Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit
by scififan599
Summary: To Yuji, Den City is his home. Fighting to protect it as Kingmaker, he ends up pulled into a war between dimensions alongside the Lancers. Follow alongside him and his comrades Hanako Zaizen and Go Onizuka as they navigate the dimensions and do their best to restore peace to their world and others. AU of ARC-V with the addition of the Link Dimension. Second Arc: Synchro Arc
1. Chapter 1: The Link Dimension

**Announcements**

Hello everyone, this is scififan599 with a new ARC-V story called The Fifth Circuit. This fanfic is based on the premise of a fifth dimension – the Link Dimension – being added to the ARC-V canon. This fic will follow Yuya's and Yuzu's Link counterparts – Yuji and Hanako – and their interactions with the other dimensions. For more information, please see the Author's Notes section at the end of this chapter. The fanfic itself will follow the same format as my VRAINS fanfic Hidden Memories: Announcements (won't always have these) – Chapter – Duels – Invented cards – Next Chapter Preview – Responses to Reviews & Author's Notes.

That said, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Fifth Circuit!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Link Dimension**

"You are certain this data is right?"

"I am, Professor. The pulse we released into the void produced feedback from Standard, Synchro, and Xyz. But we also received feedback from another source. The energy is very different from the others. Too different."

"You mean…"

"Yes, sir. The energy is not Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz. Or even this new 'Pendulum Summoning' we've heard about from Standard. We've never seen energy like this."

"…Prepare a scouting party. I want to verify this information."

"Yes, sir."

"…Can it really be true? Is there truly a fifth dimension?"

* * *

 _Eight years ago…_

The world was on fire.

An entire district of Den City was in ruins. The buildings had collapsed, leaving nothing but molten bricks and blazing wooden beams. Screams pierced the night as people burned alive. Their clothes and flesh melted like paper, leaving only bones behind. Children watched, tears in their eyes, as their parents tried to protect them. They tried to cover them with wet blankets or hide in the cellars. Nothing worked. Children watched as their parents burned alive; parents watched as their children joined them. Nothing escaped the fire. The entire district fed it, and it greedily consumed everything.

The fire and police departments had been called as soon as the fire appeared. Due to the intensity of the flames, they had no choice but to wait at the edges and do their best to keep the fire from spreading. Afterwards, many of them would be given medals of bravery for fighting the fire, as it had been the largest in Den City's history. The medals did nothing to soothe their consciences, for they felt in their hearts that they had let a thousand people die.

They did not consider themselves heroes; to those who had witnessed it, there was only one hero that day, and that had been the man who had emerged from the fire, suffering from smoke inhalation and covered in soot but alive, carrying a child. No one had seen him enter that hell, but he obviously had; how could he have survived if he had been in that place to begin with?

The officers had provided the pair blankets and water and had then sat them down in the back of an ambulance. The paramedics on site tried to remove the boy from the man's arms to take him to the hospital, but the man refused to let go. Neither the man nor the boy seemed to notice the people around them. They just stared at each other, yellow eyes set in a weathered face looking down on a set of green. Doubtlessly they had once been full of life. But now they were dull. Whoever the child had been before was gone, erased in the fire. But the man didn't care.

He just cried, tears running down his face, and repeated the same words to himself.

"He's alive… He's alive… He's alive…"

* * *

 _Present day…_

"Yuji. Yuji. Wake up."

"Mmm…"

Yuji slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He was sitting in his desk at Den Middle School, and class appeared to have ended.

"Yuji."

He turned his head to look at the girl who was standing next to him. She had long crimson hair that went down to the middle of her back in a ponytail, with lighter bangs that framed her face and a light green hairclip in the shape of a flower. She wore the Den Middle School girl's uniform – a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim over a light yellow jumper, white dress shirt, and blue tie, and a black skirt – and on her wrist was a silver bracelet, which had two light blue gems, one on either side, each embedded in a square with little red triangles on either side. Her crimson eyes were narrowed in concern.

"You had the dream again, didn't you, Yuji?" the girl asked.

Yuji closed his eyes, sighed and nodded. Yuji had spiky indigo hair that swept backwards with cyan fringes framing his face and small red highlights in those fringes. He wore the Den Middle School boy's uniform – the same jacket, shirt, and tie as the girl's uniform, only without the jumper and black pants instead of a skirt.

The girl next to him pursed her lips. "Yuji, I told you to get more sleep. Or did you stay up late with work again?"

"I did, Hanako," Yuji said, standing up and stretching. "Don't give me that look; you've stayed up as late as I have before."

Hanako pouted as he looked at her through half-lidded green eyes. "Still, you should take better care of yourself, Yuji. I don't want to be the one to tell your father and brother you passed out in class."

"I fell asleep, I didn't pass out; the two are very different," Yuji protested, halting his stretches as he gave a small smile. Though Hanako could tell it wasn't real. "Don't worry, I know my limits. Those two have already lectured me about it."

"…Well, so long as you're careful," Hanako allowed. "Just don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

"Fine, fine." Yuji leaned down to pick up his bag from the floor. "Though perhaps I should tell you that, Hanako. Your brother still doesn't approve of your choice, right?"

Hanako frowned. "…No, he doesn't. But he understands why I want to do so, and he said he won't stop me from taking that path."

"Good to hear." Yuji stood up, his bag over his shoulder, and cricked his neck. "See you at work?"

"Of course."

Hanako walked out of the room, with Yuji hanging back. Once she let, he rubbed his eyes and sighed again. He really had stayed up too late last night, and for a fourteen-year-old, sleep was critical.

Oh well. His job was more important than his rest. Even if his brother and father wanted him to relax more, they understood the value of his work. And what it meant to him.

* * *

Yuji walked down the street and looked over Den City. It was expansive, with a population of millions, numerous harbors, and more skyscrapers than he could count. It was almost impossible to imagine that it had been the site of a fire that claimed over a thousand lives.

 _Stop. Don't think about that._ Yuji stopped walking and shook his head. _Remember what father taught you: Three. Think of three things. Three things to live. Three things to fight. Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live._

It was an old mantra, one that his adoptive father had taught Yuji and his brother; whenever they felt overwhelmed by something or needed help focusing their thoughts, he advised them to think of three things to order their thoughts.

 _One: You survived that fire. Father saved you from it. Two: The scars you carry are only mental. They can be fixed. They_ will _be fixed. Three: You have a new life now, a new family._

It was funny though; he'd been telling himself that for eight years, and yet it never quite felt true…

"We interrupt today's broadcast to bring you a special bulletin."

Yuji blinked, shaken from his thoughts as he looked up. He'd reached the main plaza, which had several jumbotrons set up. The center one showed a news broadcast.

"Last night, Prometheus Industries, a company that specializes in software security, was hacked into, with multiple files stolen," the anchor said. "The company has not stated which files were taken, but a video claiming responsibility for the theft has gone viral." The image on the screen changed. It now showed a man dressed entirely in black. His head was covered by a black helmet with a red visor and a hood. "The uploader of the video claims to belong to the hacker group known as the Collective and has this to say about it."

"We are the Collective!" the man in the mask said. "For too long, SOL Technologies and companies like them have trampled over the lives of individuals in search of profit! Careers ruined, pensions lost, families torn apart, all in the name of what SOL Technologies calls 'progress!' No one has opposed them in their goals, not until now! For that is the role of the Collective! We will expose SOL's crimes and lies! We will bring their secrets out into the light. And in the end, they will answer for the lives they have ruined! Behold, we are the hammer of judgment, and we shall bring down justice on you, SOL Technologies!"

The video ended, and the television returned to the anchor. "Two hours ago, SOL Technologies issued a statement about last night's incident," he reported. "Their official representative, Akira Zaizen, SOL Technologies' security chief, advised anyone who enters LINK VRAINS to travel in groups and remain in the central areas. He also requested that any would-be heroes leave the Collective to SOL's security teams. In other news, a local celebrity's cat gave birth this week…"

Yuji started walking again. He wasn't interested in some famous person's pet. The Collective, however…

They had first appeared about six months ago, and had launched an attack on LINK VRAINS, the dueling cyberspace managed by SOL Technologies. They had caused a great amount of damage before being stopped. Since then, they had launched repeated attacks on the network, all with the declared aim of bringing down SOL Technologies.

In the wake of the attacks, SOL had announced the creation of security teams: forty-five duelists, organized into fifteen groups of three who would respond to the Collective's attacks and either hunt them down or stop the attacks before they happened. The creation of said teams had drawn a lot of attention, both from the media and the public. Thankfully, the identities of the security team members were left to the discretion of the individuals; if they wanted their identities known, they could reveal them, but SOL would not do so.

The end result had been fewer Collective attacks, but they were still happening. And along the line, the Collective had introduced a virus that infected duelists they defeated and forced them into a coma. This meant that the security teams had to be perfect every single time, while the Collective simply had to rely on numbers. It was exhausting, but it was their only option.

Looking around, Yuji found what he was looking for – a cab. His home was farther away than the other students', so he couldn't take the bus, and his brother and father were working right now. Telling the driver his address, he leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and looked inward.

It had been eight years since the fire. Eight years since he had been adopted. Eight years… of feeling empty.

Yuji opened his eyes and stared out the cab window. He watched as buildings and trees passed by, not really seeing them. Instead, he saw his reflection in the window. Green eyes bored into green eyes. Hanako had once called his eyes "vibrant." Evidently that meant striking and full of energy. He didn't see it. To him, his eyes were lifeless. They had been so for a long time.

Yuji turned away from the window and towards the front. He didn't like his eyes. Hanako's eyes were better. Crimson, pulsating with life. Her eyes smiled, laughed, cried. They reacted to the world around her. He wished his eyes did that.

 _That's why you are doing this, aren't you?_ He thought, closing his eyes. _To find a purpose. To feel alive again. To reclaim what you lost. Or are those only lies you tell yourself to stave off the truth? That you died in the fire and all that is left is a corpse whose heart refused to stop beating._

Stop. Those were dangerous thoughts. Yuji shook his head and opened his eyes. He had more immediate concerns than existential crises. Such as the phone in his pocket vibrating.

He pulled it out and raised an eyebrow at the message. It was from work. _There will be an attack tonight at 1900 hours,_ it said. _Squad 13 is to respond._ The following numbers were coordinates in LINK VRAINS. Yuji exited out of the message, closed his eyes, then leaned his head back. Nothing to do until he got home.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yuji exited the cab and paid the driver. As the man drove away, Yuji looked up at his father's house. It hugged the cliffside overlooking the ocean, with almost all the windows facing said ocean. He walked up to the entrance and typed a code into the door panel, unlocking the front door. He opened it and headed inside.

When he entered the living room, he found a note. It was from his brother. _Father and I will be at work until late tonight. Dinner should be in the fridge. We'll see you tomorrow morning, Yuji._

Yuji took the note down and placed it on a table. He headed to his room, set his bag on his desk, then pulled out his homework. Might as well do it now before it was time for work. As he worked on geometry, he looked out his window. Like the living room windows, it faced the ocean. Stardust Road, it was called. Every now and then, luminous plankton beneath the surface would glow and reflect the starlight, thus leading to the name. Yuji had seen it more times than he could count and yet it still took his breath away every time.

Five minutes before 1900, Yuji put his pen down and his tablet aside. He opened one of his desk's drawers and pulled out a Duel Disk and Deck. It was one of the older models that required physical cards to duel with. At its center was an orb outlined by a red circle with a green piece on the side. While the orb was blank right now, it lit up blue when Yuji put the Duel Disk on his wrist and started it up.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Yuji took his Deck and inserted it into the card-holder. "Deck set!" he said. "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

Sparks flew as the control panel shut down. One hooded figure opened the door and led two more into the building. This particular building served as a datahub for this section of LINK VRAINS. One of SOL's subsidiary companies was using it to store personnel data. The Collective's objective was clear: obtain the data, find people who were either dissatisfied with their job or who could be blackmailed, and then use them to bring that company's, and hopefully SOL's, secrets to light.

"Ten minutes before the alarm kicks in," the leader of the group said. Like his compatriots, he wore black robes that covered him from head to toe and a black helmet with a red visor. On his left wrist was one of the new model Duel Disks – a wristband with a small orb facing upwards. It was black and silver with red lights on the edges, and during a duel, a red ring would form around it. His two teammates wore the exact same model, as it was easier to acquire them in bulk then modify them for their purposes. That included the removal of the support AI program, which the leaders suspected could be used to track them. The foot soldiers didn't know if that was true, but better to be safe than sorry.

The lone female of the group stepped up to the terminal in the center of the room and began typing. "This will take at least eight minutes," she said. "Keep an eye out." The two men nodded and turned to face the sides. The terminal was the only part of the room they were interested in, and from their position, they had line-of-sight on the rest of the room. No one would be getting the jump on them.

Or so they thought. While they looked around, a small hole appeared in the roof and something fell through. The three hackers, already on edge, jumped as it struck the floor behind the female hacker. Looking down, they realized it was a cannister. A cannister that started belching out smoke.

"Incapacitating gas!" the leader said. While they wore helmets, they wouldn't stop the viruses this gas contained for long. "Everyone out! Abort the mission!" The three headed for the door and managed to get out before the gas immobilized them. But once they were outside, they were suddenly struck by bright lights, temporarily blinding them. Shading his eyes, the leader looked up towards the light and picked out three figures. "You…" he growled.

"Ha!" the largest figure said. "This is a surprise; I wasn't expecting the Collective to be this bold."

"That's what you get for underestimating your opponents." Those words were said by the lone female figure.

The last one, which was between the other two and about the same height as the girl, stepped forward. "Surrender now," he said in a solemn voice. "SOL has locked this area down to prevent logouts. There's no escape for you."

The leader growled again. "Scatter!" he shouted. Thankfully, they were at a crossroads, so he ran forward while his compatriots took off to either side.

The large man sighed. "They never seem to learn, do they? Oh well, maybe they'll provide a good show for everyone!"

"Security Team 13 move out!" At the leader's words, the three leaped down and pursued one hacker each. As he ran after his target, the leader spoke into his Duel Disk. "Security center, this is Kingmaker. The targets are on the move. Activate the Data Storm!" he said.

"Acknowledged," one of the operators replied.

* * *

As the Collective hacker ran down the street, he suddenly felt a powerful breeze. "Ha ha!" he laughed. "They called a Data Storm here? That'll just make it easier for us!" The hacker pressed a button on his Duel Disk. A red board with black edges board materialized next to him, which he hopped on. He rode it upward onto the mass of purple data that had gathered above the road.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?"

The hacker turned and gasped. "You're-!"

Behind him, riding a maroon board with black and gold edges, was the SOL agent chasing him. He was tanned and tall with a very muscular build, and brown and blonde hair fashioned into a flattop underneath a gold hat. He wore a black coat that exposed his chest, a golden six-pack, black and blue pants with golden boots, gold gauntlets, and a gold belt with a "G" emblazoned in the center.

"Go Onizuka!" the hacker growled. "The famous Charisma Duelist!"

Go laughed. "I'm glad you've heard of me. Though I've taken a leave of absence from the Charisma Duelists. I can't just stand by and let villains like you ruin people's lives!"

"Villains?" the hacker repeated. "We are not the bad guys in this! We are simply doing what must be done to expose SOL for what it is! If you only realized that-."

"I don't care!" Go said, drowning out the Collective hacker. "The actions you take endanger too many people. As a hero of LINK VRAINS, I'll stop you right now!"

The hacker growled, but he knew he didn't have a choice. This was how SOL played its game; it locked the Collective and its security teams in an area and wouldn't let either side leave until one was victorious. If he wanted to leave, he would have to defeat Go in a duel.

"You are blind and a fool," the hacker spat. "But I don't have much choice, do I? If I want to fulfill my mission, I have to defeat you!"

"Ha!" Go laughed. "Glad to know you've seen reason." He activated his Duel Disk – a new model integrated into his left gauntlet with a blue hexagonal screen.

"Speed Duel!" they shouted.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000 LP**

 **Collective Hacker: 4000 LP**

* * *

The female hacker rode the data stream and glared behind her. "So, it really is you," she said. "I thought I recognized your voice. I suppose I should be honored the Queen of LINK VRAINS is after me."

"I'm glad to know I have fans among the Collective," her pursuer said. She was a teenage girl and dressed in a light purple-blue jacket-miniskirt combination with long white sleeves. Her legs were covered by white leggings with purple stripes above and below her knees, with her feet covered by similarly colored shoes. Her maroon and dark red hair was tied in the back with hairclips as two strands covered her forehead. Her violet eyes were hidden by white goggles with pink lenses.

"Of course you do," her opponent said mockingly. "Who hasn't heard of the great Nature Queen, one of the youngest and brightest of the security teams? Supposedly, there are only two among SOL who are your betters."

"I don't know about that," Nature Queen replied. "I'd say there are many in the teams who are better than me, and certainly more experienced. But that is not important. You know what happens when SOL's lockdown is active, yes?"

"I do," the hacker replied. "Neither of us can log out, and if you win, you obtain my account information to hand in to SOL. But if I win, you get infected with one of my viruses. You sure you want to risk that?"

"If it is necessary for the mission, then yes, I'll risk it." Nature Queen activated her Duel Disk – a new model shaped like a butterfly's wings colored light purple and pink with a light blue oblong touch screen.

"Speed Duel!" they shouted.

 **Nature Queen: 4000 LP**

 **Collective Hacker: 4000 LP**

* * *

The lead hacker growled at his pursuer. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting you of all people to show up," he said. "I would have thought the legendary Kingmaker would have better things to do than go after us."

"You were attempting to access classified information," the young man behind him said. His avatar was a fourteen-year-old boy with spiky silver hair and light green highlights whose yellow eyes were covered by light green goggles with black frames. He wore a blue and white jacket with orange borders over a black undershirt, thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders hanging from a brown belt with two large holsters on the sides, a faded gold belt buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue straps. Unlike his teammates, he used the old-style Duel Disk, and it was white with a red circle around a blue orb and a green side. "That's reason enough for me to bring you in."

The Collective hacker growled again. He'd heard of Security Team 13 and its leader Kingmaker. To have the top Charisma Duelist on their team was bad enough, but their leader was undefeated and said to be the pinnacle of duelists. There was only one other duelist in the security teams who was recognized as superior to Kingmaker, and that was the leader of Team 1.

"I know how this works," the leader said. "I have to defeat you if I want to leave, right?"

"Of course. And when you lose, I'll obtain your account information," Kingmaker said calmly. His face was mostly expressionless, but there was a calm certainty about him. As if he already knew the outcome of the duel.

"Don't get cocky!" the hacker shouted. "I'll be the one to put an end to your reign!" Kingmaker activated his Duel Disk, causing a light green blade to emerge from the side.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Speed Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

 **Collective Hacker: 4000 LP**

* * *

"Security Team 13 has engaged the Collective!"

This was shouted by one of the operators in SOL Technologies' security center. Benches with workers surrounded a platform which projected a blue screen. Right now, the screen showed the three Speed Duels that had just started.

A man sitting at a desk some distance from the screen frowned to himself. He had blue and teal hair, pink eyes, and wore a blue three-piece-suit over a white shirt and black tie. "Maintain the lockdown over the area," he instructed. "Send footage of the duels directly to the public viewing plaza."

"Yes, Chief Zaizen!"

Akira Zaizen heard the door behind him open and someone walk into the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes at the young man who walked up to stand behind him before he returned his view to the screen.

"The duels are now broadcasting to the public viewing plaza!" one of the operators reported. Akira nodded in acknowledgment while scowling internally. In order to maintain the public's support and assure them the Collective was no real threat, his bosses had decided to broadcast any duels between the Collective and security teams to the public. The fact that multiple members of the teams were former Charisma Duelists only made the tactic more effective.

"Everybody, are you ready?" an MC shouted. He wore an orange suit and glasses and gestured to the television behind him in the central viewing plaza. "Once again, an epic battle between SOL Technologies and the Collective has begun! On SOL's side are three of their best duelists: Go Onizuka, Nature Queen, and the legendary Kingmaker!"

"Go Onizuka!?" "Kingmaker!?" "I love Nature Queen! She's so cool!"

The crowd of fans and passerby gathered to watch the duels on the screens. At the very back, inside a food truck, a man grilling hotdogs looked up and smiled.

* * *

Back in LINK VRAINS, Go smirked as he rode behind his opponent. "I'll let you take the first turn," he said. "Set the stage for our duel!"

His opponent growled but complied. "My turn!" He waved his hand in front of him, revealing four cards. He tapped one of them, activating it. "I play the Field Spell Card: World Legacy in Shadow! While this card is active, all 'Krawler' monsters gain 300 attack and defense points!"

 _Krawler, huh?_ Go thought, smiling to himself. _This should make a good show._

"I activate World Legacy in Shadow's effect!" the hacker continued. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Insect monster from my hand in face-up or face-down Defense Position. I Special Summon Krawler Glial in face-up Defense Position!" A dark yellow insect with wings appeared.

 **Krawler Glial ATK 700 DEF 1500 LVL: 2**

"And due to World Legacy in Shadow's effect, Glial gains 300 attack and defense points!"

 **Krawler Glial ATK 700→1000 DEF 1500→1800**

"I summon Krawler Spine!" A four-legged gold insect with red pieces on it appeared alongside Glial.

 **Krawler Spine ATK 300→600 DEF 2100→2400 LVL: 2**

Go narrowed his eyes. "Here it comes," he muttered.

"Appear!" the hacker declared, gesturing above his head. "My hidden circuit!" His hand glowed blue as a blue square with a white center and eight gray arrows appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Insect monsters. I set Glial and Spine in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of gold energy and entered the portal's left and right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! X-Krawler Neurogos!" A large red, blue, and gold insect that resembled a scorpion emerged from the portal, summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 1900 LINK-2** ←→

"And just like before, Neurogos gains 300 attack points thanks to World Legacy in Shadow!"

 **X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 1900→2200**

"I end my turn," the hacker concluded.

Go narrowed his eyes again. _That monster's Link Markers point to the sides, so he can't summon anything from the Extra Deck with it there,_ he thought. _That leaves only one possible conclusion: He wants me to destroy his monster._

Go smirked. "Well, who am I to disappoint? My turn! Draw!" Go placed his hand above his Duel Disk, causing a red ring to materialize around it and a card to appear. Go pulled the card out, looked at it, then at the other cards in his hand.

"I summon Gouki Riscorpio!" A giant red warrior with scorpion claws and a tail appeared on Go's field.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Riscorpio can be Normal Summoned without Tributing when I control no monsters," Go explained. "Next, I activate the effect of Gouki Headbatt in my hand! By sending another 'Gouki' monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Headbatt and increase the attack points of a 'Gouki' monster on my field by 800! I discard Twistcobra and increase Riscorpio's attack points!" A smaller purple warrior with claws and a mask appeared, summoned in Defense Position.

 **Gouki Headbatt ATK 800 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300→3100**

"Headbatt's effect lasts until the end of the turn," Go continued. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Gouki Shout!" Go then gestured to his field. "Battle! Riscorpio, attack Neurogos!"

"Gouki Shout's effect activates." This was said by the AI in Go's Duel Disk, which caused the screen to flash. "When a 'Gouki' monster attacks, it gains 300 attack points for each 'Gouki' monster you control until the end of the Damage Step."

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 3100→3700**

Riscorpio struck Neurogos with its tail, destroying it. The hacker winced as he took damage.

 **Collective Hacker: 4000→2500 LP**

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 3700→3100**

"Neurogos's monster effect!" the Collective agent declared, surprising Go. "If it is destroyed in battle, or leaves the field because of your card effect, I can Special Summon two 'Krawler' monsters from my Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. Resurrect, Glial and Spine!" Two Set cards appeared next to each other on the hacker's field.

Go only smiled and said, "I end my turn, and during my End Phase, Headbatt's effect ends and Riscorpio's attack points return to normal."

 **Riscorpio ATK 3100→2300**

"Bring it, Collective!" Go taunted. "I'm not entertained yet! And neither is the audience!"

"Entertained?" his opponent repeated. "Alright then- I'll entertain you!" He gestured in front of him as the edges of his cloak glowed red. "I activate my Skill!" Go narrowed his eyes. Skills were special abilities that could be used in Speed Duels once per Duel. Many times, they were game changers. "Double Draw! During my Draw Phase, I draw two cards instead of one!" Or not.

"Ha!" Go laughed. "You'll need more than extra cards to defeat me!"

His opponent growled as he gestured to his field again. "I Flip Summon Krawler Spine! And like before, it gains 300 attack and defense points from World Legacy in Shadow's effect!"

 **Krawler Spine ATK 300→600 DEF 2100→2400 LVL: 2**

"Spine's Flip Effect activates! One monster on the field is destroyed! I destroy Gouki Headbatt!" Go raised an eyebrow as his purple monster disintegrated. Considering its attack points, Riscorpio was obviously the bigger threat, but he'd destroyed Headbatt instead. That could only mean his opponent wanted to destroy Riscorpio through battle and inflict damage.

Oh well. It wouldn't change the outcome. And in any event… "By going from the field to the Graveyard, Headbatt's effect activates!" Go declared. "I can add a different 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. I add Gouki Twistcobra to my hand."

"That doesn't matter," his opponent muttered. "I Flip Summon Krawler Glial!"

 **Krawler Glial ATK 700→1000 DEF 1500→1800 LVL: 2**

"Glial's Flip Effect activates! I Special Summon a 'Krawler' monster from my hand or Graveyard. Resurrect, Neurogos!"

 **X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 1900→2200 LINK-2** ←→

"Neurogos's effect activates! 'Krawler' monsters it points to cannot be destroyed by battle and gain 300 attack and defense points."

 **Krawler Spine ATK 600→900 DEF 2400→2700 LVL: 2**

"Appear, my hidden circuit!" The Link portal appeared above him again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two 'Krawler' monsters. I set Glial and Spine in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of gold energy and entered the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! X-Krawler Qualiark!" A blue and red insect with wings and a rotor on its back appeared, summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **X-Krawler Qualiark ATK 2000→2300 LINK-2** ↙↘

"Qualiark's effect activates! When I control two or more 'Krawler' monsters, all monsters I control gain 300 attack and defense points!"

 **X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 2200→2500**

 **X-Krawler Qualiark ATK 2300→2600**

"Ha! Two Link Monsters at once," Go commented. "Not bad."

"I can go much further!" His opponent insisted. "I activate World Legacy in Shadow's effect to Special Summon Krawler Receptor in face-down Defense Position!" A Set card appeared on his field, summoned to his right Main Monster Zone.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Book of Taiyou! This card lets me change a Set Defense Position monster to face-up Attack Position!" The Set card flipped up, revealing an eight-winged gold insect with a red eye.

 **Krawler Receptor ATK 900 DEF 1200 LVL: 2**

"And of course, Receptor gains 300 attack and defense points from World Legacy in Shadow's effect, and then 300 more from Qualiark's effect!"

 **Krawler Receptor ATK 900→1500 DEF 1200→1800**

"Receptor's Flip Effect activates! I can add one 'Krawler' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add, and then summon Krawler Axon!" A two-legged insect with claws appeared, summoned to Qualiark's bottom-left and Neurogos's right Link Markers, thereby gaining boosts from both monsters.

 **Krawler Axon ATK 500→1400 DEF 1800→2700 LVL: 2**

"Appear for a third time! My hidden circuit!" The hacker's hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Earth monsters. I set Axon and Receptor in the Link Markers!" Said monsters became whirlwinds of gold energy and entered the left and right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! X-Krawler Synaphysis!" A blue and gold insect with six legs and red innards emerged from the portal, summoned to Qualiark's bottom-left and Neurogos's right Link Markers.

 **X-Krawler Synaphysis ATK 1800→2700 LINK-2** ←→

"Synaphysis's monster effect! 'Krawler' monsters it points to cannot be destroyed by battle and gain 300 attack and defense points!"

 **X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 2500→2800**

"Oh no!" the MC commentated. "Go Onizuka's opponent has three powerful Link Monsters, with 2600, 2700, and 2800 attack points among them! Can he get out of this pinch he's in?"

Go only smirked in response.

 _Synaphysis also allows monsters it points at to make two attacks on monsters during the Battle Phase,_ the hacker thought. _But he only controls one monster. And Neurogos's effect is far more beneficial right now._

"I Set one card," the Collective agent said. He then gestured to his field. "Battle! Synaphysis, attack Riscorpio!" Said monster gathered red energy in front of it, which it blasted at Riscorpio. "Neurogos's monster effect! When a 'Krawler' monster it points to battles, all battle damage you take is doubled!"

"What?" Go said, surprised.

"Synaphysis's attack points are 2700," his AI said. "Riscorpio's attack points are 2300. Doubled, the damage will be 800." The blast hit and destroyed Riscorpio, making Go cry out as he braced himself.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000→3200 LP**

The hacker laughed as Go regained his balance. "It looks like you lose, Onizuka!"

Go smiled. "Not yet!" he declared. "When Riscorpio is sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, and I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. I add Gouki Suprex to my hand."

"Add all the cards you want, they won't change the outcome of this duel!"

Go's smile didn't leave his face. "Yeah, you're right about that. But… my spirit won't let quit this duel! I will never give up!" Go gestured to his field as the edges of his coat glowed yellow. "I activate my Skill! Fighting Spirit!"

"A Skill!?" his opponent said in shock.

"That's right, and this Skill will protect me!" Go declared. "Once per duel, I can Special Summon all 'Gouki' monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn! Resurrect, Riscorpio!" The red scorpion man reappeared, brought back in Defense Position.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

The hacker growled low in his throat. _Damn it!_ he thought. _If only I had known about his Skill! Then I would have attacked with Neurogos instead and won!_

Out loud, he said, "Qualiark, attack Riscorpio!" The flying insect gathered red energy in the tips of its feet, which it blasted at Riscorpio, destroying it. "Your turn, Neurogos! Attack Onizuka directly!" The scorpion gathered red energy in front of it, which it then blasted at Go. The Charisma Duelist cried out in pain from the attack, and when the energy faded, he fell to one knee.

 **Go Onizuka: 3200→400 LP**

"I end my turn," the hacker said. "Give up, Onizuka! Even if you survived the turn, you are out-matched! I have three powerful Link Monsters, and you have nothing! It's over!"

"Is this it?" the MC commented. "Go Onizuka has been pushed into a corner, overwhelmed by his opponent! Will he surrender to this overpowering force!"

"No way!" "Go Onizuka never gives up!" "But can he win?"

As his head was lowered, Go started to laugh. His laughter grew as he stood up straight. "Give up?" he asked. "Go Onizuka never gives up! So long as my fans cheer for me – so long as the children cheer for me – I will always continue to fight!"

"Hmm. So be it. On my next turn, I will end you."

"No! I will end this duel this turn! My turn! Draw!" Go drew, then played a different card. "I summon Gouki Suprex!" A blue warrior with a long tail and wrist claws appeared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my hand."

"I won't let you!" Go's opponent proclaimed, surprising him. "Trap activate! World Legacy's Mind Meld!"

"A Trap Card?" Go said, surprised.

"Yes! When you activate a monster effect and I control a 'Krawler' monster, that effect becomes 'return one face-up monster your opponent controls to the hand.'"

Go narrowed his eyes. "Meaning that instead of summoning a 'Gouki' monster, I have to return one of your monsters to your hand?"

"It does, and because I only control Link Monsters, you have to return one to the Extra Deck. So which one will it be?"

Go looked at his Duel Disk as a screen popped up, showing the texts of the Collective agent's three monsters. Go smirked. So that was the plan.

"I return Qualiark to your Extra Deck!" Go declared. The flying insect disappeared as the Collective agent laughed.

"And since Qualiark left the field because of your card effect, I can activate its effect and Special Summon up to two 'Krawler' monsters from my Graveyard!" The hacker gestured to his field. "Return to me, Spine!" Nothing happened, confusing the hacker. "What? Why wasn't Spine Special Summoned?"

"You need to read your own cards more carefully," Go told the hacker.

"What?"

"Your Link Monsters' effects don't say 'up to two monsters,'" Go explained. "They say exactly two. And since you only have space for one, you can't Special Summon anything!"

The hacker growled. "Even so, I still have the advantage. Even if Qualiark's absence means Neurogos and Synaphysis become weaker, I'll still win!"

 **X-Krawler Neurogos ATK 2800→2500**

 **X-Krawler Synaphysis ATK 2700→2400**

"Well, it's true you impeded my moves," Go conceded. "But only for a moment! I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match! This card Special Summon two 'Gouki' monsters with different Levels from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Gouki Riscorpio and Gouki Twistcobra!" The red scorpion man reappeared alongside a green warrior with serpent tails.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

Go's opponent gasped. "Three monsters…"

"Appear, my circuit!" Go declared, pointing upwards. A bolt of lightning shot upwards, creating the Link portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters! I set Riscorpio, Suprex, and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of red, blue, and green energy respectively, and entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link-3! Gouki Thunder Ogre!" A large ogre in red and blue costume with two electrical blasters on its wrists and a cape attached to its back appeared and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 2200 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Amazing!" the MC shouted over the cheering crowd. "Go Onizuka Link Summoned!"

"The climax begins now!" Go shouted. "Because they were sent to the Graveyard, the effects of Riscorpio, Suprex, and Twistcobra all activate, letting me add three new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand." Three new cards appeared in front of Go as he smiled. "Thunder Ogre's monster effect! During the Main Phase, the turn player can Normal Summon an additional time to Thunder Ogre's Link Markers. And because all monsters I control are 'Gouki' monsters, I can summon Gouki Riscorpio!" A 2nd copy of the red scorpion man appeared, summoned to Thunder Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Face Turn! By destroying one 'Gouki' card I control, I can Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from the Graveyard. I destroy Riscorpio to Special Summon Twistcobra!" The red scorpion man disintegrated as the green serpent man reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Thunder Ogre's effect activates!" Go declared, gesturing to his Link Monster. "If a monster it points to is destroyed by battle or card effect, it gains 400 attack points!"

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 2200→2600**

"I activate the effect of Gouki Headbatt in my hand! I discard Gouki Octostretch and Special Summon Headbatt in Defense Position to increase Thunder Ogre's attack points by 800!" A second copy of the purple ogre appeared on Onizuka's field as Thunder Ogre became stronger.

 **Gouki Headbatt ATK 800 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 2600→3400**

"Twistcobra's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Tribute a 'Gouki' monster to increase the attack points of another 'Gouki' monster I control by that monster's original attack points. I Tribute Twistcobra itself and grant its 1600 attack points to Thunder Ogre!" The green snake man disintegrated as Thunder Ogre roared.

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 3400→5000**

"5000 attack points!?" the hacker shouted.

"This is the true climax!" Go shouted. "Battle! Thunder Ogre, attack Synaphysis!" Thunder Ogre charged the six-legged insect.

"Gouki Shout's effect activates," Go's AI said. "Thunder Ogre gains 300 attack points for each 'Gouki' monster on its side of the field."

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 5000→5600**

"Go! Ogre Lightning!" Gold lightning gathered in the blasters on Thunder Ogre's arms, which it blasted at Synaphysis. Said monster was destroyed in a massive explosion, and the Collective duelist was sent flying and screaming sent from his D-Board.

 **Collective Hacker: 2500→0 LP**

"Yes! Victory goes to Go Onizuka!" The crowd cheered for their champion's victory.

* * *

Back in SOL Technologies, the operators cheered. "Duel #1 has finished. The winner is Go Onizuka!"

As they cheered, the young man walked up to Akira's side and pressed a button on a tablet. It opened up a profile page, which was also displayed on a screen in front of Akira.

"Go Onizuka," the young man said. "19 years old. Grew up in a downtown orphanage, where he was left as a baby. Three years ago, when LINK VRAINS was opened to the public, he rose to become #1 among the Charisma Duelists, celebrity duelists who put on shows for their audiences. His style is known as Entertainment Style: he initially lets his opponents gain the upper hand and then crushes them with overwhelming force. Despite being #1, he lives in a warehouse in the shipping district, donating most of his earnings to the orphanage he grew up in."

"And six months ago, he left the Charisma Duelists," Akira said, reading from the profile. "He joined the SOL Security Project and was assigned to Team 13. His stated reason was that he wanted to protect LINK VRAINS so that people can duel happily in peace." He turned his head. "He is idealistic, but at the same time he is also very proud of his skills and is prone to pick fights."

"So long as he picks fights with the right people, that isn't an issue," the young man assured Akira. The two looked up towards the main screen, which now showed the second duel.

* * *

"I'll take the first turn, _your Majesty_ ," the hacker said sarcastically. "I summon The Thing in the Crater!" A pool of lava appeared on her field, out of which a dark blue-eyed shadow emerged.

 **The Thing in the Crater ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"As I control a Fire monster, I can Special Summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice!" A large metal can with a flaming spirit bursting out of the top appeared in Attack Position.

 **Goka, the Pyre of Malice ATK 2200 DEF 1900 LVL: 6**

"When Goka is Special Summoned by its effect, I have to destroy one Fire monster I control," she continued. "I destroy The Thing in the Crater!" The shadow disintegrated at her words. "The Thing in the Crater's effect activates! When it is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Pyro monster from my hand. I summon Solar Flare Dragon!" A dragon made of magma and wreathed by flames appeared, summoned in Attack Position.

 **Solar Flare Dragon ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

Nature Queen narrowed her eyes as her opponent played the last card in her hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Cup of Ace! With this card, I flip a coin, and depending on the result, one of us draws two cards." A coin materialized in her glove, which she tossed into the air. When it landed in her palm, she slammed it on the back of her other hand. Removing her hand, she said, "The result is heads, which means that I draw two cards. I Set one card and end my turn." The hacker then gestured to her field. "Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates! During my End Phase, this card inflicts 500 points of damage to you! Take this!" Solar Flare Dragon launched a fireball at Nature Queen, who winced from being hit with it.

 **Nature Queen: 4000→3500 LP**

Seeing her sleeve was on fire, Nature Queen quickly patted it out. "Geez," she said. "How unnecessary." Nature Queen narrowed her eyes. _It would seem she uses a Fire burn Deck, but it doesn't focus on any particular archetype. Talk about irony._

Smiling to herself, Nature Queen placed her hand above her Duel Disk, where a card materialized from a maroon ring. "My turn! Draw!" She drew, and looking at her card, played it. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Trickstar Light Stage! When this card is activated, I can add one 'Trickstar' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Trickstar Candina to my hand, and then I summon Candina!" A girl in an orange dress carrying a megaphone appeared.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's monster effect! When she is Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Trickstar' card from my Deck to my hand. I add the Spell Card: Trickstar Vision to my hand, which I now activate! This card lets me Special Summon a 'Trickstar' monster from my hand, but its effects are negated, and its attack points are halved. I summon Trickstar Lilybell!" A little girl in a red and white dress carrying a bell appeared in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK 800→400 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"After Lilybell is summoned, Trickstar Vision then lets both of us draw a card." As Nature Queen and her opponent drew, the Collective hacker grit her teeth beneath her mask. Trickstars. While they weren't the strongest Deck in terms of attack power, their constant burn tactics made them quite dangerous.

"I activate Light Stage's effect!" Nature Queen continued. "Once per turn, I can target one of your Set Spell or Trap Cards, and you cannot activate that card until the End Phase, at which point you must either activate it or send it to the Graveyard!"

"Then I'll activate it right now!" her opponent declared. "Continuous Trap activate! Backfire! When a Fire monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!"

Nature Queen's smile widened. "Nice Trap Card, but it will hurt you too," she said, surprising her opponent. "Candina's monster effect! Each time you activate a Spell or Trap Card, you take 200 points of damage!" Candina shouted at the hacker through her megaphone, making her wince.

 **Collective Hacker: 4000→3800 LP**

"When a 'Trickstar' monster inflicts battle or effect damage," Nature Queen's AI spoke up. "Trickstar Light Stage inflicts 200 points of damage."

 **Collective Hacker: 3800→3600 LP**

"Pins and needles…" the hacker muttered. "How irritating."

"I activate the effect of Trickstar Lycoris in my hand!" Nature Queen continued. "By returning a 'Trickstar' monster I control to my hand, I can Special Summon Lycoris. I return Lilybell to my hand." The little girl disintegrated as a young lady in a pink dress wielding a sword appeared in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Lilybell's effect activates!" Nature Queen declared. "When she is added to my hand outside of drawing her, I can Special Summon her!" The little girl in a red and white dress reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Three monsters…" the hacker muttered. "She's going to-."

"Shine! The circuit of courage and determination!" Nature Queen declared as her hand glowed blue, causing the Link portal to appear above her. "The summoning conditions are two 'Trickstar' monsters. I set Candina and Lilybell in the Link Markers!" Said monsters became whirlwinds of yellow and red energy and entered the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" A woman with long blonde hair and a dress in multiple shades of blue appeared, summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone and wielding a mace.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↙↘

"She Link Summoned already. This isn't going to get any easier."

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Trickstar Magicorolla!" Nature Queen declared. "This card Special Summons a 'Trickstar' monster from my Graveyard and then equips itself to that monster. Resurrect, Lilybell!" The little girl with a bell reappeared again, this time summoned to Holly Angel's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Holly Angel's effect activates! When a 'Trickstar' monster is Summoned to one of its Link Markers, she inflicts 200 points of damage!"

 **Collective Hacker: 3600→3400 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Collective Hacker: 3400→3200 LP**

"Holly Angel's additional effect activates! Whenever you take damage from a 'Trickstar' monster's effect, Holly Angel gains attack points equal to that damage until the end of the turn. Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000→2200**

"I Set one card." Nature Queen gestured to her field. "Battle! Lilybell's effect allows her to attack you directly!"

"What?" her opponent said in shock.

"Go, Lilybell!" Her monster pointed her bell at the hacker and released yellow waves, making her wince.

 **Collective Hacker: 3200→2400 LP**

"And since a 'Trickstar' monster dealt you damage, Light Stage inflicts another 200 points of damage!"

 **Collective Hacker: 2400→2200 LP**

"And when Lilybell inflicts battle damage, I can add one 'Trickstar' monster from my Graveyard to my hand," Nature Queen continued, taking a card from her Graveyard. But it won't stay in my hand for long; if the monster equipped with Magicorolla inflicts battle damage, I can Special Summon a 'Trickstar' monster from my hand!" The hacker growled in frustration. "Come out, Trickstar Candina!" The girl in an orange dress reappeared, summoned in Defense Position this time.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"The battle continues! Holly Angel attacks Solar Flare Dragon!" Holly Angel swung its mace and struck the dragon, destroying it and making the hacker wince again.

 **Collective Hacker: 2200→1500 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Collective Hacker: 1500→1300 LP**

"You aren't the only one who can deal damage this turn!" the hacker suddenly declared. "Since you destroyed a Fire monster, Backfire deals you 500 points of damage!" The card blasted Nature Queen with fire, making her wince.

 **Nature Queen: 3500→3000 LP**

The hacker then gestured to her field as the edges of her cloak glowed red. "I activate my Skill! Blazing Reincarnation!"

"A Skill?" Nature Queen said, surprised.

"When my Fire monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" the hacker revealed. "And then I gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack points. Resurrect, Solar Flare Dragon!" The dragon reappeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Solar Flare Dragon ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

 **Collective Hacker: 1300→2800 LP**

"Blazing Reincarnation also prevents you from attacking Solar Flare Dragon until the end of the turn," the hacker finished.

Nature Queen narrowed her eyes. _Lycoris is the only monster I have that can still attack, and Goka, the Pyre of Malice is too strong._ Out loud, she said, "I end my turn, and Holly Angel's effect returns her attack points to normal."

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2200→2000**

"Now, show me what you can do!" Back at SOL, the young man turned his head and noticed Akira's steepled hands were tense and his eyes were narrowed at the screen.

"With great pleasure! My turn! Draw!"

"As you drew a card, Lycoris's effect activates!" Nature Queen interrupted. "You take 200 points of damage!" Lycoris blasted the hacker with energy from her sword.

 **Collective Hacker: 2800→2600 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Collective Hacker: 2600→2400 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000→2200**

The hacker growled then gestured to her field. "Goka's effect activates! During my Standby Phase, I Special Summon a Fireball Token!" A ball of fire emerged from the cannister in Defense Position.

 **Fireball Token ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Appear, my burning circuit!" the hacker's hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared above her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Fire monsters. I set Fireball Token and Goka in the Link Markers!" Said monsters became streams of fire and entered the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Duelittle Chimera!" A fat gray cat with wings and a blue tail emerged from the portal and yawned from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Duelittle Chimera ATK 1400 LINK-2** ↙↘

"So now you've summoned your own Link Monster," Nature Queen noted. "Since its attack points are less than mine, I assume you summoned it for its effect."

The hacker ignored Nature Queen's words and gestured to her field. "Duelittle Chimera's monster effect! All Fire monsters gain 500 attack and defense points while all Water monsters lose 400 attack and defense points!"

 **Duelittle Chimera ATK 1400→1900**

 **Solar Flare Dragon ATK 1500→2000 DEF 1000→1500**

"And now I activate the Field Spell Card: Molten Destruction! While this card is active, all Fire monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points."

 **Duelittle Chimera ATK 1900→2400**

 **Solar Flare Dragon ATK 2000→2500 DEF 1500→1100**

Nature Queen gestured to her own field. "Since you activated a Spell Card, Candina deals you 200 points of damage!"

 **Collective Hacker: 2400→2200 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Collective Hacker: 2200→2000 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2200→2400**

"I summon a second Solar Flare Dragon!" Another dragon made of fire and rocks appeared and roared.

 **Solar Flare Dragon ATK 1500→2500 DEF 1000→1100 LVL: 4**

"And now I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Dark Room of Nightmare! Now each time you take effect damage, Dark Room of Nightmare inflicts an additional 300 points of damage!"

"But since you activated a Spell Card, Candina's effect deals you 200 points of damage right now!"

 **Collective Hacker: 2000→1800 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Collective Hacker: 1800→1600 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2400→2600**

"This damage doesn't matter," the hacker growled. "Holly Angel might be the strongest monster on the field, but your other monsters are much weaker. Battle! Solar Flare Dragon, attack Lilybell!" Her first dragon launched a fireball at the girl in a red and white dress, but Nature Queen only smiled.

"Trap activate!" she declared. "Trickstar Cascade! Since you declared an attack, I can return a 'Trickstar' card I control to my hand and negate your attack! I return Magicorolla to my hand!" The fireball dissipated as the hacker grit her teeth. This was infuriating.

"Since Magicorolla left the field, Lilybell is destroyed!" Nature Queen continued as her monster shattered. She then gestured to her field as her goggles glowed pink, as did the lines of her shirt. "I activate my Skill! Trickstar Fraud! I discard a 'Trickstar' card and then you draw until you have three cards in your hand." The hacker drew as Nature Queen sent Magicorolla to the Graveyard. "And of course, since you drew cards, Lycoris inflicts 200 points of damage for each card!"

 **Collective Hacker: 1600→1000 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Collective Hacker: 1000→800 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2600→3200**

"You may have reduced my Life Points, but I still have an advantage!" Nature Queen's opponent declared. "My Battle Phase isn't over! My second Solar Flare Dragon attacks Lycoris!" Her dragon blasted Lycoris with fire, destroying it and making Nature Queen wince.

 **Nature Queen: 3000→2100 LP**

"Your turn, Duelittle Chimera! Destroy Candina!" The cat scratched Candina into pieces. Fortunately, Candina was in Defense Position, so Nature Queen didn't take damage.

"I end my turn," the hacker said. "And during my End Phase, my two Solar Flare Dragons' effects activate, and you take 500 points of damage for each one!" Her dragons launched fireballs at Nature Queen simultaneously, making her cry out in pain.

 **Nature Queen: 2100→1600→1100 LP**

"Dark Room of Nightmare's effect activates! Since you took effect damage it inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each instance. In other words, you take 600 more points of damage!"

 **Nature Queen: 1100→** **500 LP**

Nature Queen frowned but remained calm. "During the End Phase, Holly Angel's attack points return to normal, and since I used Trickstar Fraud, you have to banish a card in your hand for each 'Trickstar' monster in my Graveyard." Holly Angel glowed as the hacker banished her entire hand.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 3200→2000**

"I don't think I have to explain why you've lost, do I?" the Collective agent asked. "You have 500 Life Points left; you will either lose do to Backfire's effect, or Solar Flare Dragon's effect on my next turn. Even if you increase your Life Points, Solar Flare Dragon cannot be attacked while I control another Pyro monster, and since I have two Solar Flare Dragons, that means you can't attack either one! You've lost!"

 _You just said you don't have to explain why I'm losing, and then you do it?_ Nature Queen thought. Watching the duel, Akira grit his teeth in worry.

"Well then, the solution for me is obvious, isn't it?" Nature Queen asked. I'll just have to defeat you right now! My turn! Draw!" Looking at her card, Nature Queen grinned. "I summon Trickstar Nightshade!" A girl in a red dress with a green skirt holding a baton appeared.

 **Trickstar Nightshade ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Shine once more! The circuit of courage and determination!" Nature Queen declared as her hand glowed blue, causing the Link portal to appear. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Trickstar' monsters. When I use a Link Monster to Link Summon, its Link Markers count as Link Materials. I set Nightshade and the Link-2 Holly Angel in the Link Markers!" Her monsters became whirlwinds of yellow and light blue energy, with the latter splitting into two, and entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Trickstar Delfiendium!" A woman in a blue vest with long coattails emerged from the portal. She had short light blue hair covered a top hat, held a cane in her right hand, and had six wings on her back. Delfiendium winked as she was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Delfiendium ATK 2200 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"A new 'Trickstar' Link Monster…" Nature Queen's opponent said.

"Nightshade's effect activates!" Nature Queen continued. "If she is used to Link Summon, I can Special Summon her! Resurrect, Nightshade!" The girl holding a baton reappeared in Attack Position, summoned to Delfiendium's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Trickstar Nightshade ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"I activate the Spell Card: Soul Release!" Nature Queen said, confusing her opponent. "This card lets me banish up to five cards from either of our Graveyards. I banish Candina, Holly Angel, Lilybell, Lycoris, and Trickstar Vision from my Graveyard!"

"What?" the hacker said, surprised. "Why would you banish your own cards?"

"To win," Nature Queen answered with a confident smile. "Battle! Delfiendium, attack Duelittle Chimera!"

"What!?" her opponent said, her surprise increasing. "But Duelittle Chimera has more attack points!"

"Not for long. Delfiendium's effect activates! If it attacks when it points to a 'Trickstar' monster, I can add banished 'Trickstar' cards to my hand, up to the number of Link Monsters you control! And for every card added to my hand, Delfiendium gains 1000 attack points!"

"WHAT!?"

"You have one Link Monster, so I return the banished Lycoris to my hand!"

 **Trickstar Delfiendium ATK 2200→3200**

Nature Queen's smile widened. "The duel ends here! Go, Delfiendium!" Delfiendium's cane lit up with purple lightning as she struck Duelittle Chimera with it. The cat monster cried out in pain before it exploded. Its owner also cried out in pain as she was flung from her D-Board.

 **Collective Hacker: 800→0 LP**

Nature Queen closed her eyes. _I hope you're alright, Yuji._

* * *

"Duel #2 has finished! The victor is Nature Queen!"

As the operators cheered on their side's victory, the young man loaded a new profile on his tablet and Akira's computer.

"Nature Queen," the man read. "Real name… Hanako Zaizen. 14 years old. Personal past…" He glanced at Akira, whose face was expressionless. "Irrelevant. Six months ago, she volunteered for the SOL Security Project and passed the assessment with flying colors, at which point she was assigned to Security Team 13 with Go Onizuka and Kingmaker. Her win record is among the highest of the security teams, being equal to Go Onizuka's and only behind a few others, including her team leader Kingmaker.

"Her Trickstar Deck focuses on dealing effect damage while also disrupting the enemy's moves. Her dueling is in many ways the opposite of Go Onizuka's; whereas he allows the opponent to gain an early lead and then overwhelms them, she focuses on controlling the field from the onset of the duel and maintaining said control." He paused, then continued, "When she was asked why she joined the security teams she said that she wanted to prove herself and become more confident."

Akira gave a small nod in response. That was what Hanako had told him when he confronted her for her actions: that she wanted to prove she could take care of herself and gain confidence as a person. Akira had been against it initially, but he'd had no choice but to accept her application after she passed the admission duel. The most he could do to protect her was put her on a team of heavyweights like Go Onizuka and Kingmaker; though as it turned out, she didn't need their protection. And it had warmed his heart to see Hanako make friends.

Out loud, Akira said, "Hanako isn't as idealistic as Go, but she still believes in people. And I cannot deny her skills. If you believe she is perfect for the mission, I will not counter your decision." The young man next to him nodded, then turned to the screens as they showed the third – and last – duel.

* * *

"I'll take the first turn, Kingmaker!" the leader of the Collective squad said. "I activate the Spell Card: Trade-In! This card lets me discard a Level 8 monster to draw two cards. I discard Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse."

Kingmaker narrowed his eyes as his opponent drew. _Mekk-Knights?_ he thought. _This may be trickier than I thought._

"I summon Mekk-Knight Avram!" A young blonde man in gold armor wielding two curved swords appeared.

 **Mekk-Knight Avram ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"I Set one card," the leader said. "I end my turn." Behind the mask, he frowned in thought. _I've only ever heard of Kingmaker's reputation, but nothing of what kind of Deck he uses. Still, I'll learn soon enough._

"My turn! Draw!" Kingmaker looked at his card, narrowed his eyes, then played it. "I summon Cyberse Wizard!" A pale-skinned man with green hair in white and black robes carrying a short staff appeared.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

'What?" the hacker said, surprised. "Cyberse? You have those cards?"

Akira narrowed his eyes. _Cyberse,_ he thought. Cyberse was the newest and rarest Monster type in the world, created only three years ago. As far as Akira knew, only two people ran solid Cyberse Decks, one of whom was Kingmaker, and he knew another who used Cyberse monsters to supplement his other cards. Any other Cyberse cards he saw tended to only be fragments of other archetypes.

 _You shouldn't be so surprised,_ Kingmaker thought as he took another card from his hand. _If you're running Mekk-Knights, then you should have one too._

Out loud, Kingmaker said, "I Set one card." He then gestured to his field. "Cyberse Wizard's monster effect activates! Once per turn, I can change your Attack Position monster to Defense Position! Cyberse Algorithm!" Light shone from the end of Cyberse Wizard's staff as Avram glowed, changing battle positions.

"The turn Cyberse Wizard uses its effect, Cyberse monsters I control inflict piercing damage!"

"What? the hacker said again.

"Battle! Cyberse Wizard attacks Mekk-Knight Avram. Illusion Spike!" Blue lightning forked out from Cyberse Wizard's staff and struck Avram. The Collective agent cried out in pain from the damage.

 **Collective Hacker: 4000→2200 LP**

The hacker growled. "I just almost half my Life Points," he muttered. "That was probably just luck though. Nevertheless…" He gestured to his field. "Continuous Trap activate! World Legacy's Secret! This card lets me Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my Graveyard!" Kingmaker narrowed his eyes, remembering his opponent's opening move. "Resurrect, Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse!" A large white monster with blue crystals embedded in its armor appeared, summoned in Attack Position.

 **Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse ATK 2400 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

Kingmaker glanced at the opponent's field, then returned his gaze to the front. "I end my turn," he said.

"My turn! Draw!" the hacker drew and smirked beneath his mask. "I Set one card. And since your Set card is in the same column as World Legacy's Secret, I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky to that column!" An armored warrior wielding two curved swords appeared, summoned in Attack Position.

 **Mekk-Knight Blue Sky ATK 2000 DEF 2500 LVL: 5**

 _That's the true strategy of the Mekk-Knights,_ Kingmaker thought with a blank face. _Most of them can be Special Summoned to the field if there are two cards in the same column._

"Blue Sky's effect activates! When this card is Summoned from my hand, I can add 'Mekk-Knight' monsters from my Deck to my hand, equal to the number of your cards in Blue Sky's column. You have one card, so I'll add Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall to my hand." The hacker then gestured to his other monster. "Indigo Eclipse's effect activates! Once per turn, I can move a 'Mekk-Knight' monster to another Main Monster Zone. I move Blue Sky to my center zone, and then Special Summon Purple Nightfall via its own effect!" An armored warrior with a purple cape and wielding a spear appeared, summoned in Attack Position.

 **Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"Battle!" the hacker declared. "Purple Nightfall, attack Cyberse Wizard!" His monster twirled its spear before impaling the Cyberse monster on it, causing it to explode and Kingmaker to wince.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→3300 LP**

"Trap activate!" Kingmaker declared. "Cyberse Beacon! When I take damage, I can add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Lockout Gardna to my hand."

"It doesn't matter what you add," the leader sneered. "This ends now, along with you overblown reputation! Blue Sky, attack Kingmaker directly!" The monster with two swords charged Kingmaker, but the duelist wasn't worried.

"I activate the effect of Lockout Gardna in my hand!" he declared, producing said card. "If you attack me directly, I can Special Summon this monster in Attack Position!" A red, yellow, and black humanoid machine appeared.

 **Lockout Gardna ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

The Collective agent growled. "Fine then. Blue Sky, destroy Lockout Gardna!" The monster swung its swords at Lockout Gardna, but when they connected, Kingmaker's monster stood its ground.

"The turn Lockout Gardna is Special Summoned by its effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle," Kingmaker revealed, barely reacting to the damage.

 **Kingmaker: 3300→2300 LP**

"Then I'll just damage you as much as possible! Indigo Eclipse, attack Lockout Gardna!" His monster blasted Lockout Gardna with blue energy fired from its chest. Kingmaker's monster withstood the attack, but the duelist himself winced from the attack.

 **Kingmaker: 2300→900 LP**

"I end my turn," the agent said. Kingmaker frowned, confused. Wasn't he going to…?

Never mind that. As he leaned to the side to guide his D-Board around a building, Kingmaker placed a hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" Kingmaker looked at his card, added it to his hand, then selected a different one. "I summon Stack Reviver!" A small white monster with data disks installed in it appeared alongside Lockout Gardna.

 **Stack Reviver ATK 100 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"And as I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand. Come, Backup Secretary!" A purple-haired woman in silver armor and purple robes appeared in Attack Position.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"None of his monsters are strong enough to defeat any of mine," Kingmaker's opponent said, contemplating. He then gasped in realization. "Wait, is he-?"

Kingmaker pointed to the sky. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" A bolt of blue lightning shot out of his finger and hit the sky, creating the Link portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Backup Secretary, Lockout Gardna, and Stack Reviver in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of purple, red, and white energy respectively and entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Decode Talker!" A warrior in dark blue and purple armor emerged from the portal. It roared as it swung its sword from the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"A Link Monster?" the Collective agent growled. "Well, that's perfect…"

"Stack Reviver's effect activates!" Kingmaker continued. "If it used to Link Summon I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used to Link Summon in Defense Position. Resurrect, Lockout Gardna!" The humanoid machine reappeared as it was summoned to Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Lockout Gardna ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Decode Talker's effect activates! It gains 500 attack points for each monster it points to!"

"What?" his opponent said, surprised. "But from that position-!"

"Decode Talker points to both Lockout Gardna and your Purple Nightfall!" Kingmaker interrupted. "That means my monster gains 1000 attack points! Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300→3300**

"I Set one card," Kingmaker said. Then he gestured to his field. "Battle! Decode Talker, attack Blue Sky!" As Decode Talker charged the Collective agent's monster, Kingmaker thought, _Go on, use it. If you won't, then that will confirm my theory._

The hacker gestured to his field. "Continuous Trap activate!" he declared. "World Legacy Whispers! This card increases attack and defense points of a Level 5 or higher monster I control by 1000! I increase Blue Sky's attack and defense points!"

 **Mekk-Knight Blue Sky ATK 2000→3000 DEF 2500→3500**

"That still isn't enough!" Kingmaker reminded the hacker, feeling a little disappointed. "Go, Decode Talker! Decode End!" Decode Talker struck Blue Sky with its sword, cutting it in half and causing an explosion. The Collective agent winced as he took damage.

 **Collective Hacker: 2200→1900 LP**

"I end my turn," Kingmaker said before pulling up alongside his opponent. "You're not dueling with your original Deck, are you?" he asked.

"What?" the hacker said, surprised. "How did you-? I mean, what makes you think that?"

"Your moves," Kingmaker answered simply, his gaze analytical behind his goggles. "You do know what Purple Nightfall's effect is, right?"

"Of course I know!" his opponent growled. "I can banish a 'Mekk-Knight' monster from my field until my Standby Phase to add a new 'Mekk-Knight' from my Deck to my hand."

"That is Purple Nightfall's effect," Kingmaker nodded. "But it is also a Quick Effect. That means you can activate it during the Battle Phase and during my turn."

His opponent didn't respond, so Kingmaker continued. "You could have banished one of your monsters at the end of your Battle Phase to get a new monster. Alternatively, you could have banished Blue Sky to force Decode Talker to attack a different monster or banished Purple Nightfall to make Decode Talker lose 500 attack points. If you had done that and added in World Legacy Whispers, my monster would have been destroyed."

Kingmaker's eyes narrowed. "The fact you didn't tells me three possibilities. One: you're holding back against me on purpose. Two: you're a terrible duelist. Three: you're dueling with a Deck that you don't have a lot of experience with. Considering your reaction to my identity, I doubt you're holding back, and you need a degree of strategical acumen to use a 'Mekk-Knight' Deck in the first place, so the third option is the most likely answer. And the best reason you wouldn't have much experience with it is because you just recently received it and started using it."

Back in SOL's control room, the young man standing next to Akira felt a proud smirk cross his face.

"…"

The hacker started chuckling. "Impressive. I wasn't expecting you to figure all that out simply by watching my moves. But you're right, I did start using 'Mekk-Knight' monsters recently. After all, when your boss gives you a weapon, it would be rude not to use it, wouldn't it?"

"Your boss?" Kingmaker repeated. "So the Collective leader gave you those cards?"

"He did. But that's all I'll tell you," the hacker said. "Let's get back to the duel. My turn! Draw!" Looking at his card, he said, "Since Lockout Gardna and World Legacy Whisper are in the same column, I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset!" A silver warrior carrying two large shields appeared in Attack Position.

 **Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset ATK 800 DEF 3000 LVL: 6**

"Appear, the circuit of illumination!" The hacker's hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Mekk-Knight' monsters. I set Indigo Eclipse, Orange Sunset, and Purple Nightfall in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of blue, orange, and purple energy before entering the bottom-left, bottom, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" A monster that appeared to be made of numerous weapons with a cloak attached to its shoulders emerged from the portal, summoned to the other Extra Monster Zone.

 **Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme ATK 3000 LINK-3** ↙↓↘

Kingmaker's eyes widened then narrowed. "So it appears…" he muttered.

"Determined the summoning of a Cyberse monster!" an operator announced in SOL headquarters, causing mutterings to erupt before Akira called for silence.

"Another one…" Akira's partner muttered. Over the past few months, SOL had noted several members of the Collective using Cyberse monsters. No solid Cyberse archetypes, only fragments, like Spectrum Supreme. Considering Cyberse monsters were both rare and powerful, the SOL leadership was naturally concerned about this.

Back at the duel, Kingmaker said, "Since Decode Talker no longer points to Purple Nightfall, it loses 500 attack points."

 **Decode Talker ATK 3300→2800**

After saying that, Kingmaker called up the data on Spectrum Supreme to avoid surprises. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his opponent doing the same thing.

"Spectrum Supreme's effect activates!" the hacker said, dismissing the screen from above his Duel Disk. "Once per turn, I can send my card from Spectrum Supreme's column to the Graveyard and Special Summon a 'Mekk-Knight' monster from my Deck in Defense Position. I send World Legacy's Secret to the Graveyard and Special Summon Mekk-Knight Red Moon!" A red and silver armored monster carrying a large axe appeared, summoned to Decode Talker's top Link Marker.

 **Mekk-Knight Red Moon ATK 2300 DEF 2600 LVL: 7**

"Because Red Moon was summoned to Decode Talker's Link Marker, Decode Talker gains 500 attack points!" Kingmaker reminded his opponent. "Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2800→3300**

"That won't matter," the hacker sneered. "Red Moon's effect activates! By banishing a 'Mekk-Knight' monster from my Graveyard, it can destroy a face-up monster in Red Moon's column. I banish Purple Nightfall to destroy Decode Talker!" Red Moon hefted its axe and struck the air above the data stream, creating a blast of fire that traveled to Decode Talker.

Kingmaker gestured to his field. "Decode Talker's effect activates!" he declared. "If you activate a card or effect that targets a card I control, I can Tribute a monster Decode Talker points at to negate that effect and destroy that card!"

"What!?"

"I Tribute Lockout Gardna and destroy Red Moon!" Lockout Gardna disintegrated into energy which traveled into Decode Talker's sword, making it glow. Decode Talker swung its sword, redirecting Red Moon's blast back at it and destroying it. "And since Decode Talker points to two less monsters, its attack points return to normal."

 **Decode Talker ATK 3300→2300**

The Collective agent growled and then chuckled. "I suppose I'll have to settle for winning this duel over destroying your Link Monster. That being said, I activate the Continuous Spell Card: World Legacy Key! This card lets me add a banished 'Mekk-Knight' monster or 'World Legacy' card to my hand. I return Purple Nightfall to my hand."

After doing so, the hacker gestured to his field. "Battle! Since there are no other cards in its column, Spectrum Supreme can attack you directly! This ends here, Kingmaker! Ultimate Rainbow Burst!" Spectrum Supreme fired a multi-colored blast of energy at Kingmaker, who only narrowed his eyes.

"It's not that easy," he said. He then gestured to his field as the edges of his coat glowed green. "I activate my Skill! King's Selection!"

"What?" the hacker said, surprised. "A Skill? Now?"

"That's right," Kingmaker said. "When I control a Link Monster, and you attack a target other than that monster, I can choose the target of your monster's attack! I force Spectrum Supreme to attack Decode Talker!" The light bended as Decode Talker tried to slash it with its sword, but the energy slowly overpowered Decode Talker.

"Trap activate!" Kingmaker then declared. "Link Ration! Since our Link Monsters are battling and have a combined Link Rating of five or higher, I gain 1000 Life Points!"

 **Kingmaker: 900→1900 LP**

"But Decode Talker is weaker than Spectrum Supreme!" Kingmaker's opponent reminded him. "You'll lose your monster and take damage!" The energy finally overpowered Decode Talker and destroyed it while Kingmaker winced.

 **Kingmaker: 1900→1200 LP**

"Link Ration's secondary effect activates! Since my Link Monster was destroyed by battle, I Special Summon a Ration Token in Defense Position." A little red machine with six extended arms and six propellers appeared on his field, summoned to Spectrum Supreme's column.

 **Ration Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"So that's how you want to play it?" the hacker muttered. "Then fine! I activate my Skill! Hacked Summon!" The edges of the Collective agent's cloak glowed red as he said, "When my Link Monster destroys yours by battle, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand in Defense Position! Come, Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall!" The monster in purple armor with a spear reappeared, summoned to the hacker's one zone Spectrum Supreme didn't point to.

 **Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"Hacked Summon isn't finished! It also inflicts damage to you equal to Purple Nightfall's Level times 100!" Purple Nightfall threw its spear at Kingmaker, who gasped and clutched his stomach in pain before the spear disappeared.

 **Kingmaker: 1200→400 LP**

"I end my turn," the hacker said. "I'll finish you next turn. With the power our leader has given me, I cannot lose!" Akira and his companion didn't say anything as they calmly watched the duel.

For his part, Kingmaker only looked at the single card in his hand – a Normal Monster. _I can summon my most powerful monster with this,_ he thought. _But I need more to win. This draw will decide things._

Placing his hand on his Deck, Kingmaker said, "My turn! Draw!" Looking at his new card, Kingmaker thought, _Not ideal, but this will help._

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" A bolt of blue lightning sent from Kingmaker's hand created a new Link portal in the sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 2 or lower Cyberse monster. I set Ration Token in the Link Marker!" Said monster became a stream of blue energy and entered the bottom arrow, turning it red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Talkback Lancer!" A short humanoid in blue and green armor wielding a pole in its right hand emerged from the portal and was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Talkback Lancer ATK 1200 LINK-1** ↓

"I summon Leotron!" A gray mechanical lion with an orange mane appeared and roared.

 **Leotron ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"What are planning with that?" the hacker asked. "Are you going to summon a Link-2?"

"No," Kingmaker answered before gesturing to his field. "Talkback Lancer's effect activates! By Tributing a Cyberse monster I control, I can Special Summon a 'Code Talker' monster from my Graveyard to Talkback Lancer's Link Marker!"

"What!?"

"I Tribute Leotron and Special Summon Decode Talker!" A banner unfurled from Talkback Lancer's pole as Leotron disintegrated. Talkback Lancer struck the ground, creating a portal that Decode Talker emerged from. The purple armored warrior roared from Talkback Lancer's Link Marker.

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Decode Talker's effect activates! It gains 500 attack points for every monster it points to. Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"I activate the Spell Card: Cyberse Cache!" Kingmaker continued. "Since I control a Cyberse monster whose attack points are different from their original attack points, I draw two cards."

Kingmaker placed his hand on his Deck and closed his eyes. _There are three reasons I must win this duel,_ he thought. _One: to protect LINK VRAINS from hackers and criminals like him. Two: to show that I have become stronger than before. Three: to reclaim the self I lost that day, so I can finally move forward._

Opening his eyes, Kingmaker drew. Looking at his cards, he gave his first real smile of the day. _Perfect_ , he thought. Out loud, he said, "Appear for a final time, the circuit that leads to the future!"

The bolt of lightning Kingmaker sent from his hand opened the Link portal in the sky above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. When I use a Link Monster to Link Summon, its Link Markers count as Link Materials. I set Talkback Lancer and Link-3 Decode Talker in the Link Markers!" His monsters became blue-green and purple whirlwinds of energy respectively, and then entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! The malicious dragon whose claws defend the world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Viral Dawn Link Dragon!"

The dragon that emerged from the portal was primarily light blue in color with four limbs and a set of wings. Dark blue armor plating covered its torso, upper legs, upper arms, and the top part of its tail. Its wings were as wide as it was, with dark blue spines and light blue membranes connecting the wings. Small red orbs were at the tips of its wings and also at its shoulders and knees, with two larger red orbs embedded in its chest armor. The claws on its hands and feet were beige in color, with small red lines connecting them to the centers of its hands and feet. Its light blue head was at the end of a long neck, and it had two short dark blue tusks on either side of its mouth curving inwards and two short dark blue horns on the back of its head jutting backwards. The dragon's red eyes glowed as it released a powerful roar from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"What?" the Collective hacker said in surprise. He had found himself saying that a lot. "A dragon? Your Cyberse Deck's ace monster is a dragon?"

"You run a Deck of Psychic monsters, yet your ace monster is Cyberse," Kingmaker countered. "You really aren't one to criticize."

The hacker growled at Kingmaker's logic. "Even so, your monster isn't strong enough to defeat Spectrum Supreme!"

"I don't need to defeat Spectrum Supreme," Kingmaker said before gestured to his field. "Viral Dawn's effect activates! If it is Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, the effects of all your Level 5 or higher monsters are negated!" The Collective agent gasped at that. "Go! Infection Code!" The orbs on Viral Dawn's body lit up and began releasing pulses of red energy.

"In that case, I'll activate Purple Nightfall's effect!" the hacker declared, gesturing to his monster. "I banish Purple Nightfall to-!"

"That's pointless!" Kingmaker interrupted, silencing his opponent. "When Viral Dawn activates its effect, you cannot activate any cards or effects in response!"

"What!?" Purple Nightfall slumped over and lost some of its color.

The hacker growled again but said, "So what? Purple Nightfall is in Defense Position, and even if your dragon inflicted piercing damage, it wouldn't be enough to win!"

"Viral Dawn doesn't inflict piercing damage, but that won't matter soon," Kingmaker said, taking one of the two cards from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Stop Defense! This changes Purple Nightfall to Attack Position!"

"B-But their attack points are equal! If you attack, they'll destroy each other!"

"Be patient. I activate the Spell Card: One-Time Passcode! This card lets me Special Summon a Security Token in Defense Position!" A small black and gray machine with a single blue orb in its center appeared, summoned to Viral Dawn's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Security Token ATK 2000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Viral Dawn's additional effect activates! Once per turn, I can Tribute a monster it points to and then make your Level 5 or higher monster lose attack points equal to the Tributed monster's!"

"WHAT!?"

"I Tribute Security Token to lower Purple Nighfall's attack points. Go, Corruption Drain!" Security Token disintegrated into energy and traveled to the orbs on Viral Dawn's wings, which lit up with swirling red energy. The orbs released tendrils of said energy, which ensnared Purple Nightfall.

 **Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall ATK 2500→500**

"But… but…"

"Battle! Viral Dawn, attack Purple Nightfall! Daybreak Tempest!" All the orbs on Viral Dawn's body lit as red energy traveled across its skin. The energy then gathered in its mouth, which it released in a massive burst. The energy struck Purple Nightfall, destroying it in an explosion and hurling the Collective team leader from his D-Board, screaming on his way down.

 **Collective Hacker: 1900→0 LP**

Kingmaker gazed dispassionately down at his fallen enemy. "You don't deserve to call yourself a duelist!" he declared.

* * *

"Duel #3 has finished! The victor is Kingmaker!"

The operators cheered louder than before as Akira's companion loaded a new profile.

"Kingmaker," he read. "Real name Yuji Kogami. 14 years old. He was one of the first applicants for the Security Project and passed the admission test with the second highest score. He was immediately made the leader of Security Team 13 and has remained so for the last six months. His win record against the Collective is also the second highest within SOL."

"Second only to yours, Ryoken," Akira said, finally looking at his companion. The young man was tall with fair skin, light-blue eyes, and white hair that spiked backwards at the sides with purple-blue highlights. He wore a pink V-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket with black trousers and white shoes. "As expected of your younger brother."

Ryoken Kogami smiled. "My father and I are very proud of Yuji's accomplishments. Now if only he could find some pride in himself…" He returned his gaze to his tablet. "In addition to his dueling skills, Yuji is a superb hacker and analytical thinker. While he has some difficulties connecting to people, Hanako's mediation skills make up for that, and Go has a strong tendency to make friends. The three of them are perfect for this mission."

"Is that actually your opinion, or just the beliefs of our bosses?" Akira asked him. He knew what the mission would entail. Even if Go was a year older than Ryoken, Hanako and Yuji were still children. Not to mention his and Ryoken's younger siblings.

Ryoken frowned. "It is both, actually," he said. "I will not deny I am concerned, but they are very capable for their ages. I trust Yuji to do his best, just as you trust Hanako." He turned to leave, but before he exited the room, Akira spoke up again.

"Ryoken," he said. "Your brother… he's a survivor of the fire eight years ago, isn't he?"

Ryoken stopped but didn't turn around. "…Yes, he is," he finally said. He then resumed his walk. "We'll call Team 13 here tomorrow to brief them over the mission. Please do not tell your sister any of the mission details before then." Akira nodded as Ryoken left.

* * *

 **Go Onizuka vs. Collective Hacker**

This Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.

 **Turn 1: Collective Hacker**

CH activates the Field Spell World Legacy in Shadow, which increases the ATK/DEF of "Krawler" monsters by 300. CH activates the effect of World Legacy in Shadow to Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Insect monster from its hand in face-up or face-down Defense Position. He Special Summons Krawler Glial (700→1000/1500→1800/2) in face-up Defense Position. CH Normal Summons Krawler Spine (300→600/2100→2400/2).CH uses Glial and Spine to Link Summon X-Krawler Neurogos (1900→2200/2/←→) to the Extra Monster Zone. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Go Onizuka**

Go draws. He Normal Summons Gouki Riscorpio (2300/0/5) without Tributing as he controls no monsters. Go activates the effect of the Gouki Headbatt in his hand, letting him send another "Gouki" monster from his hand to the GY, Special Summon Headbatt and target another "Gouki" monster he controls, increasing its ATK by 800. He sends Gouki Twistcobra to the GY, Special Summons Headbatt (800/0/2) in Defense Position and targets Riscorpio (Riscorpio: 2300→3100). Go activates the Continuous Spell Card Gouki Shout, which increases the ATK of an attacking "Gouki" monster by 300 for each "Gouki" monster Go controls during the Damage Step.

Riscorpio attacks Neurogos. The effect of Gouki Shout activates (Riscorpio: 3100→3700). Neurogos is destroyed (Collective Hacker: 4000→2500 LP) (Riscorpio: 3700→3100). Since the face-up Neurogos was destroyed by battle, CH can target 2 different named "Krawler" monsters in his GY, then Special Summon them in face-down Defense Position. He targets and Special Summons Glial and Spine in face-down Defense Position. Go ends his turn, and Headbatt's effect ends (Riscorpio: 3100→2300).

 **Turn 3: Collective Hacker**

CH activates a Skill, Double Draw, letting him draw 2 cards during his Draw Phase instead of one. CH Flip Summons Krawler Spine (300→600/2100→2400/2). Since Spine was Flip Summoned, CH can target and destroy 1 monster on the field. He targets and destroys Headbatt. As Headbatt was sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Go add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Twistcobra from his Deck to his hand. CH Flip Summons Krawler Glial (700→1000/1500→1800/2). Since Glial was Flip Summoned, CH can Special Summon 1 "Krawler" monsters from his hand or GY in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. CH Special Summons X-Krawler Neurogos (1900→2200/2/←→) from the GY. "Krawler" monsters that Neurogos points to cannot be destroyed by battle and gain 300 ATK/DEF (Spine: 600→900/2400→2700). CH uses Glial and Spine to Link Summon X-Krawler Qualiark (2000→2300/2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As CH controls 2 or more "Krawler" monsters, Qualiark increases the ATK/DEF of CH's monsters by 300 (Neurogos: 2200→2500) (Qualiark: 2300→2600).

CH activates the effect of World Legacy in Shadow to Special Summon Krawler Receptor in face-down Defense Position. He activates the Spell Card Book of Taiyou, changing Receptor to face-up Attack Position (900→1500/1200→1800/2). Since Receptor was Flip Summoned, CH can add 1 "Krawler" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds and then Normal Summons Krawler Axon to Qualiark's bottom-left Link Marker and Neurogos's right Link Marker (500→1400/1800→2700). CH uses Axon and Receptor to Link Summon X-Krawler Synaphysis (1800→2700/2/←→) to Qualiark's bottom-left Link Marker and Neurogos's right Link Marker. "Krawler" monsters that Synaphysis points to cannot be destroyed by battle and gain 300 ATK/DEF (Neurogos: 2500→2800). CH Sets 1 card.

Synaphysis attacks Riscorpio. Since Neurogos points to Synaphysis, all battle damage from Synaphysis battling Go's monsters is doubled. Riscorpio is destroyed (Go: 4000→3200 LP). As Riscorpio was sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Go add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Suprex. Go activates his Skill, Fighting Spirit, letting him Special Summon all "Gouki" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn to his field. He Special Summons Riscorpio (2300/0/5) in Defense Position. Qualiark attacks and destroys Riscorpio. Neurogos attacks Go directly (Go: 3200→400 LP). CH ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Go Onizuka**

Go draws. He Normal Summons Gouki Suprex (1800/0/4). As Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his hand. Since Go activated a monster effect while he controls a "Krawler" monster, CH activates his face-down Trap Card World Legacy's Mind Meld, which changes the effect to "Return 1 face-up monster your opponent controls to the hand." Go chooses to return Qualiark to CH's Extra Deck (Neurogos: 2800→2500) (Synaphysis: 2700→2400).

Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, allowing him to Special Summon 2 "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. Go Special Summons Riscorpio (800/0/2) and Twistcobra (1600/0/3). Go uses Riscorpio, Suprex, and Twistcobra to Link Summon Gouki Thunder Ogre (2200/3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Riscorpio, Suprex, and Twistcobra were sent to the GY, their effects activate, which each allow Go to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Headbatt, Riscorpio, and Gouki Face Turn from his Deck to his hand. The effect of Thunder Ogre allows the turn player to Normal Summon a monster to a zone it points to in addition to their Normal Summon/Set. Since the only monsters he controls are "Gouki" monsters, Go Normal Summons Riscorpio (2300/0/5) without Tributing. Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Face Turn, targeting Riscorpio on his field. Riscorpio is destroyed and Go Special Summons 1 "Gouki" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Twistcobra (1600/0/3) from the GY in Attack Position. As a monster it points to was destroyed, Go activates the effect of Thunder Ogre, increasing its ATK by 400 (Thunder Ogre: 2200→2600). Go activates the effect of Gouki Headbatt in his hand, sending Gouki Octostretch in his hand to the GY and targeting Thunder Ogre. Headbatt is Special Summoned (800/0/2) in Defense Position (Thunder Ogre: 2600→3400). Go activates the effect of Twistcobra, Tributing a "Gouki" monster to increase the ATK of a "Gouki" monster he controls by the Tributed monster's ATK until the End Phase. He Tributes Twistcobra and targets Thunder Ogre (Thunder Ogre: 3400→5000).

Thunder Ogre attacks Synaphysis, with the effect of Gouki Shout activating (Thunder Ogre: 5000→5600). Synaphysis is destroyed (CH: 2500→0 LP). Go Onizuka wins.

* * *

 **Nature Queen vs. Collective Hacker**

This Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.

 **Turn 1: Collective Hacker**

CH Normal Summons The Thing in the Crater (1000/1200/4). As she controls a Fire monster, CH Special Summons Goka, the Pyre of Malice (2200/1900/6) in Attack Position. Because Goka was Special Summoned by its effect, CH must target and destroy 1 Fire monster she controls. She targets and destroys The Thing in the Crater. Because The Thing in the Crater was destroyed and sent to the GY, CH can Special Summon 1 Pyro monster from her hand. She Special Summons Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000/4) in Attack Position. CH activates the Spell Card Cup of Ace, which lets her toss a coin. If the result is Heads, then she draws 2 cards. If the result is Tails, then Nature Queen draws 2 cards. She tosses the coin. The result is Heads. CH draws 2 cards. CH Sets 1 card. She ends her turn. During CH's End Phase, the effect of Solar Flare Dragon inflicts 500 damage to Nature Queen (Nature Queen: 4000→3500 LP).

 **Turn 2: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen draws. She activates the Field Spell Card Trickstar Light Stage. Since Light Stage was activated, she can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Candina. Nature Queen Normal Summons Candina (1800/400/4). Since Candina was Normal Summoned, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Vision from her Deck to her hand. Nature Queen activates the Spell Card Trickstar Vision, letting her Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from her hand with halved ATK and its effects negated. She Special Summons Trickstar Lilybell (800→400/2000/2) in Attack Position. The second effect of Trickstar Vision lets each player draw 1 card. Nature Queen activates the effect of Light Stage, targeting CH's Set card. That card cannot be activated until the End Phase, at which point CH must activate it or send it to the GY. CH activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card Backfire, chaining it to Light Stage. Now when a Fire monster CH controls is destroyed and sent to the GY, Nature Queen takes 500 damage. As CH activated a Spell/Trap Card, the effect of Candina inflicts 200 damage to her (CH: 4000→3800 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted damage to CH, Light Stage's effect inflicts 200 damage (CH: 3800→3600 LP). Nature Queen activates the effect of Trickstar Lycoris in her hand, returning Lilybell to her hand to Special Summon Lycoris (1600/1200/3) in Attack Position. Because Lilybell was added to Nature Queen's hand outside of drawing it, Lilybell is Special Summoned (800/2000/2) in Attack Position. Nature Queen uses Candina and Lilybell to Link Summon Trickstar Holly Angel (2000/2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Nature Queen activates the Equip Spell Card Trickstar Magicorolla, targeting the Lilybell in her GY to do so. Lilybell is Special Summoned (800/2000/2) in Attack Position to Holly Angel's bottom-left Link Marker and Magicorolla is equipped to it. Because a "Trickstar" monster was Summoned to its Link Marker, Holly Angel inflicts 200 damage to CH (CH: 3600→3400 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (CH: 3400→3200 LP). Since CH took damage from a "Trickstar" monster's effect, Holly Angel gains ATK equal to that damage until the End Phase (Holly Angel: 2000→2200). Nature Queen Sets 1 card.

Lilybell attacks CH directly via its effect (CH: 3200→2400 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (CH: 2400→2200 LP). Since Lilybell inflicted battle damage, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from her GY to her hand. She adds Candina to her hand. Since the monster equipped with Magicorolla inflicted damage to CH, the effect of Magicorolla activates, letting Nature Queen Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from her hand. She Special Summons Candina (1800/400/4) in Defense Position. Holly Angel attacks and destroys Solar Flare Dragon (CH: 2200→1500 LP). The effect of Light Stage activates (CH: 1500→1300 LP). Since a Fire monster CH controls was destroyed and sent to the GY, the effect of Backfire activates (Nature Queen: 3500→3000 LP). CH activates her Skill, Blazing Reincarnation, to Special Summon a Fire monster that was destroyed by battle and gain LP equal to its ATK. Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000/4) is Special Summoned in Attack Position (CH: 1300→2800 LP). Blazing Reincarnation also prevents Nature Queen from targeting the Special Summoned monster for attacks until the end of the turn. Nature Queen ends her turn, and the ATK of Holly Angel returns to normal (Holly Angel: 2200→2000).

 **Turn 3: Collective Hacker**

CH draws. As a card was added to her hand, Lycoris inflicts 200 damage for each card (CH: 2800→2600 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (CH: 2600→2400 LP). Holly Angel's effect activates (Holly Angel: 2000→2200). During CH's Standby Phase, the effect of Goka Special Summons a Fireball Token (100/100/1) to CH's field in Defense Position. CH uses Fireball Token and Goka to Link Summon Duelittle Chimera (1400/2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. While Duelittle Chimera is on the field, all Fire monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF and all Water monsters lose 400 ATK/DEF (Duelittle Chimera: 1400→1900) (Solar Flare Dragon: 1500→2000/1000→1500). CH activates the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction, which increases the ATK of all Fire monsters by 500 and decreases their DEF by 400 (Duelittle Chimera: 1900→2400) (Solar Flare Dragon: 2000→2500/1500→1100). As CH activated a Spell/Trap Card, Candina's effect activates (CH: 2400→2200 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (CH: 2200→2000 LP). Holly Angel's effect activates (Holly Angel: 2200→2400). CH Normal Summons a second Solar Flare Dragon (1500→2500/1000→1100/4). She activates the Continuous Spell Card Dark Room of Nightmare. Now each time Nature Queen takes effect damage, she takes an additional 300 damage. Candina's effect activates, followed by Light Stage's and Holly Angel's (CH: 2000→1800→1600 LP) (Holly Angel: 2400→2600).

The first Solar Flare Dragon attacks Lilybell, but Nature Queen activates her face-down Trap Card Trickstar Cascade, which lets her return a "Trickstar" card she controls to her hand to negate the attack. She returns Magicorolla to her hand and negates Solar Flare Dragon's attack. Since Magicorolla left the field, Lilybell is destroyed. Nature Queen activates her Skill, Trickstar Fraud, by discarding Magicorolla. CH must draw until she has 3 cards in her hand, and during the End Phase, she must banish a card for each "Trickstar" monster in Nature Queen's GY. CH draws 3 cards. The effect of Lycoris activates, followed by the effects of Light Stage and Holly Angel (CH: 1600→1000→800 LP) (Holly Angel: 2600→3200). The second Solar Flare Dragon attacks Lycoris, destroying it (Nature Queen: 3000→2100 LP). Duelittle Chimera attacks and destroys Candina. CH ends her turn. During her End Phase, the effect of each Solar Flare Dragon activates (Nature Queen: 2100→1600→1100 LP). Since Nature Queen took effect damage, the effect of Dark Room of Nightmare inflicts an additional 300 damage to her for each instance (Nature Queen: 1100→800→500 LP). During the End Phase, Holly Angel's ATK returns to normal (Holly Angel: 3200→2000), and CH banishes all the cards in her hand.

 **Turn 4: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen draws. She Normal Summons Trickstar Nightshade (100/0/1). Nature Queen uses the Link-2 Holly Angel and Nightshade to Link Summon Trickstar Delfiendium (2200/3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Nightshade was used as material to Link Summon a "Trickstar" monster, it is Special Summoned to Delfiendium's bottom-left Link Marker (100/0/1) in Attack Position. Nature Queen activates the Spell Card Soul Release, which banishes up to 5 cards from the GY. She banishes Candina, Holly Angel, Lilybell, Lycoris, and Trickstar Vision from her GY.

Delfiendium attacks Duelittle Chimera. Nature Queen activates Delfiendium's effect. Since it declared an attack while it points to a "Trickstar" monster, Nature Queen can target banished "Trickstar" cards, up to the number of Link Monsters CH controls, and add them to her hand. Delfiendium then gains 1000 ATK for each card returned until the End Phase. Nature Queen returns Lycoris to her hand (Delfiendium: 2200→3200). Delfiendium destroys Duelittle Chimera (CH: 800→0 LP). Nature Queen wins.

* * *

 **Kingmaker vs. Collective Hacker**

This Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.

 **Turn 1: Collective Hacker**

CH activates the Spell Card Trade-In, which lets him discard 1 Level 8 monster to draw 2 cards. He discards Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse. CH Normal Summons Mekk-Knight Avram (2000/0/4). He Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4). He Sets 1 card. Kingmaker activates Cyberse Wizard's effect, targeting Avram. Avram is changed to Defense Position, Kingmaker's monsters can only attack Avram this turn, and if his Cyberse monster attacks, it inflicts piercing battle damage.

Cyberse Wizard attacks and destroys Avram (CH: 4000→2200 LP). Ch activates his Set Continuous Trap Card World Legacy's Secret, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from his GY. He Special Summons Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse (2400/2400/8) in Attack Position. Kingmaker ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Collective Hacker**

CH draws. He Sets 1 card. As there are 2 cards in the same column (World Legacy's Secret and Kingmaker's Set card), he can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky (2000/2500/5) in Attack Position. As Blue Sky was Summoned from CH's hand, its effect activates, letting him add "Mekk-Knight" monsters from his Deck to his hand, equal to the number of Kingmaker's cards in its column. CH adds Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall to his hand. CH activates Indigo Eclipse's effect, moving Blue Sky to his center Main Monster Zone. CH Special Summons Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall (2500/2000/8) in Attack Position via its effect.

Purple Nightfall attacks and destroys Cyberse Wizard (Kingmaker: 4000→3300 LP). As he took damage, Kingmaker activates his Set Trap Card Cyberse Beacon, letting him add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Lockout Gardna to his hand. Blue Sky attacks Kingmaker directly, but Kingmaker activates the effect of Lockout Gardna in his hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position (1000/1000/3). A replay occurs, and Blue Sky attacks Lockout Gardna. Lockout Gardna cannot be destroyed by battle the turn it is Summoned by its effect (Kingmaker: 3300→2300 LP). Indigo Eclipse attacks Lockout Gardna, but Lockout Gardna is not destroyed (Kingmaker: 2300→900 LP). CH ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons Stack Reviver (100/600/2). As he controls a Cyberse monster, Kingmaker Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Backup Secretary, Lockout Gardna, and Stack Reviver to Link Summon Decode Talker (2300/3/↙↑↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Since Stack Reviver was used as Link Material, Kingmaker can Special Summon 1 other Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used as Link Material in Defense Position. He Special Summons Lockout Gardna (1000/1000/3) to Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker. Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to (Decode Talker: 2300→3300). Kingmaker Sets 1 card.

Decode Talker attacks Blue Sky, but CH activates his Set Continuous Trap Card World Legacy Whispers, which lets him increase the ATK/DEF of 1 Level 5 or higher monster by 1000 until the end of the turn. He targets Blue Sky (Blue Sky: 2000→3000/2500→3500). The attack continues and Blue Sky is destroyed (CH: 2200→1900 LP). Kingmaker ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Collective Hacker**

CH draws. As there are 2 cards in the same column (Lockout Gardna and World Legacy Whisper), CH Special Summons Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset (800/3000/6) in Attack Position. CH uses Indigo Eclipse, Orange Sunset, and Purple Nightfall to Link Summon Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme (3000/3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone (Decode Talker: 3300→2800). CH activates Spectrum Supreme's effect, sending World Legacy's Secret in the same column to the GY to Special Summon 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster from his Deck in Defense Position. He Special Summons Mekk-Knight Red Moon (2300/2600/7) to Decode Talker's top Link Marker (Decode Talker: 2800→3300). CH activates Red Moon's effect, banishing Purple Nightfall from his GY to target and destroy 1 face-up monster in Red Moon's column. He targets Decode Talker. As CH activated a card that targeted a card he controls, Kingmaker activates Decode Talker's effect, Tributing the Lockout Gardna it points at to negate that effect and destroy Red Moon (Decode Talker: 3300→2300). CH activates the Continuous Spell Card World Legacy Key, which lets him add 1 of his banished "Mekk-Knight" monsters or "World Legacy" cards to his hand. He adds Purple Nightfall to his hand.

As there are no other cards in its column, Spectrum Supreme can attack directly. It does so, but Kingmaker activates his Skill, King's Selection, which lets him choose Spectrum Supreme's attack target. He forces Spectrum Supreme to attack Decode Talker. As two Link Monsters are battling and their combined Link Ratings are 5 or more, Kingmaker activates his Set Trap Card Link Ration, which lets gain 1000 LP (Kingmaker: 900→1900 LP). Decode Talker is destroyed (Kingmaker: 1900→1200 LP). As his Link Monster was destroyed, Kingmaker can Special Summon 1 Ration Token (0/0/1) in Defense Position. As his Link Monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, CH activates his Skill, Hacked Summon, which lets him Special Summon a monster from his hand in Defense Position and then inflict damage to Kingmaker equal to that monster's Level x 100. He Special Summons Purple Nightfall (2500/2000/8) (Kingmaker: 1200→400 LP). CH ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He uses his Ration Token to Link Summon Talkback Lancer (1200/1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Kingmaker Normal Summons Leotron (2000/0/4). Kingmaker activates Talkback Lancer's effect, Tributing Leotron to Special Summon Decode Talker (2300/3/↙↑↘) to Talkback Lancer's Link Marker. Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to (Decode Talker: 2300→2800). As he controls a Cyberse monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK, Kingmaker activates the Spell Card Cyberse Cache, which lets him draw 2 cards. Kingmaker uses Talkback Lancer and Link-3 Decode Talker to Link Summon Viral Dawn Link Dragon (2500/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Viral Dawn was Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, the effects of all CH's Level 5 or higher monsters are negated, and he cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. Kingmaker activates the Spell Card Stop Defense, letting him change Blue Sky to Attack Position. He then activates the Spell Card One-Time Passcode, which lets him Special Summon 1 Security Token (2000/2000/4) to Viral Dawn's bottom-left Link Marker in Defense Position. Kingmaker activates Viral Dawn's effect to Tribute 1 monster it points to and then lower the ATK of 1 Level 5 or higher monster by that monster's ATK. He Tributes Security Token and targets Purple Nightfall (Purple Nightfall: 2500→500).

Viral Dawn attacks and destroys Purple Nightfall (CH: 1900→0 LP). Kingmaker wins.

* * *

 _ **Viral Dawn Link Dragon  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Link/Effect] ATK 2500 LINK-4_ ←↙→↘  
 _2+ monsters  
_ _If this card is Link Summoned using at least one Link-3 monster(s): Negate the effects of all face-up Level 5 or higher monsters your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; lower its ATK by the Tributed monster's ATK until the end of the turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 2 – Crossing Worlds._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

As I said, this was the first chapter of The Fifth Circuit. This took a long time for me to complete, partly because I had to write three duels and even rewrite Yuji's a few times, and I received help from numerous individuals.

Credit to sanedimentio for Viral Dawn Link Dragon's name, and a big thank you to him for providing feedback in relation to Viral Dawn's effects, attack and effect names, and duels in general. I also wish to thank bladeWriter3 for his advice on writing a Link Dimension and thank SakushiRyu for his help in making Yuji's design.

Speaking of designs, I based both Nature Queen's and Kingmaker's avatars off of Ray and Zarc, while the Collective agents are based off the Herald of Zildrog armor from the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic. The Link Dimension itself is based on Den City and the VRAINS-verse in general, but there are changes. There are no Knights of Hanoi here and there was no Hanoi Project. There was a tragedy many years ago, but that was a fire, which I drew inspiration for from fate/stay night (which is one of the best VNs and animes ever). Yuji was adopted by the Kogami family after the fire, and now works for SOL to combat a hacker group called the Collective, who serve as the major antagonists in the Link Dimension at this point. Alongside him are Hanako Zaizen, Yuzu's Link counterpart who also takes Aoi Zaizen's place as Akira's stepsister, and Go Onizuka, who has left the Charisma Duelists to protect LINK VRAINS from the Collective. I want to take this moment to stress that the Go in The Fifth Circuit will NOT follow the path of season 2 Go. He will retain his season 1 personality for this fanfic and he will not use Dinowrestlers at all.

Other VRAINS characters like Revolver, his father, and Akira are also part of the Link Dimension. If I can, I would prefer to use VRAINS characters instead of OCs, as it is frankly much easier to use them. That said, their personalities and backstories will likely be slightly changed or very different from their anime counterparts to either make them more interesting or provide some twists for readers.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Fifth Circuit. Please tell me what your first impressions – of the characters, settings, and plot so far – are and what you would like to see in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossing Worlds

**Announcements**

Hey everyone, I just want to announce a small change in the format: after the Next Chapter Preview, I'll be adding in a Question of the Chapter, or QOTC. I saw OPFan37 doing these for his stories ARC-VOC and Cross-VRAINS, and I really liked them, so I decided to add these to Fifth Circuit.

With that out of the way, please enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Crossing Worlds**

In a distant corner of LINK VRAINS, two people teleported into a room. Both wore black armor, helmets with red visors, and black cloaks, but one of them wore extended shoulder pads and a golden buckle.

"The operation was a failure, I'm afraid," the one in plain robes said. "SOL's Security Team 13 intervened."

"Yes, I watched the news," the other said, waving his hand in front of him. Several screens popped up, showing the duels that had just occurred. The man's eyes roamed over pictures of Go Onizuka, Nature Queen, and Kingmaker. "Many of SOL's teams are troublesome, but Team 13 is exceptional in that regard. Particularly their leader: Kingmaker."

"Should we go after them?"

The man shook his head. "Our battle is in LINK VRAINS, not the real world. I will not change that stance. For now, keep an eye out for them and inform me when they reappear. If this goes on, I'll have to intervene myself."

The other man bowed. "Understood, Master Bohman."

* * *

Yuji yawned as he walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen. Last night hadn't been as long as he had thought it would be, so he had actually managed to get a full night's rest. That and the fact he was now on summer vacation meant he could sleep in a little.

But not too much, or he would miss breakfast. Passing through the living room, Yuji looked out the windows at the ocean. The view was spectacular in the day and even more so at night. Hanako hadn't been as impressed by the view as he usually was when she and her brother came over a few weeks ago, even asking Yuji's father if he had ever seen Iron Man 3.

Entering the kitchen, Yuji was relieved to see the plate of bagels. So no one had tried cooking. Good. His father had always been too busy with work to learn how, and his older brother hadn't bothered either. Yuji himself was competent enough not to burn anything, but he wouldn't be making any five-star meals anytime soon.

"Good, you're up." Yuji looked from the plates to see Ryoken, already dressed for work, reading his tablet and eating a bagel. "Father had to leave early for his project. I'll be joining him myself at ten or so."

Yuji nodded as he took a bagel and grabbed the cream cheese. "Understood."

He sat down at the table with Ryoken and took a bite from the bagel. There were blueberries inside it. Interesting.

"There's going to a be a new mission," Ryoken said, still looking at the tablet. "You, Hanako, and Go are expected at 1400 hours. Bring your Duel Disk and laptop."

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "The Collective?"

"No, this is something else. I can't say any more; top secret and all that." Ryoken sighed. "I'm sure Akira will be telling Hanako this too, and he'll also send an email to Go. Just remember to come by headquarters in the afternoon and don't be late."

"Understood."

"Good. So what are your plans until then?"

Yuji frowned as took another bite and then swallowed. "Hanako and I were going to see a movie to celebrate the start of summer break."

"Oh?" Ryoken said, looking up from the tablet and smirking. "A date? Well, you might be a little young for that, but good for you, Yuji."

Yuji scowled. "It isn't a date, Ryoken; it's two friends going to see a movie together."

"And those friends are a boy and girl who in the last six months have developed a close working relationship. You should update your definition of 'date.'"

"That isn't mine and Hanako's relationship. We're just going together because neither of us has any other friends in school." _And it's not like I could respond to any feelings of hers_ , Yuji thought as he continued eating the bagel. _Not the way I am now._

Ryoken's smirk widened. "Says the man who always wears the necklace she gave him."

Yuji clasped the pendant around his neck. It was a small silver cap with a translucent sapphire stone – the same color as the stone in Hanako's bracelet – attached to it. Hanako had given it to him about three months ago to celebrate taking down a major Collective operation. Evidently it had belonged to her mother. At least Yuji thought it had.

"That was just a gift. A gesture between friends. I don't know where you get these ideas."

Ryoken sighed. "Fine. Live in denial if you want. Just be sure to finish your not-date by 1400 hours. Oh and, before I forget, we have practice this morning."

Yuji, who had finished his bagel, banged his head on the kitchen counter and groaned.

* * *

"Last night's duels really were spectacular. Go Onizuka's signature Entertainment Dueling really wowed the crowds in Den City."

"Go is old-fashioned. My favorite was Nature Queen. She was in control the entire match, and she never let her opponent get ahead of her. That is the mark of a truly strong Duelist."

"If we're talking strength, then what about Kingmaker? As the leader of Security Team 13, he is partly responsible for his team's continued success. Every victory they have is one he shares in."

"Ohh, Kingmaker! I have to say, I like him a lot. The mysterious, professional kind. And that controlling dragon of his… I'd like to let him dominate me some time…"

Hanako felt her eye twitch as she glared and scowled at the television. Right now, she and Akira were eating breakfast and watching the news, which was currently talking about last night's duels. That last comment had been by a Charisma Duelist who had been brought in to talk about Go, but apparently, she was a Kingmaker fan.

Seeing Hanako's expression, Akira picked up the remote and turned the television off.

"You didn't need to do that," Hanako said, turning back to her food.

"I could tell she made you uncomfortable," Akira said. He paused, then said, "Hanako, as your brother, I have to ask. Have you and Yuji…?"

Hanako's cheeks turned red as her head jerked up. "B-Brother!" Akira only raised an eyebrow. "N-No. We haven't done anything. We're just friends. Really good friends."

"Really good friends who are going to see a movie together. With just each other. No one else."

"Brother!" Hanako protested. Akira smiled at her expression, but that smile faded as he turned to business.

"Well I hope you have fun, but there's a meeting at SOL at 1400 hours. And Security Team 13 has to be there."

"Huh?" Hanako said, her blush disappearing in confusion. "What for?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say right now. Don't worry, you'll find out at the meeting. Until then, have fun at your date."

"Brother!"

* * *

Go sighed as he sat down on a bench. "Honestly," he said. "I don't mind answering all their questions, but they could at least ask about more than my teammates."

"Your teammates are mysterious people." Go looked up at his manager – a man with a light brown pompadour and mustache in a red suit – as he said that. "Unlike you, they haven't revealed their identities to the public. That makes them very good topics for gossip."

Go smirked. "Yeah, I know. I'd just like those reporters to ask someone other than me about that stuff."

He and his manager were in Go's warehouse in the shipping district of Den City. Most of the space was taken up by a wrestling arena and various weightlifting equipment. Go's bedroom was on the second level, and there was a Speed Duel simulator in another room.

Go had just finished a press conference of sorts with reporters from various news outlets, all wanting the scoop on the victors of last night's Duels. Go didn't mind the attention – in fact he liked it – but he did wish the reporters wouldn't ask so many questions about Kingmaker and Nature Queen.

"Those two are still children," Go said, picking up a bottle of water and taking a swig. "They have a right to privacy if they want it, and I know they do. Besides, how am I supposed to answer questions about their relationship when even I don't know what's going on there?"

His manager shrugged. "Personally, I wouldn't pay too much attention to that. People get far too invested in celebrity relationships, and those two are extremely popular. And tabloids love to speculate." The man smiled. "The topic of whether your teammates are dating or not aside, I received a message from SOL Technologies earlier. They requested Team 13 attend a meeting at 1400 hours today."

"A meeting?" Go said, raising an eyebrow. "They didn't say what it was about?"

"No, but they usually never do. These corporate types take great pleasure in holding secrets and being mysterious in general."

Go laughed. "Isn't that the truth." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to take a run and get some breakfast. We'll talk again after the meeting."

"Yes, Go."

* * *

Walking down the street, Yuji winced as he rotated his shoulders. For the last few years, Ryoken had insisted that Yuji keep exercising and had even started teaching him Krav Maga. Yuji wasn't sure when he would ever need martial arts, but you could never be too prepared. He just wished Ryoken wasn't so zealous in teaching him; he was feeling sore in muscles he didn't even know he had.

Walking past a window in a nearby café, Yuji caught a reflection of himself. Since school was on summer break, he was wearing a dark blue zipped-up hoodie with black shoulders and arms over a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. His hands were covered by red and black fingerless gloves, a present from Ryoken for his last birthday. He wore a black backpack carrying his laptop, tablet, and Duel Disk in it on his back.

 _Spiky hair and street clothes,_ he thought. _Someone somewhere may mistake me for a delinquent._

As he reached the movie theater, he noticed that Hanako had already arrived. She was dressed in a dark blue blouse underneath a black vest with a dark blue skirt, white stockings, and black shoes. Her ears were pierced with small green gemstones and aside from her bracelet, she wore a dark blue necklace that Yuji recognized as a gift from Akira and an equally dark blue purse hung off her shoulder. She was also being accosted by a few boys who looked a couple years older than her.

Hanako, looking very scared and nervous, suddenly noticed Yuji. "Yuji!" she cried, running away from the boys and wrapping herself around Yuji's left arm. Yuji only raised an eyebrow at her behavior as the guys left in extreme disappointment.

Hanako breathed a sigh of relief, and with a red face said, "Sorry, Yuji. I didn't know how to deal with them, and I…"

"It's fine. I don't mind helping you with that. But could you please let go of my arm? I'd like to use it."

"Oh! Sorry!" Hanako let go, her face turning redder. She cleared her throat, then said, "A-Anyway, what movie do you want to see?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen what's available yet." The two walked through the entrance to the theater and looked at what was playing. "Hmm. I don't really see anything interesting. What about you?"

"Well… there's that one." Hanako pointed to one of the movies, which Yuji raised an eyebrow at.

"Really? An American film?"

"It's dubbed in Japanese, and I saw some good reviews for it online."

"…Alright." Yuji walked up to the ticket booth, then said, "Two tickets for _Insidious_ , please."

* * *

Little over an hour and a half later, Yuji and Hanako left the movie theater alongside their fellow moviegoers, but there was something different about the two of them.

"Well that was boring," Yuji said in a low tone. He didn't want to offend or shock the people around him, all of whom were talking excitedly or shaking from fright. "When they said it was a horror movie, I was expecting to be scared, but honestly…"

"I know," Hanako said, also feeling disappointed. "I guess fighting the Collective has jaded us a bit. Or maybe its scarier in English?"

"Maybe. Not every word can be translated exactly. Or it could be it just hasn't aged well." Yuji sighed and looked around the streets. "Well, we have a meeting in a couple hours. What do you want to do till then?"

"Eh?" Hanako said, surprised. "I-I thought you would want to go back home to grab your things for the meeting."

"I already have everything," Yuji said, gesturing to his backpack. "My brother and father are already at SOL, so the house is empty. I'd rather spend the next few hours with company than alone. Is there anything you need to get?"

Hanako, whose face had gone a little red from Yuji saying he wanted to spend time with her, shook her head. "N-No, I have everything. I don't have a laptop, but my tablet and Duel Disk are in my purse. So… what do you want to do until 1400 hours?"

Before Yuji could answer, the teenagers heard a rumbling sound. Hanako blinked while Yuji looked ashamed. Realizing what the sound was, Hanako couldn't help but giggle.

"S-Seriously? Even after the large popcorn we had in the theater?"

"Give me a break," Yuji said, sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "Ryoken and I had practice this morning." Hanako winced, having been told about Yuji's Krav Maga training and how enthusiastic his brother was while teaching.

Looking to the side, Yuji's eyes widened. "Oh! Perfect!"

"Huh?" Hanako turned to where Yuji was looking and saw a food truck. "Wait, isn't that-?"

"Yep." The two teenagers walked over to the truck, which was manned by a man with purple hair and gray eyes wearing a purple hoodie and brown trench coat. He didn't notice Hanako or Yuji approaching, probably because he was grilling several hotdogs. "Hello, Mr. Kusanagi," Yuji said once they were standing in front. The man looked up, and on seeing who it was, smiled.

"Yuji. Hanako. Good to see you two," Shoichi Kusanagi said. His smile turned devilish as he asked Yuji, "So is this where you take a girl on your first date? I'm flattered, but you could do better than this, Yuji."

"W-We're not on a date!" Hanako protested, her cheeks turning red again. Yuji just looked at the menu.

"We're on summer break now, so we celebrated by seeing a movie," he explained. "I'll have a cheese dog and coffee."

"Alright. And you, Hanako?"

"H-Hot dog. And coffee."

After getting their food, Hanako and Yuji sat down at a nearby picnic table. Taking a bite of his cheese dog, Yuji made a small smile.

 _Hot dogs are among the best food in the world_ , he thought. _Not the healthiest certainly, but still very delicious._

He still remembered when he first met Kusanagi. About six months ago, just after his stint as Kingmaker began, he and Ryoken went to the public viewing plaza to observe the crowd's reactions to SOL's Security Project. While there, they stopped at a food truck, which Ryoken claimed sold the best hot dogs in Den City. Yuji had seen no evidence to contradict that statement.

The two teenagers ate in silence for a while before someone joined them. "Hey, you two."

Looking to Hanako's left, the two teens saw that the speaker was Go Onizuka, wearing a dark gray hoodie and jeans. "Hey, Go," Yuji said, nodding to his comrade. "Out for a jog?"

"Yeah. That and clearing my head. I had an interview this morning with several reporters."

Yuji and Hanako winced. Noticing their reactions, Go chuckled as he slid in next to Yuji. "That about sums it up. And very few of them were actually about the duels. Most of them wanted to know if you two were dating. One even asked if you were married."

"Eh!?" Hanako said, her face turning the reddest it could possibly get. Yuji, on the other hand, just frowned as his thoughts drifted away from the conversation.

Yuji was aware that the media and its portrayal of the security teams was a major concern for SOL, which was why they were glad to have Go and several former Charisma Duelists in the teams to help reassure the public. Unfortunately, this often left said Charisma Duelists as spoke persons for their respective teams, as many members of the teams kept their identities secret from the public at large, Yuji and Hanako included. As a result, whenever it came to interviews, answering questions, or just dealing with annoying reporters in general, Go was left holding the bag. Yuji admitted he felt a little guilty about that but Go had assured him he didn't mind it. Except for the questions about Kingmaker's and Nature Queen's relationship. That he did mind answering.

Yuji stood up, interrupting Go's and Hanako's conversation. "I'm going to throw our garbage away," he said, taking his and Hanako's empty bags. "Do you want anything, Go?"

"From Mr. Kusanagi? Sure. A chilidog and coffee would be nice." Yuji nodded and headed over to the food truck, which had a trash can next to it.

"So, while Yuji's not here…" Go turned to look at Hanako, a serious expression on his face. "I have to admit I'm curious about this myself. Just what _is_ yours and Yuji's relationship?"

Hanako's face turned red. "W-We're just good friends! That's all! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"But you do like him as more," Go said. Hanako blushed some more, but she didn't deny it. "…I may be a bit insensitive asking this, but why? He's a strong duelist and hacker, but his personality is very… empty. He doesn't express himself or communicate well with other people, and his eyes… what exactly do you see in him?"

"…Myself," Hanako answered softly. "When I look at him, I see myself." Go was silent, prompting Hanako to continue. "When I was five, my mother remarried, and that's how Akira and I became siblings. But when I was six, both our parents died in a car crash, and our inheritance was stolen by greedy relatives. We lived on the streets, and I was completely dependent on Akira."

"You were six," Go pointed out softly. "There's not much you could have done."

"I know that. And I don't feel bad about that. But… having to rely on my brother the whole time made me feel like that was my only identity, that the only part of me that mattered was being Akira Zaizen's little sister. Discovering who I was outside of that role was one of the reasons why I joined the Security Project. And I can tell Yuji has similar thoughts. You remember what Yuji told us right? About how he doesn't remember anything from before the fire?"

Go nodded, so Hanako pressed on. "Because of that fire, he lost his identity. And yes, he gained a new one, but I can tell he doesn't feel completely comfortable with that. I know that one of the reasons he created his Kingmaker avatar was because he wanted to reclaim the identity he lost, or maybe forge a completely new one. He feels like he's in a place he doesn't belong, that he doesn't deserve. And… I feel the same way sometimes. And I think he knows that."

"That would explain why he's nicer to you than everyone else," Go commented, looking over at Yuji who was getting Go's food as well as a refill. "But… there's more to that, isn't there? Not just this feeling that you both don't belong."

"…There is," Hanako admitted, starring down at her coffee. "But it's tied into that. When my parents died, I closed my heart to everyone except Akira. I didn't have any friends or even acquaintances in school. But when I joined the Security Project and met Yuji, I saw the same look in his eyes as I saw in mine. I saw someone who had closed himself off to the world, who didn't feel like he belonged, and who was desperately looking for someplace to belong to. Essentially, I saw a reflection of myself in him."

Hanako softly smiled. "I was attracted to him then, but that attraction didn't grow until I saw the kind of person he really is. You say he doesn't express himself or communicate well, but I can see that he tries but doesn't know how. I know he cares deeply about the people around him but doesn't know how to express it. And I know that deep down he is terrified of failure, of not being good enough to save the people he cares about." She looked up at Go. "That's the Yuji I fell for. That's why I like him so much."

"…I see," Go said, closing his eyes. Before he could respond, Yuji came back with his chilidog and coffee.

"Here's your food, Go," Yuji said, placing the bag and cup in front of his teammate.

"Thanks, Yuji. How much do I owe you?"

"You can pay for my next hotdog," Yuji said simply, taking a sip from his own coffee then frowning. "I take it you know about the meeting later?"

Go nodded, then took a bite of his chilidog. After swallowing, he said, "My manager told me about it. Any idea what it's about?"

Yuji and Hanako shook their heads. "Ryoken didn't say." "Neither did Akira."

"Great. So we're all going in blind. Well, it can't be too bad, can it?"

Yuji and Hanako both winced. "What?" Go asked defensively.

"Don't you know how the universe works?" Yuji asked Go through half-lidded eyes. "Now that you've said that, I know something bad will happen."

"You're being paranoid."

"He's right," Hanako said, nodding. "That is how the universe works." She then frowned to herself. "Go's tempting fate aside, I'm pretty sure we're being called in for a mission of some kind; that's usually the reason all of us get called in for."

"Agreed," Yuji said, looking thoughtful. "Though if it is a mission, I hope it won't take too long. Father was talking about taking a speedboat out on Stardust Road over break."

"Eh? Really?" Hanako said, blinking. "If you do end up going, can Akira and I come?"

Yuji blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? I didn't think boating was your thing."

"I don't have too much experience, but Akira took me boating during his last vacation and taught me how to operate a speedboat. I wouldn't say I'm an expert and he's definitely much better, but he didn't have any complaints."

"Well, I'll ask my father next time we talk. I'm not sure if we'll even go, but if we do, I'm sure he won't mind."

Go smiled to himself. _These two… just kiss already._

* * *

After a couple of hours and five minutes before 1400 hours, the three members of Security Team 13 entered the lobby of SOL Technologies' headquarters. Go had changed out of his hoodie and jeans into his regular outfit, while Hanako and Yuji wore their casual clothes. Walking up to the receptionist, Yuji said, "Excuse me. Security Team 13 is here to report."

Looking at her computer, the receptionist nodded. "You're expected at the conference room on Floor 20. But before you go, you're required to stop at the security desk here on Floor 1. I'm sorry," she added on seeing their confused faces, "but I don't know why. They just ordered it."

After a pause, Yuji nodded, followed by Go and Hanako. The three walked past the receptionist towards the center part of the building, where the main elevators and security desk on this floor were.

After taking a few turns, they arrived at the desk, where the security guard took Yuji's Duel Disk (Hanako and Go got to keep theirs), laptops, and tablets. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But there are a few modifications that R&D needs to make to your equipment for the mission."

"Do you know what the mission is?" Yuji asked.

The guard shook his head. "I only know what I just told you, though I heard a rumor you guys might be traveling." After saying that, the guard departed, taking their equipment on one of the elevators.

"Traveling?" Go asked. "Are we going outside Den City for this mission?"

"Maybe," Hanako shrugged. "If we're traveling by boat, maybe I could pilot it for a bit."

"No point in speculation," Yuji said, heading towards a different elevator. "Let's head up to Floor 20." Go and Hanako, after glancing at each other, followed him.

The trio finally arrived at the conference room on Floor 20. It was occupied by a large rectangular table with six chairs around it – three on each side. A screen was on one of the walls while a whiteboard was on another.

Go, Hanako, and Yuji all sat down on one side of the table, with Yuji between the other two and Hanako being closest to the screen. Once he sat down, Yuji leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. A person who didn't know him would think he was trying to sleep but Go and Hanako knew he was just waiting.

Five minutes later, the door opened, as did Yuji's eyes. Ryoken Kogami walked in, accompanied by Akira Zaizen. Hanako and Yuji didn't react to their sibling's presence, mostly because they figured they would be here. It was the third person walking in that caught them by surprise.

The man was as tall as Akira and Go, with slightly tanned skin, black and grey hair that receded from his forehead, and a mustache that went around his mouth. He wore a white lab coat with red outlines, a black shirt underneath, black pants, and brown shoes. His yellow eyes surveyed the room before resting on Yuji.

The man smiled. "I'm sorry I missed breakfast, Yuji," he said. "But I had to finish preparations for this mission."

"I understand, father," Yuji nodding with a neutral expression. "Work comes first. I've known that for a long time."

"I'm not sure if your acceptance of that is good or bad," Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami mused. "But either way, now that everyone is here, we should start the meeting." He then sat down in the seat opposite Yuji while Ryoken sat opposite Go and Akira sat opposite Hanako.

 _Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami,_ Hanako thought, glancing at the man. _The man behind the creation of LINK VRAINS and the development of AI research. The man who created the Cyberse cards. And Yuji's adoptive father. He's probably the smartest person in Den City, if not the world._

"Security Team 13 was called in today because you have been selected for a high-profile mission," Dr. Kogami said, though the teenagers across from him had already guessed that.

"The guard downstairs mentioned a rumor about that," Go said. "He said we might be traveling. Is this mission outside Den City?"

"…It is," Dr. Kogami said hesitantly. "Though… it is a little hard to explain."

"I'll say it, father," Ryoken interrupted. "Security Team 13 has been assigned the mission of traveling to another dimension."

"…"

"…I think I misheard you, brother," Yuji said, speaking for his team. "Did you just say we are traveling to another dimension?"

"Yes, I did."

"…WHAT!?" all three teenagers shouted, making Dr. Kogami wince.

"Could you please speak more softly?" the doctor said, rubbing his ears. "I'm getting old, and my hearing is getting somewhat sensitive."

"B-But that's impossible…" Hanako said, her voice much quieter. "Another dimension? How could that exist? And how could we travel to it?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Go asked, his voice not any quieter. "What's our real mission?"

"I feel like we are missing some very important context here, brother," Yuji said, his voice at normal volume. "Providing it would be very helpful."

"I told you we should explain things first," Akira said, glancing at Ryoken, who only shrugged.

"We could have, but then they would be questioning what the mission was the whole time. This way, we deal with fewer interruptions."

"How we should have started the briefing aside, Yuji's request is reasonable," Dr. Kogami said, shutting everyone up. "And no, Go Onizuka, we are not joking, and this is your real mission." Go narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Dr. Kogami stood up from his chair and headed over to the screen. "This may take some time, so please pay attention." Dr. Kogami pressed a button, turning the screen on. Team 13 gasped as images of four different cities came up. One was a large city with multiple arenas near the ocean, another was a city with a large central tower topped with a heart, the third seemed to have islands of towers rising into the sky, and the last was made of islands separated by canals.

"Several years ago, SOL Technologies became aware that our planet was not alone in the universe," Dr. Kogami explained. "Or rather, in the multiverse. We discovered something we called the Dimensional Void on the edges of our reality and sent a probe there. That probe picked up signals from four other worlds. These worlds. In order to observe them and learn more, SOL attached cameras to that probe, which allowed us to observe the worlds."

"By SOL, he means himself," Akira said. "Dr. Kogami was the one who built that probe and the cameras that could maintain a connection out in the void."

"I thought your doctorate was in network development, father," Yuji said curiously.

"It is. One of them at least." Dr. Kogami cleared his throat. "The cameras are programmed to take one-minute videos every month; that was the most we could manage. Even with that, it was enough for us to learn that the worlds seemed to be separated by the summoning methods of the Duel Monsters card game."

"Eh!?" Team 13 said, surprised. "Why?" Go asked.

"I do not know, and none of my colleagues do either," Dr. Kogami said, shaking his head. "However, by observing them, we have learned what these methods are." He pressed another button, and the four cities were replaced by four Duel Monster cards – one purple, one white, one black, and one blue. "Three of these four other worlds only have access to one method of summoning monsters from the Extra Deck, much like we do, though all of them have Ritual Summoning. Those summoning methods are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz." As he spoke, he pointed to the purple card, then the white, and finally the black. "As such, the higher-ups have designated them the Fusion Dimension, Synchro Dimension, and the Xyz Summon, while we are the Link Dimension. The last dimension, which the higher-ups have called Standard, has access to all three summoning methods, but their summoning energy is much weaker than that of the other dimensions."

"Wait," Yuji said, narrowing his eyes. "The Standard Dimension has access to the summoning methods of three dimensions, but not ours? Why do they not have Link Summoning?"

"We believe it to be because they haven't advanced that far yet," Ryoken said, answering the question. "All the videos from the probe indicate that their technology is sub-par compared to ours, at least regarding networking technology. There's also the fact that Link Summoning would be disadvantageous to them."

"They follow a different set of Master Rules than us," Akira explained, noticing Team 13's confused expressions. "They have no Extra Monster Zones, so they can summon as many monsters from the Extra Deck as possible without worrying about Link Markers."

"Seriously?" Hanako said, looking back at the cards. "None of those cards have anything resembling Link Markers. I'm guessing that's also unique to us?" Dr. Kogami nodded. "So, how do these summoning methods work?"

"Very differently from Link Summoning," Dr. Kogami started with, pointing to the purple card. "Fusion Summoning is based around a Spell Card called Polymerization. By using it, you send two or more monsters on the field or in the hand to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. There are other ways to Fusion Summon, but that's the most basic." He then pointed to the white card. "In order to Synchro Summon, you need a monster known as a Tuner monster. You then send that Tuner monster and other monsters on the field to the Graveyard to summon a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck, so long as their combined Levels exactly equal the Synchro Monster's Level."

"It sounds very similar to Ritual Summoning, only without the Ritual Spell Card," Yuji noted, with Go and Hanako nodding in agreement.

"It is, but most Ritual Spells can allow you to exceed the Ritual Monster's Level. Synchro Summoning requires that they equal the monster's Level exactly." Dr. Kogami then pointed to the black card. "Xyz Summoning is the most like Link Summoning. By using two monsters with the same Level, the duelist 'overlays' them to summon an Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck."

"Overlay?"

"When monsters are used to Xyz Summon, they don't immediately go to the Graveyard," Dr. Kogami explained to a confused Go. "Instead, they are attached to the Xyz Monster as something called 'Overlay Units.' Those Overlay Units can then be 'detached' from the Xyz Monster and sent to the Graveyard in order to activate that monster's effects. In addition, Xyz Monsters, like Link Monsters, don't have Levels; they have Ranks and therefore aren't affected by cards that depend on Levels, like Gravity Bind."

"If SOL Technologies is aware of these different summoning methods, how come we have not created our own?" Hanako asked. That was a question Yuji had been wondering too.

"I'm afraid we cannot," Akira explained. "We have observed these summoning methods in action and gotten energy readings from them, but we lack the data necessary to make our own. If the company were to make Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters, we would have to travel to one of these dimensions ourselves and negotiate with the inhabitants."

"Is that what our mission is?" Yuji asked, turning to Ryoken. "You said that we were going to travel to another dimension. Are we going to the Standard Dimension to learn about these summoning methods? Father did say they had access to all of them."

Ryoken smiled. "No, I'm afraid that's not the mission. Father, please continue."

"As I said, the probe takes about one minute of video each month. And a week ago, we received these images from the Xyz Dimension." Dr. Kogami pressed a button and everyone gasped. The screen now showed the city with the heart-shaped tower, but it was in ruins. Flames were everywhere, buildings were falling apart, and what looked like a giant trench had been dug in at the base of the tower.

"W-What is this?" Hanako whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

"We aren't sure," Ryoken said, frowning. "For unknown reasons, the Xyz Dimension has become a war zone. And we detected Fusion energy signals there."

"Fusion?" Go repeated, surprised. "Did the Fusion Dimension attack the Xyz Dimension?"

"As Ryoken said, we do not know," Akira said, looking troubled. "That's what we want Team 13 to confirm."

"Our mission is this," Ryoken said solemnly. "Travel to the Xyz Dimension and investigate the situation. Once we have obtained answers, and possibly some Xyz cards to study, we will return to the Link Dimension."

Yuji blinked. "Wait, we?"

"Oh right, I forgot that part," Ryoken said, smirking. "I'm actually the one leading the mission, and you three are my support."

"…What!?" the trio said again in surprise.

Ryoken chuckled. "The higher-ups deemed this an urgent mission, so they wanted me to handle it personally. They also selected the three of you as my backup."

"Why us?" Go asked. "Why not Team 1? You're their leader, after all."

"And yet our combined win-loss ratio is lower than yours," Ryoken countered. "I may be the best duelist in the Security Project, but your team is the best overall. The higher-ups don't want to take any chances, so they want the best duelists to handle it."

"There's more to it though, isn't there?" Hanako guessed, narrowing her eyes. "There are reasons each of us individually were chosen for this mission."

Akira closed his eyes. "You are correct, Hanako. Your dueling skills are a reason you were chosen, but it wasn't the only one." He opened his eyes and glanced at Go. "Mr. Onizuka is a former Charisma Duelist and entertainer. Since you will likely be speaking to the natives of the Xyz Dimension, who are likely shell-shocked or in trauma because of what's happened, you need someone who can either calm them down or bolster their spirits. The fact he is also the physically strongest duelist among the security teams is a bonus."

"So I'm your emotional support slash muscle?" Go asked, narrowing his eyes. "Thanks for sugarcoating it."

Akira ignored Go's comment and turned to his sister. "Hanako, while not at Yuji's or Ryoken's level, you are a highly skilled hacker who can help them break into any necessary systems and retrieve data. And like GO, your natural empathy will allow you to connect with and help any traumatized Xyz residents." Hanako didn't respond to her brother's praise.

"As for you, Yuji," Ryoken said, smirking at his little brother. "Your hacking abilities are second only to mine among the security teams, and I have been training you in espionage and information gathering for quite some time. While Go and Hanako will be the face of our group for anyone we interact with, you and I will focus on information retrieval."

"…Thanks for being honest with us," Yuji said. He also noted that his father seemed to be whispering to someone on an earpiece. "So when do we depart for the mission?"

"In three days," Dr. Kogami said, walking back to the table but not sitting down yet. "The dimensional transporter we've been building isn't finished yet; we'll be running our first test of it today. In the meantime, the four of you will be testing out some new systems." He pressed a button on the table, which caused the middle section to split open and a tray to pop up. On it were four Duel Disks. Yuji recognized one as his, but not the other three. One had a black body with a gold circle around the screen and a dark red side, one had a purple body with a pink circle and a dark blue side, and the last had a white body with a gold circle and red side.

"The SOL cloud doesn't work outside of the Link Dimension," Dr. Kogami continued. "Because of that, you'll all have to use the old-fashioned models. We have also included real-life cards for Ryoken, Go, and Hanako to use." Yuji took his Duel Disk, Go took the black one, Hanako took the purple one, while Ryoken took the white one. "Each Duel Disk also has an AI assistant installed in it, either to help with dueling or to help run hacking programs."

"Is there a mute button?" Yuji asked as he strapped his Duel Disk to his wrist. He didn't like working with AI because they tended to talk too much. He knew Ryoken didn't use one either because he didn't trust them.

"Yes, there is. On the underside. We've also taken the liberty of adding Real Solid Vision to the systems."

"Eh?" Hanako said, raising her head from her new Duel Disk. "Real Solid Vision? What's that?"

"Before LINK VRAINS was created, all dueling was done in the real world via holograms," Akira explained. "Real Solid Vision gives mass to those holograms and allows them to interact fully with the world."

The trio widened their eyes again. "You have something like that? Why haven't you released it?" Go asked.

"Because shortly after we created Real Solid Vision, we discovered the applications for it beyond dueling," Dr. Kogami explained, a dark look on his face. "As such, SOL Technologies kept it a secret and re-invested in advanced networking. That led to the creation of LINK VRAINS. However, from what we can tell, all the other worlds have Real Solid Vision, so you'll need it as well to compete. We have also included a Master Rule Override program in them."

"Master Rule Override?" Yuji repeated. "You mean if we engage someone in a duel, the Master Rules will change to ours?"

"That's right," Ryoken said, smirking. "Our opponents will be limited to only one monster from the Extra Deck while we can use the full power of our Link Monsters. Some may call it a cheat, but I would prefer to hold as many advantages as possible." Yuji nodded in understanding. Go and Hanako looked a little worried about the idea of the Master Rule Override being a cheat, but they didn't say anything.

Dr. Kogami pressed another button, causing the tray in the table to go down and a new one to replace it. This one held their tablets and laptops. "We also added additional software to your other devices to aid your work. In case you need to download anything too large for your Duel Disk to carry, you can transfer it to your laptop or tablet." Looking at the clock, Dr. Kogami said, "Now, there's one last thing to do before we test the dimensional transporter. Ryoken, if you would?"

"Right," Ryoken said, standing up. "Everyone, follow me." The others all stood up as well and followed him out the door, but Dr. Kogami held Yuji back.

"I thought you should know; those two special programs you were working on? R&D finished them."

Yuji's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, your Duel Disk should be able to do that now, but we didn't have time to apply it to the others. That said…" Dr. Kogami reached into his pocket and held out another Duel Disk, exactly like Yuji's but with the colors of the circle and side piece reversed. "This is a spare Duel Disk just in case. It has fewer programs than yours but does come with Real Solid Vision and the Master Ruel Override."

Yuji took the extra Duel Disk and put it in his bag. "I guess we won't be going boating over break then, right?"

Dr. Kogami looked disappointed. "I'm afraid not, son. We estimate break to be over by the time you get back." He glanced out the door. "You should hurry and catch up with Ryoken and the others."

"You aren't coming?"

"No, I need to finish some things before we test the transporter. I'll see you then, Yuji."

"Yes, father." The two parted outside the conference room, with Yuji running to catch to Ryoken and the others. When he found them, Hanako and Go cast him questioning looks, but looked away when he shook his head.

After about ten minutes of walking, Ryoken took them to a large empty room. "This will do," he said, nodding. He motioned the others to wait by the door while he headed to the other side of the room. Turning to face them, he said, "Alright, Yuji. Duel me!"

"…Huh?" Yuji said, blinking. Ryoken smirked.

"Even if we've had Real Solid Vision for some time, we need to make sure there are no bugs," he explained. "That's why you, me, Go, and Hanako are here: to test the internal systems and make sure there are no problems."

"Wait, you're going to duel in real-life?" Hanako said, her eyes widening. "But, if the monsters are real, then…"

Akira could see her train of thought. "There are limits and safety measurements placed on the system," he reassured her. "None of the attacks will be lethal or cause serious damage. In fact, they'll hurt about as much they would inside LINK VRAINS." Hanako looked a little reassured by that, but still worried.

Yuji, on the other hand, simply walked until he was directly opposite Ryoken. "It's been a month since we last dueled," he said, activating his Duel Disk. "I've gotten stronger. I'll definitely win this time!"

Ryoken smirked as he activated his Duel Disk, causing the orb to light up red and a gold blade to appear. "We'll see about that. You've never managed to defeat me before. And you will not today!"

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

 **Revolver: 4000 LP**

"Eh?" Hanako said, blinking. "W-Why are they identified by their VRAINS handles?"

"That's another program we installed in the Disks," Akira explained. "In order to keep your identities secret, we programmed the Duel Disks to identity you by the names of your VRAINS avatars. It is possible to change it in the settings in case you want to."

"I'll take the first turn!" Yuji declared. "I summon Stack Reviver!" The white monster with data disks appeared on his field.

 **Stack Reviver ATK 100 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"And since I Normal Summoned a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Boot Staggered!" A humanoid monster with multiple points on its body connected by light blue lines appeared in Attack Position.

 **Boot Staggered ATK 2300 DEF 500 LVL: 5**

"And as I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!" The woman in silver armor and purple robes appeared, also in Attack Position.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" As Yuji gestured upwards, his hand glowed blue, causing the Link portal to appear above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Backup Secretary, Boot Staggered, and Stack Reviver in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Decode Talker!" The warrior in dark blue and purple armor armed with a sword emerged from the Link portal and roared from the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Stack Reviver's effect activates! If it used to Link Summon, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used to Link Summon in Defense Position. Resurrect, Backup Secretary!" The woman reappeared, summoned to Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Decode Talker's effect activates! For each monster it points to, it gains 500 attack points! Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"I Set one card," Yuji concluded. "I end my turn."

"A strong start," Go said, nodding in approval.

"It is," Hanako agreed. "But against Ryoken…"

Ryoken smirked. "Very impressive, Yuji. For you to bring out Decode Talker out this early… You really aren't taking me lightly." He closed his eyes. "A pity it won't matter." He opened his eyes and placed his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

Ryoken looked at his card, then chose a different one. "Since you control a Link Monster, I can Special Summon Gateway Dragon!" A bronze six-sided gate appeared on Ryoken's field. The gate then opened as a three-armed bronze dragon emerged in Attack Position.

 **Gateway Dragon ATK 1600 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Gateway Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from my hand. Come, Sniffer Dragon!" The gate opened again and this time a red dragon with black attachments on its legs, arms, and chest emerged in Attack Position.

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK 800 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

"Sniffer Dragon's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add another Sniffer Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Taking his card, Ryoken added it to his hand and chose a different one. "I activate the Spell Card: Trade-In! By discarding a Level 8 monster, I can draw two cards. I discard Darkstorm Dragon!" Ryoken drew, then gestured to the sky. "Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" His hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Level 4 or lower non-Token Dragon monsters. I set Gateway Dragon and Sniffer Dragon in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the bottom and right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Twin Triangle Dragon!" A black, gold, and red humanoid dragon emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Twin Triangle Dragon ATK 1200 LINK-2** ↓→

"When Twin Triangle Dragon is Link Summoned, its effect activates!" Ryoken continued. "I pay 500 Life Points, then I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my Graveyard to its Link Marker. Resurrect, Darkstorm Dragon!" A black dragon with gray spots on its wings appeared, summoned to Twin Triangle Dragon's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Revolver: 4000→3500 LP**

 **Darkstorm Dragon ATK 2700 DEF 2500 LVL: 8**

"The monster Special Summoned by Twin Triangle Dragon's effect has its effects negated and it cannot attack this turn," Ryoken said before taking another card from his hand. "I summon Triggering Wurm!" A red mechanical dragon with orange spines on its back appeared.

 **Triggering Wurm ATK 600 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

Ryoken narrowed his eyes. "Yuji, you remember what I said the first time you and I dueled?"

"'I won't hold back because you are family,'" Yuji repeated from memory. "'To do so would be a dishonor to you as a duelist.'"

"That is still true now." Ryoken gestured to the sky. "Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link portal appeared above Ryoken as his hand glowed blue. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Darkstorm Dragon, Triggering Wurm, and the Link-2 Twin Triangle Dragon in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy, with Twin Triangle Dragon splitting into two, and entered the top, bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

Yuji braced himself. "Here it comes!" Hanako said, concerned for her friend.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!" A massive metal orange dragon with green lines running over its body emerged from the portal and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Topologic Bomber Dragon ATK 3000 LINK-4** ↙↑↓↘

Yuji, Go, Hanako, and Akira all braced themselves as Topologic Bomber Dragon released waves of wind at its summoning. "There it is!" Go said, covering his face with his arms. "One of Revolver's ace monsters!" Yuji grit his teeth. This was bad.

"Triggering Wurm's effect activates!" Ryoken declared. "If it is sent to the Graveyard for the Link Summon of a Dark Link Monster, I can Special Summon it to that monster's Link Marker!" Triggering Wurm reappeared at Topologic Bomber Dragon's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Triggering Wurm ATK 600 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"Oh no!" Hanako said, her eyes widening. They all knew what was going to happen next.

"Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates! If a monster is Special Summoned to a Link Monster's Link Marker, all monsters in the Main Monster Zones are destroyed! Full Overlap!" Topologic Bomber Dragon grew large green holographic wings that gathered and then released a powerful surge of energy. Yuji and the others braced themselves again as Backup Secretary and Triggering Wurm exploded.

When the energy subsided, Yuji said, "Since Decode Talker no longer points to a monster, its attack points return to normal."

 **Decode Talker ATK 2800→2300**

"When Triggering Wurm is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can draw one card." Ryoken drew, then gestured to his field. "Battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon, attack Decode Talker! Ultimate Malicious Code!" Topologic Bomber gathered red energy in its mouth, which it then released at Decode Talker. Yuji braced himself again as Decode Talker exploded.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→3300 LP**

"Topologic Bomber Dragon's additional effect activates! After it attacks your monster, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points! Aiming Blast!" Topologic Bomber Dragon released red lightning, but Yuji gestured to his field.

"Counter Trap activate! Link Restart!" he declared. "Since an effect was activated that would inflict damage to me, that effect is negated!" A barrier appeared around him, blocking the lightning. "After that, I can Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Decode Talker!" His Link Monster reappeared from a portal.

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

Ryoken smiled at this turn of events. "Impressive, Yuji. However, this much is expected of you. I end my turn. So, come at me, Yuji! Show me how much stronger you've become!"

"Right!" Yuji said, placing his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" Looking at his card, Yuji turned his gaze to the field. _Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates whenever a monster is Special Summoned to any monster's Link Marker,_ he thought. _That means I have limited options on how to defeat it._

"As impressive as always," Akira commented as he, Hanako, and Go watched the duel. "Even if Yuji avoided most of the damage, he still lost Life Points. And Ryoken still has five cards in his hand."

"His reputation as the #1 duelist in the Security Project is well-earned," Go admitted, narrowing his eyes. While he did like proving his own strength, even he couldn't deny that Ryoken was vastly stronger than him.

Hanako didn't say anything as she was thinking to herself. _Topologic Bomber Dragon has 3000 attack points. The only Link Monster Yuji has that comes close is Viral Dawn Link Dragon with 2500 attack points. But Viral Dawn's effects only work on Level 5 or higher monsters, so summoning it won't work. How are you going to get out of this, Yuji?_

"I summon Lady Debug!" Yuji said, bringing out a humanoid mechanical ladybug.

 **Lady Debug ATK 1700 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Lady Debug's effect activates! When she is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand," Yuji said, taking a card from his Deck. "I add Micro Coder from my Deck to my hand." He then gestured to the sky as his hand glowed blue. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three monsters."

"What?" Ryoken said, his eyes widening in surprise. "You only control one monster!"

"That's true," Yuji said. "But if I were to Link Summon a 'Code Talker' monster, I can use the Code Generator and Micro Coder in my hand as the Link Material!" Everyone else in the room gasped as a small blue warrior with a sword and a slightly larger orange warrior with two pistols appeared on Yuji's field.

"I set Lady Debug, Code Generator, and Micro Coder in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the left, right, and bottom-left arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Powercode Talker!" A large warrior in red armor with massive pauldrons emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↙→

Ryoken smiled, impressed. "I don't remember you having those two monsters before. A present from father?"

"Yes," Yuji said before gesturing to his field. "The effects of Code Generator and Micro Coder activate! If Code Generator is sent from the hand to the Graveyard as Link Material, I can send a Cyberse monster with 1200 or less attack points from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send Latency to the Graveyard." He took the card from his Deck and placed it in the Graveyard, then said, "And since Micro Coder was sent to the Graveyard as Link Material, I can add one "Cynet" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I add the Field Spell Card Cynet Storm to my hand, which I'll now activate! With Cynet Storm active, all Linked monsters on the field gain 500 attack and defense points, and the Link Summoning of Link Monsters cannot be negated."

"Powercode Talker is linked to Decode Talker," Hanako noted. "That means Powercode becomes stronger."

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"I activate Powercode Talker's effect! Once per turn, one monster's effects are negated until the end of the turn. I negate Topologic Bomber Dragon's effects! Wire Restruction!" Powercode Talker release a blue grapnel from its right hand and fired it at Topologic Bomber Dragon. The grapnel latched onto it, draining its power.

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Powercode Talker attacks Topologic Bomber Dragon!" Boosters fired from Powercode Talker's back as it charged Topologic Bomber Dragon. "Powercode Talker's additional effect! By Tributing a monster next to its Link Marker, Powercode Talker's attack points become double its original attack points until the end of the Damage Step!" Decode Talker disintegrated as Powercode Talker became stronger.

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2800→4600**

"Break through! Power Termination Smash!" Wind gathered around Powercode Talker's right fist as it struck Topologic Bomber Dragon. Releasing its grapnel, Powercode Talker brought it back to its hand as Topologic Bomber Dragon exploded. Ryoken braced himself as he took damage.

 **Revolver: 3500→1900 LP**

 **Powercode Talker ATK 4600→2300**

"I end my turn," Yuji said as Powercode Talker returned to his field.

Ryoken smiled. "Very good, Yuji. You managed to defeat Topologic Bomber Dragon. But…" His eyes narrowed. "The real duel begins now. My turn! Draw!" Ryoken smirked on seeing what he drew, but he played a different card instead. "I activate the Spell Card: A Feather of the Phoenix! By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can return a card to the top of my Deck. I send Background Dragon to the Graveyard and place Gateway Dragon on the top of my Deck."

Yuji narrowed his eyes as Ryoken did so, then gestured to his field. "I activate Background Dragon's effect from the Graveyard! Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Background Dragon and one Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from my hand in Defense Position. Come, Background Dragon and Sniffer Dragon!" Another copy of Sniffer Dragon appeared alongside a large dragon in orange and yellow armor.

 **Background Dragon ATK 1600 DEF 1800 LVL: 5**

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK 800 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

"Sniffer Dragon's effect activates! I add my third Sniffer Dragon from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate the effect of Defrag Dragon in my hand! By discarding Linkbelt Wall Dragon, I can Special Summon Defrag Dragon!" A black and red dragon with green holographic wings appeared in Attack Position.

 **Defrag Dragon ATK 1000 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"I summon another Sniffer Dragon!" A third copy of Sniffer Dragon joined its twin on the field.

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK 800 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

"Four monsters…" Go said, narrowing his eyes. "And he already lost Topologic Bomber Dragon."

"That means…" Hanako said, her eyes widening in realization. Yuji braced himself, already knowing what was coming.

"Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken's hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters. I set Background Dragon, Defrag Dragon, and two Sniffer Dragons in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Borreload Dragon!" A massive red mechanical dragon emerged from the portal. It had red and silver spines that projected green holographic wings, green lines across its body, and a gun cylinder in its chest. It roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Borreload Dragon ATK 3000 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"Revolver's true ace monster," Akira said, narrowing his eyes. "And Yuji has no means of defense. This isn't good."

"I Set one card," Ryoken said before gesturing to the field. "Battle! Borreload Dragon, attack Powercode Talker!" Borreload Dragon opened its mouth and fired a giant blue bullet at Powercode Talker. "Borreload Dragon's effect activates! When it attacks your monster, your monster is placed next to Borreload Dragon's Link Marker and I gain control of it! Strange Trigger!" The bullet turned orange, and when it struck Powercode Talker, it created an orange ooze that covered the monster. Powercode Talker glitched out, then reappeared on Ryoken's field at Borreload Dragon's bottom-left Link Marker. And since Borreload Dragon was now linked, it became stronger due to Cynet Storm's effect.

 **Borreload Dragon ATK 3000→3500**

Yuji grit his teeth as Ryoken smirked. "The Battle Phase isn't over! Powercode Talker, attack Yuji directly! Power Termination Smash!" Powercode Talker charged Yuji, its fist wrapped in wind. It punched Yuji, the wind serving as a buffer as he was sent flying backwards before landing on the ground.

 **Kingmaker: 3300→1000 LP**

"Yuji!" Hanako cried.

"Ryoken, isn't that a bit much?" Akira asked, narrowing his eyes at Ryoken.

"All of the dimensions we are going to have Real Solid Vision just as strong as this," Ryoken said as Yuji struggled to his feet. "They won't hold back against us. If Yuji can withstand my assault, then he can withstand anything thrown at him."

Yuji finally got back on his feet and grit his teeth. Damn it, that had hurt. But more importantly… "Cynet Storm's effect activates!" he declared. "If I take 2000 or more points of damage, I can shuffle my Extra Deck and excavate a card. If that card is a Cyberse Link Monster, I can Special Summon it!" His Extra Deck shuffled, then ejected a card. Taking it out, Yuji summoned it. "I summon Link Spider!" A dark blue and black mechanical spider with blue lines running over its body appeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Link Spider ATK 1000 LINK-1** ↓

Ryoken smiled on seeing Yuji standing, then said, "I end my turn. Yuji, I don't I need to tell you that this will be your last turn, do I?" Yuji narrowed his eyes. Ryoken was right; with no cards in his hand and only Link Spider on his field, everything depended on what he drew next.

"My turn! Draw!" Looking at his card, Yuji smiled. _This will work!_ he thought. "I summon ROM Cloudia!" A ram with dark brown fur and pink horns appeared and bleated.

 **ROM Cloudia ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"ROM Cloudia's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Cyberse monster in my Graveyard to my hand. I add Latency to my hand. And because it was added to my hand from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Latency!" A pink mechanical girl carrying an hourglass appeared in Attack Position.

 **Latency ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"That's the card he sent to the Graveyard by Code Generator's effect," Go noted.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" Yuji declared as his hand glowed blue. The Link portal appeared above him in response. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Latency, ROM Cloudia, and Link Spider in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the top, bottom, and right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Transcode Talker!" An orange-armored warrior emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓→

"Transcode Talker!" Hanako cheered. "With that, Yuji can turn this around!"

"Since Latency was used to Link Summon, I draw a card!" Yuji drew, and on seeing what it was, smiled again. _I've won,_ he thought. Then he gestured to his field. "Transcode Talker's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard to its Link Marker. Resurrect, Decode Talker!" The purple-armored warrior emerged from a portal, summoned to Transcode Talker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Since my two monsters are linked, they each gain 500 attack points from Cynet Storm's effect!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"Transcode Talker's additional effect activates! When this monster is co-linked, itself and monsters it is co-linked with gain 500 attack points and cannot be targeted by your card effects!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2800→3300**

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2800→3300**

"Finally, Decode Talker gains 500 attack points for each monster it points to. Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 3300→3800**

"Yes!" Go cheered. "Decode Talker and Transcode Talker are now much stronger than Borreload Dragon and Powercode Talker!"

"If Yuji destroys Powercode Talker with Transcode Talker, Ryoken will lose 1000 Life Points and Borreload Dragon will lose the attack boost from Cynet Storm," Hanako said excitedly. "That means if Decode Talker attacks it, it won't even matter if Ryoken uses its effect to lower Decode Talker's attack points; it will still be destroyed!"

"And Yuji will drop Ryoken to 100 Life Points," Akira noted.

"No!" Yuji said. "I'm ending this now! I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Battle Buffer! This card lets me negate the effects of monsters you control up to the number of co-linked Cyberse Link Monsters I control. I control two, so I negate Borreload Dragon's and Powercode Talker's effects!" Said monsters were wrapped in energy at Yuji's words. "Furthermore, if my Cyberse Link Monster battles, I can place a Battle Buffer Counter on Battle Buffer, and my Cyberse Link Monsters gain 700 attack points for each one!"

Go gasped. "That means…"

"After Transcode Talker destroys Powercode Talker…" Akira muttered.

"Decode Talker will gain 700 attack points," Hanako finished. "And Yuji will win!"

"Battle!" Yuji declared, gesturing to his field. "Transcode Talker, attack Powercode Talker! Transcode Finish!" A rifle popped out of Transcode Talker's shoulder, which it caught with its right hand. It charged a blast of energy, which it then fired at Powercode Talker.

Ryoken couldn't help but smirk. "You really have gotten stronger, Yuji," he said as the blast drew nearer. "But… you still have a ways to go!" Yuji gasped as Ryoken gestured to his field. "Trap activate!" Ryoken's Trap Card created a burst of light, blinding everyone else.

When he could finally see again, Yuji looked at Ryoken's Trap Card and gasped. "That's-!"

"Mirror Force," Ryoken said. "Since you declared an attack, this card destroys all your Attack Position monsters!" After Ryoken said that, Decode Talker and Transcode Talker exploded while Transcode Talker's attack fizzled out. When the smoke and light faded, Yuji's field was empty.

"N-No way," Hanako whispered, her eyes wide.

"Just like that?" Go whispered, equally shocked. Akira just watched.

Lowering his head, Yuji flatly said, "I end my turn."

"And during the End Phase, Battle Buffer's effect destroys itself," Ryoken reminded him, watching as the card shattered. "In addition, Borreload Dragon's effect sends Powercode Talker to the Graveyard." The monster in red armor disintegrated as Borreload Dragon lost Cynet Storm's boost.

 **Borreload Dragon ATK 3500→3000**

"My turn. Draw." Ryoken drew, then gestured to his field. "Borreload Dragon, attack Yuji directly!" The cylinder in Borreload Dragon's chest started spinning as purple electricity sparked across it. "Charging energy! Borrel mode change!" Borreload Dragon opened its mouth and produced a massive gun barrel. "Target, locked on! Final safety removed!" The spines of Borreload Dragon's wings folded down, causing them to disappear. "This is the end! Thunder Varrel Cannon!" Borreload Dragon fired a massive orange bullet at Yuji. It impacted, causing a massive explosion and making everyone but Ryoken cry out.

When the smoke cleared, and everyone could see properly, they saw that Yuji was lying on the ground with pieces missing from the ground around him.

 **Kingmaker: 1000→0 LP**

"Yuji!" Hanako cried out and raced to her friend's side. Go likewise ran to him while Akira walked.

By the time Hanako reached him, Yuji had managed to sit up and was rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you alright?" Hanako asked him, clearly worried.

Yuji didn't respond right away. Instead, he patted himself down. "Nothing's broken or permanently damaged," he said. He stood up but wobbled and found himself leaning on Hanako. "Father wasn't kidding about the monsters feeling real."

"And every other dimension has this technology," Ryoken said, walking up to his brother. "We need to be careful and not underestimate our foes." He then smiled. "That said, you did much better than last time. You actually managed to destroy Topologic Bomber Dragon and if not for my Mirror Force, you would have won."

Yuji sighed. "I should have seen that card coming though. It fits your strategy completely, brother." Whenever Ryoken dueled, he often let his opponents think they were going to win, or they were in the lead, then he yanked the carpet out from under them with cards like Mirror Force. If he didn't do that, he'd force them into a position where any move they made would end up hurting them. There was a reason Ryoken was #1 at SOL Technologies.

"Right, now that that's done…" Ryoken turned to Hanako. "It's your turn."

"Eh!?" Hanako said, her eyes widening again. "M-My turn?"

"Weren't you listening earlier? We have to make sure none of the Duel Disks have bugs." Ryoken smirked. "That means I'll be dueling all of you." Go's and Hanako's eyes widened with terror.

"Ryoken," Akira said, narrowing his eyes. "Wouldn't it be more expedient for Go and Hanako to duel each other?"

"Y-Yes!" Hanako said, clearly panicking at the prospect of dueling Ryoken. "We have a demonstration to get to, don't we? We don't want to waste too much time dueling."

"We have enough time. We also need to acclimatize both of you to the possible dangers of Real Solid Vision and using a card-insert Duel Disk," Ryoken reminded them. "While dueling each other would help with the latter, you'll get a better lesson with the former from me." He smirked again. "Don't worry, Hanako. I'll go easy on you. I don't want my brother to get mad at me for hurting his girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend?" Hanako repeated, her face turning red. "W-We aren't dating!" As she was facing Ryoken, she didn't notice Go and Akira roll their eyes or Yuji give Ryoken a flat stare.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Go screamed as he was sent flying backwards and landed on his back. Ryoken's monsters disappeared as the Real Solid Vision shut down.

"Well, it appears all of our Duel Disks work perfectly," Ryoken said. He then started humming to himself.

Yuji sweatdropped. _Ryoken's taking too much pleasure in this._

Out loud, he said, "You alright, Go?"

Go sighed as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I kind of hope duelists from other dimensions aren't as brutal as Revolver."

"…I hope that too," Yuji nodded. Hanako meanwhile was being watched over by a fussing Akira. Glancing over to her, Yuji watched as her face turned red from embarrassment. Again.

Ryoken looked at his watch, then said, "It looks like it's about time." After everyone looked at him, he said, "The test of the dimensional transporter is taking place soon. Since we'll be the ones using it, father wants us there to watch." He led the way out of the room, with Yuji following him, then Go, and finally Akira and Hanako.

"You three did much better this time," Ryoken said. All of them had dueled him in the past. They had always lost. "You still didn't win, but you lasted much longer."

Go growled. "One day I _will_ defeat you, Revolver!"

Ryoken smirked. "Go ahead and try. I look forward to the challenge."

Not long after that, they arrived at the main laboratory. The five of them took up residence in an observation room overlooking the room, while Dr. Kogami and his assistants worked in the lab itself.

Yuji looked down and saw the transporter. It was a very large machine that took up about half the room, with a large circle in the center. He imagined some kind of portal or something would appear there that they would then walk through. That was how it worked in movies.

Sensing someone walking up to him, Yuji looked to the right and saw Hanako looking down next to him. "It's crazy," she said softly. Akira and Ryoken were talking with the technicians in the observation booth while Go was silently watching some distance from them. "To think that there's other worlds out there. And we're going to one."

"…When you put it like that, I suppose it does sound crazy," Yuji said just as softly. "But if you look at it as just another mission, then it becomes easier to handle."

"I suppose so." Hanako frowned. "Yuji, do you think we could be separated?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, from those pictures, it looks like we'll be going into a war zone. What if we get caught up in it? What if one of us gets captured or falls behind?" Hanako closed her eyes and exhaled. "I don't like the idea, but it is something we have to consider."

"…Don't worry," Yuji said. "If I fall behind, I know you'll come save me. And if you get captured, I'll go through as many people as I must to save you." He then glanced at his brother. "And while I know Ryoken will put the mission first, he'll do his absolute best to make sure we get out safely."

"…I hope you're right," Hanako said hesitantly. Impulsively, she said, "Hey, let's make a promise, Yuji."

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "A promise?"

"Yes. If we get separated, or one of us gets captured, the other will rescue them. If you get captured, I'll save you, and vice versa. Deal?"

Yuji stared at her for a long time, then gave a small smile. "Deal." Hanako smiled wide at that. _She really does have a good smile_ , Yuji thought absentmindedly.

"We are ready to begin." Everyone in the observation room looked down at Dr. Kogami's words. His assistants had come up to the observation room, leaving only himself with the machine. "Today is the first test of the Dimensional Transporter. As the risks involved are unknown, I shall be operating the machinery by myself. If this test is successful, Revolver and Security Team 13 will travel through this transporter to the Xyz Dimension in three days' time."

"And if not?" Akira asked him.

Dr. Kogami shrugged. "Then we fix the problem within three days, and if it works, then Security Team 13 will travel through it then." He turned to look at his assistants. "Kyoko, make sure everything is being recorded."

"Yes, Dr. Kogami."

Dr. Kogami went to the side of the machine, some distance from the circle, and started hitting switches, powering the transporter up. Yuji glanced to the side and saw the displays of the operators light up.

"Everything is active." "All power readings are stable." "Ready to begin primary activation."

"Alright," Dr. Kogami said, putting his hand on one last switch. "Commencing Dimensional Transporter Activation Test in 3… 2… 1." He flipped the switch. Like Yuji had thought would happen, a portal of blue energy formed within the circle. "Status report?"

Dr. Kogami's assistants analyzed the data. "Power readings look normal…all connections are active… wait, there's something-."

Suddenly, something in the machine sparked. The portal started moving faster, and judging by the papers flying off a nearby table, had started sucking things in.

"There's a miscalculation in the machine!" Kyoko shouted to no one's surprise. "The portal's become a gravity well!"

"Father!" Ryoken shouted as Dr. Kogami was nearly yanked off his feet. Fortunately, the scientist managed to grab on to the nearby levers to keep from being pulled in.

"Shut it down!" Akira shouted at the operators.

"We can't! The system won't respond!"

"Then shut down the building's power grid!"

"We need authorization for that!"

"You have mine! Do it!"

"Father!" Ryoken shouted again as the force from the portal became stronger. He then ran out of the observation room.

"Ryoken!" Yuji shouted, following his brother.

"Yuji!" Go and Hanako shouted, chasing after their leader.

"Hanako!" Akira shouted. He tried to follow his sister, but on her way out, she hit a button to close and lock the door, keeping him in the observation room. "Hanako!"

Ryoken had managed to reach his father and, while holding onto the edge of the machine for support, wrapped his belt around Dr. Kogami's arm and tied him to the machine to prevent him being sucked in. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to secure himself before the pressure from the portal increased and he was pulled off his feet.

Before he could be sucked in, Yuji grabbed Ryoken's hand, with Hanako and Go holding his other hand while both held on to the transporter's edge.

"Hanako!" Akira shouted. "What's taking so long!?"

"Authorization has been cleared!" Kyoko shouted. "But shutting down the entire building takes time. Ten seconds… nine… eight…"

But her count was too slow. A sudden pulse from portal was released, increasing the pressure. Go and Hanako found themselves letting go from the machine as they, Yuji, and Ryoken were sucked into the portal.

"Yuji!" Hanako shouted, trying to reach him but failing.

"Hanako!" Yuji shouted back as he reached out to her, but all four of them disappeared into the portal before he could.

"HANAKO!" Akira shouted.

"RYOKEN! YUJI!" Dr. Kogami shouted as the belt around his hand started to loosen.

"Zero! The grid is shutting down!" All the lights in the room shut down, including the portal. Dr. Kogami dropped to the floor, exhausted. Akira turned to the door and inputted a code, opening it. He ran out and helped Dr. Kogami to his feet.

"Dr. Kogami, what happened?" Akira asked.

"I don't know," the doctor said, shaking his head. "We must have made a mistake in the calculations. Or someone planted a virus."

"Where are they?" Akira asked, turning to the circle that had held the portal. "Where did that thing send them?"

"…I don't know," Dr. Kogami admitted. "If they were lucky, they'll have landed in the other dimensions."

"…And if they weren't?"

"…I'd rather not think about that."

* * *

"Uhhh."

Yuji groaned as he regained consciousness. He slowly became aware that he was lying face-down on something hard. Judging by the feeling in his nose, it was concrete. Opening his eyes, he slowly pushed himself up, wincing until he was in a sitting position.

He groaned again as he shook his head, trying to clear it. What had happened? He remembered going to SOL Technologies, being told about other dimensions, then facing his brother in a duel with Real Solid Vision, then…

He gasped. That was right! He, Go, Hanako, and Ryoken had gone to see his father's dimensional transporter. But during the test, it had malfunctioned. Ryoken had gone down to save their father, Yuji had followed after Ryoken, while Go and Hanako had followed him. He remembered Ryoken tying Dr. Kogami down, then the four of them had been sucked into the portal. And he had tried to reach out to Hanako but couldn't in time.

Yuji quickly leapt to his feet and looked around, trying to see if his comrades were with him. But he didn't see them, and he soon got caught up in the scenery.

He appeared to be on a waterfront, between two warehouses, specifically. But that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the massive city that was laid out before him. It appeared to be even larger than Den City. Most of it was comprised of skyscrapers, but there were also multiple arenas across it, and above all the other skyscrapers, there was a tower with the letters "LDS" on it.

A thousand thoughts raced through Yuji's brain, but in the end, he only vocalized one.

"Where the fuck am I!?"

* * *

 **Kingmaker vs. Revolver**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker Normal Summons Stack Reviver (100/600/2). As he Normal Summoned a Cyberse monster, Kingmaker Special Summons Boot Staggered (2300/500/5) in Attack Position. Since he controls a Cyberse monster, Kingmaker Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Backup Secretary, Boot Staggered, and Stack Reviver to Link Summon Decode Talker (2300/3/↙↑↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Stack Reviver was used to Link Summon Decode Talker, Kingmaker can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used to Link Summon Decode Talker in Defense Position. Kingmaker Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) to Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker. Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to (Decode Talker: 2300→2800). Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Revolver**

Revolver draws. As Kingmaker controls a Link Monster, Revolver Special Summons Gateway Dragon (1600/1400/4) in Attack Position. Revolver activates Gateway Dragon's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons Sniffer Dragon (800/400/2) in Attack Position. As Sniffer Dragon was Special Summoned, Revolver can add another Sniffer Dragon from his Deck to his hand. Revolver then activates the Spell Card Trade-In, which lets him discard 1 Level 8 monster to draw 2 cards. He discards Darkstorm Dragon. Revolver uses Gateway Dragon and Sniffer Dragon to Link Summon Twin Triangle Dragon (1200/2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Because Twin Triangle Dragon was Link Summoned, Revolver activates its effect, paying 500 LP to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from his GY to Twin Triangle Dragon's Link Marker, but it cannot attack and its effects are negated (Revolver: 4000→3500 LP). Revolver Special Summons Darkstorm Dragon (2700/2500/8) to Twin Triangle Dragon's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position. Revolver Normal Summons Triggering Wurm (600/600/2). Revolver uses Darkstorm Dragon, Triggering Wurm, and Link-2 Twin Triangle Dragon to Link Summon Topologic Bomber Dragon (3000/4/↙↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Triggering Wurm was sent to the GY for the Link Summon of a Dark Link Monster, its effect lets Revolver Special Summon it a zone that Link Monster points to in Attack Position. Revolver Special Summons Triggering Wurm (600/600/2) To Topologic Bomber Dragon's bottom-left Link Marker. Because a monster was Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones. Backup Secretary and Triggering Wurm are destroyed (Decode Talker: 2800→2300). Because Triggering Wurm was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, Revolver draws 1 card.

Topologic Bomber Dragon attacks and destroys Decode Talker (Kingmaker: 4000→3300 LP). As Topologic Bomber Dragon attacked Kingmaker's monster, Revolver activates its effect to inflict damage to Kingmaker equal to Decode Talker's ATK. As he would take effect damage, Kingmaker activates his Set Counter Trap Card Link Restart, which negates Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect, then lets Kingmaker Special Summon a Link Monster from his GY. He Special Summons Decode Talker (2300/3/↙↑↘). Revolver ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons Lady Debug (1700/1400/4). As Lady Debug was Summoned, its effect activates, letting Kingmaker add 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Micro Coder from his Deck to his hand. Kingmaker uses Lady Debug and the Code Generator and Micro Coder in his hand using their effects to Link Summon Powercode Talker (2300/3/←↙→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Because Code Generator was used to Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, its effect activates, letting Kingmaker send 1 Cyberse monster with 1200 or less ATK from his Deck to his GY. He sends Latency to the GY. Since Micro Coder was used to Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, its effect activates, letting Kingmaker add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. He adds the Field Spell Card Cynet Storm, which he then activates. Cynet Storm increase the ATK/DEF of linked monsters by 500 (Powercode Talker: 2300→2800). Kingmaker activates Powercode Talker's effect, targeting Topologic Bomber Dragon and negating its effects until the end of the turn.

Powercode Talker attacks Topologic Bomber Dragon. As it is battling an opponent's monster, Kingmaker activates Powercode Talker's effect, Tributing the Decode Talker it points to (Powercode: 2800→2300) to make its ATK become double its original ATK (Powercode Talker: 2300→4600). Topologic Bomber Dragon is destroyed (Revolver: 3500→1900 LP) (Powercode Talker: 4600→2300). Kingmaker ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Revolver**

Revolver draws. He activates the Spell Card A Feather of the Phoenix, discarding 1 card to return 1 card to the top of his Deck. He discards Background Dragon and returns Gateway Dragon to the top of his Deck. As Revolver controls no monsters, he activates the effect of Background Dragon in his GY, Special Summoning it and 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from his hand in Defense Position, but Background Dragon will be banished when it leaves the field. He Special Summons Background Dragon (1600/1800/5) and Sniffer Dragon (800/400/2). Since Sniffer Dragon was Special Summoned, its effect activates, and Revolver adds a 3rd Sniffer Dragon from his Deck to his hand. Revolver activates the effect of the Defrag Dragon in his hand, sending Linkbelt Wall Dragon from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it (1000/600/3) in Attack Position. Revolver Normal Summons Sniffer Dragon (800/400/2). Revolver uses Background Dragon, Defrag Dragon, and 2 Sniffer Dragons to Link Summon Borreload Dragon (3000/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Because it left the field, Background Dragon is banished. Revolver Sets 1 card.

Borreload Dragon attacks Powercode Talker. At the beginning of the Damage Step, Revolver activates Borreload Dragon's effect, placing Powercode Talker at Borreload Dragon's bottom-left Link Marker and taking control of it (Borreload Dragon: 3000→3500), but it will be sent to the GY at the end of the next turn. Powercode Talker attacks Kingmaker directly (Kingmaker: 3300→1000 LP). Since he took more than 2000 damage, Kingmaker activates Cynet Storm's effect, letting him shuffle his Extra Deck, excavate the top card, and if it is a Cyberse Link Monster, he can Special Summon it. He excavates and Special Summons Link Spider (1000/1/↓). Revolver ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons ROM Cloudia (1800/0/4). As ROM Cloudia was Normal Summoned, Kingmaker can add 1 Cyberse monster in his GY to his hand. He adds Latency to his hand. Since Latency was added to his hand from the GY, its effect Special Summons itself (0/0/1). Kingmaker uses Latency, ROM Cloudia, and Link Spider to Link Summon Transcode Talker (2300/3/↑↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since the Special Summoned Latency was used to Link Summon, Kingmaker draws 1 card. Kingmaker activates Transcode Talker's effect to Special Summon 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from his GY to its Link Marker. He Special Summons Decode Talker (2300/3/↙↑↘) to Transcode Talker's bottom Link Marker (Decode Talker: 2300→2800) (Transcode Talker: 2300→2800). While Transcode is co-linked, itself and monsters it is co-linked with gain 500 ATK and cannot be targeted by Revolver's card effects (Decode Talker: 2800→3300) (Transcode Talker: 2800→3300). Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to (Decode Talker: 3300→3800). Kingmaker activates the Continuous Spell Card Battle Buffer, negating the effects of a number of monsters Revolver controls up to the number of monsters co-linked with each other Kingmaker controls. After a Cyberse Link Monster battles, Kingmaker can place a Battle Buffer Counter on Battle Buffer, increasing the ATK of all Cyberse Link Monsters he controls by 700 for each. He chooses to negate the effects of Borreload Dragon and Powercode Talker.

Transcode Talker attacks Powercode Talker, but Revolver activates his Set Trap Card Mirror Force, destroying all Attack Position monsters Kingmaker controls. Decode Talker and Transcode Talker are destroyed. Yuji ends his turn, and the effect of Battle Buffer destroys itself. During the End Phase, Borreload Dragon's effect sends Powercode Talker to the GY (Borreload Dragon: 3500→3000).

 **Turn 6: Revolver**

Revolver draws. Borreload Dragon attacks Kingmaker directly (Kingmaker: 1000→0 LP). Revolver wins.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 3 – A Standard Greeting_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

Should Yuji learn Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning, and if he does, should he use the ARC-V animation or VRAINS animation?

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to ZarcEternal, Nirvash Neo, mitchn, Ashera090, HunterHQ, sanedimentio, Above the Winter Moonlight, Crossing, DARK REQUIEM XYZ, Ethan Kironus, Haoh Ryu Z-ARC, Lindia Fullmoon, Tiny Pink Kitten, ThePLOThand, Darwin-18, Vrains Fan, Average JoJoe, bladeWriter3, Guest, Guest, and Yuji for reviewing Chapter 1. I wasn't expecting so many reviews for the first chapter, but it's good to see.

ZarcEternal: No, the Ignis aren't in this story. It would be hard to integrate them in considering there's no Hanoi Project in the Link Dimension.

Nirvash Neo: For duels involving Go, Hanako, Yuji, and Ryoken, they'll be using their Master Rules, thanks to their Override. This may change later, but not for a while. And considering the ending of this chapter, I don't think they have to worry about Leo attacking the Link Dimension.

mitchn: There may be one or two Ritual-focused duelists, but no Ritual Dimension.

DARK REQUIEM XYZ: No, the Link Dimension does not have the other summoning methods, except Ritual, which all dimensions know. As for the Fusion Parasites, you'll have to wait and see. As for your request regarding Yuji and Viral Dawn, I don't think I'll do that, at least not right now. Yuji's relationship with his dragon is a bit… different compared to the other boys.

ThePLOThand: I think we all know what the result of Naoki vs. Sawatari would be. As for the 2 World Legacy Decks, that was actually a coincidence. I originally planned for the last two duelists to use Weather Painter and Magical Musket Decks, but Weather Painters are tricky to write in a Speed Duel, and I felt the Magical Musket Duel didn't flow well enough, so I switched to Fire Burn and Mekk-Knight Decks.

Yuji: Right now, Yuji doesn't have Firewall Dragon. Its symbolism as Yusaku's ace monster aside, its effects are ludicrously powerful, and I don't want Yuji to be as powerful a duelist as Playmaker. Not yet, anyway. I may decide to give him Firewall Dragon later, but not for a while.

Okay, this was Chapter 2. I wonder how many of you anticipated that ending. I hope I surprised most of you. Shout out to EZ2412 and his story Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Past and The Future, as he also used a Master Duel Override in his fanfic and I got the idea from that. We also got more Hanako and Yuji content, and a duel between Yuji and Ryoken, which was mainly to show how powerful Ryoken was. But it also served a point regarding Yuji and Viral Dawn Link Dragon.

I know some people might be upset Viral Dawn didn't show up in the duel, and there are three reasons for that. The first is practical; Viral Dawn's effects only work against Level 5 or higher monsters, so against someone whose ace monsters are all Link Monsters, it's much better for Yuji to use his Code Talker monsters. The second is also practical, while a little symbolic. As I understood it, the reason that the Dragon boys usually use their dragons in duels is mostly because they don't have too many beatsticks. This is especially true for Yuya and Yuri. Yuji, on the other hand, does have many powerful monsters besides Viral Dawn, and even if they are weaker than it, there are times they are more useful. And the third reason is purely symbolic; As I said above, Yuji's relationship with Viral Dawn is different compared to the relationships between the boys and their dragons. How it is different I won't say just yet, but I will explain eventually.

That rant aside, it appears we won't be seeing the Link Dimension for a while. We will get back to it later, but for now, I hope you enjoy Yuji's and his comrades' adventures through the dimensions. As always, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and any questions you have.


	3. Chapter 3: A Standard Greeting

**Announcements**

In case anyone didn't see it, I changed the name of this chapter from "Gathering Information" to "A Standard Greeting." I thought it worked better.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Standard Greeting**

Yuji breathed in and out as he leaned against the side of the warehouse, trying to get his bearings.

 _Calm down, Yuji_ , he thought, closing his eyes. _Three. Think of three things. One: I fell through a portal that was meant to connect to another dimension. Two: I landed in a city I've never been to that I know nothing about. Three: there's no sign that Hanako, Ryoken, or Go arrived with me._

… _Okay that didn't help,_ Yuji thought with a frown as he hyperventilated. Looking around, he noticed a door nearby. Wanting to get away from the city, he opened it and headed into the warehouse. It was mostly empty with scaffolding on the sides, and a couch on one end to his surprise. Remembering something he read online, Yuji headed over to the couch, picked up a pillow, and screamed into it as loud as he could.

After a few minutes, Yuji finally felt his heart rate slow down. Removing his head from the pillow, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay," he muttered. "Okay…"

Now that his panic attack was over, he needed to focus on what he could do. That was what Ryoken had taught him: _Be aware of the big picture, but don't focus on it. Look at the little picture in front of you. Focus on what you can do and change, not what is beyond you._

"So what can I do?" Yuji muttered. That was obvious, wasn't it? He could gather information, find out which dimension he landed in, and then find the others. Once all four of them were together, then they could formulate a plan to get back home.

Obviously, the first step of his current plan was to gather information. And that would mean either hacking or… talking to people. Yuji groaned. He _hated_ talking to people he didn't know. He always ended up saying something that made them mad or that they misunderstood. He was comfortable talking to Go, Hanko, Ryoken, his father, and Akira, but that was because they understood that his social skills were… less than stellar.

Besides, it wasn't like he could just go up to someone on the street and ask them, "Excuse me, could you tell me what dimension I'm in?" The general public back home didn't know of other dimensions, and he was willing to bet the same was true of this place.

 _It would be more expedient to find this world's equivalent of SOL Technologies,_ Yuji thought, nodding to himself. _If I can gain access to their records, I could find information on this city and the people in charge. And if this city has a surveillance network like Den City does, then I could hack into that and retrieve the footage of the last couple hours. Examining that footage with the facial recognition software in my laptop will help me pinpoint the others._

At that thought, Yuji remembered the backpack he was wearing and pulled it off. He quickly unzipped it and checked the contents. Good. His laptop and tablet, as well as the spare Duel Disk his father gave him were all inside. All he had to do was check to make sure the software still worked and possibly find a more secure hideout, then he could go searching.

Wait… Yuji looked up from the backpack and turned to the couch. It hadn't occurred to him before, but why was this here? Was someone else living in this warehouse, or-?

"Hey!"

Yuji looked up as the light from the open door – he silently cursed himself for not closing it – was blotted out by several shapes. Thinking quickly, Yuji pulled his hood up to obscure his face; he didn't want anyone to be able to identify him. Not yet, at least.

The shapes walked in, and Yuji realized there were less of them than he thought; four, to be exact. One of them had brownish hair pulled back in a short ponytail, another had short green hair, and another had purple-brown hair. The one in front of the other three had light brown and blonde hair styled in layers. All of them wore a white and red jacket over a dress shirt and red pants, and all except the front one wore a tie.

The brown-blonde one stepped forward and looked at Yuji contemptuously. "Well, what do we have here? Some hoodlum who thinks he can use our warehouse when we aren't here?"

 _Hoodlum?_ Yuji thought. Well, if this warehouse was private property, then he was trespassing. But he was sure the blonde one was the same age as him, and it seemed unlikely he was the owner.

 _Here we go,_ Yuji thought. _Talking to people. Ugh._ Out loud, he said, "Who are you?"

Apparently, he had said something he shouldn't have, because all four of them looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Who am I!?" the blonde boy repeated incredulously. " _Who am I_!?" He turned to his compatriots. "Kakimoto, Ootomo, Yamabe, tell him who I am!"

"He is the son of the mayor of Maiami City!" the purple-brown boy declared, kneeling on one side of the blonde boy.

"He is the ace of LDS!" ponytail said, kneeling on the other side.

"And one day, he will be the number one duelist in the world!" the green-haired boy said, kneeling next to purple-brown.

"He is Shingo Sawatari, the best duelist you'll ever meet!" all three said as the blonde boy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, yeah!" Sawatari said, snapping his fingers and grinning.

… _What?_ Yuji thought. While that introduction had been somewhat helpful – Yuji now knew the boy's name was Shingo Sawatari and the other three were Kakimoto, Ootomo, and Yamabe (though he didn't know which was which), and that the city they were in was called Maiami City – it had only left Yuji with more questions. Was this guy a performer? Were all people in this dimension this flamboyant?

He ultimately settled on the question that he felt was most relevant to his current task. "What's LDS?"

All four of them face-faulted when he said that, though Sawatari recovered fast. "What's LDS!?" he shouted. "It's one thing to not know me, but you don't know what LDS is!? Are you brain-damaged or something!?"

 _Well that's a little rude,_ Yuji thought. Out loud, he said what he usually said whenever someone accused him of not knowing something he should or of being insensitive. "I am socially awkward."

"That's no excuse!" Sawatari shouted, pointing at him. "How do you not know what LDS is?"

"…I am recently arrived in Maiami City," Yuji said, telling part of the truth. "I am not familiar with this city's established institutions."

"…So what, are you a country bumpkin or something?" Sawatari asked, placing one hand on his hip and an arrogant smile on his face. "That's the only way I can picture you not knowing what LDS is."

 _You have a very limited imagination,_ Yuji thought.

"But for your information, LDS is short for Leo Duel School," Sawatari explained. "It is run by the Leo Corporation, and it is the most prestigious Duel School in the world. Only the elitist of elite are allowed in, and that includes yours truly."

 _Based on his personality, I'm assuming he got in on money instead of his dueling skills,_ Yuji thought. Of course, it was possible he really was skilled; Go and Ryoken were just as confident in themselves as this guy was, though they weren't as loud about it. And Duel School? They had schools that based their curriculums around dueling? They didn't have those in Den City.

More importantly… "Leo Corporation?" Yuji repeated.

Sawatari smirked and shook his head. "Wow, you haven't heard of the Leo Corporation, either? The Leo Corporation is the largest company in Maiami City. It's founder Leo Akaba is responsible for the development of Real Solid Vision and Action Duels, and it brought Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning to Maiami City."

 _Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz,_ Yuji thought. _Father said three of the four dimensions had access to only one Extra Deck summoning method. If this LDS teaches three, then I must be in the Standard Dimension. And based on this Sawatari's description, it is likely that Leo Corporation is this dimension's version of SOL Technologies. Assuming they have a surveillance network set up, I can hack into it and-._

"But enough questions from you." Yuji blinked and looked up at Sawatari's words. "It's time you answered some questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Yuji was hesitant to reveal his name. Even if he technically didn't exist in this dimension, he wanted to leave as small a trail as possible. "My name is Kingmaker," he finally said.

Sawatari and his friends blinked, then laughed loudly at Yuji's words. "Kingmaker?" Sawatari repeated. "Seriously? Is that your stage persona or something? Are you an Entertainment Duelist?"

 _Entertainment Duelist?_ Yuji thought. _I suspect that has a different meaning than Go's dueling._

"You know what though? It doesn't matter," Sawatari said, taking what looked like a green tablet out of his pocket. "This is my warehouse, Mr. Kingmaker. And your bad manners piss me off. So why don't we duel, and you can learn to respect your betters?"

… _This guy is picking a fight with someone he just met,_ Yuji thought. _He is either overaggressive, extremely confident in his skills, or an idiot. Possibly all three._ But this could work. Yuji was curious to see how strong this dimension's duelists were, and it would give him a chance to test out the Master Rule Override.

"Alright. Let's duel." Yuji took his Deck from its holster on his belt and inserted it into his Duel Disk. He noticed Sawatari's and his friends' confusion and saw it was directed at his Duel Disk.

"I've never seen a Duel Disk like that," Sawatari said, narrowing his eyes. "And it's different than the one that last guy used, too. Why do I keep running into strange people who don't show their faces? Well, no matter. I'll crush you easily!" Sawatari placed the tablet he was holding on his wrist. Straps came out of the bottom and wrapped around his arm while two sections extended from it. Sawatari pulled a Deck out of his pocket and inserted it, making the touchscreen light up and causing a green-outlined blade to appear from the side.

 _So that's how Duel Disks in this dimension work_ , Yuji thought, narrowing his eyes. _The other dimensions likely have different Duel Disks as well. And he mentioned seeing a strange Duel Disk before. Did he encounter someone from a different dimension before?_

Setting that thought aside, Yuji activated his own Duel Disk's green blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

 **Shingo Sawatari: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"Huh?" Sawatari blinked at the voice that came out of Yuji's Duel Disk. "The hell was that? Did you do something?"

"…Do you use any monsters from the Extra Deck?" Yuji asked. A part of him didn't want to explain exactly what the Master Rule Override was.

"Of course not!" Sawatari said, looking outraged. "Only the best students at LDS know how to summon monsters from the Extra Deck!"

 _Didn't you just say you were an elite?_ Yuji wondered. Out loud, he said, "Then it shouldn't concern you. It only matters if you summon a monster from the Extra Deck."

"…Well, whatever," Sawatari said, shrugging. "Let's go, Mr. Kingmaker!"

Yuji didn't respond as he drew his five cards and looked over them. Sawatari waited for him to make a move, then lost patience.

"Hey! Aren't you going to do something?"

"…I choose to go second," Yuji said, making Sawatari and his friends face-fault.

"Then say that from the beginning!" Sawatari shouted.

"…I am socially awkward," Yuji said, defaulting to that.

"Hey! That's not fair-!"

"I am… socially awkward," Yuji said, narrowing his eyes, though it was unnecessary to do so since Sawatari couldn't see his eyes.

"Eh… fine," Sawatari said, giving up with a shrug. "I'll take the first turn!" He looked at his cards and smirked. "The President may have taken away my Pendulum cards, but this Deck is still more than a match for anyone!"

 _Pendulum_? Yuji wondered.

"I discard Mobius the Frost Monarch to Special Summon Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal!" A man in red armor with a dark blue cape appeared in Attack Position.

 **Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal ATK 800 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"But Berlineth will not be staying for long, because now I'll Tribute him to Tribute Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" Berlineth erupted into flames as an even larger warrior in red armor and a blue cape took his place.

 **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch ATK 2400 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

 _Monarch?_ Yuji thought. _I guess some archetypes transcend dimensions._

"Berlineth's effect activates!" Sawatari declared. "Since he was Tributed for a Tribute Summon, I can look at your hand and banish a card from it!" Yuji's hand glowed as holograms of his cards appeared in front of Sawatari, who then blinked in surprise.

"Cyberse?" he read, confused. "I've never heard of that Type. Is that something new?"

Yuji didn't answer, so Sawatari gave an annoyed sigh and selected a card. "I'll banish this card! Cyberse Wizard!" Yuji took the card from his hand and put it back into his holster. As he did so, he also rearranged the cards in his hand, since he knew what was coming next.

"And now, since he was Tribute Summoned, Thestalos's effect activates!" Sawatari declared. "I can now discard a card from your hand, and if it is a Monster Card, you take damage equal to its Level x 100." Sawatari smirked. "And I already know what card I want. The far left one!"

Yuji took the card from his hand and showed it to Sawatari, who was surprised. "You targeted the Level 2 Stack Reviver," Yuji said. "That means I take 200 points of damage." Thestalos threw a fireball at Yuji, who barely acknowledged it.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→3800 LP**

"Hey!" Sawatari shouted. "What's with that! The far-left card should have been that Level 5 monster I saw! What dd you do?"

"I rearranged the cards in my hand after Berlineth's effect," Yuji answered, angering Sawatari.

"That's not fair! Cheater!"

"…It is cheating to move the cards in your hand around?" Yuji asked, genuinely confused. Was that also a rule this dimension had that his didn't?

"Eh… no," Sawatari said reluctantly. "Psh! No matter. I Set one card and end my turn." Sawatari turned to his friends, though Yuji was starting to suspect they were just lackeys. "So you guys, what do you think of my awesome dueling?"

"It's great!" "You're totally going to win, Sawatari!" "Though it would be cooler if you still had your Pendulum cards."

Sawatari's temper rose at that last comment. "Well of course it would be!" he shouted. "But the President needed to take them back to make new ones." He turned and sneered at Yuji. "Fortunately for you, Mr. Kingmaker, you aren't facing Neo New Sawatari. No, you're just facing Neo Sawatari! But that's still more than enough to beat you!"

… _I am getting tired of this idiot,_ Yuji thought. _I really hope the rest of this dimension's populace aren't like him._ If they were, Yuji suspected he would need migraine medication for the rest of his life to get over the raging headaches.

Setting that thought aside, Yuji placed his hand in his holster and took Cyberse Wizard back. Seeing what he was doing, Sawatari shouted, "Hey! What are you doing? I banished that card!"

"Berlineth's effect only lasts until the End Phase," Yuji reminded Sawatari. "That means I get my card back."

"I-I knew that," Sawatari claimed, rubbing the back of his head and giving a haughty laugh. Yuji noticed the other three were sweatdropping at him. _I guess they aren't as on board with his antics as I thought they were._

After returning Cyberse Wizard to his hand, Yuji placed his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" Yuji looked at his card, then at the rest of his hand. _Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard, Backup Secretary, and Draconnet,_ he thought. With these cards in hand, he could easily bring out one of his Code Talkers. Powercode Talker in particular would inflict massive damage. However…

Yuji frowned. _Father said this world doesn't have Link Summoning. If this Leo Corporation can detect summoning energy like SOL can, then they'll pick it up. I don't want to draw attention to myself until absolutely necessary._

Sawatari, growing impatient, broke into Yuji's thoughts. "What's wrong, Mr. Kingmaker? I know facing someone of my greatness can be overwhelming, but you should at least try and put up a fight."

… _As satisfying as it would be to Link Summon and see the look on his face, I'll have to hold back,_ Yuji thought. _That said, I don't have to let him win, either._ Out loud, he said, "I summon Linkslayer!" A warrior in golden armor with two digital blades attached to his wrists appeared in Attack Position.

 **Linkslayer ATK 2000 DEF 600 LVL: 5**

"H-Hey!" Sawatari said, pointing to Yuji's monster. "You can't summon that! That's a Level 5 monster; you have to Tribute something to summon it."

"Linkslayer can be Special Summoned if I control no monsters," Yuji revealed.

"Eh? Really?" Sawatari was surprised, but then gave a patronizing smirk. "Even so, your monster only has 2000 attack points. Before my 2400-attack-point Thestalos, it is nothing but a gnat!"

"Linkslayer's effect activates," Yuji said. "Once per turn, I can discard up to two cards to target and destroy an equal number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field."

"Seriously!?" Sawatari said, panicking. _Is this guy overreacting on purpose?_ Yuji wondered.

"I send Backup Secretary to the Graveyard to destroy your Set card!" Linkslayer swung its claws at Sawatari's card, destroying it.

Looking it up, Yuji narrowed his eyes. _Sakuretsu Armor,_ he thought. _Well, that would have slowed me down a little._ Out loud, he said, "I summon Cyberse Wizard!" A green-haired man in white and black robes carrying a wand appeared.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Heh. Those monsters do have good stats," Sawatari allowed. "And I admit I'm curious about this 'Cyberse' Type I've never seen before. But my Thestalos is still much stronger than them."

"Don't be so conceited," Yuji said.

"What!?"

"Cyberse Wizard's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "Once per turn, I can change one Attack Position monster to Defense Position! Cyberse Algorithm!" Cyberse Wizard zapped Thestalos with its wand, changing its battle position.

Sawatari screamed. "Oh no! Thestalos only has 1000 defense points!"

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Linkslayer, attack Thestalos!" Linkslayer leapt at Thestalos. "The turn Cyberse Algorithm is used, my Cyberse monsters inflict piercing battle damage!" Yuji revealed, making Sawatari panic more. "Meteor Break!" Linkslayer cut Thestalos into pieces, making Sawatari scream again as he was pushed back.

 **Shingo: 4000→3000 LP**

"H-Hey!" the green-haired lackey said in surprise. "That damage was real!"

"Outside of an Action Duel?" the purple-brown haired one said. "Impossible!"

"It's just like before!" ponytail said. "Is he working with that guy who looked like Yuya Sakaki?"

 _Yuya Sakaki?_ Yuji wondered. Setting that thought aside, he pondered the first two's words. Evidently this dimension's Real Solid Vision was restrained to whatever Action Duels were. Curious.

Returning his thoughts to the duel, Yuji said, "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Eh?" Sawatari said, surprised. "Hey! Aren't you going to attack directly with Cyberse Wizard?"

"The turn Cyberse Wizard uses its effect, my monsters can only attack the targeted monster," Yuji revealed.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier!?" Sawatari shouted.

"… I am socially awkward."

"Stop saying that like it's cool!" Sawatari growled. "Whatever. My turn! Draw!" Looking at his new card, he smirked. "Well, it looks like the real fun's just begun! I activate the Equip Spell Card: Restoration of the Monarchs! This lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with 2400 attack points and 1000 defense points or 2800 attack points and 1000 defense points in Defense Position with its effects negated. Come back, Thestalos!" Sawatari's monster reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch ATK 2400 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"Restoration has another effect," Sawatari said. "It also lets me treat Thestalos as two Tributes for a Tribute Summon. So I'll Tribute Thestalos to Tribute Summon Thestalos the Mega Monarch!" Thestalos burst into flames, which soon receded. The monster that was left behind was much larger than Thestalos and had gold edges on its chest armor and gloves as well as more pronounced shoulder pads.

 **Thestalos the Mega Monarch ATK 2800 DEF 1000 LVL: 8**

"Heh. What do you think of this, Mr. Kingmaker?" Sawatari asked. When Yuji didn't answer, Sawatari growled and said, "Fine! Be silent! Thestalos's effect activates! When he is Tribute Summoned, I can look at your hand force you to discard a card. And if that card is a Monster Card, you take damage equal to its Level times 200."

Yuji showed his hand, which was only one card. Sawatari smirked. "I knew it would be that one. I send Draconnet to the Graveyard and inflict 600 points of damage!" Thestalos threw a fireball at Yuji, who didn't react.

 **Kingmaker: 3800→3200 LP**

"You aren't safe yet! Since Thestalos was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Fire monster, it also inflicts another 1000 points of damage!" Thestalos threw another, larger fireball at Yuji, who didn't flinch at that one either.

 **Kingmaker: 3200→2200 LP**

Sawatari laughed. "It's too late for you to realize how awesome I am right now. But if you get on your hands and knees and acknowledge my greatness, I'll let you off lightly."

Yuji didn't say anything at all, which only served to irritate Sawatari further. "Fine then! I'll show you a demonstration of my greatness! Thestalos, attack Cyberse Wizard!" Thestalos created a large fireball, which it flung at Cyberse Wizard, but Yuji only gestured to his field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Security Block!" he declared. "This turn, Cyberse Wizard cannot be destroyed by battle and neither of takes battle damage." The fireball hit Cyberse Wizard, but soon dissipated into nothingness.

"Ah!" Sawatari shouted, stomping his feet. "Stop ruining my moment!" He then calmed down and smirked. "Alright, then. I'll just end you next turn. I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." Yuji looked at his card, but Sawatari spoke up before he could play it.

"I have to admit, you've put up a good fight, Mr. Kingmaker. But it's clear who the winner of this duel is. My Thestalos is far stronger, and even if you use your Wizard's effect, I'll still have Life Points left. And I'll win next turn. It's inevitable that someone of my greatness would win against you. Don't you agree?"

"…You aren't a good duelist, are you?"

"I glad to see you- wait, what!?"

"I said you aren't a good duelist," Yuji said, holding up his hand. "And three things tell me that. One: when looking at monsters, you only focus on their attack points and don't bother looking at their effects. This leads you to underestimate your opponents when they use monsters with powerful effects but low attack points."

Yuji held up another finger. "Two: whenever I made a move you did not expect, you either panicked or threw a temper tantrum. This tells me you are unaccustomed to unexpected outcomes, when in fact a true duelist would be aware that such outcomes are possible and wouldn't react as you do. That also tells me you are inexperienced."

Yuji held up a third finger. "Three: your attitude is that of someone of a high social status who looks down on others for having a lower social status. This tells me that you judge your opponents on factors beyond their dueling when such factors do not matter in a duel. Thus, you believe yourself to be better when you are in fact, worse than them.

"All three of these tell me that you are not as a good a duelist as you think you are, and your skills are in reality average or below average." _At least they are compared to mine and my team's,_ Yuji thought. _Without having seen other duelists in this dimension, I cannot judge Sawatari as inferior to them or not._

Sawatari and his three lackeys stared at Yuji, all slack-jawed at the fact that he had just said more than he ever said before and that he had just bluntly told Sawatari how bad of a duelist he was.

"D-Don't joke with me!" Sawatari finally shouted. "I have the advantage here! You only have one card in your hand, and neither of your monsters is strong enough to finish me off!"

"That's true. But not for long," Yuji said, scaring Sawatari. "I banish Draconnet and Stack Reviver from my Graveyard. Doing so lets me Special Summon Degrade Buster!" A massive warrior in red, and white armor with blue boots and gloves appeared in Attack Position.

 **Degrade Buster ATK 2500 DEF 2500 LVL: 7**

"I-Impressive," Sawatari said, holding in his panic. "But your monster still has fewer attack points. And-." He then remembered what Yuji just said and glanced at his Duel Disk's screen. Ignoring the two zones that were between the fields, he touched Degrade Buster's card, checking its effects. He paled on seeing what it could do. "Oh no!"

"It seems you can learn. That means there is hope you can improve." Yuji gestured to his field. "Degrade Buster's effect activates! Once per turn, I can banish one monster my opponent controls with more attack points than Degrade Buster until the End Phase! I banish Thestalos!" Degrade Buster formed its own fireball, which it launched at Thestalos, making it disintegrate.

"OH NO!" Sawatari screamed.

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Degrade Buster, Cyberse Wizard, attack Sawatari directly! Degrade Fire and Illusion Spike!" Degrade Buster formed a fireball and lobbed it at Sawatari while Cyberse Wizard blasted him with lightning from his wand. Both attacks hit Sawatari, flinging him backwards while screaming.

 **Shingo: 3000→500→0 LP**

"Sawatari!" The other three occupants of the warehouse cried out as they ran to check on their friend. Yuji for his part felt somewhat disappointed. Collective hackers put up a better fight than this. He had assumed that since the Standard Dimension had access to three Extra Deck summoning methods that it would be the strongest of the dimensions. Of course, Sawatari hadn't used any Extra Deck monsters, so he was probably a poor basis for an assumption of this dimension's strength.

"You bastard!" Yuji raised an eyebrow as the trio turned to him. "Hurting Sawatari like that! We'll make you pay!"

 _I don't have time for this,_ Yuji thought. Looking upwards, he saw there was an open window in the warehouse. _Good enough._ He held up his Duel Disk and pressed a button, generating a flash of light that blinded the other four occupants. When their eyesight returned, Yuji had left.

On the warehouse's rooftop, Yuji looked towards the tower with the letters "LDS" at the top. _That's probably the Leo Duel School Sawatari mentioned,_ he thought. _Considering its size, it's also likely the Leo Corporation's headquarters._ Yuji's eyes narrowed. _Alright, I know the powers-that-be in this dimension and where they're located. A little scouting, and then I can conduct Operation: Breaking and Entering._

… _Go was right. There's a reason the operation names are left to Ryoken,_ Yuji thought as he headed for the next rooftop.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

Reiji Akaba walked into the LDS control room. His right-hand man, Nakajima, was standing next to Reiji's chair, looking concerned at a tablet he was holding.

Looking up at his entrance, Nakajima said, "Ah. Mr. President. Everything's been approved and set up. The announcement of the Battle Royale will go out later today."

"Good." Reiji nodded and sat in his chair. "So what's the issue, Nakajima? Something has you concerned."

Nakajima didn't bother hiding it. "Not concerned, sir. Confused. A couple of hours ago, we detected the activation of Shingo Sawatari's Duel Disk in the harbor district."

Reiji raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't bring this up if that was all that happened."

"It wasn't. We detected an error in the Disk's systems. Some sort of overwrite to the programming inside."

"An overwrite? Of what kind?"

"We don't know. Sawatari's Duel Disk was activated again shortly after, and the error was gone. We think it was temporary, but we don't know the cause."

 _A bug?_ Reiji wondered, then shook his head. _No, it must be something else._ Reiji frowned. Earlier today he had encountered Serena for the first time in three years and been made aware his father would send people to retrieve her. He had just come back from a meeting to change the tournament plans for tomorrow to a Battle Royale between the Top 16.

 _It could be nothing, but better safe than sorry._ Reiji opened his mouth to give Nakajima instructions, but one of the operators below them spoke first.

"Sir! We've detected a break-in through our firewall!"

"What!?" Nakajima said, surprised. "Where from?"

"We don't know, sir," she responded. "The hack is being rerouted through servers all over the world."

"Then trace it!" Nakajima shouted. "Trace it before they get anything!"

"Yes, sir!" Reiji narrowed his eyes. _First an overwritten Duel Disk and now a hacker?_ he thought.

* * *

 _These people aren't bad,_ Yuji thought as he typed away. _Their defenses aren't as advanced as SOL's, but still better than most places I've hacked into._

Yuji was sitting in what he believed was a computer lab on one of the lower floors of the Leo Corporation building, using one of the computers to hack into their systems and download what he needed onto a flash drive that he could look at later. He'd started with the last two hours of surveillance footage, and while that was downloading, he had decided to look at a few things Sawatari had mentioned: Action Duels and Pendulum cards.

After leaving the warehouse, Yuji had walked through the city, trying to get a feel for this dimension. He had thought he would have to stay to the alleys, but as it turned out, the city was nearly deserted. It hadn't taken him long to find out why; there was a Duel Tournament going on and most of the residents were either in their homes watching it or attending the tournament in person.

He had also seen dozens of advertisements for what he believed were the "Duel Schools" Sawatari had talked about. Evidently, they didn't just teach dueling in general, but also particular styles and methods.

 _Essentially, these schools are training this dimension's version of Charisma Duelists,_ Yuji had thought. _Go would like this place._

After he reached the Leo Corporation building, he had observed it for a bit before going in. With help from his Duel Disk's AI, he was able to hack the systems to register him as a new student under a false name to get past the handprint scanners. Once inside, he had found a map of the building, which had guided him to his current location.

 _The building itself is also pretty abandoned because of the tournament,_ Yuji thought. He narrowed his eyes at the screen. _Here we are: Action Duels._ Apparently, these were Duels played in certain Real Solid Vision fields that simulated a Field Spell environment. And while these Action Fields were active, they also dispersed special Spell and Trap Cards called Action Cards, which the duelists could pick up and use, albeit with a one-card-in-the-hand-at-a-time limit. _Interesting concept,_ Yuji thought. _It adds an element of unpredictability to the duel while also encouraging the players to move around. Still, I think I would prefer Speed Duels._

Moving on, he found information relating to the Pendulum cards Sawatari had talked about. Evidently, Pendulum cards were Monster Cards that could be placed in zones called Pendulum Zones, and then the player could "Pendulum Summon" multiple monsters from their hand at the same time, so long as their Levels were between the "Pendulum Scales" of the placed cards.

… _I think I'll have to see these Pendulum cards in action to truly understand them_ , Yuji thought, downloading a couple videos on Pendulum Summoning to watch later. _Moving on, I should see if Leo Corporation has any information about the other dimensions. Any data I can bring back to SOL would be of great value._

Going further into the database, it didn't take Yuji long to find information on the other dimensions. What did surprise him was the name of one of the files. _Attack on Xyz Dimension?_ he wondered. _…That does fit with what father said, but it seems I can learn more here._ Opening the file, he quickly perused it and gasped. _What the-? The Fusion Dimension attacked the Xyz Dimension and… turned people into cards? What does that mean?_

Deciding he needed to look this over more closely, Yuji copied the file and started to look at related files. _Academia, Leo Akaba, Lancer Selection… the hell is this stuff?_ Quickly glancing at the timer on the flash drive, he decided to copy these files as well. _I've copied pretty much all the information they have on other dimensions. Once the surveillance data is downloaded, I can leave._

Just as he thought that, the download finished. Removing the flash drive, Yuji pocketed it and wiped all traces of his using it from the computer. He then left the room, and he wasn't a moment too soon, as the alarms in the building started blaring.

"Intruder alert," a voice over the PDA said. "Intruder alert. Being lockdown procedures."

 _Damn it,_ Yuji thought as he started running. _I need to get out of here!_

* * *

"Sir, we traced the hack!"

"Where is it coming from?" Nakajima asked.

"A computer lab on the 1st floor of the building!"

"They were inside the building the whole time?" Nakajima said, surprised. He quickly got over it as he said, "Initiate a lockdown! Send security to that room!"

"Find out what our hacker stole as well," Reiji added. "And if the room is abandoned, widen the search to the rest of the building. Alert any students and professors still in the tower to be on the lookout for suspicious persons and to contact us in the event they see said suspicious persons."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Yuji made his way through the building, being sure to avoid being seen. Thankfully, the noise of the alarms meant he didn't have to be quiet. _I need to hurry,_ he thought. _Before-._

At his thought, gates suddenly came down on the sides around him, and then another one came down on the path he wanted to take.

 _Before that happens,_ Yuji thought as he pulled a cord out of his Duel Disk. Opening a nearby panel, he hooked the cord up to a port.

"AI," he said. "Run hacking subroutines. Get this gate unlocked."

"Acknowledged," the AI said.

"Hey!"

Yuji turned to look at a person running up to him. He was shorter than Yuji, with long spiky brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a tan sleeveless jacket over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants. He was also carrying a wooden katana.

"Found you!" the boy said, grinning widely. "I just got out of the infirmary, and what do I find? Someone breaking into LDS! Well, you're not getting away!" He pulled an orange tablet out of his pocjet and accessed its communication functions. "This is Yaiba Todo! I've-!"

Yuji quickly hit a button on his Duel Disk, activating a certain function that caused the lights in the hallway to go out and for the boy's – Yaiba's – call to disconnect.

* * *

Nakajima gasped as the cameras in the building went down. "What happened!?"

"Sir, it appears communications and visuals are being jammed somehow. We can't locate the source!"

"Well, find it!" Nakajima shouted while Reiji silently watched in thought.

* * *

"Oi! I've found the intruder! Hello? Is anyone listening?"

"AI, continue to unlock the gate," Yuji whispered to his Duel Disk. "Do not speak unless I address you first."

"Understood." Yuji took a few steps forward, pulling his hood back up, while Yaiba was still trying to yell into his tablet.

"Can anyone hear me!? I found the intruder! Why won't anyone respond?"

"They can't hear you," Yuji told him. "I activated a communications disruptor. All coms and cameras in the building have been blocked."

"What? Well undo it!"

"No."

Yaiba growled. "You don't undo it, I'll make you!"

"The disruptor is a function of my Duel Disk. You want to turn it off, you'll have to defeat me in a Duel."

"Is that so?" Yaiba adopted a cocky smirk. "Fine then. I was looking for a little action anyway. I, Yaiba Todo, will now show you the full strength of LDS's Synchro course!"

 _Synchro?_ Yuji thought. _Well, this should be a good test of the Master Rule Override. Besides, I need to buy time for the AI to finish unlocking the gate._

Yaiba strapped his tablet to his wrist. As he turned on its dueling functions, a green blade emerged from the side. Yuji activated his own blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

 **Yaiba Todo: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"What the-?" Yaiba said, looking at his Duel Disk in surprise. "What just happened? What are these two new zones?"

"Those are the Extra Monster Zones," Yuji explained. "And the Monster Card Zones have become the Main Monster Zones. That means we can only Special Summon one monster from the Extra Deck at a time."

"What!?" Yaiba said, shocked at Yuji's words. "That means I can only control one Synchro monster." He growled. "No matter. That will only slow me down. I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" A man with gray armor wearing a red cape and wielding a sword appeared on Yaiba's field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK 1900 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Boggart Knight's effect activates! When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'X-Saber' monster from my hand. Come, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" A short blonde-haired warrior armed with a sword broken into fragments and chained together by lightning appeared in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK 1300 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"And since I control two face-up 'X-Saber' monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" A masked warrior in red and black armor carrying a massive sword appeared in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

Yaiba smirked. "Time for you to see my real strength. Level 3 Fulhelmknight tunes Level 4 Boggart Knight!" His first monster disappeared in a flash of light, turning into three stars that then turned into three green rings. The rings encircled Boggart Knight, who became an orange outline of itself before disappearing, leaving four stars. A beam of light went through the pillars as Yaiba chanted.

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" A large warrior in wearing black pants, a red cape, and wielding two longswords appeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **X-Saber Souza ATK 2500 DEF 1600 LVL: 7**

 _So this is a Synchro Summon,_ Yuji thought, narrowing his eyes.

Yaiba looked at his Duel Disk and grit his teeth. "Looks like Souza really was summoned to that Extra Monster Zone. No point in using Faultroll's effect if I can't Synchro Summon Gottoms. I Set two cards. I end my turn."

* * *

"Sir! We've detected a Synchro Summon!"

"Energy levels?" Reiji asked.

"Low. We've also detected the activation of Yaiba Todo's Duel Disk, and… sir! We're picking up the same overwriting program we detected earlier!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes. _That means Yaiba is facing off against the same person Sawatari dueled,_ he thought.

* * *

"My turn! Draw!" Looking at his cards, Yuji knew he had to end this fast. "I summon Cyberse Wizard!" The green-haired man in black and white robes wielding a wand appeared.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"What?" Yaiba blinked. "Cyberse? I've never heard of that Type."

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Cynet Optimize! Once per turn, I can Normal Summon a Cyberse monster, but for the rest of the turn, I can only Special Summon Cyberse monsters from my Extra Deck. I summon Defect Compiler!" A white machine with a black orb in its center appeared.

 **Defect Compiler ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Heh. I'm a little surprised you have a Type I've never seen before, but neither of your monsters is strong enough to take out Faultroll or Souza."

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Cyberse Annihilation!" Yuji declared. "And I equip it to Defect Compiler!" Yuji then gestured to his field. "Cyberse Wizard's effect activates! Once per turn, I can change your Attack Position monster to Defense Position!"

"What?" Yaiba said, his eyes widening.

"Go! Cyberse Algorithm!" Cyberse Wizard zapped Souza with its wand, changing its battle position. "In addition, if my Cyberse monster attacks Souza, it inflicts piercing damage!" Yaiba grit his teeth. "Battle! Defect Compiler, attack Souza!"

"What!? Are you insane?" Yaiba asked as Defect Compiler launched a beam of green energy at Souza. "Your monster has 1000 attack points while Souza has 1600 defense points!"

"Cyberse Annihilation's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "When the equipped monster battles the opponent's monster, its attack points become equal to your monster's attack points during damage calculation!"

"What!?"

 **Defect Compiler ATK 1000→2500**

The blast hit Souza, blowing it to pieces and pushing Yaiba back.

 **Yaiba: 4000→3100 LP**

 **Defect Compiler ATK 2500→1000**

"What the-?" Yaiba said, one of his eyes closed. "That damage was real? We're not in an Action Field."

"Cyberse Annihilation's additional effect activates!" Yuji declared, drawing Yaiba's attention. "When the equipped monster destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Yaiba gasped. "You take 2500 points of damage!" Yuji's card blasted Yaiba with energy, but he gestured to his field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Saber Reflection!" he declared. "If I would take effect damage while I control an 'X-Saber' monster, the damage is negated!" A barrier appeared in front of him and blocked the blast. "And then, you take the damage instead!" The barrier reformed into an energy ball that blasted towards Yuji, who gestured to his own field.

"Defect Compiler's effect activates!" he declared. "Once per turn, if I would take effect damage from your card, I can place one Defect Counter on Defect Compiler instead!" A barrier appeared around Yuji this time, blocking the attack. A "1" then appeared on Defect Compiler's screen.

 **Defect Compiler: 0 DC→1 DC**

"So he was ready in case I deflected his damage?" Yaiba wondered aloud.

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Yuji narrowed his eyes, annoyed. It wasn't often Cyberse Annihilation didn't work like this.

"Heh," Yaiba said with a grin on his face. "I have to admit, you pulled some surprising moves there. Changing my monster's battle position, then trying to inflict massive effect damage, then _anticipating_ I would redirect it… It seems I can't afford to go easy on you. My turn! Draw!"

Yaiba looked at his card, then gestured to his field. "Faultroll's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'X-Saber' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Fulhelmknight!" The blonde monster reappeared in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK 1300 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"And now I'll tune Level 3 Fulhelmknight to Level 6 Faultroll!" Fulhelmknight became three green rings that circled Faultroll, who became six stars. A beam of light went through the rings as Yaiba chanted.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" A massive monster in silver armor with a red cape draped on its back wielding a sword almost as big as it was appeared in the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 3100 DEF 2600 LVL: 9**

Yuji narrowed his eyes. _Level 9 this time. And 3100 attack points…_

"Trap activate!" Yaiba declared. "At One With the Sword! This card equips itself to an 'X-Saber' monster I control. That monster gains 800 attack points, and if it destroys your monster by battle, I can draw a card."

"I won't let you!" Yuji said, gesturing to his field. "Trap activate! Cyberse Shatter! Since you activated a card that would change the attack points of exactly one monster while I control a Cyberse monster, the activation of that card is negated!" At One With the Sword disintegrated, not being able to stay on the field. "After that, I draw one card."

As Yuji drew, Yaiba growled. "You were prepared for that too? Well how about this? I activate the Spell Card: Warrior's Gift!" The card showed Souza and Gottoms with their swords crossed. "Since I control a Level 7 or higher 'X-Saber' monster, I draw two cards, but I cannot add any new cards to my hand from my Deck for the rest of the turn."

Yaiba drew, then said, "I activate the Spell Card: The Warrior Returning Alive! This card lets me add a Warrior monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I return Faultroll to my hand. And then, I'll activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, to Special Summon Souza from my Graveyard!" The warrior with two swords reappeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **X-Saber Souza ATK 2500 DEF 1600 LVL: 7**

Yaiba smirked. "I may only be able to Special Summon one monster from the Extra Deck at a time, but there's nothing stopping me from bringing back the ones you destroy!" Yuji narrowed his eyes at that. "And since I control two 'X-Saber' monsters, I can Special Summon Faultroll from my hand!" The warrior in red and black armor reappeared in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

"Faultroll's effect activates! I resurrect the Level 4 Boggart Knight!" The man in gray armor also reappeared in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK 1900 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Souza's effect now activates! I Tribute Boggart Knight!" The man in gray armor disappeared again, confusing Yuji.

"Confused? You won't be for long. Battle! Souza, attack Defect Compiler!"

 _Cyberse Annihilation's effect will make Defect Compiler's attack points equal to Souza's,_ Yuji thought. _Mutual destruction? No, if that was the case, he would have attacked with Faultroll._

"Souza's effect now activates!" Yaiba declared. "Since I Tributed an 'X-Saber' monster, your monster is destroyed at the start of the Damage Step!"

Yuji's eyes widened in surprise, but he regained his senses enough to gesture to his monster. "Defect Compiler's effect activates!" he declared. "By removing a Defect Counter, a Cyberse monster I control gains 800 attack points!" The "1" on Defect Compiler became a "0" as Cyberse Wizard glowed.

 **Defect Compiler: 1 DC→0 DC**

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800→2600**

"That won't save your monster!" Yaiba reminded him. "Go, Souza!" Souza slashed Defect Compiler, destroying it and making Yuji wince. "Your turn, Gottoms! Destroy Cyberse Wizard!" Gottoms chopped Cyberse Wizard in half with its sword, making Yuji cover his eyes from the smoke.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→3500 LP**

"And now Faultroll will attack you directly!" Faultroll charged through the smoke and slashed Yuji, pushing him back up against the gate.

 **Kingmaker: 3500→1100 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Yaiba smirked as Yuji took a few steps forward. "You had some surprising moves, but it's obvious I'm the victor here. So either surrender, or fight back as hard as you can."

"…Why not?" Yuji said softly, placing his hand on his Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" Looking at his cards, Yuji thought, _I was able to defeat Sawatari without Link Summoning, but I can't pull the same tricks against this guy. Besides, the Leo Corporation already knows I exist._

"I summon Lady Debug!" A humanoid mechanical ladybug appeared on Yuji's field.

 **Lady Debug ATK 1700 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Lady Debug's effect activates! When she is Summoned, I can add a Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Draconnet from my hand. I then activate the effect of Cynet Optimize and summon Draconnet!" A white mechanical dragon with blue lines running over it appeared.

 **Draconnet ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Draconnet's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or Deck in Defense Position. From my hand, I summon Protron!" A small black and white ball with blue eyes appeared on the field.

 **Protron ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"And since I control two or more monsters of the same Type, I Special Summon Cyberse White Hat!" A cowboy in a white coat and black pants with his mouth covered appeared in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse White Hat ATK 1800 DEF 2400 LVL: 6**

"…I have to admit, that's an impressive lineup," Yaiba said, looking over the four monsters. "But none of them are strong enough to take out my monsters, and you have no more cards in your hand."

"You're right on both counts," Yuji said. "But I don't plan on using them." He gestured to the air above his head. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" As his hand glowed blue, the Link portal appeared above him, shocking Yaiba.

"What the-? What is that!?" he asked.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" Yuji chanted. "The summoning condition is one Level 1 monster. I set Protron in the Link Marker!" His monster became a stream of energy that entered the bottom arrow, turning it red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Linkuriboh!" A small blue mechanical monster with a red arrow on the end of its tail and two large eyes appeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300 LINK-1** ↓

"Kuri kuri ku!" the monster cheered as Yaiba looked on, shocked out of his mind.

"W-What is this?" he muttered. "He didn't have any cards in his hand, so that must have come from his Extra Deck. But Link Summon? I've never even _heard_ of something like this."

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yuji declared, shocking Yaiba out of his thoughts. Yuji's hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two non-Token monsters. I set Draconnet and Lady Debug in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the left and right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Binary Sorceress!" A white humanoid machine with arrows on its legs emerged from the portal, summoned to Linkuriboh's Link Marker.

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 1600 LINK-2** ←→

"H-Hey! You can't do that!" Yaiba protested. "You said monsters from the Extra Deck can only be summoned to the Extra Monster Zones!"

"That's mostly true, but Extra Deck monsters can also be Special Summoned to a Link Monster's Link Marker," Yuji revealed.

"What? Link Marker?" Yaiba looked at the screen on his Duel Disk and saw red arrows on Linkuriboh and Binary Sorceress. "Is that what those red arrows are?"

"Pretty much. Appear for a third time, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yaiba gasped as the Link portal appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. If I use a Link Monster to Link Summon, its Link Markers count as Link Materials. I set Cyberse White Hat and Link-2 Binary Sorceress in the Link Markers!" His monsters, with Binary Sorceress splitting into two, became whirlwinds of energy and entered the left, top, and bottom arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Shootingcode Talker!" A blue-and-gold-armored monster with wings emerged from the portal, summoned to Linkuriboh's Link Marker.

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↑↓

"Cyberse White Hat's effect activates! When it is used to Link Summon, all your monsters lose 1000 attack points until the end of the turn!"

"What!?" Yaiba gasped as his monsters became weaker.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 3100→2100**

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK 2400→1400**

 **X-Saber Souza ATK 2500→1500**

"I activate the effect of Cyberse Shatter in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Link-2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Binary Sorceress!" The white humanoid reappeared, summoned to Shootingcode Talker's left Link Marker.

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 1600 LINK-2** ←→

* * *

"Sir! We've picked up a string of summoning energies!"

"What kind are they?" Nakajima asked.

"…We… we don't know, sir! There's no record of this energy in the database!"

"What!?" Nakajima said, surprised. "No record!? That's impossible!"

"Observe the levels of the summoning energies and compare them to our records of Shun Kurosaki and Sora Shiun'in," Reiji ordered.

"Yes, sir… The energy levels are the same. They aren't the same kind, but the levels are just as high."

 _So our intruder is from another dimension, but they aren't using Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum,_ Reiji thought, narrowing his eyes. _How interesting…_

* * *

"He summoned three monsters from the Extra Deck with four monsters," Yaiba muttered. "Not only that, but he used one to summon another, and then brought that one back. Just _who_ are you!?"

"Defeat me, and you'll find out," Yuji told him before he gestured to his field. "Shootingcode Talker's effect activates! At the start of the Battle Phase, it can attack your monsters up to the number of monsters it points to plus one!"

"Eh!?" Yaiba said, shocked. "Multiple attacks?"

"Shootingcode Talker points to Linkuriboh and Binary Sorceress. That means it can attack three times!" A golden bow unfolded on Shootingcode Talker's left arm, along with a golden energy string.

"Battle! Shootingcode Talker attacks XX-Saber Gottoms!" Shootingcode Talker pulled its string back, creating a blue arrow that it then released. Yaiba winced as the blow struck Gottoms, destroying it.

 **Yaiba: 3100→2900 LP**

"Binary Sorceress's effect activates! When a monster it is co-linked with inflicts battle damage, I gain Life Points equal to that damage."

"What?" Yaiba asked. "Co-linked?"

 **Kingmaker: 1100→1300 LP**

"The second attack! Shootingcode Talker attacks XX-Saber Faultroll!" Shootingcode Talker pulled back another arrow and released it, destroying Faultroll and pushing Yaiba back.

 **Yaiba: 2900→2000 LP**

"Binary Sorceress's effect activates!"

 **Kingmaker: 1300→2200 LP**

"Since you only control one monster, Shootingcode Talker loses 400 attack points."

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 2300→1900**

 _This is bad,_ Yaiba thought. _I don't have a choice but to use it._ He gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Gottoms' Emergency Call! Since I have a face-up 'X-Saber' monster, I can Special Summon two 'X-Saber' monsters from my Graveyard. Come back, Faultroll and Gottoms!" The two monsters Yuji destroyed reappeared in Attack Position, and because Yaiba had more than one monster again, Shootingcode Talker's attack points returned to normal.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 3100 DEF 2600 LVL: 9**

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 1900→2300**

Yuji narrowed his eyes but still gestured to his field. "The third attack! Shootingcode Talker attacks X-Saber Souza! Shooting Complete!" Shootingcode Talker let loose a third arrow, destroying Souza and knocking Yaiba onto his back.

 **Yaiba: 2000→1200 LP**

"Binary Sorceress's effect activates!"

 **Kingmaker: 2200→3000 LP**

Yaiba growled as he stood back up. "Damn, he's strong," he muttered. "He wiped out three of my strongest monsters in a single turn. If not for Emergency Call, he could attack directly with his other monsters and I'd lose…"

"Shootingcode Talker's additional effect!" Yaiba looked up as Yuji placed his hand on his Duel Disk. "At the end of the Battle Phase, I draw cards equal to the number of monsters Shootingcode Talker destroyed by battle. It destroyed three, so I draw three cards!" Yuji drew, then said, "I Set one card. I end my turn."

Yaiba growled again. "You're good. Maybe one of the best I've ever fought. Still, I can't let you win. I have my pride as an ace of LDS! My turn! Draw!" Yaiba looked at his card, then gestured to his field. "Faultroll's effect activates! I resurrect Fulhelmknight!" The blonde warrior reappeared in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK 1300 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"I tune the Level 3 Fulhelmknight to the Level 6 Faultroll!" Yuji's eyes widened as the blonde warrior became three rings around Faultroll, who became six stars. A surge of light passed through the rings as Yaiba chanted.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Another large warrior in silver armor with a red cape appeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 3100 DEF 2600 LVL: 9**

 _I see. So he has more than one copy of that monster,_ Yuji thought. It made sense of course; Go, Hanako, and Ryoken ran multiple copies of the same monsters in their own Decks.

"I activate the Field Spell Card: Saber Vault!" Yaiba declared. "This card increases the attack points of each 'X-Saber' monster I control by 100 times its Level and decreases their defense points by 100 times their Level."

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 3100→4000 DEF 2600→1700 x2**

"I'm ending this here! Battle! The first Gottoms attacks Linkuriboh!" Gottoms charged Yuji's monster, but he just gestured to his field.

"Linkuriboh's effect activates!" he declared. "When your monster declares an attack, I can Tribute Linkuriboh!" Said monster disintegrated, dodging Gottoms' sword. "Your monster's attack points now become 0 until the end of the turn."

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 4000→0**

Yaiba growled, then said, "I can still take out another monster! The second Gottoms attacks Binary Sorceress!" Gottoms swung its sword, cleaving Binary Sorceress in half. Yuji winced from the damage.

 **Yuji: 3000→600 LP**

"Trap activate!" Yuji declared. "Cyberse Beacon! Since I took damage, I can add one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster form my Deck to my hand. I add Backup Secretary to my hand."

Yaiba narrowed his eyes, then gestured to his field. "The effect of the second Gottoms activates! By Tributing an 'X-Saber' monster, I can discard a random card from your hand. I Tribute the 0-attack point Gottoms!" The first Gottoms became a ball of energy that struck one of Yuji's cards. He took it from his hand and placed it in the Graveyard.

"You may have survived this turn, but I'll win next turn. My Gottoms has 4000 attack points. I end my turn."

"AI," Yuji whispered, talking to his Duel Disk. "How long until the gate is unlocked?"

"One minute," the AI answered, just as softly. "Warning: multiple lifeforms detected on other side. Suspected hostiles."

"…Understood." Yuji could end this by bringing out another of his Code Talkers, but to get past Yaiba and deal with the people on the other side…

 _Alright._ "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"What?" Yaiba gasped.

"This card destroys a Spell or Trap Card on the field. I'll destroy Saber Vault!" A gust of wind destroyed Yaiba's Field Spell, weakening Gottoms.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 4000→3100 DEF 1700→2600**

"Since I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!" A purple-haired woman in silver armor and purple robes appeared on Yuji's field.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Appear for the final time! The circuit that leads to the future!" Yaiba started as the Link portal appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. I set Backup Secretary and Link-3 Shootingcode Talker in the Link Markers!" Shootingcode Talker split into three, then Yuji's four monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the left, bottom-left, right, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! The malicious dragon whose claws defend the world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Viral Dawn Link Dragon!" The light blue dragon with dark blue armor emerged from the portal and spread its large wings. Its red eyes glowed as it roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"What the-?" Yaiba said, taking a few steps back. "This monster gives off a very different vibe than the others…"

"Viral Dawn's effect activates! If it is Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, the effects of all your Level 5 or higher monsters are negated! Infection Code!" The orbs on Viral Dawn's body lit up and released pulses of red energy.

"Eh?" Yaiba gasped as his Gottoms lost some color. "You took away my monster's effects!?"

"I activate the effect of the Equip Spell Card: Cynet Defrag in my Graveyard!"

"What? In the Graveyard?" Yaiba gasped. "That's the card I sent with Gottoms' effect!"

"It is, and Cynet Defrag lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position and then equip Cynet Defrag to it. And if Cynet Defrag is in the Graveyard, I can activate this effect by paying half my Life Points. Resurrect, Cyberse Wizard!" Yuji's monster in white and black robes reappeared, summoned to Viral Dawn's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Kingmaker: 600→300 LP**

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Viral Dawn's additional effect activates! I Tribute the Cyberse Wizard at its Link Marker to lower the attack points of your Level 5 or higher monster by Cyberse Wizard's attack points!"

"Eh!?"

"Go! Corruption Drain!" Cyberse Wizard disintegrated into energy and then entered the orbs on Viral Dawn's wings, which lit up with swirling energy. The orbs released tendrils that entangled Gottoms, draining its power further.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 3100→1300**

"Crap!" Yaiba said, realizing what was about to happen.

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Viral Dawn Link Dragon, attack XX-Saber Gottoms! Daybreak Tempest!" Red energy traveled over Viral Dawn's skin before gathering in its mouth. Viral Dawn blasted Gottoms with the gathered energy, destroying it and sending Yaiba flying backwards until he fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **Yaiba: 1200→0 LP**

"Gate unlocked," Yuji's AI reported. Yuji turned around just in time to see the gate open, revealing the small army of security agents on the other side.

"Go, Viral Dawn!" Yuji shouted, directing his still remaining dragon. Viral Dawn blasted the agents with its attack, making them cry out in pain and causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Yuji saw the guards lying on the ground – just unconscious, thankfully – and the security gates behind them broken into pieces.

 _I think I know what father meant by "the applications beyond dueling,"_ Yuji thought as he started to run again, Viral Dawn vanishing as he left. Luckily, he managed to find an exit which led him out of the building.

* * *

Reiji narrowed his eyes as the cameras and communications came back online.

"Report in, everyone!" Nakajima shouted.

"Sir! The jamming has been turned off, but security has not located any suspicious persons."

"Nothing!? They got away?"

"Evidently, sir. We did, however, find student Todo unconscious on the first floor, with several more unconscious guards nearby. And… security reports that a few of the security gates were destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Nakajima grit his teeth. "They must have used Real Solid Vision to defeat Todo. Take him to the infirmary immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

Reiji then spoke up. "Have you ascertained what our hacker took from us?"

"Yes, sir. They accessed files on Action Duels and downloaded a few videos related to Pendulum Summoning along with… sir! They made copies of the files related to Academia and the Lancer Selection!" Reiji narrowed his eyes further. Well, that wasn't good. If this hacker was affiliated with his father, then they had just lost the edge of surprise.

 _That seems unlikely however,_ Reiji thought. _We never detected any signs of Fusion Summoning. While the levels suggest a person from another dimension, the fact that the energy was "unknown" suggests they weren't from Fusion. Or Synchro or Xyz. That leaves…_

Out loud, he said, "Did they take anything else or access any other files?"

"Only one other thing: they downloaded the last two hours of surveillance footage."

"What?" Nakajima said, surprised. "Why would they want surveillance footage?"

"Why indeed?" Reiji mused, steepling his fingers. _Why indeed?_

* * *

Yuji breathed a sigh of relief. He'd established a great deal of distance from Leo Corporation, and had managed to avoid the cameras. At the moment, he was back in the warehouse district, but had set up in one on the other side of the pier; he didn't want to risk running into Sawatari again.

Powering up his laptop, Yuji plugged in the flash drive containing the surveillance footage, then hooked his Duel Disk up to the laptop.

"AI," he ordered. "Run facial recognition software on this video. Set parameters at 50% recognition. Search for these IDs: Hanako Zaizen, Go Onizuka, Ryoken Kogami."

"Acknowledged."

Yuji had to admit that while he found AIs annoying sometimes, they did have their uses. That didn't mean Ryoken had to like them, of course.

While the AI dealt with the footage, Yuji opened the videos he'd downloaded on Pendulum Summoning. And then had to rewind it because the first time had left him stunned.

 _What the-?_ Yuji went to a point in the video and zoomed in on the face of the only person in the video. It was a boy about Yuji's age with red eyes, and red-and-green hair. The hair and eyes aside, he had the exact same face as Yuji.

… _How is this possible?_ he wondered. _Why does someone in this dimension look like me?_ Checking the tags, he saw the boy's name. Yuya Sakaki. _Sakaki._ _Wait. Sawatari's friends mentioned him. And a guy who looked like him who dealt real damage…_

 _It couldn't be,_ Yuji thought, shaking his head. _Two people looking alike can be a coincidence; with seven billion people on the planet, not to mention other dimensions, there are bound to be people who look the same. But three people? In one city? That's…_

Yuji shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Don't focus on the big picture. Look at the little picture._ He took a calming breath, then watched the video. So… He had been right. Watching it did make understanding Pendulum Summon better. And watching the second video allowed him to see a Fusion Summon for the first time.

 _So Pendulum Summoning can be used to bring out materials to summon monsters from the Extra Deck,_ Yuji mused. _It might be a good idea to find some Pendulum cards and bring them back home so father can study them._

Setting those thoughts to the side, Yuji loaded up the other files he copied, starting with the attack on the Xyz Dimension. Hmm… It appeared that a group from the Fusion Dimension called Academia had launched an attack on a city called Heartland City. They had used Real Solid Vision to destroy the buildings and had captured the populace by using some form of technology to seal people into Duel Monster cards.

The analytical part of Yuji couldn't help but admire the concept of sealing people into cards, from a scientific perspective. It was an effective way to take prisoners of war, but they didn't need food, they took up far less space, and so long as the process was reversible, it was more humane compared to many of history's POW camps. The moral part of Yuji, however, was repulsed. The act of sealing people into cards reminded him of the viruses the Collective had started using back home. Those people were left in vegetative states until given the antivirus. Academia was essentially stealing people's souls.

But how did the Standard Dimension know about Academia? A look at the other files answered that question; the leader of Academia, also known as the Professor, was a man named Leo Akaba, the former CEO of the Leo Corporation, who had disappeared a little over three years ago, leaving control of the company to his ex-wife Himika and their son Reiji Akaba, who had taken control of the company at… 16!?

 _This guy's younger than Go and Ryoken, and he's in charge of an entire corporation!?_ Yuji thought, shocked out of his mind. _This guy is ten years younger than Akira and outranks him. He must be a genius… That or the employment standards at Leo Corporation are lower than at SOL._

That thought aside, Yuji looked at the file titled "Lancer Selection." He read it thoroughly and had to admit he was impressed. It seemed that the local tournament being held was in fact a selection process to determine duelists who would fight against Academia. _Smart plan_ , Yuji thought. _A tournament format is the perfect way to weed out the weak and get the strongest duelists. But the names on this list…_

 _Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiragi, Noboru Gongenzaka, Shun Kurosaki…_ Yuji narrowed his eyes. _There aren't any pictures, but if Yuya Sakaki is on this list, it makes sense that the others would be around the same age. Making 14-year-olds fight a war… Well, considering my own employment, I can't comment. But the notes underneath…_ Yuji gasped. _Kurosaki is from the Xyz Dimension!? Is that how the Leo Corporation is aware of Academia's attack?_

Yuji's thoughts were interrupted by a beep from his Duel Disk. "Footage analysis complete," the AI said.

"How many appearances of each subject?" Yuji asked.

"Zero matches for Go Onizuka. Zero matches for Ryoken Kogami. Possible match for Hanako Zaizen."

"Highlight the spots the partial match for Hanako Zaizen appears in."

"Acknowledged."

The AI pulled them up, then Yuji looked at them. He couldn't help but start and stare at the picture.

It wasn't Hanako. It couldn't be. Hanako's hair was crimson, not pink. And she wore it in a ponytail, not pigtails. And she absolutely wouldn't be smacking someone with the same face as Yuji with a giant paper fan.

 _So Hanako has doppelgangers, too?_ Yuji thought. Looking through the other highlighted sections, Yuji saw that all of them contained the pink-haired girl, and many contained Yuya Sakaki. And none of them were of Hanako.

 _Damn it,_ Yuji thought, scowling. _I should have arrived in this dimension about two hours before I stole the footage. That means I should have seen at least a hint of Go, Hanako, or Ryoken. The fact I didn't leaves three possibilities. One: they all managed to avoid the cameras. Two: they landed outside of this city. Three: … they didn't arrive in this dimension with me._

 _The first one is the most unlikely; Ryoken could probably manage it, and maybe Hanako, but there's no way Go would; he isn't stealthy enough. The second one is also unlikely. Father showed this city as the picture representing the Standard Dimension, so I can assume Maiami City is the center of this dimension, or at least the most likely destination._

 _That means the most likely outcome is… they're all in other dimensions._

Yuji didn't know what to think after that. The possibility of his brother and comrades being separated like this… No, he had to think. Otherwise he would just get stuck.

 _I need to find a way to the other dimensions to find them,_ Yuji thought. _But how…_ Yuji reopened the Lancer Selection file. _Shun Kurosaki of the Xyz Dimension. He must have crossed dimensions too, but unlike me, he did it on purpose. That means he must have access to interdimensional travel technology._

 _The files also say the next part of the Maiami Championship will be a city-wide Battle Royale. That means if I can find Kurosaki and obtain his Duel Disk…_ For the first time since he landed in this world, Yuji smiled. _If I can get Kurosaki's Duel Disk, I might be able to travel to the other dimensions and find my teammates._

 _Go, Hanako, Ryoken… Wherever you are, I'll find you!_

* * *

 **Kingmaker vs. Shingo Sawatari**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Shingo**

Shingo discards Mobius the Frost Monarch to Special Summon Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal (800/1000/3) in Attack Position. Shingo Tributes Berlineth to Tribute Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000/6). Since Berlineth was Tributed for a Tribute Summon, Shingo can look at Kingmaker's hand and banish 1 card until the End Phase. He banishes Cyberse Wizard from his hand. Since Thestalos was Tribute Summoned, Shingo can discard 1 random card from Kingmaker's hand, and if it is a Monster Card, Kingmaker takes damage equal to that monster's Level x 100. Shingo forces Kingmaker to discard Stack Reviver (Kingmaker: 4000→3800 LP). Shingo Sets 1 card. He ends his turn. During the End Phase, Cyberse Wizard returns to Kingmaker's hand.

 **Turn 2: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. Since he controls no monsters, he Special Summons Linkslayer (2000/600/5) in Attack Position. He activates Linkslayer's effect, discarding Backup Secretary to destroy Shingo's Set Sakuretsu Armor. Kingmaker Normal Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4). Kingmaker activates Cyberse Wizard's effect, targeting Thestalos. Thestalos is changed to Defense Position, and if a Cyberse monster attacks it, it inflicts piercing damage.

Linkslayer attacks and destroys Thestalos (Shingo: 4000→3000 LP). Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Shingo**

Shingo draws. He activates the Equip Spell Card Restoration of the Monarchs, which lets him Special Summon 1 monster with 2400 ATK/1000 DEF or 2800 ATK/1000 DEF from his GY in Defense Position with its effects negated, then equip it with Restoration of the Monarchs. He Special Summons Thestalos (2400/1000/6) and equips it with Restoration of the Monarchs. The monster equipped with Restoration of the Monarchs can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon. Shingo Tributes Thestalos to Tribute Summon Thestalos the Mega Monarch (2800/1000/8). Since Thestalos was Tribute Summoned, Shingo can look at Kingmaker's hand and force him to discard 1 card, and if it is a Monster Card, Kingmaker takes damage equal to that monster's Level x 200. Shingo forces Kingmaker to discard Draconnet (Kingmaker: 3800→3200 LP). Since Thestaloas was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Fire monster, it also inflicts 1000 damage to Kingmaker (Kingmaker: 3200→2200 LP).

Thestalos attacks Cyberse Wizard, but Kingmaker activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Security Block, targeting Cyberse Wizard with its effect. Cyberse Wizard cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and neither player takes battle damage this turn. Shingo ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. Kingmaker banishes Draconnet and Stack Reviver from his GY to Special Summon Degrade Buster (2500/2500/7) in Attack Position. Kingmaker activates Degrade Buster's effect, letting him banish 1 of Shingo's monsters with higher ATK than Degrade Buster until the End Phase. He banishes Thestalos.

Degrade Buster attacks Shingo directly (Shingo: 3000→500 LP). Cyberse Wizard attacks Shingo directly (Shingo: 500→0 LP). Kingmaker wins.

* * *

 **Kingmaker vs. Yaiba Todo**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Yaiba**

Yaiba Normal Summons XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000/4). Since Boggart Knight was Normal Summoned, Yaiba can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (1300/1000/3) in Attack Position. Since he controls 2 face-up "X-Saber" monsters, Yaiba Special Summons XX-Saber Faultroll (2400/1800/6) in Attack Position. Yaiba tunes Level 3 Fulhelmknight to Level 4 Boggart Knight to Synchro Summon X-Saber Souza (2500/1600/7) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Yaiba Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4). Kingmaker then activates the Continuous Spell Card Cynet Optimize, which lets him Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster during his Main Phase. He Normal Summons Defect Compiler (1000/1000/3). Kingmaker activates the Equip Spell Card Cyberse Annihilation, equipping it to Defect Compiler. If the equipped monster attacks one of Yaiba's monsters, its ATK becomes equal to that monster's ATK during damage calculation and if the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, Annihilation will inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK. Kingmaker activates Cyberse Wizard's effect, targeting the Attack Position Souza. Souza is changed to Defense Position, Kingmaker's monsters can only attack Souza, and if his Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing damage.

Defect Compiler attacks Souza (Defect Compiler: 1000→2500). Souza is destroyed, with Cyberse Wizard's effect inflicting piercing damage (Yaiba: 4000→3100 LP) (Defect Compiler: 2500→1000). As the equipped monster destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of Annihilation activates, inflicting damage to Yaiba equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. As Yaiba would take effect damage while he controls an "X-Saber" monster, he activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Saber Reflection, inflicting the damage to his opponent instead. As he would take damage from an opponent's card effect, Kingmaker activates the effect of Defect Compiler, placing 1 Defect Counter on it instead of taking damage (Defect Compiler: 0 DC→1 DC). Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Yaiba**

Yaiba draws. He activates Faultroll's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Fulhelmknight (1300/1000/3) in Attack Position. Yaiba tunes Level 3 Fulhelmknight to Level 6 Faultroll to Synchro Summon XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600/9) to the Extra Monster Zone. As he only controls 1 face-up "X-Saber" monster, Yaiba activates his Set Trap Card At One With the Sword, targeting Gottoms. At One With the Sword is equipped to Gottoms, it gains 800 ATK, and if it destroys Kingmaker's monster by battle, Yaiba draws 1 card. As his opponent activated a card that would change the ATK of exactly 1 monster on the field, Kingmaker activates his Set Trap Card Cyberse Shatter, negating the activation of At One With the Sword and then drawing 1 card. As he controls a Level 7 or higher "X-Saber" monster, Yaiba activates the Spell Card Warrior's Gift, which lets him draw 2 cards. Yaiba activates the Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive, letting him add 1 Warrior monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Faultroll to his hand. He then activates the Spell Card Monster Reborn, letting him Special Summon 1 monster from his GY. He Special Summons X-Saber Souza (2500/1600/7) in Attack Position. As he controls 2 "X-Saber" monsters, Yaiba Special Summons Faultroll (2400/1800/6) in Attack Position. He then activates Faultroll's effect to Special Summon Boggart Knight (1900/1000/4) in Attack Position. Yaiba Tributes Boggart Knight to activate Souza's effect. During this turn, if Souza battles Kingmaker's monster, that monster is destroyed at the start of the Damage Step.

Souza attacks Defect Compiler. Kingmaker activates Defect Compiler's effect, removing 1 Defect Counter from it to increase the ATK of 1 Cyberse monster he controls by 800 until the end of the turn. He targets Cyberse Wizard (Cyberse Wizard: 1800→2600) (Defect Compiler: 1 DC→0 DC). At the start of the Damage Step, Souza's effect destroys Defect Compiler. Gottoms attacks and destroys Cyberse Wizard (Kingmaker: 4000→3500 LP). Faultroll attacks Kingmaker directly (Kingmaker: 3500→1100 LP). Yaiba Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons Lady Debug (1700/1400/4). Since Lady Debug was Normal Summoned, Kingmaker can add 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Draconnet to his hand. Kingmaker activates the effect of Cynet Optimize, letting him Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster He Normal Summons Draconnet (1400/1200/3). Since Draconnet was Normal Summoned, Kingmaker can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. He Special Summons Protron (100/100/1) from his hand. As he controls 2 or more monsters with the same Type, Kingmaker Special Summons Cyberse White Hat (1800/2400/6) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Protron to Link Summon Linkuriboh (300/1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Kingmaker then uses Draconnet and Lady Debug to Link Summon Binary Sorceress (1600/2/←→) to Linkuriboh's Link Marker. Kingmaker uses Cyberse White Hat and Link-2 Binary Sorceress to Link Summon Shootingcode Talker (2300/3/←↑↓) to Linkuriboh's bottom Link Marker. Since White Hat was sent to the GY as Link Material, all of Yaiba's monsters lose 1000 ATK until the end of the turn (Gottoms: 3100→2100) (Faultroll: 2400→1400) (Souza: 2500→1500). Kingmaker activates the effect of Cyberse Shatter in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon 1 Link-2 or lower Link Monster from his GY. He Special Summons Binary Sorceress (1600/2/←→) to Shootingcode Talker's left Link Marker.

At the start of Kingmaker's Battle Phase, he activates Shootingcode Talker's effect, letting it attack Yaiba's monster up to the number of monsters it points to +1. Shootingcode Talker attacks and destroys Gottoms (Yaiba: 3100→2900 LP). Since a monster co-linked with Binary Sorceress inflicted battle damage, Kingmaker gains the same amount of LP (Kingmaker: 1100→1300 LP). Shootingcode Talker attacks and destroys Faultroll. (Yaiba: 2900→2000 LP). Binary Sorceress's effect activates (Kingmaker: 1300→2200 LP). Since Yaiba only controls 1 monster, Shootingcode Talker loses 400 ATK (Shootingcode Talker: 2300→1900). Yaiba activates his Set Trap Card Gottoms' Emergency Call. Since there is a face-up "X-Saber" monster on the field, he can Special Summon 2 "X-Saber" monsters from the GY to his field. Yaiba Special Summons Faultroll (2400/1800/6) and Gottoms (3100/2600/9) in Attack Position (Shootingcode Talker: 1900→2300). Shootingcode Talker attacks and destroys Souza (Yaiba: 2000→1200 LP). Binary Sorceress's effect activates (Kingmaker: 2200→3000 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, Shootingcode Talker's effect lets Kingmaker draw cards equal to the number of monsters it destroyed by battle. He draws 3 cards. Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Yaiba**

Yaiba draws. He activates Faultroll's effect to Special Summon Fulhelmknight (1300/1000/3) from his GY in Attack Position. Yaiba tunes Level 3 Fulhelmknight to Level 6 Faultroll to Synchro Summon XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600/9) in Attack Position to the Extra Monster Zone. He then activates the Field Spell Card Saber Vault, which increases the ATK of each "X-Saber" monster by 100 x its Level and decreases its DEF by 100 x its Level (Gottoms: 3100→4000/2600→1700 each).

Yaiba attacks Linkuriboh with the first Gottoms, but since Yaiba's monster declared an attack. Kingmaker activates Kinkuriboh's effect, Tributing it to change Gottoms's ATK to 0 until the end of the turn (Gottoms: 4000→0). A replay occurs and Yaiba cancels his attack. The second Gottoms attacks and destroys Binary Sorceress (Kingmaker: 3000→600 LP). Since he took damage, Kingmaker activates his Set Trap Card Cyberse Beacon, which lets him add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Backup Secretary from his Deck to his hand. Yaiba activates the effect of the second Gottoms, Tributing the first Gottoms to discard 1 random card from Kingmaker's hand. Kingmaker sends Cynet Defrag to the GY. Yaiba ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. He destroys Saber Vault (Gottoms: 4000→3100/1700→2600 each). Kingmaker Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) in Attack Position via its effect. Kingmaker uses Backup Secretary and Link-3 Shootingcode Talker to Link Summon Viral Dawn Link Dragon (2500/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Viral Dawn was Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, the effects of all Yaiba's Level 5 or higher monsters are negated. Kingmaker activates the effect of the Equip Spell Card Cynet Defrag in his GY, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY in Defense Position and equip Cynet Defrag to it by paying half his LP. He Special Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4) to Viral Dawn's bottom-left Link Marker (Kingmaker: 600→300 LP). Kingmaker activates Viral Dawn's effect, Tributing Cyberse Wizard to lower the ATK of 1 Level 5 or higher monster Yaiba controls by Cyberse Wizard's ATK. He targets Gottoms (Gottoms: 3100→1300).

Viral Dawn attacks and destroys the first Gottoms (Yaiba: 1200→0 LP). Kingmaker wins.

* * *

 _ **Warrior's Gift Normal Spell Card**_

 _If you control a Level 7 or higher "X-Saber" monster: Draw 2 cards, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 4 – Invoked Xyz_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

If Yuji learns the other summoning methods, should he get alternate forms of Viral Dawn, Yusaku's Extra Deck monsters, or alternate Cyberse monsters?

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to jdkeller2000, ZarcEternal, Nirvash Neo, Dante, Yuu Sumeragi, Darwin-18, HunterHQ, Yasutake Fan, DARK REQUIEM XYZ, snowman1989, Ethan Kironus, Linda Fullmoon, ThePLOThand, bladeWriter3, Tiny Pink Kitten, SoulMatter, Guest, Crossing, RoyaTwinFangs, and Emperor dragon for reviewing Chapter 2. Little note: When I do these, I'll only acknowledge and respond to the reviews of the previous chapter, unless I see a question I feel is important enough to answer.

Crossing: I do understand what you mean about telling instead of showing, but it's a little tricky at this stage. I do, however, intend to show flashbacks, which I hope will show more of their relationships developing.

Okay, sorry this took so long. I was working on Hidden Memories Chapter 31 and 32, which I'm glad to say are done and almost half-done respectively. That aside, this chapter had two duels, one with Sawatari, and one with Yaiba Todo, and it took place halfway through Episode 41.

I've read a lot (and I mean _a lot_ ) of fanfics that start with OC characters dueling Sawatari and him using Monarchs, so I saw no reason not to do that. Also, I couldn't help but picture how someone like Yuji, who is very serious, would deal with someone like Sawatari, and I knew I had to include that. And I just think Sawatari is funny in general. Also allowed me to do a shout-out to Earth.

As for the duel with Yaiba, that was inspired by EZ2412's story Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future's Chapter 4, where he also had characters infiltrate Leo Corp, though they dueled Masumi instead of Yaiba. I honestly thought it was a good way to introduce the Standard characters to Link Summoning, so I decided I'd do something very similar. Though Yuji didn't have backup like EZ2412's character did.

I'm sorry to anyone who hoped the Standard Dimension arc would be longer, but I would like to move the story along quickly, which was why Yuji landed there during Episode 41. As for the other three characters, we'll be spending the next three chapters with them and seeing how they react to the other dimensions.

Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of The Fifth Circuit. Again, sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4: Invoked Xyz

**Chapter 4: Invoked Xyz**

"A fifth dimension?"

The question was asked by a skeptical Himika Akaba, sitting in Reiji Akaba's office that looked out over Maiami City at nighttime, enjoying tea with her son. A few hours ago, a hacker had broken past their company's firewalls and copied valuable data, and Reiji had just told her his theory about the hacker's identity.

"I understand your disbelief," Reiji said, taking a sip from a cup of tea. "But after observing the hacker's abilities and speaking to Yaiba, it is the most likely conclusion."

"How is Yaiba, by the way? He was supposed to be recovering from the injuries that Kachidoki from Ryozanpaku inflicted."

"He is awake and fine, but irritated. He informed me of the hacker's Master Rule Override and unique summoning method. I believe he called it Link Summoning."

"Link Summoning…" Himika mused with a frown. "Are you sure the hacker wasn't from Academia? He did take files on the Lancer Selection."

"I did consider that, but two things stood out, apart from the lack of Fusion Summoning," Reiji said, adjusting his glasses. "The first was he accessed files related to Action Duels. Leo Akaba shouldn't need data like that, since Action Duels were fully developed before he left. And if they had changed, Sora Shiunin would have told him. The second was he copied files about the attack on the Xyz Dimension. No agent of Academia would need information like that."

"…You have a point," Himika admitted, placing her own cup on the table. "Still, Leo Akaba was meticulous; for him to miss the existence of a whole dimension…" She frowned. "It bothers me. And for this hacker to show up on the eve of the Battle Royale…"

"We can't afford to postpone it. Not with Serena loose in the city," Reiji said, narrowing his eyes. "And this incident was not detrimental enough to cause a delay. In fact, it may work in our favor."

"Oh?"

"The hacker, who Yaiba identified as male and believed to be about his age, made use of a program that limited the power of the Extra Deck," Reiji explained. "Except for his own monsters, which we, and presumably Academia, do not possess. He was also in possession of a unique Type of monster we've never seen before."

"Cyberse," Himika noted. Then she saw her son's point. "You want to recruit this hacker for the Lancers?"

"Yes," Reiji answered. "He has already shown great resourcefulness and intelligence breaking into our company's headquarters and stealing our data, and according to Yaiba, dueled expertly and intelligently. Since he stole data on the Lancer Selection and the interdimensional war, he is already aware of our efforts against Leo Akaba. If we can convince him to fight with us, I believe he may be as great an asset as Pendulum Summoning."

"…I would like to learn more about this Link Summoning," Himika admitted with a frown. "But without knowing this hacker's motivations, the chances of him actually joining us are slim."

"Perhaps. But I think I already have an idea about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from data on the war and Lancers, only one other thing was stolen: surveillance footage. And to me, that can only mean one thing." Reiji narrowed his eyes and steepled his fingers. "Our hacker is looking for something. Or someone."

* * *

Hanako breathed in and out. Today was the day. The day she would find out if she passed the test to qualify for the SOL Security Project.

Right now she was in a waiting room, where other applicants were waiting in find out the same. More than few of them had their faces covered to protect their identities. Hanako herself was wearing a fedora and sunglasses to conceal hers. More people were rocking back and forth in their chairs, clearly nervous about the results. Hanako was doing the same, but she suspected she was nervous about more things than the others.

"Okay," she whispered to herself low enough that no one could hear. "This is it. If I'm accepted, I can get out of Akira's shadow and prove I can take care of myself. I can forge my own identity."

 _And maybe find a place I belong,_ Hanako thought. She was alone at school, and aside from Akira, she didn't really talk to anyone. But now she would be part of a team. A team supported each other. Her teammates would help her find out where she belonged.

"Nature Queen."

Hanako gasped on hearing her avatar's name called out over the intercom. Standing up, she walked to one side of the room, where a door opened for her. After walking through a hallway, she arrived at another door. And outside that door was her brother Akira.

Hanako narrowed her eyes. "Brother," she said as Akira looked at her. "I thought you were busy."

"I was. But I figured I should be the one to tell you." He paused, then said, "I don't approve of this choice of yours. You don't know what you're getting into."

"I know I'm a good duelist," Hanako replied. "I know I can help people. And I know I have to start acting independently eventually."

"…I know that too, but I don't like it." Akira said. "Though it pains me to say it… congratulations, Nature Queen. You are accepted into the Security Project."

Hanako gasped then smiled. "Thank you, Chief Zaizen."

"Don't. It wasn't my decision. That said, your teammates were."

"Oh. So, when do I meet them?"

"Right now. They're-."

"Don't joke with me!"

Hanako jumped, surprised at the volume of the voice on the other side of the door. Akira, meanwhile, just sighed.

"They're inside," Akira said, opening the door and walking inside. After a moment's hesitation, Hanako walked in after him.

Three other people were already in the room. Hanako gasped on recognizing one of them. _Go Onizuka!_ she thought. _The famous Charisma Duelist! I'm on the same team as him!?_ Before she could say anything and potentially embarrass herself, one of the other occupants spoke up.

"I'm not joking with you, Onizuka." The speaker was a young man – older than Hanako but younger than Go – with white hair and purple highlights. His blue eyes were narrowed in irritation. "Kingmaker is designated group leader. He may be younger than you, but he passed the admissions test with the second-highest score on record."

 _S-Second highest?_ Hanako thought, her eyes wide as she turned to look at the last occupant. He was a teenager, the same age as her, who was sitting in a chair against the wall. He had indigo blue spiky hair with cyan fringes and red highlights and wore a dark blue hoodie over a red shirt and jeans. At first glance, he didn't seem to be paying attention to the argument in front of him, but Hanako could see that his green eyes were closely watching the other two occupants.

Hanako found herself staring. Not at the boy's looks, good as they were, but at his eyes. There was… something there. Something she recognized on an instinctive level. She couldn't name it, but…

"Don't give me that, Revolver!" Go said, breaking Hanako out of her trance. "You expect me to believe a 14-year-old kid is stronger than me? You're just giving him this position because he's your brother, aren't you?"

Revolver narrowed his eyes further. "I was not in charge of team placements," he said slowly and dangerously. "If I had been, I would have placed him in my own team." His tone made it clear he didn't like Go's line of questioning.

Go picked up on Revolver's hint, but he was feeling angry and confrontational. He opened his mouth to retort, but before a sound could come out, the younger boy – Kingmaker – stood up.

"Oh?" Go said, turning to the boy. "You finally have something to say for yourself?" Kingmaker ignored Go – and Revolver – and walked over to Hanako. On seeing them, Go and Revolver blinked in surprise. Neither had noticed Akira and Hanako entering.

Kingmaker held up a hand. "Yuji Kogami, Kingmaker," he said, his face blank. "Nice to meet you." His tone was flat, and his eyes were unexpressive. But Hanako could swear she saw something…

Hanako reached out and took his hand in her own. "Hanako Zaizen. Nature Queen," she said, looking Yuji in the eye. "Pleased to meet you." The two held the gaze until they were interrupted by Go.

"Sorry," he said, causing Hanako to let go of Yuji's hand and turn towards him. "I didn't realize you were there." Looking apologetic, he asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough, Mr. Onizuka," Akira said, answering for him and Hanako. He walked forward and stood besides Revolver. "I am Akira Zaizen, Security Chief of SOL Technologies. If you have any complaints about the team setup, you can take them to me."

Go scowled at him. "So you're the one who decided I should have to follow orders from a 14-year-old kid?"

"Competence and past dueling records were the main considerations, not age and familial relationships," Akira told him. "I will listen to your complaints later, but first there are still introductions to make."

Go didn't look less frustrated, but he eventually relented. "Alright. Sorry." He turned to Hanako and offered his hand. "I'm Go Onizuka. It's good to meet you."

"Hanako Zaizen. Nature Queen." Hanako shook his hand and noticed his eyes narrowed. _He picked up on the name_ , Hanako thought. "Yes, I'm Akira's little sister," she said, answering the unspoken question. Letting go of Go's hand, she turned to the last occupant of the room. "And you are Yuji's brother?"

"Ryoken Kogami, also known as Revolver," the man said, nodding in her direction. He didn't offer his hand. "I'm the leader of Security Team 1. The three of you will make up Security Team 13, with Kingmaker as the leader." Hanako could tell Go wanted to say something about that, but he held his tongue. "That said, Yuji and I need to go talk to someone about a few things. We'll be back in about twenty minutes." He turned to Yuji. "Ready?"

Yuji nodded and followed Ryoken to the door but paused before leaving. Turning around, he glanced at Go and said, "I admit I am inexperienced, but I will do my best to bring this team to victory. That is what is expected of me, after all." After saying that, he left.

The other three people stared after him before Akira broke the silence. "Mr. Onizuka, if you want, I can answer your complaints now," he said before looking at his sister "Hanako, would you please wait outside while Mr. Onizuka and I talk? I'll call you back in when we're done."

Hanako nodded. "Understood, brother." Go watched as Hanako left, scowling to himself. _She's just like him_ , he thought. _The thought of taking orders from someone younger than me aside… that passive attitude really pisses me off._

Returning to the hallway, Hanako leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. _What was that?_ she wondered. _That feeling I had when I looked into Yuji's eyes… What was it?_

* * *

"Ugh…"

Hanako groaned as her consciousness retuned to her. Opening her eyes, she blinked as slowly as possible, trying to regain her bearings. All she could see right now was the sky, and it was covered in black clouds.

 _Is there a storm coming?_ she wondered. _Wait… I close the blinds before I go to bed. And…this isn't my bed._ The ground she was lying on was uneven and rocky. Her shoulder in particular was hurting from being poked at.

Hanako eased herself up, blinking and looking around. She was… in a ruined city. Many buildings were smoking, but she couldn't see any fires. There was a large tower off in the distance and she swore she saw a wall around the city.

"Where…?" she whispered before gasping. That's right! She was in a briefing at SOL Technologies. She and her teammates had been given a mission: to go to the Xyz Dimension, ascertain what had happened there, and possibly find Xyz Monsters to bring back. And when they went to the interdimensional transporter, it-.

"Yuji!" Hanako shouted, looking around her in panic. Where were her teammates, her friends? "Yuji! Go! Ryoken!" Hanako stood up and started looking around the ruins, desperately looking for her friends. "Yuji! Ryoken! Go! Anybody!?" She activated her Duel Disk. "AI, contact Kingmaker!" She didn't get a response; the landing had rattled the Duel Disk's systems, disabling her AI.

She kept searching for about ten minutes before she realized that it was pointless. "They…they aren't here," Hanako said, hugging her arms as she trembled. "I'm… I'm alone… Yuji…" Leaning back against a wall, Hanako sat down, lowered her head, and started to cry.

She felt like her heart had been ripped out. She remembered telling Akira that she wanted to be more independent. Well, she hadn't intended for that to happen like this! She was fourteen! She wanted to spend more time with Yuji and Go. She wanted to be with her brother. She wanted…

 _Calm down,_ a voice in her head said. _Panicking will not help you_.

Hanako gasped and raised her head. _N-Nature Queen?_

 _Crying will not find your friends,_ the voice continued. _You must be strong. If you wish to see them again, you must be strong._

… _You're right_ , Hanako thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _I can't help anyone wallowing in self-pity. I need to get moving._ Hanako shakily stood up and breathed in and out. _Okay, the first thing I should do is try to find other people. They can help me find Yuji and the others… and food and supplies. I didn't exactly pack a lunch for dimension-hopping._

Hanako looked around as she walked through the ruins. _This city looks like the picture Dr. Kogami showed us_ , she thought. _I must be in the Xyz Dimension. Maybe I can perform our mission while we're here. That's what Nature Queen would do._

Hanako remembered when she came up with the Nature Queen guise. She remembered seeing the maroon-haired girl in her dreams but didn't know her name or if she even existed. She had dreamed of the girl standing proud in an arena, her gaze unflinching, unafraid of whatever she was facing. Hanako had yearned for that courage, that strength to face the world head-on. Even if the girl was just imaginary, Hanako had wanted that same strength of character and certainty that girl possessed. So when she signed up for the Security Project, she based her avatar on her memory of that girl, thinking that maybe if she looked like her, her strength would eventually seep through to Hanako.

And it had worked, in LINK VRAINS, at least. Whenever she was there, fighting the Collective, she felt strong, invincible. She just had to take that courage and apply it here in the real world. She was still… working on that part.

Hanako frowned as she looked around. _There have to be survivors,_ she thought. _There_ have _to be_.

"Stop, please!"

Hanako gasped and looked around at the voice. Running up to what was once the side of a building, she looked over the edge and gasped again. A man was sitting there, fleeing backwards from four boys, the first in a purple jacket while the others were wearing red.

"I'm begging you!" the man said, his eyes wide with terror. "Someone save me!" The boy in purple pressed a button on a Duel Disk that resembled a shield. The Duel Disk emitted a purple light that made the man glow purple before disintegrating into light.

Hanako gasped, her eyes wide. What… what just happened? The boy in purple took a card from his Duel Disk and shook it. As Hanako watched, an image appeared on the card. The image was… of the person who had disappeared.

 _Did… did they turn him into a_ card!? Hanako thought. _How is that possible? No, more than that, such an action… they're effectively killing them!_

"Heh heh," the boy in purple laughed. "This is getting too easy. At this rate, the Arc Area Project will be finished soon."

 _Arc Area Project?_ Hanako wondered. _What's that?_ She leaned out to try and get a closer look at the boys, but doing so dislodged some rocks, causing them to tumble.

The four boys looked up in her direction. "Oh? Looks like we found new prey," the boy in purple said, flashing a sadistic grin.

Hanako's eyes widened in fright. _No!_ Without thinking, she turned around and ran away. She was vaguely aware of the boys chasing after her, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She just wanted to get as far away as she could.

Eventually, Hanako stopped running and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She had managed to find herself in an open area, with several ruined buildings around her.

"Well, that was a fun chase." Hanako gasped and quickly turned around. The four boys had followed her and had spread out to each side. She was trapped.

The boy in purple sneered. He had short black hair that spiked upwards with a few bangs falling close to his left eye. His dark brown eyes sparkled with cruelty as he looked Hanako up and down. "You look like a cut above the prey we've found so far. And a Duelist too," he noted, glancing at Hanako's Duel Disk. "A strange design. Perhaps another foreigner somehow managed to get in. Or maybe it's some new weapon of the Resistance. No matter."

 _R-Resistance?_ Hanako thought, glancing wildly around. _That must mean there are people fighting back against the attackers. That would mean…_

"You did this?" Hanako said softly. Everyone else had to strain to hear her. "You're the ones who destroyed this city?"

The purple boy chuckled. "Looks like you are a foreigner. Although with the accent, maybe you were just on vacation or something." His smirk widened. "Oh yes, we did this."

"Why?"

"To make the worlds one," he answered, confusing Hanako. Make the worlds one? "That is the mission of Academia, and it is for Academia's glory that we hunt Xyz remnants like you like the prey you are."

… _So his group is called Academia. And they're the ones who attacked the Xyz Dimension,_ Hanako thought.

"Tell you what, though; I'm not without mercy," the boy said. "Since you're a Duelist, I'll give you a chance to fight back." He raised his shield-shaped Duel Disk – a blue model with a purple trim around the edges. "Defeat me, and you can leave."

"…And if I lose?"

The boy laughed. "Then you'll join the rest of your comrades," he said as if it were obvious. "And you'll become a card just like them."

 _B-Become a card!?_ Hanako breathed in and out, her heart rate increasing. S-She couldn't do that! She couldn't duel with those stakes in the real world! She was Hanako Zaizen, not Nature Queen!

 _No._ Hanako gasped as she heard the voice again. _You_ can _do this. You must survive._

Hanako closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and steadied her breathing. The voice was right. If she wanted to see Yuji and the others again, she had to win. And wasn't this the reason she became Nature Queen in the first place? To become strong and confident? If she wanted to become stronger, then she had to overcome this.

Hanako took a final breath and opened her eyes. "Alright," she said, lifting her own Duel Disk. "I'll take you on!" _I'm scared out of my mind,_ she thought. _Scared of losing. Scared of never seeing my friends again. But I'm more scared of staying the same. I'm more scared of not being brave. That's why… I'll absolutely win!_

The boy laughed. "Looks like you found some courage. I am Abelard, my lady, a proud warrior of Academia. To whom do I speak?"

"…Nature Queen," Hanako said, fighting to keep her gaze steady. _Just pretend you're in LINK VRAINS,_ she thought. _That will make it easier._

Abelard and his companions broke out laughing again. "Nature Queen?" he said mockingly. "Is that some title you gave yourself? In that case, I look forward to dethroning you!"

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Nature Queen: 4000 LP**

 **Abelard: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"What?" Abelard said, blinking as the field changed. "What did you do?"

"I changed the rules of this Duel," Hanako said, channeling Nature Queen as best she could. "Now, instead of the Monster Zones, there are the Extra Monster Zones and Main Monster Zones. And we can each only Special Summon one monster from the Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone."

Abelard gasped and looked at the screen. It showed the field as he knew it, along with two zones in the center. _Those must be the Extra Monster Zones,_ he thought, frowning.

"Cheater!" one of Abelard's comrades shouted. "Changing the rules like that! You Resistance scum have no honor."

"No, it's fine," Abelard said, glancing at his outspoken colleague. "Such a trick can only slow me down. And she will feel its effects just as I will."

 _Not as much as you think I will_ , Hanako thought. No one noticed that there was another person watching the duel, hiding in the building above and behind Hanako.

Drawing her starting hand, Hanako looked at her cards and said, "I'll go first." Scowling at his own starting hand, Abelard nodded in agreement. "I summon Trickstar Candina!" A girl in an orange dress holding a megaphone appeared.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Trickstar?" Abelard repeated, blinking in surprise. "I haven't heard of this archetype."

"Candina's effect activates! Since she was Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Trickstar' card from my Deck to my hand," Hanako said, doing so, then playing the card she added. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Trickstar Light Stage! And when Light Stage is activated, I can add a 'Trickstar' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Trickstar Lycoris, whose effect I now activate! I Special Summon Lycoris and then return a different 'Trickstar' monster on my field to my hand. Come, Lycoris, and return, Candina!" A brown-haired girl in a pink dress appeared in Attack Position as the girl in an orange dress disappeared.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Trickstar Vision! This card lets me Special Summon a 'Trickstar' monster from my hand, but its attack points are halved, and its effects are negated. I summon Trickstar Lilybell!" A little girl in a red and white dress appeared in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK 800→400 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"And then, thanks to Vision's effect, we each draw a card," Hanako concluded.

"Oh? You're letting me draw? How generous of you," Abelard said, drawing as Hanako did.

Hanako gestured to her field. "Lycoris's effect activates! When a card is added to your hand, she inflicts 200 points of damage for each card!" Lycoris blasted the Academia duelist with energy from her sword, making him flinch.

 **Abelard: 4000→3800 LP**

"In addition, when a 'Trickstar' monster inflicts damage, Light Stage's effect deals an additional 200 points of damage!" Hanako revealed. The card glowed as Abelard flinched again.

 **Abelard: 3800→3600 LP**

Abelard growled. "Inflicting damage first… how rude of you."

"I activate the Field Spell Card: Trickstar Light Arena!" Hanako continued, ignoring Abelard. _This card may not inflict damage, but I'll need it to make this work,_ she thought. "Shine! The circuit of courage and determination!" Hanako declared, pointing upwards as her hand glowed blue. Everyone else, including the watcher, gasped in surprise as the Link portal appeared above her.

"What? What is that!?" Abelard said, his eyes wide.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" Hanako chanted. "The summoning conditions are two 'Trickstar' monsters. I set Lilybell and Lycoris in the Link Markers!" Her monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" A woman with long blonde hair wearing a blue dress and wielding a mace emerged from the portal, summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↙↘

"L-Link Summoning?" Abelard repeated, blinking rapidly. "W-What is this? Is this the Resistance's new weapon?" Above them, the watcher narrowed their eyes, but continued to observe.

"Light Arena's effect activates!" Hanako declared, bringing Abelard back down to earth. "If a 'Trickstar' monster is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Trickstar' monster that was used as material for that Link Summon. Resurrect, Lycoris!" The girl wielding a sword reappeared, summoned to Holly Angel's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Holly Angel's effect activates! When a 'Trickstar' monster is Summoned to her Link Marker, you take 200 points of damage!" Abelard winced from the light Holly Angel emitted.

 **Abelard: 3600→3400 LP**

"Holly Angel's additional effect! When a 'Trickstar' monster inflicts effect damage, she gains attack points equal to that amount until the end of the turn. Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000→2200**

"I Set one card," Hanako finished. "I end my turn, and during the End Phase, Holly Angel's attack points return to normal."

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2200→2000**

Abelard chuckled. "I think I see how your Deck works: shaving away my Life Points slowly while powering up your monsters. And while using a summoning method I've never seen before is impressive, it won't save you from the inevitable. My turn! Draw!"

"Since you added a card to your hand, Lycoris's effect deals you 200 points of damage!" Hanako reminded him.

 **Abelard: 3400→3200 LP**

"And since a 'Trickstar' monster dealt effect damage, Holly Angel gains attack points equal to the damage. Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000→2200**

Abelard scoffed. "Nothing but pinpricks. You'll have to do better than that to defeat an elite like me!"

"Then how about this?" Hanako gestured to her field. "Trap activate! Trickstar Reincarnation!" This card banishes every card in your hand!"

"What?" Abelard said, blinking again as his hand disappeared.

"And then, you draw the same number of cards."

"Oh. Ha ha. I see. Very well, then." Abelard drew seven cards.

"Lycoris's effect deals you 200 points of damage for each card you drew. You drew seven, so you take 1400 points of damage!" Abelard stumbled from the force of Lycoris's energy attack.

 **Abelard: 3200→1800 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2200→3600**

Abelard regained his footing and scowled. "I admit your strategy is rather irritating. But such resistance is pointless." Looking at his new hand, he smirked. "And thanks to your Trap Card, I now have what I need to win. I activate the Field Spell Card: Magical Meltdown!" A large magical circle appeared at his feet and then spread out to cover the whole field. "While this card is active, you can't negate my cards or effects that include performing a Fusion Summon or activate cards or effects when I perform a Fusion Summon. And finally, I can add Aleister the Invoker from my Deck to my hand." He took another card from his Deck.

"Lycoris's effect activates again!" Hanako reminded him. "As does Holly Angel's. Holly Blessing!"

 **Abelard: 1800→1600 LP**

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 3600→3800**

Abelard ignored the stinging attack and played his newly added card. "I summon Aleister the Invoker!" A young man in white and gold robes wielding a staff and tome appeared.

 **Aleister the Invoker ATK 1000 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

Hanako looked at Aleister's effects and frowned. "Aleister's effect activates! When he is Normal Summoned, I can add Invocation from my Deck to my hand."

"Lycoris's effect activates! Followed by Holly Blessing!"

 **Abelard: 1600→1400 LP**

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 3800→4000**

"Hmm. 4000 attack points. Not bad. A pity it doesn't matter." Abelard took the card he just added to his hand and played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Invocation! This card lets me Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using monsters in my hand as the material." Abelard's smirk widened. "Or, if I'm summoning an 'Invoked' Fusion Monster, I can also banish monsters from my field and both of our Graveyards."

Hanako gasped. From both of their Graveyards? But that meant-.

"I banish Aleister the Invoker from my field and Trickstar Lilybell from your Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!" Abelard declared as Lilybell appeared on his field. A blue and orange portal appeared behind him. Both monsters turned into energy and started swirling together in the center as Abelard spread his arms.

"Bringer of madness! Become one with the singing idol and unleash a new power!" Abelard clasped his hands together in front. "Fusion Summon! Appear, machine lord of light! Invoked Mechaba!" A mechanical monster that resembled a warrior riding a chariot wielding a lance and shield emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Invoked Mechaba ATK 2500 DEF 2100 LVL: 9**

"So that's Fusion Summoning," Hanako muttered, narrowing her eyes. Her heart was beating faster, but her expression didn't change.

Abelard chuckled. "Scary, isn't he?" he said mockingly. "But don't fret; he isn't the one you have to worry about." Abelard took another card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: The Book of the Law! With this card, I Tribute Mechaba!" His monster broke apart into light, making Hanako gasp in surprise. "And then, I Special Summon an 'Invoked' monster from my Extra Deck whose Attribute is different from Mechaba's. Come forth, Invoked Purgatrio!" A monster resembling three demons bound together appeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Invoked Purgatrio ATK 2300 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"My Spell Card also treats this Special Summon as a Fusion Summon," Abelard told Hanako before gesturing to his field. "Purgatrio's effect activates! It gains 200 attack points for each card you control. You control three cards, so it gains 600 attack points!"

 **Invoked Purgatrio ATK 2300→2900**

"And now I'll activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn!" Abelard declared. "With this, I resurrect Mechaba!" The mechanical chariot and rider reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Invoked Mechaba ATK 2500 DEF 2100 LVL: 9**

Abelard chuckled. "I'm curious; did you actually think that Master Rule Override of yours would really limit me to only one Fusion Monster? That it would hold back an elite like me?" Hanako narrowed her eyes but didn't respond. "Silence then? So be it." Abelard took another card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Equip Spell Card: Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to Mechaba! Now if Mechaba attacks your Defense Position monster, it will inflict piercing battle damage!"

Hanako gasped. Piercing damage? That meant his target was-.

"Battle!" Abelard declared. "Puragtrio attacks Trickstar Lycoris! Infernal Hellfire!" Hanako's eyes widened in confusion as the three demons blasted her monster with fire.

"'Trickstar' monsters Holly Angel points to cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Hanako revealed as the fire hit Lycoris.

"Oh, I know. I read your card," Abelard said, smirking. "But Purgatrio's effect inflicts piercing battle damage!" Hanako gasped as the fire moved past Lycoris and struck her. Hanako screamed from the impact of the Real Solid Vision that pushed her backwards. She managed to stay on her feet, but barely.

 **Nature Queen: 4000→2300 LP**

Abelard laughed. "Purgatrio can also attack every monster you control once each, but with Holly Angel's attack points so high, there's no point in that. So instead, Mechaba will attack Lycoris!" The mechanical warrior threw its lance at Lycoris. "And like before, Lycoris won't be destroyed but you'll take the damage!" The lance struck Lycoris, creating shockwaves that hit Hanako, knocking her off her feet as she screamed.

 **Nature Queen: 2300→1000 LP**

Abelard smirked. "I never get tired of this sight: of people falling before the might of Academia. That said, I can't be too careful. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Mystik Wok! This card Tributes a monster and gain Life Points equal to either its attack or defense points. I Tribute Purgatrio and gain Life Points equal to its attack points."

 **Abelard: 1400→4300 LP**

"And now I'll activate the effect of Invocation in my Graveyard. By shuffling it into my Deck, I can return my banished Aleister the Invoker to my hand." He did just that as Hanako managed to get back on her feet.

"Since you added a card to your hand, Lycoris's effect activates!" Hanako reminded him, wincing in pain.

 **Abelard: 4300→4100 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 4000→4200**

Abelard chuckled. "You'll need more than bug bites to defeat me. I Set one card and end my turn. And that means your Holly Angel's effect comes to an end."

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 4200→2000**

The unnoticed watcher narrowed their eyes. _The girl had an early lead, but she lost it easily,_ they thought. _And with Aleister the Invoker in his hand, the Academia duelist can perform a Fusion Summon again next turn… If things keep going like this, I may need to intervene._ The watcher touched a violet elongated Duel Disk on their left arm.

Hanako breathed heavily, lightly staggering. While she did exercise, her stamina wasn't as great as Yuji's or Go's. The impacts of this Real Solid Vision were wearing her down. She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't lose consciousness during the duel.

Hanako placed her hand on her Duel Disk but didn't draw immediately. Looking at it, she noticed her hand was shaking. _Yes,_ she thought. _I'm afraid. I can't deny that. But I can't let that stop me. Nature Queen wouldn't give up, and neither will I!_

"My turn! Draw!" Hanako looked at her card, then chose a different one. "I summon Trickstar Candina!" The girl wielding a megaphone reappeared.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's effect activates! I can add a 'Trickstar' card from my Deck to my hand!"

Abelard chuckled. "Sorry, but that's not happening." He gestured to his own field. "Mechaba's effect activates! If a Spell or Trap Card, or a monster effect is activated, I can send the same type of card from my hand to the Graveyard, negate that effect, then banish your monster!" Mechaba's lance glowed as it threw it at Candina, who screamed as she disappeared. Hanako grit her teeth as Mechaba's lance returned to him and Abelard discarded a Monster Card.

Abelard laughed again. "It doesn't matter what you try; you can't defeat an elite of Academia!"

Hanako just gestured to her field. "I activate Light Arena's effect!" she declared. "I target a Set card in your Spell & Trap Zone, and then you cannot activate that card until the End Phase, at which point you must activate it or return it to your hand." Abelard narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Shine! The circuit of courage and determination!" As her upward-pointing hand glowed, the Link portal appeared above her.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Fairy monsters. I set Lycoris and Link-2 Holly Angel in the Link Markers!" A transparent version of Holly Angel appeared alongside the original, and then all three monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the left, top, and right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Trickstar Foxywitch!" A woman with green hair wearing a pink dress and hat holding a pink wand emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Foxywitch ATK 2200 LINK-3** ←↑→

"So you can use Link Monsters for a Link Summon," Abelard noted. "Interesting…" Looking at his Duel Disk, he noted that one of the red arrows on Foxywitch's cards pointed to his field. _Interesting…_

"Foxywitch's effect activates!" Abelard looked up at Hanako's words. "When she is Special Summoned, you take 200 points of damage for each card you control!" Foxywitch blasted Abelard with golden light from her wand, making him wince.

 **Abelard: 4100→3500 LP**

"Light Arena's effect activates! Since I Link Summoned Foxywitch, I can Special Summon one of her Link Materials. Resurrect, Holly Angel!" The woman in a blue dress reappeared.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↙↘

Abelard raised an eyebrow. "You brought back your Link Monster instead of the monster that can damage me?"

"I activate the Spell Card: Link Treasure!" Hanako said, ignoring Abelard. The card showed an open treasure chest with Mistar Boy racing towards it. "This card lets me draw a draw for each Link Monster on the field. With two Link Monsters, I draw two cards."

"Ah, that explains your choice," Abelard commented as she drew.

Hanako smiled on seeing what she drew. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Burial from a Different Dimension! This card lets me return up to three banished monsters to the Graveyard. I return my banished Candina and Lilybell." Abelard narrowed his eyes, wary of what she was planning.

Hanako raised her arm as her hand glowed. "Shine once more! The circuit of courage and determination!" The Link portal appeared above her.

"Another Link Summon?" Abelard said, blinking in surprise.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Trickstar' monsters. I set Holly Angel and Link-3 Foxywitch in the Link Markers!" Her monsters became whirlwinds of energy, with Foxywitch splitting into three, and entered the top, right, bottom-left, and bottom arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Trickstar Bella Madonna!" A woman with long green hair wearing a pink and purple dress emerged from the portal. She swung an elaborate scythe as her summoning to the Extra Monster Zone produced a powerful gale, making Abelard and the other Academia agents cover their faces.

 **Trickstar Bella Madonna ATK 2800 LINK-4** ↙↑↓→

"Link-4?" Abelard repeated, his eyes wide. He quickly looked at its effects and the red arrows on the card. "This… may be bad."

"Bella Madonna's effect activates!" Hanako declared. "Once per turn, when there are no monsters at her Link Markers, you take 200 points of damage for each different 'Trickstar' monster in my Graveyard. There are five of them, so you take 1000 points of damage!" Bella Madonna gathered energy into a massive sphere above her head, which she flung at Abelard. He cried out in pain from the attack, and once the energy faded, gave Hanako an annoyed glare.

 **Abelard: 3500→2500**

"I activate the effect of Trickstar Reincarnation in my Graveyard!" Hanako continued. "By banishing it, I can Special Summon a 'Trickstar' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Lilybell!" The little girl wielding a large bell reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"You bring back your weakest monster instead of your stronger Foxywitch?" Abelard asked, confused.

"Of course," Hanako responded. "After all, Lilybell's effect lets her attack you directly!" Abelard's eyes widened. "Battle! Lilybell attacks you directly!" Lilybell's bell created sonic waves that crashed into Abelard, making him wince again.

 **Abelard: 2500→1700 LP**

"Lilybell's additional effect activates! When she deals you battle damage, I can return a 'Trickstar' monster from my Graveyard to my hand." A screen appeared in front of Hanako showing Candina, Lycoris, Holly Angel, and Foxywitch.

Normally, Hanako would return Lycoris to her hand. She could then use Lycoris's Quick Effect to return Lilybell to her hand and summon it, then summon Lilybell since she would be returned to Hanako's hand. But… something made her hesitate. Some instinct in Hanako's head told her not to bring Lycoris back. Instead, she should…

 _Go with your gut,_ Hanako thought. "I return Candina from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Hmm," Abelard smirked. "So, are you going to attack Mechaba with Bella Madonna now?"

 _You wish,_ Hanako thought. She remembered Aleister the Invoker's effect from when she read it; Abelard could discard Aleister to increase Mechaba's attack and defense points by 1000 until the end of the turn. If she attacked with Bella Madonna, she would be destroyed.

"I Set one card," Hanako said. "I end my turn." She then pointed to Abelard's field. "And since it's my End Phase, Light Arena's effect activates! You must either activate your Set card or return it to your hand."

"Is that so…" Abelard mused before smirking. "I think I'll activate it! The Quick-Play Spell Card: The Book of the Law!"

Hanako gasped. "Another one?" she said in surprise.

"Of course. And like before, I Tribute Mechaba to Fusion Summon an 'Invoked' monster from my Extra Deck with a different Attribute than Mechaba. Come to me, Invoked Raidjin!" Mechaba disappeared in a twister of green energy. When the tornado dissipated, an armored warrior wielding a sword sheathed in lightning had appeared, summoned to Bella Madonna's top Link Marker.

 **Invoked Raidjin ATK 2200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5**

Hanako's eyes widened when she realized where Raidjin had been summoned to. "How did you know-?"

"That I could Fusion Summon to those red arrows on your Link Monsters?" Abelard finished, smirking mockingly. "I _am_ an elite of Academia. I figured that there was no way the Resistance would create a weapon like Link Monsters if they couldn't also Xyz Summon. And when I saw those arrows, I guessed that you could summon from the Extra Deck to the zones they pointed to. And it looks like I was right." Abelard laughed. "Do you see, Resistance scum? This is the true strength of Academia. We aren't just strong Duelists, we're also very intelligent!" The person in the shadows narrowed their eyes at that.

Hanako grit her teeth as Abelard placed his hand on his Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" Abelard drew and smirked at his card. "As thanks for showing me a new summoning method, I'll finish you this turn with my strongest monster. I summon Aleister the Invoker!" The man in gold and white robes reappeared.

 **Aleister the Invoker ATK 1000 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"Aleister's effect activates! I add Invocation from my Deck to my hand, and then activate it! With this card, I banish Aleister from my field and Aqua Spirit from my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!" A blue-haired green-skinned girl in a light blue dress appeared on Abelard's field as a blue and orange portal appeared behind him.

 _That must be the monster he discarded to negate Candina's effect,_ Hanako thought, narrowing her eyes.

Abelard spread his arms as his two monsters turned into energy and started swirling into the portal. "Bringer of madness! Become one with the ocean's defender and unleash a new power!" Abelard clasped his hands in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Appear, dragon of lamentations! Invoked Cocytus!" A giant blue dragon made of ice emerged from the portal and roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Invoked Cocytus ATK 1800 DEF 2900 LVL: 6**

"But Cocytus isn't the monster you have to worry about," Abelard said, taking the last card from his hand with a sadistic grin. "Oh no. I'm sure you recognize this card." He spun it around, and Hanako gasped. The name on that card… Dr. Kogami had talked about it! "Ah, that's the expression I wanted to see. I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! With this card, I fuse Cocytus and Raidjin to perform a Fusion Summon!" The blue and orange portal reappeared behind him. His two monsters turned into energy and swirled in the center as Abelard spread his arms.

"Dragon of lamentations! Join with the master of wind and lightning and unleash the ultimate power!" Abelard clasped his hands in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Appear, the perfect world we seek! Invoked Elysium!" A massive monster emerged from the portal. It was so large, Hanako suspected it could be seen for miles around them. It resembled a massive bowl full of water that had been cut in half, with a white and black wall on the top and a blue orb at its center. White spikes ringed the top of the wall. It released powerful gusts of winds as it was summoned to Bella Madonna's top Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Invoked Elysium ATK 3200 DEF 4000 LVL: 10**

"T-This is…" Hanako whispered, her eyes wide as her knees started to shake. Above her, the watcher narrowed their eyes. _I've seen that monster before,_ they thought. _It was among the vanguard that destroyed the Diamond Branch._

Abelard cruelly laughed. "Yes! Tremble in fear before my perfect monster! Elysium's effect activates! Once during either of our turns, I can I can banish an 'Invoked' monster I control or in my Graveyard, and then every monster you control with the same Attribute as that monster is also banished!" Hanako gasped. "All your monsters are Light Attribute, so I'll banish the Light Attribute Mechaba to get rid of your Bella Madonna and Lilybell!" The spikes on Elysium's walls lit up and fired lasers down on Hanako's field. Hanako screamed as the explosions made her monsters disintegrate.

"This is the end, Resistance scum!" Abelard shouted, his sadistic grin wide as could be. "Elysium, attack this 'Nature Queen' directly! End of Eden!" A beam of blue energy shot out of Elysium's core at Hanako. Hanako, panicking, gestured to her field.

"T-Trap activate!" she declared. "Trickstar Banishment!" The card showed A dark purple magic circle, with Trickstar Reincarnation, Trickstar Cascade, and Trickstar Vision falling into the six-pointed star in the center. "Since you declared an attack, I can banish this card and any number of 'Trickstar' Spell and Trap Cards from my Graveyard to reduce the battle damage by 800 for each one. I banish Banishment, Light Stage, and Trickstar Vision to reduce the damage by 2400!" The beam hit Hanako, making her scream and causing an explosion and a massive dust cloud. When the dust settled, Hanako was revealed to be on her back, wincing in pain, her clothing slightly torn, and her eyes closed. But she still had Life Points.

 **Nature Queen: 1000→200 LP**

The watcher gasped on finally seeing Hanako's face. _S-She looks like-!_

Abelard sighed. "Oh, why did you have to ruin the moment like that? Still, I admit your hopeless struggling is rather entertaining. I activate the effect of Invocation in my Graveyard! By shuffling it into my Deck, I return the banished Aleister the Invoker to my hand. I end my turn."

Hanako winced as she got into a sitting position. Abelard laughed at her. "Look at you, 'Nature Queen.' You don't look like royalty down there. You look like a scared little girl, facing a nightmare without your mommy or daddy. Why don't you surrender now and spare yourself the embarrassment of losing?"

 _W-What's wrong with me!?_ Hanako thought, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes. _Why isn't it working? Why am I afraid? I'm supposed to be Nature Queen, aren't I? Then why am I so scared? Nature Queen is supposed to be strong! So why am I so weak?_

" _You joined the Project to become stronger?"_

Hanako gasped, getting caught in a memory. It was a conversation between her and Yuji, a week after Team 13 was established…

* * *

"Yeah, kind of silly, isn't it?" Hanako said, smiling in self-deprecation. The two of them were sitting on a bench in Den Park, having ran into each other while taking walks. They had decided to sit together, talking about work, and then Hanako had decided she wanted to tell Yuji about why she joined the Security Project. She didn't remember what prompted her; she just knew she wanted Yuji to understand.

"I… don't like talking to people," Hanako admitted, pressing her fingers together. "Whenever I'm in a crowd, I feel suffocated. Whenever too many people pay attention to me, I feel like fainting."

"Stage fright. That's rather common."

"I-It's not just stage fright!" Hanako frowned. "I… can't connect to people. I'm scared of them. But… when I'm in LINK VRAINS, as Nature Queen, I feel powerful, invincible. I want to take that strength and make it mine."

"…I see," Yuji said, frowning. "But isn't it already yours?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are Nature Queen," Yuji stated. "Even if your appearance changes, deep down, Nature Queen is still Hanako Zaizen. So that courage and strength already belongs to you. You just need to realize it and apply it to the real world."

"…Easier said that done," Hanako said, frowning. "That aside… you really have a talent for cutting straight to the point, don't you?"

"Do I? Is that a bad thing?"

"N-No, it's a good thing." Hanako paused, then said, "Umm, you don't have to answer this, but why did you join the Security Project?"

Yuji blinked. "Why do you want to know?"

"W-Well, I explained why I wanted to join, so it's only fair that you share."

"…I don't agree, but I suppose there's no harm in sharing." He thought for a while, then said, "I'm good at dueling and hacking."

"…And?" Hanako asked, expecting more.

"…And I wanted to do something where I could apply both. And maybe even…" Yuji's expression changed for a second, then went back to blank. "No, forget it."

Hanako stared at Yuji, burning the expression she had seen into her mind. He had looked so… hopeless. And hopeful at the same time. Like he wanted something but believed he would never have it. And thinking of that expression, Hanako felt something. The same feeling she had when first meeting Yuji.

 _He's the same as me,_ she would think later that day, finally realizing what that feeling was. _And yet not the same. He's looking for a place to belong, a niche he can claim as his, but he isn't looking to express his independence or to become stronger like I am. I think… I think he wants to enjoy something, but he doesn't know how._

That revelation, that the silent but strong Kingmaker was searching for a place to belong, had hit her hard. Later she confronted him, and he admitted she was right. He did want a place he felt he belonged to. Or rather, he had been looking for something he could take pleasure in. Something he could feel happy about.

* * *

 _I made a promise back then,_ Hanako thought as she sat in the rubble. _I promised I would help Yuji find what he was looking for. And in the process, I thought I would find the same thing._ She narrowed her eyes. _When I became Nature Queen, I wanted three things: to prove to my brother I could be more independent, to become stronger and more confident as a person, and to find a place, to find people, I felt I belonged to. And I found that place. I found it in Team 13… But now that foundation is gone, scattered across the dimensions._ Hanako clenched her fists. _If I want my foundation back, if I want to see Yuji and Go again, I have to survive this! I have to fight as myself! Despite my fear, I have to keep fighting!_

She didn't notice, but the gem in her bracelet gleamed as Hanako pushed herself to her feet. She did feel wobbly, but she set it aside. She needed to be strong now.

"Heh," Abelard laughed. "So, you're going to keep fighting. Have it your way, but it's futile. My Elysium has 3200 attack points. Nothing in your pathetic Resistance Deck can defeat it!"

"We'll see about that," Hanako said, placing her hand on her Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" Looking at her card, she gasped, then smiled. _I was right,_ she thought. _I was right to bring back Candina instead of Lycoris._

"I summon Trickstar Candina!" The girl with a megaphone reappeared.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's effect activates! When she is Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Trickstar' card from my Deck to my hand. The card I add is Trickstar Ritual."

"What!?" Abelard said, his eyes wide. "Ritual!?"

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card: Trickstar Ritual!" Hanako declared. The card showed a performer's stage, with statues of Candina, Lilybell, Lycoris, and Holly Angel surrounding a blue magical circle that was the focus of the spotlights. "With this card, I can Tribute monsters from my hand or field whose combined Levels equal or exceed that of the 'Trickstar' Ritual Monster in my hand."

"But the only monster you have is Candina!" Abelard reminded her. "You can only Ritual Summon a Level 4 monster!"

"Normally, that's the case." Hanako then smirked. "But Trickstar Ritual has another effect. If there is an active 'Trickstar' Field Spell, I can also use 'Trickstar' monsters in my Graveyard as materials by banishing them!"

"What!?"

The platform from the Trickstar Ritual card appeared on Hanako's field, but it was devoid of statues. "I Tribute the Level 4 Candina on my field and banish the Level 3 Lycoris from my Graveyard!" Lycoris reappeared on the stage as Candina stood on the other side. Both monsters turned into orange and red flames. They entered the magic circle, which glowed and released a pillar of light.

"The contract has been made!" Hanako chanted. "The idol that sings of determination inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise! Trickstar Band Indigo Keys!"

The pillar dissipated, revealing the monster within. It was a woman in a long, elegant red dress topped by a black waistcoat with black stockings and red high-heeled boots. A blue sash was tied around her waist and spiky red hair flowed downwards, with the bangs and roots being colored orange. Her solid blue eyes gleamed as her four wings flapped. Indigo Keys pressed several keys on the dark blue keytar she carried as she took her place in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

"…A Ritual Monster?" Abelard said, gaping in surprise along with his companions. "I haven't seen one of these since I watched Asuka Tenjoin duel…" He then snapped himself out of his daze. "That's an impressive surprise, but it's pointless! Your monster only has 2400 attack points!"

"Are you sure about that?" Hanako asked him, making him hesitate. She gestured to her field. "Indigo Keys' effect activates! When she is Ritual Summoned, you take 200 points of damage for each banished 'Trickstar' card!"

"What!? For each banished card?"

"That's right. And right now, there are seven banished 'Trickstar' cards! So you take 1400 points of damage! Shining Note!" Indigo Keys pressed several keys on her keytar, creating a ball of energy that was flung at Abelard, making him cry out in pain.

 **Abelard: 1700→300 LP**

"Indigo Keys' additional effect activates!" Hanako continued. "When you take damage from the effect of a 'Trickstar' monster, Indigo Keys gains attack points equal to that amount! Indigo Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys ATK 2400→3800**

"3-3800 attack points!?" Abelard said, his eyes wide.

"Battle!" Hanako declared. "Indigo Keys, attack Elysium! Keys of Light!" Her monster played more notes, creating a light at the end of her keytar. Said light then blasted itself at Elysium.

Abelard laughed the loudest he had all day. "You fool! Did you think it would be that easy? I activate the effect of Aleister the Invoker in my hand! By discarding him, my Fusion Monster gains 1000 attack and defense points until the end of the turn!"

 **Invoked Elysium ATK 3200→4200 DEF 4000→5000**

"You only have 200 Life Points left! I win!"

"No, you don't."

"Huh?" Abelard said, blinking.

"Indigo Keys' final effect activates!" Hanako declared. "When she battles your monster, I can shuffle a banished 'Trickstar' monster back into my Deck. And until the End Phase, Indigo Keys gains that monster's attack points!"

"WHAT!?"

"I return Bella Madonna to my Extra Deck and grant her 2800 attack points to Indigo Keys!" Bella Madonna briefly appeared before breaking into fragments of light that gathered in Indigo Keys' keytar, increasing the strength of the blast.

 **Trickstar Indigo Keys ATK 3800→6600**

"End this, Indigo Keys!" The energy beam continued upwards and struck Elysium in its core, destroying it in an explosion. This started a chain of explosions across it before it was destroyed in the largest explosion Hanako had ever seen.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Abelard screamed as the shockwaves from the blast and explosions knocked him off his feet and sent him flying backwards several dozen feet before he landed against a building, knocked unconscious.

 **Abelard: 300→0 LP**

Hanako breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back against the building behind her. Looking at her hand, she noticed it was still shaking.

… _Yes, I'm still afraid,_ she thought, closing her eyes. _I still have a long ways to go before I reach Nature Queen's level._

"Why, you…"

Hanako opened her eyes, which widened when she realized the other three Academia duelists were facing her. All of them had minor scratches but were otherwise unharmed. They also all looked severely pissed.

"How dare you defeat Commander Abelard!" one of them said.

"We'll avenge him here and now!" another said, raising his Duel Disk.

 _Oh no!_ Hanako thought, the adrenaline from the duel wearing off and panic setting back in. _I can't duel all three of them at once!_

Before she could say anything, a bright light suddenly appeared above them, blinding the Academia duelists. Hanako heard a voice – a girl's voice with a slight accent – echo through the air.

"Ruler of the future and symbol of nobility, grant me your power to overcome my foes! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Empress of Prophecy!"

Hanako turned around and looked upwards and gasped in awe. A beautiful woman in green and white robes wielding a golden scepter had appeared, with two yellow lights circling her.

"Go, Empress of Prophecy!" Hanako looked downwards and saw the monster's owner on the ledge above her. She was a girl with blonde hair. "Final Fate!" Empress raised her scepter, which emitted a blinding light as it gathered energy. She brought the scepter down, blasting the three Academia duelists away from Hanako.

"Quickly! Grab my hand!" Hanako watched as the girl reached downwards. Not having any better ideas, Hanako reached up and grabbed the proffered hand. The girl was stronger than she looked and pulled Hanako up on the ledge.

"Hurry, we need to leave before reinforcements arrive!" The girl turned and ran, with Hanako following after her. Behind them, Hanako could hear the Academia members shouting.

Hanako followed the girl as she continued to flee. The girl didn't run in a straight path; she zigzagged through ruined buildings and even doubled back once, but she didn't slow down or check to see if Hanako was still following.

After running for what felt like twenty minutes, the blonde girl finally stopped and headed inside what looked like an abandoned house. Hanako followed her in, clutching her side and wheezing in pain. She wasn't used to this much physical exertion; she did exercise, but nothing like this.

"…We should be safe here, but we'll have to wait a while to be sure," the girl said, glancing around the house before finally looking at Hanako, allowing her to get her first real glance.

The girl had pale blonde hair that went down past her shoulders, with the left side tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were a deep brown and made Hanako think of those chocolates girls bought for boys on Valentine's Day. She wore a tattered dark green coat over a black blouse, with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. A dark brown belt held her dark blue jeans up while her feet were covered by dark brown combat boots. If Hanako had to guess, she was perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old.

 _She looks like a badass,_ Hanako thought, noting the look in the girl's eyes. It was similar to the look Yuji sometimes had when he was thinking of the past; like she had seen things other people couldn't comprehend. It was mixed in with a little suspicion as she watched Hanako.

"T-Thank you for saving me back there," Hanako said, having finally got her breath back.

"…You're welcome," the girl replied. Her Japanese was perfect, but Hanako caught a foreign accent there. British, maybe? "…This may be a rude question, but your name isn't Ruri Kurosaki, is it?"

"Huh?" Hanako said, blinking. "N-No. My name is Hanako Zaizen. P-Pleased to meet you."

The girl sighed and glanced to the side. "I thought that might be the case. Even if you look like her, Ruri never used Ritual Summoning. And she certainly didn't use Fairy monsters or a summoning method no one's ever heard of." She then looked back at Hanako. "I'm Leila Thompson, a resident of the Xyz Dimension and a member of the Resistance. So tell me, who exactly are you?"

Hanako paused, uncertain about what to say. While she was grateful to this girl for saving her, she didn't know if she could trust her. For all she knew, this girl's "Resistance" could have already found her friends and captured them or… No, she couldn't think like that.

Leila had a small smile as she watched Hanako's indecision. "Let me take a guess at what you're thinking," she said, interrupting Hanako's thoughts. "You're wondering whether or not I'm trustworthy, and whether I am an ally or enemy." She looked Hanako up and down. "Judging by your Duel Disk, attire, and your performance in that Duel, you're not native to the Xyz Dimension like me, but you're not from the Fusion Dimension either. No, you came from another dimension. Since it's rather foolish to come to a war zone alone, I'm guessing other people came with you, but you got separated from them and were looking for them before running into that Academia group. How'd I do?"

Hanako stared at the other girl. "W-Where you watching me the whole time I was here?"

"No, just since the beginning of your duel. You made a ruckus running away from them. But I've always had a gift for deduction, and if you think hard enough, what I just said isn't a difficult conclusion to come to." She paused, then said softly, "I understand if you don't trust me, but you'll need to if you want my help. I can't promise anything, but I can at least hear you out."

"…Alright," Hanako said. Like Leila said, she didn't fully trust her, but Hanako didn't see any other options. "Like you guessed, I'm from another dimension, and…"

Hanako told her about the Link Dimension and Link Summoning. Leila was rather surprised to learn of a fifth dimension, but she got over it quickly enough. She remained silent as Hanako explained the mission she and her teammates had been given and how the dimensional transporter had gone haywire.

"So you were planning to come here to find out what was going on, but came here early and without your comrades. Is that about right?"

"Yes. I don't suppose you've seen anyone like them?"

Leila frowned and shook her head. "You're the first person I've seen with a Duel Disk like that." Noticing Hanako's crestfallen expression, she added, "But I'm only a single member of the Resistance. Its possible other members saw your friends."

"…Then, can you take me to the Resistance?" Hanako asked.

Leila frowned. "It's not that easy. The Resistance is spread out to make it harder to destroy. That leaves the command structure… rather diluted. I can take you to one of our branches, but with Academia jamming communications, they'll only be able to tell you so much."

"That's better than nothing," Hanako said, narrowing her eyes. "I… admit I don't have much confidence, but I need to reunite with my friends. And I know how powerful Ryoken and Yuji are. If they're here, they could turn the tide of this war."

Leila raised an eyebrow. "A bold statement. And yet I can tell you completely believe that." Leila paused, then sighed. "Very well. I'll take you to one of our headquarters. It's some distance from here, so you better get used to walking." She went to the door, glanced outside, then nodded. "It's clear. We'd better hurry before that changes."

"Right." Hanako followed Leila out of the building, then said softly, "Would it be inappropriate to ask who your leader is?"

"Of course not," Leila said just as softly, likely to avoid making too much noise. "His name is Dr. Byron Arclight."

* * *

 **Nature Queen vs. Abelard**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen Normal Summons Trickstar Candina (1800/400/4). Since Candina was Normal Summoned, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Light Stage to her hand. Nature Queen activates the Field Spell Card Trickstar Light Stage. Since Light Stage was activated, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Lycoris to her hand. Nature Queen activates the effect of Lycoris in her hand, revealing it and targeting Candina. Lycoris is Special Summoned (1600/1200/3) in Attack Position and Candina is returned to Nature Queen's hand. Nature Queen activates the Spell Card Trickstar Vision, which lets her Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from her hand with its ATK halved and its effects negated, then both players draw 1 card. She Special Summons Trickstar Lilybell (800→400/2000/2) in Attack Position. Since Abelard drew a card, the effect of Lycoris inflicts 200 damage to him (Abelard: 4000→3800 LP). Since a "Trickstar" monster inflicted damage to Abelard, Light Stage deals him 200 damage (Abelard: 3800→3600 LP). Nature Queen then activates the Field Spell Card Trickstar Light Arena, sending Light Stage to the GY. Nature Queen uses Lilybell and Lycoris to Link Summon Trickstar Holly Angel (2000/2/↙↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Since she Link Summoned a "Trickstar" card, Nature Queen activates Light Arena's effect, letting her Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster that was used as material for that Link Summon. She Special Summons Lycoris (1600/1200/3) to Holly Angel's bottom-right Link Marker in Defense Position. Since a "Trickstar" monster was Special Summoned to Holly Angel's Link Marker, its effect inflicts 200 damage to Abelard (Abelard: 3600→3400 LP). Since Abelard took damage by the effect of a "Trickstar" monster, Holly Angel gains ATK equal to that damage until the end of the turn (Holly Angel: 2000→2200). Nature Queen Sets 1 card. She ends her turn, and Holly Angel's ATK returns to normal (Holly Angel: 2200→2000).

 **Turn 2: Abelard**

Abelard draws. Lycoris's effect activates, followed by Holly Angel's effect (Abelard: 3400→3200 LP) (Holly Angel: 2000→2200). Nature Queen activates her Set Trap Card Trickstar Reincarnation, which banishes Abelard's entire hand, then forces him to draw the same number of cards. Abelard banishes and then draws 7 cards. Lycoris's effect activates, followed by Holly Angel's effect (Abelard: 3200→1800 LP) (Holly Angel: 2200→3600). Abelard activates the Field Spell Card Magical Meltdown. Since Magical Meltdown was activated, Abelard can add Aleister the Invoker from his Deck to his hand. Lycoris's effect activates, followed by Holly Angel's (Abelard: 1800→1600 LP) (Holly Angel: 3600→3800). Abelard Normal Summons Aleister the Invoker (1000/1800/4). Since Aleister was Normal Summoned, Abelard can add Invocation from his Deck to his hand. Lycoris's effect activates, followed by Holly Angel's (Abelard: 1600→1400 LP) (Holly Angel: 3800→4000). Abelard activates the Spell Card Invocation, which lets him Fusion Summon using monsters from his hand as Fusion Material, or if he's Summoning an "Invoked" Fusion Monster, he can banish monsters from his field or either player's GY. He banishes Aleister from his field and Lilybell from Nature Queen's GY to Fusion Summon Invoked Mechaba (2500/2100/9) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Abelard then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card The Book of the Law, which lets him Tribute 1 "Invoked" monster to Special Summon 1 "Invoked" monster from his Extra Deck with a different Attribute and treat it as a Fusion Summon. He Tributes Mechaba to Fusion Summon Invoked Purgatrio (2300/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Purgatrio gains 200 ATK for each card Nature Queen controls (Purgatrio: 2300→2900). Abelard activates the Spell Card Monster Reborn to Special Summon Invoked Mechaba (2500/2100/9) from the GY in Attack Position. Abelard activates the Equip Spell Card Fairy Meteor Crush, equipping it to Mechaba. If Mechaba attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage.

Purgatrio attacks Lycoris. "Trickstar" monsters Holly Angel points to cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Purgatrio inflicts piercing battle damage via its effect. (Nature Queen: 4000→2300 LP). Mechaba attacks Lycoris. Lycoris is not destroyed due to Holly Angel's effect (Nature Queen: 2300→1000 LP). Abelard activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Mystik Wok, which lets him Tribute 1 monster, choose either its ATK or DEF, then gain LP equal to that amount. He Tributes Purgatrio and chooses ATK (Abelard: 1400→4300 LP). Abelard activates the effect of Invocation in his GY, shuffling it into his Deck to add his banished Aleister the Invoker to his hand. Lycoris's effect activates, followed by Holly Angel's (Abelard: 4300→4100 LP) (Holly Angel: 4000→4200). Abelard Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Holly Angel's ATK returns to normal (Holly Angel: 4200→2000).

 **Turn 3: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen draws. She Normal Summons Trickstar Candina (1800/400/4). Since Candina was Normal Summoned, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. Since a card effect was activated, Abelard activates the effect of Mechaba, discarding 1 card of the same type to the GY to negate that card's activation and banish it. He discards Aqua Spirit to negate Candina's effect and banish it. Nature Queen activates Light Arena's effect, targeting Abelard's Set card. Abelard cannot activate that card until the End Phase, at which point he must activate it or return it to his hand. Nature Queen uses Lycoris and Link-2 Holly Angel to Link Summon Trickstar Foxywitch (2200/3/←↑→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Foxywitch was Special Summoned, Abelard takes 200 damage for each card he controls (Abelard: 4100→3500 LP). Since Nature Queen Link Summoned a "Trickstar" monster, she activates Light Arena's effect to Special Summon a "Trickstar" monster from her GY that was used as material for that Link Summon. She Special Summons Holly Angel (2000/2/↙↘). Nature Queen activates the Spell Card Link Treasure, which lets her draw cards equal to the number of Link Monsters on the field. She draws 2 cards. She then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Burial from a Different Dimension, which lets her return up to 3 banished monsters to the GY. She returns Candina and Lilybell to her GY. Nature Queen uses Holly Angel and Link-3 Foxywitch to Link Summon Trickstar Bella Madonna (2800/4/↙↑↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Bella Madonna points to no monsters, Nature Queen activates its effect to inflict 200 damage to Abelard for each "Trickstar" monster in her GY with a different name (Abelard: 3500→2500 LP). Nature Queen then activates the effect of Trickstar Reincarnation in her GY, banishing it to Special Summon Lilybell (800/2000/2) from her GY in Attack Position.

Lilybell attacks Abelard directly via its effect (Abelard: 2500→1700 LP). Since Lilybell inflicted battle damage, Nature Queen can return 1 "Trickstar" monster in her GY to her hand. She returns Candina to her hand. Nature Queen Sets 1 card. She ends her turn. During the End Phase, the effect of Light Arena forces Abelard to either activate his Set card or return it to his hand. He chooses to activate the Quick-Play Spell Card The Book of the Law, Tributing Mechaba to Fusion Summon Invoked Raidjin (2200/2400/5) to Bella Madonna's top Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Turn 4: Abelard**

Abelard draws. He Normal Summons Aleister the Invoker (1000/1800/4). Since Aleister was Normal Summoned, Abelard can add Invocation from his Deck to his hand. Abelard activates Invocation, banishing Aleister from his field and Aqua Spirit from his GY to Fusion Summon Invoked Cocytus (1800/2900/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Abelard then activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Cocytus and Raidjin to Fusion Summon Invoked Elysium (3200/4000/10) to Bella Madonna's top Link Marker in Attack Position. Abelard activates Elysium's effect, banishing Mechaba from his GY to banish all monsters Nature Queen controls that are the same Attribute as Mechaba. Mechaba is Light Attribute, so Bella Madonna, and Lilybell are banished.

Elysium attacks Nature Queen directly, but Nature Queen activates her Set Trap Card Trickstar Banishment, banishing itself, Trickstar Light Stage, and Trickstar Vision from her GY. The battle damage is reduced by 800 for each banished card (Nature Queen: 1000→200 LP). Abelard activates the effect of Invocation in his GY, shuffling it into his Deck to add the banished Aleister to his hand. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen draws. She Normal Summons Trickstar Candina (1800/400/4). Since Candina was Normal Summoned, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Ritual from her Deck to her hand. Nature Queen activates the Spell Card Trickstar Ritual, which lets her Ritual Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from her hand by Tributing monsters whose combined Levels equal or exceed the Ritual Monster's. Alternatively, if there is a "Trickstar" Field Spell Card in the Field Zone, Nature Queen can also banish "Trickstar" monsters from her GY. Nature Queen Tributes the Level 4 Candina and banishes the Level 3 Lycoris from her GY to Ritual Summon Trickstar Band Indigo Keys (2400/1800/7) in Attack Position. Since Indigo Keys was Ritual Summoned, Nature Queen can inflict 200 damage to Abelard for each banished "Trickstar" card (Abelard: 1700→300 LP). Since Abelard took damage by the effect of a "Trickstar" monster, Indigo Keys gains ATK equal to that amount (Indigo Keys: 2400→3800).

Indigo Keys attacks Elysium. Abelard activates the effect of Aleister in his hand, discarding it to target 1 Fusion Monster he controls and increase its ATK/DEF by 1000 until the end of the turn. He targets Elysium (Elysium: 3200→4200/4000→5000). Since Indigo Keys is battling an opponent's monster, Nature Queen activates its effect to return 1 banished "Trickstar" monster to her Deck, then increase Indigo Keys' ATK by that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. Nature Queen returns Bella Madonna to her Extra Deck (Indigo Keys: 3800→6600). The attack continues and Elysium is destroyed (Abelard: 300→0 LP). Nature Queen wins.

* * *

 _ **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys  
**_ _Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Fairy/Ritual/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 1800 Level: 7  
_ _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Trickstar Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each banished "Trickstar" card. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn. During the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can target 1 banished "Trickstar" monster; return that card to the owner's Deck, then increase this card's ATK by the targeted monster's ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Band Indigo Keys" once per turn._

 _ **Link Treasure Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Draw 1 card for each Link Monster on the field. You can only activate "Link Treasure" once per turn._

 _ **Trickstar Banishment Normal Trap Card  
**_ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card and any number of "Trickstar" Spell/Trap Cards in your GY; reduce the battle damage by 800 for each card banished by this effect._

 _ **Trickstar Ritual Ritual Spell Card  
**_ _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Trickstar" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If there is a "Trickstar" Field Spell in your Field Zone, you can also use "Trickstar" monster(s) in your GY, by banishing them. You can banish this card and 1 "Trickstar" Ritual monster from your GY, then target up to 2 "Trickstar" monsters in your GY; Special Summon those monsters with their effects negated. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the GY._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 5 – Vigilant Synchro_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

What is your opinion of the other main characters (Hanako, Go, and Ryoken) learning alternative summoning methods (Fusion, Pendulum, Ritual, Synchro, and Xyz)?

Also, a quick clarification: When I said alternate forms of Viral Dawn, I meant Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz versions. Of course Viral Dawn will have an upgraded Link form.

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to Nirvash Neo, ZarcEternal, HunterHQ, RoyalTwinFangs, Crossing, Yasutake Fan, DARK REQUIEM XYZ, Dragon-kun, Ethan Kuronus, Lindia Fullmoon, ClearwingYuta, SakushiRyu, ThePLOThand, Guest, bladeWriter3, King, LazinessRules, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 3.

I hit over 100 reviews after three chapters! Granted, a lot of that is because king has come up with a lot of OC cards, but still. A quick thank you to SakushiRyu, OPFan37, and sanedimentio for helping me with this Chapter. Especially OPFan37, who I asked to serve as a beta reader for this one. Now to respond to reviews…

Nirvash Neo: If we will, it won't be till the Link Dimension Arc. Yes, there will be one.

Crossing: You have honestly given me the longest reviews I've ever seen on , so congratulations on that. To start with, your comment about Sawatari using Monarchs; it wasn't because writing Yosenjus is more difficult; it's because at the end of Episode 32, Reiji told Nakajima to retrieve Sawatari's Pendulum cards for study and mass production. Since Chapter 3 took place during Episode 41, I assumed that Sawatari didn't have the Yosenjus anymore since Reiji took them back. Thus, he temporarily switched back to his Monarch Deck. As for Sawatari's personality reversion, I'll respond to that later since bladeWriter3 also brought that up. As for individual chapters, don't worry; after Chapter 6, Go and Hanako will mostly get 2 or 3 chapter mini-arcs to themselves, while Yuji will be the main focus of the story. And on the topic of separation, there is a reason I sent Yuji to Standard and not Go: because I wanted them to face environments they don't feel comfortable in. I like taking characters with a set personality and putting them in a world that's completely different, like putting the super serious Yuji in the honestly wacky and flamboyant Standard Dimension, or putting Hanako, a girl who depends heavily on her friends, alone in a ruined city. It's not as safe writing as putting Go in Standard, but I feel it's more interesting to see their reactions to worlds so different from themselves. As for Yuji being too composed in his thoughts… there is a reason for that, which I'll say in a later chapter.

(Also, quick side note, I'm wondering if you're going to review Hidden Memories, since I released Chapters 31 and 32 and will be releasing Chapter 33 after this one.)

Dragon-kun: If I did write a duel between Kingmaker and Morningstar, it would be a non-canon one-shot and not in this fanfic. Alternatively, since Kingmaker mostly uses Playmaker's Deck except with Viral Dawn instead of Firewall, you could read Chapters 6, 28, and 29 of Hidden Memories, as those are the Morningstar vs. Playmaker duels.

bladeWriter3: To answer your and Crossing's criticism of Sawatari's character backsliding… I feel he doesn't, really. I mean, I forget which Episode it was in, but I'm sure it was after 32 when he said he duels to get compliments. While he does become nicer and a better duelist over the course of the series, he never loses that egotistical side of him. And since he's facing an unknown with a Type he's never seen before, and he's not in front of a large crowd like he was in his second duel with Yuya, I thought it was natural his more negative traits be shown again. That said, if you're worried about inconsistent characterization, don't; the next time he duels, he'll have more of an entertainer's persona.

LazinessRules: I am writing two fanfics at the same time and am trying to maintain a high personal standard of quality. Be patient.

Okay, Hanako was the focus of this chapter, and she's in the Xyz Dimension. I can honestly say that of all the guesses I received from people, NO ONE guessed Hanako would be in the Xyz Dimension; it was either Go or Ryoken, so I'm glad I managed to surprise people. I also wonder how many people expected her to be the first to Ritual Summon in this story. Like I said above, one of the reasons for the separation was to explore who these characters are when they're in environments they aren't comfortable with. For Yuji it was the light-hearted Standard Dimension. For Hanako it's being alone without any support.

I'm hoping to nail down Hanako's characterization in this chapter. To me, she's a Cowardly Lion, Shrinking Violet type: the kind who has low confidence, but when push comes to shove, she stands up for herself. I also took inspiration for her character from Shino Asada, or Sinon, from Sword Art Online, particularly her relationship with her avatar Nature Queen. Like Shino used Sinon to get over her trauma, Hanako uses Nature Queen to build her confidence in the hopes that confidence will transfer over to the real world. The results are less than she was hoping, obviously. This also means she sometimes hears a voice telling her to be more confident. Whether that's her own consciousness, Ray Akaba, or a split personality… I'll leave that up to your interpretation for now. Aside from that, Hanako also really wants friends who are like her, which is why she gets along with Yuji so well, and to express her independence to her brother Akira. Though I imagine getting stuck in another dimension isn't what she had in mind.

As for the duel of this chapter, I wanted to show that Academia isn't as troubled by the change to the Master Rules as some people would believe. Yes, they're slowed down, but only a little. And for duelists that rely on only a single powerful monster, like Jack Atlas or the character I introduced at the end, the Master Rule wouldn't change anything. Also on the duel, and on a minor note: I don't like writing Trickstar duels. I mean, I like them as an archetype enough; they're strong and I like Aoi and Hanako a lot. But the continuous trigger effects annoy me and writing them is a pain. I honestly prefer writing Beatdown Decks, like Cyberse, Cyspirit, and Gaia the Fierce Knight Decks. That said, I don't intend for Hanako to change Decks, since aside from Serena's Parasite Deck, none of the other girls did.

And now to my favorite part of this chapter: Leila Thompson, who is a sort-of legacy character. She was originally an OC I wrote for my first fanfic Academy of Chaos and played a similar role to Daichi Misawa from GX. As in she was a duelist who started out stronger than the main characters but eventually would be overshadowed by them. But since I'm not writing Academy of Chaos anymore, I decided I would bring her back as a member of the Resistance who uses the Prophecy Deck. And yes, she will be stronger than Yuu Sakuragi. And on the name at the end of the chapter… I'll cover that at the end of Chapter 5, since it will start in the Xyz Dimension before moving to the Synchro Dimension like this one started with the Standard Dimension.

Thank you for reading Chapter 4. Since I'm writing this at the same time as Hidden Memories, I'll be alternating releases, so Chapter 33 of Hidden Memories will be my next priority. And I won't provide a release date as I want to focus on quality instead of speed.


	5. Chapter 5: Vigilant Synchro

**Chapter 5: Vigilant Synchro**

Hanako followed Leila silently through the ruins until they reached the edge of the city. Leila led her to a staircase embedded in the mountain, at which point she finally relaxed.

"Academia's forces never leave Heartland, so we should be safe on the climb up," Leila said. "If you have any questions, I'll answer what I can on the way." She didn't give Hanako a chance to respond before she started climbing the stairs. Not wanting to be left behind, Hanako followed her.

"What happened here?" Hanako asked quietly. Even if Leila said they were safe, you could never be too careful. "When did Academia invade?"

"…It must have been a little over a month ago," Leila said. She then chuckled without humor. "It's funny just how much can happen within a short period of time, isn't it? Anyway, Heartland used to be a peaceful city. People dueled for fun and enjoyment, not for war or survival. But then Academia attacked. Using Real Solid Vision, they set the city ablaze and started turning the population into-." She paused, unsure about explaining it.

"Turning people into cards?" Hanako guessed. "I saw Abelard turn a man into a card when I first got here."

Leila scowled. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said sympathetically. "But yeah, that's what they did. In less than a week, Academia turned Heartland into a warzone and carded over 70% of the population, including most of Heartland Duel School."

"Heartland Duel School? What's that?"

Leila turned and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have Duel Schools in your dimension?"

Hanako shook her head. "We just have regular schools."

"Interesting. Well, a Duel School is, like the name suggests, a school where one can learn the basics and advanced methods of dueling. Heartland Duel School is the only Duel School in Heartland and the largest in the country; those who graduate from it often go on to the Pro Leagues. Because of its size, Heartland Duel School was divided into three branches: Clover, Diamond, and Spade. But when Academia attacked, the Diamond Branch was practically wiped out while Clover and Spade suffered heavy losses."

Leila frowned as they kept climbing. "It wasn't until after the first attacks that we were able to properly organize a Resistance out of what was left of us. Our teachers and what was left of the city government brought us together and organized us into cells. We fought back using hit-and-run tactics, and with improved Real Solid Vision and the card-sealing technology reverse engineered by Dr. Arclight and his friend Dr. Faker, we were able to hold out."

Hanako stopped walking at Leila's words. "You… have the same technology that lets Academia seal people into cards."

Leila also stopped walking and turned back to face Hanako. "Yes, we do," she said, her face even.

"Then… you've-."

"Everything we've done is to survive," Leila interrupted, her eyes narrowed. "Feel free to condemn us for using the same methods as the enemy, but it won't change reality. They're trying to turn all of us into cards, and we needed to fight back."

"…I understand," Hanako said quietly. "You don't… like carding people, do you?"

"No," Leila said instantly. "I know a few Resistance members who… abuse the technology, but I do not enjoy using it or have it as a first resort. But I will do what I must to protect this city." She resumed walking, and after a pause, Hanako did too. "Thanks to Drs. Arclight and Faker, we were able to fight back against Academia. But then, two events happened. Ruri Kurosaki, one of the survivors, went missing, and a Pawn of Fusion using Synchro Summoning and riding a motorcycle with a Duel Disk attached to it appeared."

Hanako blinked. "Synchro Summoning? So he was from the Synchro Dimension?"

"That's what the doctors believed. Only one of us – Yuto – encountered him before he disappeared. Since Ruri disappeared around the same time, we believed the Pawn of Fusion kidnapped her."

"…You mentioned that name before. Ruri Kurosaki. You asked if I was her."

"…I did." Leila stopped again and reached down her neckline. She pulled out a silver locket and showed the interior to Hanako, whose eyes widened in surprise. It was a picture of three girls sitting in a photo booth. Leila was in the center and looked like she was trying to suppress a smile but was failing spectacularly. On her left was a girl with glasses and short light-purple and lilac hair held back by light green and orange hairclips. Her eyes were closed as she was laughing. But the girl on the right…

Her eyes were a dark pink, and her dark purple hair was long enough that even tied it reached her waist. She had lilac side tails that reached down to the middle of her chest and wore a barrette in her hair shaped like a wing. Her left arm was wrapped around Leila's shoulders, pulling her in close, while her right arm – which had a silver bracelet with a yellow stone set in it – rested in her lap. Like the other girl, she was smiling and laughing. She also had the same facial features as Hanako. Different hair and eye colors, but beyond that…

"That's me, Ruri, and our friend Sayaka Sasayama," Leila explained softly, closing the locket and putting it away. She resumed climbing. "Ruri and I were both part of the Spade Branch, while Sayaka was in the Clover Branch. Even though I was a year ahead of them, we were best friends, though Ruri was closer to her brother Shun and his friend Yuto. So close, that when Drs. Arclight and Faker reverse-engineered Academia's dimension-hopping technology, the two of them used it to go and search for Ruri." Her tone dropped at her next words. "That was when things went from bad to worse."

"They got worse?"

Leila chuckled darkly. "Oh, much worse. Shun and Yuto were two of our strongest duelists, and after they left, Academia launched a major offensive, determined to wipe out the Resistance for good. The instance they encountered any survivors, Resistance or not, Academia would card them without mercy. Our original base was destroyed, forcing those of us who survived to scatter. Their offensive just ended a couple of days ago."

"…How many survived?" Hanako asked, dreading the answer.

"…Too few. Me, Dr. Arclight, and three other duelists took what refugees we could and retreated to the edge of the city, where I'm taking you now. I was actually looking for other cells before I ran into you. I did manage to find a couple, but they wanted to keep the Resistance spread out so Academia couldn't wipe us all out at once. And I found… others, who've started one-man crusades against Academia in their anger and grief over losing their families and friends." _Poor Kaito,_ Leila thought sympathetically. "The branch I'm taking you too is basically the closest thing to a central command the Resistance has right now." The two walked in silence for a while before Leila asked, "Do you have any other questions? We're close to the top, so this is the time to ask them."

"…Where are you from, originally?" Hanako asked, surprising Leila. "Your accent isn't Japanese. It's British, right?"

Leila grunted and smiled. "Yes, it is. I'm an exchange student from London; I came to Heartland to broaden my horizons. It didn't work out the way I expected, but everything before that was fun." She and Hanako shared a light smile about that.

It wasn't long before the two girls reached the top. Hanako was panting from the exertion of walking this distance and stopped to catch her breath, her hands on her knees as she looked at the building they finally reached. It was rather large and reminded Hanako of the old temples in Den City, with six pillars, one of them broken, ringing the building.

"Welcome to the Duel Lodge," Leila said. Hanako glanced at her and noticed the grim look on her face. "The last stand of the Resistance. But before we let you in, I have to introduce you to security."

"Eh? Security?" Hanako blinked.

"Hands up, both of you!" Hanako's eyes widened in fright and shock at the girl's voice that echoed through the night. Leila just sighed. "I swear, if you're Academia dogs, I'm going to-!"

"It's me, Anna," Leila said loudly, her voice carrying. "Leila Thompson, remember?"

There was silence for a moment, but then someone on the roof of the Duel Lodge stood up. They – or she, Hanako assumed from the voice – hopped on top of something and then came speeding towards them. Hanako screamed and turned to run, but Leila grabbed her arm and pulled Hanako in behind her. Leila herself didn't move an inch and just looked annoyed at the girl who stopped her hovercraft inches from her face.

"…I thought Dr. Arclight forbade you from using that after you blasted a hole in our last base," Leila said resignedly. Hanako peeked over Leila's shoulder, finally getting a good look at the person who nearly hit them. It was a girl like she'd thought – perhaps her age or a year older, if she had to guess – and she had red and orange hair with orange side tails and wore a pink and white shirt, black compression shorts, and pink and white boots. The girl was sitting on a large pink cannon with two turbines on its sides, doubling as a hovercraft.

The girl laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "S-Sorry, Leila." She leapt off the hovercraft and stood up straight. "The doc lets me use it outside. I just have to make sure I turn it off before I take it into the lodge." Anna opened her yellow eyes and noticed Hanako hiding behind Leila. She leaned over to get a better look at Hanako's face, and her eyes widened. "Hey, aren't you-?"

"She isn't," Leila interrupted. "She looks like Ruri but she isn't."

"H-Hanako Zaizen," Hanako said, trying to calm her heartbeat. "P-Pleased to meet you."

"…Well, if you say so, Leila. Nice to meet you too, Hanako. I'm Anna Kozuki." Anna leaned back to look Leila in the eye. "So, where did you pick up Miss. Look-a-like?"

"I overheard her fleeing Academia duelists and watched her duel. She defeated a squad commander; the same one who led the assault of the Diamond Branch."

Anna's eyes widened as she looked excited. "Really? That Invoked Duelist? Did she-?"

"No, she didn't." Anna looked slightly disappointed at Leila's interruption. _Did… Anna want me to card him?_ Hanako wondered, slightly horrified.

"That aside, am I the first one back?" Leila asked.

"Oh, right! No, Allen and Sayaka got back first. They found a few more refugees, so they brought them here."

"Did they find any Resistance survivors?" Anna's cheer disappeared as she shook her head. Leila narrowed her eyes. "I managed to find two other cells, one of two and one of three. I also… found Kaito."

"Oh?" Anna's eyes widened again. "Is he coming back?"

"…Kaito needs time to think things through right now," Leila said. Not a no, but not a yes either, Hanako noted. "I'll take Hanako to see Dr. Arclight; she has information that may help us."

"Well, alright. I'll be coming in for dinner in an hour. Say hi to my little brother for me!"

"He'll love that," Leila muttered as she led Hanako around Anna and towards the door of the Duel Lodge.

Once they were out of earshot, Hanako whispered, "Was Anna asking if I carded Abelard?"

"…She was asking that, yes," Leila whispered back. "Anna is from the Clover Branch like her brother Allen, but she had a lot of friends and rivals from the Diamond Branch. She's held a grudge against the Academia squad commander who led that attack. And while she doesn't enjoy it, Anna has carded people in the past so they wouldn't hurt others."

"…I think I understand," Hanako said, thinking back to the war with the Collective. While she hadn't put anyone in a coma like the Collective did, she had taken their account information and led SOL to them. Even if her reasons for fighting were selfish, it had felt good to thwart the bad guys and know she was protecting people.

The two reached the front door, and Leila sighed. "Before we go in, you need to prepare yourself."

"…For Sayaka?" Leila raised an eyebrow. "That was the name you gave for the other girl in the picture. And Anna mentioned that Sayaka had returned before you." Hanako looked down at her feet. "And… I look like her best friend who went missing." _How would I feel if I saw someone who looked like Yuji but wasn't?_ she wondered.

"…Yes, you do. Your presence is going to be painful to Sayaka, but that was a consequence I accepted when I decided to bring you here." Hanako appreciated Leila's bluntness. It reminded her of Yuji and Ryoken. Leila opened the door and the two girls walked inside. The interior was rather spare, with people in tattered clothes huddling along the walls. There was a table in the center of the room, and a boy and girl were standing in front of it, conversing in lowered voices. They turned on hearing the door open.

"Oh, Leila," the boy said, noticing the blonde first. He had spiky red hair, yellow bangs, and bushy eyebrows. He wore a purple, blue, and green poncho over a red long-sleeved shirt, grey pants, and yellow and white boots. "How was your-?"

"I-Impossible," the girl interrupted, staring at Hanako and shaking. Hanako recognized her from Leila's picture "It couldn't be… Ruri?" Before anyone could say anything, Sayaka ran and tightly hugged Hanako, making her gasp out loud. "I'm so glad to see you again! Did Shun and Yuto find you? Did you escape from Academia?"

"Sayaka," Leila said softly, placing her hand on Sayaka's shoulder. When the girl looked at her, Leila shook her head. "She isn't Ruri. I know she looks like her, but she isn't."

"Eh?" Sayaka blinked. "S-She isn't?" Sayaka stepped back and looked at Hanako more closely. "W-Well, the eyes and hair are different, but maybe that's a disguise? To evade Academia or-?"

"Leila's telling the truth," Hanako said softly, feeling a great deal of pity for the poor girl. "My name is Hanako Zaizen. I do have an older brother, but his name isn't Shun. And I've never been to Heartland before today."

"Eh? You haven't?" the boy said, blinking. "Wait, does that mean you're-?"

"She's from another dimension, but not from Fusion," Leila answered. "I came across her dueling Academia's forces. She won, but was outnumbered, so I lent her a hand." Leila turned to Hanako. "Hanako, allow me to introduce my fellow Resistance members: Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama."

Hanako blinked and turned to Allen. "Kozuki? Then the girl outside is-?"

"Yeah, my big sister," Allen sighed. "She's such a trigger-happy maniac. You know she made that cannon _before_ Academia invaded? She was going on and on about revenge against some poor guy who stood her up. Academia attacked before she could do anything, but still…"

Hanako stared at Allen while Leila cleared her throat. "A-Anyway, we need to see Dr. Arclight. Is he in his lab?" At Allen's nod, she said, "Good. I'll take Hanako to see and speak with him. After that, I'll come help you two with dinner."

"T-That's not necessary, Leila," Sayaka said, looking very nervous all of a sudden. "Allen and I can handle dinner. You can help with serving."

"…I have been reading cookbooks, you know," Leila said, staring at Sayaka through half-lidded eyes. "My cooking is much better than it used to be."

"You say that," Allen said nervously. "But the last time you cooked dinner, you almost set the kitchen on fire."

"That was an accident, and you know it." Leila sighed. "Whatever. We'll go see Dr. Arclight. See you later, you two." Leila headed towards the back, with Hanako following. The whole time, she felt Sayaka's eyes on her back. The disappointment and hurt that she wasn't Ruri.

 _I'm sorry, Sayaka,_ Hanako thought.

Leila led Hanako to a stairway in the back of the Duel Lodge. "When we came here, Dr. Arclight claimed a portion of the basement for his laboratory," Leila explained as they headed down. "It's not as good as his old workspace, but we do what we can." Once they reached the bottom, Leila knocked on a door. On hearing someone say, "Come in," she opened it and went in, followed by Hanako.

The room was very sparse, with three tables set up, one in the center, and the other two next to opposite walls. The table next to the left wall had a tea set on it while the center table was bare. The table by the right wall had a computer and other equipment on it. There were other boxes along the walls, but that wasn't what grabbed Hanako's attention. It was the middle-age man sitting in front of the computer wearing a white lab coat over a dark green shirt and gray pants that she focused on. He had long dirty blonde hair and yellow eyes and wore a monocle over the left one.

"Ah, you're back, Leila," the man said, smiling at the blonde girl. "Did you find anyone?"

"I found two groups of two and three, respectively," she answered. "Neither wanted to join us; they preferred to fight on their own to make it harder for Academia to wipe us out."

The man sighed. "Good logic, but it also means we can't coordinate with them for an attack. Anyone else?"

"…I found Kaito," Leila said hesitantly. "He's decided he wants to fight alone."

The man scowled and closed his eyes. "I understand all too well why he would," he said painfully. "But if we are to make their lose mean anything, then we have to work together." He opened his eyes and finally noticed Hanako. "Oh…"

"Dr. Arclight, this is Hanako Zaizen," Leila said, introducing them. "Hanako, this is Dr. Byron Arclight, the closest thing the Resistance has to a commander these days."

"Nice to meet you," Hanako said, bowing slightly. Byron smiled at her.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Miss. Zaizen," he said. "May I offer you some tea?"

"I can handle that, doctor," Leila said, walking over to the tea set.

"Thank you, Leila," Byron said, wheeling his chair around to the center table. "My leg was injured escaping from our last base," he explained to Hanako. "I can walk just fine with a cane, but Leila and the others' help is deeply appreciated." He gestured to another seat at the table. "Please, sit, Miss. Zaizen."

"Thank you," Hanako said, nodding as she sat at the table. Leila poured tea into three cups and joined them at the table. Hanako took a sip, realizing just how hungry and thirsty she was. When she laid the cup down, she glanced at Byron, who was watching her.

"So, Miss. Zaizen, which dimension do you come from?" Hanako blinked in surprise while Byron gave a knowing smile. "You're wearing a Duel Disk I've never seen before and you're wearing better clothes than everyone here. Leila wouldn't let you in here if she thought you were from the Fusion Dimension, so it's obviously one of the others. But which one?"

"…The Link Dimension," Hanako said, remembering what Ryoken called their home. This time Byron blinked in surprise. "It's a long story, but…"

She told Byron about Den City, SOL Technologies, the Security Project, and Link Summoning. She then talked about the meeting she and her friends were called into, the changes made to their Duel Disks, and the dimensional transporter malfunctioning. She explained how she woke up in Heartland without her friends and ran into a group of Academia duelists. Leila took up the story from there, telling Byron about the duel, what happened after, and how she explained the Resistance's situation to Hanako on the way to the Duel Lodge.

"I see. That is a fascinating story," Byron said, stroking his chin.

"I understand if it's a little hard to believe," Hanako started, but Byron put his hand up.

"Oh, I believe you, don't worry," he said, surprising her. "I would initially think you're an Academia infiltrator, but if Academia developed a new summoning method, they wouldn't give it to a spy, they'd give them Xyz Summoning so they'd fit in. And since I've never heard of Link Summoning before, it makes sense that it would come from another dimension." Byron frowned. "But I do admit to being somewhat confused; the information we have on other dimensions suggests there are only four: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard. Nothing makes mention of a fifth dimension."

"…I don't think Academia knew either," Hanako said. "When Abelard saw it, he thought it was a new weapon the Resistance developed."

Byron smirked at that. "Oh, I wish I could develop an entirely new summoning method. Maybe Dr. Faker and I could have done it, but now…" He looked sad for a second, but then went back to normal. "That thought aside, what is it you are looking for, Miss. Zaizen? Our resources are limited, but we'll do what we can."

"Eh? Really? You'll help me?"

"Of course," Byron said, smiling. "You defeated an Academia elite. That makes you an ally. And with so few comrades left, we can't afford to abandon anyone."

"…I want help finding my teammates," Hanako decided. "I'm sure they can defend themselves, but I would still like to find them."

"Hmm. Well, we're still combing the city for survivors. Leila and the others can search for them." Byron frowned again. "But since the portal you fell into didn't have a set destination, it's possible, even likely, that your comrades were sent to other dimensions."

"…You're probably right," Hanako admitted. "But still, I need to be certain. And even if this war isn't our fight, I want to do what I can to help the Resistance against Academia. And if Yuji or Ryoken are here, then I _know_ they can make a difference."

"…Alright then. Leila, go upstairs and tell Allen, Sayaka, and Anna that we'll be searching for more than just survivors from now on," Byron told the blonde girl, who nodded, stood up, and then left. "For now, Miss. Zaizen, you can stay here with us for sanctuary. That said, I do have my own request for you."

"What's that?"

Byron held out a hand. "May I see one of your Link Monsters?" Hanako blinked, then handed him Trickstar Holly Angel. He looked the card over. "Fascinating," he said before handing it back. "If it is alright with you, I would like to scan your cards. I might be able to create Link Monsters for the Resistance."

"Eh? You can do that?"

"I have the equipment here, yes. Though I will need time to set it up." Byron smiled as he looked over the boxes. "In return, I believe I can make an Xyz Monster or two for you to use."

Hanako gasped. "Xyz Monsters? For me?"

Byron smiled. "You are an ally and will be giving us a new tool to fight Academia. And strengthening a comrade strengthens us all in the long run."

"…Very well. You can scan my cards. I'll also let you copy the Master Rule Override program; I don't think you can use Link Monsters without it. And until I'm reunited with my comrades, I'll be in your care." Hanako smiled as she said that. She didn't know what would happen in the next few days or how she would ever get home, but she was safe with the Resistance and had managed to make new friends. _Wherever you are,_ Hanako thought, _I hope you're safe, Go, Yuji, Ryoken._

* * *

Go Onizuka growled. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud as he walked through the streets. Aside from trips to the countryside and a few school trips, he'd never left Den City. Why would he? He was a celebrity and beloved there, and everything he needed or wanted was there. And now he was stuck in a city he'd never been to, with islands of skyscrapers towering over his head.

And somehow, despite the presumable luxury those islands had – Go had met enough celebrities and wealthy people in general to know that most of them preferred living as high as possible – the part of the city he was in resembled a slum. The buildings were haphazard, the streets weren't even paved, and what people he saw were scruffy and looked half-starved. And on that thought, the people's behavior around him was weird; they would glare at him with hatred and then walk away muttering something about "Tops," which Go didn't understand. He was used to people asking him for autographs or congratulating him on his latest duel or asking him questions about his teammates. Back home he was adored by pretty much everyone. Here, he seemed to be hated.

Now of course Go wasn't stupid; he knew he was in another dimension, so he didn't expect people to recognize him. But at most he had expected to be ignored or regarded with mild curiosity. The level of contempt these people were aiming at him was surprising.

 _Ugh, where's Yuji when you need him?_ Go wondered, glancing at his Duel Disk again. He hadn't used the older models in years, but he knew they had a communication function. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to reach his teammates. Go wasn't the most tech-savvy person on Security Team 13, but even he knew this was bad news. Either someone was jamming their communications, or his team wasn't in range.

 _Or maybe I don't get service here,_ Go thought sullenly. _I'm not sure if SOL Technologies' phone plan covers alternate dimensions._

Well, if he couldn't communicate with his teammates, Go would do what he did best: draw attention to himself. He was an entertainer after all, so all he needed was a camera, and he was pretty sure his friends would find him eventually. And even if they didn't, if he became as popular here as he was back home, then he could at least get in touch with whoever governed this city and maybe get their help to find the others.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

…Though that would have to wait. Go turned in the direction of the voice and saw two kids running away from two guys in gray suits with circular devices attached to their left wrists. This dimension's version of Duel Disks, perhaps?

"Get back here, you thieves!" one of the uniformed men shouted. "Submit to Security!"

The kids were too busy running and looking over their shoulders to realize that Go was in their way. The end result was them crashing into him and falling on the ground.

The taller of the two, a boy with green hair tucked into a cap, looked up angrily at Go. "Hey, what's the big idea? Are you trying to get us caught?" His eyes widened on seeing Go properly. "No way! What's a Top doing down here?" The other child – a boy in a yellow hat – looked up, his eyes wide. The two started shaking but Go couldn't tell whether it was from fear or anger.

"Got you!" The boys and Go looked up as the men in suits finally caught with them. "Thanks for the assist, sir," one of them said, saluting Go. "Though you should head back to the Tops; the Commons is a dangerous place, you know?"

"…Tell me, why are you chasing these kids?" Go asked, keeping his tone level. The two men looked surprised.

"Those two were attempting to steal food from the grocery store near here," one of them said, glaring at the taller boy. "It is Security's duty to arrest any and all people disturbing the peace."

"What other choice do we have?" the boy asked, glaring at the officers. "We _have_ to steal if we want to live, and all you Tops do is suppress us!"

"That's enough from you," the other officer said, approaching the boy. "You're going to an internment camp. For your sake, come quietly." Before he could reach him, Go stepped between the officers and boys, surprising all of them. "Sir, move out of the way."

"I can't do that," Go said, scowling at the officers. "Even if these two tried to steal, they're only children. You can't arrest kids for trying to survive!"

"They attempted to break the law!" the first officer said. "Furthermore, they resisted arrest! That's more than enough to send them to the camps!"

"…I see." Go closed his eyes. "In that case, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He opened his eyes and glared at the officers. "Go Onizuka is a friend to all children. And I won't let you hurt them!"

The other four people blinked in surprise before the second officer growled. "Fine then," he said, raising his left arm. "We'll arrest you as well. We'll take you on in a Battle Royal!"

"Fine with me," Go said, raising his own arm.

"M-Mister?" Go looked back at the two boys, both of whom were staring at him. "Why are you protecting us?" the shorter one asked.

Go smiled at them. "What are your names?"

"Eh? Frank." "Tanner."

"Frank, Tanner, I once lived in an orphanage, where I treated with great kindness," Go said softly. "I became the person I am because of that place. That's why, whenever children are in trouble, Go Onizuka will protect them!" Go's smile widened. "Don't worry! I won't let these two hurt you!"

… _He's just as cool as Crow,_ Frank and Tanner thought with shining eyes.

Go turned back to face the officers and activated his Duel Disk's red blade. "Let's go!" The Security officers activated their Duel Disks' green blades in response.

"Duel!" the three duelists shouted.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000 LP**

 **Security #1: 4000 LP**

 **Security #2: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"What the-?" Security #1 said, looking at his Duel Disk. "What was that? My duel field has changed!"

"Mine too!" Security #2 said, likewise shocked. Go, meanwhile, looked at the fields and narrowed his eyes.

 _So that's how Battle Royal rules work with the Master Rule,_ he thought. _My field and the first officer's field are facing each other, while the second officer's field is to the left of the first officer, and he has one Extra Monster Zone above his center-right Main Monster Zone. If I was dueling three of them, I suspect the third's field would be to the right of the center field._

Out loud, Go said, "It's a little something one of my rivals gave me," he said as the officers glanced upwards at him. "It adds an Extra Monster Zone to the Duel Field and changes the Monster Zones to the Main Monster Zones. So if you summon from the Extra Deck, you have to summon to the Extra Monster Zone."

"Eh?" "Seriously?" The two officers growled before the first one said, "It doesn't matter! This won't impede your arrest for resisting authority and shielding criminals!"

"Those criminals are kids! And Go Onizuka will always protect the children!" Go declared, taking a card from his hand. "I'll take the first turn. I summon Gouki Suprex!" A blue wrestler appeared and roared from Go's field.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Gouki?" Security #2 repeated.

"I've never heard of those cards," Security #1 said, narrowing his eyes.

"When Suprex is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my hand," Go said. "Come, Gouki Twistcobra!" A green warrior with serpent tails appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Go smirked. "So, come at me! Show me your passionate strength!"

Security #1 scoffed. "We don't need passion to defeat you. We'll take you down with the power of the law! My turn! Draw! I summon Vigilante Zeni!" A little man in purple and brown robes wielding a jutte appeared.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Zeni's effect activates! By reducing its attack points to 0, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Vigilante' monster from my hand. Come, the Tuner monster, Vigilante Gata!" A small green and yellow machine with a white faceplate appeared in Attack Position.

 **Viglante Zeni ATK 1600→0**

 **Vigilante Gata ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Tuner monster?" Go repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"I tune the Level 3 Vigilante Gata to the Level 4 Viglante Zeni!" Security #1 declared. Gata burst into energy and became three green rings that encircled Zeni, Zeni turned transparent and then disappeared, leaving four stars. A surge of energy went through the rings as the officer chanted.

"Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Marksman Heiji Type 0!" A mechanical man wearing an orange robe appeared. He wielded a jutte in his left hand and had a blaster attached to his right. The monster struck a pose from the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Synchro Summon," Go muttered. _That must mean I'm in the Synchro Dimension._

"Heiji Type 0's effect activates!" the officer continued. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed, and you take 400 points of damage. I discard a 2nd Zeni to destroy Twistcobra!" Type 0 shot several electrified coins at Twistcobra but Go gestured to his field.

"Twistcobra's effect activates!" Go declared. "By Tributing a 'Gouki' monster I control, another 'Gouki' monster gains attack points equal to that monster's original attack points. I Tribute Twistcobra and target Suprex!" Twistcobra disintegrated before the coins could hit it as Suprex glowed.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800→3400**

"Yeah! He dodged it!" Tanner cheered as Security #1 grit his teeth.

"Furthermore, when Twistcobra is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add a different 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand." Go took a card from his Deck and smirked.

Security #1 growled. "I can activate Heiji Type 0's effect so long as I have cards in my hand. I send another Gata to the Graveyard to destroy Suprex!" Type 0 shot several more coins at Suprex, destroying it and making Go wince.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000→3600 LP**

"Suprex's effect activates!" Go declared. "When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add a different 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand." Go took another card and added it to his hand.

"It doesn't matter what you add. Battle! Heiji Type 0, attack this lawbreaker directly!" Type 0 shot more coins from its hand, this time at Go.

"Look out!" Frank and Tanner shouted. Go only smirked as he gestured to his field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Arrivalrivals!" Go declared, surprising the Security officers. "This card lets me Normal Summon during the Battle Phase! Come, Gouki Riscorpio!" A red warrior with scorpion claws and tail appeared.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Level 5?" Security #1 said in surprise.

"Riscorpio can be Normal Summoned without Tributing if I control no monsters or only 'Gouki' monsters," Go explained. "So, are you going to continue your attack?"

 _Heiji Type 0 has more attack points than his Riscorpio,_ Security #1 thought. _But…_

"I cancel my attack and enter my Main Phase 2!" he declared. "I activate Heiji Type 0's effect and send Urgent Tuning to the Graveyard to destroy Riscorpio!" Type 0 shot electrified coins at Riscorpio, destroying it and making Go wince again.

 **Go: 3600→3200 LP**

"Since it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, Riscorpio's effect activates, and I add a different 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand," Go said.

Security #1 grit his teeth. "I end my turn. You may have avoided punishment this turn, but my partner will now make sure you get what's coming to you!"

"That I will! My turn! Draw!" Security #2 drew, then said, "I summon Vigilante Zeni!" A second Zeni appeared.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Zeni's effect activates! I reduce its attack points to 0 to Special Summon Vigilante Gata!" A second Gata appeared in Attack Position.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600→0**

 **Vigilante Gata ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"I tune the Level 3 Gata to the Level 4 Zeni!" Gata became three rings and encircled Zeni, who became transparent before turning into four stars. Light surged through the rings as the officer chanted.

Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Marksman Heiji Type 0!" A copy of the first officer's Synchro Monster emerged from the rings, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone above Security #2's field in Attack Position.

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Battle! Heiji Type 0 attacks you directly!" The monster shot electrified coins at Go, who activated a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of Gouki Octostretch in my hand! By discarding it, battle damage is halved!" A pale blue monster with an octopus on its head appeared in front of Go, its arms spread wide. Some of the coins broke apart on hitting it, but a few passed through and struck Go making him wince.

 **Go: 3200→2000 LP**

Security #2 growled. "So you intend to continue this resistance? Very well. I activate the Spell Card: Vigilante Justice!" The card showed Vigilante Zeni striking an opponent with his jutte. "By discarding a 'Vigilante' monster, you take damage equal to its attack points. I discard a second Zeni to deal 1600 points of damage!" The card shot electrified coins at Go, who screamed as they struck. Go fell to one knee, breathing hard from the pain.

 **Go: 2000→400 LP**

"Go!" Frank and Tanner shouted, afraid for their protector.

"It seems you realize the power of the law," Security #2 said. "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Surrender now," Security #1 said. "You'll only make things worse for yourself. As of now, victory for you is impossible!"

Frank and Tanner stared at Go with worry. The officers were right, weren't they? Go had only 400 Life Points left. There was no way-.

"Impossible?" Go repeated, placing a hand on his knee. "Go Onizuka doesn't know the meaning of that word!" With visible effort, he pushed himself up to his feet and smiled. "No matter what, I'll fight to the very end!"

Frank and Tanner cheered for Go getting back up while the officers only looked frustrated. "Struggle all you wish, it won't change the end result!"

Go scoffed. "Please. I won't lose to such dispassionate duelists such as yourselves! My turn! Draw!" Go looked at his card, added it to his hand, then played a different card. "I summon another Suprex!"

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"With Suprex's effect, I Special Summon Gouki Bearhug!" Another wrestler, this one wearing a bearskin cape, appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Bearhug ATK 2400 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

 _I could use Bearhug's effect now,_ Go thought, glancing at the officers' Set cards. _But I think I'll wait._

"I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon! This card lets me perform a second Normal Summon. I summon a second Twistcobra!"

 **Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Frank. Tanner." Go turned to smile at the kids behind him. "I'm going to show you something spectacular. You ready?" The kids nodded, surprised and excited at his words. Go pointed to the sky as his hand glowed blue. "Appear, my circuit!"

The kids and officers all gasped as the Link portal appeared above Go's head. "W-What is that?" Security #1 asked.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" Go chanted. "The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Bearhug, Suprex, and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!" His monsters became whirlwinds of energy and entered the bottom-left, bottom, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Gouki The Great Ogre!" A massive warrior with horns atop his head emerged from the portal. He wore black and purple armor with a dark brown fur cape draped from his shoulders. The Great Ogre swung a large axe as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600 LINK-3** ↙↓↘

"L-Link Summon?" Security #2 said, shocked out of his mind.

"What the hell is this?" Security #1 asked.

"A monster from the Extra Deck, but not a Synchro Monster?" Frank asked.

"It's so cool!" Tanner said, his eyes wide.

"I'm glad you like it," Go said to Tanner. "Since Bearhug, Suprex, and Twistcobra were sent to the Graveyard, I can add three new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand!" He took the three cards out of his Deck and added them to his hand. "Furthermore, The Great Ogre's effect activates! While it's on the field, all monsters lose attack points equal to their original defense points!"

"What!?"

"Go, Ogre Pressure!" The Great Ogre roared as both Heiji Type 0's became weaker.

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 2400→400 each**

"Tch!" Security #1 grit his teeth. "Trap activate! Vigilante Crime!" The card showed Vigilante Gata chasing after someone. "By shuffling a 'Vigilante' monster in my Graveyard back into my Deck, a Synchro Monster I control gains attack points equal to that monster's attack points! I shuffle one of my Zeni's back into my Deck to increase Heiji Type 0's attack points by 1600!"

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 400→2000**

"Trap activate!" Security #2 declared. "Vigilante Crime! I shuffle my own second Zeni back into my Deck to increase Heiji Type 0's attack points!"

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 400→2000**

"Ah man!" Frank grit his teeth. "And just when it looked like he had them!"

Go wasn't upset about this development. If anything, he was thrilled. "Hmm. For such dispassionate duelists, you do know how to make things exciting. It's only fair for me to respond in kind! I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match!" This card lets me Special Summon two 'Gouki' monsters with different Levels from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Bearhug and Riscorpio!" The two monsters reappeared at The Great Ogre's bottom-left and bottom-right Link Markers respectively.

 **Gouki Bearhug ATK 2400 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Bearhug's effect activates! If it is Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gouki' card, then one of your monster's attack points becomes equal to half its original attack points! I target the first Heiji Type 0!"

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 2000→1200**

Security #1 grit his teeth in frustration. "Next, I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Face Turn! This card destroys a 'Gouki' card I control and Special Summons a 'Gouki' monster from my Graveyard. I destroy Riscorpio to Special Summon Twistcobra!" The scorpion-man disintegrated as the serpent wrestler reappeared, summoned to The Great Ogre's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Riscorpio's effect activates! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand." Go smirked on seeing his new card, then said, "I activate the Equip Spell Card: Gouki Grit! This card lets me Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster that was destroyed this turn and equip it with Grit. Resurrect, Riscorpio!" The scorpion man reappeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Twistcobra's effect activates! I Tribute Bearhug to give its attack points to The Great Ogre!" Bearhug disintegrated as The Great Ogre roared.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600→5000**

"5-5000 attack points?" Security #1 said, horrified at the strength of the monster in front of him.

"S-Stay calm!" the other officer assured his partner. "He can't defeat either of us with those attack points, and he certainly can't defeat both of us!" Security #2 turned to looked at Go. "It doesn't matter which of us you attack. We'll survive, and then you'll lose when we have our turns!"

"…You really lack passion," Go said, placing his hand on his hip and looking disappointed. "Just like _that guy_."

"Eh?" The Security officers blinked, not knowing what Go was talking about.

"But there are differences between you two and him. He lacks passion in his dueling because he believes he can't feel it or take joy in success. You two have no passion because you willingly cast it aside to impose what you consider 'justice' on those weaker than yourselves." Go glared at the two. "In the end, he is a tormented soul, while you two are just bullies."

"What!?" Security #1 said, offended.

"We represent the law! We're exercising our authority!" Security #2 shouted.

"By trying to arrest children?" Go asked and then scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! Any law that harms the innocent is not a law worth following!"

"Your opinion is noted, but it does not matter. On my next turn, you'll lose and be arrested!"

"Is that what you believe?" Go asked, smirking as the officers gasped. "I've only ever lost to two people before, and those two were geniuses. There's no way I'll lose to thugs like you! I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Gouki Relay Tag and target The Great Ogre for its effect!" The card showed Thunder Ogre at the edge of a wrestling ring, leaning against the ropes. Its hand was raised and clasped with the hand of The Great Ogre. "The targeted monster is the only one that can attack this turn. But it's other effects more than make up for it!"

Go pointed at Security #1's monster. "The climax begins now! Battle! The Great Ogre attacks your Heiji Type 0! Ogre Axe!" Purple lightning gathered around The Great Ogre's axe, which it then shot at the first Heiji Type 0. The monster cried out as it was destroyed, as did the Security officer who fell onto his back.

 **Security #1: 4000→200 LP**

"Damn punk," Security #1 growled as he stood up. "I'm still in this duel. You wasted your attack!"

"No, I didn't. And no, you aren't," Go said, surprising them as he gestured to his field. "Relay Tag's effect activates! When the 'Gouki' Link Monster targeted by its effect inflicts battle damage, I can inflict an additional 1000 points of damage!"

"What!?"

"This is the end for you!" Relay Tag released a pulse of energy and knocked the Security officer off his feet, knocking him unconscious.

 **Security #1: 200→0 LP**

Go turned to the other officer. "It looks like it's your turn. Relay Tag's secondary effect activates! Since the targeted monster destroyed my opponent's monster by battle, I can Tribute two 'Gouki' monsters I control and let it attack again!"

"What!?"

"I Tribute Riscorpio and Twistcobra!" Said monsters disintegrated into energy and traveled into The Great Ogre's axe, making it glow. "End this, The Great Ogre! Ogre Axe!" The Great Ogre blasted the second Heiji Type 0 with purple lightning, destroying it and pushing Security #2 back several feet.

 **Security #2: 4000→1000 LP**

"Relay Tag's effect activates! This is the end!" Relay Tag blasted the officer with energy, making him cry out as he was sent tumbling to the ground.

 **Security #2: 1000→0 LP**

Frank and Tanner stared at the defeated officers then up at Go, who turned to face them.

"Are you two alright?" Go asked, kneeling in front of them. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"…That was so cool!" Frank cheered, jumping in Go's face, surprising him. "I didn't know the Tops had cards like that!"

"Yeah, that duel was awesome!" Tanner said, smiling ear to ear. "Are Link Monsters new up there?"

Go laughed. "I… don't know. I'm not part of this 'Tops.' I'm actually from outside this city." It technically wasn't a lie but Go was reluctant to tell anyone he was from another dimension. He didn't want them to think he was crazy.

"Eh? A foreigner?" Tanner asked, blinking.

"That would explain a few things," Frank said, nodding. "But what are you doing down here in the Commons?"

Before Go could answer, he heard a grunt and turned around. The two officers were starting to come to.

"Oh no!" Frank said, panicking. "We have to get out of here before they call for backup!" Frank turned and ran, with Tanner and Go chasing after him. After about ten minutes of running, the trio finally stopped, with the two kids panting while Go leaned against a wall.

… _This wasn't how I expected my interdimensional debut to go,_ Go thought, frowning. Then he glanced at Frank and Tanner and smiled. _Still, at least I managed to protect these kids._

"Hey, Mr. Onizuka," Tanner asked. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Go blinked, laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Afraid not. My decision to come here was spur of the moment, so I'm technically homeless here."

Frank and Tanner looked at each other, smiled and nodded, then turned back to Go. "Hey, would you like to stay with us?"

Go blinked again. "Is that okay? I wouldn't want to impose-."

"Don't worry!" Tanner said, giving a thumb's up. "Crow's a really cool guy! He'll let you stay with us."

"Yeah. And while you're there, you can help teach us to duel, too!" Frank said excitedly. "That duel you had was awesome. I want to learn how to duel like that!"

Go smiled on hearing that. Back when he was a Charisma Duelist, and when he first joined the Security Project, it had been somewhat hard to remember why he dueled in the first place. The attention, the roar of the crowd, the thrill of being the best… it was addicting. And when he joined the Project and found out he'd be playing second fiddle to Yuji, it had hit him harder than he would have thought possible. The mere idea that a 14-year-old kid could out duel him upset Go and almost made him resent Yuji.

But then he started to understand Yuji and learned what the boy had been through. And going back to the orphanage reminded him of why he started dueling in the first place: to make the children around him smile, to give back to the orphanage that raised him, that taught him how to smile again. All the praise from the press, the invitations to fancy parties, the meetings with sponsors… all of them paled in comparison to walking in the doors of that orphanage and seeing those kids smile at their hero.

 _If I can inspire one child to duel for the joy of it, because they like doing it and smile because of it, then being number one doesn't matter,_ Go thought. Out loud, he said, "Alright. I'd like to stay with you two and Crow. And I'll show you more of my dueling."

"Great!" Frank said happily before taking one of Go's hands. "Come on, we'll lead you there!"

Tanner took Go's other hand. "I can't wait for you to meet Crow! It's going to be awesome!"

* * *

 **Go Onizuka vs. Security Officers**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel and Battle Royal, with each player having their own field.

 **Turn 1: Go**

Go Normal Summons Gouki Suprex (1800/0/4). Since Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Gouki Twistcobra (1600/0/3) in Attack Position. Go Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Security #1**

Security #1 draws. He Normal Summons Vigilante Zeni (1600/1200/4). He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 (Zeni: 1600→0) and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Vigilante Gata (800/800/3) in Attack Position. Security #1 tunes Level 3 Gata to Level 4 Zeni to Synchro Summon Marksman Heiji Type 0 (2400/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. He activates its effect, which lets him send a card from his hand to the GY to destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict 400 damage. Security #1 discards a 2nd Zeni and targets Twistcobra, but Go activates Twistcobra's effect, Tributing itself and targeting Suprex. Until the end of the turn, Suprex gains ATK equal to Twistcobra's original ATK (Suprex: 1800→3400). Since Twistcobra was sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Go add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds a 2nd Suprex to his hand. Security #1 activates the effect of Type 0 again, discarding a 2nd Gata to destroy Suprex (Go: 4000→3600 LP). Since Suprex was sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Go add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Riscorpio to his hand.

Type 0 attacks Go directly but Go activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Arrivalrivals, which lets him Normal Summon during the Battle Phase. He summons Gouki Riscorpio (2300/0/5) without Tributing via its effect. A replay occurs and Security #1 decides not to attack. He activates the effect of Type 0, discarding Urgent Tuning and targeting Riscorpio (Go: 3600→3200 LP). Since Riscorpio was sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Go add 1 "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Octostretch to his hand. Security #1 Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Security #2**

Security #2 draws. He Normal Summons Vigilante Zeni (1600/1200/4). He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 (Zeni: 1600→0) and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Vigilante Gata (800/800/3) in Attack Position. Security #2 tunes Level 3 Gata to Level 4 Zeni to Synchro Summon Marksman Heiji Type 0 (2400/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

Type 0 attacks Go directly. Since an opponent's monster attacked, Go activates the effect of Gouki Octostretch in his hand, discarding it to halve the battle damage (Go: 3200→2000 LP). Security #2 activates the Spell Card Vigilante Justice, which lets him discard 1 "Vigilante" monster from his hand to inflict its ATK as damage to Go. He discards a 2nd Zeni (Go: 2000→400 LP). Security #2 Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Go**

Go draws. He Normal Summons Gouki Suprex (1800/0/4). Since Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Gouki Bearhug (2400/0/6) in Attack Position. Go activates the Spell Card Double Summon, letting him perform a 2nd Normal Summon this turn. He Normal Summons Gouki Twistcobra (1600/0/3). Go uses Bearhug, Suprex, and Twistcobra to Link Summon Gouki The Great Ogre (2600/3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Bearhug, Suprex, and Twistcobra were sent to the GY, their effects activate, letting Go add 3 "Gouki" cards from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Re-Match, Gouki Face Turn, and Gouki Grit from his Deck to his hand. While The Great Ogre is on the field, all monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their original DEF (Type 0: 2400→400 each). Security #1 activates his Set Trap Card Vigilante Crime, which lets him shuffle 1 "Vigilante" monster in his GY back into his Deck, then increase the ATK of 1 Synchro Monster he controls by that monster's ATK. He shuffles Zeni back into his Deck and targets his Type 0 (Type 0: 400→2000). Security #2 activates his Set Trap Card Vigilante Crime, shuffling his own Vigilante Zeni back into his Deck and targeting his Type 0 (Type 0: 400→2000). Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, which lets him target 2 "Gouki" monsters in his GY with different Levels and Special Summon them in Defense Position. He Special Summons Bearhug (2400/0/6) to The Great Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker and Riscorpio (2300/0/5) to The Great Ogre's bottom-right Link Marker. Since Bearhug was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gouki" card, its effect activates, and Go can target 1 monster his opponents' control and make its ATK equal to half its original ATK. He targets Security #1's Type 0 (Type 0: 2000→1200). Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Face Turn, targeting Riscorpio for its effect. Riscorpio is destroyed by Face Turn's effect, then Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Twistcobra (1600/0/3) to The Great Ogre's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position. Since Riscorpio was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Go activates its effect, adding Gouki Relay Tag from his Deck to his hand. Go activates the Equip Spell Card Gouki Grit, which lets him target 1 "Gouki" monster in his GY that was destroyed this turn, Special Summon it, and equip it with Grit. He Special Summons Riscorpio (2300/0/5) in Attack Position. Go activates the effect of Twistcobra, sending Bearhug to the GY and targeting The Great Ogre (The Great Ogre: 2600→5000). Go activates the Continuous Spell Card Gouki Relay Tag. Once per turn, he can target a "Gouki" Link Monster he controls, and if that monster inflicts battle damage to his opponent, Relay Tag inflicts an additional 1000 damage, and if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Go can Tribute 2 "Gouki" monsters he controls to allow that Link Monster to attack again. Go targets The Great Ogre for Relay Tag's effect. Only the monster targeted by Relay Tag can declare an attack this turn.

The Great Ogre attacks and destroys Security #1's Type 0 (Security #1: 4000→200 LP). Since the monster targeted by Relay Tag inflicted battle damage, Security #1 takes 1000 damage (Security #1: 200→0 LP). Since the monster targeted by Relay Tag destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Go activates its effect, Tributing Riscorpio and Twistcobra to allow The Great Ogre to make a 2nd attack against his opponents' monsters. The Great Ogre attacks and destroys Security #2's Type 0 (Security #2: 4000→1000 LP). The effect of Relay Tag activates (Security #2: 1000→0 LP). Go wins.

* * *

 _ **Vigilante Justice Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Send 1 "Vigilante" monster from your hand to your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. You can only activate "Vigilante Justice" once per turn._

 _ **Vigilante Crime Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Shuffle 1 "Vigilante" monster in your GY back into your Deck, then target 1 Synchro Monster you control; increase that monster's ATK by the ATK of the shuffled monster. You can only activate "Vigilante Crime" once per turn._

 _ **Gouki Relay Tag Continuous Spell Card  
**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster you control; only that monster can declare an attack this turn, and if it inflicts battle damage to your opponent this turn, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If the targeted monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Tribute 2 other "Gouki" monsters you control; the targeted monster can make a second attack against your opponent's monsters during each Battle Phase this turn. You can only activate this effect of "Gouki Relay Tag" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 6 – The Fusion Bullet_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

Which people are you most excited for Yuji, Go, Hanako, and Ryoken to meet?

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to RoyalTwinFangs, HunterHQ, SoulMatter, Yasutake Fan, Ashera090, LazinessRules, Crossing, Lindia Fullmoon, ZarcEternal, SakushiRyu, DARK REQUIEM XYZ, ThePLOThand, Ethan Kironus, dragon-kun, Darwin-18, king, and Fan viral dawn for reviewing Chapter 4.

Ashera090: You'll have to wait and see. No spoilers.

Crossing: I figure I'll respond to something you said in your review of Hidden Memories, since it relates to Fifth Circuit: Leila is a member of the Resistance, in case the opening of this chapter didn't clarify that. And I added an OC Academia character because I plan for him to be a recurring antagonist and I wanted someone to use an Invoked Deck, for reasons that will become clear in a later chapter.

Linda Fullmoon: I did, but if it's implemented, it will be a long way away.

ThePLOThand: I did get the idea of using Byron from The Fifth Factor by dvdryms (Which I totally recommend for excellent dueling, card design, and character development), but I didn't choose an Invoked Deck because of it. There is a separate reason, which I won't share for spoiler reasons.

king: First, I do appreciate the cards you created. I imagine I will use at least a few of them. That said, could you please stop? For starters, it makes me feel kind of bad if I write a duel for Yuji and your cards don't appear. It makes me feel like I'm ignoring your efforts, but I'm not, because I prefer using canon cards instead. In addition, I might want to make my own OC cards with similar names but very different effects to yours, so I partly feel like my naming options are more limited. Also, to be perfectly honest, the hardest part of making OC cards is coming up with the physical appearance of the cards, and that's really annoying. So please, if you want to offer any more OC cards, please include an appearance for the monster. Again, I'm not against you offering OC cards, I appreciate the effort you put into them. But please don't expect them to show up and please add physical appearances for them.

Okay, sorry for the wait you guys. I've had writer's block for a while, but I think I got over it. Hopefully. Anyway, this chapter began where the last one left off, with Leila leading Hanako to the Duel Lodge. I initially wasn't sure what time frame I'd have Hanako arrive, but I decided she would arrive right after Academia's second assault as described in Episode 103. As a result, the Resistance is mostly in hiding or scattered, but there are a few more members than we saw at the beginning of the Xyz arc. We also have the introductions of Anna Kozuki, Allen's big sister, and Dr. Byron Arclight, who used to work with Dr. Faker. I included Anna because I think she's cool, but I added Byron particularly because I wanted someone who could give Hanako a Trickstar Xyz Monster or two. And with him, we might see Resistance Link Monsters later on.

We also got to see Go, and he's in the Synchro Dimension. I remember what I said about putting characters in contrasting environments. But there's something that takes precedent over that: Ryoken is too strong. Meaning if he were in the Synchro Dimension, the Friendship Cup arc would end _way_ differently. There is, frankly, no way, at that point in the story, Yuya, Go, or anyone short of maybe Jack Atlas or Reiji, would be able to believably beat Ryoken. That's why he's in the Fusion Dimension, as the preview for the next chapter confirms.

Also, this means Go gets to do what he does best: protect and inspire children, plus he gets to meet Crow, which I liked the idea of too, Darwin-18. This also gave me the opportunity to explore how the Master Rule Override works with Battle Royal rules, since those were a common occurrence in ARC-V. Basically, the Master Rules work the same way, but with an additional field added. If it's two against one, the extra field is to the left. If it's three against one, there's an extra field on the left and right of the field. And each new field has a single Extra Monster Zone above the center-right Main Monster Zone. Why that one? Because it was the primary one used for VRAINS season one, and unless it's a Speed Duel, there's not much difference in which Extra Monster Zone you use.

I am sorry the chapter ended before Go got to meet Crow, but I wanted to get this posted, so that scene will happen at the beginning of Chapter 6, which will also have Go learning about the City, Tops, and Commons.

Slight note on OC cards. I spoke a little about this in response to king, but I want to clarify something: if you offer an OC card, please provide a physical description, as that's the hardest part to come up with. And be aware I might change the wording of the card's effects, either to nerf it or clarify it.

Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of Fifth Circuit. Sorry if this feels rushed, but I've been busy with real life and dealing with writer's block. As always, the next chapter of Hidden Memories will be up next before Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fusion Bullet

**Chapter 6: The Fusion Bullet**

Frank and Tanner led Go through so many side streets that he lost count before stopping at a dilapidated house. A young man was kneeling outside the house, tending to a black and orange motorcycle that Go had to admit looked pretty cool.

"Crow!" "We're back!"

The young man turned around and smiled at the kids. He had spiky orange hair restrained by a leather band and gray eyes. He wore a brown sleeveless vest over an orange shirt, teal pants with knee pads, tan boots, and elbow-length fingerless gloves. He also had several yellow markings on his cheeks and forehead.

"Yo, Frank! Tanner! Glad to see you two-." The guy stopped on seeing Go and went into a defensive stance. "Oi! Why did you kids bring a Tops down here? If Security finds out-."

"I'm not a Tops," Go interrupted. "I'm from outside the City."

"Eh?" Crow blinked. "Outside the City?"

"He's telling the truth, Crow," Frank said. "Tanner and I were being chased by Security, but he protected us!"

"He beat two Security Officers with these really cool monsters!" Tanner said. "And he didn't have a place to go, so we invited him to stay with us!" Tanner suddenly looked unsure. "Was… that alright?"

Crow looked from the kids, then at Go. "You protected these two troublemakers from Security?" Go nodded, which made Crow smile and laugh. "Well then, stay as long as you want! I have to respect anyone who protects children like that." Crow looked back at the motorcycle, then at the house. "I'm finished out here, so why don't we go inside? Amanda's making dinner."

The four of them went inside, where a girl with burgundy hair tied into two puffs on either side of her head was frying something. She looked up on seeing Crow and smiled. "Hey, Crow! Are you done with your-?" She blinked on seeing Go enter. "Who…?"

Crow turned to introduce Go but realized he hadn't asked the guy's name. "This is… actually I don't know. What's your name?"

Go smiled. "Go Onizuka. I'm from outside the City."

"Outside the City?" Amanda blinked again. "What are you doing down in the Commons? I thought foreigners stayed in the Tops."

"It's lucky for us he didn't!" Frank said as he rushed up to Amanda. "Amanda, this guy is so cool! He fought Security to protect Tanner and me! And he has this really cool card called a Link Monster!"

"Eh?" Amanda and Crow both blinked at Frank's words. "Link Monster?" Crow asked. "What's that?"

"A monster from the Extra Deck that's different from Synchro Summoning," Go answered. "It's pretty common back home, but I don't think anyone here in the City has any."

"Really? Can I see it?" Amanda asked excitedly, but Crow shut her down.

"Hey, don't crowd our guest. And you might want to keep an eye on your pan."

"Huh?" Amanda looked back and cried out as the pan started smoking. Oops! I got distracted!"

"I can handle that," Go offered, but Crow shook his head.

"You're our guest, we can't let you make dinner. Frank, Tanner, see if we have anything special in our supplies. I owe this guy for saving you two brats."

"Right, Crow!" The two nodded and headed out back, while Amanda got the frying pan under control. Crow and Go sat down at the table.

"So you took these three kids in? Shouldn't they be at an orphanage?" Go asked.

Crow shook his head. "There isn't one in this part of town. There was when I was growing up, but some Tops came in, bought the place, and closed it. Assholes." He muttered the last word under his breath. "I found them in an alley, and I couldn't let them starve, so I brought them here and adopted them."

Go smiled. "I would have done the same thing in your shoes. I'm an orphan myself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I grew up in an orphanage." Go frowned. "I remember those days. I was always so angry at the world. I got into a lot of fights. Until I was introduced to Duel Monsters." Go smiled. "That game taught me the how to smile and have fun. It saved me from my inner darkness. Now, I want to share the joy I felt at playing Duel Monsters with kids."

Crow smiled this time. "That's a nice thought, but I'm not sure if it will go over well in the City. Why'd you come here, anyway?"

Go frowned. "It wasn't my idea. My… friend's brother asked me and my two friends to go on a trip with him, but we got separated."

"You don't know where they are?"

Go shook his head. "I was trying to find them before I ran into Frank and Tanner… Any chance you can help me find them?"

Crow considered, then nodded. "You helped Frank and Tanner, so it's the least I can do. Just give me some descriptions, and me and a few friends can look around for them."

Go smiled. "Thank you." There was a moment of silence before Go spoke again. "Frank and Tanner didn't say what 'Tops' and 'Commons' were. What are they?"

Crow blinked in surprise. "You don't know?" Go shook his head. "Huh. Well, you're from out of town, but I figured if you came here, you'd know. But I guess I can tell you."

Crow scowled. "Everything in the City is based on competition: the idea of winners and losers. The winners are the Tops, and the losers are the Commons. The Tops live in those fancy skyscrapers I imagine you saw, while we Commons live down here."

"That's not too different from most cities," Go said. It was true; Den City had wealthy and poor people, and they lived very different lives. Go was unique among celebrities in that he _didn't_ live in a penthouse.

"I don't know how it is where you're from, but here, the difference is big. The Tops make up about 1% of the City's populace and own about 99% of the money here. Meanwhile, we Commons make up 99% of the population and live in places like this."

That made Go scowl. "That's not right! We do have rich and poor people back home, but everything is more distributed. Does the City offer free healthcare or education?"

Crow shook his head. "Those sound like nice things, but no. Not for Commons, at least. If we get sick, we have to deal with it ourselves. There are orphanages that teach kids, but they can only do so much."

Go clenched his fists. A society based on competition… it reminded Go of being a celebrity back home. So long as you kept winning, you stayed in the public's eye. But once you lost or someone more famous came along, you went into a downward spiral. Go had been lucky enough to make friends with Yuji and Hanako and had learned to share the spotlight with them. If he hadn't…

"You say this place is competition-based. Is there a way for a Commons to become a Tops?"

Crow nodded and scowled. "Yeah, there's a few ways. You could join Security; most of its members are actually Commons but are made Tops on joining. But there's always a chance you'll be fired, and the rest of the Commons will consider you a traitor and hate you for life.

"But the easiest way, or at least the best-known way, is to win the Friendship Cup."

"Friendship Cup?"

"The biggest tournament and event in the City. It was started ten years ago. The idea is to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons by allowing people from either side to compete in a Riding Duel Tournament, and the winner of the tournament becomes the Duel King, the greatest duelist and top dog, in the City. The current King, Jack Atlas, actually was a Commons."

Go blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. But he didn't do anything with his title!" Crow grit his teeth. "The bast- eh." He glanced sheepishly at Amanda. "The guy's a traitor to the Commons. He could have used his position to make things better for the Commons, but now he's just the Tops' lapdog."

"…Is he strong?"

"Strongest in the City. Without question. He's held the title of Duel King for three years." Crow smiled at Frank and Tanner as they came back in with a few cans. "As much as I hate the guy, I will say this: a lot of children look up to him as an inspiration. In how a duelist should act and a source of strength. The Tops use him to show that we Commons don't have it as bad as we think we do, but many children grow up with him as their hero."

"I'm guessing that the last duel of the Friendship Cup is against Jack Atlas?"

"Yeah, that's the way it's been. Why?"

Go frowned. "…Just curious." Jack Atlas was the strongest person in the City. Was he as strong as Ryoken? Unlikely, but possible. But this Friendship Cup…

Go remembered his original plan: Draw attention to himself so his allies could find him. Getting into this Friendship Cup was definitely a way to go. And if he got the chance to entertain the people of this City and make children smile, then all the better.

Go looked at Crow. "What would you do if you were the Duel King?"

Crow blinked in shock. "Me!? Why would I participate in the Friendship Cup? It's just a scam to control us Commons."

"Just hypothetically. If you were the Duel King, what would you do?"

Crow frowned as he thought the question over. "…I never really thought about it. For starters, I guess I'd get those brats over there a proper home. A proper teacher, good clothes. I mean, if I'm going to the Tops, they have to come with me." Crow smirked. "Then I'd go to every Tops party I could wearing the rattiest clothes possible and scandalize the lot of them. And I'd drag my friend Shinji to those parties so there would be at least one person there who wasn't a pretentious jack- eh, person."

Crow gave a hearty laugh, which Go chuckled at. "What about you? You thinking about entering the Friendship Cup?"

Go blinked. "Is it easy?"

"Well, there's an application sheet, but the Director of Security needs to approve it. Otherwise, there's an Underground Dueling Arena where, if you win ten duels in a row, you can enter it. I wouldn't recommend that one though; Security's aware of it and can shut it down at any time."

Go scowled. And he'd likely pissed off the Security Director due to his stunt earlier. Well, it had been a nice thought.

"I probably can't, but if I did enter and won the Friendship Cup, I'd open an orphanage," Go said. "It would be free to any Tops or Common child without parents, and they'd be happy there. They would have free food and education, help with any diseases, and they'd learn how fun dueling can be."

Crow smiled. "That sounds like a good dream. If you ever do enter the Friendship Cup, I hope you win."

Go smiled at Crow's support. Then Amanda said dinner was ready, and he remembered his empty stomach.

* * *

Ryoken scowled at the display on his Duel Disk. _No sign of them,_ he thought as he tried to widen the range. _Either they found the trackers and disabled them, they're out of range, or they aren't in this dimension._

Ryoken hadn't told the others, but one of the new features in their Duel Disks had been tracking devices. His father had suggested them in case Ryoken ever got separated from the others. He hadn't told Go, Hanako, or Yuji about them because he didn't want them to be able to tell any potential captors about the trackers. Of course, he did believe that Yuji would eventually find his tracker, if only because his brother was too smart not to.

Ryoken scowled again at the screen then looked up at his surroundings. White and red stone buildings topped with red shingles. Canals every other street. If he recalled correctly, this matched the images retrieved of the Fusion Dimension. Some of them anyway. They also had images of an island school some distance from this city. What they hadn't shown was what kind of lives the people here lived.

From what he had seen so far, the people of the Fusion Dimension lived prosperous lives. They had clean water, no pollution, and he'd found a charity depot offering secondhand clothes. Ryoken had taken advantage of the last one to get a trench coat to help cover himself. Unfortunately, they didn't have any hats. A pity. He'd always wanted to wear a fedora, but his father said he'd look ridiculous.

Ryoken glanced back at the screen as he leaned against the wall of an alley. He could try to widen the range, but he'd need either an antenna or a connection to a satellite to do that. He hadn't seen any antennas around, so that meant he needed access to a local computer.

 _Perhaps I could make contact with the local authorities,_ Ryoken thought. _They could help me find the others. Since they're fourteen, Hanako and Yuji could be classified as missing children._

His musings were interrupted by the sound of people running towards him. Thinking quickly, Ryoken climbed atop a cabinet – what was a cabinet even doing outdoors? – then leapt upwards, grabbing the edge of the roof and pulling himself atop the building. Looking down, he saw two kids – a boy and girl, both around fifteen if he had to guess – run down the alley, chased by three men in beige coats and brown hats and pants. Ryoken raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 _Thieves? Fugitives? Assuming the machines on their left wrists are Duel Disks, they're all Duelists, but the men look like military or company officers. So what did the kids do?_

Ryoken thought about it and shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do. He ran across the rooftops, doing his best to keep up with the kids and officers. Luckily, they never crossed a canal. Instead, the students appeared to be trying to lose the officers in the maze that was the back streets. If Ryoken had been following them down below, he would have ended up lost, too.

Eventually however, the kids were trapped in an alley by the officers while Ryoken watched from above. Thankfully, they were talking loudly enough for him to hear.

"There's nowhere left to run, you two. Surrender, and you'll go back to Academia with only a few months of reeducation," the lead officer said.

"If you do not, we have been authorized to seal you rebels into cards," another officer threatened.

The boy gritted his teeth. He had layered light blue hair and gray eyes behind round-lensed glasses and wore an open red and white jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The girl slightly behind him had darker blue hair that went down to her waist, brown eyes, and wore a dark blue coat over an orange shirt and gray pants.

"Then that's what you'll have to do!" the boy shouted angrily. "We're not going back to that island! That damn school that invaded the Xyz Dimension and targeted even civilians!"

This exchange taught Ryoken three things. One: The officers worked for an organization called Academia, which was a school on an island, likely the one the dimensional probe had taken pictures of. Two: Academia had invaded the Xyz Dimension and, conjecturing from the officers' threat, sealed their people into cards. Three: The two kids were former students of Academia who had defected and were now being hunted.

Ryoken briefly marveled at the technology required to seal a person into a card before deciding that he would intervene in this situation. Doing so would leave whoever he aided feeling indebted to him and could provide him an in with their group. But whose side should he support?

Academia was the logical choice. They likely had more resources he could use to locate Yuji and the others, including interdimensional travel technology in case Security Team 13 hadn't landed in the Fusion Dimension. Plus, if they had indeed caused the destruction he saw in the Xyz Dimension, he could use any access he gained to sabotage Academia from within, not to mention possible Fusion Monsters for himself.

…But at the same time, helping Academia carried more risks. Since the officers had the advantage, they might not appreciate his intervention and even try to arrest him. They would fail, of course, but dueling five people in a row was tedious. And even if they did accept his offer of allegiance, there was nothing to stop Academia from just knocking him out via gas or taser and taking his Link Monsters for their own use.

With the two rebels in a weaker position, him saving them would leave a bigger impact, and would endear him to them more. Given the chase they just went through, they also knew the city very well, and could likely sneak around without being noticed better than him. Plus, if these rebels were opposing a group that turned civilians into cards, he knew Yuji would want him to help the rebels, if for no other reason than them being morally right.

All this went through Ryoken's head in five seconds, long enough for the officers and fugitives to raise their Duel Disks. "Hold it!"

The five gasped and turned to the rooftop, where Ryoken stood tall and proud. He leapt down to the road in a kneeling position, and then stood up straight between the two groups. He gave the officers a stare of withering contempt as he said, "I'll be your opponent!"

"W-Who are…?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry about that," Ryoken said, raising his left hand. "I'll handle these three."

"H-Handle?" the lead officer repeated.

"You're interfering in the operations of the Juvenile Corps!" the second one said.

"You look a little old to be a current student at Academia. Are you an alumnus?" the third asked.

Ryoken smirked. "I have no history with Academia. But I found your ganging up on these two unsporting. So I'll deal with you like the trash you are."

"T-Trash?" the third repeated, gritting his teeth.

"Don't joke with us!" the second shouted. "Whoever you are, we'll arrest you along with those two! After we beat you in a Battle Royal!" Purple blades shaped like swords emerged from their Duel Disks while Ryoken's smirk widened.

"You can't fight them alone, let us help!" the boy said, looking determined.

Ryoken shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I can defeat these three easily." He activated his Duel Disk's golden blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Revolver: 4000 LP**

 **Juvenile Officer #1: 4000 LP**

 **Juvenile Officer #2: 4000 LP**

 **Juvenile Officer #3: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"What?" the officers gasped in surprise at the voice speaking from Ryoken's Duel Disk. "What was that?"

"A special program of mine," Ryoken answered. "Now we can each only summon one monster from the Extra Deck each." While he said that, he looked to see where each person's field was. His and the middle officer's fields were across from each other, with the other two officers having fields on the left and right of the first officer's. Each of them also had an Extra Monster Zone above their center-right Main Monster Zone.

"What!?" "That's cheating!"

Ryoken smirked. "So you're saying you can't handle it? I would think it easy for any duelist of average skill to adapt. Or you admitting to your own weakness?"

The officers grit their teeth but didn't say anything.

"I'll take the first turn," Ryoken said, taking a card from his hand. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Boot Sector Launch and activate its first effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon up to two 'Rokket' monsters with different names from my hand in Defense Position. Come, Anesthrokket Dragon and Magnarokket Dragon!" A yellow dragon with a needle on its head and a blue dragon with a bullet on its head appeared, both with green holographic wings.

 **Anesthrokket Dragon ATK 0 DEF 2200 LVL: 1**

 **Magnarokket Dragon ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Boot Sector Launch's other effect!" Ryoken declared. "While it is active, all 'Rokket' monsters gain 300 attack and defense points!"

 **Anesthrokket Dragon ATK 0→300 DEF 2200→2500**

 **Magnarokket Dragon ATK 1800→2100 DEF 1200→1500**

 _What kind of monsters are those?_ the blue-haired boy wondered.

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Spell Protection!" The card showed a glowing red barrier between two duelists, with two monsters trying to break through the barrier and failing. "When I activate this card, I can send a number of cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard, and for each sent card, Spell Protection gains a Spell Counter. I send four cards to the Graveyard."

 **Spell Protection: 0 SC→4 SC**

"While Spell Protection has Spell Counters, no player can conduct their Battle Phase unless they have equal or more cards in their Spell & Trap Zones than Spell Protection has Spell Counters," Ryoken finished, surprising the officers.

"Wait, so we need four cards in our Spell & Trap Card Zones to declare an attack!?"

"No. Spell Protection's effect removes a Spell Counter during my Standby Phase. Since no player may attack on their first turn during a Battle Royal, we'll all need at least three cards in our Spell & Trap Zones to declare any attacks once I reach my turn."

The officers grit their teeth. Getting that many cards on the field would mean their monsters would be weaker. But that was an acceptable price.

Behind Ryoken, the boy and girl were frowning. Neither of them could understand why Ryoken would activate a card that hampered him just as much as it did the officers. Was he trying to stall for time?

Ryoken slightly turned his head and looked out of the corner of his eye. Yes, there was someone watching in a nearby alley. Were they with Academia or with the students? Either way, he was curious to know their reaction to his next turn.

"I end my turn," he finally said.

"My turn! Draw!" The officer across from him drew and said, "I summon Armor Canine – Cannonboxer!" A mechanical brown dog with a black and red cannon on its back appeared.

 **Armor Canine – Cannonboxer ATK 1400 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Cannonboxer's effect activates! I Special Summon a 'Armor Canine' monster with a lower Level from my hand. Come, Armor Canine Bullcopter!" A black and yellow mechanical bulldog with rotors on its back and sides appeared in Attack Position.

 **Armor Canine – Bullcopter ATK 600 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Now Bullcopter's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can add this card from my Deck to my hand." The officer showed Ryoken a green card with swirling figures in it. The two behind Ryoken tensed up at the sight of the card, but Ryoken only smirked.

Annoyed at Ryoken's reaction, the officer said, "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization from my hand, and fuse Bullcopter and Cannonboxer!" The officer spread his arms as the Fusion portal appeared behind him. "Cannon-like guard dog, become one with the flying beast, and become a new power that shakes the heavens!" He clasped his hands together above his hands and brought them down in front of his face as his monsters turned into red and blue energy and swirled together into the portal. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress!" A large dark blue and yellow mechanical dog with cannons at its sides and a tower at its rear emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

 _So this is what a Fusion Summon looks like up close,_ Ryoken thought, though his confident smirk didn't change.

"I activate Bullfortress's effect! For each Polymerization and/or 'Fusion' card I send from my hand to the Graveyard, it gains 1000 attack points!" The officer discarded Polymerization.

 **Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress ATK 2000→3000**

"A monster with 3000 attack points right from the start?" the girl asked, surprised. The boy narrowed his eyes at Ryoken, whose expression still didn't change.

"I Set three cards," the officer said. "While I cannot attack this turn, when your Spell Protection loses a Spell Counter next turn, my Bullfortress will tear you apart! I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" The officer on Ryoken's right said, drawing. "I also summon Armor Canine – Cannonboxer!" Another copy of the brown mechanical dog appeared.

 **Armor Canine – Cannonboxer ATK 1400 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

Ryoken sneered. "You use the same Deck as your teammate? How unimaginative."

"Shut up!" the second officer said. "Our teamwork will let us crush you into oblivion."

Ryoken's expression didn't change. "Believe whatever you want to believe. It won't change the outcome."

The officer growled as he gestured to his field. "Cannonboxer's effect activates! I Special Summon Armor Canine – Bullcopter!" Another black and yellow mechanical bulldog appeared in Attack Position.

 **Armor Canine – Bullcopter ATK 600 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"With Bullcopter's effect, I add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand, and then I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization to fuse my two Armor Canines!" His monsters swirled together in the Fusion portal as he clasped his hands. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress!" A second dark blue and yellow mechanical dog emerged from the portal, summoned to the officer's own Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

The boy behind Ryoken grit his teeth. "The same monster? That means…"

"Bullfortress can increase its attack points by 1000 for each Polymerization and/or 'Fusion' card I send from my hand to the Graveyard. I discard Re-Fusion to increase its attack points by 1000!"

 **Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress ATK 2000→3000**

"I Set three cards. I end my turn." The officer sneered. "Now that I have three Set cards, I can attack next turn as well."

"My turn! Draw!" the third officer said. "I summon Cannonboxer!"

 **Armor Canine – Cannonboxer ATK 1400 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"And with its effect I Special Summon Armor Canine – Bullcopter!" The monster appeared in Attack Position.

 **Armor Canine – Bullcopter ATK 600 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"By using Bullcopter's effect, I add Polymerization to my hand." The officer played his new card. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization to fuse my two Armor Canines!" His monsters swirled together in the Fusion portal. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress!" A third copy of the massive mechanical dog emerged from the Fusion portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

The officer smirked. "I discard Fusion Reserve to increase Bullfortress's attack points by 1000."

 **Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress ATK 2000→3000**

Ryoken frowned in disappointment. "All of you summoned the same monster. Do your superiors award you if you're dull and boring?"

"Our superiors care about the success of our job. Creativity is not a factor in that. I Set three cards. I end my turn."

The first officer sneered. "So, how are you going to get past something like this? Each of us has a 3000-attack-point monster on his field, and you cannot attack unless you activate two more Spell or Trap Cards."

 _Even if you can attack,_ he thought, _one of my Set cards is Sakuretsu Armor. If you attack, your monster will be destroyed._

 _Don't think about trying to attack me,_ the second officer thought. _I have Draining Shield Set, so if you attack me, I'll just gain more Life Points._

 _If you try to fight back with a Fusion Monster, I have Fusion Dispersal Set,_ the third officer thought. _If your Fusion Monster tries to attack, I can return that monster to your Extra Deck and inflict damage to you equal to one of its Materials' attack points._

"There's nothing you can do now," the first officer said.

"Now do you see the power of Academia?" Officer #2 asked.

"You, and those two fugitives, are better off surrendering before you all get hurt!" Officer #3 boasted.

The boy grit his teeth and put his arm protectively in front of the girl, until he caught sight of Ryoken's expression. The young man wasn't intimidated by the enemies in front of him. In fact, he was smiling.

"Fools never realize when they dig their own graves."

The officers gasped at Ryoken's words. "What!?"

"My turn! Draw!" Ryoken smirked on seeing his card. "During my Standby Phase, Spell Protection loses one Spell Counter."

 **Spell Protection: 4 SC→3 SC**

"With that gone, I can attack on my next turn," the first officer said. "And with all of us working together, there's no way you can win!"

"No. The reverse is true," Ryoken smirked. "Because all of you fought me together, I will win."

"What?"

"I summon Autorokket Dragon!" A light brown mechanical dragon with green holographic wings appeared on Ryoken's field.

 **Autorokket Dragon ATK 1600 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Due to Boot Sector Launch's effect, Autorokket Dragon gains 300 attack and defense points!"

 **Autorokket Dragon ATK 1600→1900 DEF 1000→1300**

Ryoken raised his hand above his head as blue lightning crackled around it. "Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link portal appeared above him, causing everyone to gap in surprise.

"W-What is that supposed to be!?" the first officer asked, panicking. The watcher narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"Arrowheads confirmed," Ryoken said, lowering his arm but not losing his confident smirk. "The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Anesthrokket, Autorokket, and Magnarokket Dragons in the Link Markers!" His monsters became three bullets of yellow energy and entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Topologic Trisbaena!" The monster that emerged from the portal was unlike anything the six others present had ever seen before. It was a four-limbed black and white mechanical dragon with several splashes of red across it. It had a single green eye in the center of its head, and two loops on its back that reminded them of wings. Topologic Trisbaena screeched as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Topologic Trisbaena ATK 2500 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

Everyone but Ryoken took a few steps back from the massive dragon. "W-What kind of monster is that?" the third officer asked.

"L-Link Summon?" the second asked. "I've never heard of anything like this!"

The first officer grit his teeth. "It doesn't matter!" he assured his comrades. "Whatever kind of monster it is, it only has 2500 attack points. We all have monsters with 3000 attack points!"

"It isn't attack points you should worry about," Ryoken said, drawing their attention as he played the last card in his hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Quick Launch! This card Special Summons a 'Rokket' monster from my Deck, but it cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. Come, a second Anesthrokket Dragon!" Another copy of the green and yellow mechanical dragon appeared, summoned to Topologic Trisbaena's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Anesthrokket Dragon ATK 0→300 DEF 2200→2500 LVL: 1**

"Trisbaena's effect activates!" Ryoken declared. "When a monster is Special Summoned next to its Link Marker, that monster and as many Spell and Trap Cards as possible are banished!"

"What!?" the officers said, surprised at such an effect.

Ryoken's smirk widened. "Yes. And not only is every Spell and Trap Card banished, but for each of my opponent's cards banished by this effect, you all take 500 points of damage! Since nine of your cards will be banished, you all take 4500 points of damage!"

"WHAT!?"

"This is the end!" Ryoken declared. "Migration Force!" A helmet sealed over Trisbaena's head as green holographic claws extended from its hands. It casually slashed Anesthrokket Dragon, Boot Sector Launch, and Spell Protection to pieces before slashing through the officers' nine Set cards, destroying them all and causing an explosion that knocked their owners off their feet and onto their backs, unconscious.

 **Juvenile Officer #1: 4000→0 LP**

 **Juvenile Officer #2: 4000→0 LP**

 **Juvenile Officer #3: 4000→0 LP**

The boy and girl behind Ryoken gaped at the officers before turning to look at the back of the man in front of them. He stood ramrod-straight, his hands in his pockets, a confident smirk on his face, and he radiated confidence and strength. For a second, the boy saw another person over him. A tall man with dark blue hair wearing a black overcoat. A man who radiated the same confidence in his own power.

Ryoken turned around to look at the two kids. Looking over them, he gave a reassuring smile. "I'm Ryoken Kogami. A pleasure to meet you."

The boy widened his eyes. "O-Oh! A pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Sho Marufuji."

"R-Rei Saotome," the girl answered, still staring at Ryoken with wide eyes.

Ryoken turned and looked down an alley. "So, aren't you going to introduce yourself, too?"

Sho turned as a tall girl with long dark blonde hair wearing a blue and white jacket over a black tank top and blue skirt stepped out of the shadows. Her hazel eyes were unreadable as she frowned at Ryoken.

"Asuka!" Sho said, surprised. "You were here?"

"…Yes. I arrived in time to watch the duel." Asuka narrowed her eyes at Ryoken, but said, "Follow me, all of you. Before they wake up and call for reinforcements." She turned and headed down the alley, with Ryoken, Sho, and Rei following her. Asuka led them some distance, taking turns through multiple alleys, assumedly to discourage any followers. _Or maybe she's trying to make me lose my sense of direction,_ Ryoken thought amusedly. He knew the girl was suspicious of him. Why wouldn't she be? He'd just obliterated three duelists in the blink of an eye with a summoning method she'd never seen before.

Eventually, Asuka came to a stop in another alley. Ryoken didn't recognize it; all the alleys in this city looked the same to him. If she had been trying to confuse him and make him unaware of where he was, she succeeded.

 _Is she going to try to dispose of me?_ Ryoken considered, amused at such a thought. She'd fail of course, but he felt it would definitely be more fun than the previous duel. And even if he had to duel the other two as well, it wouldn't change the outcome.

Asuka turned around and looked Ryoken up and down. "I'm Asuka Tenjoin. Thank you for helping my friends," she finally said.

"Ryoken Kogami." He smirked at her. "Go ahead. I know you want to; ask it."

Asuka narrowed her eyes but did as he said. "Which dimension are you from? Standard?"

"No. I'm from the Link Dimension."

Asuka frowned in confusion at that. "That's… not possible. Academia never discovered a Link Dimension."

Ryoken rolled his eyes. "Perhaps Academia isn't as perfect as it would like people to believe." Asuka gave a small smile of agreement at that.

"True enough, but when the Professor took control of Academia three years ago, he never once mentioned the possibility of a fifth dimension." She frowned at that. "Even though I've turned against him, the Professor is the best scientific mind in the Fusion Dimension, and he was responsible for Academia's dimension traveling technology. It is hard to believe he didn't know about your Link Dimension."

"No one can know everything. And anyone who thinks they do is fooling themselves."

Asuka grunted an acknowledgment, but then said, "So why did you help Rei and Sho? You're not a native, and something tells me you weren't even aware of Academia before today."

"…I was aware of the school, but not its actions before today," Ryoken admitted. He could lie and say he helped Rei and Sho because he wanted to fight alongside them against Academia or because it was the right thing to do, but he suspected Asuka would see through that. And if she caught him lying, she would become more suspicious of him, and then getting her people's aid would become harder.

"My dimension was aware of the other four for quite some time. We've even sent out a probe to take pictures of them. But last month, we received images from the Xyz Dimension of a city in ruins." Asuka narrowed her eyes at that. "Based on what those guards, and your friend Sho Marufuji said earlier, I'm guessing Academia was responsible for that destruction, but not every person in Academia agreed with it and thus defected."

"…Yes, that is true," Asuka admitted. "Rei, Sho, myself and many others, all saw that what Academia was doing was wrong, so we left and found a teacher who showed us the true meaning of dueling. And one day, we'll show Academia that they are wrong as well."

 _The true meaning of dueling?_ Ryoken was curious about that, but he had more important things to talk about.

"The company I work for was planning to send a team to investigate, which would consist of me, my brother, and two others," he continued. He noticed Sho react to his statement, but he filed it away for further questions. "However, the dimensional transporter we were to use malfunctioned, and we ended up separated." He raised his Duel Disk so it was even with his chest. "I placed trackers in the others' Duel Disks, but they aren't in range. I would appreciate any help you can offer in helping me find my friends."

"…" Asuka looked at Rei and Sho. "He saved you two from the Juvenile Corps. Do you believe we should help him?"

Rei blinked in surprise but turned to Sho. Sho frowned. "…I don't think you're an enemy," he said to Ryoken. "But your brother; how old is he?"

"Fourteen."

"…So a year younger than me," Sho muttered. He looked up at Asuka. "I think we should help him. He defeated those officers like it was easy, so we could use his help. And I don't want to leave any brothers separated if I can." Rei nodded in confirmation of Sho's words.

Asuka smiled at Sho's words before turning back to Ryoken and narrowing her eyes again. "Sho may want to help you, but I need to ask you an important question first. What is dueling to you?"

What was dueling to him? Ryoken was sure this related to her comment about "the true meaning of dueling." Out loud, he said, "Dueling is a tool by which I achieve my objective. I don't duel for myself or for others; completing the mission is the only thing that matters."

Asuka frowned at that. "Would you use dueling as a tool of war?"

"If war was my objective, then yes. But my current objective is finding my brother and his teammates. And I will do what I must to succeed."

Asuka frowned at him, then said, "I can tell we aren't going to get along, but your goal of finding your brother and your friends is a worthy one. I'll trust you and take you to our hideout. But," She narrowed his eyes at him again, "if you betray us, you _will_ regret it."

Ryoken smirked, more amused than offended by the threat. Asuka turned around and started heading towards another street. Sho ran ahead to catch up with her while Ryoken hung back with Rei. He could tell the two wanted to talk, so he gave them some space.

Sho glanced at Asuka from the corner of his eye. "He reminds me of Ryo," he muttered.

Asuka nodded in agreement. "Not in appearance; he has the same aura of confidence and strength that Ryo always had. If he's just as strong as Ryo… maybe having him as an ally will give us the advantage we needed."

Sho nodded as he remembered the day he left Academia. He had confronted his big brother and told him he was defecting. He had begged Ryo to leave with him, but Ryo had refused, still believing in the Professor's goal. But he didn't report Sho and let him leave in peace. Sho still remembered what Ryo told him that day.

 _As your brother, the thing I want most from you is for you to follow your own path,_ his older brother had said. _If you believe a life away from Academia is what you want, then I can only encourage you. Even if that puts you and me at cross purposes. If you are serious about this, then I expect you to face me one day. And when you do, I want you to show me the strength of your convictions._

Sho still didn't know what Ryo had meant by that. But he did know that his brother was now his enemy. And that was a price he had been willing to pay if it meant getting away from Academia.

Asuka led them to a boat in a nearby canal. "This will take us to our destination faster," she explained to Ryoken before grabbing a few cloaks. "Put these on." Sho, Ryoken, and Rei all put them on as Asuka did the same. Once everyone else sat down – Ryoken and Sho on one end with Rei sitting next to a standing Asuka – Asuka pushed the boat away from the edge and started rowing.

Ryoken turned to glance at Sho. "The other girl," he whispered. "Saotome. She's barely spoken at all. Did something happen to her?"

Sho jumped a little at Ryoken's deduction. "…Not to her, but her boyfriend," he whispered back. "Martin Kanou. The two tried to escape Academia together, but Martin was carded. Asuka saved Rei from the same fate, but…"

"…I see. I apologize if I caused any distress," Ryoken said, leaning back into the seat. Sho nodded and then closed his eyes, deciding to rest for the remainder of the trip.

Ryoken meanwhile turned to look at Asuka. "Where are we going?" he asked. "I'm assuming someplace Academia's forces don't know about."

Asuka nodded. "We're going to a safe place. I'll say more once we get there." Ryoken nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eventually, Asuka stopped the boat and led the other three to a staircase, which they took to a stone structure built into a small mountain. Asuka opened the metal door, revealing what Ryoken recognized as a church. At the other end of the church, Asuka reached underneath the altar. There must have been a hidden switch there, because a bookcase near them moved to the side, revealing a hidden passage.

"Welcome, Ryoken Kogami," Asuka said, leading the way down the steep staircase. "To You Show Duel School."

Ryoken raised an eyebrow as they walked down. "Duel School? You have schools based around dueling?"

Asuka looked back at him. "Technically there's only two here in the Fusion Dimension; Academia and You Show. Do you not have those in your dimension?"

"No. We have regular schools that focus on math, science, and computers." _And an underlying assumption that people can learn dueling without needing an entire school for it,_ he thought silently. "I'm assuming this one is hidden because Academia doesn't like competition?"

"That, and most of our students, including Rei, Sho, and myself are defectors from Academia," Asuka answered.

She led the way down a hallway and past a window. Looking in, Ryoken saw several children watching a duel between two boys. Asuka stopped in front of a green door, which she opened.

"Teacher," she said. "I brought someone I thought you would want to meet. He's from another dimension, like you."

Ryoken's eyes widened. _Their teacher is from another dimension?_ he thought. Ryoken stepped up to the door and looked in. The room contained a table with a chair and six stools around it, some bins with scrolls in them, and a large banner adorned the far wall. There was a raised platform in one corner with a walking chair atop it, and the man in that chair…

He was tall and wore a red jacket and pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar lined with yellow. His black hair was topped by a purple top hat with green goggles attached to it. A red staff with a blue orb on the top leaned against his chair. The man lifted his head and looked at Ryoken with golden eyes before smiling.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said. His voice was deep and rich. "I am Yusho Sakaki."

"Ryoken Kogami," Ryoken replied, stepping into the room. He noticed Asuka whisper something to Rei and Sho, both of whom headed to another room. Asuka however, remained in the doorway. "From what Asuka said, you're not native to this place?"

Yusho shook his head. "No. I'm from the Standard Dimension originally." He looked Ryoken up and down. "I don't believe you're from Standard, though, or Xyz for that matter; I would remember someone who radiates self-confidence the way you do. Synchro, perhaps?"

"No," Ryoken said. _Not from Xyz? Has he been to that dimension, too?_ "Link."

Yusho blinked. "Link?"

"Teacher," Asuka interrupted. She then explained how she found Ryoken defending Rei and Sho and how he summoned a Link Monster. Yusho's eyes widened in surprise at her description of Topologic Trisbaena but his expression turned thoughtful quickly.

"I see…" Yusho said when Asuka finished. "You have my gratitude for saving Rei and Sho, Ryoken. But to find out there's a fifth dimension… I suppose even Leo Akaba can make mistakes."

"Leo Akaba?" Ryoken repeated.

"The Professor, the one who leads Academia," Yusho explained. "Like me, he too is from the Standard Dimension, but three years ago, he abandoned his company, the Leo Corporation, and came to this world."

Ryoken frowned. "Why would he leave his own world?"

"I do not know. What I do know is that not long after he left, his son Reiji took control of the Leo Corporation and found out about Leo's plan to invade the Xyz Dimension and unite the worlds."

"Unite the worlds?" Ryoken repeated. "Is such a thing possible?"

"If it is, he would be the one to do it. But when Reiji found out, he approached me. He asked me to lead a group of duelists he would call the Lancers against his father and stop him. But I refused."

It was Ryoken's turn to blink. "You refused?"

"To lead the Lancers, yes. I wanted to speak to Leo and reason with him, convince him to stop this plan of his. So three years ago, I used an interdimensional transporter to try to reach Academia." Yusho frowned. "Unfortunately, something went wrong. Instead of the Fusion Dimension, I ended up in the Xyz Dimension. I made the most of my time there, teaching the residents Entertainment Dueling, but during the invasion, I was teleported here to the Fusion Dimension, where I ran into Asuka." Yusho smiled at the girl. "She helped me find this place and turn it into a refuge for those fleeing Academia. Here at You Show Duel School, our students learn the true meaning of dueling."

"The true meaning of dueling?" Ryoken repeated, frowning. "Asuka mentioned that as well. What is it?"

Yusho chuckled. "I can explain that later. For now, there's something I need to know." Yusho suddenly frowned at Ryoken, turning serious. "Why did you come to the Fusion Dimension?"

"I wasn't planning to; like you, I came here by accident," Ryoken explained. "Me, my brother, and his two comrades were supposed to go to the Xyz Dimension to investigate the attacks. But the transporter malfunctioned, and we ended up separated. If they are here in the Fusion Dimension, I could use your help in finding them."

"I see. In that case, we will gladly help you," Yusho said, smiling again. "You saved two of my students, so it is only right I return the favor by helping you find your friends. In the meantime, you can stay at You Show as my guest. Though I do have a few other questions."

"Like what?"

"The Link Dimension. What's it like…?"

* * *

A blue-haired boy wearing a blue jacket, black shirt, and light gray cargo pants kneeled in a cavernous room overlooking a massive machine, facing a middle-aged man sitting on a throne. The man was tanned, bald with pronounced blood vessels, and had blue eyes. He wore a purple militaristic uniform with a long purple cape, and had an armored plate covering the left side of his head.

"You said you wanted to go to the Standard Dimension again, correct?" the man asked the boy.

The boy, Sora Shiunin, stood up straight. "Yes! There are Xyz remnants in Standard!"

The man, the Professor, Leo Akaba, hummed. "I will grant that wish."

Sora smiled. "Thank you very much!"

"However, you will not be going alone this time," Leo informed him. "I will have you go with them." Sora turned around as twelve young men in blue military uniforms and silver masks stepped out from behind the pillars in the room.

"Obelisk Force!?" Sora said, surprised.

"Finding the Xyz remnants is only a secondary objective," Leo said, drawing Sora's attention back. "Your primary objective is her." Leo reached out his left arm as a hologram of a blue-haired girl in a red uniform appeared next to him.

"Yuzu!" Sora said, even more surprised on seeing one of his friends from Standard.

"No, she is Serena," Leo corrected the boy.

"Serena?" Sora repeated uncertainly. "But no matter how I look at her, she's Yuzu… Why?"

"You have no need to know that. Your objective is to capture Serena and bring her back to this world. You are authorized to engage the local Duelists in combat in order to accomplish this. You must bring Serena back." Sora narrowed his eyes, conflicted about Leo's order, but he hardened his heart.

"Understood."

"You are dismissed, Sora Shiunin." Sora and the Obelisk Force left the room. Once they were gone, Leo turned to look at a pillar. "Come out, Joseph. I am ready to give you your mission."

No sound came from behind the pillar. Except a few beeps and boops. Leo narrowed his eyes. "Joseph…" he said warningly.

A sigh came from behind the pillar. "Fine." A seventeen-year-old boy came into the light. He had dark skin and dark brown hair tied back into cornrows. He wore a purple military uniform similar to Leo's but much simpler. He wasn't looking at Leo as he walked in, his green eyes on the handheld gaming console in his hands. "Just let me create a new save file first."

Leo narrowed his eyes further but didn't respond. After a few seconds, Joseph stopped playing and placed his console in his back pocket. "Sorry sir, but there was an event, and I couldn't miss it."

Leo suppressed a sigh. Why must one of his best soldiers be a gaming junkie? No matter. "I am sending you to the Standard Dimension separately from Sora and the Obelisk Force," he explained. "You are to eliminate a certain target." He gestured to the left as a hologram of a young boy with green and red hair wearing a red shirt, green pants, and a white jacket like a cape. "His name is Yuya Sakaki. Find him and eliminate him."

Joseph raised an eyebrow as he looked the hologram up and down. "Seems a lot of effort for one kid. What did he do? And why aren't you entrusting Sora with this mission?"

"You do not need to know the answer to your first query," Leo answered. "Save that the boy is a potential danger to Academia's mission. As to the second, Sora befriended Sakaki during his time in Standard, and while I do not doubt Sora's commitment, I would rather not test it unnecessarily. Furthermore, Yuya Sakaki is the founder of the summoning method known as Pendulum Summoning."

"Pendulum Summoning…" Joseph muttered as he looked at Yuya with renewed interest. "I heard about that new trick Standard developed. _He_ founded it?"

"Sora's memories connect its origins to Yuya Sakaki, yes. He has also learned Fusion Summoning, and as such is considered highly dangerous. Sora's skills are not in question, but I would prefer to leave Sakaki's elimination to someone who won't hesitate and possesses the necessary strength. Once you have completed your mission, you are to give your aid to Sora's mission. As with him and the Obelisk Force, you have permission to engage other local duelists to accomplish your objective. You are dismissed, Joseph."

Joseph nodded and pulled his console out of his back pocket, returning to his game as he left the throne room. Leo, meanwhile, turned to a flashing light on his chair that indicated a communication. Once Joseph left, he opened it and saw it was from one of his technicians.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I know you are busy right now, sir," he said. "But I thought you should know that one hour ago, we detected an unknown summoning energy in the nearby City."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Pendulum?"

"No, sir. We ran the energy through our records and found a match; it's the same energy we detected from the Dimensional Void."

"…So it was a duelist from the fifth dimension," Leo concluded, frowning. "Have any strange reports from the Juvenile Corps come in?"

"One sir. They said a young man – between eighteen and twenty-one, they believe – dueled three of their officers and wiped them out in a single turn. He used a strange sort of mechanical dragon to do so."

"Send me the full report. And have you received any communications from the scouting party we sent?"

"Only confirmation that they arrived in the fifth dimension, sir."

"Good. Alert me when they send in their next report."

"Understood, sir."

Leo ended the call and leaned back into his chair, frowning to himself. _Why?_ he wondered. _I only created four cards to defeat Zarc, and when Ray vanished, I saw her split into four, not five. So why is there a fifth dimension?_

* * *

 **Revolver vs. Juvenile Officers**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel and Battle Royal. Therefore, no one may attack on their first turn.

 **Turn 1: Revolver**

Revolver activates the Field Spell Card Boot Sector Launch. He activates its effect, letting him Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons Anesthrokket Dragon (0/2200/1) and Magnarokket Dragon (1800/1200/4). While Boot Sector Launch is active, all "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF (Anesthrokket: 0→300/2200→2500) (Magnarokket: 1800→2100/1200→1500). Revolver activates the Continuous Spell Card Spell Protection, which gains 1 Spell Counter for each card he sends from the top of his Deck to the GY. He sends 4 cards to the GY (Spell Protection: 0 SC→4 SC). While Spell Protection is active, no players can conduct their Battle Phase unless they have equal or more cards in their Spell & Trap Zones than the number of Spell Counters on Spell Protection. During his Standby Phase, Revolver must remove 1 Spell Counter from Spell Protection, and if Spell Protection has no Spell Counters, it destroys itself. Revolver ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Juvenile Officer #1**

JO#1 draws. He Normal Summons Armor Canine – Cannonboxer (1400/0/3). He activates its effect to Special Summon an "Armor Canine" monster from his hand with a lower Level than Cannonboxer. He Special Summons Armor Canine – Bullcopter (600/0/2) in Attack Position. Since Bullcopter was Special Summoned, JO#1 can add Polymerization from his Deck to his hand. He activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Cannonboxer and Bullcopter from his field to Fusion Full Armor Canine – Bullfortress (2000/0/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. JO#1 then activates the effect of Bullfortress, sending any number of Polymerization and/or "Fusion" cards from his to the GY to have Bullfortress gain 1000 ATK for each card sent. He sends Polymerization to the GY (Bullfortress: 2000→3000). JO#1 Sets 3 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Juvenile Officer #2**

JO#2 draws. He Normal Summons Cannonboxer (1400/0/3) and activates its effect to Special Summon Bullcopter (600/0/2) from his hand in Attack Position. Since Bullcopter was Special Summoned, JO#2 adds Polymerization from his Deck to his hand. He activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Cannonboxer and Bullcopter to Fusion Summon Bullfortress (2000/0/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. JO#2 activates the effect of Bullfortress, sending Re-Fusion in his hand to the GY to increase its ATK by 1000 (Bullfortress: 2000→3000). JO#2 Sets 3 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Juvenile Officer #3**

JO#3 draws. He Normal Summons Cannonboxer (1400/0/3) and activates its effect to Special Summon Bullcopter (600/0/2) from his hand in Attack Position. Since Bullcopter was Special Summoned, JO#3 adds Polymerization from his Deck to his hand. He activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Cannonboxer and Bullcopter to Fusion Summon Bullfortress (2000/0/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. JO#3 activates the effect of Bullfortress, sending Fusion Reserve in his hand to the GY to increase its ATK by 1000 (Bullfortress: 2000→3000). JO#3 Sets 3 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Revolver**

Revolver draws. During his Standby Phase, he removes 1 Spell Counter from Spell Protection (Spell Protection: 4 SC→3 SC) He Normal Summons Autorokket Dragon (1600→1900/1000→1300/3). Revolver uses Anesthrokket, Autorokket, and Magnarokket to Link Summon Topologic Trisbaena (2500/3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Revolver activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Quick Launch, letting him Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from his Deck, but it cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons a 2nd Anesthrokket Dragon (0→300/2200→2500/1) to Trisbaena's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position. Since a monster was Special Summoned to Trisbaena's Link Marker, its effect activates, banishing that monster and as many Spell & Trap Cards on the field as possible, and for each one of his opponents' cards banished by this effect, Revolver can inflict 500 damage to them. Boot Sector Launch, Spell Protection, JO#1's 3 Set cards, JO#2's 3 Set cards, and JO#3's 3 Set cards are banished. 9 of their cards were banished, so JO#1, JO#2, and JO#3 take 4500 damage (JO#1: 4000→0 LP) (JO#2: 4000→0 LP) (JO#3: 4000→0 LP). Revolver wins.

* * *

 _ **Spell Protection Continuous Spell Card**_

 _When this card is activated: send up to 4 cards from the top of your Deck to the GY; place Spell Counters on this card equal to the number of cards sent to the GY by this effect (max. 4). During your Standby Phase: Remove 1 Spell Counter from this card. Destroy this card if it has no Spell Counters on it. While this card is face-up on the field, neither player can conduct their Battle Phase if they have fewer cards in the Spell & Trap Zones than this card has Spell Counters._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 7 – The Battle Royale_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

In a five-way duel, who do you believe would win? Ryo Marufuji, Jack Atlas (from 5D's or ARC-V), Kaito Tenjo (from ZEXAL or ARC-V), Reiji Akaba, or Ryoken Kogami? And all have access to the cards related to their archetypes, not just the cards they used in the anime. For example, Ryo has Cyber Dragon Sieger and Reiji has D/D/D Abyss King Gilgamesh.

My money is on either Ryoken or Reiji, the former for his raw power and the latter for his massive versatility.

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to HunterHQ, RoyalTwinFangs, Above the Winter Moonlight, Unknowedz, DARK REQUIEM XYZ, ZarcEternal, SoulMatter, Fenghuang0296, Germancardfightfan, Darwin-18, Lindia Fullmoon, SakushiRyu, ThePLOThand, Ethan Kironus, king, dragon-kun, fan viral dawn, and Crossing for reviewing Chapter 5 of Fifth Circuit.

Ethan Kironus: I have corresponded with dvdryms a few times about cards and summoning chants, but never about stories.

Fan viral dawn: I have never seen kuroko no basket 3. I think I've heard of it, but I don't know anything about it.

Some of you mentioned wanting to see Ryoken, Yuji, or Hanako fight Yuri. What, no love for Go? You think he can't handle Yuri? Anyway, Yuri didn't show up in this chapter, but I do have plans for at least three duels with Yuri in them. But I'll keep quiet about when they are for spoiler reasons.

Okay, we had Go meeting Go, Ryoken versus the Juvenile Officers, him meeting Asuka and Yusho, and finally a scene with Leo Akaba. Not much to say on the first one, as it was mainly exposition for Go's sake. On to the duel. I admit I had trouble with the last turn; I wasn't sure if Trisbaena's effect would wipe out all the officers or just inflict 1500 damage to each one. But then I went back to Episodes 96 & 97, where Jack's Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend wiped out the Duel Chasers. Unlike Asuka's Cyber Angel Vrash, which specified the monster's controller, Scarlight and Trisbaena both say "inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card." I took that to mean the damage combined, like in Episode 97, thus wiping out the officers. If anyone disagrees, please provide a counter-argument.

We also had the introduction of a few legacy characters – Sho Marufuji and Rei Saotome, as well as confirmation of Ryo Marufuji's existence. I included Sho because I wanted to add Ryo, and I also added Rei because I wanted a girl from GX aside from Asuka to be a part of You Show, and sadly, there weren't many. I do plan on Ryo showing up later, and both him and Sho will duel at least once. As for Rei dueling, I'm not sure. I don't think her "Maiden in Love" or "Mystic Dragon" Decks would really work in Fifth Circuit. If anyone would like to suggest a different archetype for her to possibly duel with, it would be most appreciated.

On a side note, I want to ramble a little about Ryoken's character in this chapter. Like Go, he protected two people younger than him, and like Hanako, he was led to safety by a girl who was opposing Academia. But unlike Go, Ryoken intervened because he saw it would benefit him and his goal of reuniting with the others instead of it being the right thing to do, and while Hanako needed rescuing from Academia's forces, the idea of Ryoken needing rescuing… well at this point, it's a little far-fetched. The point of these comparisons is to show that Ryoken is both smart and manipulative, as well as demonstrate how strong he is compared to everyone else. To paraphrase Leviathan from Mass Effect, "his confidence is singular."

Finally, we had the introduction of Joseph, another OC. Like Abelard, he'll be a recurring antagonist, but I won't say what Deck he uses. Spoilers. In the Battle Royale, his mission will be to eliminate Yuya Sakaki. Will he succeed? No, but it will be interesting to watch him try.

This was the last of the character introduction chapters. From Chapter 7 on, the story will mostly follow Yuji and his escapades, with a few breaks now and then to catch up with the others. With that said, I hope you liked Chapter 6 of Fifth Circuit. Please tell me what you thought worked and what didn't, and what you hope to see later.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Royale

**Chapter 7: The Battle Royale**

Yuji was impressed. Impressed and annoyed. He was the former because the jungle he was in looked just like the real thing. Had he not known about Real Solid Vision, he would have assumed it _was_ real. Unfortunately, the Real Solid Vision also replicated the jungle's climate, which led into the latter annoyance. Yuji had never been an outdoors person, and while he was physically fit, he didn't much care for hiking, climbing, or whatever people in jungles did.

 _How am I supposed to find Shun Kurosaki in this place?_ he thought, scowling as he looked around the jungle, hiding in a tree. It was a good vantage point and it kept anyone in the Battle Royale from noticing him. Scanning the surrounding greenery, Yuji ignored the slight rumbling in his stomach. Aside from a few granola bars he kept in his backpack in case of emergency, he hadn't had any food since lunch yesterday. Back when he was still in the Link Dimension.

…

 _I miss Mr. Kusanagi's hot dogs,_ he thought forlornly. _They were the best food in Den City._ Unfortunately, since he didn't exist in this dimension and they presumably had different currency, he couldn't buy any food here, and he wasn't desperate enough to steal. Yet. Finding someplace to sleep hadn't been too difficult thankfully; he just found an empty warehouse and bunked there for the night. And once he woke up, he just waited for the Battle Royale to start so he could find Shun Kurosaki (Yuji noted with some embarrassment he hadn't known what Shun looked like, but thanks to the tournament showing the duelists before the Battle Royale began, he did now). Once he found him, hopefully he could copy whatever data his Duel Disk had on interdimensional travel. If Kurosaki couldn't help him, then Yuji planned to sneak into LDS again.

 _The leader of Academia was the Leo Corporation's former CEO,_ Yuji reminded himself. _He likely used his company's resources to make an interdimensional transporter. If they still have it, I can use that to go home or to another dimension and find the others._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shoes on dirt. Looking down, he saw a girl was walking past his tree. He couldn't see her face, but her hair was indigo-colored and tied in a high ponytail by a yellow ribbon. She wore a red and white jacket, a red skirt, and brown boots. More importantly, he noticed her Duel Disk. It was shaped like a triangular shield with a maroon body and pink trim.

 _That Duel Disk has a different design from the ones Sawatari and Todo had,_ Yuji thought, eyes narrowing as he studied the girl. _If my theory about each dimension having their own Duel Disk designs is right, that means she is from another dimension._

This was perfect. If he was right, this girl should have interdimensional travel technology in her Duel Disk. He just needed to access it.

"Excuse me!" Yuji said, pulling his hood back up as he jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch behind the girl as she spun around. "Can-?" Yuji blinked on seeing her face. "Hanako?"

The girl's green eyes had widened in surprise on seeing him then narrowed immediately. "Who's Hanako? My name is Serena."

 _Serena?_ Yuji thought as his body straightened. When he saw her face, he immediately assumed it was Hanako. The shape of her eyes, her mouth, even her cheekbones, were almost identical to Hanako's. And yet it wasn't her. The eyes, hair, and clothes were all wrong. Not to mention the disdainful look this girl was giving him. Hanako couldn't be disdainful towards anyone even if she tried to be.

 _Now that I think about it, that other girl, Yuzu Hiragi, also looked like Hanako,_ he thought. _But she had pink hair, not-._

"More importantly, who are you?" Serena asked, interrupting Yuji's thoughts. "Remove that hood at once so I can see your face."

"No," Yuji declined, then before she could interrupt, asked, "Which dimension are you from? Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz?"

Serena blinked. "You know about the Four Dimensions?" Her face lit up with a ferocious smile. "Then you must be the one I was looking for. Duel me, Xyz remnant!"

It was Yuji's turn to blink. "Xyz remnant?" he repeated. Then he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not from the Xyz Dimension, but if you're asking that… you must be from the group called Academia that attacked the Xyz Dimension?" _Four Dimensions? Does the Professor not know about the Link Dimension?_

"Indeed, I am a proud warrior of Academia," Serena said. "I came here to Standard to hunt down the Xyz Resistance members who fled to Standard. Once I defeat you, the Professor will acknowledge me and finally let me join the front lines!"

… _This girl is naïve,_ Yuji thought, his eyes narrowed. He remembered the picture of Heartland his father had shown Security Team 13. A massive ruin, with nothing left alive. What about that was desirable? What about it was glorious?

But the girl's attitude didn't matter. What did was that she was from the Fusion Dimension, the one that likely had the most advanced interdimensional travel technology. If he accessed her Duel Disk…

"Very well, I'll duel you," Yuji said, raising his left arm. "And when I win, you'll give me your Duel Disk."

Serena blinked. "My Duel Disk? Why would you-? No, it doesn't matter. Even if I lack combat experience, I was one of the best duelists at Academia. There's no way I'll lose to an Xyz remnant!" Yuji didn't bother correcting her. Something told him she wouldn't believe him.

Her Duel Disk's blue blade lit up in the shape of a sword while Yuji's green blade appeared.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

 **Serena: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

Serena blinked at those words. "What was that? Did you do something?"

"It's called the 'Master Rule Override,'" Yuji answered. "And what it does is add two Extra Monster Zones to the field and change the Monster Zones to the Main Monster Zones. And usually, monsters from the Extra Deck can only be Special Summoned to the Extra Monster Zones."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "I see. This must be a new weapon of the Resistance. No matter. I'll still crush you. I summon Lunalight Black Sheep!" A woman with pale green skin wearing a black tuxedo lined with white fur appeared on the girl's field.

 **Lunalight Black Sheep ATK 100 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization, from my hand!" she declared. Yuji narrowed his eyes at the card. "I fuse the Black Sheep on my field with the Lunalight Blue Cat in my hand!" A girl with pale blue skin and spiky dark blue hair and a tail appeared alongside the other girl, as did an orange and blue portal behind Serena. She spread her arms as her monsters turned into energy and swirled together into the portal.

"The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!" Serena chanted as she clasped her hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A pink-skinned woman wearing a black and light green dress emerged from the portal. She had long red hair, two red tails, and wore a purple headdress. Her face was covered by a purple and golden mask in the shape of a crescent moon and she wielded twin silver daggers in her hands. The woman struck a dancing pose as she was summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

 _So this is a Fusion Summon…_ Yuji thought, eyes narrowed as he observed the monster. _Impressive._

* * *

"We have a high-level Fusion Summon reading in the Jungle Area!"

Reiji lifted his gaze as one of the observers in the control room reported. "It's many times greater than the readings from the Iceberg Area!"

"Bring it on screen," Reiji ordered. The central screen changed to show the duel between Serena and Yuji. Reiji narrowed his eyes as Nakajima gasped.

"That's-!"

"Serena," Reiji said, finishing Nakajima's thought. "Can we get a close-up on her opponent?" The camera focused in on the boy. He wore a dark-blue hoodie with black shoulders, blue jeans, and red-and-black fingerless gloves. The Duel Disk on his left wrist was of an unknown circular design, with a white base, a red circle around a blue orb, and a green piece with a green blade.

"Sir!" Nakajima said in surprise. "That boy's description matches the one we got from Yaiba Todo!"

"Indeed," Reiji said, looking the boy up and down. They couldn't see his face because of the hood unfortunately. "It looks like we found our hacker."

"Send a security team to the Jungle Area," Nakajima ordered an operator. "They are to apprehend-."

"Belay that," Reiji interrupted. "Do not dispatch anyone. Continue observing for now."

Nakajima turned to his boss in surprise. "Sir?"

"This hacker was able to defeat two of LDS's elite students, one of whom is head of the Synchro Course," Reiji reminded Nakajima. "I wish to see how he handles himself against someone from Academia." Nakajima didn't respond. He only turned to watch the duel with his boss.

* * *

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard as Fusion Material, Black Sheep's effect activates!" Serena said. "And it returns to my hand." She took the card from her Graveyard, then took a different one. "I Set one card. I end my turn." Serena sneered at Yuji. "Now, bring it on, Xyz remnant!"

"My turn! Draw!" Yuji said. He looked from his cards to Serena. _This girl's first thought on realizing I was from a different dimension was to challenge me to a duel. She's clearly proud and reckless. She'll likely ignore any attempt I make to reason with her. In that case…_ Yuji's eyes narrowed. _I'll just have to let my dueling speak for me!_

"By sending the Level 1 Latency from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Bitrooper!" A mechanical white and gold knight with a lance and energy shield appeared in Attack Position.

 **Bitrooper ATK 1500 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

Serena's eyes narrowed. _Cyberse? I've never heard of that Monster Type. Is this another new Resistance weapon?_

"I summon ROM Cloudia." A ram with dark brown fur and pink horns materialized on the field.

 **ROM Cloudia ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

Serena's eyes lit with excitement as Yuji gestured to his field. "ROM Cloudia's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Cyberse monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I return Latency from my Graveyard to my hand." He took the card from his Graveyard. "And doing so activates Latency's effect! When it is added to my hand from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" A mechanical pink woman with an hourglass appeared in Attack Position.

 **Latency ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

Serena ignored the female monster as she glared at Bitrooper and ROM Cloudia. "Two Level 4 monsters…" she said. "Go ahead! Bring it out! Summon your Xyz Monster!"

"I have something better than that," Yuji replied. He pointed to the sky as his hand glowed blue. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Serena gasped as the Link portal appeared above him.

* * *

Back in the LDS control room, Nakajima and the operators all gasped as the portal appeared. "Is he-!?"

"I believe he is," Reiji said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

"Arrowheads confirmed!" Yuji chanted. "The summoning condition is one Level 1 monster. I set Latency in the Link Marker!" Latency became a whirlwind of energy and entered the bottom arrow, turning it red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Linkuriboh!" A small dark blue machine monster with a red arrow on the end of its tail emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone and cheering "Kuri kuri ku!"

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300 LINK-1** ↓

Serena could only stare at the monster. "What the…? What is this? Link Summoning? I've never heard of a technique like this. It must be another Resistance weapon. Or maybe something developed here in Standard…" Then she looked more closely at Linkuriboh and scowled. "Are you mocking me!?" she asked, surprising Yuji. "You show me a brand-new summoning method, and you use it to summon a weakling like that!?"

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate Linkuriboh. The Special Summoned Latency's additional effect activates! When Latency is used as Link Material, I draw one card." Yuji drew, then played it. "I activate the Equip Spell Card: Cynet Defrag! This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position and equip it with Cynet Defrag. Resurrect, Latency!" The woman reappeared.

 **Latency ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Appear once more! The circuit that leads to the future!" Serena gasped as the Link portal reappeared.

"Again?" she said in surprise.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Bitrooper, Latency, and ROM Cloudia in the Link Markers!" His three monsters became whirlwinds and entered the top, bottom, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Encode Talker!" A mechanical warrior in shining light blue and golden armor emerged from the portal. It hefted the shield in its right hand as it was summoned to Linkuriboh's Link Marker.

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓↘

* * *

"Sir! We've detected two bursts of an unknown summoning energy!"

"The signature matches that of the summoning energies from yesterday!"

"So this is what a Link Summon is like…" Reiji mused, his fingers steepled as he watched the duel. "Interesting."

* * *

Serena smiled on seeing the new monster. "Now that's more like it. Even if it's still weaker than Cat Dancer, it can at least stand on its own." Then she frowned in confusion. "But how did you summon it? I thought you said monsters from the Extra Deck can only be Special Summoned to the Extra Monster Zones."

"I said they are _usually_ summoned to the Extra Monster Zones," Yuji corrected her. "But monsters from the Extra Deck can also be Special Summoned to a Link Monster's Link Markers."

Serena frowned as she glanced at her field display. Yuji's two cards were blue and had red arrows on the sides. _Are those the Link Markers he talked about?_ she wondered. _They must be._ Serena looked up as Yuji gestured to his field.

"Battle! Linkuriboh, attack Cat Dancer!" Serena gasped as the small monster charged her Fusion Monster.

"Are you crazy?" Serena asked him. "Why are you attacking with such a weakling?" Cat Dancer lashed out with her daggers, striking Linkuriboh as Yuji pointed to his other monster.

"Encode Talker's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "Since a monster at its Link Marker is battling a monster with more attack points, my monster isn't destroyed, and I take no battle damage!" Serena gasped as Cat Dancer pushed back, forcing Linkuriboh back to Yuji's field. "And after damage calculation, Encode Talker or a monster it points to gains attack points equal to your monster's attack points!" Encode Talker glowed and roared.

 **Encode Talker: 2300→4700**

"What?" Serena said in surprise. "It has an effect like that?"

"This is the strength of my Deck," Yuji said as he gestured to his field. "Encode Talker, attack Cat Dancer! Final Encode!" A blade extended from Encode Talker's shield as it charged Serena's monster. Said girl grit her teeth and gestured to her field.

"Trap activate!" she declared. "Lunalight Force!" The card showed Cat Dancer shrouded in blue light as the full moon shown over it. "My 'Lunalight' monster isn't destroyed by this battle and battle damage is halved!" Encode Talker struck Cat Dancer, who withstood the attack. The clash of blade and daggers however created a shockwave of winds that pushed Serena back a few feet.

 **Serena: 4000→2850 LP**

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "I Set one card. I end my turn. And during the End Phase, Encode Talker's effect ends, and its attack points return to normal."

 **Encode Talker: 4700→2300**

Serena steadied herself and glanced at Linkuriboh, then back at Yuji. Earlier, her eyes held nothing but contempt. Now, it was clear she was assessing him. "Perhaps you are stronger than I anticipated. But you are also more foolish." She scowled at the small blue monster. "Why would you leave such a weak monster on the field? Once I get around your Encode Talker, you'll take 2100 points of damage from a single attack by my Cat Dancer."

 _I doubt that,_ Yuji thought but remained silent. Serena scowled in annoyance at his silence. "Fine then. Let me show you the price of your foolishness! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: Lunalight Perfume! This card lets me Special Summon a 'Lunalight' monster from my Graveyard!"

 _With Lunalight Perfume's effect, I'll bring back Blue Cat,_ she thought. _When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the attack points of one 'Lunalight' monster I control. If I double Cat Dancer's attack points, and then Tribute Blue Cat to allow Cat Dancer to attack twice, it won't matter which of his monsters I attack. He'll lose._

That was what Serena expected to happen. Instead, Yuji gestured to his field. "Counter Trap activate!" he declared, surprising her. "Cynet Conflict! When a Spell, Trap, or monster effect is activated while I control a 'Code Talker' monster, that effect is negated, and that card is banished!" Serena gasped as Lunalight Perfume disintegrated. "Furthermore, until the end of the next turn, you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards with the same original name as the banished card."

Serena scowled. Well, there went her plan to utterly destroy him. No matter. She could still win this. "I summon Lunalight Black Sheep!" The green-skinned girl reappeared.

 **Lunalight Black Sheep ATK 100 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"Cat Dancer's effect activates! By Tributing Black Sheep, Cat Dancer can attack every monster you control twice each. And the first time it attacks, your monster isn't destroyed." Cat Dancer's dress glowed light blue at her words.

"I see," Yuji said, narrowing his eyes. "By attacking twice and negating the first destruction, you're effectively doubling the battle damage."

 _If I attack Linkuriboh, Encode Talker's effect will activate,_ Serena thought. _I'll have to destroy the stronger monster first._ "Battle!" she declared. "Cat Dancer, attack Encode Talker!" Cat Dancer threw its daggers at Encode Talker. They spun through the air as Yuji gestured to his field.

"Linkuriboh's effect activates!" he declared. "Since your monster declared an attack, I can Tribute Linkuriboh to make your monster's attack points 0 until the end of the turn!"

"What?" Serena gasped as Linkuriboh and Cat Dancer's daggers disintegrated.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 2400→0**

Serena grit her teeth. "So that was why you kept that weakling on the field?" she asked.

"Just because a monster is weak doesn't mean it's powerless," Yuji responded. Given that Linkuriboh had rendered her ace monster helpless, Serena couldn't disagree.

"I Set one card," Serena said. "I end my turn."

"And since your turn is over, Linkuriboh's effect ends, and your Cat Dancer's attack points return to normal."

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 0→2400**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuji looked at his card, then said, "When only you control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, I can Special Summon this card. Come, Backlinker!" A small red, blue, and black mechanical dinosaur appeared in Attack Position.

 **Backlinker ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Oh?" Serena said, interested. "Are you going to Link Summon again? Try the same tactic as before to destroy Cat Dancer?"

"…Your thought process is too straightforward," Yuji said, surprising Serena.

"What?"

"Backlinker's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "By Tributing it, all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones are sent to the Graveyard!" Serena gasped as Backlinker and Cat Dancer broke apart, leaving Serena defenseless.

"I summon Cliant!" A dark blue mechanical ant with an enlarged light blue abdomen appeared.

 **Cliant ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"Cliant's effect activates! While this Normal Summoned monster is face-up on the field, all my Cyberse monsters gain 500 attack and defense points during my turn."

 **Cliant ATK 1500→2000 DEF 1500→2000**

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

Serena grit her teeth at the two monsters. "Battle! Encode Talker, attack Serena directly!" Encode Talker's blade extended from its shield as it charged the girl, who gestured to her field.

"Trap activate!" she declared. "Lunalight Resurrection Dance!" The card showed Blue Cat and Black Sheep dancing around a tombstone and empty grave. "This card Special Summons a 'Lunalight' Fusion Monster from the Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated. Resurrect, Cat Dancer!" Her Fusion Monster reappeared from a portal.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Resurrection Dance then equips itself to Cat Dancer," Serena continued, "and while it is equipped, Cat Dancer cannot be destroyed in battle." Yuji narrowed his eyes but pressed on.

"Continue your attack, Encode Talker! Final Encode!" Encode Talker's swords struck Cat Dancer's daggers and Serena winced from the backlash, but Cat Dancer withstood the assault.

 **Serena: 2850→2450 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn, and Cliant's effect ends."

 **Cliant ATK 2000→1500 DEF 2000→1500**

 **Encode Talker ATK 280→2300**

"My turn! Draw!" Serena looked at her card, smirked, then said, "You put up a very interesting fight, Mr… What was your name?" Serena asked, realizing she didn't know her opponent's name. Looking at her screen, she scowled. "You don't expect me to believe Kingmaker is your real name, do you?"

"No, but Kingmaker is the name I chose. When I duel, it is the one that matters most," Yuji answered. That response insulted Serena.

"So you prefer to hide your identity rather than stand as a proud duelist? Even if your tactics are interesting, you're a coward."

"I'm a pragmatist and a survivor," Yuji countered. "Considering Academia's own actions, you can't lecture me about tactics or pride."

"Shut up!" Serena shouted back, enraged. "Academia's mission is righteous! We are proud duelists who fight with honor! It is you Xyz remnants who are the evil ones! And once I defeat you, the Professor will acknowledge my abilities!"

"…You really still think I'm from the Xyz Dimension? Despite seeing a summoning method other than Xyz Summoning?" Yuji asked, exasperated. Serena scowled at his tone.

"If you aren't an Xyz remnant, then you must be from Standard, but every duelist I've encountered from Standard has been far weaker than you. Who else could you be but an Xyz remnant testing out a new weapon?"

"…. Indeed, what other explanation could there be?" Yuji asked sarcastically. He was pretty sure this girl wasn't stupid; more likely she'd been raised to believe certain truths so strongly that some possibilities, like a fifth dimension, either wouldn't occur to her or would be dismissed instantly. That, and she probably didn't care.

"Whoever you are, I will win this turn! I activate the Spell Card: Fusion Recovery! This lets me add Polymerization and a monster used as Fusion Material from my Graveyard to my hand." Serena took Polymerization and Blue Cat from her Graveyard, then played one of them. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! With this, I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat in my hand with Lunalight Cat Dancer on my field!" Blue Cat reappeared on the field as the Fusion vortex appeared behind Serena. Serena spread her arms as her two monsters turned into blue and red energy and swirled together in the vortex.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight!" Serena chanted. "Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power!" Serena brought her hands together in front of her as the portal glowed. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

The monster that emerged from the portal had dark red skin and wore a purple corset and pink skirt. This one had ribbons and golden crescents attached to its arms, elongated red claws on its hands, and a single long black tail. Panther Dancer spun and posed in the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK 2800 DEF 2500 LVL: 8**

"Panther Dancer can attack every monster you control twice each!" Serena said. "And when it destroys your monster by battle, it gains 200 attack points until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yuji narrowed his eyes. Cliant had 1500 attack points and Encode Talker had 2300 attack points. With two attacks, and a boost of 200 after destroying the first monster…

"The total damage you'll take is 4000!" Serena said. "I win! Battle! Panther Dancer, attack Encode Talker!" Panther Dancer leapt into the air and swiped with its claws, sending red energy at Encode Talker. Yuji just gestured to his field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Cynet Backdoor!" he declared, surprising Serena. "By banishing a Cyberse monster until my Standby Phase, I can add a Cyberse monster with lower attack points from my Deck to my hand. I banish Encode Talker!" His monster disappeared before the attack struck. The energy struck the ground behind Yuji, causing an explosion, but Yuji didn't react. "And now I add the 2000-attack-point Leotron from my Deck to my hand."

 _Cynet Backdoor has one more effect,_ Yuji thought. _When Encode Talker returns next turn, it can attack Serena directly._

Serena grit her teeth. "Your evasions are starting to get tiresome. Panther Dancer, attack Cliant!" Panther Dancer sent more red energy at Yuji's monster. Cliant wasn't destroyed, but Yuji winced and was pushed back.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→2700 LP**

"The second attack will destroy your monster! Panther Dancer, destroy Cliant!" Panther Dancer charged Cliant, but Yuji gestured to his field again.

"Cliant's effect activates! If it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy a Cyberse monster in my hand or on my field instead. I destroy the Leotron in my hand to prevent its destruction!" A white mechanical lion materialized in front of Cliant, which Panther Dancer cut to pieces. Yuji grit his teeth as he was pushed back again.

 **Kingmaker: 2700→1400 LP**

Serena growled. "So persistent. I end my turn. But during my next turn, Panther Dancer will finish you off."

"There won't be a next turn," Yuji said, placing his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He glanced at his card, then gestured to his field. "Cynet Backdoor's effect Special Summons the banished monster! Come back, Encode Talker!" The mechanical warrior in light blue armor reappeared.

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓↘

"And since it is my turn, Cliant's effect increases the attack and defense points of my Cyberse monsters by 500."

 **Cliant ATK 1500→2000 DEF 1500→2000**

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

 _Serena has 2450 Life Points left,_ Yuji thought. _All I need to do is attack with Encode Talker and I win. And yet…_

Yuji scowled to himself. Noticing his hesitation, Serena asked, "Hey, what's keeping you? Aren't you going to take your turn?"

"…Tell me something," Yuji said. "Academia. Is it a Duel School?"

Serena blinked. "What? Yes, it is. It's the best Duel School in the Fusion Dimension. It trained me to be a Duel Soldier."

"I see. That explains your strategy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your moves are straightforward, honest," he said. "There's no deception, no improvisation. Your tactics are, for lack of a better word, simplistic."

That in itself wasn't a bad thing. Back in Den City, where there were no Duel Schools, most people had to learn on their own or with the help of friends. This left the more experienced and intelligent duelists, like Go, Hanako, Ryoken, and Yuji, with a wide variety of combos and strategies to pull off. But it also meant a lot of trial and error, and most people experienced more loses than they did wins. Go, Hanako, and Yuji had all suffered loses when they first started dueling; it had taken years before they became as strong as they were, though in the latter's case, most of his loses were against the same person. And the three of them and Ryoken were considered geniuses by the dueling community back home. Most people, outside of the Security Project, Charisma Duelists, and bounty hunters, were only casual duelists and thus considered amateur level.

Yuji had observed that it was different here in the Standard Dimension. Whereas he and his teammates had to learn on their own, the Duel Schools provided a solid foundation for their students to build on. This foundation allowed them to become stronger more quickly even as it made them less flexible than duelists back home. And the fact that established institutions were doing the teaching meant they could reach more people, and thus create more duelists than Den City could ever hope. This meant that while the Standard Dimension's duelists were less skilled than ones from the Link Dimension, there were far more of them, and with an established basis, they could reach their limits much faster.

This duel so far had taught Yuji the same thing about Academia; Serena's moves were simple and direct, but when they worked, they were effective. If Yuji didn't have Linkuriboh or Cynet Backdoor, he would have lost twice over.

Serena scowled. "Are you mocking me? Calling my dueling 'simplistic?'"

"No. I am not. Your moves are effective, and if I was less experienced, I would have lost by now. But at the same time, you are naïve."

"Naïve?"

"You rely too much on a single strategy and make no effort to try and predict or counter my own moves," Yuji explained. "This makes it easier for me to predict your tactics and come up with a counter-strategy. In other words, your strategy is transparent."

"And what's wrong with my strategy?" Serena asked, eyes narrowed. "It has won me every duel I've had before now. And right now, you are losing to it."

"No, I'm not. And you should know that the monster Special Summoned by Cynet Backdoor's effect can attack directly."

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "But, then…"

"Yes. But winning by relying on a single monster doesn't appeal to me right now. So instead, I'll show you my monsters' combined strength! I summon Dotscaper!" A small green and white monster made of cubes appeared, strengthened by Cliant's effect.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0→500 DEF 2100→2600 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal materialized above Yuji's head. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. I set Dotscaper and Link-3 Encode Talker in the Link Markers!" His monsters turned into whirlwinds, with Encode Talker turning into three, and entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, turning them red.

"Circuit combine! The malicious dragon whose claws defend the world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Viral Dawn Link Dragon!" A four-limbed light blue dragon with similarly colored wings emerged from the portal. Dark blue armor covered much of its body, and dark blue tusks curved inwards on the sides of its mouth. The dragon roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"What?" Serena said, surprised at Yuji's move. "Why would you exchange your stronger monster for a weaker one?"

"To prove a point," Yuji explained. "It's true that since Viral Dawn is Dragon Type, that means it doesn't gain Cliant's boost, but that's unimportant." He gestured to his field. "Viral Dawn's effect activates! When I use a Link-3 monster to Link Summon it, all your Level 5 or higher monsters have their effects negated!" Serena's eyes widened. "Go! Infection Code!" Viral Dawn's orbs lit up and released red pulses, making Panther Dancer lose its color. Serena grit her teeth.

"Furthermore, since Dotscaper was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, and Special Summons itself!" Dotscaper reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0→500 DEF 2100→2600 LVL: 1**

"I activate the effect of Linkuriboh in the Graveyard! By Tributing a Level 1 monster, I can Special Summon Linkuriboh!" Dotscaper disintegrated as Linkuriboh took its place.

"Kuri kuri ku!" Linkuriboh cheered, excited to be back.

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300→800 LINK-1** ↓

"Why would you bring that weakling back?" Serena asked. "It can't hurt Panther Dancer."

"You're wrong," Yuji said. "It is true that Linkuriboh is my weakest Link Monster. But that doesn't make it powerless. This turn, my weakest shall defeat your strongest!" He gestured to his field again. "I activate the effect of Cynet Defrag in the Graveyard! By paying half my Life Points, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in Defense Position and equip Cynet Defrag to it. Resurrect, Leotron!" The white mechanical lion from earlier reappeared, summoned to Viral Dawn's bottom-right Link Marker.

 **Kingmaker: 1400→700 LP**

 **Leotron ATK 2000→2500 DEF 0→500 LVL: 4**

"I told you, Serena, that I would show you my monsters' combined strength. Let me show you what I meant! Viral Dawn's additional effect activates! By Tributing a monster it points to, your Level 5 or higher monster loses attack points equal to the Tributed monster's!" Serena gasped in shock. "I Tribute Leotron to reduce Panther Dancer's attack points. Go, Corruption Drain!" Leotron disintegrated as the orbs on Viral Dawn's wings released tendrils of red energy, ensnaring Panther Dancer and making her cry out.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK 2800→300**

"M-My Panther Dancer is…"

"Weak," Yuji finished before gesturing to his field. "Battle! Linkuriboh, attack Panther Dancer!"

"Kuri kuri ku!" Linkuriboh charged Panther Dancer and struck her in her chest, shattering her and making Serena wince.

 **Serena: 2450→1950 LP**

"This is the end! Viral Dawn, attack Serena directly! Daybreak Tempest!" All the orbs on Viral Dawn's body lit up as tendrils of red energy traveled across its skin. A sphere of red energy formed in its mouth, which it released in a burst at Serena. Serena's eyes widened before being hit, screaming in pain as she was sent flying backwards several feet.

 **Serena: 1950→0 LP**

* * *

"Very impressive," Nakajima commented as the boy's monsters disappeared. "This hacker, this Kingmaker, defeated a duelist from Academia very handily."

"Not just that," Reiji said. "He used multiple strategies to overwhelm Serena, quickly adapted to her moves, and demonstrated a versatility many duelists here in Standard lack." _A duelist of his caliber and skills is perfect for the Lancers,_ he thought. _I just need the right reason to convince him._

* * *

Lying on her back, Serena winced as she looked up at Yuji approaching her. She expected him to turn her into a card; that was she had been planning to do to him, after all. But his actions surprised her. Instead, he pulled a cable out of his Duel Disk and attached it to hers. After several seconds, he scowled and detached the cable.

"Where is it?" he asked. "You had a program in your Duel Disk that allowed you to cross dimensions, didn't you? Where is it?"

Serena blinked. "The forced return program? I deleted that so I wouldn't go back to Fusion in case I lost."

"Not that one. The one you used to get to Standard in the first place."

"My handler Barrett had the program. Not me."

Yuji's scowl deepened. Serena couldn't see the rest of his face, but it was obvious he was unhappy. "Then this entire encounter was pointless." He straightened, turned around, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Serena said, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "Why didn't you attack with Encode Talker? Why defeat me the way you did?"

Yuji stopped in his tracks, then held up three fingers. "Three reasons. One: I wanted to demonstrate the power of multiple monsters working together, to contrast how you placed all your bets on one monster." There wasn't anything wrong with that strategy; most duelists did it, while professionals like Go turned it into an artform. But such a strategy depended greatly on the monster used, and most professional duelists who did so also had established backup plans or additional protections for their monsters in case their plans failed. Yuji remembered one time he and Go dueled and Go had managed to get around Linkuriboh's effect easily. Serena's strategy, while effective, was far more simplistic than Go's and thus easier to predict and counter. In fairness to her, Yuji believed this to only be because of her lack of experience. If they dueled again, Yuji knew Serena would prove a greater challenge.

"Two: You had previously insulted Linkuriboh as a weakling. I wanted to use Linkuriboh to destroy your strongest monster to show you that even weak monsters can topple giants. And three: throughout the duel, you were very confident and certain of victory, despite your lack of experience. At the same time, you underestimated me. I wanted to give you a lesson in humility, so you can better know your own limitations and that underestimating the opponent can be just as dangerous as overestimating yourself."

Yuji lowered his hand and turned around. "I have no investment in the war between Fusion and Xyz, but such one-dimensional dueling like yours offends me."

Serena grit her teeth as she stood up. "Now listen you-." Yuji raised his Duel Disk and pressed a button before she could finish. Her eyes were blinded by a flash of light, and when her eyesight returned, Yuji had disappeared.

Serena growled. "Great. He didn't Xyz Summon, and he said he wasn't invested in the war, so maybe he wasn't from the Xyz Dimension after all. Could he have been one of Reiji Akaba's people? But if he was, then where…?" She started walking, then stopped when she saw a television screen. On that screen was a boy with long orange hair and a magician with two yellow lights circling it. Serena's eyes narrowed. Looks like she found her Xyz remnant.

* * *

"Sir, are you certain we shouldn't move in to detain either of them?" Nakajima asked Reiji, confused at his order.

"Yes," Reiji said. "Academia is currently hunting Serena. When they arrive, it is better to draw them to her, then ambush them. The probability of Serena going along with this willingly is low, so instead we'll let her loose on her own."

"And this Kingmaker?"

"His allegiance is unknown," Reiji explained. "He did steal many important files from us, but he didn't card Yaiba or try to detain Serena. I do not believe that he is our enemy; rather he is a bystander caught in the middle. And I wish to see his reactions to Academia's true forces." _Of course, it will also give us another chance to observe Link Summoning,_ he thought.

* * *

Yuji scowled to himself. How was it these people were able to replicate an area's climate as well as its appearance? Even when he fought in environments like this in LINK VRAINS, the temperatures had been regulated. Or as regulated as temperatures could be in a cyberspace. Right now, he was standing in the middle of a volcanic wasteland. After leaving Serena, he had found himself in a frozen area, which made him glad for his hoodie. Unfortunately, he hadn't found Shun Kurosaki there, or anyone else for that matter. So he'd decided to leave that place behind and had ended up surrounded by fire and brown rocks. So now, instead of being cold and alone, he was hot and alone.

 _Kurosaki isn't in this area either,_ he thought. _If he wasn't in the jungle or the tundra, that should leave the ruins portion of the Action Field. I should head there next._

His thoughts were interrupted by the voices of three people. Noting the direction they came from, Yuji headed that way, and when he turned a corner, his eyes widened before narrowing. _Oh great._

Serena was standing on a bridge above him, her Duel Disk active and Lunalight Cat Dancer out. She was facing a boy with curly red hair in an orange jacket. A girl with pink pigtails wearing a light-blue and white shirt and skirt was standing next to him. He was too far away to hear them, but he could make her features out well enough, which made his eyes narrow as he recognized her.

 _That girl must be Yuzu Hiragi,_ Yuji thought. _And if I recall from the introductions at the start of the Battle Royale, that boy is Dennis Mackfield. Serena must think he's from the Xyz Dimension._

In hindsight, perhaps this was his fault. He could have told Serena Kurosaki's name so she would go after him and him alone, but at the time he hadn't been feeling charitable. Well, at the very least, he could correct his mis-.

BA-BUMP.

Yuji gasped and stumbled backwards, clutching his chest. W-What the-? Why was his heart hurting? Why-?

"GAAAAHHHH!" Yuji screamed, clutching his head as it felt like it was going to split open. His breathing had become ragged and irregular. He was in too much pain to realize he'd stumbled and was leaning against the nearby cliff.

What… what was happening to him? He'd joked about this dimension giving him migraines, but not heart attacks. As this thought floated through his mind, the pain suddenly doubled, making him cry out again as he fell to his knees.

As Yuji tried to fight the pain, he gasped as images flooded through his mind. A city on fire. People running and screaming. Glowing purple and turning into cards. More people walking through fire, mechanical monsters behind them. Cruel laughter reverberating through the air. A feeling of despair and utter hatred unlike anything Yuji had ever experienced.

And just as suddenly, the images changed. He saw another ruined city, but the buildings were different. Fire raged and people screamed, but no one was glowing and there were no mechanical monsters. But there was laughter. Not like before, with multiple people. There was only one person laughing now. A cold, cruel laughter, delighted at the pain it was causing. And over the laughter came the cry of a great dragon, a cry that was both familiar and alien to Yuji.

Yuji panted on his knees as he clutched his chest. He didn't realize it, but his irises had changed color. Instead of green, they were glowing pale yellow. His pendant had come loose from his hoodie and was hanging down in front of him, pulsing with dark blue energy. Yuji cried out again before collapsing, the pain sending him spiraling into unconsciousness. But before he fell, he swore he heard a voice. A voice full of amusement and contempt.

 _She thinks you're my second chance. We'll show her how right she is._

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Wake up!"

Yuji groaned as he regained consciousness. He was laying down, his back pressed against concrete. Had Ryoken taken him hiking again? His brother knew he hated-.

Yuji gasped as his eyes flew opened. That's right! He wasn't hiking outside Den City! He was in another dimension, in a Battle Royale, looking for Shun Kurosaki! And his hood had come down so his face was visible. He quickly pushed himself up… and immediately wished he hadn't, because he bumped heads with the person leaning over him.

"OW!" Yuji and the other boy clutched their heads, trying to deal with the pain. The other boy recovered first and angrily asked, "Oi, what's wrong with you? I found you unconscious and tried to wake you up, and the first thing you do is hit me?"

"I wasn't trying to-." Yuji finally got a look at the boy's face and stopped talking. He blinked. "Why do you look like me?"

"How should I know?" the boy asked with a scowl. He had green-blue eyes, yellow bangs swept to the side, and blue hair in back. He wore a white jacket and jumpsuit that reminded Yuji of what motorcyclists wore. "Crazy thing is you aren't the first guy I've met who looks like me; some guy with our face kidnapped my best friend Rin, and then when I found him again, _another_ guy who looked like us tried to intervene." The boy frowned in confusion. "I don't remember how that ended, but I remember his face. Anyway, who are you? Why were you unconscious down there?"

Now it was Yuji's turn to frown. While the boy's words made sense, Yuji felt he was missing some important context. Apparently, there were two other boys who shared his face – _Could be Yuya Sakaki and the boy Sawatari's friends mentioned who looks like him,_ he thought – and one of them had kidnapped this boy's friend. As for why he fell unconscious…

Yuji's frown deepened as he tried to remember. He recalled his chest and head feeling like they were going to break. He remembered seeing images in his mind. A city in ruins, people turning into cards. And… a voice. But he couldn't remember what it sounded like or what it had said.

Looking around, Yuji saw the boy had moved him onto the bridge he had seen Dennis, Serena, and Yuzu on. There was also a white motorcycle a few feet away, with a helmet on the dashboard. Looking up, Yuji saw the night sky.

"For now, you can call me Kingmaker," Yuji finally said, having got his bearings. "I can't remember why I collapsed; I do remember my head and chest hurting, but that's it." He didn't want to mention the images; it would make him sound crazy. He stood up after speaking, the boy doing the same.

"Kingmaker, huh? Is that a stage name or something?" Yugo asked. Yuji shrugged. It was close enough. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help, Kingmaker. My name's Yugo."

Yuji blinked. He must have hit his head harder than he thought. "I'm sorry, your name's Fusion?"

"It's not Fusion!" Yugo shouted, getting in Yuji's face angrily. "My name is Yugo! Get it right!"

"…Oh, I see." _His name isn't Fusion, it just sounds like it,_ he thought. Looking back up at the sky, Yuji frowned. It had been late afternoon from what he had seen, but now it was nighttime. He must have been out for a while. "Do you know if anyone else is nearby?"

Yugo opened his mouth to respond, but someone spoke before he did. "Well, well, look what we found." The two boys looked up at the voice as three young men in blue military uniforms and silver masks leapt down from a ledge and surrounded them. Yuji narrowed his eyes as he pulled his hood back up. He noticed Yugo getting on the motorcycle and putting the helmet on.

The man with a red gem embedded in his mask sneered. "The signals from three of our comrades in this area went dead, and what do we find? Two duelists, and no one else. Who are you two?"

"I'm Yugo," the boy on the motorcycle replied. "He's Kingmaker."

"Fusion?" the one with a yellow gem asked, surprised. "Then you're an ally?"

"I said Yugo, not Fusion!" Yugo shouted. Yuji sweatdropped. _Is this guy an idiot?_ he wondered. Setting that thought aside, Yuji lifted his own Duel Disk.

 _They are all wearing the same style of Duel Disk as Serena,_ Yuji thought, looking at the shield-shaped devices colored blue and white. _That means they're from Academia. But what are they doing here?_

"Who are you people?" Yuji asked. "What are you doing here in Standard?"

"We are the Obelisk Force, Academia's elite soldiers," the one with a green gem answered.

"And our mission is none of your business," Red said. "That said, we can't allow potential irritants to escape." The three raised their own Duel Disks, generating red blades shaped like swords.

"You bastards want to take me on? Let's go!" Yugo said, a circular Duel Disk on his motorcycle activating, generating a double, angular, and symmetrical green blade.

Yuji noticed the Duel Disk, but a different thought occurred to him. _You aren't involved in this dimensional war. If you fight these guys, you are picking a side, involving yourself in a fight that doesn't concern you._

He knew that, and yet, "I'll take you on, too!" Yuji said, activating his Duel Disk's green blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Yugo: 4000 LP**

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

 **Obelisk Red: 4000 LP**

 **Obelisk Green: 4000 LP**

 **Obelisk Yellow: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"Eh!?" The Obelisk Force and Yugo gasped on those words from Yuji's Duel Disk. "What was that?"

"Oi, Kingmaker, what did you do?" Yugo asked Yuji. Yuji ignored him for a moment and looked at the Duel Field.

 _It seems mine and Yugo's fields are next to each other, while Green and Red are opposite me and him, respectively. Meanwhile, Yellow's field is to the left of Green's and has a right Extra Monster Zone,_ he thought. _This must be the combination of the Master Rule and Battle Royale rules._

Yuji refocused on the duel. "I activated a program called the Master Rule Override," he explained. "It adds the Extra Monster Zones and changes the Monster Zones to the Main Monster Zones. And each player can only Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zones."

"What?" Green said, surprised. Looking at the field, he said, "You mean we each only get one monster from the Extra Deck?"

"One to the Extra Monster Zone, yes."

"Oi, Kingmaker, you know that thing may backfire on us, right?" Yugo asked.

"Maybe, but they have the handicap, too," Yuji responded. Yugo thought about it and nodded agreement.

Red grit his teeth. "This is annoying, but it's too late to change it." Then he smirked. "While we're adding new rules, how about this one? If we activate a card or effect that would inflict effect damage, we can choose which player takes that damage."

 _A way to correct blanket damages,_ Yuji thought. "That's fine with me."

"Me too," Yugo said.

"Good. Now, I'll start! I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! I fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand!" Three small green mechanical dogs appeared, as did the Fusion portal behind Red.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power!" The dogs turned into red, blue, and yellow energy and swirled together into the portal as Red chanted. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A large dark green mechanical dog with three heads emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Oi! Didn't you hear me before? It's Yugo, not Fusion!" Yugo shouted. Yuji cast an aside glance at his ally. _Okay, he is definitely an idiot,_ he thought.

Red ignored Yugo and scowled as he looked at the field. "So my Triple Hunting Hound was summoned to that zone. No matter. I Set one card. I end my turn."

* * *

"Sir, we're detecting high-Level Fusion energy in the Volcano Area!"

"On screen," Reiji ordered. He and Nakajima gasped on seeing that the Synchro duelist and their hacker were together, surrounded by the Obelisk Force.

"…Well, it seems we can confirm Kingmaker's allegiances regarding Academia," Reiji said, musing. _This will be a good opportunity to see just how strong Synchro and Link are against Fusion._

* * *

"Yes! My turn! Draw!" Yugo drew, then hit the accelerator, his motorcycle racing through the Obelisk Force's formation, making them dive for cover. "Since I control no monsters, I Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop!" A number of spinning purple tops appeared in Attack Position.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A purple pyramid with eyes on each side and electrodes at its points appeared.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ATK 300 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

Yugo rode his motorcycle up a cliff and spun through the air. "I tune Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to the Level 3 Terrortop!" Tri-Eyed Dice burst into energy, then turned into three green rings that circled Terrortop. Terrortop became transparent and then disappeared, leaving three stars. A surge of energy, and Yugo's motorcycle, went through the rings as Yugo chanted.

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" A dark blue machine monster that resembled a cross with a sword attached to it emerged from the rings, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK 2200 DEF 1600 LVL: 6**

Yugo stopped his motorcycle next to Yuji. "You always ride that motorcycle around when you duel?" Yuji asked.

"It's not a motorcycle, it's a Duel Runner," Yugo corrected him. "And yeah. I like being mobile." Yugo gestured pointed at Red. "Kendama's effect activates! Once per turn, I can banish a 'Speedroid' monster from the Graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent. I banish Terrortop from the Graveyard to inflict damage to you!" Red winced as Kendama hit him with a bolt of blue energy.

 **Obelisk Red: 4000→3500 LP**

"Battle! Kendama attacks Triple Hunting Hound!" Kendama charged Red's monster, but he laughed and gestured to his field.

"Continuous Trap activate! Ancient Gear Trench!" The card showed a trench with Ancient Gear Soldiers and Ancient Gear Knights in it, while Ancient Gear Cannons were above it. "While this card is active, I can negate attacks up to the number of 'Ancient Gear' monsters on the field. There is one, so I negate Kendama's attack!" Yugo grit his teeth in frustration as Kendama halted its attack. "But, if I don't control an 'Ancient Gear' monster, Ancient Gear Trench is destroyed."

"Tch! I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Green drew and played one of his cards. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A small green mechanical dog appeared.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! When my opponent controls a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage to them! Hound Flame!" Hunting Hound shot fire at Yugo, who gestured to his field.

"Continuous Trap activate! Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane! Once per turn, if I would take effect damage, you take that damage instead!" A blast of wind dissipated the flames and made Green wince.

 **Obelisk Green: 4000→3400 LP**

Green grit his teeth. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! With this, I fuse the two Hunting Hounds in my hand!" The Fusion portal appeared, this time behind Green, and with two mechanical dogs. The dogs became red and blue energy and swirled together in the vortex as Green chanted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A mechanical dog with two heads, smaller than Triple Hunting Hound but larger than Hunting Hound, emerged from the vortex, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

"Battle!" Green declared. "Double Hunting Hound, attack Kingmaker directly!" Yuji's eyes widened as he realized what Green just said and as Double Hunting Hound charged him. Thankfully-.

"I won't let you!" Yugo declared, taking a card from his hand. "I summon Speedroid Menko!" A box of gears with four fire jets at its edges appeared on Yugo's field in Defense Position.

 **Speedroid Menko ATK 100 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Menko can be Special Summoned when your monster declares an attack," Yugo explained. "And when it is, all your monsters change to Defense Position!" Green and Red both growled as Hunting Hound, Double Hunting Hound, and Triple Hunting Hound all changed battle positions.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Yugo shouted, glaring at Green. "Attacking a player who hasn't had a turn yet? Where's your sense of fair play?"

"Fair play doesn't matter in war," Green replied, annoyed. "What matters is victory and crushing those too weak to achieve it." He gestured to his field. "Hunting Hound's additional effect activates! Since I control another 'Ancient Gear' monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters from my hand or field as materials. I fuse Hunting Hound and Double Hunting Hound!"

The Fusion portal reappeared as the said monsters turned into red and blue energy and swirled into the vortex. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A second Triple Hunting Hound appeared, summoned to Green's Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

Yuji frowned. "How did you do that?" he asked. "The summoning conditions for the other Triple Hunting Hound were three regular Hunting Hounds."

"That's true, but Triple Hunting Hound can also be Fusion Summoned using Hunting Hound and Double Hunting Hound," Green explained. "I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yellow looked at his card, then glanced at Green. The two shared a nod. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! Hound Flame!" Hunting Hound shot fire at Yugo, much to his surprise.

"I activate Shuriken Hurricane's effect! You take the damage instead! The fire was extinguished by a gust of wind as Yellow winced.

 **Obelisk Yellow: 4000→3400 LP**

"What was the point of that?" Yugo asked, confused. "You knew about Shuriken Hurricane, so…"

Yellow sneered. "It's simple. I took a little damage to deal a lot."

"Continuous Trap activate!" Green declared, gesturing to his field. "Ancient Gear Blast!" The card showed multiple Ancient Gear Cannons bombarding a building with cannon fire. "I can activate this card when a player takes effect damage. Once per turn, if the turn player controls an 'Ancient Gear' monster, they can inflict 1000 points of damage!"

Yugo's eyes widened, then narrowed as he grit his teeth. "And Shuriken Hurricane can only negate effect damage once per turn…"

"I'm not done! Continuous Trap activate! Ancient Gear Booster!" Green sneered. "With this card, if my 'Ancient Gear' card inflicts effect damage, that damage is doubled!"

"I activate the effect of my teammate's Ancient Gear Blast!" Yellow declared. "I'll target you, Fusion traitor!"

"It's not Fusion, it's Yugo!" Yugo shouted as the card shot fire at him.

Green ignored him and said, "Since my Blast is inflicting effect damage, that damage is doubled! Take 2000 points of damage!" The blast hit Yugo, making him cry out in pain.

"Yugo!" Yuji shouted, eyes narrowed in concern. The smoke cleared soon thankfully, showing a battered but annoyed Yugo.

 **Yugo: 4000→2000 LP**

"Tricking me like that…" Yugo grumbled. "I'll get them back for that."

Yuji frowned at his opponents. He hated to admit it, but these guys were troublesome. Attacking a player before they could take their turn, using team tactics to overwhelm the opponent through battle and effect damage… All of them using the same Deck made it worse; having the same Deck meant they were intimately familiar with each others' moves and could thus plan their tactics more efficiently. There was no mistaking it; the Obelisk Force wasn't like the Collective or other duelists he'd met before, who prided themselves on their individual strategies and fought one-on-one. No, the Obelisk Force were soldiers, and they fought like soldiers, using superior numbers and tactics to defeat the enemy. They weren't a foe that cared about honor or fair-play. All that mattered to them was winning and fulfilling their objective.

It slightly disturbed him that a part of him approved of their tactics.

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization!" Yellow declared. "I fuse together the two Hunting Hounds in my hand. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Yuji grit his teeth at the two-headed mechanical dog summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

"Battle! Hunting Hound attacks Kingmaker directly!" The mechanical dog charged Yuji. Yugo glanced at his Graveyard, then at Double Hunting Hound and grit his teeth. Yuji grunted and winced as the dog hit him and pushed him back.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→3000 LP**

"Your turn, Double Hunting Hound! Attack Kingmaker directly!" The two-headed dog charged as Yugo gestured to his field.

"I activate the effect of Tri-Eyed Dice in my Graveyard!" he declared. "Since you declared an attack, I can banish Tri-Eyed Dice to negate that attack!" The purple pyramid reappeared and was immediately slashed to pieces by Double Hunting Hound.

Yellow grit his teeth but soon sneered. "As if that was my only move. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Frontline Fusion! This lets me perform a Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase!" Yugo's and Yuji's eyes widened. "I fuse Hunting Hound and Double Hunting Hound! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Another three-headed mechanical dog appeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"I was hoping for Double Hunting Hound to lower your Life Points so Triple Hunting Hound could finish you off," Yellow told Yuji. "But this-."

"Trap activate!" Yugo declared, surprising everyone. "Speed Turn! Since I control a "Speedroid' monster, one Attack Position is changed to Defense Position and then loses 500 defense points! I target your Triple Hunting Hound!"

"What!?" Yellow said, shocked as his monster changed battle positions and became weaker.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound DEF 1000→500**

"Tch! Damn you!" Yellow shook his fist at Yugo while Yuji glanced at his teammates with an evaluating glance.

 _These Ancient Gear monsters prevent any Spell or Trap Cards from being activated when they attack,_ he thought, glancing at the cards in his display. _So Yugo activated his Trap Card as soon as he could to protect me. Not just that, but he's been single-handedly holding the Obelisk Force at bay._

 _It seems I must reevaluate my initial impression of Yugo. He is definitely an idiot, but he is a_ competent _idiot._

"I end my turn," Yellow said reluctantly.

"My turn! Draw!" Looking at his card, Yuji closed his eyes. _These people are not like Sawatari or Yaiba,_ he thought. _They are soldiers in war, people who have no problem inflicting random cruelties. Thus, there is no need for me to go easy or hold back against them._

"Yugo," Yuji said, glancing at his teammate. "Thank you for holding them off. I'll repay you by defeating two of them this turn."

Yugo's eyes widened at the claim while the Obelisk Force laughed.

"Defeat two of us?" Green repeated. "Get real!"

"So long as Ancient Gear Trench is in play, I can negate attacks up to the number of 'Ancient Gear' monsters on the field," Red reminded Yuji. "Since there are three 'Ancient Gear' monsters, I can negate three of your attacks."

"That's true. I suppose I'll just have to get rid of it then." Yuji took a card from his hand and played it. "Since I control no monsters, I Special Summon Linkslayer!" A warrior in golden armor with two energy blades appeared in Attack Position.

 **Linkslayer ATK 2000 DEF 500 LVL: 5**

"What?" Red said, surprised. "Cyberse? What is this Type?"

"Linkslayer's effect activates!" Yuji said. "Once per turn, I can discard one or two cards from my hand to destroy the same number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field and destroy them!"

"WHAT!?" the Obelisk Force shouted, alarmed.

Yuji sent one card from his hand to the Graveyard, then gestured to his monster. "Go, Linkslayer!" Linkslayer sent energy slashes and tore apart Ancient Gear Trench.

"Yes!" Yugo cheered, smiling excitedly. "Now we can attack!" The Obelisk Force grit their teeth.

"In addition, I activate the effect of the Dotscaper I just sent to the Graveyard," Yuji continued. "Since it was sent to the Graveyard, it Special Summons itself. Resurrect, Dotscaper!" The green and white monster made of bricks appeared in Attack Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"And now, by reducing Linkslayer's Level by 2, I can Special Summon Catche Eve L2 from my hand!" A woman in blue and white with cat paws, ears, and a tail appeared in Attack Position as Linkslayer's Level went down.

 **Catche Eve L2 ATK 800 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

 **Linkslayer LVL 5→3**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal appeared above Yuji, surprising Yugo and the Obelisk Force.

"What the-?"

"What is that thing?" Yugo asked, blinking at the blue and white square.

* * *

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Here it comes…"

* * *

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster. I set Linkslayer in the Link Marker!" His monster became a whirlwind and entered the bottom arrow, turning it red. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Link Disciple!" A small black, red, and white humanoid emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Link Disciple ATK 500 LINK-1** ↓

"L-Link Summon?" Red repeated.

"Is this some new weapon of Standard?" Green wondered. Yugo just stared at the monster.

"Appear again, the circuit of the future!" Everyone else gasped as the Link portal appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster. I set Catche Eve L2 in the Link Marker!" Said monster turned into energy and entered the top arrow, turning it red. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Link Devotee!" A dark blue mechanical monster with a ring around itself emerged at Link Disciple's Link Marker.

 **Link Devotee ATK 500 LINK-1** ↑

"Hey man, how'd you summon that?" Yugo asked before the Obelisk Force could. Then he looked at his screen and frowned. "Does it have something to with those red arrows?"

Yuji nodded. He wasn't surprised Yugo picked up on it; he was, after all, a brilliant idiot. "Those are Link Markers. And monsters from the Extra Deck can also be summoned to them." He gestured to his field. "Link Disciple's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Tribute a monster at its Link Marker to draw one card, then place one card in my hand at the top of my Deck. I Tribute Link Devotee!" Said monster disintegrated as Yuji drew a card, then placed it back in his Duel Disk without even looking at it. He didn't need it; everything he needed to win was already in his hand.

"Link Devotee's effect activates! When it is Tributed while co-linked, I can Special Summon two Link Tokens!" Two blue and white crystals appeared in Defense Position.

 **Link Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1 x 2**

"Since I control two or more monsters of the same Type, I can Special Summon Cyberse White Hat!" A cowboy in a white coat and hat appeared in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse White Hat ATK 1800 DEF 2400 LVL: 6**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two non-Token monsters. I set Cyberse White Hat and Dotscaper in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the portal's left and right arrows, turning them red. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Binary Sorceress!" A white humanoid machine emerged, summoned to Link Disciple's Link Marker.

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 1600 LINK-2** ←→

"Since it was used to Link Summon, Cyberse White Hat's effect activates! All monsters my opponents control lose 1000!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK 2200→1200**

 **Triple Hunting Hound ATK 1800→800 x 3**

"Hey!" Yugo objected. "Why'd you lower my monster's attack points, too?"

"Sorry, but my effect doesn't discriminate," Yuji apologized. "Don't worry; it will only last until the end of the turn." Yuji then pointed to the sky again. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!"

"Again?" Red said in shock.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Normal monsters. I set two Link Tokens in the Link Markers!" His tokens entered the left and right arrows, turning them red. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Binary Blader!" A purple, gold, and white mechanical humanoid with long blades attached to its wrists emerged from the portal, summoned to Binary Sorceress's right Link Marker.

 **Binary Blader ATK 1800 LINK-2** ←→

"I summon Bitron!" A small white monster with fins and blue eyes appeared.

 **Bitron ATK 200 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Appear once more, the circuit that leads to the future!"

"A fifth time!?" Green said, surprised.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Bitron and Link Disciple in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the right and bottom arrows, turning them red. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Multi Sledgehammer!" A monster in green armor wielding a massive hammer emerged, summoned to Binary Sorceress's left Link Marker.

 **Multi Sledgehammer ATK 1000 LINK-2** ↓→

* * *

"A-Amazing," Nakajima said. "He summoned five monsters from the Extra Deck in one turn."

"He did more than that," Reiji said. "Look at where he summoned his monsters to. He made it so they make a chain, allowing him to summon more of them repeatedly. And since those red arrows, or Link Markers as he called them, all connect, they can likely use all of their effects. Such a feat requires a great deal of analytical thought."

 _Attention to detail, a versatile strategy, a summoning technique neither we or Academia possess, and prodigious hacking abilities,_ Reiji thought as he smiled. _He'll make an excellent addition to the Lancers._

* * *

"I activate the Spell Card: Alert Lancer!" Yuji said. "The turn this card is activated, my Cyberse monsters inflict piercing damage!" The Obelisk Force gasped as Yuji pointed at Yellow. "Battle! Binary Sorceress, attack his Triple Hunting Hound!" Binary Sorceress lobbed a ball of purple energy at the Fusion Monster as Yellow grit his teeth and took a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of Ancient Gear Pup in my hand!" The card showed a smaller version of Hunting Hound with only one red eye. "Since my 'Ancient Gear' monster is being attacked, I can discard Pup to prevent my monster's destruction!"

"But you will still take the damage!" The ball struck Triple Hunting Hound, which withstood the attack, but Yellow winced from the damage.

 **Obelisk Yellow: 3400→2300 LP**

"Multi Sledgehammer's effect activates! When another Cyberse Link Monster attacks, it gains one Hammer Counter." A light appeared on the guard on Multi Sledgehammer's left arm.

 **Multi Sledgehammer 0 HC→1 HC**

"Binary Sorceress's effect activates! Since it is co-linked to two monsters, I can halve one of my monster's attack points and increase another of my monster's attack points by that same amount until the end of the turn. I halve Binary Sorceress's attack points and increase Binary Blader's!"

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 1600→800**

 **Binary Blader ATK 1800→2600**

"I activate Shuriken Hurricane's effect!" Yugo suddenly interjected. "Since a monster's attack points changed, I can inflict the same amount as damage to my opponent. And since I can choose who to inflict damage to, I'll deal it to you!" He pointed at Yellow, who winced from the wind blast.

 **Obelisk Yellow: 2300→1500 LP**

Yugo gave Yuji a smirk and thumbs up. Yuji nodded in response then gestured to his field. "The battle continues! Binary Blader attacks your Triple Hunting Hound!" Yuji pointed at Green's, the only one that was in Attack Position. "Binary Blader's effect activates! Since it is co-linked, it can attack twice this turn, and the first time it attacks, your monster isn't destroyed!"

"What?" Green said, surprised. Blader's swords struck Green's monster, but it wasn't destroyed, and Green was pushed back.

 **Obelisk Green: 3400→1600 LP**

"Binary Sorceress's effect activates! When a monster co-linked with it inflicts battle damage against your monster, I gain Life Points equal to that amount." Binary Sorceress turned around and projected golden light at Yuji.

 **Kingmaker: 3000→4800 LP**

"And since my Cyberse Link Monster battled, Multi Sledgehammer gains one Hammer Counter."

 **Multi Sledgehammer 1 HC→ 2 HC**

"This is the end for you! Binary Blader attacks Triple Hunting Hound again!" Binary Blader slashed at Triple Hunting Hound, and while it was not destroyed, Green was sent flying backwards and landed on his back.

 **Obelisk Green: 1600→0 LP**

Yuji watched as Green's monster and Trap Cards disappeared since he had lost. "And now, Binary Sorceress's and Multi Sledgehammer's effects activate!"

 **Kingmaker: 4800→6400 LP**

 **Multi Sledgehammer 2 HC→3 HC**

"Multi Sledgehammer's additional effect! When it is co-linked with a Cyberse monster, it can attack directly! Furthermore, when Multi Sledgehammer attacks, I can remove all Hammer Counters from it, and for each one, it gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn!" Multi Sledgehammer's hands detached and grasped the sides of its hammer as new hands grew.

 **Multi Sledgehammer 3 HC→0 HC**

 **Multi Sledgehammer ATK 1000→4000**

"4-4000 attack points!?" Red gasped.

"And it can attack directly!?" Yellow shouted.

"This is your end as well! Multi Sledgehammer, attack him directly!" Multi Sledgehammer charged Red and swung its hammer down. Red cried out as he was sent flying backwards before landing on his back.

 **Obelisk Red: 3500→0 LP**

"N-No way," Yellow muttered, shaking as Red's Triple Hunting Hound disappeared.

* * *

"Very impressive," Reiji commented as the rest of the room, except his brother Reira, gawked at Yuji. Oh yes, he _definitely_ wanted this hacker for the Lancers.

* * *

"I end my turn," Yuji said. "And Binary Sorceress's, Cyberse White Hat's, and Multi Sledgehammer's effects come to an end."

 **Binary Blader ATK 2600→1800**

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 800→1600**

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK 1200→2200**

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 800→1800**

 **Multi Sledgehammer ATK 4000→1000**

Yuji turned to Yugo, who was staring at him. "Yugo, it's your-."

"That was awesome!" Yugo shouted, making Yuji blink. "I've never seen anyone summon five monsters from the Extra Deck in one turn before. That move of yours," Yugo smirked, "makes me want to go all out! My turn! Draw!" Yugo started his Duel Runner again and raced towards the last Obelisk Force member, who got out of the way quickly.

"Since Kendama deals piercing damage, I could just attack you," Yugo said. "But my teammate's display makes me want to give everything I've got. I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" A yellow dice with a red eye on one side and six red electrodes around it appeared.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"I tune Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to the Level 6 Kendama!" Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring that encircled Kendama, which turned transparent and then became six white stars. A surge of energy went through the ring, as did Yugo on his Duel Runner, as he chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" A large white dragon with blue gems on its head, chest and forearms, green gems on its lower body, and green wings shaped like crystals emerged from the light and roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

BA-BUMP.

Yuji gasped and clutched his chest. It didn't hurt as much as before, but it made him clench his teeth. Yuji turned to look at the new dragon. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Yuji had never seen a Synchro Monster before yesterday. He didn't even know Synchro Monsters existed before yesterday. So why? Why did this dragon feel familiar to him? Like he knew it, but didn't know it at the same time?

Yuji then noticed the dragon was looking back at him. A low growl rumbled in its throat, and its eyes seemed to narrow at him. This dragon seemed to recognize him, too. And it didn't like him.

Yugo grit his teeth as he pressed his hand to his chest. He felt the same pressure as Yuji, but decided the duel was more important. "I activate the Spell Card: Speed Trade!" The card showed Terrortop breaking apart and turning transparent as Red-Eyed Dice emerged from a dark purple portal. "By Tributing a 'Speedroid' monster I control, I can Special Summon a 'Speedroid' monster with a different Level from my Graveyard. I Tribute Menko and bring back Kendama!" The cross-shaped monster appeared as the box monster disintegrated.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK 2200 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

"Kendama can't attack this turn and it's destroyed during the End Phase," Yugo continued. "But it still has its effects! Kendama's effect activates! By banishing a "Speedroid' monster from my Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage. I banish Red-Eyed Dice from the Graveyard."

Yugo then gestured to his other Synchro Monster. "Clear Wing's effect activates! When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, I can negate that effect and destroy that monster. Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing's wings shone with light as Kendama disintegrated. "Then until the end of the turn, Clear Wing gains attack points equal to that monster's attack points."

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 2500→4700**

"Shuriken Hurricane's effect activates! Since Clear Wing's attack points changed, you take damage equal to the difference! This is the end!" A blast of wind struck Yellow, who cried out in pain as he hit the railing and collapsed.

 **Obelisk Yellow: 1500→0 LP**

Yuji took a deep breath as Clear Wing disappeared, and with it the pressure on his chest. He looked up and scowled as the Obelisk Force disappeared in blue light. _A forced return program,_ he thought. _Damn it. Now I can't study their Duel Disks' software._

"Man, that was an exciting match," Yugo commented, stretching while on his Duel Runner. "That summoning method of yours; what was it called again?"

"Link Summoning," Yuji responded, frowning at Yugo's ride. "I've never seen a motorcycle with a Duel Disk installed. Is it common around here?"

"I don't know about this dimension, but a lot of people have them back home," Yugo responded as he revved the engine. "Hey, I'm going to see if I can find any more people. See ya, Kingmaker!"

"Yeah, see ya," Yuji said, distracted by his thoughts. _Dimension? So he's from another world. That means-._ Yuji's eyes widened as he realized Yugo had taken off. "Hey, wait-!" Yuji scowled on realizing Yugo was already out of earshot. And there was no way he could keep up with him on that thing. Yuji sighed. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

"Very impressive," Reiji commented as Yugo and then Yuji exited the feed. "First the Synchro duelist defeats three of Academia's soldiers at once, then him and the one from the Link Dimension tear through three more."

"Indeed," Nakajima nodded. "The Synchro and Link Dimensions have some strong duelists."

* * *

Yuji frowned as he looked up at the sky. It seemed to be the middle of the night. Well, he took a nap earlier, so he guessed he could continue exploring. _Serena didn't have any dimension-crossing data in her Duel Disk,_ Yuji thought. _And those Obelisk Force guys had a forced return. So my best bet is either Shun Kurosaki or another Academia duelist._ Looking back at the sky, Yuji guessed it had been several hours since he fell unconscious. As such, Kurosaki could be anywhere. _I'll search the areas one by one,_ Yuji decided. _I'll start with this Volcano Area, then move on to the Jungle Area, the Ancient Ruins, and then the Iceberg._ Finalizing his plan, Yuji started moving, keeping an eye on his surroundings.

However, he managed to miss the dark-skinned young man in a purple uniform looking down on him appraisingly.

"Well, that was a surprise," Joseph noted, frowning to himself. "Not many people can take on the Obelisk Force like he did. And Link Summoning… I guess those rumors I heard about a fifth dimension were true. But why is he here? Is he an ally of Standard or a third party or…?" Joseph sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter right now. Mission comes first and all that.

"Hmm. Yuya Sakaki wasn't in the Iceberg Area when I arrived, and he isn't here in the Volcano Area. Sora Shiunin is dueling that Xyz remnant in the Ancient Ruins and I doubt he wants any interference. That leaves the Jungle Area…" Joseph smiled. "Well, hopefully this won't be too much trouble. I'm missing out on three different events for this." He patted his chest pocket. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," he reassured the PSP in his pocket.

* * *

Yuji's frown increased as he looked around the clearing in the Jungle Area again. He had spent the last few hours carefully searching both the Volcano and Jungle Areas and had found no one. He'd spent so much time searching that it was morning now. _Looks like Kurosaki isn't here. I'll have to-._

"This is the way to the Iceberg Area, right?"

"Yeah, Yuya. The man Gongenzaka was there just-."

Three young men pushed aside some bushes and walked into the clearing. One of them had curly red hair, green eyes, and wore an orange jacket with one sleeve missing. Another was very tall, though not as tall as Go, with a large black pompadour. He wore a white coat with gold trim and a red and gold vest on his shoulders. But it was the one in front who drew Yuji's immediate attention.

The boy was the same age as him, with red and green hair stylized in downwards spikes. A pair of goggles, with a star over one lens, sat atop his hair. He wore an orange t-shirt and dark green pants with red shoes. A red, gold, and white jacket hung from his shoulders like a cape and a red Standard Duel Disk was attached to his left wrist.

Yuya Sakaki's crimson eyes widened and blinked on seeing Yuji, the teen having his face covered by his hood, and asked, "Who… Who are you?"

* * *

 **Kingmaker vs. Serena**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Quartet of Quandry is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Serena**

Serena Normal Summons Lunalight Black Sheep (100/600/2). She activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Black Sheep on her field and Lunalight Blue Cat in her hand to Fusion Summon Lunalight Cat Dancer (2400/2000/7) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Since Black Sheep was sent to the GY from the field as Fusion Material. Its effect returns it to Serena's hand. Serena Sets 1 card. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He activates the effect of Bitropper in his GY to send 1 Level 2 or lower monster from his hand to the GY and Special Summon it. Kingmaker discards Level 1 Latency and Special Summons Bitrooper (1500/2000/4) in Attack Position. Kingmaker Normal Summons ROM Cloudia (1800/0/4). Since ROM Cloudia was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Kingmaker add 1 Cyberse monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Latency to his hand. Since Latency was added to Kingmaker's hand from the GY, its effect activates, Special Summoning itself (0/0/1) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Latency to Link Summon Linkuriboh (300/1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Latency was used to Link Summon, Kingmaker draws 1 card. Kingmaker activates the Equip Spell Card Cynet Defrag, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY in Defense Position with Cynet Defrag equipped to it. Kingmaker Special Summons Latency (0/0/1). Kingmaker uses Bitrooper, Latency, and ROM Cloudia to Link Summon Encode Talker (2300/3/↑↓↘) to Linkuriboh's Link Marker.

Linkuriboh attacks Cat Dancer. Since a monster it points to is battling an opponent's monster with higher ATK, Kingmaker activates Encode Talker's effect, preventing Linkuriboh's destruction by that battle and reducing the battle damage to 0. Encode Talker then gains ATK equal to Cat Dancer's ATK until the end of the turn (Encode Talker: 2300→4700). Encode Talker attacks Cat Dancer. Serena activates her Set Trap Card Lunalight Force, which prevents Cat Dancer's destruction by this battle and halves the battle damage. The attack continues, but Cat Dancer is not destroyed (Serena: 4000→2850 LP). Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn and Encode Talker's ATK returns to normal (Encode Talker: 4700→2300).

 **Turn 3: Serena**

Serena draws. She activates the Spell Card Lunalight Perfume, which lets her Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from her GY. As Serena activated a card effect while he controls a "Code Talker" monster, Kingmaker activates his Set Counter Tap Card Cynet Conflict, which negates the activation of Lunalight Perfume and banishes it and prevents Serena from activating any card or effects of cards with the same original name as Lunalight Perfume until the end of the next turn. Serena Normal Summons Lunalight Black Sheep (100/600/2). Serena activates the effect of Cat Dancer, Tributing Black Sheep to allow Cat Dancer to attack each monster Kingmaker controls twice this turn, but they will not be destroyed the first time.

Cat Dancer attacks Encode Talker, but Kingmaker activates the effect of Linkuriboh, Tributing it to change Cat Dancer's ATK to 0 until the end of the turn (Cat Dancer: 2400→0). A replay occurs and Serena cancels her attack. Serena Sets 1 card. She ends her turn, and Cat Dancer's ATK returns to normal (Cat Dancer: 0→2400).

 **Turn 4: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. Since only Serena controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, he Special Summons Backlinker (1600/0/3) in Attack Position. Kingmaker activates Backlinker's effect, Tributing it to send all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones to the GY. Cat Dancer is sent to the GY. Kingmaker Normal Summons Cliant (1500/1500/3). While the Normal Summoned Cliant is face-up on the field, all of Kingmaker's Cyberse monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF during his turn (Cliant: 1500→2000/1500→2000) (Encode Talker: 2300→2800).

Encode Talker attacks Serena directly, but Serena activates her Set Trap Card Lunalight Resurrection Dance, which lets her Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from her GY in Attack Position with its effects negated and equip Resurrection Dance to it. Serena Special Summons Cat Dancer (2400/2000/7). A replay occurs and Encode Talker attacks Cat Dancer, but due to the equipped Resurrection Dance, Cat Dancer isn't destroyed (Serena: 2850→2450 LP). Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Cliant's effect ends (Cliant: 2000→1500/2000→1500) (Encode Talker: 2800→2300).

 **Turn 5: Serena**

Serena draws. She activates the Spell Card Fusion Recovery, which lets her add Polymerization and 1 monster that was used as Fusion Material from her GY to her hand. Serena adds Blue Cat and Polymerization from her GY to her hand. Serena activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Blue Cat in her hand with Cat Dancer on her field to Fusion Summon Lunalight Panther Dancer (2800/2500/8) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

The effect of Panther Dancer allows it to attack all monsters Kingmaker controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. Panther Dancer attacks Encode Talker, but Kingmaker activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Cynet Backdoor, which lets him banish 1 Cyberse monster he controls, then add 1 Cyberse monster from his Deck with less ATK than that monster to his hand. Kingmaker banishes Encode Talker and adds Leotron from his Deck to his hand. During his next Standby Phase, Encode Talker will be Special Summoned to Kingmaker's field and can attack directly that turn. A replay occurs and Panther Dancer attacks Cliant (Kingmaker: 4000→2700 LP). Panther Dancer attacks Cliant again. As it would be destroyed, Kingmaker activates Cliant's effect to destroy 1 Cyberse monster in his hand or field instead. He destroys Leotron in his hand (Kingmaker: 2700→1400 LP). Serena ends her turn.

 **Turn 6: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of Cynet Backdoor Special Summons Encode Talker (2300/3/↑↓↘) to his field. The Normal Summoned Cliant's effect activates (Cliant: 1500→2000/1500→2000) (Encode Talker: 2300→2800). Kingmaker Normal Summons Dotscaper (0→500/2100→2600/1). Kingmaker uses Dotscaper and Link-3 Encode Talker to Link Summon Viral Dawn Link Dragon (2500/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Viral Dawn was Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster, the effects of all of Serena's Level 5 or higher monsters are negated and she cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of this effect. Since Dotscaper was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Kingmaker Special Summons it (0→500/2100→2600) in Attack Position. Kingmaker activates the effect of Linkuriboh in his GY, Tributing the Level 1 Dotscaper to Special Summon it (300→800/1/↓). Kingmaker activates the effect of Cynet Defrag in his GY, paying half his LP to do so (Kingmaker: 1400→700 LP). Kingmaker Special Summons Leotron (2000→2500/0→500/4) in Defense Position to Viral Dawn's bottom-right Link Marker. Kingmaker activates Viral Dawn's effect, Tributing Leotron at its Link Marker and targeting Panther Dancer. Panther Dancer loses ATK equal to Letron's ATK (Panther Dancer: 2800→300).

Linkuriboh attacks and destroys Panther Dancer (Serena: 2450→1950 LP). Viral Dawn attacks Serena directly (Serena: 1950→0 LP). Kingmaker wins.

* * *

 **Yugo & Kingmaker vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel and a Battle Royal, with each player having their own field. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Quartet of Quandry is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. If an effect that would inflict effect damage is activated, the player can decide which opponent takes the damage.

 **Turn 1: Red**

Red activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the 3 Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. He Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yugo**

Yugo draws. Since he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons Speedroid Terrortop (1200/600/3) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (300/1500/3). Yugo tunes Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to Level 3 Terrortop to Synchro Summon Hi-Speedroid Kendama (2200/1800/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Yugo activates the effect of Kendama, banishing Taketomborg from his GY to inflict 500 damage to Red (Red: 4000→3500 LP).

Kendama attacks Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, but Red activates the Continuous Trap Card Ancient Gear Trench, which lets Red negate attacks per turn up to the number of "Ancient Gear" monsters on the field. Red negates Kendama's attack. Yugo Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Green**

Green draws. He Normal Summons Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). Since Yugo controls a monster, he activates its effect to inflict 600 damage to Yugo. Yugo activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane. Since an effect that would inflict damage to him was activated, he can make his opponent take that damage instead. He makes Green take the damage (Green: 4000→3400 LP). Green activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing 2 Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1400/1000/5) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

Double Hunting Hound attacks Kingmaker directly, but Yugo activates the effect of Speedroid Menko in his hand. Since his opponent's monster declared an attack, Yugo can Special Summon Menko from his hand (100/2000/4) in Defense Position and change all monsters the Obelisk Force control to Defense Position. Green activates the effect of Hunting Hound, fusing itself with Double Hunting Hound to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Green Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Yellow**

Yellow draws. He Normal Summons Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). Since Yugo controls a monster, he activates its effect to inflict 600 damage to Yugo. Yugo activates the effect of Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane, making Yellow take the damage instead (Yellow: 4000→3400 LP). Since a player took effect damage, Green activates his Continuous Trap Card Ancient Gear Blast. Once per turn, if the turn player controls an "Ancient Gear" monster, they can inflict 1000 damage to their opponent. Green then activates the Continuous Trap Card Ancient Gear Booster. If an "Ancient Gear" card he controls would inflict effect damage, that effect damage is doubled. Yellow activates the effect of Ancient Gear Blast, inflicting 1000 damage to Yugo and the effect of Ancient Gear Booster doubling it (Yugo: 4000→2000 LP). Yellow activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing two Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1400/1000/5) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

Hunting Hound attacks Kingmaker directly (Kingmaker: 4000→3000 LP). Double Hunting Hound attacks Kingmaker directly. Since his opponent's monster declared an attack, Yugo activates the effect of Tri-Eyed Dice in his GY, banishing it to negate the attack. Yellow activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Frontline Fusion, which lets him Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase using monsters from his hand or field as Fusion Material. Yellow fuses Hunting Hound and Double Hunting Hound to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Since he controls a "Speedroid" monster, Yugo activates his Set Trap Card Speed Turn, which lets him change 1 Attack Position monster to Defense Position and lower its DEF by 500. He targets Yellow's Triple Hunting Hound (Triple Hunting Hound: 1000→500). Yellow ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. Since he controls no monsters, he Special Summons Linkslayer (2000/600/5) in Attack Position. He activates Linkslayer's effect, discarding Dotscaper to target and destroy Ancient Gear Trench. Since Dotscaper was sent to the GY, its effect activates, Special Summoning itself (0/2100/1) in Attack Position. Kingmaker activates the effect of the Catche Eve L2 in his hand, targeting the Level 5 Linkslayer, reducing its Level by 2 (Linkslayer: 5→3), and Special Summoning Catche Eve L2 (800/600/2) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Linkslayer to Link Summon Link Disciple (500/1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. He then uses Catche Eve L2 to Link Summon Link Devotee (500/1/↑) to Link Disciple's Link Marker. Since Link Devotee was Special Summoned, Kingmaker cannot Link Summon Link-3 or higher Link Monsters for the rest of the turn. Kingmaker activates the effect of Link Disciple, Tributing the Link Devotee at its Link Marker to draw 1 card, then place 1 card in his hand on the bottom of his Deck. Since the co-linked Link Devotee was Tributed, Kingmaker Special Summons 2 Link Tokens (0/0/1 each) in Attack Position. Since Kingmaker controls 2 or more monsters with the same Type, Kingmaker Special Summons Cyberse White Hat (1800/2400/6) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Dotscaper and Cyberse White Hat to Link Summon Binary Sorceress (1600/2/←→) to Link Disciple's Link Marker. Since Cyberse White Hat was used to Link Summon, its effect activates, making all monsters Kingmaker's opponents control lose 1000 ATK until the end of the turn (Kendama: 2200→1200) (Triple Hunting Hound: 1800→800 each). Kingmaker uses 2 Link Tokens to Link Summon Binary Blader (1800/2/←→) to Binary Sorceress's right Link Marker. He then Normal Summons Bitron (200/2000/2). Kingmaker uses Bitron and Link Disciple to Link Summon Multi Sledgehammer (1000/2/↓→) to Binary Sorceress's left Link Marker. Kingmaker then activates the Spell Card Alert Lancer, which lets his Cyberse monsters inflict piercing battle damage if they attack a Defense Position monster this turn.

Binary Sorceress attacks Yellow's Triple Hunting Hound. Since his Ancient Gear monster is being attacked, Yellow activates the effect of the Ancient Gear Pup in his hand, discarding it to prevent his monster's destruction by this battle. The effect of Alert Lancer inflicts piercing battle damage (Yellow: 3400→2300 LP). As his Cyberse Link Monster battled, Kingmaker activates the effect of Multi Sledgehammer, giving it a Hammer Counter (Multi Sledgehammer: 0 HC→1 HC). As it is co-linked with 2 monsters, Kingmaker activates the effect of Binary Sorceress to halve the ATK of 1 monster he controls, then increase the ATK of another monster he controls by the same amount until the End Phase. He halves the ATK of Binary Sorceress and increases the ATK of Binary Blader (Binary Sorceress: 1600→800) (Binary Blader: 1800→2600). Since the ATK of a monster on the field changed, Yugo activates the effect of Shuriken Hurricane, inflicting damage to Yellow equal to the change (Yellow: 2300→1500 LP). Binary Blader attacks Green's Triple Hunting Hound. As the co-linked Binary Blader battled, Kingmaker activates its effect, making Green's monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also it can make a second attack. The attack continues, but Green's Triple Hunting Hound is not destroyed (Green: 3400→1600 LP). As a monster co-linked to Binary Sorceress inflicted battle damage, Kingmaker activates its effect, gaining LP equal to the damage dealt (Kingmaker: 3000→4800 LP) and as his Cyberse Link Monster battled, Kingmaker activates the effect of Multi Sledgehammer (Multi Sledgehammer: 1 HC→2 HC). Binary Blader attacks Green's Triple Hunting Hound, but it is not destroyed (Green: 1600→0 LP). Since Green's LP hit 0, his Triple Hunting Hound, Ancient Gear Blast, and Ancient Gear Booster are removed from the Duel. The effects of Binary Sorceress and Multi Sledgehammer follow (Kingmaker: 4800→6400 LP) (Multi Sledgehammer: 2 HC→3 HC).

As Multi Sledgehammer is co-linked to a Cyberse monster, it can attack directly. Multi Sledgehammer attacks Red directly. As Multi Sledgehammer attacked, Kingmaker activates its effect, removing all Hammer Counters from Multi Sledgehammer to increase its ATK by 1000 for each Hammer Counter removed (Multi Sledgehammer: 3 HC→0 HC) (Multi Sledgehammer: 1000→4000) until the End Phase. The attack continues (Red: 3500→0 LP). Red's Triple Hunting Hound is removed from the Duel. Kingmaker ends his turn, and the effects of Binary Sorceress, Cyberse White Hat, and Multi Sledgehammer end (Binary Blader: 2600→1800) (Binary Sorceress: 800→1600) (Kendama: 1200→2200) (Triple Hunting Hound: 800→1800) (Multi Sledgehammer: 4000→1000).

 **Turn 6: Yugo**

Yugo draws. He Normal Summons Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (100/100/1). Yugo tunes Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to Level 6 Kendama to Synchro Summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Yugo activates the Spell Card Speed Trade, which lets him Tribute 1 "Speedroid" monster to Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" monster with a different Level from his GY, but that monster cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. He Tributes Menko and Special Summons Kendama (2200/1800/6) in Attack Position. Yugo activates the effect of Kendama, banishing Red-Eyed Dice from his GY to inflict 500 damage to Yellow. Since a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yugo activates the effect of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, negating the activation of that effect and destroying Kendama, then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains ATK equal to Kendama's ATK (Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: 2500→4700). Yugo activates the effect of Shuriken Hurricane, inflicting the change in ATK to Yellow as damage (Yellow: 1500→0 LP). Yugo and Kingmaker win.

* * *

 _ **Ancient Gear Pup  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Machine/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 0 Level: 1  
_ _During damage calculation, you can send this card from your hand to the GY to prevent an "Ancient Gear" monster you control from being destroyed by this battle._

 _ **Lunalight Force Normal Trap Card  
**_ _When your opponent's monster attacks your "Lunalight" monster: That monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and halve all battle damage you take this turn._

 _ **Lunalight Resurrection Dance Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Target 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your field in Attack Position with its effects negated, and if you do, equip this card to it. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

 _ **Ancient Gear Trench Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can negate a number of attacks, up to the number of "Ancient Gear" monsters on the field. Destroy this card if you do not control an "Ancient Gear" monster._

 _ **Ancient Gear Blast Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _You can only activate this card when a player takes effect damage. Once per turn, if the turn player controls at least 1 "Ancient Gear" monster: They can inflict 1000 damage to the opponent._

 _ **Speed Trade Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Tribute 1 "Speedroid" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" monster with a different Level from your GY. That monster cannot declare an attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only activate "Speed Trade" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 8 – Linked Paths_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

In a _Shokugeki no Soma/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ crossover, where Totsuki Academy is a Duel School instead of a Cooking School, what Decks would the main characters of _Shokugeki no Soma_ use?

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to HunterHQ, Nirvash Neo, ZarcEternal, RoyalTwinFangs, Cyberse king, Ethan Kironus, D3lph0xL0v3r, Crossing, Linda Fullmoon, dragon-kun, ThePLOThand, Alpha-san, fan viral dawn, Ssj shadow, vegeta22, kival737101, Guest, Guest, and DARK REQUIEM XYZ for reviewing Chapter 6.

Crossing: Let me clarify something: Ryoken's thoughts on Duel Schools are not mine. They are his. My own views are more along the lines of what Yuji thinks: They are a great way to introduce people to dueling and help them build a foundation, but at the same time it also limits them. Yuji and Serena themselves are good examples of this train of thought; Yuji has a wide variety of monsters and moves he can make in a duel, whereas Serena really relies on only one strategy. It is an effective one when it works, but she has few counters whereas Yuji has many. Admittedly, this is partly because of Serena having fewer duels shown than Yusaku and thus fewer cards from the anime to draw from, but it's also a good way to show Yuji's experience versus her training. To sum that up, I'd say that while the Link Dimension might have better duelists, especially in the cases of Go, Hanako, Ryoken, and Yuji, they also have far fewer. They don't have an army like the Obelisk Force or Security, and a lack of standardized Duel Schools like Standard and Xyz have means most of their duelists have to learn from the ground-up. Think of it like comparing Naoki to Sawatari at the beginning of their respective anmies; both start out as average, but I would compare Sawatari favorably if only because he has better training than Naoki. And more drive, determination, more relevance to the plot, and better hair. But I've gone off on a long tangent. In short, when it comes to duelists, the Link Dimension is like quality over quantity, which I feel is similar to Synchro if you don't count Security. The others are less versatile than Link, but they have ways around this. In Standard, it's the Action Cards, while Fusion and Xyz are just far more powerful.

Okay, I'm pretty sure I've never written such long responses to reviews before, so congrats Crossing; you are a good guy for me to ramble to. Also, I got a message from SakushiRyu. He was hoping you could write a review for his story Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive! like you did for Hidden Memories. He wanted to ask you himself, but since you're a Guest reviewer, he can't message you, so he asked me to pass it on. I hope you do write a review for Overdrive. It's a very entertaining story.

Okay, this was Chapter 7. At first, I just had the duel between Yugo, Yuji, and the Obelisk Force, but then I re-watched Episodes 41-47 and realized just how long the Battle Royale arc was. So I decided to add a duel between Yuji and Serena. I was going to do this eventually anyway, if only because I really wanted to write Serena's reaction to Linkuriboh reducing Cat Dancer's ATK to 0. And I couldn't resist a _Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry_ reference. On a side note, since these duels are taking place in an Action Field, I added the Action Field notice, even if none of them are using Action Cards. And in case anyone thinks she lost too easily, don't worry; Serena and Yuji will have a re-match.

Now some people might think Serena not considering the possibility of a fifth dimension as her being stupid, but I don't think so. To me, this is an extension of her believing the war between Fusion and Xyz is righteous and everyone in the Xyz Dimension is evil; it's a fact that she's never had contradicted before she met Yuzu, and she believes everything the Professor says is true. So if he says there are four dimensions, there must be four dimensions. Link Summoning must therefore be a new weapon of either the Resistance or the Standard Dimension. This was shown earlier by Abelard when he dueled Hanako and he thought Link Summoning and the Master Rule Override were new Resistance tools. Joseph does consider the possibility of a fifth dimension, but only because he had heard rumors about one. Otherwise, he would think the same thing as Serena. Questioning the Professor is just something you don't do at Academia.

As for Yugo… well, I don't think he cares about how many dimensions there are. He probably just considers Link Summoning to be his teammate's cool never-before-seen summoning method. He is, as Yuji describes him, "a brilliant idiot." And in case anyone's wondering why I used the same setup as Playmaker vs. Spectre, well… I thought that was Playmaker's best way to fight multiple opponents. Also, it was just damn cool.

And on Yuji falling unconscious… I'm not going to say anything. I'll just let you readers make your own conclusions. All I _will_ say is that Yuji's connection with Zarc is a bit… different compared to the other boys. We'll see why in later chapters, but I'm not giving away spoilers. Be patient.

Thank you for reading Chapter 7 of Fifth Circuit. This took me a long time to write. Between this, Hidden Memories, my video games, and real-life stuff… I barely have any free time.


	8. Chapter 8: Linked Paths

**Chapter 8: Linked Paths**

Yuya had been having a rough week. He had watched his friend Sora get pulverized by Shun Kurosaki in a duel, found out Sora was from another dimension that had invaded Shun's dimension, and met Yuto and Yugo, the former of whom gave Yuya his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and disappeared.

And to top that off, in the last 24 hours, Yuya had seen the Knight of Duels turned into cards by Academia duelists, been told he had defeated said Academia duelists with a fearsome dragon (which he still couldn't fully remember) and had found out there was another soul and a great darkness in him. He had a good idea who the former was, but no idea what the latter was. And that scared him more than he was willing to admit.

And then after meeting up with Dennis, he and Gongenzaka had decided to go find Yuzu, who Dennis had said was in the Iceberg Area. With duelists from Academia here, the Battle Royale wasn't safe, and Yuya would feel better with Yuzu at his side. And now…

"Who…Who are you?" Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Dennis all stared at the teenager in front of them. It was a young man, wearing a dark blue zipped-up hoodie with black shoulders and arms, blue jeans, and black shoes. The boy wore a red shirt underneath his hoodie and red and black fingerless gloves on his hands. A black backpack hung from his shoulders and a leather cord was laced around his neck, tucked into the hoodie. A strange Duel Disk was attached to his left wrist – a circular model with a black orb in the center of a red circle with a green segment on the side. Yuya couldn't make out the boy's own features because his jacket's hood was up, concealing his eyes and hair.

The boy turned his head to glance from Yuya to Gongenzaka, then to Dennis, and then back to Yuya. For their parts, Dennis and Gongenzaka were both blinking at him, their mouths slightly opened.

When Yuji didn't answer, Yuya's eyes narrowed. "Are you from Academia? Are you with the people who invaded the Battle Royale?"

"…No, I am not with Academia," Yuji said, finally speaking. He had known Yuya Sakaki was part of the Battle Royale, but he had been hoping to avoid him. While he was curious about Pendulum Summoning, Shun Kurosaki and his Duel Disk were Yuji's primary objectives.

Yuya opened his mouth, but Yuji beat him to it. "Noboru Gongenzaka, Dennis Mackfield, and Yuya Sakaki."

"Eh?" Dennis blinked, confused. "You know who we are?"

"I saw your names and faces when the Battle Royale started." Dennis nodded; his confusion cleared. "I am Kingmaker."

"Kingmaker?" Dennis repeated, blinking again, this time joined by Yuya and Gongenzaka. "Are you an aspiring Entertainment Duelist who sneaked into the Battle Royale? Did you come for an autograph?" Dennis smiled at that. "I'd be glad to give you one if you-."

"I don't think he's an Entertainment Duelist, Dennis," Yuya said, looking at Yuji with narrowed eyes. "You know what Academia is?" he asked Yuji.

"Yes."

"If you know about Academia and you aren't part of it…" Yuya's eyes widened. "Are you from the Xyz Dimension? Are you Yuto's and Kurosaki's comrade?"

 _Yuto?_ Yuji wondered. Out loud, he said, "Yes, I am their comrade from the Xyz Dimension." Yuji had mixed feelings about lying; it was rude, and it would make people distrust him if they found out, but it would make things more expedient. And that was priority here. "I overheard you saying you were going to the Iceberg Area. Why?"

Yuya started. He had gotten sidetracked. "Dennis said my friend Yuzu Hiragi is in the Iceberg Area," he answered. "The Battle Royale isn't safe anymore with Academia's duelists around. We need to find her and warn her."

 _I suspect she already knows about Academia's presence,_ Yuji thought, remembering seeing Yuzu Hiragi, Dennis Mackfield, and Serena together. But he had more important matters. "Do you know where Shun is?" he asked Yuya. He figured using Kurosaki's first name would reinforce the lie that he was his comrade.

Yuya opened his mouth and was again interrupted. "Kurosaki's in the Ancient Ruins Area."

Yuji's eyes widened as he wiped around, Duel Disk in front, as he glared at the person who emerged from another side of the clearing. It was a young man, a few years older than Yuji and Yuya, wearing a purple military uniform in a similar style to the Obelisk Force. He had dark skin and brown hair tied back in cornrows and green eyes. There was a shield-shaped Duel Disk on his left wrist, colored purple with blue trimming.

The young man smiled in amusement at Yuji's actions as the other three boys gasped and stared at him. "Oh relax, I'm not here for you," he said, his voice friendly. He turned and smiled at Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki?"

Yuya blinked. "You know me?"

"Only by reputation. My name's Joseph. I'm an elite duelist from Academia." Yuya's, Gongenzaka's and Dennis's eyes widened at that while Yuji's narrowed. "And the Professor has ordered me to eliminate you."

"E-Eliminate me?" Yuya repeated, shocked. "The Professor? Who's that and why would he want to eliminate me?"

"The Professor is Academia's highest authority. As for why he wants you gone…" Joseph shrugged. "I don't know. He never told me. But I don't really need to know for this." He looked over Gongenzaka, Dennis, and Yuji. "You three have nothing to do with this, so if you leave now, I'll spare you." He did recognize Dennis from his days at Academia, but if he was with the Standard Duelists, that must mean his cover was still intact.

"As if the man Gongenzaka would ever abandon his friend!" Gongenzaka shouted, raising his left arm. But to everyone's surprise, Yuji stepped forward, raising his own Duel Disk.

"Kingmaker?" Yuya gasped in surprise.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You want to duel me instead?" he asked, sounding amused. "I thought you were looking for Kurosaki."

"He can wait," Yuji said. "Right now, defeating you is the more important objective."

Yuji had spent the last six months fighting the Collective on the front lines. Even before that, Ryoken had trained him in dueling, hacking, and how to read people. While he still had trouble with that last one, he felt he could make a reasonable approximation of a person's skills and confidence in said skills by watching their body language. Sawatari had been loud, moved his hands a lot, and had preened during their duel. That told Yuji that while Sawatari had confidence in his skills, it was of the arrogant sort, the kind where you overestimated yourself and underestimated your opponent. Most of the time, that confidence was the result of the person overcompensating for their flaws, though Yuji didn't know Sawatari well enough to say if that was the case.

But Joseph's body language and words were different. He was standing casually, not intimidated by the four duelists in front of him. He had offered to spare Yuji, Gongenzaka, and Dennis. Some would consider it mercy, but Yuji interpreted it as a desire to finish his mission as soon as possible and to not have to deal with potential irritants. The setting of his shoulders, the way his feet were planted, the hand on his hip while the other hang loosely… Joseph had confidence, but it wasn't the confidence of arrogance; it was the confidence of certainty, the kind people who had been in many battles and emerged victorious gained.

Simply put, the Academia duelist in front of him was the most dangerous person Yuji had encountered since coming to the Standard Dimension. He wasn't at Ryoken's level and Yuji had faced stronger Collective members, but he was still powerful. And while he felt no kinship with the residents of this dimension, Yuji believed it irresponsible to leave such a dangerous opponent around and about. That, and he could understand Yuya's desire to have his comrades close by.

Joseph hummed to himself, considering. "I have to admit, I'm curious about how strong you are compared to me. I saw your match with the Obelisk Force, and that really made me excited." Yuji's head jerked in surprise at that. "Still…" Joseph glanced at Yuya, then shrugged. "Aw, what the hell? I still have time for a few duels. I'll take you on, kid."

"Why are you doing this, Kingmaker?" Yuya asked. "Shouldn't you get to Kurosaki?"

"Do not concern yourself with me," Yuji said. "Focus on what you can do, not what you can't control. You are looking for your own comrade, aren't you?"

Yuya's eyes widened. "Yuzu…" he whispered, remembering what he, Dennis, and Gongenzaka had been traveling for. Yuya's eyes narrowed. "Kingmaker," he said. "Good luck!" Yuji nodded as the trio departed, leaving Yuji alone with Joseph.

Once they were gone, Joseph looked his opponent up and down. "So how long?" he asked.

Yuji didn't need him to clarify. "A little over six months."

Joseph let out a low whistle. "Wow. So you've got a lot of experience under your belt." He smiled again, this time with excitement and no small amount of savagery. "Looks like I was right about you being more exciting than these Standard duelists. But are all the people from your Link Dimension as strong as you?"

Yuji blinked and started. "You know?"

"I had heard rumors back at Academia about a fifth dimension, and after watching you defeat the Obelisk Force, it was rather easy to put two and two together. I don't know why you're here, but I suppose it doesn't really matter." Joseph activated his Duel Disk's dark blue blade while Yuji activated his green blade.

"Now, show me the strength of your Link Dimension!"

"Duel!"

 **Joseph: 4000 LP**

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

Joseph ignored the voice and declared, "I'm going first. I Set one monster and one card. I end my turn." Yuji's eyes narrowed as two Set cards appeared, one sideways and with a small dark blue devil with thorns on top of it. A lesser duelist would look at this formation and think their opponent was either cowardly or had gotten a bad first hand. But Yuji…

Joseph watched Yuji expectantly and smiled. Looks like he had been right. Instead of interpreting his move as weak, the boy was watching him cautiously. As a professional. This was someone who had faced many opponents in real battle, learned from them, and emerged victorious. Add in his mysterious Link Summoning, and Joseph suspected this might be the most exciting duel he'd had in a long time.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuji drew, then looked up at Joseph. "Could you answer a question for me?"

Joseph blinked in surprise. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you fight for something like Academia?" Yuji asked. Joseph frowned in confusion. "I am aware of Academia's actions in the Xyz Dimension. No matter how I look at it, I cannot see any reason beyond simple cruelty. I have faced cruel duelists in the past, those who took pleasure in hurting as many people as possible. And yet before you accepted my challenge, you offered to let everyone besides your target leave. While such an action was undoubtedly taken for the sake of expediency, I cannot help but believe you are not a cruel person, or at least not one like the others I've faced. So why do you fight for Academia?"

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons," Joseph said, shrugging indifferently. "I get free food, free housing, free education, free healthcare…" Then he smiled happily. "And since I'm an elite, I get paid a decent monthly wage. I just got the latest _Final Fantasy_ game last week, and in a month, I'll have saved enough for the next _Kiseki_ game."

Yuji blinked. "You… signed up for a school that destroyed a city and turned people into cards… for video games?"

"And healthcare, food, and housing!" Joseph insisted. "It's a better deal than I had before I joined Academia."

"And what of the people of the Xyz Dimension?" Yuji asked.

"What about them?" Joseph shrugged. "They don't matter to me."

"…I see," Yuji said, his eyes narrowing. It would seem he had been mistaken. Joseph was cruel, but he wasn't like the Obelisk Force, taking pleasure in others' pain. His cruelty was based on a lack of empathy for others, uncaring for their fates. Yuji wasn't the best person to judge, but he did understand the importance of bonds and caring about others. Go and Hanako had made sure he learned that.

"Back to the duel. I summon Draconnet!" The white mechanical dragon with blue lines over its body appeared.

 **Draconnet ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Draconnet's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or Deck. Come, Bitron!" Yuji took the card from his Deck and played it. A white mechanical monster with six fins, two blue eyes, and a ring under its body appeared in Defense Position.

 **Bitron ATK 200 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" Joseph looked at the appeared Link portal with curiosity. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Normal Monster. I set Bitron in the Link Marker!" Bitron entered the bottom arrow. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Link Spider!" A dark blue mechanical spider with light blue lines running over its body emerged from the portal at the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Link Spider ATK 1000 LINK-1** ↓

"So that's Link Summoning…" Joseph mused. "It looks even more impressive up close."

* * *

Reiji narrowed his eyes as the control room's operators detected the energy of a Link Summoning and brought the source up on the center screen.

"It seems Kingmaker has found a new opponent," he mused, Nakajima frowning at the boy. "Since his enemy isn't in our database, I'm assuming he's from Academia."

 _An individual opponent like Sora Shiunin, not a group like the Obelisk Force,_ Reiji thought. _In all likelihood, that means the young man is roughly Sora's equal in skill, if not more._

* * *

"Link Spider's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand to its Link Marker. Come, Digitron!" Another white machine, this one with fins on its sides and one on its head, appeared at Link Spider's Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Digitron ATK 1500 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal reappeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Effect Monsters. I set Draconnet and Link Spider in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Pentestag!" A black mechanical beetle with blue lines running up its body and purple and yellow sections on its pincers emerged, summoned to Link Spider's original zone.

 **Pentestag ATK 1600 LINK-2** ↑↓

Yuji took another card from his hand. "By banishing Bitron and Link Spider from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card. Come, Dual Assembwurm!" A large mechanical dragon, one side of it colored blue and the other colored red, appeared in Attack Position.

 **Dual Assembwurm ATK 2800 DEF 1000 LVL: 8**

"When Dual Assembwurm is Special Summoned by its own effect, its attack points are halved."

 **Dual Assembwurm ATK 2800→1400**

"And since I control a Cyberse monster, I Special Summon Backup Secretary!" A purple-haired woman in purple robes and a cape appeared in Attack Position.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Cynet Codec." Yuji pointed to the sky. "Appear once more, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Backup Secretary, Digitron, and Dual Assembwurm in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left, top, and right arrows, turning them red. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Excode Talker!" A large green and gold armored warrior with shields on its wrists emerged from the portal, summoned to Pentestag's bottom Link Marker.

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↑→

"Heh. Not bad. That's a pretty impressive monster," Joseph said, praising Yuji.

"Excode Talker's effect activates!" Yuji declared, ignoring Joseph's words. "When it is Link Summoned, I can target unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters in the Extra Monster Zones, and while Excode Talker is on the field, those zones cannot be used!" Joseph's eyes widened. "Go! Grasp Zone!" Excode Talker generated an orb of green energy in its right hand and flung it at Joseph's center-left Main Monster Zone. Joseph scowled at the red "X" that appeared. His scowl turned into a frown as he glanced at the red arrows on Pentestag's card.

 _Interesting..._

"Cynet Codec's effect now activates!" Yuji said, regaining Joseph's attention. "When a 'Code Talker' monster is Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can add a Cyberse monster with the same Attribute as that monster from my Deck to my hand. In exchange, I cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn, except for Cyberse monsters." A card was ejected from Yuji's Duel Disk, which he took. "I add the Wind Attribute Clock Wyvern from my Deck to my hand."

Yuji gestured to his field again. "Excode Talker's additional effect! All monsters it points to gain 500 attack points!" Joseph grit his teeth as Pentestag became stronger.

 **Pentestag ATK 1600→2100**

"Battle! Excode Talker attacks your Set monster!" Holographic green claws extended from Excode Talker's shields as it charged. The card flipped face-up, revealing a green-haired woman in a green cloak carrying a silver staff topped by a green crystal.

"My Set monster is Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda," Joseph said.

 **Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda ATK 1600 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"Pentestag's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "When my linked monsters attack your Defense Position monster, they inflict piercing battle damage!" Joseph's eyes widened. "Go! Excode Close!" Excode Talker struck the woman, destroying her in an explosion and making Joseph wince.

 **Joseph: 4000→3500 LP**

Joseph frowned, and then smirked. "The destroyed Tamer Winda's effect activates!" he declared, surprising Yuji. "When it is destroyed by your card, I can Special Summon a 'Ritual Beast' monster from my Deck or Extra Deck. From my Deck, I summon Spiritual Beast Pettlephin!" A pink dolphin with silver armor on its tail, fins, and forehead appeared in Defense Position.

 **Spiritual Beast Pettlephin ATK 0 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

Yuji's eyes narrowed. _So his Deck's archetype is 'Ritual Beast,'_ he mused. _More than that, his Tamer Winda's effect would have let him Special Summon from the Extra Deck. Since this monster was from his Main Deck, that means he must want it for its effect. Well he won't get the chance to use it!_

"The Battle Phase continues! Pentestag attacks Pettlephin!" The mechanical beetle charged the dolphin, but Joseph smirked and gestured to his field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Draining Shield!" Yuji's eyes widened again. "Pentestag's attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to its attack points!" Pentestag struck a barrier, forcing it back as Joseph smiled beatifically.

 **Joseph: 3500→5600 LP**

Yuji grit his teeth. _He could have used that to stop Excode Talker, but he wanted me to destroy his monster first,_ he thought. _His Life Points would be higher, but he had no guarantee I would risk a second attack against an unknown monster. He baited me… how irritating._

Out loud, he said, "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Joseph looked at his card, then smiled at Yuji. It wasn't a friendly one. "That was a pretty impressive turn. As thanks for that, I'll show you some of my strength." He gestured to his field. "Pettlephin's effect activates! By banishing a 'Ritual Beast' from my hand, one of your cards returns to your hand!" Yuji's eyes widened. "I banish Spiritual Beast Apelio to return Excode Talker to your Extra Deck!" Pettlephin shot a blast of water at Excode Talker, making it disappear.

Yuji grit his teeth. "Since Excode Talker left the field, Pentestag's attack points return to normal."

 **Pentestag ATK 2100→1600**

"Not only that," Joseph said with a smirk. "But my zone your monster's red arrow points at becomes usable again. And if my hunch is right…"

Yuji's expression didn't change. No point in confirming what the Academia duelist already knew.

"I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder!" A bearded man with long hair in robes wielding a staff appeared.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ATK 200 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"Tamer Elder's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon a 'Ritual Beast' monster. I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen!" A short blonde-haired girl wielding a silver staff with a blue crystal in the center appeared.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Wen ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Tamer Wen's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one of my banished 'Ritual Beast' monsters. I summon the banished Spiritual Beast Apelio!" A red lion with a mane of flames and a collar with an orange crystal in the center appeared in Attack Position.

 **Spiritual Beast Apelio ATK 1800 DEF 200 LVL: 4**

"Apelio's effect activates! Once per turn, I can banish a 'Ritual Beast' card from my Graveyard. Then, for the rest of the turn, all of my 'Ritual Beast' monsters gain 500 attack and defense points. I banish Tamer Winda!" Apelio roared as all of Joseph's monsters glowed.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ATK 200→700 DEF 1000→1500**

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Wen ATK 1500→2000 DEF 1000→1500**

 **Spiritual Beast Apelio ATK 1800→2300 DEF 200→700**

 **Spiritual Beast Pettlephin ATK 0→500 DEF 2000→2500**

Joseph smirked. "I remember that you saw the Obelisk Force use Polymerization. Well, why don't I show you a different kind of Fusion Summoning? This is called Contact Fusion." Joseph gestured to his field. "By banishing the Fusion Materials, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I banish Pettlephin and Tamer Wen to Fusion Summon!"

Joseph spread his arms as the Fusion vortex appeared behind him. His two monsters turned into red and blue energy, swirling together in the portal. "Beast of the sea! The apprentice tamer! Enter the realm of the spirits, and combine your power into a new form!" Joseph brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!" A massive lion with a blazing mane and claws emerged from the portal. A woman with long blonde hair wielding a staff with a yellow crystal rode on its back. The lion roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio ATK 2600 DEF 400 LVL: 6**

"Apelio's effect is applied to every one of my 'Ritual Beast' monsters this turn," Joseph revealed. "Including any I summon after I use its effect."

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio ATK 2600→3100 DEF 400→900**

"And now, by banishing Apelio and Tamer Elder, I perform another Contact Fusion!" The Fusion vortex appeared again as he spread his arms. Apelio and Tamer Elder became red and blue energy and swirled into the portal. "Beast of the plains! The master tamer! Enter the realm of the spirits, and combine your power into a new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!" A large hawk with black and green wings and armor on its legs and chest emerged from the vortex. An old man resembling Tamer Elder with a more elaborate staff rode on the bird's back. The hawk screeched as it was summoned to Pentestag's top Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk ATK 1400→1900 DEF 1600→2100 LVL: 6**

"Would you look at that; I was able to bring my monster out because of yours," Joseph said before he gestured to his field. "Battle! Ulti-Apelio, attack Pentestag!" Ulti-Apelio roared and charged the Link Monster as Joseph grimaced. "When it attacks, Ulti-Apelio is unaffected by other cards' effects."

 _Which means it loses Apelio's attack boost,_ Yuji thought.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio ATK 3100→2600 DEF 900→400**

The lion shredded the beetle, making Yuji wince as he was pushed back.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→3000 LP**

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio ATK 2600→3100 DEF 400→900**

"Ulti-Cannahawk now attacks you directly!" The hawk released a sonic screech as the man riding it blasted Yuji with green energy. Yuji gestured to his own field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Spool Code!" he declared, surprising Joseph. "When your monster attacks directly while I have three or more Cyberse monsters in my Graveyard, that attack is negated!" A blue barrier appeared and deflected the combined attacks. "After the attack ends, I can Special Summon three Spool Tokens in Defense Position!" Three blue disks with white centers appeared on his field.

 **Spool Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1 x 3**

Joseph smirked playfully. "Not bad. I figured you had some kind of trap waiting, but I wasn't expecting this."

Yuji's eyes narrowed in thought. _Ulti-Apelio's effect weakened it when it attacked Pentestag,_ he thought. _If Ulti-Cannahawk had destroyed Pentestag, I would have taken 300 points of damage instead of 1000. But then Ulti-Apelio could have attacked directly and I would have taken 2600 points of damage. And since it is unaffected by card effects, I couldn't have stopped it with Spool Code. There are three reasons why Joseph attacked with Ulti-Apelio first. One: He believed my Set card was a way to prevent my monster's destruction so he chose the monster that would inflict the most damage. Two: He believed my Set card would negatively affect his monster, so he attacked with the one that would be immune to it. Three: He is intentionally holding back and is either testing my strength or not taking me seriously._ That last thought made him a little annoyed.

"Ulti-Cannahawk's effect activates!" Joseph declared, pulling Yuji back from his thoughts. "Once per turn, by returning two of my banished 'Ritual Beast' cards to my Graveyard, I can add a 'Ritual Beast' card from my Deck to my hand. I return the banished Apelio and Tamer Winda to my Graveyard and add Ritual Beast Steeds to my hand." An information window on the added card briefly popped up on Yuji's Duel Disk, making his eyes narrow. "I Set two cards. I end my turn. And during the End Phase, Apelio's effect ends, and all my monsters' attack points return to normal."

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio ATK 3100→2600 DEF 900→400**

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk ATK 1900→1400 DEF 2100→1600**

"My turn! Draw!" Glancing at his new card, Yuji turned his gaze to his Spool Tokens. Time to teach Joseph another lesson about Link Markers.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal materialized above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set three Spool Tokens in the Link Markers!" His tokens entered the top, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Encode Talker!" A warrior in light blue armor wielding a shield in its right hand emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓↘

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! Since a 'Code Talker' monster was Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can add a Cyberse monster with the same Attribute as that monster from my Deck to my hand." Yuji took a card from his Deck, then held it out in front of him. "I activate the effect of the Light Attribute Backup Operator I added to my hand! By returning a face-up monster linked to my Link Monster to the hand, I can Special Summon this card!"

Joseph blinked. "Linked means that your Link Monster's red arrows point to them, right? But you don't have any other monsters besides Encode Talker!"

"Yes. _I_ don't. But you do." Joseph's eyes widened as he checked his Duel Disk. Yes. Ulti-Cannahawk was at Encode Talker's top Link Marker. "I return Ulti-Cannahawk to your Extra Deck to Special Summon Backup Operator!" Ulti-Cannahawk disintegrated, then a woman with long pink hair in a purple and white jumpsuit sitting on a white chair appeared, summoned to Encode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Backup Operator ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"I was able to bring my monster out because of yours," Yuji said, echoing Joseph's earlier words.

Joseph grit his teeth before giving a reluctant smile. "Well, I have to admit, that was rather clever. Taking advantage of my monster like that."

"There's still more to come! I summon Clock Wyvern!" A purple and blue mechanical dragon appeared.

 **Clock Wyvern ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Clock Wyvern's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can halve its attack points and Special Summon a Clock Token!" A cluster of purple crystals appeared in Attack Position.

 **Clock Wyvern ATK 1800→900**

 **Clock Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Now he has three monsters…" Joseph muttered.

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Clock Token and Clock Wyvern in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and bottom-left Link Markers. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Restoration Point Guard!" A yellow and green machine with two lowered arms emerged from the portal, summoned to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Restoration Point Guard ATK 1000 LINK-2** ←↙

"Appear for a third time! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Backup Operator and Link-2 Restoration Point Guard in the Link Markers!" Backup Operator entered the right arrow, while Restoration Point Guard split into two monsters and entered the top and left arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Excode Talker!" The massive green armored warrior reappeared, summoned to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↑→

"Since the Special Summoned Backup Operator left the field, its banished by its own effect." Yuji gestured to his field. "Excode Talker's effect activates! Grasp Zone!" Excode Talker lobbed two balls of energy at Joseph's field, creating red "X's" at his center-left and center-right Main Monster Zones. Joseph grit his teeth at that.

"Since another 'Code Talker' monster was Special Summoned, Cynet Codec's effect lets me add the Wind Attribute Link Infra-Flier to my hand," Yuji said. "Excode Talker's additional effect activates! All monsters linked to it gain 500 attack points!"

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"I Special Summon Link Infra-Flier!" A blue mechanical kite appeared, summoned to Excode Talker's left Link Marker in Defense Position.

 **Link Infra-Flier ATK 0→500 DEF 1800 LVL: 2**

"Link Infra-Flier can be Special Summoned to a Link Monster's Link Marker," Yuji explained. "Next, I banish Draconnet and Pentestag in my Graveyard to Special Summon Dual Assembwurm from the Graveyard with its attack points halved!" The red and blue dragon reappeared and roared.

 **Dual Assembwurm ATK 2800→1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 8**

"Appear for the fourth time! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Dual Assembwurm and Link Infra-Flier in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Flame Administrator!" A large red humanoid machine with horns and golden lines over its body emerged from the portal, summoned to Excode Talker's right Link Marker and Encode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker.

 **Flame Administrator ATK 1200→1700 LINK-2** ←↘

"Flame Administrator's effect activates! While it is on the field, all of my Link Monsters gain 800 attack points!"

 **Encode Talker ATK 2800→3600**

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300→3100**

 **Flame Administrator ATK 1700→2500**

* * *

"Very clever," Reiji said, praising Kingmaker's moves.

"Sir?" Nakajima asked, confused.

"Encode Talker can prevent the destruction of a monster at its red arrows, or Link Markers, and reduce the battle damage to 0," Reiji reminded him. "If Kingmaker attacks Ulti-Apelio with Flame Administrator, Encode Talker will gain 2600 attack points, for a total of 6200. Encode Talker will deal 3600 points of damage…"

"Which will let Excode Talker finish his opponent off," Nakajima said, his confusion giving way to understanding. He turned back to the viewscreen in time to see Joseph gesture to his field.

* * *

"Ulti-Apelio's effect activates!" he declared. "By returning Ulti-Apelio to my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon a 'Ritual Beast Tamer' monster and 'Spiritual Beast' monster that are banished in Defense Position." Yuji's eyes widened in surprise as Ulti-Apelio disintegrated. "Come to me, Tamer Wen and Pettlephin!" The little girl with blonde hair and the pink dolphin reappeared, both in Defense Position.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Wen ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

 **Spiritual Beast Pettlephin ATK 0 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

Yuji grit his teeth. While he wouldn't be able to win this turn, he could still deal a large amount of damage. "Battle!" he declared. "Flame Administrator attacks Tamer Wen!" Flame Administrator created an orb of red energy and flung it at Tamer Wen, but Joseph gestured to his field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Ritual Beast Steeds! Since I control a 'Ritual Beast' monster, I can destroy monsters on the field up to the number of 'Ritual Beast' monsters I control." Joseph smirked. "I control two, so I'll destroy Excode Talker and Flame Administrator!" Two blasts of energy left the card and headed towards Yuji's monsters, but he gestured to his own field.

"Monsters linked to Excode Talker cannot be destroyed by card effects!" he revealed. The blast struck Flame Administrator, but the monster survived.

"But Excode Talker itself isn't protected!" Joseph reminded him. The blast struck Excode Talker, destroying it. "And since Excode Talker is gone, your other monsters lose attack points."

 **Encode Talker ATK 3600→3100**

 **Flame Administrator ATK 2500→2000**

Joseph smirked. "Well, I'm surprised you protected your monster, but since we each have two monsters now, I won't be taking any damage."

"You're wrong," Yuji said. "I have three monsters." He gestured to his field. "I activate the effect of Restoration Point Guard in the Graveyard! The turn it is used as Link Material, if my Link Monster is destroyed by your card effect, I can Special Summon it!" Joseph gasped as the yellow and green machine reappeared at Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Restoration Point Guard ATK 1000→1800 LINK-2** ←↙

"T-That's the monster you used to Link Summon Excode Talker earlier," Joseph stammered. Then his eyes widened. "You _knew_ I was going to destroy your monster!?"

"I saw the effect of Ritual Beast Steeds when you added it to your hand," Yuji said. "So I prepared a countermeasure. Continue your attack, Flame Administrator!" Flame Administrator lobbed its red orb at Tamer Wen, destroying it. "Your turn, Encode Talker! Attack Pettlephin! Final Encode!" A sword extended from Encode Talker's shield, which it used to destroy the dolphin.

"And now, Restoration Point Guard attacks you directly!" Restoration Point Guard gathered green energy in its claws and fired it at Joseph. Joseph cried out as he was sent flying backwards and landed on his chest.

CRACK.

 **Joseph: 5600→3800 LP**

Joseph pushed himself onto his knees, then he realized what he had just heard. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled something out. His eyes widened. He then started to shake.

"I Set one card," Yuji said. "I-."

"…How dare you."

Yuji blinked at Joseph's near whisper. "What?"

"How… HOW DARE YOU!" Joseph stood up, eyes blazing, holding a fractured handheld gaming console in his right hand. "YOU BROKE MY PSP!"

Yuji blinked. "…What?"

Joseph growled. "Do you have any idea how expensive gaming consoles are!? Do you know how many places actually _sell_ PSPs these days!? And I don't have a spare! All those hours of gameplay on this, which was over 400 by the way, are wasted! Because of you!"

Yuji kept blinking. "Because of… what?"

"I can't forgive you!" Joseph shouted. "I absolute cannot forgive you! Someone like you who tears peoples' dreams apart! Who destroys their property without a second thought! From here on out, you are my archenemy!"

… _Didn't Academia tear the Xyz Dimension's dreams apart and destroy their city?_ Yuji thought. He was currently in shock; he had never seen anyone blow up like this over a gaming console. "You're… declaring me your archenemy because I broke your gaming thing?"

"Don't say that like it's something small!" Joseph narrowed his eyes in hatred. "This console played a huge part of my life, and now you've ripped it away from me! A part I may never get back! In return for that, I'll crush you without mercy!" Joseph gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Ritual Beast Ambush! This lets me Special Summon a 'Ritual Beast Tamer' monster and a 'Spiritual Beast' monster, either of which is banished or in the Graveyard, in Defense Position. Resurrect from the Graveyard, Apelio! And from the Banished Zone, Tamer Elder!" The old man and red lion both reappeared.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ATK 200 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

 **Spiritual Beast Apelio ATK 1800 DEF 200 LVL: 4**

Yuji narrowed his eyes but felt a sense of familiarity. An angry duelist; this he could handle. "I end my turn," he said.

"My turn! Draw!" Joseph looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Cup of Ace! This card lets me flip a coin, and then depending on the result, one of us draws two cards." A giant coin appeared on his field before it flipped in the air. When it landed on the ground, it showed heads. "Since the result is Heads, I can draw two cards!" Joseph drew and smirked before gesturing to his field.

"Apelio's effect activates! I banish Ritual Beast Steeds to increase the attack and defense points of all my 'Ritual Beast' monsters by 500 until the end of the turn!"

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ATK 200→700 DEF 1000→1500**

 **Spiritual Beast Apelio ATK 1800→2300 DEF 200→700**

"Now, I banish Elder and Apelio to perform a Contact Fusion!" The Fusion portal appeared behind Joseph as he spread his arms. His monsters turned into red and blue energy and swirled into the vortex. "Beast of the plains! The master tamer! Enter the realm of the spirits, and combine your power into a new form!" He clasped his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!" The large hawk and rider reappeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk ATK 1400 DEF 1600 LVL: 6**

"And just like before, Apelio's effect persists after it leaves the field!"

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk ATK 1400→1900 DEF 1600→2100**

"Ulti-Cannahawk's effect activates! I return the banished Apelio and Pettlephin to my Graveyard to add Ritual Beast Tamer Lara to my hand, which I'll now summon!" A young woman with braided blonde hair wearing a green and red cloak and wielding a staff appeared.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Lara ATK 100→600 DEF 2000→2500 LVL: 1**

"Lara's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Ritual Beast' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Apelio!" The red lion reappeared again in Attack Position.

 **Spiritual Beast Apelio ATK 1800→2300 DEF 200→700**

"Once again, I activate Apelio's effect by banishing Ritual Beast Ambush!"

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Lara ATK 600→1100 DEF 2500→3000**

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk ATK 1900→2400 DEF 2600→3100**

 **Spiritual Beast Apelio ATK 2300→2800 DEF 700→1200**

Yuji's eyes narrowed. _A stacking effect…_

"Time for me to get truly serious," Joseph said as he clenched his fist. "I banish Ulti-Cannahawk, Tamer Lara, and Apelio to perform a Triple Contact Fusion!" The three monsters turned into red, green, and yellow energy respectively and swirled together into the Fusion vortex as Joseph spread his arms. "Spiritual bird of prey! Tamer of the wind! Beast of the plains! Enter the realm of the great spirits, and reveal a new power!" He clasped his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! The king of the spirits and beasts! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!"

The monster that emerged from the vortex was massive, at least three times larger than Ulti-Apelio had been. It had pale green skin, four legs, and the head of a lion. For a mane, it had a red flower, and there was a large tree on its back. Silver and black armor covered its legs, chest, and head. The black tubes attached to its armor were wreathed in fire, and an older version of Tamer Lara rode on its back. Ulti-Gaiapelio roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio ATK 3200→4200 DEF 2100→3100 LVL: 10**

Yuji braced himself against the winds Ulti-Gaiapelio's roar made. "Level 10 and 3200 attack points," he muttered. "And thanks to Apelio, it has 4200 attack points now. This must be his ace monster…"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Fusion Annihilation!" Joseph continued. The card showed three purple cards with chains wrapped around them, an explosion in the background. "This card can only be equipped to a Fusion Monster, and when it is equipped, that monster gains 500 attack and defense points!"

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio ATK 4200→4700 DEF 3100→3600**

"Battle!" Joseph declared. "Ulti-Gaiapelio, attack Restoration Point Guard!"

"What?" Yuji said, surprised. Restoration Point Guard? But Encode Talker pointed to it! Ulti-Gaiapelio gathered red fire in its maw as Yuji gestured to his field. "Encode Talker's effect activates! Since its linked monster is battling a monster with greater attack points, the battle damage is reduced to 0 and Restoration Point Guard isn't destroyed!"

Joseph sneered. "Is that what you think?" Yuji gasped at that. "Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect activates! When a Spell or Trap Card, or a monster effect is activated, I can banish a 'Ritual Beast' card from my hand to negate the activation of that effect and destroy that card! I negate Encode Talker's effect and destroy it! Gaia's Vengeance!" The woman on the back of Ulti-Gaiapelio lifted her staff and shot streams of energy at Encode Talker, destroying it.

"And now that the path is clear, Ulti-Gaiapelio's attack continues! Destroy Restoration Point Guard! Nature's Force!" Ulti-Gaiapelio blasted Restoration Point Guard, destroying it. Yuji cried out as he was flung backwards several feet, landing painfully on his back.

 **Kingmaker: 3000→100 LP**

Joseph laughed. "Let this duel be a lesson to you. When it comes to video games, a man always gets his-." He gasped as Yuji lifted his head. His head that was no longer covered by his hood. Joseph saw indigo hair layered in spikes that swept backwards, a face framed by cyan fringes and red highlights, and green eyes. More importantly, Joseph saw the shape of his face… "Well, that's interesting…"

* * *

"What the-?" Nakajima gasped as they finally got a look at Kingmaker's face. Reiji narrowed his eyes.

"The same face as Yuya Sakaki," he muttered. "Just like Kurosaki's friend Yuto. What does this mean…?"

* * *

Joseph stared as Yuji stood back up, slightly panting from the force of Joseph's last attack. "The same face as Yuya Sakaki? But from a different dimension? What does that mean?" He frowned, talking to himself. "Now that I think about it, Yuri has a similar face too. Weird…"

Joseph shook his head and refocused on the duel. "Well, I'm curious about that face of yours, but it doesn't matter right now. Fusion Annihilation's effect activates! When the equipped monster destroys your monster by battle, you take 1000 points of damage! This is the end!" A stream of energy sprung forth from the Spell Card, but Yuji grit his teeth and gestured to his field.

"Counter Trap activate! Link Restart! Since an effect that would inflict effect damage was activated, that effect is negated!" A barrier appeared and blocked the energy attack, making Joseph growl. "Then, Link Restart lets me Special Summon one Link Monster from the Graveyard. Resurrect, Excode Talker!" The green warrior reappeared, summoned to Flame Administrator's left Link Marker.

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300→3100 LINK-3** ←↑→

"Excode Talker's effect activates!"

 **Flame Administrator ATK 2000→2500**

Joseph grit his teeth. "I guess your full punishment will have to wait till next turn. I activate Fusion Annihilation's effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can add a 'Fusion' Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand." The card shattered as Joseph took a card from his Deck.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio ATK 4700→4200 DEF 3600→3100**

"I Set one card. I end my turn. And during the End Phase, Ulti-Gaiapelio's attack points return to normal."

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio ATK 4200→3200 DEF 3100→2100**

"I have no cards in my hand, so I can't use Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect," Joseph acknowledged. "But you have 100 Life Points, no cards in your hand, and Ulti-Gaiapelio has more attack points than your monsters. So, what are you going to do? If you apologize for breaking my PSP, I'll go easy on you and just turn you into a card."

Yuji knew what Joseph wanted. He wanted him to ask what he would do if he didn't apologize. Yeah, Yuji wasn't going to do that. He didn't care. "My turn! Draw!" Yuji looked at his card while Joseph looked disappointed that Yuji hadn't fed him a line. "I activate the Equip Spell Card: Cynet Defrag! This card lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position and then equip this card to it. Resurrect, Clock Wyvern!" The blue and purple mechanical dragon reappeared at Excode Talker's left Link Marker.

 **Clock Wyvern ATK 1800→2300 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Clock Wyvern's effect activates! I halve its attack points and Special Summon a Clock Token!" Another cluster of purple crystals materialized in Defense Position.

 **Clock Wyvern ATK 2300→1150**

 **Clock Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. I set Clock Token and the Link-3 Excode Talker in the Link Markers!" Said monsters entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! The malicious dragon whose claws defend the world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Viral Dawn Link Dragon!" The light blue dragon with dark blue emerged from the portal and roared from Flame Administrator's left Link Marker.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500→3300 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"Link-4?" Joseph muttered. "Is this his ace monster?"

"Since Excode Talker left the field, Clock Wyvern and Flame Administrator loses 500 attack points."

 **Clock Wyvern ATK 1150→650**

 **Flame Administrator ATK 2500→2000**

"Viral Dawn's effect activates! When it is Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster, the effects of all your Level 5 or higher monsters are negated! Infection Code!" The orbs on Viral Dawn's body lit up and released pulses of red energy, dimming the fires on Gaiapelio's body and making Joseph scowl.

"Furthermore, I activate the effect of Dual Assembwurm in the Graveyard! I banish Backup Secretary and Digitron to Special Summon it with its attack points halved!" The red and blue dragon reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Dual Assembwurm ATK 2800→1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 8**

Joseph looked at Viral Dawn's card and scowled. "I see. So that's your plan…"

By using Viral Dawn's effect to Tribute Clock Wyvern, Ulti-Gaiapelio would lose 650 attack points. After that, Viral Dawn would destroy Ulti-Gaiapelio and inflict 750 points of damage. After that, Dual Assembwurm and Flame Administrator would attack and end the duel.

Joseph smirked. "Too bad your plan won't work!" he declared, shocking Yuji. "Continuous Trap activate! Fusion Trench! While this card is active, only Fusion Monsters can declare an attack!" Yuji gasped. "Even if you weaken my Ulti-Gaiapelio, your dragon's effect won't last the turn. And on my next turn, all I need to do is attack your Flame Administrator. I win!"

Yuji grit his teeth and clenched his fist. No. No, this wouldn't be how it ended. He couldn't afford to lose here. He hadn't found the others yet. Go. Ryoken. Hanako…

BA-BUMP.

Yuji gasped. And found himself in a black expanse. What… what was this? What was this feeling? Looking down, he saw something glowing through his jacket. He reached down and pulled out the pendant Hanako had given him. And it was pulsating with dark blue energy. What was happening?

* * *

In another dimension, a girl pauses as she washes the dishes. On her wrist is a silver bracelet with blue gemstones set in it. Said gems were glowing and releasing pulses of blue energy. She didn't know how this was possible, or what it meant. But somehow, she knew the reason for it.

"Yuji," Hanako whispered, worried for her friend.

* * *

Yuji gasped as the energy pulses traveled through the darkness. And with the pulses came images. A humanoid wielding a spear in its right hand. A large bipedal dragon with elongated wings. The dragon's mouth opened, and its roar resounded throughout the darkness.

Yuji blinked and gasped. He was back at the duel. Looking down, he saw his pendant was back in his jacket. What… what was that? Was that a hallucination, or a vision, or…?

Yuji gazed at his Duel Disk. He didn't know how he knew, but… Yes. Yes, he could win with this!

"Oi, is something wrong, Kingmaker?" Joseph asked, annoyance in his voice. The kid had been standing like that for about a minute.

Yuji turned his gaze to Joseph, his determination evident. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" His hand glowed as the Link portal materialized. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Dual Assembwurm and Flame Administrator in the Link Markers!" Said monsters entered the bottom and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Clock Spartoi!" A mechanical warrior with red skin and silver and gold armor attached to its shoulders, hips, chest, and head emerged from the portal. It swung the spear in its right hand from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Clock Spartoi ATK 800 LINK-2** ↓↘

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 3300→2500**

Reiji frowned and narrowed his eyes. "He could have summoned a Link-3 since Flame Administrator was Link-2, but instead he summoned a Link-2. Why?"

"Clock Spartoi's effect activates! When it is Link Summoned, I add Cynet Fusion from my Deck to my hand."

"What!?" Nakajima gasped.

"A Fusion card!?" Joseph said, his eyes wide at the card Yuji took from his Deck. "But… but…"

"I activate the Spell Card: Cynet Fusion!" Yuji declared. "With this, I send Fusion Material monsters from my hand and field to the Graveyard to summon a Cyberse Fusion Monster!" Joseph gasped. "I fuse Clock Wyvern, Clock Spartoi, and Viral Dawn Link Dragon!"

Clock Wyvern, Clock Spartoi, and Viral Dawn broke apart into red, green, and blue particles respectively. Said particles swirled together into a vortex before spiraling upwards as streams of energy. The streams converged, creating a whirlwind of purple energy.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings!" Yuji chanted. "Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 7! Cyberse Clock Dragon!"

The whirlwind broke apart, revealing the dragon within. It was bipedal and had mostly purple skin with light pink lines running over its body. Black armor covered its upper legs, lower arms, shoulders, and the back of its neck, while its hands were light pink, and its claws were white. Its wings were segmented into eight sections, with the top six being gold and the bottom two being white. The dragon's four blue eyes lit up as it roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse Clock Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Impossible…" Joseph muttered, staring with wide eyes at the Cyberse Fusion Monster. "Impossible… IMPOSSIBLE! How do you have a Fusion Monster!?"

* * *

"Sir! We've detected a high-level Fusion Summon from the Jungle Area!"

"The energy levels are equal to the levels we've seen from Yuya Sakaki's Fusion Summons!"

"How…?" Nakajima asked, mouth hanging open. "We never saw any hint he knew Fusion Summoning before."

"It's possible the Link Dimension has access to the other summoning methods and he simply chose not to use this monster before now," Reiji theorized. His eyes narrowed as he took in Joseph's reaction. Hmm…

* * *

Yuji would be the first to admit he had no idea how he obtained a Fusion Monster. But he had other priorities at the moment. "Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect!" he declared. "When it's Fusion Summoned, I send a number of cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard equal to the combined Link Ratings of its Fusion Materials! Clock Spartoi was Link-2, and Viral Dawn was Link-4. So I send six cards to the Graveyard. And for every card sent, Cyberse Clock Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

"What!?" Joseph practically screeched as Clock Dragon roared and increased in power.

 **Cyberse Clock Dragon ATK 2500→8500**

"8-8500 attack points!?" Joseph said, his eyes wide.

"Cyberse Clock Dragon is a Fusion Monster, so Fusion Trench can't stop its attack!" Yuji reminded Joseph. "Battle! Cyberse Clock Dragon attacks Ulti-Gaiapelio! Pulse Pressure!"

Purple lightning arced over Clock Dragon's wings and traveled towards its open maw, where a sphere of purple energy formed. The dragon then shot said energy in a stream of purple energy at Ulti-Gaiapelio, piercing its body and destroying it in a massive explosion. Joseph screamed as he was sent flying backwards several feet, rolling on the jungle floor before he finally came to rest against the base of a tree.

 **Joseph: 3800→0 LP**

Breathing raggedly, Joseph opened his eyes as Yuji walked towards him. "This isn't over," he growled. "One day, I'll have my vengeance. For my PSP…" He fell unconscious after saying that. Yuji's eyes widened on seeing his body glow blue.

"No!" Yuji shouted as he ran towards Joseph, but he was too late. The forced return program activated, and Joseph disappeared into light. Yuji grit his teeth. Damn it.

Yuji leaned against a nearby tree and sighed. This entire venture had been nothing but a pain. But he still had an objective to fulfill. And now he knew where his target was.

 _Joseph said Kurosaki was in the Ancient Ruins Area,_ Yuji thought, pulling his hood back up. _Even if he's left, it's as good a place as any to start._

* * *

"A-Amazing," Nakajima said as the cameras lost sight of the boy. "To be able to Fusion Summon and call out a monster as powerful as that one…"

"That dragon's power was equivalent to that of Academia's Fusion Summoning," Reiji said. Noting Nakajima's mouth opening, he preemptively said, "No, I don't think he is with Academia. His opponent seemed just as surprised as we were when he Fusion Summoned. It's possible his dimension learned of Fusion Summoning from Academia and was able to adopt it." Reiji's eyes narrowed. "There is also the matter of his Fusion Summoning being different from how normal Fusion Summoning works. A result of the Link Dimension's technology, or is the monster itself special?"

"…I cannot answer that, sir," Nakajima said, returning to the viewscreen. "But judging by the path he took; it looks like he's heading for the Ancient Ruins Area."

* * *

Yuji scowled as he entered the building. There was a hole in the roof and several pillars around him had been broken. What happened here? He understood this area was the Ancient Ruins, but this damage looked recent.

 _Joseph said Kurosaki was here. Judging by the damage, he must have been dueling against a strong opponent. Likely someone from Academia._ Yuji's scowl turned into a thoughtful frown. _If he isn't here, he either lost or fled. The nearest area is the Volcano Area. Looks like I'll have to head back there._

* * *

Yuji ran around the edges of the buildings, trying to keep out of sight of any prying eyes. Until he turned a corner. Eyes widening, he retreated behind a rock and watched. Five people were facing off against three members of the Obelisk Force. Looking over them, Yuji's eyes widened again. He recognized Michio Mokota, Teppei Tairyobata, and Tsukikage Fuma from the opening of the Battle Royale. And the other two…

 _Yuzu Hiragi?_ Yuji wondered. _No, she's wearing an Academia Duel Disk and has Lunalight monsters out. It must be Serena. Did she and Yuzu Hiragi switch clothes? But why would she be fighting against Academia?_

More importantly, Yuji recognized the last one as Shun Kurosaki. Judging by the way he was holding himself, he had been injured recently. And while Yuji would like the chance to talk to him, now wasn't the time.

Yuji watched as Michio and Teppei performed a rather impressive combo that destroyed all three of the Obelisk Force's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds and dealt 2000 points of damage to them all. Not bad.

That feeling turned into horror when the Obelisk Force laughed, and the one with a green gem activated three Continuous Trap Cards. Michio was dealt 2000 points of damage and flung against a store front, leaving a crater as he fell to the ground. Yuji gasped as Obelisk Green pressed a button that generated a purple light. When the light faded, Michio had disappeared, and all that was left was a card.

"…Turned people into cards," Yuji whispered. It was one thing to read about it. It was quite another to see it in person.

Yuji grit his teeth as Obelisk Yellow activated his own combo and defeated Teppei. Yuji watched as Teppei looked up and saw Michio's card in front of him. He didn't know how, but he swore he heard Teppei's last words.

"What're you doing as a card? Aren't we supposed to be the strongest combination?"

Teppei disappeared into purple light and Obelisk Yellow flung his card next to Michio's.

BA-BUMP.

Yuji gasped and grit his teeth as he clutched his chest. What… This feeling… It was the same as before. The same feeling as when he saw Dennis and Serena dueling. It wasn't as intense, but it still made his heart hurt. Despair. Despair, hatred, a feeling of powerlessness. Yuji raised his head to glare at the Obelisk Force as Obelisk Red activated his own Continuous Trap Card and shot a beam of yellow energy at Tsukikage. Yuji's irises glowed a pale yellow as he-.

"Hold it right there! Action Spell: Flame Guard!"

Yuji gasped, shocked out of his hatred as the energy beam disappeared. Turning to the voice that just spoke, he stared as Shingo Sawatari interrupted the duel, and was promptly shocked by his Duel Disk. Yuji found himself blinking as Sawatari fell to the ground before getting back up. That was… random.

Yuji looked down at his chest as the pressure receded and his eyes returned to their normal green. What was that? Had that been his own feelings about what he saw? But if that was the case, why had it happened earlier around Dennis and Serena? Was there something, or someone else, making him feel this way?

Yuji shook his head. Now wasn't the time to speculate. The duel with the Obelisk Force was still going on, and at the rate things were going, he might have to step in.

 _I'd reveal myself to them, but I can't afford to let Kurosaki lose,_ he thought. Then his eyes widened as he watched Sawatari do something he'd only seen in a video.

"With the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Evil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuji watched as the two monsters materialized in pillars on either side of Sawatari's field. Sawatari then Special Summoned a Level 7 monster – Abyss Actor – Superstar – from his hand. _So that's a Pendulum Summon,_ he thought.

He admitted it was rather clever of Sawatari to return the Triple Hunting Hound to its owner's Deck than send it to the Graveyard. That prevented their Trap combo from activating. His eyes widened when in response, the Obelisk Force activated a Trap Card that summoned the Level 9 Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, a larger and dark brown version of Triple Hunting Hound. Yuji grit his teeth as the new monster halved Sawatari's, Serena's, Kurosaki's, and Tsukikage's Life Points. That was it. He was going to-.

"My turn!"

Yuji gasped as Gongenzaka entered the duel and suffered the Intrusion Penalty without flinching. The big guy then performed his own Pendulum Summon, bringing out two Level 10 monsters and one Level 5 monster. His surprise turned to confusion when Gongenzaka used his monsters' effects to add Sawatari's Evil Heel and Funky Comedian to Kurosaki's hand. What was he doing? Why was he helping Kurosaki instead of fighting the Obelisk Force?

"You're finishing this."

Yuji narrowed his eyes at Gongenzaka's words. What did it matter who finished the duel so long as the enemy was defeated?

He watched as Kurosaki used Sawatari's Pendulum Monsters to Pendulum Summon three copies of a mechanical green and orange bird he called Raidraptor – Wild Vulture.

"I overlay my three Level 6 Wild Vultures!" Yuji's eyes widened as all three birds turned into purple energy and entered a black and yellow spiral portal that appeared in front of Kurosaki. A stream of blue energy burst from the portal.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 6! Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon!"

A large black and green mechanical bird emerged from the portal, circled by three purple lights. _So this is what an Xyz Summon is like,_ Yuji thought, narrowing his eyes.

He watched as Revolution Falcon's effects lowered the attack points of the Obelisk Force's monsters to 0 and allowed it to attack every single one.

"Carry on the will of the broken. And eradicate all of our enemies! Revolutionary Air Raid!" Yuji watched as Revolution Falcon dropped bombs on the Obelisk Force, sending them all flying.

Yuji turned to regard the five survivors as the Obelisk Force disappeared. _Gongenzaka gave up his chance to win so that Kurosaki could win,_ he thought. _Is it a matter of trust, or teamwork?_

He narrowed his eyes as the group turned and left. As tempting as it was to speak to Kurosaki, he could see the man was injured. And with this many people…

He watched as they ran into Dennis, who was carrying a small girl, and then entered a cavern. Not seeing a way in without being observed, Yuji held back. Then he gasped as an airhorn blew. The surrounding area started to disintegrate. Yuji grit his teeth and ran into a nearby alleyway, where he was able to observe what happened next.

The seven people were watching over Yuya Sakaki and another boy with blue hair. The boy pressed a button on his Academia Duel Disk and disappeared.

"I saw all of your Duels."

Yuji gasped and looked up. A young man in a blue turtleneck, white pants, and a long red scarf was standing on the level above the others. He had gray hair and glasses. Yuji narrowed his eyes. This guy… the way he stood showed a casual confidence, same as his brother.

"Reiji Akaba!" Yuya said, making Yuji blink. Reiji Akaba? The CEO of the Leo Corporation. Yuji's eyes narrowed again. He remembered what he read in the files he stole; that the Battle Royale had been a selection exam for duelists to fight Academia; Lancers, the files had called them. It looked like said duelists were about to find out the truth.

Yuji watched as everyone gathered around Reiji Akaba on the upper level. Sticking to the shadows, Yuji walked until he was close enough to hear them without being seen.

Yuji listened as Serena revealed herself and Sawatari accused her of being a spy. But then he blinked in surprise when Reiji revealed that Serena was being chased by Academia. Really? He had assumed Academia's forces were here for Kurosaki, but they were in fact, here for her? Well, that made things interesting.

Serena spoke of how she met Yuzu Hiragi, changed clothes with her, and then went looking for Shun Kurosaki to learn about what happened in the Xyz Dimension. And Yuzu Hiragi had used herself as bait to draw away the Obelisk Force.

Yuji was impressed. It was a strategy he would have done. It was unfortunate for Yuzu Hiragi's lose, but the goal had been achieved. He listened as Reiji told them they shouldn't mourn the lost but should be proud they overcame the odds in front of them. Yuji didn't disagree with that; after all, it was the more productive path. Yuya however, did disagree and blamed Reiji for what happened to the others. He attempted to punch Reiji, but Reiji calmly challenged him to a duel.

Yuji frowned to himself as Yuya accepted. He could understand why Yuya was angry; he wasn't a soldier or experienced with combat and was deeply upset by the loses he had suffered. Therefore, he was lashing out against the closest target. But while Yuji could understand Yuya's anger, he couldn't approve. Lashing out at Reiji wouldn't help anyone.

He paused his thoughts as Reiji raised his hand. "Action Field: On! Neo Heartland City! Activate!" The Real Solid Vision generators all around them let off bursts of purple light that changed the surroundings into another city, filled with right lights. A golden tower stood off in the distance. Yuji's eyes widened. Heartland? But this was…

Yuji listened in as Kurosaki confirmed this Action Field was a copy of his home. Luckily, Yuji was still out of sight and could hear them clearly. Reiji asked Kurosaki to tell them what happened in Heartland, but the young man refused to speak. So Reiji spoke instead, but Yuya told him to stop. Yuya hugged himself and walked forward.

"Before they came here," Reiji said, ignoring Yuya's request. "They had already finished with the Xyz Dimension."

"Stop it!" Yuya shouted. "I won't let you say another word!"

Yuji blinked and rubbed his eyes. What the-? For a split second, he could have sworn he saw someone else imposed over Yuya. Someone with spiky purple and black hair wearing black clothes.

As the duel started, Yuji considered making a run for it and breaking into the Leo Corporation again. They probably had interdimensional travel technology in development, and with everyone here, he wouldn't get a chance to speak to Kurosaki. But he also had to admit, he was curious about Yuya's dueling. And Reiji gave him the same vibe as Ryoken: a singular confidence in his abilities. So he decided to wait and see what happened.

He was mildly impressed with Yuya's first Pendulum Summon where he brought out two monster with high defense points. But Reiji impressed him even more by performing a Fusion Summon, a Synchro Summon, and an Xyz Summon all on the same turn. _Reiji Akaba is definitely a strong opponent,_ Yuji thought. _Perhaps the Standard Dimension's strongest. Though if his strategy relies on summoning multiple monsters from the Extra Deck, I wonder how he would fare under the Master Rule Override._

His thoughts were interrupted by Reiji's Synchro and Xyz Monsters destroying Yuya's monsters, followed by his Fusion Monster halving Yuya's Life Points. Though his eyes narrowed at Reiji's words.

"You've already found what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning! Now, use that on me! The new power you have acquired!"

 _Beyond Pendulum Summoning?_ Yuji wondered. _Is he referring to using Pendulum Summoning to gather materials for other kinds of summoning? More importantly… it's like he's taunting Yuya, trying to get him to fight seriously._

He listened as Yuya berated Reiji more and raised an eyebrow when he talked about Yuzu Hiragi. How she stood by his side when he was bullied or mocked. How she inspired him to become stronger.

 _Yuzu Hiragi is obviously important to him,_ he thought. _Just as Hanako is important to me…_

Then his eyes widened on seeing Yuya Pendulum Summon again. But this time, he brought out a red dragon with light yellow horns and spines on it. Yuji gasped and clutched his chest. The same sensation as earlier, but lesser… More than that, he felt like he knew this dragon, the same way he had known Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon…" Yuji muttered, having heard the dragon's name. He narrowed his eyes as Yuya performed two Fusion Summons in a row and brought out two dragons with 3000 attack points each. One of his dragons destroyed all of Reiji's monsters and lowered his Life Points to 1900, but Reiji avoided defeat with a Trap Card and added a Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand.

"I have come to understand that the reason that you found the path from Pendulum to Fusion was because of your strong feelings towards Yuzu Hiragi," Reiji said. "But! If you evolve only through strong emotions, you cannot win at Dueling!" Yuya gasped while Yuji raised an eyebrow. "The Lancers are a squad made to fight Academia in real combat! Remember that such unstable emotions can be fatal in a real battle!"

"I don't intend to be a part of your Lancers!" Yuya shouted angrily.

"You don't want to save Yuzu Hiragi?" Reiji asked, surprising everyone.

While they asked Reiji if Yuzu had been captured instead of turned into a card, Yuji thought about Reiji's words. He was right, in a way. Logical dueling, like how he and Ryoken dueled, had made both of them incredibly strong duelists. Duelists who were overcome with emotions tended to make mistakes and not fight as well. But…

 _Go Onizuka,_ he thought. _You've always fought with emotion and passion at your core. A desire to make everyone laugh and have fun while dueling. And the only people you've lost to are me and Ryoken. But…_ Yuji looked at Yuya. _Dueling with passion like Go does and dueling with anger like Yuya Sakaki is now are two very different things. Anger will not win him this duel. But dueling like Go does, with passion… if Yuya Sakaki would duel like that, would it be enough to overcome what is in front of him?_

Considering Yuya's current state, he doubted that. Reiji was deliberately pushing Yuya's buttons, trying to get him to fight at full strength. And while it was doing that, it was also making Yuya sloppy.

Yuji turned back to the duel and watched as Reiji Pendulum Summoned a Level 8 monster then Fusion Summoned a monster with 3200 attack points and defeated both of Yuya's dragons. Though he had to raise an eyebrow when Reiji claimed neither of them was going all out.

Suddenly, Yuji gasped and clutched his chest. Gritting his teeth, Yuji growled. This was getting tiresome. Why did his chest keep hurting? But just as the pain started, it was fading, and Yuji was able to breath properly again.

"My turn!" Yuji looked up and watched as Yuya brought back his magician and dragon. Then his eyes widened on seeing Yuya change his magician's Level to 4 and then overlay it and his other magician.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A purple dragon with black and gray armor and wings emerged from the Overlay Network, circled by two purple lights.

BA-BUMP.

Yuji gasped and clutched his chest again. Okay, seriously? What the hell? Looking up at the new dragon, Yuji grit his teeth. It was just like before, with Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes. He felt like he knew this dragon, like he had seen it before. And yet, he was certain he had never seen it, or Odd-Eyes, before in his life.

"Gahh!" Yuya suddenly clutched his own chest, feeling it hurt.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka said, worried for his best friend. However, the pain went away quickly, so Yuya waved his friend off.

Reiji, noticing the reaction, turned to Tsukikage. The ninja nodded and Reiji nodded. Well, it looked like there was an observer.

Yuji pulled his hand away as the burning feeling subsided. He watched as Yuya's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon destroyed Reiji's Fusion Monster, then raised an eyebrow at Reiji's question.

"If Pendulum Fusion was born from your bonds with Yuzu Hiragi, whose bonds did that Pendulum Xyz come from?" Yuji noticed that both Yuya and Kurosaki reacted to that. "I suppose it doesn't matter. We'll find out soon enough." Yuji pondered Reiji's question as well and also decided it didn't matter. Though his reason was because he didn't really care.

He watched as Reiji reset his Pendulum Scales and Pendulum Summoned two Level 8 monsters. Yuji's eyes widened. Was Reiji going to-?

Sure enough, Reiji overlaid his two monsters to summon an Xyz Monster with 3500 attack points. Said Xyz Monster destroyed Dark Rebellion and sent Yuya tumbling down a nearby stairway.

Gongenzaka and the short girl tried to run to Yuya, but he waved them off. And said a name that made Yuji pause. Yuto? He remembered that name. Yuya had mentioned it when they met earlier. And Kurosaki also reacted to Yuya saying that name. Did that mean Yuto was from the Xyz Dimension?

While he contemplated this, Yuya revived Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuji's eyes widened when Yuya used the effects of his Pendulum Monsters – Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician – to give Dark Rebellion a Level of 7.

"He gave an Xyz Monster a Level?" he muttered. "Could he do something similar to Link Monsters…?"

Yuji gasped when Yuya overlaid his two dragons and summoned a hybrid version of them that was twice their size: The Supreme King Black Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Supreme King… why did that sound familiar?

Yuji watched as Yuya increased Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's attack points and attacked, but his eyes widened when Reiji negated the attack boost and gave it to his monster. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was destroyed and Yuya fell to the ground, defeated.

The Action Field dispersed as Reiji walked to the entrance of the ramp Yuya was lying on. "Like I said, you're naïve. You can't save Yuzu Hiragi as you are. But I still have hopes for you. The same goes to all of you who survived the Battle Royale. You all, with your knowledge of Pendulum Summoning, have surpassed LDS's current top team." He turned to glance at the seven other people present. "That's why I've decided to choose you all to be Lancers and cross dimensions with me."

Yuji blinked at that. "Cross dimensions?" Gongenzaka repeated.

Reiji nodded, then turned to glance towards an alleyway. "And I'd like you to come with us. If you're willing to step out of that alley."

Yuji's eyes widened as the others all gasped. Reiji knew he was here!?

"Tsukikage already confirmed your presence," Reiji said. "So why don't you come out so everyone can see you?"

…

Well, there was no getting out of this. Yuji stepped out of the alleyway and into the light of the setting sun. Yuya had gotten back up and watched as the boy in a dark blue hoodie and jeans with his face covered emerged. His, Serena's, Gongenzaka's, and Dennis's eyes all widened. "You're-!"

"YOU!" Everyone turned to stare at Sawatari, his eyes wide as he pointed at Yuji. "You're that socially awkward hoodlum!"

…

Everyone but Tsukikage just stared at Sawatari. Most of them were looking at him with wide eyes and slightly opened mouths, not knowing how to process that statement. Reiji was looking from Sawatari to Yuji with an eyebrow raised, his gaze calculating. Tsukikage kept his eyes on Yuji to make sure he didn't try to run.

Yuji, for his part, gave Sawatari a half-lidded stare before turning to Reiji. "Why is Sawatari here?" he asked. "I thought he already lost in an earlier round of your tournament."

"He did, but he volunteered to help defeat Academia's forces after the Youth Team lost," Reiji explained. "As a reward for his help, he was welcomed to the Lancers."

… _How can one person be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time?_ Yuji thought. _Then again, he's probably just desperate. Not sure if that's better or worse._ Yuji sighed. _Then again, I'm not one to talk._

"…You're Kingmaker, aren't you?" Yuya asked, walking to the top of the ramp. "Aren't you Kurosaki's comrade?"

"My comrade?" Kurosaki repeated, surprised. "I've never seen him before."

"What?" Gongenzaka said, surprised. "But when we met him in the Jungle Area, he said-."

"I lied," Yuji admitted easily. "My task was time-sensitive, and I believed if I told you the truth, you either would not believe me or would attempt to keep me from fulfilling it."

"You lied?" Yuya repeated. "So, if you're not Kurosaki's comrade, then-."

"I think I can answer that," Reiji said, looking Yuji up and down. "He's from the fifth dimension. The Link Dimension, as we've taken to calling it."

"EH!?"

Everyone except Tsukikage stared at Reiji with wide, blinking eyes before turning to stare at Yuji.

"A fifth dimension?" Yuya repeated.

"Impossible!" Serena said. "There are only four dimensions!"

"That is what the Professor told you, but I can assure you my homeland does exist," Yuji said, his eyes not leaving Reiji's face. "How did you figure it out?"

"It was a simple deduction after your actions in LDS," Reiji explained. "Two nights ago, a hacker broke into LDS's mainframe and stole numerous files."

"A hacker?" Sawatari repeated, surprised. "I'd heard a rumor about that, but I thought it was a joke."

"It was no joke," Reiji said. "The hacker was tracked and engaged by Yaiba Todo. But the hacker used a never-before-seen summoning method, as well as a specialized program, to defeat Yaiba. That summoning method is Link Summoning."

"Link Summoning?" Dennis repeated before raising his hands. "That's a little far-fetched-."

"It's true."

Everyone turned to Serena. "I dueled against him, and he defeated me with Link Summoning," she said, making Dennis's eyes go wide. "At the time, I thought he was an Xyz remnant who was testing out a new weapon. But, a fifth dimension also makes sense." She scowled. "Why didn't you try and tell me you were from a fifth dimension?" she asked accusingly. "Why didn't you correct me?"

"…I am socially awkward," Yuji said. It wasn't his best answer, but with Sawatari present, he couldn't resist.

Sawatari nodded. "I can vouch for that," he said. Then he started. "Hey wait, if you have a new summoning method, why didn't you use it against me when we dueled!?"

"Because I didn't need to use it," Yuji answered.

Sawatari growled. "Are you looking down on me!?"

"Why are you here, Kingmaker?" Reiji asked, putting an end to the potential argument. "Yuya mistook you for Kurosaki's comrade. Were you perchance looking for him? Is that why you broke into LDS?"

Yuji didn't answer. Instead, Reiji let out a small smirk. "No, you don't have to answer. You stole files related to Pendulum Summoning, the Lancer Selection, the war with Academia, and Action Fields. The last was enough to convince me you weren't from Academia; their people wouldn't need information on that. But among those files, you stole a few hours of surveillance footage. This tells me you were looking for someone. As you claimed to be Kurosaki's comrade, I am certain you were looking for him."

"…I was looking for him in the Battle Royale, but not in the surveillance data," Yuji said, confusing Reiji.

"Why?" Kurosaki asked. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Your Duel Disk," Yuji answered. "You traveled here from the Xyz Dimension, so your Duel Disk has interdimensional travel technology in it, doesn't it?"

"So what if it does?"

"He was looking for that earlier," Serena remembered. "When he defeated me, he searched my Duel Disk's databanks for programs related to interdimensional travel."

"Files related to interdimensional travel," Reiji mused. "And why would you search for that?"

"…To find my comrades," Yuji answered, surprising everyone. "It would be best to start at the beginning. I work for a company in the Link Dimension, called SOL Technologies, and they have, for a while, been aware of the other dimensions. But over a week ago, we became aware of the Fusion Dimension's attack on the Xyz Dimension. It was ordered that a team of us would travel to the Xyz Dimension to obtain more information about the attack."

Yuji's eyes narrowed under his hood. "But the transporter malfunctioned. Myself and three others were sucked in, and I woke up on the docks in this city. I broke into your company to try and find the others, but I couldn't locate them anywhere in this city. I then deduced that they had been sent to different dimensions than me."

"I see," Reiji nodded. "So that's why you wanted Kurosaki's Duel Disk; to be able to find your comrades and return home. In that case, I'd like to make you an offer."

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "To join your Lancers?"

"Oi, Reiji!" Sawatari protested. "This guy broke into LDS! You want to extend the same honor we've received to this criminal?"

"He did break into LDS," Reiji said, nodding. "He also defeated Yaiba Todo, Serena, three members of the Obelisk Force, and an Academia elite named Joseph."

"Joseph!?" Serena repeated; her eyes wide. "You defeated _Joseph!?_ "

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"He's listed among Academia's top ten duelists. He and his Ritual Beasts were on the front lines of the Heartland invasion."

"Ritual Beasts?" Kurosaki repeated. "There was a duelist back in Heartland who used those. He took out over a dozen duelists from the Diamond Branch. And you defeated him?"

Yuji nodded. Reiji spoke up before the others could interrupt again.

"I bore witness to all of your duels since the Battle Royale started," he continued. "You've shown yourself to be a highly analytical thinker who can keep a cool head when under pressure. You've also shown a wide array of strategies and an adaptability not many duelists have. Such qualities are desirable for the Lancers. But…"

"But?" Yuji repeated, tilting his head.

"Sawatari is not wrong about your unlawful actions. And while your dueling was skillful, I also saw a ruthlessness behind it, a similar ruthlessness to one I've observed in Shun Kurosaki and Sora Shiunin." Kurosaki narrowed his eyes at that. "This suggests you've undergone some intense experiences, likely real combat where dueling was life or death." Yuji didn't say anything in response, so Reiji continued. "I do not disapprove of such an aspect. Indeed, the Lancers will need such experience to overcome the hurdles in front of us. But it does lead me to a question." Reiji narrowed his eyes. "What is dueling to you?"

Yuji was silent as he mulled the question over. Then he said, "Dueling is a tool. It is a means to an end, the best tool available to complete an objective."

"I see. So if your objective is war?"

"Then dueling is the tool to fulfill that objective. Any other concerns are secondary."

"How can you say that?" Yuji turned to look at Yuya, who had spoken up and was glaring at Yuji with narrowed eyes. "Dueling isn't a weapon of war! It's meant to bring smiles to people and help them come together!"

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "Bring smiles to people? That is what you believe dueling is for?"

"Yes," Yuya said. "It's what my father taught me; dueling is meant to be fun, and to unite both the duelists and the audience through smiling."

"…Interesting," Yuji said, crossing his arms. "I have a comrade who believes something very similar to you. And as I do not duel for ideals, I cannot truly comment on your beliefs. But I do have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Do you truly believe dueling is meant for fun? That the point of it is to have everyone, even the opponent, smiling at the end?"

"Yes."

"Then why weren't you smiling when you dueled Reiji Akaba just now?"

Yuya opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked like he'd just been struck in the face. Reiji himself narrowed his eyes in thought and regarded the two of them.

"Like I said, I do not duel for ideals, so perhaps I cannot comment on yours," Yuji continued. "But if you are serious about such an ideal, then wouldn't your belief in it be strong enough to stand up to stress? Or is your faith so half-hearted that when you face too much pressure, you abandon it without a second thought?"

Yuya took every question Yuji asked him as a blow, taking a few steps back. "Leave Yuya alone!" Gongenzaka shouted, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, offering support. "He just found out one of his closest friends was taken and saw more friends turned into cards! Of course he would be upset! Who are you to judge him?"

Yuji turned to Gongenzaka, then back to Yuya. "Perhaps you are right that I shouldn't judge him; after all, I have no ideals to duel for, only an objective, so I cannot truly comment on his ideals. But if you wish to talk about losing friends, then I would talk to Kurosaki." Said man and Gongenzaka both narrowed their eyes.

Yuji turned back to Reiji. "I believe I answered your question. Now please answer mine; why would I join your Lancers? I understand why you want me to join, but not why I should."

"Because it is your best chance to locate your comrades," Reiji said. "You said three others had entered the transporter with you, but they are not here. That means they are in the other dimensions. If you agree to fight with us, I promise to do my best to help you find them."

Yuji contemplated Reiji's offer in silence. _I could just attack Kurosaki and steal his Duel Disk,_ he thought. _But Tsukikage detected me earlier. And I doubt the others would just stand by. Alternatively, I could break into LDS again. But this time, they'll be ready for me._

Yuji sighed. "It isn't just me you want though, is it? Not just me and my dueling?"

"No, it isn't," Reiji confirmed. "Your Master Rule Override and Link Monsters will also be of great benefit to the Lancers. I will also require information on the Link Dimension itself. In return, I am willing to use LDS's resources to create Pendulum cards for you."

"I doubt your facilities are capable of that," Yuji said. "Cyberse cards are not easy to make."

"My people enjoy a challenge," Reiji said, ignoring the slight. "So? How about it?"

"…"

Yuji looked down at his Duel Disk, then looked back up. "I accept your offer. On three conditions." He held up one finger. "One: My service as a Lancer will only be until me and my comrades are reunited. When that happens, they and I will decide as a group whether to aid your fight or not. And no matter what decision we make, you will respect it."

Reiji nodded in agreement. Yuji held up another finger. "Two: I will require files on my fellow Lancers, including their Decks, dueling history, and personalities."

"Oi!" Sawatari objected. "Why should we share anything about ourselves with you?"

"We will be fighting together against a common enemy," Yuji explained. "Knowledge of each other's Decks and playstyles will allow us to work together more efficiently."

"So long as you provide information about your own Deck and dueling history, I will provide you with the files LDS has on your fellow Lancers," Reiji said. "If you want any information beyond those files, you will have to ask them yourself."

"Very well." Yuji held up a third finger. "Three-."

GROWL

Every one of the newly minted Lancers and their leader blinked at the loud rumble that came from Yuji's midsection.

"…Three," Yuji continued, giving no indication his body had made any noises. "I will require money in order to purchase food. I have barely eaten in two days, and your dimension doesn't accept my currency."

Reiji's upper lip twitched at that. "I can arrange for a spending account to be made for you," he said, his amusement leaking through. "We can also provide a room in a nearby hotel for you to spend the night. Will that be all?"

"…Yes," Yuji said, lowering his hand. He reached back into his backpack and pulled out a tablet and flash drive. After downloading several files, he disconnected the flash drive and tossed it to Reiji. "That contains a copy of the Master Rule Override as well as data on Link Summoning. I also included data on my home, Den City, and my employer, SOL Technologies as well."

"Thank you," Reiji said, pocketing the flash drive. "Welcome to the Lancers. But I'm afraid I'll need a better name to know you by than 'Kingmaker.'"

Yuji hesitated, then pulled down his hood. Everyone except Reiji and Tsukikage gasped on seeing the face behind the indigo hair and green eyes.

"The same face as me," Yuya muttered, his eyes wide.

"And as Yuto…" Kurosaki muttered.

Yuji looked over the group and bowed his head. "My name is Yuji Kogami," he said. "Please take care of me."

* * *

 **Kingmaker vs. Joseph**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Quartet of Quandry is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Joseph**

Joseph Sets 1 monster. He Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons Draconnet (1400/1200/3). Since Draconnet was Normal Summoned, Kingmaker can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. He Special Summons Bitron (200/2000/2) from his Deck. Kingmaker uses Bitron to Link Summon Link Spider (1000/1/↓) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Kingmaker activates Link Spider's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to its Link Marker. He Special Summons Digitron (1500/0/2) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Draconnet and Link Spider to Link Summon Pentestag (1600/2/↑↓) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Kingmaker activates the effect of Dual Assembwurm in his hand, banishing Bitron and Link Spider from his GY to Special Summon it with its ATK halved (2800→1400/1000/8) in Attack Position. As he controls a Cyberse monster, Kingmaker Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) in Attack Position. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card Cynet Codec. Kingmaker uses Backup Secretary, Digitron, and Dual Assembwurm to Link Summon Excode Talker (2300/3/←↑→) to Pentestag's bottom Link Marker. Since Excode Talker was Link Summoned, Kingmaker can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters in the Extra Monster Zones and make them unusable while Excode Talker is on the field. Kingmaker targets the zone at Pentestag's top Link Marker. Since a "Code Talker" monster was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Kingmaker activates the effect of Cynet Codec to add 1 Cyberse monster with the same Attribute as that monster from his Deck to his hand, but he can only Special Summon Cyberse monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn. Kingmaker adds the Wind Attribute Clock Wyvern from his Deck to his hand. Monsters Excode Talker points to gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects (Pentestag: 1600→2100).

Excode Talker attacks Joseph's Set monster. Due to Pentestag's effect, Kingmaker's linked monsters inflict piercing damage. Excode Talker destroys the Set Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda (Joseph: 4000→3500 LP). As Winda was destroyed by Kingmaker's card, its effect activates, letting Joseph Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from his Deck or Extra Deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. Joseph Special Summons Ritual Beast Pettlephin (0/2000/4) in Defense Position. Pentestag attacks Pettlephin, but Joseph activates his Set Trap Card Draining Shield and targets Pentestag for its effect. Pentestag's attack is negated and Joseph gains LP equal to its ATK (Joseph: 3500→5600 LP). Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Joseph**

Joseph draws. He activates the effect of Pettlephin, banishing 1 "Ritual Beast" card from his hand to target 1 card Kingmaker controls and return it to his hand. Joseph banishes Spiritual Beast Apelio, then targets and returns Excode Talker to Kingmaker's Extra Deck (Pentestag: 2100→1600). Joseph summons Ritual Beast Tamer Elder (200/1000/2). Since Elder was Normal Summoned, Joseph can Normal Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster during his Main Phase. He summons Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (1500/1000/3). Since Wen was Normal Summoned, Joseph can Special Summon 1 of his banished "Ritual Beast" monsters. He Special Summons Apelio (1800/200/4) in Attack Position. Joseph activates Apelio's effect to banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from his GY to increase the ATK/DEF of all "Ritual Beast" monsters he controls by 500 for the rest of the turn. He banishes Winda (Apelio: 1800→2300/200→700) (Pettlephin: 0→500/2000→2500) (Elder: 200→700/1000→1500) (Wen: 1500→2000/1000→1500). Joseph banishes Pettlephin and Wen to Fusion Summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (2600→3100/400→900/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Joseph banishes Apelio and Elder to Fusion Summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (1400→1900/1600→2100/6) to Pentestag's top Link Marker in Attack Position.

Ulti-Apelio attacks Pentestag. When Ulti-Apelio attacks, it is unaffected by other cards' effects (Ulti-Apelio: 3100→2600/900→400). Ulti-Apelio destroys Pentestag (Kingmaker: 4000→3000 LP) (Ulti-Apelio: 2600→3100/400→900). Ulti-Cannahawk attacks Kingmaker directly. Since an opponent's monster declared a direct attack while he has 3 or more Cyberse monsters in his GY, Kingmaker activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Spool Code, which negates the attack, then Special Summons 3 Spool Tokens (0/0/1) in Defense Position. Joseph activates the effect of Ulti-Cannahawk to return 2 banished "Ritual Beast" cards to the GY and add 1 "Ritual Beast" card from his Deck to his hand. He returns Apelio and Winda to his GY and adds Ritual Beast Steeds from his Deck to his hand. Joseph Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn, and Apelio's effect ends (Ulti-Apelio: 3100→2600/900→400) (Ulti-Cannahawk: 1900→1400/2100→1600).

 **Turn 4: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He uses 3 Spool Tokens to Link Summon Encode Talker (2300/3/↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Encode Talker was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Kingmaker activates the effect of Cynet Codec to add 1 Light Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Backup Operator from his Deck to his hand. Kingmaker activates the effect of Backup Operator, targeting Ulti-Cannahawk that Encode Talker points to. Ulti-Cannahawk is returned to Joseph's Extra Deck and Backup Operator is Special Summoned (1200/800/3) to Encode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position. Kingmaker Normal Summons Clock Wyvern (1800/1000/4). As it was Summoned, Kingmaker activates Clock Wyvern's effect, halving its ATK (Clock Wyvern: 1800→900) to Special Summon 1 Clock Token (0/0/1). Kingmaker uses Clock Token and Clock Wyvern to Link Summon Restoration Point Guard (1000/2/←↙) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker. Kingmaker then uses Backup Operator and the Link-2 Restoration Point Guard to Link Summon Excode Talker (2300/3/←↑→) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker. As the Special Summoned Backup Operator left the field, it is banished. Since Excode Talker was Link Summoned, its effect activates, and Kingmaker targets Joseph's center-left and center-right Main Monster Zones. Those zones cannot be used while Excode Talker is on the field. The effect of Cynet Codec activates, and Kingmaker adds Link Infra-Flier to his hand. Monsters Excode Talker points to gain 500 ATK (Encode Talker: 2300→2800). Kingmaker activates the effect of Link Infra-Flier, Special Summoning it to Excode Talker's left Link Marker (0→500/1800/2) in Defense Position. He then activates the effect of Dual Assembwurm in his GY, banishing Draconnet and Pentestag to Special Summon it with its ATK halved (2800→1400/1000/8) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Dual Assembwurm and Link Infra-Flier to Link Summon Flame Administrator (1200→1700/2/←↘) to Excode Talker's right Link Marker. While Flame Administrator is on the field, all of Kingmaker's Link Monsters gain 800 ATK (Encode Talker: 2800→3600) (Excode Talker: 2300→3100) (Flame Administrator: 1700→2500). Joseph activates the effect of Ulti-Apelio, returning it to his Extra Deck to Special Summon 1 banished "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster and 1 banished "Spiritual Beast" monster in Defense Position. He Special Summons Wen (1500/1000/3) and Pettlephin (0/2000/4).

Flame Administrator attacks Wen. Joseph activates his Set Trap Card Ritual Beast Steeds, which lets him destroy monsters on the field up to the number of "Ritual Beast" monsters he controls. Joseph targets Excode Talker and Flame Administrator, but monsters Excode Talker points to cannot be destroyed by card effects. Excode Talker is destroyed (Encode Talker: 3600→3100) (Flame Administrator: 2500→2000). Since the monster that used Restoration Point Guard as Link Material was destroyed while it was in the GY, Restoration Point Guard's effect activates, Special Summoning it (1000→1800/2/←↙) from Kingmaker's GY to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker. Flame Administrator's attack continues and Wen is destroyed. Encode Talker attacks and destroys Pettlephin. Restoration Point Guard attacks Joseph directly (Joseph: 5600→3800 LP). Kingmaker Sets 1 card. Joseph activates his Set Trap Card Ritual Beast Ambush, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" and 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster that are banished and/or in his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons the banished Elder (200/1000/2) and Apelio (1800/200/4) from his GY. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Joseph**

Joseph draws. He activates the Spell Card Cup of Ace, which lets him flip a coin, and depending on the result, either he or Kingmaker draw 2 cards. He flips the coin. The result is Heads, so Joseph draws 2 cards. Joseph activates the effect of Apelio, banishing Ritual Beast Steeds from the GY to increase the ATK/DEF of all his "Ritual Beast" monsters by 500 until the end of the turn (Apelio: 1800→2300/200→700) (Elder: 200→700/1000→1500). Joseph banishes Apelio and Elder to Fusion Summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (1400→1900/1600→2100/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. He then activates Ulti-Cannahawk's effect, returning the banished Apelio and Pettlephin to his GY to add 1 "Ritual Beast" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Ritual Beast Tamer Lara to his hand. Joseph Normal Summons Lara (100→600/2000→2500/1). As Lara was Normal Summoned, Joseph can Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Apelio (1800→2300/200→700/4) in Attack Position. Joseph activates Apelio's effect, banishing Ritual Beast Ambush from the GY to increase the ATK/DEF of all his "Ritual Beast" monsters by 500 until the end of the turn (Apelio: 2300→2800/700→1200) (Lara: 600→1100/2500→3000) (Ulti-Cannahawk: 1900→2400/2600→3100). Joseph banishes Apelio, Lara, and Ulti-Cannahawk to Fusion Summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (3200→4200/2100→3100) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Joseph activates the Equip Spell Card Fusion Annihilation, equipping it to Ulti-Gaiapelio. Fusion Annihilation increases the equipped monster's ATK/DEF by 500 (Ulti-Gaiapelio: 4200→4700/3100→3600). If Ulti-Gaiapelio destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Joseph can inflict 1000 damage to that monster's controller.

Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks Restoration Point Guard. Before damage calculation, Kingmaker activates Encode Talker's effect, reducing the battle damage to 0 and preventing his monster's destruction by battle. As a monster effect was activated, Joseph activates Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect, banishing the Spiritual Beast Cannahawk in his hand. Encode Talker's effect is negated, and it is destroyed. A replay occurs, and Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks and destroys Restoration Point Guard (Kingmaker: 3000→100 LP). As the equipped monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, the effect of Fusion Annihilation inflicts 1000 damage to Kingmaker. As an effect was activated that would inflict effect damage, Kingmaker activates his Set Counter Trap Card Link Restart, which negates the activation of that effect, then lets him Special Summon 1 Link Monster from his GY. Kingmaker Special Summons Excode Talker (2300→3100/3/←↑→) to Flame Administrator's left Link Marker. Excode Talker's effect activates (Flame Administrator: 2000→2500). Joseph activates Fusion Annihilation's effect, sending it to the GY to add 1 "Fusion" Spell/Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Fusion Trench from his Deck to his hand (Ulti-Gaiapelio: 4700→4200/3600→3100). Joseph Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Apelio's effect ends (Ulti-Gaiapelio: 4200→3200/3100→2100).

 **Turn 6: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He activates the Equip Spell Card Cynet Defrag, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Clock Wyvern (1800/1000/4). As it was Summoned, Clock Wyvern's effect activates, and Kingmaker halves its ATK (Clock Wyvern: 1800→900) to Special Summon 1 Clock Token (0/0/1) in Defense Position. Kingmaker uses Clock Token and Link-3 Excode Talker to Link Summon Viral Dawn Link Dragon (2500→3300/4/←↙↘→) to Flame Administrator's left Link Marker (Flame Administrator: 2500→2000). As Viral Dawn was Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, the effects of all of Joseph's Level 5 or higher monsters are negated. Kingmaker activates the effect of Dual Assembwurm in his GY, banishing Backup Secretary and Digitron from his GY to Special Summon it with its ATK halved (2800→1400/1000/8) in Attack Position. Joseph activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Fusion Trench, which prevents all monsters from attacking, except Fusion Monsters. Kingmaker uses Dual Assembwurm and Flame Administrator to Link Summon Clock Spartoi (800/2/↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone (Viral Dawn: 3300→2500). Since Clock Spartoi was Link Summoned, Kingmaker can add Cynet Fusion from his Deck to his hand. Kingmaker activates the Spell Card Cynet Fusion, fusing Clock Wyvern, Clock Spartoi, and Viral Dawn to Fusion Summon Cyberse Clock Dragon (2500/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As Clock Dragon as Fusion Summoned, Kingmaker can send a number of cards from the top of his Deck to the GY equal to the Link Markers of its Fusion Materials, and for each sent card, Clock Dragon gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. Kingmaker sends 6 cards to the GY (Clock Dragon: 2500→8500).

Clock Dragon attacks and destroys Ulti-Gaiapelio (Joseph: 3800→0 LP). Kingmaker wins.

* * *

 _ **Fusion Annihilation Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to a Fusion Monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK/DEF by 500. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: Inflict 1000 damage to that monster's controller. You can send this card from the field to the GY; add 1 "Fusion" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Fusion Annihilation" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 9 – Before the Storm_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

What's your opinion on Yuji gaining Cyberse Clock Dragon? Is it too early? Should he also gain Cyberse Quantum Dragon or an OC monster?

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to HunterHQ, ZarcEternal, star eyes pendulum dragon, D3lph0xL0v3r, pokemonking0924, kival737101, RoyalTwinFangs, slimslam, Ssj shadow, cybresamurai, 8GoKey40th, Ethan Kironus, dragon-kun, Cyberse king, Lindia Fullmoon, ThePLOThand, Crossing, fan viral dawn, Zarbapha, and DARK REQUIEM XYZ for reviewing Chapter 7.

kival737101: As I understand it, Yuzu's bracelet is the only one that teleports them away. Since Serena's doesn't, Yuji can be near Yuya while she's with them.

Crossing: On Ryoken dismissing the Duel School system while Yuji understands the pros and cons, the reason for that is partly because Yuji has more data, while the rest is because of Ryoken's more antagonistic personality. Ryoken had only his one encounter with Sho, Rei, and Asuka, and the Juvenile Corps, while Yuji saw information on the various Duel Schools in Standard. Thus, he has a more informed opinion. Since he'll have more information the next time we see him, Ryoken's opinion may change, depending on that information.

DARK REQUIEM XYZ: Sorry to disappoint you, but no duels between Yuya, Yuji, and Yuri for a while. For the former two, it is because I don't want to change the plot too much this close to the beginning. As for Yuji and Yuri, well, Yuji just didn't get a chance to meet Yuri here.

I'll start today's notes with Joseph, my newest OC. Joseph isn't like other Academia duelists. He isn't a sadist or a psychopath like Yuri. Instead, he is more the sociopathic villain, who lacks empathy for others and cares only about himself and his video games. That said, I'm curious how many of you would swear bloody vengeance is someone broke your Nintendo Switch or similar handheld console.

As for Yuji using Clock Dragon, I did originally plan on him using an OC Cyberse Fusion Monster, but I went with Clock Dragon for three reasons. One: Making OC cards, particularly the names and appearances, is a pain. Two: Clock Dragon fits in the same scheme as the Four Dimension Dragons, i.e., its appearance is based on the color of its summoning method; purple in its case. Three: Clock Dragon is just freaking awesome. As for the summoning animation, I decided I'd use the VRAINS version of Ritual and Fusion Summoning for them, but use the ARC-V version of Synchro and Xyz Summoning. My reasoning? Fusion and Ritual Summoning animations didn't change that much, but the Synchro and Xyz animations changed a lot and are far more digital in appearance.

We also got Yuji watching the Lancers versus the Obelisk Force and seeing Michio and Teppei getting carded. I did originally plan on having Yuji intervene, if for no other reasons than showing the Lancers Link Summoning while at the same time performing an awesome move. But I decided not to do it, primarily because I thought the ending moves by Gongenzaka and Kurosaki were a great show of teamwork and adding Yuji to the duel would have detracted from that teamwork. Also, it would have made Sawatari's line when he sees Yuji again pointless. That said, I did write Yuji's turn in that duel, and if you want to see it, it's at the bottom.

Finally, we had Yuji joining the Lancers at the end. As some reviewers noted, Yuji and Yuya have completely opposite ideas about what dueling is for, and we got to see the start of such conflict between them. That said, I don't intend for this conflict to be antagonistic. I'm hoping to portray it in a way that helps both of them grow. If I fail at that, well, then I'm a poor writer.

Side note: In case anyone is thinking how Yuya could have mistaken Yuji for Yuto's or Kurosaki's comrade while Yuto's soul is inside him, I'd remind them Yuto isn't exactly conscious inside Yuya, as in he can't speak to Yuya. My interpretation is that Yuto is sleeping and can't really communicate unless he experiences a strong emotion, like hatred, so he wouldn't be able to tell Yuya that Yuji isn't his comrade.

Thank you for reading Chapter 8 of Fifth Circuit. I'll say this now: the next two chapters will be the last chapters of the first arc, and they'll leave for the Synchro Dimension at the end of Chapter 10. Why then? You'll have to wait and see. That said, please enjoy Kingmaker's turn against the Obelisk Force below.

* * *

 **Tsukikage, Serena, Shun Kurosaki, Shingo Sawatari and Kingmaker vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow**

Tsukikage has 250 LP, Twilight Ninja Shingetsu (1500/100/4) in Attack Position, 1 Set card, and the Continuous Trap Cards Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Extinguishment and Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows active. Serena has 1200 LP and Lunalight Blue Cat (1600/1200/4) and Lunalight Purple Butterfly (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position. Shun Kurosaki has 2000 LP and no cards on his field. Shingo has 1000 LP, Abyss Actor – Superstar (2500/1800/7) in Attack Position, and the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian in his Pendulum Zones.

Red has 2000 LP, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (2000/1000/7) in Attack Position, and the Continuous Trap Card Ancient Gear Reborn active. Green has 2000 LP, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (2000/1000/7) in Attack Position, and the Continuous Trap Cards Ancient Gear Booster, Ancient Gear Reborn, and Ancient Gear Spark Shot active. Yellow has 1500 LP, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (2800/2000/9) in Attack Position, and the Continuous Trap Cards Ancient Gear Booster and Ancient Gear Reborn active.

 **Turn 9: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Kingmaker: 4000→2000 LP) and making it a Master Duel. Kingmaker discards Stack Reviver to Special Summon Bitrooper (1500/2000/4) in Attack Position. Kingmaker Normal Summons Cyberse Gadget (1400/300/4). Since Cyberse Gadget was Normal Summoned, Kingmaker can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from his GY with its effects negated. He Special Summons Stack Reviver (100/600/2) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Bitrooper, Cyberse Gadget, and Stack Reviver to Link Summon Encode Talker (2300/3/↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was sent from the field to the GY, Kingmaker activates the other effect of Cyberse Gadget, which lets him Special Summon a Gadget Token (0/0/2) to Encode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker in Defense Position. As it was used as material for a Link Summon, Kingmaker activates the effect of Stack Reviver, which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used for that Link Summon from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Cyberse Gadget (1400/300/4) to the bottom Link Marker of Encode Talker. Kingmaker uses Cyberse Gadget and Gadget Token to Link Summon Flame Administrator (1200/2/←↘) to Encode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker. The effect of Flame Administrator increases the ATK of all Link Monsters Kingmaker controls by 800 (Encode Talker: 2300→3100) (Flame Administrator: 1200→2000). Kingmaker Special Summons Link Infra-Flier (0/1800/2) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position via its effect. Kingmaker uses Link Infra-Flier and Link-2 Flame Administrator to Link Summon Transcode Talker (2300/3/↑↓→) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker (Encode Talker: 3100→2300). Since Transcode is co-linked, itself and monsters it is co-linked with gain 500 ATK and cannot be targeted by the Obelisk Force's card effects (Encode Talker: 2300→2800) (Transcode Talker: 2300→2800). Kingmaker activates Transcode Talker's effect, targeting 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in his GY and Special Summoning it to Transcode Talker's Link Marker. He Special Summons Flame Administrator (1200→1700/2/←↘) to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker. Flame Administrator's effect activates (Encode Talker: 2800→3600) (Flame Administrator: 1700→2500) (Transcode Talker: 2800→3600). Kingmaker activates the Continuous Spell Card Battle Buffer, negating the effects of a number of monsters the Obelisk Force control up to the number of monsters co-linked with each other Kingmaker controls. After a Cyberse Link Monster battles, Kingmaker can place a Battle Buffer Counter on Battle Buffer, increasing the ATK of all Cyberse Link Monsters he controls by 700 for each. He chooses to negate the effects of Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and the 2 Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds.

Flame Administrator attacks Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. Kingmaker activates the effect of Encode Talker, as Flame Administrator at its bottom-right Link Marker is battling an opponent's monster with higher ATK, preventing the attacking monster from being destroyed by battle and reducing the battle damage to 0. After the battle, either Encode Talker or a monster at its Link Marker gains ATK equal to Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound until the end of the turn. Kingmaker chooses Encode Talker (Encode Talker: 3600→6400). The effect of Battle Buffer activates, causing it to gain a Battle Buffer Counter (Battlle Buffer: 0 BBC→1 BBC) (Encode Talker: 6400→7100) (Flame Administrator: 2500→3200) (Transcode Talker: 3600→4300). Transcode Talker attacks Red's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, destroying it (Red: 2000→0 LP). Battle Buffer gains a Battle Buffer Counter (Battle Buffer: 1 BBC→2 BBC) (Encode Talker: 7100→7800) (Flame Administrator: 3200→3900) (Transcode Talker: 4300→5000). Encode Talker attacks and destroys Green's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Green: 2000→0 LP). Battle Buffer gains a Battle Buffer Counter (Battle Buffer: 2 BBC→3 BBC) (Encode Talker: 7800→8500) (Flame Administrator: 3900→4600) (Transcode Talker: 5000→5700). Kingmaker activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Link, which lets him perform a Link Summon using monsters he controls as material. He uses Encode Talker and Transcode Talker to Link Summon Double Byte Dragon (1500/2/↑↓) to Flame Administrator's left Link Marker (Flame Administrator: 4600→4100). Double Byte Dragon gains ATK equal to the combined Link Ratings of the monsters used to summon it x 300 (Double Byte Dragon: 1500→3300). The effects of Battle Buffer and Flame Administrator activate (Double Byte Dragon: 3300→4100→6200). Double Byte Dragon attacks and destroys Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Yellow: 1500→0 LP). Tsukikage, Serena, Shun, Shingo, and Kingmaker win.

* * *

 _ **Emergency Link Quick-Play Spell Card  
**_ _Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 Link Monster using monster(s) you control as material. You can only activate 1 "Emergency Link" per turn._


	9. Chapter 9: Before the Storm

**Announcements**

I went back to Chapter 1 and made a change. Akira mentions that Cyberse cards were created three years ago when Kingmaker summons Cyberse Wizard. In the original, he mentions they were made 7 years ago. I made these changes to better fit the timeline.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Before the Storm**

After Reiji's duel with Yuya and Yuji's induction to the Lancers, they all headed back to the LDs Center Court. Yuji walked in the back, keeping distance from the others. Well, most of them. Tsukikage walked next to him, either to keep an eye on him or just serving as a rearguard. Yuji wasn't sure which.

As they walked, Yuji looked over his fellow Lancers. He could tell they were wary of him. Gongenzaka was shooting glares at him now and then, probably still upset over what he had said to Yuya earlier. The short girl was also glaring at him, likely for the same reason. Serena, Yuya, Kurosaki, and Sawatari, when they glanced back at him, all frowned at him, though likely for different reasons. Dennis would also look back, but his looks were more curious than anything. Reiji didn't look at him, but he knew the LDS CEO was aware of his presence.

Yuji didn't mind. He was an unknown, someone who claimed to come from a place they didn't know existed and said to be in possession of a summoning method they had never seen. It didn't surprise him they would be wary of him. Well, and he had insulted Yuya's dueling. That might have something to do with it.

They continued walking in silence, though Yuji broke it soon enough. He didn't have any problems with silence – in fact it was preferable to listening to idiots – but there was a question he had. A very serious question. One that he needed an answer to right now, otherwise he would never be satisfied.

"So… are you a real ninja or a cosplayer?" he asked Tsukikage. He could see Yuya's. Gongenzaka's, Dennis's, and Sawatari's lips twitch at his words. Reiji hid a small smile. The ninja himself, however, blinked and looked offended.

"I am a member of the Fuma Clan Duel School," he said proudly. "I am well-versed in the arts of ninjitsu and a servant of justice."

"…Okay," Yuji said. _So either a real ninja or a very serious cosplayer._

They reached the Center Court not long after, with Reiji separating himself from them, but Yuji hung back in the entrance. Serena could pass as Yuzu with her clothes, but there was no way they could sell two Yuya Sakakis.

He watched as the announcer welcomed them back, then a few people in the audience accused Sawatari of using his father's influence to get back in the tournament. Hmm. He remembered Sawatari's friends had mentioned he was the son of the city's mayor. But Sawatari grabbed the announcer's microphone and defended himself, also calling himself a Lancer.

Yuji remained expressionless as a woman with purple hair in a red business suit took over and announced that the tournament would be discontinued because of invaders from another world. Given her bearing and clothes, he was pretty sure the woman was Himika Akaba, LDS's chairwoman.

Himika explained they cut the feeds because the Leo Corporation didn't want people to panic, and when the crowd expressed doubt at her words, she showed them a clip of the Obelisk Force turning three people in armor into cards. Yuji recognized them as the Knight of Duels from when the Battle Royale began. When the audience began panicking, Himika showed them footage of Shun and Yuya fighting the Obelisk Force and dueling the blue-haired kid from before. He really should ask Yuya who that kid was; the youth seemed to know him well.

Yuji allowed himself a small smirk as Himika swayed the audience to view the teens in the arena as heroes and advertised LDS as a means to grow strong enough to defend themselves. She was a shrewd businesswoman; taking advantage of the interdimensional conflict to bring in more duelists for her school and company under the pretense of fighting an invasion. The higherups of SOL had done something similar when the Collective first appeared regarding the security teams. More than a few people had been swayed by such advertisement.

Reiji took over from Himika after that, explaining the purpose of the Lancers and promising to fight alongside them. Yuji glanced over the audience as they kept cheering for the Lancers. _Naïve,_ he thought. _They won't be so cheerful and confident if this war with Academia goes on as long as the war with the Collective has._ He narrowed his eyes. _Or if what happened to Heartland happens here._

Amid the cheers, the survivors of the Battle Royale left the court, and Yuji took a longer route to get to where they were. When he arrived, a man with black hair in a gray suit was waiting with the other Lancers.

"A pleasure to meet you," the man said to Yuji. "I am Nakajima, Reiji Akaba's right hand. The President has asked me to deliver messages for all of you. First, he requests you hand over your Duel Disks so that interdimensional travel technology as well as a portable Action Field can be installed. These upgrades should be finished by the day after tomorrow. On that day, you are expected to gather in the LDS tower to depart. Meanwhile, we have procured spare Duel Disks for the rest of you to use." Nakajima reached into a box behind him and pulled out a set of clothes. "The President believed it would be prudent that you change, Serena, so he also provided these."

Serena nodded and took the clothes after exchanging her Duel Disk. Yuya and the others also exchanged their Duel Disks, leaving Yuji as the last one.

"I have numerous programs installed in here, many of which are personal and irreplaceable," Yuji said as he handed over his Duel Disk. "I would appreciate it if you did not disrupt them."

"I shall inform the President about it," Nakajima assured him. He held out a spare Standard Duel Disk, but Yuji shook his head.

"That is unnecessary. I already have a spare." Yuji pulled a Duel Disk mostly identical to his own, only the colors of the circle and side were reversed.

Sawatari blinked. "Why do you have a spare Duel Disk?"

"In case something happens to my original," Yuji answered. "This one lacks the more personal programs, but it still contains the Master Rule Override and Real Solid Vision."

Nakajima frowned, but nodded. "Very well." He put the proffered spare away as Serena returned wearing a red jacket and gray skirt and carrying Yuzu Hiragi's clothes.

"The President's second message is a request for all of you to come to the Center Court tomorrow at 2pm."

"What for?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I do not know, but I recommend you do as the President asks. He doesn't make such requests without good reasons." Gongenzaka and Yuya frowned at that but said nothing.

"Third, the President has a particular message for you two," Nakajima continued, his gaze on Yuji and Serena. At their questioning gazes, he said, "Since neither of you has a place to stay, he has reserved two adjacent suites in a nearby hotel for you to use. All expenses have been paid, and the address has been loaded on Serena's spare Duel Disk. Also…"

Nakajima handed credit cards to each of them. "These credit cards are connected to an account managed by the Leo Corporation. The President trusts you to spend them wisely." Yuji and Serena nodded. Nakajima then gave Yuji a flash drive. "This flash drive will allow you access to the files you requested. In return, please do not hack our systems again."

"No promises," Yuji deadpanned.

Nakajima's eyebrow twitched, but he turned his gaze to Dennis and Kurosaki. "The President's last request was for the two of you to accompany me."

Dennis blinked. "Us? What for?"

"In your case, the President would appreciate your input regarding the development of Pendulum cards for you. In Kurosaki's, he wishes for me to escort you to the infirmary for the treatment of your injuries."

"Pendulum cards?" Dennis repeated. "I get Pendulum cards?"

"Our research division is working on developing Pendulum cards for you, Serena, Noboru Gongenzaka, and Yuji Kogami," Nakajima explained. "The President believes Pendulum Summoning will provide us a unique advantage against Academia."

"And what about Link Summoning?" Serena asked. Yuji glanced at her. Her face was expressionless, but he caught a hit of excitement in her eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot say anything regarding LDS's attempts at creating Link Monsters," Nakajima replied. "We only became aware of the summoning method's existence two days ago, and I have yet to look at the data shared by Mr. Kogami. I do believe the President will have an answer about it tomorrow." Serena nodded, slightly disappointed.

"I do not have confidence in your company's ability to make Cyberse Pendulum cards," Yuji said, drawing everyone's eyes.

Nakajima frowned at him. "I assure you, the Leo Corporation's card development division is the best in the world. They will make Pendulum cards for you."

"You misunderstand," Yuji said. The man believed he was insulting his company's abilities. "Cyberse cards aren't like most cards; they were first created three years ago in the Link Dimension, and only one person knows how to create them. All other known attempts have been unsuccessful. I do not doubt your people's skill; I simply doubt they can achieve what so many others failed to do."

"If they're so difficult to make, then why do you have so many of them?" Sawatari asked, looking both accusing and confused at the same time.

"Because the man who created them was my father, Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami," Yuji explained. Sawatari's eyes widened while Yuji's eyes remained focused on Nakajima.

The man's features softened. "I see. I will inform the President of your words. Even so, our people will do their best. We need all of you armed for what is to come." The man turned to Dennis and Kurosaki. "Mr. Mackfield, Mr. Kurosaki, if you would?"

Dennis nodded, but Kurosaki just started walking, with Dennis and Nakajima moving so they were leading him. Once they were gone, Serena turned to Yuya and offered him Yuzu's clothes.

"Thanks to Yuzu, I've seen Academia's true colors," she said. "We spoke of justice when, in truth, we did countless terrible things. If Yuzu's been captured by Academia, I'll give my all to rescue her. As one of the Lancers, I'm going to fight Academia, too." She pressed the clothes into Yuya's hands and headed towards the exit.

"Serena," Yuji said, stopping her. "We're going to the same hotel, and you have the address. Please wait for me." She nodded and left. Yuji turned to Yuya. "I have a question for you, Yuya Sakaki."

"Please, just call me Yuya," the boy said, frowning at Yuzu's clothes. "What is it?"

"The blue-haired boy you were dueling before the Battle Royale ended. Who was he?"

Yuya didn't look up. "Sora Shiunin. He's… a friend of mine."

"…I see." _An advanced scout for Academia that Yuya befriended,_ Yuji thought. _Aimed at reconnaissance, most likely._ Yuji looked Yuya up and down. Despite his harsh words earlier, he was neutral in his opinion about the boy. And he would be his comrade from now on; he needed to keep his spirits up.

"Three." Yuya blinked and looked at Yuji. "Think of three things. Three things to fight. Three things to go home. Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live."

"Three?" Yuya repeated, confused.

"One." Yuji held up a finger. "You are here, with allies. Allies with the same goal as you." He held up a second finger. "Two: You have people depending on you. People you need to be strong for." He held up a third finger. "Three: You have a goal to complete. Someone to save."

"…Yuzu."

"Focus on that," Yuji said, lowering his hand. "Let it make you stronger. So long as you keep your head clear, you can find victory." He turned to leave, but Yuya spoke up.

"Those… three things. What is that?"

Yuji looked over his shoulder at the boy. "It's what I was told whenever I was confused or frightened," he said. "And putting my thoughts in order always helped me concentrate on my goal."

Yuya opened his mouth, but then closed it and frowned. Gongenzaka and the short girl came up to him from where they'd been waiting while Yuji headed outside. Serena was waiting for him there, frowning at her Duel Disk.

"Do you have a map of this city?" she asked. "I have the address, but I don't recognize it."

… _I guess interdimensional invaders don't pay attention to street signs when they come to new worlds,_ Yuji thought. Of course, who was he to talk?

After downloading a map on his tablet and finding the address of the hotel, the two headed out.

They walked in silence until Serena broke it. "Who is Hanako?"

Yuji blinked and stopped walking. "Hanako?"

"You mentioned that name when we first met. Who is she?"

"…She is one my comrades," he said as he resumed walking. "She fell into the interdimensional portal with me. And she has the same face as you."

Serena frowned. "The same face as me? Like Yuzu and Ruri?"

Now it was Yuji's turn to frown. "Who's Ruri?"

"Kurosaki's younger sister," Serena explained. "Yuzu told me about her. Academia kidnapped her. That's why Kurosaki fights against them."

"…I see." Yuji's frown intensified. _This Ruri was kidnapped, Yuzu Hiragi was supposedly kidnapped, and the Obelisk Force was sent here to retrieve Serena. Is it because of their faces?_ Yuji suddenly had a premonition of danger. If Academia was after the girls who looked like Serena, then that meant Hanako was in danger.

… _Wait for me, Hanako,_ he thought. _I'll find you. I won't let this Academia take you._

"What is she like?" Yuji blinked and looked up at Serena. "Hanako. What is she like?"

"…Timid, but brave," he answered. "She doesn't like fighting and she doesn't have much confidence in herself. But she will fight to protect those she cares about, and she is very good at it."

"…Why would she not have confidence in herself?" asked Serena, frowning. "If she is skilled, then shouldn't she be proud of those skills?"

"She is modest. And unlike yourself, she does not take joy in defeating a worthy opponent. She takes joy in fighting for what she believes is right."

"…I am not sure I understand, but I suppose it is not my place to judge," Serena concluded. "That aside, what do you believe you'll do tomorrow before 2pm?"

"When we get to the hotel, I will order room service and eat as much as I can," he answered easily. "After that, I will look over the information Reiji Akaba gave me access to. Tomorrow, I shall do the same while also working on some programs I think could be useful."

A small smile crossed his lips. "And then for lunch, I shall find whichever place in this city sells the best hotdogs, go there, and see how many I can eat before I get sick of the taste."

Serena frowned. "What is a hotdog?"

Yuji stopped walking and blinked at Serena, who also stopped walking. "You… don't know what a hotdog is?"

"No, I do not. Based on your words, I'm assuming it's food, but I've never had it."

"…What did you eat at Academia?"

"Fresh foods, mostly. We grew vegetables in a greenhouse and imported meat and grains from the mainland. But we never ate dogs."

"…What are you planning to do tomorrow?"

Serena blinked at the change in topic. "I had not decided yet. I was thinking I would go around and challenge people to duel. It would serve as good practice, and if any of them defeat me, they could join the Lancers."

"You are joining me for lunch tomorrow."

"Eh?" Serena blinked again. "Why?"

"Because I cannot accept that you do not know what a hotdog is," Yuji said, eyes narrowed at her. To him, this was very serious. "The hotdog is an essential part of fast food culture. For you not to know of its existence is an insult to the millions of fast food workers out there who spend hours frying hotdogs and hamburgers. You must repay that insult."

"…I see," Serena said, frowning. "I did not intend to insult anyone. If you think that eating this 'hotdog' would be enough to forgive that insult, then I shall do so."

Yuji nodded. "Good. Now, let's get to the hotel so I can finally eat and sleep in a real bed."

* * *

"I must admit, I wasn't certain you'd get this Yuji boy to join the Lancers," Himika said. It was nighttime, and she was sitting in her son's office, the owner of said office sitting behind his desk.

Reiji nodded in agreement. "I wasn't certain of success either, but what's done is done. With him on our side, our chances of victory are up."

"Yes, but…"

Reiji raised an eyebrow. "You have concerns?"

"The terms he offered. I will not question your acceptance of the first and third, but allowing a hacker access to our systems?"

"Firewalls have been put in place to keep him from accessing more than we allow him to," Reiji assured her. "And now that he is a resident in a hotel, we have surveillance on him. If he attempts to hack into Leo Corporation again, we'll be prepared."

Himika nodded in consent, but was still frowning when Nakajima walked in. "Nakajima," Reiji said. "Have you finished going through Yuji's data?"

"Most of it, yes. And sir… it's incredible. This Link Dimension has access to highly advanced networking technology, technology that would take us decades to catch up to. The data on Link Summoning he provided will also allow us to make our own Link Monsters eventually."

Reiji caught the last word. "But not in time for departure?"

Nakajima shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. The energies we've tested are too unstable, and until we've finished analyzing the Master Rule Override, we won't be able to use them. Link Monsters in general are just incompatible with our own Master Rules."

"That is unfortunate, but not unexpected. Continue development in our absence." Reiji then narrowed his eyes. "And Yuji's concerns regarding his Pendulum cards?" Nakajima had informed him of the boy's warning regarding the manufacturing of Cyberse cards.

Nakajima frowned. "Unfortunately, it would seem the boy was correct; we attempted to make prototype Cyberse cards as a base, but they were too unstable to use. The researchers… they said they've never seen cards like those before. Something about them is inherently different from most other cards. They believe there's an element to the cards we're missing, but they can't identify it."

"I see… Tell them to keep trying. If not for Yuji's and the Lancers' sake, then for the sake of the Leo Corporation's pride."

Nakajima nodded and left the room. Himika, still frowning, resumed their previous conversation. "His access to our company aside, are you sure he is not a spy? I understand it is a roundabout way, but he did Fusion Summon…"

Reiji frowned. "I admit I'm unsure about that part. The Fusion Summoning he performed was different than any I've seen before; I do not know if that is some unique quirk of the Master Rule Override, something to do with his Duel Disk, his dimension, or something else entirely. The Academia duelist he faced seemed just as surprised as we were. It is possible the Link Dimension learned about the other summoning methods and made their own cards.

"If he is a spy, then it would only be prudent to keep him close so we can keep an eye on him. And if he is not, then we've gained a powerful ally."

* * *

 _Next morning…_

Yuji frowned as he looked at the cards in his hand. Like he had told Serena last night, he had gotten food (finally!) and taken a cursory look at the files Reiji gave him access to. After sleeping (in a real bed!), he had woken up, showered, and eaten breakfast. He had initially planned to go back to the files, but then he had remembered something important. A mystery he didn't have the answer to.

Cyberse Clock Dragon. Clock Spartoi. Cynet Fusion.

He knew he had never seen any of these cards before. There wasn't even supposed to be a Cyberse Fusion Monster, much less cards that specifically supported it. And yet, in the middle of his duel with Joseph, the cards had appeared; the first two in his Extra Deck, and the latter in his Deck. It was… infuriating to not understand how it happened.

His memory of the event wasn't very clear either. He remembered a dark space and his pendant glowing. And he remembered the roar of a dragon. Reaching down the front of his shirt, Yuji pulled out his pendant and frowned at it. It was a small silver cap attached to a chain, with a translucent sapphire stone on the opposite end. Hanako had said it was her mother's, but then she had given it to him about three months ago.

Was the pendant magic or something? That was absurd; Yuji wasn't superstitious or a believer in magic. He knew that everything had a rational explanation behind it. He just needed more information to figure it out.

Yuji sighed and replaced the pendant. Without more information, there wasn't much he could do. He could try using a scanner to learn the pendant's composition, but the only place in this dimension with tech like that would be the Leo Corporation. And even if they were working together, he doubted they would let him use such a machine just to scan a necklace.

Instead, he decided to focus on other things, starting with the profiles Reiji gave him on his fellow Lancers. If he was going to fight alongside them, he needed to know as much information as possible.

Naturally, there wasn't too much on Serena or Shun Kurosaki. Serena's just noted that she'd lived in Academia as long as she remembered, and she'd been sheltered by the Professor. It also noted her actions since coming to Standard, including carding one Hokuto Shijima. Kurosaki's mentioned he attacked several LDS people before meeting Reiji and joining him to root out Academia infiltrators in the tournament. It also mentioned his Deck – Raidraptors, a Deck that used Xyz Summoning to counter Special Summoning. Yuji was more intrigued by Kurosaki's Rank-Up-Magic, a Spell card that used an Xyz Monster to summon one with a higher Rank. It was very similar to Link climbing.

There was more information on Dennis Mackfield and Tsukikage. The latter was a student of the Fuuma Clan Duel School, a school that taught the use of ninjitsu in Action Duels. He also used a Ninja Deck that focused on delaying the opponent while dealing small amounts of effect damage, a strategy that Action Cards made much easier. Dennis, on the other hand, was from LDS's Broadway Campus and used Xyz Summoning. His Deck was Performage, which focused on swarming and preventing effect damage.

The next two were Shingo Sawatari and Noboru Gongenzaka. Sawatari was the son of Maiami City's mayor, an elite at LDS, and had changed Decks several times in the past month. His current one was an LDS Pendulum Deck called Abyss Actors that focused on Pendulum Summoning and swarming. Noboru Gongenzaka was the son of the owner of the Gongenzaka Dojo, a school that taught Steadfast Dueling, or Action Dueling without Action Cards. Gongenzaka was also a student of said Dojo and used a Superheavy Samurai Deck that contained only Monster Cards and centered on an ace monster that could attack in Defense Position.

That was… unusual. Yuji hadn't encountered a Deck that used only Monster Cards before. He had a sudden urge to duel this Gongenzaka to get a feel for such a strategy, but he suppressed it. He had more immediate concerns.

The last profile was Yuya Sakaki. He was the son of Yusho Sakaki, a man who was considered the pioneer of Action Duels and had disappeared three years ago. Yuya was the founder of Pendulum Summoning, had mastered Fusion and Xyz Summoning, and like Dennis earlier, was listed as an "Entertainment Duelist."

Yuji remembered that when he first met Sawatari, he had introduced himself as Kingmaker and the teen had asked him if he was an Entertainment Duelist. At the time, he hadn't paid much attention to it, but from what he knew now, he saw them as this world's equivalent to Charisma Duelists.

… _If I had not met Go, I would doubt the effectiveness of an entertainer in a war,_ Yuji thought, frowning at Yuya's profile. _Now I know better._ Still, Yuya's personality was very different from Go's, and he was a lot younger. Yuji had no idea how a war like this would affect him. Yes, Yuji was the same age and had already been in a months long conflict, but he, and that conflict, was different. As was Serena, who had been trained for a war, and Kurosaki, who had survived one. Tsukikage and Reiji, even if they hadn't participated in one, seemed to have a good idea of what war really meant. But Yuya, Dennis, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari only had their experience in the Battle Royale. And Yuji admitted he was concerned about how they would handle it.

Yuji shook his head to clear it. _No point in thinking about that. If Reiji Akaba believes they can fight Academia, then he must have a reason beyond being desperate._ Instead of thinking about his teammates' potential failures, he should focus on ways he could help the team. Even if they were from other dimensions and he had just met them yesterday, he should do his best to support them; they were comrades now, after all.

That simple fact didn't mean he had to trust them with personal information unnecessarily or that he wouldn't trade them for Hanako, Go, and Ryoken in a heartbeat. They at least didn't refer to him as a "socially awkward hoodlum."

Setting such thoughts aside, Yuji picked up his tablet and made a call. Reiji had given him the number to his office in case he needed to talk. And he needed Reiji's permission to access another file. Of course he could hack into it, but Yuji didn't think it would be worth potentially antagonizing his new allies.

Reiji's secretary picked up the phone and managed to redirect him. "Yes?" Reiji asked over the phone.

"It's Yuji. I was wondering if the Leo Corporation had a registry of Duel Disk IDs and their owners."

"And if we did?" Yuji told Reiji his idea, and the CEO of the Leo Corporation gave him his approval. Yuji downloaded the names and numbers he wanted from the list, then started to work on the second part of his newest program.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

"So this is a hotdog," Serena mused, after taking a bite of the food in question. "It tastes much better than I thought dog would."

"It is not actually made of dog meat," Yuji said, holding two hotdogs in his own hands. "The meat is a combination of pork and beef. I do not know why they are called hotdogs, only that they are delicious." He frowned at the meat and bun in his hands after he said that.

Serena frowned at him. "You say they are delicious, and yet you seem dissatisfied." The two were walking down the street towards the LDS Center Court. Yuji had conducted his search for the best hotdog place in the city like he said he would, and after he found it, he had tracked down Serena, who had indeed been challenging a few unlucky people to duels, and taken her with him so she could understand the power of fast food. And after getting said fast food, they had decided to go ahead to the Center Court and wait for the others.

"It is good, but I am comparing these to the hotdogs sold in Den City," Yuji explained. "There is a food truck called Café Nagi run by a Mr. Shoichi Kusanagi. He sells the best hotdogs in the entire city. If his hotdogs are a ten on a scale of one-to-ten, then these ones are a seven."

"Good, but not as good as this Mr. Kusanagi's," Serena nodded in understanding. "Do you think we'll get a chance to try Mr. Kusanagi's hotdogs one day?"

"Probably. And likely in the near future." Serena raised an eyebrow at that, the question obvious. "Tell me, what kind of person do you believe Reiji Akaba is?"

Serena frowned in thought. "He seems a cautious person, but also driven. He takes moves that seem high risk, but he has in fact accounted for the risks already. And if his accounting fails, then he's willing to pay the price."

"I do not know him that well, but I agree with your assessment. I do not believe that Reiji will send us against Academia at first; I believe he will take us to gather allies. Nine duelists, no matter how skilled, cannot stand against an entire school of duelists trained in combat. We will need additional aid, and as I am an 'in' to potential partners in the Link Dimension, we may go there."

"But how will that help find your comrades?"

"Initially, it might not. But SOL Technologies, the company I work for, has its own resources and a way to look at the other dimensions. Not to mention they could probably produce Link Monsters for all of you much more easily than the Leo Corporation can." _And Cyberse Pendulum cards for me,_ Yuji thought, _in case I am correct about the Leo Corporation not being able to._

"So you believe we'll be going to the Link Dimension before going to Fusion."

"That, or we'll go to the Xyz Dimension to ally with the rest of the Resistance; Kurosaki is one of them, after all. Or we'll go to the Synchro Dimension as it's the dimension we have the least information on." _But I believe the Synchro Dimension will help us,_ Yuji thought. _Or at least Yugo would._ "Or I could be wrong, and Reiji does believe we can take on Academia by ourselves. Either way, we shouldn't be surprised if he takes us somewhere other than the Fusion Dimension."

Serena frowned in consideration, then nodded in agreement. The two walked in silence from there, too busy eating to converse. By the time they were done, they had reached LDS's center court. They were the first to arrive and thus sat in the stands, a few seats apart. Yuji leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Well, what's this? The socially awkward hoodlum is sleeping on the job?" Yuji opened his eyes as Sawatari approached him with a sneer.

Had he done something to offend the boy? Probably; Go had told Yuji more than once that he lacked tact and tended to rub people the wrong way. Still, if Sawatari insisted on being hostile, Yuji could play at that too.

"Who are you again?" Yuji asked. Sawatari face-faulted, then stood up quickly, shaking a fist at Yuji.

"What do you mean 'who are you!?' I introduced myself to you before! I'm Shingo Sawatari!"

"Oh, yes," Yuji nodded, pretending to remember. He then faced forward and decided to ignore Sawatari for as long as he could.

The boy didn't seem to realize his intentions though, as he took the seat next to him. "Honestly, someone like you should acknowledge your superiors. We're going to be fighting side by side now, aren't we? As your senior, if you have any questions, I'd be willing to answer them."

Sawatari kept talking as Yuji tuned him out. He noticed Serena was also ignoring the talking boy. Shun Kurosaki came in soon after and sat some distance away, ignoring all of them. Yuji so wished he held a similar position. Dennis, Tsukikage, and Gongenzaka soon entered the arena, with the orange-haired boy talking excitedly. The ninja and/or very serious cosplayer took a seat near the front, while Gongenzaka and Dennis sat next to Serena. From what could tell over Sawatari's continued bragging, Dennis was talking about his new Pendulum cards.

Yuya Sakaki was the last Lancer to enter, but he wasn't alone; an older man with brown and orange hair in a jumpsuit, a blonde woman in an aqua-colored long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, a young girl with red hair, a boy with green hair, and another boy with blue hair were with him. They were talking excitedly, with the woman smiling proudly at Yuya. That was, until they looked at the stands and saw Yuji. Then the man's jaw dropped, the woman's eyes widened, and the trio did a combination of the two.

"Eh!?" the green-haired boy said. "There really is a guy who looks like big bro Yuya here?"

"H-He looks kind of intimidating," the girl noted, shaking slightly as Yuji looked her over.

"…Hello," the blue-haired boy said, waving at Yuji. "I'm Tatsuya Yamashiro. You must be Yuji, right? Big bro Yuya told us about you."

 _Big bro Yuya?_ Yuji thought, glancing between the two. _No physical resemblance, so it must a term of endearment. Like the kids at the orphanage are around Go._ While he had no interest in these people, they were preferable company to Sawatari. He stood up, interrupting Sawatari, and ignored the boy's protestations as he headed down to meet them, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Pleased to meet you," Yuji said, bowing slightly to the man and woman. "I am Yuji Kogami."

"Oh, a polite young man," the woman said, smiling at him. "I am Yoko Sakaki, Yuya's mother."

"I am Shuzo Hiragi," the man said. "The owner of You Show Duel School, where Yuya attends."

"H-Hello," the girl said. "I'm Ayu Ayukawa."

"I'm Futoshi Harada," the green-haired boy said, smiling now.

Yuji looked from the kids to the adults. "Sakaki?" he repeated. "So you are Yusho Sakaki's wife." He then turned to the man. "And you're Yuzu Hiragi's father."

They blinked. "You know Yusho?" "You know Yuzu?" they asked at the same time.

"Only from what I've read online and what Yuya's told me," he explained. "That Yuzu Hiragi is a close friend of his, and Yusho Sakaki disappeared three years ago before he dueled a pro duelist."

"Oh," Shuzo said, looking disappointed. "I thought maybe you met Yusho. Him going to another dimension would explain why he disappeared."

"I've never met the man. Nor have I heard of anyone named Yusho Sakaki before today," Yuji said, making the man nod with a frown.

"A-Are you going to help big bro Yuya?" He looked down at Ayu, who seemed really nervous around him. "Are you going to save big sis Yuzu?"

"…I have no personal stake in the safety of Yuzu Hiragi," Yuji said bluntly. "But as I joined the Lancers to find my missing comrades, it would be hypocritical of me not to help Yuya find his."

Ayu looked relieved by that and Yuya looked touched, but Tatsuya looked confused. "Missing comrades?" he asked. "Who are you-?"

"I'm glad you're all here."

They all turned as Reiji Akaba, Nakajima, and another kid in a turquoise hoodie over a blue and yellow shirt walked into the arena. Yuji looked the kid up and down. They had blue eyes, light gray hair, wore a baseball cap under the hood and carried a teddy bear in their left hand. Yuji found himself frowning while Yuya, the two adults, and the three kids headed for the stands.

Noticing Yuji's gaze, Reiji placed a hand on the child's head. "This is Reira, my younger sister," Reiji explained. Yuji raised an eyebrow but nodded. He hadn't been clear on the kid's gender and wanted to be sure. Luckily, Reiji had introduced her before he asked the rude question.

Yuji turned to head towards the stands, but Reiji said, "Don't. You're an essential part of why I called everyone here." Yuji frowned again but stayed in the arena. Reiji ordered Nakajima to head to the operations booth with Reira. Once Nakajima had done so, Reiji turned towards the stands. "Dennis Mackfield, please come down here."

Dennis blinked but headed down. Looking over the stands, Yuji noted that Serena, Tsukikage, and Kurosaki were sitting slightly apart from the others, but everyone else was grouped together.

Once Dennis reached Yuji and Reiji, the latter turned towards the people in the stands. "I had meant for this to be for the Lancers alone, but I have no issue with the rest of you attending this. Dennis, Yuji," Reiji looked at both of them, "I would like the two of you to face each other in an Action Duel."

They blinked. Yuji narrowed his eyes in thought while Dennis said, "Why, President?" There were a few other questions in the audience, but Reiji held up a hand and didn't lower it till they were all quiet.

"The Lancers already know this, but for those who do not, Yuji comes from a dimension with a summoning method that is not present here in Standard," Reiji explained. Shuzo's, Yoko's, and the kids' (except Reira) eyes widened at that. "As well as a different set of Master Rules. Since we will be fighting alongside him, it would be prudent for us all to see how said summoning method works and understand how to duel under his rules."

 _It will also dispel any suspicion that said summoning method isn't real,_ Yuji thought, nodding in agreement with Reiji.

"Furthermore, one of the tools at our disposal is the Action Field and Action Cards," Reiji continued. "Yuji was present during the Battle Royale, but he did not use any Action Cards. Just as we need to adjust to his dueling, he needs to adjust to ours."

"But why does it have to be Mackfield?" Sawatari asked loudly. "If it's just an Action Duel, I'd be more than happy to even the score."

"Dennis is the one dueling because of his cards," Reiji answered. "His new Pendulum cards are prototypes, and they require a field test. In addition, Yuji is in possession of a program called the 'Master Rule Override' that changes the Duel Field. It would be prudent to see how such changes affect Pendulum Summoning." Reiji turned to Yuji. "Finally, we've observed you dueling against both Fusion and Synchro Summoning. I would see you face Xyz Summoning as well."

…

"Well, I'm game for this," Dennis said, nodding. "It would be my pleasure to teach Yuji about Action Duels. And if it helps the President make better cards, then that's even better!"

"…I agree to this match as well," Yuji said. "But on one condition." Reiji raised an eyebrow. "When this duel is over, you will tell me what the real purpose behind it is."

Yuya blinked. "Real purpose?" he repeated.

"What does that mean?" Tatsuya asked. No one answered him, with Serena and Gongenzaka frowning while the others looked confused.

Reiji's upper lip twitched. "Very well. If you win the duel, I'll tell you." After he said that, he joined Nakajima and Reira in the operations booth.

"Ready, Nakajima?"

"Yes, sir." Nakajima pressed a few buttons, then said, "Action Field On! Activating Field Spell: Showtime Street!" Yuji heard a few gasps in the audience as the ground beneath him and Dennis lit up. Yuji looked around as he found himself in the middle of a street and numerous buildings, all covered in lights, materialized out of thin air. Hoops, stars, squares, and other shapes all flew through the air. Yuji frowned as he glanced at the sky. It was the afternoon, yet the Action Field had changed it to nighttime.

 _The more I see of Real Solid Vision, the more it reminds me of LINK VRAINS,_ he thought. Then he noticed that Dennis was smiling and looking around the field excitedly.

"Oh, this field!" he cheered. "I always wanted to duel on this field!"

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "You know this one?"

"Yeah. This is Showtime Street, Yusho Sakaki's favorite field. I've always admired his dueling, so to get to perform on this Action Field is a dream come true!"

 _Yusho Sakaki's favorite field?_ Yuji wondered, glancing to where he knew the audience was. He could only see them if he concentrated, but he saw that Yuya, Shuzo, Yoko, Gongenzaka, and the children were all frowning. Sawatari was smirking, probably thinking Yuji was going to lose. Serena and Tsukikage were watching with polite interest while Kurosaki's expression was unreadable.

 _Why would Reiji Akaba select this field for me?_ Yuji thought, glancing at the operator's booth. "Before we start, I have a question."

"What is it?" Nakajima asked, frowning at Yuji.

"If we activate a Field Spell, what impact will it have on the Action Field?"

"The environment will change to that of the new Field Spell," Reiji answered in Nakajima's stead. "The Field Spell's own effects will remain intact, but so will the Action Field's." Yuji nodded. If he activated a Field Spell, he would still gain its effects and be able to use Action Cards.

"Let's go, Yuji!" Dennis said, activating his Duel Disk. "As an entertainer, I'll show you a show you won't believe! Duelists locked in battle!" Yuji blinked. What?

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Dennis continued, pirouetting on the spot before stopping and pointing his Duel Disk at the sky. "They storm through this Field!"

"Behold!" Reiji declared, making Yuji start and turn to stare at the CEO as he raised his right hand. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action!"

"Duel!" Dennis shouted.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 4000 LP**

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

Reiji snapped his fingers, making a blue sphere burst and scatter glowing cards throughout the area. But Yuji ignored all that and just stared at Dennis, who was doing a weird pose. What the-?

"Know this," Reiji said. "The Master Rule Override changes the Monster Zones to the Main Monster Zones and adds two Extra Monster Zones above them. If a monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, then it is Special Summoned to the Extra Monster Zone, and each player can only control one of those zones at a time."

"Meaning that each player can only Special Summon one monster from the Extra Deck at a time," Gongenzaka concluded.

"Oh," Sawatari nodded. "So that's what that program was earlier. Guess it doesn't work so well when the opponent doesn't use monsters from the Extra Deck. But why would he limit himself like that?"

"He doesn't." They turned to look at Serena, who was frowning at Yuji, who hadn't moved. "One of the features of Link Monsters is Link Markers, red arrows on their cards. Monsters can be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to those Link Markers. Meaning that while Dennis is limited to only one monster, Yuji is only limited by the placement of his monsters."

"As the show's opener, I'll go first!" Dennis declared. "When neither of us controls monsters, I can Special Summon this card. I Special Summon Performage Stilts Launcher!" A magician in purple armor and a dark yellow cape standing on two green stilts appeared in Attack Position.

 **Performage Stilts Launcher ATK 2200 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

"I Set one card. And now…" Dennis started running and grabbed the bottom rung of a passing hoop. "It's time for the opening act!" Dennis swung himself up so that he leapt through the air, landing with his feet on his monster's stilts. Then he held one foot up so he was balancing on the blue orb on the right stilt. "Do it, Stilts Launcher!" His monster laughed as it lifted one stilt, spun around, and then flung Dennis through the air. Dennis somersaulted in midair and landed on the roof of a nearby theater. Stilts Launcher floated up to join him as the kids in the stands cheered. "Do not worry, this dazzling show isn't over yet. I activate the Equip Spell Card: One-Shot Wand and equip it to Stilts Launcher!" One of Stilts Launcher's stilts changed into a staff with a boomerang attached to the end. "When equipped to a Spellcaster, that monster gains 800 attack points!"

 **Performage Stilts Launcher ATK 2200→3000**

"I end my turn." Dennis said as he bowed. "Now, we close the curtain on the first act, so let's give it up for our second performer, Yuji!" He gestured grandly down to Yuji, then blinked. The boy hadn't moved a muscle and was just staring at Dennis. "Uh… Yuji?"

"…What was that?"

"Huh?" Dennis blinked. "My move? Well, since neither of us had monsters, I could-."

"Not that," Yuji interrupted, shaking his head. "Those… words you and Reiji said at the beginning of the duel. What were those?"

"Oh, that!" Dennis smiled in realization. "That was the Action Duel chant! We say those before every Action Duel!"

"…You chant before every duel you have?"

"Well, every Action Duel. We don't do it outside of an Action Field." Dennis frowned. "Why? What do you say when you duel?"

"…Duel?" Yuji said, his tone turning the statement into a question. _Or Speed Duel_ , he thought. Yuji shook his head to clear it, then placed his hand on his Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw! I summon Cyberse Wizard!" A green-haired man in white and black robes wielding a short staff appeared.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Since a Cyberse monster was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon Boot Staggered in Attack Position!" A humanoid monster with white armor and interconnected lines on its body appeared.

 **Boot Staggered ATK 2300 DEF 500 LVL: 5**

"Eh? Cyberse?" Futoshi said, blinking.

"I've never heard of that Monster Type," Tatsuya said as he frowned.

"It's unique to his home dimension." They turned to look at Serena, who frowned at the field. "He said it was made three years ago by his father."

"Cyberse Wizard's effect activates! Once per turn, I can change one of your monsters to Defense Position. Cyberse Algorithm!" Cyberse Wizard's wand glowed as blue symbols appeared in the air. A blue aura appeared around Stilts Launcher as it changed battle positions. "Furthermore, when my Cyberse monster attacks your Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage!"

"Eh!" Ayu said, her eyes wide. "But Stilts Launcher has 0 defense points!"

"That means attacks from both of Yuji's monsters will inflict 4100 points of damage!" Yuya realized, his eyes also widening.

"Is he trying to end this duel right now?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Of course not." They turned to stare at Sawatari, who was looking smug. "He used that same strategy against me. And when Cyberse Wizard uses its effect, Yuji can only attack that monster. The most damage Dennis will take is 2300 from Boot Staggered."

"Battle! Cyberse Wizard, attack Stilts Launcher!"

"Eh!?" Sawatari face-faulted, then stood up, angrily glaring at Yuji. "Oi, what are you doing? He'll take less damage from that attack!"

Dennis blinked as well. "Go, Cyberse Wizard! Illusion Spike!" The monster sent a bolt of blue lightning at Stilts Launcher as Dennis gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! Pinch Breaker! When your monster declares an attack, its attack points become the same as the defense points of my monster until the end of the Battle Phase. In other words, your Cyberse Wizard's attack points become 0, the same as Stilts Launcher's defense points!"

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800→0**

The bolt of blue lightning hit Stilts Launcher, but since their stats were equal, Stilts Launcher wasn't destroyed. "I activate One-Shot Wand's effect!" Dennis continued. "When the equipped monster attacks or is attacked, I can destroy One-Shot Wand to draw a card!" The wand was replaced with the monster's original stilt as Dennis drew.

 **Performage Stilts Launcher ATK 3000→2200**

"Boot Staggered attacks Stilts Launcher!" Said monster fired bolts of blue energy at Stilts Launcher.

Dennis smiled. "Time to make things more exciting!" He ran to the edge of the roof he was on and jumped off. On the way down, he grabbed a passing triangle, then swung himself so he stood above the entryway to a movie theater. Yuji's eyes widened as he saw Dennis pick up a card lying on the ground.

"I activate the Action Spell Card: Miracle! This halves the battle damage and prevents Stilts Launcher's destruction by battle!" A blue barrier appeared around Stilts Launcher. The bolts of energy struck the shield but failed to break it.

"But you still take the damage!" Yuji reminded Dennis. The latter winced as a few energy bolts struck near him.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 4000→2850 LP**

 _So that was an Action Card,_ Yuji thought. Out loud, he said, "Boot Staggered's effect activates! When it inflicts battle damage, I can Special Summon a Stag Token!" A small white machine with a spike on the bottom materialized in Defense Position.

 **Stag Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"I end my Battle Phase, and at the end, your Pinch Breaker's effect ends, and Cyberse Wizard's attack points return to normal."

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 0→1800**

"The man Gongenzaka gets it," Gongenzaka nodded in understanding. "Yuji believed Dennis's Set card was defensive, so he attacked with Cyberse Wizard first to get rid of it. Doing that cleared the way for Boot Staggered."

"But all he got out of it was a token," Tatsuya said, frowning. "Why would he want that?"

Serena frowned. _Here it comes…_

Yuji gestured upwards as his hand glowed blue. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal materialized above him, making most of the audience gasp.

"W-What is that?" Ayu asked.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 1 monster. I set Stag Token in the Link Marker!" His monster became a stream of blue energy and entered the bottom arrow. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Linkuriboh!" The small blue machine emerged from the portal, summoned to the left Extra Monster Zone.

"Kuri kuri ku!" it cheered.

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300 LINK-1** ↓

"W-woah," Yuya said, his eyes wide.

"This is… Link Summoning?" Gongenzaka asked, his eyes wide.

"It's so cute!" Ayu cheered, hearts in her eyes. Linkuriboh turned to face her.

"Kuri kuri ku!" it replied happily to her.

"So this is a summoning method that belongs to another dimension…" Shuzo mused, crossing his arms. Then he stood up, arms raised. "It's amazing! It's making me fired up! Hot blooded!"

"…I admit it's impressive, but come on," Sawatari said, scowling. "300 attack points? That's the best he could show us?"

"Don't underestimate it." He turned to look at Serena, who was scowling at the small blue monster. "I did. And lost because of it." Sawatari blinked, then looked between the monster and the girl several more times.

Kurosaki remained silent, but he was no longer expressionless. Instead, he was scowling as he regarded the monster from a summoning method he'd never seen before.

"Wow. So this is Link Summoning," Dennis mused. "It's awesome, Yuji! What else can you do?" Yuji's response was to raise his arm again.

"Appear once more! The circuit that leads to the future!" Everyone except Reiji gasped as the Link portal appeared again.

"He's doing it again?" Yuya asked, speaking their thoughts.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Level 3 or higher Cyberse monsters. I set Boot Staggered and Cyberse Wizard in the Link Markers!" His monsters turned into blue energy and entered the top and right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Elphase!" A man with long blonde hair wearing a blue tunic, silver leg guards, and a green scarf emerged from the portal at Linkuriboh's Link Marker.

 **Elphase ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↑→

"Elphase's effect activates! For each monster it points to, it gains 300 attack points!"

 **Elphase ATK 2000→2300**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Wow!" Dennis said, jumping back down to street level. "Two monsters from the Extra Deck in succession. Impressive. I guess that means I'll have to step up to match. My turn! Draw!" Dennis looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Magical Pendulum Box! This lets me draw two cards, and if those cards are Pendulum Monsters, they are added to my hand. If not, then they are sent to the Graveyard."

Dennis drew again and smiled. "I drew Performage Bubble Gardna and Performage Overlay Juggler. Both are Pendulum Monsters, so both are added to my hand." Dennis then ran and jumped, grabbing a lamppost. He lifted himself upwards and stood atop it, his arms spread.

"And now, the time for my show's main act has come!" Dennis took two cards from his hand. "I, using the Scale 2 Performage Bubble Gardna and the Scale 6 Performage Overlay Juggler, set the Pendulum Scale!" Dennis set the cards on the far sides of his Duel Disk, which displayed the word "Pendulum" in rainbow-colored letters. Two blue pillars rose on either side of Dennis's field. The one on the Entertainer's right had a small girl in pink wielding a staff with a crab on the end while the one on his left had a fiendish monster attached to a single wheel with several hoops hovering around it. A stylized "2" and "6" appeared underneath them.

 **Performage Bubble Gardna Scale 2**

 **Performage Overlay Juggler Scale 6**

Reiji looked at the duel data and narrowed his eyes. "I see…"

Dennis blinked, looking slightly confused at the pillars. Then he looked at his Duel Disk and his eyes widened. "Oh! That's unexpected! Yuji! It seems your Master Rule Override placed my Pendulum Cards in my Spell & Trap Zones!"

"What?" Yuya said, blinking in surprise.

"…He's right," Gongenzaka said, having taken his Duel Disk out. He showed it to Yuya, Shuzo, Yoko, and the kids. The Duel Disk's screen showed that Dennis's Pendulum monsters had been placed in the far-left and far-right Spell & Trap Zones.

"So, it seems using Pendulum Summoning under the Master Rule Override limits the number of Spell and Trap Cards a duelist can use," Reiji surmised. "Interesting."

Yuji frowned at his own display. _Based on this, Pendulum Summoning won't be as useful during a Speed Duel, since it would leave only one available Spell & Trap Zone for other cards._

Dennis smiled and continued his turn. "With the set Pendulum Scale, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 3 to 5. Behold, my first use of this summoning method! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!" A portal appeared between his monsters, along with two lights that shot out of the portal. "Performage Ball Balancer! And Performage Trick Clown!" A monster on a giant rotating ball and a clown doing a handstand emerged from the lights, both in Attack Position.

 **Performage Ball Balancer ATK 1000 DEF 1800 LVL: 4 PS: 3**

 **Performage Trick Clown ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Yes, my first Pendulum Summoning!" Dennis cheered before bowing to the audience. The three kids, along with Shuzo were cheering for him. Along with an unexpected person.

"Ah, Dennis is so cute!" Yoko cheered, a weird smile on her face.

"M-Mom," Yuya muttered, looking at his mother with a disturbed face.

Yuji ignored the audience and looked over Dennis's field. So this was Pendulum Summoning. It was a powerful tool, one that could be dangerous if used properly. While he did not believe LDS was up to the task of making Cyberse Pendulum cards, he did hope they succeeded. At least until he got home and shared the Pendulum data with his father and SOL Technologies.

"Now, the next stage is ready! I construct the Overlay Network with my Level 4 Ball Balancer and Trick Clown!" A black and yellow spiral portal appeared on the ground beneath Dennis. His monsters turned into orange and yellow energy and entered the portal. A stream of blue energy burst out of the spiral.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" A humanoid monster in a white uniform, white hat, and purple cape emerged from the portal. It wielded a trapeze stick in its left hand and was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position while orbited by two yellow lights.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

Ropes of light emerged from the ends of Trapeze Magician's staff, allowing it to swing around the city. "Yee-haw!" Dennis cheered as he jumped up from the lamppost. His monster caught him in its left hand as sparkles of light rained down on the field. Yuji narrowed his eyes as he heard the audience cheered. All these lights were starting to give him a headache.

Dennis leapt down from Trapeze Magician and landed on the roof of a theater. "Now, feast your eyes!" Trapeze Magician landed next to him, releasing streams of energy in the form of stars as its ropes disappeared.

"So pretty!" Ayu cheered.

"He's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cheered.

Dennis picked up an Action Card he found on the theater's roof. "It's showtime!" he declared. "Trapeze Magician's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, one monster on the field can attack twice this turn! I target Trapeze Magician itself for this effect!" One of the lights circling Trapeze Magician burst into sparkles that covered the laughing monster. The monster's trapeze reappeared as it began swinging through the air again.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician: 2 OU→1 OU**

"Battle! Stilts Launcher will begin the show! Stilts Launcher attacks Linkuriboh!" Said monster laughed as blue lightning erupted from its stilts and launched at the small monster.

 _I see,_ Yuji thought. _He only used Trapeze Magician's effect once because he thought it wouldn't be needed; Stilts Launcher would destroy Linkuriboh and deal 1900 points of damage, then Trapeze Magician would destroy Elphase and attack directly, dealing 3000 points of damage from both attacks. A solid strategy. Unfortunately…_

"Linkuriboh's effect activates!" he declared. "When your monster attacks, I Tribute Linkuriboh to make your monster's attack points 0 until the end of the turn!"

"Eh?" Dennis blinked as said Link Monster disintegrated.

 **Performage Stilts Launcher ATK 2200→0**

 **Elphase ATK 2300→2000**

"Eh!?" Sawatari said, surprised. "That little monster had an effect like that!?"

"That was the effect that did me in," Serena said, frowning. "When you only control one monster, said effect is very dangerous. Fortunately for himself, Dennis has two monsters."

Dennis laughed. "That was a good move, Yuji! But I can still deal big damage! Trapeze Magician attacks Elphase!" Said monster, which was still swinging through the air, swung at Elphase feet-first. Yuji remained calm and gestured to his field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Security Block!" he declared. "Until the end of the turn, one Cyberse monster cannot be destroyed by battle and neither of us takes battle damage!" The attack struck Elphase, but the monster wasn't destroyed, and Yuji took no damage.

Sawatari clenched and unclenched his fists. "That's the same card he used on me," he muttered. "My father got me cards too, but they were never this good."

Dennis frowned. "Trapeze Magician's effect destroys any monster that doesn't attack twice with its effect," he said. "So Trapeze Magician attacks Elphase again!" This time, Trapeze Magician smacked Elphase with its trapeze stick, but the Link Monster remained on the field and Yuji remained unharmed.

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"And during the End Phase, Linkuriboh's effect ends and your Stilts Launcher's attack points return to normal."

 **Performage Stilts Launcher ATK 0→2200**

"I have to say, Yuji, I was surprised by your move just now."

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "You were expecting a Trap Card?"

"No, I was just expecting you to try for an Action Card."

"Why would I do that? My own cards are sufficient."

Dennis blinked and chuckled. "Well, I can't deny that, but wouldn't you want to duel like we do? I mean, Action Cards can be risky, but they make every duel so more exciting!"

"Action Cards do add an element of unpredictability," Yuji agreed. "But I see no value on relying only on luck and chance. I have won every duel so far on my own terms. I have not yet seen reason to change that. My turn! Draw!"

Yuji looked at his card, then chose another. "I Special Summon Backlinker!" A small mechanical dinosaur appeared in Attack Position.

 **Backlinker ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

Serena's eyes widened. "That's-!"

"Backlinker can be Special Summoned if you control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone and I do not," Yuji continued before gesturing to his field. "Backlinker's effect activates! By Tributing it, all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones are sent to the Graveyard!"

"Eh!?" Futoshi said.

"But that means Trapeze Magician will be destroyed!" Takuya realized.

"Nice try, but our star performer won't be upstaged so easily!" Dennis declared, activating a card from his hand. "Action Spell Card: Invisibility! The targeted Trapeze Magician cannot be targeted by your card effects and is unaffected by other card effects!" Trapeze Magician became transparent while Backlinker broke apart.

"He used that monster to take down my Fusion Monster in our duel," Serena said. "But thanks to that Action Card, Dennis was able to avoid it."

Yuji narrowed his eyes. He was started to get annoyed by the duelist in front of him. And the headache he was getting from all the lights wasn't helping. _Calm down,_ he thought, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _You will not win if you duel angrily._

When he opened his eyes, Yuji took two cards from his hand. "By discarding a Level 2 or lower monster, I can Special Summon this card. Come, Bitrooper!" A mechanical knight with a lance and energy shield appeared in Attack Position.

 **Bitrooper ATK 1500 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Furthermore, since I sent Dotscaper to the Graveyard, its effect activates, and I can Special Summon it. Resurrect, Dotscaper!" A monster made of green and white bricks materialized in Attack Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal appeared above his head.

"He's Link Summoning again!" Tatsuya said.

"What will it be this time?" Gongenzaka wondered.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Effect monsters. I set Bitrooper and Dotscaper in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Underclock Taker!" A purple machine with a white disk floating above it emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone and Elphase's top Link Marker.

 **Underclock Taker ATK 1000 LINK-2** ←↓

"Since Elphase points to Underclock Taker, it gains 300 attack points."

 **Elphase ATK 2000→2300**

"I activate the Spell Card: Cyberse Cache! Since my Cyberse monster's current attack points are different from its original attack points, I can draw two cards!" Yuji drew, then played one of them. "I summon Profibit Snake!" A yellow mechanical snake with a blue belly and blue eyes appeared.

 **Profibit Snake ATK 500 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Profibit Snake and the Link-2 Elphase in the Link Markers!" His monsters turned into blue energy, with Elphase splitting into two streams, and entered the top, right, and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Transcode Talker!" An orange mechanical warrior emerged from the portal at Underclock Taker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓→

"Eh?" Yuya said, blinking. "He can Link Summon using other Link Monsters?"

Serena frowned. "He did that in my duel as well. It seems that if a Link Monster is used, its Link Rating treats it as the same number of materials."

"The way he does it makes it look like a simpler version of Xyz Summoning," Gongenzaka noted, frowning to himself. Overhearing him, Kurosaki also frowned to himself.

"The Link Summoned Elphase's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "When it leaves the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Cyberse Wizard!" The man in white and black robes reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Transcode Talker's monster effect! While it is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it cannot be targeted by your card effects and gain 500 attack points!"

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

 **Underclock Taker ATK 1000→1500**

Yuya blinked "Co-linked?"

"Oi, Yuji!" Sawatari shouted. "What does 'co-linked' mean?"

Yuji didn't turn and remained facing Dennis. "Co-linked means that two Link Monsters' Link Markers point to each other."

Reiji narrowed his eyes and looked at the card data. Indeed, the red arrows on Underclock Taker and Transcode Talker were pointing at each other. So in addition to regular linked cards like Reiji had seen with Excode Talker, there was also co-linking. Interesting…

"Transcode Talker's additional effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard to its Link Marker. Resurrect, Elphase!" The blond man in a blue tunic reappeared at Transcode Talker's right Link Marker.

 **Elphase ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↑→

"Hey, seriously!?" Sawatari asked, annoyed. "It increases attack points, preventing targeting of card effects, _and_ can Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard? Just how broken is your Deck?"

 _You should see Ryoken's Deck,_ Yuji internally snarked. Aloud, he said, "Appear for a third time! The circuit that leads to the future!"

"Three Link Summons in one turn?" Serena said, her eyes wide as the Link portal materialized.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more non-Token monsters. I set Cyberse Wizard and Link-2 Elphase in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left, top, and right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Tri-Gate Wizard!" A man in a dark blue and gray jumpsuit emerged from the portal. He had blue and white clothes wrapped around his shoulders and waist, a black top hat on his head, and two drills for feet. The man swung his staff, which had a crescent-shaped end topped by a triangle, as he was summoned to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker.

 **Tri-Gate Wizard ATK 2200 LINK-3** ←↑→

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "A Link-3 that isn't a 'Code Talker' monster," he muttered.

"Transcode Talker's effect activates!"

 **Tri-Gate Wizard ATK 2200→2700**

"Underclock Taker's monster effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster at its Link Marker and a monster you control. Until the end of the turn, your monster loses attack points equal to my monster's attack points!"

"Trapeze Magician is still affected by Invisibility, so you cannot target it for Underclock Taker's effect!" Dennis reminded Yuji.

"Yes. But Stilts Launcher isn't!" Dennis paled as his monster was weakened by Transcode Talker's attack points.

 **Performage Stilts Launcher ATK 2200→0**

"Battle! Transcode Talker attacks Stilts Launcher! Furthermore, Tri-Gate Wizard's effect activates! When the co-linked Transcode Talker battles your monster, battle damage is doubled!"

"The difference in attack points is 2800!" Ayu said in a panic.

"S-So double that would be…" Futoshi muttered, trying to do the math.

"5600 points of damage," Tatsuya said softly, his eyes wide.

Dennis grit his teeth and ran along the edge of his rooftop before leaping down to street level. He grabbed an Action Card on the way down but frowned at what he got. Dennis straightened then gestured to his field.

"Bubble Gardna's Pendulum effect activates! Since I control a 'Performage' card in my other Pendulum Zone, damage from this battle is halved!" Bubble Gardna released bubbles that shielded Dennis.

"Go, Transcode Talker! Trans Fault!" A rifle popped out of Transcode Talker's shoulder, which it grabbed in its right hand. The rifle charged with orange energy before firing and destroying Stilts Launcher. The blast continued onto Dennis, and even with the bubble, Dennis shouted in pain as he was blasted backwards several feet, leaving a ruined street as he fell onto his back.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 2850→50 LP**

"Dennis!" Yoko yelled in panic.

"That was ruthless!" Ayu said.

"He's giving me the shivers too, but I'm not sure I like it," Futoshi admitted.

"Impressive," Serena nodded. "I had seen it before, but I didn't appreciate it then. He obviously received very good training to reach a level like this."

"…No, that's not it."

They all started and turned to Shun, who was frowning thoughtfully at Yuji. "A strength like this doesn't come from training alone. This level can only be the result of numerous battles, all fought under the assumption that loss would mean death. I've seen it before in the strongest of the Resistance fighters and Academia warriors. Whatever fighting he's done has given him a similar sharpness that Academia's invasion gave us."

"A sharpness?" Sawatari scoffed. "That sounds ridiculous."

Gongenzaka frowned. "Kurosaki, you said 'a similar sharpness.' It isn't the same as yours?"

"No," Kurosaki said, frowning more intensely, looking almost confused. "His sharpness is… different. It's like ours but… warped."

"Warped?" Serena repeated.

"Like there's something… wrong about it. About him. Not like the sadism of Academia, but something else entirely. Like… a detachment, an apathy to it."

Apathy? The others turned and regarded Yuji thoughtfully as he stood facing Dennis, expressionless about whatever pain he was causing his opponent.

Meanwhile, in the operations booth, Reiji was frowning down on Yuji. Pressing a button, he zoomed in on the boy's face, focusing on his eyes. Reiji stared at the screen for a second before glancing at Reira. His frown intensifying, Reiji turned back to the screen and returned it to normal.

"Ow, ow…" Dennis muttered as he picked himself up. "You're ruthless, Yuji. Couldn't you go a little easier on me?"

"Academia will not 'go easy' on you. Why should I?"

Dennis sweatdropped. "Well, I'm your teammate for one thing. And this duel is just to get us used to each other's dueling, isn't it?"

"This is how I always duel. If you have an issue with it, you can surrender."

Dennis looked affronted. "What kind of entertainer would I be if I gave up just from facing a little adversity? No! I will continue this duel. I will win and charm the audience! And I'll start right now!" Dennis gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Performage Life!" The card showed Performage Trapeze Magician holding a woman in red in its arms, its face turned to the sky as though questioning the universe why the woman was dead. "Since my 'Performage' monster was destroyed by battle, I gain Life Points equal to its original attack points and then draw a card. Stilts Launcher had 2200 attack points, so I gain 2200 Life Points!" Dennis sighed contentedly as a light shone done on him and he drew.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 50→2250 LP**

"Furthermore, since I took more than 2000 points of damage, I can activate this card! Action Spell Card: Damage Draw!"

"The Action Card you grabbed," Yuji noted.

"Right! And this card lets me draw two more cards."

Yuji nodded as Dennis drew. "You recovered most of your Life Points and got new cards out of it. I suppose I should do the same."

"Eh?" Dennis blinked.

"I activate the effect of Profibit Snake in my Graveyard!" Yuji declared. "When my Cyberse monster destroys your monster and sends it to the Graveyard, I can banish a card from my Graveyard to add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I banish Security Block to return Cyberse Wizard to my hand."

Yuji did so, then gestured to his field. "The Battle Phase isn't over! Tri-Gate Wizard attacks Trapeze Magician!" Tri-Gate Wizard swung its staff and formed a blue magic circle. Dennis ran away, looking for an Action Card. But he didn't find one in time, as Tri-Gate Wizard blasted Trapeze Magician with blue energy, making Dennis wince.

 **Dennis: 2250→2050 LP**

"Underclock Taker attacks you directly!" Said monster sent bolts of purple lightning at Dennis, who gestured to his field.

"I activate the effect of Ball Balancer in the Graveyard!" he declared. "Since your Special Summoned monster declared a direct attack, I can Special Summon Ball Balancer!" The clown on a giant ball reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Performage Ball Balancer ATK 1000 DEF 1800 LVL: 4 PS: 3**

Yuji frowned. Underclock Taker wasn't strong enough to defeat Ball Balancer. No point in attacking. "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Dennis drew and smiled. "Yes! With this, our show will reach the climax. I activate the Spell Card: Performage Recasting!" The card showed the same woman in red as Performage Life, slumped over as she walked off a stage and a girl in blue wielding two staffs walked onto the stage with a big smile. "This card lets me return up to two 'Performage' monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck, and after I do so, I can place an equal number of 'Performage' Pendulum Monsters from my Deck face-up in my Extra Deck!"

Yuji blinked and then narrowed his eyes. _That's right,_ he thought. _I remember reading that Pendulum Monsters can be placed face-up in the Extra Deck._

"I return Stilts Launcher to my Deck and Trapeze Magician to my Extra Deck to place Performage Fire Dancer and Performage Wind Drainer face-up in my Extra Deck."

Dennis posed and then gestured to the sides of his field. "The set Pendulum Scales are 2 and 6! With these, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 5! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! From the Extra Deck, Performage Fire Dancer and Performage Wind Drainer!" A portal opened and a single light shot out. It formed into a monster with a blue hat wearing pink baggy pants standing atop a ball with a hose attached to a gun on its back. The monster laughed as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Performage Wind Drainer ATK 2100 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Huh?" Dennis blinked. "Where's Fire Dancer?"

"He meant to Pendulum Summon two monsters, but only got one?" Gongenzaka frowned. The rest of the audience was as confused as him.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked.

Yuji had a good idea but said nothing. Reiji, on the other hand, smirked as he looked over the duel data. "Dennis," he said. "Look at where your monster is on the field."

Dennis blinked. "Where it is on the field?" Dennis looked and his eyes widened. "Eh? Wind Drainer was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone?"

"Yes," Yuji said. "It doesn't matter what type of monster it is; so long as it's from the Extra Deck, it is summoned to either the Extra Monster Zone or a Link Monster's Link Marker."

Reiji let out a low chuckle. "In other words, the Master Rule Override doesn't just reduce the number of Spell or Trap Cards one can use if they Pendulum Summon, but it also limits Pendulum Summoning from the Extra Deck to only one monster."

"EHHHH!?" That noise was from Yuya, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Yoko, and the kids.

Dennis frowned but then smiled. "Well, this is disappointing, but I can still win this duel! Wind Drainer's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can reduce its Level by one."

 **Performage Wind Drainer LVL: 5→4**

"Two Level 4 monsters again," Yuji muttered.

"I overlay my Level 4 Ball Balancer and Wind Drainer!" Dennis's monsters became orange and green streams of energy and entered the black-and-yellow spiral portal that appeared in front of him. A stream of blue energy burst out of the portal. "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear again, Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis's ace monster reappeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position with two yellow lights circling it.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

Trapeze Magician laughed as its trapeze extended and it flew through the air. This time, it wrapped its legs around the trapeze and held its hands out for Dennis, who grabbed them easily. Dennis laughed as he flew through the air with Trapeze Magician, until it deposited him at the other end of the street, standing partway up a skyscraper atop some advertisements.

Dennis picked up an Action Card he found on the roof and smiled. "Get ready everybody!" he declared. "I summon Performage Bonus Dealer!" A small man in a red jacket and red pants wearing a mask and holding a coin in his right hand appeared.

 **Performage Bonus Dealer ATK 1000 DEF 100 LVL: 2 PS: 3**

"Bonus Dealer's effect activates! Once per turn, I can add one of my Pendulum Monsters to the Extra Deck to increase the attack of another of my monsters by 1000 until the End Phase. I add Bonus Dealer to the Extra Deck to increase Trapeze Magician's attack points!" Bonus Dealer flipped his coin and laughed before disintegrating.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500→3500**

Yuji gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Cyberse Shatter! Since you activated an effect that would change the attack points of exactly one monster while I control a Cyberse monster, that effect is negated, and I draw one card." Yuji drew as Trapeze Magician lost its boost.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 3500→2500**

"As expected of you, Yuji," Dennis praised. "But I still have other options! I activate the Equip Spell Card: Wonder Wand and equip it to Trapeze Magician!" A small staff with a green orb at the top appeared in Trapeze Magician's left hand. "Wonder Wand increases the attack points of my Spellcaster monster by 500 attack points."

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500→3000**

"Furthermore, Trapeze Magician's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, Trapeze Magician can make two attacks this turn!" Trapeze Magician laughed as one of the orbs circling it burst. It reignited the ropes of light and began swinging through the air again.

"It's showtime! Battle! Trapeze Magician attacks Transcode Talker!" Trapeze Magician laughed as it soared through the air and aimed its feet at Transcode Talker. Dennis, meanwhile, activated a card from his hand.

"I activate the Action Spell Card: Illusion Force!" The Action Spell showed a spellcaster in purple clothes, its staff raised high. "This card increases Trapeze Magician's attack points by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 3000→3600**

"Go, Trapeze Magician!" The monster laughed as it hit Transcode Talker, destroying it and making Yuji grit his teeth, partly from pain but also from annoyance. Dennis was having considerable luck when it came to these Action Cards.

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000→3200 LP**

"Since Transcode Talker left the field, Underclock Taker and Tri-Gate Wizard lose their attack boosts," he said in a flat tone.

 **Tri-Gate Wizard ATK 2700→2200**

 **Underclock Taker ATK 1500→1000**

"You weathered the first attack, but how about the second? Trapeze Magician attacks Underclock Taker!" This time, as Trapeze Magician swung, it pointed its new weapon at Underclock Taker. It released a bolt of green energy, striking the monster and destroying it. Yuji braced himself and growled as the force of the attack sent him backwards several feet, but he remained standing.

 **Yuji Kogami: 3200→600 LP**

"My turn isn't over yet!" Dennis ran and jumped off the ledge he was standing on. Trapeze Magician caught him in its hands. "Yahoo!" Dennis cheered as he swung through the air with his monster, sparkles of light falling down on the field. Trapeze Magician circled the building Dennis had been standing partway up, gaining height until they reached the top. Trapeze Magician dropped Dennis on the roof, where he somersaulted and picked up another Action Card.

"Yes! This is the final curtain! Action Spell Card: Wonder Chance! This lets one of my monsters make another attack!" Yuji's eyes widened. "Trapeze Magician gains a third attack. Battle! Trapeze Magician attacks Tri-Gate Wizard!"

Trapeze Magician laughed as it soared towards Yuji's Link Monster. The boy himself closed his eyes. Was it worth it? The possible risk? To prevent losing and achieve victory… yes.

Yuji nodded to himself, opened his eyes, then ran down the streets. He had remained in almost the same spot the entire time, so his sudden movement startled the audience.

"Is he going for-?" Yuya wondered.

Yuji jumped up and caught the edge of a square of light. Swinging to the side, he landed behind a sign that said, "Fantastic Duel." Looking down, he picked up a card with a stylized "A" on the back. Looking at the card, Yuji raised an eyebrow.

 _It seems Dennis and I both have good luck,_ he thought. "Action Spell Card: High Dive! Tri-Gate Wizard gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn!"

 **Tri-Gate Wizard ATK 2200→3200**

Dennis had looked surprised but was now smiling. "So, I guess you're willing to try dueling our ways as well. Continue the attack, Trapeze Magician!" His monster swung in and struck Tri-Gate Wizard, destroying it. Yuji winced from the damage but remained standing.

 **Yuji Kogami: 600→200 LP**

"The Battle Phase ends, so Illusion Force's effect also ends, and Trapeze Magician's attack points return to normal."

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 3600→3000**

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Dennis laughed. "This is a superb duel, Yuji! We're thrilling the audience! You'd make a good Entertainment Duelist!"

"No. I wouldn't."

Dennis blinked at the flat response. He looked down as Yuji jumped back down to street level. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Entertainers like yourself duel for others; for the audience," he answered. "I do not duel for others."

"Oh? Then you duel for yourself?"

"No. I do not duel for myself or others. I just duel to complete my mission. That's it. That's all that matters to me." Reiji narrowed his eyes at that. "My turn! Draw!"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Dennis declared. "Mage's Fortress!" A dark fortress covered in thorns with towers rising in the background appeared around the tower Dennis was standing atop of. "So long as I control a Spellcaster monster, you cannot declare an attack!"

"That card is spooky," Ayu said, shaking lightly.

Yuji looked at his drawn card and frowned. Protron, a Normal Monster. His other cards were Cyberse Wizard and a Spell Card he drew earlier with Cyberse Shatter's effect. He then used his Duel Disk to check Dennis's Graveyard and confirm what he suspected. Yes: the monster Dennis had detached earlier was Ball Balancer again. Yuji closed his eyes. He would need to win this turn. To do that, he would need to destroy Dennis's Continuous Trap Card. Then he would need a monster of sufficient power to win the duel. Or…

Yuji's eyes widened. That was it! He could see the path to victory. It would depend on luck, but only on the last step. He could do everything else with skill alone.

"I activate the Spell Card: Cyberse Soul!" The card showed Cyberse Wizard shining with an internal blue light, along with Backup Secretary glowing with a purple light. "This card banishes a Cyberse monster from my Graveyard and a monster from your Graveyard with the same Level as that monster."

"Eh?" Dennis blinked. "From my Graveyard?"

"I banish the Level 4 Bitrooper from my Graveyard to banish the Level 4 Performage Ball Balancer from your Graveyard," Yuji continued. Dennis frowned as he saw his card leave the Graveyard.

 _Clever,_ Reiji thought. _Now he can attack directly._ Outwardly, he was still frowning. Yuji's words earlier… and his eyes…

"Cyberse Soul's final effect lets me add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand," Yuji said, taking a card from his Deck. "I add the Level 3 Defcon Bird to my hand. I summon Cyberse Wizard!" The man in black and white robes reappeared.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Next, I activate the effect of Cyberse Shatter in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Link-2 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Linkuriboh!" The small blue monster reappeared.

"Kuri kuri ku!" it cheered.

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300 LINK-1** ↓

"He must be planning to Link Summon again," Gongenzaka said.

Serena frowned. "But why Linkuriboh?" she asked. "He could have Link Summoned Elphase and brought out another 'Code Talker.' Instead, he brought out materials for a Link-2. What is he planning?"

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal appeared above Yuji. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Cyberse Wizard and Linkuriboh in the Link Markers!" His monsters became streams of blue energy and entered the bottom and bottom-left arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Cyberse Witch!" A red-haired woman emerged from the portal. She wore brown and silver armor plating with a brown hood and a white cape with a red lining. She wielded a three-pointed staff centered on a green orb in her left hand and was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Cyberse Witch ATK 800 LINK-2** ↙↓

"He went for this monster instead of a 'Code Talker?'" Serena wondered. "With only 800 attack points, it must have a strong effect."

"I activate the effect of Defcon Bird in my hand! By discarding a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon it. I discard Protron. Come, Defcon Bird!" A mechanical bird with teal wings shaped like a dome around it appeared at Cyberse Witch's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Defcon Bird ATK 100 DEF 1700 LVL: 3**

"It doesn't matter how much you Link Summon," Dennis said. "So long as Mage's Fortress is in play, you can't attack!"

"Cyberse Witch's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "When a monster is Special Summoned to its Link Marker, by banishing a Spell Card from my Graveyard, I add a Cyberse Ritual Monster and Cynet Ritual from my Deck to my hand!"

"What!?" Dennis blinked and gasped. As did everyone else in the arena, except Reira.

"Ritual?" Yuya repeated.

"I banish Damage Banish to add a Cyberse Ritual Monster and Cynet Ritual from my Deck to my hand," Yuji said, taking the cards from his Deck. "In addition, Cyberse Witch's effect lets me Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Cyberse Wizard!" Cyberse Witch's staff lit up with green energy as Cyberse Wizard reappeared at her bottom Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"From my hand, I activate the Ritual Spell Card: Cynet Ritual!" Yuji declared, playing the card. "I Tribute monsters from my hand and field whose total Levels equal or surpass the Cyberse Ritual Monster that I'm Ritual Summoning from my hand!" All the lights in Showtime Street seemed to fade as a blue and silver magic circle appeared on the ground in front of Yuji. Seven blue flames were lit along the edges of the circle.

"I Tribute the Level 3 Defcon Bird and Level 4 Cyberse Wizard!" His monsters broke apart into particles of blue energy and gathered into the center of the circle. A pillar of blue light erupted from the circle, nearly blinding everyone except the boy right next to it.

"The contract has been made!" Yuji chanted. "The dark sage who wields the power of space-time inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 7! Cyberse Sorcerer!"

A man with pale skin and dark silver hair covering his left eye emerged from the portal. He wore a deep blue jumpsuit under a silver overcoat with dark blue lines running along the edges over it. Pinpricks of starlight dotted his jumpsuit and the lines on his overcoat. Silver armor with light blue lines running over them covered his chest and shoulders, along with silver gauntlets and boots covering his lower arms and lower legs. The man wore a dark blue helmet with short silver wings on the sides and wielded a straight silver staff with a circle on each end and a larger circle of blue light in the middle in its right hand. The man grunted as he was summoned to Cyberse Witch's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"He knows Ritual Summoning?" Sawatari said wide-eyed.

"Just like Mieru…" Gongenzaka said, his eyes in a similar state as the previous boy. He turned to Yuya, then blinked. "Yuya?"

"Huh?" the boy blinked in surprise as he turned to his friend. "G-Gongenzaka?"

"Are you alright?"

"I… yes, I'm fine, Go," Yuya said, turning to regard Cyberse Sorcerer with a frown. "I'm… fine."

Reiji smiled lightly. _Link Summoning, Fusion Summoning, and now Ritual Summoning. You continue to surprise us, Yuji Kogami._

"Oh, that's an impressive monster, Yuji," Dennis said, smiling in excitement at the monster Yuji just summoned. "But it doesn't matter how impressive it is; with Mage's Fortress on the field, you can't hurt me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Dennis's eyes widened in uncertainty. "Cyberse Sorcerer's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "Once while it is face-up on the field, I can target a Link Monster linked to it. Then, I can negate the effects of my opponent's Spell and Trap Cards equal to that monster's Link Rating!" Dennis gasped in shock. "I target the Link-2 Cyberse Witch, which means the effects of two of your Spell and Trap Cards are negated. I negate the effects of Mage's Fortress and Performage Bubble Gardna! Cyberse Restriction!"

Cyberse Sorcerer spun its staff as the two circles on the ends glowed with blue light. It formed a blue ring, which then launched and divided into two. The first ring went around Bubble Gardna, imprisoning it, while the second ring went around the Mage's Fortress card. The dark fortress around Dennis's tower disappeared as the boy atop said tower grit his teeth.

"Amazing!" Tatsuya cheered. "He used a Ritual Monster to negate Dennis's card effects! And since Bubble Gardna was negated too, that means Dennis can't halve the battle damage!"

"But Cyberse Sorcerer only has 2500 attack points," Ayu reminded Tatsuya.

"And Trapeze Magician has 3000 attack points," Futoshi said. "If anyone will be getting the shivers, it will be Yuji!"

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Trapeze Magician!"

"Eh!?" Ayu and Futoshi said. "He's attacking!?"

"Cyberse Sorcerer's monster effect! If it battles your monster while linked, it gains 1000 attack points during damage calculation!" Blue lines appeared up and down Cyberse Sorcerer's staff.

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 2500→3500**

Dennis gasped. "Go! Cyberse Sorcery!" Cyberse Sorcerer released a stream of dark blue energy from its staff. Trapeze Magician went back on its trapeze and picked Dennis up from his vantage point.

 _I need an Action Card!_ Dennis thought, looking around. But the attack was coming too fast. Gritting his teeth, Dennis jumped down and landed on the rooftop of a building near Yuji as the attack struck Trapeze Magician. Dennis winced as his ace monster was destroyed.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 2050→1550 LP**

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 3500→2500**

Yuji started running again, this time holding up both arms. Cyberse Sorcerer and Cyberse Witch grabbed his arms, and then flung him into the air.

"Woah!" Tatsuya said.

"What's he doing?" Sawatari asked.

Yuji landed with his hand on the ledge of a building and, while gritting his teeth, pulled himself up. Looking around, he saw an Action Card on the ground. Picking it up, he raised an eyebrow. _I was hoping for Wonder Chance,_ he thought. _But this will work too._

"Action Spell Card: Double Attack!" Yuji declared. "The attack points of one monster on the field are doubled during the Battle Phase. I target Cyberse Witch for this effect!" The woman glowed red as her attack points increased.

 **Cyberse Witch ATK 800→1600**

"Dennis has 1550 Life Points and Cyberse Witch has 1600 attack points," Gongenzaka said.

"If he attacks, Yuji wins," Serena said.

"Battle! Cyberse Witch attacks you directly!" Dennis grit his teeth as he stood up and Cyberse Witch's staff glowed green. Looking around, Dennis's eyes widened.

"Yes!" he said, running and grabbing the Action Card. "Action Spell Card: Illusion Dance!" A lantern appeared above Cyberse Witch and Cyberse Sorcerer. Yuji blinked as the latter monster started moving its arms from side to side and swaying its hips. "Illusion Dance changes all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position, but at the end of the turn, they'll be changed back to Attack Position."

"That's the card the Principal used when he and big bro Yuya dueled!" Ayu remembered.

"Ah! That was a hot-blooded duel!" Shuzo agreed.

"But if all monsters are in Defense Position," Sawatari started.

"The attack won't go through," Yuya finished.

Dennis laughed. "Do you see this, Yuji? Even if you don't see yourself as an Entertainer, your monsters can do Entertainment dueling too!" Then he blinked as he realized something. "Eh?"

Cyberse Sorcerer was indeed dancing. With an expression of surprise and exasperation, clearly wanting the dancing to end. Cyberse Witch, on the other hand, wasn't dancing. Instead, she was watching Cyberse Sorcerer with clear amusement at his plight.

"Eh, Yuji," Dennis said. "Why isn't your Witch dancing?"

Reiji smirked as he remembered a certain fact from the Link Monster data. Yuji allowed a small smile to cross his own face. "Your Action Card changes all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position," he said. "As a Ritual Monster, Cyberse Sorcerer is affected. But Cyberse Witch is a Link Monster. And Link Monsters cannot exist in Defense Position!"

"What!?" Dennis and the audience all shouted in surprise.

"Can't exist in Defense Position?" Tatsuya repeated.

"That's crazy!" Ayu said.

"I thought he was being overconfident when he had Linkuriboh in Attack Position, but if it couldn't be in Defense Position," Serena muttered wide-eyed.

"Since Cyberse Witch cannot be in Defense Position, she is unaffected by Illusion Dance," Yuji continued. "Which means this is the end! Go, Cyberse Witch!" Streams of dark pink energy shot out from Cyberse Witch's staff and struck Dennis, who cried out in pain as he was sent flying. Dennis landed on the roof on his back.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 1550→0 LP**

A screen announcing Yuji's win appeared, as did fireworks.

"Wow!" Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya cheered.

"That dueling was hot-blooded!" Shuzo shouted.

"Dennis is cute, but this Yuji isn't so bad, either," Yoko said. Yuji didn't hear her, but he did feel a slight tingle go down his spine.

"He's really strong," Gongenzaka noted.

"Yes," Serena nodded.

"Tch. I would have given the audience a much better show than that," Sawatari complained.

The Action Field disappeared as they spoke, with Yuji and Dennis having gone down to ground level. Yuji approached the fallen duelist, who had managed to get up to a sitting position.

Dennis laughed. "That was amazing, Yuji! I wasn't expecting you to Ritual Summon!"

 _No one every expects Ritual Summoning,_ Yuji thought as he stopped in front of the other boy.

Dennis pushed himself up and smiled. "Well, now I'm really glad we're on the same team! I'll be glad to have you as a friend!"

Yuji blinked. "Friend?"

"Yeah! When two people duel, they become friends."

"…We aren't friends."

"Eh?" Dennis blinked.

"We are on the same side and that makes us both teammates and comrades," Yuji said. "But I have no use or need for friends."

"Eh? Everyone needs friends."

"That was so cool!" Yuji blinked and turned as the audience had walked down into the arena. The trio were looking at him with shining eyes.

"That summoning method of yours was awesome!" Tatsuya said.

"That Ritual Summoning was so beautiful!" Ayu said.

"Your entire duel gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said. Yuji blinked. Shivers? What did that mean? Did he want to know what that meant?

Sawatari pointed at him. "You!" he declared. "You and I are having a rematch! I've got a new Deck and I'm much stronger now!"

"Strength is pointless without knowledge to guide it," Yuji replied.

Gongenzaka nodded. "A wise truth." Behind him, Kurosaki was watching him with a thoughtful frown, while Serena's eyes suggested she wanted to duel him again too.

"Well done, both of you."

They all turned as Reiji walked up to them, Reira at his side. "Your new Pendulum cards work perfectly, Dennis," the CEO continued. "And now that you've all seen the Master Rule Override and Link Summoning in action, you'll be prepared for when LDS finishes our own."

"So you've made some Link Monsters for us?" Serena asked.

"We are in the process, but they will not be ready until after our departure," Reiji replied. The girl looked slightly disappointed. "But when they are done, you'll be ready."

Yuji stepped forward. "Fulfill your end," he said, drawing all eyes to him. "Tell me what the real purpose behind this duel was." Everyone else blinked as they remembered Yuji's request at the beginning.

Reiji's lip twitched. "Very well. I did say I would tell you. I was sincere when I wanted to test Dennis's Pendulum Cards and introduce the Lancers to the Master Rule Override and Link Summoning. But I did have another motive. I wanted you to see what an Entertainment Duel was like."

Yuji blinked. "You… wanted him to see an Entertainment Duel?" Yuya repeated, blinking.

Reiji's face settled into a frown. "I told you earlier that I observed a ruthlessness in your dueling, as though you had been in real combat many times before. But I also saw something else. At first, I thought I was imagining it, but your duel with Dennis now confirmed it for me. Yuji Kogami; you don't enjoy dueling, do you?"

…

"Why wouldn't he enjoy dueling?" Ayu asked. "Dueling is fun!"

"Yeah, it is!" Tatsuya agreed.

Reiji ignored them and kept his eyes on Yuji. "It would be one thing if you simply didn't duel for fun; Kurosaki and Serena are the same in that regard. But I've seen Kurosaki and Serena duel, and while he does not like dueling, Kurosaki does take satisfaction in defeating duelists from Academia. And while Serena does not have fun, she does enjoy testing her skills against challenging opponents and overcoming them."

Serena and Kurosaki both frowned at Reiji, but neither disputed what he said. "But you're different Yuji Kogami, and I saw that in your duel with Dennis just now. You do not have fun while dueling, you do not take satisfaction at winning, nor do you enjoy facing a challenge."

The younger kids didn't seem to understand what Reiji was talking about, but the teens and adults did. And aside from Tsukikage, who was expressionless, all of them were giving Yuji expressions of various disturbance as they understood what Reiji's words meant.

"…You are right," Yuji said, frowning and closing his eyes. "I don't enjoy dueling. Ever since I started learning how to duel, I've never liked it. I've never understood how other people find it fun."

"Eh?" Yuya blinked. "Why not? Why wouldn't you find dueling fun? Or at least pushing yourself?"

Memories of flames went through Yuji's mind, but he didn't answer Yuya. Instead he opened his eyes and glared at Reiji. "But what does it matter?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Whether I take pleasure from dueling or not doesn't affect the mission or my performance. Why do you care about that?"

"Because I've seen your eyes before," Reiji answered. Yuji started, then glanced for a brief second at Reira. "And if my team has problems, then I would know them. We need to work together to defeat Academia, and if you cannot enjoy dueling like they can, then you cannot connect to the other Lancers. And that could be dangerous."

"…You think you understand the kind of person I am?" Yuji said softly before glaring at Reiji, his eyes narrowed. "Then prove it!" Yuji raised his left arm and pointed to Reiji.

Reiji raised an eyebrow. "You are challenging me to a duel?"

"Yes," Yuji replied. "A comrade once told me people who duel understand each other on a level they can't reach just by talking. So if you think you understand me, then duel me, Reiji Akaba!"

"H-Hey," Dennis said placatingly. "I don't think this is-."

"I accept." They all blinked and looked at Reiji. "Understanding you aside, I admit to being curious how I would fare under your Master Rule Override. So let us see just how strong you are, Yuji Kogami."

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Dennis said. He, the other Lancers, Yoko, Shuzo, and the trio, were all sitting in the audience. Yuji and Reiji were facing off against each other in the arena.

"I disagree," Gongenzaka said. "Yuji Kogami has shown himself to be both intelligent and strong. I'd like to know just _how_ strong and intelligent he is."

Serena frowned. "Which of them do you think will win?" she asked the others.

"Reiji, obviously!" Sawatari said, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Reiji's the best duelist in the world! No way he'll lose to that socially awkward hoodlum!"

"…Normally I would agree," Kurosaki said, frowning at Yuji. "But that Master Rule Override of his limits all Extra Deck monsters except his own. Considering how Reiji duels, he'll have a harder time against Yuji than he would against the rest of us."

Yuya said nothing. He just watched, frowning at Yuji.

"Do you have any preferences for Action Fields?" Reiji asked.

"No," Yuji replied.

"In that case, Nakajima, activate the randomizer."

"Yes, President." Nakajima pressed some buttons and said, "Action Field On! Activating Field Spell: Plain Plain!" The floor lit up again as the environment changed, only this time it took the form of a large field with trees and bushes all around. Yuji and Reiji stood inside a small island of stone with a stream running underneath it.

Yuya's eyes widened. "This is the Action Field I dueled Yuzu in after I first gained Pendulum Summoning," he said. Shuzo, Yoko, the kids, and Gongenzaka all frowned at his words.

"I'm not doing the Action Duel chant," Yuji told Reiji. The CEO nodded.

"Very well. Then let's just get this started." Reiji activated his Duel Disk, as did Yuji.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000 LP**

 **Reiji Akaba: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

A sphere of cards burst and spread Action Cards throughout the field. Yuji looked at his own cards, then said, "I'll take the first turn." Reiji nodded agreement. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Cynet Codec. Then, I summon Link Streamer!" A golden satellite with a mechanical dragon's head appeared on the field.

 **Link Streamer ATK 1600 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"Since I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary." A purple-haired woman in purple robes appeared in Attack Position.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Link Streamer's effect activates! Once per turn, when I Normal or Special Summon a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon a Data Token!" The center of Link Streamer's chest opened up, revealing golden light. A smaller version of Link Streamer's central section materialized in Attack Position.

 **Data Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal appeared above Yuji. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Level 3 or higher Cyberse monsters. I set Backup Secretary and Link Streamer in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top and right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Elphase!" The blonde man in a blue tunic appeared, summoned to the left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Elphase ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↑→

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Data Token and Link-2 Elphase in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Encode Talker!" A mechanical warrior in light blue armor wielding a shield appeared, summoned to the left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓↘

"Since the Link Summoned Elphase left the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Link Streamer!" The satellite reappeared at Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Link Streamer ATK 1600 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! When a 'Code Talker' monster is Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can add a Cyberse monster with the same Attribute as that monster from my Deck to my hand. I add the Light Attribute Lady Debug from my Deck to my hand. I Set one card. I end my turn."

"A strong opener," Dennis commented.

"Why did he leave that other monster in Attack Position?" Sawatari wondered. "It has more defense points. He's just leaving it vulnerable for Reiji's attacks."

"No he isn't," Serena refuted. "He used Encode Talker against me; if a monster at its Link Marker battles a monster with higher attack, it isn't destroyed and Yuji takes no damage, and then Encode Talker or the monster gain attack points equal to Reiji's monster."

"Eh!?" Sawatari blinked. "Seriously? His monster has an effect like that?" Sawatari scowled. "This guy's Deck is so broken."

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji drew, then took two cards from his hand. "Using the Scale 1 D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler, I set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed them on the edges of his Duel Disk, making "Pendulum" appear on his Duel Disk.

Two pillars of light rose on either end of Reiji's field. One contained a massive gold and purple colored fiend with an exposed brain, and the other contained a blue, white, and golden statue with orbs on its body.

 **D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador Scale 1**

 **D/D Savant Kepler Scale 10**

"With this, I can summon Level 2 to 9 monsters at once."

Yuji's eyes widened. He was Pendulum Summoning from the start?

"Grand power that shakes my very soul," Reiji chanted. "Arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Appear, the three transcendental deities who rule over all kings. D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Three monsters emerged from the portal. They all resembled giant crystals with pointed ends and harnesses around them. They each had a golden head and a core pulsing with dark energy. All three copies of Reiji's monster were summoned in Attack Position.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon ATK 3000 DEF 1000 LVL: 8 PS: 4 x 3**

… _Well, that was unexpected,_ Yuji thought as he narrowed his eyes. He had been expecting a summons from the Extra Deck. Not three Pendulum Monsters with 3000 attack points each.

"T-This is the same field that big bro Yuya faced," Tatsuya said, his face pale.

"Three monsters with 3000 attack points each?" Serena said, her eyes wide.

Sawatari laughed. "Looks like he's going to lose even earlier than I expected!"

Yuya frowned and watched.

"Battle!" Reiji declared. "Doom King Armageddon attacks Encode Talker!" The first monster released streams of purple energy at the warrior as Yuji gestured to his field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Parallel Port Armor! This card equips to my Link Monster. And while Encode Talker is equipped with Parallel Port Armor, it cannot be targeted by your card effects or destroyed by battle!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Even if your monster won't be destroyed, you will still take damage!" The beams struck Encode Talker, and while the monster survived, a few other beams hit near Yuji and made him wince.

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000→3300 LP**

"If I attack Link Streamer, Encode Talker's effect will activate," Reiji noted. "So I'll just attack Encode Talker again! Doom King Armageddon attacks!" The second monster released its own burst of energy.

"Parallel Port Armor prevents Encode Talker's destruction!" Yuji reminded him. The attacks hit and Yuji groaned from the damage.

 **Yuji Kogami: 3300→2600 LP**

"The third attack! Doom King Armageddon attacks Encode Talker!" The beams hit both Encode Talker and Yuji, knocking the boy off his feet.

 **Yuji Kogami: 2600→1900 LP**

Sawatari growled in frustration. "Oh well. Even if he didn't lose, he still lost more than 2000 Life Points."

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Reiji frowned at Yuji as he picked himself up. "If you wish to win, you will have to do much better than this."

"…I know," Yuji said, looking up at Reiji's three monsters. "This isn't the first time I've had to fight multiple monsters with 3000 attack points. It is the first time they weren't all Link Monsters. Even so…" Yuji narrowed his eyes as an image of Ryoken overlapped with Reiji. "I have no intention of losing. And if you insist on going at me full force, then I'll do the same! My turn! Draw!"

Yuji took a card from his hand. "I summon Lady Debug!" A mechanical humanoid ladybug appeared.

 **Lady Debug ATK 1700 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Lady Debug's effect activates! When she is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Code Generator to my hand. Next, Link Streamer's effect activates! Since a Cyberse monster was Summoned, I can Special Summon a Data Token!" Another token appeared in Attack Position.

 **Data Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Effect Monsters. I set Lady Debug and Link Streamer in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Code Talker!" A monster in plain gray armor wielding a long sword appeared at Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Code Talker ATK 1300 LINK-2** ↑↓

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! Since a 'Code Talker' monster was Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I add a Cyberse monster with the same Attribute as that monster from my Deck to my hand. I add the Dark Micro Coder from my Deck to my hand. Code Talker's effect activates! It gains 500 attack points for each linked monster!"

 **Code Talker ATK 1300→1800**

"I activate the effect of Micro Coder in my hand! If I Link Summon a 'Code Talker' Link Monster, I can use Micro Coder in my hand as material!"

"Eh!?" Sawatari said, giving voice to the audience's surprise. "He can Link Summon using monsters in the hand!?"

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Micro Coder and Link-2 Code Talker in the Link Markers!" A smaller version of Code Talker appeared, and along with its larger self, entered the top, bottom, and right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Transcode Talker!" A mechanical orange warrior emerged from the portal at Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓→

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! I add the Earth Attribute Widget Kid from my Deck to my hand. In addition, since Micro Coder was sent from my hand to the Graveyard to Link Summon a 'Code Talker' monster, I can add a 'Cynet' Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Cynet Optimize to my hand." Yuji gestured to his field. "Transcode Talker's monster effect! When it is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it cannot be targeted by your card effects and gain 500 attack points!"

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"Y-You gotta be kidding me," Sawatari said. "He brings out two Link-3 monsters, adds two new cards from his Deck to his hand, and then his monsters gain more attack points?"

"His cards do have great synergy," Serena agreed. "And great searching power."

"Transcode Talker's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard to its Link Marker. Resurrect, Code Talker!" The gray-armored warrior reappeared at Transcode Talker's right Link Marker.

 **Code Talker ATK 1300 LINK-2** ↑↓

"I activate the effect of the Code Generator in my hand! If I would Link Summon a 'Code Talker' monster, I can use Code Generator!"

"Again!?" Sawatari shouted in exasperation.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three monsters. I set Data Token, Code Generator, and Code Talker in the Link Markers!" A smaller version of Transcode Talker wielding two pistols appeared before it and the other two monsters entered the left, right, and bottom-left arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Powercode Talker!" A large warrior in red armor with large shoulder pads and bracers appeared at Transcode Talker's right Link Marker.

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↙→

"Transcode Talker's monster effect!"

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! I add the Fire Attribute Flame Bufferlo from my Deck to my hand. Furthermore, since Code Generator was used to Link Summon a 'Code Talker' monster from the hand, I can send a Cyberse monster with 1200 or less attack points from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send Dotscaper to the Graveyard."

Yuji gestured to his field. "I activate the effect of Dotscaper in the Graveyard! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, it Special Summons itself!" The green and white monster appeared in Attack Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Cynet Optimize! With this card, I can Normal Summon a Cyberse monster, in addition to my regular Normal Summon. I summon Widget Kid!" A boy in a blue jumpsuit wielding a toy blaster appeared.

 **Widget Kid ATK 1500 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

"Widget Kid's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Cyberse monster from my hand in Defense Position. Come, Flame Bufferlo!" A black mechanical bull with blue flames on its tail and horns appeared in Attack Position.

 **Flame Bufferlo ATK 1400 DEF 200 LVL: 3**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Dotscaper, Flame Bufferlo, and Widget Kid in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, left, and right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Excode Talker!" A large green mechanical warrior with large bracers emerged from the Link portal at Powercode Talker's right Link Marker.

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↑→

"Oi, oi, four Link Monsters on the field at once?" Sawatari protested. "Doesn't this guy know restraint?"

"Since Flame Bufferlo left the field, I can discard a Cyberse monster to draw two cards," Yuji said, doing so. "Excode Talker's effect activates! When it is Link Summoned, I can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters in the Extra Monster Zones. And while Excode Talker remains on the field, those zones can't be used!" Reiji's eyes widened. "Go! Grasp Zone!" Excode Talker shot a sphere of green energy at Reiji's center-right Main Monster Zone – the one Encode Talker pointed to – making it unusable. Reiji frowned lightly at that.

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! I add the Wind Attribute Link Infra-Flier from my Deck to my hand." Yuji gestured to his field. "Excode Talker's monster effect! Monsters linked to gain 500 attack points and cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2800→3300**

"Powercode Talker is strong enough to defeat one of Reiji's monsters!" Tatsuya cheered.

"But only one of them," Ayu said. "And remember what happened when Yuya destroyed one?"

"If one Doom Armageddon is destroyed, the other two gain attack points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points," Gongenzaka remembered, frowning.

Yuya nodded. "That means Yuji will have a hard time of it."

"Even so, he's summoned four strong monsters to the field all without Pendulum Summoning," Shuzo noted before standing up. "Go, Yuji! Burn hot-blooded!" The members of You Show Duel School all sweatdropped at the man.

"I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn!" Yuji declared. "This lets me Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard. Resurrect, Code Talker!" The gray-armored warrior reappeared.

 **Code Talker ATK 1300 LINK-2** ↑↓

"Link Infra-Flier can be Special Summoned to a Link Monster's Link Marker!" A mechanical kite appeared at Excode Talker's right Link Marker in Defense Position.

 **Link Infra-Flier ATK 0 DEF 1800 LVL: 2**

"He's filled his field with monsters," Serena said, frowning. "But now the only place he can summon them to is Excode Talker's right Link Marker."

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Reiji Akaba, you seem to be an intelligent person," Yuji said. "Can you guess what move I'm about to do next?"

Reiji thought about it, then looked at his Duel Disk's display. He looked at Yuji's four Code Talkers and where their Link Markers pointed. His eyes widened. "Could you be-?"

"Yes," Yuji said. "It seems you've guessed it. Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!"

"A fifth time?" Sawatari said.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Link Infra-Flier and Link-2 Code Talker in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, left, and bottom arrows.

"Pay attention, all of you!" Yuji shouted. "Normally, under the Master Rule Override, a player can only control one of the Extra Monster Zones. But when the two Extra Monster Zones are co-linked, a monster can be Special Summoned to the other Extra Monster Zone!" Everyone in the audience gasped at his words. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Shootingcode Talker!" A warrior in blue armor with wings on its back and a compressed bow attached to its left arm emerged from the portal. It was summoned to Excode Talker's top Link Marker and the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↑↓

"Behold!" Yuji shouted. "This is the Extra Link!"

"E-Extra Link?" Sawatari repeated, his eyes wide.

"He summoned five Link Monsters and took control of both Extra Monster Zones," Dennis said.

"What kind of dueling has he experienced where he learned something like this?" Serena wondered.

"Since Shootingcode Talker is linked to Excode Talker, it gains 500 attack points and cannot be destroyed by card effects," Yuji said.

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! I add the Water Attribute Sea Archiver from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate the Field Spell Card: Cynet Universe!" A circle of light appeared around Yuji and started expanding until it covered the entire Action Field. When the light faded, Plain Plain was no more.

The sky had changed to dark blue and the ground was now covered in blue hexagons. Smaller hexagons floated through the air and small streams of energy shot through the air. Reiji looked around at what Yuji's Field Spell had changed the Action Field into.

"It's pretty!" Ayu said, her eyes wide.

"I've never seen an Action Field change like this before," Tatsuya said softly.

"While Cynet Universe is in play, all of my Link Monsters gain 300 attack points," Yuji said.

 **Encode Talker ATK 2800→3100**

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2800→3100**

 **Powercode Talker ATK 3300→3600**

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300→2600**

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 2800→3100**

"…Reiji Akaba," Yuji said. "You should be aware; I am not the best duelist in the Link Dimension. That title belongs to my brother."

"Your brother?" Reiji repeated.

"Yes. Ryoken Kogami. This Extra Link you face; he once created one using five Link-4 monsters with 3000 original attack points each."

"Eh!? Seriously? There's someone like that in his dimension?" Sawatari screamed, paling at the thought of facing something like what Yuji described.

"I have never once defeated my brother, and when I fought him and he used the Extra Link, I lost immediately," Yuji continued. "So, Reiji Akaba. I've shown you the strength of my Link Dimension. Show me the strength of your Standard Dimension!"

* * *

 **Yuji Kogami vs. Dennis Mackfield**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Showtime Street is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Dennis**

Since there are no monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons Performage Stilts Launcher (2200/0/6) in Attack Position, but he cannot Normal Summon or Set for the rest of the turn. Dennis Sets 1 card. He activates the Equip Spell Card One-Shot Wand, equipping it to Stilts Launcher. Stilts Launcher gains 800 ATK (Stilts Launcher: 2200→3000). Dennis ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He Normal Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4). Since a Cyberse monster was Normal Summoned, Yuji Special Summons Boot Staggered (2300/500/5) in Attack Position. Yuji activates Cyberse Wizard's effect, targeting Stilts Launcher. Stilts Launcher is changed to Defense Position, Yuji's monsters can only attack Stilts Launcher, and if his Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing damage.

Cyberse Wizard attacks Stilts Launcher. As Yuji's monster declared an attack, Dennis activates his Set Trap Card Pinch Breaker, which changes Cyberse Wizard's ATK to Stilts Launcher's DEF until the end of the Battle Phase (Cyberse Wizard: 1800→0). The attack continues and Stilts Launcher isn't destroyed. As the equipped monster was attacked, Dennis activates the effect of One-Shot Wand, destroying it and drawing 1 card (Stilts Launcher: 3000→2200). Boot Staggered attacks Stilts Launcher. Dennis finds and activates the Action Spell Card Miracle, which halves the battle damage and prevents Stilts Launcher's destruction (Dennis: 4000→2850 LP). Since Boot Staggered inflicted battle damage to Dennis, its effect activates, and Yuji Special Summons 1 Stag Token (0/0/1) in Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, Pinch Breaker's effect ends (Cyberse Wizard: 0→1800). Yuji uses Stag Token to Link Summon Linkuriboh (300/1/↓) to the left Extra Monster Zone. Yuji uses Boot Staggered and Cyberse Wizard to Link Summon Elphase (2000/2/↑→) to Linkuriboh's Link Marker. Elphase gains 300 ATK for each monster it points to (Elphase: 2000→2300). Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Dennis**

Dennis draws. Dennis activates the Spell Card Magical Pendulum Box. He can draw 2 cards, and if they are Pendulum Monsters, then he can add them to his hand. If not, they are sent to the GY. Dennis draws Performage Bubble Gardna and Performage Overlay Juggler. Both are Pendulum Monsters, so they are added to his hand. Dennis activates Bubble Gardna (PS: 2) and Overlay Juggler (PS: 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Dennis Pendulum Summons Performage Ball Balancer (1000/1800/4) and Performage Trick Clown (1600/1200/4) in Attack Position from his hand. Dennis overlays his Level 4 Ball Balancer and Trick Clown to Xyz Summon Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000/4) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Dennis finds an Action Card. He activates Trapeze Magician's effect, detaching 1 Overlay Unit (Trapeze Magician: 2 OU→1 OU) and targeting Trapeze Magician. Trapeze Magician can attack twice this turn, but if it does not, it is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase.

Stilts Launcher attacks Linkuriboh. Since Dennis's monster declared an attack, Yuji activates Linkuriboh's effect, Tributing Linkuriboh to make that monster's ATK 0 until the end of the turn (Stilts Launcher: 2200→0) (Elphase: 2300→2000). A replay occurs and Dennis opts not to attack. Trapeze Magician attacks Elphase. Yuji activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Security Block, targeting Elphase for its effect. Neither player takes battle damage this turn, and Elphase cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Trapeze Magician attacks Elphase again, but Elphase is not destroyed. Dennis Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Linkuriboh's effect ends (Stilts Launcher: 0→2200).

 **Turn 4: Yuji**

Yuji draws. As only Dennis controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, Yuji Special Summons Backlinker (1600/0/3) in Attack Position. Yuji activates Backlinker's effect, Tributing it to send all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones to the GY. Dennis activates the Action Spell Card Invisibility, targeting Trapeze Magician. Until the end of the turn, Trapeze Magician cannot be targeted by Yuji's card effects, and it is unaffected by other card effects. Yuji activates the effect of Bitrooper in his hand to discard 1 Level 2 or lower monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon Bitrooper. Yuji discards Dotscaper and Special Summons Bitrooper (1500/2000/4) in Attack Position. Since Dotscaper was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Yuji Special Summons it (0/2100/1) in Attack Position. Yuji uses Bitrooper and Dotscaper to Link Summon Underclock Taker (1000/2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone (Elphase: 2000→2300). Yuji activates the Spell Card Cyberse Cache. As he controls a Cyberse monster whose ATK is different from its original ATK, he can draw 2 cards. Yuji Normal Summons Profibit Snake (500/1000/2). Yuji uses Profibit Snake and Link-2 Elphase to Link Summon Transcode Talker (2300/3/↑↓→) to Underclock Taker's bottom Link Marker. Since the Link Summoned Elphase left the field, its effect activates, and Yuji can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY. He Special Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4) in Attack Position. While Transcode Talker is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it gain 500 ATK and cannot be targeted by Dennis's card effects (Transcode Talker: 2300→2800) (Underclock Taker: 1000→1500). Yuji activates Transcode Talker's effect to Special Summon 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from his GY to its Link Marker. Yuji Special Summons Elphase (2000/2/↑→) to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker. Yuji uses Cyberse Wizard and Link-2 Elphase to Link Summon Tri-Gate Wizard (2200→2700/3/←↑→) to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker. Yuji activates Underclock Taker's effect, targeting Transcode Talker and Stilts Launcher. Stilts Launcher loses ATK equal to Transcode Talker's ATK (Stilts Launcher: 2200→0) until the end of the turn.

Transcode Talker attacks Stilts Launcher. Dennis finds an Action Card. As he controls a "Performage" card in his other Pendulum Zone, Dennis activates the Pendulum effect of Bubble Gardna to halve the damage from this battle. As it is co-linked to 1 monster and said monster is battling Dennis's monster, Tri-Gate Wizard's effect doubles the battle damage. Dennis finds an Action Card. Stilts Launcher is destroyed (Dennis: 2850→50 LP). As his "Performage" monster was destroyed by battle, Dennis activates his Set Trap Card Performage Life, which increases his LP by the ATK of the destroyed "Performage" monster (Dennis: 50→2250 LP) and lets him draw 1 card. As he took 2000 or more battle damage, Dennis activates the Action Spell Card Damage Draw, which lets him draw 2 cards. As his Cyberse monster destroyed Dennis's monster by battle, Yuji activates the effect of Profibit Snake in his GY, banishing Security Block from his GY to add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY to his hand. Yuji adds Cyberse Wizard to his hand. Tri-Gate Wizard attacks and destroys Trapeze Magician (Dennis: 2250→2050 LP). Underclock Taker attacks Dennis directly. Since Yuji's Special Summoned monster declared a direct attack, Dennis activates the effect of the Performage Ball Balancer in his GY, Special Summoning it (1000/1800/4) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Yuji opts not to attack. Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Dennis**

Dennis draws. He activates the Spell Card Performage Recasting, which lets him return up to 2 "Performage" monsters from his GY to his Deck, then place the same number of "Performage" monsters from his Deck face-up in his Extra Deck. Dennis returns Stilts Launcher and Trapeze Magician to his Deck and Extra Deck respectively, then adds Performage Fire Dancer and Performage Wind Drainer to his Extra Deck face-up. Dennis Pendulum Summons Performage Wind Drainer from his Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position (2100/0/5). He attempts to Pendulum Summon Fire Dancer, but it cannot be summoned. Since Wind Drainer was Special Summoned, Dennis reduces its Level by 1 (Wind Drainer: 5→4). Dennis overlays the Level 4 Ball Balancer and Wind Drainer to Xyz Summon Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000/4) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Dennis finds an Action Card. He Normal Summons Performage Bonus Dealer (1000/100/2). He activates Bonus Dealer's effect, targeting itself and Trapeze Magician. Bonus Dealer is added to Dennis's Extra Deck face-up and Trapeze Magician gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase (Trapeze Magician: 2500→3500). Since an effect was activated that would change the ATK of exactly 1 monster while Yuji controls a Cyberse monster, he activates his Set Trap Card Cyberse Shatter, which negates the activation of Bonus Dealer's effect and lets him draw 1 card (Trapeze Magician: 3500→2500). Dennis activates the Equip Spell Card Wonder Wand and equips it to Trapeze Magician, which increases Trapeze Magician's ATK by 500 (Trapeze Magician: 2500→3000). Dennis activates Trapeze Magician's effect, detaching 1 Overlay Unit (Trapeze Magician: 2 OU→1 OU) to allow itself to attack twice this turn.

Trapeze Magician attacks Transcode Talker. Dennis activates the Action Spell Card Illusion Force, which increases Trapeze Magician's ATK by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase (Trapeze Magician: 3000→3600). Transcode Talker is destroyed (Yuji: 4000→3200 LP) (Tri-Gate Wizard: 2700→2200) (Underclock Taker: 1500→1000). Trapeze Magician attacks and destroys Underclock Taker (Yuji: 3200→600 LP). Dennis finds and activates the Action Spell Card Wonder Chance, which lets 1 of his monsters attack again. Dennis targets Trapeze Magician. Trapeze Magician attacks Tri-Gate Wizard. Yuji finds and activates the Action Spell Card High Dive, which increases Tri-Gate Wizard's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn (Tri-Gate Wizard: 2200→3200). Tri-Gate Wizard is destroyed (Yuji: 600→200 LP) (Trapeze Magician: 3600→3000). Dennis Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Yuji**

Yuji draws. Dennis activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Mage's Fortress. As long as Dennis controls a Spellcaster monster, Yuji cannot attack. Yuji activates the Spell Card Cyberse Soul, which lets him banish 1 monster from his GY and one monster from Dennis's GY with the same Level, then add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. Yuji banishes the Level 4 Bitrooper from his GY, banishes the Level 4 Ball Balancer from Dennis's GY, then adds Defcon Bird from his Deck to his hand. Yuji Normal Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4). Yuji activates the effect of Cyberse Shatter in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon 1 Link-2 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY. Yuji Special Summons Linkuriboh (300/1/↓). Yuji uses Cyberse Wizard and Linkuriboh to Link Summon Cyberse Witch (800/2/↙↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Yuji activates the effect of Defcon Bird in his hand, discarding Protron to Special Summon it (100/1700/3) to Cyberse Witch's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position. As a monster was Special Summoned to its Link Marker, Cyberse Witch's effect activates, and Yuji banishes the Spell Card Damage Banish from his GY to add the Cyberse Ritual Monster Cyberse Sorcerer and Cynet Ritual from his Deck to his hand. Since Cyberse Witch's effect was activated, Yuji can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY. Yuji Special Summons Cyberse Wizard (1800/800/4) to Cyberse Witch's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position. Yuji activates the Ritual Spell Card Cynet Ritual, which lets him Ritual Summon 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster from his hand by Tributing monsters from his hand or field whose combined Levels equal or exceed the Ritual Monster's. Yuji Tributes Level 3 Defcon Bird and Level 4 Cyberse Wizard to Ritual Summon Cyberse Sorcerer (2500/2000/7) in Attack Position to Cyberse Witch's bottom Link Marker. As it is linked, Yuji activates Cyberse Sorcerer's effect to negate the effects of a number of Dennis's Spell/Trap Cards, equal to the linked Cyberse Witch's Link Rating. Yuji negates the effects of Mage's Fortress and Bubble Gardna.

Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Trapeze Magician. As the linked Cyberse Sorcerer is battling, it gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation (Cyberse Sorcerer: 2500→3500). Trapeze Magician is destroyed (Dennis: 2050→1550 LP) (Cyberse Sorcerer: 3500→2500). Yuji finds and activates the Action Spell Card Double Attack, which lets him double the ATK of 1 monster during the Battle Phase. Yuji doubles Cyberse Witch's ATK (Cyberse Witch: 800→1600). Cyberse Witch attacks Dennis directly. Dennis finds and activates the Action Spell Card Illusion Dance, which changes all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position. Cyberse Sorcerer is changed to Defense Position, but as Cyberse Witch is a Link Monster, it cannot exist in Defense Position. The attack continues (Dennis: 1550→0 LP). Yuji wins.

* * *

 **Yuji Kogami vs. Reiji Akaba**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Plain Plain is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Yuji**

Yuji activates the Continuous Spell Card Cynet Codec. If he Special Summons a "Code Talker" monster from his Extra Deck, Yuji can add 1 Cyberse monster with the same Attribute as that monster from his Deck to his hand. Yuji Normal Summons Link Streamer (1600/1800/4). As he controls a Cyberse monster, Yuji Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) in Attack Position. As a Cyberse monster was Summoned to his field, Yuji activates Link Streamer's effect to Special Summon 1 Data Token (0/0/1) in Attack Position. Yuji uses Backup Secretary and Link Streamer to Link Summon Elphase (2000/2/↑→) to the left Extra Monster Zone. Yuji uses Data Token and Link-2 Elphase to Link Summon Encode Talker (2300/3/↑↓↘) to the left Extra Monster Zone. As the Link Summoned Elphase left the field, Yuji can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY. Yuji Special Summons Link Streamer to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker (1600/1800/4) in Attack Position. The effect of Cynet Codec activates, and Yuji adds the Light Lady Debug to his hand. Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Reiji**

Reiji draws. He activates D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador (PS: 1) and D/D Savant Kepler (PS: 10) in his Pendulum Zones. Reiji Pendulum Summons 3 copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (3000/1000/8) in Attack Position.

The 1st Doom King Armageddon attacks Encode Talker. Yuji activates his Set Trap Card Parallel Port Armor, which lets him equip it to 1 Link Monster he controls. Yuji equips Parallel Port Armor to Encode Talker. The monster equipped with Parallel Port Armor cannot be destroyed by battle, and Reiji cannot target it with card effects. The attack continues, but Encode Talker is not destroyed (Yuji: 4000→3300 LP). The 2nd Doom King Armageddon attacks Encode Talker, but Encode Talker is not destroyed (Yuji: 3300→2600 LP). The 3rd Doom King Armageddon attacks Encode Talker, but Encode Talker is not destroyed (Yuji: 2600→1900 LP). Reiji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He Normal Summons Lady Debug (1700/1400/4). Since Lady Debug was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, and Yuji can add 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Code Generator to his hand. Since a Cyberse monster was Summoned, Yuji activates Link Streamer's effect to Special Summon 1 Data Token (0/0/1) in Attack Position. Yuji uses Lady Debug and Link Streamer to Link Summon Code Talker (1300/2/↑↓) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker. The effect of Cynet Codec activates, and Yuji adds the Dark Micro Coder from his Deck to his hand. Code Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to (Code Talker: 1300→1800). If Yuji would Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, he can use Micro Coder in his hand as Link Material. Yuji uses Micro Coder in his hand and Link-2 Code Talker to Link Summon Transcode Talker (2300/3/↑↓→) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker. The effect of Cynet Codec activates, and Yuji adds the Earth Widget Kid from his Deck to his hand. Since Micro Coder was sent from the hand to the GY as Link Material for a "Code Talker" monster, Yuji can add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. Yuji adds Cynet Optimize from his Deck to his hand. While Transcode Talker is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it gain 500 ATK (Encode Talker: 2300→2800) (Transcode Talker: 2300→2800). Yuji activates Transcode Talker's effect to Special Summon 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster to its Link Marker. Yuji Special Summons Code Talker (1300/2/↑↓) to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker. If Yuji would Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, he can use Code Generator in his hand as Link Material. Yuji uses Data Token and Code Talker on his field and Code Generator in his hand to Link Summon Powercode Talker (2300→2800/3/←↙→) to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker. The effect of Cynet Codec activates, and Yuji adds the Fire Flame Bufferlo from his Deck to his hand. Since Code Generator was used to Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, Yuji can send 1 Cyberse monster with 1200 or less ATK from his Deck to the GY. Yuji sends Dotscaper to the GY. Since Dotscaper was sent to the GY, its effect activates, Special Summoning itself (0/2100/1) in Attack Position.

Yuji activates the Continuous Spell Card Cynet Optimize, then activates its effect. During his Main Phase, Yuji can Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster. Yuji Normal Summons Widget Kid (1500/900/3). Since Widget Kid was Normal Summoned, Yuji can Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons Flame Bufferlo (1400/200/3). Yuji uses Dotscaper, Flame Bufferlo, and Widget Kid to Link Summon Excode Talker (2300/3/←↑→) to Powercode Talker's right Link Marker. Since Flame Bufferlo left the field, Yuji can discard 1 Cyberse monster to draw 2 cards. He discards Clock Wyvern. Since Excode Talker was Link Summoned, its effect activates, and Yuji can target unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters in the Extra Monster Zones and make them unusable. Yuji targets Reiji's center-right Main Monster Zone. The effect of Cynet Codec activates, and Yuji adds the Wind Link Infra-Flier from his Deck to his hand. Monsters Excode Talker points to gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects (Powercode Talker: 2800→3300). Yuji activates the Spell Card Monster Reborn, letting him Special Summon 1 monster from the GY. He Special Summons Code Talker (1300/2/↑↓) Yuji Special Summons Link Infra-Flier (0→500/1800/2) to Excode Talker's right Link Marker in Defense Position via its effect. Yuji uses Link Infra-Flier and Link-2 Code Talker to Link Summon Shootingcode Talker (2300→2800/3/←↑↓) to the second Extra Monster Zone, creating an Extra Link. The effect of Cynet Codec activates, and Yuji adds the Water Sea Archiver from his Deck to his hand. Yuji activates the Field Spell Card Cynet Universe, which increases the ATK of all his Link Monsters by 300 (Encode Talker: 2800→3100) (Transcode Talker: 2800→3100) (Powercode Talker: 3300→3600) (Excode Talker: 2300→2600) (Shootingcode Talker: 2800→3100).

This duel will continue…

* * *

 _ **Cyberse Sorcerer  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Cyberse/Ritual/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000 Level: 7  
_ _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cynet Ritual". Once, while this linked card is face-up on the field: You can target 1 Link Monster linked to this card; negate the effects of face-up Spell/Trap Card(s) your opponent controls equal to that monster's Link Rating. While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this linked card battles your opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK during that damage calculation only. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Performage Life Normal Trap Card  
**_ _When your "Performage" monster is destroyed by battle: Gain LP equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK, and if you do, draw 1 card._

 _ **Performage Recasting Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Target up to 2 "Performage" monsters in your GY; return them to your Deck, and if you do, add an equal number of "Performage" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up. You can only activate 1 "Performage Recasting" per turn._

 _ **Illusion Force Action Spell Card  
**_ _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Cyberse Soul Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY and 1 monster in your GY opponent's GY with the same Level/Link Rating as your monster; banish them, then add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate "Cyberse Soul" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 10 – Standard Departure_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

If Yu-Gi-Oh! was animated by a different company, who would you like to see animate it? For me, I would _love_ to see Yu-Gi-Oh! animated by ufotable. The same art design as fate/Zero and Unlimited Blade Works for Yu-Gi-Oh? It would look so beautiful…

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to jdkeller2000, 1, ZarcEternal, mitchn, Crossing, RoyalTwinFangs, D3lph0xL0v3r, HunterHQ, star eyes pendulum dragon, Fan viral dawn, ThePLOThand, SakushiRyu, KarmaChaos5, Guest, pokemonking0924, Ethan Kironus, Giacomo, Guest, cybresamurai, Guest, Lindia Fullmoon, DARK REQUIEM XYZ, Guest, Dyna-mate, Guest, king, and LazinessRules for reviewing Chapter 8.

I shall start with this: I am disappointed in all of you. Not one person commented on Sawatari's "socially awkward hoodlum" line. I was so proud of that line…

In all seriousness, Crossing, I do admit I shouldn't have called Joseph a sociopath; Yuri is a sociopath, while Joseph is at least a bit nicer. Also, he may seem generic, but I added him to provide a bit more diversity of personality to Academia. Aside from the defectors, most of Academia's people, the Obelisk Force being the most egregious examples, don't have too much variance in personalities. I added Joseph to give them some variation. And on Yuji not questioning Cyberse Clock Dragon, he does that near the beginning of this chapter. But he doesn't do it for long, partly because of a fan theory of mine. I was thinking that perhaps Zarc is subconsciously affecting his reincarnations' thinking, namely keeping them from questioning how they gain new monsters. Yuya never really questioned gaining Fusion and Synchro monsters, so I think it could be Zarc subconsciously making him _not_ question it. I could be wrong of course, but I think it works.

ThePLOThand: I get the point; I'll try to minimize Yuji reacting to canon events.

DARK REQUIEM XYZ: It seems we disagree on something. I believe that the point of a fanfic, at least this one, is to tell a story that I want to tell, not just make major changes to the story. It is alright if you disagree, but we should both understand how we each feel about this.

Guest: I do have an opening for Hidden Memories, but I'm not sure if I want to make one for Fifth Circuit. Or an ending.

Okay, this was Chapter 9. It is the longest chapter I have every written for any fanfic ever. I apologize if the last part seems rushed, but after today's episode, I wanted to get this chapter out. A lot to unpack. First, does anyone know if Tsukikage is a real ninja or just a cosplayer? I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but it's still bothering me. We also had interactions between Yuji and the Lancers, mostly between Yuji, Serena, and Dennis.

This was also the first Action Duel of Fifth Circuit. I've only written one other Action Duel before for Academy of Chaos, and I was admittedly unsatisfied with that one. I'd like to think I did better this time, but please tell me if you think I did a good job writing an Action Duel. If you do not think I did good enough, I would like some tips to writing them.

Then there is Yuji Ritual Summoning. Unlike Clock Dragon, Yuji already had Cyberse Sorcerer, which is an OC whose looks combine Astrograph Sorcerer and Cyberse Magician. Thank you to king for suggesting such a monster, but I decided not to call it Cyberse Astrograph Sorcerer. Too on the nose. I gave Yuji an OC Ritual Monster instead of Cyberse Magician mostly because Cyberse Magician's attack increasing effect only works against Link Monsters, and that wouldn't be too useful outside of the Link Dimension. Please tell me what you think of Cyberse Sorcerer.

And finally, we got the start of the duel between Yuji and Reiji. I figured this duel had to happen, and it had to happen before the Synchro Dimension arc, so this was the perfect place for it to happen. It was also a good chance to demonstrate the first Extra Link within Fifth Circuit. It was also a good time to explore what happens when a Field Spell is activated when an Action Field is up, because aside from the one time with Sergey against Jack, that never happened (the card Sawatari used in the Facility was a Continuous Spell Card). I hope I've written a good start for this duel, and I hope you're all excited for the conclusion in the next chapter. Who do you think should win between these two?

Two last notes. First: Cyberse Pendulum cards. Like Yuji said above, Cyberse cards are different from regular cards, and only Dr. Kogami knows how to make them properly. Every other attempt has failed. What does this mean for Yuji's Pendulum cards? Second: we start to see that something is wrong with Yuji. He doesn't have fun while dueling, nor does he take pleasure in the simpler aspects many people do. In fact, he finds no joy whatsoever in any part of dueling. What does this mean for his relationship with the Lancers? What does it say about himself as a person?

Thank you for reading Chapter 9. Like I said, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I will die happy if I never write a chapter as long as this one. And how that I've said that, I'll probably be writing another chapter as long as this one.


	10. Chapter 10: Standard Departure

**Announcement**

Because of the nature of the QOTC, I've moved it to after my notes and review responses. This is just for this chapter; it will be back to normal for Chapter 11. That said, please enjoy Chapter 10 and the conclusion of Reiji vs Yuji.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Standard Departure**

"T-This is insane," Yuya said, his eyes wide as he stared down at the arena.

"Yeah," Gongenzaka agreed. "To summon five monsters from the Extra Deck all in one turn, and to create such a formation from them…"

"There is no doubt," Serena said as she frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Yuji Kogami is a very strong duelist." _The question is,_ she thought, _is his strength standard for the Link Dimension, or just unique to him?_

They, the rest of the Lancers, the principal and students of You Show Duel School, and Yoko Sakaki, were all sitting in the stands of the LDS Center Court, looking down on a duel. The duel had started in the Plain Plain Action Field, but one of the participants' Field Spell had changed it. Now, the field was covered in blue hexagons, with smaller ones floating in the air and streams of blue light flying all around.

On one end of the field was Reiji Akaba, the Scale 1 D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler in his Pendulum Zones, a Set card, and three copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon on his field. All three of the giant crystalline monsters were in Attack Position. A red "X" covered Reiji's center-right Main Monster Zone.

 **Reiji Akaba: 4000 LP**

 **D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador Scale 1**

 **D/D Savant Kepler Scale 1**

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon ATK 3000 DEF 1000 LVL: 8 PS: 4 x 3**

Opposite Reiji was Yuji Kogami, the Continuous Trap Card Parallel Port Armor and the Continuous Spell Cards Cynet Codec and Cynet Optimize active in his Spell & Trap Zones. The Field Spell Card Cynet Universe was in his Field Zone, while Encode Talker and Shootingcode Talker occupied the left and right Extra Monster Zones respectively. The two monsters were co-linked thanks to Yuji's Transcode Talker, Powercode Talker, and Excode Talker, and while some were empowered by the effects of Transcode Talker and Excode Talker, all five were empowered by the effect of Cynet Universe.

 **Yuji Kogami: 1900 LP**

 **Encode Talker ATK 3100 LINK-3** ↑↓↘

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 3100 LINK-3** ←↑↓

 **Transcode Talker ATK 3100 LINK-3** ↑↓→

 **Powercode Talker ATK 3600 LINK-3** ←↙→

 **Excode Talker ATK 2600 LINK-3** ←↑→

Sawatari scowled at Yuji. "Even if that field of his is impressive, so what? Reiji stills holds the advantage."

"Yes," Tsukikage agreed. "Reiji's Doom King Armageddons' attack points will increase by 3000 if one of them is destroyed. The most damage Yuji can inflict in this one turn is 600."

"Don't underestimate Yuji," Serena said as she continued frowning. "He wouldn't create this 'Extra Link' of his if he didn't believe it could defeat Reiji."

Yuji gestured to his field. "Powercode Talker's effect activates!" he declared. "Once per turn, I can negate the effects of 1 face-up monster until the end of the turn. I negate the effects of one Doom King Armageddon! Wire Restruction!" A holographic claw appeared on Powercode Talker's right hand. It fired said claw on a grapnel on the left Doom King Armageddon, grabbing it and draining its power.

"Shootingcode Talker's effect activates! During the Battle Phase, it gains an additional attack for each monster at its Link Markers. Shootingcode Talker is linked to Excode Talker, so it can attack two times this turn!"

"Twice?" Sawatari repeated. The golden bow on Shootingcode Talker's left arm unfolded and a golden string formed.

"The first attack!" Yuji held up one finger. "Shootingcode Talker attacks the right Doom King Armageddon!" Shootingcode Talker pulled its string back as a bolt of blue energy formed. Reiji narrowed his eyes and leapt upwards, landing on one of the blue hexagons.

"Is he-?" Serena said.

"Reiji's looking for an Action Card!" Yuya said.

Reiji leapt to another platform and picked up a card. The field's appearance may have changed, but they were still in an Action Field. "Action Spell Card-!"

"That's pointless!" Yuji interrupted. "Cynet Optimize's effect! When my 'Code Talker' monster battles, you cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step!" Reiji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh? Reiji can't use Action Cards?" Dennis said in surprise.

"No, nor can he use any monster effects or Set cards," Gongenzaka confirmed.

"Continue your attack, Shootingcode Talker!" Said monster released its string, sending its bolt through the Doom King Armageddon on Reiji's right. The monster was destroyed in an explosion, making Reiji wince.

 **Reiji Akaba: 4000→3900 LP**

"Doom King Armageddon's effect activates!" Reiji declared, gesturing to his center monster. "Since my monster was destroyed, it gains attack points equal to that monster's attack points until the end of the turn!"

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon ATK 3000→6000**

"Powercode Talker's effect negated the effect of one Doom King Armageddon," Serena said. "So only one of them gained attack points." Then her eyes widened in realization. "That's-!"

"The second attack!" Yuji declared, holding up a second finger. "Shootingcode Talker attacks the left Doom King Armageddon! Shooting Complete!" Another bolt of blue energy formed as Shootingcode Talker pulled its string back. It released the bolt, sending it hurtling through the Doom King Armageddon on Reiji's left, destroying it and making the CEO wince.

 **Reiji Akaba: 3900→3800 LP**

"Doom King Armageddon's effect can only be activated once per turn," Reiji said. "So it cannot be activated again."

"Shootingcode Talker cannot attack again, but my other monsters can! Transcode Talker attacks Doom King Armageddon!"

"EH!?" The You Show trio practically shouted as Transcode Talker's rifle popped out of its right shoulder.

"What is he doing?" Ayu asked.

"Doom King Armageddon has 6000 attack points while Transcode Talker only has 3100!" Tatsuya said.

"Is he self-destructing?" Sawatari asked.

"No," Serena responded. "He's winning."

"Go! Trans Fault!" Transcode Talker fired a beam of orange energy at Doom King Armageddon as Yuji gestured to his field. "Encode Talker's effect activates! When my monster linked with it battles your monster with higher attack points, I take no damage from that battle and my monster isn't destroyed!" The beam struck Doom King Armageddon and caused an explosion, but it was unharmed. "Then, Encode Talker or a monster linked to it gains attack points equal to your monster's attack points! I give Doom King Armageddon's attack points to Powercode Talker!"

 **Powercode Talker ATK 3600→9600**

"9-9-9600 ATTACK POINTS!?" Sawatari shouted, his eyes wide.

"Yuji's monster has more attack points than Reiji's!" Yuya said.

"Powercode Talker attacks Doom King Armageddon!" Yuji declared. "Break through! Power Termination Smash!" The holographic claw reappeared as Powercode Talker launched its grapnel. The claw closed around Doom King Armageddon and pulled it towards Powercode Talker. A powerful whirlwind formed around Powercode Talker's fist as it charged Reiji's monster. Its fist impacted on Doom King Armageddon's face, plowing right through it. The monster was destroyed in a massive explosion, knocking Reiji off his platform. The CEO yelled out as he was flung backwards and landed painfully on his back.

 **Reiji Akaba: 3800→200 LP**

"President!" "Brother!" Nakajima and Reira shouted in concern.

"I-I don't believe it…" Sawatari muttered with wide eyes.

"The same field that big bro Yuya couldn't beat," Ayu whispered.

"He defeated it in one turn…" Tatsuya muttered.

"I-I can't contain the shivers!" Futoshi cried.

Everyone else was watching the field with wide eyes. "He knocked Reiji down to 200 Life Points in a single turn," Gongenzaka muttered.

"T-This can't be happening," Sawatari muttered. "Is Reiji Akaba going to _lose_!?"

Reiji pushed himself to his feet as a small smile crossed his lips. "Very impressive," he complimented. "The only other time I've used this formation was against Yuya Sakaki. And he could only defeat one Doom King Armageddon."

"It's too soon to be impressed," Yuji said. "Encode Talker and Excode Talker can still attack."

"Are you sure about that?"

Yuji's eyes widened as Reiji gestured to his field. "Trap activate! D/D/D Life Insurance!" The card showed a stack of papers with a purple hand holding a quill writing on the top paper. A small cup of blue liquid was in the corner. "As I control no monsters, I can discard one card." He discarded the Action Card he found. "Then, I can target a 'D/D/D' monster that is in my Graveyard or Extra Deck that was destroyed and sent there this turn. I target one of my destroyed Doom King Armageddons!"

A spectral from of Doom King Armageddon appeared behind Reiji and glowed with light green energy. "I gain Life Points equal to half of Doom King Armageddon's attack points, and for every interval of 1000 attack points, I draw one card."

"Doom King Armageddon has 3000 attack points," Kurosaki said.

"So Reiji gains 1500 Life Points and draws three cards," Serena said as Reiji drew.

 **Reiji Akaba: 200** **→1700 LP**

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "Even if you increase your Life Points, Encode Talker and Excode Talker can-."

"Life Insurance has one more effect," Reiji said. "Until the end of the turn, neither of us takes any battle damage." Yuji's eyes widened again.

"That means even if Yuji attacks, Reiji won't take any more damage," Yuya said.

"He lost over half his of Life Points and all of his monsters, but Reiji will survive the turn," Gongenzaka said.

"At the end of the Battle Phase," Yuji said, "Shootingcode Talker's effect lets me draw a card for each monster it destroyed by battle this turn. I draw two cards."

He drew and frowned at one of them. This card would help him, but it would also help Reiji. But that seemed to be a worthwhile risk. "I activate the Spell Card: Link Spring!" The card showed a gray stone basin with carved arrows on the sides. The basin was filled with water, and more water was being poured into it. "For every Link Monster on the field, I gain 400 Life Points. As there are five Link Monsters, I gain 2000 Life Points."

 **Yuji Kogami: 1900** **→3900 LP**

"But if I gain 2000 or more Life Points with Link Spring's effect, you then gain 1000 Life Points."

 **Reiji Akaba: 1700** **→2700 LP**

"I Set one card." Yuji gestured to his field. "I activate Cynet Universe's effect! Once per turn, I can shuffle one card in my Graveyard back into my Deck. I shuffle Backup Secretary back into my Deck. I end my turn."

Sawatari inhaled and fell back in his seat. "Damn, that turn was intense. I seriously thought Reiji might lose."

"Yuji is exceedingly powerful," Dennis said with a frown. "It almost makes me wonder if he held back when we dueled."

"Doubtful," Serena said. "He likely just weighed his options and went with the one he thought would work the best."

Reiji looked out over Yuji's field. "A very impressive display," he said. "And powerful." He looked over Yuji's monsters one by one. "Shootingcode Talker can make multiple attacks, and have you draw cards for each monster it destroys. Excode Talker empowers the monsters linked to it and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects. Powercode Talker can negate the effects of one face-up monster. Transcode Talker empowers itself and monsters co-linked with it while also preventing me from targeting them. Encode Talker can prevent battle damage and monster destruction while also empowering those same monsters. And Parallel Port Armor prevents Encode Talker from being destroyed by battle."

"I am aware of my monsters' effects," Yuji said. "Why are you talking about them?"

"I am simply praising the formation you've created," Reiji replied. "You Special Summoned five monsters from the Extra Deck on the same turn and arranged them in such a way to take maximum advantage of their effects. Even most pro duelists wouldn't be able to do what you've done. But…" Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think this is enough?"

Yuji's expression didn't change. "I would be disappointed if it was."

Reiji smirked at Yuji's words. "Good. Then you won't mind if I break your Extra Link. My turn! Draw!"

"Break the Extra Link?" Shuzo repeated. "Can he do that?"

Reiji looked at his card and then gestured to his field. "D/D Savant Kepler's effect activates! During my Standby Phase, its Pendulum Scale is reduced by 2."

 **D/D Savant Kepler Scale 10** **→8**

"Since his Scale is 8 now, he can't Pendulum Summon his Doom King Armageddons from the Extra Deck," Dennis noted.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Dark Contract with the Gate. Once per turn, I can add a Level 4 or lower 'D/D' monster from my Deck to my hand. But during my Standby Phase, I'll take 1000 points of damage."

"Reiji used that card against me," Yuya remembered.

"I use Dark Contract with the Gate's effect to add D/D Lilith from my Deck to my hand."

Reiji gestured upwards to his Pendulum Scales. "The set Pendulum Scales are 1 and 8! With these, I can summon Level 2 to 7 monsters at once. Grand power that shakes my very soul. Arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!"

Three lights emerged from the Pendulum portal and landed on his field. "D/D Lilith! D/D Vice Typhon! And the emperor who reigns above all! D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser!" The first monster was a pink feminine fiend with a green tail made of petals and no legs. The second was also feminine and had a tail instead of legs but had dark blue snakes for hair and her right arm ended in a purple snake's head. The last monster was a humanoid male monster in silver and gold armor wearing a red cape and wielding a massive curved silver blade. All three monsters were Pendulum Summoned in Attack Position.

 **D/D Lilith ATK 100 DEF 2100 LVL: 4**

 **D/D Vice Typhon ATK 2300 DEF 2800 LVL: 7**

 **D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser ATK 2800 DEF 2100 LVL: 7**

"You will need to do more than Pendulum Summoning to break my Extra Link," Yuji told Reiji, who smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Reiji gestured to his field. "Supreme King Kaiser's effect activates! When it is Pendulum Summoned, until the end of the turn, the effects of all your face-up cards are negated!"

Yuji gasped. "What?"

"Go! King's Decimation!" Supreme King Kaiser's sword glowed white before it swung the blade, sending a blast of energy striking against Yuji's monsters. All of his Code Talkers groaned and lost some coloration along with their effects. Cynet Universe, Cynet Codec, Cynet Optimize, and Parallel Port Armor likewise lost colors as their effects were negated.

 **Encode Talker ATK 3100→2300**

 **Transcode Talker ATK 3100→2300**

 **Powercode Talker: 3600→2300**

 **Excode Talker: 2600→2300**

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 3100→2300**

"Yes!" Sawatari cheered. "With his effects negated, all of the 'Coe Talker' monsters reverted their original attack points."

"And with Encode Talker's and Parallel Port Armor's effects negated, Reiji can destroy them," Serena noted.

"As you can see, every plan has a flaw," Reiji said. "And now that I've exploited yours, I will shatter your Extra Link. D/D Lilith's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can activate one of two effects. I choose to activate the second and add a face-up 'D/D' Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to my hand. I return D/D/D Doom King Armageddon from my Deck to my hand. Then, I Tribute D/D Lilith and D/D Vice Typhon to Tribute Summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" The two feminine monsters disintegrated and one of the large crystals with a golden head took their place.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon ATK 3000 DEF 1000 LVL: 8 PS: 4**

"I activate the effect of D/D Vice Typhon in the Graveyard! The turn it is sent there, I can Fusion Summon a 'D/D/D' Fusion Monster by banishing Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. I banish Vice Typhon and Lilith!" The two feminine monsters reappeared along with the Fusion portal. They turned into energy and swirled into the vortex.

"Vampire of the dark night, be absorbed into the queen of monsters! Be reborn into a new king!" Reiji chanted. "Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!" A feminine fiend with silver armor and large dark blue bat wings emerged from the Fusion portal, summoned to Shootingcode Talker's top Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"A Pendulum Fusion!" Futoshi said in excitement.

"I don't think it counts," Tatsuya frowned. "He used monsters in the Graveyard to Fusion Summon, not on the field."

"Yeah, but they were Pendulum Summoned earlier," Ayu pointed out.

"Supreme King Kaiser's additional effect activates!" Reiji declared. "Since it was Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can destroy up to two cards in my Spell & Trap Zones. Normally, Dark Contract with the Gate would be the only card in my Spell & Trap Zones. But because of the Master Rule Override, my Pendulum Monsters are also in the Spell & Trap Zones. I destroy Dark Contract with the Gate and D/D Savant Kepler."

The two monsters disintegrated, and their particles traveled into Supreme King Kaiser's sword, making it glow. Reiji gestured to his field.

"Battle! Supreme King Kaiser attacks Transcode Talker!" Kaiser leapt into the air, its blade held above its head. Yuji grit his teeth and turned and ran.

"He's going for an Action Card!" Yuya said.

Looking around, Yuji saw a card lying on the ground some distance away. Racing to it, he grabbed the Action Card. On seeing what it was, he grit his teeth. _Damn it!_

Kaiser brought its sword down and cut Transcode Talker in two, destroying it. Yuji winced from the damage.

 **Yuji Kogami: 3900→3400 LP**

"Even if you destroy three of my monsters," Yuji said, "I can still-."

"No, you cannot." Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Supreme King Kaiser's effect grants it an additional attack for every card I destroyed with its effect."

Yuji's eyes widened. "But then you can-."

"That's right. Supreme King Kaiser can attack three times this turn. Go, Supreme King Kaiser! Attack Powercode Talker!" The D/D/D monster cleaved the red armored warrior in two, making Yuji wince.

 **Yuji Kogami: 3400→2900 LP**

"The third attack! Supreme King Kaiser attacks Excode Talker!" This time, Reiji's monster bisected the green warrior, destroying it and pushing Yuji back a foot.

 **Yuji Kogami: 2900→2400 LP**

"Oracle King d'Arc, it is your turn! Attack Shootingcode Talker! Oracle Charge!" d'Arc swung the sword in its left hand and cleaved the blue warrior in two, pushing Yuji back another foot.

 **Yuji Kogami: 2400→1900 LP**

"Now, Doom King Armageddon, attack Encode Talker!" The giant monster released streams of purple energy that converged on the light blue warrior. Yuji cried out from the backlash of the explosion as he was knocked off his feet.

 **Yuji Kogami: 1900→1200 LP**

"W-Woah," Sawatari said, his eyes wide.

"Yuji put all that effort into his Extra Link," Serena said, her eyes just as wide. "And Reiji destroyed it like it was nothing."

Yuji pushed himself into a kneeling position and stared up at Reiji Akaba. "I admit, I expected you to break my Extra Link," he said. "I wasn't expecting you to destroy all of my monsters at once." Now he was even more curious who would win between Reiji and Ryoken.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Reiji said. "No formation is perfect. So long as a duelist has the will, they can overcome anything."

Yuji frowned. "You're not telling me anything I haven't heard before," he said, raising so he was standing. "So why are you telling me this? Are you suggesting I lack the will to defeat you?"

"No," Reiji said. "You definitely have the will needed. More so than anyone else here, except perhaps Kurosaki. But unlike theirs, your will is aimless, without direction. Unless you find a direction, you'll never be able to grow."

Yuji scowled. "You say that like it's easy," he said. "Like it's a simple decision to make. Let me make something very clear; my brother has told me everything you've just said. And unlike him, you know nothing of my circumstances. So stop trying to be a therapist and get back to dueling."

Yuji gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Cyberse Beacon! Since I took battle or effect damage, I can add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Stack Reviver to my hand."

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Even if you don't wish for my help, you are a Lancer under my command, and therefore my responsibility. And I cannot afford a wild card. I Set one card. I end my turn. And with the end of my turn, Supreme King Kaiser's effect ends."

Yuji watched as his Field Spell and Continuous Spell Cards regained their color. Parallel Port Armor had been sent to the Graveyard when Encode Talker had been destroyed. "You call me a wild card, but I fully intend to honor my promise. I'll help you fight Academia if you help me find my comrades. My turn! Draw!"

Yuji looked at his card, then chose a different one. "I summon Sea Archiver!" A white mechanical seahorse appeared.

 **Sea Archiver ATK 300 DEF 2100 LVL: 3**

"I activate Cynet Optimize's effect! During my Main Phase, I can Normal Summon a Cyberse monster. Come, Stack Reviver!" A small white monster with data disks appeared on the field.

 **Stack Reviver ATK 100 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" Yuji's hand glowed as the Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Sea Archiver and Stack Reviver in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the bottom-left and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Cyberse Witch!" A woman in brown and silver armor wielding a black staff with a green orb emerged from the portal at the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Cyberse Witch ATK 800 LINK-2** ↙↓

Dennis blinked. "That's the monster he beat me with!"

"Cynet Universe's effect! All Link Monsters I control gain 300 attack points!"

 **Cyberse Witch ATK 800→1100**

"Stack Reviver's effect activates! When it is used to Link Summon, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used for that Link Summon in Defense Position. Resurrect, Sea Archiver!" The seahorse reappeared at Cyberse Witch's bottom Link Marker.

 **Sea Archiver ATK 300 DEF 2100 LVL: 3**

"Cyberse Witch's effect activates! Since a monster was Special Summoned to its Link Markers, I can banish the Spell Card Monster Reborn from my Graveyard to add a Cyberse Ritual Monster and Cynet Ritual from my Deck to my hand. Then, Cyberse Witch's effect lets me Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Lady Debug!" The metallic anthropomorphic ladybug appeared at Cyberse Witch's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Lady Debug ATK 1700 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Lady Debug's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Rescue Interlacer from my Deck to my hand."

Yuji took the card from his Deck, then played a different card from his hand. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card: Cynet Ritual!" he declared. "I Tribute monsters from my hand and field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Cyberse Ritual monster that I'm Ritual Summoning from my hand!" The world around Yuji dimmed as a blue and silver magic circle appeared in front of him. Seven blue flames were lit along the edges of the circle.

"I Tribute the Level 3 Sea Archiver and Level 4 Lady Debug!" Yuji's monsters turned into particles and entered the center of the circle. A pillar of blue light erupted from it as Yuji continued chanting. "The contract has been made! The dark sage who wields the power of space-time inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 7! Cyberse Sorcerer!" A pale-skinned silver-haired man in a deep blue jumpsuit under a silver overcoat emerged from the pillar. He had a silver staff with three circles on it in his right hand. The monster grunted as he was summoned to Cyberse Witch's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Your Extra Link failed, so now you turn to Ritual Summoning," Reiji said.

"No," Yuji said. "A duelist must be flexible. If one strategy does not work, then you change to one that does. I activate the Equip Spell Card: Code Accelerator." The card showed Decode Talker's sword crossed with Transcode Talker's rifle. "And equip it to Cyberse Sorcerer." Sorcerer's staff disappeared and was replaced with a large purple sword. A rifle materialized in its left hand. "Once per turn, I can banish a Link Monster from my Graveyard. Then, during each Battle Phase this turn, the equipped Cyberse Sorcerer can attack your monsters up to the banished monster's Link Rating. I banish Shootingcode Talker to allow Cyberse Sorcerer to attack your monsters three times!"

Reiji's eyes widened. "The first attack! Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Doom King Armageddon!" Cyberse Sorcerer swung his sword and charged Reiji's monster. "Cyberse Sorcerer's monster effect! When the linked Cyberse Sorcerer battles your monster, it gains 1000 attack points during damage calculation!"

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 2500→3500**

Cyberse Sorcerer slashed through Doom King Armageddon, destroying it and making Reiji wince.

 **Reiji Akaba: 2700→2200 LP**

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 3500→2500**

"The second attack! Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Oracle King d'Arc! Cyberse Sorcerer's effect activates!"

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 2500→3500**

Once again, Cyberse Sorcerer swung its sword and cut Oracle King d'Arc in half. The resultant explosion pushed Reiji back a foot.

 **Reiji Akaba: 2200→1500 LP**

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 3500→2500**

"The third attack! Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Supreme King Kaiser! Cyberse Sorcerer's effect activates!"

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 2500→3500**

This time, Cyberse Sorcerer aimed its rifle at Supreme King Kaiser and fired off a burst of orange energy. The blast hit the monster and destroyed it, knocking Reiji back a few more feet, though he remained standing.

 **Reiji Akaba: 1500→800**

 **Cyberse Sorcerer ATK 3500→2500**

"Y-You're kidding me," Sawatari muttered. "First Reiji destroys his Extra Link, now he takes out all of Reiji's monsters easily. How powerful are these too?"

"Remember this," Yuji said. "No formation is perfect." Reiji smirked at that. "Cyberse Witch attacks you directly!" Cyberse Witch sent streams of dark pink energy at Reiji, who gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! D/D/D Contract Change! When your monster attacks, I can banish the 'D/D'/D' monster in my Graveyard with the highest attack points. I banish Supreme King Kaiser. Then, the battle damage becomes 0!" The streams hit around Reiji, but none touched him. "Then, I can add a Level 4 or lower 'D/D' Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I add D/D Cerberus to my hand."

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "It's not going to be that easy! I activate the effect of Parallel Port Armor in the Graveyard! By banishing itself, Elphase, and Code Talker from my Graveyard, one of my Link Monsters can attack again!" Reiji's eyes widened. "End this, Cyberse Witch!"

"If this hits, Reiji will lose!" Gongenzaka said.

Cyberse Witch blasted Reiji with pink energy as he leapt up to a nearby platform. Reiji reached down and grabbed the Action Card he found. "Action Spell Card: Evasion! Your attack is negated!" Once again, the energy shot past Reiji as he returned to ground level.

Yuji grit his teeth. "I Set one card. I activate Cynet Universe's effect to return Encode Talker to my Extra Deck. I end my turn."

Nakajima let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Reiji's and Yuji's dueling was next to insane. First one of them had the advantage, and then the other turned it around easily. It was enough to nearly give Nakajima a heart attack.

Futoshi frowned. "Wait, why didn't he use Cyberse Sorcerer's effect? He could have negated Reiji's Knowledge King's effect, couldn't he?"

"No, he couldn't," Shuzo said. "I'm new to these Link Monsters, but Cyberse Sorcerer can only negate cards equal to a Link Monster's Link Rating."

Tatsuya's eyes widened. "I see! Since Cyberse Witch is Link-2, he can only use Cyberse Sorcerer's effect if Reiji controls two or more Spell or Trap Cards." Shuzo nodded.

"My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: D/D Eviction Notice!" The card showed a door with a piece of paper nailed to the front. The piece of paper had writing in purple ink on it and the shadow of a hulking monster covered the paper. "This lets me shuffle up to six 'D/D' Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck back into my Deck, and for every two monsters shuffled, I can draw one card. I shuffle my three Doom King Armageddons and D/D Savant Kepler to draw two cards!"

Reiji drew, glanced at his cards, then looked at Yuji. "I wasn't expecting you to use Ritual Summoning; against me or Dennis. Tell me, why did you incorporate it?"

"Like I said, a duelist needs to be flexible. If one strategy fails, then you must rely on another."

"True, but I'm more curious as to why you went with Ritual Summoning this turn. Would you be holding back, by any chance?"

Yuji frowned. What was he-? His eyes widened as he remembered what Reiji had said about watching his duels. Including the one with Joseph. He glanced over at the stands, focusing on one Shun Kurosaki.

Reiji followed his gaze and smiled. "I see," he said. "In that case, I'll just have to force you to go all out." Reiji activated a card from his hand. "With the Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" A new pillar of light appeared with a red and black bipedal monster carrying a large axe floating in the center.

 **D/D Proud Ogre Scale 8**

"With this, I can summon Level 2 to 7 monsters at once. Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monsters! D/D Berfomet and D/D Cerberus!" A fiend with feathery wings and two arms on one side of its body; and a bipedal three-headed dog with green fur emerged from the pendulum portal in Attack Position.

 **D/D Berfomet ATK 1400 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

 **D/D Cerberus ATK 1800 DEF 600 LVL: 4 PS: 6**

"Two Level 4 monsters," Serena said.

"Is Reiji going to Xyz Summon?" Kurosaki wondered.

"Cerberus's effect activates! When it is Pendulum Summoned from my hand while I control another 'D/D' monster, I can add a Continuous Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Reiji took a card from his Graveyard and then played it. "I'll activate the card I just regained; the Continuous Spell Card: Dark Contract with the Gate! During my Standby Phase, I'll take 1000 points of damage. But once per turn, I can add a Level 4 or lower 'D/D' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add D/D Nighthowl from my Deck to my hand."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Nighthowl? That means-."

"Synchro is next," Gongenzaka concluded with a frown.

"I summon D/D Nighthowl!" A set of jaws with very sharp fangs appeared.

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK 300 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"Nighthowl's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'D/D' monster from my Graveyard, but its attack and defense points become 0. Resurrect, D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!" The fiend in white armor reappeared in Attack Position.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK 2800→0 DEF 2000→0 LVL: 7**

"If Oracle King d'Arc is destroyed, I'll take 1000 points of damage," Reiji concluded. "D/D Berfomet's effect activates! Once per turn, I can change the Level of another 'D/D' monster to between 1 and 8. I change Oracle King d'Arc's Level to 5."

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc LVL: 7→5**

Level 3 D/D/ Nighthowl tunes Level 5 D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!" Reiji declared. In a flash of light, Nighthowl turned into three stars that then turned into three green rings. The rings encircled d'Arc, who turned into five stars. A surge of light went through the rings as Reiji chanted.

"The emperor who sought the world! Ascend to your throne through an explosion of destiny! Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 8! D/D/D Artillery King Bonaparte!"

A massive humanoid monster in dark blue armor, gauntlets, and boots emerged from the light. It had several medals on its chest and a raised hat on its head. It had bright red eyes, gray metallic skin, and no mouth. Two cannons were attached to its shoulders and two blunderbusses were holstered at its hip. A dark red cape spread out from its shoulders. The monster roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **D/D/D Artillery King Bonaparte ATK 2900 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

"A new 'D/D/D' Synchro Monster," Yuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"First Fusion, now Synchro," Yuji muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"If not for the Master Rule Override, I suspect Reiji would Xyz Summon as well," Serena commented.

"Artillery King Bonaparte's effect activates!" Reiji declared. "When it is Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy one monster on the field. I'll destroy Cyberse Sorcerer!" The cannons on its shoulders glowed and fired two blasts at Yuji's Ritual Monster, but Yuji didn't flinch.

"Action Spell Card!" he declared, playing the card he picked up earlier. "Mirror Barrier! One monster cannot be destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn!" A reflective barrier appeared around Cyberse Sorcerer, redirecting Artillery King Bonaparte's cannon fire into the surrounding area.

A small smile crossed Reiji's lips. "You grabbed that card when I destroyed your Extra Link. It wasn't helpful at the time, but it saved you now. Even so…" Reiji looked around, and then ran a short distance. He reached down and picked up an Action Card. He frowned at what he got, but then gestured to his field. "I activate D/D Proud Ogre's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can pay 500 Life Points to increase the attack points of one 'D/D' monster I control by 500. I target Artillery King Bonaparte for this effect!"

 **Reiji Akaba: 800→300 LP**

 **D/D/D Artillery King Bonaparte ATK 2900→3400**

"Battle!"

"Cyberse Sorcerer's additional effect!" Yuji declared. "While I control a Link Monster, your monsters can only attack Cyberse Sorcerer!"

"That's fine," Reiji said. "Artillery King Bonaparte attacks Cyberse Sorcerer!" The cannons on his monster's shoulders started to glow.

"What's Reiji doing?" Sawatari asked. "Cyberse Sorcerer gains 1000 attack points while linked. He can't destroy it with this attack."

"Artillery King Bonaparte's additional effect! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster's effects are negated until the end of the Damage Step!"

Yuji's eyes widened. "What?"

"That means your Cyberse Sorcerer's attack points stay at 2500!" Artillery King Bonaparte fired its cannons at Cyberse Sorcerer, destroying it in an explosion. But when the smoke cleared, Yuji's Life Points hadn't changed. Reiji raised an eyebrow.

Yuji held up a card in response. "I activated the effect of Rescue Interlacer in my hand," he explained. "When you attack my Attack Position Cyberse monster, I can discard Rescue Interlacer to reduce the battle damage to 0."

"I see. Quite clever. But I have two monsters left. D/D Cerberus attacks Cyberse Witch!" The three-headed dog charged and bit down on Cyberse Witch, destroying her and making Yuji wince.

 **Yuji Kogami: 1200→500 LP**

"This is the end! D/D Berfomet attacks you directly!" The beast with two arms on one side charged Yuji, who gestured to his field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Recoded Alive! By banishing a Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Code Talker' monster from my Extra Deck. I banish Excode Talker to Special Summon Decode Talker!" A warrior in dark blue armor wielding a massive purple sword appeared at the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300→2600 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"A sixth 'Code Talker' monster," Serena said.

"So he has one for each Attribute," Dennis mused.

"Cynet Codec's effect activates! Since a 'Code Talker' monster was Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can add a Cyberse monster with the same Attribute from my Deck to my hand. I add the Dark Attribute Draconnet from my Deck to my hand."

Reiji looked at Decode Talker's effects and frowned. "Since D/D Berfomet cannot defeat Decode Talker, I'll cancel my attack." He looked between his two monsters, then at the Action Card in his hand. Making a decision, he played the card. "Action Spell Card: Sacrificial Gift!" The card showed a man's silhouette with the hands outstretched. A card hung over each hand. "By Tributing two monsters, I can draw two cards. I Tribute D/D Berfomet and D/D Cerberus." His monsters disintegrated as he drew. "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"During the End Phase, Rescue Interlacer's effect activates!" Yuji said. "And I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard." A white and red humanoid robot appeared in Defense Position.

 **Rescue Interlacer ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

Sawatari groaned. "Seriously, what is up with this duel? First Yuji's winning, then Reiji's winning. It just keeps going back and forth!"

"This just shows how skilled both of them are," Serena said. "To be able to push each other to the point where we can't even guess who will win… these two may very well be the strongest duelists here."

Shun frowned at that but said nothing while crossing his arms.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuji drew and looked at his cards, then at his field. Then he looked up Artillery King Bonaparte's effects. _Hmm. I wonder…_

"I summon Draconnet!" A white mechanical dragon with blue lines on its body appeared.

 **Draconnet ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

Draconnet's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or Deck in Defense Position. Come, Digitron!" A white monster with blue eyes and fins on its sides appeared at Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Digitron ATK 1500 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Decode Talker's effect activates! It gains 500 attack points for each monster it points to. Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2600→3100**

"I activate the effect of Sea Archiver in my Graveyard! When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned to a Link Monster's Link Marker, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" The white mechanical seahorse reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Sea Archiver ATK 300 DEF 2100 LVL: 3**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Draconnet and Rescue Interlacer in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the Link portal's left and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Flame Administrator!" A large red humanoid machine emerged from the Link portal at Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker.

 **Flame Administrator ATK 1200→1500 LINK-2** ←↘

 **Decode Talker ATK 3100→3600**

"Flame Administrator's monster effect! While it is on the field, all of my Link Monsters gain 800 attack points."

 **Decode Talker ATK 3600→4400**

 **Flame Administrator ATK 1500→2300**

Yuji waited for Reiji to make a move, but the CEO remained silent. "Hmm. I see you looked up Decode Talker's effects."

Reiji smirked. "And I see you looked up Artillery King Bonaparte's. Once per turn, if a monster is Special Summoned to your field from the Extra Deck, Artillery King Bonaparte can target and destroy one of your monsters. But if I activate a card or effect that targets one of your cards, Decode Talker's effect lets you Tribute a monster at its Link Marker to negate that effect and destroy it."

"Yeah," Yuji confirmed. "I was hoping you'd use Bonaparte's effect so I could destroy it with Decode Talker."

"Even though I did not, Decode Talker's attack points are high enough to destroy Bonaparte and defeat me," Reiji said. "Or at least it would, but Bonaparte negates the effects of the Special Summoned monsters it battles. Since this effect doesn't target, you can't use Decode Talker's effect. So you must have another way around it."

"You could say that," Yuji said as he gestured to the sky. "Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. I set Sea Archiver and Link-3 Decode Talker in the Link Markers!" Reiji's eyes widened as Yuji's monsters entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

Reiji's eyes narrowed. "Here it comes…"

"Circuit combine! The malicious dragon whose claws defend the world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Viral Dawn Link Dragon!" A large light blue dragon with dark blue armor emerged from the portal and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500→3600 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"Woah!" Sawatari said as he braced himself. Viral Dawn's roar rippled across the stadium, hitting the audience. "What the hell is this?"

"He used that dragon against me," Serena said, gritting her teeth. "It's the one that defeated me!"

"This must be his true ace monster," Kurosaki noted.

"It's certainly strong," Gongenzaka said.

Yuya said nothing. He just stared at Viral Dawn. He could feel his heartbeat quickening. This dragon… it was dangerous. And familiar. His instincts were at war with themselves. One side told him to get as far away from Viral Dawn Link Dragon as possible. The other was telling him to keep that dragon as close as he could.

Reiji smiled to himself on seeing the large dragon. "Impressive," he said. "I saw this dragon in your duels with Serena and Joseph. Am I correct in assuming it is the only non-Cyberse monster in your Deck?"

"You are."

"Even so, you shouldn't have used Decode Talker to summon it. Artillery King Bonaparte's effect activates! Since you Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can target and destroy one of your monsters. I'll destroy Viral Dawn Link Dragon!"

Bonaparte's cannons fired at Viral Dawn as Yuji gestured to his field. "That's pointless! Viral Dawn's effect activates! When it is Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, the effects of your Level 5 or higher monsters are negated. And you cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. Infection Code!" The orbs on Viral Dawn's wings lit up and pulsed with red energy. The shots from Bonaparte dissipated into nothingness.

"With Bonaparte's effects negated, Viral Dawn can destroy it," Serena said.

"I remember this effect from your previous duels," Reiji said before gesturing to his field. "Trap activate! D/D Zone!" The card showed D/D Savant Galilei and D/D Savant Kepler in the Pendulum pillars, with chains of dark energy intertwined between them. "As I control two 'D/D' monsters in my Pendulum Zones, only one monster can declare an attack during each Battle Phase this turn."

Yuji frowned but gestured to his field. "Viral Dawn's additional effect activates! Once per turn, I can Tribute one monster at its Link Marker to reduce the attack points of a Level 5 or higher monster by that monster's attack points. I Tribute Digitron to reduce Artillery King Bonaparte's attack points! Corruption Drain!" Digitron disintegrated and its particles were absorbed into the orbs on Viral Dawn's wings. The dragon released tendrils of red energy that ensnared Artillery King Bonaparte.

 **D/D/D Artillery King Bonaparte ATK 3400→1900**

"The difference is 1700 now!" Ayu said.

"If this attack hits-."

"Yuji wins," Yuya said, finishing Tatsuya's sentence.

"Battle! Viral Dawn attacks Artillery King Bonaparte! Daybreak Tempest!" The orbs on Viral Dawn's wings, chest, shoulders, and knees all glowed as energy swirled within them. The energy traversed over the dragon's skin before gathering in its mouth. The dragon shot the energy in a massive stream at Artillery King Bonaparte, destroying it in a massive explosion.

Yuji remained silent as the smoke cleared. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Reiji Akaba still standing, his field bare but his Life Points untouched.

"What?" Futoshi said.

"How?" Tatsuya asked.

"The turn D/D Zone is activated," Reiji said, "I take no battle damage the first time a 'D/D/D' monster battles."

Yuji frowned but took the last card from his hand. "I Set one card. I end my turn."

Reiji looked up at Viral Dawn again and smiled. "I admit, I wasn't expecting you to push as hard as you have against me. Even if you lack direction, your strength is first-rate."

"I was trained by the best duelist in the Link Dimension," Yuji said. "He wouldn't have accepted anything less from me."

"Oh? So it because of your brother that you learned to duel?"

"…No. Ryoken taught me to duel, but he didn't provide me a reason to. I came up with a reason on my own."

"And how has that worked out?"

"…"

Reiji closed his eyes. "I see. I cannot make promises, but I do believe you might find what you are looking for with the Lancers."

"I am looking for my comrades. Nothing else."

Reiji opened his eyes and smirked. "You're not as good a liar as you think you are." Yuji's eyes narrowed. "But I digress. Let us continue the duel. My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, Dark Contract with the Gate would inflict 1000 points of damage to me."

Reiji gestured to the side of his field. "Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador's Pendulum effect! If I would take damage from the effect of my 'Dark Contract' card, I gain that same amount of Life Points instead!" Yuji's eyes widened.

 **Reiji Akaba: 300→1300 LP**

"I activate Dark Contract with the Gate's effect to add D/D Berfomet from my Deck to my hand. Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! From my hand, D/D Berfomet!" Another monster with two hands on the right side of its body appeared in Attack Position. "And from my Extra Deck, D/D Cerberus!" The three-headed dog reappeared, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **D/D Berfomet ATK 1400 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

 **D/D Cerberus ATK 1800 DEF 600 LVL: 4 PS: 6**

"Both of Reiji's monsters are Level 4," Yuya said.

"Is he aiming for an Xyz Summon?" Dennis wondered.

"D/D Berfomet's effect activates! Once per turn, I can change the Level of another 'D/D' monster to between 1 and 8. I change Cerberus's Level to 8!"

 **D/D Cerberus LVL: 4→8**

"Why did he change Cerberus's Level?" Sawatari asked. "He can't use it to Xyz Summon now."

"I activate the Spell Card: Upshift! This changes the Levels of all my monsters to the Level of my monster with the highest Level. Berfomet's Level becomes the same as Cerberus's!"

 **D/D Berfomet LVL: 4→8**

Yuya's eyes widened. "Two Level 8 monsters…"

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "Here it comes…"

"I overlay my Level 8 D/D Berfomet and D/D Cerberus!" Reiji's two monsters became streams of purple energy that entered the galaxy spiral portal that appeared in front of him. A pillar of energy erupted from the spiral.

"When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up!" Reiji chated. "Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth! Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" A massive humanoid monster wearing magenta armor over dark green robes appeared. It sat on a brown throne covered in carvings and was circled by two purple lights. Kali Yuga laughed as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga ATK 3500 DEF 3000 LVL: 8**

"The monster that defeated Yuya," Gongenzaka muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Kali Yuga's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, until the end of the turn, all other card effects are negated."

Yuji grit his teeth and gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Link Release!" The card showed a glowing Link portal with Binary Sorceress rising halfway through it. "By Tributing a Link-2 or below Link Monster, I gain Life Points equal to that monster's original attack points. I Tribute Flame Administrator!" His monster disintegrated at his words.

 **Yuji Kogami: 500→1700 LP**

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 3600→2800**

"Impressive. You chained your Trap Card's effect to Kali Yuga's effect so I couldn't negate it," Reiji said. "Even so, the effects of your other cards are all negated!" Yuji watched as his Field Spell and Continuous Spell Cards lost their power.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2800→2500**

"The effects of all other activated cards are also negated for the remainder of the turn," Reiji said. "Battle! Kali Yuga attacks Viral Dawn Link Dragon! Twin Break Shot!" Streams of dark purple energy shot out from Kali Yuga's horns at Yuji's dragon, destroying it. Yuji cried out and fell to one knee.

 **Yuji Kogami: 1700→700 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn. And with the End Phase, Kali Yuga's effect ends." Yuji's cards regained their power at his words.

Yuji grit his teeth as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"You can't win this," Reiji said. "So long as you fight without aim, without direction, without _purpose_ , you cannot defeat me."

"…You're right," Yuji responded. "You're right _and_ wrong." Reiji raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a purpose or direction. All I have is dueling. A tool for a task. But even so, that is enough." Yuji raised his head and glared at Reiji. "I don't enjoy dueling. I never have. But I admit that I want to. I want to understand why others like it so much. But you cannot help with that."

"…Maybe not," Reiji admitted. "But the Lancers can show you a path you couldn't see before. We can guide you to a new future."

A small smile crossed Yuji's face. "It's already too late for that," he said softly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "I may not like dueling, but I really dislike losing. To achieve the goals I have set for myself, all I can do is win! And that's what I'll do this turn! My turn! Draw!"

Yuji looked at the monster he drew then gestured to his field. "I activate the effect of Cynet Ritual in my Graveyard! By banishing it and Cyberse Sorcerer from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Cynet Tokens!" Two small blue monsters with gray tails appeared in Defense Position.

 **Cynet Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 4 x 2**

"Next, I activate the effect of Recoded Alive in my Graveyard! When I don't control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, I can banish Recoded Alive to Special Summon a banished 'Code Talker' monster. Return, Shootingcode Talker!" The warrior in blue armor with a golden bow reappeared.

 **Shootingcode Talker ATK 2300→2600 LINK-3** ←↑↓

"I summon Protron!" A small white and dark blue ball appeared on Yuji's field.

 **Protron ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

Yuji closed his eyes. _This was going to happen eventually,_ he thought. _You might as well get it over with when you have some control over the situation._ Opening his eyes, he glanced at the stands, at Shun Kurosaki, before looking back at his field and gesturing to the sky.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set two Cynet Tokens in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the bottom and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Clock Spartoi!" The silver and red warrior emerged from the portal at the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Clock Spartoi ATK 800→1100 LINK-2** ↓↘

Reiji blinked and then smiled.

"A new Link Monster," Serena said.

"So what does this one do?" Sawatari asked.

"Clock Spartoi's effect activates! When it is Link Summoned, I add Cynet Fusion from my Deck to my hand."

"WHAT!?" Kurosaki shouted, his eyes wide.

"Did he just say-!?" Dennis started.

"Fusion!?" Yuya finished.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 1 monster. I set Protron in the Link Marker!" Protron entered the bottom arrow. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Linkuriboh!" The small blue monster appeared at Clock Spartoi's bottom Link Marker.

"Kuri kuri ku!"

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300→600 LINK-1** ↓

"Clock Spartoi's additional effect activates! When a monster is Special Summoned to its Link Marker, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated to Clock Spartoi's Link Marker. Appear, Clock Wyvern!" A purple and blue mechanical dragon appeared at Clock Spartoi's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Clock Wyvern ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Huh?" Sawatari said. "When did that monster get in the Graveyard?"

"Could it be…" Serena whispered. "When he used Flame Bufferlo's effect, he discarded a Cyberse monster. Was that monster Clock Wyvern?"

Dennis's eyes widened. "That was the third turn. He's been planning something like this since the beginning!?"

"I activate the Spell Card: Cynet Fusion!" Yuji declared. "I fuse Clock Wyvern, Shootingcode Talker, and Clock Spartoi!"

Clock Wyvern, Shootingcode Talker, and Clock Spartoi broke apart into red, blue, and green particles respectively. The particles swirled together into a vortex before spiraling upwards as tornados of energy. The streams converged, creating a purple tornado.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings!" Yuji chanted. "Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 7! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" The whirlwind broke apart, revealing a purple dragon with pink lines on its skin and black armor on its sides, legs, and the back of its neck and tail. The dragon roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position, generating gale-force winds that struck the audience.

 **Cyberse Clock Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"A Fusion Monster?" Tatsuya said.

"It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi said.

"…Amazing," Serena muttered, her eyes wide.

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Why?" he whispered. "Why does he have a Fusion Monster?"

Reiji's smile widened at the sight of the Cyberse Fusion Monster. "This is it," he said softly. "This is the monster I wanted to see."

"Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "For each of its Fusion Material's Link Markers, I send a card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. And for each card sent, it gains 1000 attack points!"

"H-Hold on," Sawatari said. "Shootingcode Talker was Link-3, right? And Clock Spartoi was Link-2, so?"

"I send 5 cards to the Graveyard," Yuji said, taking the cards from his Deck and sending them to his Graveyard. "Cyberse Clock Dragon gains 5000 attack points!"

 **Cyberse Clock Dragon ATK 2500→7500**

"7500 attack points?" Gongenzaka said.

"Reiji can't survive that!" Yuya said.

"Battle! Cyberse Clock Dragon attacks Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Pink lightning started dancing across Clock Dragon's skin, heading towards its mouth. Reiji gestured to his field.

"Continuous Trap activate!" he declared. "Dark Contract with the Tactician!" The card showed a war map with a piece of paper on the side. "During my Standby Phase, I'll take 1000 points of damage. And once per turn, when my 'D/D/D' monster is attacked, I can return the attacking monster's attack points to its original attack points!"

"What?" Yuji said, his eyes wide.

"Clock Dragon's attack points return to 2500!"

 **Cyberse Clock Dragon ATK 7500→2500**

"Kali Yuga has 3500 attack points," Dennis said. "And since Clock Dragon only has 2500 now-."

"Reiji wins!" Sawatari cheered.

Yuji gestured to his field. "I activate the effect of Link Release in the Graveyard!" he declared. "Since I have a Link Monster on my field, I can banish Link Release and a Link Monster from my Graveyard. Then, I can reduce your monster's attack points by the banished Link Monster's attack points."

"Eh?" Ayu said. "He has a Link Monster?"

"Kuri kuri ku!" Linkuriboh jumped up and down, looking out at the audience.

"He did!" Yuya said. "Linkuriboh!"

"I banish Viral Dawn to lower Kali Yuga's attack points by 2500!"

 **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga ATK 3500→1000**

"This is the end!" Yuji declared. "Go, Cyberse Clock Dragon! Pulse Pressure!" The dragon gathered the pink energy in its mouth and then blasted it in a massive burst at Kali Yuga.

Reiji smiled. "Well done. You really are strong, Yuji Kogami." Then he frowned. "But not strong enough." He gestured to his field. "I activate the effect of D/D/ Zone in my Graveyard! By banishing it, Oracle King d'Arc, and Artillery King Bonaparte from my Graveyard, Kali Yuga's attack points become twice its original attack points until the end of the turn!"

Yuji gasped. "What!?"

 **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga ATK 1000→7000**

"All battle damage you take is halved," Reiji said. "But that doesn't matter, does it? The battle resumes! Now, Kali Yuga, destroy Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Kali Yuga shot a blast of dark energy from its left hand, meeting Clock Dragon's blast midway. The two beams struggled for a few seconds before Kali Yuga's attack overpowered Clock Dragon's. The dark energy hit the Fusion Monster and destroyed it in an explosion. Yuji cried out as he was sent tumbling onto his back.

 **Yuji Kogami: 700→0 LP**

"Yes!" Sawatari cheered. "Reiji won!"

Reiji walked across the stadium as the Action Field dispersed. He came up to Yuji, who had pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It's been a long time since I've had a challenging duel like that," Reiji said.

"…Same here," Yuji said. "Though until you get Link Monsters, I can say that you would be no match for my brother Ryoken."

"Is that so? Then I have a good reason to find him." Reiji's eyes narrowed. "Do you understand why I accepted your challenge?"

"To prove a point," Yuji said. "That I don't have a purpose, and until I find one, I won't be able to get stronger."

"Hmm. I suspect you've heard it before then."

"Too many times."

"Then I won't say it. But I will say that I believe the Lancers can help you find one."

"I doubt that," Yuji said. "I've been looking for eight years. What makes you think your group can do what the best duelists in the Link Dimension couldn't?"

"We can provide a fresh perspective. And new experiences for you. And who knows? You might even have some fun."

Yuji closed his eyes. "…That's a nice thought, but impossible."

"Yuji!"

He opened his eyes and turned as everyone in the stands came running over to them. He stood up straight as Yuya led the way.

"Are you alright?" the red-and-green haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuji responded.

Before anyone else could say anything, Kurosaki pushed himself to the front. "How!?" he demanded, glaring at Yuji. "How do you have a Fusion Monster!?"

"…"

"I'm curious about that too," Serena said. "Does the Link Dimension have the other summoning methods like Standard does?"

"…No," Yuji said. "We only have Link and Ritual Summoning. I had never heard of Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoning until I learned about the other dimensions, and I didn't learn about Pendulum Summoning until I came here." Reiji's eyes narrowed at the confession.

"Then how?" Kurosaki asked, his eyes narrowing. "How do you have a Fusion Monster?"

Yuji frowned. "…I do not know. Cyberse Clock Dragon, Clock Spartoi, and Cynet Fusion just seemed to appear in my Deck when I was dueling Joseph. They allowed me to defeat him."

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes further. "You seriously expect me to believe something like that?"

"…Kurosaki," Yuji said with a half-lidded stare. "If I was going to lie, don't you think I'd tell a more believable lie?"

Reiji's lip twitched at that, but Kurosaki wasn't amused. "Lie or not, I'm going to watch you. If you turn out to be working for Academia…"

"I understand," Yuji said. "And if you abandon the Lancers because you don't believe we can win, then I'll pick up your slack."

Kurosaki scowled at that but turned and walked away. Yuji turned to look at Serena, who was frowning at him. "What?"

"The way you Fusion Summoned, the process it used," she said. "It was… different from other Fusion Summons I've seen."

"…I don't know how to explain that," he replied.

"I see…"

Reiji coughed, getting everyone's attention. "I think that this is enough for today. Thank you all for coming here today. Lancers, I'll see you tomorrow when we depart." With that, Reiji turned and left, Reira and Nakajima trailing behind him.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Yuji walked into the meeting room. Nakajima had met him at the entrance and given him his Duel Disk back. After making sure none of his programs had been tampered with and getting a good look at the installed Action Field and interdimensional traveler, he headed up to the meeting room. He had left separately from Serena, so he was walking alone.

Looking around, he saw there was only one other person there. Shun Kurosaki was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. The Xyz duelist narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Yuji walked in and sat down on the ground, leaning against the opposite wall. He closed his eyes and settled in to wait for the others.

"…What happened to you?"

Yuji opened his eyes and blinked at Kurosaki, who was still glaring at him. "I don't trust you or care about what happens to you." Kurosaki's eyes narrowed again, but this time it was from confusion. "But the way you dueled… it's similar to how the Resistance duels, but instead of anger, I felt a detachment. Apathy. Emptiness. What happened to you?"

Yuji remembered the flames coursing through the ruins. The screams of people, desperate for someone, anyone, to come and save them. And if not them, then their children, holding out hope that they wouldn't have to watch their children die in front of them. And then feeling that hope extinguish as their children seemed to melt before their eyes. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness. Of despair. The absolute certainty that all that awaited was death.

And he remembered the feeling of salvation. The feeling of the loose bricks being moved off his body. He remembered the face of the man who leaned over him, yellow eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"…I lost everything," Yuji said, answering Kurosaki. "And now I'm trying to get it back." He closed his eyes again and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling very tired. And far older than fourteen.

Kurosaki watched him and for a split second, his gaze softened. Then his face hardened as he closed his eyes and leaned the wall.

Tsukikage and Dennis arrived next. The Entertainer greeted Yuji and Kurosaki, but they both ignored him. Serena arrived, then Sawatari. Finally, Yuya and Gongenzaka arrived, at which point Yuji opened his eyes and stood up.

"You're all gathered?"

Yuji looked up as Reiji walked down a glass staircase.

"So Mr. President shows up last," Sawatari commented.

Reiji stepped off the staircase as Dennis saluted him. "All eight members of the Lancers have been gathered, Captain!" he reported.

"It's not eight," Reiji said.

"Ah, please forgive me. With our captain, that's nine of us!"

"It's ten." Yuji raised an eyebrow at Reiji's statement. "Reira will come along, too." Yuji looked up as the small child in a hoodie walked down the staircase.

"We're not going to play games," Kurosaki protested. "A kid like that fighting Academia with us? He'll just get in the way!"

"Reira's ability is equivalent to any of yours," Reiji said. "He will absolutely not be a hindrance."

"Equivalent to us?" Sawatari repeated.

"To be held in such high regard by the captain is amazing," Dennis mused. "How old are you?" he asked Reira.

"There's no way you're older than an elementary schooler," Sawatari said. "A Junior Class kid with strength that matches that of Sawatari's era – the masters of Pendulum? I won't believe it!"

"Who's the Sawatari-era!?" Gongenzaka protested, glaring at the arrogant boy. "The first person to use Pendulum was Yuya! Don't act as if you're the one who came up with it."

"If Reiji says Reira is strong enough, then I have no objections," Yuji commented, standing next to Serena. "I trust his judgment on this."

"Even if you do, I won't accept this," Kurosaki said. "A kid like that marching into Academia with us?"

"We're not going to Academia."

"What did you say!?"

Everyone except Yuji and Serena gasped at Reiji's statement. Yuji just narrowed his eyes while Serena glanced at Yuji.

"Our destination is the Synchro Dimension," Reiji said.

"The Synchro Dimension? Not Fusion?" Kurosaki said. "Why!?"

"The Synchro Dimension has not yet been dragged into the war between the dimensions," Reiji explained. "We'll recruit comrades there. Or foremost motive is to have them bond with Standard and form an alliance to take on the Fusion Dimension together."

"Then why not start with the Link Dimension?" Yuji asked. "With me among you, you'll have a better chance of receiving aid."

"Perhaps," Reiji allowed. "But with you among us, the Link Dimension is more known. The Synchro Dimension is an unknown. I would clarify its position first. Not to mention that we might find your comrades there; their support along with yours would give us a better position in the Link Dimension." Yuji nodded in understanding.

"This is no place to talk about such casual matters!" Kurosaki protested. "We shouldn't waste time before entering the Fusion Dimension to crush Academia! Isn't that what the Lancers are for?!"

"I only play games I can win," Reiji responded. "Expansive preparations are necessary to aim for victory. At this stage, we have no chance of defeating Academia if we challenge them in battle."

 _He's not wrong,_ Yuji thought. _Even if they are skilled, most of the people here don't have the right mentality for a war. And this fight won't be like my war with the Collective._

Kurosaki grit his teeth. "Joining forces with you was a mistake. I'll march into Academia myself and save Ruri." He headed for the door but stopped when Serena spoke up.

"There's no way you can do it alone," she said. "Academia assembles duelists from all over the Fusion Dimension and provides them with a top-tier education. Every day, it produces tough duelists trained in endurance. What can you accomplish by marching in there alone?"

"She's right," Yuji said. "Joseph adapted nearly instantly to the Master Rule Override and Link Summoning. If not for Clock Dragon, I would have lost. If any of us go against Academia alone, we'll lose."

Serena nodded. "I approve of Reiji's plans. For now, we have to be ready for the threat of war and make preparations for the sake of victory." Serena's gaze softened a degree. "It's okay. The Professor will treat Ruri kindly. You'd understand if you saw how he treated me. I look like Ruri, right? And Yuzu, and Hanako, too."

"Hanako?" Yuya repeated.

"One of my comrades," Yuji explained. "She shares Serena's, and Yuzu's, face."

"Why does the Professor want to gather those who look like me?" Serena wondered. "Academia capturing Ruri and trying to bring me back… those were his orders. It's likely the same with Yuzu, and Hanako when he learns about her."

Yuji noticed Dennis react to Serena's words out of the corner of his eye. But Serena kept speaking, so he filed it away. "I don't know what he's planning to do by gathering us, but we seem to be important to him. That's why Ruri must be treated with care."

"What about Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "Will he be careful with Yuzu?"

"Yuzu isn't with Academia," Serena said. Yuya gasped. "Isn't that right, Reiji?" Everyone turned to look at the impassive CEO. "It looks like he saw it. That Yuzu disappeared with a duelist from the Synchro Dimension."

"A duelist from the Synchro Dimension?" Yuji repeated. He blinked. "You mean Yugo?"

"The Pawn of Fusion?" Shun said. He narrowed his eyes at Yuji. "The one who kidnapped Ruri?"

Yuji frowned. "I don't know if he kidnapped your sister, but I doubt it," he said. "I met him during the Battle Royale, and we defeated three members of the Obelisk Force together. He was an idiot, but a master duelist. I would rather have him as an ally than an enemy."

"So it's true?" Yuya asked. "Yuzu's really in the Synchro Dimension?"

"It's true," Reiji confirmed. "She disappeared with a duelist in a white coat and white motorcycle; this Yugo. Before he met Yuji though, he defeated three other members of the Obelisk Force. It was that duel, and his duel with Yuji, that had me convinced. We will ally with the Synchro Dimension."

"Yuzu's in the Synchro Dimension. There's no mistake," Serena said to Yuya. "Yuzu helped me. I won't let her fall into Academia's clutches!" Serena turned to Kurosaki. "To make sure that we can save Ruri, we have to form an alliance with the Synchro."

Kurosaki grunted. "I still don't like the sound of that, but…" He turned around and nodded at Serena. They all nodded in turn.

"Good. Now, everyone please put on your Duel Disks. Nakajima should have given them back when you entered."

Everyone did so as Nakajima reentered the room, holding some cards. "The Leo Corporation has finished its development of our Pendulum cards. Most of them, at least," he said, handing them out to Serena and Gongenzaka.

"No Link Monsters?" Serena asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Unfortunately, we haven't finished analyzing the data or adapting them to our own Master Rules," Reiji said. "Nakajima will continue development of them while we're in the Synchro Dimension; they should be done by the time we get back." Serena nodded.

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "So I take it you couldn't make Cyberse Pendulum cards?" he asked, noticing Nakajima didn't hand anything to him.

Reiji and Nakajima both frowned but shook their heads. "No, we could not," Reiji said. "There was an element to them we couldn't solve in time. That said…" Nakajima held out an envelope for Yuji. He took it, and looking inside, his eyes widened. "We might not have been able to make Cyberse Pendulum cards, but those should be able to work just fine."

"…" Yuji nodded in agreement.

"Moving on, your Duel Disks have now been equipped with a newly-invented dimensional transportation device," Reiji said. "We used an item from the Xyz Dimension as reference."

"An item from the Xyz Dimension?" Kurosaki repeated. "Yuto's Duel Disk!?" He turned to Yuya, his anger evident. "You said Yuto entrusted you with his card, didn't you? You must've taken it by force along with his Duel Disk. Am I right!?"

Yuya gasped. "Why don't you say something!?" Kurosaki demanded. Suddenly his expression changed into one of shock. Yuji blinked and rubbed his eyes. He could've sworn he'd seen someone else instead of Yuya. Someone with dark purple hair and black clothes.

"W-What is it?" Yuya asked Kurosaki in confusion.

Kurosaki gasped, then looked away. "Ah, nothing." Yuji frowned. What was that?

"Let's continue the conversation," Reiji interrupted. "Your Duel Disks are also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an Action Field. We made the same modifications to Kurosaki's, Serena's, and Yuji's Duel Disks. The Pendulum Summon and Action Cards are our greatest weapons. Use those to your heart's content. Now, please prepare the cards that were distributed to you."

Everybody raised the Spell Card Reiji had given them.

"We've inputted the Synchro Dimension's coordinates in them. Set them on your Duel Disks and activate them at my signal."

Everyone placed the card in their Duel Disks, making their screens glow.

"Now, it's time to depart," Reiji said, pressing a button. "Onwards to the Synchro Dimension; Dimension Mover, activate!" Blue light filled the room and encased all of them.

 _Hanako,_ Yuji thought. _Go. Ryoken. I'm coming._

When the light faded, the room was empty.

* * *

 _The Fusion Dimension…_

Leo Akaba frowned to himself as he read the Obelisk Force's report. Total mission failure; they had failed to retrieve Serena, who was now with his son. Who had apparently allied with the Xyz Dimension and was planning to form a team to combat Academia.

Leo didn't hold his son's actions against him; after all, he was acting on the information he had available to him. In Reiji's spot, Leo would do the same thing. He was honestly proud that his son had come so far since they last met three years ago. Of course, he would still oppose Reiji's plans; such a thing was inevitable, given their stances.

Yuri's mission was likewise a failure, a first for the fourteen-year-old. He had claimed that he'd had Yuzu Hiragi cornered, then her bracelet had glowed, and he'd found himself back in the Fusion Dimension. Leo had been surprised; he had thought the Natural Energy bracelets had exhausted their power when they split Zarc and the dimension. Apparently, they hadn't. Though Leo was confused as to why Serena, Ruri, and Rin hadn't shown similar abilities with their bracelets. Perhaps they hadn't been in the right circumstances?

Ending his musings, Leo turned to read Joseph report when he received a call. "Yes?" he answered.

"Forgive me, sir, but we received a report from the scouting party in the fifth dimension."

"Ah, I see. Send it to me." Leo ended the call as he received the report on his tablet and switched to it from Joseph's. He frowned as he read it. It was… most illuminating.

Apparently, the fifth dimension used a summoning method that none of the other dimensions had called Link Summoning and even used a different set of Master Rules. They did have Ritual Summoning, but not Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum either. And it wasn't just their dueling that was different.

The report claimed that the fifth dimension's – or Link Dimension's – technology was on a whole other level compared to theirs, at least in terms of computers and networking. They didn't have Real Solid Vision, but they had created a cyberspace called LINK VRAINS where people took on avatars and dueled against each other. Leo was sincerely impressed; he didn't have much experience in VR, but this was far and above anything he'd ever dreamed of. Whoever was responsible for it was a genius at his level, perhaps even smarter.

The scientist in him dearly wanted to meet the person responsible for the creation of LINK VRAINS. The leader and general in him wanted to acquire this technology for Academia.

The report also mentioned that the current powerhouse in the Link Dimension was SOL Technologies, an advanced networking company that managed LINK VRAINS; essentially the Leo Corporation's counterpart in the Link Dimension. But they were currently embroiled in a conflict with a hacker group called the Collective that had been going on for six months.

Reaching the report's end, Leo noticed the scouting team had fulfilled the other half of their mission. He had ordered them to try and find a boy and girl who resembled Yuri and Serena, and they had apparently succeeded. Partly, at least; they had found two people in LINK VRAINS who fit the description but didn't know their real identities.

"Kingmaker and Nature Queen," Leo mused. Not their real names, obviously; they were the names of their VRAINS avatars. Both of them were listed on SOL Technologies' security teams, the group that handled combating the Collective. In fact, both were part of Security Team 13 and among the best duelists in the company; he would expect nothing else from his daughter's reincarnation, or from the Demon Duelist's spawn. Yuri, after all, was phenomenally powerful, second only to Kaiser Ryo. Clicking the link next to Nature Queen's name, Leo loaded the image they had of her. And felt his heart skip a beat.

It was a teenage girl riding a board. She had maroon and dark red hair held back by hairclips. Her eyes were covered by white goggles with pink lenses. She wore a light purple-blue jacket and miniskirt with long white sleeves and white leggings with purple stripes.

"R-Ray?" Leo said, sweating profusely as he stared at the picture. It was her. It was his daughter. The person he loved more than anything. The one he had done everything for. And she…

No, it couldn't be her. Now that he was thinking more clearly, Leo noticed that this Ray was perhaps a year or two younger than his daughter had been when the world ended. And he remembered how people could change their appearances while in LINK VRAINS.

 _So not her,_ he thought with palpable disappointment. _But still, for her to know Ray's appearance down to the last detail… Nature Queen must be her reincarnation in the Link Dimension. Perhaps she has my daughter's memories; Serena didn't but anything's possible. Either way, finding out her real name and retrieving her is top priority._

He closed the image and released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He looked down at the other name. Kingmaker. If Nature Queen had his daughter's appearance, then…

He was prepared for it, but he still felt his heart clench when he saw Kingmaker's face. He wore the same clothes as the Demon; a blue and white jacket with orange borders over a black undershirt, thick gloves, suspenders, a brown belt, and brown shoes. He had the same face and hair, though his eyes were covered by black goggles with green lenses. Though just like with Nature Queen, he was clearly younger than the Demon Duelist had been when he destroyed the world.

Kingmaker was shown with a dragon that was also identified: Viral Dawn Link Dragon. That… concerned Leo. Link Summoning hadn't existed in the Original Dimension, there certainly hadn't been a fifth Heavenly Dragon. Was this Zarc's doing, or was it Ray's? And if it was the latter… why?

That name though… Kingmaker… it sounded familiar. Where had-? Oh! Leo remembered! He had briefly skimmed Joseph's report before reading the others and had noticed a mention of Kingmaker. Reloading his elite's report, he frowned. Indeed, Kingmaker had shown up in the Standard Dimension. He had used Viral Dawn and a Deck of monsters called Cyberse; another aspect unique to the Link Dimension. And while Joseph didn't have a picture, he claimed that Kingmaker's face resembled Yuri's and Yuya Sakaki's.

So Kingmaker was in the Standard Dimension. In all likelihood, Reiji would be recruiting the boy. It was what Leo would do, after all; even if the boy was the Demon Duelist's spawn, there was no point in discarding a good tool.

But what disturbed Leo the most was the mention of a Fusion Monster; the Link Dimension didn't have those, yet Kingmaker did. It was undoubtedly because of Zarc's power within the boy. He would have to remove him before he got even stronger. The thought of the Supreme King Dragon's power combined with that of Link Summoning and possibly Pendulum Summoning… it was a frightening thought.

His musings were interrupted by another call. "This is the Professor. What is it?"

"Sir, I thought you should know; you asked for any news related to the fifth dimension, and well…"

Leo frowned. "What is it?"

"We received a report from the Xyz Dimension Occupation Force. Squad Commander Abelard reported a run-in with a young girl who used Ritual Summoning and a summoning method he had never seen before."

Leo felt his heart quicken. "Did he get the girl's name?"

"No, but he did get a moniker. He said she called herself Nature Queen. He-."

"Send me the report," Leo interrupted. "I'll go over it in detail. In addition, send Yuri and the Obelisk Force to me. I have a new task for them."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Leo ended the call and smiled to himself. _So Ray's Link counterpart is in the Xyz Dimension? What luck. I still don't know why there is a fifth dimension, or fifth counterparts, but that doesn't matter. Soon, you'll be back among the living, Ray._

* * *

 **Yuji Kogami vs. Reiji Akaba**

Yuji has 1900 LP, 2 cards in his hand, the Continuous Trap Card Parallel Port Armor and the Continuous Spell Cards Cynet Codec and Cynet Optimize active in his Spell & Trap Zones, the Field Spell Card Cynet Universe in his Field Zone, Encode Talker (3100/3/↑↓↘) and Shootingcode Talker (3100/3/←↑↓) in the Extra Monster Zones, and Transcode Talker (3100/3/↑↓→), Powercode Talker (3600/3/←↙→), and Excode Talker (2600/3/←↑→) in the Main Monster Zones. Reiji has 4000 LP, 0 cards in his hand, 1 Set card, the Scale 1 D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler in his Pendulum Zones, and 3 copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (3000/1000/8/4) in Attack Position. Reiji's center-right Main Monster Zone is unusable due to Excode Talker's effect.

 **Turn 3: Yuji**

Yuji activates the effect of Powercode Talker, targeting the 1st Doom King Armageddon and negating its effects until the end of the turn. At the start of the Battle Phase, Yuji activates Shootingcode Talker's effect, allowing it to make attacks against Reiji's monsters equal to the number of monsters it points to plus 1. Shootingcode Talker points to Excode Talker, so it can make 2 attacks during the Battle Phase. Shootingcode Talker attacks the 2nd Doom Armageddon. Reiji finds an Action Card, but the effect of Cynet Optimize prevents Reiji from activating cards or effects when a "Code Talker" monster Yuji controls battles. Shootingcode Talker destroys Doom King Armageddon (Reiji: 4000→3900 LP). Since his monster was destroyed by battle, Reiji activates the effect of the 3rd Doom King Armageddon to increase its ATK by that monster's original ATK until the end of the turn (Doom King Armageddon: 3000→6000). Shootingcode Talker attacks and destroys the 1st Doom King Armageddon (Reiji: 3900→3800 LP). Transcode Talker attacks the 3rd Doom King Armageddon. Since a monster linked to it is battling a monster with higher ATK, Yuji activates Encode Talker's effect, preventing Transcode Talker's destruction by that battle and negating the battle damage. Then, Encode Talker or a monster linked to it gain ATK equal to Doom King Armageddon's ATK. Yuji targets Powercode Talker (3600→9600). Powercode Talker attacks and destroys Doom King Armageddon (Reiji: 3800→200 LP). As he controls no monsters, Reiji activates his Set Trap Card D/D/D Life Insurance. By discarding 1 card, he can target 1 "D/D/D" monster in his GY or face-up in his Extra Deck that was destroyed this turn, and gain LP equal to half that monster's ATK and draw 1 card for each interval of 1000 of his monster's ATK. Reiji targets the 1st Doom Armageddon and draws 3 cards (Reiji: 200→1700 LP). The second effect of Life Insurance negates any further battle damage until the end of the turn. At the end of the Battle Phase, Shootingcode Talker's effect lets Yuji draw cards equal to the number of monsters it destroyed this turn. Yuji draws 2 cards.

Yuji activates the Spell Card Link Spring, which lets him gain LP equal to the number of Link Monsters on the field times 400 (Yuji: 1900→3900 LP). Since Yuji gained 2000 or more LP with this effect, Link Spring then increases Reiji's LP by 1000 (Reiji: 1700→2700 LP). Yuji Sets 1 card. He activates the effect of Cynet Universe to shuffle Backup Secretary in his GY back into his Deck. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Reiji**

Reiji draws. During his Standby Phase, the effect of D/D Savant Kepler reduces its Pendulum Scale by 2 (Kepler: 10 PS→8 PS). Reiji activates the Continuous Spell Card Dark Contract with the Gate. Once per turn, Reiji can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand, but during his Standby Phase, he'll take 1000 damage. Reiji adds D/D Lilith from his Deck to his hand. Reiji Pendulum Summons D/D Lilith (100/2100/4), D/D Vice Typhon (2300/2800/7) and D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser (2800/2100/7) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Since Kaiser was Pendulum Summoned, the effects of all of Yuji's face-up cards are negated until the end of the turn (Encode Talker: 3100→2300) (Transcode Talker: 3100→2300) (Powercode Talker: 3600→2300) (Excode Talker: 2600→2300) (Shootingcode Talker: 3100→2300). Since D/D Lilith was Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting Reiji add 1 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monster from his Extra Deck to his hand. He adds 1 copy of Doom King Armageddon to his hand. Reiji Tributes D/D Lilith and D/D Vice Typhon to Tribute Summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (3000/1000/8/4). As it is in the GY because it was sent there this turn, Reiji activates the effect of D/D Vice Typhon in his GY to Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster by banishing Fusion Materials from the GY, including itself. Reiji banishes D/D Lilith and D/D Vice Typhon from his GY to Fusion Summon D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc (2800/2000/7) to Shootingcode Talker's top Link Marker in Attack Position. Since it was Pendulum Summoned this turn, Reiji activates Kaiser's effect to destroy 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Zones and allow Kaiser to make an additional attack for each card. Reiji destroys D/D Savant Kepler and Dark Contract with the Gate to allow Kaiser to make 3 attacks during the Battle Phase.

Kaiser attacks Transcode Talker. Yuji finds an Action Card. Transcode Talker is destroyed (Yuji: 3900→3400 LP). Kaiser attacks and destroys Powercode Talker (Yuji: 3400→2900 LP). Kaiser attacks and destroys Excode Talker (Yuji: 2900→2400 LP). Oracle King d'Arc attacks and destroys Shootingcode Talker (Yuji: 2400→1900 LP). Doom King Armageddon attacks and destroys Encode Talker (Yuji: 1900→1200 LP). Since he took battle damage, Yuji activates his Set Trap Card Cyberse Beacon, which lets him add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Stack Reviver from his Deck to his hand. Reiji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Supreme King Kaiser's effect ends.

 **Turn 5: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He Normal Summons Sea Archiver (300/2100/3). Yuji activates the effect of Cynet Optimize, which lets him Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster this turn in addition to his Normal Summon/Set. Yuji Normal Summons Stack Reviver (100/600/2). Yuji uses Sea Archiver and Stack Reviver to Link Summon Cyberse Witch (800→1100/2/↙↓) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Since Stack Reviver was used to Link Summon, Yuji can Special Summon 1 other Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was used for that Link Summon in Defense Position. Yuji Special Summons Sea Archiver (300/2100/3) to Cyberse Witch's bottom Link Marker. Since a monster was Special Summoned to its Link Marker, Cyberse Witch's effect activates, and Yuji banishes the Spell Card Monster Reborn from his GY to add the Cyberse Ritual Monster Cyberse Sorcerer and Cynet Ritual from his Deck to his hand. Since Cyberse Witch's effect was activated, Yuji can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY. Yuji Special Summons Lady Debug (1700/1400/4) in Attack Position to Cyberse Witch's bottom-left Link Marker. Since Lady Debug was Special Summoned, Yuji can add 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. Yuji adds Rescue Interlacer from his Deck to his hand. Yuji activates the Ritual Spell Card Cynet Ritual, which lets him Ritual Summon 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster from his hand by Tributing monsters from his hand or field whose combined Levels equal or exceed the Ritual Monster's. Yuji Tributes Level 3 Sea Archiver and Level 4 Lady Debug to Ritual Summon Cyberse Sorcerer (2500/2000/7) in Attack Position to Cyberse Witch's bottom Link Marker. Yuji activates the Equip Spell Card Code Accelerator and equips it to Cyberse Sorcerer. He then activates its effect, letting him banish 1 Link Monster from his GY to let the equipped monster make attacks on Reiji's monsters up to the banished monster's Link Rating during each Battle Phase this turn, but it cannot attack directly. Yuji banishes Shootingcode from his GY. Shootingcode Talker is Link-3, so Cyberse Sorcerer can attack up to 3 times this turn.

Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Doom King Armageddon. Since the linked Cyberse Sorcerer is battling Reiji's monster, it gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation (Cyberse Sorcerer: 2500→3500). Doom King Armageddon is destroyed (Reiji: 2700→2200 LP) (Cyberse Sorcerer: 3500→2500). Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Oracle King d'Arc (Cyberse Sorcerer: 2500→3500). Oracle King d'Arc is destroyed (Reiji: 2200→1500 LP) (Cyberse Sorcerer: 3500→2500). Cyberse Sorcerer attacks Supreme King Kaiser (Cyberse Sorcerer: 2500→3500). Supreme King Kaiser is destroyed (Reiji: 1500→800 LP) (Cyberse Sorcerer: 3500→2500). Cyberse Witch attacks Reiji directly, but Reiji activates his Set Trap Card D/D/D Contract Change, which lets Reiji banish the "D/D/D" monster in his GY with the highest ATK to make the battle damage 0, then add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand. Reiji banishes Supreme King Kaiser, then adds D/D Cerberus to his hand. Yuji activates the effect of Parallel Port Armor in his GY, banishing it, Elphase, and Code Talker from his GY to target Cyberse Witch. Cyberse Witch can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Cyberse Witch attacks Reiji directly. Reiji finds and activates the Action Spell Card Evasion, negating Yuji's attack. Yuji Sets 1 card. He activates the effect of Cynet Universe, shuffling Encode Talker back into his Extra Deck. Yuji ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Reiji**

Reiji draws. He activates the Spell Card D/D Eviction Notice, which lets him shuffle up to 6 "D/D" Pendulum Monsters face-up in his Extra Deck back into his Deck, and for every 2 monsters shuffled, he draws 1 card. Reiji shuffles 3 copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon and D/D Savant Kepler into his Deck and draws 2 cards. Reiji activates D/D Proud Ogre (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zone. Reiji Pendulum Summons D/D Berfomet (1400/1800/4) and D/D Cerberus (1800/600/4/6) from his hand in Attack Position. Since Cerberus was Pendulum Summoned, its effect activates, and Reiji can add 1 Continuous Spell Card from his GY to his hand. Reiji adds Dark Contract with the Gate to his hand. Reiji activates the Continuous Spell Card Dark Contract with the Gate. During his Standby Phase, he'll take 1000 damage, and once per turn, he can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand. He activates its effect to add D/D Nighthowl from his Deck to his hand. Reiji Normal Summons D/D Nighthowl (300/600/3). Since Nighthowl was Normal Summoned, Reiji can Special Summon 1 "D/D" monster from his GY, but its ATK/DEF becomes 0. Reiji Special Summons D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc (2800→0/2000→0/7) in Attack Position. Reiji activates D/D Berfomet's effect to change the Level of 1 "D/D" monster Reiji controls to between 1 and 8. He targets Oracle King d'Arc and changes it to Level 5 (Oracle King d'Arc: 7→5). Reiji tunes Level 3 Nighthowl to Level 5 Oracle King d'Arc to Synchro Summon D/D/D Artillery King Bonaparte (2900/2400/8) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Since Artillery King Bonaparte was Synchro Summoned, Reiji can target and destroy 1 monster on the field. Since there is a Link Monster on the field, Reiji can only target Cyberse Sorcerer for attacks and card effects. Reiji targets Cyberse Sorcerer, but Yuji activates the Action Spell Card Mirror Barrier, targeting Cyberse Sorcerer. Until the end of the turn, Cyberse Sorcerer cannot be destroyed by card effects. Reiji finds an Action Card. He activates the Pendulum effect of D/D Proud Ogre, paying 500 LP and targeting Artillery King Bonaparte. Artillery King Bonaparte gains 500 ATK (Reiji: 800→300 LP) (Artillery King Bonaparte: 2900→3400).

Artillery King Bonaparte attacks Cyberse Sorcerer. Since Artillery King Bonaparte is battling a Special Summoned monster, that monster's effects are negated until the end of the Damage Step. Since Reiji's monster attacked an Attack Position Cyberse monster, Yuji activates the effect of Rescue Interlacer in his hand, discarding it to make the battle damage 0. Cyberse Sorcerer is destroyed. D/D Cerberus attacks and destroys Cyberse Witch (Yuji: 1200→500 LP). D/D Berfomet attacks Yuji directly. Yuji activates his Set Trap Card Recoded Alive, which lets him banish 1 Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster he controls or in his GY to Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from his Extra Deck. Yuji banishes Excode Talker from his GY to Special Summon Decode Talker (2300→2600/3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since he Special Summoned a "Code Talker" monster from the Extra Deck, the effect of Cynet Codec activates, letting Yuji add 1 Cyberse monster with the same Attribute as Decode Talker from his Deck to his hand. Yuji adds Draconnet from his Deck to his hand. A replay occurs and Reiji cancels his attack. Reiji activates the Action Spell Card Sacrificial Gift, which lets him Tribute 2 monsters to draw 2 cards. Reiji Tributes D/D Berfomet and D/D Cerberus. Reiji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn. During the End Phase, Rescue Interlacer's effect activates, Special Summoning itself in Defense Position (1000/1200/3).

 **Turn 7: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He Normal Summons Draconnet (1400/1200/3). Since Draconnet was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yuji Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. Yuji Special Summons Digitron (1500/0/2) from his Deck to Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker. Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to (Decode Talker: 2600→3100). Since a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a Link Monster's Link Marker, Yuji Special Summons Sea Archiver (300/2100/3) from his GY in Defense Position. Yuji uses Draconnet and Rescue Interlacer to Link Summon Flame Administrator (1200→1500/2/←↘) to Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker (Decode Talker: 3100→3600). While Flame Administrator is on the field, all of Yuji's Link Monsters gain 800 ATK (Decode Talker: 3600→4400) (Flame Administrator: 1500→2300). Yuji uses Sea Archiver and Link-3 Decode Talker to Link Summon Viral Dawn Link Dragon (2500→3600/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since a monster was Special Summoned to Yuji's field from the Extra Deck, Reiji activates Artillery King Bonaparte's effect to target and destroy 1 monster on the field. He attempts to target Viral Dawn Link Dragon. Since it was Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, Viral Dawn's effect activates, and the effects of all of Reiji's Level 5 or higher are negated, and Reiji cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. Reiji activates his Set Trap Card D/D Zone. As he has 2 "D/D" monsters in his Pendulum Zones, only 1 monster can declare an attack during each Battle Phase this turn. In addition, the first time he would take battle damage from a battle involving a "D/D/D" monster, he does not take damage. Yuji activates Viral Dawn's effect to Tribute 1 monster it points to and lower the ATK of 1 Level 5 or higher monster by the Tributed monster's ATK. He Tributes Digitron and targets Artillery King Bonaparte (Artillery King Bonaparte: 3400→1900).

Viral Dawn attacks Artillery King Bonaparte. Artillery King Bonaparte is destroyed, but Reiji takes no damage due to D/D Zone's effect. Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 8: Reiji**

Reiji draws. During his Standby Phase, the effect of Dark Contract with the Gate would inflict 1000 damage to him. As Reiji would take damage from the effect of a "Dark Contract" card he controls, the Pendulum effect of D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador activates, and Reiji gains LP equal to the damage he would take instead (Reiji: 300→1300 LP). Reiji activates the effect of Dark Contract with the Gate to add a 2nd D/D Berfomet from his Deck to his hand. Reiji Pendulum Summons D/D Berfomet (1400/1800/4) from his hand and D/D Cerberus (1800/600/4/6) from his Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone, both in Attack Position. Reiji activates the effect of D/D Berfomet, targeting D/D Cerberus. He changes D/D Cerberus's Level to 8 (D/D Cerberus: 4→8). Reiji activates the Spell Card Upshift, targeting D/D Cerberus. Until the End Phase, all of his face-up monsters become the same Level as D/D Cerberus (D/D Berfomet: 4→8). Reiji overlays his Level 8 D/D Berfomet and D/D Cerberus to Xyz Summon D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga (3500/3000/8) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As Kali Yuga was Special Summoned, its effect activates, negating the effects of all other face-up cards on the field until the end of the turn and negating the effects of all cards activated this turn. Yuji chains his Set Trap Card Link Release to Kali Yuga's effect, which lets him Tribute 1 Link-2 or lower monster, then gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK. Yuji Tributes Flame Administrator (Yuji: 500→1700) (Viral Dawn: 3600→2800). Kali Yuga's effect resolves (Viral Dawn: 2800→2500).

Kali Yuga attacks and destroys Viral Dawn (Yuji: 1700→700 LP). Reiji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Kali Yuga's effect ends.

 **Turn 9: Yuji**

Yuji draws. Since he controls no monsters, he activates the effect of Cynet Ritual in his GY, banishing it and Cyberse Sorcerer to Special Summon 2 Cynet Tokens (0/0/4) in Defense Position. Since he doesn't control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, Yuji activates the effect of Recoded Alive in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon 1 banished "Code Talker" monster. Yuji Special Summons Shootingcode Talker (2300→2600/3/←↑↓). Yuji Normal Summons Protron (100/100/1). Yuji uses 2 Cynet Tokens to Link Summon Clock Spartoi (800→1100/2/↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since Clock Spartoi was Link Summoned, Yuji can add Cynet Fusion from his Deck to his hand. Yuji uses Protron to Link Summon Linkuriboh (300→600/1/↓) to Clock Spartoi's bottom Link Marker. Since a monster was Special Summoned to its Link Marker, Clock Spartoi's effect activates, letting Yuji Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY to Clock Spartoi's Link Marker with its effects negated. Yuji Special Summons Clock Wyvern (1800/1000/4) to Clock Spartoi's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position. Yuji activates Cynet Fusion, fusing Clock Wyvern, Shootingcode Talker, and Clock Spartoi to Fusion Summon Cyberse Clock Dragon (2500/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As Clock Dragon was Fusion Summoned, Yuji can send a number of cards from the top of his Deck to the GY equal to the Link Markers of its Fusion Materials, and for each sent card, Clock Dragon gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. Yuji sends 5 cards to the GY (Clock Dragon: 2500→7500).

Clock Dragon attacks Kali Yuga. Reiji activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Dark Contract with the Tactician. During his Standby Phase, he'll take 1000 damage, and when his "D/D/D" monster is attacked, the attacking monster's ATK becomes equal to its original ATK until the end of the Damage Step (Clock Dragon: 7500→2500). As he controls a Link Monster, Yuji activates the effect of Link Release in his GY, banishing itself and Viral Dawn to do so. Yuji can target 1 monster Reiji controls and reduce its ATK by the banished monster's ATK until the end of the turn. Yuji targets Kali Yuga (Kali Yuga: 3500→1000). Reiji activates the effect of D/D Zone in his GY, banishing it and 2 "D/D/D" from his GY to do so. Reiji can then target 1 "D/D" monster he controls and make its ATK double its original ATK until the end of the turn, but all battle damage Yuji takes is halved. Reiji banishes D/D Zone, Oracle King d'Arc and Artillery King Bonaparte and targets Kali Yuga (Kali Yuga: 1000→7000). The attack continues and Clock Dragon is destroyed (Yuji: 700→0 LP). Reiji wins.

* * *

 _ **D/D/D Artillery King Bonaparte  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Fiend/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2900 DEF 2400 Level: 8  
_ _1 "D/D" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" monsters  
_ _If this card is Synchro Summoned, or a monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's field from the Extra Deck (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy that monster. You can only activate this effect of "D/D/D Artillery King Bonaparte" once per turn. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster: negate that monster's effects until the end of the Damage Step._

 _ **D/D/D Life Insurance Normal Trap Card  
**_ _If you control no monsters: Discard 1 card, and if you do, target 1 "D/D/D" monster in your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck that was destroyed and sent there this turn; gain LP equal to half that monster's ATK, then draw 1 card for each 1000 ATK that monster has. The turn you activate this card, neither player takes battle damage for the rest of the turn._

 _ **Link Spring Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Gain 400 LP for each Link Monster on the field. If you gain 2000 or more LP with this effect: Your opponent gains 1000 LP. You can only activate "Link Spring" once per turn._

 _ **Code Accelerator Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to a Cyberse monster. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Link Monster from your GY; the equipped monster can make attacks on your opponent's monsters up to the banished monster's Link Rating during each Battle Phase this turn. The equipped monster cannot attack your opponent directly. You can only control 1 "Code Accelerator"._

 _ **D/D Eviction Notice Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Target up to 6 "D/D" Pendulum Monsters face-up in your Extra Deck; shuffle those cards into your Deck, then draw 1 card for every 2 shuffled monsters. You can only activate "D/D Eviction Notice" once per turn._

 _ **Sacrificial Gift Action Spell Card  
**_ _Tribute 2 monsters you control; draw 2 cards._

 _ **D/D Zone Normal Trap Card  
**_ _If you control 2 "D/D" monsters in your Pendulum Zones: Only 1 monster can attack during each Battle Phase this turn. The turn you activate this effect: The first time you take battle damage from a battle involving a "D/D/D" monster, you take no damage. You can banish this card and 2 "D/D/D" monsters from your GY, then target 1 "D/D/D" monster you control; until the end of the turn, that monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK and all battle damage your opponent takes is halved. You can only activate 1 effect of "D/D Zone" per turn, and only once per turn._

 _ **Link Release Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Tribute 1 Link-2 or lower Link Monster you control; gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK. If you control a Link Monster: You can banish this card and 1 Link Monster from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that monster loses ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK until the end of the turn. You can only activate 1 effect of "Link Release" per turn, and only once per turn._

 _ **Dark Contract with the Tactician Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. When your "D/D/D" monster is selected as an attack target: You can target the attacking monster; that monster's ATK becomes equal to its original ATK until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate this effect of "Dark Contract with the Tactician" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 11 – Welcome to Synchro_

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to HunterHQ, cybresamurai, star eyes pendulum dragon, SolarAquarion, D3lph0xL0v3r, SoulMatter, Ajj6327044, Guest, RoyalTwinFangs, Above the Winter Moonlight, ZarcEternal, snowman1989, SakushiRyu, jdkeller2000, king, Guest, Dyna-mate, ThePLOThand, Lightning, fan viral dawn, Lindia Fullmoon, Guest, dragon-kun, Alpha-san, Yugifan101, swordAngel, Guest, Warcrafterwizard, NecroskyRIM, Guest, BlechSunfighter, calvin9871, Tsunashi777, Guest, O, bastion0904, Guest, Ethan Kironus, DARK REQUIEM XYZ, Guest, Mr. WhiteOwl, and LazinessRules for reviewing Chapter 9.

HunterHQ: I came up with it long before the episode aired. It was just a nice coincidence.

star eyes pendulum dragon: No, Yuji won't duel Jack, at least during the Synchro arc. Jack Atlas is an important part of Yuya's character development, and I'm not changing that.

Guest: Telling me to update does not in fact make me work faster.

Yugifan101: I understand and agree with your concerns about Reiji abusing Link Summoning. Let me make this clear: With the exception of Yuya and maybe Reiji, each of the Lancers who gets Link Summoning will only get 1 Link Monster each. I might change this later, but none of them (including Yuya and Reiji) will be doing Link climbing like we saw Yuji do last chapter. And until they go to the Link Dimension, no one but Dr. Kogami and Yuji's plot power are making Cyberse cards.

swordAngel: No Skills outside of Speed Duels. No one's getting that cheat anytime soon. Maybe when we reach the Link Dimension Arc, but no.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I'm battling a YouTube addiction. I also discovered the Persona games, and damn, I want to play them so bad. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out in less time, but I'm not going to be too confident; don't want to invoke Murphy's Law, after all.

Now, I was always planning for Yuji to either lose or draw this duel, but I went back and forth until I decided on a loss. There are a few reasons for this. On a larger scale, it's to show that duelists from the other dimensions can defeat duelists from the Link Dimension. It's also personal for Yuji, as it shows him there's still room to grow in a way that Ryoken can't provide. Also, Yuji only ever losing to Ryoken would get boring pretty quick, and Reiji is a good person to lose to. Instead of Sawatari. That would be embarrassing.

Originally, I planned for the duel to last 10 or 11 turns, with the Extra Link staying around for another turn. But I decided to get rid of it early, partly to condense the duel down, partly to show Reiji's power, but also to show that Yuji has room to grow; a duelist like Ryoken would have lasted longer. This also let me give more focus to Cyberse Sorcerer, Viral Dawn Link Dragon, and Cyberse Clock Dragon.

The duel aside, we also had Yuji getting Pendulum cards. Sadly, these aren't Cyberse Pendulum cards, because only Dr. Kogami can make those successfully. What Type are they? You'll have to wait for next chapter.

In addition, none of them are getting Link Monsters for the Synchro arc. This is partly so I don't have to rewrite too many duels, but also to make it more special for when they do get Link Monsters.

I know some people suggested going to the Link Dimension, but they're going to Synchro first. Why? In-story, it's because Yuzu is there; she's a large part of Leo Akaba's plans, so Reiji wants to keep her safe. For me, it's because adapting the Synchro arc is easier than writing an entire arc from scratch. Don't worry; there will be a Link Dimension Arc, but it will take a while. How long? I'm not sure. What I can say for sure, is that I've written out a schedule for the Synchro arc, and it will last from Chapter 11 to Chapter 33. I know it's long but remember; I'm adapting an entire season this time instead of 14 episodes. This schedule is subject to change, but I'm pretty sure it won't.

Okay, that's all the information I'm willing to share on Fifth Circuit. Now I have two more announcements to make: I will be writing two new fanfictions. Don't worry! I won't be starting either of them until after I finish Fifth Circuit or Hidden Memories; whichever comes first. There are three reasons for this: First, I want to get as many of the details nailed down first. Second: I have enough problems managing two fanfics at a time; I don't need any more stress. And third: I want to be able to play and finish the games before I write them.

The first new fanfic will be a crossover between the Persona 5 video game and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. It will follow the main storyline of Persona 5, but instead of fighting, they'll be dueling, and each character's Persona will instead be their ace Link Monster, with "Persona" as a unique monster Type like Cyberse. All the characters will be from Persona 5, unless I decide to drop a cameo. For this one, I'm waiting for Persona 5 Royal to come out in the West, as I plan on adapting that one. That's not until 2020, so everyone will have to wait for this one. That said, I'll probably release this one before the next one, if only because I think it will be easier.

The second new fanfic is also a crossover. I already announced this in Hidden Memories, but I'll be writing a crossover between the Trails of Cold Steel video games and Highschool DxD. Why those two? Because I love the Trails of Cold Steel games and I think it would be interesting to do a crossover with Highschool DxD. And this won't be a simple crossover where characters from one series exist in another, oh no; I plan on doing a full world merge crossover. For this one, I'm waiting on Trails of Cold Steel 3 and 4 being released in English, as I'd like to play the games.

Thank you for reading Chapter 10 of Fifth Circuit. What was your favorite part of the chapter? Which of my new fanfics are you more excited for? Please see the QOTC below.

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

What Decks should the Phantom Thieves use? I plan on them using two: one in the real world, and one in the Metaverse. The first is their own choice, but the second is the reflection of their inner selves. As such, these Decks will most likely be OCs. I was thinking that Joker would use a "Phantom Thief" Deck of Dark monsters and various Types who could change their Types and Attributes, giving him great versatility for Persona monsters. I was thinking Skull could use a "Corsair" Deck, a Light Zombie Deck. I'm not sure about Panther's or Fox's Decks, but I was thinking that Queen would use an "Apocalyrider" Deck of Dark Fiend monsters, sort of like Trudge's Stygian monsters.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Synchro

**Chapter 11: Welcome to Synchro**

A bright light appeared and soon dissipated. Standing in the middle of a dilapidated alley, four teens and a child blinked.

"Huh," Yuji said, patting himself down. "That was a lot smoother than the last time I crossed dimensions."

"Speak for yourself," Sawatari complained, rotating his shoulder with a pale expression. "I think I left my stomach back in Maiami City."

"So this is the Synchro Dimension?" Yuya asked, looking around.

"I believe so," Serena said. "This isn't Fusion, and it doesn't match any pictures of Heartland."

"It isn't Den City, either," Yuji confirmed. "So this is either the Synchro Dimension or there's a sixth dimension."

"Don't even joke about that," Sawatari pleaded. "Five dimensions is enough."

"So Yuzu is somewhere around here," Yuya mused as he kept looking around. He blinked as he noticed the raised islands. "There's more cities above this one?"

His gaze lowered from the island and became confused. "Where's Gongenzaka and the others? And everyone else?"

Yuji frowned as he joined Yuya in looking around. Indeed, Yuya, Serena, Sawatari, and Reira were the only ones with him. "It seems Reiji's dimension-jumping tech still has some bugs. Hopefully they're in this dimension as well."

Serena frowned. "Do you hear that?" The boys blinked and realized they did hear something.

"A siren?" Yuya wondered.

Yuji turned his head. "There."

A blue and white car with flashing blue lights appeared where Yuji was looking. Four officers in gray jumpsuits stepped out.

"This is Security," one of them said. "You have been completely surrounded."

"The heck are they saying?" Sawatari asked.

"I think they are trying to arrest us," Yuji said.

"Eh?" Yuya blinked. "But we just got here!"

Behind them, Reira took some steps back and then turned and ran away crying.

"Wait, Reira!" Yuya cried out, chasing after the girl. But the girl didn't get far as she ran headfirst into an orange and blue block with a red eye.

"Are you alright?" Yuya asked Reira before looking up. "Is this Real Solid Vision? It's activated outdoors?"

Yuji frowned as more blocks appeared, preventing escape through the alley or over the nearby fence.

"The lot of you have been wanted in the City since the night before last!" one of the officers said. "Surrender quietly!" Three of the officers activated circular Duel Disks with curved blades.

 _The night before last?_ Yuji thought. _But we only arrived a few minutes ago._ Yuya repeated that thought as he and Reira rejoined them. _But if the crime was committed two days ago, then…_ His eyes narrowed.

"Yugo and Yuzu," he said. The others turned to look at him. "If something happened two days ago, it must have been Yugo and Yuzu."

"And they're mistaking us for them because of our faces," Serena surmised, frowning in annoyance.

"Enough talk!" the third officer said. "Surrender quietly!"

Their attitudes annoyed Sawatari. "Hey, you! I stayed quiet just to listen to you loudmouths? Who do you think I am? I'm Shingo Sawatari!"

Yuji blinked. "Don't tell them your name," he admonished the boy. "That just makes it easier for them to find you after you escape!"

"Shut up, you socially awkward hoodlum!" Sawatari said, turning on the other boy. "They already found us! What would I gain by not telling them now?" He turned around before Yuji could say anything. "You wanna duel?! Bring it on! I'll put you all in your place!"

Sawatari activated his Duel Disk. "I-If you'd just hold it a second, Sawatari," Yuya pleaded. Then he blinked as Yuji and Serena activated their own Duel Disks. "W-Wait, you guys too?!"

"I've seen these types before Yuya," Yuji said. "Go called them the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. We won't be able to reason with them."

"Yuji's right," Serena said. "We'll have to fight our way out."

 _Though something tells me she just wants to fight,_ Yuji thought, noting the anticipatory smile on Serena's face.

Sawatari raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Action Field, on!"

"Field Spell, Cross Over," his Duel Disk said. Blue rectangles materialized in the air as the Action Field activated.

As the officers separated, Yuji stepped closer to Sawatari. "Eh, what are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Joining you for a Battle Royal," he explained as he watched another officer join his partner. "We need to defeat these guys as fast as possible, and the Battle Royal is the fasted way."

Sawatari scoffed. "Do what you want, but don't drag me down!" He turned back to face his opponents.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kingmaker: 4000 LP**

 **Shingo Sawatari: 4000 LP**

 **Security #1: 4000 LP**

 **Security #2: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"What?" Security #2 said. "What is this?"

"A program of mine," Yuji explained. "It creates the Extra Monster Zone and forces us to summon only one monster from the Extra Deck at a time."

"What?" Security #1 said.

"There was a report a few days ago about something like that," #2 said. "Could this be the guy?"

Yuji raised an eyebrow at that, but Sawatari drew his attention. "Hey, Yuji, why does your thing say Kingmaker again? It said Yuji when you dueled Dennis and Reiji, didn't it?"

"I can choose how it refers to me," Yuji answered. "When it's among the Lancers, I'll go by my name. When we're up against people like Security, it'll be Kingmaker."

"…I don't understand why, but alright. I'll take the first turn! I summon Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie!" A gray-skinned monster in overalls, blue hair, and one visible eye appeared.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"I Set one card. I end my turn. So, show me what you got, loudmouths!"

"You'll answer for your disrespect, criminal," Security #1 said. "My turn! Draw! I summon Vigilante Zeni!" A little man in robes with a jutte appeared.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Zeni's effect activates! By reducing its attack points to 0, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Vigilante' monster from my hand. Come, the Tuner monster, Vigilante Gata!" A green and yellow machine appeared in Attack Position.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600→0**

 **Vigilante Gata ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Oi, if that monster is a Tuner monster…"

"Then a Synchro Summon is coming," Yuji said, finishing Sawatari's thought.

"I tune the Level 3 Vigilante Gata to the Level 4 Vigilante Zeni!" Gata became three green rings that encircled Zeni, who turned into four stars. A surge of energy went through the rings.

"Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth!" Security #1 chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Marksman Heiji Type 0!" An android in an orange robe with a jutte in his left hand a blast attached to his right hand appeared, summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"A Synchro Summon on the first turn," Sawatari mused. "We shouldn't underestimate the Synchro Dimension…"

 _And yet, somehow, I know you are going to do exactly that,_ Yuji thought.

"Heiji Type 0's effect activates!" Security #1 declared. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed, and you take 400 points of damage. I discard a second Gata to destroy Sassy Rookie!" The Synchro Monster's blaster shot electrified coins at Sassy Rookie.

Sawatari looked smug. "Nice try!" he said. "But Sassy Rookie cannot be destroyed once per turn!" The coins hit Sassy Rookie in the chest and then bounced off of it.

Sawatari laughed. "How was that? Perhaps you loudmouths will think twice before picking a fight with the son of the next mayor!"

"Sawatari, this is not the time to boast," Yuji chided.

"Oi, what are you saying, Yuji?" Sawatari asked. "He failed to destroy my monster, so-."

"That monster's effect isn't once per turn," Yuji said. "So he can use it again."

"…Huh?"

Security #1 smirked. "Your partner in crime is right. I activate Type 0's effect to discard a second Zeni and destroy Sassy Rookie!" More electrified coins hit Sassy Rookie, but this time the monster was destroyed. Sawatari winced from the damage.

 **Shingo Sawatari: 4000→3600 LP**

"Battle! Type 0 attacks you directly!" The monster shot more coins at Sawatari, who grit his teeth.

"I'm not letting you get your way!" he declared, jumping up to a platform and reaching upwards to another. "Action Spell Card: Evasion! The attack is negated!" The coins shot over Sawatari's head as he fell back down to earth, next to Yuji.

"The hell was that?" Security #1 wondered before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter; you'll still fall before the might of the law. I activate the Spell Card: Vigilante Justice! By discarding 1 "Vigilante" monster, I inflict its attack points as damage to you!"

"Eh!?" Sawatari said in surprise.

"I discard Vigilante Gata to inflict 800 points of damage!" The card shot electrified coins at Sawatari.

"OW!" he complained as the coins beaned him in the head, knocking him back onto his behind.

 **Shingo Sawatari: 3600→2800 LP**

"I end my turn."

"That makes it my turn," Yuji said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then back at the others to see how they were doing. Serena was handling herself alright, while Yuya was…

Yuji blinked. "Eh, Sawatari?"

"What?" The irate boy had stood up, glaring at the officers.

"Does Yuya do that often?"

"Huh? Does Yuya do wh-?" Sawatari turned to look where Yuji was looking and, on seeing what Yuji saw, his face fell into a flat gaze.

Yuya and Reira were riding a pink hippo in a top hat and coat on top of a building while three more hippos danced on the Action Field's platforms.

"…Yes, he does that a lot," Sawatari said tiredly.

"…I see." Yuji decided that he wasn't going to judge. Yes, it looked ridiculous, but if that was how Yuya wanted to duel, who was Yuji to tell him off? And if those hippos had a strong effect, then their appearance wouldn't matter. That said, the longer he looked at the dancing hippos, the more disturbed he felt, so he decided to get back to his own duel.

"I summon Draconnet!" A white and blue dragon appeared.

 **Draconnet ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"What the-? Cyberse Type?" Security #2 said.

"What kind of monster is that?" Security #1 wondered aloud.

"Draconnet's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or Deck in Defense Position. From my Deck, I summon Bitron!" A white monster with fins appeared.

 **Bitron ATK 200 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The officers gasped as the Link portal appeared above Yuji. "The summoning condition is one Normal Monster. I set Bitron in the Link Marker!" His monster entered the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Link Spider!" A dark blue mechanical spider with light blue lines on its body appeared at the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Link Spider ATK 1000 LINK-1** ↓

"L-Link Summon?" Security #1 said.

"Hey, wasn't there a report about Link Summoning a few days ago?" Security #2 asked.

Yuji's eyes widened on hearing that. Link Summoning a few days ago? It looked like one of his comrades was here. But now wasn't the time to focus on that. Yuji gestured to his field. "Link Spider's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand to its Link Marker. Come, Digitron!" Another white machine, but with fins in different places appeared at Link Spider's Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Digitron ATK 1500 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Appear once more, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Digitron, Draconnet, and Link Spider in the Link Markers." His monsters entered the top, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Encode Talker!" A white armored warrior with a shield appeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓↘

Security #1 grit his teeth. "An interesting summoning method, but your monster only has 2300 attack points. Type 0 has 2400 attack points."

"I summon Link Infra-Flier!" A blue mechanical kite appeared at Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position. "I can Special Summon Link Infra-Flier to my Link Monster's Link Marker."

 **Link Infra-Flier ATK 0 DEF 1800 LVL: 2**

"Battle! Link Infra-Flier attacks Type 0!"

"What?!" Security #1 said, his eyes wide as the kite flew at his monster. "Are you trying to self-destruct?!" Sawatari smirked as he realized what Yuji was doing.

"Encode Talker's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "When my monster at its Link Monster battles your monster with more attack points, my monster isn't destroyed, and I take no battle damage!" The kite hit Type 0 in the chest, but the Synchro Monster didn't flinch and punched the kite back. The kite flew back to Yuji's field. "Then, after the battle ends, Encode Talker or a monster at its Link Marker gains attack points equal to your monster's attack points."

"What?"

"I grant Type 0's 2400 attack points to Encode Talker!"

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300→4700**

"4-4700 attack points?" Security #1 said, his eyes wide.

"Yes!" Sawatari cheered. "That's the way, you socially awkward hoodlum! Now attack Type 0 and-."

"Encode Talker attacks you directly!" Yuji declared, pointing at Security #2. The officer gasped as a sword popped out of Encode Talker's shield and it charged the man.

Security #2 grit his teeth before taking a card from his hand. "I activate the Trap Card Vigilante Punishment from my hand!" The card showed Marksman Heiji Type 0 leading a line of prisoners in handcuffs. "Since you declared an attack, that attack is negated. And since I control no monsters, I can activate this card from my hand!"

Yuji frowned as Encode Talker's blade halted above Security #2's face. "Oi, Yuji, what were you trying to do?" Sawatari asked.

"Take him out before he got a turn," Yuji answered.

"Hmm," Security #2 said. "As if you could possibly lay a hand on an officer of the law. But you'll regret that attempt."

"Doubtful," Yuji said. "I Set one card. I end my turn. And during the End Phase, Encode Talker's attack points return to normal."

 **Encode Talker ATK 4700→2300**

"My turn! Draw! I summon Vigilante Zeni!"

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Zeni's effect activates! I lower its attack points to 0 and Special Summon Vigilante Gata!" The machine appeared in Attack Position.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600→0**

 **Vigilante Gata ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Heh, so you use the same Deck as your partner," Sawatari sneered. "How boring. A Deck like that makes you predictable."

"Perhaps, but it has its strengths, too," Yuji said. "Having the same Deck means they can work seamlessly together."

"I tune the Level 3 Gata to the Level 4 Zeni!" Security #2 declared. "Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Marksman Heiji Type 0!" A second copy of the Synchro Monster appeared, this time to Security #2's Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Heiji Type 0's effect activates! I-."

"Trap activate!" Yuji declared. "Parallel Port Armor! This card equips itself to Encode Talker!" A light briefly shone around the Link Monster. "While Parallel Port Armor is equipped, Encode Talker cannot be destroyed by battle or targeted by your card effects."

"What?" the second officer said. Then he grit his teeth. "Fine then. Heiji Type 0's effect activates! I discard Vigilante Gata to destroy Link Infra-Flier!" The monster shot electrified coins at the kite, destroying it and making Yuji wince.

 **Kingmaker: 4000→3600 LP**

"I may not be able to destroy Encode Talker, but I can weaken your partner in crime! Heiji Type 0, attack the lawbreaker directly!" The monster shot electrified coins at Sawatari, who jumped onto a platform, aiming to jump to a nearby roof.

The other officer blocked him however, landing on the roof before him. "You're not escaping this!"

Sawatari grit his teeth and-.

"Action Spell Card: Battle Change!"

The boy gasped and turned to see Yuji standing on another platform, an Action Card in his hand. "During the Battle Phase, I can change your monster's attack target!" he declared. "Heiji Type 0 attacks Encode Talker!" The coins changed directions mid-flight and hit the Link Monster, exploding against it. Yuji winced, but said, "Due to Parallel Port Armor, Encode Talker isn't destroyed!" Sure enough, his monster emerged from the smoke unharmed.

 **Kingmaker: 3600→3500 LP**

Sawatari smiled. "I can't believe that guy used an Action Card to protect me," he said. "Damn it, now I owe him."

"Action Card?" Security #1 repeated. "What is that?"

"Heh? You don't even know that much?" Sawatari said. "When the duel starts, they're spread around the field. They're Action Cards. You pick them up and use them to expand your strategies."

Yuji blinked and looked down at his partner. "Sawatari, why did you just tell them about Action Cards?"

"Well they asked, didn't they?" he said. "And it's only fair if they know, right?"

"Being fair isn't the point, the point is that Action Cards are our secret weapon," Yuji said. "And now you've shared that weapon with the enemy."

Security #2 jumped up to his own platform and grabbed a card. "Action Spell Card; Winder Chance! This lets my monster attack again! Heiji Type 0 attacks you directly!" The monster shot electrified coins at Sawatari, who cried out in pain as he was knocked onto his rear end.

 **Shingo: 2800→400 LP**

Yuji jumped down to his partner's position and leaned over him. "Are you injured?"

"Uhh, no," Sawatari groaned.

"Good. So, what did we learn?"

Sawatari glared at the other boy's expressionless face. "Yes, yes, laugh it up. Why didn't you redirect the attack like before?"

"Battle Change only works once per monster," Yuji explained. "And even if it didn't, I figured you needed some punishment after explaining our cards to the enemy."

"I Set one card," Security #2 said. "I end my turn."

"There's no point resisting further," Security #1 said. "The two of you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"Is that what you think?" Sawatari said, jumping back to his feet. "Well then, as the great Shingo Sawatari, it's my job to show you just how wrong you are! My turn! Draw!" Sawatari took two cards from his hand. "With the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Evil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Two pillars of blue light appeared on either end of Sawatari's field. One contained a large dark blue fiend with a white mask and a large mouth. The other held a fat green four-armed fiend wearing a vest. A stylized "1" and "8" appeared beneath them.

 **Abyss Actor – Evil Heel Scale 1**

 **Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian Scale 8**

"W-What is this?" Security #1 wondered.

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7!" Sawatari declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come now, my servants!" A portal appeared between the pillars and three lights shot out. "From my hand, Abyss Actor – Superstar! And Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar! And from my Extra Deck, Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari's previously destroyed monster appeared in his Extra Monster Zone, while a pink-skinned monster in a black suit and a short blue-skinned girl in a blue and pink tutu appeared in his Main Monster Zones. All three monsters were in Attack Position.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500 DEF 1800 LVL: 7 PS: 3**

 **Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 9**

"Pendulum Summon?" Security #1 repeated.

"I've never seen a summoning method like this," Security #2 muttered. "But didn't you destroy that monster? How was it revived?"

Sawatari smirked but said nothing. He had learned his lesson about sharing info with these guys. More importantly…

He glanced at Yuji and remembered their duel. He had lost because he hadn't read his cards. So this time, Sawatari read the effects of Marksman Heiji Type 0. And this gave him an idea on how to win.

"Superstar's effect activates!" Sawatari declared. "Once per turn, I can add an 'Abyss Script' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Abyss Script – Action Climax to my hand."

The boy gestured to one side of his field. "Evil Heel's Pendulum effect activates! By adding Sassy Rookie to my Extra Deck, Marksman Heiji Type 0 loses 1700 attack points!" Sassy Rookie disintegrated as Security #1's Synchro Monster was weakened.

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK 2400→700**

"What?" Security #1 said.

"Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect! By adding Superstar face-up to my Extra Deck, Twinkle Littlestar gains attack points equal to Superstar's attack points!" The stronger monster disintegrated as the little girl laughed.

 **Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar ATK 1000→3500**

"Battle!" Sawatari declared. "Twinkle Littlestar attacks Heiji Type 0!" The little girl twirled on her feet before launching herself at the Synchro Monster.

"Trap activate!" Security #2 declared. "Spirit Coup! When your monster declares an attack, I can activate the effect of a Trap Card from my Graveyard as Spirit Coup's effect. I activate Vigilante Punishment's effect, which negates your attack!" Twinkle Littlestar shot past Heiji Type 0, a pout on her face. "Then, I add Vigilante Zeni from my Deck to my hand."

Sawatari frowned. "Now do you understand?" Security #1 asked. "You cannot escape the reach of the law!"

"Surrender now," Security #2 said. "The more you resist, the worse your punishment will be."

Sawatari smirked. "You guys just really like running your mouths, don't you?" he asked. "Well the only one who gets to run their mouths around here is me! Especially since Twinkle Littlestar can make up to three attacks on your monsters during each Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Security #1 and #2 said in shock.

"Let's try this again! Twinkle Littlestar attacks Heiji Type 0!" Twinkle Littlestar caught herself on a platform and swung herself up to it. Winking back at Sawatari, she launched herself at Heiji Type 0's back. The monster cried out as it was destroyed and Security #1 cried out in pain.

 **Security #1: 4000→1200 LP**

The first officer growled. "Damn kid. If you think you can win like that, think again! Marksman Heiji Type 0's effect activates! When it leaves the field, I can Special Summon Zeni and Gata from the Graveyard!" The small man and the machine both appeared in Defense Position.

 **Vigilante Gata ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Even if you destroy my Marksman Heiji Type 0, I'll be able to bring its own materials back as well," Security #2 said.

"Submit to Security's authority," Security #1 said.

Sawatari laughed. "I don't think so. You just made my victory possible!" The officers gasped. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Abyss Script – Action Climax!" The card showed Superstar posing with Sassy Rookie and another Abyss Actor wearing a cowboy costume and wielding a toy gun. "Now, for the rest for the turn, if Twinkle Littlestar attacks your Defense Position monster, she inflicts piercing battle damage!"

"What?!"

"Don't underestimate the great Shingo Sawatari!" The boy declared. "Twinkle Littlestar attacks Vigilante Gata!" The girl leapt forward and destroyed the small machine with a kick, creating an explosion that knocked Security #1 onto his back and unconscious.

 **Security #1: 1200→0 LP**

"Impossible!" Security #2 declared. "This boy beat our Deck? Don't you know that resistance will only increase your sentence?"

"Well your posturing will only increase your suffering," Sawatari said. "I end my turn, and thus Evil Heel's and Funky Comedian's effects end."

 **Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar ATK 3500→1000**

 _Sawatari has definitely improved,_ Yuji thought, looking at the other boy out of the corner of his eye. _He is still an idiot, but I won't deny progress._ Out loud, he said, "Since your partner was defeated, his turn is skipped. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: Cynet Mining! By discarding one card, I add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand." He discarded a card, then took another one from his Deck. "I summon ROM Cloudia!" A ram with brown fur and pink horns appeared and bleated.

 **ROM Cloudia ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"ROM Cloudia's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Cyberse monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add the Latency I just discarded to my hand. And since Latency was added to my hand from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" A pink robotic girl with a blue hourglass appeared in Attack Position.

 **Latency ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two Effect Monsters. I set Latency and ROM Cloudia in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top and bottom arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Pentestag!" A black mechanical beetle with blue lines on its body emerged from the portal at Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker.

 **Pentestag ATK 1600 LINK-2** ↑↓

"Since the Special Summoned Latency was used to Link Summon, I draw one card. And since I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!" A woman in silver armor and purple robes appeared at Encode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Backup Secretary attacks Heiji Type 0!" The woman charged the Synchro Monster with a raised fist. "At this point, Encode Talker's effect activates! Backup Secretary isn't destroyed, and I take no battle damage!" Backup Secretary struck the metallic man, but neither monster budged. "Then, Encode Talker gains attack points equal to Heiji Type 0's attack points!"

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300→4700**

"Damn it," Security #2 grit his teeth. "Not this again…"

"Encode Talker attacks Heiji Type 0!" Yuji declared. The blade on Encode Talker's shield popped out as it charged the officer's monster.

Sawatari smirked. "You're doing well, Yuji. So why don't I give a hand? Trap activate! Abyss Improv! When a monster battles an opponent's monster, I can target my Level 4 or lower 'Abyss Actor' monster and increase the battle damage by that monster's attack points. I target Twinkle Littlestar to increase the damage by 1000!"

"What?!" the officer gasped.

"Go, Encode Talker!" Yuji shouted. "Final Encode!" The warrior swung its blade down, destroying Heiji Type 0 in an explosion and pushing the officer back several feet.

 **Security #2: 4000→700 LP**

The officer grit his teeth. "Heiji Type 0's effect activates! Return from my Graveyard, Vigilante Gata and Vigilante Zeni!" Both monsters reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Vigilante Gata ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"You may be stronger than most criminals we arrest, but on my next turn, I can bring back Marksman Heiji Type 0," Security #2 said. "And when that happens-."

"It won't," Yuji said. "Pentestag can still attack. And when it's on the field, all linked monsters inflict piercing battle damage." The officer gasped. "Pentestag, attack Vigilante Gata! End this!" The beetle charged the small machine and shattered it with its pincers. The explosion blew the officer even further back and knocked him out.

 **Security #2: 700→0 LP**

"Yeah! That's how we do it!" Sawatari cheered. He turned to look at his partner. "Well done, Yuji. You might just reach the great Shingo Sawatari's level one day."

"It was an impressive finisher." The duo turned as Serena walked up to them, having won her own duel. "Though considering what I've seen, I'd be disappointed if you lost to weak duelists like these."

Yuji frowned. "We need to leave," he said, surprising the other two. "I'll help Yuya finish his duel, then we'll make our escape."

"Eh? Why?" Sawatari asked. "We won, didn't we? Why would we run?"

"Because these Security people aren't fools, despite your own beliefs," Yuji said. "And they'll have called for backup by now. We can't afford to-."

The blocks on the ends of the streets disappeared, revealing even more Security officers with their Duel Disks activated.

Yuji's frown turned into a scowl. "Sometimes I hate it when I'm right."

Serena smirked as she raised her Duel Disk. "Calling in reinforcements for five people? You're a group of cowards."

"Cowardice doesn't matter to them, Serena," Yuji said as they and Sawatari backed up to where Reira and Yuya were. "They have been ordered to capture us, and they will do so by any means necessary."

"You almost sound like you admire them," Sawatari noted.

"I acknowledge their professionalism," Yuji corrected him. "Acknowledgement and admiration are not the same thing." He looked around with a frown. "With these numbers, skill won't make a difference. We need options to get out of this. Anyone have something?"

Sawatari barked a laugh. "Let's just beat them up! We beat up the last three, we can beat these guys, too!"

"…Anyone else have ideas?" Yuji asked. "One that is actually plausible?"

"…I have something," Yuya whispered. Yuji looked back at the other boy. Then blinked as Yuya drew and activated his Pendulum Scale then performed a Pendulum Summon. He had to admit, it was a nice distraction, as most of the Security officers were looking dumbfounded at the monsters. Unfortunately, it didn't last long because the officers started moving forward again. Yuji had to admire their professionalism.

"Yuji." The boy lowered his gaze back to the entertainer. "I'll draw their attention. While I do, you take Reira and the others and run."

"No," Yuji said, surprising the boy. "We all leave together. When you distract them, we all run."

"Yuji…" Yuya muttered, looking touched. Yuji didn't understand why; not abandoning your comrades was the first thing Ryoken had taught him. "Okay. Wait for my signal."

Yuji nodded in understanding. Questionable taste in dancers aside, Yuya seemed to have a much better grasp of the situation than Sawatari and Serena did.

Though that thought about Yuya took a nosedive when the boy made his monsters and Marksman Heiji Type 0 dance. Okay, really? He had seen Go's Entertainment Duel a hundred times before and not once had the big man make his monsters dance.

Still, it made for a great distraction, so Yuji turned to the others. "Now, let's go!"

"Who's running?" Sawatari asked. "We can beat these guys!"

"Agreed!" Serena said. "I'm not running from a battle like a coward!"

Yuji growled. "Damn it, you two fools!" he shouted. "Don't put your own pride and stupidity before the mission!"

"I won't let you!" the officer Yuya was dueling said. As his Synchro Monster left the field, he activated its effect to summon its materials from the Graveyard. "Go! Take them into custody!"

Yuji grit his teeth as the officers advanced, sealing off their escape. With things like this, he would have to-.

VROOM-VROOM

Yuji blinked as the sounds of several engines filled the air. The sky darkened and lightning shot across the sky.

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder!" Yuji looked around for the voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower!" A winged humanoid armed with a katana cut through the officers, stunning them.

While the monster distracted the officers, five motorcycles appeared on the street and charged through Security's formation. The leader grabbed Yuya by the arm and pulled him onto the back of his bike while the others did the same with the rest of the Lancers.

Yuji couldn't do anything but blink as they sped away from Security, the winged humanoid covering them. _Well,_ he thought. _This wasn't how I expected to get out of that._

* * *

 _Security Headquarters…_

A man frowned. He had pale-skin, green eyes, and ash-blonde hair, and wore a closed knee-length purple coat over an orange collared shirt and gray pants. He sat at his desk overlooking Security's operations center and was watching the fugitives escape.

"They aren't the same ones from two nights ago," he mused. "But Action Cards, Fusion Summon, Link Summon, Pendulum Summon…"

He smiled coldly to himself. "Still, I can't have unknowns running around my city. And perhaps they could be of use down the line."

* * *

 _In the Commons…_

Yuji watched as four of the riders departed on their motorcycles, leaving them with their leader. He had taken the Lancers to another rundown section of town, though this one seemed a bit cleaner.

The rider took off his helmet, revealing a head of spiky orange hair held back by a gray bandana and gray eyes. He also had several tattoos on his face and wore a brown vest over an orange muscle shirt.

The guy put his helmet underneath his arm and smiled at them. "You're amazing protecting that kid while taking on that many of Security!" he said, looking directly at Yuya. "There aren't any bad guys out there who would protect children! You're pretty impressive!"

"T-Thank you," Yuya said awkwardly. "Um… Why are y-?"

"Welcome home, Crow!" They turned as a blue-eyed girl with burgundy hair tied in two bunches on either side of her head opened the door of the house they were next to.

"Yo, Amanda!" the orange-haired boy said. Evidently his name was Crow. He put his helmet on his motorcycle's dashboard and picked up a bag from the side. "Where are Frank and Tanner?"

"They're in the city," she answered. "They said they'd like to be the ones to help you sometimes, Crow!"

"The heck is with that?" Crow asked as he walked through the door, leaving the Lancers with the girl, who just noticed them. She smiled and bowed to them, inviting them into their house.

"I got some good stuff today!" The Lancers walked in to see Crow put a can of fish on the table.

"Tuna!" Amanda said excitedly. "I'll make some tuna sandwiches!"

Crow looked back at the Lancers. "You guys are hungry too, right?"

"Let's all eat together!" Amanda suggested. The visitors looked among themselves and then nodded. As they walked to the table, Yuji set his backpack against the wall.

While they ate, Crow said, "By the way, I haven't seen you around here. Where are you from?"

"Actually, we are-."

"Thanks for that back there!" Sawatari interrupted Yuya and held his hand out for Crow to shake.

"Yeah," Crow said, shaking the proffered hand confusedly.

"That was quite the terrible welcoming party!" Sawatari complained. "Even though we came all the way from another dimension!"

"Another dimension?" Crow repeated, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yeah. I'm Shingo Sawatari. I'm an undefeated duelist from Maiami City! This guy over here is my disciple, Yuya Sakaki."

"Hey!" Yuya complained.

Sawatari ignored the boy and pointed to the other two teens. "And this strong-willed woman is Serena. And this socially awkward hoodlum is- OW!"

Sawatari's introductions were put on hold when Yuji smacked his fist on the boy's head, knocking him to the floor. Yuji glared at the prostrate youth, his right eye twitching.

"Stop calling me that," he said. "I am socially awkward, but I am not a hoodlum." He looked up at Crow, who still looked confused. "My name is Yuji Kogami. Nice to meet you."

"Huh," Crow said, placing his hand on his chin. "I went and saved some crazy people…"

"No, it really is true," Yuya interjected. "We really did come to this dimension to search for our comrades-."

"Your name is Yuji?" They all blinked and turned to Amanda at her interjection. She was smiling at him. "You're Big Bro Go's friend, aren't you?"

Yuji blinked. "Big Bro Go?" he repeated. Then his eyes widened. "You mean Go Onizuka? You know him?"

"Go Onizuka?" Serena repeated.

"Who's that?" Sawatari asked as he got back up.

"Oh!" Crow said, placing his fist in his other hand in realization. "Go did mention a boy named Yuji Kogami!"

"Go Onizuka is one of my comrades from Den City," Yuji explained to the other Lancers, all of whom widened their eyes at his words. "Is he here?" he asked Crow.

Crow frowned and shook his head. "Not anymore, sad to say," he said dejectedly. "He helped Frank and Tanner – those two who are in the city – escape Security and he didn't have a place to stay, so I offered to let him stay here."

Yuji nodded. "I thank you for that," he said.

"You're welcome. But Go started to get restless. He told me his friends were missing and he wanted to go looking for them. I told him to wait, but then he got into a fight with my friend Shinji…" Crow sighed. "Go left for the city last night. Said he was going to try and get attention so he could find you."

Yuji nodded in understanding. "That is something Go would do; he is a Charisma Duelist, after all."

"Well, Go aside, since you guys just got here, I bet you all don't have a decent place to stay!" Crow looked back at the other Lancers. "So you can stay here until things calm down. Don't worry!"

"Thank you," Yuya said with a smile. Then he looked at Yuji and frowned. "Your friend Go, you said he is a… Charisma Duelist, right? What is that?"

"Charisma Duelists are duel idols," Yuji explained. "They put on shows for crowds. You can think of them as Den City's version of Entertainment Duelists."

Yuya's eyes widened as he smiled. "So then Go is an Entertainment Duelist? I'd like to meet him."

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you, too," Yuji agreed. "But Go doesn't entertain like you do."

Yuya frowned again. "What do you-?"

His sentence was interrupted as the door opened, revealing two young boys, one with green hair and another with blue hair, though both wore caps on their heads.

"Crow! We're home!"

"Hey!" Crow said, turning to them. "Where were you guys?"

"Ta-dah!" The boys placed several baked goods on the table.

"What's with all this stuff!?" Crow asked, flabbergasted.

"We nabbed it!" the green-haired boy said proudly.

"It was so exciting!" the other boy said.

Crow stood up angrily and bonked them on their heads. "You idiots!" he chastised. "Who said you should do this!?"

"But… Crow, you're always…"

"What if you get sent to an internment camp when you get caught doing these kinds of things?" Crow asked.

"Internment camp!?" Yuya repeated.

"Yeah." Crow looked back at the boy. "You guys might not have heard about it, but here, people are split between two types: Tops and Commons. To put it simply, the Tops are the winners and we, the Commons, are the losers. While the winners gain everything and live a life of luxury, the losers spend a pitiful existence wondering where their next meal will be."

Yuji frowned at Crow's description. "And on top of that, if you try and fight this system, you get captured by Security and sent off to the camps." Crow touched the tattoo on his right cheek.

"That's horrible," Yuya said, looking disheartened.

"Yeah, it's a horrible world!" Crow agreed. "But despite all of that, we still have to live! That's why all of us Commons work together and desperately-."

"Ah! You're from earlier!" The blue-haired boy, Tanner, said as he pointed to Yuya and Serena. "Huh? But your clothes might be different…"

"Hey!" Crow protested. "Are you even listening to me!? I'm telling you off for-."

"Weren't you guys just at that restaurant earlier?" Frank asked.

"Huh?" Crow said, pulled off track. "Yuya and Serena were?"

"But we haven't left this place since we got here," Serena said.

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "Yugo and Yuzu," he said, drawing their attention. "It must have been them."

Serena's eyes widened. "Where was this?!" she asked the boys.

"Hey, what's going on?" Crow asked.

"Our comrades are in this city!" Yuya explained. "We have to go find them!"

"Security has got their eyes on you guys!" Crow reminded him. "If you're caught, it's straight to the camps…"

Yuya looked distraught at the reminder, making Crow sigh.

"Fine, I got it!" Yuya gasped. "I'll look for those friends of yours, just wait here."

"You'll need this." Crow turned to Yuji, who pulled up pictures on his Duel Disk. "These are our comrades' faces. You'll need to know them."

Crow looked over the pictures of Yuzu Hiragi, Reiji, Tsukikage, Dennis, Gongenzaka, Kurosaki, and Yugo. "Alright, thanks. That'll make this easier. I'll see if I can find Go, too. Pretty sure he'll come back if he hears you're here."

Crow left at those words, waving his hand before stepping outside. Frank and Tanner turned to Yuji. "You know Big Bro Go?" Frank asked.

Yuji nodded. "I am Yuji Kogami of Den City," he explained. "I am one of Go's comrades."

"Oh! Big Bro Go talked about you!" Tanner said excitedly. "He said you're the smartest fourteen-year-old he's ever met and a great duelist!" Yuji nodded in acceptance. Both of those were facts, so there was no point in denying them.

"He also talked about your brother and your girlfriend," Frank said.

"Eh?! Girlfriend?!" Sawatari shouted in shock. "Someone like you has a girlfriend?!"

Yuji shook his head. "I do not. I assume Go was talking about Hanako Zaizen, another comrade. She and I are close, but we are not dating." Then he frowned in thought. "Though every time people see us together, they always assume we're dating. I don't really understand it…"

"…You were right," Sawatari said in a flat voice. "You are socially awkward."

Yuji blinked at the boy. "That's what I've been saying since we met." He didn't understand why Sawatari sighed at his words.

"Hanako Zaizen is the girl who looks like me, yes?" Serena asked. "And Go Onizuka is your other comrade. But you said you and three others were separated. Who is the fourth?"

"My brother, Ryoken Kogami," Yuji said, looking at her. "He is the one who taught me hacking and dueling. And he is, without a doubt, the strongest duelist in Den City; none of us have ever defeated him. I'd wager he's even stronger than Reiji."

"To think your home dimension has monsters like that…" Sawatari muttered.

Yuji turned back to the kids. "Crow said Go saved you from Security, right?" he asked. "What were you trying to do?"

The kids' faces turned sheepish. "We, uh, were trying to nab some food."

"…So you were trying to do the same thing you just did," Yuji said flatly.

"Oh, it's fine," Frank assured him. "Big Bro Go saved us that time, and Security wasn't anywhere near us when we nabbed this stuff."

"…Well, you didn't get caught, so I won't comment," Yuji decided.

They made small talk for a while until Yuji asked something that had been on his mind for a while. "That motorcycle of Crow's outside, it had a Duel Disk attached to it, didn't it?"

"Oh, you mean his Duel Runner!" Tanner said excitedly. "That's Crow's most prized possession! He found it in a junkyard and rebuilt it from scratch!"

"Duel Runner?" Serena asked.

"A Duel Runner is a motorcycle that duelists ride in Turbo Duels," Frank explained.

"Yugo rode one when we fought the Obelisk Force," Yuji remembered. "He was very skilled in its usage."

"Turbo Duels started out as a game for us Commons," Frank said, pulling out a miniature blue and white Duel Runner.

"A game?" Yuya asked.

"Crow said it kicked off because of some rascals dueling while racing down the streets. Right?"

Tanner nodded confirmation at Frank's statement. "Not long after that, they took to the highways and dueled right in the middle of the city as if they owned the place. Those Tops who look down on us were shocked and awestruck."

"Dueling in speed, huh?" Sawatari asked. "That certainly sounds exhilarating."

 _It sounds like a real-life version of Speed Duels,_ Yuji thought with a frown. _Though they probably use all the zones._

"Turbo Duels are a symbol of freedom," Frank said. "That's why they became a huge fad so quickly."

"All us Commons really wanted to outwit the Tops," Tanner said.

Frank frowned. "But the other side didn't stay quiet either. If Turbo Duels make a scene in the city, Security is sent out. Duel Chasers are a special unit for that."

"Duel Chasers?" Yuya repeated.

"The Security who ride on Duel Runners," Frank explained. "If you lose a duel-."

"You'll be arrested on the spot and sent to the detention facility!" Tanner said, raising his hands.

"They won't even hold a trial?" Sawatari asked. "Security is quite the nasty bunch."

Yuya frowned. "Back then, if Crow hadn't shown up, we would've been…"

"Security aren't the only nasty ones!"

Everyone turned to see Crow had returned with two large bags.

"Those Tops bastards stole Turbo Duels from us."

"Stole?" Sawatari repeated. "So the Commons can't do them now?"

"We're forced to," Crow corrected him. "As exhibitions to entertain the Tops."

"Exhibitions?!"

"If a chase begins on the highways, the roads turn into exclusive dueling lanes," Crow explained to Yuya as he started unpacking the bags. "Television cameras even show up to broadcast what's going on. Turbo Duels began as a way to outwit the Tops, but now we're just entertainment to them. The same thing will happen to any of you too – if you go out now, Security'll come after you and the whole thing will be broadcasted live. If you don't wanna embarrass yourself out there, don't move just yet."

"Security's all over the city?" Serena asked. "So you returned with your tail between your legs?"

"What did you say?!" Crow said angrily.

"There is no shame in picking your battles, Serena," Yuji said. "When the enemy outnumbers you a thousand to one, you need to fight smart."

Crow turned and looked at Yuji thoughtfully, but Serena scoffed. "But he doesn't have any news about Yuzu, right? Any effort is meaningless if there are no results in the end."

She turned towards the door, but Yuji interposed himself between it and her. "What are you doing?" he asked her, frowning at her.

She frowned back. "It's obvious. I'll look for news myself."

"You'll fail," Yuji said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because your plan is foolish and stupid."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What about my plan is foolish?"

"Three things," Yuji said, holding up a finger. "One: We are in a city we know very little about. We do not know the landscape nor the populace, and except for Crow, we have no allies. Security, on the other hand, knows the city intimately, and likely has at least hundreds of members. If you go out on your own, the chances of Security finding you are roughly ninety percent."

"If they find me, I'll just defeat them all," Serena scoffed.

"And what if they use a method other than dueling?" Yuji countered. "Nerve gas, for instance?"

"Then they are cowards," Serena said.

"Them being cowards does not change the fact that they captured you," Yuji said. Serena glared at him but said nothing. So he raised a second finger. "Two: We have no idea where in the city the other Lancers, Yuzu Hiragi, or Yugo may be. For all we know, they could be in the Tops or the other side of the city. You could go out searching for them and find nothing because they aren't in our area in the first place."

"It is not just our comrades that we need to look for," Serena said. "We also have to find strong duelists."

"And you intend to do so by wandering around?" Yuji said. "I do not know if it is the same in the Fusion Dimension, but it is true in Den City, and I am willing to bet it's true here, that the majority of the populace are not duelists. And even if they are, they're mostly amateurs. You won't find any strong duelists going out and searching at random. You'll just find weak duelists."

"And do you have a better suggestion, then?" Serena asked, scowling at him. "All I've heard from you are reasons why my idea won't work, but you're not offering any solutions yourself."

"That leads me to my third reason," Yuji said, holding up a third finger. "Three: I do in fact have a way to find the others, or at least narrow down their locations."

Serena blinked. "Wait, seriously?" Sawatari asked from the table, where he'd been watching the duo go back and forth.

Yuji walked over to his backup and pulled out his laptop. He sat down at the table and powered it up. Crow, the kids, and the other Lancers except for Reira all gathered behind him.

"Before we left Maiami City, I thought it possible we might get separated or one of us would get captured," Yuji said. "Admittedly, I didn't think it would be this soon. But with Reiji's permission, I accessed the Leo Corporation's Duel Disk registry."

"Duel Disk registry?" Yuya repeated.

Surprisingly it was Sawatari who answered. "All Duel Disks are assigned a registry number when they're made and eventually sold," he explained. "LDs keeps track of the registry numbers so it knows which duelists are in Maiami City."

He blinked on realizing everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Um, how do you know that, Sawatari?" Yuya asked.

The boy scoffed. "I'm an elite of LDS; of course that information is available to me." Everyone else noticed that he didn't answer the question.

"…Anyway, I downloaded the registry numbers for most of the Lancers' Duel Disks," Yuji said. "I couldn't get Serena's or Kurosaki's – they aren't from the Standard Dimension – but I got everyone else's, including Yuzu Hiragi's. And once I had them, I created a scan program to find them."

Yuya blinked. "You can scan the city for their Duel Disks?" he said excitedly.

"And the Duel Disks' owners by extension," Serena said, her eyes widening.

"Yes… at least in theory," Yuji admitted with a frown, causing everyone to look at him. "My program has a few flaws; the first is that it can only pick up the Duel Disk's signature when it's active. So if the Duel Disk is turned off, I can't find it." His frown deepened. "The second is the range. I wasn't able to extend the range past 50 meters before we left."

Serena's look of awe turned into a scowl. "So it's useless," she said bluntly.

Sawatari scoffed. "You thought something like this would happen, but your preparations are bust. Some great hacker you are."

"Hey, take it easy, you two," Yuya chided. "Yuji's doing the best he can, and it's certainly more than we had a while ago." The red and green haired boy turned to the sitting youth. "Is there a way you can widen the program's range? Or make it so that it can detect them even when off?"

Yuji frowned. "Well-."

"Forget it," Serena said, turning back to the door. "That program won't work, and I'm tired of being cooped up like this. I'm going to search for Yuzu."

"I'm with Serena," Sawatari said. "We need to find Reiji Akaba and the others. Since that program won't cover it, we'll search ourselves."

"Brother?" Reira spoke up for the first time. "Brother?" Reira attempted to head for the door, but Yuya restrained him.

"Reira, calm down," Yuya said soothingly. "Be patient, we can find your brother."

"Yeah, Serena and I will-."

"No," Yuji said, standing up properly. "The chances of you getting caught without making progress is too high. I get that the two of you are impatient, but staying here, at least until things calm down, is better in the long run."

"You think you can order us around?" Sawatari said, placing his hands on his hips. "Why? You've been trying to give orders this whole time, but I don't see why you should be in charge. None of us know anything about you. Why should we listen to you?"

"More importantly, Yuzu and the other Lancers could be in danger," Serena said. "While we're sitting here, twiddling our thumbs, they could be fighting for their lives!"

Yuji glared at the duo, who glared back at him. Without turning, Yuji said, "Yuya, what do you think?"

"Eh?"

"You are a Lancer, and just as much a part of this as the three of us. More importantly, you know Yuzu Hiragi better than any of us and have more investment in her safety than the rest of us. What do you think we should do?"

"…I think Yuji's right on this."

The three blinked and turned to the boy who had a serious look on his face. "Yuji's right that we don't know this city or its people," Yuya continued. "There's a good chance that if we go out, Security will find us. But more importantly, if they follow us, Crow and the kids will get in trouble for sheltering us. I can't allow that."

Crow and his kids looked touched at Yuya's words, but the boy wasn't done. "I'm worried about Yuzu, and I want to find her. I can't deny that. But we need to think of the group as a whole. And if we go out, we'll just end up separated. We need to stay together if we're going to reunite with the others."

There was a brief silence before Sawatari ended it. "Then how about this?" The others turned to him. "We duel," he said to Yuji. "If I win, we can do as we please. If you win, we'll stay here."

Serena scowled. "Don't speak for me!" she said. "I'll duel Yuji. I have a higher chance of winning than you!"

Sawatari spluttered at that before Yuji interrupted. "No." They turned to him. "A Tag Duel."

Everyone else blinked. "Tag Duel?"

"Yuya and I are of the same opinion, and you two of the same opinion," Yuji said. "We'll have a Tag Duel, Yuya and me versus you two, to decide whose plan we follow."

"A-Are you sure, Yuji?" Yuya asked.

"If you're willing, then yes," the boy nodded.

"I-I don't think we should be fighting."

"I accept," Serena interrupted Yuya. "We'll have a Tag Duel to decide things."

"I've been hoping for a rematch with Yuya eventually anyway," Sawatari said. "I accept too."

Yuji turned to look at his lookalike. They shared a gaze for a few seconds before Yuya sighed. "Alright," he said resignedly. "I agree to this as well."

Yuji nodded. "Then let's head outside. We need more space."

The four moved to the house's front yard, with Crow and the kids following them. Crow looked back, noticed Reira hadn't moved, and went back to bring him out to watch them.

"As this is a Tag Duel," Yuji said as he and Yuya faced off against Sawatari and Serena, "each time will share a field, Graveyard, and Life Points. If anyone activates an effect that would target cards in the hand, they can target their partner's hand. Alright?"

"Agreed," Serena said.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Sawatari said, snapping his fingers. "Action Field On!"

"Field Spell, Cross Over"

Several blue platforms appeared around the two teams, surprising Crow and the kids.

"Duel!"

 **Yuji Kogami & Yuya Sakaki: 4000 LP**

 **Shingo Sawatari & Serena: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"I'll take the first turn," Sawatari said, taking two cards from his hand. "Using the Scale 2 Abyss Actor – Leading Lady and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Two pillars of light appeared on his field. One contained a cute green-haired girl in a dress and hat wielding a cane-whip. The other contained a fat yellow four-armed fiend in a red vest. A stylized "2" and "8" appeared beneath them.

 **Abyss Actor – Leading Lady Scale 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian Scale 8**

"With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 3 to 7!" Sawatari declared. He leapt up to one of the platforms and gestured grandly "Pendulum Summon! Come now, my servants! Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie and Abyss Actor – Superstar!" A fiendish monster in overalls and another in a black suit with a red hat appeared, both in Attack Position.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500 DEF 1800 LVL: 7 PS: 3**

"Woah!" Tanner said in excitement. "He summoned two monsters at the same time!"

"And one is Level 7!" Frank said. "How'd he do that?"

Sawatari smiled at the kids. "This, kids, is Pendulum Summoning!" he declared. "The greatest summoning method brought to you by Shingo Sawatari!"

"Oi!" Yuya protested. "I founded Pendulum Summoning, Sawatari! Stop claiming credit for things you didn't do!"

Sawatari ignored Yuya and gestured to his field. "Superstar's effect activates! Once per turn, I can add an 'Abyss Script' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I Set one card. Then, I activate the Spell Card Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony!" An arch of multi-colored lights lit up around Sawatari's field as fireworks went off in the air. "With this, I gain 500 Life Points for each Attack Position 'Abyss Actor' monster I control."

 **Shingo & Serena: 4000→5000 LP**

"I end my turn." The arch disappeared at Sawatari's words. "So, come at me, you socially awkward hoodlum!"

Yuji felt his eye twitch. "Yuya," he said, glancing at his partner. "Please let me discipline this fool."

Yuya laughed nervously. "G-Go ahead."

"Thank you. My turn! Draw! I summon Stack Reviver!" A small white machine appeared.

 **Stack Reviver ATK 100 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"As a Cyberse monster was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon Boot Staggered!" A humanoid with mechanical legs and shoulders appeared in Attack Position.

 **Boot Staggered ATK 2300 DEF 500 LVL: 5**

"Cyberse?" Amanda repeated.

"What kind of monster is that?" Tanner wondered.

Crow frowned. "Go did say Yuji used an unusual type of monster," he mused.

"I activate the effect of Micro Coder in my hand!" Yuji continued. "If I Link Summon a 'Code Talker' monster, I can use Micro Coder in my hand as material. Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are three monsters. I set Boot Staggered, Stack Reviver, and Micro Coder in the Link Markers!" A small gray mechanical warrior armed with a sword appeared. It and Yuji's other two monsters entered the left, right, and bottom-left Link Markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Powercode Talker!" A massive warrior in red armor emerged from the portal at the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↙→

"Oh, he can Link Summon!" Frank said.

"Just like Big Bro Go did!" Tanner said.

"Huh," Crow said. "So that's what a Link Summon looks like."

"Since I used Micro Coder in my hand to Link Summon Powercode Talker," Yuji said, "I can add Cynet Regression from my Deck to my hand. And since Stack Reviver was used to Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used to Link Summon from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Micro Coder!" The gray warrior reappeared at Powercode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Micro Coder ATK 300 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Powercode Talker's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target and negate the effects of one monster until the end of the turn. I negate Sassy Rookie's effects! Wire Restruction!" Powercode Talker produced a holographic claw, which it launched on a grapnel at Sassy Rookie, ensnaring it and weakening it.

Sawatari grit his teeth. "So you remembered Sassy Rookie's effects from when we fought Security."

"Yes," Yuji said. "Sassy Rookie can prevent its destruction one per turn. But with its effects negated, I can destroy it. Battle! Powercode Talker attacks Sassy Rookie!" Said monster pulled its grapnel back, pulling Sassy Rookie towards it. "At this time, I activate Powercode Talker's additional effect! Once per turn, when it battles your monster, I can Tribute a monster at its Link Marker to make Powercode Talker's attack points equal to double its original attack points during damage calculation!"

"What!?" Sawatari shrieked.

"Double its attack points!?" Amanda repeated.

"I Tribute Micro Coder!"

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300→4600**

"Go! Power Termination Smash!" Wind gathered around Powercode Talker's fist, which it then drove through Sawatari's monster. Sassy Rookie exploded, the force of which knocked Sawatari off his platform and made him fall back to the ground.

 **Shingo & Serena: 5000→2100 LP**

 **Powercode Talker ATK 4600→2300**

Crow whistled. "Wow. 2900 points of damage right off the bat. Go wasn't kidding when he said Yuji was strong."

Sawatari groaned as he picked himself up. "That really hurt, Yuji." Then he smirked. "But so will this! I activate Leading Lady's Pendulum effect! During your Battle Phase, when your monster destroys my 'Abyss Actor' monster, I can reduce that monster's attack points by the battle damage I took!"

Yuji blinked. "What?"

"I took 2900 points of damage, so Powercode Talker loses all of its attack points!" The girl in the pillar laughed as she swung her whip so that it wound around Powercode Talker. The monster groaned as it lost its power.

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300→0**

Yuji grit his teeth. Sawatari laughed. "I figured you'd try something like that, so I made sure you'd pay for it! Now Serena can beat you on her turn!"

"I Set two cards," Yuji said. "I end my turn."

Serena stepped forward. "My turn! Draw! I summon Lunalight Emerald Bird!" A green-skinned woman in an orange leotard with a crescent mask over her right eye and green wings appeared.

 **Lunalight Emerald Bird ATK 1200 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Emerald Bird's effect activates! I discard a 'Lunalight' card and draw one card." She discarded and drew, then said, "As I discarded Lunalight Yellow Marten, its effect activates! When it is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add a 'Lunalight' Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Lunalight Reincarnation Dance from my Deck to my hand."

Serena took the card from her Deck, then gestured to her field. "I activate the effect of Yellow Marten in the Graveyard! By returning Emerald Bird to my hand, I can Special Summon Yellow Marten in Defense Position!" The green-skinned girl disappeared and was replaced by a yellow-skinned girl in a pink dress with blonde hair and a tail.

 **Lunalight Yellow Marten ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

Serena took a card from her hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! With this, I fuse Yellow Marten on my field with Emerald Bird in my hand!" The Fusion vortex appeared behind her, as did Emerald Bird. She and Yellow Marten turned into energy and swirled into the vortex, which shone with light.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness!" Serena chanted. "Avian hunter soaring beneath the moonlight! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!" She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A pink-skinned woman in a long dress wielding twin silver daggers emerged from the vortex at the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Another new summoning method?" Crow said in surprise.

"She's so beautiful…" Amanda murmured, stars in her eyes.

"Since Yellow Marten left the field, it is banished. Then, Emerald Bird's effect activates! When it is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Lunalight' monster that is in my Graveyard or banished in Defense Position with its effects negated. Resurrect, Yellow Marten!" The yellow-skinned girl reappeared.

 **Lunalight Yellow Marten ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Cat Dancer's effect activates! By Tributing Yellow Marten, Cat Dancer can attack every monster you control twice each!"

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "Linkuriboh won't be saving you this time, Yuji! Battle! Cat Dancer attacks Powercode Talker! Full Moon Cresta!" Cat Dancer's daggers glowed and formed a blue sphere of energy. The dancer blasted the energy at Powercode Talker as Yuji gestured to the field.

"Continuous Trap activate!" he declared. "Overload Anchor! Since your monster attacked while I only control a Link Monster, Powercode Talker can't be destroyed by that battle and the battle damage is halved!" The attack struck the warrior, who groaned while Yuji winced from the pain.

 **Yuji & Yuya: 4000→2800 LP**

"Overload Anchor then ends the Battle Phase," Yuji said, earning a scowl from Sawatari and Serena.

"I Set one card," she said. "I end my turn."

"Yes! That means it's my turn! Draw!" Yuya declared. He looked at his cards, then up at Powercode Talker and Overload Anchor nervously.

Noticing this, Yuji said, "Yuya." The other boy looked at him. "In a Tag Duel, the partners need to trust each other. They need to follow each other's strategies. That includes their partner using their cards when necessary."

"Yuji…" Yuya murmured. Then he steeled himself and nodded. After that, he took two cards from his hand. "With the Scale 3 Performapal Bit Bite Turtle and Scale 6 Performapal Lizardraw, I set the Pendulum Scales!" The two pillars appeared on his field, with one containing a yellow cartoon turtle with a purple shell and the other containing an orange lizard in a red tuxedo. A stylized "3" and "6" appeared beneath the monsters.

 **Performapal Bit Bite Turtle Scale 3**

 **Performapal Lizardraw Scale 6**

A giant version of Yuya's pendant appeared between the pillars and swung back and forth. "Swing, pendulum of my soul!" the boy chanted. "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!" A portal opened and two lights emerged. "Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer! Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!" One of the lights formed into a man in red robes in a top hat wielding a pendant in his right hand. The other turned into a large orange bird with yellow wings wearing a dress shirt and top hat. Both monsters were summoned in Attack Position.

 **Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix ATK 2000 DEF 1000 LVL: 5 PS: 3**

"Woah!" Tanner said. "It's even prettier than before!"

Yuji looked over the monsters and suddenly remembered a question he'd though of earlier but had but had put off. Now was as good a time as any. "Yuya?"

The boy had pointed to the field but paused when Yuji spoke up. "What?"

"Those… dancing hippos you used earlier."

"Yeah? Did you like them?"

"No." Yuya looked crestfallen. "I just wanted to know what their effects were."

Yuya blinked. "Well, that was the Spell Card Hippo Carnival. It summons three Hippo Tokens, and the opponent can only attack them."

Yuji frowned and then nodded. "I see." That was a useful effect. A ridiculous appearance, but effective in combat. Having seen recordings of a few of Yuya's other duels, he suspected that was the boy's thing. "Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome… Anyway, Pendulum Sorcerer's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards I control, then add the same number of 'Performapal' monsters from my Deck to my hand. I destroy Overload Anchor to add Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn from my Deck to my hand."

Serena narrowed her eyes. Yuya could have destroyed two cards to get two cards, but instead just destroyed Yuji's Trap Card. Why?

"Bit Bite Turtle's Pendulum effect activates! Once per turn, I can reduce the Level of a monster in my hand by one until the end of the turn. I reduce Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in my hand from Level 7 to 6!" Serena's eyes widened in realization.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LVL: 7→6**

"I Tribute Powercode Talker to Tribute Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The red warrior disintegrated as a red and yellow dragon replaced it. The dragon's red and green eyes gleamed as it roared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

BA-BUMP

Yuji grit his teeth and clutched his chest. This was just like before. When he had seen Yuya summon Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. And when Yugo had summoned Clear Wing. What was it with these dragons? This feeling of familiarity despite his certainty that he had never seen the monsters before?

Serena noticed Yuji's discomfort and frowned, but she was the only one. Sawatari was looking at Odd-Eyes warily while Crow and the kids were looking at the dragon with awe.

Yuya himself felt a slight twinge but ignored it and gestured to the side. "I activate Lizardraw's Pendulum effect! I draw one card, and then shuffle Lizardraw into my Deck!" He drew, releasing a stream of stars, then Lizardraw disintegrated. "Next, with the Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" A green unicorn with pink mane and tail wearing a blue tuxedo appeared in the pillar, a stylized "8" beneath it.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn Scale 8**

Yuya smiled. "Let's get the show underway! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Cat Dancer! Spiral Strike Burst!" The dragon blasted the dancer with red fire. "Odd-Eyes' effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" The stream increased in power as it destroyed Cat Dancer and made Serena wince.

 **Shingo & Serena: 2100→1900 LP**

"Trap activate!" Serena declared. "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance! As my 'Lunalight' Fusion Monster was destroyed, I can add two 'Lunalight' monsters from my Deck to my hand."

As she did so, Yuya gestured to his field. "Next, Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix attacks Superstar!" The bird charged Sawatari's monster, who looked at Yuya in bewilderment.

"Oi, Yuya, what's wrong with you? Superstar has 2500 attack points while your phoenix has 2000!"

"Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum effect activates!" Yuya declared. "Once per turn, when my 'Odd-Eyes' monster attacks, that monster gains attack points equal to the attack points of my face-up Attack Position 'Performapal' monster until the end of the Battle Phase. I grant Pendulum Sorcerer's attack points to Light Phoenix!"

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix ATK 2000→3500**

"3500?" Sawatari said in surprise.

"Go, Light Phoenix!" The bird blasted fire at Superstar, destroying it and pushing Serena and Sawatari back.

 **Shingo & Serena: 1900→900 LP**

Sawatari growled. "Serena, use my card!"

Serena nodded and gestured to their field. "Leading Lady's Pendulum effect activates! Light Phoenix loses attack points equal to the damage I took!"

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix ATK 3500→2500**

"Even if they do that, the duel's over," Crow said. "Pendulum Sorcerer has 1500 attack points while they have 900 Life Points."

"The last battle! Pendulum Sorcerer attacks you directly!" The magician blasted Sawatari and Serena with blue magic as Sawatari jumped up on one of the platforms and reached out to another.

"Action Spell Card!" the boy declared as he revealed a card. "Evasion! The attack is negated!" The magic blast missed Serena, who smirked at it.

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "So they've started using Action Cards."

"Action Cards?" Tanner repeated.

"What's that?" Amanda wondered.

Yuya turned to the kids. "Action Cards are part of our dueling," he explained. "They're spread out when an Action Field starts up, and you can find them and use them. Though you can only have one of them in your hand at a time." He turned back to the duel. "Since the Battle Phase ends, Odd-Eyes Unicorn's effect also ends."

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix ATK 2500→1000**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

Sawatari smirked. "And now we're back to me. The great Shingo Sawatari, the true star of this show! My turn! Draw!" He drew in an exaggerated manner, then gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Abyss Recovery!" The card showed Superstar lying in a hospital bed in a full-body cast. "Since I control no monsters, I can add an 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to my hand and gain Life Points equal to its Level times 200. I return Superstar to my hand and gain 1400 Life Points!"

 **Shingo & Serena: 900→2300 LP**

Yuji narrowed his eyes. _Clever,_ he thought. _Since he doesn't have any Link Monsters, he returned his Pendulum Monster to his hand so he could summon both of them._

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I can Pendulum Summon Levels 3 to 7! Pendulum Summon! Come now, my servants! From my hand, Superstar! And from my Extra Deck, Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari's two Pendulum Monsters reappeared, Sassy Rookie in the Extra Monster Zone and both in Attack Position.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500 DEF 1800 LVL: 7 PS: 3**

"Superstar's effect activates! I add the Spell Card: Abyss Script – Trapeze Performance from my Deck to my hand, which I now activate!" The card showed Sassy Rookie and Twinkle Littlestar doing a trapeze act, the former having his legs around a bar and holding onto the latter with his hands. "Since I control an 'Abyss Actor' monster, one card in the Pendulum Zone is returned to the owner's hand. I return Leading Lady to my own hand, and then summon her!" The green-haired girl reappeared and giggled.

 **Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"Next, I use the Scale 9 Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar to reset the Pendulum Scales!" A little girl in a blue and pink tutu appeared in the pillar, a stylized "9" underneath her.

 **Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar Scale 9**

Yuya looked confused. "Why would he do that? He can't summon anything with a Scale of 8 and 9."

"Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can add an 'Abyss Actor' monster to my Extra Deck to increase one monster's attack points by that monster's attack points. I add Sassy Rookie to my Extra Deck and add its attack points to Superstar!" Sassy Rookie burst into light while Superstar glowed.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500→4200**

"Twinkle Littlestar's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, one of my 'Abyss Actor' monsters can attack up to three monsters during each Battle Phase, but no other monster can attack. I target Superstar with this effect!"

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "There's the answer to your question," he told Yuya. "He wanted to make use of Twinkle Littlestar's Pendulum effect." _But why did he summon Leading Lady if she can't attack?_ he wondered.

"Battle! Superstar attacks Pendulum Sorcerer!" The monster spun around and kicked out at Yuya's monster. Said boy gestured to his own field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Wall of Disruption! Until the end of the turn, Superstar loses 800 attack points for each monster you control. As you control two monsters, Superstar loses 1600 attack points!"

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 4200→2600**

"That isn't enough, Yuya!" Sawatari said. "End it, Superstar!" The monster's leg struck Pendulum Sorcerer in the chest, destroying it. Yuya winced from the damage.

 **Yuji & Yuya: 2800→1700 LP**

"Leading Lady's monster effect activates! Since battle damage was inflicted, one monster you control loses original attack points equal to that damage! I lower Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500→1400**

Yuji's eyes widened. _So that's why he summoned Leading Lady!_ he thought. _To weaken Yuya's dragon even further._

"Thanks to Twinkle Littlestar's effect, Superstar can attack three of your monsters this turn. Superstar attacks Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!"

Serena blinked and turned to Sawatari. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You weakened his dragon but are attacking his Phoenix instead?"

"Of course!" Sawatari said. "A battle between our ace monsters must be the climax! Odd-Eyes has to go last!" Superstar spun around and launched itself at Light Phoenix.

Yuya, gritting his teeth, jumped onto the platform above him, then used it as a springboard to launch himself onto the roof of Crow's house.

"Hey!" Crow protested. "What are you doing up there!?"

Yuya reached down and took the card he found. "Action Spell Card: Power Gem! Light Phoenix gains 800 attack points!"

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix ATK 1000→1800**

"That's pointless!" Superstar struck Light Phoenix in its neck. Yuya grit his teeth from the backlash but gestured to his field.

"Light Phoenix's effect activates! If it would be destroyed by battle, I can destroy a card in my Pendulum Zone instead." Bit Bite Turtle disintegrated at his words.

"But you still take damage!" Yuya cried out as the backlash knocked him off his feet. Luckily, he remained on the roof.

 **Yuji & Yuya: 1700→900 LP**

"You reduced the damage, but it's finally time for the climax, Yuya! Superstar attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Superstar spun in the air and launched a kick at the dragon. Yuya gasped and pushed himself up, racing to the nearest platform when-.

"Action Spell Card: Rejuvenation!" Yuya and Sawatari gasped and turned to see Yuji standing on a platform, having leapt up to it when they weren't looking. "Rejuvenation increases Odd-Eyes' attack points by 800 during damage calculation and prevents its destruction from this battle!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 1400→2200**

Superstar's kick struck the dragon, but the dragon withstood the attack. Yuya and Yuji both winced from the damage.

 **Yuji & Yuya: 900→500 LP**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2200→1400**

Sawatari grit his teeth. "That socially awkward hoodlum had to ruin my climax," he muttered. Then he smiled and shrugged. "Oh well. I'll get him on my next turn. I end my turn. And during my End Phase, Superstar's attack points return to normal."

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2600→2500**

Yuya leapt down from the roof onto a platform near his partner. "Yuji. Thank you."

The boy turned to him. "For what?"

"For protecting Odd-Eyes. And for keeping us in the game."

"This is a Tag Duel, Yuya. If you lose, so do I. Your thanks are unnecessary." Yuji turned back to Sawatari and Serena, not noticing the slightly dejected look in Yuya's eyes. "My turn! Draw! I summon Dotscaper!" A small monster made of green and white blocks appeared.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning condition is one Level 1 monster. I set Dotscaper in the Link Marker!" His monster entered the bottom arrow of the Link portal. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Linkuriboh!" A small blue monster emerged from the portal and cheered, "Kuri kuri ku!" from the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300 LINK-1** ↓

"It's cute!" Amanda said. Yuji sweatdropped. _Young children seem to like Linkuriboh,_ he thought.

"Dotscaper's effect activates! As it was sent to the Graveyard, it Special Summons itself." The monster reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"Trap activate! Cynet Regression!" Yuji declared. "As I Special Summoned a Link Monster, one card on the field is destroyed!"

"Eh?" Sawatari said, panicking slightly.

"I destroy Leading Lady!" Sawatari blinked as the girl on his field disintegrated.

"Leading Lady? Not Superstar?"

"Leading Lady's effect is more troublesome," Yuji explained. "Cynet Regression's effect then lets me draw a card." He drew, and when he looked at his card, his eyes widened.

"Yuya." His partner blinked and looked at him. "I need to use your monsters. May I?"

Yuya blinked and then smiled. "Yes. Go ahead."

Yuji nodded, then played the card he just drew. "With the Scale 5 Viral Wyvern, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" The Pendulum pillar reappeared, but this time it contained a light blue bipedal dragon with small dark blue wings. It had dark blue armor on its torso with two red orbs embedded in it. Its red eyes gleamed as a stylized "5" appeared beneath it.

 **Viral Wyvern Scale 5**

Sawatari blinked. "Viral? Wait, that's your Pendulum Monster?"

"Yes," Yuji said. "Reiji couldn't make Cyberse Pendulum cards, so instead, he made Dragon Pendulum cards for me." Yuji gestured to the sky. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. I set Dotscaper, Light Phoenix, Odd-Eyes, and Linkuriboh in the Link Markers!" The four monsters entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "The malicious dragon whose claws defend the world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Viral Dawn Link Dragon!" A light blue dragon with dark blue armor on its upper body emerged from the portal and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

Crow whistled. "Damn. That's one fierce dragon."

"Viral Wyvern's Pendulum effect activates! When a Dragon Link Monster is Link Summoned, I can add one Dragon Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Viral Drake to my hand." Yuji then gestured upwards. "The set Scales are 5 and 8! With this, I can summon Level 6 and 7 monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster! Viral Drake!"

The dragon that emerged was the same size as Viral Dawn, but much thinner. It had dark blue skin with lighter blue sections on its lower torso and lower legs. Its wings were mechanical in nature and an even darker blue and separated into four segments, each segment attached by a red orb. It didn't have tusks but did have red eyes and a single horn in the center of its head jutting backwards. It roared in Attack Position from Viral Dawn's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Viral Drake ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 1**

"Viral Dawn's effect activates! I Tribute Viral Drake to lower Superstar's attack points by Viral Drake's attack points. Corruption Drain!" Viral Drake disintegrated into energy that traveled into Viral Dawn's wings, which released tendrils of red energy around Superstar.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500→0**

"Oh no!" Sawatari screeched.

"Battle! Viral Dawn attacks Superstar! Daybreak Tempest!" Viral Dawn gathered red energy in its maw and blasted Sawatari's Pendulum Monster. Yuji's opponent jumped to a platform, then another and picked up a card.

"Action Spell Card! Choice Choice! This card lets me prevent Superstar's destruction or halve the battle damage. I choose the second option!" The blast destroyed Superstar and made Sawatari wince, but he remained standing.

 **Shingo & Serena: 2300→1050 LP**

Yuji frowned from his position. _I was hoping to end this, but now Serena will have a turn,_ he thought. _Even so, Sawatari's Pendulum Scales are 8 and 9; she can't perform a Pendulum Summon. But I suspect that won't slow her down at all._

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Serena looked at her card. "This has gone on long enough, Yuji! I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" A little yellow-skinned girl with a chicken hat appeared.

 **Lunalight Kaleido Chick ATK 1400 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Kaleido Chick's effect activates! Once per turn, I can send a 'Lunalight' monster from my Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and if I use Kaleido Chick to Fusion Summon, Kaleido Chick's name is treated as that monster's name. I send Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard."

Yuji's eyes widened. He remembered Panther Dancer from his and Serena's duel. If she was using it to Fusion Summon, that would mean…

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! I fuse Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer on my field with Lunalight Crimson Fox and Lunaliught White Rabbit in my hand!" The Fusion portal appeared, along with a girl in a white and green jumpsuit with a crescent mask covering the top half of her face and a pink-skinned girl in a red vest with a red tail. They, along with Kaleido Chick, turned into energy and swirled into the Fusion vortex.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The trickster beast that hides in the night! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Spiral into the moon's gravity and create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!" A purple-skinned woman with a red cape around her waist and white hair and tail armed with a scimitar emerged from the vortex, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK 3500 DEF 3000 LVL: 10**

Yuya's eyes widened. "3500 attack points?!"

"Oi, oi, isn't that overkill, Serena?" Sawatari asked.

"Leo Dancer is unaffected by my opponent's card effects," Serena. "Nor can it be targeted by them."

 _I see_ , Yuji thought. _Even though it isn't on the field, she's still nervous about Linkuriboh._

"Kaleido Chick's additional effect activates! Since it was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I return Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand. Next, Crimson Fox's effect activates! When it is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, one of your monster's attack points become 0 until the end of the turn." Yuji's eyes widened in realization. "I target Viral Dawn for this effect!"

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500→0**

"Ha ha!" Sawatari laughed. "Now your monster has 0 attack points!"

"Viral Wyvern's Pendulum effect activates!" Yuji declared. "By destroying it, I can place a Dragon Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck in my Pendulum Zones." Viral Wyvern disintegrated. "With the Scale 1 Viral Drake, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" The thin four-winged dragon appeared in the pillar, a stylized "1" beneath it.

 **Viral Drake Scale 1**

Serena narrowed her eyes but gestured to her field. "Battle! Leo Dancer attacks Viral Dawn!" Her monster charged Viral Dawn, but Yuji gestured to his field.

"Viral Drake's Pendulum effect activates! Once per turn, when my Dragon Link Monster battles, I can banish a Link Monster from my Graveyard. When I do, Viral Dawn isn't destroyed by this battle, and the battle damage is reduced by the banished monster's attack points plus 300 times its Link Markers. I banish Powercode Talker to reduce the damage by 3200!" Leo Dancer struck the dragon with her sword, but Viral Dawn withstood the attack.

"But you still take damage!" Serena reminded Yuji, who winced from the blow.

 **Yuji & Yuya: 500→200 LP**

"Leo Dancer's effect activates!" Serena said. "After damage calculation, all monsters you control are destroyed!"

Yuji blinked. Her monster had an effect like that? Leo Dancer released a burst of lightning with her sword, striking Viral Dawn. The dragon cried out in pain as it was destroyed. Yuji grit his teeth in annoyance. "In addition, Leo Dancer can attack twice per turn!"

"Seriously!?" Crow blinked. "Who the hell makes a card like that?"

"Leo Dancer attacks you directly!" Serena's monster charged Yuji with its sword drawn. Yuya jumped to another platform, looking for an Action Card. But Yuji didn't move. He just watched as Leo Dancer brought her sword down, creating an explosion.

Yuya winced from the smoke.

"Yahoo!" Sawatari cheered. "We won! I knew that socially awkward hoodlum wasn't… eh?"

Serena gasped as the smoke cleared, revealing Yuji still on his platform, unharmed. "How did you…?"

Yuji held up a card. It showed a black metal face with red eyes and white teeth. It had white shoulders and arms with black gauntlets. "If I would take damage from a direct attack, I can discard Cyberse Gardna to reduce the battle damage to 0."

Sawatari growled. "Seriously? You had a card like that? No fair! No fair!"

Serena stared at Yuji and then finally smiled. "I have to admit, I'm not surprised you had that," she said. "Disappointed, but not surprised. I Set one card. I end my turn."

Yuya jumped over to a platform next to Yuji. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good." Yuya frowned at the field. "The odds aren't good right now. We have 200 Life Points and they have a 3500 attack point monster."

"So?"

Yuya turned back to his partner, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What does it matter what they have? So long as you duel your way, you'll find a chance."

Yuya blinked. "Duel my way…? But I thought you didn't like Entertainment Dueling."

"I don't. But you do. No one can tell you how you should duel; that's all up to you."

"…All up to me," Yuya muttered, frowning to himself. Then he smiled. "Alright. I think I understand."

Yuya turned back to the field and placed his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then spread his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuji raised an eyebrow while Serena narrowed her eyes and Sawatari grinned. "Yuji and I are in trouble! Our Life Points are 200, we have no monsters, and our opponents have a monster with 3500 attack points! But you shouldn't turn away. Because the real fun is just getting started!"

Yuya pointed upwards. "The current Pendulum Scales are 1 and 8! With these, I can Pendulum Summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7! Swing once more, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! From my hand, Performapal Bubblebowwow! And from my Extra Deck, appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A bulldog in a diaper carrying a scrubbing brush and Yuya's dragon appeared, both in Attack Position and Odd-Eyes in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 **Performapal Bubblebowwow ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LVL: 6 PS: 5**

"Now that our star performers are here, it's time to set the stage! I activate the Spell Card: Smile World!" The space around them became filled with floating multicolored faces in the shapes of five- or eight-pointed stars and circles, all of which were smiling.

Yuji blinked as he looked around at the floating faces. What kind of card was this? Serena, Sawatari, and Crow were likewise looking around in confusion, though the kids were smiling widely at the changes Yuya caused.

"Until the end of the turn, all monsters gain 100 attack points for each monster on the field!" Yuya said. "But since Leo Dancer isn't affected by my card effects, its attack points don't change."

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500→2800**

 **Performapal Bubblebowwow ATK 2300→2600**

"Battle!" Yuya declared. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Leo Dancer!"

"But Leo Dancer has more attack points!" Serena reminded him.

"Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum effect activates! Since my 'Odd-Eyes' monster is attacking, it gains attack points equal to the attack points of a face-up Attack Position 'Performapal' monster I control. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gains Bubblebowwow's 2600 attack points!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2800→5400**

"Now Odd-Eyes is stronger!" Crow said in surprise. "With a difference of 1900 attack points, Yuji and Yuya win!"

"No, you don't!" Serena declared. "Trap activate! Lunalight Waltz!" The card showed Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly dancing in each other's arms. "By sending a number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard, my Level 8 or higher 'Lunalight' Fusion Monster gains 1000 attack points for each card! I discard three cards to increase Leo Dancer's attack points by 3000!"

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK 3500→6500**

"Ha!" Sawatari cheered. "Now Leo Dancer is stronger again!"

"Trap activate!" Yuji declared, surprising his opponents. "Link Booster!" The card showed Linkuriboh with determined eyes and a shadow of Decode Talker hanging over it. "By banishing a Link Monster from our Graveyard, one of our monsters' gains attack points equal to that monster's Link Rating times 500. I banish Viral Dawn to increase Odd-Eyes' attack points!" Said dragon roared at Yuji's words.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 5400→7400**

Yuya stared at Yuji and then smiled. "Go, Odd-Eyes!" he declared. "With those dual-colored eyes, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!" The dragon blasted Leo Dancer with red fire.

Sawatari, gritting his teeth, ran up to another platform and grabbed a card. "Action Spell Card: Evasion! The attack is negated!"

"Not happening!" Yuji said as he leapt to another platform as well. "Action Spell Card: No Action! The activation of Evasion is negated, and it's destroyed!" Sawatari yelped as the card disintegrated.

Odd-Eyes' flames struck Leo Dancer, who pushed back with her sword but slowly began to catch fire. "At this point, Odd-Eyes' effect activates!" Yuya declared. "When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes' flames intensified and Leo Dancer cried out as she was destroyed. Serena and Sawatari likewise cried out as they were knocked to the ground.

 **Shingo & Serena: 1050→0 LP**

"That was amazing!" Amanda cheered as the Action Field, Smile World, and Yuya's monsters disappeared.

"Yeah!" Tanner said. "I've never seen dueling like that."

Yuji walked up to the defeated duo who had pushed themselves into sitting positions. "As agreed, since Yuya and I won, we'll follow our plan," he said. "That means no going off on your own."

Sawatari sighed but Serena glared at Yuji. "But what about the others?" she asked. "How are we supposed to find Yuzu if we're just sitting here?"

"…I might have an idea about that."

Everyone blinked at Yuji's words. The boy turned back towards the house. "Follow me."

They did as he said as Yuji sat back down at his laptop. "I've been considering how to improve my program since I made it," he said. "At the moment, the thing I can work on the most is the range. If my idea works, I can make my program scan the entire city."

The Lancers, except Reira, all blinked. "Really?" Yuya asked excitedly.

"Well why didn't you mention that sooner?" Sawatari asked, annoyed.

"I was going to, but then _some people_ got impatient." Yuji turned to glare at Serena and Sawatari, who adopted sheepish looks at his words. "But more than that, this particular plan is going to be about as risky as Serena's plan. I wasn't even sure if I should bring it up."

"Why's that?" Yuya asked.

Instead of answering, Yuji turned to Crow. "I'm assuming that Security has a central headquarters in the Tops, right?" he asked. Crow nodded. "But they couldn't control the whole city if they just had their headquarters. They need to have stations or guard posts, places where they can deploy from."

Crow nodded. "Yeah, you're right; Security does have waystations spread throughout the Commons. They aren't as secured as their headquarters, but they aren't easy to break in to." Crow frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

Yuji turned back to the Lancers. "My plan is to connect my scanning program to Security's network," he said. "Doing so will give it the same range as Security's communications and thus hit the entire city."

"You can do that?" Sawatari asked.

"Yes. But not here. I need to access Security's systems directly."

"And that means breaking into one of their stations," Crow said, narrowing his eyes.

Yuji nodded. "Yeah. And I need to do more than just access them; I'm going to have to mess with Security's other systems so they don't notice my scanner right away. Simply put, if we want this program to work, we need to attack Security."

"Agreed," Serena said instantly. "Security's no match for us, and this time we'll be taking the fight to them."

Sawatari laughed. "We can take those clowns! And even if this doesn't work, it's better than hiding out here!"

Yuji kept his eyes on Yuya. Of the three others, Yuya was the most sensible. Yuji wouldn't go through with this plan if Yuya disagreed with it.

Said boy was frowning. "Are you sure about this, Yuji?" he asked hesitantly. "I want to find the others, but attacking Security? Won't that just make our situation worse?"

"It might," Yuji freely admitted. "There's no guarantee we won't get captured. And there's no guarantee my program will find anyone even if we succeed; my scanner only works when the Duel Disk is powered on, after all. But compared to our other options, I think it is a risk worth taking."

Yuya was silent for half a minute as he mulled Yuji's words before nodding. "Alright. If you think it's worth the risk, I say we go for it."

Yuji nodded back. "Thank you. But we'll have to work out the details tomorrow; it's getting pretty late."

"Isn't that the truth," Crow said with a nod before looking at Frank, Amanda, and Tanner. "It's getting really late, you three. Time to go to bed."

They all grumbled but did as Crow said. Looking at Reira, Amanda pulled him with them, leaving Crow and the other four Lancers.

"I have to admit, you people are really interesting," Crow said, looking them over before settling on Yuji. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone plan to attack Security. You're going to have your work cut out for you, you know that?"

Yuji nodded. "This will be difficult to pull off," he agreed. "But if it works, we'll have a better idea about how to find our comrades."

 _Especially once I convince these three to let me go alone,_ Yuji thought. _That's the only way this plan will succeed._

* * *

 **Kingmaker and Shingo Sawatari vs. Security Officers**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel and Battle Royal, with each player having their own field. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Shingo**

Shingo Normal Summons Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (1700/1000/4/2). He Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Security #1**

Security #1 draws. He Normal Summons Vigilante Zeni (1600/1200/4). He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 (Zeni: 1600→0) and Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Vigilante Gata (800/800/3) in Attack Position. Security #1 tunes Level 3 Gata to Level 4 Zeni to Synchro Summon Marksman Heiji Type 0 (2400/2000/7) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. He activates its effect, which lets him send a card from his hand to the GY to destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict 400 damage. Security #1 discards a 2nd Gata and targets Sassy Rookie, but the first time Sassy Rookie would be destroyed each turn, it isn't destroyed. Security #1 activates the effect of Type 0 again, discarding a 2nd Zeni to destroy Sassy Rookie (Shingo: 4000→3600 LP).

Type 0 attacks Shingo directly. Shingo finds and activates the Action Spell Card Evasion, negating the attack. Security #1 activates the Spell Card Vigilante Justice, which lets him discard 1 "Vigilante" monster from his hand to inflict its ATK as damage to Shingo. He discards a 3rd Gata (Shingo: 3600→2800 LP). Security #1 ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He Normal Summons Draconnet (1400/1200/3). Since Draconnet was Normal Summoned, Kingmaker can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. He Special Summons Bitron (200/2000/2) from his Deck. Kingmaker uses Bitron to Link Summon Link Spider (1000/1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Kingmaker activates Link Spider's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to its Link Marker. He Special Summons Digitron (1500/0/2) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Digitron, Draconnet, and Link Spider to Link Summon Encode Talker (2300/3/↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Kingmaker Special Summons Link Infra-Flier (0/1800/2) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker in Attack Position via its effect.

Link Infra-Flier attacks Marksman Heiji Type 0. Since a monster at its Link Marker is battling a monster with higher ATK, Encode Talker's effect activates, negating Link Infra-Flier's destruction and negating the battle damage. Then, Encode Talker or a monster linked to it gains ATK equal to Type 0's ATK until the end of the turn. Kingmaker targets Encode Talker for its effect (Encode Talker: 2300→4700). Encode Talker attacks Security #2 directly. As Yuji's monster is attacking and he controls no monsters, Security #2 activates the Trap Card Vigilante Punishment from his hand, negating the attack, then adding 1 "Vigilante" monster from his Deck to his hand. Security #2 adds Vigilante Zeni from his Deck to his hand. Kingmaker Sets 1 card. He ends his turn and Encode Talker's effect ends (Encode Talker: 4700→2300).

 **Turn 4: Security #2**

Security #2 draws. He Normal Summons Vigilante Zeni (1600/1200/4). He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 (Zeni: 1600→0) and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Vigilante Gata (800/800/3) in Attack Position. Security #2 tunes Level 3 Gata to Level 4 Zeni to Synchro Summon Marksman Heiji Type 0 (2400/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Kingmaker activates his Set Trap Card Parallel Port Armor, targeting and equipping it to Encode Talker. While Encode Talker is equipped with Parallel Port Armor, it cannot be destroyed by battle or targeted by Kingmaker's opponent's card effects. Security #2 activates Type 0's effect, discarding a 2nd Gata to destroy Link Infra-Flier (Kingmaker: 4000→3600 LP).

Type 0 attacks Shingo directly. Kingmaker finds and activates the Action Spell Card Battle Change. Since Security #2's monster declared an attack, Kingmaker can change the attack target to 1 monster he controls. He changes the attack target to Encode Talker. Encode Talker is not destroyed due to Parallel Port Armor's effect (Kingmaker: 3600→3500 LP). Security #2 finds and activates the Action Spell Card Wonder Chance, targeting Type 0 and allow it to attack again. Type 0 attacks Shingo directly (Shingo: 2800→400 LP). Security #2 Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Shingo**

Shingo draws. He activates Abyss Actor – Evil Heel (PS: 1) and Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Shingo Pendulum Summons Abyss Actor – Superstar (2500/1800/7/3) and Abyss Actor Twinkle Littlestar (1000/1000/4/9) from his hand and Sassy Rookie (1700/1000/4/2) from his Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone, all in Attack Position. Shingo activates the effect of Superstar to add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. Shingo adds Abyss Script – Action Climax to his hand. Shingo activates the Pendulum effect of Evil Heel, adding Sassy Rookie to his Extra Deck face-up and targeting Security #1's Marksman Heiji Type 0. Until the end of the turn, Type 0 loses ATK equal to Sassy Rookie's ATK (Type 0: 2400→700). Shingo activates the Pendulum effect of Funky Comedian, adding Superstar to his Extra Deck and targeting Twinkle Littlestar. Until the end of the turn, Twinkle Littlestar gains ATK equal to Superstar's ATK (Twinkle Littlestar: 1000→3500).

Twinkle Littlestar attacks Security #1's Marksman Heiji Type 0. As Shingo's monster declared an attack, Security #2 activates his Set Trap Card Spirit Coup, which lets him target 1 Trap Card in his GY and activate its effect as Spirit Coup's. He targets Vigilante Punishment, which negates Shingo's attack and lets him add 1 "Vigilante" monster from his Deck to his hand. Security #2 adds a 2nd Zeni from his Deck to his hand. Twinkle Littlestar can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. Twinkle Littlestar attacks and destroys Security #1's Type 0 (Security #1: 4000→1200 LP). As Type 0 left the field, and its Synchro Materials are in his GY, Security #1 activates its effect to Special Summon Zeni (1600/1200/4) and Gata (800/800/3) in Defense Position. Shingo activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Abyss Script – Action Climax, targeting Twinkle Littlestar. For the rest of the turn, if Twinkle Littlestar attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage. Twinkle Littlestar attacks and destroys Gata (Security #1: 1200→0 LP). Shingo ends his turn, and the effects of Evil Heel and Funky Comedian end (Twinkle Littlestar: 3500→1000).

 **Turn 6: Kingmaker**

Kingmaker draws. He activates the Spell Card Cynet Mining, which lets him add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand by sending 1 card from his hand to the GY. Kingmaker sends Latency to the GY to add ROM Cloudia to his hand. Kingmaker Normal Summons ROM Cloudia (1800/0/4). Since ROM Cloudia was Normal Summoned, Kingmaker can add 1 Cyberse monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Latency to his hand. Since Latency was added to his hand from his GY, he can Special Summon it (0/0/1) in Attack Position. Kingmaker uses Latency and ROM Cloudia to Link Summon Pentestag (1600/2/↑↓) to Encode Talker's bottom Link Marker. Since the Special Summoned Latency was sent to the GY as Link Material, Kingmaker can draw 1 card. As he controls a Cyberse monster, Kingmaker Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) to Encode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position.

Backup Secretary attacks Security #2's Type 0. Encode Talker's effect activates, preventing Backup Secretary's destruction by battle and negating the battle damage. Kingmaker targets Encode Talker for its effect (Encode Talker: 2300→4700). Encode Talker attacks Type 0. As a monster is battling an opponent's monster, Shingo activates his Set Trap Card Abyss Improv, targeting Twinkle Littlestar for its effect, and increasing the battle damage by Twinkle Littlestar's ATK. Type 0 is destroyed (Security #2: 4000→700 LP). As Type 0 left the field, Security #2 activates its effect to Special Summon Zeni (1600/1200/4) and Gata (800/800/3) from his GY in Defense Position. Pentestag attacks Gata. The linked Pentestag inflicts piercing battle damage. Gata is destroyed (Security #2: 700→0 LP). Kingmaker and Shingo win.

* * *

 **Yuji Kogami & Yuya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari & Serena**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel and a Tag-Team Duel. Each team shares a field, GY and LP. Cards effects that target cards in a player's hand may target their partner's hand. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Shingo**

Shingo activates Abyss Actor – Leading Lady (PS: 2) and Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Shingo Pendulum Summons Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (1700/1000/4/2) and Abyss Actor – Superstar (2500/1800/7/3) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Shingo activates Superstar's effect to add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony to his hand. Shingo Sets 1 card. He activates the Spell Card Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony, which lets him gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster he controls. Shingo gains 1000 LP (Shingo & Serena: 4000→5000 LP). Shingo ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He Normal Summons Stack Reviver (100/600/2). Since a Cyberse monster was Normal Summoned, Yuji Special Summons Boot Staggered (2300/500/5) in Attack Position. If Yuji would use a Cyberse monster to Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, he can use Micro Coder in his hand as Link Material. Yuji uses Stack Reviver and Boot Staggered on his field and Micro Coder in his hand to Link Summon Powercode Talker (2300/3/←↙→) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Since Micro Coder was used to Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster from the hand, Yuji can add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Cynet Regression from his Deck to his hand. Since Stack Reviver was used to Link Summon, Yuji can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was also used as material in Defense Position. Yuji Special Summons Micro Coder (300/0/1) to Powercode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker. Yuji activates Powercode Talker's effect, targeting Sassy Rookie. Sassy Rookie's effects are negated until the end of the turn.

Powercode Talker attacks Sassy Rookie. As it is battling an opponent's monster, Yuji activates Powercode Talker's effect, Tributing Micro Coder to make its ATK double its original ATK during damage calculation (Powercode Talker: 2300→4600). Sassy Rookie is destroyed (Shingo & Serena: 5000→2100 LP) (Powercode Talker: 4600→2300). Since his "Abyss Actor" monster was destroyed, Shingo activates the Pendulum effect of Leading Lady, targeting Powercode Talker. Powercode Talker loses ATK equal to the battle damage Shingo took (Powercode Talker: 2300→0). Yuji Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Serena**

Serena draws. She Normal Summons Lunalight Emerald Bird (1200/1000/4). Since Emerald Bird was Normal Summoned, Serena can send 1 "Lunalight" card from her hand to the GY and draw 1 card. She discards Lunalight Yellow Marten and draws. Since Yellow Marten was sent to the GY by a card effect, Serena can add 1 "Lunalight" Spell/Trap Card from her Deck to her hand. Serena adds Lunalight Reincarnation Dance from her Deck to her hand. Serena activates the effect of Yellow Marten in her GY, returning Emerald Bird to her hand to Special Summon Yellow Marten (800/2000/4) in Defense Position. Serena activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Yellow Marten on her field with Emerald Bird in her hand to Fusion Summon Lunalight Cat Dancer (2400/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As the Special Summoned Yellow Marten left the field, it is banished. Since Emerald Bird was sent to the GY by a card effect, Serena can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Lunalight" monster that is banished or in the GY in Defense Position with its effects negated. Serena Special Summons Yellow Marten (800/2000/4). Serena activates Cat Dancer's effect, Tributing Yellow Marten to do so. Cat Dancer can attack all monsters Yuji controls twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first attack.

Cat Dancer attacks Powercode Talker, but Yuji activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Overload Anchor, targeting Powercode Talker. Powercode Talker cannot be destroyed by this battle and battle damage is halved (Yuji & Yuya: 4000→2800 LP). The Battle Phase then ends. Serena Sets 1 card. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 4: Yuya**

Yuya draws. He activates Performapal Bit Bite Turtle (PS: 3) and Performapal Lizardraw (PS: 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer (1500/800/4/2) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (2000/1000/5) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Since Pendulum Sorcerer was Special Summoned, Yuya can target and destroy up to 2 cards he controls, then add an equal number of "Performapal" monsters with different names from his Deck to his hand. Yuya destroys Overload Anchor and adds Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn from his Deck to his hand. Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of Performapal Bit Bite Turtle, revealing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in his hand and reducing its Level by 1 until the end of the turn (Odd-Eyes: 7→6). Yuya Tributes Powercode Talker to Tribute Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000/7/4). Yuya then activates the Pendulum effect of Performapal Lizardraw, drawing 1 card, then shuffling Lizardraw back into his Deck. Yuya activates Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zone.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks and destroys Cat Dancer. As Odd-Eyes battled a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled (Shingo & Serena: 2100→1900 LP). Since her "Lunalight" Fusion Monster was destroyed, Serena activates her Set Trap Card Lunalight Reincarnation Dance, which lets her add 2 "Lunalight" monsters from her Deck to her hand. She adds Lunalight Kaleido Chick and Lunalight Crimson Fox to her hand. Light Phoenix attacks Superstar. Since an "Odd-Eyes" monster declared an attack, Yuya activates Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum effect, targeting Light Phoenix. Until the end of the Battle Phase, Light Phoenix gains ATK equal to the ATK of 1 face-up Attack Position "Performapal" monster Yuya controls. He targets Pendulum Sorcerer (Light Phoenix: 2000→3500). Superstar is destroyed (Shingo & Serena: 1900→900 LP). Serena activates the Pendulum effect of Leading Lady, targeting Light Phoenix (Light Phoenix: 3500→2500). Pendulum Sorcerer attacks Serena directly. Shingo finds and activates the Action Spell Card Evasion, negating the attack. The Battle Phase ends, so Odd-Eyes Unicorn's effect ends (Light Phoenix: 2500→1000). Yuya Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Shingo**

Shingo draws. As he controls no monsters, he activates his Set Trap Card Abyss Recovery, which lets him add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from face-up in his Extra Deck to his hand and gain LP equal to its Level times 200. Shingo adds Superstar to his hand (Shingo & Serena: 900→2300). Shingo Pendulum Summons Sassy Rookie (1700/1000/4/2) from the Extra Deck to the right Extra Monster Zone, and Superstar (2500/1800/7/3) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Shingo activates the effect of Superstar to add Abyss Script – Trapeze Performance from his Deck to his hand. Shingo activates the Spell Card Abyss Script – Trapeze Performance. Since he controls a face-up "Abyss Actor" monster, Shingo can return 1 card in the Pendulum Zones to the owner's hand. He returns Leading Lady to his hand. Shingo Normal Summons Leading Lady (1500/1000/4/2). Shingo activates Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar (PS: 9) in his Pendulum Zone. Shingo activates the Pendulum effect of Funky Comedian to add Sassy Rookie face-up to his Extra Deck and increase Superstar's ATK by Sassy Rookie's ATK until the end of the turn (Superstar: 2500→4200). Shingo then activates the Pendulum effect of Twinkle Littlestar, targeting Superstar. Superstar can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during the Battle Phase, but Shingo's other monsters cannot attack.

Superstar attacks Pendulum Sorcerer. Yuya activates his Set Trap Card Wall of Disruption, targeting Superstar. For this turn, Superstar loses 800 ATK for each monster Shingo controls (Superstar: 4200→2600). The attack continues and Pendulum Sorcerer is destroyed (Yuji & Yuya: 2800→1700 LP). As Shingo inflicted battle damage, he activates Leading Lady's effect, targeting Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Odd-Eyes loses original ATK equal to the inflicted battle damage (Odd-Eyes: 2500→1400). Superstar attacks Light Phoenix. Yuya finds and activates the Action Spell Card Power Gem, targeting Light Phoenix and increasing its ATK by 800 (Light Phoenix: 1000→1800). As Light Phoenix would be destroyed by battle, Yuya activates its effect, destroying Bit Bite Turtle in his Pendulum Zone instead (Yuji & Yuya: 1700→900 LP). Superstar attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuji finds and activates the Action Spell Card Rejuvenation, targeting Odd-Eyes for its effect. Odd-Eyes gains 800 ATK during damage calculation and cannot be destroyed by this battle (Odd-Eyes: 1400→2200). The attack continues but Odd-Eyes isn't destroyed (Yuji & Yuya: 900→500 LP) (Odd-Eyes: 2200→1400). Shingo ends his turn, and the effects of Funky Comedian and Wall of Disruption end (Superstar: 2600→2500).

 **Turn 6: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He Normal Summons Dotscaper (0/2100/1). Yuji uses Dotscaper to Link Summon Linkuriboh (300/1/↓) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Dotscaper was sent to the GY, its effect activates, Special Summoning itself (0/2100/1) in Attack Position. As he Special Summoned a Link Monster, Yuji activates his Set Trap Card Cynet Regression, which lets him target and destroy 1 card on the field, then draw 1 card. He destroys Leading Lady. Yuji activates Viral Wyvern (PS: 5) in his Pendulum Zone. Yuji uses Dotscaper. Light Phoenix, Odd-Eyes, and Linkuriboh to Link Summon Viral Dawn Link Dragon (2500/4/←↙↘→) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Yuji Link Summoned a Dragon Link Monster, the Pendulum effect of Viral Wyvern activates, letting Yuji add 1 Dragon Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Viral Drake to his hand. Yuji Pendulum Summons Viral Drake (2500/2000/7/1) to Viral Dawn's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position. Yuji activates Viral Dawn's effect, Tributing Viral Drake and targeting Superstar. Superstar loses ATK equal to Viral Drake's ATK until the end of the turn (Superstar: 2500→0).

Viral Dawn attacks Superstar. Shingo finds and activates the Action Spell Card Choice Choice, letting him either prevent his monster's destruction by battle or halve the battle damage. Shingo chooses to halve the battle damage. Superstar is destroyed (Shingo & Serena: 2300→1050 LP). Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 7: Serena**

Serena draws. She Normal Summons Lunalight Kaleido Chick (1400/800/4). She activates Kaleido Chick's effect, sending Lunalight Panther Dancer from her Extra Deck to her GY to treat Kaleido Chick's name as Panther Dancer's if used as Fusion Material this turn. Serena activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer on her field with Lunalight Crimson Fox and Lunalight White Rabbit in her hand to Fusion Summon Lunalight Leo Dancer (3500/3000/10) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As it was sent to the GY by an effect, Kaleido Chick's effect lets Serena add Polymerization from her GY to her hand. As Crimson Fox was sent to the GY by a card effect, its effect activates, letting target 1 monster Yuji controls and change its ATK to 0 until the end of the turn. She targets Viral Dawn (Viral Dawn: 2500→0). Yuji activates the Pendulum effect of Viral Wyvern, targeting Viral Drake face-up in his Extra Deck. Viral Wyvern is destroyed, and Viral Drake is activated in his Pendulum Zone (PS: 1).

Leo Dancer attacks Viral Dawn. As his Link Monster is battling, Yuji activates Viral Drake's Pendulum effect, banishing Powercode Talker to prevent Viral Dawn's destruction and reduce the battle damage by Powercode Talker's ATK plus its Link Rating x 300 (Yuji & Yuya: 500→200 LP). After the attack, Leo Dancer's effect activates, destroying all monsters Yuji controls. Viral Dawn is destroyed. Leo Dancer can make 2 attacks during each Battle Phase. Leo Dancer attacks Yuji directly. As he would take battle damage from a direct attack, Yuji activates the effect of Cyberse Gardna in his hand, discarding it to reduce battle damage to 0. Serena Sets 1 card. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 8: Yuya**

Yuya draws. He Pendulum Summons Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000/7/4) from his Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone and Performapal Bubblebowwow (2300/1000/6/5) from his hand, both in Attack Position. He then activates the Spell Card Smile World, which increases the ATK of all face-up monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field (Odd-Eyes: 2500→2800) (Bubblebowwow: 2300→2600).

Odd-Eyes attacks Leo Dancer. As his "Odd-Eyes" monster declared an attack, Yuya activates Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum effect, targeting Odd-Eyes and increasing its ATK by Bubblebowwow's ATK (Odd-Eyes: 2800→5400). Serena activates her Set Trap Card Lunalight Waltz, discarding 3 cards and targeting Leo Dancer. Until the end of the turn, Leo Dancer gains 1000 ATK for each card she discarded, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase (Leo Dancer: 3500→6500). Yuya activates his Set Trap Card Link Booster, which lets him banish 1 Link Monster from his GY to increase the ATK of 1 monster he controls by that monster's Link Rating times 500. He banishes Viral Dawn and targets Odd-Eyes (Odd-Eyes: 5400→7400). Shingo finds and activates the Action Spell Card Evasion, negating the attack, but Yuji finds and activates the Action Spell Card No Action, negating the activation of Evasion and destroying it. The attack continues and Leo Dancer is destroyed, with Odd-Eyes' effect doubling the battle damage (Shingo & Serena: 1050→0 LP). Yuji & Yuya win.

* * *

 _ **Viral Wyvern  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1000 Level: 3 Scale: 5  
_ _Pendulum effect: You can target 1 Dragon Pendulum Monster face-up in your Extra Deck (Quick Effect); destroy this card, then place that monster in your Pendulum Zone. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. When a Dragon Link Monster is Link Summoned to your field: You can add 1 Dragon Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 effect of "Viral Wyvern" per turn, and only once per turn.  
_ _Monster effect: You can target 1 Link Monster you control; gain LP equal to its ATK. For the rest of the turn, your opponent takes no battle damage from battles involving that monster. You can only activate this effect of "Viral Wyvern" once per turn._

 _ **Viral Drake  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000 Level: 7 Scale: 1  
_ _Pendulum effect: Once per turn, if your Link Monster battles (Quick Effect): You can target that monster and banish 1 Link Monster from your GY; that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle and reduce the battle damage by the banished monster's ATK plus its Link Rating x 300. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. You can target 1 Dragon Link Monster you control; that monster can make 2 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn. You can only activate this effect of "Viral Drake" once per turn.  
_ _Monster effect: If this card you control would be used as Link Material for a Dragon Link Monster, this monster can be treated as 2 Link Materials. You can only Link Summon using "Viral Drake" once per turn._

 _ **Cyberse Gardna  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Cyberse/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 1000 Level: 4  
_ _When you would take battle damage from a direct attack: You can discard this card; reduce that battle damage to 0. When an effect activates that would inflict effect damage: You can discard this card; reduce that damage to 0. You can only activate 1 effect of "Cyberse Gardna" per turn, and only once per turn._

 _ **Vigilante Punishment Normal Trap Card  
**_ _When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate that attack, then add 1 "Vigilante" monster from your Deck to your hand. If you control no monsters, you can activate this card from your hand._

 _ **Abyss Script – Action Climax Quick-Play Spell Card  
**_ _Target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; until the end of the turn, if that monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from face-up in your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Abyss Recovery Normal Trap Card  
**_ _If you control no monsters: Target 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster face-up in your Extra Deck; add it to your hand, and if you do, gain LP equal to its Level x 200. You can only activate "Abyss Recovery" once per turn._

 _ **Abyss Script – Trapeze Performance Normal Spell Card  
**_ _If you control a face-up "Abyss Actor" monster: Return 1 card in the Pendulum Zones to the owner's hand. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" monster cards or "Abyss Script" Spell Cards with different names from your GY to your hand._

 _ **Lunalight Waltz Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Send any number of cards from your hand to the GY and target 1 Level 8 or higher "Lunalight" Fusion Monster you control; that monster gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. During the End Phase: Destroy that monster._

 _ **Link Booster Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Target 1 monster you control and 1 Link Monster in your GY; banish the second target and increase the ATK of the first target by the second target's Link Rating times 500 until the end of the turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 12 – Hero Show_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

Should I use the Topologina Deck in Fifth Circuit when we reach the Link Dimension? Because if I do, I _will_ include Topologina Nabee.

* * *

 **Author's Notes & Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to RoyalTwinFangs, Daemon of Wrath, jdkeller2000, bastion0904, electriuser, D3lph0xL0v3r, HunterHQ, kival737101, ZarcEternal, SakushiRyu, king, Lightning, Revolver09, pokemonking0924, the dragoon of END, fpinheiro96, Lindia Fullmoon, fan viral dawn, Guest, Ethan Kironus, skydragonknight57, Guest, Hakuryuu11, alpha-san, Guest, Alex, Guest, Anime100, Cyber Warrior, Guest, LazinessRules, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 10.

Daemon of Wrath: No, Hanako won't get the Marincess Deck. Right now, I plan for her to use Trickstars the entire fanfic. This is subject to change, but not for a while. Yuji, however, will be using the same Cyberse Deck the whole fanfic. This is not subject to change.

the dragoon of END: Firewall Dragon is specifically Yusaku's ace monster, so Yuji won't be using it. Or Firewall Dragon Darkfluid. Hanako? Maybe. We'll have to wait and see.

Guest: Yuji doesn't have any evolved forms of Viral Dawn yet. There is a reason for this, but I won't spoil it.

Credit to King for the concept and original effects of Viral Wyvern. King initially wrote it as a Cyberse Link Monster, but in the context of the story, it works better as a Pendulum Monster. The original Viral Wyvern was also honestly OP, so I split its effects with Yuji's other Pendulum Monster, Viral Drake. And added a couple defensive effects for good measure. In addition, King suggested a monster called Link Booster, but I made it a Trap Card with different effects, mainly because I felt it worked better and was less broken.

For those of you who are curious, Abyss Script – Trapeze Performance was originally an OC card for Academy of Chaos, but I decided to adapt it for Fifth Circuit. And for those who want a clearer picture of it, Cyberse Gardna is basically a recolored version of Junk Defender.

Okay, this chapter was longer than the last one but still shorter than 9. First, we had Yuji arriving in Synchro with Yuya, Sawatari, Serena, and Reira. Some reviewers wanted Yuji to either land alone or with Dennis and Gongenzaka, but I decided to go with the first group. This is because of all the Lancers, his relationships with Yuya and Serena are the most important, both to Yuji's character development and the plot. Plus this was a good chance to show my plans for Sawatari.

Shingo Sawatari is, in my opinion, one of the most wasted characters in ARC-V. Yes, all the Lancers except Yuya, Reiji, Kurosaki, and maybe Serena had wasted potential, but I think Sawatari is the biggest case. He was introduced as a rival to Yuya and ended up the jobber who loses to everyone. Granted, two of his opponents were Yugo and Kaito, but that doesn't justify losing in an offscreen OTK. So I decided to avert that and give Sawatari a win against Security, though it did require Yuji's help. So yes, I plan on Sawatari actually being competent in Fifth Circuit. Some of the time, at least. He still has problems with his ego and rushing in without thinking.

Another reason I added Yuji to this group is because I wanted to write a Tag Duel, and this was the best group to write it with. I wrote this to show just how strong the Lancers are and how well they can work as a team when they want to. Also, it was just plain fun. And it introduced Yuji's Pendulum monsters, the Viral series.

Like I've said before, only Dr. Kogami can make Cyberse cards. Since he couldn't make Cyberse Pendulum cards, Reiji made Dragon Pendulum cards to support Viral Dawn. These cards are the Viral series, which isn't an archetype because I want their effects to stay Type specific instead of archetype specific. While they'll have a variety of effects, all of them will have one the opponent can't activate effects in response to. As for Yuji's plan and program, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Lastly, I know many of you were hoping for Yuya to meet Go, and he will, but it will be in a later chapter. Till then, I ask all of you to be patient; fanfiction comes one chapter at a time, and just because what you want doesn't happen in the next one doesn't mean it won't happen in a later chapter. It takes time for me to write, and this story is spread out over many chapters, so like I said, please be patient.

Thank you for reading Chapter 11 of Fifth Circuit. What did you think of the duels? Do you think Yuji's plan is a good one or too dangerous? Feedback is important to this fanfic's continual growth.


	12. Chapter 12: Hero Show

**Announcements**

Hello everyone, this is scififan599 with an important announcement. I have decided to enact a format change for Fifth Circuit and Hidden Memories, starting with Chapter 12 of the former and Chapter 41 of the latter. Previously, I included Review Responses at the end with the Author's Notes. However, I've started to think that this detracts from the impact of the ending of each chapter, so I've decided to relocated the Review Responses to the beginning of the chapter, similarly to what SakushiRyu does for his story VRAINS Overdrive. Let me know if you think this works better or not.

* * *

 **Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to Xenvic, HunterHQ, Above the Winter Moonlight, cybresamurai, SakushiRyu, D3lph0xL0v3r, Slimslam, Alien Force, He Hai Liu, Ultime Yusaku, donkeyboy100, Nirvash Neo, Digital Christian, the dragoon of END, Cyber Warrior, Portal, Guest, CardGameForKids, Ethan Kironus, RoyalTwinFangs, Banlist, Lindia Fullmoon, Linkuriboh, Yugifan101, electriuser, pokemonking0924, Special Chickpea, Verde-Chan, king, fan viral dawn, CAPITAN IRON MAN, Empourer, Guest, Ancient Bloom, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 11.

HunterHQ: There will be no Ritual Dimension; adding another one at this point would add too many characters and plot-threads for me to keep track of; 5 dimensions is enough for me.

Nirvash Neo: any VRAINS characters that will appear aside from Yuji, Ryoken, Go, and Hanako won't appear until we reach the Link Dimension arc. I won't say which other legacy characters I'll introduce; I want to surprise people when they appear.

Portal: No, Morningstar won't appear in Fifth Circuit. As for the last question, if I understand it right… all I'll say is that Aoi is 16 and Hanako is 14. Make of that what you will.

Yugifan101: Yuji will not use Firewall Dragon or Firewall eXceed Dragon. I consider Firewall Dragon to be Yusaku's ace monster, and considering he has Viral Dawn, it's kind of unnecessary for Yuji to have Firewall. Similarly, if he gains Xyz Summoning, he'll gain an OC Cyberse Xyz Monster.

electriuser: If he does gain a Link-5, it won't be Darkfluid, for the same reasons I stated in Yugifan101's review.

Verde-Chan: The Ignis are not part of Fifth Circuit, so no.

CAPITAN IRON MAN: No, Yusei Fudo is not going to appear in this story. Neither is Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yuma Tsukumo, or Yusaku Fujiki. And no, he does not have Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax.

All those aside, please enjoy Chapter 12.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hero Show**

Yuji was the first one up the next morning. He was used to getting up early, so he left the others to get some sleep while he headed outside. Only to discover someone had gotten up before him.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you to be up this early." Crow looked up from his Duel Runner. He was kneeling in front of it, a crescent wrench in hand, performing maintenance on it. "The kids usually sleep in till mid-morning if I don't wake them up first."

"My brother would always wake me early for practice," Yuji answered as he moved to stand by and watch Crow. "It's ingrained at this point."

"Practice? Practicing what?"

"A lot of things," Yuji said with a shrug. No point telling Crow he knew Krav Maga. He didn't expect to get into a fistfight. At least not here.

"Hmm." Crow went back to working on his bike. "Crazy plan you came up with last night. You actually think it could work?"

Yuji frowned. "I do not know. But compared to the other options, it has a higher chance of success."

"You could just lay low here," Crow offered. "Security will lose interest after a few days. You can go looking for your friends then."

 _Friends?_ Yuji thought with a frown. Where the Lancers friends? No, they weren't. Comrades with a shared purpose, yes, but not friends. Out loud, he said, "We could. But I would prefer to do something constructive in that time." He was like Sawatari and Serena in that regard; they disliked being cooped up and wanted to get out and do something. Unlike them however, he tempered that desire with the patience to work out a plan rather than just go out.

Crow adopted a thoughtful expression as he nodded. "Fair enough. Can't say I blame you for thinking like that. But…" His expression turned into a frown. "When are you going to tell the others you intend to do this alone?"

Yuji blinked. Had he been that obvious? "I was planning to discuss it once we were all awake and alert. How did you…?"

Crow chuckled. "I'm not an expert on breaking into Security's stations. But I do know that if you want to succeed, you have to be stealthy and not draw attention to yourselves. Those two friends of yours; they aren't very good at that."

Crow was right; Sawatari and Serena weren't suited for stealth. Serena was too aggressive, too willing to get into fights and too unwilling to see any other options. Sawatari, on the other hand, was too egotistical and had a habit of jumping into things without thinking them through. Neither of them had the right mentality for a mission like this.

"What about Yuya?" Yuji asked curiously. "Do you think he couldn't do it?" Bad timing on deciding whether to entertain or not, Yuya was more sensible than Sawatari and Serena. Yuji was pretty sure that if it came down to it, Yuya could do a mission like this if he had to.

"Maybe. He is a good kid. But I think you want him keeping an eye on the other two." Yuji nodded in agreement. That was the primary reason he didn't want Yuya doing this; someone had to watch over Sawatari and Serena and make sure they didn't do anything stupid. It would be a difficult job, perhaps more difficult than breaking into Security, but Yuji believed Yuya was up to the task. He had to be.

"That is true, but that's not the only reason; the more people on this mission, the higher the chance of failure and capture. And in the event of failure, only one of us will be caught instead of all of us. As I am the most experienced of us, it is natural that I would be the only one going."

Crow chuckled again. "Well, at least you have your priorities straight." He turned back to his Duel Runner and frowned. "Hey, could you go to the shed in the back? I forgot to grab a flathead screwdriver. It should be in the orange box on the left shelf, second row."

Yuji nodded. "Sure." He turned to the left and walked around the house. Like Crow said, there was a shed on the other side. Crow had left the door slightly open and Yuji opened it the rest of the way as he stepped in. Looking on the left, he found the orange box Crow mentioned.

Yuji opened the box and sifted through it. It didn't take long to find the flathead screwdriver, but when he closed the box, he noticed there was a Duel Monsters card underneath it, and his rummaging around had dislodged it. His curiosity getting the better of him, Yuji removed the card. His left eyebrow raised on seeing what the card was.

"Hey, while you're in there, why don't you grab-?"

Yuji turned to the door as Crow stepped in. He must have followed Yuji to ask for another tool. But when he saw what Yuji was holding, Crow's face settled into a frown.

"Huh," he said. "I forgot that was there." He walked in and looked at the card in Yuji's hand.

"Why is this in here?" Yuji asked.

"Aside from what I just said?" Crow asked dryly. He frowned in thought and then sighed. "It belonged to a friend of mine. He got arrested a while ago, but he gave me that before they caught him." Crow looked back at the card. "I kept it because I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. And I keep it in here because I don't want the kids to ask about it."

"What did your friend do to get arrested?"

Crow chuckled darkly. "He attacked Security," he said. "Not like a duel or anything; he planted bombs at Security's stations and set them off. No one died, thankfully, but a lot of officers were injured. He basically declared a one-man war on Security. And he lost. He's not exactly a good influence for the kids."

Yuji frowned. "Do you know what happened to him after he was arrested?"

Crow shook his head. "No. I haven't heard anything on him in three years. If he's still alive, there's no way Security will let him leave the Facility. The toughest prison in the City." He added the last bit when he noticed Yuji's brief look of confusion. "And believe me, if he escaped, we'd hear about it. He would be the most wanted person in the City."

"…Why did he fight Security?"

Crow shrugged. "No idea. I asked him once, and all he said was that he was looking for a purpose."

Yuji's frown deepened. Looking for a purpose? That thought was… uncomfortably familiar.

"…You really planning to break into a Security station alone?" Crow asked. Yuji blinked at the change in topic and turned to look at the older youth.

"Me working alone does have the highest chance of success when compared to working in a group or the others working alone," Yuji answered. The others had no experience breaking and entering. Or hacking for that matter. He really was the only one who could see this mission through.

"…Well, then why don't I help you?"

Yuji blinked again at Crow's offer. "That… would increase the chances of success," he said. It was true; as a native, Crow knew the backstreets better than any of them. And even more than Yuji, he would have the best idea of the seriousness of this mission. His addition, more than any of the others, would be more beneficial than detrimental. "But are you certain? If you get caught, who will look after the kids?"

Crow shrugged. "I have some friends who can look after them," he said assuredly. "Shinji and Tony can look after them while I'm gone. And Amanda's mature enough to make sure Frank and Tanner don't get in too much trouble."

"…Why are you offering to help me?" Yuji asked. "Room and board is one thing, but offering to help attack Security…"

Crow smiled sadly and looked back at the card Yuji was holding. "I didn't do anything to help my friend. I thought he was crazy and stupid. And he was. But he was still my friend. And I failed him back then." He sighed. "And well, you remind me of him."

Yuji blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah. You don't look like him, but something in your eyes… it reminds me of him." Crow shrugged. "It's a little hard to explain, honestly. You just have a similar air to him, I guess."

"I… see." Yuji frowned again.

Crow reached out and took the screwdriver from Yuji. Pausing in thought, he then took the orange box off the shelf and tucked it under his arm.

He turned to leave the shed but stopped at the door. "Hey uh, why don't you keep that card?"

Yuji stared at Crow's back. "Why? This is your friend's card, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but a card like that should be used instead of gathering dust in here," Crow said. "It doesn't work with my Deck, but who knows? You're a smart kid; maybe you'll find a use for it." He left after saying that, leaving Yuji alone in the shed.

Yuji frowned and looked back down at the card. "Infernity Synchron," he whispered. Then he shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to have it with him, would it?

* * *

Go sighed unhappily as he walked through the Tops. The state of the neighborhood wasn't the reason for his distress; unlike the Commons, the Tops was clean, orderly, and full of smiling people. It reminded him of Den City back home. Except for the Security officers who seemed to be on every other corner. Den City had police, but they weren't as militant as Security.

No, the reason he was unhappy was because it had been five days since he arrived in this dimension, and he still had no hints about Yuji and the others. At this point, he was starting to believe they had landed in other dimensions; there were three other ones, weren't there? Go didn't want to believe their luck was that bad, but still…

Go remembered saying that the mission Akira and Ryoken were planning wouldn't be too bad. Yuji and Hanako both accused him of tempting fate. He resolved that from this point on, he would never ask how bad something could get. The universe would just go out of its way to prove him wrong.

There was one good side though; Go wasn't being hunted by Security. Either the two officers hadn't reported him, they had decided he wasn't worth the effort, or they were watching him and just biding their time before they caught him. He hated that he even considered the last one; Yuji's influence, no doubt.

Even so, he couldn't afford to be too careless, so he had covered himself with the dark gray hoodie he had kept on him when he crossed dimensions. He also kept his Duel Disk in his jacket pocket instead of on his wrist to help avoid attention. Or at least the attention he didn't want.

That was why he was here in the Tops, after all. Crow had asked around about Yuji, Hanako, and Ryoken, but had found nothing. He had even gone out himself, but he hadn't found anything. While that was going on, Go stayed to Crow's house. Hanging out with the kids wasn't bad; hell, being with them calmed him down. But the lack of progress had made him restless. Then he met Crow's friend Shinji, who accused him of using Crow. The kids stood up for him, which he appreciated, but he and Shinji got into another fight which ended when Go left the house and resolved to find his teammates on his own.

Go frowned to himself. Funny. He couldn't remember what their fight was about. Perhaps he got too angry to remember? He had always been the most expressive member of Team 13; Yuji showed as much emotion as a mailbox and Hanako had always been timid. It was the reason Yuji gave for why Go was a bad liar, a fact Go had no issue with.

That thought aside, Go had decided to do what he did best: draw attention to himself. If he could get on television, then maybe the others, if they were in this dimension, would have an easier time finding him. And if Security tried to arrest him, he would break his way out; he was the most physically fit of Team 13, after all.

But what should he do to draw attention? His first instinct was duel, but challenging strangers to duels might not work out. Maybe he could teach people some wrestling moves? That might earn him some money, but he had no idea how many people would be interested. It was a conundrum for sure.

"Good afternoon, people of the City! This is Melissa Claire!"

Go blinked and turned to the sound of a woman's voice. The voice's owner was a blonde woman wearing a red and white cowgirl's outfit with brown shorts. She also wore a red cowboy hat on her head and held a white and gold microphone. She was facing a camera and was standing in front of a group of children, all of whom were watching two teens.

"Here on Tell Me Melissa, I'll bring you the latest in the hap and happening trends of our city! Today I'd like to introduce you to a pair of street performers currently at Central Park!"

His curiosity peaked, Go walked closer and got a look at the two teens standing next to an obelisk. The taller one had a large pompadour and wore a large white coat. The shorter one had frizzy orange hair and wore an orange jacket and a green top hat. Go narrowed his eyes on seeing what was on their wrists.

 _Those look like Duel Disks,_ he thought as he walked up to the crowd. _But they're a different shape than the ones Crow and Security had. Could those two be…?_

Go walked to the side and got as close as he possibly could. Close enough to hear their conversation.

"Let's go all out today too, Gon!" the top-hat-wearing one said encouragingly.

"I refuse!" the big one said. "I'm going to go search for Yuya instead!"

"TV reporters are here too!" the other said as he looked over the crowd. "If you call yourself a Duelist, then you can't forget the spirit of Entertainment!"

Go blinked. Entertainment? He found himself grinning excitedly. This looked like something he could get behind.

The one in a white coat, Gon apparently, closed his eyes and said, "It's not like we're going to be Dueling anyways."

His partner snapped his fingers. "That's a good idea! Let's Duel!"

"Better yet, why don't you duel me?"

The duo blinked at the words as Go walked up to them. He was taller than both of them, and while he couldn't tell because of his coat, he was pretty sure he was more muscular than Gon.

Go smiled at them. "I've been hoping to show this City my Entertainment Dueling for some time. And if you're an entertainer too, then you'll be a good match-up for me!"

The shorter boy blinked and then smiled widely. "You're an Entertainment Duelist?" he said excitedly. "Well, as an Entertainment Duelist myself, I, Dennis Mackfield, can't deny such a challenge!"

"Oi, Dennis, starting a duel now is-."

"It's alright, Gon," Dennis assured his partner. "We're also here to recruit strong duelists too, right?" He turned back to Go. "Since there are so many kids watching, let's do a hero show!"

Go smiled at that. "That's perfect," he said. "Because Go Onizuka is always the children's' hero!" He pulled off his hoodie at his words, revealing his black and gold wrestling outfit. He pulled out his Duel Disk and put it on his left wrist.

Dennis and Gon gasped on seeing the Duel Disk. "That Duel Disk is-!" Gon exclaimed.

"So this guy is one of _his_ comrades," Dennis whispered. Then he smiled. "Alright then, if you're the hero, then I'll be the villain!"

"Hey, wait!" Gon protested. "If you have that Duel Disk, then- OOMPH!"

The last part came from Dennis elbowing Gon in the gut. "Sorry, Gon gets easily excited." He then whispered to his partner, "Save it for after the duel. This is a good chance to see how skilled Yuji's allies are, Gon!"

"Stop calling me that!" Gon protested in annoyance. "The manly Gongenzaka refuses to accept such a silly nickname!" Then he turned to Go. "And that Duel Disk-!"

"Save it, Gongenzaka," Go said. "It can wait for after the duel." He smiled savagely at Dennis. "So, you ready?"

"Yes! It's showtime!" Dennis activated his Duel Disk's red blade. "Action Field! On!"

"Field Spell: Crossover." Go blinked as yellow lights traveled downwards around them and created several blue floating platforms. What was this? Some kind of Field Spell?

Setting that thought aside, Go activated his own Duel Disk's blade. "Now, come at me, villain!"

"Duel!"

 **Go Onizuka: 4000 LP**

 **Dennis Mackfield: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

Dennis ignored the automated voice from Go's Duel Disk as the Action Cards scattered. Instead, he pulled his top hat off his head and over his face.

Go narrowed his eyes as Dennis laughed maniacally. "So, you think you can oppose me, Hero of Justice? I am one of true evil! Before me, all good is powerless!" Dennis threw the hat away and revealed a red, gold, and blue mask. "Let me show you the strength of my evil! I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Hot Surprise! This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Fire monster from my hand to my opponent's field.!"

Go blinked. "My field?"

"I summon Performage Plushfire to your field!" A stream of fire shot out of the card and hit Go, who cried out in pain. A monster that resembled flames stuffed into an upside-down hat appeared on the man's field in Attack Position.

 **Performage Plushfire ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

Go grit his teeth as flames continued to burn on his shoulders and legs. "Setting me on fire? You really are a despicable villain!" he shouted.

"Of course!" Dennis shouted back. "I am one of true evil, after all! Since you control a monster and I don't, I Special Summon Performage Wind Drainer!" A clown standing on a purple ball with yellow stars on it appeared in Attack Position.

 **Performage Wind Drainer ATK 2100 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"It seems our street performers have been joined by another and have started a duel!" Melissa Claire said to the cameras. "With thunderous applause, a fight between good and evil has begun! Even I, Melissa Claire, am burning up with excitement!"

"All right, let me show you more of my evil power!" Dennis said with a wicked grin. He backflipped onto a blue platform, then did so again to reach a higher platform. "I activate the Spell Card: Performance Mage Hurricane! When there is a 'Performage' monster on the field, all Spell and Trap Cards are returned to their owner's hands!" A green tornado blew Hot Surprise off the field. "When Hot Surprise leaves the field, any monster Special Summoned by its effect is destroyed, and then it deals 400 points of damage to my opponent!" Go gasped. "Take this, Hero of Justice!" Plushfire disintegrated and Go grit his teeth as the flames disappeared and he felt the pressure of damage.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000→3600 LP**

"Oh no!" Melissa said. "The evil sorcerer has dealt 400 points of damage to the Hero of Justice!"

"Don't give up, Hero of Justice! Get him!" the kids cheered.

Dennis laughed. "If 400 points of damage were all it took, I would be very disappointed in you, Hero of Justice. I Set one card. I end my turn. It is your turn, Hero of Justice! Show me your strength!"

"Of course!" Go declared, placing his hand on his Deck. "I will show you the strength of a Charisma Duelist! The strength of Den City's strongest Entertainer! My turn! Draw!"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Dennis declared. "Mage's Fortress! While I control a Spellcaster monster, you cannot declare an attack!" Go gasped as Dennis laughed. "Now you cannot even attempt to attack me!" he taunted as a large fiendish gate appeared behind him. "What will you do now, Hero of Justice?!"

Go smiled. "I will do what I always do! I will duel for the children's smiles! That is Go Onizuka's Dueling! I activate the Spell Card: Reinforcement of the Army! With this, I add a Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Gouki Suprex to my hand, and then Summon it!" A blue ogre with claws attached to its hands appeared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my hand. Come, Gouki Twistcobra!" A green ogre with several snake heads on its body appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Ah, so the Hero of Justice uses a 'Gouki' Deck, does he?" Dennis mused. _Is he going to Link Summon?_ he wondered.

"I activate the effect of Gouki Headbatt in my hand!" Go continued. "By discarding Gouki Riscorpio, Suprex gains 800 attack points and I can Special Summon Headbatt in Defense Position!" A smaller dark blue and purple ogre appeared alongside the others.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800→2600**

 **Gouki Headbatt ATK 800 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Gouki Kick-Out and equip it to Twistcobra!" The card showed Suprex pinning Twistcobra to the floor of a wrestling arena, with Twistcobra's legs kicking out, pushing its shoulders back up. "The monster equipped with Kick-Out gains 500 attack points!"

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600→2100**

"It doesn't matter how much you power up your monsters, Hero of Justice!" Dennis taunted. "So long as Mage's Fortress is active, you cannot attack!"

Go smirked. "Are you sure about that?" He raised his hand and declared, "Appear, my circuit!" His hand glowed blue as the Link portal appeared, making everyone but Dennis, Go, and Gongenzaka gasp.

"W-What is that?" one of the kids asked.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" Go chanted. "The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Headbatt, Suprex, and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!" His monsters turned into whirlwinds that entered the bottom-left, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Gouki The Great Ogre!" A massive horned ogre wearing a fur cape emerged from the portal. It swung its cape aside and revealed a giant battle axe as it was summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600 LINK-3** ↙↓↘

"Link Summon…" Gongenzaka muttered. "So he really is Yuji's comrade."

"Link Summon?" a kid repeated.

"I've never heard of it," another kid said.

Go smiled at the kids. "This is Link Summoning," he explained. "This is the hero's summoning method! The tool I use to punish evil!"

"This is incredible!" Melissa said excitedly. "The Hero of Justice has unveiled a whole new summoning method! What other exciting cards does he have?"

"The effects of Headbatt, Suprex, and Twistcobra activate!" Go declared. "When they are sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add three new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand!"

"Self-replacing effects?" Gongenzaka said in surprise.

"Furthermore, Gouki Kick-Out's effect activates! When the monster it is equipped to is sent to the Graveyard as Link Material, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. I destroy Mage's Fortress!"

"I won't let you take it like that!" Dennis declared as his fortress started to crack. "When this card is destroyed, I can draw one card!" Dennis leapt off of his platform and landed on the ground as the fortress disappeared.

"I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match!" Go declared. "This card Special Summons two 'Gouki' monsters with different Levels from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Riscorpio and Twistcobra!" The green ogre reappeared along with a red one with scorpion claws and a tail, summoned to The Great Ogre's bottom and bottom-left Link Markers respectively.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Twistcobra's effect activates! I Tribute Riscorpio to increase the attack points of a 'Gouki' monster by Riscorpio's original attack points. I give Riscorpio's attack points to The Great Ogre!" The red ogre disintegrated as the largest ogre glowed.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600→4900**

"Riscorpio's effect activates! When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Gouki Shout!"

Go gestured to his field. "Battle! The Great Ogre attacks Wind Drainer! At this point, Gouki Shout's effect activates! When my 'Gouki' monster attacks, it gains 300 attack points for every 'Gouki' monster I control during the Damage Step!"

"What?" Dennis gasped in surprise.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 4900→5500**

"Go! Ogre Axe!" The Great Ogre hefted its axe and then brought it down. It released a wave of energy and heat. Wind Drainer turned around and tried to run away, but the wave caught it and destroyed it. Dennis cried out in pain as he was knocked off his feet.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 4000→600 LP**

 **Gouki The Great Ogre: 5500→4900**

"The Hero of Justice has overcome a pinch and landed an attack for huge damage!" Melissa reported.

"I end my turn," Go said. "And during the End Phase, Twistcobra's effect ends and The Great Ogre's attack points return to normal."

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 4900→2600**

Dennis picked himself up. "Now it's the villain's showtime! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: Magical Pendulum Box! I draw two cards, and if they are Pendulum Monsters, they are added to my hand. Otherwise, they are sent to the Graveyard."

Go blinked. "Pendulum Monsters?"

Dennis drew and smirked. "They are both Pendulum Monsters, so I add them to my hand." Then he held the two cards up. "Using the Scale 3 Performage Mirror Conductor and the Scale 6 Performage Lion Tamer, I set the nefarious Pendulum Scale!" Two blue pillars appeared on either edge of Dennis's field. One contained a mirror with arms and a cape. The other held a yellow-skinned person with a mane of orange hair in a red tunic and yellow pants, holding a whip in one hand and a ring covered in flames in the other.

 **Performage Mirror Conductor Scale 3**

 **Performage Lion Tamer Scale 6**

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 4 to 5!" Dennis said. "Behold, this nefarious summoning method! Pendulum Summon! Level 4, Performage Fire Dancer! And Level 5 Performage Wind Drainer!" A pink-skinned woman in a red uniform holding two rings appeared in Attack Position, as did the clown on a ball in the Extra Monster Zone in the same position.

 **Performage Fire Dancer ATK 1400 DEF 100 LVL: 4 PS: 6**

 **Performage Wind Drainer ATK 2100 DEF 0 LVL: 5 PS: 4**

"Pendulum Summon? I've never heard of this." Go blinked in surprise. Moreover, didn't he destroy Wind Drainer?

"Summoning multiple monsters at once?!" Melissa said in surprise. "What an overwhelming summoning technique! This must be our first time catching it on film!"

"Stricken with fear?" Dennis asked with a grin. "Even when destroyed, Pendulum Monsters are simply sent to the Extra Deck! Therefore, I can summon them as many times as I wish!"

"No way!" one kid protested.

"That's cheating!" another protested.

Go looked at his Duel Disk's display and saw that Wind Drainer had been summoned to the Extra Monster Zone. So it looked like Pendulum Monsters still had that limitation. But unlike Link Monsters, they had defense points. Which meant…

"The Great Ogre's effect activates!" Go declared, surprising everyone. "While it is face-up on the field, all monsters lose attack points equal to their defense points! Ogre Pressure!" The Great Ogre roared, and Fire Dancer wilted.

 **Performage Fire Dancer ATK 1400→200**

Dennis frowned. With an effect like that, perhaps Gongenzaka should have dueled Go Onizuka. "Well, that was disappointing, but I'm not done yet! Wind Drainer's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can lower its Level by 1!"

 **Performage Wind Drainer LVL: 5→4**

"And I overlay my Level 4 Fire Dancer and Wind Drainer!" Dennis declared. His monsters turned into red and green energy and entered the black and yellow galaxy portal that appeared in front of him. A pillar of energy shot out of the center. "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank! Performage Trapeze Magician!" A humanoid monster in white with a purple cape appeared. It swung from a trapeze stick and appeared in the Extra Monster in Attack Position while circled by two yellow lights.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4 OU: 2**

Go blinked. "Xyz Summon?" He narrowed his eyes. _If he has that, then he must be from another dimension._ He glanced towards Gongenzaka, who was watching with narrowed eyes. _Both of them, probably._ It looked like he would have an interesting talk with them once this duel was over.

"Rank? Not Level?" a kid asked.

"And another unknown summoning method revealed to use a monster with a Rank instead of a Level?" Melissa said to the camera. "I can't even imagine what kind of power it could possess!"

"Xyz Summon or not, no monster is immune to The Great Ogre's effect!" Go said. "Ogre Pressure!"

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500→500**

Dennis just smiled. "Mirror Conductor's Pendulum effect activates! The original attack and defense points of each Special Summoned monster you control becomes equal to their lowest value!" Mirror Conductor's mirror showed Twistcobra before flipping over.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600→0**

"Trapeze Magician's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, one monster on the field can attack twice during the Battle Phase! I activate this effect on Trapeze Magician itself!" One of the lights burst as Trapeze Magician swung from its trapeze.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician OU: 2→1**

"Multiple attacks means nothing if you can't defeat The Great Ogre!" Go reminded him.

Dennis's smile widened. "Lion Tamer's Pendulum effect activates! By banishing Wind Drainer from my Graveyard and targeting Trapeze Magician, Trapeze Magician gains attack points equal to the banished Wind Drainer's attack points! In addition, all monsters you Special Summon from the Extra Deck lose the same amount of attack points!"

Go's eyes widened. "What!?" Lion Tamer laughed and cracked its whip.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 500→2600**

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600→500**

"Their attack points swapped!" one kid noticed.

"Battle!" Dennis declared. "Take the attack of evil! Trapeze Magician attacks The Great Ogre!" The monster swung on its trapeze and kicked The Great Ogre in the stomach, making it cry out in pain and releasing a burst of wind.

Go grit his teeth against the wind. "The Great Ogre's effect activates!" he declared. "If it would be destroyed by battle or card effects, I can destroy one monster at its Link Marker instead!" Twistcobra disintegrated at his words.

"But you still take the damage!" Dennis reminded him. Go cried out as he was pushed back a meter.

 **Go Onizuka: 3600→1500 LP**

"Link Marker?" a boy repeated.

"What does that mean?" a girl asked.

"Are my evil attacks working on you, Hero of Justice?" Dennis taunted.

Go scowled. "Since Twistcobra was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand."

"Then it's time for the second battle! Trapeze Magician attacks The Great Ogre! It's over!" The strings of the monster's trapeze disappeared as it laughed. It charged The Great Ogre, holding its trapeze over its head and brought it down in an overhead swing.

Go revealed a card in his hand. "I activate the effect of Gouki Octostretch in my hand! By discarding it, the battle damage is halved!"

"But your monster will be destroyed!" Dennis countered.

"When my 'Gouki' monster would be destroyed by battle, I can banish Gouki Kick-Out from my Graveyard instead!" Go countered back. "This duel isn't over!" Trapeze Magician struck The Great Ogre with its trapeze, and even though the monster wasn't destroyed, the force of the blow made Go cry out as he was knocked backwards again. The force of the blow was enough that he was forced to one knee.

 **Go Onizuka: 1500→450 LP**

Dennis laughed. "I end my turn!" Go remained on his knee, panting in exertion.

"Get up, Hero of Justice!" "Get him!" "You can do it!" the kids cheered.

Dennis chuckled. "Just as I planned! The Hero of Justice has been overwhelmed by my attacks!"

"Our Hero of Justice has taken a huge blow!" Melissa reported. She looked at Go worryingly. "It looks like he is out for the count! Can he rise up and defeat this evil?"

"He can!" a kid cheered.

"Get up, Hero of Justice!" another cheered.

"Get up!" the kids all cheered. "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Go grit his teeth and pushed himself back up slowly. The kids, seeing this, cheered louder. When Go stood up straight, he glared at Dennis, who laughed.

"Well, you still have fight in you, Hero of Justice!" Dennis taunted. "But what can you do? Lion Tamer's effect lasts until my next Standby Phase! So any monster you summon is powerless!"

"Powerless?" Go repeated. "Me? My monsters? You're wrong!" His eyes narrowed. "Go Onizuka is never powerless! He is never helpless! So long as the children cheer for me, I cannot lose! My turn! Draw!" He drew fiercely as the kids cheered again.

Go looked at his card and smiled. "Since I control only 'Gouki' monsters, I can Normal Summon Gouki Riscorpio!" The red ogre with scorpion claws and tails reappeared.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Mirror Conductor's Pendulum effect!" Dennis declared. "Riscorpio's attack and defense points become equal to its lowest original value!"

 **Riscorpio ATK 2300→0**

Go smiled. "Time to take this duel to the next level!" he declared as his hand glowed blue. "Appear, my circuit!"

"Oh!" Melissa cheered as the Link portal appeared. "Another Link Summon!"

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Riscorpio and Link-3 The Great Ogre in the Link Markers!" His monsters turned into whirlwinds, with his Link Monster splitting into three, and then they entered the top, bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Gouki The Master Ogre!" A new ogre emerged from the portal. This one had a blue and red cape and golden armor on its chest, arms, and feet. It swung a battle axe even larger than The Great Ogre's from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800 LINK-4** ↙↑↓↘

Dennis smiled. "So this is your true ace monster! Since Link Monsters don't have defense points, it's immune to Mirror Conductor's Pendulum effect, but since The Great Ogre left the field, Trapeze Magician's attack points increase! And due to Lion Tamer's Pendulum effect, The Master Ogre loses 2100 attack points!"

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2600→4600**

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800→700**

Go narrowed his eyes. He knew Link Monsters didn't have defense points? And he hadn't seemed too surprised when Go summoned The Great Ogre. Did this kid know one of his friends?

Out loud, he said, "Since Riscorpio left the field, its effect activates, and I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match! Resurrect, Suprex and Twistcobra!" The blue ogre and the green ogre reappeared in Defense Position at The Master Ogre's bottom-left and bottom-right Link Markers respectively.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Mirror Conductor's Pendulum effect!"

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800→0**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600→0**

"The Master Ogre's effect activates!" Go declared. "Once per turn, I can return any number of 'Gouki' monsters at its Link Markers to my hand. And then for each returned card, one of your cards has its effects negated until the end of the turn!"

Dennis gasped. "What?"

"I return Suprex and Twistcobra to my hand!" The two ogres disappeared and then reappeared, holding down Lion Tamer and Mirror Conductor in their pillars before disappearing again.

"Oh! Our Hero of Justice has negated the effects of the villain's Pendulum cards!" Melissa cheered.

"Since Lion Tamer's effects are negated, our monsters' attack points return to normal!" Dennis realized in a panic.

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 700→2800**

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 4600→2500**

"Battle!" Go declared. "The Master Ogre attacks Trapeze Magician!" He then gestured to another card. "Gouki Shout's effect activates! The Master Ogre gains 300 attack points for each 'Gouki' monster I control!"

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800→3100**

"Go! End this, The Master Ogre!" Go shouted. The monster hefted its large axe and brought it down. Trapeze Magician was cut in half and then exploded. Dennis fell to his knees and then faceplanted on the ground.

"I've been defeated!" he whined as the Action Field disappeared.

 **Dennis: 600→0 LP**

"A great victory for our hero!" Melissa reported as the children cheered. "The City's peace has been protected by a single youth's bravery! Melissa Claire signing off!"

Go walked up to Dennis and offered a hand. "That was a pretty good duel," he said with a smile. "It's been a while since I've faced another Entertainer."

Dennis chuckled as he took the proffered hand and let Go pull him up. "You're a pretty good Entertainer yourself." The two turned and bowed to the audience, who applauded them. They stepped back a bit near Gongenzaka. "I was starting to think the Link Dimension's duelists were all super serious like Yuji."

Go's eyes widened as he turned to the younger man. "You know Yuji?!"

"We came to this dimension with him," Dennis explained before looking at his partner. "Gon, why don't you explain things to Go here? I'll get back to the audience!" Dennis went back over to the crowd before they could get a word in.

Go and Gongenzaka turned to each other. "Are you one of Yuji's comrades? The ones he is searching for?" the latter asked.

Go nodded. "Yeah. I'm Go Onizuka, part of Security Team 13. So what are you and Dennis doing crossing dimensions with Yuji?"

Gongenzaka frowned. "It's a long story, but basically…"

* * *

By the time Gongenzaka was done, the sun was starting to set. The crowd had begun to disperse, and Dennis was collecting his earnings. Go and Gongenzaka were sitting at the base of the obelisk.

"I see," Go said with a frown. "So you came here looking for your own comrade and hoping to recruit strong duelists for a war?"

"Yes." Gongenzaka nodded. "But we got separated when we arrived here. The manly Gongenzaka has tried looking for Yuya and the others, but I haven't been able to find anything."

"They're safe, most likely," Dennis said, walking up to them. "Reiji, Yuya, and Yuji are smart enough to stay out of trouble. They'll be fine."

Go nodded. "I don't know about your other comrades, but Yuji is one of the smartest people I've ever met," he said. "If he's with them, they'll be fine. They may even find you first."

Gongenzaka frowned but Dennis spoke before he could. "Anyway, do you want to help us?"

Go blinked. "Me? With fighting Academia?"

Dennis nodded. "Yeah! A strong duelist like you is just who we're looking for!"

"Ease off, Dennis," Gongenzaka scolded. "Yuji said he would only fight with us until we found his teammates. Then they would decide for themselves whether to fight."

"Well, I can decide right now," Go said. "I'm in."

Dennis and Gongenzaka blinked. "You are?" Dennis said excitedly.

Go nodded. "I saw pictures of Heartland back in Den City." He scowled at the memory. "Someone who's willing to do something like that to innocent people… to _children_ … they don't deserve to call themselves a duelist! For those people's sake, for my pride as a Charisma Duelist, I won't let such barbarity stand!"

Gongenzaka blinked and then smiled. "Yeah!" he said. "We'll punish Academia for their unmanly actions!" Dennis sweatdropped at the two. It seemed they had similar personalities. This might be troublesome…

Their talk was interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. They turned as one to see a dark-skinned man with dark hair wearing a white fur-lined coat and gold sunglasses walk up to them, a limousine behind him.

"That really was something!" he said as he smiled at the trio. "You two are quite skilled!" His gaze focused on Dennis and Go. "I've taken a liking to you!"

Go narrowed his eyes. Everything about this man screamed "slimeball." Dennis, however, merely looked confused. "Umm, who are you?" he asked.

"I am Gallagher, a promoter," the man answered. "Would you mind lending those skills to me?"

"Huh?" Dennis and Gongenzaka asked. Gallagher leaned in and placed his arms around Go's and Dennis's shoulders, drawing them closer.

"I'm asking if you want to fight against some strong Duelists?" he clarified.

* * *

A black limousine pulled up to the entrance of an alleyway. Gallagher got out first, followed by Dennis, then Gongenzaka, and finally Go. The latter two were both frowning, though for different reasons. Gongenzaka was upset because he thought this was a waste of time. Go was upset because he had tried turning Gallagher down; he already had a manager after all. But Dennis had believed it to be a good idea and convinced Go and Gongenzaka to hear Gallagher out. Gongenzaka hadn't wanted to get separated, and while Go's instincts were telling him not to trust this promoter, these two "Lancers" were Go's best lead on Yuji. And there was another part of him that didn't like leaving them alone with Gallagher.

The four people walked into the alley, though Gongenzaka stopped after a few steps. Dennis and Go looked back at him.

"I'm not going," the burly teen said. "We should be looking for Yuya, not some unknown duelists."

"Wait a second, Gon," Dennis protested. "For all we know, Yuya could be here, too."

"Yuya, here?" Gongenzaka repeated skeptically.

"The Lancers came to the Synchro Dimension to look for strong duelists and get them on our side, right?" Dennis asked. "Yuya might have heard of this place, right?"

"But we already found a strong duelist to help us," Gongenzaka protested, gesturing to Go, who was watching the back-and-forth. "And are there really strong duelists in a place like this-?"

"Are they _really_ here?" They all turned as Gallagher walked back to them, an insulted tone in his voice. "You think that I, the great promoter Gallagher, am spouting nonsense?!"

The man reached out and grabbed Dennis and Gongenzaka by their collars and proceeded to drag them through a nearby door despite their protests. Go, blinking in surprise at what just happened, followed after them.

Gallagher didn't let the duo go until they reached an elevator, where he opened a panel and pushed some buttons. A minute later, the elevator stopped.

"We're here!" Gallagher declared. "See with your own eyes whether or not I'm telling the truth!"

The door opened and revealed a massive arena based around a racecourse.

Gongenzaka gaped at the sight. "W-What is this place?" Dennis asked in shock.

Go's eyes widened and he turned to Gallagher. "This is the underground arena, isn't it?" he asked.

Gallagher smiled at him as the other two's eyes turned to Go. "Oh, you've heard of it? Indeed, this is the largest underground dueling arena in the City! A social gathering of darkness where people bet on illegal gambling duels."

"Gambling duels?!" Gongenzaka repeated furiously. "How dare you lead us to such a place!"

Go opened his mouth to chastise Gallagher as well, but Dennis pointed to the arena and shouted.

"What is it?" Gongenzaka asked, looking where Dennis was pointing. He gasped on seeing the portrait that Dennis had noticed. "Kurosaki?"

"Another of your comrades?" Go asked. The duo nodded. He looked down on the field and watched as one of the people on a Duel Runner performed an Xyz Summon and proceeded to win the duel.

After the duel ended, Go, Gongenzaka, and Dennis met with Shun Kurosaki in a locker room.

"Why? To look for strong duelists, of course," Kurosaki responded to Gongenzaka's question.

"I thought so!" Dennis said happily. "It's easier to find strong duelists in underground arenas like this than out on the streets."

"And yet you found me on the streets instead of down here," Go pointed out.

Kurosaki looked up at Go and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Go Onizuka, a Charisma Duelist from Den City," Go answered.

"Den City?" Kurosaki repeated. Then his eyes narrowed further. "You're one of Kogami's comrades, aren't you?"

Go narrowed his own eyes. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kurosaki ignored his question, stood up and walked to a window looking down on the arena. "I heard that in this underground dueling arena, people duel seriously using their own skills. But it's been disappointing. Everyone here is all talk and no bite. No one's given me a worthy challenge."

Gallagher laughed. "This guy here uses an astonishing summoning method called the Xyz. He's clinched nine consecutive wins so far."

"It's not exactly shocking to us though," Dennis said.

"Seems like it," Gallagher agreed. "Oh, yeah. You guys old pals? No wonder."

Kurosaki grunted. "The Xyz you learned at LDS is a fraud."

"Oh, really?" Dennis asked with a light smirk. "But your Xyz Monsters aren't that strong either, are they?"

Kurosaki turned around angrily. "What's that, you bastard?!"

"Stop fighting!" Gongenzaka shouted as he stepped between the two. Then he turned to the taller one. "Kurosaki, where are Yuya and our other comrades?"

"Who knows," Kurosaki said indifferently. "I arrived in this dimension alone, and got this far by myself. I thought the others got lost in between dimensions, but-."

"You didn't look for them?!" Gongenzaka shouted in outrage.

"I'm looking for strong duelists," Kurosaki said, returning his gaze to the window. "That's the reason we're here."

Go glared at the other man. "How pathetic."

"What!?" Kurosaki turned to glare at him.

"These people agreed to fight at your side, and you abandon them without a second thought?" Go asked angrily. "That's not how you treat your comrades! If you stand alone, you'll always fail!"

"And what do you know about failure?" Kurosaki asked just as angrily. "What does a 'Charisma Duelist' know about comrades?"

"I am Yuji's partner in Security Team 13!" Go said. "I have been fighting with him against the Collective for over six months! I learned the value of comrades and friends long ago! If you abandon them like this, then you're nothing but a second-rate duelist!"

Kurosaki's eye twitched. "Do not presume to lecture me about abandoning comrades," he said venomously. "I swore to get my sister back when Academia stole her and our comrades from Heartland! I don't need you to tell me how valuable comrades are."

"If you value comrades so much, then shouldn't looking for the other Lancers be priority?" Gongenzaka asked angrily.

"Lancers?" Gallagher asked. "What's that? And you've all been going on about dimensions or something…"

Gongenzaka turned to look at the man. "The truth is, we came here from the Standard Dimension- OOH!"

Dennis had elbowed Gongenzaka in the gut again. "What are you-?"

"No harm done!" Dennis interrupted with a smile. "Let's save the complicated stuff for later."

"What?" Gongenzaka asked. Dennis leaned in to whisper into his ear while Go leaned in to listen.

"Talking about other dimensions and whatnot is bound is to be troublesome," Dennis explained.

"Hey! What're you guys whisperin' about?" Gallagher asked.

"Ah, nothing," Dennis assured him. "Anyway, you called us because Kurosaki's so strong, right?"

"Oh yeah. I found you guys while looking for newcomers who don't use cheap tricks," Gallagher explained. Then he pointed at Go and Dennis. "Especially you two! You two have the qualities to be stars!" He took off his sunglasses and looked them in the eye. "I've been making a living in this city for a long time. My eyes have never been wrong."

Dennis laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm happy to hear Gallagher say that."

"Dennis," Gongenzaka protested. "Don't tell you you're going to-."

"Yeah, it's fine to give it a try," Dennis said.

"A gambling duel? Outrageous," Gongenzaka muttered.

"But the duels here are different," Dennis remembered. "You guys even ride that motorcycle-looking thing."

"It's called a Duel Runner," Go explained. Gallagher pouted at the muscular man but Go ignored him. "You use them in Turbo Duels."

"Turbo Duels?" Dennis and Gongenzaka repeated. Go told them what Crow had told him about Duel Runners and Turbo Duels. Needless to say, Dennis was excited at the prospect.

"This kind of duel has my Entertainer's blood stirring," he said, looking out the window. "I'll make those calls for Kurosaki turn into calls for Dennis."

Gallagher laughed. "Well said, Dennis! My eyes weren't wrong after all!" He slapped Dennis on the back, knocking him forward. "Alright, it's settled! Let's get this rolling, shall we? You and Kurosaki can duel!"

Gongenzaka turned to the other occupant of the room. "Kurosaki! Don't tell me you're planning to go through with this, too!"

"In this underground dueling arena, taking down ten people in a row guarantees your place in the Friendship Cup."

Gongenzaka blinked at Kurosaki's answer. "The Friendship Cup? What's that?"

"The City's most popular tournament," Go explained. Gallagher glared at him but Go ignored him. "Whoever wins it gets the chance to face the City's Duel King, Jack Atlas." He turned to look at a poster of a blonde man in a white suit on the wall.

"Duel King?" Dennis repeated, following Go's gaze. "So he's the strongest?"

"Is he strong?" Gallagher repeated. "Of course! Jack is the City's- no, the world's strongest ruler!"

"That settles it, Gon!" Dennis said excitedly.

"What?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Well, entering the Friendship Cup means we can meet tons of strong duelists and duel the King at the end," Dennis explained. "That's one path to our goal as Lancers!"

"The one that will duel the King is me," Kurosaki interrupted, glaring at Dennis.

"We'll see about that," Dennis shrugged. "We won't know until we do this, right?"

Gongenzaka stared at them. "You two…"

Go sighed and patted the guy on the shoulder. "Leave them be," he advised. "Sometimes comrades need to fight each other. I know I had to fight Yuji a few times."

Gongenzaka frowned. "The manly Gongenzaka is not sure he agrees with that…"

"Well, what about you, Go?" The muscular man turned to Gallagher at his words. "Do you want to participate?"

Go frowned. Truth be told, he had mixed feelings about this place. He didn't have any problem with the gambling. Gongenzaka was right in that it was distasteful, but people gambled on everything. More than a few had gambled on his duels, and while he had never betted a single yen in his life, he hadn't minded when they did it; it was part of being a Charisma Duelist, and he accepted it.

What did bother him was the shady air of it all; he had the feeling these activities weren't legal and participating would be a mistake. But…

Go glanced at Gongenzaka. These Lancers were the best chance he had of finding Yuji at the moment. And leaving them here alone with Gallagher seemed wrong.

Then he remembered his conversation with Crow. And the possibility of entering the Friendship Cup…

"I'm in," Go nodded. "But if Dennis is going to duel Kurosaki, I assume you have a different opponent in mind for me?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Gallagher nodded with a smile. "I was actually planning to hold another duel before Kurosaki's tenth match; to build anticipation for the event. I just happen to have the perfect opponent for you. It will just take a couple minutes to set up."

"In that case, I have a favor to ask," Go said. Gallagher raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, this will build excitement for the duel. And it will allow me to fight at full power. You want to see that, don't you?"

Gallagher gave an impressed smile before pulling out a cellphone and stepping out of the room.

"Why are you going along with this nonsense, Go?" Gongenzaka asked. "You came with us to find Yuji, didn't you?"

"I did," Go confirmed. "But even before Yuji, there is a promise I made in my heart. A reason for everything I do. The chance to enter this Friendship Cup and make that promise a reality is too great here."

"What promise?" Kurosaki asked. "Why do you want to enter the Friendship Cup?"

Go scowled at the man. "Someone who abandons their comrades wouldn't understand," he said. Kurosaki turned his own glare into a scowl. "For now, that promise is reason enough."

* * *

Gongenzaka sighed and crossed his arms. "How did things get to this?" he wondered aloud. He was sitting in a commentator's box with Gallagher, looking over the arena.

"All you guys looking to make big money!" Gallagher shouted into his microphone. "Today, the great promoter Gallagher will help make your dreams come true!"

The crowd cheered at his words. "We have two duels for you today! Kurosaki's match for his tenth victory will be second! The first will be between two rather surprising competitors! The first is a rising star that I've had my eye on! He may look like he's all about brute strength, but there is a keen intelligence there! Give it up for Go Onizuka!"

Go entered the racetrack on a sturdy Duel Runner, one that was primarily forest green with darker green edges. Go himself was wearing a Turbo Duel suit like Kurosaki's, though his was primarily forest green with a lighter green chest and gray lines running over it. The helmet he wore was the same color as the Duel Runner with a lighter green visor.

Go drove the Duel Runner up to the starting line and then raised his fist. "I am Go Onizuka!" he declared. "I will show all of you the strength of my Entertainment!"

"Next up is an old star who is hoping to recover his lost glory!" Gallagher shouted. "Once, he earned the right to face Jack Atlas in the Friendship Cup. Now, he fights again for a second chance at the Duel King! Give it up for Divine!" A man riding a dark red Duel Runner entered the racetrack. He wore a dark green and black jumpsuit and his red hair was covered by a dark red helmet. Unlike Go, Divine was silent on entrance.

"Now for this duel, we're going to do something special!" Gallagher continued. "This duel will feature a change to the Master Rules!"

The crowd broke into confusion at his words as the images of the duelists were replaced by a display of the field with two zones between them. "Those two zones are known as the Extra Monster Zones," Gallagher explained. "And the five Monster Zones we know are now called the Main Monster Zones. What this means is that each player can only Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck to the above zones. Which means that each player can only have one monster from the Extra Deck out at a time!"

The crowd erupted into surprise when Gallagher explained, but that surprise soon turned into excitement at the thought of seeing something new.

"I'm betting on Divine!" a woman in the stands shouted.

"I'm betting all my money on Go Onizuka!" a man shouted.

Gongenzaka growled. "All these people are consumed by greed! Outrageous!"

Divine pulled up to the starting line next to Go. "So, you're the opponent Gallagher set up for me?" he asked, smirking at Go. "Do me a favor and don't lose too easily; this won't be fun, otherwise."

Go grunted. "Go Onizuka doesn't intend to lose!" he declared. "I'll show you the true strength of my Deck!"

"Looks like both duelists are fired up!" Gallagher shouted as he raised his hand. "Alright, let's go! Field Spell: Speed World Neo, activate!" A wave of purple light swept over the arena.

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by," Go's Duel Runner said. It seemed to have an AI in it like his Duel Disk, but it probably wasn't as advanced.

A countdown appeared in front of the two duelists. "Turbo Duel!" Gallagher shouted. The countdown hit 0 and a horn blew. "Acceleration!" The two started their Duel Runners and accelerated past the counter.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000 LP**

 **Divine: 4000 LP**

"As your elder, I'll take the first move!" Divine declared. "I summon Mind Protector!" A yellow and purple machine with electrodes on the sides of its head appeared.

 **Mind Protector ATK 0 DEF 2200 LVL: 3**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Emergency Teleport! This lets me Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my hand or Deck, but that monster is banished during the End Phase. From my Deck, I summon the Tuner monster Krebons!" A purple and orange clown-like monster with gaps between its arms and body appeared in Attack Position.

 **Krebons ATK 1200 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Krebons to Level 3 Mind Protector!" Divine declared. The former monster turned into two green rings and encircled the latter monster. Mind Protector turned orange and then disappeared, leaving three stars. Energy surged through the rings as Divine chanted.

"My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Magical Android!" A woman wearing blue, white, and yellow robes emerged from the light. She wielded an intricate sword and shield combo and was summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Magical Android ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL: 5**

"A Synchro Summon on the first turn," Go mused. Then he smiled. "This may be exciting after all."

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Solidarity!" Divine said. "So long as I have one original Type of monster in my Graveyard, all my monsters with the same Type gain 800 attack points. The only monsters in my Graveyard are Psychic monsters, so all my Psychic monsters, like Magical Android, gain 800 attack points!"

 **Magical Android ATK 2400→3200**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Magical Android's effect activates! I gain 600 Life Points for every Psychic monster I control. I control one, so I gain 600 Life Points!"

 **Divine: 4000→4600 LP**

"A strong first turn for Divine!" Gallagher commentated. "A Synchro Summon on his first turn and gaining 600 Life Points from his monster's effect! How will Go Onizuka respond to this?"

"Let me deliver my response right now!" Go said, placing his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then added it to his hand. _Crow told me that Duel Runners were easy to handle, but I wasn't expecting them to be_ this _easy,_ he thought. He had assumed riding a Duel Runner while dueling would be trickier than riding a D-Board; you needed your hands for the Duel Runner, after all. But the difficulty was surprisingly about the same.

"I summon Gouki Suprex!" A blue ogre appeared and roared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my hand. Come, Twistcobra!" A green ogre with snakes attached to its head appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Appear, my circuit!" The Link portal appeared above Go. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two 'Gouki' monsters. I set Suprex and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!" His monsters turned into whirlwinds and entered the left and bottom arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Gouki Jet Ogre!" A dark blue ogre with a jetpack on its back and a rapier in its right hand emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK 2000 LINK-2** ←↓

"Link Summon?" "I've never heard of a summoning method like that?" "What is this?"

As the questions traveled through the crowd, Gallagher laughed. "I see all of you are shocked! I don't blame you; I was quite surprised to see it myself. But like Kurosaki, Go Onizuka has a new summoning method called Link Summoning. Like Xyz Monsters, Link Monsters don't have Levels. But not only that, but Link Monsters have no defense points, so they can't exist in defense position!"

As the crowd talked through their shock, Dennis laughed from the waiting area as he watched Go's duel. "I lost against Yuji because of that last part," he remembered sheepishly. Kurosaki ignored him and kept watching the match with narrowed eyes.

"Link Summoning…" Divine mused. "It's been a while since I've seen something new. Perhaps you'll prove to be a challenge for me."

"Hmm. I intend to do more than _challenge_ you," Go retorted. "The effects of Suprex and Twistcobra activate! Since they were sent to the Graveyard, I can add two new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand."

Divine blinked. "A self-replacing effect?"

"I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match!" Go declared. "This lets me Special Summon two 'Gouki' monsters with different Levels from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Suprex and Twistcobra!"

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Appear again, my circuit! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Suprex and Link-2 Jet Ogre in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Gouki Thunder Ogre!" A large ogre in a red and blue costume with electrical blasters on its wrists emerged from the portal and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 2200 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Jet Ogre's effect activates! When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, all my 'Gouki' monsters gain 500 attack points until the end of the turn."

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 2200→2700**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600→2100**

"Thunder Ogre's effect activates! During the Main Phase, the turn player can Normal Summon one monster to Thunder Ogre's Link Marker. I summon a 2nd Suprex!" Another blue ogre appeared at Thunder Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Link Marker?" "What's that?"

"A Link Marker is a feature unique to Link Monsters," Gallagher explained for the audience. An image of Thunder Ogre appeared on the screens, with special emphasis on the red arrows on the edges of its picture. "Link Markers point to other Monster Zones and many Link Monsters have effects that activate depending on where their Link Markers point to."

"Suprex's effect activates! I summon Gouki Riscorpio!" A red ogre with scorpion claws and tail appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Twistcobra's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Tribute a 'Gouki' monster to increase the attack points of another 'Gouki' monster I control by the Tributed monster's attack points. I Tribute Riscorpio and give its attack points to Thunder Ogre!"

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 2700→5000**

"5000 attack points?" Divine said in surprise.

"Riscorpio's effect activates! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand." Go gestured to his field. "Battle! Thunder Ogre attacks Magical Android! Ogre Lightning!" Thunder Ogre gathered golden lightning in its blasters and then fired at Magical Android. The woman was destroyed in an explosion and Divine cried out in pain as his Duel Runner lost speed and fell back.

 **Divine: 4600→2800 LP**

"Now, Suprex will-!"

"It won't happen!" Divine declared. "Continuous Trap activate! Psychic Tuning! This lets me Special Summon a Psychic monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position and treat it as a Tuner monster. Resurrect, Magical Android!" The woman reappeared.

 _(Note: See the created cards section for Psychic Tuning)_

 **Magical Android ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL: 5**

"And since Solidarity is still in effect, she gains 800 attack points!"

 **Magical Android ATK 2400→3200**

Go narrowed his eyes. Looks like this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. "I end my turn. During the End Phase, Jet Ogre's and Twistcobra's effects end, so Thunder Ogre's and Twistcobra's attack points return to normal."

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 5000→2200**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 2100→1600**

"A strong first turn from our newcomer!" Gallagher commentated. "Inflicting 1800 points of damage all at once and bringing out an ace monster! Looks like Divine will have more of a challenge than he thought!"

"Yuji's comrade is really strong!" Dennis praised. "Isn't he, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah," Kurosaki agreed reluctantly. "He's certainly stronger than the ones I've dueled here before. But I don't know if he's strong enough to win here."

"Please," Divine scoffed. "My flames of hatred will burn this child and his Deck to the ground! My turn! Draw! Trap activate! Psychic Trigger! When my Life Points are lower than yours, I can banish Krebons and Mind Protector from my Graveyard to draw two cards!"

"You may have new cards, but now you don't have any monsters in the Graveyard!" Go reminded him. "And without them, Solidarity's effect ends!"

 **Magical Android ATK 3200→2400**

"It may end now, but it will resume shortly," Divine countered. "I summon Hushed Psychic Cleric!" A dark-skinned man with long gray hair wearing white and purple robes with yellow lining appeared. He wielded a yellow and white staff in his left hand.

 **Hushed Psychic Cleric ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 3**

"Psychic Cleric's effect activates! When it is Normal or Flip Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Then, its additional effect activates! Once per turn, I can discard one card, then banish one Psychic monster from my Graveyard."

Go narrowed his eyes. "But you don't have any Psychic monsters. Except the card you just discarded.

Divine smirked. "You catch on quick. I banish the Master Gig I just discarded. Then, I tune the Level 5 Magical Android to the Level 3 Psychic Cleric!" Magical Android turned into five rings that encircled Divine's other monster, which turned into three lights. "Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" A massive green demon with white bones on its chest and legs emerged from the rings. The demon sprouted green wings with yellow spines and roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 2700 DEF 2300 LVL: 8**

"Since I have only Psychic monsters in my Graveyard, Thought Ruler Archfiend gains 800 attack points due to Solidarity's effect."

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 2700→3500**

"As the monster Special Summoned by Psychic Tuning left the field, Psychic Tuning is destroyed." Divine smirked again. "And since Psychic Cleric was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster that was banished by its effect!" Go's eyes widened. "Return to me, Master Gig!" A large black ball appeared on Divine's field in Attack Position. It had a face atop its body and a series of tubes around its midsection. Like with Thought Ruler Archfiend, it become stronger from Solidarity's effect.

 **Master Gig ATK 2600→3400 DEF 1400 LVL: 8**

"Amazing! Divine has brought out monsters with 3400 and 3500 attack points each! Go Onizuka is now in a pinch!"

Go narrowed his eyes at Gallagher's words. _Twistcobra can activate its effect during either of our turns,_ he thought. _I can Tribute Suprex to increase Thunder Ogre's attack points to 4000. But perhaps I should wait until the Battle Phase._

"Master Gig's effect activates!" Divine declared. "Once per turn, I can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy monsters you control equal to the number of face-up Psychic monsters I control!"

Go's eyes widened again. "What?"

"I control two, so I'll destroy Thunder Ogre and Suprex!" Divine declared. He winced as his Life Points went down but smirked as Master Gig's tubes shot bursts of green energy at Go's monsters, destroying them.

 **Divine: 2800→1800 LP**

"Suprex's effect activates!" Go declared. "Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand."

"It doesn't matter what you add, you'll still lose all the same!" Divine shouted. "Battle! Thought Ruler Archfiend attacks Twistcobra!" Go raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the demon swept its claws through the green ogre and destroyed it.

"At this point, Thought Ruler Archfiend's effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle, I gain Life Points equal to that monster's original attack points!"

 **Divine: 1800→3400 LP**

"I see," Go said. "Thought Ruler Archfiend could have attacked directly for more damage, but instead, you chose to use it to destroy Twistcobra so you could gain Life Points. That aside, Twistcobra's effect activates! I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand."

"It never hurts to be careful. And I can restrain my hatred enough to be reasonable. Now, Master Gig attacks you directly!" The monster shot more streams of green energy at Go, who took a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of Gouki Octostretch!" he declared. "When your monster attacks, I can discard Octostretch to halve the battle damage!" The beams hit Go and he winced, but a few shot off the mark and missed.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000→2300 LP**

"Clever trick. But it will take more than cheap tricks to defeat me. I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Go drew, then pulled closer to Divine. "Tell me something," he started. "Your dueling; it's filled with anger. What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Divine repeated. He snarled. "What _didn't_ happen to me? I was once an aspiring Pro Duelist, on track to become the Duel King. But then, I lost to Jack Atlas. Before, the audience cheered for me. They loved me as a winner. I was a Tops, one of the best. But when I lost, they abandoned me instantly. I lost my status, my home, my pride. Now, I'm here, forced to duel in this arena for my chance to defeat Jack Atlas."

His eyes widened, slightly crazed. "The world spat on me, so now I'll strike back! I'll show the world how strong I am! I'll get into the Friendship Cup and defeat Jack Atlas! Then the world will know the price of mocking Divine!"

"…Is that it?" Go asked, surprising his opponent. "You lost _once_ , and it made you hate the world?" He narrowed his eyes. "How pathetic. When you lose, you don't lash out at the world; you pick yourself up and start over! That's what a true Duelist does!"

"You don't know anything!" Divine shouted. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"I know what it means to lose!" Go shouted back. "I know what it feels like to feel overshadowed! To be worshipped and praised by fans and then for that praise to go on to someone else. I know what it means to envy someone their success."

His eyes narrow. "I almost became like you; I wanted to blame the world for this feeling in my heart. But my friend helped me realize the truth: that fame, fans, glory; all of that is temporary! Things like friends, honor, and my own pride as a duelist; those are what really matter! And because I hold those things precious in my heart, because I accept my own faults whereas you blame yours on others, that is why I will win!

"I activate the Spell Card: The Warrior Returning Alive! This lets me add one Warrior monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I return Suprex to my hand, and then summon it!" The blue ogre reappeared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! I Special Summon Gouki Bearhug!" A gray ogre wearing a bearskin appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Bearhug ATK 2400 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

"Bearhug's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gouki' card, one of your monsters' attack points become equal to half its original attack points! I target Master Gig!"

Divine grit his teeth. "You may halve its attack points, but Master Gig retains Solidarity's boost!"

 **Master Gig ATK 3400→2100**

"I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Face Turn! This lets me destroy one 'Gouki' card I control and Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my Graveyard. I destroy Suprex to Special Summon Thunder Ogre!" The blue ogre disappeared and the larger ogre with blasters on its wrists reappeared.

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK 2200 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Suprex's effect activates! As it was sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand." Go pointed upwards as his hand glowed blue. "Appear, my circuit! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Bearhug and Link-3 Thunder Ogre in the Link Markers!" His monsters turned into whirlwinds and entered the top, bottom-left, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Gouki The Master Ogre!" A large ogre in a red and blue suit wearing golden armor appeared. His cape swung behind him and he wielded a massive axe from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800 LINK-4** ↙↑↓↘

"Oh! There it is!" Gallagher commentated. "Go Onizuka's true ace monster! Will this give him the power to overcome the pinch he is in?"

"I remember that monster," Dennis chuckled ruefully. "That's the one that defeated me."

"Bearhug's effect activates! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match! With this, I Special Summon two 'Gouki' monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Twistcobra and Riscorpio!" The green and red ogres reappeared at The Master Ogre's bottom-left and bottom Link Markers respectively.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Twistcobra's effect activates! I Tribute Riscorpio to increase The Master Ogre's attack points by Riscorpio's attack points!" The red ogre disintegrated as the Link Monster glowed.

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800→5100**

"Riscorpio's effect activates! As it was sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand." Go gestured to his field. "The Master Ogre's effect activates! Once per turn, I can return a number of 'Gouki' monsters at its Link Markers to my hand. Then, the same number of your cards have their effects negated!"

Divine gasped. "What?"

"I return Twistcobra to my hand to negate Solidarity's effect!" The green ogre disappeared as a gray aura enveloped Divine's Continuous Spell.

 **Master Gig ATK 2100→1300**

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 3500→2700**

"So this is his Deck's strategy," Kurosaki surmised. "Empowering a single monster to near ridiculous levels of strength while weakening the opponent at the same time."

"When The Master Ogre battles, it must attack the monster you control with the highest attack points first," Go said. "But in exchange, it can attack every monster you control once each!" Divine's eyes widened. "Battle! The Master Ogre attacks Thought Ruler Archfiend!" The Master Ogre charged the large demon and brought its axe down. Thought Ruler Archfiend was split down the middle and then exploded. Divine cried out as his Duel Runner was knocked backwards.

 **Divine: 3400→1000 LP**

Divine grit his teeth and then grinned. "You fool!" he declared, surprising Go. "Trap activate! Telepathic Power! Since my Psychic monster was destroyed by battle, your monster is also destroyed!" Go winced as The Master Ogre disintegrated. "Then, I gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

 **Divine: 1000→6100 LP**

"Talk about a reversal!" Gallagher shouted while Go grit his teeth. "It seemed like Go had cornered Divine, but now Divine's Life Points are higher than ever! And now, Go is defenseless!"

Go narrowed his eyes. "Don't count on it," he said. "I activate the effect of Gouki Ringtrainer in my hand! By revealing it and targeting a 'Gouki' Link Monster that was destroyed this tun, I can Special Summon Ringtrainer and the destroyed monster with 500 less attack points!" The Master Ogre reappeared, this time accompanied by a small ogre in green armor wielding a wooden sword in Defense Position.

 **Gouki Ringtrainer ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800→2300**

"Furthermore, Ringtrainer cannot be destroyed by battle while The Master Ogre remains on the field."

"Even though he lost his advantage, Go Onizuka isn't giving up," Gongenzaka noted before nodding. "He really is a determined duelist!"

"I end my turn. And during the End Phase, Bearhug's and The Master Ogre's effects end."

 **Master Gig ATK 1300→2600→3400**

Divine laughed. "Now do you understand? The futility of facing me? Your ideals aren't enough for you to win here; they aren't enough for you to win at all! My turn! Draw!"

Divine gestured to his field. "Master Gig's effect activates! I pay 1000 Life Points to destroy The Master Ogre!" Master Gig shot green bolts at the Link Monster, destroying it in an explosion as Go grit his teeth.

 **Divine: 6100→5100 LP**

"I summon Mind Master!" A brain held in a machine with two robotic arms appeared.

 **Mind Master ATK 100→900 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

Go blinked in confusion. _He could have summoned Mind Master and then activated Master Gig's effect,_ he thought. _That would have let him clear my field. So why did he activate its effect and then summon Mind Master?_

Divine smirked. "I can tell you're confused by my moves," he taunted. "Well, how about this? I tune Level 1 Mind Master to the Level 8 Master Gig!" Mind Master became a single green ring circling Master Gig, who turned into eight stars. Light surged through the ring while Divine chanted.

"Let the future descend, and with it psychic power beyond all imagination! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Hyper Psychic Blaster!" The light dissipated, revealing a humanoid giant in white armor dual-wielding black and white guns. Divine's newest Synchro Monster was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 3000→3800 DEF 2500 LVL: 9**

"Oh! And now one of Divine's strongest monsters has made its appearance!" Gallagher commentated while the audience went wild.

Divine sneered at Go. "This duel is over now!" he declared. "When Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks your Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage!" Go's eyes widened in surprise. "Battle! Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks Gouki Ringtrainer!" The giant's blasters charged with yellow energy. The blasters fired a beam of said energy at Go's monster, creating an enormous explosion and smokescreen.

Divine laughed. "Yes! With this, victory is mine! And now I'm-!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Divine gasped and looked back as Go emerged from the smoke, battered but still moving.

 **Go Onizuka: 2300→400 LP**

"B-But," Divine stuttered. "How?!"

Go held up a card. "I discarded Gouki Octostretch from my hand," he explained. "Doing so halved the battle damage."

Divine grit his teeth and growled. "Stubborn bastard… In that case, I activate Hyper Psychic Blaster's effect! When it attacks your Defense Position monster, I gain Life Points equal to the difference between its attack points and your monster's defense points! In this case, the difference is 3800!"

 **Divine: 5100→8900**

"Amazing! Divine has risen his Life Points to nearly 9000!" Gallagher commentated as certain parts of the audience became disheartened. "Meanwhile, his opponent has only 400 Life Points! How will Go Onizuka fare against such an overwhelming disadvantage?"

"I end my turn," Divine said. Then he laughed. "You should give up now! The difference in our Life Points is 8500! Before this insurmountable hurdle, how you can hope for victory?"

"Divine's right!" "Damn it, Onizuka! I'll lose all my money!" "How can Onizuka hope to overcome this?"

"…Insurmountable?" Go asked, his eyes shadowed. "Are you truly that deluded?'

Divine's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Insurmountable is only a word," his opponent replied. "A word created by people too weak and conceited to realize the truth; that nothing is impossible! That so long as you are willing to stand up, so long as you keep on moving, you can accomplish anything!"

Go raised his head, revealing his fierce gaze. "You think you have beaten me down? You think your advantage is overwhelming? Well remember this! Go Onizuka will always stand up! It does not matter what obstacles you place in my way! It does not matter how difficult the path may be! I will always press onward! Because that is my pride as a Duelist!"

The crowd, which had gone oddly silent at Go's words, erupted into cheers. Dennis, looking over the crowd, suddenly chuckled. "I see," he said. "So that's his Entertainment."

Kurosaki turned to glance at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Go introduced himself as an Entertainment Duelist, so I was wondering what his style was," Dennis explained. "But after dueling him, and now watching this, I think I know; his is a style of battle. He lets the opponent beat him down, lets them drive him into a corner. He does this to build up tension and anticipation. And then, he pulls out a come-from-behind victory." He chuckled. "It's a simple style, but a very effective one. And I can't say I dislike it."

"My turn! Draw!" Go declared. He smiled on seeing his card. "Divine, you say you have already won? Well let me tell you this! I will end this duel on this turn! And I shall do so with only one attack!"

Divine's eyes widened as the audience gasped at Go's declaration. "You think you can win? On this turn? With one attack!? Impossible!"

"Impossible is merely another word the limited use," Go said. "I summon Suprex!" A blue ogre appeared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! I Special Summon Gouki Moonsault from my hand!" A large humanoid monster with rabbit ears wearing blue and pink armor appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Moonsault ATK 1900 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

"Moonsault's effect activates! Once per turn, I can return a 'Gouki' Link Monster in my Graveyard to my Extra Deck and then add a 'Gouki' monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I return The Master Ogre to my Extra Deck and add Suprex to my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match! Resurrect, Bearhug and Riscorpio!" The ogre in a bearskin and the ogre with scorpion claws and tail reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Gouki Bearhug ATK 2400 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Wow! Go Onizuka has brought out four monsters in an instant!" Gallagher commentated.

"Bearhug's effect activates!" Go declared. "Until the end of this turn, I halve Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack points!" Divine grit his teeth at Go's words.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 3800→2300**

"Appear! My circuit!" Go raised his hand as the Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Bearhug, Moonsault, and Suprex in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the bottom-left, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Gouki The Great Ogre!" A horned ogre wearing a fur cape and wielding a large battle axe emerged from the portal, summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600 LINK-3** ↙↓↘

"He used that monster against me, too!" Dennis remembered.

"Bearhug's and Suprex's effects activate! I add two new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand." Go gestured to his field. "The Great Ogre's effect activates! While it is face-up on the field, all monsters lose attack points equal to their defense points! Ogre Pressure!" The Link Monster roared as Hyper Psychic Blaster groaned.

Divine grit his teeth. "Even if you lower its attack points, Solidarity's boost remains!" he reminded Go.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 2300→800**

"Appear once more, my circuit! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters! I set Riscorpio and Link-3 The Great Ogre in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Gouki The Master Ogre!" The ogre wearing golden armor and a cape while wielding a giant battle axe appeared and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800 LINK-4** ↙↑↓↘

Divine sneered. "Well what was the point of bringing out The Great Ogre if you were just going to get rid of it?" he asked. "Because with it gone, Hyper Psychic Blaster gains its attack points back."

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 800→2300**

"Only for right now," Go answered. "Riscorpio's effect activates! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon! This lets me perform a second Normal Summon or Set this turn. Come, Suprex!" Another blue ogre appeared at The Master Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! Come, Twistcobra!" The green ogre reappeared at The Master Ogre's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Gouki Shout! When my 'Gouki' monster attacks, it gains 300 attack points for each 'Gouki' monster I control." Go gestured to his field. "The Master Ogre's effect activates! I return Suprex to my hand to negate Solidarity's effects until the end of the turn!" Divine grit his teeth as Suprex disappeared and Solidarity glowed gray.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 2300→1500**

"I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Face Turn! By destroying a 'Gouki' card I control, I can Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my Graveyard! I destroy Twistcobra and resurrect The Great Ogre!" The green disintegrated as the ogre with the fur cape reappeared at The Master Ogre's bottom Link Marker.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600 LINK-3** ↙↓↘

Divine gasped in realization. "Twistcobra's effect activates! As it was sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. The Great Ogre's effect then activates! All monsters on the field lose attack points equal to their defense points! Ogre Pressure!" The Great Ogre roared as Hyper Psychic Blaster groaned and lost its power.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 1500→0**

"This… this is why you summoned that monster earlier?" Divine near shouted. "So you could bring it back and use its effect to weaken my monster?!"

"That's right!" Go said. "And without Solidarity's effect, your monster has 0 attack points!"

Divine growled before smirking. "Even so, I have nearly 9000 Life Points! Your two monsters aren't enough to defeat me!"

Go smiled. "You're right," he said. "Which is why I'll use this! I activate the Equip Spell Card: Gouki Grit! This Special Summons a 'Gouki' monster that was destroyed this turn and equips itself to it. Resurrect, Twistcobra!" The green ogre reappeared at The Master Ogre's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Twistcobra's effect activates! By Tributing a 'Gouki' monster, another 'Gouki' monster gains attack points equal to that monster's original attack points. I Tribute Twistcobra itself and give its attack points to The Master Ogre!" The green ogre disintegrated at Go's words as The Master Ogre roared.

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 2800→4400**

Divine growled. "Even if you raise its attack points, you still can't defeat me this turn!"

"You're wrong," Go said. "I still have one card to play. The card that will decide the duel here and now! I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Finishing Hold! The turn this card is activated, I can only attack with 'Gouki' monsters. And until the end of the turn, one 'Gouki' Link Monster I control can inflict piercing battle damage when it attacks a Defense Position monster." Go's smile turned into a smirk. "And that same Link Monster gains attack points equal to its Link Rating times 1000!"

Divine's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"I target The Master Ogre for Finishing Hold's effect! The Master Ogre is Link-4! Therefore…" The Link Monster in question roared as Go's sentence trailed off.

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 4400→8400**

"In-Incredible!" Gallagher shouted as Gongenzaka's mouth dropped open. "With a single Spell Card, Go raises his ace monster's attack points by 4000!"

"Im-Impossible," Divine muttered. "So you'll destroy my monster with The Master Ogre and then attack directly with The Great Ogre?"

"No," Go said. "Did you forget what I said? I will end this with a single attack! Battle! The Master Ogre attacks Hyper Psychic Blaster!" The Master Ogre hefted its battle axe and leapt into the air. It raised its axe above its head as it stared down at Divine's Synchro Monster.

"Gouki Shout's effect activates! When my 'Gouki' monster attacks, it gains 300 attack points for each 'Gouki' monster I control during the Damage Step! I control two, so The Master Ogre gains 600 attack points!"

 **Gouki The Master Ogre ATK 8400→9000**

"9-9000 attack points?!" Divine shouted. "This… this cannot be happening! I can't lose a second time!"

"Everybody loses eventually, Divine," Go said, his eyes narrowed. "What truly defines a person is how they respond to that loss. Whether they pick themselves up and start again… or if they lash out at the world for their own failures." Go pointed upwards. "End this, The Master Ogre!"

The Link Monster roared and charged Divine's monster, its axe raised high. The Synchro Monster lifted its blasters and fired at The Master Ogre, but Go's monster ignored the blasts and brought the axe down. For a split second, there was silence. And then Hyper Psychic Blaster split clean down the middle. An explosion broke out as Divine screamed and his Duel Runner vented steam, stopping itself.

 **Divine: 8900→0 LP**

"Amazing!" Gallagher shouted as the audience roared. "After such lengthy back-and-forth, Go Onizuka snatches victory from the jaws of defeat! Pushed against a wall, he struck back with more power than anyone I've ever seen!"

Go raised his fist into the air. "How was that?" he asked the audience, his voice audible even over their cheers. "Did you enjoy my Entertainment Duel?"

The crowd went even wilder at his words. Even those who had gambled on Divine were cheered, enthralled as they had been by Go's final counterattack.

Dennis chuckled to himself. "He's really good; I'm starting to think he was taking it easy on me when we dueled."

Kurosaki just narrowed his eyes as Go Onizuka approached his opponent.

The Charisma Duelist stopped his Duel Runner a few meters away from Divine and took off his helmet. Placing it on his Runner's dashboard, he stepped off and approached the other duelist.

"Now do you understand?" Go asked. "Everyone loses eventually; it's a fact of life. What matters more than anything is how you respond to such loss."

"…Again."

Go blinked.

Divine looked up at him, slightly crazed. "Duel me again!" he shouted. "I refuse to believe I lost again! Duel me again!" He leapt off his Runner and approached Go, but found arms wrapped around his shoulders. Blinking, Divine looked around to see that four men in suits had approached them and two of them were holding Divine back. "Let go of me!"

"No," one of them said. "You two need to make way for the next duel." He turned and nodded at Go. "Head back to the locker rooms. You can watch Kurosaki's tenth duel from there."

Go frowned as Divine was dragged away, kicking and screaming. "What's going to happen to him?" he asked, pointing with his chin at the other man.

"That isn't your concern," the guard answered. "For now, just enjoy the next match."

Go's frown turned into a scowl at the guard's brisk tone. But there wasn't much he could do about it. So instead, Go headed back to the locker room, where he found Dennis and Kurosaki waiting, already changed into Turbo Duel suits.

"That was amazing, Go!" Dennis cheered. "The entire audience was chanting your name! You just might be as good an Entertainer as Yuya!"

Go frowned. "Gongenzaka's friend?"

"Yeah, he's the son of Yusho Sakaki, Standard's greatest Entertainment Duelist," Dennis said. "He duels to bring smiles to everyone."

Go's frown turned into a smile. "Sounds like a good guy. I'd like to meet him."

"I'm sure you will eventually." Dennis looked out at the audience. "Everyone out there is chanting your name. I'm going to go change those into chants for Dennis."

Go chuckled. "You go do that," he said, patting the younger man on the back. Dennis left, leaving Go and Kurosaki alone. Go headed towards one of the lockers and Kurosaki headed to follow Dennis but stopped at the door.

"Your comrade, Kogami," Kurosaki said without turning his head. "Did he ever Fusion Summon?"

Go blinked and turned around to stare at the other duelist. "What? Fusion Summon? Of course not; we don't have Fusion Summoning in Den City."

"…I see." Kurosaki left at those words, leaving a confused Go behind.

* * *

Yuji frowned. "This place is bigger than I thought," he said.

"It's one of the larger stations. Not to mention that most of it is a warehouse," Crow told him. "They keep a lot of contraband here; mostly Decks and Duel Runners. I heard a rumor once that they keep champagne here, too."

Yuji's left eye twitched. "You're not going to try and convince me to steal that, are you?"

"Of course not! I can't drink in front of the kids! I'm just trying to get you a sense of how varied everything in there is."

"Uh-huh."

Crow and Yuji were kneeling on top of a building, looking at the building opposite them. Said building was a Security station. It had a large block-like structure with walls all around it and only one gate. Security cars and Duel Runners were parked on the edges, and there were several officers on patrol.

Yuji frowned as he looked over the building. "Security cameras over the doors, windows, and corners. Continuous patrols. I'm guessing there are also cameras inside?"

"Yeah," Crow nodded. "They also have laser detectors in the hallways. You'll have to crawl in through the vents to get in; they're the only part of the building Security doesn't have eyes on."

Yuji nodded and then his frown deepened. "This isn't one of the stations your friend attacked, is it?"

"No, thankfully; he left this one alone. He probably would have bombed it if he had the chance, but he was arrested before that."

"Hmm." Yuji didn't ask why Crow had taken him to this particular station; it was a fair distance away from Crow's house, so once they got away, it would take Security a while to catch up. And as one of the larger stations, it would likely have access to more of Security's systems.

"I can't access the mainframe from out here," Yuji said as he pulled his laptop out from his backpack. "But I should be able to access the building's internal systems from here; I can loop the footage so they won't find me. And I might be able to disrupt the other defenses."

Crow nodded. "This will work best if you go in alone. I'll wait out here for you; we'll take my Runner to escape."

Yuji nodded in agreement. Going in alone had been his original plan; Crow coming along just made the escape easier. Though it hadn't been easy to convince the others to let him go without them.

Yuya had been against it because he believed splitting up was a bad idea and they should stay together. Serena had protested being benched and had argued that they should all share the risk. Sawatari had accused Yuji of seeking all the glory for himself.

In response, Yuji had told them why him going alone was for the best; a single person infiltrating the station was less likely to get caught, and if he did get caught, the others would still be free to operate on their own. As for why it was him going alone, that was because none of the others had any experience in hacking or breaking and entering.

It had taken a while, but eventually the others had reluctantly agreed to his plan. To his surprise, Yuya had been the most against him going alone, though he had calmed down somewhat when Crow told them he would be helping Yuji. That had worried the kids, but Crow assured them he would be fine. That didn't stop them from worrying, but it did calm them down a little.

Yuji and Crow had left for the station around sunset, but not before Yuji had extracted a promise from Sawatari and Serena that they wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid in his absence. And then he made Yuya promise to keep an eye on those two to make sure they didn't do anything reckless or stupid. Yuji believed Serena would keep her word; despite her battle lust, the girl did have a sense of honor. Sawatari, not so much.

And now, as the moon hung in the sky, Yuji and Crow were looking over their target, Crow's Duel Runner safely hidden in a nearby alley.

"Crow," Yuji started, "your friend, the one who bombed Security; how long did he manage to evade them?"

Crow frowned. "About three weeks if I remember right. Thinking about your own chances?"

"Yes. And my chances of getting caught." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then reopened his eyes. "Alright; let's do this."

* * *

 **Go Onizuka vs. Dennis Mackfield**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Dennis**

Dennis activates the Continuous Spell Card Hot Surprise, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Fire monster from his hand to Go's field. He Special Summons Performage Plushfire (1000/1000/4/5) to Go's field in Attack Position. As Go controls a monster and Dennis doesn't, he Special Summons Performage Wind Drainer (2100/0/5/4) in Attack Position. As there is a "Performage" monster on the field, Dennis activates the Spell Card Performance Mage Hurricane, which returns all Spell/Trap Cards on the field to the hand. Hot Surprise returns to Dennis's hand. As Hot Surprise left the field, Plushfire is destroyed, and Go takes 400 damage (Go: 4000→3600 LP). Dennis Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Go**

Go draws. Dennis activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Mage's Fortress. As long as Dennis controls a Spellcaster monster, Go cannot declare an attack. Go activates the Spell Card Reinforcement of the Army, which lets him add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Suprex to his hand. His Deck is then shuffled. Gou Normal Summons Gouki Suprex (1800/0/4). As Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Gouki Twistcobra (1600/0/3) in Attack Position. Go activates the effect of Gouki Headbatt in his hand, discarding Gouki Riscorpio and targeting Suprex. Suprex gains 800 ATK and Headbatt is Special Summoned (800/0/2) in Defense Position. Go activates the Equip Spell Card Gouki Kick-Out, equipping it to Twistcobra and increasing its ATK by 500 (Twistcobra: 1600→2100). Go uses Headbatt, Suprex, and Twistcobra to Link Summon Gouki The Great Ogre (2600/3/↙↓↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Headbatt, Suprex, and Twistcobra were sent from the field to the GY, their effects activate, and Go adds 3 new "Gouki" cards from his Deck to his hand. He adds a 2nd Riscorpio, Gouki Octostretch, and Gouki Re-Match from his Deck to his hand. As the monster equipped with Gouki Kick-Out was sent to the GY as Link Material, Go can target and destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. Go targets and destroys Mage's Fortress. As Mage's Fortress was destroyed, Dennis draws 1 card. Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, letting him Special Summon 2 "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. Go Special Summons Riscorpio (2300/0/5) and Twistcobra (1600/0/3) to The Great Ogre's bottom-left and bottom Link Markers respectively. Go activates the effect of Twistcobra, Tributing Riscorpio to increase The Great Ogre's ATK by Riscorpio's until the end of the turn (The Great Ogre: 2600→4900). As Riscorpio left the field, Go can add a new "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Shout to his hand. Go activates the Continuous Spell Card Gouki Shout. If his "Gouki" monster attacks, it gains 300 ATK for each "Gouki" monster Go controls during the Damage Step.

The Great Ogre attacks Wind Drainer (The Great Ogre: 4900→5500). Wind Drainer is destroyed (Dennis: 4000→600 LP) (The Great Ogre: 5500→4900). Go ends his turn, and Twistcobra's effect ends (The Great Ogre: 4900→2600).

 **Turn 3: Dennis**

Dennis draws. He activates the Spell Card Magical Pendulum Box, which lets him draw 2 cards, and if they are Pendulum Monsters, they are added to his hand. Otherwise, they are sent to the GY. Dennis draws Performage Lion Tamer and Performage Mirror Conductor. Both are Pendulum Monsters, so both are added to his hand. Dennis activates Mirror Conductor (PS: 3) and Lion Tamer (PS: 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Dennis Pendulum Summons Performage Fire Dancer (1400/1200/4/6) from his hand and Performage Wind Drainer (2100/0/5/4) from his Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone, both in Attack Position. While The Great Ogre is on the field, all monsters lose ATK equal to their original DEF (Fire Dancer: 1400→200). As Wind Drainer was Special Summoned, Dennis activates its effect, reducing its Level by 1 (Wind Drainer: 5→4). Dennis overlays his 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000/4) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. The Great Ogre's effect activates (Trapeze Magician: 2500→500). Dennis activates the Pendulum effect of Mirror Conductor, which changes the ATK/DEF of Go's Special Summoned monsters to their lowest value (Twistcobra: 1600→0). Dennis then activates the effect of Trapeze Magician, detaching 1 Overlay Unit (Trapeze Magician: 2 OU→1 OU) to let 1 monster attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. Dennis activates the Pendulum effect of Lion Tamer, banishing Wind Drainer from his GY. Until his next Standby Phase, 1 "Performage" monster he controls gains ATK equal to the banished Wind Drainer's ATK and Go's monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck lose ATK equal to the same amount. He targets Trapeze Magician (Trapeze Magician: 500→2600) (The Great Ogre: 2600→500).

Trapeze Magician attacks The Great Ogre. As The Great Ogre would be destroyed by battle, Go activates its effect, destroying Twistcobra at its Link Marker instead (Go: 3600→1500 LP). As Twistcobra was sent to the GY, Go adds Gouki Re-Match from his Deck to his hand. Trapeze Magician attacks The Great Ogre. Go activates the effect of Gouki Octostretch in his hand, discarding it to halve the battle damage. As his "Gouki" monster would be destroyed, Go activates the effect of Gouki Kick-Out in his GY, banishing it instead. The attack continues, but The Great Ogre isn't destroyed (Go: 1500→450 LP). Dennis ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Go**

Go draws. As he controls only "Gouki" monsters, Go Normal Summons Gouki Riscorpio (2300/0/5). Mirror Conductor's Pendulum effect activates (Riscorpio: 2300→0). Go uses Riscorpio and Link-3 The Great Ogre to Link Summon Gouki The Master Ogre (2800/4/↙↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As The Great Ogre left the field, Trapeze Magician regains ATK (Trapeze Magician: 2600→4600). The Pendulum effect of Lion Tamer activates (The Master Ogre: 2800→700). As Riscorpio left the field, Go activates its effect to add Gouki Suprex from his Deck to his hand. Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, Special Summoning Suprex (1800/0/4) and Twistcobra (1600/0/3) to The Master Ogre's bottom-left and bottom-right Link Markers in Defense Position. Mirror Conductor's effect activates (Suprex: 1800→0) (Twistcobra: 1600→0). Go activates The Master Ogre's effect, returning all "Gouki" monsters at its Link Markers to his hand to target the same number of face-up cards Dennis controls and negate their effects until the end of the turn. Go returns Suprex and Twistcobra to his hand and negates the effects of Lion Tamer and Mirror Conductor (The Master Ogre: 700→2800) (Trapeze Magician: 4600→2500).

The Master Ogre attacks Trapeze Magician. Gouki Shout's effect activates (The Master Ogre: 2800→3100). Trapeze Magician is destroyed (Dennis: 600→0 LP). Go wins.

* * *

 **Go Onizuka vs. Divine**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Speed World Neo is activated, as per the rules of a Turbo Duel.

 **Turn 1: Divine**

Divine Normal Summons Mind Protector (0/2200/3). Divine activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Teleport, letting him Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from his hand or Deck, but that monster is banished during the End Phase. He Special Summons Krebons (1200/400/2) from his Deck in Attack Position. Divine tunes Level 2 Krebons to Level 3 Mind Protector to Synchro Summon Magical Android (2400/1700/5) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Divine then activates the Continuous Spell Card Solidarity. As he has only 1 original Type of monster in his GY, all monsters of that same Type gain 800 ATK (Magical Android: 2400→3200). Divine Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn. During his End Phase, Magical Android's effect increases Divine's LP by 600 for each Psychic monster he controls (Divine: 4000→4600).

 **Turn 2: Go**

Go draws. He Normal Summons Gouki Suprex (1800/0/4). As Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Gouki Twistcobra (1600/0/3) in Attack Position. Go uses Suprex and Twistcobra to Link Summon Gouki Jet Ogre (2000/2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Suprex and Twistcobra were sent to the GY, their effects activate, and Go adds 2 new "Gouki" cards from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Riscorpio and Gouki Re-Match to his hand. Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, letting him Special Summon 2 "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Suprex (1800/0/4) and Twistcobra (1600/0/3). Go uses Suprex and Link-2 Jet Ogre to Link Summon Gouki Thunder Ogre (2200/3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Jet Ogre was sent from the field to the GY, all "Gouki" monsters Go controls gain 500 ATK until the end of the turn (Thunder Ogre: 2200→2700) (Twistcobra: 1600→2100). Thunder Ogre's effect lets the turn player Normal Summon 1 monster to its Link Marker once per turn. Go Normal Summons a 2nd Suprex (1800/0/4) to Thunder Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker. As Suprex was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, and Go Special Summons Gouki Riscorpio (2300/0/5) in Attack Position. Go activates Twistcobra's effect to Tribute Riscorpio and target Thunder Ogre. Thunder Ogre gains ATK equal to Riscorpio's ATK until the end of the turn (Thunder Ogre: 2700→5000). As Riscorpio was sent to the GY, Go can add 1 new "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Bearhug from his Deck to his hand.

Thunder Ogre attacks and destroys Magical Android (Divine: 4600→2800 LP). Divine activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Psychic Tuning, which lets him Special Summon 1 Psychic monster from his GY in Attack Position and treat it as a Tuner monster. Divine Special Summons Magical Android (2400→3200/1700/5). He ends his turn, and Jet Ogre's and Twistcobra's effects end (Thunder Ogre: 5000→2200) (Twistcobra: 2100→1600).

 **Turn 3: Divine**

Divine draws. He activates the Trap Card Psychic Trigger. As his LP are lower than Go's, he can banish 2 Psychic monsters from his GY to draw 2 cards. He banishes Krebons and Mind Protector. As Divine has no monsters in the GY, Soldarity's effect ends (Magical Android: 3200→2400). Divine Normal Summons Hushed Psychic Cleric (0/2100/3). As Psychic Cleric was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, changing it to Defense Position. Divine activates Psychic Cleric's effect, discarding Master Gig to target and banish 1 Psychic monster from his GY. Divine banishes Master Gig. Divine tunes Level 5 Magical Android to Level 3 Psychic Cleric to Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700/2300/8) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As there are monsters in the GY, Solidarity's effect resumes (Thought Ruler Archfiend: 2700→3500). As the monster Special Summoned by Psychic Tuning's effect left the field, Psychic Tuning is sent to the GY. As Psychic Cleric was sent to the GY, Divine can Special Summon 1 monster banished by its effect. He Special Summons Master Gig (2600→3400/1400/8) in Attack Position. Divine activates Master Gig's effect, paying 1000 LP (Divine: 2800→1800 LP) to destroy monsters Go controls equal to the number of face-up Psychic monsters Divine controls. Divine destroys Thunder Ogre and Suprex. As Suprex was sent to the GY, Go adds Gouki Octostretch from his Deck to his hand.

Thought Ruler Archfiend attacks and destroys Twistcobra. As Thought Ruler Archfiend destroyed a monster by battle, Divine gains LP equal to that monster's original ATK (Divine: 1800→3400 LP). As Twistcobra was sent to the GY, Go adds Gouki Face Turn from his Deck to his hand. Master Gig attacks Go directly. Go activates the effect of Octostretch in his hand, discarding it to halve the battle damage (Go: 4000→2300 LP). Divine Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Go**

Go draws. He activates the Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive, which lets him add 1 Warrior monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Suprex to his hand. Go Normal Summons Suprex (1800/0/4). Suprex's effect activates and Go Special Summons Gouki Bearhug (2400/0/6) in Attack Position. As Bearhug was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gouki" card, 1 of Divine's monster's ATK becomes equal to half its original ATK. Go targets Master Gig (Master Gig: 3400→2100). Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Face Turn, which lets him destroy 1 "Gouki" card he controls and then Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his GY. He destroys Suprex and Special Summons Thunder Ogre (2200/3/↙↑↘). As Suprex was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Go adds Gouki Re-Match from his Deck to his hand. Go uses Bearhug and Link-3 Thunder Ogre to Link Summon Gouki The Master Ogre (2800/4/↙↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Bearhug was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Go adds Gouki Suprex from his Deck to his hand. Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, Special Summoning Twistcobra (1600/0/3) and Riscorpio (2300/0/5) from his GY in Defense Position to The Master Ogre's bottom-left and bottom Link Markers respectively. Go activates Twistcobra's effect, Tributing Riscorpio and targeting The Master Ogre (The Master Ogre: 2800→5100). As Riscorpio was sent to the GY, its effect activates and Go adds Gouki Ringtrainer from his Deck to his hand. Go activates The Master Ogre's effect, returning Twistcobra at its Link Marker to his hand and targeting Solidarity, negating its effects until the end of the turn (Master Gig: 2100→1300) (Thought Ruler Archfiend: 3500→2700).

The Master Ogre must attack the monster Divine controls with the highest ATK, but it can attack all of Divine's monsters once each. The Master Ogre attacks and destroys Thought Ruler Archfiend (Divine: 3400→1000 LP). Since his Psychic monster was destroyed by battle, Divine activates his Set Trap Card Telepathic Power, targeting and destroying The Master Ogre. Divine then gains LP equal to The Master Ogre's ATK on the field (Divine: 1000→6100 LP). As Go controls no monsters, he reveals Gouki Ringtrainer in his hand and targets The Master Ogre in his GY that was destroyed this turn. Ringtrainer is Special Summoned (0/0/1) in Defense Position and The Master Ogre is Special Summoned but loses 500 ATK (The Master Ogre: 2800→2300). Go ends his turn, and the effects of Bearhug and The Master Ogre end (Master Gig: 1300→3400).

 **Turn 5: Divine**

Divine draws. He activates Master Gig's effect, paying 1000 LP (Divine: 6100→5100) to destroy monsters Go controls equal to the number of Psychic monsters Divine controls. He destroys The Master Ogre. Divine Normal Summons Mind Master (100→900/200/1). Divine tunes Level 1 Mind Master to Level 8 Master Gig to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster (3000→3800/2500/9) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks Ringtrainer. Go activates the effect of Gouki Octostretch in his hand, discarding it to halve the battle damage. Ringtrainer is destroyed and Hyper Psychic Blaster inflicts piercing battle damage (Go: 2300→400 LP). As Hyper Psychic Blaster attacked a monster in Defense Position with lower DEF than its ATK, Divine gains LP equal to the difference (Divine: 5100→8900 LP). Divine ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Go**

Go draws. He Normal Summons Suprex (1800/0/4). As Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go Special Summons Gouki Moonsault (1900/0/6) in Attack Position. Go activates Moonsault's effect, targeting The Master Ogre in his GY. The Master Ogre is returned to his Extra Deck and Go adds Gouki Suprex from his GY to his hand. Go then activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, Special Summoning Bearhug (2400/0/6) and Riscorpio (2300/0/5) from his GY in Defense Position. As Bearhug was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gouki" card, its effect activates and Hyper Psychic Blaster's ATK becomes half its original ATK until the end of the turn (Hyper Psychic Blaster: 3800→2300). Go uses Bearhug, Moonsault, and Suprex to Link Summon Gouki The Great Ogre (2600/3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Bearhug and Suprex were sent to the GY, Go adds Gouki Shout and Gouki Face Turn from his Deck to his hand. While The Great Ogre is face-up on the field, all monsters lose ATK equal to their DEF (Hyper Psychic Blaster: 2300→800). Go uses Riscorpio and Link-3 The Great Ogre to Link Summon Gouki The Master Ogre (2800/4/↙↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone (Hyper Psychic Blaster: 800→2300). As Riscorpio was sent to the GY, Go adds Gouki Finishing Hold from his Deck to his hand. Go activates the Spell Card Double Summon, which lets him perform a 2nd Normal Summon this turn. Go Normal Summons Gouki Suprex (1800/0/4) to The Master Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker. As Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go Special Summons Gouki Twistcobra (1600/0/3) in Attack Position to The Master Ogre's bottom-right Link Marker. Go activates the Continuous Spell Card Gouki Shout. When his "Gouki" monster attacks, it gains 300 ATK for each "Gouki" monster he controls during damage calculation only. Go activates the effect of The Master Ogre, returning Suprex at its Link Marker to his hand to negate Solidarity's effects till the end of the turn (Hyper Psychic Blaster: 2300→1500). Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Face Turn, destroying Twistcobra and Special Summoning The Great Ogre (2600/3/↙↓↘) to The Master Ogre's bottom Link Marker. As Twistcobra was sent to the GY, Go adds Gouki Grit from his Deck to his hand. While The Great Ogre is on the field, all monsters lose ATK equal to their DEF (Hyper Psychic Blaster: 1500→0). Go activates the Equip Spell Card Gouki Grit, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster that was destroyed this turn and equip it with Gouki Grit. Go Special Summons Twistcobra (1600/0/3) to The Master Ogre's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position. Go activates Twistcobra's effect, Tributing itself and targeting The Master Ogre (The Master Ogre: 2800→4400). Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Finishing Hold, targeting The Master Ogre. Until the end of the turn, The Master Ogre gains ATK equal to its Link Rating x 1000, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage (The Master Ogre: 4400→8400).

The Master Ogre attacks Hyper Psychic Blaster. The effect of Gouki Shout activates (The Master Ogre: 8400→9000). Hyper Psychic Blaster is destroyed (Divine: 8900→0 LP). Go wins.

* * *

 _ **Performage Lion Tamer  
**_ _Attribute: FIRE Type: [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 1700 DEF 400 Level: 4 PS: 6  
_ _Pendulum effect: Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Performage" monster from your GY or that is face-up in your Extra Deck and target 1 "Performage" monster you control; until your next Standby Phase, that monster gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK and monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck that your opponent controls lose ATK equal to the same amount.  
_ _Monster effect: If this card is destroyed by battle: You can add 1 "Performage" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Gouki Kick-Out Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to a "Gouki" monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster was used as Link Material: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. If your "Gouki" monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect: You can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only activate one effect of "Gouki Kick-Out" per turn, and only once per turn._

 _ **Psychic Tuning Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _Select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. It is treated as a Tuner monster. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

 _Note: This is a real card, but the OCG/TCG version includes an effect that inflicts damage when it is removed from the field. I'm embarrassed to say I forgot about this effect when I wrote the duel, so I decided to make an anime version of this card like I did in Chapter 9 of Hidden Memories. It's easier than creating a new card from scratch._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 13 – Broken Security_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

Should Go and Ryoken use Ritual Summoning like Yuji and Hanako do? What other characters should learn Ritual Summoning?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This chapter ended up longer than I had planned. I initially had just the duel between Go and Dennis, but I decided to give Go another duel. This was also a way to introduce a new legacy character: Divine, or Sayer in the dub, the head of the Arcadia Movement in the original. Here, he's a Pro Duelist who lost to Jack and fell hard. Yes, he technically did show up in a flashback in the show, but here he makes a physical appearance.

For anyone curious, Go's Duel Runner and Turbo Duel outfit are based off of his appearance as a bounty hunter, though it isn't an exact copy. And thank you to SakushiRyu for looking over Go's and Divine's duel.

Now before anyone lambasts me for having Go take Gongenzaka's place in the first duel, let me say this: Go is an Entertainer, one who delights in making children smile and laugh. Him NOT participating in something like that feels more out of character for him. This also gave Dennis and Gongenzaka the chance to see his skills, and especially how dangerous The Great Ogre is against non-Link Monsters.

Now, one last thing to say: Please stop asking me to give Yuji certain cards. I can understand the appeal of an OP protagonist, but I don't want Yuji to be that; like Crow told Zarc, losing every now and then isn't a bad thing. And if Yuji is OP, I have to make the villains more OP to beat him, and the whole thing just goes downhill from there. So let me say this firmly: at least until the Link Dimension arc, Yuji WILL NOT have a Link-4 other than Viral Dawn. He WILL NOT use Firewall Dragon at all. He WILL NOT use Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax, or Knightmare Corruptor Iblee, or Link Mail Archfiend. The last one might change in the Link Dimension arc, but the first two will not. If you don't like this, then I'm sorry, but I am the one writing this story, so it is my choice, not yours.

Thank you for reading Chapter 12 of Fifth Circuit. I'll be honest; writing Gouki duels is a pain because of their self-replacing effects. But I hope I did Go's Deck justice and continue to do so for his next Duels.


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Security

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to ZarcEternal, cybresamurai, Xenvic, RoyalTwinFangs, pokemonking0924, D3lph0xL0v3r, king, Slimslam, Crow38, LazinessRules, HunterHQ, Ethan Kironus, Guest, Portal, ThePLOThand, Muda, SakushiRyu, skydragonknight57, electriuser, CardGamesForKids, Verde-Chan, Alien Force, Gameboy10, Sonic7, Guest, WRP0527, fan viral dawn, Lindia Fullmoon, suppes1, the dragoon of END, Anon, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 12.

Portal: He gains the other summoning methods both to become stronger and show that he is somewhat different than the other Yu-boys.

CardGameForKids: I am not killing anyone. Not beyond getting carded. And no, Yuya won't be carded. He's a main character and his development is almost as important as Yuji's. And no OCs from Hidden Memories will make appearances. Well, one might appear as a cameo, but no more than that.

rgriffin8999: Who's huh I?

Guest: I imagine Yuji's voice actor as Kensho Ono, same as Yuya, Yuri, and Zarc, but with a deeper tone to portray his more serious nature.

suppes1: I get why you think I should use Firewall eXceed Dragon instead of an OC, but there's a problem with that: eXceed Dragon's effect only works with Link-4 Cyberse Link Monsters. Since Yuji's only Link-4 is Viral Dawn, a Dragon Link Monster, eXceed Dragon's effect doesn't really help him any.

LazinessRules: The story will be updated when I am ready to update it. Be patient. An abridged version of the Link Dimension plot? Alright.

After Yuya beats Jack, Roger surrenders peacefully. At that point, Reiji and the Lancers travel to the Link Dimension to recruit more help. On arrival, they discover Den City under attack by Nappa and Vegeta. They summon their most powerful monsters to attack the two, but all they do is destroy Nappa's armor and clothing. Out of disgust for his partner's nakedness, Vegeta kills Nappa. But before Vegeta can finish off the heroes, Ryoken returns from the Fusion Dimension, having conquered Academia single-handedly, arrested Leo Akaba, and sent Yuri to a psychiatric ward. He then uses Borreload Dragon, Borrelguard Dragon, Borrelsword Dragon, Topologic Bomber Dragon, Topologic Gumblar Dragon, and Topologic Zeroboros to perform a combined attack that blasts Vegeta into the sun. In his dying moments, Vegeta sees Nappa's ghost haunting him, and his last words are "Goddamn it, Nappa."

In all seriousness, I'm not giving out spoilers. So please don't ask again.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Broken Security**

Soichi Kazama yawned as he looked over his screen. _Man, what did I do to get this late a shift?_ he wondered as he took a sip of coffee and glanced at the monitor in front of him. _Is the chief upset with me? Well, maybe; I did buy some food for that Commons kid earlier. But what else was I supposed to do? He was giving me the big orphan eyes!_

"Hey, you still awake, Kaz?" Soichi blinked and looked up as another officer walked into the surveillance room. "I know nothing ever happens, but you could at least keep your eyes open."

Soichi chuckled. "Sorry, man. It's just really late, you know?"

His partner paused and then nodded. "Yeah, you got a point. Why do we even have a shift this late? I mean this is a Security warehouse. Who's stupid enough to try and break in?"

"Yeah, especially since that mad Commons from three years ago was caught," Soichi said, shuddering a little. The bombing of Security had happened before his time, but he'd heard plenty about it from the other officers. No one had died, but that didn't stop them from telling scary stories about it. Especially the officers who arrested that guy; they'd claimed his eyes had been unlike anything they'd seen before. Like there was nothing there. Just a void. The description had been… creepy.

"Hmm? What's that?" Soichi blinked at his partner's words and turned to look at the monitors. A light was flashing on the dashboard.

"Oh, it looks like one of the motion sensors on the outside of the building got tripped." Soichi shrugged. "Probably just a bird. That happens all the time."

His partner sighed. "Send someone to check it out anyway. You know how the Director is; I don't want him on our case because we thought a real break-in was a false alarm."

* * *

Yuji crawled through the duct, infrared goggles covering his eyes. Crow had given them to him as a way to detect any laser traps. Yuji hadn't asked why he had them. He was starting to suspect that Crow's statement of "I'm not an expert on breaking into Security's stations" hadn't been entirely truthful. That or they had belonged to Crow's friend and Crow had kept them after said friend was caught by Security just like that card.

Seeing there were indeed no lasers in the airduct, he pushed the goggles up and checked his Duel Disk. According to the map he downloaded, he should be reaching the computer banks shortly. And he could tell from the feeds he'd hooked himself into that an officer was checking out the false motion alert he'd triggered on the other side of the building.

He had expected to be able to access the station's systems once he was close enough; it was only Security's network that was on a closed system, not their stations' own security systems. But he had been surprised – and somewhat off-put – about just how easy it was to gain access. He didn't even need his Duel Disk AI's help to manipulate the exterior motion sensors or loop the camera feed. He had even been able to access the cameras themselves so he could see everything in the station and download a schematic of the station so he knew which specific room he needed to get to.

Honestly, these people's cybersecurity was pathetic. If this station had belonged to SOL Technologies, the lead programmer in charge of these defenses would have been fired and replaced a long time ago. Yuji himself wasn't sure if he was grateful that they were making this so easy for him, or annoyed that their security didn't live up to his expectations.

Yuji crawled further through the ducts, checking the schematics every now and then to make sure he was on the right track as well as checking with the goggles for any traps. Eventually, he reached his destination: the station's/warehouse's central computers, which would give him direct access to Security's mainframe. And just as he'd hoped, they were empty.

Finding a grate he could exit through, Yuji used a screwdriver Crow lent him – okay, now he was certain Crow had done this before – to loosen the grate and then slide it into the duct. Judging the distance, Yuji leapt down and landed lightly on his feet, not making a sound. Noticing the door, he took a chair and propped it underneath the doorknob to keep out any security agents that wandered in.

Looking back around the room, Yuji found what he wanted: a port to connect his Duel Disk to. He pulled a cable out of his Duel Disk and connected it to the computer banks, then said, "AI, upload the installed virus."

"Acknowledged."

While the AI was busy with that, Yuji worked on connecting his scan program. And looking at a couple other things.

* * *

Jean-Michel Roger was very pleased with himself. After detecting Pendulum Summoning in the Underground Arena, his officers had encircled the place and arrested all of the Commons present. Including two duelists who used Xyz Summoning, one who used Link Summoning, and an accomplice.

 _Judging by the report, the Link Duelist is the same one who battled my officers a few days ago,_ Roger mused. _It turns out I was right to let him wander around; he helped lead to a bigger prize._

Now, all that was left were the fugitives from yesterday; once they were caught, he could deal with them at his leisure.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm. Looking over the operations room, he saw that the operators were increasingly panicking.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Where is that alarm coming from?"

"Sir! Someone is trying to breach our firewall!"

"What?!" Roger said in surprise. Someone was audacious enough to do that? "Cut them off!"

"W-We can't, sir! They've uploaded a virus! It's attacking our systems!"

"Then destroy the virus!"

"We're trying! But I've never seen a virus like this! It's-!"

The central hologram suddenly blanked. Roger blinked in surprise and dawning horror. "What is the virus targeting?!"

"Director! It's disabled our tracking and scanning systems!" "S-Sir! It's moving onto our communications!"

"Shut it down, all of you!" Roger shouted. "Contain it! Don't let the virus spread to any more systems!"

"We're trying, sir! But the virus is moving faster than we can keep up! Our own defenses can't keep up!"

"How is that…?" This didn't make any sense. Who could make a virus that could disable their long-range programs so easily? It couldn't be one of the Commons; Roger made absolutely sure that any programmers of considerable skill were in Security's employ, both to know where they were and to ensure Security had the best defenses in the City. And yet their defenses were being trampled on by a single virus. Who could create something like-?

Roger's eyes widened. Of course! The fugitives! One of them must have been a hacker! It was the most logical conclusion. But to do this, they would need-

"Find me the origin of the virus!" the Director ordered. "Find out its access point!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir, we've just lost our communications network!"

Roger grit his teeth. With their comms down, he couldn't connect to any of the waystations or patrols outside of headquarters. And with their tracking software down, they couldn't pick up any duels that the Duel Chasers might start. He supposed he should be grateful that the Underground Arena operation was finished by now.

"Contain the virus and then destroy it!" he ordered. "Then work on restoring our systems!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir, there's another breach! Someone's accessing our files!" Roger narrowed his eyes. The hacker responsible for this virus, no doubt. So that was their true goal; the disabling of their systems was just a distraction.

"Lock them out!"

"It's too late, sir! They've already taken several files and disconnected. But… they seem to have left behind a coded message."

"What? A message?"

"Yes. Decrypting it now, sir!"

Roger looked at the main screen as numbers appeared on it. Those numbers son turned into letters. His eyes started twitching and his fists clenched when he realized what the message said.

"'Hail to the King'?" he muttered through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Alert. Alert. Unauthorized access to the mainframe detected."

Yuji glanced up as the room's lighting turned red. Well, looks like they knew he was here. Glancing down at his Duel Disk, he nodded and retracted his cable. He had uploaded his scanner and downloaded Security's reports from the past two days. The latter served two purposes: to act as a distraction so Security wouldn't notice his new addition to their tracking software until it was too late, and to find any information on the whereabouts of the other Lancers.

He had also taken the opportunity to leave a message behind for Security. He wasn't sure why he did that; perhaps it was Ryoken's and Go's influence. His brother had told him that taunting the enemy could make them angry and unbalanced, thus leaving them more likely to make mistakes. And only Go could be responsible for any theatrical elements Yuji added in.

"Open up!" Yuji glanced over at the door. Someone was trying to open it but failing because of the chair. They switched to pounding on the door, so Yuji guessed it wouldn't take long for them to get through. But he had his own way out.

* * *

 _Why me?_ Soichi wondered as he cycled through the monitors. Then he realized something. "Damn it!" he cursed. "The intruder looped the feeds!"

"Get it back to normal!" his chief ordered before turning to another officer. "Are all our comms offline?"

"All outside communications have been cut off, but we still have the landline connections within the building, sir!"

At those words, a phone on the wall rang. The chief picked it up. "Yes? What?!" He grit his teeth. "The intruder isn't in the computer room. Then… he must be in the vents! Fill them with knockout gas!"

"Sir!" Soichi said. "Feeds are back up!" He gasped on seeing one of them. "Chief! The intruder is in the Duel Runner storage!"

"Take your squad to central storage!" the chief ordered through the phone. Then he ended the call and switched to intercom mode. "Attention: there is an intruder in the station! They have been sighted in the Duel Runner storage! Apprehend the intruder at all costs!"

He hung up and turned back to the room. "The rest of you, work on getting our systems back online! I'm heading to the lockup!"

* * *

Not five minutes later, the chief and several Security squads all converged in the storage room. It consisted almost entirely of large crates and shelves, most of them packed with Duel Runners. Some belonged to Security while others had been confiscated from the Commons. The chief picked up a phone on the edge of the room.

"Monitor room, do you know where the intruder is?"

"Yes, sir! He's in crate #482, sir!"

The chief scowled. "So, he's trying to steal one of our Duel Runners, is he? Men, converge on crate #482!"

"Yes, sir!"

The squads immediately swarmed the crate in question, which was not much bigger than the chief himself. "Alright, you scum!" the chief shouted into a megaphone one of his men had given him. "Come out with your hands on your head! That Runner is locked down, so you can't-!"

VROOM

The chief gasped. The front of the crate fell down, and before it hit the ground, the Duel Runner inside went flying off over the chief's head. He ducked, as did several of his officers, and then the Runner landed behind them and drove off.

"Damn it!" the chief said. "Seal off all exits! Don't let the fugitive escape!"

"Yes, sir!"

The chief and several of his men chased after the stolen Runner. Normally, a person on foot wouldn't be able to catch up to someone on a Duel Runner. But the warehouse held an enormous number of crates and shelves, leaving very little room for a Runner to maneuver. And if it went too fast, the driver risked crashing into a crate.

In the end, it took them a little under five minutes to corner the Duel Runner. And for the chief to realize that he had been duped.

"Oh, crap," he muttered, glaring at the rider-less Duel Runner that had had its autopilot hacked. "I am so fired."

* * *

Crow looked up from his Duel Runner as someone dropped down from a nearby rooftop and walked up to him. On seeing him pull his hood down, Crow's face broke into a grin. "Welcome back, you crazy kid," he said cheerfully. "How'd it go?"

"Very good, all things considered," Yuji replied. "I uploaded my scanner and stole several of their files. My virus, meanwhile, disabled their tracking and communications."

Crow frowned. "Hey, wait; if you disabled their tracking, won't that mean your scanner won't work?"

"If I'm right about their capabilities – and after breaking into that warehouse, I'm being generous here – then they should have their systems back up in a few hours. And they won't notice my new addition." Yuji looked up and down the street. "We should leave now; I distracted them by hacking a Duel Runner to lead them on a chase, but they'll figure it out soon."

Crow nodded in agreement. "Good call. We don't want to be here when they send out the Duel Chasers." He tossed Yuji a helmet identical to his. "Get on." Yuji put the helmet on and then climbed on Crow's Runner, right behind him. He placed his arms around Crow's waist and nodded.

The other youth turned on the engine and then shot down the street. Just in time, too.

* * *

"The intruder has escaped! Send out the Duel Chasers!"

* * *

Yuji looked behind them as a light appeared. A blue strobing light. "That's not good, is it?"

Crow looked behind too. "Ah, damn it. That's a Duel Chaser!"

"This is Duel Chaser 667!" the man announced. "You're suspected of breaking and entering and theft of Security's property! Surrender at once!"

"Should we surrender?" Yuji asked curiously.

Crow shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to get arrested. So no." He revved the engine and increased his Runner's speed, pulling away from the Duel Chaser.

DC-667 grit his teeth. "So that's how it's going to be. Coercive enforcement, commence. Field Spell, Speed World Neo, set on!"

Yuji blinked as a pink wave spread outwards from the Duel Chaser. "Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by." He looked forwards as Crow's Duel Disk activated a curved orange blade.

Crow growled. "He's forcing a duel on us. If Security picks this up-."

"They can't," Yuji interrupted. "Remember: I shut down their tracking and communications. No one will know about this duel until he physically tells someone."

Crow smirked. "Well, that's good to know. We'll have to stay off the highways though. Dueling through the Commons streets… that's something I haven't done in a while."

DC-667 caught up with the two of them.

"Turbo Duel! Acceleration!"

 **Crow Hogan: 4000 LP**

 **Duel Chaser 667: 4000 LP**

Crow turned a corner and headed down a side street, followed by DC-667. "I'll take the first turn!" Crow declared. "When I control no cards, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gust the Backblast!" A humanoid bird with dark blue wings and gray and green feathers appeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Gust the Backblast ATK 900 DEF 1400 LVL: 2**

"Since I control a 'Blackwing' monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster Blackwing – Oroshi the Squall!" A small black and red bird with long blue-green eyelashes appeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Oroshi the Squall ATK 400 DEF 600 LVL: 1**

DC-667's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "A Tuner monster…"

"I tune Level 1 Oroshi the Squall to the Level 2 Gust the Backblast!" Crow declared. Oroshi turned into a green ring that encircled Gust, which became two white stars. A surge of light traveled through the ring. "Jet-black wings, pierce through the skies and soar! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow!" Another bird, this one with a mechanical left arm and leg, wearing blue robes on its right side, and wielding a short sword in its right hand, emerged from the rings in Attack Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hah! Such a weak Synchro Monster isn't enough to defeat me!" DC-667 boasted.

"It may be weak, but it can pack quite a punch!" Crow countered. "Kuniyoshi's effect activates! Once per turn, I can send a 'Blackwing' monster from my hand to the Graveyard. Then, you take 300 points of damage!" DC-667 gasped. "I discard Jetstream the Blue Sky! Take this!" Kuniyoshi blasted DC-667 with a ball of wind, making his Duel Runner wobble.

 **Duel Chaser 667: 4000→3700 LP**

"Tch. 300 Life Points is nothing!"

"I summon the Tuner monster Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" Crow declared. A white bird with black feathers on the edges of its wings appeared.

 **Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North ATK 1300 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Blizzard's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Blackwing' monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky!" A teal bird with red feathers on its head appeared.

 **Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky ATK 100 DEF 800 LVL: 1**

"I tune Level 2 Blizzard the Far North to the Level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky!" Blizzard became two rings that encircled Jetstream, who turned into a single white star. A surge of energy went through the rings. "Jet-black wings, slash the skies in tandem with a flash of light! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing – Kunisada the White Rainbow!" A humanoid bird very similar in appearance to Kuniyoshi, except with green robes and feathers instead of blue, appeared in Attack Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Kunisada the White Rainbow ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Two Synchro Summons on the first turn?" DC-667 said in surprise. Then he sneered. "But their attack points are 1000 apiece. They're no match for me."

"Kunisada's effect activates! Once per turn, I can return a Level 3 or lower 'Blackwing' monster from my Graveyard to my hand. The turn I activate this effect, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase, and until the end of your next turn, all of my 'Blackwing' Synchro Monsters gain attack points equal to that monster's attack points!"

"What?"

"I return Blizzard the Far North to my hand. So Kunisada and Kuniyoshi both gain 1300 attack points!"

 **Assault Blackwing – Kunisada the White Rainbow ATK 1000→2300**

 **Assault Blackwing – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow ATK 1000→2300**

"Two monsters with 2300 attack points?"

Yuji looked over Crow's monsters. _Two summons from the Extra Deck in the same turn. They may have low Levels, but still…_

"You know, if you used Link Summoning instead of Synchro Summoning, your dueling wouldn't change that much," he told Crow.

"Yeah? Well, Go didn't have any 'Blackwing' Link Monsters. It's a pity, too; after hearing how he protected my kids and seeing you in action, I kinda want one."

"If I make it back home, I'll try and get you one," Yuji offered. "Or maybe Reiji Akaba can make you one once he finishes his prototypes."

"That's a kind offer. I might take you up on it. But not today. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" DC-667 looked at his card, then said, "I summon Jutte Lord! A man in green and gold robes layered with black armor wielding a jutte in his right hand appeared.

 **Jutte Lord ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Jutte Lord's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one 'Jutte' monster from my hand. Come, Jutte Fighter!" A small man with a cannister attached to his back and wielding a jutte appeared in Attack Position.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK 700 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

"Jutte Fighter's effect activates! Once per turn, I can turn an Attack Position monster to Defense Position. I change Kunisada to Defense Position." Crow grit his teeth at that; his Synchro Monster's attack points might have increased, but its defense points were still 1000.

"I tune Level 2 Jutte Fighter to the Level 4 Jutte Lord!" Jutte Fighter turned into two green rings that encircled Jutte Lord, who turned into four white stars. A surge of light went through the rings. "You who bares the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" A humanoid monster in purple and green robes appeared in Attack Position. Its face was covered in a black and red mask and it wielded a jutte in its right hand.

 **Goyo Predator ATK 2400 DEF 1200 LVL: 6**

Yuji blinked. "That Deck's different from the ones the other Security officers had."

"Yeah. The Duel Chasers and other Security divisions all use special 'elite' Decks." Crow scoffed at the word "elite." "Those guys you fought were the lowest rung on Security's ladder. These guys are a lot stronger."

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Goyo Arrow! And equip it to Goyo Predator!" A miniature cannon with six holes on one end appeared, which Goyo Predator hoisted underneath its right arm. "Goyo Arrow's effect activates! Once per turn, I inflict damage equal to the equipped Goyo Predator's Level times 100! Goyo Predator is Level 6! So you take 600 points of damage!" Goyo Predator fired several bullets at Crow, who winced, as did Yuji when they accidentally struck him.

 **Crow Hogan: 4000→3400 LP**

Crow's Runner swerved, but he got it under control quickly enough and turned another corner sharply. DC-667 slowed down to handle the turn but sped back up again and caught up.

"Heh," Crow chuckled. "You're not bad, keeping up with me at this speed and around these corners."

"I'm an elite member of Security! Something like this is nothing!" DC-667 declared. "It's time for punishment! Battle! Goyo Predator attacks Kuniyoshi!" Predator threw its jutte at Kuniyoshi, revealing that it was attached to a cord sparking with electricity. The jutte struck the bird, destroying it and making Crow wince.

 **Crow Hogan: 3400→3300 LP**

"Goyo Predator's effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle, that monster is Special Summoned to my field!" The humanoid bird with a mechanical arm wearing blue robes reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "So instead of destroying your monsters and inflicting effect damage, the Duel Chasers' Decks focus on stealing your monsters," he guessed.

"Pretty much," Crow confirmed with a scowl. "It's not enough for these bastards to oppress us; they have to take what little we already have!"

"Blatant lawbreakers like you deserve nothing but to be arrested and throw into the Facility!" DC-667 shouted back.

"Even if he stole your monster, Kuniyoshi's attack points are equal to Kunisada's defense points," Yuji pointed out. "He can't just attack with it."

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Goyo Enforcement!" The card showed Goyo Predator and another monster, this one wearing red and purple armor and a kabuki mask. The two were holding a screaming man between them, each holding one of his arms. "Since a monster was Special Summoned to my field by my 'Goyo' monster's effect, that monster gains 700 attack points until the end of the turn!"

 **Assault Blackwing – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow ATK 1000→1700**

Yuji frowned. "Looks like I spoke too soon."

"Don't you have anything better to do than comment on his moves?" Crow asked.

Yuji shook his head. "Not really. I could try to hack his Duel Runner's AI, but you'd have to get closer and stop it with the crazy turns."

"Ha! Where's the fun in that?"

Crow followed that statement by making another turn, with the Duel Chaser almost crashing into the wall Crow avoided. Unfortunately, DC-667 was skilled enough to follow Crow's turn.

"Battle! Kuniyoshi attacks Kunisada!" The stolen humanoid bird swung its mechanical hand to the side before slashing Kunisada with the crystals at the end. The bird exploded, making Crow frown. But since it was in Defense Position, he took no damage. Unfortunately, this left his field bare.

"I Set one card. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Goyo Enforcement's effect ends."

 **Assault Blackwing – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow ATK 1700→1000**

"My turn! Draw!" Crow looked at his card, added it to his hand, then made a right turn. DC-667 grit his teeth as he followed Crow down the alley.

"Damn it, fugitive!" he shouted. "Stop it with these turns!"

"You asking me to stop just makes me want to do them more!" Crow called back.

"I'm with the Duel Chaser on this," Yuji said with a frown. "Please stop turning."

"Siding with the enemy huh, Yuji? I thought you and I were getting along." Crow smirked. "Well, fine. I can hold this street for a while. I activate the Spell Card: Against the Wind! This lets me add a 'Blackwing' monster from my Graveyard to my hand, so long as I take damage equal to its attack points. I add Gust the Backblast to my hand." Crow grimaced as a glow surrounded his body.

 **Crow Hogan: 3300→2400 LP**

"Since I control no cards, I Special Summon Gust the Backblast!" The humanoid bird with gray and green feathers reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Gust the Backblast ATK 900 DEF 1400 LVL: 2**

"I summon Blizzard the Far North!" The white bird reappeared and cawed.

 **Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North ATK 1300 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Blizzard's effect activates! I Special Summon the Level 3 Kunisada the White Rainbow from my Graveyard!" The humanoid bird wielding a short sword reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Kunisada the White Rainbow ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"I tune Level 2 Blizzard the Far North to the Level 3 Kunisada the White Rainbow!" Crow declared. The white bird turned into two green rings, encircling the Synchro Monster. The humanoid bird turned into three stars as light surged through the rings. "Pitch-black gale, become the tailwind that binds us together! Synchro Summon! Fly high, Assault Blackwing – Sohaya the Rain Storm!" A humanoid in deep blue armor with wings emerged from the rings. He swung a sword before sheathing it in Attack Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Sohaya the Rain Storm ATK 1500 DEF 2000 LVL: 5**

"Sohaya the Rain Storm's effect activates! When it is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon an 'Assault Blackwing' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Kunisada the White Rainbow!" The bird in green robes reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Kunisada the White Rainbow ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"And since I Synchro Summoned Sohaya the Rain Storm using a 'Blackwing' monster, I can treat it as a Tuner monster!"

Yuji's eyes widened. "Treating a monster as a Tuner monster?" DC-667 repeated in surprise.

"I tune Level 5 Sohaya the Rain Storm to Level 2 Gust the Backblast!" Sohaya became five green rings that encircled Crow's weaker monster. Gust the Backblast turned into two stars as light surged through the rings. "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower!" A man wearing dark purple armor emerged from the rings. He had two wings, one purple and white and mechanical, and the other made of black feathers. The Synchro Monster sharpened a katana on its left wrist before swinging it to his right side in Attack Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Yuji blinked. _That's the monster that appeared when Crow rescued me and the others!_

"2600 attack points?" DC-667 said in surprise. "How did a Commons like you get a card that strong? This must be your ace monster…"

"Raikiri's effect activates!" Crow declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy cards you control up to the number of 'Blackwing' monsters I control!"

"What?!"

"I control two 'Blackwing' monsters, so I destroy Goyo Predator and Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow!" Raikiri raised his sword, then swung it downwards. Two lightning bolts came down and struck DC-667's Synchro Monster and Crow's stolen monster, destroying them.

DC-667 grit his teeth and then gestured to his field. "Continuous Trap activate!" he declared. "Call of the Haunted! I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position. Resurrect, Goyo Predator!" The Duel Chaser's Synchro Monster reappeared with a roar.

 **Goyo Predator ATK 2400 DEF 1200 LVL: 6**

Crow frowned. "Well, that's a bummer. Still, that won't slow me down for long! Battle! Raikiri attacks Goyo Predator!" Raikiri's sword glowed with blue light, which it then released in a blast at DC-667's monster, destroying it and making Crow's pursuer wince.

 **Duel Chaser 667: 3700→3500 LP**

"As Goyo Predator was destroyed, Call of the Haunted is also destroyed."

"My Battle Phase isn't over!" Crow reminded his opponent. "Kunisada attacks you directly!" The bird in green robes blasted DC-667 with lightning, making him cry out in pain.

 **Duel Chaser 667: 3500→2500 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Reaching the end of the alley, Crow turned sharply right. DC-667 managed the turn just in time to see Crow make a left turn into another alley. DC-667 followed him, getting increasingly annoyed.

"My turn! Draw! You two have evaded punishment for long enough! I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! With this, I Special Summon Goyo Predator!" The jutte-wielding monster reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Predator ATK 2400 DEF 1200 LVL: 6**

"I summon the Tuner monster Torapart!" A yellow-skinned clown wearing black clothes and blue gloves appeared. Actually, there were two of them, but they were connected to opposite sides of a wooden disc.

 **Torapart ATK 600 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

Yuji frowned. "A Level 8 Synchro Monster is coming."

"Looks like it." Crow grit his teeth. "Damn it. If he's bringing out what I think he is…"

"I tune Level 2 Torapart to the Level 6 Goyo Predator!" Torapart turned into two green rings that encircled Goyo Predator. The Synchro Monster turned into six white stars. Light surged through the rings as DC-667 chanted. "Bow before the might of authority! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Goyo King!" A large man wearing kabuki face-paint appeared in Attack Position. He had long blonde hair that extended down to his feet and wore gold and purple robes that left his chest bare. He swung a long spear with two tips over his shoulder.

 **Goyo King ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"I'm guessing that's his strongest monster?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah. It's not a good one either." Crow scowled. "And it's even worse because he used Torapart to Synchro Summon it. Since he used that monster, I can't activate any Trap Cards when Goyo King attacks."

"That is bad."

"Battle!" DC-667 declared. "Goyo King attacks Kunisada! At this point, Goyo King's effect activates! When it battles, it gains 400 attack points for each 'Goyo' monster on the field until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Goyo King ATK 2800→3200**

"Hold on, Yuji!" Crow cried out. Goyo King brought his spear down on the Synchro Monster, destroying it. Crow and Yuji both braced themselves against the blow, but that didn't stop Crow's Duel Runner from wobbling dangerously and losing some speed.

 **Crow Hogan: 2400→200 LP**

"Goyo King's additional effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle, I can target any number of your monsters and take control of them!"

Yuji's eyes widened as Crow straightened out his Duel Runner. "He can take control of monsters he doesn't destroy?"

"I take control of your Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow grit his teeth as Goyo King threw rope at the Synchro Monster, ensnaring it and pulling it to its side.

"My Battle Phase continues! Raikiri the Rain Shower attacks you directly! Lose at your own monster's hands!" Goyo King picked up Raikiri and threw him at Crow.

"Sorry about this, Raikiri," Crow said with a grimace. "Trap activate! Sakuretsu Armor! I target the attacking monster and destroy it!" Rakiri disintegrated at Crow's words.

DC-667 grit his teeth. "So you avoided your punishment. I end my Battle Phase, and Goyo King's effect ends."

 **Goyo King ATK 3200→2800**

"I end my turn." DC-667 sped up so that he was only a few centimeters behind Crow. "Give up, you criminals!" he shouted. "You have no cards on the field, no cards in your hand, and only 200 Life Points! Your chances of victory are 0! Surrender now!"

Yuji frowned and tilted his head so he could see Crow's face. "Does that speech ever work?" he asked curiously.

"Sometimes, yeah," Crow admitted. "But not in this case." He smirked. "I have to get home to those kids. And I have to get you back to your friends. So there's no way I'm just giving up!" Crow increased the speed of his Runner and shot out of DC-667's reach.

"My turn! Draw!" Crow looked at his card and smirked. "Hey, Yuji, you want to see something really cool?"

Yuji blinked. "Will it win the duel?"

"Yeah. Easily. When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster Blackwing – Gofu the Vague Shadow!" A humanoid bird with brown feathers appeared in Attack Position, wrapped in chains and surrounded by a pale-yellow shadow in the shape of a bird.

 **Blackwing – Gofu the Vague Shadow ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"When Gofu the Vague Shadow is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon two Vague Shadow Tokens in Attack Position!" Two transparent gray bird shadows appeared.

 **Vague Shadow Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1 x 2**

"Everything's ready!" Crow declared as he raised his hand. "I tune Level 5 Gofu the Vague Shadow to the two Level 1 Vague Shadow Tokens!" Gofu the Vague Shadow turned into five green rings. "When I use Gofu the Vague Shadow to Synchro Summon, I can Synchro Summon from the Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck!"

Yuji blinked. "What?"

"Synchro Summoning from the Graveyard?!" DC-667 repeated in shock. "Impossible!"

The green rings encircled Crow's tokens, which turned into white stars as light surged through the rings. "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Phantom Synchro! Cascade, Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow's ace monster reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"You brought your ace monster back?"

"Phantom Synchro," Yuji muttered.

"Raikiri's effect activates! Since I control one 'Blackwing' monster, I destroy Goyo King!" DC-667 gasped as a bolt of lightning struck his monster, destroying it. "Battle! Raikiri attacks you directly!" Raikiri charged his sword his lightning, and then shot that lightning at DC-667, who cried out in pain.

"Impossible!" he shouted. "I can't lose! Not to a filthy Commons!"

 **Duel Chaser 667: 2500→0 LP**

DC-667's Duel Runner shut down, venting a great deal of steam and forcing him to stop. Crow quickly outstripped the Duel Chaser and left him behind another corner.

Crow breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's done. And Security won't know about that duel until they fix their systems."

"Stay on alert," Yuji warned him. "That likely wasn't the only Duel Chaser out here; we'll have to avoid the others."

Crow smirked. "How long do you think I've been doing this?"

* * *

Yuya frowned as he sat on the porch steps, tapping his feet. "Relax, Yuya." He turned to look up at Sawatari, who was leaning against the door. Serena was standing nearby, frowning to herself. "Yuji said he and Crow would be gone a while, didn't they? Just be patient."

Yuya's frown deepened. "But they've been gone all night," he argued. Indeed, the sun had just started to rise, leaving the sky a magnificent shade of blue. The kids were still asleep, but Yuya and the others had only sleep fitfully. "If they hadn't run into trouble, they would have gotten back by now."

"Considering the opposition, it is inevitable they will have run into trouble," Serena spoke up, not bothering to look at them. "But Yuji is a master at getting out of trouble. He escaped the Leo Corporation before, didn't he?"

"Yeah, don't worry!" Sawatari urged. "He's almost as tough as me! There's no way he'll have been captured by those Security goons."

"Still…" Yuya's eyes widened as he turned his head. "Do you hear something?"

The other two frowned before their eyes widened. "That sounds like a Duel Runner!" Sawatari said excitedly.

Yuya turned back to the front as an orange and black Runner pulled into the front yard and parked itself. Crow and Yuji stepped off, wincing and stretching once they found their feet.

"I'm not getting back on that thing with you," Yuji said. Crow gave him a stink eye.

"Hey, I got us away, didn't I?"

"I almost fell off when you made those turns. Four times."

"Kids these days," Crow grumbled. "No sense of adventure."

Yuji felt his eye twitch. "Since when were you an old man?"

"Yuji! Crow!"

The duo blinked and looked up as Yuya ran up to them, followed by Sawatari and Serena.

"You're both alright," Yuya smiled in relief.

"See? I told you they'd be fine," Sawatari said. "No way Security would catch these two."

"They did, technically," Yuji said. The other three Lancers turned to look at him in horror. "Or at least a Duel Chaser did. Crow defeated him. But I had disabled their ability to track us and their communications, so that was the last encounter with Security."

"Yeah honestly, the gang was more trouble than that guy."

"The gang?" Yuya repeated worriedly.

Yuji nodded, then winced as he rubbed his neck. "Crow cut paths through the back streets to make sure we weren't being followed. One of those shortcuts led into some stupid gang's territory."

"What happened?" Serena asked.

Crow laughed. "They tried to threaten us into giving up my Duel Runner. Yuji and I then beat them up." He gave his partner in crime a small frown. "But was it really necessary to poke that one guy in the eyes? I'm all for fighting dirty, but that was just excessive."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" The other three teens were now staring at Yuji again, this time with incredulity. "Anyway, Security should have fixed their tracking and communications by now. I need to set up and make sure they haven't found my scann-." His sentence was interrupted by a massive yawn.

"Huh? Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" Yuya realized. "Neither of you did?"

Yuji and Crow shook their heads. "We were a little busy, what with escaping Security and beating those idiots up," the younger teen said.

Yuya's eyes narrowed. "In that case, go inside and get some sleep." Yuji narrowed his own eyes and opened his mouth, but Yuya beat him to it. "You can show us how to use your laptop. We'll keep an eye on it and wake you if it picks anything up."

"I also stole files from Security," Yuji protested weakly. He had to admit, sleep did sound pretty good. He sighed. "Alright. I'll set up my scanner. Just keep an eye on it, please?" He and Crow then let themselves be led back into the house.

* * *

Yuji blinked slowly as his consciousness returned. Looking out the window, he saw the position of the sun. Afternoon, huh? He must have been more tired than he thought. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Yuji looked around the room he shared with the other Lancers and saw he was the only one present. They must have been with Crow and the kids.

Getting out of bed, he stretched, then walked into Crow's living room. Sure enough, Yuya, Crow, Reira, and the other kids were there, along with someone Yuji didn't recognize. He had purple and blue hair, green eyes, and wore a blue and yellow biker's suit with brown gloves and boots.

"Hey, look who's finally up!" Crow said with a smile. The other man turned to look at Yuji and frowned.

"So I take it you're Go's friend who convinced Crow to attack a Security warehouse?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "My name is Yuji Kogami. And for the record, Crow offered to help with that; I didn't ask him. I take it you're Shinji?"

"Crow told you about me?"

"Only that you got into a fight with Go."

Shinji sighed. "Well, that's true enough." He looked Yuji up and down again, a considering look in his eye. "I'm rather conflicted about you," he said. "On the one hand, you put my friend in jeopardy with a frankly ridiculous stunt. On the other…"

A wide grin split Shinji's face. "You attacked Security and did more damage to them in one night than anyone has in three years. I don't know whether to hate you for endangering my friend or admire that gutsiness of yours."

"I'm glad you approve," Yuji said with a nod. He turned to Yuya, who was sitting in front of Yuji's laptop while the kids were eating treats. "Any hits yet?"

Yuya shook his head. "It's definitely working, like you said, but nothing's come up yet."

Yuji frowned. "Well, I expected it would take a while. Still…" He frowned and looked around the room again. "Where are Sawatari and Serena?"

"They… uh…"

Yuji's eyes narrowed as he glared at the guilty-faced teen. "Yuya. Where are the two idiots?"

"…They went into the City."

Yuji felt his right eye start to twitch. "They what?"

"Hey, I tried to stop them!" Yuya protested. "But they were getting impatient with your scanner and thought they could do better on foot. So they went searching for Yuzu, the other Lancers, and strong duelists."

… _Those idiots._ Yuji scowled as his left eye started to twitch in tune with his right. Noticing the look on his face, Yuya slowly scooted away. Crow and Shinji were also watching him warily.

"Are… you gonna go after them?"

Yuji restrained his temper quickly enough to sigh. "No. There's no point. If they've been out for long enough, they could be anywhere in the City. Without a direction or an idea of where they are, I'd just be searching blindly."

"Oh. Well, what about…?" Crow gestured to the laptop.

Yuji shook his head. "My scanner searches for Duel Disk registry numbers. If they're looking for strong duelists, then Serena will most likely be the one dueling. And hers and Kurosaki's are the only numbers I don't have. If Sawatari duels, then I can find them, but otherwise it won't help. No." His frown turned back into a scowl. "The best course of action is to wait for them to return. And when they do…"

The teen clenched his fists as a dark aura started to emanate from him. Yuya, Crow, Shinji, and the kids all backed away from him.

"Y-You sure know how to pick them, Crow," Shinji whispered. Crow could only nod silently.

The dark aura dissipated as Yuji sighed. "Until the idiots get back, hopefully without bringing Security here, I have other things to do." He walked over to the counter where his Duel Disk was and put it on. "I downloaded some files from Security's database last night; mostly reports filed in the last few days. Aside from my scanner, this might give us some insight into the other Lancers' locations."

"Do you need help?" Yuya asked.

Yuji shook his head. "No, this shouldn't take-." He stiffened on seeing what came up. He had loaded the last report filed before his attack, and it was rather illuminating. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"What?" Yuya said, blinking at his teammate. "What is it?"

"Last night, about half an hour before my attack," Yuji said evenly, narrowing his eyes at what he was reading, "Security launched a raid on an Underground Arena."

"I know that place," Crow said. "It's a sight for gambling duels. And anyone who wins ten matches in a row gets an in for the Friendship Cup."

"Friendship Cup?" Yuya repeated in confusion.

"The biggest tournament in the City," Shinji explained.

"During Security's raid," Yuji interrupted. "They arrested numerous Commons. Among them were two duelists who used Xyz Summoning, one who used Link Summoning, and their accomplice."

"Two duelists with Xyz Summoning?" Yuya repeated. Then his eyes widened. "Dennis and Kurosaki!"

"Link Summoning?" Crow noticed. His own eyes widened. "Go! They arrested Go! Damn it, I told that idiot to stay away from the Underground Arena!"

"Hmm." Yuji looked up from his Duel Disk at Shinji. "If they were arrested, any idea where they would end up?" he asked.

Shinji frowned. "The Facility, most likely. That's the highest security prison in the City."

"…I see," Yuji crossed his arms and frowned, organizing his thoughts. Noticing the look on his face, Yuya's eyes widened again.

"Wait, Yuji. You aren't thinking of breaking into the Facility, are you?" Crow's and Shinji's eyes widened as they turned to stare at boy in a hoodie.

Yuji nodded. "We need to reunite with our comrades, and several of them have been arrested. Breaking them out is the logical course of action."

"What's logical about breaking _into_ a prison?!"

"…I can't tell if you're the stupidest person I've ever met or the bravest," Shinji muttered, shaking his head.

"You do realize the Facility is the second most heavily secured building in the City, right?" Crow asked. "Only Security's headquarters has more defenses."

"That's never stopped me before," Yuji countered. "That said, I will understand if you two don't wish to help. We'll move to another location before we do it so we won't get you in trouble."

"H-Hang on!" Yuya protested. "I never agreed to that plan!"

Yuji turned to him. "You don't have to; I can break them out myself. You can look after Reira."

"I…" Yuya sighed. "Just… please wait until Sawatari and Serena get back, at least? They have a say in this too, you know?"

"…Fine." Yuji sighed. "I won't start formulating a plan until they get here. I'll need to do reconnaissance anyway."

Shinji chuckled and shook his head. "You know what? I've made up my mind about you; you are the craziest person I have ever met, and officially my favorite visitor ever." Shinji smiled. "Give me a call if you actually do attack the Facility, okay? I'd like to see it firsthand."

Yuji raised an eyebrow but nodded. Shinji chuckled again and then turned to Crow. "Anyway, I need to get going. But Security's out in force because of that stunt you two pulled. Be careful."

Crow nodded. "Don't worry about me; worry about yourself."

Shinji chuckled as he headed out the door.

Yuji returned his attention to his Duel Disk as Crow coaxed Reira into eating with the other kids. Though Crow and Yuya soon stole his attention back when they started arguing whether food or smiles were important for happiness.

"First, you gotta fill your stomach! Smiling comes second."

"That's not it!"

"No offense, but those are the words of someone who's well off."

"What did you say?! A full stomach obviously isn't enough!"

"Nope! First you gotta fill your stomach! That takes priority!"

"He's right."

They all turned to stare at Yuji. "Food is an essential necessity for survival, along with water and shelter. Food takes precedence over smiles."

"Ha!" Crow said with a smug smile, pointing at Yuji. "See, he gets it!"

Yuya, who had shot Yuji a look of personal betrayal, turned back to Crow. "No! Food isn't enough! You just don't get it!"

"Same to you!"

Yuji glanced at the children, who along with Reira, were watching Yuya and Crow with very unimpressed looks.

"Alright! Let's decide who's right in a duel. Fine with that?" Crow suggested.

"That's what I was gonna say. I'll show you the Entertainment Duel my dad perfected!"

Yuji sighed before looked at Amanda. "Does this happen often?" he asked her. She looked a little guilty but nodded. Yuji sighed again. "Great." Looks like Yugo wasn't the only brilliant idiot in this dimension.

* * *

"I'll slam the importance of a full stomach into your rock-hard skull!"

"I'll make you understand that smiles are the most important!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"There's no helping it," Frank said. He, the other kids, and Yuji were sitting on the sidelines, watching Yuya and Crow.

"They're getting nowhere like this," Tanner agreed.

"They're so immature," Amanda said.

"Honestly…" Yuji sighed.

He watched as Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon, bringing out two Performapal monsters and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The kids cheered at Yuya summoning three monsters at once while Yuji frowned at Odd-Eyes. That dragon still gave him a weird feeling.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Serena and Sawatari walked in.

"They're dueling?" Serena asked, looking at the scene in front of her curiously.

"They got up to something interesting in _my_ absence," Sawatari said, smiling.

Yuji frowned at them but refocused on the duel. There would be time to punish them later.

And Crow wasn't providing a suitable atmosphere for a lecture with his proclamation of "Hungry Duel!"

That aside, he was reminded of Crow's versatility when he treated his Level 5 Assault Blackwing – Kunai the Drizzle as a Tuner monster and Synchro Summoned Raikiri the Rain Shower. The fact he brought Raikiri out with fewer cards than Yuya used was also impressive.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine. He turned and looked behind Yuya as Shinji appeared, riding his own Duel Runner.

"It's Security!" Shinji shouted. "Run! We're surrounded!"

Yuji's eyes widened as he looked up and around. Sure enough, Security officers were standing on the rooftops. One of them was holding a cannon, which he fired at Crow.

"This is bad-!" Crow shouted. The cannon's blast hit him, turning into a Real Solid Vision net that covered him. Another net was fired and covered Yuya. Yuji grit his teeth and turned towards the street, only to see it blocked by several officers.

"Let go! Let go!" Yuji turned and saw Serena and Sawatari being restrained. Yuji growled but then calmed himself. Facing the officers, he held his hands up. No point in resisting right now.

Crow shouted at Security not to touch the children. Yuya cried out for Reira. But Yuji calmly let the officers handcuff him.

 _Well,_ he thought. _This wasn't how I planned to get into the Facility. But I can work with this._

* * *

 **Crow Hogan vs. Duel Chaser 667**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Speed World Neo is activated, as per the rules of a Turbo Duel.

 **Turn 1: Crow Hogan**

As he controls no cards, Crow Special Summons Blackwing – Gust the Backblast (900/1400/2) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Blackwing" monster, Crow Special Summons Blackwing – Oroshi the Squall (400/600/1) in Attack Position. Crow tunes Level 1 Oroshi the Squall to Level 2 Gust the Backblast to Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing – Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position. Crow activates Kuniyoshi's effect, discarding Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky to inflict 300 damage to DC-667 (DC-667: 4000→3700 LP). Crow Normal Summons Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North (1300/0/2). As Blizzard was Normal Summoned, Crow can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Blacwing" monster from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Jetstream the Blue Sky (100/800/1). Crow tunes Level 2 Blizzard the Far North to Level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky to Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing – Kunisada the White Rainbow (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position. Crow activates Kunisada's effect to add 1 Level 3 or lower "Blackwing" monster from his GY to his hand and increase the ATK of his "Blackwing" Synchro Monsters by that monster's ATK until the end of DC-667's turn. Crow adds Blizzard the Far North to his hand (Kunisada: 1000→2300) (Kuniyoshi: 1000→2300). Crow ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: DC-667**

DC-667 draws. He Normal Summons Jutte Lord (1600/1200/4). As Jutte Lord was Normal or Special Summoned, DC-667 can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Jutte Fighter (700/900/2) in Attack Position. DC-667 activates Jutte Fighter's effect to change 1 face-up Attack Position monster Crow controls to face-up Defense Position. He changes Kunisada to Defense Position. DC-667 tunes Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 4 Jutte Lord to Synchro Summon Goyo Predator (2400/1200/6) in Attack Position. DC-667 activates the Equip Spell Card Goyo Arrow, equipping it to Goyo Predator. He activates its effect to inflict damage to Crow equal to Goyo Predator's Level times 100 (Crow: 4000→3400 LP).

Goyo Predator attacks and destroys Kuniyoshi (Crow: 3400→3300 LP). Since Goyo Predator destroyed Crow's monster by battle and sent it to the GY, DC-667 can Special Summon that monster to his field (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position. As a monster was Special Summoned to his field by the effect of a "Goyo" monster, DC-667 activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Goyo Enforcement, targeting Kuniyoshi. Kuniyoshi gains 700 ATK until the end of the turn (Kuniyoshi: 1000→1700). Kuniyoshi attacks and destroys Kunisada. DC-667 Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Goyo Enforcement's effect ends (Kuniyoshi: 1700→1000).

 **Turn 3: Crow Hogan**

Crow draws. He activates the Spell Card Against the Wind, which lets him add 1 "Blackwing" monster from his GY to his hand, so long as he takes damage equal to its ATK. He adds Gust the Backblast to his hand (Crow: 3300→2400 LP). As he controls no cards, Crow Special Summons Gust the Backblast (900/1400/2) in Attack Position. Crow Normal Summons Blizzard the Far North (1300/0/2). As Blizzard was Normal Summoned, Crow can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Kuniyoshi (1000/1000/3). Crow tunes Level 2 Blizzard to Level 3 Kuniyoshi to Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing – Sohaya the Rain Storm (1500/2000/5) in Attack Position. Since Sohaya was Synchro Summoned, Crow can Special Summon 1 "Assault Blackwing" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Kunisada (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position. Since Sohaya was Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes Level 5 Sohaya to Level 2 Gust the Backblast to Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower (2600/2000/7) in Attack Position. Crow activates Raikiri's effect to destroy cards DC-667 controls up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters Crow controls. Crow destroys Goyo Predator and Kuniyoshi. DC-667 activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Call of the Haunted, which lets him Special Summon 1 monster from his GY in Attack Position. He Special Summons Goyo Predator (2400/1200/6).

Raikiri attacks and destroys Goyo Predator (DC-667: 3700→3500 LP). As Goyo Predator was destroyed, Call of the Haunted is destroyed by its own effect. Kunisada attacks DC-667 directly (DC-667: 3500→2500 LP). Crow Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: DC-667**

DC-667 draws. He activates the Spell Card Monster Reborn, Special Summoning Goyo Predator (2400/1200/6) from his GY in Attack Position. DC-667 Normal Summons Torapart (600/600/2). DC-667 tunes Level 2 Torapart to Level 6 Goyo Predator to Synchro Summon Goyo King (2800/2000/8) in Attack Position.

Goyo King attacks Kunisada. As Goyo King is battling, it gains 400 ATK for each "Goyo" monster DC-667 controls until the end of the Battle Phase (Goyo King: 2800→3200). As Goyo King was Synchro Summoned using Torapart as material, Crow cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Goyo King destroys Kunisada (Crow: 2400→200 LP). As Goyo King destroyed Crow's monster by battle, DC-667 takes control of Raikiri. Raikiri attacks Crow directly, but Crow activates his Set Trap Card Sakuretsu Armor, targeting the attacking Raikiri and destroying it. DC-667 ends his Battle Phase (Goyo King: 3200→2800). He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Crow Hogan**

Crow draws. As he controls no monsters, he Special Summons Blackwing – Gofu the Vague Shadow (0/0/5) in Attack Position. As Gofu was Special Summoned, Crow Special Summons 2 Vague Shadow Tokens (0/0/1) in Attack Position. If Crow would Synchro Summon using Gofu, the Synchro Monster can be in the GY. Crow tunes Level 5 Gofu the Vague Shadow to the two Level 1 Vague Shadow Tokens to Phantom Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shadow (2600/2000/7) from the GY in Attack Position. Crow activates Raikiri's effect to destroy cards DC-667 controls up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters Crow controls. Crow destroys Goyo King.

Raikiri attacks DC-667 directly (DC-667: 2500→0 LP). Crow wins.

* * *

 _ **Goyo Enforcement Quick-Play Spell Card  
**_ _When a monster is Special Summoned to your field by the effect of a "Goyo" monster: Target that monster; until the end of the turn, that monster gains 700 ATK. You can only activate "Goyo Enforcement" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 14 – A Familiar Void_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

I have decided that for the Friendship Cup, I will raise the number of contestants to 32, as other authors have done. I have thought of replacing characters, but I just have too many I want to show in the Friendship Cup. I have already decided on which legacy characters will appear in the tournament, but I need five OC names. Just names. I have already decided on their Decks. I won't say what Decks they use here to avoid spoilers. In case anyone wants to know to help decide their names, please PM me. So please, help me with this.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Just as the last chapter was longer than expected, this one is shorter than expected. I hope I showed Yuji's break-in well; I took inspiration from when Crow and Yusei broke into Security in 5D's Episodes 30 and 11 respectively.

We also got Fifth Circuit's first non-Master Duel, and I thought it fitting that Crow be the one to duel. I hope I did his Blackwing and the Duel Chasers' Goyo Decks justice.

In the end, the dragoon of END was right; Yuji and Crow succeeded, but Sawatari and Serena got impatient and got Security's attention. I know this may have been contrived, but for the sake of the story, Yuji and the Lancers needed to be arrested. And next chapter, we'll get the reunions between the Lancers and Yuji and Go. I hope you look forward to it.

Sorry this chapter took so long; it was difficult to write the break-in. Also, I just bought a Playstation 4 and Persona 5, and I've been playing it and other games when I can. And Persona 5 is AWESOME.

Thank you for reading Chapter 13. I understand if it isn't as good as my previous ones, but I hope you liked it. Next chapter, we get the Facility!


	14. Chapter 14: A Familiar Void

**Announcement**

I was going to wait until I released Chapter 15 to say this, but it seems I can't afford to wait that long.

CardGameForKids and Slimslam: Stop. It. The point of reviews, to me, is for the readers to comment on what worked in the chapter and what did not. The point isn't to get into arguments, insult each other, or to just say hateful things. I do not mind constructive criticism; in fact, it helps widen my view and think about what I can change to make the story better. But blatant insults do not help anyone. I will not allow such behavior anymore. If you continue with this behavior, I will be forced to delete your reviews instead of fast-tracking them like I've been doing. I'm sorry it's come to this, but I feel like I no longer have a choice.

 **Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to cybresamurai, RoyalTwinFangs, suppes1, LazinessRules, CardGameForKids, Lightning, BladeKnightmare, HunterHQ, King, D3plh0xL0v3r, SakushiRyu, EvanderAdvent, Portal, Ethan Kironus, skydragonknight57, Guest, savagemaster1999, electriuser, the dragoon of END, Yugifan101, Guest, Lindia Fullmoon, Dyna-mate, fan viral dawn, Guest, Leo, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 13.

Portal: Aoi Zaizen. She just seems to be the most mature and relatable to me. And Trickstars and Marincess are both good Decks.

Lightning: What incident are you talking about? The Lost Incident? That didn't happen in Fifth Circuit's backstory. Nor do the Ignis exist.

Yugifan101: Who's Yuki? Do you mean Yuji? All I'll say on the Lancers' Link Monsters is that Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sawatari, Kurosaki, and Reiji will absolutely each get at least one. Anyone else is up in the air. And it isn't necessarily Link Monsters that are difficult to create; it's Cyberse cards that they can't make. They just need to adapt to the Link Dimension's Master Rules, so there will be no degradation of their cards.

Guest: The Collective are NOT the Knights of Hanoi. The Knights of Hanoi aren't part of Fifth Circuit.

Now that's out of the way, please enjoy Chapter 14!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Familiar Void**

Sawatari yelled at the Security officers, demanding they release him before they unceremoniously threw him in the back of an armored van. They then proceeded to throw Crow and Shinji in after.

Refusing to be cowed, Yuji walked into the van before they could push him. While they couldn't see his bound hands, he rubbed the palm of his right glove, searching for a certain pressure. Yes. It was there.

He frowned to himself. It wasn't an ideal choice, but it was the only place he could hide it without it being taken away as contraband.

Yuji sat on the right bench as Yuya and then Serena were thrown in the van as well. Yuya caught Serena before she fell, but as Security closed the doors, Yuya ran up to them. "Wait, please!"

He shoved himself against the doors, preventing them from closing. "Reira! Where's Reira!?"

"Hey!"

"Reira, where are you!? Reira!"

"Quit struggling!" The officer closed the doors, shoving Yuya back in.

As Yuya was forced back, Crow went up to the back window and saw the kids being held back by another officer.

"Hey, you guys!" he shouted at them. "Don't worry about me and eat properly!"

The van started moving and the windows on the sides closed. But Yuya kept pounding on the doors.

"Hey! You can hear me, can't you!?" he shouted. "Stop! I'm begging you!"

"Calm down, Yuya," Crow said, settling in next to Shinji, who was next to Yuji.

"But Reira… I have to find Reira!"

"You don't need to worry about Reira!" Everyone turned to look at Serena. "I saw Tsukikage slip in during the confusion and take her away."

"What?! Tsukikage did?!" Yuji raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen that, and he'd been standing much closer to Reira. It seemed the ninja's skills with stealth were much better than Yuji's. Perhaps he could ask him for lessons.

"A friend of yours?" Crow asked.

Yuji nodded. "A ninja cosplayer. A very serious one." Crow and Shinji blinked at Yuji's serious expression before turning to Yuya, who just shrugged before sitting next to Serena.

"Tsukikage must have been searching for us and Reira under Reiji Akaba's orders," Serena mused.

"Well, anyways, that means he got saved in the nick of time," Yuya said in relief.

Crow smiled. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about. Isn't that good?"

"It's not!" Sawatari shouted, standing up and glaring at a camera in the front. "This is clearly a mistaken arrest! I'll tell my father on them and get them all fired!"

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "Sawatari, who is your father?"

The boy looked back at him. "He's a high-ranking official in Maiami City!"

"And are we in Maiami City?"

"Uh… no."

"Does your father's authority go outside Maiami City?" His eyes narrowed further into a flat look. "Or outside the Standard Dimension?"

"…"

Sawatari sat back down next to Serena, a sullen expression on his face. She gave him an aside glance before looking at Yuji.

"You're taking this rather calmly," she noted. "Have you been arrested before?"

Yuji shook his head. "No. But there's no point in panicking. We'll just have to watch and wait. Once we have more information, we'll find a way out of this."

Crow chuckled and shook his head. "Man, nothing fazes you, does it?"

"…Aren't you angry at us?" Yuji looked back at Serena, who was looking at him guiltily. "You said that we would draw Security here if we went out, and that's just what happened. So… aren't you going to admonish us?"

"…What would be the point?" Serena blinked at Yuji's uninterested tone. His look was similarly uncaring. "The two of you already proved you care more about your own impulses and egos than you do about the team. You've proven your pride matters more than the mission."

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the van. "Any lecture from me would be pointless. You're not going to learn; you're both too stubborn for that. The rest of us will just have to adapt."

Sawatari looked rather relieved that he wasn't going to be lectured. But Serena looked like she'd been slapped. Hard. Her mouth worked for a few moments, trying to form words before she closed it with a look of regret.

Crow and Shinji, on the other hand, were both staring at Yuji with wide eyes. "Damn, man," Crow muttered. "That's _cold_."

Shinji shook his head. "Go said he could be brutal," he muttered. "But _wow_."

Yuya looked between Serena and Yuji. He looked like he wanted to say something but ultimately just sighed before looking at Crow and Shinji. "Those two aside, I'm sorry about this; the two of you and the children got caught up in our mess. Sorry."

Shinji smiled back and shook his head. "Don't apologize for that; Commons tend to get arrested for the smallest reasons. Something like this would have happened eventually. I'm just glad the kids didn't get captured, too."

Crow frowned. "I hope those kids don't resort to stealing food again. They might get sent to the camps if they're caught."

"We have friends on the outside," Shinji reminded Crow. "They'll look after them."

"I hope so," Crow muttered.

"But where are they even taking us?" Yuya asked. "To an internment camp?"

"If Security captures you and takes you in a car, it can only be going one place!" Shinji answered. "The Facility." He turned and smirked at Yuji. "Guess you're in luck; you'll be going there much sooner than you thought."

Yuji frowned but kept his eyes closed. "This wasn't exactly how I hoped to get in. But I'll figure out a plan."

"Huh?" Sawatari blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Yuji opened his eyes and looked at the boy. "You'll understand when we get there." He glanced at the camera Sawatari had been shouting at. It likely had audio. Talking about him breaking into a Security station would likely exasperate the situation and make things worse.

"Oh?" Sawatari looked confused. "Does this have something to do with when you broke into-OOMPH!"

The boy's big mouth was shut up when Yuji rather savagely kicked him in the stomach. Sawatari's eyes bugged out as the other teen glared at him.

"Don't talk about that," the hacker said in a low voice. "Not where they can hear us. Understood?"

Sawatari nodded quickly as Yuji retracted his foot and sat back down next to Crow and Shinji, who were staring at him again.

"Was that necessary, Yuji?" Yuya asked.

"Yes." Yuji turned to Shinji, who instinctively flinched. "How long until we get there?"

"Well, the Facility's on an island, so it'll take a while."

"Understood." With that, Yuji fell back against the wall and closed his eyes again.

"…What the hell is up with you?" Yuji opened his eyes to look at a glaring Sawatari, who was still nursing his midsection. "We've been falsely arrested! Shouldn't you be outraged? How are you taking this so calmly?"

"You said you haven't been arrested before." Yuji turned to look at Serena. She had recovered from his disapproval and met his gaze without flinching. "Is your disregard for our situation part of your training from SOL Technologies?"

"Oh yeah," Crow remembered. "Go said you and he were working for a company called SOL Technologies. Something about a Security Project?"

Shinji narrowed his eyes at Yuji. "Security?"

Yuji shook his head. "Not like these guys; I'm not a police officer," he assured Shinji. "I have no authority to arrest anyone, and aside from leading Security Team 13, any authority I have at SOL is more because of my father and brother."

"What are they like?" Yuji turned to Yuya. "I mean, you talk about how strong your brother is and you said your father created your Cyberse cards, but nothing more than that. So what are they like?"

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "What does it matter?" he asked.

"Well, we'll be going to the Link Dimension eventually, right?" Sawatari pointed out. "Shouldn't we know more about it before we do?"

That was actually a reasonable point, and Yuji was a little surprised that Sawatari had been the one to come up with it. But he didn't vocalize that surprise; he suspected Sawatari would take it as an insult.

"I would like to know more about the Link Dimension as well," Serena said. "But for another reason." She narrowed her eyes. "I accept that out of all of us, you have the most experience and combat skills; after Reiji, you're probably our strongest duelist. But we know next to nothing about your personal life or the company you work for. If we are going to fight alongside and trust each other, I would like to know more."

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "Trust is a two-way street," he retorted. "Aside from Yuya's father's disappearance, I know nothing about anyone's pasts here. Why should I share when I know nothing about yours?"

"There's nothing to tell," Serena shrugged. "I was raised in an orphanage and eventually sent to Academia. There, I met the Professor, who kept me at Academia and refused to let me leave until I snuck out and came to Standard."

"…There's not much for me to tell either." Yuji and the others looked at Yuya, who looked sheepish. "Other than my father disappearing three years ago, I live with my mother, I go to You Show Duel School with Yuzu and the others, and I train with Gongenzaka. That's pretty much it."

Sawatari scoffed. "Wow. You two have lame backstories," he complained.

"What about you?" Yuya asked. "I know about your father. What about your mother?"

Sawatari shrugged. "Gone. She left dad when I was six."

"Oh," Yuya said, his voice small. "S-Sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. I'm sure she had her reasons. Just like I'm sure dad has his for never paying any attention to me. And why he pretty much left raising me to our housekeeper. And how no matter how hard I try, he's never once said he was proud of me."

Sawatari blinked and looked around. Everyone but Yuji was looking at him with shock in their eyes. And aside from Serena, those eyes also contained sympathy.

"Hey! What're those looks for? I'm not some pity party to feel sorry for!" Sawatari turned to Yuji. "Well, we said our pieces. So what's the Link Dimension like?"

"…It's actually pretty similar to Standard," Yuji eventually said. "At least in the sense that it mostly revolves around one company. If the Leo Corporation unofficially runs Maiami City, then SOL Technologies unofficially runs Den City. Almost everything in the city is geared around the company; it's the biggest employer and the best payer, numerous restaurants give SOL employees discounts, most of the shipments in the harbor are for SOL; it's basically the heart of Den City."

Crow whistled. "Go told me a little bit about Den City and SOL Technologies. He said their success was mostly because of something called LINK VRAINS."

"LINK VRAINS?" Yuya repeated.

"It's an acronym. LINK VRAINS stands for Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System," Yuji explained. "It's a cyberspace where people take part in Virtual Reality Duels. It was created by Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, my father, who is also the head of SOL's Research & Development division."

"Virtual Reality?" Serena repeated.

"Cyberspace? The hell is that?" Sawatari asked.

Yuji frowned. "It's a simulation that your mind enters while your body remains in the real world. In LINK VRAINS, people create avatars that can appear however they wish; they can look like yourself in the real world or they can look like whatever you want. And each avatar has an ID, a name to identify them. Some people like Go use their real names. Others use pseudonyms or codenames. I, for example, go by Kingmaker."

"Oh! That's the name you introduced yourself as," Sawatari remembered.

"So people in the Link Dimension duel in virtual reality," Serena surmised. "Not in real life?"

"We can, but it isn't as common as it used to be. LINK VRAINS is far more popular, particular because of the Charisma Duelists."

"You mentioned them before," Yuya remembered. "You said they're Entertainment Duelists?"

"That's the closest analogy to them. Charisma Duelists are duelist idols. They put on shows and duel on special stages in LINK VRAINS. They're basically duality celebrities."

"Like Jack Atlas," Shinji said with a scowl.

Yuji turned to look at the man. "Jack Atlas?"

"He's the number one duelist in the City," Crow explained. "He's been the King for three years."

"What I'm curious about," Serena said, interrupting Crow before he could go on a tangent, "is your training. Kurosaki said your skills were the result of battle. Where did you get those skills?"

"The Collective," Yuji answered with a frown. "They're a hacker group who appeared six months ago. They've been attacking SOL Technologies, trying to expose company secrets and people's private information on the Internet. In response, SOL created the Security Project to fight back against them, and I signed up for it. I was made the leader of Security Team 13, with Go Onizuka and Hanako Zaizen. My brother Ryoken is the leader of Security Team 1."

"So you've been fighting a war for the last six months?" Crow asked. "In… virtual reality?"

Yuji shrugged. "It's not really a war," he said. "Not like with Academia. It's more like a series of battles. At this point, it's just attrition."

"So your brother leads another Security Team," Yuya said. "And your father is head of R&D?"

Yuji nodded. "Basically."

"What about your mother?"

"Dr. Kogami's wife died shortly after she gave birth to Ryoken. As for my own mother, I have no memories of her. Or my birth father." Seeing the looks of confusion on their faces, he said, "I'm adopted. Dr. Kogami adopted me eight years ago."

"Oh!" Sawatari nodded. "So why did he adopt you?"

Yuji frowned. "That's-." Then he blinked and looked at the front of the van. "Are we slowing down?"

The others blinked and realized that Yuji was right. "Looks like we're here," Crow said with a scowl.

Sure enough, the van soon stopped, and the back opened up. They were led out and stood in a line while one of the arresting officers spoke with a guard.

"We've brought in six new prisoners," the officer said.

"Confirmed," the female guard said.

"Prisoners he said?!" Sawatari protested. "I'm Shingo Sawatari, I'm definitely not-!"

"I've never heard of you, keep quiet," the other officer ordered, lifting Sawatari up by the back of his coat. Sawatari grumbled but complied.

The female guard looked at Serena. "You over there, you're being placed in separate quarters from those five. Come with me."

"Huh?" Yuya said.

"It's fine," Serena assured him. "Don't make a scene." She glanced at Yuji, who was looking at the guard with narrowed eyes, then followed after her.

 _Why is Serena being separated?_ Yuji wondered. _Is it because she's a girl? Ryoken did say many prisons are segregated by gender. Or is there another reason?_

"Come on, you guys are this way." Yuji, Yuya, Crow, Shinji, and Sawatari followed a different guard. They eventually stopped before a very large door.

"We're confiscating your Duel Disks," the guard said. "Unauthorized dueling isn't allowed here. Take this with you guys." He then gave a Deck to Yuya, then another to Yuji. The boy flipped it over and realized it was his Deck.

"You're not going to confiscate our Decks?" Crow asked.

The guard smirked. "Here, your Deck is as valuable as your own life! You better make sure to treasure it while you can." The guard walked over to the door while Yuji processed his words.

 _Our Decks are as valuable as our lives. What does that mean? Moreover, he mentioned "unauthorized" dueling. Meaning that there could be some authorized dueling._ He rubbed the palm of his glove again. _Looks like I made the right choice in what I hid._

The guard opened the door with a keycard. "And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum." The door opened into a large cylindrical room lined with cells. The inmates of said cells were looking down at their group as they entered.

"From that greeting, I guess we can forget expecting a soft bed and a full-course meal," Sawatari remarked.

"Aside from a select few dangerous ones, almost everyone here is a Common arrested on false pretenses," Crow said.

"There are easily 100 or 200 held here on false charges," Shinji added.

"False charges?" Yuya repeated. "Then that's just like us, isn't it?"

"Well, they don't know what Crow and Yuji did, so yeah," Shinji said. The two he mentioned glared at him. "But here, there are only two types of people: People with no life left in their eyes, and the ones whose eyes still glow." Yuji noted Shinji looking up at a cell. Following his gaze, Yuji noticed one of them give an almost imperceptible nod.

 _I suppose it makes sense they would have friends here,_ he thought. The guard motioned them to keep moving, so they started walking again. But then Yuji stopped as he felt a tingle go up his spine. He lifted his head and looked around.

 _What the…?_ Yuji narrowed his eyes. _Someone's watching me._ This wasn't like the other prisoners. Someone was looking specifically at him with great intensity. But where-?

"Hey! Pick up the pace!" Yuji blinked and looked at the guard, who was glaring at him. "Trust me, you don't want to be left behind."

Yuji frowned but followed him. For now, he decided to ignore the feeling in his gut. If there was someone watching him, they would undoubtedly confront him eventually.

The guard led the five to a cell and then pushed them in. Once they were inside, their Real Solid Vision handcuffs disappeared.

"From now on, this shared cell will be your home sweet home!" he said. He closed the gate and sneered. "Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates." He snickered as he walked away.

"Like hell this is our home sweet home," Crow muttered. "Now then, what're we going to do now?"

They looked over their cell. It contained numerous beds and a few desks, and the back was covered in shadows. Two other occupants in jumpsuits stood in the light.

"Looks like we've got some newcomers," the one in red said.

"Huh?"

"Well? Aren't you going to greet us?" he asked in response to Yuya's questioning sound.

"Hello," Yuji said flatly.

"Huh?" the man in a green jumpsuit said. "You call that a greeting?" The two walked up to them.

"You should be sitting down with your head bowed saying, 'Nice to meet you, sir!'" the other admonished. The other new occupants were summarily unimpressed.

"If you want me to sit down, you should at least bring out a sofa for me!" Sawatari said.

"What was that?!" "You little-!"

"Quit acting so unseemly!"

They looked over as someone stepped out of the darkness.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya said in shock. "What're you doing he-?" The boy was silenced as Gongenzaka wrapped him in a bearhug.

"Yuya! You're safe!" the big youth shouted.

"Gongenzaka… I can't breathe…"

"When I was just thinking I'd never see you again, to think I'd meet you here…! I, the man Gongen… Gongen-!" Yuji blinked as Gongenzaka started bawling like crazy. Well, this was… unexpected.

Crow blinked. "And who's this overly affectionate guy?"

"Sheesh, you're overreacting, Gon." They turned to look at a teen spread out over a bed. "I told you we'd meet them here eventually!" Dennis turned his head. "Hey, Yuya!"

"Dennis!" Yuya said, having freed himself from Gongenzaka's hold. "You're here too?"

Yuji frowned. "If you're here, then that means-."

"What's all the commotion?" They turned to look at another bed, where a tall man was laying down. The man grumbled and sat up.

"I was trying to get some sleep and…" The man blinked at the newcomers. "Oh. Yuji. There you are."

Go blinked again. Then his eyes widened. "Yuji!" He leapt off the bed and ran towards the teen, his arms spread. He wrapped them around his teammate… or rather he tried to, because Yuji had sidestepped the hug and the tall man ended up hugging Sawatari.

"Yuji! I'm so glad you're-!"

"Hey! Let go of me! I can't breath!"

Go blinked and looked down at the boy in his arms. "You aren't Yuji."

"No, he isn't." Go looked to the side and saw Yuji glaring at him. "Seriously, Go?" he admonished. "Crow told you to stay away from the Underground Arena, and then you go there? And what happened? You got arrested!"

"Hey!" Go protested, releasing Sawatari and making him fall on his rear end. "I didn't know Security would show up! And I thought these guys would lead me to you!"

"If you thought that, then you should have taken them somewhere safe," Yuji said. "Then again, you were always a man of action instead of thinking. Perhaps a few days stuck in a cell has given you time to reflect on your actions."

Go growled. "Why you…" Then he smiled and laughed out loud, shocking the others. "You haven't changed at all, Yuji! Oh, I didn't realize how much I've missed this."

"This is how he usually is?" Crow asked.

"Tch." Sawatari rubbed his sore rear end. "If he's like this with his friends, no wonder he's socially awkward."

Go blinked. "Wait. How'd you know we were arrested in the Underground Arena?" Gongenzaka and Dennis both blinked in realization and glanced at Yuji, who shrugged.

"I hacked into Security's database," he said simply. No need to bore Go and the others with the details. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Crow shake his head and Shinji smirk. "I saw a report that you'd been arrested." He looked around the room. "The report mentioned two Xyz duelists. Is Kurosaki with you?"

"He was arrested with us," Dennis confirmed. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "But the first day here, he got in a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement."

"Solitary confinement?" Yuya repeated in shock.

Sawatari scoffed. "That does sound like something he'd do."

"Who won?"

Dennis blinked at Yuji's question. "Uh, won what?"

"Kurosaki or the other prisoners," he clarified. "Who won the fight?"

Crow gave him a strange look. "Why does that matter?"

Go rolled his eyes. "Kurosaki did," he answered. Yuji nodded in thanks.

"You know all of these people, Boss Gon?" They turned back to the red-jumpsuit-wearing inmate.

"Yeah," Gongenzaka confirmed. "This guy is Yuya Sakaki, my best friend."

"Huh!?"

"That's Yuji Kogami, an acquaintance," Gongenzaka continued. "And that guy over there is Shingo Sawatari, who isn't my friend." Sawatari glared at him for the introduction.

"Boss Gon's best friend!?" The other two inmates were obviously shocked at Gongenzaka's words.

"And his acquaintances?!"

"We're so sorry!" they shouted while bowing repeatedly. Yuji blinked at the scene. This was rather surreal.

"It really isn't that big of a deal…" Yuya said half-heartedly.

"By the way, Yuya," Gongenzaka asked, "do you know what's happened with Reiji Akaba and everyone else?"

"Reira is safe," Yuya assured him. "Right now, she's probably with Reiji Akaba. As for Yuzu…"

"What? You've seen Yuzu!?" Gongenzaka asked in shock.

"No, not yet," Yuya denied. "But it seems like she's nearby. We have to hurry up and get out of here to search for her."

Go looked at Yuji. "You've been here about ten, fifteen minutes," he said. "Do you have an escape plan yet?"

Yuji glowered at his teammate. "I am not a miracle worker," he said flatly. "I will need to explore more of this prison before I can come up with a working plan."

Go raised an eyebrow. "A working plan? So you do have plans that won't work?"

"I have plans that I don't know will work," Yuji corrected. "I need more information to increase the certainty of success."

Crow chuckled. "You know, I'm starting to think that nothing you do or say will surprise me anymore."

"Aren't you the boss around here?" Sawatari asked Gongenzaka. "Can't you do something?"

"No, and I'm not exactly the boss around here…"

"The boss of most of this place is in another cell," Dennis said. "From what I hear, he's been the head of this place for over 10 years!"

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'most of this place?'" he asked.

"Well, this prison has a maximum-security section," Go answered. "Supposedly, that place has its own boss."

"But you don't want to meet that guy!" the inmate in red spoke up.

"No way in hell you want to!" the guy in green affirmed. "He's a Death God! You get called by him, you'll never come out of that area!"

"Death God?" Yuji repeated in confusion. Before they could answer, a bell sounded over the intercom.

"Oh! That's the lunch bell!" Dennis said. "Come on! We should eat!" The door to their cell opened, allowing them to leave. But before they did, Yuji noticed Crow and Shinji share a look. A grim one.

 _That talk of a "Death God" seemed to bother them,_ he thought. _Do they know who it is?_

Dennis, Gongenzaka, and Go led the group to the cafeteria. As he waited in line, Yuji observed that some prisoners were given larger portions and others were given smaller ones. He then noticed that the former were the ones giving the cooks Duel Monster cards.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered the guard's words: "Here, your Deck is as valuable as your own life!" He glanced behind him at Go and raised an eyebrow. Noticing Yuji's gaze, Go shook his head. So Go hadn't given away any of his cards. That was good; he would need all of them for their escape.

When Yuya reached the counter, he complained about the portion size, but the cooks ignored him. Sawatari attempted to intimidate them with his father, which worked about as well as Yuji expected. Which was to say, not at all.

Yuji himself received his portion without complaint. Considering the dangers of letting Cyberse cards get around, he wouldn't part with any of them. That and his father made them. He wasn't giving anything of his father's away just for more food.

He did notice however, that Go received a larger portion. He raised an eyebrow again, and this time Go smirked and flexed his shoulder a little. Ah. Physical intimidation instead of bribery. That was one way to go. A pity Yuji couldn't use it. At least not without carrying through with the threat.

He was partially surprised Go would try such an act, but then he remembered Go's childhood. Perhaps Go would be more comfortable here than the rest of them.

As the others walked to a table, Yuji noticed Yuya was walking with a distracted look. And an inmate near him was reaching out with a foot.

Narrowing his eyes, he thrust his tray into Go's hands. "Hold this," he said.

"Huh?"

Yuji walked up to Yuya and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Huh?" Yuya turned to look, only to be thrust backwards as Yuji kept walking. Right into the inmate's foot. But instead of tripping, he pushed with all the strength he could muster. Said push ended up yanking the foot's owner out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Ah!" he growled and glared at Yuji. "What's your problem!?"

"Apologies," Yuji said as he tapped his foot. "I am socially awkward."

"You bastard!" the inmate growled as he stood up. "Are you picking a fight with me!?"

"Hey, hey!" another inmate walked up and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't fight with this guy!"

"Huh? What do you-?" The other inmate whispered something into his ear. Something that made him pale. "W-Wait? _His_ orders?!"

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing." The inmate backed away with a slight bow. "Sorry for the trouble."

The inmate went back to his table, trying not to look at Yuji. Now that he thought about it, most of the inmates were averting their eyes from him. Hmm. Strange.

Setting their actions aside, Yuji walked over to Go and took his tray back. Noticing an inmate with a bucket of water, he narrowed his eyes threateningly. The guy got the idea and scampered away.

"What was that, Yuji?" Yuya asked when he and Go rejoined their group.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"Oh, come on!" Sawatari complained. "You just hit that guy, and he let you get away with it! That's not normal!"

"I heard him say something about 'orders,'" Yuji said with a frown. He remembered that feeling of being watched when they arrived. "Like the inmates have been told to leave me alone. I think I attracted _someone's_ attention. But who's?"

"Maybe it was his," Dennis said, pointing at an old man with short and hair and a strong jaw, wearing a green robe. Said man was sitting alone with two inmates standing at his sides, eating much finer food than everyone else. "He's the boss of this place, after all."

"He's the boss?" Yuya whispered. "He's got some exquisite food there…"

"The boss of the prisoners is in an even higher position than the guards here!" one of Gongenzaka's lackies informed him.

Yuji frowned at the older man. Was he the one who told the inmates to leave him alone? Something told him no.

"You said there was another boss. In the maximum-security area," Yuji addressed the two seasoned inmates. "Does he come out here?"

The duo twitched and looked around nervously. "He can," the one in green whispered. "Despite being the Facility's most dangerous prisoner, none of the guards stop him from coming and going wherever he wants."

"At least regarding the prison areas," the one in red added. "They don't let him anywhere where prisoners aren't allowed."

"Why?" Crow asked, his eyes narrowed. "If he's so dangerous, why do they let him roam around?"

"Because they're terrified of him," Dennis answered easily. "I haven't seen him, but I've heard a lot of scary stories about the 'Death God.' Some say he's even stronger than the regular boss, but he leaves him alone."

"That's true," Green admitted. "The Death God always leave the boss alone. No one knows why, though."

Go shook his head. "Let's stop talking about Gods of Death," he said. The two inmates both nodded vigorously in agreement. "There's something more important I need to say." He turned to Yuya, who started. "Yuya Sakaki."

"Y-Yes?"

"Gongenzaka and Dennis told me you're an Entertainment Duelist."

"I am. Like my father before me."

"Why did you decide to become an Entertainment Duelist?"

Yuya blinked and then adopted a serious look. "Because I want to share my father's beliefs," he said. "I want to make everyone see how much fun dueling is for me. And I want to make everyone smile with my dueling."

The two stared each other down until Go broke into a smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," he said cheerily. "As your senior, I hope we get along." He held out a hand.

Yuya blinked again and then smiled. He reached out and shook Go's hand. "I hope we get along too," he said. "Yuji told us a little about you. He said you're an Entertainment Duelist yourself."

"I said he was a Charisma Duelist," Yuji corrected him. "In fact, he's _the_ Charisma Duelist, the best in all of Den City; I've only ever seen him lose to myself or my brother Ryoken."

Go chuckled. "I used to lose a lot more often than you're implying, Yuji," he said. "Still, once we get out of here, I'd like to have an Entertainment Duel with you, Yuya. My duel with Dennis was fun, but he spoke highly of you. I'd like to see those skills for myself."

"Yeah! It's a deal!"

* * *

The group finished their meals soon after. After lunch ended, Crow, Shinji, Yuya, Yuji, and Sawatari were forced to help in the kitchen by washing the dishes. And right after _that,_ they were then forced to clean one of the Facility's shower rooms. Another group of prisoners was supposed to help them, but that group got out of it by giving the guard rare cards.

When they returned to their cells, exhausted with raw hands, Dennis took pity on them. "No one told you? Cards are as valuable as your life here. Cards are currency here. If you bribe the guards with cards, you get treated better."

"That's why they gave us our Decks back," Yuya realized, looking at his cards.

"Yeah," Yuji nodded. "I did notice prisoners giving the cooks cards. But I had no intention of parting with mine, so I didn't say anything."

"You should have," Sawatari grumbled. "If you had told us, I would've handed over some cards so I could eat."

"Sawatari!" Yuya chastised the other boy. "Card's aren't money! You shouldn't use them just to bribe people!" Yuya gasped as he realized something. "Don't tell me-!" He turned to Dennis and Gongenzaka. "Did you use your cards!? For bribing people!?"

The two looked to the side. "Don't blame them," Go said, folding his arms. "In that situation, I would have done the same. They just happened to beat me to it."

"That situation?" Yuya repeated.

"It was for us!" They turned to stare at the two inmates, who had looks of deep pain on their faces. "Boss Gon… for us…"

"He didn't have a choice…"

"Don't say unnecessary things," Gongenzaka chastised them.

"No, please let me tell them!" the one in red said. "Before we came here, we had lost a duel, had our cards stolen, and came here without a single card!"

"So then we got bullied horribly," the one in green continued. "And then Gon went to the guard and gave him cards so that we could eat. If he hadn't done that, then we probably would be…"

"Dennis also gave his cards too…"

"Well, Gon was going off, making only himself look cool!" Dennis said with his hands raised.

"It was quite a sight," Go said with a grin. "He punched the wall and cracked it."

"But you didn't give up any cards?" Crow asked Go, who shook his head.

"I was about to. To help them out. But…" Go turned and smiled at Yuji. "When I did, I heard a voice in my head. 'Don't do unnecessary heroics. Save it for when you escape.'"

"Huh," Yuji said. "Sounds like good advice. I'm surprised you listened to it."

"I do pay attention to what you say, Yuji," Go said. "Some of the time."

Yuya frowned. "Even if you saved them, I still think it's wrong! To use cards for something like that!"

"Yeah, I know," Gongenzaka agreed.

Yuji opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the door opened. They turned to look at the guard who'd opened the cell.

"You've been called on," he said. "Get out here."

"Called?" Yuya repeated. The guard nodded and moved to the side. They all filed out, but when Yuji attempted to leave, the guard held his baton in front of him.

"Not you," the guard said with a sneer. "Your presence was asked for elsewhere." Yuji raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Yuya said. "Someone else? Who asked for Yuji?"

"That isn't your concern," the guard said dismissively.

"Yuji…"

Yuji looked from Go to Yuya and nodded. "Don't worry," he assured them. "I'll handle this. See you later."

Yuya and Go didn't look reassured, but they allowed themselves to be led away. Yuji, however, was led by a different guard to another section. The teen narrowed his eyes.

"This is the maximum-security section, isn't it?" he asked.

The guard nodded with a sneer. "Yeah. The worst of the worst are kept here. And the worst of all of them is the one who called you."

"This 'Death God' I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah. Him. You should know this right now; I've never seen anyone who's faced him leave their cells ever again. So you might want to pray to God for salvation."

"I don't believe in God," Yuji said flatly.

"Well, then you're just screwed, aren't you?"

The guard led him down a passage and then stopped in front of a cell. "I brought him!" he said.

"Enter."

Yuji raised an eyebrow at the cold voice. The guard opened the cell door and pushed Yuji through. As his eyes adjusted to the dim, he finally noticed the occupant.

The man inside had pale skin and light blue hair that went down to his shoulders. Blue eyes shone in the dark, highlighted by a yellow mark that ran up the side of his right face. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants and shoes underneath a black trench coat.

The man smiled and stood up from the cot he was sitting on. "I knew it," he said, looking Yuji in the eyes. Those eyes…

Yuji felt a chill go down his spine and his eyes narrowed as he met the man's gaze. Those eyes… no, not just them. There was an aura around the man. A veritable pressure. Just being near him was enough for Yuji to sense it. And that pressure was reminding him of a certain feeling. One he had become accustomed to. But that feeling was strongest when Yuji looked into his eyes. He knew what this was. He had lived with it for the last eight years.

A void.

The person in front of him was empty. Just like him.

"I had thought I was the only one," the man said, looking him over. His gaze was almost hungry. "That there wasn't anyone else out there who would understand it." He refocused on his eyes. "But you _do_ understand it, don't you? You feel the same thing, don't you?"

"…You were the one watching me when I arrived with the others," Yuji realized, remembering the feeling of being watched. "And the one who told the other inmates to leave me alone."

"Yes, that was me. My name is Kyosuke Kiryu. The other inmates call me a 'Death God.' I don't care for such a title, but I suppose it's apt." He looked out the door at the other cells. "When I first arrived at this place three years ago, the boss of this place was a scum of a human being. What he was doing here… you really don't want to know. He called me just as I called you, as Chojiro Tokumatsu called your friends."

"They are not my friends," Yuji interjected. "They are my comrades."

Kiryu smiled. "Is that so? Either way, I defeated him and took over as the boss of the maximum-security section. His current cell is down that way." He gestured off to the left. "Since then, Mr. Tokumatsu and I have made a deal: I leave him alone, and when a prisoner catches my eye, he doesn't object when they're sent here."

"Catches your eye? In what way?"

"In a dangerous sense," Kiryu answered. "In the sense that they might be strong. That they might cure me of my boredom." He walked over to the cell door and looked out. "You know what it feels like, don't you? How nothing seems to matter? How no matter what you do, that hole in your heart will never get filled?"

Yuji said nothing. There was nothing to say, and Kiryu knew that. "Before I came here, I tried to fill that void with challenges. Duels, and when that didn't help, I tried fighting Security. I thought that fighting the strongest power in the City would give me a sense of accomplishment."

Yuji narrowed his eyes. _Fighting security? And he arrived here three years ago… He must be the friend Crow mentioned._

Kiryu didn't notice his change in expression. "I don't think I need to tell you how that ended. For the last three years, I have been trying to find an answer. A way to fill this void. The only answer I've found is dueling. When someone looks like they could challenge me, I request them. Perhaps they could give me the spark I've been looking for."

"…The inmates said those who come here are never seen again," Yuji remembered.

Kiryu chuckled. "They aren't dead," he assured Yuji. "They've just fallen into despair and refuse to leave their cells. I'm not sure if it's because of dueling me… or if it's something else."

"So why did you call me? Do you think I can challenge you?"

"Yes," Kiryu answered instantly. "I know that look in your eyes; I've seen it far too often. If anyone in this prison can challenge me, it would be you."

"…Alright," Yuji said. "I'll duel you. Then I'll go back to my comrades."

Kiryu nodded. "Guard!" he called out. The guard who had brought Yuji hurried over from where they had been listening in. "Bring us two Duel Disks."

"Yes, sir!"

A few minutes later, the guard brought a pair of Duel Disks. They had slightly oblate bodies and round touchscreens. The guard handed the one with a blue body and green trim to Yuji while Kiryu took the one with a black body and a white trim.

Looking over it, Yuji noticed the slot in the side. Perfect. He reached inside his glove and pulled the chip out, which he then inserted into the side. He placed the Duel Disk on his wrist and activated its red blade. Kiryu activated his own Duel Disk's gray blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 4000 LP**

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

Kiryu blinked. "Oh? What's that?"

"Something I added to the Duel Disk's programming," Yuji answered. "It restricts monsters from the Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zones and turns the Monster Zones into the Main Monster Zones."

Kiryu looked at the display on his Duel Disk. "I see. How interesting. It looks like this duel will be even more fun than I thought. I'll take the first turn I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Infernity Launcher!"

 _Infernity?_ Yuji thought, his eyes narrowing. _That's the same archetype as the card Crow gave me. Looks like he really is Crow's friend._

"I activate Infernity Launcher's effect! Once per turn, I can send an 'Infernity' monster from my hand to the Graveyard. I discard Infernity Destroyer. Next, I summon Infernity Necromancer!" A skeleton wearing voluminous purple robes appeared.

 **Infernity Necromancer ATK 0 DEF 2000 LVL: 3**

"Necromancer's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, it changes to Defense Position."

 _I see. So that's why he would summon a monster with 0 attack points._

"I Set one card. I end my turn. Now, show me your strength!"

Yuji narrowed his eyes. _If he's managed to keep control here for three years, he must be really strong. I'll have to keep my guard up._ "My turn! Draw! By discarding the Level 1 Dotscaper, I can Special Summon Bitrooper!" A white-and-gold mechanical humanoid with a lance and energy shield appeared in Attack Position.

 **Bitrooper ATK 1500 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"I summon Cyberse Gadget!" Another mechanical humanoid, this one white and blue with red attachments to its shoulders, appeared.

 **Cyberse Gadget ATK 1400 DEF 300 LVL: 4**

"Cyberse?" Kiryu said with a raised eyebrow. "I've never heard of that Type."

"Cyberse Gadget's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. Resurrect, Dotscaper!" A small monster made of green and white blocks materialized.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link portal materialized above them. Kiryu raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Bitrooper, Cyberse Gadget, and Dotscaper in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Decode Talker!" A warrior in purple armor emerged from the portal and swung its sword from the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↙↑↘

"Link Summon?" Kiryu repeated. "It seems dueling has changed quite a bit since I was imprisoned."

"Cyberse Gadget's additional effect activates!" Yuji said. "When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Gadget Token!" A small white machine with red prongs on its sides appeared in Defense Position at Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker.

 **Gadget Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Furthermore, Dotscaper's effect activates! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" The green and white monster reappeared at Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker in Defense Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"Decode Talker's effect activates! For every monster at its Link Markers, it gains 500 attack points! Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300→3300**

"Link Markers," Kiryu repeated. Looking at his Duel Disk, he noted the red arrows on Decode Talker's card which pointed to Dotscaper and the Gadget Token. "I see…"

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters. I set Dotscaper and Gadget Token in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Flame Administrator!" A large red and orange mechanical humanoid emerged from the portal at Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker.

 **Flame Administrator ATK 1200 LINK-2** ←↘

"That monster was also Special Summoned from the Extra Deck," Kiryu noted. "So Extra Deck monsters can also be summoned to these Link Markers. Fascinating."

"Since Dotscaper is no longer on the field, Decode Talker loses 500 attack points," Yuji said, "but while Flame Administrator is on my field, my Link Monsters gain 800 attack points!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 3300→2800→3600**

 **Flame Administrator ATK 1200→2000**

"Battle! Decode Talker attacks Infernity Necromancer! Decode End!" Decode Talker leapt into the air, its blade held high. But Kiryu gestured to his field.

"Continuous Trap activate!" he declared. "Depth Amulet! I discard a card to negate your attack!" A barrier appeared around Necromancer, blocking Decode Talker's strike. Yuji grit his teeth. "Depth Amulet will be destroyed during your 3rd End Phase after I activate it."

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kiryu smirked at his card. "As I have no other cards in my hand, I can reveal the Infernity Archfiend I just drew and then Special Summon it!" A thin fiend in blue and green robes appeared in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Archfiend ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Archfiend's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can add an 'Infernity' card from my Deck to my hand, which I'll now Set." Kiryu gestured to one of his monsters. "Necromancer's effect activates! Once per turn, when I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon an 'Infernity' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Infernity Destroyer!" A tall brown-skinned fiend wearing a blue best appeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Destroyer ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"Battle! Destroyer attacks Flame Administrator!" The fiend charged and punched the red and orange machine, destroying it and making Yuji wince.

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000→3700 LP**

"Destroyer's effect activates! When it destroys your monster and sends it to the Graveyard while I have no cards in my hand, it inflicts 1600 points of damage!" The fiend shot blue flames at Yuji, who cried out in pain as he was pushed backwards.

 **Yuji Kogami: 3700→2100 LP**

Yuji grit his teeth and raised his head. "So that's your strategy," he said. "Your monsters have effects that can only be activated when you have no cards in your hand."

"Yes. This is my Handless Combo," Kiryu told him. "As of yet, no one has managed to beat it." He gave the teen a curious look. "Tell me; how do you cope?"

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"With the feeling of nothingness?" Yuji's eyes narrowed at Kiryu's words. "I know you feel it too; I can see it in your eyes. That blank space where certain emotions should be. I know how I try to fill it. How do you?"

"…By dueling," Yuji answered. "And hacking. I don't enjoy them; I don't feel any sense of accomplishment in success nor does my heart beat faster from excitement. But I'm good at them. And if I do what I'm good at, I'm sure to enjoy them eventually, right?"

Kiryu thought about Yuji's words, then asked, "Your heart doesn't beat faster when you duel? Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Then consider something. What if it isn't because of you that you don't enjoy dueling? What if it is your opponents?"

Yuji blinked. "What?"

"What if it's because your opponents can't really challenge you? What if the emptiness in your heart is because you just haven't met anyone who can fill it?"

"I…" Yuji frowned.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter right now. I end my turn."

Yuji narrowed his eyes. What was this guy up to?

 _I suppose it doesn't actually matter,_ he thought. _Right now, I should focus on winning this duel._

"My turn! Draw! Continuous Trap activate! Limit Code! When this card is activated, I can place a Limit Counter on it for each Cyberse Link Monster in my Graveyard. There is one, so I place one counter!"

 **Limit Code: 0 LC→1 LC**

"Then, I can Special Summon a 'Code Talker' monster from my Extra Deck and equip Limit Code to it. Come forth, Powercode Talker!" A large warrior in red armor appeared at Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↙→

"During the End Phase, I must remove a Limit Counter from Limit Code, and when the last counter is removed, the equipped Powercode Talker is destroyed. In addition, Decode Talker's effect activates! Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

"Since I control a Cyberse monster whose attack points are different from its original attack points, I can activate the Spell Card: Cyberse Cache, which lets me draw two cards. Then, I summon Storm Cipher!" A humanoid in glowing blue and purple armor wearing a red scarf appeared.

 **Storm Cipher ATK 2400 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Next, I set the Scale 5 Viral Wyvern in the Pendulum Scale!" Yuji placed the card on the edge of his Duel Disk. A pillar of blue light with a blue bipedal dragon in it appeared on the right side of his field.

 **Viral Wyvern Scale 5**

"Pendulum?" Kiryu repeated. "Another kind of card I've never seen before?"

"You'll get to see it in action soon enough," Yuji assured him before raising his hand. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. I set Storm Cipher and Link-3 Powercode Talker in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "The malicious dragon whose claws defend the world! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Viral Dawn Link Dragon!" The large light blue dragon wearing dark blue armor appeared and roared from Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"Dragon Type instead of Cyberse Type? I'm guessing this is your ace monster."

"Viral Wyvern's Pendulum effect activates! When I Link Summon a Dragon Link Monster, I cana dd a Dragon Pendulum Dragon from my Deck to my hand. I add Viral Wurm from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate Viral Dawn's effect! When it is Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster, the effects of your Level 5 or higher monsters are negated. Infection Code!" Viral Dawn roared as the orbs on its body released pulses of red energy, making Destroyer slump over. "And now, I'll use the Scale 8 Viral Wurm to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Another blue pillar appeared, this time on the other side of Yuji's field. This one contained a smaller four-legged dragon. Its main body was light blue, but its limbs and wings were dark blue. A stylized "8" appeared beneath it.

 **Viral Wurm Scale 8**

"So one can have two of these Pendulum Scales on the field, then?" Kiryu surmised. "Interesting. Show me what they can do!"

"Not yet," Yuji declined. "I have some other things to do first. Viral Wurm's Pendulum effect activates! Until the end of the turn, my Dragon Link Monster gains 1000 attack points and cannot be destroyed by your card effects, and you cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. I target Viral Dawn!" His dragon roared its appreciation.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500→3500**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Link Hole! Since I control a Link-4 or higher monster, I can destroy monsters you control up to the number of Link-3 or higher monsters I control. I control two such monsters, so I can destroy two of your monsters!"

"What?"

"I'll destroy Destroyer and Necromancer!" Energy formed around Decode Talker's sword and inside Viral Dawn's mouth. The two fired the energy at Kiryu's monsters, destroying them and making him cover his eyes.

When the smoke cleared, Kiryu smirked. "Clever."

"Battle! Viral Dawn attacks Archfiend! Daybreak Tempest!" The dragon fired red energy at the fiend, destroying it and pushing Kiryu back a meter.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 4000→2300 LP**

"The next attack will end this."

"Are you sure about that?"

Yuji gasped. "Since my monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard and I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon Infernity Avenger from my Graveyard!" A small cowboy with a skeleton face wielding two pistols appeared in Defense Position.

 **Infernity Avenger ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"When Avenger is Special Summoned by its effect, its Level becomes equal to the Level of my destroyed monster."

 **Infernity Avenger LVL: 1→4**

Yuji grit his teeth. _That monster is a Tuner monster,_ he thought. _He must be planning to Synchro Summon. Even if I can't win this turn, I can deprive him of his Synchro Monster!_

"Battle! Decode Talker attacks Infernity Avenger!" The swordsman leapt at the smaller monster, but Kiryu gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! Infernity Force! Since you attacked my 'Infernity' monster while I have no cards in my hand, your monster is destroyed!" Decode Talker cried out as it exploded and made Yuji wince. "Then, I can Special Summon an 'Infernity' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Infernity Archfiend!" The fiend reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Infernity Archfiend ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Archfiend's effect activates! I add Infernity Patriarch from my Deck to my hand."

Yuji frowned. _He couldn't use Infernity Force against Viral Dawn because of Viral Wurm's effect,_ he thought, _but he could use it on Decode Talker. He baited me._

Out loud, he said, "I Set one card. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Viral Dawn's attack points return to normal."

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 3500→2500**

"My turn! Draw!" Kiryu looked at his card, then at Yuji. "Try your best to survive this turn. I activate Infernity Launcher's effect to send Infernity Patriarch from my hand to the Graveyard. I Set one card. And now, I tune the Level 4 Infernity Avenger to the Level 4 Infernity Archfiend!" Avenger turned into four green rings that encircled Archfiend, who turned into four stars. Light surged through the rings as Kiryu chanted.

"The dead and the living… The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!" A large black dragon with thin wings, two claws on each hand, four eyes, and yellow spines on its head circling a brain emerged from the light, roaring from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

"Level 8 with 3000 attack points," Yuji muttered. "This must be his ace monster."

"Doom Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, when I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage to you equal to half of its attack points, but Doom Dragon cannot attack this turn!" Yuji gasped. "Go! Infernity Death Breath!" The dragon breathed blue flames at Viral Dawn as Yuji gestured to his field.

"Continuous Trap Card activate!" he declared. "Viral Shield!" The card showed Viral Drake with a purple pentagonal barrier in front of blocking a yellow energy beam. "This card equips to my Dragon monster!" Viral Dawn was briefly shrouded in purple light. "And now, by reducing Viral Dawn's attack points by 400, I can prevent its destruction from card effects!" The flames struck the dragon, and while it moaned in pain, it survived.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2500→2100**

"Clever move. But don't think that will be enough. I activate Infernity Launcher's effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to two 'Infernity' monsters from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Archfiend and Destroyer!" The two aforementioned fiends reappeared, both in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Archfiend ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

 **Infernity Destroyer ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"Archfiend's effect activates! I add Infernity Archer from my Deck to my hand. I Tribute Archfiend to Tribute Summon Infernity Archer!" The fiend disappeared and was replaced by a blue-and-orange-armored man wielding a large bow.

 **Infernity Archer ATK 2000 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"When I have no cards in my hand, Archer can attack you directly!" Yuji gasped. "Battle! Infernity Crossbow!" Archer pulled back on the bowstring, then released it, shooting a golden arrow at Yuji. The arrow impacted and knocked him back, making him hit the bars and cry out in pain.

 **Yuji Kogami: 2100→100 LP**

"This is the end! Destroyer attacks Viral Dawn Link Dragon!" The fiend charged Yuji's dragon as the boy grit his teeth.

"Viral Shield's effect activates!" he said. "If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, I can reduce its attack points by 400 to prevent its destruction and prevent the battle damage!" Destroyer's fist struck the dragon, who cried out in pain, but it survived.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2100→1700**

"That's a rather handy Trap Card," Kiryu acknowledged. "I end my turn." He looked Yuji over as the boy stepped forward to where he had been standing before. "Stay here with me."

Yuji blinked. "What?"

"I know that when people first come here, they think of escape. Of how to get out. Truthfully, I've come up with my own escape plans simply to ease my boredom. But there's no reason for me to escape. And there's no reason for you to, either."

He held up his hand. "Stay here with me. You're empty inside, just like me. Perhaps together, we can find a way to fill the voids in our hearts."

…

"Thank you for the offer," Yuji said softly. "But I have to decline." Kiryu raised an eyebrow. "There are people out there I've made promises to. Even if I can't consider them friends, I am still a man of my word. And I have to return to them."

 _Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage_ , he thought. _Ryoken. Hanako. I promised to fight alongside the Lancers. I promised I would find my comrades. I cannot be selfish until they are safe._

Kiryu smiled and lowered his hand. "I see. I suppose I can understand that. But tell me: how do you plan to win?" He looked at the pillars on Yuji's field. "That Viral Wurm's effect can make your dragon strong enough to destroy Archer or Destroyer. But not enough to win. And on my next turn, there won't be any escape for you."

"I suppose I'll do what I always do," Yuji said, placing a hand on his Deck. "Trust in my skills. And my Deck. My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then at Kiryu. "Let me show the real power of the Pendulum Scales."

He pointed upwards. "The set Scales are 5 and 8! That means I can summon Level 6 and 7 monsters from my hand simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Viral Drago!" A dragon with light blue skin, a red chest, dark blue wings and legs emerged from a portal between the pillars. Its red eyes gleamed as it roared from Viral Dawn's left Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Viral Drago ATK 2000 DEF 1000 LVL: 6 PS: 3**

"Pendulum Summon?" Kiryu repeated. "I see. A way to bring out high-Level monsters without Tributing."

"Viral Dawn's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "By Tributing Viral Drago at its Link Marker, one of your Level 5 or higher monsters loses attack points equal to that monster's attack points. I target Infernity Doom Dragon! Corruption Drain!" The dragon without arms disintegrated as the larger dragon released tendrils of red energy from the orbs on its wings. The tendrils ensnared Doom Dragon, which cried out in pain.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon ATK 3000→1000**

"Viral Wyvern's Pendulum effect activates! By destroying it, I can place a Dragon Pendulum monster that's face-up in my Extra Deck in my Pendulum Zone." Said dragon disintegrated in its pillar. "I set the Scale 3 Viral Drago in my Pendulum Zone!" The new dragon took Viral Wyvern's place in the pillar.

 **Viral Drago Scale 3**

"Viral Wurm's Pendulum effect activates! Viral Dawn gains 1000 attack points and cannot be destroyed by your card effects!"

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 1700→2700**

"Finally, I activate Viral Drago's Pendulum effect! During each Battle Phase this turn, one Dragon Link Monster must attack the monster you control with the highest attack points first." Yuji's eyes narrowed. "But in exchange, that monster can attack every monster you control!"

Kiryu blinked. "What?"

"Battle! Viral Dawn attacks Infernity Destroyer!" The dragon gathered red energy in its mouth and fired it at the fiend. "Viral Drago's additional Pendulum effect! When my Dragon Link Monster attacks while you control more monsters than me, you cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step!" The blast hit Destroyer, destroying it and making Kiryu wince.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 2300→1900 LP**

"The second attack! Viral Dawn attacks Infernity Archer!" Another blast of red energy destroyed the blue-and-orange warrior, pushing Kiryu back.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 1900→1200 LP**

"End this, Viral Dawn!" Yuji said. "Attack Infernity Doom Dragon! Daybreak Tempest!" Red energy gathered from all other Viral Dawn's body into its maw, which it then fired at the black dragon. Kiryu gestured to his field.

"I activate the effect of Infernity Patriarch in my Graveyard!" he declared. "Since my 'Infernity' monster would be destroyed while I have no cards in my hand, I can banish Patriarch to prevent its destruction!"

"But you'll still take damage!"

"Trap activate! Dodge Roll! One instance of damage becomes 0!" The energy hit Doom Dragon, but it wasn't destroyed and Kiryu took no damage.

"A pity," Kiryu said. "But you failed to defeat me. And on my next turn, I'll win."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kiryu's eyes widened as Yuji gestured to his field. "I activate Viral Shield's effect!" he declared. "By banishing it and two cards from my Pendulum Zones, I can target my Dragon monster!" Yuji's Trap Card and the dragons in the pillars disintegrated into red energy, which began traveling to Viral Dawn. "Viral Dawn's attack points become equal to its original attack points, and it can make a second attack!" Kiryu's eyes widened as a red aura encompassed the roaring dragon.

 **Viral Dawn Link Dragon ATK 2700→2500**

"Go, Viral Dawn! Attack Infernity Doom Dragon! Ultimate Daybreak Tempest!" The dragon fired a beam of red energy that was twice as powerful as its last attack at Doom Dragon. The attack overwhelmed the dragon, making it disintegrate.

BA-BUMP.

Kiryu gasped and his eyes widened as the attack closed in on him. This feeling? Was this…?

The beam hit. When the light faded, Kiryu was kneeling and gasping for breath.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 1200→0 LP**

Yuji breathed a sigh of relief and fell to one knee. Hearing a noise, he looked up. And realized that it was Kiryu. Laughing.

The blue-haired man lifted his head and smiled at Yuji. "Well, how about that. I felt a little excitement at the climax. What about you? Did you feel anything?"

Yuji silently placed a hand on his chest. Then he shook his head. Kiryu's smile turned sad. "A pity. I suppose I'll have to try harder next time. Although…" He raised an eyebrow. "Since you've beat me, that makes you the boss of the maximum-security section."

Yuji shook his head. "I don't want that," he said. "Me and my comrades need to get out of here; there are people outside who need our help."

"Is that so…?" Kiryu smiled again as he rose to his feet. "In that case, I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

 **Yuji Kogami vs. Kyosuke Kiryu**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Kyosuke**

Kyosuke activates the Continuous Spell Card Infernity Launcher. Once per turn, he can send 1 "Infernity" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He activates its effect, sending Infernity Destroyer from his hand to the GY. Kyosuke Normal Summons Infernity Necromancer (0/2000/3). As Necromancer was Normal Summoned, its effect changes it to Defense Position. Kyosuke Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He activates the effect of Bitrooper in his hand, discarding the Level 1 Dotscaper to Special Summon it (1500/2000/4) in Attack Position. Yuji Normal Summons Cyberse Gadget (1400/300/4). As Cyberse Gadget was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, and Yuji can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from his GY in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yuji Special Summons Dotscaper (0/2100/1). Yuji uses Bitrooper, Cyberse Gadget, and Dotscaper to Link Summon Decode Talker (2300/3/↙↑↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Cyberse Gadget was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Yuji Special Summons 1 Gadget Token (0/0/2) to Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker in Defense Position. As it was sent to the GY, Dotscaper's effect activates, Special Summoning itself (0/2100/1) to Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker in Defense Position. Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to (Decode Talker: 2300→3300). Yuji uses Dotscaper and Gadget Token to Link Summon Flame Administrator (1200/2/←↘) to Decode Talker's bottom-right Link Marker (Decode Talker: 3300→2800). While Flame Administrator is on the field, Yuji's Link Monsters gain 800 ATK (Decode Talker: 2800→3600) (Flame Administrator: 1200→2000).

Decode Talker attacks Necromancer. Kyosuke activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Depth Amulet. When Yuji's monster declares an attack, Kyosuke can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Depth Amulet will be destroyed during Yuji's 3rd End Phase after its activation. Kyosuke activates its effect, discarding Infernity Avenger to negate Decode Talker's attack. Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Kyosuke**

Kyosuke draws. As he has no other cards in his hand, Kyosuke reveals Infernity Archfiend in his hand and Special Summons it (1800/1200/4) in Attack Position. As Archfiend was Special Summoned, Kyosuke can add 1 "Infernity" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Infernity Force from his Deck to his hand. Kyosuke Sets 1 card. As he has no cards in his hand, Kyosuke activates Necromancer's effect to Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster in his GY. He Special Summons Infernity Destroyer (2300/1000/6) in Attack Position.

Infernity Destroyer attacks and destroys Flame Administrator (Yuji: 4000→3700 LP) (Decode Talker: 3600→2300). As Infernity Destroyer destroyed Yuji's monster by battle and Kyosuke has no cards in his hand, it inflicts 1600 damage to Yuji (Yuji: 3700→2100 LP). Kyosuke ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Limit Code and then places 1 Limit Counter on it for each Cyberse Link Monster in his GY (Limit Code: 0 LC→1 LC). Then, Yuji can Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from his Extra Deck and equip Limit Code to it. During his End Phase, he must remove 1 Limit Counter from Limit Code, and when the last counter is removed, the equipped monster is destroyed. Yuji Special Summons Powercode Talker (2300/3/←↙→) to Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker (Decode Talker: 2300→2800). As he controls a Cyberse monster who's current ATK is different from its original ATK, Yuji activates the Spell Card Cyberse Cache to draw 2 cards. Yuji Normal Summons Storm Cipher (2400/0/4). He then activates Viral Wyvern (PS: 5) in his Pendulum Zone. Yuji uses Storm Cipher and Link-3 Powercode Talker to Link Summon Viral Dawn Link Dragon (2500/4/←↙↘→) to Decode Talker's bottom-left Link Marker. As Yuji Link Summoned a Dragon Link Monster, Viral Wyvern's Pendulum effect activates, letting Yuji add 1 Dragon Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Viral Wurm from his Deck to his hand. As it was Link Summoned using a Link-3 monster as material, Viral Dawn negates the effects of Kyosuke's Level 5 or higher monsters, and Kyosuke can't activate cards or effects in response to this effect. Yuji activates Viral Wurm (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zone. Yuji then activates Viral Wurm's Pendulum effect, targeting Viral Dawn. Viral Dawn gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by Kyosuke's card effects until the end of the turn (Viral Dawn: 2500→3500). Yuji activates the Spell Card Link Hole. As he controls a Link-4 or higher Link Monster, he can destroy monsters Kyosuke controls, up to the number of Link-3 or higher Link Monsters Yuji controls. He destroys Destroyer and Necromancer.

Viral Dawn attacks and destroys Archfiend (Kyosuke: 4000→2300 LP). As his monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY and he has no cards in his hands, Kyosuke activates the effect of Infernity Avenger in his GY, Special Summoning it (0/0/1) in Defense Position and changing its Level to Archfiend's Level (Avenger: 1→4). Decode Talker attacks Avenger, but Kyosuke activates his Set Trap Card Infernity Force, which destroys the attacking Decode Talker and lets Kyosuke Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Archfiend (1800/1200/4) in Defense Position. As Archfiend was Special Summoned, its effect activates, and Kyosuke adds Infernity Patriarch from his Deck to his hand. Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Viral Wurm's Pendulum effect ends (Viral Dawn: 3500→2500).

 **Turn 5: Kyosuke**

Kyosuke draws. He activates Infernity Launcher's effect, sending Infernity Patriarch from his hand to the GY. He then Sets 1 card. Kyosuke tunes Level 4 Avenger to Level 4 Archfiend to Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400/8) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As Kyosuke has no cards in his hand, he activates Doom Dragon's effect, targeting Viral Dawn. Viral Dawn is destroyed, and Yuji takes damage equal to half its ATK, but Doom Dragon cannot attack this turn. Yuji activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Viral Shield. When Viral Shield is activated, it is equipped to a Dragon monster Yuji controls. He equips it to Viral Dawn. As the equipped Viral Dawn would be destroyed by a card effect, Yuji can lower Viral Dawn's ATK by 400 instead (Viral Dawn: 2500→2100). As he has no cards in his hand, Kyosuke activates Infernity Launcher's effect, sending it to the GY to Special Summon up to 2 "Infernity" monsters from his GY. He Special Summons Archfiend (1800/1200/4) and Destroyer (2300/1000/6) in Attack Position. As Archfiend was Special Summoned, Kyosuke adds Infernity Archer from his Deck to his hand. Kyosuke Tributes Archfiend to Tribute Summon Infernity Archer (2000/1000/6).

As Kyosuke has no cards in his hand, Archer can attack Yuji directly (Yuji: 2100→100 LP). Destroyer attacks Viral Dawn. As the equipped monster is battling, Yuji activates Viral Shield's effect, lowering Viral Dawn's ATK by 400 to prevent its destruction and take no damage from the battle (Viral Dawn: 2100→1700). Kyosuke ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He Pendulum Summons Viral Drago (2000/1000/6/3) to Viral Dawn's left Link Marker in Attack Position. Yuji activates Viral Dawn's effect, Tributing Viral Drago at its Link Marker and targeting Doom Dragon. Doom Dragon loses ATK equal to Viral Drago's ATK (Doom Dragon: 3000→1000). Yuji activates Viral Wyvern's Pendulum effect, targeting Viral Drago face-up in his Extra Deck. Viral Wyvern is destroyed and Viral Drago is activated in Yuji's Pendulum Zone (PS: 3). Yuji activates Viral Wurm's Pendulum effect, targeting Viral Dawn (Viral Dawn: 1700→2700). Yuji then activates Viral Drago's Pendulum effect, targeting Viral Dawn. During the Battle Phase, Viral Dawn must first attack the monster Kyosuke controls with the highest ATK, but it can attack all of Kyosuke's monsters.

Viral Dawn attacks Destroyer. As Yuji's Dragon Link Monster is attacking and Kyosuke controls more monsters than Yuji, Viral Drago's Pendulum effect prevents Kyosuke from activating cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. Destroyer is destroyed (Kyosuke: 2300→1900 LP). Viral Dawn attacks and destroys Archer (Kyosuke: 1900→1200 LP). Viral Dawn attacks Doom Dragon. As he has no cards in his hand and hid "Infernity" monster would be destroyed by battle, Kyosuke activates the effect of Infernity Patriarch in his GY, banishing it instead. Kyosuke then activates the Trap Card Dodge Roll, which makes damage 0 one time only. The attack continues, but Doom Dragon isn't destroyed and Kyosuke takes no damage. Yuji activates Viral Shield's effect, banishing itself, Viral Drago, and Viral Wurm and targeting Viral Dawn. Viral Dawn's ATK becomes equal to its original ATK, and it can attack one more time (Viral Dawn: 2700→2500). Viral Dawn attacks and destroys Doom Dragons (Kyosuke: 1200→0 LP). Yuji wins.

* * *

 _ **Viral Wurm  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Pendulum] ATK 500 DEF 0 Level: 2 Scale: 8  
_ _Pendulum effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon Link Monster you control; that monster gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects until the end of the turn. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation.  
_ _Monster text: One day, this dragon will become the shield of the network. Until then, it eagerly waits to join the battle between good and evil._

 _ **Viral Drago  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Pendulum] ATK 2000 DEF 1000 Level: 6 Scale: 3  
_ _Pendulum effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon Link Monster you control; during each Battle Phase this turn, that monster's first attack must be on the monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK (either, if tied), but it can attack all your opponent's monsters, once each. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If your Dragon Link Monster attacks while your opponent controls more monsters than you, they cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.  
_ _Monster text: As light and darkness battle it out, this young drake stands in watch over its domain, its role as a guardian its only concern._

 _ **Viral Shield Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _Activate this card by targeting 1 Dragon monster you control. If the targeted monster would be destroyed by your opponent's card effect, you can lower that monster's ATK by 400 instead. If the targeted monster battles your opponent's monster you can lower its ATK by 400; the targeted monster cannot be destroyed by that battle and you take no battle damage. You can banish this card and 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, then target 1 Dragon monster you control; make its ATK equal to its original ATK, and if you do, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 15 – Escape!_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

Which series (anime, literature, video games, etc.) do you think would make good crossovers with the Yu-Gi-Oh!-verse?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I think I'll start with comments on Sawatari's and Serena's characters and behavior in this chapter. First is Sawatari. In the anime proper, he never got a backstory or an explanation for his behavior. So, I decided to expand on his: a disappeared mom and a neglectful father, which Mr. Sawatari is in canon, as he didn't speak to Sawatari after the boy got out of the hospital. As a result, Sawatari constantly wants attention to make up for the lack of parental attention he received. I was originally going to use this story for Academy of Chaos, but since I stopped that fanfic, I've decided to use it for Fifth Circuit. And part of Sawatari's character development will be dealing with this aspect of himself.

As for Serena, she's rather upset by Yuji's dismissal of her. Some people might interpret this as a Ship Tease moment, but it isn't to me. You have to remember that for most of her life, Serena's only real relationship was with the Professor, who she wanted to acknowledge her skills. At this point, her relationship with Yuji is very similar: she knows he's strong, skilled, and has lots of experience, and subconsciously, she wants to prove herself to him. That's why Yuji's disappointment hurt her so much rather than him just being angry at her. To those who think this attitude is unfair of her, you're right, and it will change eventually.

We also had the Go and Yuji reunion and Go meeting Yuya. Nothing to say at this point. And then there's Yuji meeting Kyosuke Kiryu, who has a similar emptiness to him as Yuji, which allows him to connect to Yuji in ways that the Lancers cannot. I'll say right now: this won't be Kiryu's only duel. He's going to have a role to play for the rest of the Synchro Arc.

Speaking of the Synchro Arc, I have a small correction to make. In Chapter 10, I originally said the Synchro Arc would last until Chapter 33. But I looked over my schedule and saw that many of the duels I had planned were rather awkwardly placed. So I went over my chapter list and remade it to a point where I'm satisfied, both with the duels I have planned and their placement in the timeline. So now, instead of Chapter 33, the Synchro Arc will conclude with Chapter 35. And partway through the arc, we'll have two chapters set in the Xyz Dimension, and two more in the Fusion Dimension, to focus on Hanako and Ryoken and what they're doing while Yuji and Go are busy in Synchro.

Thank you for reading Chapter 14. I'd like to hear your opinion on Yuji's new Pendulum Monsters and which duels you're hoping for in the next 21 chapters. Until next time, goodbye everyone!


	15. Chapter 15: Escape!

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to D3lph0xL0v3r, suppes1, RoyalTwinFangs, HunterHQ, Frost190, skydragonknight57, Portal, Guest, king, Slimslam, Lightning, CardGamesForKids, Alien Force, electriuser, giacomoX, SakushiRyu, ZarcEternal, fan viral dawn, LinkDragonIsTras, Alien Force, Ethan Kironus, Ultimate, Decode Talker, FirewallD Return, Haoh Ryu Z-ARC, Blackjack123, ThePLOThand, Yugifan101, the dragoon of END, Beater, Verde-Chan, Fan Cyberse, Josh, Duelingnexus, Ultimate, kaploblast, Lindia Fullmoon, Grey Matter, ILoveYusaku, Fullcross, Dyna-mate, and Yusaku Fujiki for reviewing Chapter 14.

Well, the reviews definitely proved one thing to me: there is no middle road for the fandom. Something either abysmally sucked or it was great. Also, allow me to reiterate what I announced a while ago: insults and harassment will not be tolerated. Constructive criticism is okay and even beneficial, but I will not condone picking fights with other reviewers. For definition, constructive criticism is saying something didn't work and then explaining why you feel it didn't work. Saying something like "This chapter sucked so badly" without explaining your reasoning is considered an insult. Saying that a moment didn't have enough emotional impact or suggesting a way it could have gone better is considered constructive criticism. If you disagree, that's alright; you're entitled to your opinion, just as I and the other reviewers are entitled to theirs. And if people don't follow these rules, I might just stop doing these Review Responses at all. So please, be courteous to your fellow reviewers and polite in your criticisms.

HunterHQ: My understanding of his visit is he was using it to push his political campaign. Also, as Sawatari's friends point out, he didn't realize Sawatari was faking his injuries, and as Reiji pointed out, Mr. Sawatari hadn't seen Sawatari since he got out of the hospital, nor did he watch his son's duel with Yuya in the tournament. So I think I'm justified in giving Sawatari a background of parental neglect.

LinkDragonIsTras: I get that you don't like Viral Dawn. But I'm not changing it. That is Yuji's ace monster. He won't always use it, but it will appear in many of his duels. Accept it and move on.

Alien Force: Since Speed Duels require the Data Storm, there won't be any Speed Duels until the Link Dimension Arc. But yes, there will be Speed Duels then, and I do plan for Yuya to have one. Who's Jairo? Who's the teacher? And who's Josep?

CardGameForKids: You are entitled to your opinions. But please keep all derogatory comments regarding people's religious beliefs to yourself.

Ultimate: Yuji is a human who has undergone severe trauma. And not everyone responds to trauma the same.

Haoh Ryu Z-ARC: Thank you for your review; it's as long as the ones Crossing used to do. Also, thanks for addressing the fighting here; I don't like it either. I do disagree with one thing you said: that the Extra Link should show up more. From a writing perspective, I think the Extra Link should only show up against certain characters, like Reiji or maybe Jack or Kaito; characters that are worth the trouble of setting it up. From Yuji's perspective, he doesn't do it because oftentimes it's unnecessary. He can win the duels without using the Extra Link, and as you said, he's a rational person. Why should he pull off an unnecessary move just because it would look cool?

Yugifan101: Anything related to the Link Dimension will be listed under spoilers and will therefore not be shared. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I like keeping readers in suspense.

Beater: Yusaku stopped using Firewall Dragon because Firewall Dragon was banned in real life. Viral Dawn, on the other hand, is a card Yuji has a special connection with, even if he isn't fully aware of it. You might as well ask Yugo to stop using Clear Wing Synchro Dragon or Yuri to stop using Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. As for evolutions, Viral Dawn will have it. But be patient.

Josh: Yuri's role will be like his role in the anime: he will appear sporadically but make more frequent appearances in the later arcs.

Grey Matter: I update when I'm able to.

ILoveYusaku: My problem isn't writer's block and a girlfriend would just eat up my time. My problems are a video game addiction, YouTube, and TVTropes.

Yusaku Fujiki: Yes, it was because of them. Yes, I like orange juice. I assume by "letter," you mean "card?" I would take Firewall Dragon off the banlist and put Ten Thousand Dragon on the Limited list. It's effect is just absurd. I think Fullcross is a teen edgelord. My favorite Code Talker is Transcode Talker; it's the most useful. Magic Cylinder; Mirror Force may destroy monsters, but it doesn't inflict damage.

Now that that's over, let's get on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Escape!**

"Wow," Yuya said, blinking at the old man sitting across from him as he took a large bite out of a roll. "You've got quite the appetite for the morning, Mr. Tokumatsu."

The old man smiled. "Of course I do! When you have a good duel, the food tastes good too!"

Go laughed. "I know what you mean. Whenever I have a good duel, the food always tastes better than it did before!" Crow, Shinji, Dennis and Gongenzaka looked rather nonplussed at his attitude while Sawatari looked despondently at his own meager food.

Chojiro nodded and smiled at Go. "You do get it! Now, the rest of you dig in, too! Unlike that fare they served you, this food is delicious!" The two inmates serving Chojiro took the others' plates away and replaced them with heaping piles of fruit, vegetables, and meat, much to Sawatari's delight.

"Thanks for the meal!" he and Yuya cheered. Go chuckled, then he and the others joined in.

For a while, they ate in silence, but eventually, Go broke it and looked at Chojiro. "Mr. Tokumatsu, about what I asked you; did you find out what happened to Yuji?"

Chojiro's expression turned grave as he put down his fork. "Your friend who was called away by another party? Yes. I did learn what happened to him after bribing one of the guards."

"Really? What happened?" Yuya asked.

Chojiro's frown deepened. "It would seem he caught the attention of the Death God. He was the one who called him away."

"The Death God?" Gongenzaka repeated. Yuya noticed that the two inmates standing at Chojiro's sides both flinched at the title. "The boss of the maximum-security section?"

"Yes." Chojiro nodded and closed his eyes. "He first came here three years ago, with the largest Security escort I've ever seen." Crow and Shinji both tensed at the mention of the date. "When he was assigned to the maximum-security section, he defeated the past boss – a cruel man named Takasu – and took over the section. Since then, he has on occasion called on prisoners that interest him." He opened his eyes and gave the others a seriously grave look. "The prisoners he called on were never heard from again; they never returned to their cells."

"N-No way," Yuya said wide-eyed.

"D-Does he…?" Sawatari asked hesitantly.

Chojiro shook his head. "I do not know. The guards are terrified of him. Even bribing them with rare cards doesn't get any answers. The warden does nothing because the Death God keeps the more violent prisoners in line; this and the guards' fear gives him numerous privileges that even I don't have. I would dare say he's even stronger than me, though he's never shown interest in overthrowing me." Chojiro looked Yuya in the eyes. "I do not know the fates of those brought before the Death God, but based on the other prisoners' circumstances, it is likely you'll never see your friend again."

"…You… You really think so?" Yuya asked softly in a stunned voice. Everyone else looked similarly affected. Save one.

Go chuckled, breaking the tension. "You don't know Yuji, Mr. Tokamatsu," he said with a smile. "He's one of the strongest duelists I've ever met. If anything, he'll walk out of that place, come up to our table, and say something completely innocuous like-."

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure," Go said, nodding to Yuji as he scooted over. "Then after he does that, everyone is going to-." He blinked and turned back to the teenager sitting next to him that everyone else was already staring at. Then he growled. "Damn it, Yuji! Did you time that!?"

The teen blinked in confusion. "Time what?"

"Yuji!" Yuya said in relief, interrupting Go's outrage. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mr. Tokumatsu was telling me about you being summoned by the Death God," Gongenzaka answered. "And that those who lose to him are never seen again."

"Does this mean you beat the Death God?" Chojiro said in surprise.

"That he did."

Everyone except Yuji turned and gasped as Kyosuke Kiryu walked up to the table and placed his own tray at their table. Yuji, however, looked around the cafeteria at the other inmates. Every single one of them was staring at either Yuji or Kiryu, the former with astonishment and the latter with apprehension and no small amount of fear.

"Kiryu!" Crow cried out as he shot to his feet, eyes wide. Shinji gaped at the blue-haired man but stayed seating.

"Oh Crow," Kiryu said, nodding at the orange-haired man. "How you've-?"

SMACK

Everyone blinked as Crow decked Kiryu in the face, knocking him to the ground. The two inmates at Chojiro's side gaped at the sight, as did most of the cafeteria.

Kiryu sat up and rubbed his nose. When he pulled his hand away, he saw there was blood there. He sighed. "I suppose I deserved that," he said softly.

"Of course you do!" Crow said, glaring at his friend on the ground. "The hell were you thinking, picking a fight with Security like that? You have any idea how worried Shinji and I were, you crazy bastard?"

"Crow?" Yuya said, breaking the older man out of his rant. He growled and then sat back down. Kiryu chuckled and then stood back up.

"Well, I suppose Crow, Shinji, and Mr. Tokumatsu already know me," he said before sitting down next to Yuji. He nodded at Chojiro, who nodded back, though there was a wariness in his eyes as he looked at the younger man. "As for the rest of you, I am Kyosuke Kiryu."

"You're a friend of Crow?" Yuya asked tentatively.

Kiryu nodded. "Yes. Or at least, as close as someone like me can have friends." Crow, Shinji, and Go all frowned at Kiryu. Then Go looked at Yuji and his frown deepened.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Yuya said, bowing his head. "I'm Yuya Sakaki."

The others introduced themselves as well, then Sawatari said, "Crow mentioned that you fought Security. Is that why you were arrested?"

"Yes," Kiryu said distractedly, staring at Yuya. He then turned to Yuji and shook his head. "I had thought you and Yuya Sakaki looked alike when you first came here, but the resemblance is even more uncanny close up. Are you sure you aren't related?"

Yuji's gaze met Yuya's, and they both shook their heads. "Honestly, we don't why we look alike," Yuji said. "It's a mystery, but not one we're able to solve right now."

Go scoffed. "Mystery is putting it lightly," he muttered. "Gongenzaka told me about Yuya's likeness to Yuji, so I expected it to some extent, but even still…"

"But wow, Yuji," Dennis said, looking from him to Kiryu. "You actually managed to beat the Death God. But if you won, why didn't you return to our cell last night?"

Kiryu and Yuji both frowned. "The max-sec prisoners aren't as compliant as the ones in this area," Yuji explained. "When they heard Kiryu lost, they came close to rioting. It took until nightfall for him to restore order, and then there were a few things we needed to talk about."

"A few things?" Sawatari repeated. "What things?"

"I'll explain when we go back to our cell," Yuji said. There were too many ears here. Too many people who might tell the guards. "Now it's your guys' turn. How is it you're all sitting with Mr. Tokumatsu?"

Chojiro chuckled. "It's a good story, actually. Whenever new prisoners come here, they are supposed to offer me cards as tribute to make their lives easier; except those who are called by Kiryu here. But Yuya here refused, saying that cards were not supposed to be used for power."

He chuckled again. "We dueled with his Deck at stake. And through his passion and his unrelenting belief in his Entertainment Dueling, I recalled the feelings I had discarded when I came here ten years ago and found joy in dueling again."

"Huh." Yuji turned to Kiryu.

"Ten years ago, Mr. Tokumatsu was known as Enjoy Chojiro," he explained. "He would teach children how to duel for fun. He's a folk hero for the Commons."

"That's what Crow and Shinji said," Go added with a nod. He turned to Yuya and smiled. "It was a pretty impressive duel; I couldn't have done better myself."

"Thank you, Go," Yuya said, smiling back.

When lunch was over, everyone went to the Lancers' cell. Or at least they had planned to. But Chojiro offered them the use of his own cell and they agreed. So Chojiro, Crow, Shinji, Kiryu, Go, and the Lancers all stood around the older man's cell, with Chojiro's and Gongenzaka's men standing guard outside.

"So what exactly did you two discuss that you couldn't share out in the open?" Dennis asked, starting the conversation.

"Our escape plan," Yuji said bluntly. The others all blinked when they heard that and then blinked again when they realized he was serious.

Go laughed. "I knew it! After just one day, you already have a plan to get us out." He smiled at his comrade. "So, what's the plan, Yuji?"

Chojiro spoke up before Yuji could. "While I understand why you would want to leave, there is something you should know." He walked to the bars and pointed down. "Look."

The others followed him and watched as two guards pulled a protesting prisoner away. "That prisoner's cellmates staged an escape attempt the day before most of you arrived," Chojiro explained. "They failed, but when such attempts happen, their friends are held to joint liability and are punished as well."

"Joint liability?" Yuya repeated. "Even though they had nothing to do with it?"

"Yes, but that's the way it is," Kiryu answered, frowning down at the man. "Those punished for joint liability are taken to a section of the Facility separate from min- and max-sec and are never seen again. Even I don't know where they're taken."

"So if you make an escape attempt, that will be the fate awaiting you," Chojiro explained. "And not just you lot; anyone you associated with will likely be punished as well. Even Kiryu and I might not be exempt from it."

Go, Yuya, and the other Lancers looked troubled at Chojiro's words. Crow and Shinji shared a glance that didn't go unnoticed to Yuji, but he instead focused on Yuya.

"Even so, can we afford to abandon our goals for the sake of those here?" Yuji asked. "Yuya, you came to this city to find a comrade, didn't you?"

Yuya's eyes narrowed. "Yuzu…"

"That's right. Are you willing to abandon her just so you don't cause trouble for the people here?"

Yuya frowned and closed his eyes, but then he opened them with a look of fierce determination. "You're right, Yuji. I can't do that. I promised I would find Yuzu and bring her home. Even if we cause trouble here, I can't abandon her!"

Sawatari smirked. "Not just Yuzu Hiragi; we have to find Reiji, Reira, and Tsukikage as well. They're somewhere in this city as well."

Go smiled. "We also have to find Hanako and Ryoken," he added. "We can't do that if we're trapped here."

"Nor can we fight against Academia or find allies here," Dennis supplied.

Gongenzaka smiled. "Then we are in agreement. We must break free of this prison!"

Shinji looked from Lancer to Lancer before settling on Yuji. "That resolve of yours is well and fine, but do you actually have a concrete plan to escape?"

"That's what Kiryu and I were discussing last night," Yuji said. "Right now, I have about 70% of a plan." He nodded to Kiryu. "Show them."

Kiryu smirked and pulled a few papers out of his coat. He brought them to a table and spread them out. Everyone gathered around them and gasped.

"These are…"

"Blueprints for the Facility," Kiryu confirmed for Crow. "The former max-sec boss Takasu had them. I don't know how he got them. They're about four years old, but there's been no large-scale construction in that time period. They should be accurate."

"We have three main objectives," Yuji said, raising his hand. "One: Free Kurosaki and Serena from their cells. Two: Recover our Duel Disks and other possessions. Three: Escape this island and return to the mainland."

"So what's the plan, Yuji?" Go asked seriously. This was a familiar sight to him after all the missions he'd done for SOL.

"We can't use the main road to escape; it's too exposed. We'll have to swim to the mainland. Everyone here can swim, right?"

They all nodded. "We'll have to reach the sewer systems to get to the water. And we can reach those through the vents." He pointed to certain parts of the blueprints then looked up at Crow. "You had a similar plan in mind, didn't you?"

Crow blinked and then laughed sheepishly. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised; yeah, Shinji and I came up with an escape plan, too."

"Eh?" Yuya blinked. "You and Shinji did?"

"Yeah, but we weren't going to tell the rest of you; joint liability and all that. Sorry," Shinji apologized. "A friend of ours, Damon, told us the quickest route to the sewers was the vents in the kitchen. We were going to take that vent down to the sewers, then swim to the mainland. A friend of ours will be there waiting for us with our Duel Runners. We can take the rest of you with us if you want."

"What about you, Kiryu?" Crow asked the blue-haired man. "I'm still mad at you, but you are my friend. You want to come with?"

Kiryu hummed and then nodded. "I've gotten bored of this place and running from Security again sounds like it would be fun. That said, I'll be separating from the rest of you once we get to the mainland. Security considers me the most dangerous inmate in the Facility," he pointed out to Crow when he saw the man looked hurt. "It will be far safer for you if I don't travel with you. And I might just draw Security's attention away from you."

"Most dangerous inmate in the Facility?" Sawatari repeated and blinked owlishly. "What did you do?"

"That isn't relevant to the plan," Yuji interjected. Go scowled at Kiryu, then at Yuji, but remained silent. "We need to get back on topic." He pointed to another area of the blueprints. "We have the route, but we still need to retrieve our belongings and our other comrades. The evidence locker is here, not far from solitary confinement. A couple of us can retrieve our gear and also rescue Kurosaki."

"It won't be easy to get into the evidence locker," Chojiro spoke up. "You'll need a keycard from one of the guards."

Yuji reached into his pocket and pulled out a keycard. Everyone blinked and then Go and Crow started laughing. "Where did you get that, Yuji?" Yuya asked.

"I gave it to him," Kiryu answered. "One of the max-sec prisoners swiped it from a guard and I got it from him."

"It's only a general access card, so there are areas it won't access. And some security doors will require passcodes, so it won't work on those," Yuji said. "But it should work for the evidence locker and solitary confinement."

"So we have a plan to reach Kurosaki and our Duel Disks," Dennis surmised with a nod. "What about Serena? There's a separate wing for female prisoners, isn't there?"

"There is, but your comrade isn't there," Kiryu said. "I bribed one of the guards and found out she was being held in a special detainment cell, awaiting an interview with the Security Director."

"The Security Director?" Sawatari repeated. "Why would he want to talk to Serena?"

"We don't know, and it won't matter once we're free," Yuji responded. He pointed to a different section of the blueprints. "Special detainment is some distance from the evidence locker and solitary confinement. It would be best to have another group go there to pick Serena up. From there, they can rendezvous with the other team, then take this route to the sewers and meet up with everyone else."

"Yeah… That could work," Crow said in a pleased tone. The others all smiled and nodded as well.

"So we have a plan," Go said. "So how do we implement it?"

"Wait a moment," Tokumatsu interjected. "You've thought your plan through very thoroughly, but there's a problem. It will take time to remove the vent in the kitchens, and if I recall, there's an old fan there too. The guards won't miss that, nor will they miss the rest of you trying to get into the vents. You'll have to distract them somehow to succeed. How were you planning on doing that?"

"We were thinking of causing a riot," Shinji answered. "That should cause enough chaos to distract them."

"Kiryu and I thought similarly regarding the max-sec prisoners," Yuji added. "They're more violent than the rest and will likely take more time to suppress."

"That might work," Tokumatsu allowed as he stroked his chin. "But since your friends are scattered through the Facility, you'll need a lot of time, and even if they're incompetent, the guards have suppressed riots quickly before. And since they'll already be mobilized, they'll be quicker to track you all down."

Everyone frowned at that as they took the information in. But then Tokumatsu smiled. "Well, since it looks like you are all stumped, why don't you listen to this old man's plan? My idea – is to hold a Great Entertainment Duel Tournament in this Facility!"

"An Entertainment Tournament?" Dennis repeated.

"How would that help us, old man?" Sawatari asked.

"I see," Go smiled and crossed his arms. "You're thinking that by using a flashy display, we can keep the guards distracted until it's too late to stop us."

Chojiro smiled. "Yes, you understand. So long as it's entertaining enough, we can keep the guard's attention as long as we need. Especially since I, Enjoy Chojiro, will be participating as well."

"Eh?" Yuya blinked. "You'll help us, Mr. Tokumatsu? But if you do that… you'll be punished for helping us escape! You shouldn't throw your life away for that!"

"Throw my life away?" Chojiro repeated in an amused tone. "What life? I've spent the last ten years trapped in a foolish mindset, convincing myself that being the boss of this place was enough. But you showed me I was wrong, Yuya. You reminded me of the man I used to be and just how much fun Entertainment Dueling is. How can I repay such a debt if not by helping you escape?"

"Mr. Tokumatsu…" Yuya's troubled look faded and was replaced by determination as he nodded. "Alright. I'll accept your help. Thank you."

"As will the rest of us," Yuji said. The others all nodded.

"Thank you. I'll speak to the warden once you've finished your plan. Something like this should help keep the prisoners happy, so I'm sure he'll agree to it."

"I'll speak with him too," Kiryu interjected. "Both of us supporting it will guarantee success."

"Thank you, Kiryu." Chojiro smiled at the younger man. "By my estimates, things should be ready by tomorrow night. I'll be needing your help for the Tournament as well, Yuya; an Entertainer like yourself is an absolute necessity!"

"Yeah, count me in!"

"I'll help too," Go spoke up, drawing their attention. "I was a professional Charisma Duelist and Entertainer back home, so I'll be able to make things even more lively."

"Hey, wait you lot!" Sawatari interjected. "You can't have an Entertainment Duel without me! This stage will be perfect for the great Shingo Sawatari!"

"That shouldn't be needed," Crow said. "Things will be just fine with Go, Yuya, and Mr. Tokumatsu. You should help the rest of us with the plan."

"No, he should duel too." Sawatari blinked and beamed at Yuji's unexpected support. Only to immediately deflate when he continued, "Sawatari's absolutely useless with anything that doesn't stroke his ego. He'll only be a liability for any other parts of the plan."

"H-Hey!"

"That is a good point," Gongenzaka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Crow said.

Go smirked and then laughed. He thumped the depressed Sawatari on the back, making him yelp. "Cheer up, boy!" he said. "You'll get to duel with professional Entertainers! Not everyone gets this opportunity!"

Yuji then turned to the rest of the group, his eyes calculating. Then he closed them. "Alright. Earlier I said I had 70% of a plan. Now I have 100%."

Go's smile faded and his eyes turned serious. "So what's the op, Yuji?" The others blinked at the man before turning to the fourteen-year-old in front of them. It was then that the Lancers remembered that this was someone who had been planning operations and fighting a war for over six months. This was someone who had been trained by two of the finest minds in Den City. Planning and strategizing were absolutely his element.

Yuji opened his eyes. "We'll be splitting into four teams: Teams A, B, C, and D. Team A will consist of Yuya, Mr. Tokumatsu, Sawatari, and Go. Their mission will be the Great Entertainment Duel Tournament to distract the guards. Team B will consist of Crow, Shinji, and their friend Damon. They'll be working on the vents while the guards are distracted. Once the vent is open, they and Team A will leave through the vents and head to the sewers. Hopefully, you'll be able to cause enough confusion to slip past the guards."

He turned to the other half of the room. "Team C will be me and Gongenzaka. We'll head to the evidence locker to retrieve our gear, then move on to solitary confinement to free Kurosaki. In the meantime, I can use my Duel Disk's hacking programs to mess with the Facility's systems and hopefully slow down the guards' responses. Team D will consist of Dennis and Kiryu; they'll head to Serena's cell and release her. Once our comrades are freed, we'll rendezvous here," he pointed to a spot on the blueprints, "and make our way through the passages to meet up with Teams A and B in the sewers. Any objections?"

No one said anything. Until Crow said, "Have you done prison breaks like this before?"

Go laughed as Yuji's expression fell into a flat stare at the orange-haired man. "No real ones," the muscular man answered for his comrade. "But while we were training at SOL, his brother would sometimes put us through simulated missions. One of those was a mission to break out of jail."

"Seriously?" Sawatari asked as he shook his head. "What kind of person is your brother?"

"The kind who wanted us to be prepared for any eventuality," Yuji said, suppressing the twitch that had started to develop in his left eye. "That aside, everyone should spend time memorizing the routes on the blueprints to make sure we don't get lost. We might get separated, and I'd rather no one get lost in this place. And I'll ask again: Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Now let us make preparations for Operation: Jailbreak."

Go rolled his eyes. "You still suck at naming these things."

Yuji rolled up one of the blueprints and whacked Go on the head with it.

* * *

"…I have to admit, it's pretty good for being built in a day."

Yuji looked over the tower-like stage that the prisoners had made and placed in the middle of the circular cafeteria. Decorations had been spread across the room, attempting to give the place a festive atmosphere. Yuji thought they didn't succeed, but he wasn't the best person to ask about festivities.

"It is certainly amazing." Go moved to stand next to Yuji with his arms crossed. "It didn't take much for Mr. Tokumatsu and Kiryu to convince the warden to allow this and provide the materials. Considering Mr. Tokumatsu's reputation as Enjoy Chojiro, everyone here was very motivated once they found out he would be dueling."

"That motivation and reputation definitely worked in our favor this time," Yuji agreed. "Make sure you hold back a little; Entertainment Duel or not, this is still just a distraction, and we want it to last as long as possible."

"I know, I know. I'm just glad I'll be able to Link Summon." Chojiro, after speaking with the warden, had managed to get Go's, Yuya's, and Sawatari's Duel Disks out of the evidence locker. Unfortunately, he had only been able to negotiate for the release of the three Duel Disks and no one else's, so they would still have to break into the evidence locker.

"Even if you didn't have your Disk, I have a copy of the Override you could have used." Yuji looked up at the man, who had been frowning the entire time. "What is it? I know something's on your mind."

"…Crow told me about Kiryu," Go finally said. "About what he did." He looked down at Yuji. "Do you know why he was arrested?"

Yuji nodded. "Yes. He bombed several of Security's buildings. No one died, but many were injured."

Go's frown turned into a scowl. "And you're willing to trust someone like that? Hell Yuji, he's worse than the Collective. Why are you cooperating with this man?"

"…He's like me." Go blinked at Yuji's soft words. "When I met him… I saw it. An emptiness."

…

Go's expression softened as he unfolded his arms and closed his eyes. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was born that way. Or maybe he suffered something similarly to me." Yuji shrugged. "Even without that, he provided the tools for our plan. I don't believe he would betray us, and I don't believe he's leading us on. Like it or not, Kiryu's information gave us the best chance to escape."

Go sighed. "Sometimes I just hate how logical you are," he muttered before turning back to the stage being set up. "I'll go get ready. Good luck, Yuji."

"You too, Go."

Go headed over to where Yuya and Sawatari were waiting. Before Yuji himself could head over to where Gongenzaka was waiting, Dennis walked up to him.

"Yo, Yuji!" he said. "Everything good on your end?"

"Yeah, I'm all set," he answered. "Is there a problem?"

"Not a problem, I'm just curious about something. Why did you partner me with Kiryu? Since the two of you are friends, wouldn't it be better for you to partner with him?"

"First off, we are allies, not friends," Yuji corrected. "And second, I partnered him with you because there might be guards at Serena's cell, and he has some fighting experience; he can handle them." Yuji probably could too, but if he wanted to help the others escape, he needed his Duel Disk to hack the Facility's systems. Which was why he was going with Gongenzaka to retrieve their gear.

"Okay, I get it. It's just…"

Yuji gave the other boy an aside glance. "He makes you nervous, doesn't he?"

Dennis chuckled ruefully. "A little, yes. There's just… an air about him, I guess?"

Yuji nodded. "Don't worry about it. We can trust Kiryu in this." He turned his head back to the stage. "You should get in position; we don't know how much time we'll have."

Dennis smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Leave it to me!"

Dennis left and disappeared quickly in the crowd. Yuji frowned after him. There was another reason he was sending Dennis with Kiryu instead of taking him to retrieve their gear. Ever since their duel, something had been bothering Yuji about the other boy. Like an itch at the base of his skull. There was something about him that felt… fake, in a way. Yuji didn't feel like he could trust Dennis. But there wasn't any time for him to figure out just what about the boy bothered him, so he set those concerns aside for the moment and headed to where Gongenzaka was waiting.

"You set?" he asked the taller boy.

Gongenzaka nodded. "Yes. The man Gongenzaka will throw everything he has into this endeavor."

Yuji nodded back and then turned to the stage as the lights went out. His eyes turned to the kitchen where he noticed Shinji and a dark-skinned man with purple hair – their friend Damon, he suspected – messing with the vent while Crow kept watch. He then tilted his head and saw that Dennis and Kiryu were standing at their positions. Catching Kiryu's eye, he nodded, and the older man nodded back. Everyone was ready.

"Dueling is life!" Chojiro exclaimed from the top of the tower. "You only live once! If there are days you win, there are days you lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat! Do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!"

The crowd of inmates and guards cheered at Chojiro's words. He then beckoned Yuya, Sawatari, and Go to the stage. Since there were four of them, they would have a Battle Royal. Sawatari then proposed making it an Action Duel, which Chojiro accepted. After the blue platforms appeared, Go explained the Master Rule Override, and then the four started their Duel.

Sawatari went first, Pendulum Summoned, then brought out a giant ship that changed his monster's clothes. Then it was Chojiro's turn, and he activated a Spell Card that let him draw three cards and Special Summon any Flower Cardian monsters among them. He drew three Cardians, summoned them, then Synchro Summoned a Level 6 monster and sent it to Sawatari's ship as well.

 _So this is Mr. Tokumatsu's Entertainment Dueling,_ Yuji mused. _He uses high-risk draws to swarm his field and bring out powerful Synchro Monsters. It's different from Go's and Yuya's Entertainment Dueling, but no less effective._

Yuya began his turn and brought out the four hippos he'd used against Security. Looking up at Kiryu, he nodded. The other man nodded back. Yuji turned to Gongenzaka. "It's time," he said. The bigger youth nodded as well.

The duo headed over to another vent some distance from the kitchen. Normally, someone of Gongenzaka's bulk would stand out here, but with everyone so engrossed in the duel, they avoided being seen.

"Gah," Gongenzaka groaned as they crawled through the vents. "This pipe reeks of sewage…"

"Overcome the smell, Gongenzaka," Yuji said, breathing through his mouth. "And be quiet; there might still be guards that aren't at the show. We don't want them to hear us."

"Yes. I understand."

The two crawled in silence with Yuji leading the way, remembering the way to the evidence locker. They took a left, then a right, then another left before they came across a grate.

"The evidence locker and solitary confinement should both be close," Yuji whispered as he searched for guards through the grate. Then he started loosening the bolts.

Yuji finally slid the grate over and then dropped down gracefully into a well-lit corridor. He stepped to the side as Gongenzaka fell through less gracefully, then headed to a junction. "Solitary confinement is to the left and the evidence locker is to the right."

"I'll go to Kurosaki's cell," Gongenzaka said. "And deal with whatever guards he might have. You'll retrieve our gear."

Yuji nodded. "You'll need a keycard to open his cell. If there are any guards, they should have one. If not, I'll open it. I'll meet you over there, and watch out for cameras."

"Right. Good luck."

The duo parted and headed down the halls, both taking care to avoid the cameras. Yuji found the door he was looking for quickly and swiped the keycard in a card reader. The door opened, revealing several boxes, each labeled with dates and serial numbers.

"Should be a recent one…" After about thirty seconds of searching, Yuji found the boxes he was looking for and retrieved his, Dennis's, Kurosaki's, Serena's, and Gongenzaka's Duel Disks. He also grabbed a dark blue circular one from another box for Kiryu. Setting the others aside, he activated his own Disk and started up a program that made him frown.

"Damn it," he muttered. Then his eyes widened as he sensed someone behind him and raised his arm to block the blow. He blinked on seeing who his assailant was. "Kurosaki?"

"Hmph," the older teen said. "It's you." He reached down and picked up his Duel Disk.

"Yuji!" Gongenzaka came up to the door. "The man Gongenzaka is glad to see your progress was unhindered. Kurosaki had already broken himself out by the time the man Gongenzaka reached his cell."

"Got it," Yuji said, tossing Gongenzaka his own Duel Disk. "Follow me," he told Kurosaki. "We need to find Dennis, Serena, and Kiryu."

"I don't take orders from you. And who's Kiryu?"

"The reason this is going so well. And if you won't take orders, then consider them suggestions." The trio headed down the hall, though Yuji's attention was split between the run and looking at the program on his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing?" Kurosaki asked.

"Attempting to hack the building's systems," Yuji answered. "But it looks the building's network is a closed system; I need a physical port to access them." He looked up as several guards showed up. "Trouble!"

"Not for long." Kurosaki raced ahead and struck the guards on the backs of their necks, making them collapse unconscious.

"I-Impressive," Gongenzaka muttered.

"We need to hurry," Yuji said. "No telling when-." A shrill sound went over the building's speakers. Yuji sighed. "Great. The alarm. The guards will be mobilizing now."

"They won't be a problem," Kurosaki said. Then his and Yuji's eyes narrowed as three new figures turned a corner and-.

"Yuji!"

The teen blinked as Serena ran up to him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Prison break," he answered, nodding to Dennis and Kiryu, the former of whom winked while the latter nodded back. "Kurosaki, Serena, this is Kyosuke Kiryu. Kiryu, this is Serena and Shun Kurosaki. They're strong but hotheaded. Keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do something stupid."

Kiryu smirked as the duo Yuji casually insulted glared at him. "Got it." Gongenzaka gave the three new additions their Duel Disks, though Kiryu raised an eyebrow at his.

"Something must have triggered the alarm," Dennis said thoughtfully as he looked up at the ceiling and listened to the shrill sound. "Was it something we did?"

"Maybe, or something in the cafeteria," Yuji said, looking along the walls as they lightly jogged. "If it's the latter, there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to trust they'll follow the plan."

"What are you looking for, Yuji?"

"A place to plug in," he answered Serena. "If I can access their systems, I could loop the cameras, lock down certain doors; basically slow down the guards."

"Did you do something like this at the warehouse?"

"Warehouse?" Dennis repeated confusedly. "What warehouse?"

"I broke into a Security warehouse before coming here," Yuji casually revealed, which made Dennis and Gongenzaka gape. Kurosaki's eyes widened at the revelation while Kiryu just smirked; Yuji had told him this while they planned their escape. "And I did loop the cameras and bypass their motion sensors, but those had a wireless connection. This building's older and it runs entirely on wires. I need a physical port to access its systems."

"Incoming!"

Yuji looked up at Kurosaki's warning as several guards came charging down the hall. "Lovely." He, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, and Kiryu charged the guards. Kurosaki dodged around four guards and backhanded the back of their necks, knocking them unconscious. Gongenzaka used his metal sandals as blunt instruments to knock another couple out. Kiryu punched one guard in the solar plexus, then in the throat. While he was gurgling, he put him in a chokehold and forced him into unconsciousness. Yuji, meanwhile, stabbed two guards in the eyes with his fingers, and while they screamed in pain, hit their solar plexuses to knock them out.

"Wow," Dennis said while clapping. "Though, Yuji, Kiryu, aren't you two a little too brutal?"

"My brother taught me Krav Maga," Yuji said. "It teaches to win as aggressively as possible."

"Street fighting is similar," Kiryu nodded.

"We need to keep moving," Kurosaki said. The others nodded and then followed Yuji down the passages. Until they came across a locked door with a keypad.

"This door requires a passcode instead of a keycard," Yuji said as he examined the pad. "Kiryu, help me with this." The blue-haired man nodded and grabbed one edge of the pad while Yuji grabbed the other. Working together, they ripped it off. Yuji smirked as he saw a port. "Perfect."

"Is that what you were looking for, Yuji?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, this is it," Yuji said as he inserted a cable from his Duel Disk into it. "With this, I can access the building's systems. AI, run hacking subroutines. Open this door, then access the camera feeds."

"Acknowledged."

The others blinked at the voice that came from Yuji's Duel Disk. "What was that?" Serena asked.

"An artificial intelligence installed in my Duel Disk. It helps me multitask."

Several seconds later, the door opened. "Yes!" Gongenzaka cheered.

"That was amazing, Yuji!" Dennis congratulated. Then he blinked on seeing Yuji frown at his Duel Disk. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking through the Facility's cameras to find the others," Yuji answered. "Good news is I can't find Crow, Shinji, Damon, or Go."

"Isn't that bad?" Serena asked.

"No; if they followed the plan, then the cameras shouldn't be able to find them. The bad news is that Yuya, Sawatari, and Mr. Tokumatsu are all on the roof and are running from three men in armor and gasmasks."

"That would be the Arrest Corps." They all turned to Kiryu as he spoke. "They're the ones who capture those who try to escape the Facility. They're also much stronger than the regular guards; about equal to the Duel Chasers."

Yuji frowned and then turned to two members of the group. "Gongenzaka, Kurosaki, Yuya and the others will need help. There's a route nearby that will take you to them. Will you back them up?"

Gongenzaka nodded. "Yuya is my friend, and the man Gongenzaka always supports his friends!"

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Alright. But if you fall behind, I won't come back for you."

"I can live with that." Yuji gave them directions and then watched as they left.

"Shouldn't we be going too, Yuji?" Dennis asked.

"Not yet," Yuji answered. "I'm doing a few more things to their systems to slow them down. It will take a few minutes." His eyes narrowed when he saw something. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Three of those Arrest Corps officers are heading this way," he responded to Serena. "I can keep any more from reaching us, but there's nothing I can do to stop them. Nor can I duel while I'm working. You three will have to hold them off."

Kiryu smirked. "Got it."

"Yeah!" Serena said with a savage smile. "We'll deal with these fools!"

Dennis sighed and shrugged. "I seem to be surrounded by violent people. Oh well. Might as well help out."

The three of them turned and waited. They didn't have long to wait before three armored men in gasmasks appeared with activated Duel Disks.

"You four!" the first one said. "This is the Arrest Corps! Surrender quietly!"

"If you resist, we will not show mercy!" the second said.

"Your prison break ends here!" the third added.

"Sorry," Kiryu said with a fierce smile. "But this is just the beginning!" He, Dennis, and Serena activated their Duel Disks, with Kiryu's having a dark blue curved blade.

"T-The Death God!"

"Field Spell, Cross Over. Battle Royal Mode, Tag Duel."

"Duel!"

 **Dennis Mackfield: 4000 LP**

 **Serena: 4000 LP**

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 4000 LP**

 **Arrest Corps Officer #1: 4000 LP**

 **Arrest Corps Officer #2: 4000 LP**

 **Arrest Corps Officer #3: 4000 LP**

"As additional rules, no player may attack a player who has not yet taken a turn," Officer #1 said.

"That's fine with us," Dennis agreed. Serena and Kiryu both nodded.

"I'll take the first turn!" Officer #1 said. "I summon Jutte Fighter!" A small man in robes with a jutte in his right hand appeared.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK 700 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

"As I control a Warrior monster, I can Special Summon Fire Flint Lady!" A pink-skinned woman in blue robes holding two rocks appeared.

 **Fire Flint Lady ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

I tune the Level 2 Jutte Fighter to the Level 1 Fire Flint Lady!" Jutte Fighter turned into two green rings that encircled Fire Flint Lady and turned her into a star. A surge of light passed through the rings. "Taste the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 3, Goyo Defender!" A small humanoid robot with white skin, wearing purple and yellow robes while holding a jutte in its right hand and a large shield in its left, emerged from the light in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"When Goyo Defender is on the field, I can Special Summon Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!" Two more versions of the short monster appeared, both in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3 x 2**

"I Set three cards. I end my turn."

"Three monsters from the Extra Deck all at once," Dennis commented. "It would probably be nice if you would join us, Yuji."

"It probably would," Yuji agreed. "But I'm busy blocking their communications, locking most of the doors, and opening every door on our path."

"How long is that going to take?" Kiryu asked curiously.

"A few more minutes. Just focus on stalling them."

"That, I can do," Dennis said with a smile. "My turn! Draw! With the Scale 2 Performage Bubble Gardna and the Scale 6 Performage Fire Dancer, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Two pillars appeared on his field, one containing a little girl with bubbles attached to her dress, the other containing a woman in a red dress holding two golden rings.

 **Performage Bubble Gardna Scale 2**

 **Performage Fire Dancer Scale 6**

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 3 to 5! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! Performage Plushfire and Performage Water Dancer!" A collection of plush flames in a hat and a woman in a blue dress holding two staffs appeared, both in Attack Position.

 **Performage Plushfire ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Performage Water Dancer ATK 1200 DEF 1400 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"Pendulum Summon?" Officer #2 muttered. "Looks like that report about strange summoning methods was right. Be on your guards, everyone!"

"If you want strange summoning methods, then I've got you covered!" Dennis declared. "I overlay my Level 4 Plushfire and Water Dancer!" His monsters turned into red and blue streams of energy that entered the swirling galaxy that appeared in front of him. "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" The magician in white carrying a trapeze stick emerged from the portal in Attack Position and laughed while two yellow lights circled it.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Performer's Necro Staff and equip it to Trapeze Magician!" Trapeze Magician's stick disappeared and was replaced by a much longer purple staff with a golden crystal at the tip. A dark miasma spread out from the magician's new weapon. "While Necro Staff is equipped to Trapeze Magician, it gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500→3500**

"Trapeze Magician's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, one monster can attack twice this turn! I use its effect on itself!" One of the lights burst as Trapeze Magician laughed. "Battle! Trapeze Magician attacks a Goyo Defender!" A bolt of purple lightning shot out of the magician's staff.

"Goyo Defender's effect activates! When it is attacked by your monster, its attack points become equal to the number of Goyo Defenders on the field times 1000!"

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000→3000**

"That isn't enough!" The bolt struck the monster, destroying it and making Officer #1 wince.

 **Arrest Corps Officer #1: 4000→3500 LP**

"And now Trapeze Magician will-."

"Suffer the consequences of defying authority!" Officer #1 interrupted as he gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Final Penalty! Since my monster was destroyed by battle, one of your monsters is also destroyed and you take damage equal to half of my monster's attack points!"

"What?" Dennis gasped in surprise. He winced as Trapeze Magician exploded.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 4000→3500 LP**

"Do you understand? Defiance against the law is pointless!"

Dennis smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure! Since Trapeze Magician was equipped with Necro Staff, I can then Special Summon Trapeze Magician with its effects negated!" The officer gasped as the magician in white reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"And since it's still the Battle Phase, Trapeze Magician can attack! Go! Attack Goyo Defender!" The monster laughed and swung its trapeze stick like a bat.

"Goyo Defender's effect activates!"

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000→2000**

"That won't be enough either!" Trapeze Magician's attack struck and destroyed the monster.

 **Arrest Corps Officer #1: 3500→3000 LP**

"I think with this, I'll end the battle," Dennis said.

"And with that, I'll activate this! Trap activate! Goyo Corridor!" The card showed a prison yard entranced manned by Goyo Predators. "At the end of the Battle Phase, I can Special Summon all 'Goyo' monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn!" The two Goyo Defenders reappeared, both in Defense Position.

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3 x 2**

Dennis gave a rueful smile. "Well, that's disappointing. Still, at least I managed to inflict some damage. I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Officer #2 said. "As Goyo Defender is on the field, I can Special Summon three Goyo Defenders from my Extra Deck!" Three more of the small monsters appeared, all in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3 x 3**

"More of these nuisances," Serena growled.

"When Goyo Defender is summoned by its own effect, it cannot attack," Officer #2 continued. "I Summon Jutte Lord!" A man in black armor covering green robes appeared.

 **Jutte Lord ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Jutte Lord's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one 'Jutte' monster from my hand. I summon Jutte Fighter!" Another small man with a jutte appeared in Attack Position.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK 700 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

Yuji frowned. "Not this again…"

"I tune Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 4 Jutte Lord!" Jutte Fighter turned into two green rings and encircled Jutte Lord, who turned into four stars. Light surged through the rings. "You who bares the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" A humanoid in purple and green robes wearing a mask and wielding a jutte in its right hand appeared in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Predator ATK 2400 DEF 1200 LVL: 6**

 _That Duel Chaser Crow faced used the same monster,_ Yuji thought as he typed away. _It can take control of any monster it destroys. But it has fewer attack points than Trapeze Magician. Is he going to increase its attack points? Or is he…_

"I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn to resurrect Jutte Fighter!" The small man reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK 700 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 6 Goyo Predator!" Two rings encircled Goyo Predator, who turned into six stars. "Bow before the might of authority! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Goyo King!" A large man with blonde hair wearing kabuki face-paint and gold and purple robes emerged from the rings and swung a long two-tipped spear as it posed in Attack Position.

 **Goyo King ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"Be careful, Dennis!" Yuji warned him, making the boy look back. "That monster gains 400 attack points for every 'Goyo' monster on the field when it battles!"

"Seriously?" Dennis said in surprise.

"Hmm. So you've faced our ace monster before," Officer #2 said. "It matters little. I activate the Spell Card: Synchro Shoot!" The card showed Hyper Psychic Blaster firing shots from both of its pistols. "As I control a Synchro Monster, you take damage equal to half of your monster's original attack points!" Dennis braced himself against a beam of light that emerged from the card and winced.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 3500→2250 LP**

Dennis grit his teeth. "If only Trapeze Magician's effects weren't negated…"

"Battle! Goyo King attacks Trapeze Magician! At this point, Goyo King's effect activates!"

 **Goyo King ATK 2800→5600**

"Counter Trap activate!" Dennis declared. "Negate Attack! Your monster's attack is negated!"

"That's useless!" Officer #1 interjected. "Counter Trap activate! Wiretap! The activation of your Trap Card is negated! Then your card is shuffled back into your Deck!" Dennis gasped as his card disappeared. Goyo King flung its spear at Trapeze Magician.

Dennis grit his teeth and then gestured to the side of his field. "Bubble Gardna's Pendulum effect activates! Since there's a 'Performage' monster in my other Pendulum Zone, the battle damage is halved! Furthermore, by banishing Necro Staff from my Graveyard, I can prevent my Spellcaster monster from being destroyed!" The spear struck Trapeze Magician, making it and Dennis cry out in pain, but the monster stayed on the field and Dennis remained standing.

 **Dennis Mackfield: 2250→700 LP**

"Tch. So you managed to survive your punishment. But it will be pointless in the end. At the end of the Battle Phase, Goyo King's attack points return to normal."

 **Goyo King ATK 5600→2800**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"Yuji, are you done yet?" Kiryu asked him.

"Almost," Yuji said. "I just need another minute."

"Then I'll give you that minute!" Serena declared, placing her hand on her Deck. "My turn! Draw! I summon Lunalight Emerald Bird!" A green-skinned girl wearing an orange leotard with dark green wings appeared.

 **Lunalight Emerald Bird ATK 1200 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Emerald Bird's effect activates! When she is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a 'Lunalight' card from my hand to the Graveyard and then draw one card. I send Lunalight Yellow Marten to the Graveyard."

"Whatever you're planning, it's useless against the power of authority!" Officer #2 said. "Goyo King's effect activates! When you Normal or Special Summon a monster, I can Tribute a 'Goyo' monster to take control of your Level 8 or lower monster!"

"What?" Serena gasped. One of Officer #2's Goyo Defenders disappeared, then reappeared behind Emerald Bird and bound her in ropes. The two monsters disappeared again, only for Emerald Bird to reappear next to Goyo King.

Serena grit her teeth. "So you're stealing my monsters now? Even so, it's too late to stop me! Since Yellow Marten was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, her effect activates! I add a 'Lunalight' Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I'll now activate that card, the Spell Card: Lunalight Fusion!"

"Lunalight Fusion?" Officer #3 repeated.

"Lunalight Fusion lets me Fusion Summon a 'Lunalight' Fusion Monster using monsters from my hand or field as material," Serena explained. "But when you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can also use a 'Lunalight' monster that's in my Deck or Extra Deck as material!"

"What?"

"Using monsters from the Extra Deck as material?"

Dennis whistled as Officers #1 and #2 expressed their disbelief. "That's a rather powerful Spell Card, Serena."

"With Lunalight Fusion's effect, I fuse Lunalight Crimson Fox and Lunalight Blue Cat in my hand with the Lunalight Panther Dancer in my Extra Deck!" Serena declared. A pink-skinned girl in red clothes, a blue-skinned girl in a leotard, and a red-skinned woman in a purple dress all appeared behind her, along with a swirling orange and blue portal.

Her monsters turned into energy and swirled into the vortex as Serena spread her arms, then clasped them together. "Trickster beast that hides in the night! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!" A purple-skinned woman with white hair and tail wearing golden armor and a red cape and wielding a long scimitar emerged from the portal in Attack Position.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK 3500 DEF 3000 LVL: 10**

"What!?" Officer #2 gasped. "Level 10!?"

"Your Goyo King can only take control of Level 8 or lower monsters," Serena reminded him. "So its effects are useless against Leo Dancer! And it's useless against this! Since Crimson Fox was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, one of your monsters' attack points become 0 until the end of the turn! I target Goyo King!"

 **Goyo King ATK 2800→0**

"Tch. To think our ace monster would be reduced to this…"

"Battle! Leo Dancer attacks Emerald Bird!" The feline humanoid leapt into the air and spun around.

 _I see,_ Yuji thought. _Even if Goyo King's attack points are 0, it will gain attack points from its effect. So the officer will take more damage from Emerald Bird's destruction._

"Trap activate!" Officer #2 declared. "Goyo Armor!" The card showed an armor stand holding up Goyo King's outfit. "By Tributing Emerald Bird, 'Goyo' monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for the rest of the turn, and all battle damage is halved!" Serena grit her teeth as the green-skinned girl disappeared.

"Then Leo Dancer will attack Goyo King!" Serena's Fusion Monster charged the officer's Synchro Monster.

"Goyo King's effect activates!"

 **Goyo King ATK 0→2400**

Leo Dancer's sword struck Goyo King's spear, creating a shockwave that reverberated through the air. Officer #2 grunted as he was pushed back a little.

 **Arrest Corps Officer #2: 4000→3450 LP**

"Leo Dancer's effect activates! When she inflicts battle damage, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

"Goyo Armor's effect prevents destruction by card effects!" Officer #2 reminded her. A burst of lightning shot out of Leo Dancer's sword and struck Goyo King and the Goyo Defenders, but the monsters withstood it.

"Even so, Leo Dancer can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Serena said. "Leo Dancer attacks Goyo King again!" Leo Dancer leapt up and swung her scimitar, creating another shockwave that pushed the officers back.

 **Arrest Corps Officer #2: 3450→2900 LP**

Serena grit her teeth. "These people really are stubborn. The Battle Phase is over, so your Goyo King's effect ends."

 **Goyo King ATK 2400→0**

"I Set three cards."

"Trap activate!" Officer #2 declared, surprising Serena. "Dust Tornado! This card destroys one Spell or Trap Card you control!" A gust of wind blew away one of Serena's cards.

"Tch. He got rid of Lunalight Force. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Crimson Fox's effect ends, and Goyo King's attack points return to normal."

 **Goyo King ATK 0→2800**

Yuji frowned and looked back at his Duel Disk. His eyes widened. "Done!" he declared. He unplugged the cord and stood up.

"What?" Officer #1 said. "What were you-?"

The alarm, which had been going off the whole time, suddenly quieted. "What?" Officer #2 said, tapping the side of his head. "I can't hear the others!"

"I blocked your communications, shut down the cameras and alarms, and put every door in this building except the ones on our escape path on permanent lockdown," Yuji explained, making the officers gasp. "By my estimate, it will take about a month for you to fix all the damage I caused."

"You bastard!" Officer #3 growled. "You think you can defy the power of authority so easily!? My turn! Draw!"

Yuji looked at Kiryu, then at Dennis. All three nodded. Kiryu swept Serena into his arms with a yelp and carried her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then turned with the other two and started running down the hallway.

"You think you can escape now?!" Officer #3 shouted as the Arrest Corps started chasing after them.

"What are you doing?!" Serena asked. "Why are we running from them? And why are you carrying me?"

"We're late for the rendezvous," Yuji answered. "And even if the rest of the Facility is on lockdown, there's still a chance reinforcements might get through. Hence why we have to keep moving."

"And I'm carrying you because I'm the strongest of us," Kiryu added. "And Yuji told me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Staying behind while the rest of us run qualifies."

Serena growled and then calmed down. "Fine. But will you put me down? I can run on my own!"

Kiryu dropped the girl, making her yelp again before she picked herself up and joined them in running.

"It doesn't matter how fast you flee, you can't escape authority!" Officer #3 said. "Since Goyo Defender is on the field, I can Special Summon three Goyo Defenders from my Extra Deck!" Three more of the small monsters appeared in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3 x 3**

"The Special Summoned Goyo Defenders cannot attack this turn. I activate the Spell Card: Reinforcement of the Army to add a Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Jutte Fighter to my hand, then I Summon it!" The small man with a pompadour appeared.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK 700 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Jutte Fighter to two Level 3 Goyo Defenders!" Two rings encircled two Goyo Defenders, who turned into six stars as light surged through the rings. "Bow before the might of authority! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Goyo King!" Another copy of the large man appeared, also in Attack Position.

 **Goyo King ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"I activate the Spell Card: Goyo Recall!" The card showed blue and green humanoid machines, each with a cannon on their back and a jutte in their right hands, standing on an assembly line. "Since I control at least two 'Goyo' monsters, I can Special Summon two 'Goyo' monsters from my Graveyard. But they cannot attack and their effects are negated until the End Phase. Resurrect, two Goyo Defenders!" The two small monsters with shields both reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Defender ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3 x 2**

Serena sneered. "Using the same strategy as your comrade? How pathetic. You won't beat us playing like that!"

"Then why don't I switch things up?" Officer #3 asked. "By discarding Assault Dog, Guard Dog, and Jutte Lord from my hand, I can Special Summon Montage Dragon!" A massive three-headed blue and white dragon appeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Montage Dragon ATK ? DEF 0 LVL: 8**

Yuji frowned. "You _had_ to taunt the bad guys, didn't you Serena?"

"Shut up!"

"Unknown attack points?" Dennis noticed. "What does that mean?"

"Montage Dragon's attack points are equal to the combined Levels of the monsters I discarded times 300," Officer #3 explained. "Assault Dog and Jutte Lord were both Level 4 while Guard Dog was Level 3. So Montage Dragon's attack points become 300 times 11! Or…"

 **Montage Dragon ATK ? →3300**

"3300 attack points," Kiryu muttered, his eyes narrowed.

"Battle! Goyo King attacks Leo Dancer! Goyo King's effect activates!"

 **Goyo King ATK 2800→6800**

 _This is bad,_ Yuji thought as Goyo King charged Leo Dancer. _If Leo Dancer is destroyed, the officer can take control of Trapeze Magician through Goyo King's effect. Then it and Montage Dragon can finish Dennis and Serena off._

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Full Moon Guidance!" Serena declared. The card showed a lake reflecting a full moon. "Until the end of the turn, Leo Dancer cannot be destroyed by battle and you cannot target 'Lunalight' monsters I control for attacks except Leo Dancer!" Goyo King's spear struck Leo Dancer's sword, but the dancer withstood the attack. Serena, however, cried out and stumbled, though she quickly righted herself.

 **Serena: 4000→700 LP**

"Tch. Even if I can't destroy Leo Dancer, Montage Dragon can-."

"No, it won't," Serena interrupted with a smirk. "You shouldn't have summoned that dragon of yours; all it ended up doing was hurt you. When I take 2000 or more battle damage from a battle involving a 'Lunalight' monster, I can activate the Trap Card Lunalight Counterattack!" The card showed Panther Dancer and Cat Dancer, with Cat Dancer blocking an attack from a shadowy monster, and Panther Dancer leaping at the monster from behind, her claws fully extended. "One of your monsters is now destroyed, and you take damage equal to half that monster's original attack points!"

"What?!"

"I'll destroy Montage Dragon!" The dragon exploded, making the officer cry out in shock and mild pain.

 **Arrest Corps Officer #3: 4000→2350 LP**

The officer growled. "It seems you intend defiance till the end. No matter. You will be arrested and returned to your cells before long. At the end of the Battle Phase, Goyo King's attack points return to normal. I end my turn."

 **Goyo King ATK 6800→2800**

Yuji grit his teeth. Dennis and Serena both only had 700 Life Points left. It looked he would need to step-.

"There's no need for that." Yuji gasped and turned to Kiryu, who had seen Yuji lift his Duel Disk. "I'll end this right now." Kiryu turned on his heel and stopped, with the three teens stopping shortly after him. He stood between the Duel Chasers and the Lancers and placed his hand on his Deck. "I'm the Death God of this Facility, and it's time you all paid the price for opposing me! My turn! Draw!"

"Death God?" Serena repeated. Dennis gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Infernity Launcher! Then, I Summon Infernity Dwarf!" A short fat gray-skinned man in overalls wielding an axe appeared.

 **Infernity Dwarf ATK 800 DEF 500 LVL: 2**

"You fool! Even a God of Death can't escape the power of authority!" Officer #3 declared. "I activate Goyo King's effect! I Tribute a Goyo Defender to take control of Infernity Dwarf!"

"You will not!" Serena declared. "I activate the effect of Full Moon Guidance in my Graveyard! By banishing it, Goyo King's effects are negated until the end of the turn. In addition, monsters with the same name as Goyo King cannot activate their effects either!"

"What?!"

Kiryu looked at Serena and nodded. "Thanks. Now allow me to finish this." He turned back to the officers. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Wave-Motion Inferno. When I have no cards in my hand, my 'Infernity' monsters gain 400 attack and defense points."

"But you still have cards in your hand, so that card is useless!"

"Is that what you believe?" Kiryu asked in response to Officer #1's assertion. "I activate Wave-Motion Inferno's second effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can send all cards in my hand to the Graveyard!"

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "Kiryu's Handless combo…"

"Handless combo?" Dennis repeated in confusion.

"What can he do with no cards in his hand?" Serena asked.

"I activate Infernity Launcher's effect!" Kiryu declared with a smirk. "By sending it to the Graveyard when I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon up to two 'Infernity' monsters from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Infernity Beetle and Infernity Archfiend!" A black Hercules beetle and a fiend in blue and green robes appeared, both in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Beetle ATK 1200 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

 **Infernity Archfiend ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Archfiend's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned and I have no cards in my hand, I add an 'Infernity' card from my Deck to my hand." Kiryu took the card, then gestured to his field. "I tune Level 2 Infernity Beetle to Level 2 Infernity Dwarf and Level 4 Infernity Archfiend!"

Two green rings encircled the monsters, who then turned into six stars as light surged through the rings. "The dead and the living… The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Infernity Doom Dragon!" A large four-eyed black dragon with yellow spines on its head emerged from the light and roared in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

"There it is," Officer #2 said, his voice slightly trembling. "The Death God's ace monster!"

Dennis whistled. "3000 attack points. Not bad. But I'm not sure that can win."

"Doom Dragon won't win this," Kiryu corrected him as he held up the card he drew from Archfiend's effect. "This will. I activate the Spell Card: Infernity Destructor!" The card showed Doom Dragon and Infernity Destroyer launching fire from their mouth and hands respectively at a large stone wall. "Since I have no other cards in my hand, I can Tribute my Doom Dragon!" The dragon disappeared at his words. "Then, every Synchro Monster on the field with attack points less than or equal to my Doom Dragon's original attack points is destroyed!"

"What?!" the officers gasped. The Goyo Defenders and Goyo Kings were all consumed by blue flames and screamed in pain.

"In addition," Kiryu said. "For each monster destroyed by this effect, that monster's controller takes 1000 points of damage!"

"Each officer controls three monsters," Serena murmured.

"And all of them have less than 3000 attack points," Dennis continued.

"Which means they'll all be destroyed," Yuji finished. "And take 3000 points of damage."

The flaming monsters turned bright and then exploded. The officers cried out in shock and pain as they were violently thrown back and knocked unconscious.

 **Arrest Corps Officer #1: 3000→0 LP**

 **Arrest Corps Officer #2: 2900→0 LP**

 **Arrest Corps Officer #3: 2350→0 LP**

"Amazing," Serena muttered as she stared at Kiryu.

"He's even more brutal than Kurosaki," Dennis whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Yuji looked from the Arrest Corps to the hallway. "We need to get moving. We've wasted enough time here."

Kiryu nodded, then they continued on their way. After a few minutes of hurried running, they made their way to a pipe out into the harbor where Yuya's and Crow's groups were already waiting.

Kiryu raised an eyebrow on seeing a certain man among them. "What are you doing here, Mr. Tokumatsu? I thought you'd stay here."

"I had intended to, yes," Chojiro nodded. "But when the guard discovered our plan, my followers distracted them, and urged me to escape as well. I decided to come along and honor their wishes!"

"Hopefully we'll be able to free them later," Shinji said. When everyone turned to him, he said, "We've got to escape to save our comrades who've been captured. If the Commons turn this society around, we'll crush these detention facilities first!"

Kiryu, Kurosaki, and Yuji all narrowed their eyes at Shinji's declaration but said nothing. Damon however, who was keeping a lookout, said, "If everything's going well, the welcome party should be arriving around now."

"How did you manage to communicate with anyone outside the Facility?" Yuji asked Crow.

He and Shinji smirked. "Sorry, but that's a Commons secret," Crow answered.

"That's it!" Damon declared, seeing a flashing light on the opposite shore.

"Let's jump!" Shinji said, walking up to the railing. "We'll have escaped the Facility once we're on the opposite bank." He leapt over into the water, followed by everyone else. Sawatari was initially resistant, but he caved in once Yuji glared at him.

After Yuya leapt in after everyone else, they swam for the shore. Only to be blinded by several lights. Yuji and Go gasped. "What the-?"

When his vision cleared, Yuji saw someone push a plump young man in front of the searchlights. "Shinji, Damon… I'm sorry."

"Tony," Damon said in shock.

"I heard that there was a duel tournament in the detention facility." Yuji turned to look at a thin man who was standing in front of one of the searchlights. "Did I mistake it for a swim meet?"

"H-He's," Crow muttered.

"I should have mentioned this first: I am the person in charge of order in this City. I am the director of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roger. We finally meet, everyone."

* * *

The Security officers dragged everyone out of the water and handcuffed them. Yuji couldn't help but notice that many of them were giving Kiryu nervous glances. The man himself only seemed amused by their trepidation and smirked at Roger as he was walked into one of two nearby vans.

"Damn it!" Crow cursed as he sat in a van with Shinji, Chojiro, Damon, Tony, and Kiryu. "I'll never see the kids again like this!"

"Don't give up. We still have a chance," Shinji urged him.

"Before I forget," Roger spoke up, looking at the people around them. "One of you left a rather rude message for me." He held up a tablet which displayed the words, "Hail to the King." "Would anyone care to claim credit for this?"

Dennis, Yuya, and Gongenzaka all blinked at the message. Yuji remained expressionless while Go smirked. "It seems your 'order' isn't as secure as you think it is," he taunted.

Roger narrowed his eyes at the man. "I know it's not you; you were arrested the night this message was sent to me. No matter. I'll find the truth eventually."

Yuji, Go, Gongenzaka, Dennis, Kurosaki, Sawatari, and Yuya were then marched into the other van. Yuji frowned to himself. This was an unfortunate result. But not an inescapable one. He just needed enough time, and-.

"Let go of me!"

Yuji and Yuya turned to look at Serena, who was still outside the van. Unlike the others, she hadn't been handcuffed and was instead being restrained by two officers and glaring angrily at a very smug Roger.

"Where do you think you're taking me?!" she asked.

"Please do not worry," he said with false reassurance. "We will treat you kindly."

Yuji narrowed his eyes but before anything could happen, a new light shone done on Roger and Serena. Looking up, they saw a helicopter, which descended and deposited two men in white suits and visors. Roger walked up to them.

"These people are to be handled by the Administrative Council," one of the men said. "Hand them over immediately."

"This is the council's consensus," the other man said. "The Security Bureau has a duty to obey."

"Please wait!" Roger said with an irritated expression. "They are troublemakers who have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in the City! Security must investigate them thoroughly-."

Roger gasped as a hologram of an old man in white appeared in front of him. Four other holograms, three of them old men and one an old woman, appeared as well. All of them wore expensive clothing.

"We'll determine whether they're troublemakers or not."

"Send them here immediately."

"This is an order."

"Correct, Chairman?"

"Yes. Now, if you please."

Yuji blinked as the five older people each spoke in turn. Roger seemed irritated at the group, but ultimately complied. The Lancers and their allies were taken out of the vans and then shoved into the helicopter, this time with Serena handcuffed as well. The door soon closed, and the helicopter lifted into the air.

"What just happened?" Sawatari asked.

"It seems we got the attention of powerful people," Yuji said. "If they were able to order the chief of Security…"

"You're right," Shinji nodded. "That was the Administrative Council, the people who rule over the City. They're the only ones who can override Roger like that."

"But why would they want to talk to us?" Dennis asked. "How would they even know of us?"

"…No point in worrying about that now," Yuji said, leaning against the wall of the helicopter. _If I'm right about this, then we'll find out soon enough,_ he thought. After all, who else could tell the Administrative Council about them and be persuasive enough to convince them to talk? "We'll find out soon enough."

Kiryu smirked as he looked at the younger boy. "You're taking this situation rather calmly. The Administrative Council holds absolute authority. Any command they give will be followed through to the letter. For all you know, they could be sending you somewhere worse than the Facility."

"Somewhere worse?" Sawatari repeated in a panicked voice.

"Oi, Kiryu, that's not funny!" Crow chastised the blue-haired man. Kiryu shrugged as everyone else looked rather nervous. Except for one of them.

Yuji shrugged. "If that were the case, they would have let Roger take us. Although…" He turned to stare at Serena, who blinked at him.

"What?"

"…Nothing." _He seemed to be trying to separate Serena from us,_ he thought. _The guards at the Facility did the same thing; she was even kept in the special detainment cells. Why would they do that? What's Roger interest in Serena?_

His musings were interrupted by Yuya, who said, "Even so, what about Yuzu? We still have no idea where she is. For all we know, she could be in trouble with Security."

"Don't think about that."

"Eh?" Yuya turned to Yuji, who looked him in the eye with an expressionless gaze.

"Don't worry about something that is beyond your control," Yuji said. "Don't look at the big picture. Look at what's in front of you, what you can change and control at this moment. If you spend all your time worrying about something you can't change, then you'll miss the opportunities that come your way."

"Yuji," Yuya muttered, staring back at his lookalike. Then he shook his head and smiled. "You're right. There's nothing I can do about Yuzu now. I should focus on our current situation. You really are a good friend, aren't you?"

"We're not friends."

Yuya gasped as the blunt words left Yuji's mouth. The other boy's expression remained the same. "We are comrades with a shared purpose, but we aren't friends."

"That sounds like friends to me," Crow piped up.

"Yeah," Gongenzaka agreed. "We fought and worked together to escape that place, and we succeeded, even if it was temporary. Doesn't that make us friends?"

"That's impossible," Yuji said simply. "Someone like me cannot have friends."

"Someone like you?" Dennis repeated, confused.

"If you think being from another dimension matters, it doesn't," Yuya said. "Kurosaki and Serena are-."

"You misunderstand," Yuji interrupted, lightly glaring at the other boy. "That's the reason why. Friends understand each other. They know how the other thinks, how they'll react to most situations. But it is impossible for me to understand any of you, and it is impossible for any of you to understand me. That is why we cannot be friends."

"…Oi, oi," Sawatari spoke up into the stunned silence. "The hell do you mean we can't understand you? What makes you think that?"

Yuji frowned at him. "That's not your concern."

"The hell it isn't." Yuji turned to find Go glaring and scowling at him. "How can you claim these guys won't understand you when you don't even give them the chance? Considering what happened to Heartland, he might just understand you." Go gestured to Kurosaki, who was surprised at the last statement.

"Kurosaki might?" Yuya asked in surprise.

Go and Yuji continued to glare at each other. "It would be better for them to know," Go said softly. "So they could understand why you're the way you are." Yuji's frown deepened but he didn't look away.

"Yuji, Go…?" Yuya said confusedly.

"How much did Yuji tell you about his past?" Go asked, not turning his head away from his team leader. Everyone present blinked, then those who had been arrested with Yuji blinked again.

"He said he was adopted by a man named Dr. Kogami," Yuya answered. "And that he has a brother named Ryoken."

"But he also said he didn't remember his birth parents," Crow added.

Go nodded. "That's the gist of it. But there's far more to it."

"Go."

"Yuji," Go said, glaring back at the boy who's glare deepened. "They deserve to know. If you're going to keep fighting with them, then they should know."

…

Yuji sighed and leaned back again. He closed his eyes. Go took that as a sign of capitulation.

"Go?" The nervousness in Yuya's voice was obvious.

Go turned to look at the others. "Eight years ago, there was a fire in Den City," he said solemnly. "It started in the warehouse district, but then moved on to some residential areas. It was the largest fire in Den City's history. By the time it was finally put out, it had claimed thirteen hundred and sixty-six lives."

"A fire?" Serena repeated.

"That many people died?" Dennis asked, looking shocked. "That's horrible…"

"Yes. It is. The blaze ended up so hot that the police and fire department could only cordon off the area. But while they kept the fire from spreading, a man walked out of that inferno. A man carrying a small child."

"A small child?" Crow repeated.

"That… that was you, Yuji?" Yuya said, turning to the silent boy, who finally opened his eyes.

"Go," he said softly. "I don't need an outsider to talk about my past." Go's eyes narrowed at those words, but he said nothing.

"Yuji?" Yuya said worryingly.

Yuji turned to face the boy with the same face as him. It was easier than looking at any of the others. "It was hell," he said, just as softly as before. "The heat was overwhelming, roasting the very air itself to the point it was an ineluctable pressure. Smoke was everywhere – on the ground, in the air, in the sky – to the point where it hurt just to breathe. The buildings were reduced to rubble; stone, plaster, wood, and metal all melted away just from the heat. But far worse were the people."

He saw the faces of everyone in the helicopter whiten as he continued talking, but he kept his gaze on Yuya. The other boy's eyes kept getting wider. "My first memory is of screams. Screams of pain, torment, anguish, and desperation. I saw bodies everywhere. Some had been reduced to bone or ash. They were the lucky ones. Many others were covered in burns, their clothes merged with their flesh from the heat. Some were misshapen, their bodies twisted and flailing. Some were even still alive and called out to me, begging for help. Or for me to join them."

He turned away as Yuya's face turned green and looked at the floor. "At first, I walked through that fire. That was all I could do. I was covered in burns too, my skin blistering from the heat, and what clothes I had stuck to my body, but somehow, I was alive. I couldn't even sweat; the fire evaporated it instantly.

"I don't know how long I walked. Maybe I didn't even walk at all; maybe it was just a dream or a hallucination. But I eventually collapsed into the rubble. I just laid there, waiting to join everyone else. But then…"

He smiled sadly. A fake smile, like every other. "Someone pulled me out of the rubble. They took my hand. And I saw someone that was still alive. Still human. A middle-aged man, with graying hair and yellow eyes. He just looked at me, like he couldn't believe he had found me. And then he smiled. Tears went down his face as he held my hand. He muttered, 'He's alive.' Over and over again. Then he took me into his arms and carried me out of the fire. I must have fallen asleep at one point, because the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital."

…

"…That's…"

"That's horrible, Yuji," Serena said, following up on Sawatari's faltering voice.

Yuji finally looked up. The majority of the helicopter's occupants were still pale and a little green in the face, but there was sympathy in their eyes. Serena and Yuya even had tears in theirs. There were only three people who were different.

Go was watching Yuji solemnly. He had already heard this story before. He had heard it first from Ryoken, and then more fully from Yuji, along with Hanako. They had both cried for their teammate back then, but Go would not cry now. Understanding and pity had replaced whatever sorrow he had held for the boy.

Kurosaki's eyes were as hard as always, but there was sympathy in them like the others. No, it was more than sympathy in his eyes; it was understanding. He, more than anyone else here, would know what it meant to lose a home, to see others fall in your place. He alone might just understand what it meant to live when others didn't, to witness a nightmare that made it difficult to ever relate to those around you.

Kiryu's eyes were a mix of Go's and Kurosaki's. There was understanding there, but no pity, no sympathy. Even if he hadn't heard the story yet, he knew the consequences of it better than anyone else here. He had made that apparent when he and Yuji met. And Yuji was glad Kiryu didn't pity him, glad that there was someone who accepted it for what it was and didn't feel regret for what had happened.

"…At least you survived." Yuji turned to look at Shinji, who had awkwardly broken the silence. "You lived through it, after all."

Yuji's sad fake smile turned into a lopsided smirk. The transformation was unnerving. "Did I?" he asked. The others except Kiryu and Go blinked in confusion. "I said that my first memory was of screams. I didn't mean my first memory of the fire. I meant my first memory, period. That fire erased every memory I had before it. I don't remember any mother or father. I don't remember living in a house or apartment. I don't even remember my own birth name; 'Yuji' is the name Dr. Kogami gave me when he adopted me."

That was still a memory whose clarity would never lessen for Yuji. A few days after the fire, when his wounds had been treated, Dr. Kogami and a young Ryoken had come by the hospital. The old man had introduced himself and his son and had asked Yuji if he wanted to come live with them instead of going to an orphanage. Yuji hadn't spoken but had instead pointed to Dr. Kogami. A confirmation that he wanted to go with him. The man had been so happy when he realized that, and Ryoken had been happy to have a younger brother. He and Ryoken took Yuji from the hospital a week later. Took him to their home.

"My body may have survived, but everything I was, the person I might have been; that person died in the fire," Yuji said softly. "And I didn't leave the fire behind; it's still with me. I go to sleep and dream of that inferno, of a ruined city, every night. When I was younger, I would wake up screaming from it. I would never cry – I've never cried since that day – but I would panic. And when I did, my father would be there for me. He would hold me and tell me to think of three things."

"Three things," Yuya repeated, his eyes widening. "You said that earlier."

"Three things to live. Three things to fight. Three things to go home. Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live. That was what Dr. Kogami told me whenever I awoke from the nightmares or whenever I faced stress. Thinking of three things has helped me, but it never changed the fact that I was empty."

"Empty?" Dennis repeated.

Yuji turned and smiled sadly at Dennis. "I lied to you before," he said, making the teen blink. "When we dueled, I told you I don't duel for others or for myself, only to complete the mission. But the truth is, I only duel for myself. For some vain hope that dueling would restore what I lost. Would make me able to feel happiness."

"…Reiji said you didn't enjoy dueling," Gongenzaka remembered. "That you took no satisfaction from it."

"Reiji was right, but he only scratched the surface." Yuji closed his eyes. "Ever since that day, I've never been able to feel joy or a sense of accomplishment from anything. When I went to school, I would study hard. I would earn top grades. Teachers would praise me, call me a prodigy, but I never felt pride in their words. I would play sports and games with other kids, but I would never feel joy when I won. I would try out countless hobbies: archery, kendo, cooking. I even tried coin collecting once. Nothing ever worked. I never felt a sense of pride in what I achieved, nor did I enjoy the activities themselves."

The therapist his father had taken him to had said that Yuji lacked a sense of self. When he was younger, he couldn't do anything for himself. Ryoken or Dr. Kogami had to tell him to do it. To eat, to shower, to go to bed. It had taken two years before he was able to make a decision for himself.

Yuji took consolation in one thing: that even if he couldn't feel joy or happiness, he wasn't completely emotionless. He could feel anger and frustration well enough. He was becoming very accustomed to annoyance thanks to a certain boy and girl sitting near him. He could feel curious about new things around him, or trepidation as he stepped into an unknown situation. But he couldn't feel any excitement for trying new things or take pleasure in his achievements. Did he feel love? He didn't know. He knew that he trusted Go, Hanako, Ryoken, and his father with his life. Was that love? He didn't know.

"At first, I was resigned. Resigned to the possibility that I would never feel happiness," Yuji continued. "But then Ryoken taught me Duel Monsters. And hacking. I was very good at them, far better than I was at anything else. More than that, I had reason to believe that I dueled before the fire, because Viral Dawn Link Dragon was with me when Dr. Kogami saved me."

He still didn't know how the card had survived the fire unscathed. Perhaps his clothes had protected it? But the card had been the only thing on his person that the hospital didn't throw away.

"I thought that if I dueled, perhaps I would eventually start to enjoy it. It makes sense doesn't it? Everyone should enjoy what they're good at, and I'm good at dueling and hacking. Therefore, I should enjoy them, shouldn't I? That's why I joined the Security Project: for the hope that I might reclaim what I had lost eight years ago."

He turned back to Yuya and gave another fake smile. "I envy you, Yuya," he said. His words made the other boy blink in surprise. "You can duel just for the sake of dueling. You can enjoy dueling for its own sake. I can't do that. I've never been able to do that. And I want to more than anything."

"…Then I'll show you," Yuya said softly. The nervousness was disappearing, replaced by determination. "Everyone can enjoy dueling! If you think you can't, then I'll prove it to you you're wrong! I'll make you smile for real!"

Yuji's smile turned into another smirk. "What makes you think you can do that, when others like Go couldn't?" he asked. "You can't understand me, so you'll never make me smile."

"But I can understand you!" Yuya protested. "I can-."

"You can't," Yuji interrupted with finality. "How can you understand what it means to lose everything? To have everything you used to be ripped away from your own hands, and not even know what you lost in the end?"

"…You're right," Yuya said softly. "I don't understand what that feels like. But I can still help! I got Mr. Tokumatsu to smile again-."

"Mr. Tokumatsu was a former entertainer, with the same mindset as you," Yuji reminded him. "And the prisoners at the Facility were all fans of his. But can you entertain someone with a completely different mindset from yours? Were you able to entertain the Security officers who tried to arrest us when we first arrived?"

Yuya opened his mouth, then closed it in understanding and regret. "You can't make me smile," Yuji said softly, "because you can't understand me. And because you can't understand me, we can never be friends. I've accepted this truth. I hope you will, too." He leaned back against the helicopter wall and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"…You're wrong, Yuji." He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Go, who was glaring at him. "You're wrong to declare something impossible. Nothing is impossible; it just takes more time and effort. One day, you will smile and enjoy dueling. I know it."

"…" Yuji closed his eyes again. There was nothing to say to that declaration.

* * *

The rest of the helicopter ride was spent in silence until they arrived at their destination: the tallest tower in the City. They were then led into a massive hall with five thrones at one end of the room. Each chair was occupied by one of the people who had ordered Roger to bring the Lancers to them: The Administrative Council.

Roger arrived not long after they did, and after the council members introduced themselves, launched into a speech.

"I'll say it again: These people have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in the City! It's clear from the testimonies of their arrested comrades and their break-out of the most dangerous criminal in the City!"

He pointed at the group of locals as he said that, specifically Kiryu.

"Stop messing around!" Sawatari yelled back. "We escaped because we were wrongfully imprisoned! And why were we arrested in the first place?!"

"Resisting Security," Roger answered smoothly. "That alone is an indisputable crime."

"Your people started it first!" Yuya shot back. "The moment we arrived in this dimension, we were suddenly surrounded by Security-!"

"Dimension?" Roger repeated, catching that word. He turned back to the Administrative Council. "Did you just hear that? He just said that he 'arrived in this dimension.' What does he mean by that?"

"Dimension?" Chojiro repeated. "What's that about?"

"If you take his words at face value, that means they came from another dimension," Roger continued. "That also explains why they can use summoning methods not present in our world. Fusion. Xyz. Link. And Pendulum." Serena, Kurosaki, Go, Yuji, and Yuya all narrowed their eyes as he listed the summoning techniques on his right hand. "Do these users of unknown summoning methods have a purpose for appearing in the City? I ordered Security to arrest them in order to investigate."

"From another dimension… Is that true, Yuya?" Chojiro asked, looking at the boy.

"Yes," he answered. "We came here from another dimension: The Standard Dimension. Well…" He turned to look at Serena, Kurosaki, Yuji and Go. "Half of us did. The other half are from other dimensions and agreed to fight with us. But we didn't come to this dimension, the Synchro Dimension, to cause trouble!"

"That's right." Everyone gasped and turned as the door on the far end of the hall opened and three people walked in. "Our aim is not to cause mayhem."

"Reiji Akaba!" Sawatari said in surprise.

"And Reira!" Yuya said, relieved.

 _Tsukikage, too,_ Yuji thought, glancing at the ninja. _Well, it seems my theory was right._

"So they were fine after all?" Serena mused to herself.

"So this is the guy who convinced you to fight with the others?" Go asked Yuji, who nodded.

"We Lancers came to this Synchro Dimension in order to protect it against Academia's invasion," Reiji explained as he, Reira, and Tsukikage walked down to the certain of the hall. "As well as to join forces to win the dimensional war."

"Lancers?" Crow repeated.

"Lance Defense Soldiers," Sawatari explained smugly. "The truth is, we're duel soldiers, meant to take on Academia."

"A soldier?" Chojiro repeated incredulously. "You?!"

"He's actually competent when he keeps his ego in check," Yuji said. Sawatari beamed at the other teen. Until he finished, "So he's useful about 10% of the time."

"Hey! The hell do you mean ten percent?!"

Yuji thought about it and nodded. "You're right. You're also useful when you follow instructions. 15% would be more accurate."

"Feee!" Sawatari made a sound like a teapot boiling over. "Will you-?!" Roger burst out laughing, making Sawatari turn back to him "What's so funny?!"

"Please excuse me," Roger said condescendingly. "But a dimensional war? And I wondered what you'd say."

"It's no lie, got it?!" Sawatari shouted angrily. "Listen here. You may not believe this, but this world-."

"That's enough." Everyone turned to look at the council member who had identified himself as Gael. "We've heard this already from Reiji Akaba."

"About the dimensional wars…"

"As well as about the Lancers."

"Correct, Chairman?"

"Yes, this talk is over," the eldest member of the council, a man named White Taki, said in response to Gray's, Azul's, and Bordeaux's statements.

"You heard about it?" Roger asked. "Does the council believe such words? Such nonsense?!"

"We do not know if it is nonsense," Gael countered.

"As there are now people who have indeed come from other dimensions," Gray pointed out.

"You believe in the existence of other dimensions, and thus arrested them for investigation," Azul said. "Right?"

Roger grit his teeth. "Yes, but I did so to investigate their aim. And that aim is to invade our dimension, isn't it?"

"Wha-," Yuya gasped.

"Don't spout such bull!" Sawatari shouted.

"That's nonsense!" Gongenzaka denied.

"We're not invaders!" Yuya added.

"The invaders are Academia!" Sawatari continued. "We came here to protect this dimension. Reiji Akaba said that earlier too!"

"It is Security's duty to protect. Not yours," Roger said dismissively.

"Based on our experiences, it seems Security's duty isn't protection, but oppression," Yuji countered.

"A force dedicated to peace and protection wouldn't bully children just because they want to eat," Go added, narrowing his eyes at Roger.

Roger glared at the two of them. "Your opinions are noted. But Security will determine who you people are-."

"No, that is up to us." Roger looked up at Gael.

"In order to do that," Gray continued, "the Administrative Council will handle everyone present."

"Everyone?" Chojiro said in shock. "You doubt me as well? Even though I've been in the detention facility for ten years?!"

"And even though I've been there for three?" Kiryu added, raising an eyebrow. He didn't share Chojiro's shock though. If anyone, he was the only one there amused by the situation.

"There are no exceptions," Azul said, looking at the two men. "Not even for Enjoy Chojiro or the Death God."

Yuji raised an eyebrow as Chojiro protested. _Kiryu's reputation extends even here? Or did he get that name before he was arrested?_

"If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us," Bordeaux said.

"Prove?! Like how?!" Sawatari asked.

"Participate in the Friendship Cup," Reiji answered.

"The Friendship Cup?!" Yuya repeated, surprised.

"That's what the Administrative Council is aiming for," Reiji replied. "The Lancers participate in the tournament and display their skills as duel soldiers."

Yuji narrowed his eyes. _Participate in a tournament? Well, I did crash the last one I came across. Makes sense for me to be part of this, I guess._

"U-Us too?!" Chojiro asked, looking for clarification.

"There are no exceptions," Azul repeated.

"I… I can enter the City's largest duel tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?!" Chojiro asked, still shocked at the offer.

"I personally would like you to enter as well," White Taki said, smiling down at the man. "The duelist Chojiro Tokumatsu was the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup, after all."

"I'm the catalyst?"

White Taki closed his eyes but kept smiling. "Ten years ago, your arrest led the Commons youth to revolt. In order to control the situation, the Duel Chasers were formed. However, disorder only increased as we enforced greater control. Ultimately, we came up with a duel tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons – the Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honor of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons. Just like the current Jack Atlas."

Yuji narrowed his eyes at White Taki's explanation. On the surface, it seemed all well and good. But Yuji remembered something Ryoken had taught him: bread and circuses. In Ancient Rome, the common people were kept distracted from their poor living conditions by the emperor holding gladiatorial games for their entertainment. It seemed that practice was alive and well here in the City.

"What shared King?!" Crow growled. Evidently he had reached the same conclusion as Yuji. "I'm not entering this tournament! I refuse to put on a show for the Tops!"

Yuji looked at Crow sympathetically. "I know how you feel," Shinji said to his friend, "but if we enter, Frank and the other kids can see that we're doing well."

Crow grit his teeth but Go smiled at the other man. "Do you remember our discussion, Crow?" he asked, making the orange-haired youth blink. "About the Friendship Cup? It looks like we have the chance to make our dreams come true."

Crow blinked again and then smirked. "Alright!" Chojiro said enthusiastically. "Now I can fulfill my promise to the children!"

Kiryu smirked. _It looks like I'll be saying hello to an old friend._

"Alright, Yuya!" Sawatari cheered. "Let's fire up the audiences of the Synchro Dimension with our Entertainment Dueling!"

Yuya wasn't as enthused as Sawatari. "More importantly, we have to find Yuzu soon…"

"Oh?" The Lancers turned to look at Roger. "Yuzu Hiragi is indeed your comrade?"

Yuya gasped. "You… Don't tell that… you've captured Yuzu-."

"She hasn't been arrested," Roger replied. "She's an important duelist who's also participating in the Friendship Cup."

"Yuzu's entering the Friendship Cup?!" Yuya repeated in surprise. Serena, Dennis, and Gongenzaka all stared in shock at Roger.

 _If she's participating, it's likely Yugo is as well,_ Yuji thought. He almost smirked. _It will be interesting to see that brilliant idiot again._

Roger smirked. "If you're that worried about her, I can let you see that she's doing well."

"Huh?"

"I understand," Roger said as he turned back to the council. "I agree to their participation in the Friendship Cup as well. However, I would like to make a proposal."

"A proposal?" Gael repeated.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Every year, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King carries out an exhibition match. How about letting him serve as the opponent?" Roger pointed to Yuya.

Me?!"

"Why him?" Azul asked.

"From what I've seen, he is the one most adept at this bizarre summoning method called the Pendulum," Roger explained. "In order for the King to verify his true strength…"

"I see," Bordeaux nodded. "Is that acceptable, Chairman?"

"Yes, that's fine," White Taki approved. "What about you?"

"I have no objections," Reiji responded to the chairman's query.

White Taki's smile widened. He turned to the guards. "Please lead the participants to their quarters," he ordered. "And escort Yuya Sakaki to the pit area." The guards separated Yuya from the others and led them to an adjacent door.

"H-Hey!" Yuya protested. "Where are you taking them?!"

"Do not worry," Gael assured him. "We have no intention of putting them in further danger."

"They are participants of the Friendship Cup," Gray said.

"They may be fugitives, but they are still heroes," Azul said.

"As long as they keep winning," Bordeaux said. "Correct, Chairman?"

"Yes," White Taki nodded. "We will look after them as guests. As long as you keep winning."

 _Keep winning?_ Yuji thought, narrowing his eyes. _What does that mean? What will happen if we lose?_

Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Crow all offered Yuya encouragement as they were guided out.

"Duel the way you believe in, Yuya," Go said on his way out. "Duel your own way, and you will win!"

"Three." Yuya blinked at Yuji. "Remember three things. One: Nothing outside the duel matters. Focus only on the duel. Two: This is only an exhibition match. There are no consequences to whether you win or lose. Three: Jack Atlas did not become King from being weak. Do not underestimate him."

"Yuji… Yeah, I got."

Yuji nodded at his lookalike and was then led out the door. But he couldn't erase a certain train of thought.

 _An exhibition match? What purpose would that serve? To entertain the crowd? That would fit in with someone like Go, but with this council and Security behind it? No. There's only one reason for an exhibition match._ His eyes narrowed. _To demonstrate the King's power. For the Tops to show the Commons that their dominion is absolute. And they're going to do that by using Yuya as a sacrifice._

* * *

 **Dennis Mackfield, Serena, and Kyosuke Kiryu vs. Arrest Corps**

This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal, with each player having their own field. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. No players can attack a player who has not yet taken their turn.

 **Turn 1: Arrest Corps Officer #1**

Officer #1 Normal Summons Jutte Fighter (700/900/2). As he controls a Warrior monster, he Special Summons Fire Flint Lady (100/100/1) in Attack Position. Officer #1 tunes Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 1 Fire Flint Lady to Synchro Summon Goyo Defender (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position. As all monsters he controls are Goyo Defender, Officer #1 Special Summons 2 more copies of Goyo Defender (1000/1000/3 each) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Officer #1 Sets 3 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Dennis Mackfield**

Dennis draws. He activates Performage Bubble Gardna (PS: 2) and Performage Fire Dancer (PS: 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Dennis Pendulum Summons Performage Plushfire (1000/1000/4/5) and Performage Water Dancer (1200/1400/4/2) from his hand in Attack Position. Dennis overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000/4) in Attack Position. Dennis activates the Equip Spell Card Performer's Necro Staff, equipping it to Trapeze Magician and increasing its ATK by 1000 (Trapeze Magician: 2500→3500). Dennis activates Trapeze Magician's effect, detaching 1 Overlay Unit and targeting itself (Trapeze Magician: 2 OU→1 OU). Trapeze Magician can make 2 attacks during the Battle Phase this turn.

Trapeze Magician attacks Goyo Defender. Officer #1 activates Goyo Defender's effect, making its ATK equal to the number of Goyo Defenders on the field x 1000 (Goyo Defender: 1000→3000). The attack continues and Goyo Defender is destroyed (Officer #1: 4000→3500 LP). As his monster was destroyed by battle, Officer #1 activates his Set Trap Card Final Penalty to destroy 1 monster Dennis controls and inflict damage to Dennis equal to half of Goyo Defender's ATK. Officer #1 destroys Trapeze Magician (Dennis: 4000→3500 LP). As it was sent to the GY because the equipped monster was destroyed, Dennis activates Performer's Necro Staff's effect, Special Summoning Trapeze Magician (2500/2000/4) from his GY in Attack Position with its effects negated. Trapeze Magician attacks Goyo Defender. Goyo Defender's effect activates (Goyo Defender: 1000→2000). Goyo Defender is destroyed (Officer #1: 3500→3000 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, Officer #1 activates his Set Trap Card Goyo Corridor, which lets him Special Summon all "Goyo" monsters that were destroyed during the Battle Phase in Defense Position. He Special Summons 2 Goyo Defenders (1000/1000/3 each). Dennis Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Arrest Corps Officer #2**

Officer #2 draws. As Goyo Defender is on the field, Officer #2 activates the effect of Goyo Defender in his Extra Deck, Special Summoning 3 copies (1000/1000/3 each) in Attack Position. Officer #2 Normal Summons Jutte Lord (1600/1200/4). As Jutte Lord was Normal Summoned, Officer #2 can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Jutte Fighter (700/900/2) in Attack Position. Officer #2 tunes Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 4 Jutte Lord to Synchro Summon Goyo Predator (2400/1200/6) in Attack Position. Officer #2 activates the Spell Card Monster Reborn, Special Summoning Jutte Fighter (700/900/2) from his GY in Attack Position. Officer #2 tunes Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 6 Goyo Predator to Synchro Summon Goyo King (2800/2000/8) in Attack Position. As he controls a Synchro Monster, Officer #2 activates the Spell Card Synchro Shoot, which lets him target 1 monster Dennis controls and inflict damage to him equal to half that monster's original ATK. He targets Trapeze Magician (Dennis: 3500→2250 LP).

Goyo King attacks Trapeze Magician. As Goyo King is battling, it gains 400 ATK for each "Goyo" monster on the field until the end of the Battle Phase (Goyo King: 2800→5600). Dennis activates his Set Counter Trap Card Negate Attack, targeting Goyo King and attempting to negate the attack. As his opponent activated a Trap Card, Officer #1 activates his Counter Trap Card Wiretap, negating the activation of Negate Attack and returning it to Dennis's Deck. As he controls a "Performage" monster in his other Pendulum Zone, Dennis activates Bubble Gardna's effect, halving the battle damage. As his Spellcaster monster would be destroyed, Dennis activates the effect of Performer's Necro Staff in his GY, banishing it instead (Dennis: 2250→700 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, Goyo King's effect ends (Goyo King: 5600→2800). Officer #2 Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Serena**

Serena draws. She Normal Summons Lunalight Emerald Bird (1200/1000/4). As Emerald Bird was Normal Summoned, Serena can send 1 "Lunalight" card from her hand to the GY and draw 1 card. She discards Lunalight Yellow Marten and draws. Since a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to Serena's field, Officer #2 activates Goyo King's effect, Tributing 1 Goyo Defender to take control of 1 Level 8 or lower monster Serena controls. He takes control of Emerald Bird. Since Yellow Marten was sent to the GY by a card effect, its effect activates, and Serena can add 1 "Lunalight" Spell/Trap Card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Lunalight Fusion to her hand. Serena activates the Spell Card Lunalight Fusion, which lets her Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster using monsters from her hand or field as Fusion Material. As Officer #2 controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Serena can also use 1 "Lunalight" monster in her Deck or Extra Deck as material. Serena fuses Lunalight Crimson Fox and Lunalight Blue Cat in her hand with Lunalight Panther Dancer in her Extra Deck to Fusion Summon Lunalight Leo Dancer (3500/3000/10) in Attack Position. As Crimson Fox was sent to the GY by a card effect, its effect activates, and Serena can target and change the ATK of 1 monster Officer #2 controls to 0 until the end of the turn. She targets Goyo King (Goyo King: 2800→0).

Leo Dancer attacks Emerald Bird. Officer #2 activates his Set Trap Card Goyo Armor, Tributing Emerald Bird to do so. Until the end of the turn, "Goyo" monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and all battle damage involving "Goyo" monsters is halved. A replay occurs and Leo Dancer attacks Goyo King. Goyo King's effect activates (Goyo King: 0→2400). Goyo King isn't destroyed, and the battle damage is halved (Officer #2: 4000→3450 LP). As damage calculation was performed, Serena activates Leo Dancer's effect to destroy all monsters her opponents control, but the effect of Goyo Armor prevents the destruction of "Goyo" monsters on the field by card effects. Leo Dancer can attack twice during each Battle Phase. Leo Dancer attacks Goyo King, but it isn't destroyed (Officer #2: 3450→2900 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, Goyo King's effect ends (Goyo King: 2400→0). Serena Sets 3 cards. Officer #2 activates his Set Trap Card Dust Tornado, which lets him destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card his opponent controls. He destroys Serena's Set Lunalight Force. Serena ends her turn, and Goyo King's ATK returns to normal (Goyo King: 0→2800).

 **Turn 5: Arrest Corps Officer #3**

Officer #3 draws. As Goyo Defender is on the field, Officer #3 activates the effect of Goyo Defender in his Extra Deck, Special Summoning 3 copies (1000/1000/3 each) in Attack Position. He activates the Spell Card Reinforcement of the Army, which lets him add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Jutte Fighter from his Deck to his hand. Officer #3 Normal Summons Jutte Fighter (700/900/2). He tunes Level 2 Jutte Fighter to 2 Level 3 Goyo Defenders to Synchro Summon Goyo King (2800/2000/8) in Attack Position. As he controls 2 "Goyo" monsters, Officer #3 activates the Spell Card Goyo Recall, which lets him Special Summon 2 "Goyo" monsters from his GY in Attack Position, but they cannot attack, and their effects are negated until the end of the turn. He Special Summons 2 Goyo Defenders (1000/1000/3 each). Officer #3 activates the effect of Montage Dragon in his hand, discarding Assault Dog, Guard Dog, and Jutte Lord to Special Summon it (?/0/8) in Attack Position. Montage Dragon's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300 (Montage Dragon: ? →3300).

Goyo King attacks Leo Dancer. Goyo King's effect activates (Goyo King: 2800→6800). Serena activates her Set Quick-Play Spell Card Full Moon Guidance, targeting Leo Dancer. For the rest of the turn, Leo Dancer cannot be destroyed by battle and Officer #3's monsters cannot attack "Lunalight" monsters Serena controls, except for Leo Dancer. The attack continues (Serena: 4000→700 LP). As she took more than 2000 damage from a battle involving her "Lunalight" monster, Serena activates her Set Trap Card Lunalight Counterattack, which lets her target and destroy 1 monster her opponent controls and then inflict damage to that monster's controller equal to half its original ATK. She targets and destroys Montage Dragon (Officer #3: 4000→2350 LP). Officer #3 ends his turn (Goyo King: 6800→2800).

 **Turn 6: Kyosuke Kiryu**

Kyosuke draws. He activates the Continuous Spell Card Infernity Launcher. Kyosuke Normal Summons Infernity Dwarf (800/500/2). Officer #3 activates Goyo King's effect, Tributing 1 Goyo Defender and targeting Dwarf. Serena activates the effect of Full Moon Guidance in her GY, banishing it and targeting Goyo King. Until the end of the turn, Goyo King's effects are negated and the effects of monsters with the same original name as Goyo King cannot be activated. Kyosuke activates the Continuous Spell Card Wave-Motion Inferno, which increases the ATK/DEF of his face-up "Infernity" monsters by 400 when he has no cards in his hand. Kyosuke activates Wave-Motion Inferno's effect, sending it to the GY to send all cards in his hand to the GY. As he has no cards in his hand, Kyosuke activates Infernity Launcher's effect, sending it to the GY to Special Summon up to 2 "Infernity" monsters from his GY. He Special Summons Infernity Beetle (1200/0/2) and Infernity Archfiend (1800/1200/4) in Attack Position. As Infernity Archfiend was Special Summoned, Kyosuke activates its effect to add 1 "Infernity" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Infernity Destructor to his hand. He tunes Level 2 Beetle to Level 2 Dwarf and Level 4 Archfiend to Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400/8) in Attack Position.

As he has no other cards in his hand, Kyosuke activates the Spell Card Infernity Destructor, which lets him target and Tribute 1 "Infernity" monster he controls. Then, each Synchro Monster on the field with ATK less than or equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK is destroyed, and their controllers take 1000 damage for each destroyed monster. Kyosuke Tributes Doom Dragon and destroys Officer #1's 3 Goyo Defenders, Officer #2's Goyo King and 2 Goyo Defenders, and Officer #3's Goyo King and 2 Goyo Defenders (Officer #1: 3000→0 LP) (Officer #2: 2900→0 LP) (Officer #3: 2350→0 LP). Dennis, Serena, and Kyosuke win.

* * *

 _ **Performer's Necro Staff Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to a Spellcaster monster. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster was destroyed; you can Special Summon that monster from your GY with its effects negated. If your Spellcaster monster would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

 _ **Goyo Corridor Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Activate only at the end of the Battle Phase. Special Summon all "Goyo" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn in Defense Position. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot change their battle positions._

 _ **Synchro Shoot Normal Spell Card  
**_ _If you control a Synchro Monster: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to that monster's controller equal to half that monster's original ATK. The turn you activate this card, your opponent takes no effect damage for the rest of the turn._

 _ **Goyo Armor Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Tribute 1 monster you control; until the end of this turn, "Goyo" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and battle damage from battles involving "Goyo" monsters is halved. You can only activate "Goyo Armor" once per turn._

 _ **Goyo Recall Normal Spell Card  
**_ _If you control 2 or more "Goyo" monsters: Target 2 "Goyo" monsters in your GY; Special Summon them in Attack Position, but they cannot attack and their effects are negated until the end of the turn. You can only activate "Goyo Recall" once per turn._

 _ **Full Moon Guidance Quick-Play Spell Card  
**_ _Target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; until the end of the turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and your opponent's monsters cannot attack "Lunalight" monsters you control for the rest of this turn, except that monster. If you control a Level 8 or higher "Lunalight" Fusion Monster: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and banish this card from your GY; until the end of the turn, negate that monster's effects, and if you do, the effects of monsters with the same original name as that monster cannot be activated._

 _ **Lunalight Counterattack Normal Trap Card  
**_ _When you take 2000 or more damage from a battle involving your "Lunalight" monster: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to its controller equal to half that monster's original ATK._

 _ **Infernity Destructor Normal Spell Card  
**_ _When you have no other cards in your hand: Target 1 "Infernity" monster you control; Tribute it, then destroy every Synchro Monster on the field with ATK less than or equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to their controller(s) for each of their destroyed monsters. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 16 – Opening Day_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

Which 5D's legacy characters are you most looking forward to seeing in the Friendship Cup?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Okay, this was a pretty long chapter, and surprisingly, the duel only took up less than a third of it. I'm not sure if that's happened before.

Sorry this took so long to update, but I've been playing Trails of Cold Steel III, and damn, it's addicting. I can't wait for Trails of Cold Steel IV to come out in English. But there was another reason this update was late, and that was because I wanted to get a certain part absolutely right. But I'll go over that later.

I'll start with the breakout. Yes, much of this was inspired by dvdryms's story The Fifth Factor, specifically Chapter 15. I've read the breakout scene before from other stories, and honestly, his was the best example of it. Aside from a few small things, like Yuji's role in the plan versus Yukio's, there really wasn't much for me to add or change. Except for the duel against the Arrest Corps. I didn't want it to be too much like dvdryms's duel, so I wrote Kiryu in instead of Yuji and also made the Arrest Corps stronger. This is something I didn't like about Security; aside from the initial meeting in Episode 56, Security didn't have a good showing in dueling, and that one time only seemed to be because Yuya was prioritizing Reira over them. These people are meant to be the peacekeepers of an entire City, and the Arrest Corps are meant to be the elite guards of their best prison. Even if they don't defeat the protagonists, they should at least be able to give them a legitimately hard time through skill and tactics, not just because the protagonists are holding back or aren't focusing on them.

But the real meat of this chapter, at least to me, was the explanation of Yuji's backstory. Several reviewers have said they can't empathize with Yuji because of what he said, so I hope that going into further detail here and explaining why he's the way he is helps with that. Essentially, the fire and the trauma from it erased his previous personality and his current one is a result of that trauma. This characterization isn't inspired by Yusaku, but instead by Shirou Emiya and Kirei Kotomine of Fate/stay night.

I'll say this upfront: I've never played the original visual novel. But I have seen the UBW anime, read the tvtropes page, and read several fanfictions where Shirou was the main protagonist. If I'm wrong in my understanding of Shirou's character, feel free to correct me. But my basic understanding is this: Shirou is completely incapable of making his own happiness. He can only feel happy, feel a sense of purpose by helping others. This is the result of the fire that destroyed part of Fuyuki City in Fate/Zero. That fire destroyed his personality and left him without a sense of self. If it doesn't involve helping people, Shirou has no interest in it. In one talk with Rin Tohsaka, he even says he never finds anything fun. In contrast, there's Kotomine, who can only take pleasure in the suffering of others. In his backstory, his wife was dying, and he confessed he never loved her; he only married her in the hopes that he would eventually love her. But when he told her this, she killed herself to prove to him that he did love her. But all he felt when she died was disappointment that he didn't do the deed himself.

Like Kotomine and Shirou, Yuji has no sense of self and doesn't feel joy like a normal person does. But unlike them, he doesn't have anything that makes him happy. He doesn't enjoy helping others nor does he like seeing others suffer. He tried searching for something that would make him happy, but he was never able to find anything. He believed that he dueled before the fire because he had Viral Dawn, and he's very good at dueling. And since you should enjoy what you're good at, he believes that if he keeps dueling, he'll eventually start liking it, similarly to how Kotomine hoped living a normal life would eventually make him normal. Twisted? Yes. But Yuji's a twisted person.

I'll probably have more to say on the above later, but I'll move on to three other things. The first is the Friendship Cup. I already said that there would be 32 duelists instead of 16. What I didn't say was that of the eight duels from the first round of the Friendship Cup, only six will be part of Fifth Circuit. Gongenzaka, Crow, Yugo, and Sawatari will all get different duels in the first round, while everyone will get different duels in the second round. Beyond that, I'll say nothing. The reason for this is because I want to give each person more of a chance to shine while also trying my hand at writing them, because I think it would be an interesting experience. Also because I think it would be wasted potential for the canon characters to just have their duels from the show. Even if some do have them here for conveniences' sake, it's still a good chance.

The second thing is this: I will no longer be accepting OC cards or OC submissions for Fifth Circuit. Any cards submitted from Chapter 14 or before might appear, but nothing after this point will be accepted. The reason for this? I'm getting annoyed by people asking for certain cards to appear or making suggestions that Yuji should use or have certain cards. I know why readers are making these suggestions, and they do occasionally give me ideas, but it's gotten to the point where it's just irritating. I'm sorry, but that's the why it is.

On that note, allow me to say this: The Ignister Deck WON'T be appearing in Fifth Circuit. It's not because the Deck is too powerful, or because I dislike it; in truth, I like it very much. The reason is because of the "Ai" Spell and Trap Cards. Ai and the other Ignis don't exist in Fifth Circuit, and thus cards with his name in them like AiLove Yousion wouldn't fit. If you think it's a stupid reason not to use the Ignisters, you're entitled to your opinion. Just as I am entitled to mine, and it's my story.

And now finally, I have an update on my eventual Persona 5/VRAINS crossover. I won't give a release date, because I'm still working on Fifth Circuit and Hidden Memories. But with the release of Persona 5 Royal, I thought I should give some news. First: the storyline and setting will be taken from Persona 5 Royal. Den City and LINK VRAINS won't be part of it, though characters from VRAINS might be mentioned or alluded to as cameos. That said, I will be making some changes to the plot, mostly parts that I think could have been done better or change because they're dueling instead of fighting now. Second: The protagonist will go by the name Akira Kurusu, his name from the manga, instead of the anime name Ren Amamiya, mostly because I like Akira more. Speed Duels will also appear. How? Wait to find out. Everyone's initial Personas will be Link Monsters and have the unique Type "Persona." Shadows that duel will also use the unique Type "Shadow." Meaning that most cards that appear in the Metaverse will be all original cards based off of the game. There will be no OC cards for the Phantom Thieves' real-world Decks, nor will there be OC characters; every character will be taken from the Persona 5 game. The Phantom Thieves' evolved Personas will not replace their original Personas like in the game. Instead, they will be their own separate cards, like how Neo Galaxy-Eyes is an upgraded form of Galaxy-Eyes. The chapters will have the same format that Fifth Circuit and Hidden Memories currently have. Here's hoping that I actually get around to writing it; I'm really looking forward to it.

Thank you for reading Chapter 15 of Fifth Circuit. Did Yuji's past help you understand him more? Which duels are you hoping to see in the Friendship Cup? Who are you hoping Hanako and Ryoken will duel when their chapters come up? Hold tight for the next chapter of Fifth Circuit!


	16. Chapter 16: Opening Day

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to HunterHQ, EternalKing, RoyalTwinFangs, D3lph0xL0v3r, KaitoFreedom76, ZarcEternal, Alien Force, ThePLOThand, SakushiRyu, electriuser, LazinessRules, suppes1, king, Slimslam, Portal, Decode Talker, Hotdogman, Yugifan101, savagemaster1999, Yugostar, Ultime, Guest, Ethan Kironus, Katsuki Bakugo, fan viral dawn, Cognome, Verde-Chan, the dragoon of END, Alien Force, Unnamed, Dinomain, thunder, Lindia Fullmoon, Unknown, and FlameFireZero X for reviewing Chapter 15.

EternalKing: My duels are long? Have you read The Fifth Factor? Compared to dvdryms's duels, mine are short. (This is not an insult. The duels in The Fifth Factor are really good and dvdryms is really good at showcasing the duelists' strengths.)

Alien Force: His name is Joseph. Not Josep.

LazinessRules: You try writing two fanfics at once while trying to keep up a standard of quality with your duels, coping with a 35-hour work week, finding time to play video games, and dealing with family issues.

Ultime: Yoke? Spearmen? Who the hell are Yoke and the spearmen?

Portal: Is Yuji a virgin? _Why_ would you ask that? This is a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fic, and he's _fourteen_. Do I need to say anything else? As for the Persona fic questions, I won't answer those, as I want to surprise readers when I release it.

Alien Force: Of course not. Yuji is not Batman.

Ryoken is Batman. Yuji is Nightwing.

Unknown: They will get Link Monsters, just not in the Synchro Arc. And Anna already appeared in Chapter 5, and she'll get a couple duels to her name later.

All that aside, please enjoy Chapter 16!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Opening Day**

Go whistled as he looked around the room. "Damn, these people don't do things halfway, do they?" he muttered. There was a bed, a chair, a recliner, a table, a separate room for a bathroom, and a massive flat-screen television. One side of the room consisted of floor-to-roof windows that afforded a view of what Go believed was the Duel Palace. All in all, it resembled the luxury suites he'd stayed at a few times at the behest of celebrities back home. Then again, this was supposed to be the fanciest and wealthiest part of the City; of course they would want to show it off.

That said, there was one difference between this penthouse and Den City's high-class hotels. _The doors unlock from the inside,_ Go thought ruefully as he tested the door handle and found it impossible to budge. As luxurious as it was, this was basically a gilded cage.

Go turned away from the door and sat down in the recliner next to the window. As he was testing out the softness of the chair, the television turned on. He blinked as Melissa Claire, the woman who had streamed his duel with Dennis in the park, appeared and announced the exhibition match between Yuya Sakaki and Jack Atlas.

Go frowned. _Jack Atlas,_ he mused as he listened to the screaming crowds. _The strongest duelist in the City. Let's see how your entertainment is different from mine._

He had to give Jack credit for the entrance; it was suitably dramatic, and his declaration of "There is only one King! And that is me!" definitely left an impression. As did his declaration that he would end the duel in three turns. Go narrowed his eyes when the camera focused in on Yuya's face and the offended look he had.

Go's face might as well have resembled marble as he watched Jack take the lead and Synchro Summon Red Wyvern. His expression didn't change as Yuya Pendulum Summoned four monsters, Fusion Summoned, and then Xyz Summoned. He silently watched as Yuya attempted to end the duel right away, only for Jack to counter him with an Action Card and then a Trap Card. On the third turn, Jack brought out his ace Synchro Monster, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, and defeated Yuya, just as he had predicted.

Go's posture stiffened when he saw Yuya knocked off his Duel Runner, but he relaxed when the boy was taken away on a stretcher. It looked like he would be alright. Still…

"I see," Go muttered. "Jack Atlas. So this is the Entertainment Duel you believe in. And Yuya…" His frown deepened. "It seems you have your own issues to overcome."

He sighed. Well, there wasn't anything he could do about either of those two. Might as well try and get some sleep. He idly wondered how Yuji was handling being locked up in a suite like this. Go chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Yuji frowned and crossed his arms as he sat on the bed. "What happened there?" he muttered. "What was that, Yuya?"

He had taken a look at Yuya's cards when he read the boy's profile from LDS. While the Performapals looked ridiculous, many of them had good effects. Then there were Yuya's Pendulum Magicians, who had some really good effects.

 _Stargazer Magician's Pendulum effect lets it negate the activation of a Spell Card when a Pendulum Monster battles,_ Yuji thought. _If Yuya had kept Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon out instead of Fusion Summoning Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Jack Atlas wouldn't have been able to use that Action Card. Even if Timegazer's effect wouldn't have stopped Jack's Trap Card because it didn't target Odd-Eyes, Jack would have only summoned one monster instead of two through Reject Reborn's effect. He could have kept Jack from summoning his ace monster. Instead, he Fusion Summoned when he didn't have to. Why?_

The answer was obvious, really; Jack's claim of defeating Yuya on the third turn had led the boy to overextend himself to try and defeat Jack early. And by doing so, he had played right into Jack's hand.

 _It's clear how Jack Atlas has been able to hold his title for three years,_ Yuji thought. _He's definitely a strong opponent._ He wondered briefly if he or Go could defeat Jack. They probably could, but Jack would make them work for it. Honestly, Go would likely have a better chance than Yuji against Jack's dragon thanks to The Great Ogre's attack reducing effect. Not to mention Twistcobra's effect. Though that was assuming Jack didn't have a way around them. If he was as skilled as Yuji was estimating, he likely did.

Yuji sighed. He supposed he should forget the duel for the moment and focus on his situation. Namely, the part about him being locked in a luxury suite. It wasn't the worst prison he'd ever been in, but he still didn't like being locked up. And now that the duel was over, he had something more important to do; search for hidden cameras and listening devices.

It took about a half-hour for him to finish his search, and by the end of it, he was feeling similarly to how he had felt while infiltrating that Security warehouse: relieved that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and annoyed that these people didn't live up to his expectations of them.

There was a camera, but it wasn't hidden; in fact, it was in the corner of the room next to the door, not even trying to disguise the fact that it was watching him. There wasn't one in the bathroom – probably to ensure the participants had some level of privacy. As for microphones, there was only one, attached to the camera. And if Yuji had to guess, it wouldn't pick up the more quiet conversations.

While Yuji was slightly grateful that he would have a good degree of privacy, he was also annoyed that these people were being so careless with security around their guests. Seriously, one of them could have been planning a riot or some other big spectacle, and this was the best security they could come up with? Yuji was briefly tempted to break out of the room just to berate the Administrative Council for their poor internal security. At the very least, Reiji would find it amusing.

He sighed again and shook his head. Enough of that train of thought. He should focus more on the tournament for now. He was certain Reiji had a plan beyond just participating in the Friendship Cup, but until he knew more, there was no point speculating.

"Hmm," Yuji murmured as he picked up a laminated paper near the headboard of the bed. It was a schedule for the Friendship Cup. Evidently, there would be 32 participants in total, and the tournament would take place over nine days. The first round would take up the first four days, with four duels a day. The second round would have the same number of duels each day, but over two days instead of four. The third round would be the seventh day with four duels, then the semi-finals on the eighth day, and finally the title match against Jack Atlas on the ninth day. Sadly, the program didn't list any of the duelists or who would be facing who in the first round; likely to keep the participants from preparing themselves for a specific opponent ahead of time.

Yuji sighed and laid down on the bed. There wasn't anything else to do tonight. He didn't know if he would be dueling tomorrow, but at the very least, he could get a good night's sleep.

* * *

"I see it now! Today, our huge audience of 20,000 is bursting with excitement at the Duel Palace! It goes without saying that it's finally the opening day of the largest duel festival in the City, the Friendship Cup! Continuing my live coverage from the festival's eve, I, Melissa Claire, will now swoop down upon the grounds!"

Yuji watched unimpressed as Melissa Claire jumped out of an aircraft into the Duel Palace with a parachute that said, "We are friends." _These people enjoy theatrics way too much,_ he thought with a sigh. _Oh well, might as well get used to it._

He continued watching silently as Melissa introduced the thirty-two participants, starting with Yuya. But when she got to Crow and Shinji, arguments about Jack Atlas started breaking out between the Tops and Commons. _Interesting,_ Yuji thought. _These arguments didn't happen when Jack dueled last night. So do they only feel brave enough to badmouth him when they can't see him?_

That said, he did feel a little bad for Melissa having to put up with these people. "Geez… We're running out of time, so I'm just gonna go on! And so, it's time for the duels to begin! Amongst these 32, the ones who have the honor of the opening match… Go Onizuka and Noboru Gongenzaka!"

"Go?" Yuji blinked. "Right off the bat?"

Inside his own room, Go smiled. "So, I'm the opening act? Very well. I'll show this City my own Entertainment Dueling!"

In another corridor, Gongenzaka was led out of his room. The bulky teen was scowling as he declared, "I, the manly Gongenzaka, shall clear the stain upon Yuya's reputation!"

The two were led through an underground passage to the Duel Palace, where they were given riding outfits and their own Duel Runners. Go was pleasantly surprised to learn they held onto the riding gear and Duel Runner he had used in the underground arena. Gongenzaka was given a purple and green outfit and an orange Duel Runner with a matching helmet.

"Now, the opening match duelists make their entrance!" Melissa shouted into her microphone. "Go Onizuka and Noboru Gongenzaka!"

"Gongenzaka and Go?" Yuya repeated in surprise as he saw the two men enter the Duel Palace on their Duel Runners. He wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Gongenzaka? He came here with Yuya?" Yuzu wondered.

"So it's Gon and Go," Dennis mused as he crossed his arms and smiled. "I did want to see how they'd fare against each other. Looks like this is my chance."

"It's not me?!" Sawatari complained. " _I_ should be the one in charge of spicing things up for the opening! _Me_!"

"This man is Yuji's comrade from Den City," Serena mused, narrowing her eyes at the television. "Well, show me your strength, Go Onizuka."

"Oh, this is actually my second time seeing Go Onizuka duel!" Melissa said excitedly. "I witnessed his duel with Dennis in the park a few days ago! I can't wait to see what surprises he has in store today!"

Go and Gongenzaka each came to a stop at the starting line. Go looked up at the private balcony with a single occupant, where Jack Atlas sat on a throne with an impassive look. Go couldn't help but smile. This was going to be fun.

"The manly Gongenzaka wasn't expecting to face you right at the start." Go turned to look at Gongenzaka. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, respect you, Go Onizuka. But I have to win this duel! To clear the stain on Yuya's reputation and to show the strength of the Lancers!"

Go smiled. "Interesting. Neither of those is a bad thing. But I need to win this duel as well. To show this world my own Entertainment Duel! And to make the children of this world smile!"

"It's finally begun! The City's largest duel event, the Friendship Cup!" Melissa commentated. "And both of the first participants are fired up! Who will be the winner, Go Onizuka or Noboru Gongenzaka?"

Unfortunately, the crowd wasn't paying too much attention. They were still caught up in their arguments. "Hey, listen to me!" Melissa complained. Go growled. This shouldn't continue.

"SHUT UP!"

Gongenzaka blinked as Go stood up in his Duel Runner and yelled at the audience, his voice carried by the microphone in his helmet. His voice was loud enough to shock the crowd out of their arguing.

"I get that you all have problems with each other, but do not bring them here!" Go shouted. "This is a sacred place, a place where duelists face other with their cards and all their pride! Do not demean yourselves with such petty trifles before those who place their souls on the line!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Where does an outsider get off saying such things?"

"You know nothing about us, so just shut up and duel!"

"Yes, you're right," Go said loudly, closing his eyes. "I am an outsider, and I don't know too much about all of you. But so what?" He opened his eyes. "If you will not listen to me, then I'll shout my words to you through my dueling! I'll show all of you the Entertainment Duel that I believe in! The Entertainment Duel that I perfected as the King of Den City!"

"King? Den City?"

"So he's like Jack?"

"Impossible! No one can beat Jack!"

Go sat back down on his Duel Runner. Gongenzaka stared at the man. _So this is a professional Entertainment Duelist,_ he thought.

Go looked back up at the balcony Jack was sitting at. It was only for a split second, but he could have sworn the man had been smiling.

Melissa looked down at Go. "Uh, I'm technically supposed to tell you not to yell at the audience," she said timidly. "But I think I'll let you get away with it this time. Now, everyone! Let's get this started! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!" The arena turned pink as Action Cards were released on the track.

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

"Now, this duel will have its own new feature, as will the duel of another participant," Melissa commentated. "In this Duel, there will be a new zone – the Extra Monster Zone. There will be two of them, and monsters from the Extra Deck will only be able to be summoned to these zones… Eh? Really?" Melissa blinked at the order as the crowd muttered about the changes. "When did this come out?"

"As with the Action Field, we granted permission for the use of your Master Rule Override," Gael said, looking down at Reiji.

"This permission will only be extended to the Lancer you named as Yuji Kogami, along with his friend Go Onizuka," Gray added.

"The two duelists who use the technique known as Link Summoning," Azul mused.

"Considering what you've told us of them, Reiji Akaba, this shall be an interesting match," Bordeaux said. "Correct, Chairman?"

"Yes," White Taki said while smiling. "Go Onizuka and Yuji Kogami will both be able to use the Master Rule Override to fight at their full strength. And I'm looking forward to see how they fare."

"W-Well, I don't know anything about this," Melissa said apologetically. Go smiled to himself. "A-Anyway, let's get things underway!" The countdown screen appearing in front of Go and Gongenzaka. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The countdown hit 0 and the duelists shot forward.

"Duel!"

 **Go Onizuka: 4000 LP**

 **Noboru Gongenzaka: 4000 LP**

"The duel as begun!" Melissa announced. "And now, who will take the first corner and the first turn?"

Gongenzaka started out in the lead but Go took the corner and passed him. "The first corner and the first move go to Go Onizuka!"

"My turn!" Go declared. "Let me show you the Entertainment Dueling that I perfected over three years! I summon Gouki Suprex!" A blue ogre with claws on its hands appeared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! I can now Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my hand. Come, Gouki Riscorpio!" A red ogre with scorpion claws and a tail appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon, which lets me Normal Summon again. Come, Gouki Headbatt!" A short and thin purple ogre stood alongside the other two.

 **Gouki Headbatt ATK 800 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Oh! In mere seconds, Go Onizuka has brought out three monsters!"

"Yeah, but what good does that do him?"

"That monster only has 800 attack points. Why would he bring that out?"

Go smirked on hearing the audiences' mutterings. "Let me show you the truth of my dueling!" he declared as he raised his hand that glowed blue. "Appear, my circuit!" The crowd gasped as the Link portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Headbatt, Riscorpio, and Suprex in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the bottom-left, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Gouki The Great Ogre!" A large ogre in gray armor with a bearskin cape emerged from the portal at the right Extra Monster Zone. It swung the large axe it carried and then hoisted it up on its shoulders.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600 LINK-3** ↙↓↘

"There it is!" Melissa cheered. "The monster and summoning method that Go used against Dennis! Link Summoning!"

"Link Summoning?" "What's that?" "Another new summoning method? How many are there now?"

In her own room, Yuzu Hiragi blinked in surprise. "Link Summoning? What's this?"

"Hey!" Yugo shouted, pointing at his television. "He has that same technique that Kingmaker dude had!"

Melissa cleared her throat, getting the audience's attention. "I first saw this method when I saw Go and Dennis put on a hero show at the park," she said. "Back then, I didn't know anything about Link Monsters. But now, I have some information for everyone!"

She held up a piece of paper that she'd been given. "Link Monsters are monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck using monsters that meet specific requirements listed on the card. Instead of a Level, they have what is called a Link Rating, and can only exist in Attack Position as they have no defense points. They also have a feature called a Link Marker, though I'll get into those later."

The crowd mulled over Melissa's explanation and some of them started chattering excitedly. It seemed her words had won some of them over.

"I can do much more than Link Summon," Go declared. "When Headbatt, Riscorpio, and Suprex leave the field, I can add three new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand!"

"Eh? Self-replacing effects?" "Isn't that kind of broken?" "Who cares? It's so cool!"

"I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match! This lets me Special Summon two 'Gouki' monsters with different Levels from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Riscorpio and Suprex!" The red and blue ogres reappeared at The Great Ogre's bottom-left and bottom-right Link Markers.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"I end my turn."

"Oh! A strong first turn from Go! Now, how will Gongenzaka respond?"

"I, the manly Gongenzaka, will show you the power of my Steadfast Dueling!"

Go blinked at Gongenzaka's words. "Steadfast Dueling?"

"My turn! Draw! Since you control at least two monsters, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!" A gold machine with green harnesses attached to its sides appeared in Attack Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 5**

Go Onizuka gestured backwards. "The Great Ogre's effect!" he declared. "All monsters on the field lose attack points equal to their defense points! Ogre Pressure!" The Great Ogre roared as Big Waraji was weakened.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji ATK 800→1800**

"Against most opponents, The Great Ogre's effect would be devastating," Yuji noted with a frown. "The most effective counter to it is to use Link Monsters. But since Go's opponent is Gongenzaka…"

"If I, the manly Gongenzaka, would Tribute Summon a Machine monster, Big Waraji can be used as two Tributes!" Gongenzaka continued. "I Tribute Big Waraji to Tribute Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" A large humanoid machine wearing blue and orange armor armed with a large sasumata took Big Waraji's place and posed in Defense Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK 1000 DEF 3500 LVL: 8**

"Don't forget about The Great Ogre's effect! Ogre Pressure!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK 1000→0**

"It looks like Gongenzaka is in a pinch!" Melissa commentated. "So long as The Great Ogre remains on the field, all of his monsters will be heavily weakened." Then she realized something and blinked. "Huh?"

Go looked back at Gongenzaka and his monster. "Your monster is in Defense Position," he realized. "How is that possible?"

"When Big Benkei is Tributed Summoned, the manly Gongenzaka can change it to Defense Position," Gongenzaka explained. "But that isn't my only move! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns in my hand! Once per turn, I can equip it to my 'Superheavy Samurai' monster. I'll equip it to Big Benkei!" A massive set of mechanical horns appeared on the field. The monster split in two and attached itself to Big Benkei's shoulders. "So long as I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, Soulhorns' effect allows Big Benkei to attack twice during the Battle Phase."

"That's a pretty good card," Go commented. "But what good will it do if your monster is in Defense Position?"

Gongenzaka smirked. "Far more than you think; while Big Benkei is in Defense Position, it can attack and apply its defense points for damage calculation!"

Go gasped. "What?"

"Eh?!" Melissa cried out. "Attacking while in Defense Position?! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Big Benkei attacks The Great Ogre!" Gongenzaka declared. Big Benkei punched the ground, releasing a current of energy that headed towards The Great Ogre.

Go grit his teeth and gestured to his field. "The Great Ogre's effect activates! If it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy a monster at its Link Marker instead!" Suprex leapt in front of The Great Ogre and was struck by the energy blast.

"But you'll still take damage!" Gongenzaka reminded him. Suprex exploded from the attack and Go grunted from the damage as his Duel Runner wobbled.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000→3100 LP**

"The destroyed Suprex's effect activates! I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand."

"Soulhorns' effect allows Big Benkei to attack twice! Big Benkei attacks The Great Ogre again!" Another stream of energy charged towards The Great Ogre.

"The Great Ogre's effect activates!" This time, Riscorpio leapt in front of The Great Ogre and cried out as it was destroyed. Go grunted as he took damage again.

 **Go Onizuka: 3100→2200 LP**

"Since Riscorpio was sent to the Graveyard, I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand."

"I, the manly Gongenzaka, end my turn." Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. _I, the manly Gongenzaka, will win this, and clear the stain upon Yuya's name!_

"Gongenzaka strikes back against Go Onizuka and almost cuts his Life Points in half!" Melissa commentated. "How will Go respond to this situation?"

"Let me show you how!" Go declared. "My turn! Draw! I summon Suprex!" Another blue ogre appeared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! I Special Summon Gouki Twistcobra!" A green ogre with snakes attached to its head appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Appear, my circuit! The summoning conditions are two 'Gouki' monsters. I set Suprex and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!" The ogres entered the left and bottom arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Gouki Jet Ogre!" A dark blue ogre with red hair armed with a rapier and a jetpack on its back emerged from the portal, summoned to The Great Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK 2000 LINK-2** ←↓

"Eh? He summoned another Link Monster?"

"But I thought they could only summon one monster from the Extra Deck?"

Melissa cleared her throat, gaining the audience's attention. "This is another aspect of Link Monsters!" she explained. "Link Monsters have what are known as Link Markers; arrows that point to other zones. And monsters from the Extra Monster Zone can also be summoned to these Link Markers."

"So that means he can bring out more of these Link Monsters?"

"Doesn't that mean that people who don't use Link Monsters are at a disadvantage?"

"Who cares? This is so exciting!"

Go smiled as the crowd started chattering excitedly. It looked like they had lost their interest in arguing among themselves. "Since Suprex and Twistcobra were sent to the Graveyard, their effects activate, and I add two new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand." Go took his cards, then played one of them. "I activate the Spell Card: Gouki Re-Match! This lets me Special Summon two 'Gouki' monsters with different Levels from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Resurrect, Riscorpio and Twistcobra!" The red and green ogres reappeared at The Great Ogre's bottom and bottom-right Link Markers respectively.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Go Onizuka has filled his field with monsters!" Melissa cheered. Then she pouted. "But that doesn't change the fact that none of his monsters can defeat Big Benkei…"

Yuji felt himself smirk. _After a while, Go's strategies start to become predictable,_ he thought. _But that doesn't lessen their effectiveness._

Go smirked himself. "Jet Ogre's effect activates! By targeting and destroying one of my 'Gouki' cards, all monsters on the field change to Attack Position!"

Gongenzaka's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll destroy Jet Ogre itself!" The dark blue ogre disintegrated at Go's words as Riscorpio, Twistcobra, and Big Benkei all changed their positions. "And since Jet Ogre was sent to the Graveyard, all of my 'Gouki' monsters gain 500 attack points until the end of the turn!"

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600→3100**

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK 2300→2800**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 1600→2100**

Yuya's eyes widened. "He changed Gongenzaka's monster to Attack Position? But that means…"

"Go's first Link Monster reduces the attack points of monsters by their defense points," Yuzu said, her own eyes wide. "So Big Benkei's attack points are 0. So if Go attacks…"

"It's over," Dennis said, shaking his head. Then he shrugged. "Though, who knows? Maybe Gon has a way out if this."

"I could attack Big Benkei with The Great Ogre, then attack directly with my other monsters, but that isn't my style," Go continued. "I activate the Equip Spell Card: Gouki Grit! This lets me Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster that was destroyed this turn and equip it with Gouki Grit. Resurrect, Jet Ogre!" The dark blue ogre reappeared at The Great Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK 2000 LINK-2** ←↓

"I now activate the Continuous Spell Card: Gouki Shout! When my 'Gouki' monster attacks, it gains 300 attack points for each 'Gouki' monster I control during the Damage Step."

"Go Onizuka controls four 'Gouki' monsters!" Melissa commentated. "If The Great Ogre attacks Big Benkei, it'll have 4300 attack points! A single attack will end the duel!"

Gongenzaka grit his teeth, then gasped as he saw Go Onizuka pass something on the course. "An Action Card!" Melissa commented, seeing the same thing. "Action Cards are Spell Cards scattered across the entire duel field! Can Gongenzaka use it to avoid Go's inevitable attack?"

Gongenzaka grit his teeth as the Action Card came closer… but he didn't reach out for it as he passed it.

"He ignored it?!" Melissa said in shock.

Go blinked in surprise. "What?" _Didn't Dennis say that using Action Cards was the Lancers' style?_ he thought. _Why didn't Gongenzaka grab it?_

He narrowed his eyes. _Focus._ "Battle!" he declared. "The Great Ogre attacks Big Benkei! Ogre Axe!" The Great Ogre spun its axe and then brought it down, generating a blast of heat that traveled towards Big Benkei.

Gongenzaka grit his teeth but took a card from his hand. "When my 'Superheavy Samurai' monster battles while I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can discard Superheavy Samurai Guardian!" he declared. "Doing so will halve the battle damage, and at the end of the battle, the Battle Phase ends!"

Go blinked and smirked. "I see. So you avoided the Action Card so you could use this card. But even so, I will inflict as much damage as possible! Twistcobra's effect activates! I Tribute Riscorpio to increase The Great Ogre's attack points by Riscorpio's original attack points until the end of the turn!" The red ogre disintegrated as The Great Ogre's attack doubled its size.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 3100→5400**

"Since Riscorpio was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, and I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand. In addition, Gouki Shout's effect increases The Great Ogre's attack points by 900!"

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 5400→6300**

"The attack continues! Go, The Great Ogre!" The attack burst through Big Benkei, cleaving it in two and destroying it in an explosion. The energy continued towards Gongenzaka, who grit his teeth.

"The effect of the discarded Guardian halves the battle damage!" he reminded Go. A transparent, tall, and slim gray humanoid machine wearing a black kimono, a white obi, and a magatama necklace appeared and extended its hands. A barrier appeared around Gongenzaka. The attack struck the barrier, and while the attack was diminished in strength, the barrier eventually broke, and the attack struck.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya cried out in worry.

The smoke from the attack cleared, revealing Gongenzaka's Duel Runner spinning out of control. Luckily, he managed to correct his course after a few seconds.

 **Noboru Gongenzaka: 4000→850 LP**

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 6300→5400**

"Go's attack struck Gongenzaka for huge damage!" Melissa commented excitedly. "Gongenzaka survived by the skin of his teeth!"

"Guardian's effect also ends the Battle Phase, so you cannot attack anymore this turn," Gongenzaka said.

Go smirked. "You're pretty tough, aren't you, big guy? I activate the Spell Card: The Warrior Returning Alive! This lets me return a Warrior monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll return Suprex to my hand. I Set one card. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Twistcobra's and Jet Ogre's effects end, so The Great Ogre's and Twistcobra's attack points return to normal."

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 5400→2600**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK 2100→1600**

Go slowed his Duel Runner down until he was parallel with Gongenzaka. "You could have grabbed that Action Card you came across before, but you ignored it," he said. "Is that your Steadfast Dueling you were talking about?"

Gongenzaka blinked and then smiled. "That's right! Steadfast Dueling is the dueling of the Gongenzaka Dojo! The dueling that I, the manly Gongenzaka believe in. It is dueling where the duelist does not use Action Cards, dueling where one places all their trust in their Deck, a Deck made entirely of monsters!"

Go blinked. "A Deck made of monsters. So, you don't have any Spell or Trap Cards?"

"No," Gongenzaka affirmed. "My Deck is composed of only Monster Cards. A Deck like this is the core of my Steadfast Dueling!"

"…I see." Go smiled to himself and sped up again, leaving Gongenzaka behind.

"My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka looked at his card, then at his field. "Since I, the manly Gongenzaka, have no monsters on my field, the effect of Superheavy Samurai Guardian in my Graveyard activates, and it Special Summons itself!" The humanoid wearing a black kimono from before reappeared, this time solid, sitting cross-legged, and in Defense Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Guardian ATK 900 DEF 1700 LVL: 3**

"Don't forget The Great Ogre's effect!" Go reminded him. "So long as The Great Ogre is on the field, all monsters lose attack points equal to their defense points! Ogre Pressure!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Guardian ATK 900→0**

"Such tactics won't work on me!" Gongenzaka declared. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Keeper!" A small and chubby orange humanoid machine appeared. Gray armor plates covered its arms, legs, and chest, and eight swords were sheathed at its back.

 **Superheavy Samurai Keeper ATK 800 DEF 1400 LVL: 2**

"Ogre Pressure!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Keeper ATK 800→0**

"Keeper's effect activates! Since I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can Tribute Keeper to draw cards equal to the number of monsters you control!"

Go blinked. "The number of monsters I control?"

Keeper disintegrated as Gongenzaka continued. "You control three monsters, so I draw three cards!" Go glanced musingly at Twistcobra but shook his head. "Now, I set the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Jade and Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral in the Pendulum Scales!" Two mechanical warriors, one red and wielding a battle-axe, the other green and wielding a staff, rose in blue pillars on either side of Gongenzaka.

 **Superheavy Samurai General Jade Scale 1**

 **Superheavy Samurai General Coral Scale 8**

"With this, I can summon Levels 2 to 7 monsters at the same time!"

"Pendulum Summoning?" Go blinked. "He has that power, too?"

"Pendulum Summon!" Gongenzaka declared. "Appear! Superheavy Samurai Scales and the Tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" A green humanoid machine with scales propped on its back, along with a small orange humanoid machine wielding a trumpet, emerged from the portal between the pillars, both in Defense Position and affected by The Great Ogre's effect.

 **Superheavy Samurai Scales ATK 800→0 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter ATK 300→0 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"He Special Summoned two monsters at the same time!" "He uses Pendulum Summoning too?!"

Go smiled as he listened to the audience. It seemed Gongenzaka was just as good as he was at getting their attention.

"Scales' effect activates!" Gongenzaka announced. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one 'Superheavy Samurai' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Big Benkei!" The large armored warrior armed with a sasumata reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK 1000→0 DEF 3500 LVL: 8**

"General Jade's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can increase the Level of one 'Superheavy Samurai' monster by 1 until the end of the turn. I raise Trumpeter's Level!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter LVL: 2→3**

"He raised its Level?" Go blinked. "And he said Trumpeter was a Tuner monster." His eyes widened. "Is he-?"

"I tune Level 3 Trumpeter to Level 3 Guardian and Level 4 Scales!" Gongenzaka declared. Trumpeter turned into three green rings that encircled the other two monsters, who turned into seven stars. Light surged through the rings as Gongenzaka chanted. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" A massive green and gold armored warrior emerged from the light, swinging a massive sword. It settled in a cross-legged position in the Extra Monster Zone in Defense Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK 2400→0 DEF 3800 LVL: 10**

"A Synchro Summon from Pendulum?!" Yuya said in surprise.

"That bastard!" Sawatari swore. "He evolved that much without my knowledge?! And they're getting everyone so pumped!"

Yuji frowned. "So this is his Synchro Summoning and Pendulum Summoning…"

Go turned back to look at the monster and smiled at it, as well as the cheers coming from the audience. _Well done, Gongenzaka,_ he thought. _Now, show Go Onizuka the true strength of your dueling!_

"Since Guardian left the field, its effect banishes itself," Gongenzaka said. "Next, I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulforce Sword in my hand and equip it to Susanowo!" Susanowo's sword disappeared and a new one took its place. This one was even longer, with more mechanical parts, a black hilt, and a tassel at the end.

"Battle!" Gongenzaka declared. "Susanowo can attack while in Defense Position and use its defense points for damage calculation. "Susanowo attacks Twistcobra!" The Synchro monster swung its sword, and to Go's surprise, the sword whipped out in pieces, having been held together by chains. He got over his surprise fast though, fast enough to gesture to his field.

"Twistcobra's effect activates! I Tribute it and increase The Great Ogre's attack points by Twistcobra's original attack points!" The green ogre disintegrated as the whip sword passed through it.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 2600→4200**

"Since Twistcobra was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, and I add a new 'Gouki' card from my Deck to my hand."

"Since Twistcobra is gone, Susanowo will now attack Jet Ogre!" Gongenzaka declared. The sword whipped out again, this time aimed at the dark blue ogre.

Go grit his teeth, then noticed something ahead. "Another Action Card!" Melissa excitedly said. "Will that card help Go avoid the damage?"

Go looked from the card to Gongenzaka, then smiled. The two riders approached the Action Card, and then… Go passed it.

"Eh?" Melissa blinked. "Go ignored it, too? Neither duelist is using Action Cards?!"

Gongenzaka blinked as well. "What is he doing?" he wondered aloud.

"I activate the effect of Gouki Ocostretch in my hand!" Go declared. "By discarding it, the damage from this battle is halved!" The sword pieces struck Jet Ogre, destroying it and making Go wince, but the blast wasn't as large as it might have been.

 **Go Onizuka: 2200→1300 LP**

"Jet Ogre's effect activates! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, my 'Gouki' monsters gain 500 attack points!"

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 4200→4700**

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes but pointed to the side of his field. "I activate the Pendulum effect of General Coral! Since my 'Superheavy Samurai' monster destroyed your monster by battle, I can destroy General Coral to let my monster attack again!"

Go blinked as General Coral disintegrated. "You're attacking again? But Susanowo's defense points are less than The Great Ogre's attack points!"

"And that will be your monster's downfall!" Gongenzaka proclaimed. "Susanowo attacks The Great Ogre!" The Synchro monster released its whip sword, sending the pieces flying at Go's Link Monster. "I activate the effect of the equipped Soulforce Sword! Since Susanowo is battling a monster whose attack points are higher than its defense points, I can Tribute another 'Superheavy Samurai' monster to increase Susanowo's defense points by that monster's original defense points until the end of the turn!"

Go gasped. "What?"

"I Tribute Big Benkei!" The large warrior disintegrated at Gongenzaka's words.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo DEF 3800→7300**

"Susanowo's defense points have risen to 7300!" Melissa commented. "How will Go Onizuka fend off its fearsome assault?"

"Trap activate!" Go declared. "Gouki Alliance!" The card showed Master Ogre and The Great Ogre standing tall in the ring, each with a hand raised. "This card increases The Great Ogre's attack points by 200 times the total number of 'Gouki' cards in my Graveyard. There are nine cards, so it gains 1800 attack points!"

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK 4700→6500**

The attack struck, destroying The Great Ogre. Go grunted as his Duel Runner spun out of control, but he got it straightened out quickly enough that he maintained his lead on Gongenzaka.

 **Go Onizuka: 1300→500 LP**

"Since The Great Ogre is no longer on the field, Susanowo's attack points return to normal," Go said.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK 0→2400**

"In addition, since the monster targeted by Gouki Alliance was sent to the Graveyard by your card, I can Special Summon a 'Gouki' Link Monster from my Graveyard with a lower Link Rating and its effects negated. Return, Jet Ogre!" The dark blue ogre reappeared.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK 2000 LINK-2** ←↓

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. "I end my turn. During the End Phase, Soulforce Sword's effect ends and Susanowo's defense points return to normal. In addition, since General Jade is the only card in my Pendulum Zone, its effect destroys itself." The green warrior disintegrated at Gongenzaka's words.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo DEF 7300→3800**

"Go Onizuka!" The man turned back to look at Gongenzaka. "Why didn't you go for that Action Card? I know you didn't need it, but you could have taken it. Why didn't you?"

Go smirked. "For a similar reason to why you didn't take the previous Action Card," he said simply. "You are dueling with only your own cards, with only your own strength to call on. As a proud duelist myself, the pride you take in your dueling truly resonates with me. That's why, with you facing me with only your own power, I will face you with only my own power! Like you, I won't use Action Cards for this duel!"

Gongenzaka gasped. "What's this?" Melissa said. "Both duelists have declared that they won't use Action Cards!"

Yuji sighed. _That's just like Go,_ he thought. _Setting aside a possible advantage so he can fight his enemies fairly._

Go narrowed his eyes. "You, Gongenzaka, are facing me, Go Onizuka, with your dueling and your passion! The dueling that you have chosen to place your faith in! Such passion speaks to a proud duelist like myself. If you intend to walk down a chosen path, then you must commit yourself to that path! If you believe in something, you must not hesitate! You must not waver! If you want others to listen to your dueling, then you must cast your uncertainties to the side!"

Yuya gasped. "Go…" Was Go… speaking to him?

"You have cast aside such hesitation, Gongenzaka, and for that, I will face you, one proud duelist to another, with nothing but my own cards and power!"

Gongenzaka blinked and then grinned. "Very well, Go Onizuka! My Steadfast soul is responding to the strength of your beliefs! Now, show I, the manly Gongenzaka, the true strength of your dueling!"

"With pleasure!" Go declared. "My turn! Draw!" Go looked at his card, then at his hand. _I have Suprex in my hand, along with Headbatt,_ he thought. _I could Link Summon The Master Ogre, then gain Gouki Finishing Hold with Suprex's effect. That would be enough to win this. But… would that be a win I would be satisfied with?_

Go looked up at the audience, then back at Gongenzaka and smiled. _He's facing me with such passion that I can't help but respond. And the chance to show this audience something truly amazing… I am, after all, an Entertainment Duelist!_

"I summon Suprex!" The blue ogre reappeared.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Suprex's effect activates! I Special Summon Gouki Headbatt!" The shorter purple ogre appeared in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Headbatt ATK 800 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Appear, my circuit! The summoning conditions are two or more 'Gouki' monsters. I set Headbatt, Suprex, and Link-2 Jet Ogre in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Gouki Destroy Ogre!" A large blue ogre wearing a white cape emerged from the portal and roared from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Gouki Destroy Ogre ATK 2800 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"Go Onizuka has summoned a Link-4 monster!" Melissa cheered, along with the audience.

Yuji blinked. "Destroy Ogre? Not The Master Ogre?" His eyes narrowed. "Go, what are you planning?"

"Headbatt's and Suprex's effects activate! I add two new 'Gouki' cards from my Deck to my hand." Go took his cards and smirked. "Since Jet Ogre left the field, Destroy Ogre gains 500 attack points!"

 **Gouki Destroy Ogre ATK 2800→3300**

"I activate Destroy Ogre's effect! During my Main Phase, you can Special Summon up to two monsters from your Graveyard."

Gongenzaka blinked. "What? _I_ Special Summon monsters?"

"That's right," Go confirmed with a smirk. "So summon your monsters!"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. "I summon Big Waraji and Big Benkei!" Said monsters reappeared on Gongenzaka's field, both in Defense Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK 1000 DEF 3500 LVL: 8**

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 5**

"Now, the second half of Destroy Ogre's effect activates. For each monster you summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Gouki' monster from my Graveyard to Destroy Ogre's Link Markers!"

"What? You get your monsters back?"

"Yes. The only condition is that I can't summon any Link Monsters. Resurrect, two Suprexes!" Two copies of the blue ogre reappeared at Destroy Ogre's bottom-left and bottom-right Link Markers in Attack Position.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4 x 2**

Yuji's frown deepened. "Two Suprexes? Why those monsters instead of Riscorpio and Twistcobra?" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait, Go, you're going to-!"

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card: Gouki Ascension!" Go declared.

"What?!" Gongenzaka and Crow gasped.

"Ritual Summon?!" Melissa and Yuzu exclaimed.

"He can do Ritual Summoning like Yuji?" Dennis and Yuya asked.

"This card lets me Tribute monsters that I either control or are in my hand whose combined Levels equal or exceed that of the 'Gouki' Ritual Monster I'm Ritual Summoning," Go continued. The card showed a championship ring, with a shadowed muscled figure holding up a championship belt and numerous spotlights all on him. "I Tribute my two Level 4 Suprexes!"

The light around Go dimmed as a golden circle with eight golden flames appeared in front of his Duel Runner. Go's monsters broke apart into blue particles and entered the center of the circle. A pillar of golden light erupted upwards.

"The contract has been made!" Go chanted. "The ogre who stands above all others inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Level 8! Gouki The Ascended Ogre!"

The pillar of light dissipated, revealing a large bronze-skinned ogre within that Go summoned to Destroy Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position. He wore a silver cape over the back of his shoulders, which were covered by golden pads. Sky blue leggings covered his legs, which were then covered by golden boots that reached his kneecaps. Blue sleeves were connected to his shoulder pads, and his lower arms were covered by golden gauntlets. A mane of golden hair fell backwards down his back between his shoulder blades, and he wore a silver mask that covered most of his face but left his red eyes uncovered. He carried a massive silver halberd in his right hand, which he spun before he held it behind his body, the tip pointed downwards.

 **Gouki The Ascended Ogre ATK 2800 DEF 0 LVL: 8**

"U-Unbelievable!" Melissa cheered. "First Gongenzaka performed a Pendulum Synchro Summon, and now Go Onizuka has summoned a 'Gouki' Ritual Monster!"

"A Ritual Monster?" "I haven't seen one of those in a long time!" "How cool!"

Go smiled as he overheard the crowd's reactions. It looked like his little plan had worked out. He remembered back when Yuji had called him and Hanako together…

* * *

"Ritual Summoning?" Go blinked in surprise at the boy sitting across from him.

"Yeah," Yuji nodded, holding up Cyberse Sorcerer. "Ryoken taught me how to perform it. I figured it would be a good weapon to have in our arsenal."

"Ritual Summoning isn't that common anymore," Hanako spoke up from her seat next to Yuji, a considering look in her eyes. "So people won't be expecting us to use it."

Yuji nodded again. "That's what I was thinking. Everyone uses Link Summoning to some degree. As a result, many people have developed counters against it, my brother included."

Go briefly scowled. _Damn that Mirror Force,_ he thought. His scowl disappeared as he considered Yuji's words. "Well, it would be nice to surprise our opponents every now and then." He smiled. "And being able to pull off something unexpected like this would make for great entertainment."

Hanako smiled at Go, then turned to Yuji. "So, will you teach us Ritual Summoning, Yuji?"

The boy nodded. "The safety of Security Team 13 is my duty. I'll teach both of you to the best of my ability."

* * *

 _As I thought, no one expected me to use Ritual Summoning,_ he thought smugly. _That made my move much more exciting!_

"Since I Ritual Summoned using Gouki Ascension," Go said, regaining everyone's attention back from his monster. "The Ritual Monster gains attack points equal to the number of 'Gouki' monsters in my Graveyard times 200 until the end of the turn. I have eight 'Gouki' monsters, so The Ascended Ogre gains 1600 attack points!"

 **Gouki The Ascended Ogre ATK 2800→4400**

"In addition, so long as The Ascended Ogre is on the field, all of my 'Gouki' monsters inflict piercing battle damage!" Go continued. Gongenzaka gasped at that. If Go attacked Big Waraji or Big Benkei, then-.

"Battle! The Ascended Ogre attacks Warlord Susanowo!"

"Eh?!" Melissa, Gongenzaka, and almost everyone watching the duel gasped at Go's declaration and as the large ogre charged the equally large humanoid machine. "What?! Warlord Susanowo?" Yuji just narrowed his eyes.

"I, the manly Gongenzaka, don't know what you're planning, but it won't work!" Gongenzaka declared. "I activate Soulforce Sword's effect! Since the equipped monster is battling a monster with higher attack points, I can Tribute Big Benkei to increase Susanowo's defense points by Big Benkei's original defense points!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo DEF 3800→7300**

"Gouki Shout's effect activates!" Go declared. "The Ascended Ogre gains 300 attack points for each 'Gouki' monster I control!"

 **Gouki The Ascended Ogre ATK 4400→5000**

"Go, The Ascended Ogre! Ogre Halberd!"

"Strike back, Warlord Susanowo!"

The Ascended Ogre brought its halberd down, and Susanowo met its blade with its own sword. The impact generated a great wind that struck at both duelists, though neither of them had trouble maintaining control of their Runners.

"The Ascended Ogre's effect activates!" Go declared. "The turn it is Ritual Summoned, I take no damage!"

"What?" Gongenzaka blinked.

 **Gouki The Ascended Ogre ATK 5000→4400**

"Eh?" Melissa gasped as the two monsters parted from each other. "But if neither of them takes damage, then why attack?"

Go smiled. "It's time for the climax!" he declared. "The Ascended Ogre's additional effect activates! When it battles your monster, but neither monster is destroyed, then one of my other 'Gouki' monsters gains attack points equal to your monster's attack or defense points, whichever is higher!"

"What?!" Gongenzaka, Melissa, and the crowd all gasped on realizing just what Go's plan had been.

"I increase Destroy Ogre's attack points by Susanowo's defense points!" Go declared. "Soul Tag!" Destroy Ogre held up its hand, which The Ascended Ogre struck.

 **Gouki Destroy Ogre ATK 3300→10600**

"I-It has over 10000 attack points!" Melissa shouted.

"Now do you all see?" Go shouted. "The strength of my dueling? This is my Entertainment Dueling!"

"Go…" Yuya whispered, his eyes wide. "Gongenzaka…"

"Battle! Destroy Ogre attacks Warlord Susanowo! Destructive Impact!" Destroy Ogre charged the sitting warlord, its right fist encased in energy. "Gouki Shout's effect activates!"

 **Gouki Destroy Ogre ATK 10600→11200**

Destroy Ogre struck forward, impacting its fist in Susanowo's face. The resultant explosion tore through the monster and made Gongenzaka cry out as his Duel Runner vented steam, stopping itself in its tracks.

 **Noboru Gongenzaka: 850→0 LP**

"I-It's settled!" Melissa cheered. "After demonstrating an unbelievable play, the winner of the opening match is Go Onizuka!"

Go came to a stop at the pit area and took off his helmet. Looking at the audience, he smiled as they chanted his name.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

 _Generating excitement like this is one of the reasons I became a Charisma Duelist,_ he thought.

"Congratulations."

Go turned to where Gongenzaka walked up to him. He was taller than the teenager, but not by much. "I was able to bear witness to your Entertainment Dueling. It was definitely a sight to behold."

Go's smile widened. "I can say the same about your Steadfast Dueling. Monsters that can attack while in defense position… that wasn't something I saw back home."

Gongenzaka held out a hand, which Go shook.

In his room, Yuya blinked as the camera panned over the audience. "The audience was so worked up before, but Go and Gongenzaka's dueling united them…" His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Is this what Go meant? By putting aside hesitation…?"

Gongenzaka let go of Go's hand and then headed towards the pit area. Go moved to follow, but then turned to look up at the separate balcony. His eyes narrowed as his eyes met Jack Atlas's. The man's eyes seemed impassive, but Go saw something new there: a spark.

Go smiled. "Let's see how long you hold onto that throne, Jack," he said.

* * *

Yuji frowned to himself and crossed his arms. _Go could have won more easily if he had used Suprex's effect to get Gouki Finishing Hold in his hand,_ he thought. _Instead, he chose to reveal his Ritual Monster to the crowd._ He sighed. _I suppose everyone has their priorities when dueling, though that mindset might cost Go some day._

"Now that we're all fired up, it's time for today's second match!" Yuji blinked as Melissa resumed her commentary, Go and Gongenzaka having left the arena. "Who are the duelists chosen for this round?!" She pointed to the arena, where holograms of two people popped up. "Shinji Weber! And our tournament's youngest participant, Reira Akaba!"

Yuji blinked again. "Reira?" he repeated. Reiji's sister was dueling, too? Well, Reiji had vouched for her skills, so she could probably handle herself. But Yuji couldn't help but be bothered by this.

"How is a child like that going to pilot a Duel Runner?" he mused, crossing his arms with a frown. "Do they have a special model for her?"

His eyes narrowed as a memory came to him. _I've seen your eyes before._ Yuji looked at Reira's hologram and focused on the eyes.

…Yes. They were familiar.

He blinked when Melissa spoke again. "Sorry for the long wait! Looks like there was some trouble, so our participants' entrance was delayed! Let's reintroduce our participants! For today's second match: Shinji Weber vs. Reira Akaba!"

Yuji's eyes widened as instead of Reira, a hologram of Tsukikage appeared. "The cosplayer?" _I guess he's taking Reira's place in this duel. I wonder why._

"Wait, a ninja?!" Melissa said, her jaw dropping at the image of Tsukikage. "Reira's a ninja?! The youngest in our tournament is also a ninja?! That's wrong? What's going on? What's with that ninja? I have no idea either!"

Yuji sweatdropped. "Really?"

Melissa shook her head. "A-Anyway, making his entrance now is-. Huh? It's Tsukikage? Why was the match-up changed? I didn't hear about this!"

Yuji watched as the ninja/cosplayer rode out on a blue Duel Runner. Melissa's confusion was shared by the entire crowd, who all just stared at Tsukikage.

"This is, well… I guess… I suppose the changed match-up is due to various reasons-."

"The Tops never change!"

Yuji blinked as Shinji came up to the starting line where Tsukikage was waiting and started berating the Tops for doing whatever they wanted. He then talked about being forced into the Friendship Cup and promised to turn the City around.

Back in his room, Go growled as Melissa told Shinji off for ruining the mood. "I get that you hate the Tops, Shinji," he said. "But don't bring such hatred here…"

Yuji frowned in his own room and then sighed. "Well, this will be interesting, if nothing else."

* * *

…

Yuji's frown had only grown larger throughout the duel. Tsukikage had gained an early lead and dealt a lot of damage; he could definitely see how the ninja had gained a place among the Lancers. But Shinji had persevered and eventually won through the use of a Level 12 Synchro Monster. And throughout the match, Shinji had antagonized the Tops and talked about how the Commons kept losing to them.

 _Shinji has a lot of hatred in his heart towards the Tops,_ Yuji thought. _I can't really comment on this as an outsider. But… why do I feel like such a revolution wouldn't work?_

Setting those dark thoughts aside, Yuji focused on something else. "I believe I saw Tsukikage grab an Action Card at the end," he muttered. "Was it no good, or…" His eyes narrowed. "Is this your plan, Reiji Akaba?"

In another room, Kiryu smiled to himself. "So this is the path you've decided for yourself, Shinji," he said softly. "I wonder how Crow feels about that."

"Alright, everyone, let's introduce the players for the next match!" Melissa said, trying to put an end to the audience's reactions to the last match. "First up is this man! Chojiro Tokumatsu!"

Yuji frowned as Chojiro entered the Duel Palace on a Duel Runner. "I missed his duel with Yuya, so this will give me a better idea of his skills," he said.

"Does this jog your memory?" Melissa asked. "Back on the scene after ten years, this is Enjoy Chojiro himself!"

Chojiro stopped at the starting line. "It's been a long time, ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted. "Enjoy Chojiro has now returned!" The crowd went wild at Chojiro's words.

Go smiled. "It's good to see Mr. Tokumatsu is still popular. Maybe he can put a stop to this 'revolution' nonsense."

"Enjoy Chojiro's opponent is our tournament's first female duelist, Yuzu Hiragi!"

Yuji blinked. "Yuzu Hiragi?"

Go gasped. "The girl the Lancers came for? She really does look like Hanako…"

"She's going up before me?" Yugo said in surprise.

"It's still not me?!" Sawatari complained.

Yuji's eyes narrowed as he leaned in, focusing on the two riders. _Yuzu Hiragi. In hindsight, I should have asked for a profile on her from Reiji, too. All I know about her is what I've heard from Yuya._ His eyes narrowed further. _Let's see whether Yuzu Hiragi is as good as Hanako or not._

* * *

…

Go laughed as he settled back in his chair. "That's more like it!" he said loudly.

Out at the Duel Palace, a defeated Chojiro raised his right hand. "Dueling is life! You only live once! If there are days you win, then there are also days you will lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!"

Go smiled. "That is how duels in a tournament should be!" he said. "A duel where the audience and the players all have fun!" A nostalgic look came into his eye. "Yuzu Hiragi will make a good Entertainment Duelist someday. Her skills aren't at Hanako's level, but they're not far off."

Yuji frowned, considering. "I can definitely see how Mr. Tokumatsu held his position as the boss of the Facility for ten years," he mused. "And while Yuzu Hiragi isn't as strong as Hanako, she's not too bad. She'll make a strong ally." His eyes narrowed as he realized something else. "If she left the Standard Dimension with Yugo, that means he's likely competing, too. It'll be good to see more of that brilliant idiot's Deck."

"Achoo!" Yugo sneezed. "The hell? I can't get a cold now!" His eyes widened. "Wait! Someone must be talking about me! Oh, I hope it's a cute girl!"

"Still," Yuji murmured. "Those phrases Yuzu Hiragi said; they sounded familiar for some reason." He frowned and then shrugged. "I can think about those later. The next duel will be starting soon."

"Now let's keep this up as we move on to the next match!" Melissa said, apparently following Yuji's thoughts. "The last match on the first day of the Friendship Cup is Shingo Sawatari vs Katsumi Ishikawa!"

Yuji looked at the television, sighed, and palmed his face. "Not him…" he groaned.

Dennis sighed. "I guess I won't be making my debut today. Too bad, but I'll just prepare for tomorrow."

"Why is Shingo getting to duel this time?" Sawatari complained. "It's about time I, Shingo Sawatari, got my turn- Eh." Sawatari stroked his chin in contemplation. "Shingo…That's me!"

Go smiled. "So, it's that loudmouth's turn, huh? Well, this will be fun to watch, if nothing else."

"First up, we have Katsumi Ishikawa!" A streamlined white Duel Runner with black markings on the sides emerged from the entrance. Its rider was a young woman with olive-green eyes and short black hair that curled over her right eye. She wore a black riding suit with white stripes over the gray chest area and around her legs.

"Katsumi is the granddaughter of White Taki, the Chairman of the Administrative Council!" Melissa revealed. "She is also a student at Domino Academy, the top education institute in the City, where she holds the title as the third strongest!"

"This will be your granddaughter's debut in the Friendship Cup," Gael said, turning to the Chairman.

"She has worked hard at Domino Academy," Gray said.

"And she is close friends with the number one student," Azul said.

"You must be very proud of your granddaughter's achievements, correct, Chairman?"

"Yes," White Taki nodded in response to Bordeaux's question. "I'm very proud of her. I'm confident she will do well in the tournament.

The audience was divided in their reactions to Katsumi. The Tops, on the one hand, watched with curiosity and pride as she rode towards the starting line. The Commons, on the other hand, all started booing her.

Shinji growled. "A Tops. No doubt here to prop herself up!"

"H-Hey!" Melissa protested. "Leave her alone! The City just came together over Enjoy Chojiro's and Yuzu's Duel, now you're divided again?" She pouted, then cleared her throat. "Anyway, next up is Katsumi's challenger, Shingo Sawatari!"

Sawatari shot out of the entrance, riding a blue and yellow Duel Runner and wearing a blue and yellow riding suit. He raised his fist in the air. "The wait is over!" he shouted. "The star of the Friendship Cup, Shingo Sawatari, makes his debut!"

"Who do you think you are?" "Some star you are!" "I don't know you!"

Yuji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Sawatari ignored the abuse he was receiving and waved happily at the crowd. "His skin is way too thick," he muttered.

Sawatari and Katsumi rode up to the starting line. "An excited, lively audience," Sawatari said. "This stage was made for me!" He turned to his opponent. "I won't settle for a subpar duel."

Katsumi narrowed her eyes. "Neither will I," she said. "This is my chance to show my grandfather and my friend the skills I've gained from Domino Academy. Make sure you fight back with everything you've got."

Sawatari scoffed. "Let's see if you're more than just talk."

"Sparks fly between our contestants even before we begin!" Melissa said. "Now, let's start! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

The countdown appeared in front of Katsumi and Sawatari. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The timer hit 0 and both Duel Runners shot forward.

"Duel!"

 **Katsumi Ishikawa: 4000 LP**

 **Shingo Sawatari: 4000 LP**

"The two are neck and neck!" Melissa said as the two sped up. "Who will take the first corner and the first turn?"

"It's obviously going to be me!" Sawatari boasted, revving the engine and pulling ahead.

Katsumi lowered her head. "How naïve." She revved her own engine and came up on Sawatari on the left, pulling ahead and taking the first corner.

"Katsumi takes the lead! The first turn is hers!"

"Tch. Well, I suppose you can go first. You can build up anticipation for my entertainment theatre."

Katsumi ignored Sawatari's comment. "My turn! I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Supply Squad! Once per turn, when my monster is destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can draw a card. Next, I summon Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing!" A long dragon with the characteristics of a tiger and a mane appeared and roared.

 **Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"Ha! Finally! Time to kick off my entertainment theatre! I'll put on the ultimate performance! My turn! Draw! I set the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Evil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky Comedian in the Pendulum Scales!" Two blue pillars appeared on Sawatari's field. A large dark blue fiend with a large mouth and a white mask rose in one of them, and a fat green four-armed fiend with a vest rose in the other.

 **Abyss Actor – Evil Heel Scale 1**

 **Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian Scale 8**

"With this, I can summon Level 2 to 7 monsters at the same time!" Sawatari continued. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my servants! Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie and Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie!" A fiend with blue hair wearing overhauls along with a pink-skinned fiend wearing an exaggerated suit emerged from the Pendulum portal, both summoned in Attack Position.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500 DEF 1800 LVL: 7 PS: 3**

"Sawatari has launched his entertainment theatre and Pendulum Summoned!" Melissa said as the audience cheered.

"So you use Pendulum Summoning as well," Katsumi noted.

"Of course. I am the star of this entertainment theatre, and Pendulum Summoning is a star's gift!"

"It is interesting, but I have my own options." Katsumi gestured to her field. "Trap activate! Triggered Summon! Since you Special Summoned a monster, we can each Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from our hands!"

"Eh?" Sawatari blinked. Then he grit his teeth. "I don't have any monsters to summon."

"That's what I thought. But I do have a monster to summon. Cone, Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!" A horned turtle-dragon with a long white beard and hair appeared in Defense Position.

 **Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing ATK 0 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Heh. So you've brought out another performer. That will definitely make things more interesting. But I haven't gotten pumped yet! Superstar's effect activates! Once per turn, I add an 'Abyss Script' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add and activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Abys Script – Action Climax! Now, until the end of the turn, Sassy Rookie inflicts piercing battle damage whenever it attacks." Katsumi's eyes narrowed. "In addition, I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect! By adding Superstar face-up to my Extra Deck, Sassy Rookie gains Superstar's attack points!"

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700** **→4200**

"Battle! Sassy Rookie attacks Bixi!" Sawatari's monster leapt into the air, then pivoted and charged the turtle-dragon, foot first.

"Trap activate!" Katsumi declared. "Yang Zing Brutality! Since my 'Yang Zing' monster is battling, its attack and defense points become double its original attack and defense points!"

 **Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing DEF 2000** **→4000**

"That isn't enough!" Sassy Rookie's kick connected with Bixi, destroying it. "Action Climax's effect inflicts piercing battle damage!" Katsumi winced as her Duel Runner wobbled.

 **Katsumi Ishikawa: 4000** **→3800 LP**

"The effect of the destroyed Bixi activates!" Katsumi announced. "When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one 'Yang Zing' monster from my Deck in Attack Position.!"

"What?" Sawatari gasped.

"Come, Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing!" A dragon with purple and silver armor plating on its back and legs appeared and roared.

 **Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing ATK 0 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"In addition, since my monster was destroyed, Supply Squad's effect activates, and I draw one card!"

"Katsumi not only got a new monster, but she drew a card!" Melissa said.

Yuji frowned. "A self-replacing effect, similar to Go's 'Gouki' monsters…"

"Heh," Go chuckled. "Can't say I expected to see something like that."

"I activate Bi'an's effect!" Katsumi declared. "During your Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using 'Yang Zing' monsters I control as material!"

"What? Synchro Summoning during my turn?"

"I tune Level 2 Jiaotu to Level 3 Bi'an!" Jiaotu became two rings that encircled Bi'an, who became three stars. Light surged through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Ascend, Level 5! Denglong, First of the Yang Zing!" A four-legged dragon with golden shining skin emerged from the rings and roared in Defense Position.

 **Denglong, First of the Yang Zing ATK 0 DEF 2800 LVL: 5**

"Denglong's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can add a 'Yang Zing' card from my Deck to my hand. I add Yang Zing Path to my hand. In addition, since Bi'an was used to Synchro Summon Denglong, it cannot be destroyed by battle."

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "She was able to replenish her hand and Synchro Summon a monster with 2800 defense points, all during her opponent's turn. And her monsters have self-replacing effects, can Synchro Summon during Sawatari's turn, and give protection effects to any monster they're used as Synchro Material for."

"Oi, oi, she's pretty good," Dennis said with a rueful smile. "Sawatari's got his work cut out for him."

Sawatari blinked and then smirked. "You brought out a really cool Synchro Monster during my turn. I guess you're not just all talk. I Set one card. I end my turn."

"During the End Phase, Funky Comedian's effect ends, and Sassy Rookie's attack points return to normal," Melissa said.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 4200** **→1700**

"There is only one of us who is all talk," Katsumi said. "It's time you understand my Deck's true power. My turn! Draw! Denglong's effect activates! Once per turn, I can send a Wyrm monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, and then Denglong's Level becomes equal to that monster's Level. I send the Level 6 Giant Pairfish to the Graveyard!"

 **Denglong, First of the Yang Zing LVL: 5** **→6**

"I summon Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing!" A long and thin green dragon appeared and roared.

 **Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing ATK 0 DEF 1800 LVL: 1**

"I tune Level 6 Denglong to Level 1 Pulao!" Katsumi declared.

"What?!" Sawatari's eyes widened. "Your Synchro Monster is also a Tuner?!"

Denglong turned into six green rings that encircled Pulao, which became one star. Light surged through the rings as Katsumi chanted. "Elements of the Earth and power of the stars, bring forth a great darkness to sweep away the opposition! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Level 7! Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!" A large gray dragon with armor on its body and a transparent tail emerged from the light in Attack Position.

 **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing ATK 2600 DEF 2100 LVL: 7**

"Katsumi brought forth a Level 7 Synchro Monster! I can't wait to see what it can do!"

"Since I used Pulao to Synchro Summon Yazi, Yazi is unaffected by Spell effects," Katsumi said. "In addition, Yazi's own effect prevents you from targeting it with your card effects." Sawatari grit his teeth. "Denglong's own effect activates! When it leaves the field, I can Special Summon a 'Yang Zing' monster from my Deck. Come, Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing!" A red dragon with the features and mane of a lion appeared in Attack Position and roared.

 **Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing ATK 1900 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Yazi's effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy one 'Yang Zing' monster I control and one card you control. I'll destroy Suanni and Sassy Rookie! Dark Devastation!" Dark red lightning shot out at the two monsters, though only Suanni broke apart.

Sawatari laughed. "Sorry, but Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed once per turn!"

"So I'll just have to destroy it again," Katsumi said evenly. "But your monster wasn't my only goal; since Suanni was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Yang Zing' monster from my Deck in Defense Position. Come, Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing!" Another green horned dragon appeared and roared.

 **Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing ATK 0 DEF 1800 LVL: 1**

"Supply Squad's effect activates! I draw one card since my monster was destroyed." Katsumi drew, then said, "I activate the Spell Card: Yang Zing Path! By shuffling three 'Yang Zing' monsters in my Graveyard back into my Deck, I can draw two cards."

She shuffled Denglong, Jiaotu, and Suanni back into her Deck and Extra Deck, then drew. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Yang Zing Prana! This card gains effects depending on the number of 'Yang Zing' monsters with different Attributes I have in my Graveyard. As I have at least two monsters with different Attributes, my 'Yang Zing' monsters gain 500 attack points."

 **Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing ATK 0** **→500**

"Unfortunately, since I used a different Pulao to Synchro Summon Yazi, it is unaffected by Spell effects. But it won't need them right now. Battle! Yazi attacks Sassy Rookie! Yang Lightning!" More dark lightning came down and struck Sassy Rookie. This time, Sassy Rookie exploded and Sawatari winced from the damage.

 **Shingo Sawatari: 4000** **→3100 LP**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"Shingo's field is now empty! Katsumi has stolen the lead!"

"Heh, you're pretty good," Sawatari complimented. "But there's only one star of this duel, and that's me! My turn! Draw!"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Katsumi declared. "Yang Zing Unleashed! While this card is on the field, all of your monsters must attack if they are able to."

"Thus ensuring that the effects of her 'Yang Zing' monsters will be activated," Yuji surmised. "So long as she keeps the damage down, it isn't a bad play."

Sawatari smirked. "So, you intend to make my entertainment theatre one of conflict, eh? Well, then I would hate to disappoint! Trap activate! Abyss Actors Back Stage! Since I have two 'Abyss Actor' cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can place two 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monsters from my Deck face-up in my Extra Deck."

He did so, then pointed upwards. "The set Scales are 1 and 8! With these, I can summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my servants! Come forth, from the Extra Deck! Abyss Actor – Leading Lady! Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie! Abyss Actor – Superstar! And Abyss Actor – Wild Hope!" Sawatari's two previous monsters reappeared and were joined by a purple-skinned green-haired girl in a dress and a monster wearing a purple cowboy outfit wielding a toy gun. All four Pendulum Monsters were summoned in Attack Position.

 **Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500 DEF 1800 LVL: 7 PS: 3**

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"Shingo has brought out four Pendulum monsters at once!"

Katsumi narrowed her eyes. "It's time for you to realize just how awesome I am right now! Superstar's effect activates! I add the Spell Card: Abyss Script – Fantasy Magic from my Deck to my hand, which I'll activate and target Sassy Rookie with. This turn, if Sassy Rookie battles your monster, that monster returns to your hand at the end of damage calculation!"

Katsumi's eyes widened as Sawatari smirked. "Your 'Yang Zing' monsters can summon new ones when they're destroyed, yes, but only if they go to the Graveyard afterwards. Now, if Sassy Rookie destroys your monster, you won't be able to summon a new one!"

Yuji blinked. "That's… actually rather clever of Sawatari." _I shouldn't say that to him in person_ , he thought. _He'll see it as justification for his overly large head._

"In addition, I activate the Equip Spell Card: Abyss Costume – Ranger's Blaster and equip it to Sassy Rookie!" A stylized toy pistol colored red and black materialized in Sassy Rookie's hand. "Ranger's Blaster has a rather interesting effect. By Tributing an 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monster, Sassy Rookie gains that monster's attack points until the end of the turn. I Tribute Leading Lady!" The girl laughed as she disintegrated and Sassy Rookie glowed.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700** **→3200**

"In addition, I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect! I place Wild Hope in my Extra Deck and give its attack points to Sassy Rookie!" The cowboy disappeared as Sassy Rookie glowed again.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 3200** **→4800**

"Time for the action scene! Sassy Rookie attacks Yazi!" The Abyss Actor fired several shots from its pistol at the dragon, destroying it and making Katsumi cry out in pain.

 **Katsumi Ishikawa: 3800** **→1600 LP**

"Since Sassy Rookie was targeted by Fantasy Magic's effect, Yazi returns to your Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard," Sawatari reminded her.

"But since my monster was destroyed, Supply Squad's effect lets me draw a card," Katsumi reminded him.

"Even so, my turn isn't over! Superstar attacks Pulao!" Superstar spun around and kicked Pulao, destroying it.

Katsumi gestured to her field. "Pulao's effect activates! I Special Summon a 'Yang Zing' monster from my Deck in Attack Position. Come, Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing!" A legless and armored white dragon appeared.

 **Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing ATK 0** **→500 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Continuous Trap activate! Yang Zing Creation!" Katsumi continued. "Since my monster was destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a 'Yang Zing' monster from my Deck!"

"What?" Sawatari gasped. "You have a Trap Card to summon new monsters?!"

"Come to me, Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing!" Another orange tiger-dragon appeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing ATK 1600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"Tch. Even though I dealt a lot of damage, she still rebounded." He smiled to himself. "You're a very tough opponent. Perfect for the great Shingo Sawatari. I Set one card. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Funky Comedian's and Officer's Blaster's effects end."

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 4800** **→1700**

"Shingo has regained the lead, and now Katsumi is the one in trouble!"

"Yeah, teach that Tops a lesson!" "How does it feel to be on the losing side?" "Kick her ass, Sawatari!"

Go scowled. "They shouldn't say such things to a duelist who fights with the fire she has," he said darkly.

Katsumi grit her teeth as the Commons' abuse washed over her. She didn't blame them too much for their hate; those who were on the bottom hated the ones above them and loved to see them torn down. It was a fact of life in the City.

But she would not let their words get to her. She had a promise to fulfill after all.

 _Meet me in the finals, Katsumi. Let us face each other, so you can show me how much you've grown._

Katsumi smiled to herself. That was right; she had entered the Friendship Cup to show her friend how far she'd come since they started going to Domino Academy together. The Commons' words, that Shinji's words of revolution, her opponent, none of them mattered. What did was the promise she and her classmate made: To meet in the finals of the Friendship Cup and see which of them would challenge Jack Atlas for his title.

"My turn! Draw!" Katsumi declared. She smiled on seeing her card. "I summon Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing!" The red dragon with a lion's head reappeared.

 **Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing ATK 1900 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"I tune Level 1 Chiwen to Level 3 Bi'an and Level 4 Suanni!" she said. The white dragon turned into a single ring that encircled the other two dragons, who turned into seven stars. "Elements of the Earth and power of the stars, bring forth a great light to illuminate my goals! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Level 8! Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing!" Light surged through the rings and then faded as a large golden dragon with a mane and armor pieces on its head and body emerged in Attack Position.

 **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing ATK 2300** **→2800** **DEF 2600 LVL: 8**

"Baxia's effect activates! When it is Synchro Summoned, I can target cards on the field, up to the number of Wyrm monsters with different Attributes that I used to Synchro Summon it, and then shuffle those cards into the Deck!"

Sawatari gasped. "What did you say?!"

"I shuffle Sassy Rookie and your two Pendulum cards back into your Deck!" Katsumi declared. "Luminary Repulse!" Baxia beat its wings as they glowed with light, generating a great wind that blew away Evil Heel, Funky Comedian, and Sassy Rookie.

Katsumi smirked. "Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed once per turn. But it can still be removed from the field by other methods." Sawatari grit his teeth.

"What a turnaround!" Melissa cheered. "With a single Synchro Summon, Katsumi has nearly stripped Shingo Sawatari of all of his resources!"

"In addition, the effects of Suanni and Bi'an also activtes!" Katsumi continued. "Since Bi'an was used to Synchro Summon, Baxia cannot be destroyed by battle. And since Suanni was used as Synchro Material, Baxia gains 500 attack and defense points."

 **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing ATK 2800** **→3300 DEF 2600→3100**

Yuya frowned. "3300 attack points? Sawatari…"

"Your cards aren't the only ones that can activate effects!" Sawatari said. "Since Sassy Rookie left the field, Ranger's Blaster is sent to the Graveyard. And when that happens, I can draw a card."

"Even with her dragon, the most damage she can inflict is 800," Yuji mused. "She must have more moves planned."

"I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon!" Katsumi declared. "This lets me perform a second Normal Summon or Set this turn. I summon Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!" Another blue turtle-dragon appeared.

 **Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing ATK 0** **→500 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Baxia's effect activates! By destroying one card I control, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard. I destroy Bixi to Special Summon Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing!" The blue turtle-dragon disintegrated, and in its place a long and skinny green dragon arose in Attack Position.

 **Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing ATK 0 DEF 1800 LVL: 1**

"The destroyed Bixi's effect activates! I can now Special Summon a 'Yang Zing' monster from my Deck in Attack Position. Come, Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing!" A large black and gray dragon with four legs and two arms appeared and roared.

 **Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing ATK 2200** **→2700 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"In addition, Yang Zing Creation's effect activates! Since my monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon a 'Yang Zing' monster from my Deck. Arise, Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!" A third blue turtle-dragon appeared in Defense Position.

 **Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing ATK 0** **→500 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Since a 'Yang Zing' monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can activate Chiwen's effect in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!" The white and gold armored dragon reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing ATK 0** **→500 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Finally, Supply Squad's effect activates, and I draw a card!"

Go whistled, impressed. "She destroyed one monster, and was then able to summon four monsters back-to-back and drew."

"She's really skilled," Yuji said, crossing his arms in consideration. "She doesn't have battle experience, but her training is top-notched, almost at Serena's level."

"I tune Level 1 Chiwen to the Level 1 Pulao, Level 2 Bixi, and Level 5 Taotie!" Katsumi declared. The white and gold dragon turned into a single ring that encircled the other three dragons, who turned into eight stars. Light surged through the ring as Katsumi chanted, "Elements of the Earth and power of the stars, reside in the king of dragons and shine over the world! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Level 9! Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!" A long and then dragon emerged from the rings. This one had green scales and a red underbelly, with four avian wings and claws and avian features on its head. The dragon roared as it was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing ATK 2800 DEF 2200 LVL: 9**

"Amazing!" Melissa squeed. "Katsumi has brought another dragon! This one must be her true ace monster!"

"Two Synchro Summons, one a Level 8 and the other a Level 9, in the same turn," Sawatari muttered, a rueful grin stretched across his face. "I really know how to pick them, don't I?"

"Since Chiwen was Special Summoned by its own effect, it is banished as it left the field," Katsumi said. "In addition, Taotie's effect prevents Chaofeng's possession from changing, Pulao makes Chaofeng unaffected by Spell effects, and Bixi makes Chaofeng unaffected by Trap effects."

"Meaning only monster effects will work on it," Yuji frowned. "What a troublesome monster."

"And now, Chaofeng's own effect takes hold." Katsumi smirked triumphantly. "So long as it remains on the field, you cannot activate the effects of monsters with the same original Attribute as monsters that were used to Synchro Summon Chaofeng!"

Sawatari's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Chaofeng's Synchro Materials were Light, Dark, Wind, and Water Attribute," Yugo mused.

"That means that Sawatari can't activate the effects of Dark, Light, Water, or Wind monsters," Go said with a frown.

"This isn't looking good," Dennis said ruefully. "All of Sawatari's 'Abyss Actor' monsters are Dark Attribute. With Chaofeng on the field, he can't use their effects!"

"Battle!" Katsumi declared. "Baxia attacks Superstar!" The golden dragon charged Sawatari's monster, but the man himself gestured to his field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Abyss Script – Romantic Terror!" he declared. "By returning an 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monster I control to my hand, I can Special Summon an 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck. I return Superstar to my hand and summon Wild Hope in Defense Position!" The monster in a tuxedo vanished as the fiend dressed like a cowboy reappeared.

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

Katsumi blinked. "I see. You're hoping to survive by summoning your monster in Defense Position." Then she smirked. "A pity it won't work. Since I have at least four 'Yang Zing' monsters with different Attributes in my Graveyard, Yang Zing Prana's effect changes all your monsters to Attack Position!"

Sawatari's eyes widened. "What did you say?!"

"Oh no, looks like Sawatari made a mistake!" Melissa said. "He planned to survive with Romantic Terror's effect, but thanks to Yang Zing Prana, he'll take even more damage than he would have already!"

"Battle! Baxia, attack Wild Hope! Yang Domination!" The dragon gathered golden light in its maw, which it then fired at the Pendulum Monster.

Sawatari grit his teeth. "Damn it!" Then he gasped on noticing something. An Action Card!

He sped his Runner up and passed Katsumi, who noticed what he was going for. She wasn't the only one. "Sawatari Shingo is going for an Action Card!" Melissa said. "Will he make it in time?"

Sawatari grimaced as he leaned over and reached out. In the same second, Baxia's attack struck Wild Hope and created a massive explosion.

"Sawatari…" Yuya murmured worryingly as the smoke obscured the boy and his Duel Runner.

Then said boy shot out of the smoke, bereft of his monster but undamaged. Sawatari gave a proud smirk as a Spell Card appeared in front of him. "Action Spell Card: Damage Banish," he said. "It reduces the damage from one battle to 0!"

"Sawatari evaded the damage!" Melissa cheered along with the audience. Yuzu, Yuya, Dennis, Crow, and Shinji all sighed in relief.

Katsumi frowned. "Since your monster was destroyed, Chaofeng's effect activates, and I can Special Summon one Wyrm monster from my Deck in Defense Position, so long as it has the same Attribute as your monster. I summon another Taotie." Another black and gray dragon with four legs and two arms appeared.

 **Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing ATK 2200** **→2700 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"So it seems you'll survive the turn."

"Of course," Sawatari gloated. "Me and my entertainment theatre are far too awesome to be defeated right now."

"You may wish to reign it in," Katsumi advised. "After all, I still have another monster that can attack."

"Eh?" Sawatari blinked. Then he blinked again as Chaofeng spread its wings. "Eh?!"

"Chaofeng attacks you directly! Phantasmal Brilliance!" The avian dragon blasted Sawatari with golden light, making him cry out in pain.

 **Shingo Sawatari: 3100** **→300 LP**

Yuji sighed. "He had to forget that she had another monster. Still, he's lucky to have survived this turn."

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Katsumi frowned. "Your situation isn't very good," she told Sawatari. "Do you have a plan to get out of it?"

"Ha! I'm the great Shingo Sawatari! I don't need something as commonplace as a plan!"

Yuji sweatdropped. "Really, Sawatari?" Then his eyes narrowed. _She's not wrong though,_ he thought. _Her cards have Sawatari backed into a corner. Yang Zing Prana empowers her monsters while also preventing Sawatari from defending himself. Add in Yang Zing Unleashed, and his monsters will have to attack. Baxia cannot be destroyed by battle, while Chaofeng is not only unaffected by Spell or Trap effects, it can't change possession and prevents Sawatari from activating the effects of Dark monsters. Simply put, she's locked down most of his Deck._ He frowned to himself. _So, how are you going to get out of this, Sawatari?_

Sawatari frowned to himself. "This really isn't a good situation to be in. But…" His frown turned into a smirk. "If I'm going to catch up to my rival, if I'm going to become stronger, then I have to win this! My turn! Draw!"

He looked at his card, then said, "Alright! It's time for the climax of my entertainment theatre! I set the Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Superstar and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar in the Pendulum Scales!" Two new pillars appeared on either side of Sawatari, one containing Superstar, and the other containing a small purple-skinned girl in a tutu.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar Scale 3**

 **Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian Scale 9**

"With this, I can summon monsters Level 4 to 8 at the same time!"

"Are you sure about that?" Katsumi asked before gesturing to her field. "Counter Trap activate! Nine Pillars of Yang Zing! Since a Spell Card was activated while I control a 'Yang Zing' card, that activation is negated, and then that card is shuffled back into your Deck!"

Sawatari gasped. "What?!"

"I negate Superstar's activation and shuffle it back into your Deck!" The suited man disappeared at her words. "In addition, Nine Pillars lets me destroy one other 'Yang Zing' card I control. I'll destroy Taotie!" The black and gray dragon shattered. "Since Taotie was destroyed, its own effect, and the effects of Yang Zing Creation and Supply Squad activate! With these effects, I'll Special Summon Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing in Defense Position, another Taotie, and draw a card!" Another copy of Taotie appeared in Attack Position alongside a smaller armored gray dragon.

 **Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing ATK 0** **→500 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

 **Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing ATK 2200→2700 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

"Taotie's effect activates!" Katsumi declared. "During your Main Phase, I can perform a Synchro Summon using 'Yang Zing' monsters I control. I tune Level 2 Jiaotu to Level 5 Taotie!" Jiaotu became two rings that encircled Taotie, who became five stars. Light surged through the rings as Katsumi chanted, "Elements of the Earth and power of the stars, bring forth a great darkness to sweep away the opposition! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Level 7! Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!" A massive black and gray dragon with purple armor on its body emerged from the light and roared in Attack Position.

 **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing ATK 2600** **→3100 DEF 2100 LVL: 7**

"Amazing!" Melissa cheered. "Not only did Katsumi break Shingo's Pendulum Scales, but she brought out her third Synchro Monster!"

"Three dragons at once," Go murmured before smiling. "Not bad."

Shinji grit his teeth. "Come on, Sawatari! Prove that it's possible to win against the Tops!"

Sawatari had frowned as his play was disrupted, but then he smirked again. "Well, that was a bummer. Still, I can roll with this. I activate the Spell Card: Abyss Script – Blackout Performance!" The card showed a theatre shrouded in darkness, with Leading Lady and Superstar posing as the lights were off. "Since I control no monsters, I can shuffle any number of 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monsters that are face-up in my Extra Deck back into my Deck, then draw cards equal to that amount. However, I can't add any new cards from my Deck to my hand for the rest of the turn. I shuffle Leading Lady and Wild Hope back into my Deck to draw two cards!"

Katsumi raised an eyebrow. "So you're relying on chance to win this duel?"

"Heh. Of course! Not knowing what's going to happen makes a duel all that more exciting!" Sawatari grinned. "Our unpredictable show is making the audience cheer for us! That's why I can't help but get excited!"

Yuya gasped. "Sawatari…"

Sawatari placed his hand on his Deck. "Just you wait," he said as he drew. "The real fun's just getting started!"

"Sawatari!" Yuzu shouted at the television in annoyance. "Don't steal Yuya's catchphrase!"

Sawatari looked at his cards and smiled. "This is it! I summon Sassy Rookie!" The one-eyed blue-wig-wearing fiend reappeared.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

Sawatari noticed something ahead and leaned down. "Got it!" he said as he grabbed the Action Card. His eyes widened when he saw what it was, then he grinned. "This is perfect!" He placed the card in his card holder, then raised his hands high. "Ladies and gentlemen!"

Yuya, Yuzu, and Dennis gasped while Go and Yuji each raised an eyebrow. "The time has come for my entertainment theatre's final act! The name of this act: Slaying the Dragon! Today's star is Sassy Rookie! But he won't be performing alone! His co-star is Twinkle Littlestar!" He pointed to the little girl in the blue pillar. "By preventing my other monsters from attacking, she allows Sassy Rookie to make three attacks on your monsters this turn!"

"What?" Katsumi blinked. "Why would you use an effect like that on Sassy Rookie? It can't match my dragons' attack points!"

"That's true at the moment, but Sassy Rookie isn't ready to take to the stage yet!" Sawatari countered. "After all, he still needs his costume!"

"Costume?"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Abyss Costume – Hacker's Suit!" Sassy Rookie's body glowed, and when it faded, his overalls had been replaced by a skintight black suit with red at the neck and cuffs. "Now, our star is set to take the stage! Battle! Sassy Rookie attacks Chaofeng!"

Katsumi gasped. "What? But Chaofeng has more attack points!"

"The effect of Hacker's Suit activates!" Sawatari declared as Sassy Rookie's clothes glowed. "When the equipped monster battles your monster, its attack points become equal to your monster's attack points!"

"What?!"

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700** **→2800**

Yuji's eyes widened. "This strategy-."

Katsumi grit her teeth. "I activate Yang Zing Prana's effect!" she declared. "If my 'Yang Zing' monster would be destroyed, I send Yang Zing Prana to the Graveyard instead!"

"At the same time, Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed once per turn," Sawatari reminded her. The monster's kick met Chaofeng's wind and produced a shockwave, but neither monster was harmed. "Since the battle is over, Hacker's Suit's effect ends. And since your Continuous Spell Card is gone, your monsters lose attack points."

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 2800** **→1700**

 **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing ATK 3300** **→2800**

 **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing ATK 3100→2600**

"Thanks to Twinkle Littlestar's effect, Sassy Rookie can attack two more times. But it will only need this one." Sawatari smirked. "Again, Sassy Rookie! Attack Chaofeng!" The monster leapt into the air and dropkicked Chaofeng. "And once again, the effect of Hacker's Suit activates!"

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700** **→2800**

"Are you insane?" Katsumi asked. "You'll destroy your own monster with this!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sawatari played the card he picked up earlier. "Action Spell Card: Miracle! Sassy Rookie isn't destroyed by this battle! However, the same cannot be said for Chaofeng!"

The avian dragon fired golden energy at Sassy Rookie, but the monster's kick parted the beam. Its foot then landed on Chaofeng's head, bashing it in and destroying it in an explosion. Katsumi grit her teeth as her monster was destroyed.

"Sassy Rookie has now slain the dreaded dragon!" Sawatari proclaimed. "And with its slaying, the second effect of Hacker's Suit activates! When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points!"

Katsumi gasped as her eyes widened. "That's what you were aiming for?!"

"This is my climax!" Sawatari shouted. Sassy Rookie gathered a ball of purple energy in its hands, which it lobbed at Katsumi. It struck her and exploded, making her cry out in pain.

 **Katsumi Ishikawa: 1600** **→0 LP**

"Incredible!" Melissa shouted as Katsumi's Duel Runner vented steam and came to a stop. "Making an unbelievable come-from-behind victory is Shingo Sawatari!"

Yuji blinked. "Huh. That was… unexpected." He frowned. That last move of Sawatari's… It strongly reminded him of his Cyberse Annihilation card.

Yuya stared at the television. "Sawatari won? And that last move… it was the same move I used to defeat him last time." He smiled. "Congratulations, Sawatari." Then he frowned. "But now Katsumi will be sent to the underground. This tournament really isn't fair…"

"Yes!" Shinji cheered. "He did it! He beat that Tops tart!"

Crow laughed. "Way to go, you airhead!"

Sawatari laughed as he made his victory lap, soaking in the audience's cheers. _These cheers… these cheers are for me!_

Eventually, he reached the pits and took his helmet off. "Well done."

He turned around to see Katsumi approach him, her own helmet removed. "I thought that with my training and strategies that victory would certainly be mine," she continued. "But you proved unexpectedly tenacious"

"Heh. Of course. Shingo Sawatari will always come out on top in the end."

Katsumi smirked. "And humble, too." Then she frowned. "It's a pity. I made a promise to meet a friend in the finals, but it seems I won't be able to fulfill that promise."

Sawatari blinked and then smiled. "Well, I'm sure she's proud of you, nonetheless. You gave me a good thrashing for most of the duel."

"Hmm. I hope so." Katsumi turned to walk towards two men in green jumpsuits. "Until we meet again, Shingo Sawatari."

As she walked away, a sad smile crossed her face. _I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise, Aki._

* * *

"It is a pity that she lost," Gael said, looking at White Taki.

"Still, she put up a very admirable duel," Gray said.

"The Lancer Shingo Sawatari also proved to be stronger than expected," Azul said.

"Given his behavior, we had assumed him to be the weakest Lancer," Bordeaux said. "That aside, are you alright with this, Chairman?"

White Taki retained his constant smile, but it was noticeably strained. "Yes. The rules of the Friendship Cup pertain to all the participants, not just the Commons. Of course, no one will bat an eye if her work is much lighter than everyone else's."

Reiji narrowed his eyes. _The losers of the Friendship Cup are sent to an underground labor facility where they work endlessly,_ he thought. _And not even the relatives of the Administrative Council are spared this fate. Even if their fate won't be as bad, it won't hurt to have Tsukikage keep an eye on her too._

* * *

 **Go Onizuka vs. Noboru Gongenzaka**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Go**

Go Normal Summons Gouki Suprex (1800/0/4). As Suprex was Normal Summoned, Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Gouki Riscorpio (2300/0/5) in Attack Position. Go activates the Spell Card Double Summon, which lets him perform a 2nd Normal Summon/Set this turn. He summons Gouki Headbatt (800/0/2). Go uses Headbatt, Riscorpio, and Suprex to Link Summon Gouki The Great Ogre (2600/3/↙↓↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Headbatt, Riscorpio, and Suprex left the field, their effects activate, and Go adds 3 new "Gouki" cards from his Deck to his hand. He adds Gouki Suprex, Gouki Re-Match, and Gouki Twistcobra from his Deck to his hand. Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, which lets him Special Summon 2 "Gouki" monsters from the GY with different Levels in Defense Position. He Special Summons Riscorpio (2300/0/5) and Suprex (1800/0/4) to The Great Ogre's bottom-left and bottom-right Link Markers respectively. Go ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Noboru**

Noboru draws. As Go controls at least 2 monsters, Noboru Special Summons Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji (800/1800/5) from his hand in Attack Position. While The Great Ogre is on the field, all monsters lose ATK equal to their DEF (Big Waraji: 800→0). Big Waraji can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine monster. Noboru Tributes Big Waraji to Tribute Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (1000→0/3500/8). As Big Benkei was Tribute Summoned, Noboru changes it to Defense Position. Noboru activates the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns in his hand, equipping it to Big Benkei. Since Noboru has no Spell/Trap Cards in his GY, the equipped Big Benkei can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.

Big Benkei can attack while in face-up Defense Position, and if it does, it applies its DEF for damage calculation. Big Benkei attacks The Great Ogre. As The Great Ogre would be destroyed, Go activates its effect, destroying Suprex at its Link Marker instead (Go: 4000→3100 LP). As Suprex was sent to the GY, Go adds Gouki Re-Match from his Deck to his hand. Big Benkei attacks The Great Ogre again. Go activates The Great Ogre's effect, destroying Riscorpio at its Link Marker instead (Go: 3100→2200 LP). As Riscorpio left the field, Go adds Gouki Grit from his Deck to his hand. Noboru ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Go**

Go draws. He Normal Summons Suprex (1800/0/4). Suprex's effect activates, and Go Special Summons Gouki Twistcobra (1600/0/3) in Attack Position. Go uses Suprex and Twistcobra to Link Summon Gouki Jet Ogre (2000/2/←↓) to The Great Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker. As they were sent to the GY, Suprex's and Twistcobra's effects activate, and Go adds Gouki Shout and Gouki Re-Match from his Deck to his hand. Go activates the Spell Card Gouki Re-Match, Special Summoning Riscorpio (2300/0/5) and Twistcobra (1600/0/3) from his GY to The Great Ogre's bottom and bottom-right Link Markers respectively in Defense Position. Go then activates Jet Ogre's effect to destroy 1 "Gouki" card he controls and then change all monsters on the field to face-up Attack Position. He targets and destroys Jet Ogre. Big Benkei, Riscorpio, and Twistcobra are all changed to Attack Position. As Jet Ogre was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Go's "Gouki" monsters gain 500 ATK until the end of the turn (The Great Ogre: 2600→3100) (Riscorpio: 2300→2800) (Twistcobra: 1600→2100). Go activates the Equip Spell Card Gouki Grit, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster that was destroyed this turn and equip Gouki Grit to it. Go Special Summons Jet Ogre (2000/2/←↓) to The Great Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker. Go activates the Continuous Spell Card Gouki Shout. When his "Gouki" monsters attack, they gain 300 ATK for each "Gouki" monster Go controls during the Damage Step.

The Great Ogre attacks Big Benkei. As his "Superheavy Samurai" monster is battling while he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his GY, Noboru activates the effect of Superheavy Samurai Guardian in his hand, discarding it to halve the battle damage. Go activates Twistcobra's effect, Tributing Riscorpio to increase The Great Ogre's ATK by Riscorpio's until the end of the turn (The Great Ogre: 3100→5400). Riscorpio's effect activates, and Go adds Gouki Octostretch from his Deck to his hand. Gouki Shout's effect activates (The Great Ogre: 5400→6300). The attack continues and Big Benkei is destroyed (Noboru: 4000→850 LP) (The Great Ogre: 6300→5400). Guardian's effect then ends the Battle Phase. Go activates the Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive, which lets him add 1 Warrior monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Suprex from his GY to his hand. Go Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Twistcobra's and Jet Ogre's effects end (The Great Ogre: 5400→2600) (Twistcobra: 2100→1600).

 **Turn 4: Noboru**

Noboru draws. During his Standby Phase, as he controls no monsters, Guardian's effect in his GY activates, Special Summoning itself (900→0/1700/3) in Defense Position. Noboru Normal Summons Superheavy Samurai Keeper (800→0/1400/2). As Noboru has no Spell/Trap Cards in his GY, he activates Keeper's effect, Tributing it to draw cards equal to the number of monsters Go controls, but he cannot add cards from his Deck to his hand for the rest of the turn. Noboru draws 3 cards. He activates General Jade (PS: 1) and General Coral (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Noboru Pendulum Summons Superheavy Samurai Scales (800→0/1800/4) and Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter (300→0/600/2) from his hand, both in Defense Position. As Scales was Special Summoned, its effect activates, and Go can Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Big Benkei (1000→0/3500/8) in Defense Position. Noboru activates the Pendulum effect of General Jade, targeting Trumpeter and increasing its Level by 1 (Trumpeter: 2→3). Noboru tunes his Level 3 Trumpeter to Level 3 Guardian and Level 4 Scales to Synchro Summon Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (2400→0/3800/10) to the Extra Monster Zone in Defense Position (2400→0/3800/10). As the Special Summoned Guardian left the field, it is banished. Noboru activates the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulforce Sword in his hand, equipping it to Susanowo.

Susanowo can attack while in face-up Defense Position. Susanowo attacks Twistcobra. Go activates Twistcobra's effect, Tributing itself and targeting The Great Ogre. The Great Ogre gains ATK equal to Twistcobra's ATK (The Great Ogre: 2600→4200) until the end of the turn. As Twistcobra was sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Go adds Gouki Headbatt from his Deck to his hand. A replay occurs and Susanowo attacks Jet Ogre. Go activates the effect of Octostretch in his hand, discarding it to halve the battle damage. The attack continues and Jet Ogre is destroyed (Go: 2200→1300 LP). Since Jet Ogre was sent to the GY, its effect activates (The Great Ogre: 4200→4700). As his "Superheavy" monster destroyed Go's monster by battle, Noboru activates General Coral's effect, destroying it to allow Susanowo to make a second attack in a row. Susanowo attacks The Great Ogre. As the equipped monster is battling a monster with ATK higher than its DEF, Go activates Soulforce Sword's effect, Tributing Big Benkei to do so. Until the end of the turn, Susanowo gains DEF equal to Big Benkei's original DEF (Susanowo: 3800→7300). Go activates his Set Trap Card Gouki Alliance, targeting The Great Ogre. Until the end of the turn, The Great Ogre gains ATK equal to the total number of "Gouki" cards in Go's GY x 200 (The Great Ogre: 4700→6500). The attack continues and The Great Ogre is destroyed (Go: 1300→500 LP) (Susanowo: 0→2400). As the monster targeted by Gouki Alliance was sent to the GY by Gongenzaka's card, Go can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" Link Monster from his GY with a lower Link Rating and its effects negated. He Special Summons Jet Ogre (2000/2/←↓). Noboru ends his turn, and Soulforce Sword's effect ends (Susanowo: 7300→3800). As Noboru doesn't have a card in his other Pendulum Zone, General Jade's effect destroys itself.

 **Turn 5: Go**

Go draws. He Normal Summons Suprex (1800/0/4). As Suprex was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, and Go Special Summons Headbatt (800/0/2) in Attack Position. Go uses Headbatt, Suprex, and Link-2 Jet Ogre to Link Summon Gouki Destroy Ogre (2800/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Headbatt and Suprex were sent to the GY, their effects activate, and Go adds Gouki Ascension and Gouki The Ascended Ogre from his Deck to his hand. Jet Ogre's effect activates (Destroy Ogre: 2800→3300). Go activates Destroy Ogre's effect, letting Noboru Special Summon up to 2 monsters from his GY, then Go can Special Summon up to the same number of "Gouki" monsters from his GY to Destroy Ogre's Link Markers, except Link Monsters. Noboru Special Summons Big Benkei (1000/3500/8) and Big Waraji (800/1800/5), both in Defense Position. Go then Special Summons 2 copies of Suprex (1800/0/4) to Destroy Ogre's bottom-left and bottom-right Link Markers in Attack Position. Go then activates the Ritual Spell Card Gouki Ascension, which lets him Ritual Summon 1 "Gouki" Ritual Monster from his hand by Tributing monsters from his hand or field whose combined Levels equal or exceed the Ritual Monster's. Go Tributes the two Level 4 Suprexes to Ritual Summon Gouki The Ascended Ogre (2800/0/8) in Attack Position to Destroy Ogre's bottom-left Link Marker. As Gouki Ascension was used to Ritual Summon a "Gouki" Ritual Monster, its effect activates, and Go targets The Ascended Ogre. Until the end of the turn, The Ascended Ogre gains ATK equal to the number of "Gouki" monsters in his GY x 200 (The Ascended Ogre: 2800→4400). While The Ascended Ogre is on the field, if Go's "Gouki" monsters attack a Defense Position monster, they inflict piercing battle damage.

The Ascended Ogre attacks Susanowo. As the equipped monster is battling a monster whose ATK is greater than its DEF, Noboru activates Soulforce Sword's effect, Tributing Big Benkei (Susanowo: 3800→7300). Gouki Shout's effect activates (The Ascended Ogre: 4400→5000). The turn The Ascended Ogre is Ritual Summoned, Go takes no damage. The battle continues but Go takes no battle damage (The Ascended Ogre: 5000→4400). As The Ascended Ogre battled a monster but neither monster was destroyed, Go can increase the ATK of a different "Gouki" monster he controls by that monster's ATK/DEF, whichever is higher, until the end of the turn. Go targets Destroy Ogre and chooses Susanowo's DEF (Destroy Ogre: 3300→10600). Destroy Ogre attacks Susanowo. Gouki Shout's effect activates (Destroy Ogre: 10600→11200). Susanowo is destroyed, and Destroy Ogre inflicts piercing battle damage via The Ascended Ogre's effect (Noboru: 850→0 LP). Go wins.

* * *

 **Shingo Sawatari vs. Katsumi Ishikawa**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Katsumi**

Katsumi activates the Continuous Spell Card Supply Squad. Once per turn, if her monster is destroyed by battle or a card effect, she can draw 1 card. Katsumi Normal Summons Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing (1600/0/3). She Sets 2 cards. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Shingo**

Shingo draws. He activates Abyss Actor – Evil Heel (PS: 1) and Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (1700/1000/4/2) and Abyss Actor – Superstar (2500/1800/7/3) from his hand in Attack Position. As a monster was Special Summoned to Shingo's field, Katsumi activates her Set Trap Card Triggered Summon, which lets each player Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their hands. Katsumi Special Summons Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing (0/2000/2) in Defense Position, but Shingo doesn't have any monsters to Special Summon. Shingo activates Superstar's effect to add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from his Deck to his hand, but that card will be sent to the GY during the End Phase. He adds Abyss Script – Action Climax from his Deck to his hand. Shingo activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Abyss Script – Action Climax, targeting Sassy Rookie. For the rest of the turn, if Sassy Rookie attacks a Defense Position monster, it will inflict piercing battle damage. Shingo activates Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect, adding Superstar face-up to his Extra Deck to increase Sassy Rookie's ATK by Superstar's ATK (Sassy Rookie: 1700→4200).

Sassy Rookie attacks Bixi. As her "Yang Zing" monster is battling, Katsumi activates her Set Trap Card Yang Zing Brutality, which makes Bixi's ATK and DEF equal to double its original ATK and DEF during damage calculation (Bixi: 0→0/2000→4000). The attack continues and Bixi is destroyed, with Sassy Rookie inflicting piercing battle damage (Katsumi: 4000→3800 LP). As Bixi was destroyed and sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Katsumi Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from her Deck in Attack Position. She Special Summons Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing (0/2000/2). As her monster was destroyed by battle, Supply Squad's effect activates, and Katsumi draws 1 card. Katsumi activates Bi'an's effect, letting her Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only "Yang Zing" monsters she controls. She tunes Level 2 Jiaotu to Level 3 Bi'an to Synchro Summon Denglong, First of the Yang Zing (0/2800/5) in Defense Position. As Denglong was Special Summoned, Katsumi can add 1 "Yang Zing" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Yang Zing Path from her Deck to her hand. Shingo Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Funky Comedian's effect ends (Sassy Rookie: 4200→1700).

 **Turn 3: Katsumi**

Katsumi draws. She activates Denglong's effect to send 1 Wyrm monster from her Deck to the GY to change Denglong's Level to that monster's Level. She sends the Level 6 Giant Pairfish to the GY (Denglong: 5→6). Katsumi Normal Summons Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing (0/1800/1). Katsumi tunes Level 6 Denglong to Level 1 Pulao to Synchro Summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing (2600/2100/7) in Attack Position. Since Denglong left the field, Katsumi can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from her Deck. She Special Summons Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing (1900/0/4) in Attack Position. Katsumi activates Yazi's effect, targeting Suanni and Sassy Rookie and destroying them. The first time Sassy Rookie would be destroyed each turn, it isn't destroyed, so only Suanni is destroyed. As Suanni was destroyed and sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Katsumi Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from her Deck in Defense Position. She Special Summons a 2nd Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing (0/1800/1). Supply Squad's effect activates, and Katsumi draws 1 card. She then activates the Spell Card Yang Zing Path, which lets her shuffle 3 "Yang Zing" monsters in her GY back into her Deck to draw 2 cards. She shuffles Denglong, Jiaotu, and Suanni back into her Deck, then draws. Katsumi activates the Continuous Spell Card Yang Zing Prana. As she has at least 2 "Yang Zing" monsters with different Attributes in her GY, her "Yang Zing" monsters gain 500 ATK (Pulao: 0→500).

Yazi attacks and destroys Sassy Rookie (Shingo: 4000→3100 LP). Katsumi Sets 2 cards. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 4: Shingo**

Shingo draws. Katsumi activates her Set Continuous Trap Card Yang Zing Unleashed. During the Battle Phase, all of Shingo's monsters must attack, if able. Shingo activates his Set Trap Card Abyss Actors Back Stage, which lets him place 2 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from his Deck face-up in his Extra Deck. He places Abyss Actor – Leading Lady and Abyss Actor – Wild Hope face-up in his Extra Deck. Shingo then Pendulum Summons Leading Lady (1500/1000/4/2), Sassy Rookie (1700/1000/4/2), Superstar (2500/1800/7/3), and Wild Hope (1600/1200/4/2) from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Shingo activates Superstar's effect, adding Abyss Script – Fantasy Magic from his Deck to his hand. Shingo activates the Spell Card Abyss Script – Fantasy Magic, targeting Sassy Rookie. This turn, when Sassy Rookie battles an opponent's monster, it is returned to Katsumi's hand after damage calculation. Shingo activates the Equip Spell Card Abyss Costume – Ranger's Blaster, equipping it to Sassy Rookie. He activates Ranger's Blaster's effect, Tributing Leading Lady and increasing Sassy Rookie's ATK by Leading Lady's ATK until the end of the turn (Sassy Rookie: 1700→3200). Shingo activates Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect, returning Wild Hope to his Extra Deck and targeting Sassy Rookie (3200→4800).

Sassy Rookie attacks and destroys Yazi (Katsumi: 3800→1600 LP). Fantasy Magic's effect returns Yazi to Katsumi's Extra Deck. As Katsumi's monster was destroyed, Supply Squad's effect activates, and Katsumi draws 1 card. Superstar attacks and destroys Pulao. As Pulao was destroyed and sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Katsumi Special Summons Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing (0→500/0/1) from her Deck in Attack Position. Katsumi activates her Set Continuous Trap Card Yang Zing Creation. As her "Yang Zing" monster was destroyed by battle or card effect, she can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from her Deck. She Special Summons Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing (1600→2100/0/3) in Attack Position. Shingo Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Funky Comedian's and Officer's Blaster's effects ends (Sassy Rookie: 4800→1700).

 **Turn 5: Katsumi**

Katsumi draws. She Normal Summons Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing (1900→2400/0/4). Katsumi tunes Level 1 Chiwen to Level 3 Bi'an and Level 4 Suanni to Synchro Summon Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing (2300→2800/2600/8) in Attack Position. As Baxia was Synchro Summoned, Katsumi can target cards on the field, up to the number of different Attribute Wyrm monsters used for its Synchro Summon, and shuffle them into the Deck. She shuffles Evil Heel, Funky Comedian, and Sassy Rookie back into Shingo's Deck. As Suanni was used to Synchro Summon, Baxia gains 500 ATK/DEF (Baxia: 2800→3300/2600→3100). Since Ranger's Blaster was sent from the field to the GY, Shingo draws 1 card. Katsumi activates the Spell Card Double Summon, letting her perform a 2nd Normal Summon this turn. She Normal Summons Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing (0→500/2000/2). Katsumi activates Baxia's effect, destroying 1 card she controls and then Special Summoning 1 Level 4 or lower monster from her GY. She destroys Bixi to Special Summon Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing (0→500/1800/1) from her GY in Attack Position. As Bixi was destroyed and sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Katsumi Special Summons Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing (2200→2700/0/5) from her Deck in Defense Position. As her "Yang Zing" monster was destroyed, Yang Zing Creation's effect activates, and Katsumi Special Summons Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing (0→500/2000/2) in Defense Position. As her "Yang Zing" monster was destroyed and sent to the GY, Katsumi activates the effect of Chiwen in her GY, Special Summoning it (0→500/0/1) in Attack Position. As her monster was destroyed, Supply Squad lets Katsumi draw 1 card. Katsumi tunes the Level 1 Chiwen to the Level 1 Pulao, Level 2 Bixi, and Level 5 Taotie to Synchro Summon Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing (2800/2200/9) in Attack Position. As it left the field, Chiwen is banished via its effect. While Chaofeng is on the field, Shingo cannot activate the effects of monsters with the same original Attribute as the "Yang Zing" monsters used to Synchro Summon Chaofeng. Therefore, Shingo cannot activate the effects of Light, Wind, Water, or Dark monsters.

Baxia attacks Superstar. Shingo activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Abyss Script – Romantic Terror, which lets him return 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster he controls to his hand, then Special Summon 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster that is face-up in his Extra Deck. He adds Superstar to his hand, then Special Summons Wild Hope (1600/1200/4/2) in Defense Position. As Katsumi has at least 4 "Yang Zing" monsters with different Attributes in her GY, Wild Hope is changed to Attack Position via Yang Zing Prana's effect. A replay occurs and Baxia attacks Wild Hope. Shingo finds an Action Card. Wild Hope is destroyed, but Shingo activates the Action Spell Card Damage Banish, reducing the battle damage to 0. As Shingo's monster was destroyed, Chaofeng's effect lets Katsumi Special Summon 1 Wyrm monster from her Deck in Defense Position with the same Attribute as Wild Hope. Katsumi Special Summons Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing (2200→2700/0/5). Chaofeng attacks Shingo directly (Shingo: 3100→300 LP). Katsumi Sets 1 card (Nine Pillars of Yang Zing). She ends her turn.

 **Turn 6: Shingo**

Shingo draws. He activates Superstar (PS: 3) and Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar (PS: 9) in his Pendulum Zones. As a Spell Card was activated, Katsumi activates her Set Counter Trap Card Nine Pillars of Yang Zing, which negates the activation of Superstar and shuffles it back into Shingo's Deck. She can then destroy 1 other "Yang Zing" card she controls. She destroys Taotie. As Taotie was destroyed and sent to the GY, Katsumi Special Summons Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing (0→500/2000/2) from her Deck in Defense Position. As her monster was destroyed, Yang Zing Creation's effect activates, and Katsumi Special Summons Taotie (2200→2700/0/5) in Attack Position. Supply Squad's effect activates, and Katsumi draws 1 card. Katsumi then activates Taotie's effect, letting her Synchro Summon using "Yang Zing" monsters she controls. She tunes Level 2 Jiaotu to Level 5 Taotie to Synchro Summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing (2600→3100/2100/7) in Attack Position. As he controls no monsters, Shingo activates the Spell Card Abyss Script – Blackout Performance, which lets him shuffle any number of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters face-up in his Extra Deck back into his Deck, then draw cards equal to the number of shuffled cards. He shuffles Leading Lady and Wild Hope back into his Deck, then draws 2 cards.

Shingo Normal Summons Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie (1700/1000/4/2). Shingo finds an Action Card. He then activates Twinkle Littlestar's Pendulum effect, targeting Sassy Rookie. During this turn's Battle Phase, Sassy Rookie can make up to 3 attacks on Katsumi's monsters, and Sawatari's other monsters cannot attack. Shingo activates the Equip Spell Card Abyss Costume – Hacker's Suit, equipping it to Sassy Rookie. If the equipped Sassy Rookie battles Katsumi's monster, Sassy Rookie's ATK becomes equal to her monster's ATK during damage calculation, and if Sassy Rookie destroys Katsumi's monster by battle, Katsumi takes damage equal to her monster's original ATK.

Sassy Rookie attacks Chaofeng. Hacker's Suit's effect activates (Sassy Rookie: 1700→2800). As her "Yang Zing" monster would be destroyed, Katsumi activates Yang Zing Prana's effect, sending it to the GY instead (Baxia: 3300→2800) (Yazi: 3100→2600). Sassy Rookie isn't destroyed the first time per turn it would be destroyed (Sassy Rookie: 2800→1700). Sassy Rookie attacks Chaofeng again (Sassy Rookie: 1700→2800). Shingo activates the Action Spell Card Miracle, targeting Sassy Rookie. Sassy Rookie cannot be destroyed by this battle and battle damage is halved. Chaofeng is destroyed. As the equipped monster destroyed a monster by battle, Hacker's Suit's effect activates, inflicting damage to Katsumi equal to Chaofeng's original ATK (Katsumi: 1600→0 LP). Shingo wins.

* * *

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Guardian  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Machine/Effect] ATK 900 DEF 1700 Level: 3  
_ _When your "Superheavy Samurai" monster battles while you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your GY and this card is in your hand: You can send this card from your hand to the GY; the damage you take from that battle is halved, also end the Battle Phase after the Damage Step. During your Standby Phase, if you control no monsters and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, but banish it when it leaves the field._

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Keeper  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Machine/Effect] ATK 800 DEF 1400 Level: 2  
_ _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your GY: You can Tribute this card; draw cards equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Soulforce Sword  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Machine/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 1900 Level: 3  
_ _You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. Once per turn: If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster with ATK greater than its DEF while you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your GY, you can Tribute 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control (Quick Effect); until the end of the turn, the equipped monster gains DEF equal to the Tributed monster's original DEF. While this card is equipped to a monster by this card's effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulforce Sword" once per turn._

 _ **Gouki The Ascended Ogre  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Warrior/Ritual/Effect] ATK 2800 DEF 0 Level: 8  
_ _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Gouki Ascension". If your "Gouki" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You take no damage for the rest of the turn after this card was Ritual Summoned. If this monster battles your opponent's monster but neither monster is destroyed by that battle: You can target 1 "Gouki" monster you control, except "Gouki The Ascended Ogre"; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK or DEF of that battled opponent's monster, whichever is higher (your choice, if tied), until the end of the turn._

 _ **Gouki Alliance Normal Trap Card  
**_ _Target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster you control; until the end of the turn, it gains ATK equal to the total number of "Gouki" cards in your GY x 200. If the targeted monster is sent to the GY by an opponent's card the turn you activate this effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" Link Monster with a lower Link Rating from your GY with its effects negated._

 _ **Gouki Ascension Ritual Spell Card  
**_ _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gouki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. When a "Gouki" Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned by this card's effect: You can target that monster; until the end of the turn, it gains ATK equal to the total number of "Gouki" monsters in your GY x 200._

 _ **Abyss Costume – Ranger's Blaster Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to an "Abyss Actor" monster. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control; until the end of the turn, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY, you can draw 1 card._

 _ **Abyss Script – Blackout Performance Normal Spell Card  
**_ _If you control no monsters: Shuffle any number of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters face-up in your Extra Deck into your Deck, and if you do, draw cards equal to the number of shuffled cards, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can draw 2 cards._

 _ **Abyss Costume – Hacker's Suit Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to an "Abyss Actor" monster. If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, the equipped monster's ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster it is battling during damage calculation only. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to the controller equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 17 – Feathers in the Void_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

What other OCG/TCG Decks would you like to see in the Friendship Cup?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This was a very long chapter, due mostly to the two great duels I wrote. I'll divide my notes between them.

First, Go's Duel. Go vs. Gongenzaka was something reviewers mentioned, and it was something I personally wanted to see too. But the biggest takeaway from this, I think, is Go Ritual Summoning. Now, some will note that Go didn't need to Ritual Summon; he could have used Suprex's effect to get Gouki Finishing Hold, which would boost his monster's attack points and let it deal piercing damage. He would have won with that. So why did he decide to Ritual Summon instead? It's simple: Go is an entertainer, someone who prioritizes the audience over his own victory. He learned Ritual Summoning to provide an unexpected surprise for his audience and his opponent. If Yuji had been dueling, he would have used Finishing Hold, but Go isn't Yuji. I hope I managed to explain that well enough.

Second, Sawatari vs. Katsumi Ishikawa, an OC. Credit for the name goes to Ethan Kironus, who suggested it. Let me just say this: Yang Zings are _awesome_. I didn't know too much of the archetype before writing this duel, and let me just say, these guys are one of the better archetypes I've written. I was sorely tempted to have Katsumi win; the Deck is just that good. But Sawatari, more than any other character, needed a win, and I hope I showed off just how he could win against such a powerful Deck.

Thank you for reading Chapter 16. I hope I gave a good opening for the Friendship Cup. Who do you think Go and Sawatari will be dueling next? Will they win their next duels, too?


	17. Chapter 17: Feathers in the Void

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to ZarcEternal, Unknowedz, D3lph0xL0v3r, RevTrickshot, SoulMatter, HunterHQ, RoyalTwinFangs, Guest, Unknown, Lightning, YuGiOh fan, Alien Force, ThePLOThand, SakushiRyu, Ethan Kironus, Guest, king, suppes1, Dinomain, Noobmaster, Guest, savagemaster1999, skydragonknight57, yuman28, streetlife34, LazinessRules, FlameFireZero X, Yugifan101, Lindia Fullmoon, Slimslam, Dyna-mate, Guest, the dragoon of END, electriuser, Lind. , Gigagagagigo, and Kai b-19 for reviewing Chapter 16.

In response to several reviews asking for updates, let me dispel a popular illusion: Asking. For. Updates. Doesn't. Make. Me. Write. Faster.

yuman28: Yuji will not use Spiritcode Talker or Decode Talker Heatsoul ever. Decode Talker Extended… we'll see.

Yugifan101: There's already a deck list of Yuji's cards on my profile page. It's near the bottom since the Hidden Memories card and deck lists are up top.

electriuser: Yes, that's a duel I don't plan to change. And because of the damage it caused to the arena, it will also be the very last duel of the Round of 32.

Lind. : No opening as of yet. Might get one later, but not now.

Gigagagagigo: No.

Now, please enjoy Chapter 17!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Feathers in the Void**

Yuji yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up in bed, he looked out the window at the Duel Palace far below.

"Today's the second day of the Friendship Cup," he noted with a frown. "I wonder who's dueling today." _And if it is me, then I'll win._

He didn't have to wait long for breakfast to arrive – pancakes with maple syrup, a fruit bowl, and orange juice – and shortly after he finished eating, the television turned on as fireworks went off around the tower.

"The City is one! We are all friends! Doing great, everyone!" Melissa cheered into her microphone. "Now, the second day of the Friendship Cup is upon us! The first match in today's line-up is… Crow Hogan vs. Lua!"

Yuji blinked. "Crow? So it's his turn?" Then he frowned at the picture of Crow's opponent. "That's…"

"What the hell?" Go growled, glaring at the screen. "That's a kid!"

The picture showed a young boy with green eyes and blue-green hair pulled back into a ponytail, except for two bangs on the sides that fell down to his shoulders. In the picture, he wore a blue shirt with golden lines across it under a short-sleeved white jacket, along with white shorts, a dark blue belt, and blue sneakers. And it was clear to everyone that the boy couldn't have been older than Reira.

Go scowled. "I thought that when Reira was replaced, they'd decided to not allow children to participate. Guess I was wrong."

Yuji continued to frown at the screen. "If he managed to enter the tournament, he must have skills, at least around Katsumi's or Sawatari's level."

Shinji scowled at the television. "Even if this is a kid, he's still a Tops," he muttered. "Don't forget that, Crow."

"And now our first participant enters!" Melissa said. "Give it up for Crow Hogan!" Crow and his Blackbird shot in through the entrance. Unlike most participants and like Shinji, Crow wore his normal clothes.

The orange-haired man grit his teeth. _I don't want to put on a show for the Tops,_ he thought. _And there's no way I want to duel a kid. But this is my chance!_ He looked up at the tower where he had spent the night, along with the other participants. _Shinji, I'll fight alongside you! To provide justice for the Commons that the Tops have trampled over!_

"Next, we have our youngest competitor, since Reira ended up not dueling!" Melissa said. "Give it up for Lua!" The boy, wearing a light blue racing suit, entered the stadium. The Duel Runner he rode was smaller, colored yellow, and had three wheels with two antennae extended upwards in the back.

"Yeah!" Lua cheered, waving at the crowd. The he pointed at himself with his thumb, grinned, and winked. "I'm going to win this!"

Yuji frowned. _So that's now children ride Duel Runners,_ he mused. _They ride smaller ones._

Lua rode up to the starting line where Crow waited. "Hey, man!" he said. "Don't take it easy on me! I want to go all out!"

Crow narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in this to put on a show!" he said. "You should probably go home, kid. I don't want to-."

"Kid?!" Lua repeated. Then he grit his teeth angrily. "Don't call me that! I may be twelve, but I'm a good duelist! My Duel Runner may be small, but it can keep up with the best! Don't look down on me just because I'm small!"

"I wasn't-."

"You were! Well, it doesn't matter! This _kid_ will be kicking your butt!"

Crow blinked and then sighed. "I give up…" he muttered.

"Looks like our competitors are already fired up!" Melissa said. "Let's get this show on the road! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

The countdown appeared as Crow and Lua both readied themselves. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The timer hit 0, and they both shot forward.

"Duel!"

 **Crow Hogan: 4000 LP**

 **Lua: 4000 LP**

"Crow Hogan takes the lead!" Melissa said as Crow pulled ahead. "Will he take the first corner?"

Crow grit his teeth, determined to press forward, until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look, he gasped.

"Frank! Amanda! Tanner!"

The three kids were being chased by two guards. _What are they doing here?_ he wondered. Then he gasped and looked ahead. He had only been distracted for a couple of seconds, but those seconds had been enough for Lua to pull ahead and take the first turn.

"In a complete reversal, the first turn goes to Lua!"

"Yes!" the boy cheered. "My Duel Runner may be smaller than yours, but it has the latest technology in it! It can go just as fast as all the others!"

Shinji grit his teeth. "Typical Tops, rubbing their wealth in our faces…" His scowl turned into a frown. _Why did you fall behind, Crow? You looked like you saw something…_

"My turn!" Lua declared. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon!" A yellow cellphone appeared on his field. But then it shifted into a yellow humanoid machine.

 **Morphtronic Celfon ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "A Level 1 monster with 100 attack points? It must have a strong effect…"

"Celfon's effect activates! When it is in Attack Position, I can dial a number between 1 and 6, and then reveal that number of cards. And if there is a Level 4 or lower 'Morphtronic' monster among them, I can Special Summon it! Dial… on!" The numbers on Celfon's chest lit up, before settling on 3. "The result is three! So I'll reveal three cards!" Lua took the top three cards of his Deck, looked at them, then smiled. "Yes! I Special Summon Morphtronic Magnen!" A giant blue magnet with red ends appeared in Defense Position.

 **Morphtronic Magnen ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"So long as Magnen is in Defense Position, you cannot attack my other monsters!" Lua said.

"I see," Go nodded. "His Morphtronic monsters' effects change depending on their battle positions. An interesting playstyle, and they seem to have strong effects." He frowned in thought. "However, they have very low attack points. How is he going to compensate for that?"

"I Set two cards," Lua said. "I end my turn."

"Lua brought out two monsters! Lua may be our youngest contestant, but he's doing well for himself!"

Crow grit his teeth. "I'll have to finish this fast so I can look for those kids!" he muttered. "My turn! Draw! When there are no cards on my field, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gust the Backblast!" A birdman with gray and green feathers and dark blue wings appeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Gust the Backblast ATK 900 DEF 1400 LVL: 2**

Lua smirked. "I was hoping for that! Trap activate! Triggered Summon!"

"What?" Crow gasped.

"That's just like what that Katsumi girl did!" Sawatari remembered.

"Since you Special Summoned, we can now both Special Summon monsters from our hands!" Lua continued. "I summon a 2nd Morphtronic Magnen!" Another large blue and red magnet appeared in Defense Position.

 **Morphtronic Magnen ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"And now that my second Magnen is on the field, everything is perfect!" The two Magnens shot electricity at each other, creating an electric gate. "Since both Magnens are in Defense Position, you cannot attack! This is my Magnet Lock!"

"Amazing!" Melissa cheered. "Lua has created an attack lock!"

Crow frowned but then smirked. "Of course, that card lets me Special Summon as well. Come, Blackwing – Harmattan the Dust!" A long-legged bird with dark brown feathers and a yellow belly appeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Harmattan the Dust ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Harmattan the Dust's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can increase its Level by that of another 'Blackwing' monster I control. I increase its Level by Gust the Backblast's Level!"

 **Blackwing – Harmattan the Dust LVL: 2→4**

"Since there is a 'Blackwing' monster on my field, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Oroshi the Squall!" A short bird with black feathers and wings and a red belly appeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Oroshi the Squall ATK 400 DEF 600 LVL: 1**

"I tune the Level 1 Oroshi the Squall to the Level 2 Gust the Backblast and Level 4 Harmattan the Dust!" Oroshi the Squall became a single green ring that encircled the other two birds, who turned into six white stars. Light surged through the rings as Crow chanted.

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower!" A man wearing purple armor with two wings – one made of metal and the other made of black feathers, emerged from the light in Attack Position and swung a katana.

 **Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Crow's brought out a Synchro Monster with 2600 attack points!"

Yuji frowned. "That's Crow's ace monster. But what is he…?"

Lua smiled widely at Crow's monster. "Oh, that's so cool! A Synchro Monster like that…" Then he shook his head. "Ahem! Cool or not, so long as my Magnet Lock is in play, you cannot attack!" He looked at Crow's face and became confused. Crow was looking out over the audience. What was he doing?

"Since I used Oroshi the Squall to Synchro Summon," Crow said, "I can change the battle position of a monster on the field!"

"What?" Leo gasped.

"I change your first Magnen to Attack Position!" One of the magnets transformed, turning into a humanoid machine with claws.

"Oh! With this, Crow has broken Lua's attack lock!"

"However, since one Magnen is in Defense Position, he can still only attack that one," Selena remarked.

"Next, I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" A white bird with a black brow appeared.

 **Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North ATK 1300 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Blizzard's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Blackwing' monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Come, Harmattan the Dust!" The long-legged bird with dark brown feathers reappeared.

 **Blackwing – Harmattan the Dust ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Harmattan the Dust's effect activates! I increase its Level by Blizzard's Level!"

 **Blackwing – Harmattan the Dust LVL: 2→4**

"I tune Level 2 Blizzard the Far North to Level 4 Harmattan the Dust!" Crow proclaimed. The former monster became two rings that encircled Harmattan, who turned into four stars. Light surged through the rings. "This heroic bird of prey wields the sword of legends! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 6! Blackwing – Nothung the Starlight!" Another humanoid bird, this one with black wings and black armor, wielding a massive sword with four prongs on the hilt, emerged from the light in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Nothung the Starlight ATK 2400 DEF 1600 LVL: 6**

In their respective rooms, Yuji, Shinji, and Kiryu all frowned.

"Nothung the Starlight's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, you take 800 points of damage and one of your monsters loses 800 attack and defense points!"

"What?" Lua gasped.

"I target Celfon!" Nothung swung his sword, generating a beam of light that struck Celfon, then moved on to Lua. The boy and monster both screamed.

 **Lua: 4000→3200 LP**

 **Morphtronic Celfon ATK 100→0 DEF 100→0**

"Eh? He targeted Celfon?" Melissa said confusedly. "Not Magnen? Why?"

"Raikiri the Rain Shower's effect activates!" Crow declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy cards you control up to the number of 'Blackwing' monsters I control. I'll destroy both Magnens!" Raikiri swung his sword and created a blast of lightning that tore through both Magnens and made Lua wince.

"With both Magnens gone, Celfon is all alone!" Melissa said. "If Crow attacks with both monsters, Lua will lose! Will we witness a one-turn-kill!?"

"Battle!" Crow said. "Raikiri attacks Celfon!" The swordsman sent another blade of lightning, this time aimed at Celfon.

Lua smirked and gestured to his field. "Continuous Trap activate!" he declared. "Morphtronic Bind!"

"What?" Crow gasped. An interwoven net of wires appeared in front of Lua's field. Raikiri's attack struck the net but dissipated and left the net intact. "What is this?"

"So long as I control a 'Morphtronic' monster, Morphtronic Bind prevents your Level 4 and higher monsters from attacking or changing their battle positions!" Lua revealed.

Crow grit his teeth. "Damn it. I end my turn."

"Crow attempted to beat Lua in one turn, but with a single Trap Card, Lua has turned the duel around!"

Yuji frowned. "What was that, Crow?"

"Raikiri can destroy cards up to the number of 'Blackwing' monsters on the field," Kiryu noted. "But Crow could have activated it prior to Synchro Summoning Nothung and destroyed three cards instead of two. He either could have gotten rid of Morphtronic Bind or Celfon but didn't."

Shinji scowled. "What's with you, Crow? Why are you distracted? And why are you trying to end this so quickly?"

Lua laughed. "My plan worked! Even though I lost my Magnens, I retained Celfon. This is what you get for underestimating me!" He turned back to look at Crow, only to see that he was looking over the audience again. "What are you…?"

Lua grit his teeth. "Hey, pay attention to the duel!" he shouted. "Are you not taking this seriously? Are you mocking me?" He growled. "Fine then! I'll show you just how strong I am! My turn! Draw!" When he saw the card he drew, he smirked. "I activate the Spell Card: Machine Duplication! This lets me Special Summon two monsters with the same name as a Machine monster I control with 500 attack points or less!"

Crow gasped. "What?"

"I Special Summon two more Celfons, one in Attack Position and another in Defense Position!" Two more yellow phones appeared, but one changed into its humanoid form while the other stayed as a phone.

 **Morphtronic Celfon ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1 x 2**

"Lua now has three Celfons!" Melissa said cheerily.

"I activate the effect of the Defense Position Celfon!" Lua continued. "Once per turn, I dial a number between 1 and 6, then I can look at the cards on the top of my Deck equal to the number I dial!" The numbers on Celfon dialed, then stopped at 4. "I dialed 4, so I look at four cards." Lua looked at the cards, then placed them back on his Deck. "Now I activate the effect of one of my Attack Position Celfons! Dial… on!" Another Celfon dialed, and this one stopped at 2. "Yes! I reveal two cards and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Morphtronic' monster among them. I Special Summon the Level 4 Morphtronic Slingen in Attack Position!" A slingshot appeared, but then transformed into a purple and pink humanoid, with the sling attached to its hands.

 **Morphtronic Slingen ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"I activate the effect of my last Celfon! Dial… on!" The third Celfon dialed, then stopped at 3. "3! So I pick up three cards!" He looked at the cards and grinned. "Yes! I summon Morphtronic Remoten in Attack Position!" A white remote appeared, then arms and legs extended from its sides.

 **Morphtronic Remoten ATK 300 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Five monsters all at once…" Yuzu said in surprise.

Lua laughed. "It's time to show off just how awesome my Deck really is! Slingen's effect activates! Once per turn, when it is in Attack Position, I can Tribute a 'Morphtronic' monster to destroy a card on the field!" Crow gasped. "I Tribute the Celfon you weakened with Nothung's effect to destroy Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Celfon leapt into Slingen's slingshot, which then launched it at Raikiri. The birdman cried out as it exploded, making Crow wince.

"And now you lost your ace monster!" Lua taunted. "The Attack Position Remoten's effect activates! By banishing a 'Morphtronic' monster from my Graveyard, I can add a 'Morphtronic' monster with the same Level from my Deck to my hand. I banish the Level 1 Celfon to add the Level 1 Morphtronic Smartfon to my hand. And now, by banishing a Magnen from my Graveyard, I Special Summon Morphtronic Smartfon!" Another phone appeared in Attack Position, except this one was pink and had no number buttons. The phone then transformed, gaining legs, arms, and eyes at the top.

 **Morphtronic Smartfon ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Smartfon cannot be Normal Summoned or Set," Lua said. "But when it is in Attack Position, I can dial a number between 1 and 6, then pick up cards equal to what I dial. And if there is a 'Morphtronic' card among them, I can add it to my hand!"

"I see," Yuji noted. "A variation of Celfon's effect; it has more targets than Celfon but adds to the hand instead of summoning."

"Dial… on!" A keypad appeared on Smartfon's chest and started flashing. Then it stopped on 4. "The number is 4, so I pick up four cards!" Lua looked at his cards and smiled. "Yes! I add Morphtronic Revenge to my hand."

Lua's face turned serious. "And now it's time for me to show what I'm really capable of! I tune Level 3 Remoten to Level 4 Slingen!" Said monsters turned into three rings that encircled four stars. Light surged through the rings. "Freely rain down the imperial wrath of steel upon this guy! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 7! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" A large yellow mechanical dragon with red lines covering its body emerged from the light in Attack Position. A drill was attached to its left arm and a shovel to its right.

 **Power Tool Mecha Dragon ATK 2300 DEF 2500 LVL: 7**

"Oh! Lua has brought out his own Synchro Monster!" Melissa said as the audience cheered.

"That monster is weaker than Nothung," Serena noted. "It must have an effect that can compensate for it."

"How's that? Isn't my Power Tool Mecha Dragon so cool?" Lua asked Crow. "Well it's too soon to be impressed! I activate the Equip Spell Card: Power Pickaxe and equip it to Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" The shovel on the dragon's right arm was replaced by a large orange pickaxe. "Power Tool Mecha Dragon's effect activates! Since an Equip Spell Card was equipped to it, I can draw a card!"

Lua drew and smirked. "Perfect! I activate the Spell Card: Level Mirroring! This lets me change the Level of a monster I control to the Level of a monster you control!"

"A monster I control?" Crow blinked.

"I change Smartfon's Level to Nothung's!"

 **Morphtronic Smartfon LVL: 1→6**

Crow's eyes widened. "Level 6? And he has two Celfons left…"

"I tune the Level 6 Smartfon to Level 1 Celfon!" The former monster turned into six rings, while the Attack Position Celfon turned into a single star. Light surged through the rings as Lua chanted, "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 7! The envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Another yellow metal dragon, this one identical to Power Tool Mecha Dragon, save for a lack of red lines on its body, emerged from the light and roared in Attack Position.

 **Power Tool Dragon ATK 2300 DEF 2500 LVL: 7**

"Just like Crow did last turn, Lua brings out two powerful Synchro Monsters!"

Yuji frowned. "Those two dragons look very similar. Like they are counterparts or something…"

"Power Tool Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can reveal three Equip Spell Cards from my Deck, then you randomly choose one to add to my hand. I reveal Double Tool C&D, Rocket Pilder, and Break! Draw!"

Crow grit his teeth as three face-down cards appeared on his Duel Runner's screen. "I choose the middle one," he said.

Lua grinned. "Perfect! You just added the Equip Spell Card: Double Tool C&D to my hand, which I'll now activate and equip to Power Tool Dragon!" The mechanical dragon's drill and shovel were replaced by an even bigger drill and a buzz saw. "Double Tool C&D's effect changes depending on whose turn it is. When it's my turn, Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 attack points!" Crow gasped.

 **Power Tool Dragon ATK 2300→3300**

"I activate Power Pickaxe's effect! Once per turn, I can banish a monster from your Graveyard whose Level is equal to or lower than Power Tool Mecha Dragon's. I'll banish Raikiri from your Graveyard!"

Lua smirked and pointed to his field. "Time to show you my awesomeness! Battle! Power Tool Mecha Dragon attacks Nothung the Starlight!"

"Eh!?" Melissa gasped in shock as the mechanical dragon with a pickaxe charged the birdman with a sword. "But Power Tool Mecha Dragon has fewer attack points than Nothung!"

Lua's smirk never left. "The effect of the equipped Power Pickaxe activates! When Power Tool Mecha Dragon attacks, it gains attack points equal to half the attack points of the banished Raikiri!"

Crow gasped. "What?"

 **Power Tool Mecha Dragon ATK 2300→3600**

"Continue your attack! Full Metal Demolition!" The dragon brought the pickaxe down and cut Nothung head to toe, destroying it in an explosion and making Crow wince.

 **Crow Hogan: 4000→2800 LP**

 **Power Tool Mecha Dragon ATK 3600→2300**

"You have no cards left, 2800 Life Points, and Power Tool Dragon has 3300 attack points!" Lua pointed out. "Victory is mine!"

Crow grit his teeth. "Don't count on it! I can still turn this around!"

"No you can't!" Lua shouted back. "You lost the moment you stopped paying attention!" Crow's eyes widened. "I'm not an idiot; I know you made a misplay earlier with Raikiri's effect! You haven't taken this duel seriously since the start! Why? What's so important to you that you can't focus on your opponent?!"

Crow grit his teeth and looked at the audience again. This time, he found what he was looking for. "Those kids!" he said aloud. Lua gasped and turned to look. Sure enough, there were three kids, all younger than him, being cornered by three guards.

"Run!" Crow cried out. Frank pushed one of the guards down, then led the other two kids towards an exit.

"That's what you're focusing on?" Lua asked in surprise. "Those kids? Who are they?"

"…"

Crow frowned. "They were some kids I found one day, huddling together for protection from the rain. At first, I thought I'd just let them have some food before chasing them out, but…" He smiled to himself. "They made me laugh. I don't even know how many years it had been since I last laughed. So I took them in, and we stayed like that since."

Lua remained silent as Crow continued, "If I didn't have them, I don't know what would have become of me. That's why I want to set an example for them. And why I agreed to join this tournament. I want to win and show them that even we can do something!"

"…You're just like him," Lua said, sounding like he just had an epiphany.

"Huh?" Crow blinked. Lua sped down so that he was right next to Crow.

"I have a twin sister," Lua explained. "Luka. Both of our parents work all the time, so it's just us all the time. And Luka gets sick easily. Three years ago, when we were alone and Luka was healthy, I dragged her out on an adventure. I was bored, and sick of being left alone in the Tops all the time. So I took her to the Commons."

Crow gasped. "I didn't think that Luka and I would get in trouble; I just wanted some excitement. Well we found it; we got attacked by a gang, who were upset to see a few Tops down there. It didn't matter that we were children, or that my sister wouldn't hurt anyone. All that mattered to them was that we were Tops. I'm not sure what they had planned, and I really don't want to know. But then… he appeared."

Lua smiled excitedly. "He just leapt into the gang's midst and beat them all up! It was the greatest thing I ever saw! And once they were all down, he took me and Luka back to the Tops. But once we were there, he left. We didn't even get a chance to thank him. Or even learn his name… Until he won the Friendship Cup a month later."

Crow's eyes widened as he stared at Lua. "Jack Atlas saved me and my sister. Despite us being Tops, and him being a Commons, he saved us and didn't even ask for a reward or anything. And in all this time… Ever since that adventure, my parents had forbidden me and Luka from leaving our house. This is the first time I've been out of that place in three years. I never got to go to the parties Jack went to, or even get close to him. I never got to say the one thing I always wanted to say. The one thing he deserves."

Lua looked Crow in the eye, as serious as he could be. "I want to thank Jack. I entered the Friendship Cup because it was the only way to do so. I'm going to win this duel, I'm going to face Jack in the finale! And when I do, I'll look him in the eye and thank him for saving me and my sister!"

"Jack… saved you?" Crow whispered.

"He did." Lua smiled. "You're the same as him, aren't you? You took in those three kids because you were worried about them, right?"

"I… I did do that, but…"

Crow frowned. _Jack Atlas is a traitor to the Commons,_ he thought. _We thought he would make things better for us, but he didn't lift a finger. He just became a Tops. But he saved this kid and his sister, without even asking for a reward… Who are you, Jack Atlas?_

"Crow!"

The man gasped and turned to the stands, where Frank, Amanda, and Tanner had evaded the guards and were now cheering. "Do your best!" "Win this!"

Lua smiled. "They really look up to you, just like I look up to Jack," he said. "So for their sake, are you going to take this duel seriously now?"

Crow blinked and then smiled back. "Yeah! You bet!" He sped up, this time taking the lead.

"The battle isn't over!" Lua declared. "Power Tool Dragon attacks you directly!" The mechanical dragon charged Crow, a buzz saw raised.

"Is it over?" Melissa wondered.

Crow grit his teeth, then charged up the side of the stadium. He flipped through the air and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Card: Sacred Gem!" he declared. The card showed a blue gem with a lighter blue cross on it. "This increases my Life Points by 600!"

 **Crow Hogan: 2800→3400 LP**

Power Tool Dragon's buzz saw, struck true, hitting Crow and making him spin out. But it didn't take him long to regain control of his Blackbird and resume a position behind Lua.

 **Crow Hogan: 3400→100 LP**

"That riding technique was so cool!" Lua cheered. "Still, I clearly have the advantage. I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Crow managed to survive the turn by the skin of his teeth!" Melissa cheered. "Will he be able to turn this around?"

"Possibly, but it will be difficult," Yuji thought aloud. "Lua has Power Tool Dragon, Power Tool Mecha Dragon, and Morphtronic Celfon in Defense Position. Even without them, Lua's Morphtronic Bind Trap Card keeps Crow's Level 4 and higher monsters from attacking or changing their battle positions." He narrowed his eyes. "How will you solve this, Crow?"

"My turn! Draw!"

"Since it is no longer my turn, the effect of Double Tool C&D changes," Lua interjected. "Power Tool Dragon loses its attack boost, but in exchange, you cannot attack my other monsters, and any monster that battles Power Tool Dragon is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step."

 **Power Tool Dragon ATK 3300→2300**

Crow looked at his card and frowned. "I suppose I'll have to work with this. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Burial from a Different Dimension! This lets me return up to three banished monsters to the Graveyard. I return Raikiri to my Graveyard. Then, since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gofu the Vague Shadow!" A small brown bird wrapped in chains and surrounded by a pale-yellow shadow shaped like a bird appeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Gofu the Vague Shadow ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 5**

Yuji's eyes widened. "Crow, you're-!"

Kiryu smirked. "So that's Crow's endgame."

"Since Gofu the Vague Shadow was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon two Vague Shadow Tokens in Attack Position!" Two ghosts that resembled birds appeared.

 **Vague Shadow Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1 x 2**

"I tune Level 5 Gofu the Vague Shadow to the two Level 1 Vague Shadow Tokens!" Crow smirked as the chained bird became five rings. "When I use Gofu the Vague Shadow to Synchro Summon, I can Synchro Summon from the Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck!"

Lua gasped. "From the Graveyard?!"

The two tokens turned into stars and light surged through the rings. "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Phantom Synchro! Cascade, Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower!" The armored birdman reappeared in Attack Position and swung his katana.

 **Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"What?" Melissa said as she and the audience reacted in shock. "Crow Synchro Summoned from the Graveyard and revived his ace monster!"

"I didn't even know a Synchro Summon like this existed…" Lua said in awe.

Crow smirked. "The cards of the Commons don't die that easily. We can't afford all the powerful ace monsters many Tops use in their Decks. That's why we have to make do with what we have. And we Commons treasure every card we have!"

"Well spoken, Crow," Shinji muttered.

Kiryu smiled to himself.

"I activate the Spell Card: Synchro Treasure!" Crow continued. The card showed a briefcase that contained numerous Synchro Monster cards. "This lets me draw a card for each Synchro Monster on the field, but I cannot add cards from my Deck to my hand for the rest of the turn. There are three Synchro Monsters, so I draw three cards."

Crow placed his hand on his Deck. "This draw will determine the outcome of this duel!" he declared. "Here I go!" He drew and looked at his cards. He smiled.

"Yes! Since I control exactly one 'Blackwing' monster, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gladius the Midnight Sun!" A humanoid bird wearing gray armor with white wings wielding two short swords appeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Gladius the Midnight Sun ATK 800 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"I summon Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak!" A black bird with long legs and a long beak appeared.

 **Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak ATK 700 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"Raikiri's effect activates!" Crow declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy cards you control up to the number of 'Blackwing' monsters I control. I control three, so I'll destroy Morphtronic Bind, Power Tool Dragon, and Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" Raikiri shot a burst of lightning from his sword at Lua's field.

The boy grit his teeth but gestured to one of his dragons. "If Power Tool Dragon would be destroyed, I can send a card equipped to it to the Graveyard instead!" The lightning struck and disintegrated Lua's other dragon and Trap Card, but Power Tool Dragon's hands simply returned to their original forms.

Crow smiled. "It would be boring if that was all it would take. I tune Level 4 Kochi the Daybreak to Level 3 Gladius the Midnight Sun!" His monsters turned into four rings that encircled three stars. Light surged through the rings. "Jet-black wings, spread to the edge of the world! Become the master of the gathering storm! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Blackwing Tamer – Obsidian Hawk Joe!" A man with black feathered wings, red feathers attached to his head and right shoulder, and gold armor covering his left shoulder and arm, emerged from the light in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing Tamer – Obsidian Hawk Joe ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Another ace monster? That's so cool!" Lua said with excitement.

"Wait till you see what he can do!" Crow said. "Obsidian Hawk Joe's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Winged Beast monster from my Graveyard."

"What?" Lua gasped.

"Resurrect, Nothung the Starlight!" The black-armored birdman with a large sword reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Blackwing – Nothung the Starlight ATK 2400 DEF 1600 LVL: 6**

"Nothung the Starlight's effect activates! Since it was Special Summoned, you take 800 points of damage, and Power Tool Dragon loses 800 attack and defense points!" Nothung swung his sword and sent a beam of light crashing into said dragon and its owner, making both of them cringe.

 **Power Tool Dragon ATK 2300→1500 DEF 2500→1700**

 **Lua: 3200→2400 LP**

"Battle!" Crow declared. "Nothung attacks Power Tool Dragon!" The birdman slashed right through the mechanical dragon, destroying it and making Lua wince.

 **Lua: 2400→1500 LP**

"Raikiri now attacks Celfon!" Said monster cut through Celfon with his katana, destroying it.

"Lua is defenseless now!" Melissa said.

"Defenseless but not out!" Lua countered. "Trap activate! Morphtronic Revenge!" The card showed a monster falling into a hole while Morphtronic Boomboxen and Morphtronic Celfon watched and laughed. "Since my 'Morphtronic' monster was destroyed by battle, I can target and destroy a monster you control!" Lua smirked. "I'll destroy Obsidian Hawk Joe!"

"If Crow loses that monster, then Lua will survive the turn," Yuji noted.

"Ha! With this, I'll beat you next turn!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Lua gasped as he realized Crow was smirking. "Obsidian Hawk Joe's effect activates! If it is the target of your effect or attack, I can change that target to another 'Blackwing' monster I control!"

Lua's eyes widened. "What?"

"I change your target to Nothung!" Said monster disintegrated at Crow's words.

"Lua attempted to destroy Obsidian Hawk Joe, but Crow redirected it!"

Lua stared at the winged monster. "So this is why you attacked with Nothung and Raikiri first… to trick me into targeting Obsidian Hawk Joe!"

Crow nodded in response. "This is the end! Obsidian Hawk Joe attacks directly! Assault Claw!" The red, black, and golden man launched a burst of energy from his clawed right hand. Lua screamed as the attack hit him, making his Duel Runner vent steam and come to a stop.

 **Lua: 1500→0 LP**

"The duel is over! The winner is Crow Hogan!"

"Well done, Crow!" Shinji cheered.

Kiryu smirked and crossed his arms. "Glad to see you mastered that trick, Crow."

Yuya frowned to himself. "A kid like that… is being sent underground. I definitely won't accept this tournament!"

Crow stopped at the pit areas and removed his helmet with a sigh. "Damn. That was more intense than I thought it would be," he muttered.

"Crow!"

He turned to see Frank, Amanda, and Tanner cheering for his victory in the audience. More amusingly, the two guards who had been chasing them were cheering right next to them. When the kids realized this, they started running again.

"Crow, keep doing your best!" Frank shouted. "We'll come cheer you on again!"

Crow smiled in relief as a crowd of people cut the guards off from chasing his kids.

"That was awesome!"

Crow turned as Lua walked up to him with a big smile. "You're just as cool as Jack!" the kid said excitedly.

Crow's smile turned bitter and then he frowned. "You children in the Tops… you really admire Jack, don't you?"

"Huh?" Lua blinked as he noticed Crow's expression. "Yeah, we do. Isn't the same for kids in the Commons?"

"…Yeah, I suppose it is."

Lua frowned in thought. "That Shinji guy from yesterday, do you know him?"

Crow nodded. "Yes. He's my friend. Though… we do disagree on some things."

Lua's frown deepened. "He talked about how all the Tops are bad, about how all we do is oppress the Commons. But my sister… she hasn't oppressed anyone! She's the nicest, sweetest person I now! She couldn't hurt a fly! Does she deserve to be hated just because she's a Tops?"

Crow gasped and then frowned. "…No. No, she doesn't."

Lua blinked and then smiled. "Hey, sorry for being all heavy there. But, if you see your friend, could you ask him to tone it down? I mean, I know there are bad Tops like there are bad Commons, like the gang who attacked us, but there are also good Tops and good Commons, like you and Jack!"

Crow mulled those words over for a few seconds before smiling. "I suppose you're right, Lua." He held out his hand. "Good luck from now on."

Lua took his hand and shook it. "You too! And seeing as how I can't tell Jack myself, will you thank him for me when you meet him in the finals?"

Crow nodded. "Yeah. I will."

Lua was then led away by two guards while Crow was led back to the Duel Palace. All the while, he was frowning to himself. _Shinji isn't wrong in his hatred of the Tops,_ he thought. _They steal away everything good that happens to us. But… that kid wasn't bad. He just wanted to look out for his sister and thank the person who saved them. And Jack… he's a traitor to us, but he still helped those two._ His brow furrowed in confusion. _Is Shinji's way really for the best?_

* * *

Yuji leaned back in his chair. "Well, that was more like it," he said. Crow had made a misplay his first turn, but he had redeemed himself the second turn. It just went to show that like Yugo, Crow was a brilliant idiot.

"And now that we're all pumped up, let's move on to the second match of the day!" Melissa cheered. "First on the scene is Makoto Tanaka!" The images showed a man with sweptback blonde hair in a black and gray three-piece-suit. The man himself came out riding a golden Duel Runner in a gold and gray riding suit.

Shinji grit his teeth. "Another Tops. And this one has absolutely no shame in displaying his wealth…"

Makoto reached the starting line and sneered. "It doesn't matter who I duel," he said. "It is my destiny to reach the top."

"And now we welcome our second competitor! Give it up for Lotten!"

Kiryu and Shinji both gasped. "Lotten?!"

On his way back to his room, Crow looked up in surprise. "Lotten?! Seriously?!"

The Duel Runner that came out was about twice the size of a regular Duel Runner, with two wheels in front and two larger wheels in back. It was painted black and gray, and the front and back ends both resembled drills. The man riding it wore a white button-up shirt underneath a dark brown vest, while he himself had tanned skin and dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with three long bangs.

Shinji grit his teeth. "Damn it! What is that bastard doing here?!"

Makoto looked up at his opponent as he reached the starting line. "Hmm. Another Commons dreg," he said dismissively. "You should give up now. Someone like you will fall easily before the power I possess."

Lotten sneered right back. "Well, we're in agreement on one thing," he said. "This duel will be short. Tops dogs like you always fall so easily."

"What was that?! You dare talk back to me?!"

"Hey!" Melissa complained. "No fighting! This tournament is meant to bring people together!"

"If you wanted to bring people together, you shouldn't have brought him," Kiryu muttered darkly, glaring at Lotten with dislike.

"Oh, I'll just start! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

The countdown appeared. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The timer hit 0 and both duelists shot forward.

"Duel!"

 **Lotten: 4000 LP**

 **Makoto Tanaka: 4000 LP**

"Both of them are going full throttle from the start!" Melissa cheered. "But who will take the first corner?"

Makoto smirked as he pulled ahead. "Obviously me! No way a Tops like me would fall behind a Commons dog!"

Sure enough, Makoto took the first turn. As he laughed and boasted about his superiority, he failed to notice the small smile on Lotten's face.

"It's my turn!" Makoto said. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Temple of the Six! Now, each time a 'Six Samurai' monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I place a Bushido Counter on my Field Spell, and your monsters lose 100 attack points for each Bushido Counter it has."

Yuji frowned on noticing that the surroundings didn't change. "Perhaps its dependent on the type of Field Spell," he mused. "Or maybe Reiji removed that feature for this version."

"I now activate the Spell Card: Shien's Smoke Signal! This lets me add a Level 3 or lower 'Six Samurai' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Secret Six Samurai – Genba to my hand. And now I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!" A four-armed swordsman in orange samurai armor appeared and swung his swords.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki ATK 200 DEF 2000 LVL: 3**

"Since I summoned a 'Six Samurai' monster, Temple of the Six gains a Bushido Counter."

 **Temple of the Six: 0 BC→1 BC**

"Kageki's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Six Samurai' monster from my hand. Come, Secret Six Samurai – Genba!" A ninja armed with several bandoliers of bombs appeared in Defense Position.

 **Secret Six Samurai – Genba ATK 500 DEF 2100 LVL: 2**

 **Temple of the Six: 1 BC→2 BC**

"Kageki's additional effect! When I control a 'Six Samurai' monster with a different name, it gains 1500 attack points!"

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki ATK 200→1700**

Makoto sneered. "The time is now. Since I control at least two 'Six Samurai' monsters, I can Special Summon Great Shogun Shien!" A man wearing red spiked armor and a purple cape appeared in Attack Position and swung a katana.

 **Great Shogun Shien ATK 2500 DEF 2400 LVL: 7**

"So long as Great Shogun Shien is on the field, you can only activate one Spell or Trap Card per turn! But that's not all! I tune Level 2 Genba to the Level 3 Kageki!" The former monster turned into two rings that encircled Kageki, who turned into three stars. "The warrior's flame that burns eternal! Become the fire that signals death! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!" A man in orange armor gilded with gold emerged from the light. He swung a sword even longer than Shien's as he took his place in Attack Position.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En ATK 2500 DEF 1400 LVL: 5**

 **Temple of the Six: 2 BC→3 BC**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"A strong opener by Makoto Tanaka! How will Lotten respond?"

Makoto smirked. _It doesn't matter how he responds. He cannot possibly win. Great Shogun Shien's effect prevents him from activating more than one Spell or Trap Card per turn. While Shi En can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and then destroy it. Thus, his Spell and Trap Cards are sealed. My Set card is Swift Samurai Storm, a Continuous Trap Card that increases my "Six Samurai" monsters' attack points by 300 after they battle. And to top it off, in case Shi En would be destroyed by an effect, I can simply banish Genba from the Graveyard instead._ His smirk widened into a sneer. _It doesn't matter what this Commons trash tries to do; my field is perfect!_

"Heh," Lotten chuckled. "Not bad. But everything you do is pointless right now. My turn! Draw! I Set five cards!"

"What?" Makoto and Melissa gasped. "You Set five cards?" his opponent asked. "What are you up to?"

"I summon Gatling Ogre!" A purple-skinned fiend with spiky blue hair appeared. It wore a brown trench coat embroidered with gold, and its left arm had been replaced by a magazine holder that fed a belt of bullets into the gun barrel attached to the fiend's waist. It's right hand held firm on a rotating handle.

 **Gatling Ogre ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

Makoto barked out a laugh. "800 attack points? Seriously? What can you do with that?"

"Defeat you," Lotten said dismissively. "Gatling Ogre's effect activates! By sending a Set card in my Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage." His smirk widened. "And I can activate this effect as many times as I want."

Makoto's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"I send all five cards to the Graveyard!" Gatling Ogre rotated its handle and started firing. Makoto screamed in pain as bullets rained down on him in a continuous hail. And when they finally stopped, his Duel Runner stopped as well.

 **Makoto Tanaka: 4000→3200→2400→1600→800→0 LP**

"Uh… huh?" Melissa grunted in shock. The audience was likewise slack-jawed at the display. "T-The winner, with a one-turn-kill, is… Lotten?"

Yuji stared at the television. "A one-turn-kill strategy?" He grit his teeth. "A strategy like that will be very difficult to overcome…"

Crow, who was back in his room, grit his teeth. "Lotten…"

"Normally I'd cheer the defeat of a Tops," Shinji growled. "But at the hands of that man…"

In the Security center, Roger smiled to himself. "It looks like Lotten has agreed to play his role." His smile widened as he remembered something…

* * *

 _Gah! Get the hell off me! Do you have any idea who I am?!"_

" _I know exactly who you are, Mr. Lotten."_

 _The man, restrained by two Security officers and surrounded by several others, looked up and gasped as Roger walked up to him._

" _You have been the leader of the Commons' most notorious underworld group for the last three years," Roger said succinctly. "Ever since your brother Malcolm's most unfortunate passing. Since then, you have had a hand in pretty much every criminal enterprise that goes on in the Commons."_

" _The Security director?" Lotten said in surprise. He grit his teeth. "Hey, what is this? I thought we had a deal-!"_

" _Deal? What deal? I certainly don't recall making a deal with you."_

" _Don't joke with me! Your people agreed! I keep my people from going too far and give info on suspected people, and you leave me and mine alone! It's thanks to me that you caught that Kiryu bastard! And now you're arresting me?"_

" _Hmm. I do recall an arrangement similar to what you discuss. But the other party started getting too bold, started expanding to the Tops. I can't exactly have that, can I?"_

 _Roger's smug smirk widened. "But, don't worry. This isn't a permanent arrest." Lotten gasped. "There is something I need from you. Something that, if you do it, will make me look the other way should you try such ventures again."_

"… _What do you want?"_

* * *

"Hopefully, Lotten will play his part well." Roger looked over his shoulder at the hulking figure behind him. "Oh? Do you want to duel him? Well, that can be arranged for the finals, but for now, we'll need Lotten to root out the undesirables."

"W-Well, that was shocking, but the duel is over. And we have to move on. Yes, move on." Melissa cleared her throat. "With that out of the way, let us move on to the third duel of the day! This duel's opponents are… Kyosuke Kiryu and Duel Chaser 667!"

Yuji blinked. "Kiryu's dueling? Against a Duel Chaser?" He frowned. "667? Why does that number sound familiar?"

"So it's Kiryu's turn," Crow muttered. "Good luck, old friend."

"Now, entering the stadium first is Kyosuke Kiryu!" The blue-haired man himself entered, still wearing his shirt and trench coat, riding a silver and gray Duel Runner with an angular nose and raised back.

Crow's eyes widened. "That Duel Runner is-!"

"That bastard still kept it?" Shinji whispered, his own eyes wide.

"Oh, Yuji's new friend is up now," Dennis said, crossing his legs with a smile. "Well, he handled three officers before, so one this time shouldn't be an issue."

"And now his opponent! Give a warm welcome to Duel Chaser 667!" The Duel Chaser rode in on his Security Duel Runner.

"Is that the guy I beat?" Yugo wondered before shaking his head. "No, that guy's number was 227. Who's this 667 guy?"

Yuji blinked and then narrowed his eyes. "Wait. Now I remember. 667 was the one Crow dueled."

DC-667 smirked to himself. _This is my chance!_ he thought. _After I failed to catch those two criminals, I was fired. But now the Security director has given me another chance!_ Then he frowned. _Even so, to have to face off against_ him?

"Looks like both duelists are ready!" Melissa said as Kiryu and DC-667 reached the starting line. "So let's get this-!"

"Wait!"

Melissa blinked as DC-667 interrupted her. "I have something I need to say!" he shouted. "Something everyone here needs to know!"

Yuji blinked. "What is he doing?"

"Oh?" Roger raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, 667?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Melissa complained. "We were just about to start the duel!"

"I know, but I cannot stay silent on this matter!" DC-667 continued. "I cannot stay silent while the most dangerous criminal in the City is right in front of me!"

"Most dangerous criminal?" "What does he mean?" "Now that I think about it, the name Kiryu…"

Crow narrowed his eyes. "Wait, is he going to…?"

"Three years ago, numerous Security stations across the City were bombed!" DC-667 declared. "Though no one lost their lives, many of my fellow officers, my friends and comrades, were severely injured. And the resulting panic that swept across the Tops and Commons gripped the entire City in fear! Fear of the one known as the Death God!"

Yuya, Sawatari, Serena, and Dennis all gasped.

"The one who did this most heinous crime was captured and imprisoned in the Facility's maximum-security wing! He was supposed to stay there for the rest of his life! And now I find out that he is right here in front of me!" He pointed dramatically at Kiryu, who simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Kyosuke Kiryu! The man responsible for the bombs, who tried to start a revolution! The so-called Death God himself!"

Excited, shocked, and terrified murmurs broke out among the crowd.

"N-No way," Yuya said in shock. "Kiryu bombed people? But… he's Yuji's friend. Yuji wouldn't make friends with someone like that, would he?"

 _It is impossible for any of you to understand me. That is why we cannot be friends._

Yuya's eyes widened as he remembered Yuji's words in the helicopter. Then he looked down in sadness. Did… Did Kiryu understand Yuji?

The crowd's murmurs turned into shouts, shouts of outrage and horror. And throughout it all, Kiryu just sat on his Duel Runner, looking ahead.

"Well?" DC-667 asked. "Don't you have anything to say, Death God? Will you attempt to deny the truth?!"

"No."

"You- what?"

Kiryu's single word had quieted the audience. He calmly looked at his opponent. "Denying the truth is foolish. Denying the past is even more so. Yes, I bombed Security. And yes, I was sent to the Facility for it."

"…And?" DC-667 asked through gritted teeth. "Do you have no regrets? Do you not feel ashamed of what you did?!"

"…Not really," Kiryu said, shocking his opponent. "Should I feel guilty for what was ultimately my choice? Do you feel guilty for any of the people you arrested?"

"Of course not! They were criminals and lawbreakers who deserved to be punished!"

"And how many actually deserved that? How many were arrested under false charges, or because someone just didn't like them?" Kiryu closed his eyes. "I am aware that what I did was wrong. Do I regret it? No. But I accept it. I accept that what I did was wrong. But your organization, your Security, perpetuates a system where its people blind themselves to the whims of one man."

Kiryu opened his eyes. "Hate me if you wish; you have that right. But don't lecture me on guilt or morality when Security has no leg to stand on."

DC-667 grit his teeth. "If that's how it's going to be, then I'll just arrest you here and now! Once I beat you, I'll take you back to the Facility myself!"

"W-Well, it looks like our duelists are fired up," Melissa said nervously. Then she looked at the calm, almost bored look on Kiryu's face. "Or… at least one of them is. Anyway, let's get things started! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

The countdown appeared in front of the two riders. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The counter hit 0, and the two sped off.

"Duel!"

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 4000 LP**

 **Duel Chaser 667: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first corner, you bastard!" DC-667 declared.

Kiryu didn't respond. Instead, he sped up and took a slight lead that ended with taking the corner.

"And the first turn goes to Kyosuke Kiryu!"

"Tch."

"My turn! I summon Infernity Mirage!" A slightly transparent fiend in blue shaman's robes with a red feathered headdress appeared.

 **Infernity Mirage ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

DC-667 gasped. "That's it? A monster with 0 attack points in Attack Position?" He grinned smugly. "Then this will be easier than I thought! My turn! Draw!"

"Take down that criminal, Duel Chaser!"

"Beat that Security's ass, Kiryu!"

Yuji raised an eyebrow as the crowds became divided again. The Tops started cheering for DC-667 while the Commons cheered for Kiryu. Or rather, half of the Commons cheered for Kiryu. The other half seemed divided on who to cheer for.

"I summon Marauding Captain!" An armored blonde man with two swords appeared.

 **Marauding Captain ATK 1200 DEF 400 LVL: 3**

"Marauding Captain's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. Come, Jutte Fighter!" A short man in robes armed with a jutte appeared in Attack Position.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK 700 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 3 Marauding Captain! A chase to the ends of Hell! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Goyo Chaser!" A man wearing voluminous red and black robes and armor appeared in Attack Position, armed with a particularly large jutte attached to a rope.

 **Goyo Chaser ATK 1900 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Goyo Arrow and equip it to Goyo Chaser!" A six-mouthed cannon appeared in Goyo Chaser's hands. "Once per turn, Goyo Arrow can inflict damage equal to Goyo Chaser's Level times 100! Take this!" The cannon fired a burst of energy at Kiryu, whose Duel Runner wobbled.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 4000→3500 LP**

"Duel Chaser 667 draws first blood!" Melisa commentated as the Tops cheered.

"Summoning a monster with 0 attack points. You really are arrogant," DC-667 mocked. "Now pay for that arrogance! Goyo Chaser attacks Infernity Mirage!" The monster spun his jutte and then threw it, but Kiryu gestured to his field.

"Continuous Trap activate! Depth Amulet! By discarding one card, your attack is negated!" Kiryu discarded as a barrier formed around Infernity Mirage, deflecting the jutte.

"What? Tch. I Set one card. I end my turn. But this isn't over! I'll win this duel and return you to the Facility, you scum!"

Kiryu just grunted. "My turn! Draw! Trap activate! Infernity Inferno! By discarding up to two cards, I can send the same number of 'Infernity' cards from my Deck to the Graveyard. I discard both cards in my hand to send Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Avenger to the Graveyard."

"Eh?" Melissa blinked. "Kiryu just discarded his entire hand! How is he going to do anything without any cards in his hand?"

Yuji smirked. "Don't underestimate Kiryu," Crow smugly said to himself. "He's the most dangerous when he has no cards in his hand."

Kiryu allowed his own small smirk to blossom. "Infernity Mirage's effect activates! Since I have no cards in my hand, I can Tribute it to Special Summon two 'Infernity' monsters from my Graveyard!"

"What?" DC-667 gasped.

"Resurrect, Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Destroyer!" Two fiends, one thin and wearing blue and green robes, the other large, brown-skinned, and wearing a blue vest; appeared in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Archfiend ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

 **Infernity Destroyer ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"Archfiend's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned while I have no cards in my hand, I can add an 'Infernity' card from my Deck to my hand." Kiryu took the card, then played it. "I Set one card. Battle! Destroyer attacks Chaser!" The fiend charged and punched Goyo Chaser, destroying it and making DC-667 wince.

 **DC-667: 4000→3600 LP**

"Destroyer's effect activates! When it destroys your monster and I have no cards in my hand, you take 1600 points of damage!" Destroyer lobbed blue flames at DC-667, who screamed in pain.

 **DC-667: 3600→2000 LP**

"N-No way!" "He just wiped out half of his Life Points!" "That's how you do it, Kiryu!"

Crow smirked. "Kiryu's Handless Combo is still as deadly as ever."

"And now Archfiend attacks you directly!" The fiend raised its hand and shot orange flames at DC-667, who grit his teeth and gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! Spirit Force! Since I would take battle damage, that damage becomes 0. Then, I can add a Warrior Tuner monster with 1500 or less defense points from my Graveyard to my hand." The flames sizzled out as DC-667 returned Jutte Fighter to his hand.

Kiryu just grunted in response. "I end my turn."

"DC-667 gained an early lead, but now Kiryu has seized the advantage!"

DC-667 growled. "I won't lose to criminal scum like you! My turn! Draw! I summon Jutte Lord!" A man in green and gold robes covered by black armor wielding a jutte appeared.

 **Jutte Lord ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Jutte Lord's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Jutte' monster from my hand. Come, Jutte Fighter!" The small man reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK 700 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 4 Jutte Lord! You who bares the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" A monster in purple and green robes wielding a jutte in its right hand emerged from the light in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Predator ATK 2400 DEF 1200 LVL: 6**

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "That's the monster he used against Crow…"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Goyo Halberd and equip it to Goyo Predator!" The monster's jutte disappeared and was replaced by a long spear with two prongs on the end. "While Predator is equipped with Halberd, you cannot activate cards or effects when it attacks, and when Predator destroys your monster, you take damage equal to that monster's Level times 200!" Kiryu narrowed his eyes. "I Set one card.

"Battle! Predator attacks Infernity Destroyer!" Predator spun his new spear, then charged Destroyer. He cut the fiend in half, making Kiryu's Duel Runner wobble.

 **Kyosuke Kiry: 3500→3400 LP**

"And now Halberd's effect activates!" Predator lifted the spear and shot a bolt of lightning at Kiryu. The blast made his Duel Runner spin around, but he soon righted himself.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 3400→2200 LP**

"And now the Duel Chaser has struck back, and Kiryu is the one on the defensive!"

"I activate the effect of the Tuner monster Infernity Avenger in my Graveyard!" Kiryu declared, surprising his opponent. "When my monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon Avenger!" A cowboy with a skeletal face appeared in Defense Position.

 **Infernity Avenger ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"In addition, Avenger's Level then becomes equal to Destroyer's Level!"

 **Infernity Avenger LVL: 1→6**

"Tch. You aren't the only one who can bring out a monster! Goyo Predator's effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle, I can Special Summon that monster!" The destroyed fiend reappeared, this time on DC-667's field in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Destroyer ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"You have no cards in your hand to use for Depth Amulet, I have no cards in my hand, and your Archfiend has 1800 attack points," DC-667 stated. "With Destroyer's effect, you'll only have 100 Life Points left! Destroyer attacks Archfiend!" The fiend charged the lesser fiend, but Kiryu just gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! Infernity Force! When you attack my 'Infernity' monster and I have no cards in my hand, your monster is destroyed!" Destroyer shattered at Kiryu's words to DC-667's shock. "Then, I can Special Summon an 'Infernity' monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Infernity Dwarf!" A short gray-skinned man in a prospector's uniform armed with an axe appeared in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Dwarf ATK 800 DEF 500 LVL: 2**

Yuji smirked. "The same trick he used on me," he muttered.

"Tch. I end my turn."

Go crossed his arms with a frown. "Kiryu's past actions aside, he is a good duelist. While he didn't avoid damage, he managed to turn it to his advantage and set up a perfect field for a Synchro Summon." His frown deepened. "But his demeanor throughout the duel… it reminds me of Jack Atlas's."

"My turn! Draw!" Kiryu looked at his card. "I Set one card." Then he turned back to look at DC-667. "You showed some decent moves, but you're unable to give me satisfaction. Because of that, I'll end this duel right now."

"What?"

"I tune Level 6 Infernity Avenger to Level 2 Infernity Dwarf! The dead and the living… The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!" A large black dragon with tattered wings, two claws on each hand, and yellow spines on its head emerged from the light in Attack Position and roared.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

"Oh! Kiryu has brought out a Level 8 Synchro Monster!"

"3000 attack points?" DC-667 said in surprise.

"Its attack points aren't what should worry you." Kiryu gestured to his monster. "Doom Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, when I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy a monster you control and inflict damage equal to half of its attack points!" His opponent gasped. "Infernity Death Breath!" The dragon breathed blue flames at Goyo Predator, who cried out in pain as it was destroyed. DC-667 cried out in similar pain as his Duel Runner was sent spinning.

 **DC-667: 2000→800 LP**

DC-667 righted himself. "Damn it!"

"This duel is over. Battle! Archfiend attacks directly!" The thin fiend charged DC-667, who grit his teeth. Then he gasped on noticing something. He sped up, passing Kiryu, who raised an eyebrow.

DC-667 reached down and grabbed an Action Card. "Yes! Action Spell Card: Evasion! The attack is negated!" Archfiend overshot, leaving the Duel Chaser unharmed.

"Hmm. Doom Dragon cannot attack the turn its effect is activated. I end my turn."

DC-667 growled to himself. "I can't lose here. If I lose here, there won't be another second chance. To reclaim my rightful position, and to punish this most heinous criminal, I must win! My turn! Draw!"

He smirked when he saw what his card was. "Trap activate! Descending Lost Star! This lets me Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. However, its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by one, and its defense points become 0. Resurrect, Goyo Predator!" The robed monster reappeared.

 **Goyo Predator ATK 2400 DEF 1200→0 LVL: 6→5**

"I summon Torapart!" Two clowns attached to a disc appeared.

 **Torapart ATK 600 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Torapart to Level 5 Goyo Predator! Let authority rest in your blade and bring an end to all crimes! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Goyo Samurai!" The monster that emerged from the light wore a light green tunic and pants covered by dark purple armor. Like the other Goyo monsters, it wore kabuki face paint, and its black hair was in the shape of a topknot. The katana it unsheathed from its left hip gleamed in the light as the monster posed in Attack Position.

 **Goyo Samurai ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Crow frowned. "That's not a Goyo monster I've seen before…"

"Goyo Samurai's effect activates! When it is Synchro Summoned, I can increase its attack points by half the attack points of a 'Goyo' monster in my Graveyard until the end of the turn. I give half of Predator's attack points to Goyo Samurai!"

 **Goyo Samurai ATK 2500→3700**

Kiryu frowned. "And since Torapart was used to Synchro Summon it, I cannot activate any Trap Cards."

"That's right! This is the end of the line for you! Battle! Samurai attacks Doom Dragon!" Lightning danced across the swordsman's blade as he charged the dragon. He swung downward, cutting the monster in half and destroying it. Kiryu's Duel Runner wobbled and the man himself grimaced from the attack.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 2200→1500 LP**

"Samurai's additional effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle, that monster is Special Summoned to my field!" Kiryu's Synchro Monster reappeared on DC-667's field in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

"Samurai's effect then allows it to attack again!" Kiryu's eyes narrowed. "This is the end, you criminal filth! Samurai attacks Infernity Archfiend!" The monster charged the fiend, but Kiryu only moved his Duel Runner so he was driving along the wall.

He reached out, calmly as always, and took an Action Card. "Action Spell Card: Take Flight! Archfiend gains 600 attack points until the end of the Battle Phase."

 **Infernity Archfiend ATK 1800→2400**

"That's not enough!" Samurai cut Archfiend in half, destroying it and making Kiryu's Duel Runner spin back onto the course.

 **Kyosuke Kiryu: 1500→200 LP**

DC-667 growled as Kiryu righted himself. "Goyo Samurai's effect can only be used once per turn. Even so, you'll still lose! And at the hands of your own monster! Doom Dragon attacks you directly!" The dragon blasted Kiryu with blue flames, but he just gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! Battle Break! This destroys your monster and ends the Battle Phase!" Doom Dragon shattered as DC-667 gasped.

"Kiryu managed to last the turn, but things aren't looking well for him!" Melissa commentated.

Crow frowned. "Kiryu's gotten out of tougher spots than this. But that Samurai's a tricky monster."

"Come on, Kiryu," Shinji muttered. "Defeat that Duel Chaser. Prove that the Commons can resist their 'authority.'"

"I end my turn," DC-667 said reluctantly. "During the End Phase, Goyo Samurai's attack points return to normal."

 **Goyo Samurai ATK 3700→2500**

"And since it is your third End Phase after its activation, Depth Amulet's effect destroys itself as well," Kiryu informed him. Said card disintegrated at his words.

"Hmm." The Duel Chaser glared back at Kiryu. "You may have survived this turn, criminal, but on my next turn, you'll be finished!"

Kiryu ignored the Duel Chaser. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then placed his hand on his chest. He closed his eyes. _Like I thought. There will be no satisfaction in this duel._

He opened his eyes and looked up at a certain balcony. For a brief moment, he locked eyes with Jack Atlas. Two stoic masks stared back at each other, though Kiryu allowed a brief smirk to cross his face before the moment broke.

"I suppose there will only be two people in this tournament who can give me what I want," he mused aloud. "So if I'm going to get to them, I'll have to end this. I summon Infernity Phantom!" A fiend with blue skin, wearing a massive orange robe over its body, exposing only two blue arms at its sides, appeared.

 **Infernity Phantom ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

"Phantom's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned and I have no cards in my hand or control other monsters, I can Special Summon an 'Infernity' monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Resurrect, Destroyer!" The larger brown-skinned fiend reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Destroyer ATK 2300 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"I tune Level 2 Phantom to Level 6 Destroyer!" Kiryu allowed another smirk to cross his face. "And when I use Infernity Phantom to Synchro Summon, I can Synchro Summon from the Graveyard!"

DC-667 and Melissa both gasped. "What?!" "From the Graveyard?! But that's-!"

"The dead and the living… The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Phantom Synchro! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!" The large black dragon with thin wings and yellow spines atop its head reappeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

"P-Phantom Synchro?" DC-667 gasped. "This is the same power Crow Hogan had! How do you have it too?!"

"I am the one who created Phantom Synchro," Kiryu revealed. "And the one who taught it to Crow." The aforementioned young man smirked to himself in his room.

"What? _You_ created it?!"

"Just as a God of Death never truly dies, neither do my monsters!" Kiryu's eyes narrowed. "Doom Dragon's effect activates! I'll destroy Goyo Samurai! Infernity Death Breath!" The dragon shot blue flames at the swordsman.

Panicking, the officer looked over the course. "T-There has to be-!" He gasped. "There!" He sped up and leaned over, grabbing the Action Card. "Action Spell Card-!" He gasped again.

The card was Evasion.

The blue flames struck, destroying the Synchro Monster before going onward and consuming DC-667. He screamed in pain before his Duel Runner stopped.

 **DC-667: 800→0 LP**

"And the winner is Kyosuke Kiryu!" Melissa cheered. Though only half of the audience cheered with her. The other half were rather worryingly muttering amongst themselves.

Crow smiled. "Good job, Kiryu!"

Shinji nodded. "Always good to see a Duel Chaser humiliated like that."

Roger frowned to himself. "Well, it seems 667 failed again. No matter; 227 should be able to pick up the slack." His frown morphed into a smile. "Though I suppose a little aid from me would not be unwarranted."

* * *

Kiryu stopped at the pits and took his helmet off with a sigh. "So disappointing," he muttered, standing up from his Duel Runner. "I didn't get any satisfaction from that win."

"Hurry! Hurry! Yes, I know he's scary, but when am I going to get an opportunity like this?! Just hold the camera! E-Excuse me, Mr. Kiryu!"

Kiryu turned and raised an eyebrow at Melissa, who had raced down from the commentator's booth, followed by a rather haggard looking cameraman. She gulped nervously as he stared at her.

"I-Is what the former Duel Chaser 667 true?" she asked, panting slightly. "Are you really the one who bombed Security three years ago?"

Kiryu looked from her to the camera, then back at her and nodded. "Yes, that was me."

"W-Why?" Melissa asked. "Why would you attack Security?"

Kiryu frowned in thought, then sighed. "Because there was something I wished to achieve."

"Eh?" Melissa blinked. "To achieve? Then was what DC-667 true? Did you try to start a revolution?"

"I did not," Kiryu shook his head. "I do not care about the tensions between Commons and Tops. What I hoped to achieve was personal. Sadly, I failed, and attacking Security was ultimately pointless."

"Oh. Do you regret it?"

Kiryu raised an eyebrow again. "Do I regret that I failed, or do I regret that I attacked Security in the first place?"

"Uh, either one?"

"Hmm. To the first one, yes, I regret failing my goal. My actions ended up pointless and I separated myself from those who called me a friend. I will regret the pain I caused them to the end of my days."

"Kiryu…" Crow muttered. In his own room, Shinji frowned to himself.

"But if you are asking if I regret my actions themselves… then no, I do not regret them."

"Eh?" Melissa gasped in surprise. "You… don't regret fighting Security?"

"The action itself? No, I do not."

"But why? It got you arrested, didn't it?"

"Indeed. I spent the last three years in the Facility because of those actions. But I do not regret performing them myself." Kiryu frowned seriously. "Whenever a person takes action, they must be willing to live with the consequences of that action. When you make a choice, you do not know who that choice will affect, or how other people will react to it. To spend time in regret, to feel guilty about what you did, is to deny responsibility."

Kiryu looked up at the crowds. "I do not regret my actions. But nor do I take pride in them. I merely accept them for what they were, and I accept my reasons for those actions. To do anything else would be an insult to myself. Because in the end, we must all take responsibility for our actions."

"…Those are very deep words right there," Melissa said, a hint of awe in her voice. "Still, there's no denying your actions increased tensions between the Commons and Tops. Do you support what Shinji said earlier?"

"I do not." Kiryu shook his head. "Because his argument is based on hatred and ignores a very simple truth: That the only difference between the Commons and the Tops is money."

"What?" Shinji blinked.

"The only difference is money?" Melissa repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Kiryu closed his eyes and folded his arms. "What I mean is that the Tops and Commons have the same mentality. The same beliefs, the same morals; the belief that life is filled with winners and losers."

His frown deepened. "If what Shinji wants comes to pass, then nothing will change. People will still be oppressed. Those on top will still hold their wealth over the heads of others. The only difference will be who is on top. That won't stop children from crying in fear or hunger. That won't stop the cruelty of others."

"Cruelty of others?" Melissa repeated. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the Commons are just as cruel to other Commons as the Tops are towards them," Kiryu explained. "I was an orphan, and I grew up in an orphanage. That story isn't anything new; perhaps about half the Commons are orphans, either because their parents died or were arrested. But the place I ended up in was a cut above most other orphanages."

A small sad smile crossed his face. "The matron was a woman named Martha, and she was the kindest soul I'd ever met. She never hated the Tops or resented her lot in life; she accepted it and worked to improve it, both for herself and for her kids. And while there were several children there, there were two who were my best friends. We did everything together. We played together, ate together, dueled together. One of my friends in particular was a prodigy. He was able to take cards that others considered trash and bring out game-winning strategies in seconds. Even as a child, he was a cut above the rest; me and my other friend never managed to beat him."

Kiryu opened his eyes as his look turned downcast. "It was a good life. We were not wealthy, but we had enough money for food, and we had each other. I truly believed that would be enough. So it was only natural that things would come crashing down. One day, a fire burned down the orphanage."

Numerous people in the crowd gasped at Kiryu's words. In his own room, Yuji's eyes widened. "A fire…?"

"A fire? That's horrible."

Kiryu nodded. "Most of the children had been taken on a field trip of sorts by a friend of Martha's. But me and my friend, the genius duelist, we had stayed behind. The two of us and Martha were trapped in that blaze, unable to escape. To protect us, Martha covered us with her own body. But it wasn't enough. When the fire was finally put out, they found me underneath the bodies of my mother and my friend."

"K-Kiryu," Crow muttered. In their own rooms, everyone kept a solemn silence.

"I'm… For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you. But your sorrow is unnecessary." Kiryu smiled, softly and sadly. "I became an urchin, living off the streets until I made some new friends. As for my other friend, the one who wasn't there that day, I never saw him in person again. I did hear a few things about him, and I'm glad he moved on. But I never could. I got into fights and duels, and eventually, I fought Security and was arrested. And it was while in the Facility that I learned the truth of the fire."

"The truth?" Melissa repeated. "What do you mean?"

"The fire wasn't an accident," Kiryu revealed, his smile turning into a hard frown. "A few weeks before the fire, a few Tops had decided to do some charity work for the Commons. They decided to provide funds for Martha's orphanage so that we kids could have a better future. But there were other Commons who resented Martha's good fortune. Others who wished for the money themselves or who just hated her for being blessed when they weren't. So when most of the kids were away, a group of Commons burned the orphanage down with Martha inside!"

Shocked gasps and shouts spread throughout the arena at Kiryu's revelations. "W-What?" Shinji's eyes widened. "N-No, that has to be a lie! There's no way a Commons would…"

"I learned the truth myself in the Facility," Kiryu said. "The perpetrators of that fire had been caught by Security, though not for the crime of arson. They had all been caught on other charges. And now, those men will never leave the Facility again." He turned back to Melissa, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You asked me if I supported Shinji's revolution. The answer is no. Because I know the truth: the Commons are just as rotten as the Tops. If he succeeds, then it will just be more of the same. People undermining those more successful than them out of jealousy, and children crying because they don't understand how cruel the world really is."

Kiryu smiled again. "I'm not here for a rebellion, or for a political statement. I'm here for just two things. To see an old friend again, and to find satisfaction." He turned away from Melissa and headed towards the elevator that would lead to the Duel Palace.

Crow grit his teeth. "Damn it, Kiryu. Why did you have to tell that story here?"

"It's as I thought," Go growled. "The Commons and Tops; they really aren't that different. And it's the children who pay the price of their hatred."

Yuji frowned to himself and looked down at his hands. "Satisfaction, huh?" he muttered.

* * *

 **Crow Hogan vs. Lua**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Lua**

Lua Normal Summons Morphtronic Celfon (100/100/1). As Celfon is in Attack Position, Lua activates its effect to roll a 6-sided die, then reveal cards from the top of his Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster among them, ignoring their summoning conditions. He rolls a 3, and reveals Morphtronic Magnen, which he Special Summons in Defense Position (800/800/3). Lua Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Crow**

Crow draws. As he controls no cards, he Special Summons Blackwing – Gust the Backblast (900/1400/2) in Attack Position. As Crow Special Summoned a monster, Lua activates his Set Trap Card Triggered Summon, which lets each player Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their hands. Lua Special Summons a 2nd Morphtronic Magnen (800/800/3) in Defense Position and Crow Special Summons Blackwing – Harmattan the Dust (800/800/2) in Attack Position. As Lua controls 2 Morphtronic Magnens in Defense Position, Crow cannot attack. Since Harmattan the Dust was Special Summoned, Crow can increase its Level by that of another "Blackwing" monster Crow controls. He increases Harmattan the Dust's Level by Gust the Backblast's Level (Harmattan the Dust: 2→4). As Crow controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons Blackwing – Oroshi the Squall (400/600/1) in Attack Position. Crow tunes Level 1 Oroshi the Squall to Level 2 Gust the Backblast and Level 4 Harmattan the Dust to Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower (2600/2000/7) in Attack Position. As Oroshi the Squall was sent to the GY as Synchro Material, Crow can change the battle position of 1 monster on the field. He changes one of Lua's Magnens to Attack Position. Crow Normal Summons Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North (1300/0/2). Since Blizzard the Far North was Normal Summoned, Crow can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Harmattan the Dust (800/800/2). As Harmattan the Dust was Special Summoned, its effect activates, and Crow targets Blizzard the Far North (Harmattan the Dust: 2→4). Crow tunes Level 2 Blizzard the Far North to Level 4 Harmattan the Dust to Synchro Summon Blackwing – Nothung the Starlight (2400/1600/6) in Attack Position. As Nothung the Starlight was Special Summoned, Crow inflicts 800 damage to Lua, then 1 of his monsters loses 800 ATK/DEF. Crow targets Celfon (Lua: 4000→3200 LP) (Celfon: 100→0/100→0). Crow activates Raikiri's effect, destroying cards Lua controls up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters Crow controls. Crow destroys both Magnens.

Raikiri attacks Celfon. Lua activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Morphtronic Bind. While he controls a face-up "Morphtronic" monster, Level 4 or higher monsters Crow controls cannot attack or change their battle positions. Crow ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Lua**

Lua draws. He activates the Spell Card Machine Duplication, targeting Celfon. He Special Summons 2 copies of Celfon (100/100/1) from his Deck, 1 in Attack Position and the other in Defense Position. Lua activates the effect of the Defense Position Celfon, which lets him roll a die, then look at cards on the top of his Deck equal to the result and return them in the same order. He rolls a 4, looks at 4 cards, then returns them. Lua activates the effect of 1 Attack Position Celfon, rolling a die. The result is 2, so Lua picks up 2 cards. He reveals and Special Summons Morphtronic Slingen (1200/800/4) in Attack Position. Lua activates the effect of the 2nd Attack Position Celfon, rolling a die. The result is 3, so he picks up 3 cards. He reveals and Special Summons Morphtronic Remoten (300/1200/3) in Attack Position. Lua activates the effect of the Attack Position Slingen, Tributing 1 Attack Position Celfon to destroy 1 card on the field. He targets and destroys Raikiri. Lua activates the effect of the Attack Position Remoten, which lets him banish 1 "Morphtronic" monster from his GY to add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level from his Deck to his hand. He banishes the Level 1 Celfon to add the Level 1 Morphtronic Smartfon to his hand. Lua activates the effect of Smartfon in his hand, banishing Magnen from his GY to Special Summon it (100/100/1) in Attack Position. Lua activates the Attack Position Smartfon's effect, which lets him roll a die, excavate a number of cards equal to the result, then add 1 excavated "Morphtronic" card among them to his hand. He rolls a 4, picks up 4 cards, then adds Morphtronic Revenge to his hand. Lua tunes Level 3 Remoten to Level 4 Slingen to Synchro Summon Power Tool Mecha Dragon (2300/2500/7) in Attack Position. Lua activates the Equip Spell Card Power Pickaxe, equipping it to Power Tool Mecha Dragon. As an Equip Spell Card was equipped to Power Tool Mecha Dragon, Lua draws 1 card. He activates the Spell Card Level Mirroring, which lets him change the Level of 1 monster he controls to the Level of a monster Crow controls. He changes Smartfon's Level to Nothung's Level (Smartfon: 1→6). Lua tunes Level 6 Smartfon to Level 1 Celfon to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500/7) in Attack Position. He activates Power Tool Dragon's effect, revealing 3 Equip Spell Cards from his Deck, then have Crow randomly add 1 of them to Lua's hand while the rest are shuffled to his Deck. Lua reveals Double Tool C&D, Rocket Pilder, and Break! Draw!. Crow adds Double Tool C&D to Lua's hand. Lua activates the Equip Spell Card Double Tool C&D, equipping it to Power Tool Dragon. During Lua's turn, Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 ATK (Power Tool: 2300→3300). Lua activates Power Pickaxe's effect, banishing Raikiri the Rain Shower from Crow's GY.

Power Tool Mecha Dragon attacks Nothung. As the equipped monster is battling, Power Pickaxe's effect increases Power Tool Mecha Dragon's ATK by half of the banished Raikiri's ATK during the Damage Step (Power Tool Mecha Dragon: 2300→3600). The attack continues and Nothung is destroyed (Crow: 4000→2800 LP) (Power Tool Mecha Dragon: 3600→2300). Power Tool Dragon attacks Crow directly. Crow finds and activates the Action Spell Card Sacred Gem, which increases his LP by 600 (Crow: 2800→3400 LP). The attack continues (Crow: 3400→100 LP). Lua Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Crow**

Crow draws. During Crow's turn, Double Tool C&D's effect changes (Power Tool: 3300→2300), and Crow cannot attack Lua's monsters except Power Tool. Crow activates the Quick-Play Spell card Burial from a Different Dimension, which lets him return up to 3 banished monsters to the GY. He returns Raikiri to his GY. As he controls no monsters, Crow Special Summons Blackwing – Gofu the Vague Shadow (0/0/5) in Attack Position. As Gofu the Vague Shadow was Special Summoned, Crow Special Summons 2 Vague Shadow Tokens (0/0/1 each) in Attack Position. If Crow would Synchro Summon using Gofu the Vague Shadow, the Synchro Monster can be in the GY. Crow tunes Level 5 Gofu to the two Level 1 Vague Shadow Tokens to Phantom Synchro Summon Raikiri the Rain Shower (2600/2000/7) from his GY in Attack Position. Crow activates the Spell Card Synchro Treasure, which lets him draw 1 card for each Synchro Monster on the field. He draws 3 cards. As the only monster he controls is a "Blackwing" monster, Crow Special Summons Blackwing – Gladius the Midnight Sun (800/1500/3) in Attack Position. Crow Normal Summons Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak (700/1500/4). He activates Raikiri the Rain Shower's effect, targeting Morphtronic Bind, Power Tool Dragon, and Power Tool Mecha Dragon. As it would be destroyed, Lua activates Power Tool Dragon's effect, sending Double Tool C&D to the GY instead. Morphtronic Bind and Power Tool Mecha Dragon are destroyed. Crow tunes Level 4 Kochi the Daybreak to Level 3 Gladius the Midnight Sun to Synchro Summon Blackwing Tamer – Obsidian Hawk Joe (2600/2000/7) in Attack Position. Crow activates Obsidian Hawk Joe's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Winged Beast monster from his GY. He Special Summons Nothung the Starlight (2400/1600/6) in Attack Position. As Nothung the Starlight was Special Summoned, Crow inflicts 800 damage and lowers Power Tool Dragon's ATK/DEF by 800 (Lua: 3200→2400 LP) (Power Tool: 2300→1500/2500→1700).

Nothung attacks and destroys Power Tool Dragon (Lua: 2400→1500 LP). Raikiri attacks and destroys Celfon. As his "Morphtronic" monster was destroyed by battle, Lua activates his Set Trap Card Morphtronic Revenge, which lets him target and destroy 1 monster Crow controls. He targets Obsidian Hawk Joe. Since Obsidian Hawk Hoe was targeted by a card effect, Crow activates its effect to target 1 other "Blackwing" monster that would make an appropriate target. He targets Nothung. Nothung is destroyed. Obsidian Hawk Joe attacks Lua directly (Lua: 1500→0 LP). Crow wins.

* * *

 **Lotten vs. Makoto Tanaka**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Makoto Tanaka**

Makoto activates the Field Spell Card Temple of the Six. Each time a "Six Samurai" monster is Normal or Special Summoned, Makoto places 1 Bushido Counter on it, and Lotten's monsters lose 100 ATK for each Bushido Counter on it. Makoto activates the Spell Card Shien's Smoke Signal, which lets him add 1 Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Secret Six Samurai – Genba from his Deck to his hand. Makoto Normal Summons Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (200/2000/3) (Temple of the Six: 0 BC→1 BC). As Kageki was Normal Summoned, Makoto can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Secret Six Samurai – Genba (500/2100/2) in Defense Position (Temple of the Six: 1 BC→2 BC). As Makoto controls a "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, Kageki gains 1500 ATK (Kageki: 200→1700). As Makoto controls 2 face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, he Special Summons Great Shogun Shien (2500/2400/7) in Attack Position. Makoto tunes Level 2 Genba to Level 3 Kageki to Synchro Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En (2500/1400/5) in Attack Position (Temple of the Six: 2 BC→3 BC). Makoto Sets 1 card (Swift Samurai Storm). He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Lotten**

Lotten draws. He Sets 5 cards. He Normal Summons Gatling Ogre (800→500/800/3). By sending 1 Set card in his Spell & Trap Zone to the GY, Lotten can inflict 800 damage to Makoto. He activates Gatling Ogre's effect 5 times to send all of his Set Spell/Trap Cards to the GY (Makoto: 4000→3200→2400→1600→800→0 LP). Lotten wins.

* * *

 **Kyosuke Kiryu vs. Duel Chaser 667**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Kyosuke Kiryu**

Kyosuke Normal Summons Infernity Mirage (0/0/1). He Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: DC-667**

DC-667 draws. He Normal Summons Marauding Captain (1200/400/3). As Marauding Captain was Normal Summoned, DC-667 can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Special Summons Jutte Fighter (700/900/2) in Attack Position. DC-667 tunes Level 2 Jutte Fighter to level 3 Marauding Captain to Synchro Summon Goyo Chaser (1900/1000/5) in Attack Position. DC-667 activates the Equip Spell Card Goyo Arrow, equipping it to Chaser. He activates Goyo Arrow's effect, inflicting damage to Kyosuke equal to Chaser's Level x 100 (Kyosuke: 4000→3500 LP).

Chaser attacks Mirage. Kyosuke activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Depth Amulet, which lets him discard 1 card to negate the attack. He discards Infernity Destroyer. DC-667 Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Kyosuke Kiryu**

Kyosuke draws. He activates his Set Trap Card Infernity Inferno, which lets him discard up to 2 cards, then send the same number of "Infernity" cards from his Deck to the GY. He discards Phantom Hand and Infernity Dwarf to send Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Avenger to the GY. As he has no cards in his hand, Kyosuke activates Mirage's effect, Tributing it to Special Summon 2 "Infernity" monsters from his GY. He Special Summons Infernity Archfiend (1800/1200/4) and Infernity Destroyer (2300/1000/6) in Attack Position. As Archfiend was Special Summoned, Kyosuke can add 1 "Infernity" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Infernity Force, which he then Sets.

Destroyer attacks and destroys Chaser (DC-667: 4000→3600 LP). As Destroyer destroyed DC-667's monster while Kyosuke has no cards in his hand, he can inflict 1600 damage to DC-667 (DC-667: 3600→2000 LP). Archfiend attacks DC-667 directly. DC-667 activates his Set Trap Card Spirit Force, which makes the battle damage 0, then lets him add 1 Warrior Tuner monster with 1500 or less DEF from his GY to his hand. He adds Jutte Fighter to his hand. Kyosuke ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: DC-667**

DC-667 draws. He Normal Summons Jutte Lord (1600/1200/4). As Jutte Lord was Normal Summoned, DC-667 can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Jutte Fighter (700/900/2) in Attack Position. DC-667 tunes Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Level 4 Jutte Lord to Synchro Summon Goyo Predator (2400/1200/6) in Attack Position. DC-667 activates the Equip Spell Card Goyo Halberd, equipping it to Predator. When the equipped monster attacks, Kyosuke can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step, and when the equipped monster destroys a monster, Kyosuke takes damage equal to that monster's Level x 200. DC-667 Sets 1 card.

Predator attacks and destroys Destroyer (Kyosuke: 3500→3400 LP). Halberd's effect activates (Kyosuke: 3400→2200 LP). As Kyosuke's "Infernity" monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY while Kyosuke has no cards in his hand, he activates Avenger's effect in his GY, Special Summoning it in Defense Position and making its Level equal to Destroyer's Level (0/0/1→6). As Predator destroyed Kyosuke's monster, DC-667 can Special Summon that monster to his field (2300/1000/6) in Attack Position. Destroyer attacks Archfiend. As an "Infernity" monster was attacked while he has no cards in his hand, Kyosuke activates his Set Trap Card Infernity Force, which destroys the attacking Destroyer and lets Kyosuke Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Infernity Dwarf (800/500/2) in Attack Position. DC-667 ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Kyosuke Kiryu**

Kyosuke draws. He Sets 1 card. He tunes Level 6 Avenger to Level 2 Dwarf to Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400/8) in Attack Position. As he has no cards in his hand, Kyosuke activates Doom Dragon's effect to destroy 1 monster DC-667 controls and inflict damage to him equal to half that monster's ATK, but Doom Dragon cannot attack during the Battle Phase. He destroys Predator (DC-667: 2000→800 LP).

Archfiend attacks DC-667 directly. DC-667 finds and activates the Action Spell Card Evasion, negating the attack. Kyosuke ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: DC-667**

DC-667 draws. He activates his Set Trap Card Descending Lost Star, which lets him Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from his GY in Defense Position with its effects negated, its Level reduced by 0, and its DEF becomes 0. He Special Summons Predator (2400/1200→0/6→5). DC-667 Normal Summons Torapart (600/600/2). DC-667 tunes Level 2 Torapart to Level 5 Predator to Synchro Summon Goyo Samurai (2500/2000/7) in Attack Position. As Samurai was Synchro Summoned, DC-667 can target 1 "Goyo" monster in his GY and increase Samurai's ATK by half of that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. He targets Predator (Samurai: 2500→3700).

Samurai attacks Doom Dragon. As Samurai was Synchro Summoned using Torapart, Kyosuke cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Doom Dragon is destroyed (Kyosuke: 2200→1500 LP). As Samurai destroyed a monster by battle, that monster is Special Summoned to DC-667's field in Attack Position (3000/2400/8) and Samurai can attack again in a row. Samurai attacks Archfiend. Kyosuke finds and activates the Action Spell Card Take Flight, which increases Archfiend's ATK by 600 until the end of the turn (Archfiend: 1800→2400). The attack continues and Archfiend is destroyed (Kyosuke: 1500→200 LP). Doom Dragon attacks Kyosuke directly, but Kyosuke activates his Set Trap Card Battle Break, which destroys the attacking Doom Dragon and ends the Battle Phase. DC-667 ends his turn, and Samurai's effect ends (Samurai: 3700→2500). During the End Phase, Depth Amulet's effect destroys itself.

 **Turn 7: Kyosuke Kiryu**

Kyosuke draws. He Normal Summons Infernity Phantom (0/0/2). As Phantom was Normal Summoned while Kyosuke has no cards in his hand and he controls no other monsters, Kyosuke can Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster from his GY with its effects negated. He Special Summons Destroyer (2300/1000/6) in Attack Position. If Kyosuke would Synchro Summon using Phantom, the Synchro Monster can be in the GY. Kyosuke tunes Level 2 Phantom to Level 6 Destroyer to Phantom Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400/8) from the GY in Attack Position. Kyosuke activates Doom Dragon's effect, targeting Samurai. DC-667 finds the Action Spell Card Evasion. Doom Dragon's effect resolves, and Samurai is destroyed (DC-667: 800→0 LP). Kyosuke wins.

* * *

 _ **Goyo Samurai  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000 Level: 7  
_ _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Goyo" monsters  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 "Goyo" monster in your GY; until the end of the turn, this card gains ATK equal to half of that monster's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon that monster to your field, also this card can attack twice in a row. You can only activate this effect of "Goyo Samurai" once per turn._

 _ **Infernity Phantom  
**_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Fiend/Tuner] ATK 0 DEF 0 Level: 2  
_ _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have no cards in your hand and control no other monsters: You can target 1 "Infernity" monster in your GY; Special Summon it with its effects negated. If this card is used as a Synchro Material, the Summoned Synchro Monster can be in the GY. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster in your GY. If a Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material would leave the field, return it to the Extra Deck instead._

 _ **Sacred Gem Action Spell Card  
**_ _You gain 600 Life Points._

 _ **Synchro Treasure  
**_ _Draw 1 card for each face-up Synchro Monster on the field. You cannot add cards from the Deck to your hand for the rest of this turn after this card resolves._

 _ **Morphtronic Revenge Normal Trap Card  
**_ _When your "Morphtronic" monster is destroyed by battle: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it._

 _ **Goyo Halberd Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to a "Goyo" monster. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. If the equipped monster destroys your opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's Level x 200. You can only activate this effect of "Goyo Halberd" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 18 – Synchronized_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

If the Lancers participated in the Holy Grail War, which Servants would they summon?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Let me start by saying that from now on, I'll be releasing Fifth Circuit chapters at the same time – or roughly the same time, there might be an hour's difference or so – as my Hidden Memories chapters. This is in the hope that working on both simultaneously will encourage me not to prioritize one over the other and thus release chapters sooner. Don't know if it will actually work, but hey, it can't hurt.

Now, I feel like a troll with this chapter's name. So many people thought Crow and Kiryu would duel. And they did, just not each other. Sorry, but something like that won't be happening in the first round. Still, I can say for certain that a Crow vs. Kiryu duel will be happening eventually, so just be patient.

Let's start with Crow's duel, where he faced off against Lua, or Leo as the dub called him. Some reviewers suggested a teenage Lua with Jester's Life cards, but I felt like that wouldn't work. The Life Deck's use of Link and Xyz Monsters aside, I really felt that as a child, Lua would have a unique perspective among the Tops. And that's why he dueled Crow; to show Crow that there are shades of gray among the Tops just like there are among the Commons. Of course, while there are good Tops, there are also bad ones who fulfill every stereotype, like Makoto Tanaka.

Makoto in this is an OC character, and a one-shot at that. I originally planned on using a Naturia Deck, but that Deck wasn't suitable for this. So I gave him a Six Samurai Deck, a Deck that, while impressive, can't really do much against Gatling Ogre. And now we have Lotten, another legacy character from 5D's. In Fifth Circuit, Lotten is the biggest crime boss in the City. While DC-667 called Kiryu the City's worst criminal, that's only because Kiryu had a bigger impact. In terms of actual numbers of crimes, Lotten is far worse. These caught up to him before the Friendship Cup, but instead of arresting him, Roger decided to use Lotten as an eliminator similar to Sergey, albeit without the extensive cybernetic changes or mind control chip. How is Roger controlling Lotten? Greed and fear.

Then there's Kiryu's duel. First off, yes; Kiryu's Duel Runner is the first Duel Runner made by Yusei that Jack stole. Why? Because I thought it would be cool. Anyway, Kiryu gets to face DC-667, the same Duel Chaser Crow beat. This duel was a bit slower than the others, but I figured a change of pace would be good. And the Action Card fail at the end was fun to write. There's also the reveal that Kiryu also has and even created Phantom Synchro. Since Crow was the only one in the show who used Phantom Synchro, I thought it would be cool for Kiryu to use it too. And since he taught it to Crow, they both took different meanings from it: Kiryu about how he never truly dies, and Crow about the Commons.

Finally, we have Kiryu's childhood. He was raised in an orphanage by Martha, before a fire set by jealous Commons killed Martha and Kiryu's friend. After that, he was an urchin until he met Crow and Shinji. This tragedy is what made Kiryu feel a void in himself, like something that should be there was missing. A feeling Yuji is all too familiar with. It's also because of this that Kiryu doesn't care about Shinji's revolution. He knows that there's no real difference between the Tops and Commons and that a revolution won't really change anything.

Thank you for reading Chapter 17 of Fifth Circuit. Did you figure out who Kiryu's other friend was? Who do you think will be the next legacy characters to show up? Do you think I'll get the next chapter out before February ends?


	18. Chapter 18: Synchronized

**Announcement**

A slight format change from now on, one inspired by SakushiRyu's writing; from now on, the OC card list will be divided by the owner of the card, and the card's first appearance in the story proper will be bolded.

 **Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to suppes1, Shrouded Absol, Millenia Lyra Emrys, HunterHQ, RoyalTwinFangs, Above the Winter Moonlight, SolanaLeonhart, Guest, D3lph0xL0v3r, Chozin Yi, , Dinomane, Hzdyte, Goten, Lightning, savagemaster1999, Jigen, streetlife34, FlameFireZero X, Days Future Past, Guest, Sepuku, king, Dyna-mate, Ethan Kironus, pokemonking0924, Portal, Arato Endo, Edgeman, Alien Force, LazinessRules, the dragoon of END, helios darkus, Yugifan101, and Guests for reviewing Chapter 17.

Dinomane: No. Seto Kaiba won't be appearing in Fifth Circuit. And I use Mekk-Knights a lot because they're a cool Deck.

Lightning: Of course it was.

Now, I hope you enjoy Chapter 18!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Synchronized**

"W-Well," Melissa started, having returned to the commentator's booth. "That was definitely a shocking story from Kyosuke Kiryu, but you know what they say: The show must go on!" Dennis chuckled to himself. "So let's keep moving with the last match of the second day! And this match's duelists are… Serena and Tony Simmons!"

Yuji blinked. "Oh. So it's Serena turn now, huh?"

"This is the other girl who shares Hanako's face," Go muttered. "Let's see what she's got."

Yugo groaned. "Darn. I was hoping I'd get to be the one to duel." Then he smiled and looked behind him. "In that case, I'll just keep sleeping on this wonderfully soft bed!"

"Alright, it's up to you, Tony!" Shinji cheered. "Even if Kiryu won't help us, we can still do this! Fire up the Commons and rally them together!"

Yuji watched as the two duelists entered the arena and started their duel. But if he was honest, his mind was distracted.

 _I'm here for just two things. To see an old friend again, and to find satisfaction._

Yuji frowned to himself. "Kiryu…"

TAP-TAP-TAP

Yuji blinked and turned to the door at the light rapping sound. He stood up from his chair and walked over. "Who is it?" he asked once he was close.

"It's me."

Yuji blinked again. "Tsukikage? Why are you here?"

"Reiji asked me to talk to you. He wanted you to be aware of certain facts."

Yuji frowned and leaned against the wall next to the door. "I see. You lost on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oh?"

"I saw you grab an Action Card at the end. You could have continued the duel, but you let Shinji win. What for?"

"To uncover the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Reira was originally scheduled to duel against Shinji," Tsukikage explained. "But she was scared and fled to Yuya Sakaki, who was being visited by Chojiro Tokumatsu. Yuya revealed something that Reiji wanted me to look into."

"And that was?"

"Mr. Tokumatsu and Yuya claimed that when people lost in the Friendship Cup, there were sent to an underground labor facility. There, they would work as slaves, disposing of the garbage the rest of the City produces."

Yuji blinked and then frowned. "So that means Gongenzaka, Mr. Tokumatsu, and Lua are…"

"They are fine," Tsukikage assured him. "They are unhappy about being there, but they are safe. And because of their status as Tops, Lua and Katsumi Ishikawa have been given lighter details."

"…I see. Reiji wanted you to investigate the underground facility and make sure the other Lancers are safe."

"Indeed. You do not seem surprised by this situation. I had assumed… well, I had guessed you would have a stronger reaction."

"Go would," Yuji confirmed. "Me? It is definitely horrible, but why should I judge these people by my standards? We are all from other worlds. While their actions disgust me, it is likely normal for them. What good will berating them for their actions do when they don't see those actions as wrong in the first place?"

"…I see," Tsukikage echoed Yuji's earlier remark. "You have thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"The key to connecting to other people is understanding them," Yuji explained. "Their motivations, their culture, their lives; knowing these is important to forming connections. As someone who has great difficulty connecting to others, I am more aware of these things than others might be."

Yuji turned his head to glance at the door. "That aside, what are you doing here, Tsukikage? I'm guessing you broke out to report the situation in the underground to Reiji. Is there something he needed from me?" His lips formed a small smirk. "Does he want me to lose and join you on your mission?"

"No," Tsukikage stated. "He asked that I make you aware of the situation. Though he did have a request for you."

"A request? Not an order?"

"No."

Tsukikage told Yuji Reiji's request, which left the teen thinking to himself.

"…Alright, I'll do it. But we'll have to hope Serena doesn't lose till then."

"Serena is a strong warrior. She'll do fine."

"I hope so." Yuji frowned as another thought came to him. "Tsukikage, may I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"…Kyosuke Kiryu. What do you think of him?"

The silence in response dragged on for about ten seconds until Tsukikage responded solemnly. "I think that no matter how sympathetic he is, no matter how close he was to the Commons you befriended… those traits do not make what he did any less heinous."

Yuji's frown deepened. "I see. Thank you, Tsukikage."

"You are welcome. I must return to my mission. Good luck, Yuji Kogami."

"You too, Tsukikage."

Yuji turned back to the television in time to see Serena win with Lunalight Panther Dancer. "Guess that settles that," he muttered, walking over to the bed and laying down.

 _The first round is half over,_ he thought idly. _Of the Lancers, only me, Yuya, Dennis, and Kurosaki have yet to duel._ Yuji frowned to himself. _We're wasting too much time with this tournament. I'm starting to get stir-crazy. But there's nothing I can do about it from here._

He sighed and looked up as a cart with dinner on it came in. "Might as well keep my strength up." He ate, showered, and then went to bed. As always, he dreamed of flames and screams.

* * *

"Everyone! Welcome to the third day of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa cheered. "The City is one! We are all friends!"

Yuji frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Is she going to open every day like that?"

"I have to admit, she's a pretty consistent commentator," Go mused.

"Now, let's get started! The first match in today's line-up is… Yuya Sakaki versus Duel Chaser 227!"

Yuji blinked. "Yuya? So it's his turn now."

Go frowned to himself. _Yuya. Did you listen to me back then?_

"Oh, Yuya's up next," Dennis said with a smile. "Well, he'll get the ball rolling, no doubts there."

"First up, Duel Chaser 227 makes his entrance!" Melissa cheered as said Duel Chaser entered on a Security Duel Runner. "He lost a duel during a pursuit and lost his job as a Duel Chaser. He's lacking quite a bit lately, huh? Now he's stepping up to the challenge as a Commons!"

"That unlucky bastard's here too," Yugo commented with a smirk.

Yuji frowned. "Another Duel Chaser? And this pursuit… it was likely Yugo he was pursuing. If he lost to Yugo, he shouldn't be too difficult a challenge for Yuya."

"Next, Yuya Sakaki makes his entrance!" Melissa said as Yuya entered on the same red Duel Runner he used when he dueled Jack. Unlike DC-227 who had received cheers on his appearance, Yuya was immediately booed by the audience. "Wait a second – booing?! I know he lost to the King, but he's still a participant! Show some respect!"

Go scowled. "These people are far too judgmental. They care only about winning and losing."

"Yuya…" Yuzu said. "My feelings reached you, right?"

Yuya rode to the starting line, but before Melissa could start the duel, he interrupted and revealed the truth about the underground labor facility. That Yuya would reveal this secret didn't surprise Yuji. But Melissa's response did.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Yuji blinked and narrowed his eyes as the audience's lack of care became even more apparent. "I see… So this is the real face of the Synchro Dimension…"

"What?" Crow muttered, his eyes wide. "Losers are sent underground. But…" His fists clenched and he grit his teeth. "Lua…"

Kiryu frowned. "This underground facility must be where the prisoners from the Facility were taken to," he mused. "Even so, yelling about it won't solve anything, Yuya Sakaki. These people respect only actions. Words are meaningless here."

Go growled. "These people send those who lose here underground? For slave labor?" His scowl turned into a frown. "Divine must have been sent there when he lost to Jack, but he came back. There must be a way back, then. But even so…" His scowl deepened. "This is the City you reside as King over, Jack? Then I'll just topple your throne and take it. As for you, Yuya Sakaki, show me the Entertainment Duel you believe in."

* * *

Yuji groaned and rubbed his head. "The hell…?" he muttered. What was that? Near the end of the duel, he'd suddenly got a splitting headache. It had only lasted for a few seconds, but it hurt like crazy.

Yuji blinked and looked at the screen, watching as they carried DC-227 away on a stretcher. "It's a good thing Yuya won," he whispered. "But knowing him he'll feel bad about this. Oh well. He'll just have to learn that this was necessary in the end."

He frowned to himself as his thoughts wandered. Wandered to a specific moment in the duel, when DC-227 had used Polymerization to Fusion Summon a monster called Goyo Emperor.

"Fusion Summoning…" From the information available to him, Yuji could deduce three possibilities for how DC-227 obtained those cards. One: Security had studied Serena's cards while she was in captivity and reverse-engineered them, like how the Leo Corporation had attempted to do so for Yuji's Cyberse monsters. Two: DC-227 had come into contact with an Academia agent from outside who'd given him the cards, either as a test or a gift. Three: Someone within Security worked for Academia and had given the cards to DC-227 themselves.

The first theory was the most unlikely; Serena had kept her Deck on her just as the others had, and she hadn't mentioned them taking it at any point. The second theory was more possible, but also improbable. As a contestant in the Friendship Cup, DC-227 would have had limited contact with anyone, and while Yuji suspected an Academia agent could get into the penthouse with no issues, he couldn't see why they'd single out DC-227. Which left the third possibility.

"Academia has infiltrated Security," he muttered. "The only questions are how high up the agent is and whether they're alone or not."

Yuji sighed. Speculating at this point would get him nowhere. And considering his own gilded cage, there wasn't anything he could reasonably do.

"I wonder what Go thought of that duel," he whispered in idle curiosity.

Go sighed and fell back on his bed. "Yuya Sakaki," he muttered. "So your belief in your own Entertainment is that fragile, is it?" He scowled to himself. "In that case, I'll just have to hammer it home into your head."

* * *

"And now it's time for the next match!" Melissa said. "The Friendship Cup's next participants are Yugo and Bommer!"

Yuji blinked. "Yugo?" His eyes narrowed. "Time to see what that brilliant idiot is really capable of."

"Achoo!" Yugo sneezed. The boy sitting on the Duel Runner rubbed his nose. "Damn it! Am I catching a cold in this place?" He shook his head and grinned. "Never mind that! The moment I've been waiting for is finally here. Watch this, Rin. I'll definitely win and fulfill our promise."

As he waited, he remembered something. "Oh yeah. I should talk about the interdimensional war in Yuzu's place. She didn't do it, so I guess it falls to me."

"Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Your duelists make their entrance! First up is Yugo!" Yugo shot out of the pits and into the air as he cheered. "And next, Bommer!"

Yuji blinked as a loud noise came over the television. "Eh? What's that?" "What's making that noise?" "Wait, can it be-?"

The source of the sound made itself clear when it exited the pits, making most of the stadium gasp in shock. It was by the far the largest Duel Runner Yuji had seen yet, even larger than the one Lotten had been driving. It was shaped like a dragster, with one wheel in front and two wheels on the back, with raised spikes attached to the back and a skull mounted on the Runner's hood.

"Eh?!" Melissa gasped. "W-What is this?! I've never seen a Duel Runner like this!"

"Woah!" Crow blinked. "The hell kind of Runner is that?!"

Shinji stared at the television. "Who is this guy? Where'd he get a Duel Runner like that?"

Just as the Duel Runner was much bigger than Yugo's, the man atop it was larger than Yugo. Hell, he was even taller than Go. He had dark skin, wore a black sleeveless tunic that exposed his abs, along with tanned pants and black boots. The man had long back hair that went down his back and dark eyes, which were covered by a black helmet with horns.

The size difference between the Duel Runners and their riders became even more apparent when Bommer came up to the starting line. Bommer's Duel Runner was at least three times as long and twice as tall as Yugo's.

Yugo looked up at the bike and whistled. "Damn, that's a cool Runner," he said.

Bommer looked down at him. "Tell me, do you desire victory?" he asked.

Yugo blinked. "Well, yeah. Obviously."

Bommer's eyes narrowed. "Then don't hold back. Fight as hard as you can, with your thoughts unclouded."

Yugo blinked again before smiling. "Same to you. Let's give these people a good show!"

"Let's get this started! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

The countdown appeared in front of the Runners. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The countdown hit 0, and the Runners shot forward.

"Duel!"

 **Yugo: 4000 LP**

 **Bommer: 4000 LP**

The two charged ahead towards the corner. And while Yugo's Duel Runner was more agile than Bommer's, its engine wasn't as powerful, and Bommer ended up ahead.

"The first corner, and the first turn, are Bommer's!"

The dark-skinned man's eyes narrowed. "My turn! Draw! I summon Spell Reactor-RE!" A mechanical red and pink dragon with bombs attached to its stomach appeared and roared.

 **Spell Reactor-RE ATK 1200 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"One monster with only 1200 attack points." Sawatari scoffed. "It must have a good effect for him to leave it out there on its own."

"I'm not going to hold back here!" Yugo said. "My turn! Draw! Since I control no cards, I can activate the Spell Card: Speedraw! This lets me draw two cards, then discard a 'Speedroid' monster."

"You fool," Bommer said. "Spell Reactor's effect activates! Once per turn, when you activate a Spell Card, that card is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage!"

"What?" Yugo gasped. The monster dropped some bombs on Yugo, who winced as his Duel Runner wobbled.

 **Yugo: 4000→3200 LP**

"Bommer deals first damage!" Melissa commentated.

"A card that deals damage when Yugo activates a Spell Card," Yuji mused. His eyes narrowed. "That's unlikely to be Bommer's only means of dealing damage."

Yugo grit his teeth but then grinned. "Not bad," he praised. "But I'm just getting started! Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop!" A chain of red tops with blades attached to them appeared in Attack Position.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A purple die shaped like a three-sided pyramid with an eye on each side appeared.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ATK 300 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"Trap activate!" Bommer declared. "Hidden Soldiers!"

"What?" Yugo gasped. "A Trap already?"

"Since you Normal Summoned a monster, Hidden Soldiers allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark monster from my hand. Come, Trap Reactor-Y FI!" A dark green humanoid plane appeared in Defense Position.

 **Trap Reactor-Y FI ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

Yugo narrowed his eyes. "Trap Reactor," he muttered. "If Spell Reactor dealt damage from activating Spell Cards, Trap Reactor likely deals damage from activating Trap Cards." He regained his confident smirk. "But that's not going to stop me! I tune Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to Level 3 Terrortop! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" A dark blue machine resembling a cross with a sword attached to its center appeared in Attack Position.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK 2200 DEF 1600 LVL: 6**

"You damaged me, so now I'll damage you! Kendama's effect activates! By banishing a 'Speedroid' monster from my Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage! I banish Terrortop!" Kendama blasted Bommer with a bolt of blue energy, making the larger man's Duel Runner swerve.

 **Bommer: 4000→3500 LP**

"Battle! Kendama attacks Spell Reactor!" The Synchro Monster charged the mechanical beast, but Bommer gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! Fake Explosion! This card prevents Spell Reactor's destruction!"

"But you'll still take damage!" Yugo reminded him. The cross struck Spell Reactor and generated sparks that made Bommer wince, but the mechanical dragon remained on the field.

 **Bommer: 3500→2500 LP**

"Fake Explosion's effect then lets me Special Summon Summon Reactor-SK from my hand!" A massive brown humanoid plane appeared in Attack Position.

 **Summon Reactor-SK ATK 2000 DEF 1400 LVL: 5**

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "Three monsters, all Reactors," he muttered.

"Yugo dealt significant damage to Bommer, but Bommer retaliated by bringing out two new monsters! How will Yugo respond to that?"

Yugo smiled. "From the name, this one must inflict damage when I summon a monster. Oh well. I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: **Reactor Surge**!" The card showed Summon Reactor, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor, all glowing and connecting with energy. "Since I control Spell Reactor, Summon Reactor, and Trap Reactor, I can draw two cards!"

Bommer drew, then narrowed his eyes and looked back at Yugo. "It's time for me to show you my true strength! Summon Reactor's effect activates! By sending it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" The three monsters broke apart into particles that then merged and glowed before taking a new shape. Yugo gasped as a massive black humanoid airplane with four propellers attached to its wings appeared in Attack Position.

 **Flying Fortress SKY FIRE 3000 ATK 2500 LVL: 8**

"W-What is this?" Melissa gasped. "Bommer has traded his three war machines for one with 3000 attack points!"

Yugo narrowed his eyes. "This thing's one of the biggest monsters I've ever seen. But bigger doesn't mean better!"

"In this case, it does," Bommer retorted. "SKY FIRE's effect activates! Once per turn, I can discard a card to destroy one of yours!" Yugo gasped. "I'll discard Damage Summon to destroy Kendama! Sharp Shooting!" SKY FIRE's belly opened up and dropped several bombs on Kendama, destroying it and making Yugo swerve. When the boy got his Duel Runner under control, he grit his teeth.

"Oh no!" Melissa cried. "Yugo's Synchro Monster is gone! With this, Bommer can attack him directly!"

"I think I'll do just that! Go, SKY FIRE! Attack Yugo directly!" The turrets on the monster's chest and head aimed towards Yugo, who frowned to himself.

"If you're going to bring out your ace monster, then I'll do the same! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Arrivalrivals!"

"What?" Bommer gasped.

"This card lets me Normal Summon during the Battle Phase!" Yugo said. "I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Two green discs with blades attached by a single gray center appeared.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo ATK 1400 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Double Yoyo's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Speedroid' monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon Tri-Eyed Dice!" The purple three-sided pyramid reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ATK 300 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

Bommer narrowed his eyes. "You brought out monsters to defend yourself? If so, you should have left Tri-Eyed Dice in Defense Position. If SKY FIRE cannot attack you, then it will attack Tri-Eyed Dice!" The turrets shifted to target the Tuner monster, but Yugo just smirked.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Urgent Tuning! This lets me perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!" Bommer's eyes widened. "I tune Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to Level 4 Double Yoyo!" Yugo raised his arm and then brought it forward. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" A white and black dragon with blue and green armor and green wings made of crystals emerged from the light and roared in Attack Position.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Oh! Yugo brought out a dragon! Level 7 with 2500 attack points! This is undoubtedly his ace monster!"

Yuji blinked and frowned on feeling a slight pressure in his head. And… something else. He looked down at the Deck pouch on his waste, where a small light was being emitted.

Bommer narrowed his eyes. "I see. So your plan was to bring out your ace monster. Not a bad move; SKY FIRE can destroy any card you play during your turn, so you summoned it in my turn. And…"

Bommer looked at Clear Wing's effects, blinked, and then smiled. "Very impressive. Your dragon can negate the activated effects of Level 5 or higher monsters and destroy them. With your dragon out, SKY FIRE's effects are sealed. A very solid move!" His smile turned into a frown. "But you made one mistake! Clear Wing's attack points are still less than SKY FIRE's! SKY FIRE attacks Clear Wing! Death Air Raid!" The turrets on SKY FIRE fired a multitude of bullets at Yugo's dragon.

"I didn't make a mistake!" Yugo declared. "By banishing Tri-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard, your attack is negated!" Bommer blinked as the bullets richoted off a barrier that appeared in front of Clear Wing.

The large man smiled. "Looks like I was wrong; you did have a plan after all. Even so, SKY FIRE still has more attack points than Clear Wing. I'll just have to wait until next turn. I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Yugo managed to Synchro Summon and protect his dragon at the same time! What's next for this exciting duel?"

Yuji pulled his Deck out and blinked at the glowing card. "Viral Dawn…?" he whispered. "What…?"

He blinked again and suddenly he wasn't in his room. He was riding a Duel Runner on the course. He looked up and saw Clear Wing Synchro Dragon above him.

"Clear Wing?" Yuji muttered. "How did I-?"

"You did well to evade me!" He looked forward and saw Bommer looking back. "But unless you are able to capitalize on it, your efforts to defeat me are fruitless!"

Yugo and Yuji smirked confidently. "We'll see about that! My turn! Draw!" Yugo and Yuya frowned at what they saw, but decided it was enough. "I Set one card," they said. "I end my turn."

"Hmm. So that's all you can do? In that case, allow me to make a move! My turn! Draw!"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Yugo and Yuji declared. "Follow Wing! I activate this card by targeting Clear Wing! Now, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle, and if it is attacked by a Level 5 or higher monster, that monster is destroyed, and Clear Wing gains attack points equal to your monster's attack points!"

"What?" Bommer gasped. Then he smiled. "I see. SKY FIRE cannot use its effects to destroy Clear Wing, and now you've made it impossible to destroy in battle. You've created quite a stalemate, haven't you?"

"It might be a stalemate," Yugo and Yuya conceded. "But it won't take me too long to break it!"

"Perhaps not. Of course, a stalemate only works so long as the opponent has no moves to make." Bommer gestured to his field. "Continuous Trap activate! Chariot Pile!" Four-pronged spikes materialized on the wheels of Bommer's Duel Runner. "During my Main Phase, this card lets me inflict 800 points of damage!"

Yugo and Yuji gasped. "However, you can negate this effect," Bommer continued. "All you have to do is Tribute a monster. So, will you do it?"

The three boys grit their teeth. "If I Tribute Clear Wing, SKY FIRE will be able to attack directly," Yuji muttered. Then he blinked. "Wait, I?"

"I choose not to Tribute Clear Wing!" Yugo and Yuya declared.

"Then take 800 points of damage!" Bommer's Duel Runner slowed down until it was parallel to Yugo's. The spikes struck the Runner and sent it spinning until Yugo regained control.

 **Yugo: 3200→2400 LP**

"Fantastic!" Melissa cheered. "Yugo prevented Bommer from attacking, but now Bommer has a way to deal damage each turn!"

"So long as Chariot Pile is in play, you'll take 800 points of damage each turn," Bommer said. "In three turns time, you'll lose. So you better come up with a strategy to defeat me before then! I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Don't worry," Yugo and Yuji assured him. "I'll think of a way. So long as the cards I need come to me, I'll always come out on top! My turn! Draw!"

The boys looked at their card and smiled. "Perfect!" Yugo and Yuya cheered. "I summon Speedroid Razorang!" A monster with a red head and connected to three yellow blades appeared.

 **Speedroid Razorang ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Razorang's effect activates! Once per turn, I can change Razorang to Defense Position to target a monster and lower that monster's attack points by 300."

Bommer narrowed his eyes. "300 attack points isn't enough for you to overcome SKY FIRE!"

"I know!" Yugo and Yuji said. "I target Clear Wing for Razorang's effect!"

"Eh?" Melissa gasped. "Yugo is targeting his own monster?!"

"Clear Wing's effect activates! Since a Level 5 or higher monster was targeted for a monster's effect, the activation of that effect is negated, and that monster is destroyed Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing's wings lit up and blasted Razorang, destroying it. "And until the end of the turn, Clear Wing gains attack points equal to that monster's attack points!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 2500→4500**

"What?" Bommer gasped.

"Unreal!" Melissa cheered. "Yugo destroyed his own monster to power up his ace monster! And now Clear Wing is strong enough to overcome SKY FIRE!"

"Looks like our stalemate's over!" Yugo and Yuya said. "Battle! Clear Wing attacks SKY FIRE!" Clear Wing gathered green energy in its mouth and blasted the large humanoid airplane, piercing its body. Bommer looked up in shock as SKY FIRE fell down before exploding on the track. The large man rode out of the explosion on his Duel Runner, frowning but still intact.

 **Bommer: 2500→1000 LP**

"I-It's done!" Melissa cheered. "Yugo destroyed SKY FIRE!"

"I end my turn," Yugo and Yuji said. "During the End Phase, Dichroic Mirror's effect ends, and Clear Wing's attack points return to normal."

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 4500→2500**

Bommer grit his teeth before smiling. "It's clear I underestimated you. To be able to destroy my SKY FIRE… It seems I can no longer hold back! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: Card of Adversity! Since you control a Special Summoned monster while I control no monsters, I can draw two cards."

Bommer drew and smiled. "I summon Black Salvo!" A black bomb with a face and lit fuse appeared.

 **Black Salvo ATK 100 DEF 1100 LVL: 3**

"Black Salvo's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Dark Machine monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. Return to me, Trap Reactor-Y FI!" The dark green humanoid plane reappeared.

 **Trap Reactor-Y FI ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"I activate Chariot Pile's effect! Will you Tribute Clear Wing to protect your Life Points?"

"No!" Yugo and Yuji declared.

"Then take 800 points of damage!" Yugo swerved to avoid the spikes on Bommer's Duel Runner, but couldn't prevent them from striking.

 **Yugo: 2400→1600 LP**

"Despite losing his ace monster, Bommer remains undeterred and resumes his strategy!"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Bommer declared. "Basara! Once per turn, I can Tribute a monster to destroy a monster with a higher level than it, then inflict 800 points of damage to that monster's controller!" Yugo and Yuya gasped. "I Tribute Trap Reactor to destroy Clear Wing!"

The Trap Card shot a ball of fire at the dragon. "Damn it!" Yuji and Yugo grit their teeth. Then they gasped on spotting something. "An Action Card!" The three boys leaned down and grabbed the card.

Yuzu gasped and her eyes widened.

"Yugo grabbed an Action Card!"

"Action Spell Card: Mirror Barrier!" Yugo declared. "Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by card effects for the rest of the turn!" Mirrors of light formed around Clear Wing and blocked the ball of fire.

Yuzu blinked in shock. "Y-Yuya?"

Bommer narrowed his eyes. "An Action Card, huh? Then I'll do the same!" Bommer reached up and grabbed an Action Card that passed overhead. If his Duel Runner wasn't so big, he wouldn't have been able to reach it. "I activate the Action Spell Card: Zero Penalty! The attack points of one of your monsters becomes 0!"

Yugo and Yuji gasped. "What?" They looked up as Clear Wing moaned in pain.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 2500→0**

"I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! With this, I'll Special Summon a monster from either of our Graveyards. Come to me, Speedroid Razorang!" The monster with three blades attached to it appeared on Bommer's field in Attack Position.

 **Speedroid Razorang ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Hey!" Yugo and Yuya cried out angrily. "Give me back my monster!"

"Battle! Razorang attacks Clear Wing!" The machine charged the dragon. Yugo and Yuji grit their teeth as they moved their Duel Runner up the wall. They reached out and grabbed an Action Card.

"Action Spell Card: Attack Force! Since Clear Wing is battling a monster with higher attack points, Clear Wing gains 600 attack points during damage calculation!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 0→600**

The attack struck, but Clear Wing remained steady. "Due to Follow Wing's effect, Clear Wing isn't destroyed by this battle!"

"But you will still take damage!" Bommer reminded him as the shockwave of the attack knocked Yugo off the wall and back onto the track.

 **Yugo: 1600→200 LP**

 **Clear Wing: 600→0 LP**

"It seems you're blessed by luck," Bommer conceded. "Even so, Black Salvo attacks Clear Wing!" The Tuner monster charged and struck the dragon in the face. While neither monster was destroyed, Yugo and Yuya still winced from the damage.

 **Yugo: 200→100 LP**

"And now, I'll tune Level 3 Black Salvo to Level 4 Razorang!"

"What?" Yugo and Yuji gasped. "A Synchro Summon?"

"That's right! Mechanized soul, be imparted to the weapons of war and bring about destruction! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Dark Strike Fighter!" Another humanoid plane, this one an orangish-brown and larger than Trap Reactor but smaller than SKY FIRE, appeared in Attack Position.

 **Dark Strike Fighter ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

"Chariot Pile will finish you in the next turn," Bommer said. "I end my turn."

"Yugo managed to survive, but he only has 100 Life Points left! Can he turn this around?"

"Of course I can!" Yugo, Yuya, and Yuji affirmed. "So long as that card comes to me!" They placed their hand on the Deck. "My turn! Draw!" They looked at their card and smiled. "This is it!"

"It doesn't matter what you draw, you cannot defeat Dark Strike Fighter! You'll lose!"

"I will not!" Yugo and Yuji asserted. "Because I have three reasons to win!" Serena and Go gasped. "One: To face off against my hero, Jack Atlas! Two: To find a better life for myself and others! Three: To keep the promise I made to Rin!"

Yugo and Yuya smiled. "So don't worry so much Bommer! The real fun's just getting started!" Yuzu, Sawatari, and Dennis all gasped.

"I activate the Spell Card: **Speed Remix**!" The card showed Hi-Speedroids Kendama and Chanbara, breaking apart into pieces. "By banishing a 'Speedroid' monster from my Graveyard, two monsters on the field, one on yours and one on mine, have their attack points switched until the end of the turn!" Bommer's eyes widened in shock. "I banish Razorang from my Graveyard to switch Dark Strike Fighter's and Clear Wing's attack points!" The dragon roared and the plane sunk down.

 **Dark Strike Fighter ATK 2600→0**

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 0→2600**

"Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Dark Strike Fighter!" The dragon rose high into the sky before roaring and diving. Yugo, Yuji, and Yuya shouted as one, "Helldive Slasher of the Whirlwind!" Green winds whipped around Clear Wing as it divebombed the machine and pierced through its body. Bommer cried out as his machine exploded and his Duel Runner screeched to a halt.

 **Bommer: 1000→0 LP**

"It's settled!" Melissa cheered along with the audience. "A grand duel with a continuous back-and-forth! The one who clenched victory in the end is Yugo!"

In his room, Yuji blinked as his senses returned to him. He frowned and pressed his palm against his forehead. "What… what was that?"

"Alright!" Yugo cheered. "I made it through the first round!" He frowned to himself. "I kinda got all fired up, funnily. Ah… huh? I feel like I had something I wanted to say…" He dismissed his confusion with a shrug. "Well, whatever! Must not have been something important!"

"Well done."

Yugo turned to look at Bommer, who had left his Duel Runner. "You fought very well, as a warrior should."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

Bommer narrowed his eyes. "I just realized… your face is very similar to Yuya Sakaki's."

"Uh, yeah. I've been told that before. Never met him though."

"Hmm." Bommer looked up at the balcony of a certain King. "You said you wish to challenge Jack Atlas. That won't be an easy road for you."

Yugo smirked. "Even so, I'll rise to the challenge!"

Bommer nodded. "Hold onto that confidence, and you just might." He turned back towards two men in green jumpsuits. Both were rather big, but even they were short compared to Bommer. "Good luck, Yugo."

Go frowned to himself. "Three reasons," he muttered. "It was like it was Yuji dueling there for a second…" His eyes narrowed. "Who are you, Yugo?"

* * *

"Now, let's introduce the duelists for today's third match!" Melissa cheered. "Damon Lopez! And Sergey Volkov!"

Go blinked as one of Crow's friends came out, followed by a large white-haired man covered in yellow marks wearing a green fur-lined jumpsuit. He narrowed his eyes as mutterings broke out among the crowd. "This man seems to have a reputation already. A bad one at that."

Kiryu narrowed his eyes. "Sergey Volkov," he muttered. "Why is he here? That rumor about him working for Roger must be true then." His eyes narrowed further. "Don't get too cocky, Damon. Sergey will turn that around on you."

Yuji heard the announcement of the next duelists but ignored it in favor of frowning at Viral Dawn. _What was that?_ he wondered. _It felt like… like I was dueling just now. But how? Yugo was the one dueling, wasn't he?_

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. _Yet another weird event related to Yugo and Yuya. First the headaches I keep getting, then that feeling I got from their dragons, and now this? What's causing all of this?_ Yuji's frown turned into a grimace. _Of course, it's always possible I'm just going insane. Not a favorable outcome, but who knows?_

He shook his head and looked up at the screen, just in time to see Damon push Sergey into a corner. _That's Crow's friend who helped us escape the Facility,_ Yuji remembered. _He's probably not as good as Crow or Kiryu, but I suppose I should watch him duel._

Then he blinked as an uproar came from the crowd. Damon had crashed his Duel Runner and fallen off, his Life Points at 0.

"Well, this is…" Melissa said hesitantly. "What do we make of this? I-In any case, the winner is Sergey! He clawed out of a pinch and defeated Damon in a spectacular counterattack!"

Shinji blinked as Damon was carried out on a stretcher. "What happened there, Damon? It looked like you were winning, but then Sergey overcame you." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, Damon. I'll win this tournament and set the Commons free!"

* * *

"Well, that aside, it's time for the final duel of the third day!" Melissa said. "The first participant is… Andre!" The Duel Runner that shot out was a white and dark blue model with orange trimmings and a yellow symbol on the hood. The man riding it wore a blue and orange riding suit and had red hair and yellow eyes.

"Andre is a professional duelist from abroad that came here to compete in the Friendship Cup!" Melissa explained. "Let's all give him a warm welcome to the City!"

"A pro duelist?" Go repeated and then smiled. "Well, this should be a good show then."

"And now Andre's opponent! She's the star of Domino Academy, the undisputed Queen of Queens! Give it up for Aki Izayoi!"

The second Duel Runner that emerged from the pits was crimson in color, with a glass hood and two boosters at the end, and two bladewings on either side of the front half. And it's rider…

Yuzu blinked. "She's so pretty…"

Indeed, the woman riding the Runner was beautiful. She was a teenager slightly taller than Crow, with brown almond-shaped eyes and short dark burgundy hair, except for two long bangs that framed her face. She wore a bright red jumpsuit with black sections on her chest, shoulders, waist, and kneecaps, and had a black and dark red helmet with a large visor on her head.

Shinji grit his teeth as Aki Izayoi rode into the arena. "I heard of this girl. Some sort of dueling prodigy from Domino Academy. But every Tops is the same; just another selfish egoist holding their wealth above the Commons' heads."

Most of the stadium didn't hold the same opinion as Shinji, however. If anything, their cheers for Aki were just as loud as their cheers for Chojiro had been.

"Neither of these two are Lancers," Yuji thought aloud, "but one is a pro duelist and the other has her own title. They must each be very skilled."

Andre looked at Aki as she came up to the starting line. "You're sure popular here," he said. "You must be strong to have a title like 'Queen of Queens.'"

Aki turned to him and nodded. "Others seem to think that. And I've heard of you, Andre; a professional duelist who's famous for enacting numerous strategies and able to adapt quickly. If nothing else, I expect this to be a good duel."

"Looks like our participants are ready! As a woman, I'm rooting for you, Aki! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

The countdown appeared. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The two runners shot off as the timer hit 0.

"Duel!"

 **Aki Izayoi: 4000 LP**

 **Andre: 4000 LP**

The two headed towards the corner, Andre slightly ahead. "Oh, looks like the first turn will be Andre's!"

Aki narrowed her eyes and pressed a button on her Runner. The back boosters lit up, propelling her forward.

"Eh?" Melissa gasped. "Aki's installed an overboost function!"

Andre gasped as Aki sped past him and took the corner. Then he smiled crookedly. "I'm only used to seeing that in the pro circuit," he muttered. "She must be taking this even more seriously than I thought."

"The first corner goes to Aki!"

"My turn!" Aki declared. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" A short girl with long purple hair wearing a black, purple, and white dress and wielding a staff appeared.

 **Witch of the Black Rose ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Witch of the Black Rose's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can draw a card, and if that card is not a Monster Card, Witch of the Black Rose will be destroyed." Aki drew, then said, "The card is Dark Verger, a Monster Card, so Witch of the Black Rose stays on the field. Next, I activate the Spell Card: Seed of Deception! This lets me Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Plant monster from my hand. Come, Dark Verger!" A dark green plant with two eyes on its leaves appeared in Attack Position.

 **Dark Verger ATK 0 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose to Level 2 Dark Verger! Ruler of the secluded castle, let your flowers bloom in the presence of your authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Queen of Thorns!" A woman in a green and red dress covered in leaves and vines emerged from the light in Attack Position.

 **Queen of Thorns ATK 2200 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

"While Queen of Thorns is on the field," Aki continued, "we must pay 1000 Life Points to Normal or Special Summon a monster from the hand, unless the monster we're summoning is a Plant monster."

Andre grit his teeth. "Oh!" Melissa cheered. "Aki Synchro Summoned on the first turn. And her Synchro Monster is quite troublesome!"

"Since this effect is a cost instead of damage, it can't be negated like effect damage," Yuji noted. "Against a Deck that relies heavily on Special Summoning from the hand, it would be deadly." His own Deck was among that number; he was slightly relieved he wasn't facing Aki. An effect like that would be debilitating for him.

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"Aki created a strong lead for herself," Melissa said. "How will Andre overcome this?"

The man smiled. "Not bad. You've clearly got a clear strategy. But there's always a way to break through! My turn! Draw! I summon Rescue Cat!" A white cat wearing a hardhat appeared and meowed.

 **Rescue Cat ATK 300 DEF 100 LVL: 4**

"Queen of Thorns' effect activates!" Andre grimaced as a green light appeared around him.

 **Andre: 4000→3000 LP**

"Rescue Cat's effect activates!" Despite the damage, the man continued on. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Beast monsters from my Deck with their effects negated!" Aki gasped. "Come, Mine Mole and Uni-Horned Familiar!" The cat disappeared, and in its place, a mole with a pickaxe and hardhat and a quadrupedal beast with a single horn appeared, both in Defense Position.

 **Mine Mole ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

 **Uni-Horned Familiar ATK 0 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"Queen of Thorns' effect requires me to pay 1000 Life Points to summon from the hand, but it doesn't stop keep me from Special Summoning from the Deck!" Aki grimaced at Andre's words. "I tune Level 2 Uni-Horned Familiar to Level 3 Mine Mole! Thunder galloping through the heavens, cross with the fierce gale, and appear forth from the world of illusions! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!" A blue horse with an orange mane and tail emerged from the light in Attack Position. Yellow markings covered its body and a horn shaped like a lightning bolt emerged from its forehead.

 **Thunder Unicorn ATK 2200 DEF 1800 LVL: 5**

"Amazing! Andre has answered Aki's Synchro Summon with his own Synchro Monster!"

"As Mine Mole was used to Synchro Summon a Beast Synchro Monster, I can draw a card." Andre drew, then said, "Thunder Unicorn's effect activates! Once per turn, one of your monsters loses 500 attack points for each monster I control until the End Phase!" Aki gasped.

 **Queen of Thorns ATK 2200→1700**

"The turn I activate this effect, only Thunder Unicorn can attack. Battle! Thunder Unicorn attacks Queen of Thorns! Thunder Spear!" The beast's horn elongated as it charged the woman on Aki's field. The horn pierced Queen of Thorns, destroying her and making Aki wince.

 **Aki Izayoi: 4000→3500 LP**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"Aki gained an early lead, but Andre has pushed past her!"

Aki narrowed her eyes. "Your reputation as a pro duelist isn't exaggerated, I see. I'd hoped you would lose more Life Points to Queen of Thorns' effect, but you managed to keep it to only 1000." She smiled. "It seems I can't hold back in this duel. My turn! Draw! I summon Evil Thorn!" A plant with a spiked seed attached to it appeared.

 **Evil Thorn ATK 100 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

"Evil Thorn's effect activates! By Tributing it, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you!"

"What?" Andre gasped and then winced as Evil Thorn exploded and shot needles at him.

 **Andre: 3000→2700 LP**

"And then, Evil Thorn's effect lets me Special Summon up to two Evil Thorns from my Deck. But in this case, I'll only need one!" Another Evil Thorn appeared in Attack Position.

 **Evil Thorn ATK 100 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

"The Evil Thorn Special Summoned by this effect cannot activate its effects this turn," Aki continued. "But I can use it for this! I activate the Spell Card: Fragrance Storm! By destroying a Plant monster I control, I can draw a card. And if that card is a Plant monster, I can then reveal it to draw another card. I destroy Evil Thorn!" Her monster shattered as Aki drew. "The card I drew is Rose Princess, a Plant monster! So I draw another card!"

Aki drew again, then gestured to her field. "Trap activate! Synchro Spirits! This Trap Card banishes a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard. And then, if all the monsters that were used for its Synchro Summon are in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon them. I banish Queen of Thorns and Special Summon Witch of the Black Rose and Dark Verger!" The short girl with purple hair and the dark green plant with eyes appeared in Attack Position.

 **Witch of the Black Rose ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

 **Dark Verger ATK 0 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose to Level 2 Dark Verger! Hunter of splendid thorns hidden in the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Splendid Rose!" A blonde man wearing a two-tone green tunic with plant whips on either side of him emerged from the light in Attack Position.

 **Splendid Rose ATK 2200 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

Andre's eyes widened. "A new Synchro Monster?" Then his eyes narrowed. "Impressive. But Splendid Rose's attack points are equal to Thunder Unicorn's."

"Then allow me to change that," Aki said. "Splendid Rose's effect activates! By banishing a Plant monster from my Graveyard, one of your monster's attack points are halved until the end of the turn!"

"What?"

"I banish Evil Thorn to halve Thunder Unicorn's attack points!" Splendid Rose's tentacles ensnared the blue unicorn.

 **Thunder Unicorn ATK 2200→1100**

"Battle!" Aki declared. "Splendid Rose attacks Thunder Unicorn!" The blonde man created a thorn-covered whip in his right hand and struck Thunder Unicorn with it, destroying it and making Andre wince.

 **Andre: 2700→1600 LP**

"Splendid Rose's additional effect activates! If it attacked during the Battle Phase, I can banish a Plant monster from the Graveyard to halve its attack points and allow it to attack again! I banish my 2nd Evil Thorn!"

 **Splendid Rose ATK 2200→1100**

"Battle! Splendid Rose attacks you directly!" The blonde man leapt into the air and dived at Andre, who gestured to his field.

"Trap activate! Battle Instinct! Since you attacked me directly, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Beast monster from my hand in Attack Position. Come, Nimble Momonga!" A brown and white flying squirrel appeared and screeched.

 **Nimble Momonga ATK 1000 DEF 100 LVL: 2**

Aki narrowed her eyes but continued. "Splendid Rose attacks Nimble Momonga!" The kick struck the squirrel, destroying it.

 **Andre: 1600→1500 LP**

"Nimble Momonga's effect activates! When it is destroyed by battle, I gain 1000 Life Points and can Special Summon two more Nimble Momongas from my Deck in face-down Defense Position!" Two Set cards appeared on Andre's field.

 **Andre: 1500→2500 LP**

"And Nimble Momonga's isn't the only effect I can activate! Since my Beast monster was destroyed by battle, I can banish Rescue Cat and Thunder Unicorn from my Graveyard to Special Summon Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest!" A massive yellow armored baboon wielding a bow-and-arrow appeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

"Amazing!" Melissa cheered. "Andre regained Life Points, Set new monsters, and even Special Summoned a powerful new monster!"

"So this is how pros in the Synchro Dimension duel," Go mused. "Not bad."

Aki's eyes narrowed. "He's as good as his reputation suggested he would be. To reduce the damage and bring out a monster with 2600 attack points during my turn… I'll have to stay on guard this turn. I Set one card. I end my turn, and during the End Phase, Splendid Rose's attack points return to normal."

 **Splendid Rose ATK 1100→2200**

"You're pretty good, Ms. Izayoi." Andre donned a confident smirk. "But I think it's time I put an end to this! My turn! Draw! I Tribute my two Set Nimble Momongas to Tribute Summon Behemoth the King of All Animals!" A massive pink quadrupedal beast with horns and purple fur appeared and roared.

 **Behemoth the King of All Animals ATK 2700 DEF 1500 LVL: 7**

"Behemoth's effect activates! As it was Tribute Summoned, I can return Beast monsters from my Graveyard to the hand equal to the number of monsters I Tributed. I return a Nimble Momonga and Uni-Horned Familiar to my hand. And now, I activate the effect of Unicorn Knight in my hand! By Special Summoning one of my banished monsters, I can Special Summon Unicorn Knight! Return to me, Thunder Unicorn!" The blue unicorn reappeared and was accompanied by a man in blue and red armor wielding a two-pronged spear. Both monsters took their places in Attack Position.

 **Thunder Unicorn ATK 2200 DEF 1800 LVL: 5**

 **Unicorn Knight ATK 1800 DEF 900 LVL: 4**

"Andre has brought out four monsters, three of which have over 2000 attack points! How will Aki overcome this challenge?"

Aki grit her teeth. "Battle! Behemoth attacks Splendid Rose!" The monster roared and charged Aki's Synchro Monster, but the girl gestured to her field.

"Trap activate!" she declared. "Rose Blizzard! Since you're attacking my monster, that monster is changed to Defense Position and its attack is negated!" Behemoth pulled back as its battle position changed.

"A good counter, but can you keep it up? Yellow Baboon attacks Splendid Rose!" The large baboon pulled back its bowstring and let loose. The arrow pierced Splendid Rose, destroying it and making Aki wince.

 **Aki Izayoi: 3500→3100 LP**

"Trap activate!" Andre declared. "Howl of the Wild! Since my Beast monster destroyed your monster by battle, you take 300 points of damage for each Beast monster I control! I control three, so you'll take 900 points of damage!" The card blasted Aki with energy.

But the girl just smirked. "You mean you will," she countered. "Trap activate! Nature's Reflection! For the rest of the turn, any effect that would inflict effect damage to me instead inflicts that damage to you!"

"What?" Andre gasped as a barrier appeared around Aki. The energy struck the barrier, then rebounded and hit Andre, making him wince.

 **Andre: 2500→1600 LP**

Andre grimaced and then smirked. "Clever girl. But let's see you handle this. Thunder Unicorn attacks you directly! Thunder Spear!" Thunder Unicorn galloped towards Aki, its horn elongating. Aki grit her teeth but sped up and leaned over. Andre gasped on seeing what she was going for.

"An Action Card!" Melissa cheered. "Go for it, Aki!"

The young woman grabbed the card and then played it. "Action Spell Card: Miracle! One monster cannot be destroyed by this battle and the damage I take is halved!"

"But you don't have a monster to target with that card!" Andre pointed out.

"I don't," Aki agreed. "But you do! I target Thunder Unicorn!"

"Eh?" Melissa gasped. "Targeting the opponent's monster?!"

Two barriers appeared, one around Aki and the other around Thunder Unicorn. The Synchro Monster's horn struck the barrier, and while Aki winced and her Duel Runner wobbled, the damage wasn't too severe.

 **Aki: 3100→2000 LP**

Go smiled. "A very clever move," he praised.

"She didn't have any of her own monsters, so she instead targeted Andre's monster," Yuji said. "She's good. Maybe one of the smarter duelists here."

Andre smiled. "Not bad. Even so, my turn isn't done. Unicorn Knight attacks you directly!" The armored man charged Aki, and this time struck true, making her cry out in pain and her Duel Runner spin out before she managed to get it under control. In the time it took to do so however, Andre managed to pass her.

 **Aki Izayoi: 2000→200 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

Aki breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close. I managed to survive. But even so…" She looked back and furrowed her brow. "He has four monsters, three of which are very powerful. How am I supposed to beat those…?"

"Do your best, Aki-senpai!"

"You can do it, Aki-neechan!"

Aki gasped and looked into the stands. A group of people, some children and some teenagers, and all wearing a blue or red jacket, had formed their own group and were cheering as loud as they could.

Crow gasped. "Those kids…"

Andre looked up and followed Aki's gaze. "Who are those children?" he asked. "They are students, aren't they?"

Aki smiled. "Yes; they are students at Domino Academy, where Katsumi, Sherry, and I attend." As they turned onto the long side of the course, she closed her eyes. "Me and the other top two students decided to enter this tournament and promised to meet each other at the end. Katsumi failed to keep that promise. But I will not!" She opened her eyes. "I will win this duel! My turn! Draw!"

Andre smiled. "Your determination is admirable, but how do you plan to get around this field?"

"Like this! Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Rose Princess!" A pink-skinned woman in a red dress with rose petals for hair appeared in Attack Position.

 **Rose Princess ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"When Rose Princess is Special Summoned by her effect, she is treated as a Tuner monster! And as I control a Plant Tuner monster, I can Special Summon Dark Verger from the Graveyard!" The two-eyed plant reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Dark Verger ATK 0 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"And now I summon Wall of Ivy!" A bramble of thorns materialized on Aki's field.

 **Wall of Ivy ATK 300 DEF 1200 LVL: 2**

Aki's eyes widened as she raised her arm. "I tune Level 3 Rose Princess to Level 2 Dark Verger and Level 2 Wall of Ivy!" Her monsters turned into three rings that encased four stars. Light surged through the rings as Aki chanted.

"The autumn gale that sets roses abloom! Bring about a never-ending twilight!" She brought her hand down. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! **Black Rose Twilight Dragon**!" The dragon that emerged from the light had black skin with red ridged plating with pinked clawed feet, along with a slight pattern at the base of its neck that was shaped like a spaded tail. Its wings and chest were made of large pink rose petals, and its black tail was covered in red thorns, as were six vines that emerged from the sides of its body. Four trails of roses fell back from the dragon's head, and its eyes had yellow sclera, rimmed by red with red irises and black pupils. The large dragon roared as it was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Black Rose Twilight Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

"Woah!" Melissa gasped. "Aki's summoned a powerful Synchro dragon!"

"Black Rose Twilight Dragon's effect activates!" Aki declared. "When it is Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy cards on the field up to its Synchro Materials!"

Andre gasped. "Black Rose Twilight Dragon had three Synchro Materials, so I can destroy three cards! Rose Repulse!" The dragon breathed pink flames at Behemoth and Yellow Baboon, making them disintegrate. Andre winced as his Set card was likewise destroyed.

"Black Rose Twilight Dragon's additional effect! Once per turn, by banishing a Plant monster from my Graveyard, one of your monsters' attack points becomes 0 until the end of the turn!"

Yuji's eyes widened. "That's a powerful effect…"

"I banish Dark Verger to change Thunder Unicorn's attack points to 0! Rose Bind!" The two vines on the dragon's underside lashed out and ensnared Thunder Unicorn, which cried out in pain.

 **Thunder Unicorn ATK 2200→0**

"Battle! Black Rose Twilight Dragon attacks Thunder Unicorn! Twilight Rose Requiem!" The symbol on the dragon's chest lit up red as red flames gathered in its maw. The dragon blasted the flames at the trapped unicorn, consuming it. The flames continued on to Andre, who screamed in pain before his Duel Runner gave out.

 **Andre: 1600→0 LP**

"The winner is Aki Izayoi! Way to go, girl!"

Aki stopped by the pits and took her helmet off. She looked up and saw her classmates and juniors cheer for her. She couldn't help but smile.

"I can see why you're called the 'Queen of Queens.'"

She turned to look at the approaching Andre. "I've dueled pros with less skill than you," he praised. "If you want, I can introduce you to some sponsors outside of this City."

Aki smiled back. "Thank you for the offer." Her smile disappeared. "But won't you find it hard to find sponsors while you're…"

"In the underground?" Andre shook his head. "I'm not going there."

Aki blinked. "Eh?"

"What, you think they can just send people underground willy-nilly?" Andre smirked. "I'm not just a pro duelist, I'm on a team of pro duelists. Our reputation is known all across the continent. If they tried to send me underground, the City would have hell to pay from the outside, and the Administrative Council won't want that."

Andre shook his head. "No, I'll be watching the rest of the Friendship Cup with my teammates. I wish you luck in your future battles." He extended his arm.

Aki smiled and shook it. "You as well. I'd like it if you'd come back and give me a rematch one day."

"Looks like our duelists are parting on friendly terms!" Melissa said as Andre was led away. Unlike the other defeated duelists, he wasn't led to an elevator. Instead, he was guided to the pits, where he would then be taken to a special viewing seat reserved for Team Unicorn. "What a way to end the third day of the Friendship Cup!"

Yuji leaned back and frowned. "Four duels left," he muttered. Out of the Lancers, only himself, Dennis, and Kurosaki had yet to duel. That left five other people.

 _Whoever my opponent will be, it doesn't matter,_ Yuji thought. _I will win._

* * *

In another room in the Duel Palace, a man smiled down at a pair of cards he'd been given.

"Perfect," he said giddily. "With these, I'll crush that kid I'm up against tomorrow. And once he's done with, it's on to Onizuka. And after him, Atlas. I'll finally pay this world back for the way it treated me!"

* * *

 **Yugo vs. Bommer**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Bommer**

Bommer Normal Summons Spell Reactor-RE (1200/900/3). He Sets 2 cards. Bommer ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yugo**

Yugo draws. As he controls no cards, he activates the Spell Card Speedraw, which lets him draw 2 cards, but then he must discard 1 "Speedroid" monster. He draws, then discards Speedroid Taketomborg. Since Yugo activated a Spell Card, Spell Reactor's effect destroys Speedraw and inflicts 800 damage to Yugo (Yugo: 4000→3200 LP). As Yugo controls no monsters, he Special Summons Speedroid Terrortop (1200/600/3). He Normal Summons Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (300/1500/3). As Yugo Normal Summoned, Bommer activates his Set Trap Card Hidden Soldiers, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dark monster from his hand. He Special Summons Trap Reactor-Y FI (800/1800/4) in Defense Position. Yugo tunes Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to Level 3 Terrortop to Synchro Summon Hi-Speedroid Kendama (2200/1600/6) in Attack Position. Yugo activates Kendama's effect, banishing Terrortop from his GY to inflict 500 damage to Bommer (Bommer: 4000→3500 LP).

Kendama attacks Spell Reactor. Bommer activates his Set Trap Card Fake Explosion, which prevents monsters from being destroyed by this battle. The attack continues (Bommer: 3500→2500 LP). Fake Explosion's effect then lets Bommer Special Summon Summon Reactor-SK (2000/1400/5) from his hand in Attack Position. Yugo Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Bommer**

Bommer draws. As he controls Spell Reactor, Summon Reactor, and Trap Reactor, he activates the Spell Card Reactor Surge, which lets him draw 2 cards. Bommer activates the effect of Summon Reactor to send it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the GY to Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500/8) from his Deck in Attack Position. Bommer activates SKY FIRE's effect, discarding Damage Summon to destroy Kendama.

SKY FIRE attacks Yugo directly. Yugo activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Arrivalrivals, which lets him Normal Summon 1 monster. He Normal Summons Speedroid Double Yoyo (1400/1400/4). As Double Yoyo was Normal Summoned, Yugo can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Tri-Eyed Dice (300/1500/3) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and SKY FIRE attacks Tri-Eyed Dice. Yugo activates his Set Trap Card Urgent Tuning, which lets him Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters he controls. Yugo tunes Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to Level 4 Double Yoyo to Synchro Summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000/7) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and SKY FIRE attacks Clear Wing. As Bommer declared an attack, Yugo activates the effect of Tri-Eyed Dice in his GY, banishing it to negate the attack. Bommer Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Yugo**

Yugo draws. He Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Bommer**

Bommer draws. Yugo activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Follow Wing, targeting Clear Wing to do so. Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle, and if it is attacked by Bommer's Level 5 or higher monster, that monster is destroyed and Clear Wing gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK. Bommer activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Chariot Pile. He activates its effect, which inflicts 800 damage to Yugo unless he Tributes a monster. Yugo does not, so he takes the damage (Yugo: 3200→2400 LP). Bommer Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Yugo**

Yugo draws. He Normal Summons Speedroid Razorang (2000/0/4). He activates Razorang's effect to target 1 monster on the field, change Razorang to Defense Position, and lower that monster's ATK by 300. He targets Clear Wing. As a monster effect was activated that targeted a Level 5 or higher monster was activated, Yugo activates Clear Wing's effect, negating the activation of Razorang's effect, destroying it, and then gaining ATK equal to Razorang's ATK until the end of the turn (Clear Wing: 2500→4500).

Clear Wing attacks and destroys SKY FIRE (Bommer: 2500→1000 LP). Yugo ends his turn, and Clear Wing's effect ends (Clear Wing: 4500→2500).

 **Turn 7: Bommer**

Bommer draws. He activates the Spell Card Card of Adversity. As Bommer controls no monsters and Yugo controls a Special Summoned monster, Bommer draws 2 cards. Bommer Normal Summons Black Salvo (100/1100/3). As Black Salvo was Normal Summoned, Bommer can Special Summon 1 Level 4 DARK Machine monster from his GY in Defense Position with its effects negated. He Special Summons Trap Reactor (800/1800/4). Bommer activates the effect of Chariot Pile. Yugo refuses to Tribute a monster, so he takes 800 damage (Yugo: 2400→1600 LP). Bommer activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Basara. He activates its effect, Tributing Trap Reactor to destroy 1 monster on the field with a higher Level, then inflict 800 damage to that monster's controller. He targets Clear Wing, but Yugo finds and activates the Action Spell Card Mirror Barrier, preventing Clear Wing from being destroyed by card effects for the rest of the turn. Bommer finds and activates the Action Spell Card Zero Penalty, targeting Clear Wing and making its ATK 0 (Clear Wing: 2500→0). Bommer activates the Spell Card Monster Reborn, which lets him Special Summon 1 monster from the GY. He Special Summons Razorang (2000/0/4) from Yugo's GY in Attack Position.

Razorang attacks Clear Wing. Yugo finds and activates the Action Spell Card Attack Force, which increases Clear Wing's ATK by 600 during damage calculation as its battling a monster with higher ATK (Clear Wing: 0→600). The attack continues, but Clear Wing isn't destroyed due to Follow Wing's effect (Yugo: 1600→200 LP) (Clear Wing: 600→0). Black Salvo attacks Clear Wing, but Clear Wing isn't destroyed (Yugo: 200→100 LP). Bommer tunes Level 3 Black Salvo to Level 4 Razorang to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter (2600/1800/7) in Attack Position. Bommer ends his turn.

 **Turn 8: Yugo**

Yugo draws. He activates the Spell Card Speed Remix, which lets him banish 1 "Speedroid" monster from his GY, then target 2 monsters on the field, 1 that Bommer controls, and 1 that Yugo controls. He banishes Razorang and targets Dark Strike Fighter and Clear Wing. Dark Strike Fighter's and Clear Wing's ATK are switched until the end of the turn (Dark Strike Fighter: 2600→0) (Clear Wing: 0→2600).

Clear Wing attacks and destroys Dark Strike Fighter (Bommer: 1000→0 LP). Yugo wins.

* * *

 **Aki Izayoi vs. Andre**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Aki**

Aki Normal Summons Witch of the Black Rose (1700/1200/4). As Witch of the Black Rose was Normal Summoned, Aki can draw 1 card. If that card is not a Monster Card, Witch of the Black Rose is destroyed. Aki draws Dark Verger. Aki activates the Spell Card Seed of Deception, which lets her Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant monster from her hand. She Special Summons Dark Verger (0/1000/2) in Attack Position. Aki tunes Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose to Level 2 Dark Verger to Synchro Summon Queen of Thorns (2200/1800/6) in Attack Position. While Queen of Thorns is on the field, each player must pay 1000 LP to Normal Summon or Special Summon a non-Plant monster from the hand. Aki Sets 2 cards. Aki ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Andre**

Andre draws. He Normal Summons Rescue Cat (300/100/4) (Andre: 4000→3000 LP). Andre activates Rescue Cat's effect, sending it to the GY to Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower Beast monsters from his Deck, but their effects are negated, and they will be destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons Mine Mole (1000/1200/3) and Uni-Horned Familiar (0/1000/2), both in Defense Position. Andrew tunes Level 2 Uni-Horned Familiar to Level 3 Mine Mole to Synchro Summon Thunder Unicorn (2200/1800/5) in Attack Position. As Mine Mole was used as Synchro Material for a Beast Synchro Monster, Andre draws 1 card. Andre activates Thunder Unicorn's effect, selecting Queen of Thorns. Queen of Thorns loses 500 ATK for each monster Andre controls until the End Phase (Queen of Thorns: 2200→1700) and no other monster can attack except Thunder Unicorn.

Thunder Unicorn attacks and destroys Queen of Thorns (Aki: 4000→3500 LP). Andre Sets 2 cards. Andre ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Aki**

Aki draws. She Normal Summons Evil Thorn (100/300/1). She activates its effect, Tributing it to inflict 300 damage to Andre (Andre: 3000→2700 LP), then Special Summon up to 2 copies of Evil Thorn from her Deck in Attack Position. She Special Summons 1 Evil Thorn (100/300/1). Aki activates the Spell Card Fragrance Storm, which lets her destroy 1 Plant monster on her field and draw 1 card. She destroys Evil Thorn and draws. As she drew Rose Princess, a Plant monster, she reveals it to Andre to draw an additional card. Aki activates her Set Trap Card Synchro Spirits, which lets her banish 1 Synchro Monster from her GY, and if all the monsters that were used to Synchro Summon that monster are in her GY, she can Special Summon them. She banishes Queen of Thorns to Special Summon Witch of the Black Rose (1700/1200/4) and Dark Verger (0/1000/2), both in Attack Position. Aki tunes Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose to Level 2 Dark Verger to Synchro Summon Splendid Rose (2200/2000/6) in Attack Position. Aki activates Splendid Rose's effect, banishing Evil Thorn from her GY to halve Thunder Unicorn's ATK until the end of the turn (Thunder Unicorn: 2200→1100).

Splendid Rose attacks and destroys Thunder Unicorn (Andre: 2700→1600 LP). Aki activates Splendid Rose's effect, banishing Evil Thorn from her GY to halve Splendid Rose's ATK and let it attack again (Splendid Rose: 2200→1100). Splendid Rose attacks Andre directly. As Aki declared a direct attack, Andre activates his Set Trap Card Battle Instinct, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast monster from his hand in Attack Position. He Special Summons Nimble Momonga (1000/100/2). A replay occurs and Splendid Rose attacks and destroys Nimble Momonga (Andre: 1600→1500 LP). As Nimble Momonga was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, Andre gains 1000 LP (Andre: 1500→2500 LP) and Special Summons 2 copies of Nimble Momonga from his Deck in face-down Defense Position. As Andre's Beast monster was destroyed by battle, Andre activates the effect of Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest in his hand, banishing Rescue Cat and Thunder Unicorn from his GY to Special Summon it (2600/1800/7) in Attack Position. Aki Sets 1 card. She ends her turn, and Splendid Rose's effect ends (Splendid Rose: 1100→2200).

 **Turn 4: Andre**

Andre draws. He Tributes 2 Nimble Momongas to Tribute Summon Behemoth the King of All Animals (2700/1500/7). As Behemoth was Tribute Summoned, Andre can return Beast monsters from his GY to his hand equal to the number of Tributed monsters. He returns Nimble Momonga and Uni-Horned Familiar to his hand. Andre activates the effect of Unicorn Knight in his hand, Special Summoning it by Special Summoning 1 of his banished monsters. He Special Summons Thunder Unicorn (2200/1800/5) and Unicorn Knight (1800/900/4), both in Attack Position.

Behemoth attacks Splendid Rose. As Aki's monster was selected as an attack target, Aki activates her Set Trap Card Rose Blizzard, which changes Behemoth to Defense Position and negates the attack. Yellow Baboon attacks and destroys Splendid Rose (Aki: 3500→3100 LP). As Andre's Beast monster destroyed Aki's monster by battle, he activates his Set Trap Card Howl of the Wild, which inflicts 300 damage to Aki for each Beast monster Andre controls. Aki activates her Set Trap Card Nature's Reflection. For the rest of the turn, any effect damage Aki takes is dealt to Andre instead (Andre: 2500→1600 LP). Thunder Unicorn attacks Aki directly. Aki finds and activates the Action Spell Card Miracle, targeting Thunder Unicorn. Thunder Unicorn cannot be destroyed by this battle and the battle damage is halved. The attack continues (Aki: 3100→2000 LP). Unicorn Knight attacks Aki directly (Aki: 2000→200 LP). Andre Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Aki**

Aki draws. Since only Andre controls a monster, Aki Special Summons Rose Princess (1200/800/3) from her hand in Attack Position and treats it as a Tuner monster via its effect. As Aki controls a Plant Tuner monster, she activates Dark Verger's effect in her GY, Special Summoning it (0/1000/2) in Attack Position. Aki Normal Summons Wall of Ivy (300/1200/2). Aki tunes Level 3 Rose Princess to Level 2 Dark Verger and Level 2 Wall of Ivy to Synchro Summon Black Rose Twilight Dragon (2400/1800/7) in Attack Position. As Black Rose Twilight Dragon was Synchro Summoned, Aki can target cards on the field, up to the number of Synchro Materials, and destroy them. Aki targets and destroys Behemoth, Yellow Baboon, and Andre's Set Mirror Force. Aki activates Black Rose Twilight Dragon's effect, banishing Dark Verger from her GY to change the ATK of 1 monster Andre controls to 0 until the end of the turn. She targets Thunder Unicorn (Thunder Unicorn: 2200→0).

Black Rose Twilight Dragon attacks and destroys Thunder Unicorn (Andre: 1600→0 LP). Aki wins.

* * *

 _ **Bommer:**_

 _ **Reactor Surge Normal Spell Card**_

 _If you control "Summon Reactor-SK", "Trap Reactor-Y FI", and "Spell Reactor-RE": You can draw 2 cards. You can only activate "Reactor Surge" once per turn._

 _ **Yugo:**_

 _ **Speed Remix Normal Spell Card**_

 _Banish 1 "Speedroid" monster from your GY, and if you do, target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch the ATK of those targets until the end of this turn. You can only activate "Speed Remix" once per turn._

 _ **Aki:**_

 _ **Black Rose Twilight Dragon**_

 _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 1800 Level: 7_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card's name becomes "Black Rose Dragon" while it is on the field or in the GY. When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of monsters used as Synchro Material; destroy them. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY and target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that monster's ATK to 0 until the end of the turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 19 – Hatred and Apathy_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

What do you think would be better: A crossover between Trails of Cold Steel and High School DxD, or one between Trails of Cold Steel and RWBY?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Ah, the life of a troll. So many people thought Yuji would gain Synchro Summoning, but it's never that easy, is it? No, the title referred to Yugo synchronizing with Yuji and Yuya when he dueled Bommer.

I was excited to bring Bommer, or Greiger in the dub, into this fic. I was inspired by his appearance in OPFan37's ARC-VOC story, but I was really curious how he would do against Yugo. And he managed to put up a good fight. Thank you to SakushiRyu for going over and giving advice for this duel, as well as the next one.

Now, some people wanted me to write Sergey's duel with Damon or Serena's duel with Tony, but I didn't see the point. Also, I just didn't have time, wanted to limit this chapter to two duels, and wanted to move on. So instead, we got Aki Izayoi's, or Akiza Izinski's, debut in Fifth Circuit, where she beat Andre from Team Unicorn.

Aki's personality in this fic is sort of a fusion of her personalities from the manga and the WRGP arc of the anime; she's the number one student at Domino Academy, is known as the Queen of Queens, and is seen as a kind, big sister figure to most of the students there. She's probably the single nicest Tops in the story. She does NOT have psychic powers, but instead has a new version of Black Rose Dragon and got a win against Andre, who is a part of Team Unicorn in this story but participated as an individual in the Friendship Cup. I used him for her opponent because I felt Aki was slighted in the 5D's anime when she fought him and this is her revenge duel. As for Andre not going underground, I thought that foreigners, particularly foreigners with powerful connections, like a pro team of Turbo Duelists, would be exempt from that rule, as forcing them into slave labor could send a bad message to outsiders, and I'd like to think the Administrative Council isn't that stupid. At least I hope so. Will Jean and Breo appear later? Maybe, but they won't be dueling.

I know I said I would release this chapter with Chapters 48 & 49 of Hidden Memories, but I decided that since I'm releasing those two at the same time, along with two profiles, I could release this one early. And for all those wondering when Yuji duels, don't worry; he's dueling next chapter. After that, there's one more chapter of the preliminaries, and then we'll take a side trip to the Xyz and Fusion Dimensions to see how Hanako and Ryoken are adjusting. Or rather, how much Hanako is panicking and how many people Ryoken is currently curbstomping.

Thank you for reading Chapter 18 of Fifth Circuit! Please tell me what you thought of the duels and answer the QOTC. It may very well impact what kind of story I write after my VRAINS/Persona 5 fic.


	19. Chapter 19: Hatred and Apathy

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to HunterHQ, Crow38, RoyalTwinFangs, SolanaLeonhart, FlameFireZero X, kival737101, neostardustdragon101, savagemaster1999, D3lph0xL0v3r, Divadix999, SakushiRyu, Lind. , yuman28, Dinomane, Katy Perry, ThePLOThand, helios darkus, Ethan Kironus, king, Dyna-mate, InfiniteStarz, Malicious hero, LazinessRules, key-chan, and Guests for reviewing Chapter 18.

helios darkus: Nothing is set in stone yet, but if Yuji gets new Code Talkers, he'll only get one or two. He's not getting a full set of them. And I've decided that there will be no legacy characters from the original series in this fic. There's just too many of them and I have enough to work with as it is.

Malicious hero: Flower Cardians were used by Chojiro Tokumatsu. And he already lost.

Now please enjoy Chapter 19 of Fifth Circuit!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Hatred and Apathy**

 _The ocean was filled with starlight._

 _As far as Yuji's eyes could see, the ocean glowed with a soft ever-changing blue light. It was like looking at a galaxy being born right in front of him._

" _It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _He turned to look at his brother Ryoken, who was standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder._

" _What is it?" There was a hint of awe in his voice, a sign that this powerful sight had an effect on even his damaged heart._

" _It is called the Stardust Road," Ryoken answered, smiling as he looked over the ocean. "Luminous plankton gather right beneath the surface. And on certain nights, they light up. And they make the ocean look like this." His smile widened. "This is the reason father built our house out here, away from the rest of Den City. So we could have this view to ourselves."_

" _That's rather selfish of dad."_

 _Ryoken's lip twitched. "Being selfish isn't a bad thing. Wanting to keep the ones we love close to us is selfish. Wanting to protect them so we don't see them hurt is selfish. Being selfish is human nature."_

 _He looked from his younger brother to the ocean. "Remember this Yuji; if you are ever lost or confused, the Stardust Road will guide you."_

 _Yuji blinked and looked up. "The Stardust Road will guide me?"_

" _Yes. This path is the road to the future. No matter where you go, no matter what obstacles you face, the Stardust Road will lead you to the path you seek."_

 _The younger boy frowned. "I… don't understand."_

" _It's alright if you don't right now," Ryoken assured him. "One day, you will." His smile turned bittersweet. "One day, the Stardust Road will guide you as it has our father and I."_

* * *

Yuji opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. _That was… different,_ he thought as he pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. _I'm used to nightmares of fire and screams. That wasn't… expected._

He remembered that moment like it was yesterday. The first time he had seen the Stardust Road, the luminous path in the ocean that his father's house overlooked. To this day, it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Though he still didn't know what Ryoken had meant when he said that the Stardust Road would guide him. How could luminous plankton lead him anywhere? And why was he even dreaming about that in the first place?

Yuji paused and then turned to look out the window and stared at the ocean. It was early morning and the early sunlight was reflected in the water. Nowhere near as majestic as the Stardust Road. The teen sighed. _It seems it's second nature to me to analyze everything that happens,_ he thought with annoyance. _But dreams, by nature, aren't logical. There's no point in thinking on it too much._

He stood and stretched, then headed to the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done, he found breakfast had been delivered. And shortly after he finished eating, the television turned on.

"The City is one! We are all friends!" Melissa said as the audience cheered. "It's the last day of the first round of the Friendship Cup, and we have four exciting duels for you today! The first of these grand duels is… Yuji Kogami vs. Divine!"

Go narrowed his eyes. "So it's finally Yuji's turn. And Divine…"

"So now Yuji gets to duel," Yuya said.

Yuji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Focus on the duel,_ he thought. _Cast all other thoughts aside. Focus on only your opponent. Nothing else matters._

He heard his door unlock and opened his eyes in time to see it opened. A young boy in a brown-and-black suit entered. "It's time," he said. "I'm to lead you to the Duel Palace."

Yuji nodded, stood up, and followed the boy to an elevator. The elevator took them underground, where Yuji boarded a capsule that took him in the direction of the Duel Palace. When he got there, he was given his own riding suit and Duel Runner.

"And now, our duelists make their entrances! First off is a surprising guest… Divine!" The red-haired man entered on his dark red Duel Runner to the audience's cheers and surprised gasping.

"Everybody!" Divine shouted, raising his right fist. "I have returned! And I will regain the glory I lost!"

Go scowled. "So it is him. And he still hasn't learned to look forward. Be careful Yuji. This guy is tricky."

"Oh, it's the guy Go dueled in the underground," Dennis said excitedly. "How did he get here?"

"Some of you might remember Divine as the man who won the right to face Jack Atlas two years ago," Melissa continued. "Well, how he's back and raring for a second go at the King!"

Yuya gasped. "He lost? So he came from the underground?" He frowned to himself. "That means it is possible to get out…"

"Next up is Divine's challenger! Give it up for Yuji Kogami!" The boy shot out on his own Duel Runner – a blue and silver variation of the one Yuya had rode before. His riding outfit was likewise blue and silver but also had black pieces to it, and he also wore a blue helmet. He'd refused to change out of his fingerless gloves however, and he wore the pendant Hanako had given him underneath his suit.

Yuzu gasped as her eyes widened. "Another boy who looks like Yuya? And Melissa said his name was Yuji…"

"Hey, that Kingmaker dude is here!" Yugo shouted, his eyes wide. "So his real name is Yuji, huh? But why didn't he give it to me before?" He gasped. "Is he a spy? Was that Kingmaker thing a code name? Oh, I can't believe I met a spy!"

Kiryu smiled softly to himself. "So it's your turn now, Yuji. Will you find your answer here?"

Yuji rode up to the starting line. _I've been on one of these before with Crow, but this is my first time driving one,_ he thought.

Divine looked at him and sneered. "I'm going to win this one, kid," he said. "Once I beat you, I'll get my revenge on Onizuka and then Jack Atlas."

Yuji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. _Go? They must have encountered each other in the underground arena. But if Go beat him back then, I shouldn't have too much trouble from him._

"Our participants are ready! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

"Now, I have a special announcement to make!" Melissa continued. "This duel, like with Go's duel with Gongenzaka, will have different Master Rules!"

The crowd gasped in surprise and excitement. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuji noticed that Divine didn't react to the announcement. _So he likely already knew._ Yuji's eyes narrowed. _He'll have prepared for this then. This might be trickier than I thought._

Yuzu's eyes widened at the announcement. "Different Master Rules? So that means Yuji uses Link Monsters too?"

"And now, let's start!" The countdown appeared in front of them. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The countdown hit 0 and the Duel Runners shot forward.

"Duel!"

 **Divine: 4000 LP**

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000 LP**

The two started out even, but at the corner Divine managed to take the lead. "I'm going first!" the man declared. "I summon Psychic Commander!" A man in a green uniform riding a floating tank appeared.

 **Psychic Commander ATK 1400 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"As I control a Level 3 monster, I can Special Summon Psychic Tracker!" A small white and green machine with yoyos attached to it appeared in Defense Position.

 **Psychic Tracker ATK 1600 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"I tune Level 3 Psychic Commander to Level 3 Psychic Tracker! My rage at injustice, fester and take the form of black flames! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 6! Hyper Psychic Riser!" A humanoid monster in white armor with massive wheels for feet emerged from the light at the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Hyper Psychic Riser ATK 2000 DEF 600 LVL: 6**

"Since I used Psychic Tracker to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Riser, it gains 600 attack points!"

 **Hyper Psychic Riser ATK 2000→2600**

"Hyper Psychic Riser's effect! Monsters with less attack points than it cannot attack, and monsters on the field with more attack points than it cannot activate their effects!" Yuji narrowed his eyes. "I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"A strong opener from Divine!" Melissa cheered. "Divine Synchro Summoned and placed a lockdown on Yuji!"

 _Hyper Psychic Riser has 2600 attack points,_ Yuji thought. _I'll need a monster with more attack points to destroy it. But if any of my monsters go over 2600 attack points, I can't activate their effects._ His eyes narrowed further as he placed his hand on his Deck. _That said, this will only slow me down a little!_

"My turn! Draw! By discarding the Level 1 Dotscaper, I can Special Summon Bitrooper!" A mechanical humanoid wielding a lance and energy shield appeared in Attack Position.

 **Bitrooper ATK 1500 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Since I sent Dotscaper to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" The green and white monster made of blocks materialized in Defense Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"As I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!" A purple-haired woman wearing black and purple clothes appeared in Attack Position.

 **Backup Secretary ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"I summon Flame Bufferlo!" A black mechanical bison with horns and a tail made of blue flames appeared.

 **Flame Bufferlo ATK 1400 DEF 200 LVL: 3**

"Amazing! Yuji brought four monsters nearly instantly!" While Melissa cheered Yuji's skill, many in the crowd paid attention to another detail.

"Cyberse?" "That's what he said, isn't it?" "A new Type on top of a new summoning method?" "This Friendship Cup is the best one yet!"

Divine looked over his shoulder and frowned. "So what the director said was true," he muttered. "This kid does have a unique Deck."

Yuji raised his right hand. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" The crowd gasped in excitement as the Link portal appeared above him. "The summoning condition is one Level 1 monster. I set Dotscaper in the Link Marker!" His monster entered the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! Linkuriboh!" A small blue monster emerged from the portal at the Extra Monster Zone and started cooing.

 **Linkuriboh ATK 300 LINK-1** ↓

"It's here!" Melissa said happily as the audience, or rather the audience's younger members, cheered loudly. "Yuji performed a Link Summon! And what a cutie!"

"Heh," Divine sneered. "So you use that same summoning method Onizuka used. But you used it to summon a monster with 300 attack points. How pathetic!"

"I activate Backup Operator's effect in my hand!" Yuji declared. "Since Linkuriboh is linked to Flame Bufferlo, I can return Flame Bufferlo to my hand and Special Summon Backup Operator!" The metal bison disappeared and was replaced by a woman with long pink hair wearing a skin-tight white and black jumpsuit sitting in a chair in Attack Position.

 **Backup Operator ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Since Flame Bufferlo left the field, its effect activates! By discarding a Cyberse monster, I draw two cards!" Yuji discarded Flame Bufferlo itself, then drew and pointed upwards. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two monsters. I set Backup Secretary and Linkuriboh in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the bottom and right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Backup Supervisor!" A blue-haired woman in a white-and-black jumpsuit with two mechanical arms attached to her back emerged from the portal at the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Backup Supervisor ATK 1200 LINK-2** ↓→

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two non-Token monsters. I set Backup Operator and Bitrooper in the Link Markers!" His monsters entered the left and right Link Markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Binary Sorceress!" A white humanoid machine emerged from the portal at Backup Supervisor's bottom Link Marker.

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 1600 LINK-2** ←→

"I activate the effect of Code Exporter in my hand!" Yuji continued. "If I would Link Summon a 'Code Talker' monster, I can use it in my hand as material!"

Divine gasped. "What's this?" Melissa screamed in shock. "He's using monsters in the hand to Link Summon?!"

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Code Exporter and Link-2 Binary Sorceress in the Link Markers!" A green and gold mechanical griffin with holographic wings appeared and roared before it and Binary Sorceress entered the top, bottom, and right arrows of the Link portal. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Transcode Talker!" An armored orange and white humanoid machine emerged from the portal at Backup Supervisor's bottom Link Marker.

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓→

"Amazing!" Melissa cheered along with the audience. "Four monsters from the Extra Deck in one turn!"

Go smirked. "That's just how Yuji's Deck works."

"As Code Exporter was used to Link Summon a 'Code Talker' monster," Yuji said, "I can add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard to my hand." He took Flame Bufferlo from his Graveyard. "Transcode Talker's effect! While it is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it gain 500 attack points and cannot be targeted by your card effects!"

 **Backup Supervisor ATK 1200→1700**

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

Yuji narrowed his eyes. _Normally I would use Transcode Talker's effect to bring back Binary Sorceress, but thanks to Hyper Psychic Riser's effect, I can't._

Out loud, he said, "I activate the Spell Card: Cyberse Cache! As I control a Cyberse monster whose current attack points are different from its original attack points, I can draw two cards!" Yuji drew, then gestured to his field. "Battle! Transcode Talker attacks Hyper Psychic Riser! Trans Fault!" Transcode Talker popped a rifle out of its shoulder, which it aimed and then fired at Divine's Synchro Monster. The blast struck, destroying it in an explosion and making its master wince.

 **Divine: 4000→3800 LP**

Divine smirked. "Hyper Psychic Riser's effect activates! When it is destroyed by your card and sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Tuner and non-Tuner monsters from my Graveyard to my hand, so long as they have the same Type and Attribute. I add the Earth Psychic Commander and Psychic Tracker to my hand."

Yuji's eyes narrowed. _He got his monsters back. He must be planning to Synchro Summon again next turn. But he isn't the only one with options._

"Backup Supervisor's effect activates! Since it was Link Summoned using Backup Secretary, and the linked Transcode Talker battled your monster, I can Special Summon a Cyberse monster from my hand!"

Divine gasped. "You're summoning during the Battle Phase?!"

"Come, Balancer Lord!" An armored humanoid knight armed with a sword and shield appeared in Attack Position.

 **Balancer Lord ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Balancer Lord attacks you directly!" The knight brought its sword down on Divine and his Duel Runner, making the man cry out in pain.

 **Divine: 3800→2100 LP**

"And now Backup Supervisor attacks you directly!" The woman's combat arms blasted Divine with white energy, making the man's Duel Runner spin out before he got it under control.

 **Divine: 2100→400 LP**

"Amazing!" Melissa cheered. "In a single turn, Yuji reduced Divine to 400 Life Points!"

"I end my Battle Phase," Yuji said. "Transcode Talker's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster to its Link Marker. Resurrect, Binary Sorceress!" The white humanoid reappeared at Transcode Talker's right Link Marker, now co-linked with the monster.

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 1600→2100 LINK-2** ←→

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"A strong turn from Yuji. Will Divine be able to recoup his loses?"

Divine grit his teeth. "I'm not going to lose here! Not after everything I've been through! Not after getting another chance! My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then noticed something ahead. Smirking, he leaned over and grabbed the Action Card. He looked at it, then played it. "I activate the Action Spell Card: Sacred Gem and increase my Life Points by 600!"

 **Divine: 400→1000 LP**

"I summon Psychic Commander!" The uniformed man in a hover tank reappeared.

 **Psychic Commander ATK 1400 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"And since I control the Level 3 Psychic Commander, I can Special Summon Psychic Tracker!" The small machine reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Psychic Tracker ATK 1600 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"I tune Level 3 Psychic Commander to Level 3 Psychic Tracker! Black flames of hatred, rise anew in the shape of nightmares! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Psychic Nightmare!" A winged dark blue fiend with a mane of green hair and horns emerged from the light and howled from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Psychic Nightmare ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

"Since I used Psychic Tracker to Synchro Summon Psychic Nightmare, it gains 600 attack points!"

 **Psychic Nightmare ATK 2400→3000**

"Psychic Nightmare's effect activates! Once per turn, I can pick a card in your hand and guess what type of card it is. If I guess right, then Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 attack points until your next End Phase!"

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "You have two cards in your hand, so I'll guess the left one is a Monster Card!" Yuji revealed the card, showing that it was Flame Bufferlo. "Ha ha! It's a monster, so Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Psychic Nightmare ATK 3000→4000**

"Battle! Psychic Nightmare attacks Transcode Talker!" The fiend lobbed a ball of blue lightning at the Link Monster, destroying it and making Yuji wince.

 **Yuji Kogami: 4000→2800 LP**

Yuji frowned. "Since Transcode Talker left the field, Backup Supervisor's and Binary Sorceress's attack points return to normal."

 **Backup Supervisor ATK 1700→1200**

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 2100→1600**

"In addition, Backup Supervisor's effect activates! Since the linked Transcode Talker battled your monster, I can Special Summon Flame Bufferlo!" The metallic bison reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Flame Bufferlo ATK 1400 DEF 200 LVL: 3**

"Yuji is managing to keep a steady supply of monsters on his field," Serena noted. "As expected, his Deck works really well."

"So you can use that effect even during my turn," Divine muttered before smirking. He then rode his Duel Runner up the side wall and leapt off, grabbing an Action Card on his way down. "Yes! I activate the Action Spell Card: Wonder Chance! This lets Psychic Nightmare attack again!" Yuji's eyes widened. "Psychic Nightmare attacks Backup Supervisor!" The demon launched another bolt at Backup Supervisor, but Yuji drove his Duel Runner inwards and reached down, grabbing his own Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell Card: Miracle!" he declared. "Battle damage is halved, and Backup Supervisor isn't destroyed by this battle!" A barrier appeared around Backup Supervisor and deflected the lightning, but Yuji winced as a stray bolt hit him.

 **Yuji Kogami: 2800→1400 LP**

Divine scowled. "So you survived. That will change next turn. In the meantime… Trap activate! Psychic Trigger! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, I can banish two Psychic monsters from my Graveyard to draw two cards. I banish Psychic Commander Hyper Psychic Riser."

Divine drew, then said, "I end my turn. And during my End Phase, I activate the Trap Card: Supernatural Regeneration! I now gain 1000 Life Points for each Psychic monster that was sent to the Graveyard this turn. Two were sent there, so I gain 2000 Life Points!"

 **Divine: 1000→3000 LP**

"And now Divine has regained the lead and his momentum! Now it's up to Yuji to overcome this hurdle!"

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "My turn! Draw! Trap activate! Recoded Alive! By banishing a Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster from my field or Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Code Talker' monster from my Extra Deck."

What?" Divine gasped. "Another 'Code Talker?'"

"I banish Transcode Talker to bring out Excode Talker!" A massive green-armored warrior appeared and posed at Backup Supervisor's bottom Link Marker.

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↑→

"Monsters linked to Excode Talker gain 500 attack points and cannot be destroyed by card effects."

 **Backup Supervisor ATK 1200→1700**

 **Balancer Lord ATK 1700→2200**

 **Binary Sorceress: 1600→2100**

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Flame Bufferlo and Link-2 Backup Supervisor in the Link Markers!" Yuji's monsters entered the top, bottom, and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Encode Talker!" A warrior in white armor armed with a shield emerged from the portal at the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Encode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓↘

"Since Flame Bufferlo left the field, I can discard Dual Assembwurm to draw two cards! And then, by banishing Dotscaper and Flame Bufferlo from my Graveyard and halving its attack points, I can Special Summon Dual Assembwurm!" A large mechanical dragon, with one half colored red and the other blue, appeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Dual Assembwurm ATK 2800→1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 8**

"Dotscaper's effect activates! Since it was banished, I can Special Summon it!" The small green and white monster reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Dotscaper ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 1**

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are three monsters. I set Balancer Lord, Dotscaper, and Dual Assembwurm in the Link Markers!" Yuji's monsters entered the left, right, and bottom-left arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Powercode Talker!" A large red-armored warrior emerged from the portal at Excode Talker's left Link Marker.

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↙→

"Yuji's brought out four Link Monsters now!"

"Powercode Talker's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target a monster and negate its effects until the end of the turn!"

"What?" Divine gasped.

"Go! Wire Restruction!" A grapnel popped out of Powercode Talker's gauntlet, which it launched at Psychic Nightmare. "Since Psychic Nightmare's effects are negated, it loses its attack boost!"

 **Psychic Nightmare ATK 4000→3000**

Divine growled. "Even with 1000 less attack points, Psychic Nightmare is still stronger than all of your monsters!"

"At the moment, yes," Yuji agreed before gesturing to his field. "Battle! Binary Sorceress attacks Psychic Nightmare!"

"Eh?!" Melissa gasped as the monster lobbed a ball of energy at Divine's Synchro Monster. "What is Yuji thinking?! Binary Sorceress has less attack points than Psychic Nightmare!"

"Are you trying to self-destruct, brat?" Divine asked incredulously.

"Encode Talker's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "When my monster linked to Encode Talker battles your monster with higher attack points, that monster isn't destroyed and the battle damage becomes 0!"

"What?" Binary Sorceress's orb of energy splashed against Psychic Nightmare, but it did nothing.

"And then, until the end of the turn, either Encode Talker or a monster linked to it gains attack points equal to your monster's attack points!"

Melissa and the audience gasped. "This… this is just like the move Go Onizuka used to defeat Gongenzaka!"

Go smirked proudly as he leaned back in his chair. "Where do you think I learned that move from?"

"I give Psychic Nightmare's attack points to Excode Talker!" The green-armored warrior roared in response.

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300→5300**

Serena blinked. "Excode Talker? Not Encode Talker?"

"Encode Talker has more attack points than Excode Talker," Crow noticed.

"If he had selected Encode Talker itself instead, an attack would inflict more damage," Dennis said. "What are you planning, Yuji?"

"Excode Talker attacks Psychic Nightmare! Excode Close!" A green holographic claw emerged from Excode Talker's right gauntlet. The Link Monster charged and pierced Psychic Nightmare in the chest, making it explode and making Divine cry out.

 **Divine: 3000→700 LP**

"Binary Sorceress's effect activates!" Yuji continued. "When a monster co-linked with it battles your monster and inflicts battle damage, I gain Life Points equal to that damage!" The monster turned around and emitted a light down on Yuji.

 **Yuji Kogami: 1400→3700 LP**

"So that's why he used Excode Talker instead of Encode Talker," Kurosaki realized, his arms crossed. "He knew his attack wouldn't defeat Divine, so he took the opportunity to regain his Life Points."

"In a single attack, Yuji Kogami turned the tables, and now there's a 3000-point difference between him and Divine!" Melissa commentated.

Divine growled. "You're one clever kid." Then he smirked. "But a little too clever for your own good! Trap activate! Telepathic Power!"

Go's eyes widened in recognition. "That card!"

"Since my Psychic monster was destroyed by battle, I can destroy the monster that attacked it!" Divine declared. Yuji's eyes widened in surprise as Excode Talker exploded. "And then, I gain Life Points equal to the attack points of that monster on the field!"

 **Divine: 700→6000 LP**

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "Since Excode Talker left the field, Encode Talker's, Powercode Talker's, and Binary Sorceress's attack points return to normal."

 **Binary Sorceress ATK 2100→1600**

 **Encode Talker ATK 2800→2300**

 **Powercode Talker ATK 2800→2300**

The teen grit his teeth. _Excode Talker prevents destruction by card effects, but only for the monsters linked to it and not itself,_ he thought. _He wouldn't have been able to use his Trap Card if Encode Talker had attacked instead. I chose to plan for the long game, and that meant I won't win this turn. Even so…_

"My Battle Phase isn't over! Encode Talker attacks you directly! Final Encode!" A sword extended from Encode Talker's shield as it charged Divine. The sword struck Divine's back, making the Duel Runner swerve.

 **Divine: 6000→3700 LP**

As Divine's Duel Runner wobbled, the man reached down and grabbed an Action Card. "Powercode Talker now attacks directly! Power Termination Smash!" The grapnel formed a claw in Powercode Talker's own hand as it charged Divine, gale-force winds gathered around its fist. The monster struck Divine, generating a massive explosion that created a smokescreen. Yuji passed through the smoke first, with Divine following after him, having fallen behind from the blow.

 **Divine: 3700→1400 LP**

"I activate the Action Spell Card: Damage Draw!" Divine declared, playing said card. "Since I took 2000 or more points of damage, I draw two cards!"

Yuji frowned as he looked back. "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Divine set himself up for a major lead, but Yuji's unrelenting assault has left Divine with far fewer Life Points! What is the man planning to do next?"

"That Yuji boy is quite something." "He's dealt a great deal of damage in this duel." "If Divine didn't increase his Life Points so high, he would have won about twice over now."

The comments from the Tops trickled down into the Commons, who despite their animosity for the City's wealthier residents, couldn't help but agree with their assessment of Yuji.

Go smiled as he overheard the compliments. _Yuji's style is similar to mine, but also different,_ he thought. _We both place a focus on empowering our monsters, but whereas I build up a single strong monster for overwhelming blows, Yuji prefers to empower numerous monsters for weaker but multiple attacks. Since many pro duelists use a strategy similar to mine, Yuji's tactics are harder to overcome._

Divine looked ahead at the kid who had passed him and sneered. "I have to admit, you are impressive kid. But you aren't a worthy opponent for me. You're just another obstacle on my way back to the top!"

Yuji frowned. "Why are you so insistent on going back?" he asked. "Why are you so focused on the past? Shouldn't you be more concerned about the future?"

"The future?" Divine scoffed. "What future? If you aren't successful in this city, you fall straight into hell! The only way forward for me is to reclaim my past glory! I'll overcome you, then Go Onizuka, and then Jack Atlas! And everyone who looked down on me will pay the price!"

Yuji frowned at that. _Reclaiming his past…_

"My turn! Draw!" Divine looked at his card and his sneer widened. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Emergency Teleport! This lets me Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my hand or Deck. But during my End Phase, that monster will be banished. Come, Hushed Psychic Cleric!" A dark-skinned man in white and purple robes armed with a staff appeared in Defense Position.

 **Hushed Psychic Cleric ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 3**

"Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect activates! Once per turn, I can discard a card, and then banish a Psychic monster from my Graveyard. I'll banish Psychic Nightmare. And since I control a Level 3 monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster Psychic Wheeleder!" A white robot enclosed in a wheel appeared in Defense Position.

 **Psychic Wheeleder ATK 600 DEF 0 LVL: 3**

"I summon the Tuner monster Krebons!" A purple and orange jester appeared on Divine's field.

 **Krebons ATK 1200 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

Go narrowed his eyes. "Two Tuners, and three monsters whose combined Levels equal 8." His eyes widened. "Divine is-!"

"I tune Level 2 Krebons to Level 3 Hushed Psychic Cleric! My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Magical Android!" A woman in blue, white, and yellow robes appeared on Divine's field, summoned to Encode Talker's top Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Magical Android ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL: 5**

"Since Hushed Psychic Cleric was sent to the Graveyard, its additional effect activates, and I can Special Summon a monster that was banished by its effect. Return to me, Psychic Nightmare!" The blue and purple fiend reappeared in Attack position and roared.

 **Psychic Nightmare ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

"And now, I'll tune Level 3 Psychic Wheeleder to Level 5 Magical Android! Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Thought Ruler Archfiend!" A massive green and orange fiend with white spines all over its body emerged from the light and roared from Encode Talker's top Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 2700 DEF 2300 LVL: 8**

"It's here! Divine's ace monster has arrived!" Melissa cheered alongside the audience.

"Psychic Wheeleder's effect activates!" Divine declared. "When it's used as Synchro Material, one monster on the field with fewer attack points than Thought Ruler Archfiend is destroyed!" Yuji's eyes widened. "Say goodbye to your Powercode Talker!" Wheeleder reappeared on Divine's field before ramming into Powercode Talker, destroying it in an explosion and making Yuji grimace.

Dennis frowned. "Why bring out Thought Ruler Archfiend? If he had tuned Psychic Wheeleder to Psychic Nightmare, he could have brought out Hyper Psychic Blaster instead. It has 3000 attack points, more than Thought Ruler Archfiend. So why…?" He thought for a few seconds before it hit him. "Oh! Hyper Psychic Blaster's effects only really work against Defense Position monsters. But Thought Ruler Archfiend can negate effects that target his Psychic monsters and lets him gain Life Points equal to a destroyed monster's attack points. While it has less attack points, it has more useful effects." Dennis couldn't help but smile ruefully. "Well, that and Psychic Nightmare's effect is more useful than Magical Android's at the moment."

"Psychic Nightmare's effect activates! I pick a random card in your hand and guess its type, and if I guess right, Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 attack points." Divine sneered. "You have two cards in your hand. I'll choose… the left one, and I choose a Monster Card!"

Yuji frowned and revealed the card. It was a monster called Cyberse Gardna. Divine laughed. "Since your card is a monster, Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 attack points!" The fiend started to glow with power.

"Don't be so sure." Divine gasped as Yuji gestured to his field. "Trap activate! Cyberse Shatter! Since I control a Cyberse monster and an effect was activated that would increase the attack points of a single monster, that effect is negated!" Divine grit his teeth as the glow faded from Psychic Nightmare. "In addition, I then draw a card."

Divine's grimace turned into a sneer. "Fine then. I'll just have to resort to other methods. Let me show you my new power!" Divine took one of the two cards left in his hand and played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"What!?" Yuji gasped. In their own rooms, Go, Serena, Kurosaki, Yuya, and Yuzu all gasped.

"Fusion!?" "How does he have that!?" "Is he working with Academia!?"

"Miracle Synchro Fusion's effect lets me banish Fusion Materials from my field or Graveyard for the Fusion Summon of a monster that lists a Synchro Monster as Fusion Material," Divine explained. "I banish Magical Android and Krebons from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon!" The two monsters reappeared on Divine's field before swirling together in the Fusion vortex that appeared behind Divine.

"The woman who wears the priestly robes and the telekinetic jester, be reborn through my black flames and become anew! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 10! The psychic demon who inherits my rage! Ultimate Axon Kicker!" The monster that emerged from the vortex was a massive green-skinned fiend with orange and white spines all over its body, with two sets of wings and a long tail trailing behind it. Green lightning crackled under its skin as it roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Ultimate Axon Kicker ATK 2900 DEF 1700 LVL: 10**

"T-This is a surprise!" Melissa commentated. "Divine has performed a Fusion Summon!"

Yuji's eyes narrowed. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

Divine sneered. "Wouldn't you like to know? All you need to know is that Ultimate Axon Kicker will be the one to defeat you! But before that, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card: Solidarity! Since I have only Psychic monsters in my Graveyard, all of my Psychic monsters on the field gain 800 attack points!"

 **Psychic Nightmare ATK 2400→3200**

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 2700→3500**

 **Ultimate Axon Kicker ATK 2900→3700**

"All of Divine's monsters have over 3000 attack points! Yuji is in a serious pinch!" The boy in question only narrowed his eyes.

"Battle! Thought Ruler Archfiend attacks Encode Talker!" The demon brought its claws down on the white-armored warrior. Encode Talker tried to block with its shield but Thought Ruler Archfiend's claws pierced it and destroyed it, making Yuji wince as his Duel Runner wobbled.

 **Yuji Kogami: 3700→2500 LP**

"Thought Ruler Archfiend's effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!" Divine sighed as his Life Points increased.

 **Divine: 1400→3700 LP**

"With a single attack, Divine has reversed Yuji's lead!"

"And now, Ultimate Axon Kicker attacks Binary Sorceress!" The larger fiend gathered green lightning in its hands and then fired that lightning at Yuji's Link Monster, destroying it in an explosion and making the teenage boy scream in pain.

 **Yuji: 2500→400 LP**

"Yuji!" Go cried out in concern.

"Ultimate Axon Kicker's effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

 **Divine: 3700→5300 LP**

Roger smiled to himself. "Divine is making good use of the cards I gave him. One more attack, and this duel will be over."

Divine laughed. "This is too easy! With this power I've been given, I'll defeat you, then Go Onizuka, and finally Jack Atlas!" He sneered as he gestured to his field. "End this, Psychic Nightmare! Attack Yuji Kogami directly!" Psychic Nightmare gathered lightning in its claws and launched it at Yuji, who remained expressionless as the lightning struck.

KA-BOOM.

The crowd watched in near silence as a massive cloud of smoke covered the field.

"Yuji…" Yuya said worriedly.

They didn't have long to wait however, with Yuji breaking free of the smoke, his Life Points untouched. Divine followed him shortly after, a look of stunned surprise on his face.

"What?" the older man said in disbelief. "How did you survive that?!"

Yuji held up a card for him. "If I would take damage from a direct attack, I can discard Cyberse Gardna to reduce the damage to 0!"

Sawatari laughed to himself. "That's the same trick he used on me and Serena!"

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "Honestly. You're cutting it far too closely, Yuji."

Divine growled before sneering. "No matter. I'll just finish you off next turn. I end my turn."

"Divine inflicted heavy damage this turn! Yuji is hanging on by barely a thread! How will this duel come to a close?"

"The result of this duel is obvious," Divine said dismissively. "I'll defeat you, then I'll be one step closer to reclaiming my past glory! All my suffering will finally be repaid!"

"…Do you expect me to care?"

Divine blinked at Yuji's indifferent question. "You talk on and on about how you're going to rise up, about how you're going to get revenge for your loses. Why should I care about any of that?"

Divine growled. "Watch your mouth kid. You have no idea what I've been forced to deal with. What I've lost on the road here."

"No, I don't," Yuji agreed. "But _you_ don't know what I lost. And what I do know is how many of the Commons suffer in the system this City runs on. You go on and on about how you've been mistreated and how you'll get revenge, but how is what you've been through worse than what has happened to the Commons?"

"They don't matter," Divine sneered. "They deserve their lot in life for being as weak as they are. But I am strong. I know I deserve better!"

Yuji's eyes narrowed in disgust. "I see. You are truly blind. You claim the world spit on you, but you spit on the Commons. You are someone who cares only for yourself."

 _And yet,_ he thought, _I can understand that. I can understand wanting to reclaim your past. And the thought that I might be similar to a man like this… is sickening._

"If you insist on looking back at the past and being unable to look towards the future, then perhaps you need someone like me to give you a kick in the teeth!" Yuji declared, placing his hand on his Deck. _His Life Points are 5300, and he has three powerful Synchro Monsters. There's only one monster in my Deck with enough firepower to defeat him. But for that, I'll need-!_

"My turn! Draw!" Yuji drew, then turned his card over and looked at it. A satisfied smile spread across his face. _Perfect._

"I activate the effect of Recoded Alive in my Graveyard! Since I have no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, I can banish it to Special Summon a banished 'Code Talker' monster. Come, Transcode Talker!" The orange-armored warrior armed with a rifle reappeared.

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ↑↓→

"Transcode Talker's effect activates! I Special Summon the Link-3 Excode Talker from my Graveyard to its Link Marker!" The green-armored warrior reappeared at Transcode Talker's right Link Marker.

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300 LINK-3** ←↑→

"While Transcode Talker is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it gain 500 attack points and cannot be targeted by card effects. In addition, monsters linked to Excode Talker gain 500 attack points and cannot be destroyed by card effects."

 **Excode Talker ATK 2300→2800**

 **Transcode Talker ATK 2300→2800→3300**

"Ha!" Divine sneered. "Your Transcode Talker might be stronger than Psychic Nightmare, but that's not enough for you to win this! Victory is mine!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Divine gasped as Yuji took a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Cynet Fusion!"

"Eh?!" Melissa gasped. "Fusion, too?!"

"Fusion?!" Go gasped.

"What?" Roger blinked.

"With this card, I send monsters from my hand or field to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Cyberse Fusion Monster!" Yuji declared. "And when I control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, I can also banish a Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard as Fusion Material!" He raised his right hand. "I fuse the Clock Wyvern in my hand with Excode Talker and Transcode Talker on my field, and banish Powercode Talker from my Graveyard!" The red-armored warrior appeared on Yuji's field, alongside a blue and purple mechanical dragon. Said dragon and warrior turned into red and blue particles, while Excode Talker and Transcode Talker turned into green and orange particles respectively. The particles swirled together into a vortex before shooting upwards as twisters that merged, forming a single violet tornado.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings!" Yuji chanted. "Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 7! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" The winds of the tornado parted to reveal a massive violet-skinned dragon with pink lines running across its body. White and black armor covered its legs, arm, and back, while its gold and silver segmented wings spread outwards. The dragon's four blue eyes all gleamed as it roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Cyberse Clock Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"N-No way," Divine said, stunned and sweating in shock. "Y-You have a Fusion Monster, too?!"

"Amazing!" Melissa cried out. "Yuji followed in Divine's footsteps and Fusion Summoned!"

"Fusion Summon…" Go muttered. He recalled what Kurosaki had asked him back at the underground arena; that if Yuji had ever Fusion Summoned. But he never had. So… "Where did you get this monster, Yuji?"

Roger narrowed his eyes. "This boy is capable of Fusion Summoning. How is this possible?"

"Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect activates!" Yuji declared. "When it is Fusion Summoned, I send a card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard for every Fusion Material monsters' Link Marker. And then, for every card sent, Clock Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

Divine's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I send nine cards to the Graveyard. So Clock Dragon gains 9000 attack points! Cyberse Clockup!" The dragon roared even loader than before, buffeting the audience with the gale from its wings.

 **Cyberse Clock Dragon ATK 2500→11500**

"I-Impossible!" Melissa shouted. "Yuji's Fusion Monster has reached 11500 attack points! That's even more than Go managed!"

Divine's breath hitched in his throat. "11500?! I can't survive that!"

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Cyberse Clock Dragon attacks Ultimate Axon Kicker!" The dragon turned around as it rose into the air, until it was high in the sky above the stadium. Pink lightning crackled across the dragon's skin before gathering into its mouth, forming a massive ball of energy. "Go! Pulse Pressure!" The dragon released the energy in a beam of pure power aimed right at Ultimate Axon Kicker. The beam hit the Psychic monster, which cried out in pain as it disintegrated. The beam went on to strike Divine, who screamed in equal parts pain and disbelief as the world whited out.

BOOM!

The audience cried out as a massive explosion of smoke filled the air. And when the smoke cleared, Divine was lying on the ground, covered in bruises and groaning in pain, his crashed Duel Runner a few meters away from him.

 **Divine: 5300→0 LP**

"T-The duel is over!" Melissa cheered with the audience. "In a come from behind victory, we have Yuji Kogami as the winner!"

Serena harrumphed. "As if any other outcome was expected."

Yuya sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Yuji won't be sent underground. But that other man…"

Yugo whistled. "Damn that guy was good." He frowned to himself. "He used Fusion Summoning. Could he have been…? No, Yuzu said it was a guy named Yuri, not Yuji. Still, might be a good idea to keep an eye on the guy."

Go smiled. "Well done, Yuji. I didn't expect anything less." Then he frowned. "But where did he get a Fusion card? Did he make a deal with Academia or…?" The Charisma Duelist shook his head. "No, Yuji wouldn't do that. Not if they're after Hanako." He sighed. "It's a mystery, but it's one I won't be able to solve right now."

Roger frowned to himself as he knocked over a pawn piece on his chessboard. "It seems both Link Dimension duelists are very skilled. And for this boy to have Fusion Summoning…" He narrowed his eyes. "I must watch him closely."

"Another victory for the Link Dimension," Gael said.

"Yuji Kogami and Go Onizuka have both shown great skill," Gray noted.

"The boy in particular," Azul said. "His skills exceed many professionals I've seen before."

"And yet he performed Fusion Summoning," Bordeaux pointed out. "That is a concern. Isn't that right, Chairman?"

"Yes," White Taki agreed with a smile. "Do you know where he acquired Fusion Summoning, Reiji Akaba?"

"He acquired the cards necessary for it in the Standard Dimension," Reiji answered. "He is proficient in their use, and I do not question his loyalty."

Yuji drove his Duel Runner back to the pits and took his helmet off. He frowned to himself and then watched as Divine was carried out on a stretcher.

"No," Divine groaned. "I… can't lose… Not… again…"

Yuji's frown increased. _First Duel Chaser 227 Fusion Summoned, and now Divine,_ he thought. _Considering Divine was supposed to be arrested from the underground arena like Go, Gongenzaka, Dennis, and Kurosaki, someone must have set him free so he could duel here. Add that to Duel Chaser 227's performance…_

The teen's eyes narrowed. _Director Roger. He's the most likely person to be the Fusion Dimension's spy. But if so, why hasn't he acted beyond these duels? What is he waiting for?_

As these thoughts coursed through his mind, his body stiffened as he felt someone's gaze settle on him. He turned around and looked up at the balcony above. It was some distance, but he could clearly see Jack Atlas glaring at him. With disapproval.

He couldn't hear the man from here. But when his lips moved, he could swear he knew what he was saying.

"Your dueling is empty. You lack passion."

Yuji's frown deepened. "I know that," he muttered, glaring back at Jack. "I've known that for a while. But you are not one of the people I need to prove myself to." He turned his back on the King and walked towards the pits.

* * *

 **Yuji Kogami vs. Divine**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Divine**

Divine Normal Summons Psychic Commander (1400/800/3). As he controls a Level 3 monster, Divine Special Summons Psychic Tracker (1600/600/3) from his hand in Defense Position. Divine tunes Level 3 Psychic Commander to Level 3 Psychic Tracker to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Riser (2000/600/6) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As Psychic Tracker was used as Synchro Material, Hyper Psychic Riser gains 600 ATK (Hyper Psychic Riser: 2000→2600). While Hyper Psychic Riser is on the field, monsters with less ATK than it cannot attack and monsters with more ATK than it cannot activate their effects. Divine Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He activates the effect of Bitrooper in his hand, discarding the Level 1 Dotscaper to Special Summon it (1500/2000/4) in Attack Position. As Dotscaper was sent to the GY, its effect activates, Special Summoning itself (0/2100/1) in Defense Position. As he controls a Cyberse monster, Yuji Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800/3) in Attack Position. Yuji Normal Summons Flame Bufferlo (1400/200/3). Yuji uses Dotscaper to Link Summon Linkuriboh (300/1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Yuji activates the effect of Backup Operator in his hand, targeting the Flame Bufferlo linked to Linkuriboh. Flame Bufferlo returns to Yuji's hand, and he Special Summons Backup Operator (1200/800/3) in Attack Position. As Flame Bufferlo left the field, Yuji activates its effect, discarding Flame Bufferlo to draw 2 cards. Yuji uses Backup Secretary and Linkuriboh to Link Summon Backup Supervisor (1200/2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. He uses Backup Operator and Bitrooper to Link Summon Binary Sorceress (1600/2/←→) to Backup Supervisor's bottom Link Marker. If Yuji would Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster using a Cyberse monster, he can also use Code Exporter in his hand as material. Yuji uses Code Exporter in his hand and Link-2 Binary Sorceress to Link Summon Transcode Talker (2300/3/↑↓→) to Backup Supervisor's bottom Link Marker. As Code Exporter was used to Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, Yuji can add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Flame Bufferlo to his hand. While Transcode Talker is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it gain 500 ATK and cannot be targeted by Divine's card effects (Backup Supervisor: 1200→1700) (Transcode Talker: 2300→2800). As he controls a Cyberse monster who's current ATK is different than its original ATK, Yuji activates the Spell Card Cyberse Cache to draw 2 cards.

Transcode Talker attacks and destroys Hyper Psychic Riser (Divine: 4000→3800 LP). As Hyper Psychic Riser was destroyed by Yuji's card and sent to the GY, its effect activates, and Divine can add 1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner monster with the same Type and Attribute from his GY to his hand. He adds Psychic Commander and Psychic Tracker from his GY to his hand. As Backup Supervisor was Link Summoned using Backup Secretary and the linked Transcode Talker battled Divine's monster, its effect activates, letting Yuji Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from his hand. He Special Summons Balancer Lord (1700/1200/4) in Attack Position. Balancer Lord attacks Divine directly (Divine: 3800→2100 LP). Backup Supervisor attacks Divine directly (Divine: 2100→400 LP). Yuji activates Transcode Talker's effect to Special Summon 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from his GY to its Link Marker. He Special Summons Binary Sorceress (1600→2100/2/←→) to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker. Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Divine**

Divine draws. He finds and activates the Action Spell Card Sacred Gem, increasing his LP by 600 (Divine: 400→1000 LP). Divine Normal Summons Psychic Commander (1400/800/3). As Divine controls a Level 3 monster, he Special Summons Psychic Tracker (1600/600/3) in Defense Position. Divine tunes Level 3 Psychic Commander to Level 3 Psychic Tracker to Synchro Summon Psychic Nightmare (2400/1800/6) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Psychic Tracker's effect activates (Psychic Nightmare: 2400→3000). Divine activates Psychic Nightmare's effect, which lets him pick 1 random card in Yuji's hand and call its type. If he guesses right, Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 ATK until Yuji's End Phase. He picks a guard and guesses Monster Card. The card is Flame Bufferlo (Psychic Nightmare: 3000→4000).

Psychic Nightmare attacks and destroys Transcode Talker (Yuji: 4000→2800 LP) (Backup Supervisor: 1700→1200) (Binary Sorceress: 2100→1600). Binary Supervisor's effect activates, and Yuji Special Summons Flame Bufferlo (1400/200/3) in Defense Position. Divine finds and activates the Action Spell Card Wonder Chance, which lets Psychic Nightmare attack again. Psychic Nightmare attacks Backup Supervisor. Yuji finds and activates the Action Spell Card Miracle, which halves the battle damage end prevents Backup Supervisor from being destroyed by this battle. The attack continues (Yuji: 2800→1400 LP). As his LP are lower than Yuji's, Divine activates his Set Trap Card Psychic Trigger, which lets him banish 2 Psychic monsters from his GY to draw 2 cards. He banishes Psychic Commander and Hyper Psychic Riser. He Sets 1 card. Divine ends his turn. During his End Phase, Divine activates his Set Trap Card Supernatural Regeneration, which lets him gain 1000 LP for each Psychic monster sent to the GY this turn (Divine: 1000→3000 LP).

 **Turn 4: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He activates his Set Trap Card Recoded Alive, which lets him banish 1 Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster from his field or GY, then Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from his Extra Deck. He banishes Transcode Talker and Special Summons Excode Talker (2300/3/←↑→) to Backup Supervisor's bottom Link Marker. Monsters linked to Excode Talker gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects (Backup Supervisor: 1200→1700) (Balancer Lord: 1700→2200) (Binary Sorceress: 1600→2100). Yuji uses Flame Bufferlo and Link-2 Backup Supervisor to Link Summon Encode Talker (2300→2800/3/↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Flame Bufferlo left the field, its effect activates, and Yuji discards Dual Assembwurm to draw 2 cards. Yuji activates the effect of Dual Assembwurm in his GY, banishing Dotscaper and Flame Bufferlo from his GY to Special Summon Dual Assembwurm with its ATK halved (2800→1400/1000/8) in Attack Position. As Dotscaper was banished, its effect activates and Special Summons itself (0/2100/1) in Defense Position. Yuji uses Balancer Lord, Dotscaper, and Dual Assembwurm to Link Summon Powercode Talker (2300→2800/3/←↙→) to Excode Talker's left Link Marker. Yuji activates Powercode Talker's effect, targeting Psychic Nightmare and negating its effects until the end of the turn (Psychic Nightmare: 4000→3000).

Binary Sorceress attacks Psychic Nightmare. As a monster linked to it is battling a monster with higher ATK, Encode Talker's effect activates, preventing Binary Sorceress's destruction by battle and reducing the battle damage to 0. After damage calculation, Yuji can then increase the ATK of Encode Talker or a monster linked to it by Psychic Nightmare's ATK. The attack continues, but Binary Sorceress isn't destroyed, and Yuji takes no damage. Yuji targets Excode Talker for Encode Talker's effect (Excode Talker: 2300→5300). Excode Talker attacks and destroys Psychic Nightmare (Divine: 3000→700 LP). As a monster co-linked with Binary Sorceress battled Divine's monster and inflicted battle damage, Yuji gains LP equal to the battle damage (Yuji: 1400→3700 LP). As Divine's Psychic monster was destroyed by battle, Divine activates his Set Trap Card Telepathic Power, which destroys Excode Talker and increases his LP by Excode Talker's ATK (Divine: 700→6000 LP) (Binary Sorceress: 2100→1600) (Encode Talker: 2800→2300) (Powercode Talker: 2800→2300). Encode Talker attacks Divine directly (Divine: 6000→3700 LP). Divine finds an Action Card. Powercode Talker attacks Divine directly (Divine: 3700→1400 LP). As he took 2000 or more damage, Divine activates the Action Spell Card Damage Draw, which lets him draw 2 cards. Yuji Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Divine**

Divine draws. He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Teleport, which lets him Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from his hand or Deck, but that monster will be banished during the End Phase. He Special Summons Hushed Psychic Cleric (0/2100/3) from his Deck in Defense Position. Divine activates Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect, discarding 1 card to banish Psychic Nightmare from his GY. As he controls a Level 3 monster, Divine Special Summons Psychic Wheeleder (600/0/3) in Defense Position. Divine Normal Summons Krebons (1200/400/2). Divine tunes Level 2 Krebons to Level 3 Hushed Psychic Cleric to Synchro Summon Magical Android (2400/1700/5) to Encode Talker's top Link Marker in Attack Position. Since Hushed Psychic Cleric was sent from the field to the GY, Divine can Special Summon 1 monster that was banished by its effect. He Special Summons Psychic Nightmare (2400/1800/6) in Attack Position. Divine tunes Level 3 Psychic Wheeleder to Level 5 Magical Android to Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700/2300/8) to Encode Talker's top Link Marker in Attack Position. As Psychic Wheelder was used as Synchro Material, Divine can destroy 1 monster on the field with less ATK than Thought Ruler Archfiend. He destroys Powercode Talker. Divine activates Psychic Nightmare's effect, selecting a card in Yuji's hand and declaring Monster Card. Yuji reveals Cyberse Gardna, but as an effect was activated that would change the ATK of exactly 1 monster while he controls a Cyberse monster, Yuji activates his Set Trap Card Cyberse Shatter, negating the activation of Psychic Nightmare's effect and drawing 1 card.

Divine activates the Spell Card Miracle Synchro Fusion, which lets him banish Fusion Material Monsters from his field or GY that are listed on a Fusion Monster that lists a Synchro Monster as Fusion Material, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster and treat it as a Fusion Summon. Divine banishes Magical Android and Krebons from his GY to Fusion Summon Ultimate Axon Kicker (2900/1700/10) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Divine activates the Continuous Spell Card Solidarity. As he only has 1 original Type of monster in his GY, all monsters with that Type gain 800 ATK (Psychic Nightmare: 2400→3200) (Thought Ruler Archfiend: 2700→3500 (Ultimate Axon Kicker: 2900→3700).

Thought Ruler Archfiend attacks and destroys Encode Talker (Yuji: 3700→2500 LP). As Thought Ruler Archfiend destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the GY, Divine gains LP equal to that monster's original ATK (Divine: 1400→3700 LP). Ultimate Axon Kicker attacks and destroys Binary Sorceress (Yuji: 2500→400 LP). As Ultimate Axon Kicker destroyed Yuji's monster by battle and sent it to the GY, Divine gains LP equal to that monster's ATK (Divine: 3700→5300 LP). Psychic Nightmare attacks Yuji directly. As Yuji would take damage from a direct attack, he activates the effect of Cyberse Gardna in his hand, discarding it to reduce the battle damage to 0. Divine ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Yuji**

Yuji draws. He activates the effect of Recoded Alive in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon 1 banished "Code Talker" monster. He Special Summons Transcode Talker (2300/3/↑↓→). Yuji activates Transcode Talker's effect to Special Summon Excode Talker (2300/3/←↑→) from his GY to Transcode Talker's right Link Marker. While Transcode Talker is co-linked, itself and monsters co-linked with it gain 500 ATK and cannot be targeted by Divine's card effects (Excode Talker: 2300→2800) (Transcode Talker: 2300→2800). Monsters linked to Excode Talker gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects (Transcode Talker: 2800→3300). Yuji activates the Spell Card Cynet Fusion, which lets him Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck using monsters from his hand and field as material. Since Yuji controls no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, he can also banish 1 Cyberse Link Monster from his GY as material. Yuji fuses Clock Wyvern in his hand, Excode Talker, and Transcode Talker on his field, and banishes Powercode Talker from his GY to Fusion Summon Cyberse Clock Dragon (2500/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As Clock Dragon was Fusion Summoned, Yuji can send a number of cards from the top of his Deck to the GY equal to the Link Markers of its Fusion Materials, and for each sent card, Clock Dragon gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. Yuji sends 9 cards from his Deck to the GY (Clock Dragon: 2500→11500).

Clock Dragon attacks and destroys Ultimate Axon Kicker (Divine: 5300→0 LP). Yuji wins.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 20 – Knights of Scrap_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

The next chapter will have the last 5D's legacy characters appearing. Who are you hoping to see?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

A guest review by key-chan made certain suggestions, and because they related to the chapter, I decided to wait to address them here. You are right; Yuji does not seek to entertain the crowd. He does, however, seek to win the duel efficiently. So if his opponent's Life Points are high enough, he will use Clock Dragon for the simple fact that none of his other monsters can match its raw attack power.

This is a shorter chapter than most, and I'll admit it's not my best, but I wanted to get this done now, because I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow, and I'm unsure how lucid I'll be after. The duel itself is pretty clean, with Divine and Yuji going back and forth until Yuji's victory. I felt like Divine was a good opponent for Yuji, because his Deck can deal a lot of damage, so someone who frequently heals is more of a challenge for him. I also used Miracle Synchro Fusion instead of Polymerization, mostly because it worked better here and because I thought that it would help Divine stand out more compared to other duelists who use Fusion.

One of the other points of this chapter is the contrast between Divine and Yuji; both of them seek the past for their own benefit. But what separates them is that Divine, much like Duel Chaser 227, has no sympathy for the Commons or other people who lost. His only concern is himself and the belief that he was wronged. Yuji, on the other hand, does sympathize with others, even if he has difficulty showing it. And it is because of that sympathy for others that he doesn't care too much about Divine's goal and feels sickened in comparing each other.

Lastly, the opening scene. Yuji's first time seeing the Stardust Road. Since Yuji is Ryoken's brother in this story, the Stardust Road has more meaning to him than it did to Yusaku. What that meaning is, he doesn't know yet. But it will appear again. Both for him, and Ryoken.

Thank you for reading Chapter 19 of Fifth Circuit. Wish me luck with my surgery, please!


	20. Chapter 20: Knights of Scrap

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to SolanaLeonhart, rgriffin8999, Crow38, RoyalTwinFangs, HunterHQ, D3lph0xL0v3r, kival737101, The Brilliant Star, Chozin Yi, suppes1, SakushiRyu, FlameFireZero X, Slimslam, helios darkus, Dimension Se7en, Ethan Kironus, fpinheiro96, king, ThePLOThand, LazinessRules, electriuser, the dragoon of END, Yugifan101, star eyes pendulum dragon, Dinomain, Malicious hero, WRP0527, B-19, and Guests for reviewing Chapter 19.

helios darkus: I have not played any Pokémon games. Sword Art Online is interesting, but I'd prefer fewer harem tropes. My Hero Academia is a pretty good show. I haven't watched any sports anime. Hanako's voice actress is Yuna Inamura, Yuzu's and Serena's voice actress, but with more variance. And of course, the best Seven Deadly Sins character is Escanor.

Yugifan101: I won't answer the first two questions for spoiler reasons, but I do plan on a Ryoken vs. Reiji duel eventually.

Thank you again for the reviews everyone, and I hope you're all staying safe with COVID-19 out there. Now please enjoy my latest chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Knights of Scrap**

"And with an utterly explosive finish, the first duel of the Friendship Cup's fourth day comes to a close!" Melissa said into her microphone over the continuing cheers of the audience.

Crow scoffed. "'Explosive' is underselling it. I'm surprised the arena doesn't have a hole in it from that blast."

"But now it's time to move on!" Melissa continued. "To the second duel of the day! And up first, we have… Uryu!"

"What?" Shinji blinked. "Uryu?"

Crow scowled as a Duel Runner entered the arena. It was a standard dark blue model. The man riding it was muscular with blue hair that was spiked on the sides and dark eyes. He had foregone the riding outfit and instead wore a black jacket with rolled-up sleeves over a green shirt and jeans. "Uryu," Crow muttered. "Well, if Lotten's here, it's not too surprising that his top goon is here too."

Roger smiled to himself. "Mr. Lotten's suggestion to have one of his men in the tournament as well wasn't a bad one," he thought aloud. "He'll make a decent pawn, if nothing else."

"And now for Uryu's opponent!" Melissa commentated. "Like many in the Friendship Cup, he's hoping to become a rising star that shines like steel! Second up is… Toru!"

Yugo gasped. "Toru?" Yuzu blinked, watching as a young man entered riding an obsidian-colored Duel Runner with red segments on the hood and sides. He was a handsome one, with blue eyes and styled blonde hair, complete with sideburns. He wore a red and white jacket over a black-and-white muscle shirt and black jeans, along with a red-and-white helmet.

Toru smiled as he drove on the Duel Palace's course. "This is a dream come true!" he said excitedly. He raised his fist. "Yugo! I'm here! I'm coming for you!"

Said boy grinned to himself. "So Toru did make it in! I was wondering 'cause he didn't come in with Yuzu and me. But I guess he must have arrived earlier than us."

Yuzu blinked again. "It's… that guy from before…"

* * *

 _Yuzu frowned to herself as she leaned against the wall and watched Yugo work on his Duel Runner. Compete in the Friendship Cup? She didn't want to do that! Still, Yugo wasn't wrong; a large audience like that would make it easier to warn them about Academia._

" _Yo, Yugo!" She jumped as the door to the garage opened and illuminated a teenager a little taller and older than her. "Sensei said you just got back. Where the hel-?" The boy blinked as he realized that Yugo wasn't alone._

" _Toru!" Yugo said excitedly, standing up straight, still holding a wrench. "I-!"_

" _Hello." Yuzu blinked as the newcomer was suddenly standing right in front of her, a dazzling smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Toru. What's your name?"_

" _Uh… Yuzu Hiragi," she said, a little uncertain about him._

" _Yuzu-chan… That's a nice name." Whatever else the boy might have said was preempted by Yugo hitting him on the head with the wrench._

" _Oi, Toru! Save your flirting for a different girl!" Yugo admonished, making Yuzu blink._

" _Oh come on, Yugo," Toru complained, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just joking around. You know that. Besides, why are you objecting? I thought you had a thing for Rin, didn't you?"_

" _W-What gave you that idea?!" Yugo denied as his cheeks turned red, laughing to himself and rubbing the back of his head. Then he stopped and blinked. "Wait, you can tell she's not Rin?"_

 _Toru blinked. "Uh, yeah. I mean, she looks enough like her to be her sister, but her hair's just wrong." On seeing Yugo's expression, he smirked. "Oh, you mistook her for Rin, didn't you?"_

" _N-No, I didn't!"_

 _Toru laughed and turned back to the confused Yuzu. "Anyway, like I said, my name's Toru. I'm a friend of Yugo's. Sorry if he's been a pain."_

" _Oh, don't worry, he hasn't!" Yuzu said hastily. "He's helped me quite a bit since I came here." She blinked. "So if you're Yugo's friend, then does that mean you know Rin?"_

" _Yeah, he does." Yugo spoke up, having recovered enough of his dignity. "Toru, Rin, and I have been friends for a while. He's a little older, so he's been something of a big brother to the lot of us."_

" _It's a full-time job," Toru said jovially as he slung an arm around Yugo's shoulder. "Especially taking care of this idiot. You might have noticed, but he has a bad habit of being impulsive."_

 _Yuzu couldn't help but giggle at the indignant sputtering that came out of Yugo's mouth. "A little, but nothing I couldn't handle."_

" _Well, if he gives you too much, don't hesitate to tell me," Toru offered. "Rin's better at it, but I can keep him from acting out just fine on my own."_

* * *

The three had eaten not long after that, and when Yugo told Toru that he'd registered himself and Yuzu for the Friendship Cup, Toru decided to enter it himself. Yuzu hadn't seen him since, so she wasn't sure if he'd done it or not. "I guess he managed it," she said with a smile. Toru seemed like a nice guy. Hopefully he would win this match.

Toru drove to the starting line and turned his head to look at Uryu. _I think I've heard of this guy,_ he thought. _Some gangster or something like that._ He smiled to himself. _Doesn't matter what he is, though. I'm going to win and reach the finals!_

"Both contestants are ready! Let's go!" Melissa cheered. "Action Field, on! Field Spell Card: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

The countdown appeared. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!" The two duelists shot forward as the timer hit 0.

"Duel!"

 **Toru: 4000 LP**

 **Uryu: 4000 LP**

The two Duel Runners stayed even for the most part, until Uryu smirked as he took the corner. "The first turn goes to Uryu!"

"Ha! It's time for you to learn your place, kid!" he gloated. "I summon Jurrac Velo!" A yellow-scaled dinosaur with blue hands and feet and a red head appeared and roared.

 **Jurrac Velo ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

Toru smiled. "Now it's my turn to shine! Let me show you how it's done Yugo! My turn! Draw! I activate the Field Spell Card: Scrap Factory! While this card is on the field, all 'Scrap' monsters gain 200 attack and defense points. And now I summon Scrap Shark!" A mechanical shark made of scrap metal appeared.

 **Scrap Shark ATK 2100→2300 DEF 0→200 LVL: 4**

Uryu blinked. "2300 attack points from a Normal Summon?"

"Battle! Scrap Shark attacks Jurrac Velo!" The mechanized fish charged forward and bit down on the dinosaur, destroying it and making Uryu wince.

 **Uryu: 4000→3400 LP**

"Toru draws first blood!"

Uryu chuckled. "Not bad, punk. But you'll have to do better than that. Velo's effect activates!"

"What?" Toru gasped.

"When the Attack Position Velo is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Jurrac' monster with 1700 or less attack points from my Deck," Uryu continued. "Come, Jurrac Guaiba!" A red-and-blue dinosaur with a long and thin body and fire covering its hands, feet, tail, spines, and mouth appeared and roared in Attack Position.

 **Jurrac Guaiba ATK 1700 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

Toru grit his teeth. "Since a monster's effect was activated, Scrap Shark's effect activates, and it self-destructs." The audience gasped as the mechanical fish exploded.

"Eh?" Melissa gasped along with them. "Toru's monster self-destructed!"

Uryu laughed. "Looks like you need to spend some time figuring out how your own cards work before you try making it in the big leagues!"

Yugo smirked. "Here it comes…"

"Since Shark was destroyed by a 'Scrap' card's effect, it's other effect activates!" Toru declared, his own smile in place. "I can then send a 'Scrap' monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I'll send Scrap Beast to the Graveyard. And then the effect of Scrap Factory activates! When a 'Scrap' monster on the field is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a 'Scrap' monster from my Deck!"

Uryu's eyes widened. "What?"

"Come to me, Scrap Breaker!" A floating pile of junk metal with two arms, each ending in a different cannon, appeared in Attack Position.

 **Scrap Breaker ATK 2100→2300 DEF 700→900 LVL: 6**

"Amazing!" Melissa cheered, along with the audience. "Toru lost his monster but used that as an opportunity to bring out a monster that was just as strong!"

"That's how Toru's Deck works," Yugo said smugly.

"His cards destroy themselves to activate their effects," Yuji mused. "And with that Field Spell, they can then replace themselves." His eyes narrowed. "A dangerous strategy if played wrong. But if done right, it can be very effective."

"It's still my Battle Phase," Toru reminded Uryu. "Go, Scrap Breaker! Attack Jurrac Guaiba!" Uryu grit his teeth as the machine fired lasers at the man's dinosaur. He increased his Duel Runner's speed and leaned down, snagging an Action Card.

"Action Spell Card: Big Escape!" he declared. "This ends the Battle Phase!" Toru gasped as the lasers petered out. The older man smirked. "That was a surprising move, but you'll have to try harder than that to keep up."

"If you didn't fight back, this wouldn't be any fun!" Toru replied with a grin. "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"We've really got an exciting match here, everyone! Dinosaurs vs. machines! The ancient past versus the future! Which will come out on top?"

"My turn! Draw!" Uryu smirked. "Time to show you my Deck's true power. I summon Jurrac Protops!" A blue and orange triceratops, the spines on its back aflame, appeared.

 **Jurrac Protops ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Protops gains 100 attack points for each monster you control. But you only control one at the moment."

 **Jurrac Protops ATK 1700→1800**

"Even if it gains attack points, it's still no match for Scrap Breaker!" Toru told him.

"That's what this card is for!" Uryu fired back. "I activate the Spell Card: Riryoku! One monster on the field loses half of its attack points, and another monster gains those attack points. I'll target my Guaiba and your Scrap Breaker!" Toru gasped as the said monsters glowed.

 **Scrap Breaker ATK 2300→1350**

 **Jurrac Guaiba: 1700→2750**

"This is bad!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Battle! Guaiba attacks Scrap Breaker!" The long-bodied dinosaur breathed fire at Scrap Breaker, destroying it in an explosion that made Toru wince.

 **Toru: 4000→2600 LP**

 **Jurrac Protops ATK 1800→1700**

"Guaiba's effect activates! When it destroys your monster by battle, I can Special Summon a 'Jurrac' monster with 1700 or less attack points from my Deck, but that monster can't attack this turn. Come, Jurrac Brachis!" A flame-covered brachiosaurus appeared in Attack Position.

 **Jurrac Brachis ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"If it can't attack, then what's the point of summoning that?" Sawatari wondered.

Uryu's smirk widened. "Trap activate! Urgent Tuning! This lets me perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!" Toru's eyes widened. "I tune Level 3 Brachis to Level 4 Guaiba! Jurassic hunter! Let your volcanic flames incinerate the opposition! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Jurrac Giganoto!" A large blue-skinned dinosaur with yellow arms, feet, and head emerged from the rings of light in Attack Position and roared, its head and tail on fire.

 **Jurrac Giganoto ATK 2100 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

"Oh!" Melissa gasped into the cheers of the audience. "Uryu performs a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase and bring out a powerful ace monster!"

"Giganoto's monster effect! All 'Jurrac' monsters I control gain 200 attack points for each 'Jurrac' monster in my Graveyard. There are three, so Giganoto and Protops each gain 600 attack points!"

 **Jurrac Giganoto ATK 2100→2700**

 **Jurrac Protops ATK 1700→2300**

Toru smiled self-deprecatingly. "Man, that's not a good line-up."

"It's still my Battle Phase, so how about I put an end to this right now," Uryu offered. "Giganoto, attack him directly!" The dinosaur breathed a surge of flames at Toru, who gestured to his field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Counter Gate! This negates your direct attack!" The flames splashed around Toru, but he drove through them unscathed. "Then, Counter Gate lets me draw a card, and if that card is a monster, I can summon it!"

Uryu blinked and sneered. "Well, isn't that a gamble. You only have a one-in-three chance to draw a monster, and even if you do, what makes you think its Level won't be too high?"

"Only one way to find out!" Toru said with a daring grin. "Draw!" He took the card, looked at it, and then his grin widened. "Yes! Come to me, Scrap Chimera!" A winged mechanical lion with hooves for feet and a snake for a tail appeared.

 **Scrap Chimera ATK 1700→1900 DEF 500→700 LVL: 4**

"Scrap Chimera's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Scrap' Tuner monster from my Graveyard!"

Uryu blinked. "A Tuner monster? But you don't-!" He gasped. "The card you sent to the Graveyard with your Shark's effect!"

"That's right! Be reborn, Scrap Beast!" A gray and gold mechanical wolf appeared in Attack Position and howled.

 **Scrap Beast ATK 1600→1800 DEF 1300→1500 LVL: 4**

"Toru's brought out both a new monster and a Tuner monster! We may be seeing a Synchro Summon on the next turn, everyone!"

"Not if I have anything to say!" Uryu growled. "Giganoto's attack might have been negated, but Protops can still attack. And because you have two new monsters, it gains 200 attack points!"

 **Jurrac Protops ATK 2300→2500**

"Go Protops! Gore that mechanical dog!" Protops breathed fire at Scrap Beast, but Toru drove upwards until he was riding on the wall. He leapt off the side and spun through the air as he grabbed a card.

"Action Spell Card: Evasion! Your attack is negated!" The fire passed by Scrap Beast and struck the pavement.

"Tch. I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Toru grinned as he gestured to his field. "Time to get serious! I tune Level 4 Scrap Beast to Level 4 Scrap Chimera! Old and broken machines, gather together and give birth to a new power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Scrap Dragon!" A mechanical dragon with plated wings and red eyes emerged from the rings and roared in Attack Position.

 **Scrap Dragon ATK 2800→3000 DEF 2000→2200 LVL: 8**

 **Jurrac Protops ATK 2500→2400**

"Woah! Toru brings out his own ace monster!" Melissa cheered. "Which will come out on top, the dragon or the dinosaur?"

"That's a pretty strong monster," Uryu commented. "Even if you attack Giganoto with it though, you'll still only do 300 points of damage."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not attacking your monster," Toru said smugly. "I summon Scrap Worm!" A mechanical slug with teeth lining its maw appeared.

 **Scrap Worm ATK 500→700 DEF 100→300 LVL: 2**

 **Jurrac Protops ATK 2400→2500**

"Scrap Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy a card I control, then destroy a card you control!" Uryu gasped. "I'll destroy my Scrap Worm to destroy your Jurrac Giganoto! Go! Steam Release!" Two pipes connected to Scrap Dragon's body released copious amounts of superheated steam that spread towards Scrap Worm and Giganoto.

Uryu grit his teeth. "I can't believe a brat like you is making me use this." He gestured to his field. "Trap activate!" he declared. "Jurrac Impact! Since I control a Dinosaur monster with 2500 attack points, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

"What?!" Toru gasped.

"All cards-?!" Melissa repeated.

"He's wiping out the entire field?!" Serena said in disbelief.

The crowd gasped and screamed in shock as flaming meteors streamed down from the sky and struck the field. Toru's and Uryu's cries were soon cut off from the sounds of the rocks impacting the ground. Before long, the entire arena was covered in smoke.

"Toru!" Yugo cried out in worry.

"W-What a desperate maneuver!" Melissa said in shock. "To prevent Toru from taking the lead, Uryu launched a meteor shower on the entire field!" She then gasped as the smoke cleared, revealing Uryu and Toru on their Duel Runners. Both of them were unhurt, but their fields were empty.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Toru said with a rueful grin. "I can't believe you destroyed everything."

"I can't believe you made me resort to that in the first place," Uryu fired back. "You're not half bad. For a punk."

"You're one to talk, thug," Toru shot back. "But that decision might not have been your best one." Uryu blinked. "When Scrap Dragon is destroyed by your card and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a non-Synchro 'Scrap' monster from my Graveyard!"

"What?" Uryu gasped.

"Resurrect, Scrap Breaker!" The floating machine reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Scrap Breaker ATK 2100 DEF 700 LVL: 6**

"Ooh! Just as Uryu thought he had gotten the upper hand, Toru reveals his monsters have an interesting power!"

"Scrap monsters work at their best when they're destroyed!" Toru boasted. "Battle! Scrap Breaker attacks you directly!" The monster fired lasers at Uryu, who cried out in pain as they struck and made his Duel Runner wobble.

 **Uryu: 3400→1300 LP**

Uryu grit his teeth. "Damn you."

"That wasn't the only move I could do," Toru said. "I activate the Spell Card: Scrapyard! This lets me add 1 'Scrap' Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Scrap Orthros to my hand. And since I control a 'Scrap' monster, I can Special Summon Orthros!" A mechanical dog with two heads appeared in Attack Position and howled.

 **Scrap Orthros ATK 1700 DEF 1100 LVL: 4**

"The problem with Orthros' effect is that after it's Special Summoned, I must destroy a 'Scrap' monster I control," Toru continued. "I'll destroy Orthros itself." The two-headed dog disintegrated. "And since Orthros was destroyed, its effect activates, and I can add a different 'Scrap' monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll add Scrap Chimera to my hand."

"With Scrap Chimera back in his hand, he'll be able to resurrect Scrap Beast and perform another Synchro Summon next turn," Yuji theorized.

"This Toru kid isn't bad," Go said with a smile. "And he has an amazing spirit!"

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

Yugo smiled. "Toru's in a good position. He's got this in the bag."

In his own room, Lotten frowned to himself. "Come on, Uryu. You're making me look bad. Beat this kid if you don't want to face the consequences."

Uryu grit his teeth. "You're better than I was expecting, kid. But I'm still coming out on top! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: **Fossil Removal**!" The card showed a dig site of a brachiosaurus, with the dinosaur bones being removed by shadily dressed men. "By banishing up to three Dinosaur monsters from my Graveyard, I can draw the same number of cards. I banish Brachis, Guaiba, and Velo to draw three cards!"

"And Uryu gets new cards! Is this the start of his comeback?"

"You bet it is!" Uryu said with a smirk when he saw his new cards. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Burden of the Mighty! With this, your monsters lose attack points equal to their Levels times 100!" Toru gasped as Scrap Breaker groaned.

 **Scrap Breaker ATK 2100→1500**

"I summon Flame Ruler!" A dark-skinned blue-haired man wearing red and blue clothes appeared, fire streaming from his hands.

 **Flame Ruler ATK 1500 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

Go blinked. "That isn't a Dinosaur monster."

"I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon! This lets me perform second Normal Summon this turn. And if I Tribute Flame Ruler for a Fire monster, it counts as two monsters!"

"Say what?" Toru gasped.

"I Tribute Flame Ruler to Tribute Summon Jurrac Titano!" The man disappeared and was replaced by a large dinosaur standing on two legs. Its limbs and head were red, while its body seemed to be made of volcanic rock and veins of lava ran across its skin. The dinosaur roared as fire streamed from its mouth.

 **Jurrac Titano ATK 3000 DEF 2800 LVL: 9**

"Amazing! After being put on the backfoot, Uryu strikes back with a Level 9 monster!" Melissa cheered alongside the audience.

"I gotta admit, that's a pretty cool monster," Toru said.

"If you think Titano's cool, then just wait," Uryu declared. "I activate the Spell Card: Double Evolution Pill! By banishing a Dinosaur monster and a non-Dinosaur monster from my hand or Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or higher Dinosaur monster from my hand or Deck!" Toru's eyes widened. "I banish Flame Ruler and Giganoto from my Graveyard and Special Summon Jurrac Tyrannus!" A large tyrannosaurus rex with orange skin, dark blue arms and legs, and green fur growing on its back and chest appeared and roared, fire coming out of its mouth, as it was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Jurrac Tyrannus ATK 2500 DEF 1400 LVL: 7**

Yugo grit his teeth. "This isn't good for Toru…"

"Titano's monster effect!" Uryu declared. "By banishing a 'Jurrac' monster with 1700 or less attack points from my Graveyard, Titano gains 1000 attack points! I banish Protops!"

 **Jurrac Titano ATK 3000→4000**

"Battle! Titano attacks Scrap Breaker!" The veins on Titano's body lit up as fire gathered in its jaws. The dinosaur blasted the flames at Toru's monster, melting it into slag before it exploded. Toru cried out as his Duel Runner spiraled out of control.

 **Toru: 2600→100 LP**

"Toru has taken a massive hit!" Melissa declared. "And Tyrannus has yet to attack! Is this the end?!"

"Not yet!" Toru declared as he got his Duel Runner back under control. "Trap activate! Back to the Front! This lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position! Resurrect, Scrap Dragon!" The mechanical dragon reappeared and roared, albeit weakened due to Burden of the Mighty's effect.

 **Scrap Dragon ATK 2800→2000 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

Uryu grit his teeth. "I guess you'll survive, punk. Even so, I'll get rid of that dragon! Tyrannus, destroy that piece of junk!" The tyrannosaurus charged and sank its claws and teeth into the machine, ripping it apart and destroying it. "And when Tyrannus destroys your monster and sends it to the Graveyard, Tyrannus gains 300 attack points!"

 **Jurrac Tyrannus ATK 2500→2800**

"Your monster isn't the only one with an effect!" Toru reminded him. "When Scrap Dragon is destroyed by your card, I can Special Summon a non-Synchro 'Scrap' monster from my Graveyard. Come back, Scrap Breaker!" The laser-wielding machine reappeared in Defense Position.

 **Scrap Breaker ATK 2100→1500 DEF 700 LVL: 6**

"Huh. So in other words, we're back where we started." Uryu smirked. "I end my turn. And during the End Phase, Titano's attack points return to normal."

 **Jurrac Titano ATK 4000→3000**

"The tides have reversed once more!" Melissa cheered. "With two powerful monsters, Uryu holds the lead. But Toru's turn is up, and if this tournament has shown anything, it's that our competitors can always come back from the brink!"

"Come on, Toru," Yugo muttered, gripping his hands as he leaned forward from his seat on the bed. "You can overcome this. That's the lesson you taught me; that so long as there's a small chance, you can win. You showed me that the day we met in the junkyard."

" _Hey, who are you two?!" "Give it up, you jackass!" "Yugo!"_

"So I know you'll win now. And you'll help me keep my promise to Rin!"

Toru smirked. "I might be in a bind now, but that's all the more reason to go all out! Yugo and Jack Atlas would never give up! So neither will I! My turn! Draw!"

He smiled on seeing his card. "This'll work. I summon Scrap Chimera!" The mechanized winged lion reappeared and roared.

 **Scrap Chimera ATK 1700→1300 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

"Scrap Chimera's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Scrap' Tuner monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Scrap Beast!" The gray and gold mechanical dog reappeared and howled in Attack Position.

 **Scrap Beast ATK 1600→1200 DEF 1300 LVL: 4**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Star Changer! This lets me raise or lower the Level of one monster on the field by one. I lower Scrap Beast's Level!"

 **Scrap Beast LVL: 4→3**

"It's time to rev things up!" Toru declared. "I tune Level 3 Scrap Beast to Level 6 Scrap Breaker! Broken and abandoned machines, revive a great beast and unite to form a new power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 9! Scrap Twin Dragon!" A large two-headed mechanical dragon emerged from the light of the rings and roared in Attack Position.

 **Scrap Twin Dragon ATK 3000→2100 DEF 2200 LVL: 9**

"Another Synchro dragon?" Uryu gasped in shock as the audience cheered Toru's new monster. Then he smirked. "Even if you summon a Level 9 monster, it's still weakened by Burden of the Mighty!"

"Then how about I change that?" Toru said smugly. "Scrap Twin Dragon's effect activates! By destroying one card I control, two of your cards are returned to your hand!"

"What?" Uryu gasped again.

"I can't target your Titano because of its effect. But I can target your other cards! I destroy Scrap Chimera to return Tyrannus and Burden of the Mighty to your hand! Junk Break!" The Synchro Monster roared as Scrap Chimera transformed into a pile of scrap metal that was then launched at the tyrannosaurus and Uryu's Continuous Spell Card. When the junk struck, the monster and the card shattered as they returned to their upset owner's hand.

"Burden of the Mighty has left the field!" Melissa commentated. "And with it gone, Scrap Twin Dragon's attack points return to normal!"

 **Scrap Twin Dragon ATK 2100→3000**

"Even with Burden of the Mighty gone, Scrap Twin Dragon's attack points are equal to Jurrac Titano's," Yuzu noted.

"Come on, Toru," Yugo grumbled. "You have a way out of this. I know it."

Toru narrowed his eyes and sped up, passing Uryu. The older man looked ahead and noticed the Action Card the boy was aiming for. "Oh hell no!"

Uryu sped up himself and hit Toru's Runner with his own. "I'm not letting you get that Action Card!"

Toru grit his teeth. "I'm not giving you a choice!" He pushed back, knocking Uryu to the side long enough for Toru to lean down and grab the Action Card.

Uryu growled. "Fine, take it. But that card won't be enough; it won't increase the difference between our monsters' attack points high enough for you to win."

Toru smirked in response. "You're absolutely right, Uryu; this Action Card isn't enough. But who said this was the card I was going to use?" Uryu gasped as Toru played the other card in his hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Double Spell! By discarding a Spell Card, I can activate a Spell Card from your Graveyard as if it were mine!"

"What?! Double Spell?!"

"That's a rare card!" Crow exclaimed, his eyes wide. "How'd a kid like him get that?"

"The Tops never realize the true value of what cards they throw away," Toru said smugly. "And there are some of them who have so many rare cards that they throw some away to make room for more." His eyes narrowed. "My Deck may be made of junk, but even junk can rise to the top!" Toru gestured to his field. "I activate Riryoku from your Graveyard! And I'm sure I don't need to remind you what it does, do I?"

Uryu's eyes widened along with Toru's smirk. "Titano's effect prevents me from targeting it with monster and Trap effects, but I can still use Spell Cards. Your monster loses half of its attack points and Scrap Twin Dragon gains them!"

 **Jurrac Titano ATK 3000→1500**

 **Scrap Twin Dragon ATK 3000→4500**

"Battle!" Toru declared. "Scrap Twin Dragon attacks Jurrac Titano! Twin Steam Burst!" The twin-headed mechanical dragon blasted Uryu's monster with superheated steam that boiled its skin and made it explode. Uryu howled as the winds passed over him before his Duel Runner gave out and stopped him on the track.

 **Uryu: 1300→0 LP**

"The Duel is over! The winner is Toru!"

"Yes!" Yugo cheered as he stood up. "That's the way to go, Toru!"

Yuzu smiled. "I'm glad Toru managed to win."

Lotten grit his teeth. "Damn it, Uryu you bastard. You're making me look bad to the director." His face morphed into a sneer. "Guess I'll just have to pick up the pace in the next round."

Roger's smug smile didn't waver as he tossed a pawn into the trash. "Well, Lotten's idea had merit. But this won't affect my plans at all."

Toru stopped at the pits and pulled off his helmet with a sigh. "Man, that was tough. Dinosaurs are pretty powerful. Looks like I'll have to get in some more practice."

"Get the hell off me!"

He turned to watch as Uryu was escorted, i.e. manhandled, out of the stadium by two very large men in green jumpsuits. Toru couldn't help but sweatdrop as the guy continued to protest the treatment and tried to fight back.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not him." Toru frowned to himself. "People who lose are sent underground. There's a lot of good people down there. But a criminal like him… I can't mourn his lose too much."

* * *

Yuji frowned and crossed his arms. "There's only two duels left," he muttered. "And only two Lancers haven't dueled yet; Kurosaki and Dennis. So unless one of them is dueling here, they'll be dueling each other."

"Okay, both participants have now left the arena." The teen blinked at Melissa's voice and looked up as she winked at the camera. "And now it's time for the third match of the day! Give a warm welcome to our first duelist! He's originally from the Tops, but has since made a living among the Commons. Give it up for Saiga!"

Crow blinked as a brown-haired man wearing a sleeveless green jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt entered on a green and yellow Duel Runner. "Saiga? He's here too?"

"Well I'll be damned," Shinji muttered with a smile. "Wasn't expecting him to be here."

Go frowned. "A Tops who became a Commons? Well, that must give him an interesting perspective."

As Saiga reached the starting line, he frowned to himself. _What am I even doing here?_

"Dad! Dad!"

He turned to look at the audience and saw a small kid with brown hair sitting next to a young man with spiky orange-red hair. Saiga smiled to himself. _Oh yeah. That's why I'm here. Because I'm a sucker for that kid._

"And now the challenger! She's the second strongest duelist of Domino Academy, the White Knight of the City, and the last female duelist in the Friendship Cup! Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Sherry LeBlanc!"

The girl who entered the arena to cheers had long blonde hair and green eyes and wore a white Turbo Dueling jumpsuit with black padding. As for her Duel Runner…

Yuji blinked. It was definitely one of the most customized Runners he'd seen here. The base color was silver, but there were purple flames on the sides and red fins on the front and back. It resembled an armored horse more than it did a motorcycle.

 _Her Duel Runner aside, this means Dennis and Kurosaki will be facing each other in the last round,_ Yuji thought with a frown. _But why? Didn't the Administrative Council ask us to demonstrate our skills? How will we do that fighting against each other? Or is there some other reason I don't know about?_

Crow whistled. "Damn, that's a nice ride. You don't see too many customized ones like that out there."

"If she was a Commons, she would have had to build a Duel Runner like that herself," Shinji grumbled, glaring at Sherry. "But I bet she just paid someone to make it."

"Domino Academy," Kiryu wondered. "That's the same school that Aki Izayoi and Katsumi Ishikawa attended. She must be a classmate of theirs."

Aki smiled to herself. "Good luck, Sherry."

Sherry rode up to the starting line and turned to Saiga. "I heard about you from my parents," she told him, making the older man blinked. "You used to be a dueling champion, but then you retired and left for the Commons."

Saiga chuckled. "I'm surprised; I didn't think any Tops wanted anything to do with me these days."

"Most don't," Sherry confirmed. "But my father insisted I learn about the City's greatest duelists, and you were among them." Her eyes narrowed. "I know what many Tops think of you, and as you chose the Commons, I understand if you don't care for me. But I'm not here for social strife; I just wish to prove my strength. So please, fight at your best!"

Saiga blinked again before chortling. "Well, in that case I'll do so. And I'll expect the best from you as well!"

"Looks like our competitors are getting along!" Melissa cheered. "I'm glad to see Tops and Commons accept the message of the Friendship Cup! We are all friends, after all!" Melissa's statement earned several boos from the Commons. "Oh, come on! I'm allowed to look on the bright side!" She winked to the camera. "That said, as a woman, I'm on Sherry's side! Give them a show, girl! Now let's get started! Action Field, on! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby."

"Turbo Duel! Acceleration!"

The two shot forward as the counter hit 0.

"Duel!"

 **Saiga: 4000 LP**

 **Sherry LeBlanc: 4000 LP**

"And Sherry takes the lead!" Melissa commented as the young woman pulled ahead. "It looks her Duel Runner is the latest model!"

Saiga smiled. "The latest model and highly customized; you clearly know what you're doing." His eyes narrowed. "But let's see how those high specs handle my experience."

As they neared the corner, Saiga slipped in from the side and passed Sherry, making her gasp. Ooh! Saiga steals the lead, and the first turn, from Sherry!"

The girl grinned. "Your reputation was earned, it seems. Very well. I concede on this. But I will still win this duel!"

"Give it your all, kid!" Saiga encouraged. "You'll need it to defeat this old-timer! I activate the Spell Card: Machina Redeployment! By discarding Machina Fortress, I can add two 'Machina' monsters with different names from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Machina Soldier and Machina Sniper to my hand."

Sherry narrowed her eyes. "So you're using your old Deck…" she muttered.

"I summon Machina Soldier!" A humanoid silver machine covered in green plates with a single eye and a blade for a right hand appeared.

 **Machina Soldier ATK 1600 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"Soldier's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned while I control no other monsters, I can Special Summon a 'Machina' monster from my hand. Come, Machina Sniper!" Another humanoid machine, this one covered in yellow armor and wielding a large gun on its right shoulder, appeared in Attack Position.

 **Machina Sniper ATK 1800 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"So long as Sniper is in play, you can't attack my other 'Machina' monsters," Saiga revealed, making Sherry frown. "Since I control two Machine Effect Monsters and no other monsters, I can activate the Spell Card: Iron Draw, which lets me draw two cards." Saiga drew, then said, "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Machina Armored Unit. Now, if my Machine monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Machine monster from my Deck, so long as it has the same Attribute but fewer attack points."

"A card to replace his destroyed monsters," Yuji noted. "He's definitely playing this cautiously."

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

"A good opener from Saiga! Despite having retired years ago, he's still maintained his edge!"

"My turn! Draw!" Sherry smiled at her card. "I summon Sacred Knight Joan!" A blonde woman in gilded silver armor appeared on Sherry's field.

 **Sacred Knight Joan ATK 1900 DEF 1300 LVL: 4**

"I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon, which lets me Normal Summon a 2nd time this turn. Come, Fleur Synchron!" A flower bulb with a face and limbs appeared.

 **Fleur Synchron ATK 400 DEF 200 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Fleur Synchron to Level 4 Sacred Knight Joan!" Sherry declared. "Light of my heart, begin the revolution! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Level 6! **Chatelain de Fleur**!"

The monster that emerged from the light was another woman in silver armor, but she wore no helmet. Her long black hair flowed behind her, while a white cape flowed behind her and golden boots covered her legs. Purple roses emblazoned her breastplate and shoulders, as well as the back of her cape. The woman unsheathed a silver longsword as she was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Chatelain de Fleur ATK 2300 DEF 1500 LVL: 6**

"Sherry's starter," Aki mused as the audience cheered.

"Fleur Synchron's effect activates!" Sherry continued. "When it is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand. Come, Noble Knight Artorigus!" A blonde man in gilded silver armor wielding a large broadsword appeared in Attack Position.

 **Noble Knight Artorigus ATK 1800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"Battle!" Sherry declared. "Chatelain de Fleur attacks Machina Sniper!" The armored knight swung her sword to the side and charged the humanoid machine as Saiga gestured to his field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Sakuretsu Armor! When your monster attacks-!"

"That's pointless!" Sherry interrupted. "Chatelain de Fleur's effect activates! Once per turn, when you activate a Trap Card, that card's activation is negated, and it's returned to your hand!" Saiga gasped as his card disintegrated. "Continue your attack Chatelain de Fleur! Fleur de Éclair!" The knight's sword erupted into lightning as she brought it down, slicing Saiga's monster in half and making him wince.

 **Saiga: 4000→3500 LP**

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "An effect that works against Trap Cards. Not bad."

"Machina Armored Unit's effect activates!" Saiga reminded his opponent. "Since my Machine monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon a new monster with the same Attribute and less attack points from my Deck. Come, Machina Irradiator!" Sherry gasped as a large green monster with a square base and a large cannon attached to its top appeared in Defense Position.

 **Machina Irradiator ATK 1700 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

Sawatari blinked. "He got a Level 8 monster out of that? Then again, that card only specifies attack points, not Levels."

Sherry narrowed her eyes. "You aren't the only one who can activate an effect. Chatelain de Fleur's additional effect activates! When she destroys your monster in battle, I can add Fleur Synchron from my Graveyard to my hand."

Saiga's response was to gesture to his field. "Continuous Trap activate! Dark Factory of More Production!" He smirked. "Your Chatelain de Fleur can negate Trap Cards, but it can only do so once per turn. This Trap Card's effect lets me send a monster from my hand to the Graveyard and then draw a card." Saiga sent a card to the Graveyard, then drew."

"Hmm," Sherry hummed. "Interesting. But it is still my Battle Phase. Go, Artorigus! Attack Machina Soldier!" The knight charged the machine and bisected it at the waist, destroying it and making Saiga wince again.

 **Saiga: 3500→3300 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Sherry has taken the lead after an exciting turn!" Melissa said. "But now it's Saiga's turn. And I'm sure our old champion has a few tricks up his sleeve!"

"My turn! Draw!" Saiga gestured to his sole monster. "Machina Irradiator's effect activates! By targeting a Machine monster I control, I can Special Summon a 'Machina' monster from my Graveyard with an equal or lower Level. I target the Level 8 Irradiator itself to Special Summon the Level 7 Machina Fortress!" A large blue tank with three treads, blue arms, and a railgun attached to its left shoulder appeared in Attack Position.

 **Machina Fortress ATK 2500 DEF 1600 LVL: 7**

"Irradiator's effect then destroys itself," Saiga said as the monster disintegrated. "I summon Machina Gearframe!" An orange and white humanoid machine appeared.

 **Machina Gearframe ATK 1800 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Gearframe's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Machina' monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Machina Reserbreak to my hand. And then, I'll activate Reserbreak's effect!" Saiga's eyes widened. "By sending Reserbreak from my hand or field to the Graveyard, one 'Machina' monster I control gains 1200 attack points until the end of the turn!" Sherry gasped as Gearframe glowed with power.

 **Machina Gearframe ATK 1800→3000**

"Battle! Gearframe attacks Artorigus!" Gearframe gathered orange energy in its hands, which it fired in the form of bullets at the armored knight. He tried to block the blasts with his broadsword but failed and cried out as he exploded. Sherry winced as the blowback of the attack made her Duel Runner wobble.

 **Sherry LeBlanc: 4000→2800 LP**

"Sherry takes a big blow from Saiga! And just like that, the tables have been turned!"

"Saiga's still got it," Crow said with a smile.

"Since my 'Machina' monster destroyed yours, Reserbreak's effect in the Graveyard activates!" Saiga declared. "I can then add it to my hand. Sadly, I can only use each of Reserbreak's effects once per turn. But my Battle Phase isn't over! Machina Fortress attacks Chatelain de Fleur!" The large blue machine's railgun charged with electricity before firing at Sherry's Synchro Monster, but the girl gestured to her field.

"Trap activate!" she declared. "Fleur Guard! Until the end of the turn, one of my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle! I target Chatelain de Fleur!" A twister of rose petals appeared in front of her monster, and while the blast hit the petals, it couldn't break through. Despite this, Sherry couldn't stop herself from grunting as the blowback hit her Duel Runner.

 **Sherry LeBlanc: 2800→2600 LP**

"Very good," Saiga praised. "You managed to protect your monster. But a counterattack won't be as easy as you think. I Set one card. I end my turn, and during the End Phase, Reserbreak's effect ends, so Gearframe's attack points returns to normal."

 **Machina Gearframe ATK 3000→1800**

Sherry smiled. "As expected, you are a strong opponent. It seems I'll have to step up. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: The Warrior Returning Alive. This lets me add a Warrior monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll add Artorigus to my hand. And then I'll summon Fleur Synchron!" The flower bulb with a face reappeared on her field.

 **Fleur Synchron ATK 400 DEF 200 LVL: 2**

"I tune Level 2 Fleur Synchron to Level 6 Chatelain de Fleur! Body born from speed, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Level 8! Chevalier de Fleur!" A knight in pink and silver armor emerged from the light. A billowing red cape spread behind her, and a massive pink plume rose from her helmet. She unsheathed a long rapier from her side as she took her place in Attack Position.

 **Chevalier de Fleur ATK 2700 DEF 2300 LVL: 8**

Aki smiled as the crowd roared its approval. "Sherry's ace monster."

"Fleur Synchron's effect activates! Return to the field, Noble Knight Artorigus!" The armored blonde man reappeared and swung his broadsword in Attack Position.

 **Noble Knight Artorigus ATK 1800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: **Knight's Banner** , and equip it to Chevalier de Fleur!" A large blue banner with an image of a golden fleur de lis appeared. Chevalier de Fleur sheathed her sword and then grabbed the banner's handle, the banner itself wrapping itself up until it was tight. "While Chevalier de Fleur is equipped with Knight's Banner, she can attack up to twice per turn!" Saiga's eyes widened. "Battle! Chevalier de Fleur attacks Gearframe! Fleur de Orage!" The knight charged the orange machine as Saiga took a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of Reserbreak, and discard it to increase Gearframe's attack points by 1200!"

"That won't happen this time!" Sherry declared. "Knight's Banner's effect activates! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, I can negate the activation of your monster effect! That means Gearframe's attack points stay the same!"

"In that case, I'll do this! Trap activate! Sakuretsu Armor!"

"That's just as pointless!" Sherry informed him. "Chevalier de Fleur's effect activates! Once per turn, when you activate a Spell or Trap Card, the activation of that card is negated and the card is destroyed!" The Synchro Monster slashed downward with its flagpole and shattered the Trap Card, making Saiga grit his teeth. "The attack continues unimpeded!" Chevalier de Fleur then turned on Gearframe and brought her banner down, smashing it into pieces.

 **Saiga: 3300→2400 LP**

Aki smiled to herself. "This is Sherry's chief strategy; predicting what moves her opponent will make, sidestepping them, and then overpowering them."

"And Sherry retakes the lead!" As Melissa commentated, Sherry leaned to the side and grabbed an Action Card.

"Knight's Banner gives Chevalier de Fleur a second attack," she reminded Saiga. "Chevalier de Fleur attacks Machina Fortress! Fleur de Orage!" The knight charged forward and cut down, bisecting the massive blue machine in an explosion.

 **Saiga: 2400→2200 LP**

Saiga frowned. "You shouldn't have done that," he said. "When Fortress is destroyed by battle, I can destroy one of your cards. Say goodbye to Chevalier de Fleur!" A spectral version of Fortress reappeared and fired a blast at Sherry's Synchro Monster, but the woman herself only took a card from her hand.

"Action Spell Card: Mirror Barrier!" she declared. "Chevalier de Fleur cannot be destroyed by card effects for the rest of the turn." The blast hit a wall of mirrors and quickly dissipated.

Saiga narrowed his eyes, but said, "Even if you prevent Machina Fortress's effect, I have other effects to use. Starting with this one: When Machina Fortress is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Machina Megaform from the Graveyard!"

Sherry's eyes widened as Fortress reappeared. However, it soon changed shape, its body transforming into two large legs with its treads between its arms and body. Saiga's new monster's single eye gleamed as it was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Machina Megaform ATK 2600 DEF 1500 LVL: 8**

"In addition, since my Machine monster was destroyed by battle, Machina Armored Unit's effect activates again, and I summon Machina Possesstorage!" A new humanoid machine, this one similar in appearance to Machina Soldier except with spikes attached to its left hand and legs, along with a dark aura that encased its body, appeared in Defense Position.

 **Machina Possesstorage ATK 1600 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"Possesstorage's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Machina' monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Come, Machina Irradiator!" The green monster with a cannon attached reappeared.

 **Machina Irradiator ATK 1700 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

Sherry narrowed her eyes. _He got three monsters from the destruction of one. Impressive._ Out loud, she said, "Artorigus, attack Possesstorage!" The knight cleaved the darkened machine in half, destroying it. "I end my turn."

"Sherry has the lead now," Aki said as her lips turned down. "But Saiga used to be a champion; there's no way he'll let her get away with this."

Crow smiled. _Five years ago, Saiga was one of the most popular duelists in the City,_ he thought. _He almost tried for the Friendship Cup. But then, all of a sudden, he announced his departure from the Tops and joined the Commons. Since then, he's been working as an information broker, doing what he can to help the Commons. He's certainly done more than Jack Atlas for us._ His eyes narrowed. "I don't know why you're here, Saiga. But win this. For the Commons!"

"My turn! Draw!" Saiga looked at his card and put it in his hand. "Megaform's effect activates! By Tributing it, I can Special Summon a 'Machina' monster from my hand or Deck." The larger monster disintegrated at his words. "Now come to me! The ultimate machine of power! Machina Citadel!" A new massive blue machine appeared in Attack Position. This one had three legs with treads, an arm with sawblades attached, and a railgun for its other arm.

 **Machina Citadel ATK 3000 DEF 2500 LVL: 10**

"Wow!" Melissa gasped. "Saiga has brought out a Level 10 monster!"

"Irradiator's effect activates! By targeting itself, I Special Summon Megaform from the Graveyard!" The large bipedal machine reappeared in Attack Position, and right after it did so, Irradiator broke apart.

 **Machina Megaform ATK 2600 DEF 1500 LVL: 8**

"Battle! Citadel attacks Chevalier de Fleur! Deus Cannon!" Citadel's railgun let loose a stream of electricity that struck Chevalier de Fleur, destroying it and making Sherry wince.

 **Sherry LeBlanc: 2600→2300 LP**

"Since my 'Machina' monster destroyed your monster by battle, Reserbreak's effect in the Graveyard lets me add it to my hand. But he won't be staying for long, because now I'll send Reserbreak to the Graveyard to increase Megaform's attack points by 1200 until the end of the turn."

 **Machina Megaform ATK 2600→3800**

"Megaform attacks Artorigus!" Megaform's shoulder cannon fired at the knight, disintegrating him and making Sherry's Duel Runner spin out.

 **Sherry LeBlanc: 2300→300 LP**

"Sherry has taken a massive hit!" Melissa commentated as Aki watched in concern until Sherry got her Duel Runner back under control.

Saiga smiled. "Glad to see your riding skills are up to par. I Set two cards. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Reserbreak's effect ends."

 **Machina Megaform ATK 3800→2600**

Yuji frowned. "This duel's been back-and-forth the whole time. Saiga's monsters in general are more powerful, but Sherry's effects are more troublesome. Even so, she has no cards in her hands or on her field. She'll need a good draw to stand a chance."

"My turn! Draw!" Sherry looked at her card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card: **Floral Draw**!" The card showed Fleur Synchron struggling to get out of a pot. "By banishing Fleur Synchron from my Graveyard, I can draw two cards."

Her eyes narrowed as she placed her hand on her Duel Disk. _This is it. My last chance to keep my promise. Aki… wait for me!_ She drew, and on seeing what her cards were, smiled. _They'll do._

"I activate the Spell Card: **Saint's Revival**!" she declared. The card showed Chatelain de Fleur kneeling before a coffin. A coffin with the lid to the side and an armored hand reaching out. "This lets me Special Summon a Warrior Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated. Resurrect, Chevalier de Fleur!" The pink-armored knight reappeared and unsheathed her rapier.

 **Chevalier de Fleur ATK 2700 DEF 2300 LVL: 8**

Saiga narrowed his eyes and gestured to his field. "Citadel's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target and destroy one Machine monster I control, then destroy all monsters you control with equal or lower attack points!" Sherry gasped. "I'll destroy Citadel itself! Self Destruct!" The machine glowed and then exploded, the smoke spreading over the field.

"What's this?" Melissa gasped. "Saiga destroys his ace monster in order to destroy Sherry's!"

Aki frowned. "Sherry…"

Saiga's Duel Runner shot out of the smoke, revealing himself and Machina Megaform. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk, but gasped when Sherry emerged along with Chevalier de Fleur. "What? But your monster-!"

"The monster Special Summoned by Saint's Revival cannot be destroyed by card effects," Sherry revealed with a smug smile. "So you gave up your ace monster for nothing."

Saiga frowned. "I wouldn't say it was for nothing. Trap activate! Machina Overdrive! This lets me target a Machine monster, then Special Summon a 'Machina' monster with a different name from my hand or Deck and then destroy the targeted monster. And since your Chevalier de Fleur's effects are negated, you can't negate this effect. I target Megaform and Special Summon Machina Metalcruncher!" A new orange armored humanoid machine appeared in Attack Position. This one had a large right hand while its left was much smaller and attached to a rope. The monster posed as Megaform broke apart.

 **Machina Metalcruncher ATK 2800 DEF 0 LVL: 9**

"He destroyed his other monster to get this one?" Crow asked in surprise. "I mean, it's stronger, but not by much."

"And now, since my Earth Machine monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon Machina Citadel from my Graveyard!" Saiga continued. The massive blue machine on a tripod reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Machina Citadel ATK 3000 DEF 2500 LVL: 10**

"Saiga brings back his ace monster!" Melissa cheered.

"So he had a plan to recover his monster even if he had to sacrifice it," Yuji mused.

"This guy is pretty good," Go said. "I can see how he became a champion."

"And Citadel's effect isn't the only one I can use," Saiga revealed. "Metalcruncher's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can reveal 3 Earth Machine monsters from my Deck. Then you choose one and add it to my hand." Saiga took three cards from his Deck and placed them on his Duel Disk.

Sherry's eyes narrowed as the cards appeared on her Duel Runner's screen. Two of them were Machina Reserbreak. The last was a monster called Machina Air Raider. The cards flipped over and shuffled themselves. "Now choose!" Saiga declared.

Sherry looked between the cards before choosing the left card. And when the card flipped over to reveal Machina Air Raider, she smiled.

Saiga frowned at the card he added to his hand but decided it didn't matter. Even if he couldn't raise his monsters' attack points, both were still stronger than Chevalier de Fleur.

Sherry rode to the outer edge of the track and drove up the wall, grabbing an Action Card and smirking.

"It's time to put an end to this!" she declared. "I activate the Equip Spell Card: Megamorph!" Saiga's eyes widened. "And equip it to Chevalier de Fleur! And since my Life Points are lower than yours, Chevalier de Fleur's attack points become equal to twice her original attack points!" A golden aura materialized around the knight as she raised her sword.

 **Chevalier de Fleur ATK 2700→5400**

"What?" Saiga gasped.

"What's this?" Melissa said in shock. "With this, Chevalier de Fleur is the strongest monster on the field!"

"If she attacks with that, Saiga will-!" Shinji realized.

"Go, Sherry!" Aki cheered.

"Dad!"

"Battle!" Sherry declared. "Chevalier de Fleur attacks Machina Citadel!" The knight leapt into the air and then charged the massive machine as Saiga gestured to his field.

"Trap activate!" he declared. "Defense Draw! This reduces the battle damage to 0 and then lets me draw a card. So your attack is pointless!"

"Are you sure about that?" Saiga turned his head to see Sherry smirk. "I activate the Action Spell Card: Trap Eraser! This negates the activation of your Trap Card and shuffles it back into your Deck!"

"What?" Saiga watched as his Trap Card disintegrated.

"Continue, Chevalier de Fleur! Fleur de Orage!" The knight's sword glowed with golden light as she raised it. Then she brought it down and cleaved Machina Citadel in half. The machine split down the middle, cut cleanly from head to toe. The two halves exploded, making Saiga cry out as his Duel Runner released steam.

 **Saiga: 2200→0 LP**

"It's over!" Melissa cheered. "The winner is Sherry LeBlanc! You go girl!"

"Damn it!" Shinji growled. "Another Tops getting their way!"

Kiryu frowned. "Saiga put up a good fight. But this girl had better luck than him."

"Good job, Sherry," Aki beamed. "I'll meet you in the finals."

Sherry pulled into the pits, next to Saiga. "That was a good duel," she said after taking off her helmet. "You performed above and beyond my expectations; if not for those Action Cards, I would have lost."

Saiga smiled back and removed his own helmet. "You did pretty well yourself. It's good to know the next generation has people as bright as you and Ms. Izayoi."

He reached out his hand and Sherry shook it. The crowd went wild, with many cheering, but many others booing the display of companionship between Tops and Commons, to Melissa's consternation.

Sherry suddenly frowned. "There is something I wish to know; why did you leave the Tops?"

Saiga raised an eyebrow. "I can understand feeling compassion for the Commons, but I cannot understand leaving the Tops for them. So why did you?"

"That's…"

"Dad!"

The two turned to look at the stands and saw a brown-haired kid waving at Saiga, another man with spiky orange hair standing next to him.

"You did your best!" the boy yelled. Saiga smiled and waved back at the kid.

"Dad?" Sherry repeated, her eyes blinking.

"Yeah. Not blood-related though." Saiga turned back. "Back when I was among the Tops, I decided to do a tour of the Commons; thought it would net good PR. But I ended up getting separated from the Security detail. And I found that kid, David, hiding in the alleys."

The older man frowned. "He was an orphan, like so many of them. I tried to help him, but then Aero," he pointed back at the orange-haired man, "jumped me. He thought I was threatening him."

Saiga chuckled. "It took a while before we cleared up the confusion. Aero and I then took David to a restaurant and got him food. You should have him eat; I don't I've ever seen anyone down a turkey that fast."

Sherry smiled at the image. "It was a whole day before Security found me, and when they did, they threatened Aero and David; said they were 'contaminating' me. I protested, but they arrested Aero and tried to send David to the camps." Sherry frowned with him. "In the end, I took my protests to the Security Director. And a deal was made."

Saiga's frown deepened. "I gave up my status as a Tops, and in return, I would be responsible for Aero and David. I've been living with those two ever since; hell, I even legally adopted David. The only reason most people don't know about them is because the Director didn't want word to get out that a Tops had protested the arrest of a Commons."

"…You gave up your status to save a child?" Sherry said in disbelief before frowning. "I… don't know if I am that brave."

Saiga's frown turned into a smile. "You have a good head on your shoulders." When Sherry looked at him in confusion, he said, "Most people I tell that story to call me an idiot for giving up my status; so few call me brave."

Saiga turned back and waved at David. "David's a huge fan of Jack Atlas, so he begged me to fight in this tournament one last time. A little disappointed I didn't get further, but that just shows how strong my opponent was."

Sherry's frown deepened. "I… I am sorry for what is awaiting you."

"Like I said, you have a good head on you," Saiga reassured her. "Don't lose sight of that; the Tops need people like that."

Sherry frowned as Saiga was escorted out of the arena. She herself was led by a servant back to the penthouse. And along the way, she couldn't help but think, _The Tops needs people like me?_

* * *

"And now here we are!" Melissa said as the sky turned to night. "The final duel of the first round! The challengers are… Shun Kurosaki! And his opponent, Dennis Mackfield!"

Yuji frowned to himself. "So the last duel is finally here. But why are Kurosaki and Dennis dueling each other? We were invited to show off the Lancers' strength. So why are they being pitted against each other?"

He watched as Kurosaki entered on a purple Duel Runner, followed by Dennis on a maroon Duel Runner. The latter also entertained the crowd with some magic tricks, which just struck Yuji as tacky.

"Let this duel prove whether or not we're really comrades." Yuji blinked at Kurosaki's words that were picked up by the microphones. "I'll expose your true colors!"

"True colors?" Yuji repeated. "What does he…?" Yuji thought back and remembered the feeling Dennis had given him. The feeling that… something… was off about him. His eyes narrowed. Was Kurosaki suggesting…?

He watched silently as Kurosaki Xyz Summoned and dealt damage to Dennis. In his own room, Go frowned to himself.

"The same opening turn as their duel in the Underground Arena," he muttered. "And his attitude… What is Kurosaki doing?" Though Go couldn't help but smile as Dennis entertained the crowd with his Performages. The boy was flashy, but he was good at making the audience laugh.

But he couldn't help but frown as Dennis brought out three Performage Shadow Makers along with his Trapeze Magician. Wasn't that many Xyz Monsters a bit overkill?

Yuji's eyes narrowed further as Kurosaki activated Raidraptor – Target Flag. A card to check Dennis's hand? What was he looking for? Denis tried to end it, only for Kurosaki to bring out his Revolution Falcon.

Yuji's frown deepened as Kurosaki tried to destroy Trapeze Magician, but Dennis blocked him. But he eventually succeeded in destroying the monster. And got Dennis to reveal that the last card in his hand was Polymerization.

Yuji sucked in breath through his teeth. Go's eyes widened. "Polymerization?" he repeated. "But Dennis having that card means-!"

"I activate the Spell Card: Chaos Ancient Gear Fusion!"

Yuji watched as Dennis banished his Xyz Monsters and summoned Ancient Gear Hound Dog and its three evolutions. "So it's true," he whispered to himself, clenching his fists. "Dennis is from Academia."

"That bastard…" Serena muttered in realization.

Go couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen as Dennis fused the four Ancient Gear monsters to form a massive one-eyed dark blue machine with dog heads all over its body. Chaos Ancient Gear Giant.

Go grit his teeth. "He's from the Fusion Dimension," he said angrily. "He's with the people who want to kidnap Hanako!"

Crow stared at the screen. "What the hell? I've never seen a monster this large!"

Kiryu scowled. "So he's from Academia, the group Yuji and his allies are fighting against. If this is the power at their disposal, no wonder they came here for aid."

Yuji frowned. "It makes sense that Academia would have an agent in the Lancers. I should have looked more closely at him."

Everyone watched as Chaos Ancient Gear Giant beat around Revolution Falcon and tore up parts of the arena. But when the falcon was finally destroyed, Kurosaki was able to survive with the effect of Raidraptor – Last Strix.

And then they listened as Dennis revealed his role in Heartland's invasion and how he identified Ruri Kurosaki to be kidnapped.

Go grit his teeth as Kurosaki summoned Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon and started weakening Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, declaring each blow to be for what Kurosaki had lost.

Yuji gasped and clasped his heart. "What? What is this?" he muttered as his chest constricted in pain. However, the pain faded quickly, leaving his breathing heavily. _Again?_ he wondered. _Why does this keep happening?_

"Enough of this!" Go shouted at the screen as Chaos Ancient Gear Giant was finally weakened to its maximum. "Kurosaki, this isn't how a duel should be! Stop this!"

His words were unheeded as Satellite Cannon Falcon launched itself into the atmosphere and fired an extremely powerful laser down on Chaos Ancient Gear Giant. An attack that knocked Dennis off his Duel Runner in defeat and destroyed significant parts of the stadium.

Go watched as Kurosaki was restrained from trying to hit an unconscious Dennis. "So this is your pain, Kurosaki," he muttered. "This is what your tragedy turned you into." He closed his eyes. "But so what? I couldn't help Yuji overcome his past. But I won't fail with you!" His eyes reopened as he glared at Kurosaki on the television. "I'll show you, Kurosaki! A true Entertainment Duel!"

Serena frowned to herself. "Dennis joined the Lancers to keep an eye on me."

"Academia didn't just capture Ruri," Yuzu said, "but Rin too. They're also after Serena and me. What's their reason?"

"Yuzu mentioned that Ruri girl," Yugo remembered. "So she was this Kurosaki guy's sister?" He grit his teeth. "Damn it. If Rin's in the same place, then…"

Yuji frowned as he sat down and sighed. "Ruri Kurosaki was kidnapped by Academia. Serena was kept locked up in Academia by the Professor. And during the Battle Royale, an agent of Academia tried to kidnap Yuzu Hiragi." His eyes narrowed as he interwove his fingers. "All the girls with the same faces have been targeted. So inevitably, Hanako will be targeted as well." His hands clenched up as he grit his teeth. "Hanako. Stay safe. Please."

* * *

 _This is not safe. This is so not safe. Whose idea was this again? Oh right, it was mine, because I'm trying to be brave, and only someone brave comes up with a plan like this. Or an absolute idiot, which I might very well be._

Hanako's mind was going a mile a minute as she looked over the compound in front of her. She almost yelped when something touched her hand. She turned her head to see Leila holding her hand.

"You're shaking," she said softly. Hanako looked down at her hand and noticed Leila was right. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry," she responded. "I've just… never done something like this in the real world before."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Leila assured her. "The plan you came up with is a good one, and we can achieve it. So long as we keep our heads in the game, we'll succeed."

Hanako nodded in agreement, but on the inside, she was in awe. _She's so calm and collected,_ she thought. _She's like the girl version of Yuji._

Aaaaand she promptly banished that thought from her head, for it was truly a disturbing one.

Hanako looked back out over the compound. "There are a lot of things that can go wrong here," she muttered. "If they mobilize faster than we expect, if there are more of them than the doctor projected, if their network security is better than suspected…"

"All of those are true," Leila agreed. "But you can't gain anything if you don't take risks. And this is a risk worth taking." She smiled lightly. _This will definitely let Academia know the Resistance is still kicking._

Hanako nodded again, closing her eyes and stabilizing her breathing. Right now, for this operation, they didn't need Hanako Zaizen, the girl who had no courage. They needed Nature Queen, the badass duelist who wasn't scared of anything."

As she reopened her eyes, she caught sight of an explosion on the other end of the compound. The sound struck her and Leila half a second later.

"That's Anna's and Kaito's signal," she said softly. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Toru vs. Uryu**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Uryu**

Uryu Normal Summons Jurrac Velo (1700/1000/4). He Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Toru**

Toru draws. He activates the Field Spell Card Scrap Factory, which increases the ATK/DEF of all "Scrap" monsters by 200. Toru Normal Summons Scrap Shark (2100→2300/0→200/4).

Scrap Shark attacks and destroys Velo (Uryu: 4000→3400 LP). As the Attack Position Velo was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, Uryu activates its effect to Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from his Deck. He Special Summons Jurrac Guaiba (1700/400/4) in Attack Position. Since an Effect Monster's effect was activated, Scrap Shark's effect destroys itself. Since Shark was destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card, Toru can send 1 "Scrap" monster from his Deck to the GY. He sends Scrap Beast to the GY. As a "Scrap" monster was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY, Scrap Factory's effect activates, letting Toru Special Summon 1 "Scrap" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons Scrap Breaker (2100→2300/700→900/6) in Attack Position. Scrap Breaker attacks Jurrac Guaiba, but Uryu finds and activates the Action Spell Card Big Escape, ending the Battle Phase. Toru Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Uryu**

Uryu draws. He Normal Summons Jurrac Protops (1700/1200/4). Protops gains 100 ATK for each monster Toru controls (Protops: 1700→1800). Uryu activates the Spell Card Riryoku, targeting Guaiba and Scrap Breaker. Scrap Breaker's ATK is halved and Guaiba gains that ATK (Scrap Breaker: 2300→1350) (Guaiba: 1700→2750).

Guaiba attacks and destroys Scrap Breaker (Toru: 4000→2600 LP) (Protops: 1800→1700). As Guaiba destroyed Toru's monster by battle, Uryu can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from his Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn. He Special Summons Jurrac Brachis (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position. Uryu activates his Set Trap Card Urgent Tuning, which lets him Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. Uryu tunes Level 3 Brachis to Level 4 Guaiba to Synchro Summon Jurrac Giganoto (2100/1800/7) in Attack Position. While Giganoto is on the field, Uryu's "Jurrac" monsters gain 200 ATK for each "Jurrac" monster in his GY (Giganoto: 2100→2700) (Protops: 1700→2300). Giganoto attacks Toru directly, but Toru activates his Set Trap Card Counter Gate. As Uryu declared a direct attack, that attack is negated, then Toru can draw 1 card, and if it is a monster, he can Normal Summon it in face-up Attack Position. Toru draws and Normal Summons Scrap Chimera (1700→1900/500→700/4). As Scrap Chimera was Normal Summoned, Toru can Special Summon 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster from his GY. He Special Summons Scrap Beast (1600→1800/1300→1500/4) in Attack Position (Protops: 2300→2500). Protops attacks Scrap Beast, but Toru finds and activates the Action Spell Card Evasion, negating the attack. Uryu Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Toru**

Toru draws. He tunes Level 4 Scrap Beast to Level 4 Scrap Chimera to Synchro Summon Scrap Dragon (2800→3000/2000→2200/8) (Protops: 2500→2400). Toru Normal Summons Scrap Worm (500→700/100→300/2) (Protops: 2400→2500). Toru activates Scrap Dragon's effect to target and destroy 1 card he controls and 1 card Uryu controls. He targets Scrap Worm and Giganoto, but Uryu activates his Set Trap Card Jurrac Impact. As he controls a Dinosaur monster with 2500 or more ATK, all cards on the field are destroyed. Giganoto, Protops, Scrap Factory, Scrap Dragon, and Scrap Worm are destroyed. As Scrap Dragon was destroyed by Uryu's card, Toru can Special Summon 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Scrap Breaker (2100/700/6) in Attack Position.

Scrap Breaker attacks Uryu directly (Uryu: 3400→1300 LP). Toru activates the Spell Card Scrapyard, which lets him add 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Scrap Orthros to his hand. Since Toru controls a "Scrap" monster, he Special Summons Scrap Orthros (1700/1100/4) in Attack Position. As Orthros was Special Summoned, Toru must destroy 1 face-up "Scrap" monster he controls. He destroys Orthros. As Orthros was destroyed, Toru can add 1 other "Scrap" monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Scrap Chimera to his hand. Toru Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Uryu**

Uryu draws. He activates the Spell Card Fossil Removal, which lets him banish up to 3 Dinosaur monsters from his GY to draw an equal number of cards. Uryu banishes Brachis, Guaiba, and Velo to draw 3 cards. Uryu activates the Continuous Spell Card Burden of the Mighty, which lowers the ATK of each face-up monster Toru controls by 100 x its Level (Scrap Breaker: 2100→1500). Uryu Normal Summons Flame Ruler (1500/1600/4). Uryu activates the Spell Card Double Summon, which lets him perform a 2nd Normal Summon/Set this turn. Uryu Tributes Flame Ruler to Tribute Summon Jurrac Titano (3000/2800/9), as Flame Ruler's effect treats it as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fire monster. Uryu activates the Spell Card Double Evolution Pill, which lets him banish 1 Dinosaur monster and 1 non-Dinosaur monster from his hand and/or GY to Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher Dinosaur monster from his hand or Deck. He banishes Flame Ruler and Giganoto from his GY to Special Summon Jurrac Tyrannus (2500/1400/7) from his Deck in Attack Position. Uryu activates Titano's effect to banish 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from his GY to increase its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase. He banishes Protops (Titano: 3000→4000).

Titano attacks and destroys Scrap Breaker (Toru: 2600→100 LP). Toru activates his Set Trap Card Back to the Front, which lets him Special Summon 1 monster from his GY in Defense Position. He Special Summons Scrap Dragon (2800→2000/2000/8). Tyrannus attacks and destroys Scrap Dragon. As Tyrannus destroyed Toru's monster and sent it to the GY, it gains 300 ATK (Tyrannus: 2500→2800). Since Scrap Dragon was destroyed and sent to the GY, Toru can Special Summon 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" monster from his GY. He Special Summons Scrap Breaker (2100→1500/700/6) in Defense Position. Uryu ends his turn, and Titano's effect ends (Titano: 4000→3000).

 **Turn 6: Toru**

Toru draws. He Normal Summons Scrap Chimera (1700→1300/500/4). As Scrap Chimera was Normal Summoned, Toru can Special Summon 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster from his GY. He Special Summons Scrap Beast (1600→1200/1500/4) in Attack Position. Toru activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Star Changer, targeting Scrap Beast for its effect and reducing its Level by 1 (Scrap Beast: 4→3). Toru tunes Level 3 Scrap Beast to Level 6 Scrap Breaker to Synchro Summon Scrap Twin Dragon (3000→2100/2200/9) in Attack Position. Toru activates Scrap Twin Dragon's effect, targeting his Scrap Chimera and Uryu's Tyrannus and Burden of the Mighty. Scrap Chimera is destroyed and Tyrannus and Burden of the Mighty are returned to Uryu's hand (Scrap Twin Dragon: 2100→3000). Toru finds the Action Spell Card Miracle. He activates the Spell Card Double Spell, discarding Miracle to do so. Toru can then target 1 Spell Card in Uryu's GY, then activate that card as if he activated it himself. He activates Riryoku, targeting Titano and Scrap Twin Dragon (Titano: 3000→1500) (Scrap Twin Dragon: 3000→4500).

Scrap Twin Dragon attacks and destroys Titano (Uryu: 1300→0 LP). Toru wins.

* * *

 **Saiga vs. Sherry LeBlanc**

At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card Crossover Acceleration is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

 **Turn 1: Saiga**

Saiga activates the Spell Card Machina Redeployment. By discarding a card, he can add 2 "Machina" monsters from his Deck to his hand. He discards Machina Fortress and adds Machina Soldier and Machina Sniper to his hand. Saiga Normal Summons Machina Soldier (1600/1500/4). As Machina Soldier was Normal Summoned while Saiga controls no other monsters, he can Special Summon 1 "Machina" monster from his hand. He Special Summons Machina Sniper (1800/800/4) in Attack Position. While Machina Sniper is on the field, Sherry cannot attack Saiga's "Machina" monsters, except Machina Sniper. As he controls 2 Machine Effect Monsters and no other monsters, Saiga activates the Spell Card Iron Draw, drawing 2 cards. Saiga activates the Continuous Spell Card Machina Armored Unit. Once per turn, if a Machine monster is destroyed by battle and sent to his GY, Saiga can Special Summon 1 Machine monster with the same Attribute and less ATK from his Deck. Saiga Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Sherry**

Sherry draws. She Normal Summons Sacred Knight Joan (1900/1300/4). She then activates the Spell Card Double Summon, which lets her perform a 2nd Normal Summon/Set this turn. She Normal Summons Fleur Synchron (400/200/2). Sherry tunes Level 2 Fleur Synchron to Level 4 Sacred Knight Joan to Synchro Summon Chatelain de Fleur (2300/1500/6) in Attack Position. As Fleur Synchron was sent to the GY for a Synchro Summon, Sherry can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from her hand. She Special Summons Noble Knight Artorigus (1800/1800/4) in Attack Position.

Chatelain de Fleur attacks Machina Sniper. Saiga attempts to activate his Set Trap Card Sakuretsu Armor, but as Saiga activated a Trap Card, Sherry activates Chatelain de Fleur's effect, negating the activation of Sakuretsu Armor and returning it to Saiga's hand. The attack continues and Machina Sniper is destroyed (Saiga: 4000→3500 LP). Machina Armored Unit's effect activates, and Saiga Special Summons Machina Irradiator (1700/2400/8) from his Deck in Defense Position. Since Chatelain de Fleur destroyed Saiga's monster by battle, Sherry can add Fleur Synchron from her GY to her hand. Saiga activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Dark Factory of More Production, and activates its effect to send 1 monster from his hand or field to the GY and draw 1 card. He discards Machina Megaform and draws. Noble Knight Artorigus attacks and destroys Machina Soldier (Saiga: 3500→3300 LP). Sherry Sets 1 card. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 3: Saiga**

Saiga draws. Saiga activates Machina Irradiator's effect to target 1 Machine monster he controls, Special Summon 1 "Machina" monster from his GY with an equal or lower Level than that monster, then destroy the targeted monster. Saiga targets Irradiator and Special Summons Machina Fortress (2500/1600/7) from his GY in Attack Position, then destroying Irradiator. Saiga Normal Summons Machina Gearframe (1800/0/4). As Gearframe was Normal Summoned, Saiga can add 1 "Machina" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Machina Reserbreak from his Deck to his hand. Saiga activates the effect of Machina Reserbreak in his hand, sending it to the GY to increase Gearframe's ATK by 1200 until the end of the turn (Gearframe: 1800→3000).

Gearframe attacks and destroys Artorigus (Sherry: 4000→2800 LP). As Saiga's "Machina" monster destroyed Sherry's monster by battle, he activates Reserbreak's effect in his GY to add it to his hand. Fortress attacks Chatelain de Fleur, but Sherry activates her Set Trap Card Fleur Guard, targeting Chatelain de Fleur. For the rest of the turn, Chatelain de Fleur cannot be destroyed by battle. The attack continues, but Chatelain de Fleur isn't destroyed (Sherry: 2800→2600 LP). Saiga Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Reserbreak's effect ends (Gearframe: 3000→1800).

 **Turn 4: Sherry**

Sherry draws. She activates the Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive, which lets her add 1 Warrior monster from her GY to her hand. She adds Artorigus to her hand. Sherry Normal Summons Fleur Synchron (400/200/2). Sherry tunes Level 2 Fleur Synchron to Level 6 Chatelain de Fleur to Synchro Summon Chevalier de Fleur (2700/2300/8) in Attack Position. As Fleur Synchron was sent to the GY for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, and Sherry Special Summons Artorigus (1800/1800/4) from her hand in Attack Position. Sherry activates the Equip Spell Card Knight's Banner, equipping it to Chevalier de Fleur. The monster equipped with Knight's Banner can make up to 2 attacks during each Battle Phase.

Chevalier de Fleur attacks Gearframe. Saiga activates the effect of Reserbreak in his hand, sending it to the GY, but Sherry activates the effect of Knight's Banner, negating the activation of Saiga's monster's effect. Saiga attempts to activate his Set Sakuretsu Armor, but Sherry activates Chevalier de Fleur's effect, negating the activation of Saiga's Spell/Trap Card and destroying it. The attack continues and Gearframe is destroyed (Saiga: 3300→2400 LP). Sherry finds an Action Card. Chevalier de Fleur attacks and destroys Fortress (Saiga: 2400→2200 LP). As Fortress was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, its effect activates, letting Saiga target and destroy 1 card Sherry controls. He targets Chevalier de Fleur, but Sherry activates the Action Spell Card Mirror Barrier, preventing Chevalier de Fleur from being destroyed by card effects for the rest of the turn. As Saiga's Machina Fortress was sent to the GY, he activates the effect of Machina Megaform in his GY, banishing Fortress from his GY to Special Summon Megaform (2600/1500/8) in Attack Position. As Saiga's Machine monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, Machina Armored Unit's effect activates, and Saiga Special Summons Machina Possesstorage (1600/1500/4) from his Deck in Defense Position. As Possesstorage was Special Summoned, Saiga can Special Summon 1 "Machina" monster from his GY in Defense Position, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. Saiga Special Summons Machina Irradiator (1700/2400/8). Artorigus attacks and destroys Possesstorage. Sherry ends her turn.

 **Turn 5: Saiga**

Saiga draws. He activates the effect of Megaform, Tributing it to Special Summon 1 "Machina" monster from his hand or Deck. He Special Summons Machina Citadel (3000/2500/10) from his Deck in Attack Position. Saiga activates Irradiator's effect, targeting itself. Saiga Special Summons Megaform (2600/1500/8) from his GY in Attack Position and destroys Irradiator.

Citadel attacks and destroys Chevalier de Fleur (Sherry: 2600→2300 LP). As Saiga's "Machina" monster destroyed Sherry's monster by battle while it is in the GY, Reserbreak's effect activates, and Saiga adds it to his hand. Saiga activates Reserbreak's effect, sending it to the GY and targeting Megaform (Megaform: 2600→3800). Megaform attacks and destroys Artorigus (Sherry: 2300→300 LP). Saiga Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn, and Reserbreak's effect ends (Megaform: 3800→2600).

 **Turn 6: Sherry**

Sherry draws. She activates the Spell Card Floral Draw, which lets her banish Fleur Synchron from her GY to draw 2 cards. Sherry activates the Spell Card Saint's Revival, which lets her Special Summon 1 Warrior Synchro Monster from her GY in Attack Position with its effects negated. She Special Summons Chevalier de Fleur (2700/2300/8). Saiga activates Citadel's effect to destroy 1 Machine monster he controls, then destroy all monsters Sherry controls with ATK less than or equal to that monster. He destroys Citadel itself, but Chevalier de Fleur cannot be destroyed by card effects via Saint's Revival's effect. Saiga activates his Set Trap Card Machina Overdrive, which lets him destroy 1 "Machina" monster he controls, then Special Summon a "Machina" monster from his hand or Deck with a different name. He destroys Megaform and Special Summons Machina Metalcruncher (2800/0/9) in Attack Position. As Saiga's Earth Machine monster was destroyed by a card effect, Machina Citadel's effect in the GY activates, Special Summoning itself (3000/2500/10) in Attack Position. As Metalcruncher was Summoned, its effect activates, and Saiga can reveal 3 Earth Machine monsters from his Deck, then have Sherry pick one at random and add that card to his hand while the rest are shuffled back into Deck. Saiga reveals 2 Machina Reserbreaks and Machina Air Raider. Sherry selects a card, and Saiga adds Machina Air Raider to his hand. Sherry finds an Action Card. She activates the Equip Spell Card Megamorph, equipping it to Chevalier de Fleur. As her LP are less than Saiga's, Chevalier de Fleur's ATK becomes double its original ATK (Chevalier de Fleur: 2700→5400).

Chevalier de Fleur attacks Citadel. Saiga activates his Set Trap Card Defense Draw, which would reduce the battle damage to 0 and let Saiga draw a card. As Saiga activated a Trap Card, Sherry activates the Action Spell Card Trap Eraser, which negates the activation of Defense Draw and returns it to Saiga's Deck. The attack continues and Citadel is destroyed (Saiga: 2200→0 LP).

* * *

 _ **Uryu:**_

 _ **Fossil Removal Normal Spell Card**_

 _Banish up to 3 Dinosaur monsters from your GY; draw an equal number of cards, also for the rest of the turn, you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Sherry LeBlanc:**_

 _ **Chatelain de Fleur**_

 _Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2300 DEF 1500 Level: 6_

" _Fleur Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a Trap Card; you can negate the activation and return it to the owner's hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Fleur Synchron" from your GY to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Chatelain de Fleur" once per turn._

 _ **Knight's Banner Equip Spell Card**_

 _Equip only to a Warrior monster you control. The equipped monster can make up to 2 attacks during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a monster effect; you can negate the activation of that effect._

 _ **Floral Draw Normal Spell Card**_

 _Banish 1 "Fleur Synchron" from your GY; draw 2 cards, also for the rest of the turn, you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Saint's Revival Normal Spell Card**_

 _Target 1 Warrior Synchro Monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Attack Position with its effects negated. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate "Saint's Revival" once per turn._

 _ **Saiga:**_

 _ **Machina Megaform**_

 _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Machine/Effect] ATK 2600 DEF 1500 Level: 8_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Machina" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Machina Megaform". If a face-up "Machina Fortress" you control is sent to your GY while this card is in your GY: You can banish that "Machina Fortress" from the GY; Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Machina Megaform" effect per turn, and only once per turn._

 _Note: As with a few other cards, this is a card from the real world. But because I made a mistake with the timing of its effect and didn't want to rewrite so much of the duel, I decided to give this card an anime effect. The only change between this card and the original is that this one can use its second effect during the Damage Step._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 21 – Xyz Assault_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

We now have our Top 16 duelists – Go Onizuka, Shinji Weber, Yuzu Hiragi, Shingo Sawatari, Crow Hogan, Lotten, Kyosuke Kiryu, Serena, Yuya Sakaki, Yugo, Sergey Volkov, Aki Izayoi, Yuji Kogami, Toru, Sherry LeBlanc, and Shun Kurosaki. Who are you hoping will duel each other in the Round of 16?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Yes, I am alive! Honestly, this chapter took a very long time to write. I'm still working because my job is considered essential, and on top of that, I'm playing two video games, writing two different fanfics, working on another that will come out once these are done, and wasting too much time reading RWBY and My Hero Academia fanfics. Honestly, I've spent way too much time on that last one.

That note aside, I'll start with the first duel. This match was between Uryu and Toru. Uryu, known as Lenny in the dub, is the Insect duelist that Yusei faced in Episode 2. The reason I had him use a Jurrac Deck was a nod to the fanfic _Taking Flight_ by Gundoru, where Uryu used Jurracs. As for Toru, he isn't an OC; he's actually a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's video game Over the Nexus, where he serves as the protagonist's friend in Crash Town. I've sadly never played the game, but I thought the Scrap Deck was a good Deck to write, and Toru already used it, so including him was nice. Plus, it was fun to work him in as a friend to Yugo and Rin. I'll be going more in-depth into their past the next time he duels.

The next duel is between Sherry LeBlanc and Saiga, who is also known as Blister in the dub, aka the guy who helped Yusei get his Duel Runner back and lived with Martha in later episodes. This duel was the reason this chapter took so long to write. On the Machinas, they don't really have too cohesive a strategy and it was difficult to write them. As for Sherry, she didn't show too much of her Deck, so I had to make quite a bit of it from scratch. Sherry's backstory in this is similar to her manga counterpart, in that she attends school with Aki is recognized as the second-best student. She's here in the tournament to compete with Aki and to test her own strength. A pretty simple backstory. Saiga's, on the other hand, isn't. He's a former Tops who was a duel champion among them years ago, in the interim period between Chojiro and Jack. However, he left the Tops and joined the Commons because of a potential scandal involving Aero (Saiga's tag-team partner in 5D's) and a kid. Now he works as an information broker. Side-note: Aero is the guy's dub name, which I'm using because his name in the original is Yuji, and I didn't want any confusion. I'll freely admit that this duel and Saiga's backstory isn't the best I've come up with, but I hope that the next chapter will make up for it.

Thank you all for reading Chapter 20 of Fifth Circuit. Next chapter we'll be spending time with Hanako in the Xyz Dimension. And from that chapter on, I'll be returning to releasing Fifth Circuit and Hidden Memories chapters at the same time. I hope you all stay safe out there; this pandemic has to end eventually!


	21. Chapter 21: Xyz Assault

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to TheSupremeKingParadoxDragon, ZarcEternal, HunterHQ, SolanaLeonhart, D3lph0xL0v3r, yuman27, calderoneric758, RoyalTwinFangs, Dinomain, Ethan Kironus, ThePLOThand, Super Shadow 2018, Noobmaster, Guest, Hyper5000, Dimension Se7en, Revolver, king, helios darkus, Lightning 203, and anonymous for reviewing Chapter 20.

yuman28: Honestly, I agree with you a little; the last chapter wasn't my best. And yeah, saying Toru was better than Yugo might have been a bit much, so I've gone back and erased that part. As for your comments about Go, let me clarify something: Go is not dismissing dueling for revenge. Revenge can motivate people in good ways. What Go is against is the destructive aspects of Kurosaki's duel, with him wrecking the stadium and seriously hurting Dennis, as well as the self-destructive aspects of Kurosaki's dueling. I'm admittedly not that good with translating thoughts to words, so I'm sorry if this doesn't come out right, but what Go sees in Kurosaki is that his hatred is tearing him apart. It's making him paranoid, distrustful, and lashing out at everyone and everything. How long can someone act like that before they end up doing something irreparable, or before they self-destruct? What Go wants to do is show Kurosaki he doesn't need to be this way. He wants to show Kurosaki that he can still trust others and enjoy life, and he wants to show it through dueling as it's the best way he knows how. As for Go criticizing the suffering of others, I don't think he's doing that. He's more of the opinion that a person being hurt doesn't justify them lashing out at others and causing them pain. All that does is create a cycle of pain that only ends when either everyone is dead, or they decide to stop fighting and talk. If you want a better explained example of this, look up the 12th Doctor's Zygon Inversion speech. Is Go wrong to think this way? Is he right? That's for Go and the characters to decide.

Noobmaster: Sorry, I'm not planning on writing any Egyptian God duelists in this fic. Or Hidden Memories for that fact. Their plot significance to the original series aside, there are just better cards and Decks to write with.

Hyper5000: Trust me, Yuji is not the one to go to for romantic advice. If any of the Yu boys are, it would be Yuto, and he's not in the best spot to do it right now.

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 21. Admittedly, I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter. Though I think Chapter 22 will be even more fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Xyz Assault**

Edo Phoenix, commander of Academia's Heartland forces, frowned as he stared at the screen. "You're sure about this, Gregor?"

The brown-eyed man in a purple uniform nodded. He had black hair in a crew cut and angular facial hair that covered his chin, jawline, and upper lip. "I am, Commander Phoenix. There's no sign of the Resistance in the northern quadrant of the city. It would seem we've exterminated them."

"I find that hard to believe, Gregor," a drawling voice interrupted. The speaker was a green-eyed, thin pale-skinned man in a similar uniform, with curly blonde hair tied into a ponytail that was tossed over his left shoulder. He occupied another section of the viewscreen and wore an amused smirk. "The Resistance are like cockroaches; right when you think you've stomped them out, they show up in your basement unharmed."

"So you've found evidence of their presence, Rufus?" Gregor asked, annoyance seeping into his voice as his already harsh gaze became even more so. "Is the Resistance still active in the south?"

"Unfortunately, no," Rufus sighed. "My team has combed over the entire area, and we haven't seen a single hair of them."

"The same is true of the eastern sector," another face on the screen interjected. This one had a purple-eyed man with similarly colored hair styled into spikes that covered the right side of his face.

"As well as the west." The final speaker on the viewscreen was the lone woman, a ruby-eyed girl who wore her light green hair in a French braid that reached her shoulder blades. She and the third man both wore purple uniforms. "By all appearances, the Resistance has been defeated."

Edo, a gray-haired young man with dark blue eyes wearing a blue, green, and white cloak with gold shoulder pads over a silver suit, raised an eyebrow as he caught the undertones in her voice. "You don't believe that to be true, Amelia?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, Commander. Considering how tenaciously the Resistance fought in the past, I don't believe they're gone. It's more likely they've been forced underground."

"Ugh," Rufus groaned. "Great. So we have to go into the sewers now?"

"She didn't mean it literally, you idiot," Gregor growled.

Edo looked away from the two men and turned to the third one. "Your thoughts on this, Caster?"

The young man frowned to himself. "Personally, I agree with Amelia. We hit them hard, but they've proven resilient. Even if we defeated most of them, there are at least survivors."

"And while we've gotten better at hunting them, they've gotten better at hiding," Amelia pointed out.

Caster nodded. "It's more likely that they're just hiding at the moment. Though that rogue member of theirs has been causing enough trouble for us as it is."

The others, Edo included, all frowned and nodded in agreement. Kaito Tenjo had certainly been causing a headache the last few days. It had gotten to the point they were considering placing a bounty on him. Though he hadn't been seen since yesterday. Edo had hoped Caster would find him, as the eastern quadrant was the last place he was spotted, but no luck apparently.

"By the way," Caster spoke up. "Where's Noroma-chan?"

Rufus and a few of the operators in the command room snickered at the nickname, while Amelia's lip twitched and Gregor just scowled.

"Show respect to the Deputy Commander, Caster!" the older man shouted.

"I sent Noro to the storage facility," Edo explained, suppressing his own smile. "He was agonizing over the delays that Tenjo has been causing us, so I ordered him to take inventory to take his mind off it."

Caster smirked. "And to get him out of your hair, right Commander?"

"I have no comment on that," Edo said amusedly, making his staff chuckle. The temporary good mood evaporated as Edo frowned seriously. "And what about the other matter? Has there been any sign of Yusho Sakaki?"

"No sir," Amelia responded with a shake of her head. "We haven't had any reports of a person matching his description. Not since your encounter with him."

Edo's frown deepened. So it seemed his earlier theory was correct; the man had run away to another dimension. That or he was exceptionally good at hiding.

His fingers twitched as he felt the torn card rest in his pocket, but he resisted taking it out; it wouldn't do to let his frustrations out in front of his people, let alone his personal squad.

He let go of his annoyance with a sigh and looked back at the screen. "Perform one more combover of Heartland, then return to base."

"Yes, sir." His four lieutenants nodded. They then ended the call, returning the screen to its overview of Heartland City.

"So no sign of what's left of the Resistance?"

"Damn! And I was hoping to have some more fun before we went back to Academia."

Edo frowned as he turned and watched two girls enter the room. The first had long blonde hair and red eyes and wore a blue coat and black boots over a white jumpsuit. The second had long silver hair and yellow eyes, with a similar outfit to the first girl's, except her was smaller and included a lilac skirt.

"Gloria and Grace Tyler," Edo acknowledged. "I thought the two of you had returned to Academia already."

"We were supposed to, but then we heard about your squad's operation," Gloria said as the two bowed lightly to Edo.

"Any Resistance fighters who are left would have to be among the best of the best," her twin sister Grace said excitedly. "How could we miss out on that?"

Edo shook his head in mild exasperation. "You two haven't changed."

"Well… we also wanted to see if it was true," Grace admitted. Edo blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"We heard that Abelard had been defeated," Gloria said, her eyes narrowing as she frowned. "By an unknown summoning method."

Edo frowned back and nodded. "Yes, he was rather incensed about that. I had to send him back to Academia; he was getting obsessed with finding that girl."

"Do we have anything on her?" Gloria asked.

"Other than her calling herself 'Nature Queen' and using an unknown summoning method alongside Ritual Summoning, no," Edo answered. "She didn't seem to be Resistance, but the one who rescued her was an Xyz user, so she's probably with what's left of them now."

"Well, I hope we get to fight her," Grace said energetically. "An unknown summoning method? Even with that aside, Abelard's no weakling; she must be strong to be able to defeat him."

Edo opened his mouth, but whatever reply he might have had was lost as the alarm went off.

"What is it?" he hurriedly asked his operators.

"Commander, we're getting an alert from the storage facility!" one of them said.

"They're reporting an attack underway!" another informed him. "There's two attackers; one is a girl with a cannon and the other is a boy with a large dragon!"

Edo's eyes narrowed. He recognized those descriptions. "Anna Kozuki and Kaito Tenjo," he muttered. The latter had been particularly troublesome lately, but the former had earned her own reputation when her cannon had proven to be a detriment to their initial assault. Why she even had the cannon in the first place was a question Edo didn't have the answer to. A part of him didn't want to find out.

"The storage facility is in the southern quadrant," Edo remembered. "How far away is Rufus and his team?"

"About twice the distance between us and the secondary base," an operator answered, making Edo frown. He turned to look at the Tyler sisters, both of whom gave him savage smiles.

"You don't even have to ask," Gloria said.

"We'll take care of them," Grace promised.

"Take two squads with you," Edo ordered. "There might be other Resistance fighters on the lookout." They nodded and headed for the exit.

* * *

Hanako and Leila peeked out from behind a ruined house and watched as the compound's guards raced to the other side of the facility. Nodding to each other, they walked as quickly and as quietly as they could into the area, keeping an eye out for security cameras.

"The relay should be on the roof of the center building," Leila said softly. "There's also a ladder on the side we can climb up."

Hanako nodded. "We'll be exposed up top," she whispered back. "We'll have to rely on Anna's and Kaito's diversion; if we get noticed, it can get ugly fast."

Leila acknowledged her concerns with a nod as they edged around one of the outer buildings. "I have to say," she whispered. "This plan of yours? It's a good plan. The others and I certainly weren't expecting you to come up with it."

Hanako blushed lightly as a small smile crept up her face. She could still remember their faces when she told them her idea.

* * *

" _You want to hack into Academia's communications?!"_

 _Allen couldn't help but shout and stare at the startled girl standing in front of him. Alongside him were Anna, Leila, and Sayaka, who shared similar expressions of disbelief. Behind Hanako, Byron sat in his rolling chair, watching them all with amusement._

" _Y-Yes," Hanako confirmed. "Is that a bad thing?"_

" _No, not at all," Leila said, shaking her head. "It's just that we've tried to before, but we never succeeded."_

" _Oh." Hanako nodded. "Yes, Dr. Arclight did tell me about that. Though I think I might be able to do it."_

" _How?" Anna asked curiously._

 _Byron answered her question. "Leila is right; all previous attempts to hack into Academia's communications, or any of their networks at all really, have failed. Most of the information we've uncovered has been obtained through interrogation. This is because their network is heavily encrypted. Wireless access is impossible; we need direct physical access. And unfortunately, any Duel Disks we've stolen have been unable to provide it. Dr. Faker and I were actually working on a way to do so, but… well…"_

 _A heavy silence fell over the group before the doctor cleared his throat. "At present, with the resources we have, the only way to tap into Academia's network is to directly access a communication relay. And at present, there are only two of those in Heartland."_

 _Byron wheeled over to a computer and typed a few commands before turning the screen to them. "Leila's, Allen's, and Sayaka's scouting confirmed it; Academia has only set up two bases here in Heartland. One is their central command, the other is a secondary command slash storage facility. Now that their purge is over, they're just sending out teams from these bases to scour the city for survivors."_

" _I have some experience in hacking and networking," Hanako spoke up. "I'm not as good as Yuji or Ryoken, but I know a few tricks. I'm pretty confident that if I can access one of these relays, I can tap into their communications."_

" _And doing so will allow us to know every one of Academia's movements from now on," Leila surmised, nodding along._

 _Allen frowned. "Yeah, that sounds good, but isn't it really dangerous? To attack one of their bases?"_

" _You'd be right," Byron nodded. "However, since Academia assumes the Resistance to be crushed, the number of guards has decreased considerably; Leila confirmed this." The girl in question nodded in agreement. "This is particularly true for the storage facility. Hanako believes that if she can access the relay on the roof, she can hack into their communication network."_

" _But you just said Allen was right," Sayaka pointed out. "It's really dangerous; can Hanako even get close enough for it?"_

" _She can with a big enough diversion," Leila said as she crossed her arms and frowned in thought. "If we distract Academia's guards, perhaps with an attack or something similar, she can reach the roof and do so."_

 _Anna smiled in excitement. "I'll do it!" she declared, raising her hand. "I'll be the distraction!"_

 _Leila's frown deepened as she turned to the redhead. "Anna, this is serious! An attack like that-!"_

" _Don't worry," the other girl interrupted. "I'm strong enough to survive these guys. Besides, with my trusty cannon, those guys won't know what hit them!"_

 _The others all sweatdropped at her declaration. "Well, I had planned on asking Anna to serve as a distraction anyway," Hanako admitted. "She's definitely the best suited here."_

 _Leila sighed. "I hate that I can't deny that." She turned back to Hanako. "But only one duelist serving as a distraction won't be enough. What about the rest of us?"_

" _If sis is going, then so am I," Allen declared, only for Byron to shake his head._

" _No, Allen. You're staying here." The boy opened his mouth to protest, but the doctor continued. "In case this mission goes badly, we need some members to stay here to protect the refugees. I want you and Sayaka to handle that."_

" _But-."_

" _Don't worry," Anna assured him as she reached over and started messing up his hair. "I'll blow up enough of them for both of us!"_

" _Quit that, sis!"_

 _Leila sighed again at the siblings' antics. "Well, if Sayaka and Allen are staying here, then I guess I'll be the other distraction."_

" _Not exactly," Hanako said hesitantly._

 _Leila blinked. "What do you 'not exactly?'"_

" _Well…" Hanako smiled bashfully. "I actually have an idea on who will help Anna with the distraction, but I'm going to need your help."_

" _With what?"_

* * *

Leila and Hanako wove their way around another building. "I'm glad I could surprise you," Hanako whispered back.

"In this case, so am I. Though I'm more amazed you actually managed to get Kaito to agree to help."

Hanako chuckled nervously to herself. So was she.

* * *

" _Are you ready to repent?"_

" _No, please! Don't-! Agh!"_

 _Hanako and Leila turned the corner just in time to watch three duelists glow and disappear. They looked up and saw the one responsible: a frowning young man with blue-gray eyes and blonde and dark green hair, wearing a high-collared black trench coat over white pants._

 _Hanako frowned to herself. That… wasn't something she enjoyed seeing. Looking down, she saw her right hand was shaking and quickly grabbed it to stop it._

" _I see you're still keeping up the fight, Kaito," Leila said as she stepped forward. The boy turned towards her and his frown deepened._

" _Leila," he acknowledged. "I thought I told you I'm on my own from now on." Then he noticed Hanako. His eyes briefly widened before narrowing further. "Who's this?"_

" _M-My name is Hanako Zaizen," the girl in question said, steeling herself. "I'm a friend of Leila's."_

 _Kaito's eyes fell to her Duel Disk and he scowled. "You're not Resistance with a Duel Disk like that, but you're not Academia either. You're from another dimension." His eyes returned to her face. "Get out of here. We don't need help to fight our battles. Or potential traitors in our midst."_

" _There aren't that many of us left, Kaito," Leila countered, stepping in front of Hanako. "We need all the help we can get."_

" _Are you here to try to convince me to come back again? I told you that I don't need you and the others holding me back. I'll fight Academia on my own."_

 _Hanako blinked at Kaito's words. Leila frowned in sympathy. "Kaito, I know you're hurting from what happened to your father and brother, but lashing out against us won't solve anything." The older teen scowled at her, but she remained steadfast. "Kaito, we have a plan. It might mean the difference between victory and defeat in this conflict. And we need your help to see it through."_

" _No," Kaito said. "I won't be a part of the Resistance any longer. I won't let you hold me back any further."_

"… _You're just like me, aren't you?"_

 _Kaito and Leila blinked and turned to Hanako, who was staring at Kaito in subdued realization._

" _What?"_

" _You're afraid."_

 _Kaito bristled. "I am not afraid of Academia!" he shouted. "I-!"_

" _I know you aren't," Hanako interrupted, stepping out from behind Leila. "You aren't afraid of Academia. You're afraid of failing Leila and the others, just as you failed before."_

 _Kaito and Leila both stiffened, staring at Hanako in disbelief. The girl gave a weary smile._

" _I'm just like that," she said softly, looking downwards. "Back home, I was a part of a team, with my two best friends. They are really strong. And confident. And I am neither of those. I know that I am the weakest of us. And I get scared easily. But… it's because I know I'm weak and scared that I continue to fight."_

 _Hanako looked back up at Kaito, who blinked at the fierce determination in her gaze. "Kaito, I'm terrified of failing my friends," she said. "I'm terrified of not being strong enough to stand beside them. That I'm not strong enough to protect them. But I'll still fight on at their side because I know that's what I want to do. Aren't you the same?"_

…

 _Kaito and Leila both kept staring at Hanako, who frowned. "I won't lie; this plan is dangerous. Even if it succeeds, it won't guarantee victory. But it might give the Resistance a chance to truly fight back. I'm going to fight to help Leila and Anna defend their home. Are you going to do the same? Or are you going to stand aside and let them risk their lives because you're afraid of failing again?"_

 _Kaito blinked down at the girl. Leila couldn't help but smile at Hanako._

 _The sole male closed his eyes and collected himself. Then he opened his eyes and turned to Leila. "What is this plan of yours?" he asked calmly._

 _Leila's smile widened. "Actually, it's Hanako's. And…"_

 _They explained Hanako's plan to Kaito and what role they needed him to play. To Hanako's surprise and Leila's delight, Kaito agreed to help. But only this once. After that, he would return to his one-man crusade._

* * *

"I honestly didn't think you could connect to Kaito like that," Leila whispered. She peeked around the corner and saw the central building just a few meters away.

"It's not that impressive," Hanako said bashfully. "I just… spoke from the heart."

Leila smiled. "That's a lot harder than you realize, Hanako." She looked from side to side and then nodded. "Now."

The two ran across to the main building and climbed the service ladder on the side. When they reached the roof, they ran across, staying hunched over to decrease their profiles. Thankfully, they managed to reach the antenna without anyone noticing. Leila and Hanako looked over the antenna and found a panel. Prying it off, Hanako smiled.

"Here we go," she whispered, taking a cord from her Duel Disk and plugging it in. Her AI was still disabled from when she'd crash landed in Heartland, but she wouldn't need it for this.

"How long will this take?" Leila whispered as she and Hanako knelt down.

"Depending on their network security, five to ten minutes," Hanako whispered back.

Leila frowned. "Then let's hope Kaito and Anna can hold out that long."

* * *

"Come and get some, Academia bastards!" Anna shouted, holding her cannon under her arm and firing continuously on the people in front of her.

"I know that chick!" one of them shouted. "That's the crazy one with the cannon!"

"Really?! I thought it was the sane one with a Duel Disk!"

"Someone get that cannon away from her!"

Anna smirked. "Go ahead and try! I built this thing from scratch! No one's taking my baby from me!"

"You built that thing?!"

"What kind of maniac builds their own cannon?!"

"This one!" Anna fired again, forcing them to disperse.

* * *

"Go! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" A glowing blue dragon with multicolored wings roared and fired a beam of light. The beam collided with numerous duelists, sending them all flying backwards and screaming.

Kaito scowled. "You've been in my home too long, Academia! It's time for you to repent!"

* * *

"Hurry up and defeat them!" Inside Academia's base, a short thin man with red-brown hair in a bowl cut wearing a blue coat over a red waistcoat and a high-collared black shirt shouted at his subordinates. "You should have defeated them three minutes and forty-four seconds ago! What's taking so long?"

"We can't get too close to them, Deputy Commander Noro!" an operator reported. "One of them has a cannon and the other is Kaito Tenjo!"

Noro seethed. "I don't care who they are! The Arc Area Project is already behind schedule! Hurry up and defeat them!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

Hanako smiled as she disconnected the cord. "It's done," she whispered to Leila, who nodded. "Dr. Arclight should now have full access to Academia's communications."

Leila smirked. "Good. This will give us a chance to outmaneuver Academia in the future. It's not a final victory, but it's a step in that direction."

Hanako nodded back. "And now to cover our tracks," she whispered, smirking herself as Leila took a small device from her jacket pocket. "Just attach it to the side and press the blue button."

"Blue? Shouldn't it be red?"

"That response is why it's blue." Leila's lip twitched at Hanako's rejoinder. She placed the package on the side of the relay, where it stuck itself. Hooray for magnetic clamps. And hooray for Dr. Arclight and Hanako being able to make them between themselves.

Leila pushed the button and watched the device power up before rings appeared around the button. Those same rings then started blinking out as the timer went down. The two girls stood up and headed for the ladder, only to hear a voice nearby.

"Up there! We have intruders on the roof!"

They paled and broke out running, abandoning all attempts at stealth. "The rendezvous point?" Hanako asked.

"Yes!" The two reached the ladder. Leila jumped down to the ground, while Hanako slid down the ladder. The girls ran for the outer buildings, a few squads of Academia soldiers behind them.

* * *

Anna frowned as she heard a commotion arise from Academia's forces. One besides the one about her. "Looks like those two got spotted," she said, shifting her cannon to hovercraft mode and leaping onto it. She rose into the air and shot off towards Kaito, who she found blasting several more Academia students with two Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons.

"Kaito!" she shouted, gaining the young man's attention. "They were made! Time to retreat!"

Kaito scowled and turned back to his opponents. He raised his Duel Disk and pressed a button. His unconscious opponents glowed and turned into cards.

"Let's go," he said. He turned and ran for the ruins, Anna behind him.

* * *

"When is it going off?" Leila asked as the two ran.

"The timer was one minute," Hanako answered, following Leila as they weaved through the facility's buildings, pursued by several Academia duelists. "So right about-."

BOOM

The two girls looked back at the main building and watched as the lights went off. Along with all the power in the compound, shrouding the entire area in darkness.

Hanako and Leila smirked as they rounded a corner and reached the compound's exterior, leaving the panicking Academia duelists behind. "A portable EMP," Leila said amusedly. "I still can't believe you knew how to build one."

"I didn't," Hanako said as she shook her head. "Dr. Arclight had designs for one. I just helped him build it. With a few substitute parts." She suddenly frowned. "I'm actually glad it worked; EMPs like that are pretty complex; we figured that one would only have a fifty percent chance of going off."

"Well, then I'm glad it worked too."

* * *

"What's going on? What happened to the power?"

"We don't know, Deputy Commander Noro!"

"That's inexcusable! Get Commander Phoenix on the line! Ask him for reinforcements!"

"We can't sir! Communications are down!"

"What?" Noro blinked. "Down as in jammed or as in-."

"Disabled, not jammed," an operator clarified. "Without power, we can't contact the main base. Or even issue orders for our own people."

Noro growled before calming down. "Even so, an alert was issued when the attack started. Commander Phoenix will have likely sent reinforcements. We just have to wait for them to arrive."

* * *

Hanako and Leila leaned against the side of a building, panting lightly from exertion. "It looks we ditched them," the former said. The latter nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" They looked up and saw Anna fly down to them on her hovercraft. The girl leapt off and landed on the ground, reconfiguring her cannon and hoisting it on her shoulder.

"I saw the light show," she said excitedly. "Did it work?"

"It did."

Anna squealed in delight as Hanako and Leila smiled fondly at the excited girl. "We just attacked Academia and came away from it unharmed! This is the biggest victory we've had in a long time!"

"I think it's a little too early to celebrate."

The trio tensed and spun around. Standing at the top of a staircase were two girls – one blonde red-eyed, the other silver haired and yellow-eyed – wearing uniforms. Behind them were six students in red, yellow, and blue uniforms.

Leila narrowed her eyes. "It looks like we didn't ditch them."

"Oh, you did ditch your pursuers," the silver-haired girl assured her. "But the commander sent us to check out the storage facility when the alarm came through. Honestly, us running into you is more luck than anything."

The blonde girl stepped forward. "My name is Gloria Tyler," she said. "This is my sister Grace."

Leila's and Anna's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You know who they are?" Hanako whispered, catching their reactions.

Leila nodded slowly, watching the twins warily. "Those two were the ones who almost wiped out the Spade Branch in the first wave. I had heard that they were sighted again, but I thought they'd have returned to Academia by now…"

"Those two are no joke; I'd say they're at least as strong as Abelard," Anna confirmed. Hanako's eyes narrowed as she understood her friends' reactions.

Gloria looked and then noticed something. "Oh? That Duel Disk…" She smirked. "So, I take it you're Nature Queen?"

Hanako blinked. "You've heard of me?"

"Of course," Grace confirmed cheerily. "Abelard wouldn't stop talking about you after he lost to you."

Gloria looked over the other two girls. "A cannon… You must be Anna Kozuki. And that accent… Leila Thompson." She smirked as the two Resistance fighters tensed. "You both have rather impressive reputations. It seems we've hit the jackpot here."

Hanako frowned. It was eight against three. And Kaito seemed to have run off on his own. "Scatter?" she suggested. Anna and Leila shared a look and then nodded.

"Scatter!"

The three girls turned and ran off in different directions.

"Oi, don't run!" Grace pouted. "That makes this harder!"

"Take care of Thompson and Kozuki," Gloria ordered their squads. "We'll deal with Nature Queen." She and her sister grinned savagely as they raced after the girl. A new summoning method? And a girl strong enough to defeat Abelard? There was no way they were missing this.

* * *

Leila frowned as she glanced over her shoulder. Damn it. Three of the other duelists had followed her – a boy in a yellow vest, a boy in a red vest, and a girl in a yellow vest.

 _I'd hoped the Tyler sisters would follow me; I wanted to keep them away from Hanako and Anna,_ she thought. _But no matter. They've been separated; I can deal with these three on my own._

Leila stopped at a wall and spun around, her Duel Disk activated, the dark green blade extended outwards.

The yellow boy sneered at her. "Don't bother fighting back, Resistance! You can't beat us three-on-one!"

"A bold statement," Leila said with a confident smirk. "Let's put it to the test." The three students frowned and activated their own Duel Disks, three red sword-shaped blades emerging from the sides.

"Duel!"

 **Leila Thompson: 4000 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #1: 4000 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #2: 4000 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #3: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn!" Leila declared. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Spellbook Star Hall! Now whenever a 'Spellbook' Spell Card is activated, I place a Spell Counter on Star Hall, and for each Spell Counter on it, my Spellcaster monsters gain 100 attack points. Next I summon Temperance of Prophecy!" A man in a brown robe holding two yellow goblets connected by a silver chain appeared.

 **Temperance of Prophecy ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"I activate the Field Spell Card: The Grand Spellbook Tower! As this is a 'Spellbook' Spell Card, Star Hall gains a Spell Counter!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 0 SC→1 SC**

 **Temperance of Prophecy ATK 1000→1100**

"I activate the Spell Card: Spellbook of Secrets. This lets me add a new 'Spellbook' card from my Deck to my hand."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 1 SC→2 SC**

 **Temperance of Prophecy ATK 1100→1200**

Leila took the card from her Deck, then played. "I activate the Spell Card: Spellbook of Knowledge. By sending a Spellcaster monster from my field to the Graveyard, or a 'Spellbook' card from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I draw two cards. I discard Spellbook of Power!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 2 SC→3 SC**

 **Temperance of Prophecy ATK 1200→1300**

Leila drew, then pointed to her field. "Temperance of Prophecy's effect activates! During my Main Phase, as I activated a 'Spellbook' Spell Card this turn, I can Tribute Temperance to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster monster from my Deck. Come, Emperor of Prophecy!" A regal man in gold, black, and purple robes appeared in Attack Position and swung a scepter in his right hand.

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2300→2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 5**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"A monster with 2600 attack points on the first turn," the Academia girl noted.

"It may be strong, but it isn't enough to stop us!" the boy in yellow declared, placing his hand on his Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A green mechanical dog appeared and howled.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! When you control a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!" The dog breathed fire at Leila, making her wince.

 **Leila Thompson: 4000→3400 LP**

"I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon. This lets me Normal Summon a second time this turn. Come, another Hunting Hound!" A second mechanical dog appeared and barked.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"The second Hunting Hound's effect activates! Hound Flame!" Leila grimaced as another bout of flames struck her.

 **Leila Thompson: 3400→2800 LP**

"The first Hunting Hound's additional effect! Since I control another 'Ancient Gear' monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters from my hand or field as material. I fuse my two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!" The Fusion vortex appeared behind the Academia duelist as he spread his arms. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" He brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A two-headed dark green mechanical dog emerged from the portal and howled in Attack Position.

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

"Fusion Summon," Leila muttered, narrowing her eyes. "And Ancient Gear, at that."

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Ancient Armageddon Gear!" the Academia duelist continued. "Now, whenever a monster on the field is destroyed, that monster's controller takes damage equal to that monster's attack points." He smirked. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Ancient Counter Gear**!" The card showed two Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds on a plain, with small purple gears flying around them. "Once per turn, Ancient Counter Gear lets me place a Gear Counter on your monster."

Leila frowned. "And if a monster with a Gear Counter battles, Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect destroys it. Which would activate Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect."

"Hmm. You catch on quick."

"A necessity for surviving in Heartland these days," Leila offered. "Thankfully, that also makes us prepared for anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Leila declared. " **Wall of Fate**!" The card showed a wall of silver metal with magical circles inscribed on it, with the Grand Spellbook Tower in the distance. "While Wall of Fate is on the field, you cannot target or destroy my Spellcaster monsters with your card effects."

"What?!" The first Academia duelist said in surprise.

"So Ancient Counter Gear is useless now," Leila's sole female opponent mused.

Her teammate growled in frustration. "I end my turn."

"Then I'll go next." The girl said, stepping forward. "My turn! Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! Hound Flame!" The mechanical dog breathed flames at Leila, making her grit her teeth.

 **Leila Thompson: 2800→2200 LP**

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! With this, I fuse the Hunting Hound on my field with two more Hunting Hounds in my hand!" She spread her arms as the Fusion portal appeared and three mechanical dogs swirled into it. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A new mechanical dog, this one with three heads, emerged from the Fusion portal and howled in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"This time it's a Fusion between three monsters," Leila muttered.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: **Ancient Gear Blaster**! And equip it to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A double-barreled cannon attached itself to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's back. "Once per turn, Ancient Gear Blaster can inflict damage to you equal to the equipped monster's Level times 100!" Leila's eyes widened. "Go! Ancient Gear Blaster!" The blasters charged and fired two beams of red light at Leila, who grunted as she was pushed back.

 **Leila Thompson: 2200→1500 LP**

"I end my turn."

The boy in a red vest stepped forward. "My turn! Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! Hound Flame!" Leila grimaced from the flames and damage.

 **Leila Thompson: 1500→900 LP**

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! I fuse the Hunting Hound on my field with the two Hunting Hounds in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Another three-headed mechanical dog appeared in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Ancient Gear Blaster and equip it to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. Go! Ancient Gear Blaster's effect activates!" Leila crossed her arms in front of her face as two beams of energy knocked her back into the wall. When the light faded, she slumped against said wall to catch her breath.

 **Leila Thompson: 900→200 LP**

"I end my turn." The boy in red narrowed his eyes. "Surrender, Resistance. We'll make your carding painless, I promise."

Leila scoffed as she pushed herself up and dusted her jacket off. "Painless, huh? That's kind of you to offer. But I must refuse."

"You only have 200 Life Points left," the girl in red reminded her.

"Your monster may have more attack points than any of ours, but it isn't strong enough to defeat all of us at once," the boy in yellow told her.

Leila smirked. "That's true; Emperor of Prophecy isn't strong enough. But it won't be the monster that defeats you." Leila glared at her three opponents with such ferocity that they took an unconscious step back. "My turn! Draw!"

Leila looked at her card, then gestured to her field. "During my Standby Phase, Wall of Fate's effect requires me to remove a Spell Counter from my field. I remove one from Star Hall."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 3 SC→2 SC**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2600→2500**

"In addition, I activate the effect of The Grand Spellbook Tower! Since I control a Spellcaster monster, I can place a 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Graveyard on the bottom of my Deck and draw a card. I'll place Spellbook of Secrets on the bottom of my Deck."

"Another new card won't make a difference," the boy in yellow said.

"Certainly not against our Ancient Gear Decks," the boy in red added.

Leila smirked again. "It's true that your Ancient Gear Decks are troublesome. But you know what they also are? Predictable."

"Predictable?"

"Save your commanders and elite squads, you all play the same Deck," Leila explained. "This gives you great synergy with each other and using an advantage in numbers allows you to overwhelm your opponents before they can properly fight back. But because you all use the same Deck, your strategies and tactics become predictable. And because your Decks are all the same, you cannot do the one thing we of the Resistance can do."

"And what is that?"

"Adapt," Leila answered. "To the point that those of us left can overcome you without issue. I summon Hermit of Prophecy!" A man with a white beard wearing purple robes and a wizard's hat appeared, wielding a golden staff.

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 1200→1400 DEF 700 LVL: 3**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Spellbook of Wisdom! This lets me target a Spellcaster monster I control and make it unaffected by either Spell or Trap effects until the end of the turn. I make Emperor of Prophecy unaffected by Trap effects for the rest of the turn."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 2 SC→3 SC**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2500→2600**

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 1400→1500**

"Why would you make your monster unaffected by Trap effects?" Leila's female opponent asked.

"The only Trap Card on the field is your Wall of Fate card," the yellow boy reminded her.

Leila smirked. "I didn't need Spellbook of Wisdom's effects. I just need it to be activated. Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates! Since a 'Spellbook' Spell Card was activated, it gains 300 attack points and its Level is increased by 2!"

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 1500→1800 LVL: 3→5**

"What?" the boy in yellow gasped.

"She has two Level 5 monsters now!" the boy in red said in panic.

"I overlay my Level 5 Emperor of Prophecy and Hermit of Prophecy!" Leila declared. Her two monsters turned into purple and orange lights respectively and traveled upwards before going down into a spiral portal that appeared on the ground. The portal exploded with energy as Leila chanted.

"Ruler of the future and symbol of nobility, grant me your power to overcome my foes! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Empress of Prophecy!" The woman that emerged from the portal wore green and white robes and wielded a golden scepter in her left hand. Two yellow lights orbited her as she was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2000→2300 DEF 1700 RNK: 5 OU: 2**

"So this is her Xyz Monster…" the boy in red muttered.

"Empress of Prophecy gains 300 attack points for each Overlay Unit on my field," Leila said.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2300→2900**

"Even if your monster is stronger than ours, it isn't powerful enough to win this duel!" the girl said.

"That's where you're wrong." Leila pointed to her field. "Empress of Prophecy's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I shuffle my Deck and pick up five cards. And for each 'Spellbook' card, I can destroy a monster on the field!"

 **Empress of Prophecy OU: 2→1**

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2900→2600**

"What?!"

"An effect like that?!"

Leila picked up five cards from her Deck and then revealed them to her opponents. "I excavated Amores of Prophecy, Spellbook of Life, Spellbook of Eternity, Charioteer of Prophecy, and Spellbook of the Master." She smirked. "So I can destroy up to three monsters! Go, Empress! Fate's End!" The Xyz Monster raised her scepter before pointing it at the Academia students' Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and two Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds. A surge of golden energy left the staff and struck the monsters, destroying them in three explosions that made their controllers wince.

"Since a monster on the field was destroyed, the effect of your Ancient Armageddon Gear activates!" Leila reminded the boy in yellow, who paled at her words. "You all now take damage equal to your destroyed monsters' attack points!" The mechanical mess that was Armageddon Gear appeared on the field, only to fire several blasts at the Academia duelists, who all cried out in pain from the attack.

 **Academia Duelist #1: 4000→2600 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #2: 4000→2200 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #3: 4000→2200 LP**

The boy in yellow growled. "Since I control no 'Ancient Gear' monsters, Ancient Counter Gear's effect destroys itself."

"It's time to put an end to this," Leila declared, playing the last card in her hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: **Spellbook of Aeon**!" The card showed a transparent yellow tome with clasps on the bottom, claws on the top, and a yellow orb in the center, with yellow circles wrapping around the orb. "Since your monsters were destroyed by a card effect, Spellbook of Aeon allows Empress of Prophecy to attack a number of times equal to the number of destroyed monsters plus one. Three monsters were destroyed, so Empress of Prophecy can attack four times!" The three duelists gasped.

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 3 SC→4 SC**

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2600→2700**

"This is the end! Go, Empress of Prophecy! Final Fate!" The Xyz Monster raised her scepter as it gathered golden energy. She then brought it down and blasted the three Academia duelists off their feet and onto the ground, unconscious.

 **Academia Duelist #1: 2600→0 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #2: 2200→0 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #3: 2200→0 LP**

Leila approached the three unconscious duelists and raised her Duel Disk. She brought her hand up and hesitated before sighing and pressing a button. A purple light emitted from her Duel Disk, and when it faded, the three duelists had been replaced by cards.

Leila grimaced as she picked the cards up. She didn't like doing this, and she considered herself fortunate that she still felt that way, but it was the safer option, for her friends and whoever was left in Heartland. It was the pragmatic one. It didn't erase the disgust at herself in her heart, but it did lessen it.

"Now where did Anna and Hanako run off to?" Leila muttered as she turned and ran towards her friends.

* * *

Anna ran away, chased after by three uniformed duelists, one in red, one in yellow, and one in blue. Once she was sure she was some distance away from Leila and Hanako, she spun around and brought up her Duel Disk.

"I could just blast the three of you away," she commented smugly, lifting her shoulder and jostling her cannon. "But I kind of overused it back at the storage facility. Guess I'll have to take you three punks out the hard way."

The blue duelist growled. "Smug woman… Don't understand Academia's strength!"

"I could say the same to you!" Ann shot back, activating her Duel Disk's pink blade. "I'll take all of you on!"

"Duel!"

 **Anna Kozuki: 4000 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #1: 4000 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #2: 4000 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #3: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn!" Anna insisted. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Revolving Switchyard. Then I'll activate its effect. By discarding Train Connection from my hand, I can add a Level 10 Earth Machine monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Heavy Freight Train Derricrane to my hand. And now I'll summon Lionhearted Locomotive!" A green train engine with a silver bumper at its front appeared.

 **Lionhearted Locomotive ATK 2400 DEF 2100 LVL: 4**

"I Set one card. I end my turn." Anna took on a lopsided grin. "Come at me, Academia dogs!"

The boy in red growled. "You'll pay for your insolence. My turn! Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! Since you control a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!" The mechanical dog breathed fire at Anna, who grunted from the pain.

 **Anna Kozuki: 4000→3400 LP**

The girl grimaced. "You know, I used to like dogs until you guys invaded. So thanks for ruining dogs for me."

"I activate the Spell Card: Fusion Conscription!" the boy in red continued. "By revealing the Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in my Extra Deck, I can add one of its Fusion Materials from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand, but I cannot Normal Summon that monster or Special Summon monsters with its name. I add Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my Deck to my hand. And now I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization, and fuse my Hunting Hound on the field with the two Hunting Hounds in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A three-headed mechanical dog appeared in Attack Position and barked.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: Ancient Gear Blaster and equip it to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound." A double-barreled cannon attached itself to the mechanical dog's back. "Once per turn, Ancient Gear blaster can inflict damage equal to the equipped monster's Level times 100!" The cannon fired two beams of red light at Anna, who flinched and grunted from the blast.

 **Anna Kozuki: 3400→2700 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

The boy in yellow stepped forward. "My turn! Draw!"

The boy in red suddenly raised his right arm. "Continuous Trap activate! Fusion Trench! So long as this card is on the field, only Fusion Monsters can declare an attack. In addition, if the controller of a Fusion Monster didn't Normal Summon or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster, one of their Fusion Monsters can attack directly!"

Anna scowled. "I've fought that card before. It's a pain in the ass."

The boy in yellow scowled. "Such vulgar language… I activate the Spell Card: Fusion Sage! This lets me add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand. I will now activate the Spell Card: Polymerization and fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand." He spread his arms as the Fusion portal appeared behind him. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Another three-headed mechanical dog appeared in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Battle! Thanks to Fusion Trench's effect, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can attack you directly!" The dog charged at Anna, who just smirked and took a card from her hand.

"Your dogs prevent me from activating Spell or Trap effects," she said. "But they don't stop this! When your monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and force your monster to attack it. Come on out, Construction Train Signal Red!" A set of green buffers set into an orange and yellow machine appeared in Defense Position.

 **Construction Train Signal Red ATK 1000 DEF 1300 LVL: 3**

The boy in yellow grit his teeth as his Fusion Monster changed its target to Signal Red and bit down on it. "On top of that, Signal Red can't be destroyed by this battle," Anna said smugly.

"That may be, but Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can attack your monsters up to three times!" he reminded her. His monster wasn't strong enough to bring down Lionhearted Locomotive, but it could take out Anna's other monster. "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, destroy Signal Red." The mechanical dog charged again and bit into the other machine, this time, destroying it and making Anna grimace. "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect only lets it attack monsters multiple times. So I can't attack you again. I can, however, do this! I activate the Spell Card: Ancient Gear Explosive. By destroying my 'Ancient Gear' monster, you take damage equal to half its original attack points. I'll destroy Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The hound glowed and then turned into a bomb that jetted towards a shocked Anna. As it exploded, the girl cried out in pain. When the smoke from said explosion faded, it revealed a singed and irritated Anna.

 **Anna Kozuki: 2700→1800 LP**

"Hey!" she shouted. "I'm supposed to be the one blowing _you guys_ up!"

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

The boy in blue stepped forward. "My turn! Draw!"

Anna huffed at being ignored. Well, at least the second duelist didn't have a monster anymore.

"Continuous Trap activate! Call of the Haunted!"

Well, so much for that consolation.

"This lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position," the boy in yellow said. "Return to me, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Did you really think I'd just leave myself defenseless?" the boy in yellow asked.

"I was kind of hoping, yeah," Anna admitted.

"Even if he didn't have a monster, Fusion Trench would have prevented you from attacking him," the boy in blue reminded her. "Even so, better to err on the side of caution. I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization, and fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand. Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" a third three-headed mechanical dog appeared in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

Anna sighed in exasperation. "You know, I get why you guys all use the same Deck; team synergy and it's easier to teach. But would a little variety hurt that much?"

"I don't see a problem with ours Decks. Especially since you're about to lose thanks to Fusion Trench's effect."

Anna smirked. "Are you sure about that?" She pointed to her field. "Continuous Trap activate! **Forced Connection**!" The card showed two trains traveling on the rails, connected to each other by a set of heavy chains. "By banishing Signal Red from my Graveyard and targeting Lionhearted Locomotive, your monsters can only target Lionhearted Locomotive for attacks this turn!" Her three opponents gasped as her grin widened. "And since my monster has 2400 attack points, you'll need more than your pooches to get past it."

The boy in blue growled. "Fine then. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Limiter Removal! Until the end of the turn, all of my Machine monsters have their attack points doubled, but in exchange they'll be destroyed at the end of the turn."

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800→3600**

"Battle! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Lionhearted Locomotive!" The dog pounced on the train and tore it to shreds, making Anna wince and pushing her back a few feet courtesy of the backlash.

 **Anna Kozuki: 1800→600 LP**

The girl grimaced. "When the monster targeted by Forced Connection leaves the field, Forced Connection destroys itself."

"You may have survived another turn, but with Fusion Trench in play, your position is hopeless," the boy in blue taunted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Forbidden Dress, and target Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound for its effect. Until the end of the turn, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound loses 600 attack points and cannot be targeted or destroyed by other card effects."

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 3600→3000**

"I end my turn. Since it's the End Phase, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound would be destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect. However, Forbidden Dress's effect prevents my monster's destruction. Thus, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound remains on the field and its attack points return to normal."

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 3000→1800**

Anna smirked. "It's true your Fusion Trench really limits my options. So I guess I'll just have to win this turn."

The boy in yellow laughed. "You only have 600 Life Points left, no monsters, and cannot attack because of Fusion Trench. How are you going to beat that?"

"Like this! My turn! Draw!" Anna looked at her card and smirked. "I summon Night Express Knight!" A white and golden train with an armored white knight wielding a lance and a shield appeared.

 **Night Express Knight ATK 3000→0 DEF 3000 LVL: 10**

"What?!" "Level 10?!" "You can't Normal Summon that!"

"I can by reducing Night Express Knight's attack points to 0," Anna countered, silencing her opponents' objections. "And since an Earth Machine monster was Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card by halving its attack and defense points. Come, Heavy Freight Train Derricrane!" A yellow and black train with a crane at its back end appeared in Attack Position.

 **Heavy Freight Train Derricrane ATK 2800→1400 DEF 2000→1000 LVL: 10**

"I overlay my Level 10 Night Express Knight and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane!" Anna declared, her monsters turning into orange lights that entered a spiral portal that erupted in energy. "From beyond the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth. Appear, Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" A truly massive machine emerged from the portal. Its base was red and gray, and its top half was composed of numerous green blocks. Two orange lights orbited the machine as it was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max ATK 3000 DEF 3000 RNK: 10 OU: 2**

"A Rank 10 monster that easily?" the boy in red said in disbelief.

The boy in blue stared at the monster in horror before laughing uncertainly, trying to get his bravado back. "V-Very impressive, but no matter how powerful a monster you summon, it can't get past Fusion Trench!"

"Are you sure about that?"

The students all paused at Anna's words and noticed the confident smirk on her face. "It's true that Gustav Max can't win this. But I never planned on him doing so." She raised her right arm. "Using Gustav Max, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" The students gasped as Anna's monster turned into orange energy that traveled upward, along with its two Overlay Units, before spiraling down into the galaxy-colored portal that reappeared on the ground. When the lights entered, the portal erupted into light.

"What's this?!" "Rebuilding the Overlay Network?!" "Don't tell me she's-!"

"From beyond the railway, a new machine is born. Set fire to the world with an unrelenting bombardment! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 11! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe!" The monster that emerged from the Xyz portal was even larger than Gustav Max. It possessed an elongated body with two segments on its front jutting forwards. Its body was a dark green with orange lines running up and down its sides. Numerous turrets dotted its body, and a single massive cannon jutted outwards atop its body. Three orange lights circled the mechanical monstrosity as it was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe ATK 4000 DEF 4000 RNK: 11 OU: 3**

"R-Rank 11 now?!" the boy in yellow said in disbelief.

"With 4000 attack points?!" the red in red continued.

"Oh, it gets worse," Anna said happily. "Juggernaut Liebe's effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, my monster gains 2000 attack and defense points!"

"What?!" One of the lights hit the cannon barrel, which extended outwards even further than before.

 **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe ATK 4000→6000 DEF 4000→6000 OU: 3→2**

"And since I detached Derricrane from Juggernaut Liebe, its effect activates, too!" Anna continued. "I can now destroy a card on your field!"

"What?!"

"I'll destroy Fusion Trench!" The card shattered at her words, leaving the Academia students panicking.

"C-Calm down!" the boy in blue ordered his comrades. "Even if she can attack, she can only defeat one of us. On our next turns-!"

"There won't be a next turn," Anna interrupted. "Juggernaut Liebe has another effect. During the Battle Phase, it can attack a number of times equal to how many Overlay Units it has plus one." Her wild grin widened even more. "And it has two left, so it can attack three times."

Anna pointed at her opponents. "Go, Juggernaut Liebe! Liebe Cannon!" The cannon charged with yellow light before unleashing it at her opponents, striking the three Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds and making them disintegrate before traveling onwards to their masters, who all cried out in pain as they were sent flying.

 **Academia Duelist #1: 4000→0 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #2: 4000→0 LP**

 **Academia Duelist #3: 4000→0 LP**

Anna laughed to herself as her monster disappeared and she approached the three fallen duelists. "Sorry about this," she said apologetically. "But you were willing to do it to me. And you guys did wreck my city." She lifted her Duel Disk and pressed a button, watching solemnly as the three duelists disappeared into motes of purple light. Anna picked up the three cards and sighed. Leila was right; it didn't get easier.

* * *

Hanako ran away down a side street, risking a glance behind her. Yup, the two older girls were still chasing her. She sighed to herself. As much as she didn't want to, there was only one way this was going to end.

She stopped herself and spun around, raising her Duel Disk. The Tyler sisters, stopping in their own tracks, gave feral smiles at her actions.

"About time you stopped running, Nature Queen," Gloria said smugly, activating her Duel Disk.

"That isn't your real name though," Grace pointed out, activating her own Duel Disk. "What is it?"

Hanako frowned and clenched her fists, willing herself to stop trembling. _Be Nature Queen_ , she thought. "Defeat me and you'll find out."

While she sounded confident, inside she was extremely nervous. She hadn't lied to Kaito; between herself, Yuji, and Go, she was definitely the weakest. If these two were as strong as Abelard individually, then there was a good chance she would lose this fight.

Grace frowned and then shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's fine. As for this duel, how do you feel about a Tag Duel?"

Hanako blinked. "A Tag Duel? But I don't have a partner."

"The rules are simple," Gloria said. "Grace and I will share a field, Graveyard, and Life Points while alternating our turns. You'll fight on your own against the two of us."

Hanako's frown returned, more confused than worried. She could thing of three reasons why they would want a Tag Duel. The first was that they wanted to give her as fair a Duel as possible, which given Leila and Anna's accounts of Academia, was pretty unlikely. The second was that they were underestimating her, and thinking that it didn't matter what format they dueled in. The third was that they specialized in Tag Duels and the format in fact gave them the advantage.

Considering what she knew of Academia and the fact the two were sisters, Hanako was confident the third reason was most likely.

Oh well. It wasn't like she didn't have her own hidden weapons.

Hanako nodded and the fierce grins of the Tyler sisters grew wider. Hanako activated her Duel Disk's blade.

"Duel!"

 **Nature Queen: 4000 LP**

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

"Eh?" Grace blinked, looking at her Duel Disk. "What's this?"

Gloria gasped. "The field changed?! What did you do?!"

"I changed the Master Rules," Hanako answered. "Now we can only summon monsters from the Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zones. And we each only get one."

"What? You-!" Gloria growled. "This must be how she defeated Abelard!"

"It may have played a part, but she probably has skill," Grace pointed out. "Abelard isn't weak enough for something like this to completely derail his dueling."

Gloria conceded the point with a grunt. "I'll take the first turn! I summon Amazoness Princess!" A dark-skinned white-haired girl wearing red tribal clothes armed with a short spear appeared.

 **Amazoness Princess ATK 1200 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

"So long as Princess is on the field or in the Graveyard, its name is treated as Amazoness Queen," Gloria continued. "In addition, when Princess is Summoned, I can add an 'Amazoness' Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand." She took the card, then played it. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Amazoness Village! While this card is on the field, all 'Amazoness' monsters gain 200 attack points."

 **Amazoness Princess ATK 1200→1400**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Amazoness Call! This lets me take an 'Amazoness' card from my Deck and either add it to my hand or send it to my Graveyard. I'll add Amazoness Swords Woman from my Deck to my hand." Gloria's smirk widened. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! I fuse the Amazoness Princess treated as Amazoness Queen on my field with Amazoness Swords Woman in my hand!" She spread her arms as a brown-skinned red-haired woman armed with a curved sword appeared alongside Princess. The Fusion portal appeared behind her and the two monsters swirled into the portal. "Princess of the jungle. Receive the power of the valiant swords-woman, and build an empire that rules over everything!" She brought her hands together in front. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" A white-haired brown-skinned woman wearing a cape and a skull crown emerged from the portal and swung a massive sword from the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Amazoness Empress ATK 2800→3000 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn." Gloria glared at Hanako. "Now, come at me! Show me the power that bested Abelard!"

Hanako frowned. It seemed her opponents were fighting fanatics. Just her luck. "My turn! Draw!" She looked at her card and smiled. "I activate the Spell Card: Trickstar Fes! This Special Summons two Trickstar Tokens to my field." Two small pink hearts with white wings on the sides appeared on her field in Defense Position.

 **Trickstar Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1 x 2**

"Shine, the circuit of courage and determination!" Hanako declared, her hand raised as it glowed with blue light and the Link portal appeared above her. Her opponents blinked in surprise as she continued. "The summoning conditions are two 'Trickstar' monsters. I set both Trickstar Tokens in the Link Markers!" Her Tokens entered the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" A woman with long blonde hair wearing a dress in various shades of blue emerged from the portal at the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↙↘

"This must be the unknown summoning method that Abelard talked about," Gloria realized.

"Link Summoning," Grace said, mulling over the words. "It seems similar to Xyz Summoning, using two monsters to bring out another without a unique card."

"Except Xyz Summoning can't use Tokens," Gloria reminded her sister. Her considering frown morphed back into a savage grin. "This will be fun!"

"Less so than you think," Hanako told her. "I activate the Field Spell Card: Trickstar Light Stage! When Light Stage is activated, I can add a 'Trickstar' monster from my Deck to my hand." She took the card, then gestured to the field. "Light Stage's additional effect activates! Once per turn, I can target your Set card, and so long as Light Stage remains on the field, you cannot activate that card until the End Phase."

"What?" Gloria gasped as one of her face-down cards blacked out.

"Furthermore, during the End Phase, you must activate that card," Hanako continued. "If you cannot, then that card is sent to the Graveyard." Gloria growled at the troublesome effect. "I summon Trickstar Candina!" A blonde girl in a yellow dress appeared, holding a megaphone.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's effect activates! When she is Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Trickstar' card from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Trickstar Lilybell to my hand. And since Lilybell was added to my hand outside of drawing her, I can Special Summon her!" A young girl with long pink pigtails in a red-and-white dress appeared at Holly Angel's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position, holding a bell.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 2**

"Holly Angel's effect activates! When a 'Trickstar' monster is Normal or Special Summoned to her Link Marker, you take 200 points of damage!" Grace and Gloria flinched as a light briefly enveloped them.

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 4000→3800 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates! When my 'Trickstar' monster inflicts damage, either through battle or an effect, you take 200 points of damage!"

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 3800→3600 LP**

"Holly Angel's additional effect activates! When you take damage from a 'Trickstar' monster's effect, Holly Angel gains attack points equal to that damage until the end of the turn. Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000→2200**

Gloria grit her teeth. "So this is the strategy that defeated Abelard. She slowly whittles down our Life Points while strengthening her monsters."

"I activate the effect of Trickstar Lycoris in my hand!" Hanako said, showing them the card. "By revealing it, I can Special Summon her at the cost of returning a 'Trickstar' monster to my hand. I return Candina to my hand to Special Summon Lycoris!" The blonde girl disappeared as a brunette girl in a red and pink dress holding a saber in her left hand appeared at Holly Angel's bottom-left Link Marker in Defense Position.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Holly Angel's effect activates!" Gloria and Grace winced again as a light briefly enveloped them.

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 3600→3400 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 3400→3200 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2200→2400**

"Battle!" Hanako declared.

"Eh?" Gloria blinked. "Battle? Your Holly Angel isn't strong enough to take down our Empress!"

"She isn't," Hanako agreed. "That's why she isn't attacking." She smirked. "Due to Lilybell's effect, she can attack you directly!" Her two opponents gasped in surprise as Lilybell pointed her bell at them and released yellow waves. The Tyler sisters winced from the assault, but stood their ground.

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 3200→2400 LP**

"Since Lilybell inflicted damage, Light Stage inflicts an additional 200 points of damage!"

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 2400→2200 LP**

 _Lilybell would let me add a 'Trickstar' monster from my Graveyard to my hand,_ Hanako thought. _But since I don't have any in my Graveyard, I can't use it._

"I Set two cards. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Holly Angel's attack points return to normal."

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2400→2000**

"In addition, you must either activate your Set card or send it to the Graveyard via Light Stage's effect."

Gloria grit her teeth. "I'll send Amazoness Archers to the Graveyard," she said reluctantly.

Grace giggled. "This is one troublesome strategy. Slowly whittling away our Life Points like that isn't that bold a strategy, but it works effectively."

"That is does," Gloria admitted. Then she sneered. "But it seems to lack offensive power."

"Yes," Grace agreed with a smile. "And we have that in spades. My turn! Draw!"

"Lycoris's effect activates!" Hanako declared, surprising the sisters. "When you add a card to your hand, you take 200 points of damage!" The brunette fired a beam of light from her sword, hitting Grace and making her wince.

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 2200→2000 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 2000→1800 LP**

"Holly Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000→2200**

"So they inflict damage when certain actions are taken," Grace noted. "Then let's change that. I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Amazoness Magic Mirror! Now, whenever we would take effect damage, that damage is inflicted to you instead!" Hanako's grit her teeth. "Next I activate the Spell Card: **Amazoness Palisade**!" The card showed a wall of wooden stakes around a village, guarded by Amazoness Swords Woman and Amazoness Paladin. "Since I control an 'Amazoness' monster, I can draw a card, then prevent you from activating one of your Set cards until the end of the turn." Hanako's eyes widened as several stakes pierced one of her cards.

"Turnabout isn't so fun, is it?" Grace asked teasingly as she drew. "And since I drew your Lycoris's effect activates!" Lycoris blasted Grace with her sword again. "But now Magic Mirror deflects that damage back at you!" A mirror appeared and the beam hit it, deflecting back at Hanako and making her wince.

 **Nature Queen: 4000→3800 LP**

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization, and fuse the Amazoness Tiger in my hand with Amazoness Empress on the field!" The Fusion portal appeared, along with a tiger wearing manacles and a collar. The tiger and the woman swirled into the portal as Grace spread her arms. "Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs. Obtain the sword of the warrior queen and become a new savage beast!" She brought her hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come before us! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!" A pale-skinned liger with blue armor on its shoulders and forehead, and bracelets on its legs emerged from the portal and roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Amazoness Pet Liger ATK 2500→2700 DEF 2400 LVL: 7**

Hanako frowned. A new Fusion Monster. But this one was weaker than the last one. Either Grace wanted its effects, or-

"Continuous Trap activate!" Grace declared. "Amazoness Willpower! This lets me Special Summon an 'Amazoness' monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position, but it cannot change its battle position and must attack if able."

Or that.

"Return to me, Amazoness Empress!" The white-haired woman with a large sword reappeared.

 **Amazoness Empress ATK 2800→3000 DEF 2400 LVL: 8**

Hanako's frown deepened. A small part of her had hoped that the new Master Rules would slow down her opponents' strategy. But like Abelard, they seemed to have found a way around it.

"I activate the effect of Amazoness Call in my Graveyard! By banishing it, one 'Amazoness' monster I control can attack all monsters you control once each, but my other monsters cannot attack. I'll target Pet Liger with this effect." Grace smirked. "I'll also activate the Equip Spell Card: Horn of the Unicorn and equip it to Pet Liger." A large horn appeared on Pet Liger's forehead. "While Horn of the Unicorn is equipped, Pet Liger gains 700 attack and defense points."

 **Amazoness Pet Liger ATK 2700→3400 DEF 2400→3100**

Grace sneered at her younger opponent. "Your strategy was an interesting one, so I hope you have some way to defend yourself. Otherwise this will end now! Battle! Pet Liger attacks Lilybell!" The liger roared and charged at the little girl, only for Hanako to gesture to her field.

"Trap activate! Trickstar Cascade! By returning a 'Trickstar' card to my hand, your attack is negated! I'll return Lilybell to my hand."

Grace pouted as the little girl disappeared. "Aww. I hit the wrong card. But fine. I'll destroy your other monsters. Pet Liger attacks Lycoris!"

"'Trickstar' monsters linked to Holly Angel cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Hanako revealed.

"Maybe," Gloria conceded before sneering viciously. "But while Amazoness is on the field, all of our 'Amazoness' monsters inflict piercing battle damage when they attack your Defense Position monster!" Hanako's eyes widened at the news.

"Pet Liger's effect activates!" Grace declared. "When Pet Liger attacks, it gains 500 attack points during the Damage Step!"

 **Pet Liger ATK 3400→3900**

The beast bore down on Lycoris, who fended him off with her sword. But she couldn't stop the backlash of force that struck Hanako and sent her tumbling backwards made her hit the ground.

 **Nature Queen: 3800→1100 LP**

 **Pet Liger ATK 3900→3400**

Hanako groaned as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. That had hurt. A lot.

"Pet Liger's additional effect activates!" Hanako looked up at Grace. "When my 'Amazoness' monster attacks your monster, one of your monsters loses 800 attack points. I'll lower Holly Angel's attack points!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATL 2200→1400**

Grace's smile turned feral. "Pet Liger attacks Holly Angel! Put an end to this!" The liger charged at Hanako's Link Monster.

 **Amazoness Pet Liger ATK 3400→3900**

Hanako grit her teeth and pushed herself to her feet. Once she was in a standing position, she took a card from her hand and showed it to the Tyler sisters. "I activate the effect of Trickstar Corobane in my hand!" she declared. "When my 'Trickstar' monster battles, I can discard Corobane to increase Holly Angel's attack points by her original attack points!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 1400→3400**

Holly Angel took out a red flail and swung it at Pet Liger. The beast batted the weapon aside and brought its claws down as Hanako gestured to her field.

"When my 'Trickstar' monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck would be destroyed, I can banish Trickstar Fes from my Graveyard instead!"

"But you'll still take the damage!" Hanako winced from the force of Pet Liger's blow, even if Holly Angel withstood it.

 **Hanako: 1100→600 LP**

 **Amazoness Pet Liger ATK 3900→3400**

Grace pouted before chuckling lightly. "I wasn't expecting you to survive that. Still, Gloria can defeat you next turn."

"Empress's effect prevents you from destroying 'Amazoness' monsters by battle or card effects," her sister said smugly. "While Pet Liger can negate any attack made against our other monsters. You'll need to pull out all the stops if you want to defeat us."

"Especially since Pet Liger's effect activates again and weakens Holly Angel even further."

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 3400→2600**

"I Set one card. I end my turn. With that, Amazoness Palisade's effect ends." The stakes disappeared from Hanako's Set card.

Hanako grit her teeth. "During the End Phase, Holly Angel's and Corobane's effects end."

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2600→400**

Grace sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you'd have some cool strategy that let you take down Abelard, but these little tricks of yours aren't that impressive."

"Agreed," Gloria said with a sneer. "They do make good a good stumbling block, but you're far too weak to be a serious threat."

…

Hanako couldn't help but chuckle at those words, making the sisters blink in confusion. "Weak?" she repeated. "You're right; I am weak. Of my friends, I am the weakest." She smiled sadly. "Those two… they are so much stronger than me. Between the three of us, I am definitely the weakest link.

"But… so what?" Hanako glared fiercely at her opponents. "Yes, I am weak. But it's because I'm weak that I want to become strong. Because I know that I'm afraid that I want to be brave. And because I know that… I will fight harder than anyone!" The sisters blinked again, stunned at her words. "My turn! Draw!"

Grace narrowed her eyes and gestured to her field. "Continuous Trap activate! Amazoness Hot Spring! During the End Phase, I can gain Life Points equal to an instance of battle damage I took."

"Your abilities to inflict battle and effect damage have now been sealed," Gloria said sharply. "You cannot win! Submit like the frightened child you are!"

"I will not!" Hanako shouted back, her eyes narrowed. "Nature Queen doesn't surrender! I summon Trickstar Candina!" The blonde girl in a yellow dress reappeared.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's effect activates! I add the Quick-Play Spell Card: Trickstar Temptation to my hand, which I'll now activate! Since I control a 'Trickstar' monster, one monster on the field whose current attack points are different from its original attack points is returned to the hand." Gloria's and Grace's eyes widened. "I'll return Amazoness Empress to your Extra Deck, Gloria Tyler!" The woman in question grit her teeth in annoyance as her Fusion Monster disappeared.

 _Even though Empress left the field, Amazoness Willpower remains,_ Gloria thought, looking at the card. _It only destroys itself when the summoned monster is destroyed._

"Now it's time to end this duel!" Hanako declared. "Shine once more, the circuit of courage and determination!" The Link portal appeared above her. "The summoning conditions are three or more 'Trickstar' monsters. I set Candina, Lycoris, and Link-2 Holly Angel in the Link Markers!" Her monsters turned into whirlwinds and entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "The voice of passion that sings of a new beginning! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel**!"

The woman that emerged from the Link portal was much taller than the previous Trickstar monsters, with blonde hair tied back into a French braid that went down to her waist and almond-shaped eyes of a solid red color. The dress she wore was pink with a red corset and yellow trimmings on the skirt and sleeves. Red tights covered her legs, and her feet were covered by pink high-heeled boots. Three pairs of wings spread from her back, and she held two silver scimitars with golden hilts in her hands. The woman winked and swung her blades from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 2700 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

Gloria blinked. "Link-4?"

"If Holly Angel was her ace monster, this must be her boss monster," Grace suggested.

"Gloriosa Angel's effect activates!" Hanako declared. "When she is Link Summoned using Holly Angel as material, all the cards in your Spell & Trap Zone are destroyed, and you take 200 points of damage for each card!"

"What?!" Grace and Gloria gasped.

"Go! Glorious Flames!" Gloriosa Angel's swords lit on fire, which she swung at the sisters' field. The flame swept over their Spell and Trap Cards, destroying Amazoness Hot Spring, Amazoness Magic Mirror, Amazoness Willpower, and Horn of the Unicorn. The flames then struck the sisters, making them wince and grimace from the force and heat.

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 1800→1000 LP**

 **Amazoness Pet Liger ATK 3400→2700 DEF 3100→2400**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 1000→800 LP**

Grace grit her teeth. "With Horn of the Unicorn gone, Pet Liger's attack points are now equal to Gloriosa Angel's. But since Horn of the Unicorn was sent to the Graveyard from the field, its effect places it on top of my Deck."

"With their attack points equal, they'll only destroy each other," Gloria pointed out. "Attacking won't gain you anything."

"It will gain me victory," Hanako countered. "Gloriosa Angel's additional effect! When you take damage from a 'Trickstar' monster's effect, she gains attack points equal to that damage until the end of the turn!"

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 2700→3500**

"What?" Gloria gasped.

"3500 attack points," Grace realized, her eyes wide. "But the difference between our monsters' attack points is-!"

"800," Hanako interrupted. "The same as your Life Points. Battle! Gloriosa Angel attacks Pet Liger!" Gloriosa Angel's swords caught fire again as the idol leapt into the air.

Grace smirked as she took a card from her hand. "I activate the effect of the **Amazoness Priestess** in my hand!" she declared. The card showed a bronze-skinned woman with black hair in a ponytail wearing a white top and robes, holding a torch in her right hand. "When my 'Amazoness' monster is targeted for an attack, I can discard Priestess to increase Pet Liger's attack points by 200 for each 'Amazoness' card in my Graveyard until the end of the Damage Step!"

Gloria sneered. "There are eight 'Amazoness' cards in our Graveyard. That means Pet Liger gains 1600 attack points. Victory is ours!"

"No. It isn't."

The sisters gasped as Hanako gestured to her field. "Trap activate! **Trickstar Solanum Sting**!" The card showed Trickstar Nightshade attempting to conduct an orchestra, but the players were all ignoring her and playing wildly, much to the idol's frustration. "Since you activated an effect that changes the attack points of exactly one monster while I control a 'Trickstar' monster, that effect is negated!" The sisters' eyes widened in shock. "Then, until the end of the turn, one 'Trickstar' monster I control gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 3500→4500**

"Continue your attack, Gloriosa Angel! Shining Glory!" The idol spun in the air, her swords spinning with her, creating a wheel of fire that descended on Pet Liger.

"…Hey, Gloria?"

"What is it, Grace?"

"Are we… losing?"

"…It seems we are, Grace."

"…Oh."

The flaming wheel hit, detonating an explosion that sent the Tyler sisters flying backwards into a wall that crumbled down on top of them, burying them in an avalanche of rubble.

 **Gloria & Grace Tyler: 800→0 LP**

Hanako panted heavily as her monster disappeared, a small smile on her face. _Well, that was difficult. But worthwhile._ Her smile widened. _I'm getting stronger, Yuji. Soon, I'll be strong enough to stand next to you and Go._

She shook her head. She didn't have time for such thoughts. Right now, she needed to find Anna and Leila before any more Academia agents showed up.

* * *

On top of a lone building, a brilliant blue light shone. When the light faded, seven individuals stood atop it.

"Commander Yuri, we have arrived in the Xyz Dimension," one of the figures reported. He wore a blue military coat over white pants, and his face was hidden by a silver mask with a green gem in the center.

Five of the others wore the same outfit, though two of them had yellow jewels in their masks, and another two had red ones. The only one among them who didn't wear the outfit was a boy wearing a purple and light blue waistcoat under a pink cravat and a two-part red and purple cape, a purple abbreviated coat, and light blue pants tucked into silver leather boots.

The boy turned his head to smirk at the speaker. His hair was violet with pink undertones and styled into fringes, with two pointing upwards. His purple eyes sparkled with malicious amusement as he said, "Yes, I can see that, Obelisk Force." He turned back to look over the ruined cityscape. "We have our instructions. Find the girl named Nature Queen and capture her." His sneer widened in excitement. "When we do find her, leave her to me. You lot deal with any insects she's allied with. If you get in my way, you know what will happen to you."

"Y-Yes, Commander."

BOOM

The seven of them looked in the direction of a distant explosion. Yuri's smile widened even further. "Well, looks like we have our destination. Come then. I want to see just how strong these Link Dimension duelists are."

* * *

 **Leila Thompson vs. 3 Academia Duelists**

 **Turn 1: Leila**

Leila activates the Continuous Spell Card Spellbook Star Hall. Each time a "Spellbook" Spell Card is activated, Leila places 1 Spell Counter on Star Hall, and her Spellcaster monsters gain 100 ATK for each Spell Counter. Leila Normal Summons Temperance of Prophecy (1000/1000/3). She activates the Field Spell Card The Grand Spellbook Tower (Star Hall: 0 SC→1 SC) (Temperance: 1000→1100). Leila activates the Spell Card Spellbook of Secrets, which lets her add 1 "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Spellbook of Knowledge from her Deck to her hand (Star Hall: 1 SC→2 SC) (Temperance: 1100→1200). Leila activates the Spell Card Spellbook of Knowledge, discarding Spellbook of Power to draw 2 cards (Star Hall: 2 SC→3 SC) (Temperance: 1200→1300). As she activated a "Spellbook" Spell Card previously, Leila activates Temperance's effect, Tributing it to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster monster from her Deck. She Special Summons Emperor of Prophecy (2300→2600/2000/5) in Attack Position. Leila Sets 1 card. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Academia Duelist #1**

AD#1 draws. He Normal Summons Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). As Leila controls a monster, he activates Hunting Hound's effect to inflict 600 damage (Leila: 4000→3400 LP). AD#1 activates the Spell Card Double Summon, letting him make an additional Normal Summon/Set. He Normal Summons a 2nd Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). AD#1 activates the 2nd Hunting Hound's effect (Leila: 3400→2800 LP). As he controls another "Ancient Gear" monster, AD#1 activates the effect of the 1st Hunting Hound, letting him Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster using monsters from his hand or field as Fusion Materials. AD#1 fuses his 2 Hunting Hounds to Fusion Summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1400/1000/5) in Attack Position. AD#1 activates the Continuous Spell Card Ancient Armageddon Gear. If a monster on the field is destroyed, that monster's controller takes damage equal to that monster's ATK on the field. AD#1 activates the Continuous Spell Card Ancient Counter Gear. Once per turn, AD#1 can place a Gear Counter on a monster Leila controls. Leila activates her Set Continuous Trap Card Wall of Fate. While Wall of Fate is on the field, Leila's Spellcaster monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by her opponents' card effects. AD#1 ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Academia Duelist #2**

AD#2 draws. She Normal Summons Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). She activates Hunting Hound's effect (Leila: 2800→2200 LP). AD#2 activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Hunting Hound on her field with 2 Hunting Hounds in her hand to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) in Attack Position. AD#2 activates the Equip Spell Card Ancient Gear Blaster and equips it to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. She activates Ancient Gear Blaster's effect to inflict damage to Leila equal to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's Level x 100 (Leila: 2200→1500 LP). She ends her turn.

 **Turn 4: Academia Duelist #3**

AD#3 draws. AD#3 Normal Summons Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). He activates Hunting Hound's effect (Leila: 1500→900 LP). AD#3 activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Hunting Hound on his field with 2 Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) in Attack Position. AD#3 activates the Equip Spell Card Ancient Gear Blaster and equips it to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. He activates Ancient Gear Blaster's effect (Leila: 900→200 LP). AD#3 ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Leila**

Leila draws. During her Standby Phase, she removes 1 Spell Counter from Star Hall via Wall of Fate's effect (Star Hall: 3 SC→2 SC) (Emperor: 2600→2500). As she controls a Spellcaster monster, Leila activates The Grand Spellbook Tower's effect, placing Spellbook of Secrets from her GY on the bottom of her Deck and then drawing 1 card. Leila Normal Summons Hermit of Prophecy (1200→1400/700/3). Leila activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Spellbook of Wisdom, targeting Emperor of Prophecy. Emperor is unaffected by Trap Cards for the rest of the turn (Star Hall: 2 SC→3 SC) (Emperor: 2500→2600) (Hermit: 1400→1500). As Leila activated a "Spellbook" Spell Card, Hermit gains 300 ATK and its Level is increased by 2 (Hermit: 1500→1800/3→5). Leila overlays her Level 5 Emperor and Hermit to Xyz Summon Empress of Prophecy (2000→2300/1700/5) in Attack Position. Empress of Prophecy gains 300 ATK for each Overlay Unit attached to Leila's monsters (Empress of Prophecy: 2300→2900). Leila activates Empress's effect, detaching 1 Overlay Unit (Empress of Prophecy: 2900→2600) to shuffle her Deck, then excavate the top 5 cards and destroy monsters on the field up to the number of "Spellbook" cards excavated. Then, she can place the cards on the top of her Deck in any order. Leila excavates Amores of Prophecy, Spellbook of Life, Spellbook of Eternity, Charioteer of Prophecy, and Spellbook of the Master. There are 3 "Spellbook" cards, so Leila destroys AD#1's Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and AD#2's and AD#3's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds. As a monster on the field was destroyed, Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect activates (AD#1: 4000→2600 LP) (AD#2: 4000→2200 LP) (AD#3: 4000→2200 LP). As AD#1 controls no "Ancient Gear" monsters, Ancient Counter Gear is destroyed via its effect. As Leila's opponents' monsters were destroyed by a card effect, Leila activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Spellbook of Aeon, targeting Empress for its effect. During each Battle Phase this turn, Empress can attack a number of times up to the number of monsters destroyed by that effect +1, and Leila's other monsters cannot attack. 3 monsters were destroyed, so Empress can attack up to 4 times (Star Hall: 3 SC→4 SC) (Empress of Prophecy: 2600→2700).

Empress attacks AD#1 directly (AD#1: 2600→0 LP). Empress attacks AD#2 directly (AD#2: 2200→0 LP). Empress attacks AD#3 directly (AD#3: 2200→0 LP). Leila wins.

* * *

 **Anna Kozuki vs. 3 Academia Duelists**

 **Turn 1: Anna**

Anna activates the Field Spell Card Revolving Switchyard. She activates its effect, discarding Train Connection to add the Level 10 Earth Machine monster Heavy Freight Train Derricrane from her Deck to her hand. Anna Normal Summons Lionhearted Locomotive (2400/2100/4). She Sets 1 card. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Academia Duelist #1**

AD#1 draws. He Normal Summons Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). As Anna controls a monster, he activates Hunting Hound's effect to inflict 600 damage to her (Anna: 4000→3400 LP). He then activates the Spell Card Fusion Conscription, revealing Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in his Extra Deck. AD#1 can add 1 of that monster's Fusion Materials from his Deck or GY to his hand, but that monster cannot be Normal or Special Summoned. He adds a 2nd Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from his Deck to his hand. AD#1 activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Hunting Hound on his field with 2 Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) in Attack Position. AD#1 activates the Equip Spell Card Ancient Gear Blaster, equipping it to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. He activates Ancient Gear Blaster's effect to inflict damage to Anna equal to Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's Level x 100 (Anna: 3400→2700 LP). AD#1 Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Academia Duelist #2**

AD#2 draws. AD#1 activates the Continuous Trap Card Fusion Trench. While Fusion Trench is on the field, only Fusion Monsters can declare an attack, and if a player did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster, 1 Fusion Monster they control can attack directly. AD#2 activates the Spell Card Fusion Sage, which lets him add Polymerization from his Deck to his hand. He then activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the 3 Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) in Attack Position.

Via the effect of Fusion Trench, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Anna directly. As AD#2's monster declared an attack, Anna activates the effect of Construction Train Signal Red in her hand, Special Summoning it (1000/1300/3) in Defense Position and making it the target of Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's attack. A replay occurs and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Signal Red, but Signal Red cannot be destroyed by this battle. Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can make up to 3 attacks on Anna's monsters during each Battle Phase. Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks and destroys Signal Red. AD#2 activates the Spell Card Ancient Gear Explosive, which lets him destroy 1 "Ancient Gear" monster he controls to inflict damage to Anna equal to half that monster's original ATK. He destroys Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Anna: 2700→1800 LP). AD#2 Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Academia Duelist #3**

AD#3 draws. AD#2 activates the Continuous Trap Card Call of the Haunted, which lets him Special Summon 1 monster from his GY in Attack Position. He Special Summons Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7). AD#3 activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the 3 Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) in Attack Position. Anna activates her Set Continuous Trap Card Forced Connection, targeting Lionhearted Locomotive and banishing Signal Red from her GY to do so. While Forced Connection is on the field, Anna's opponents' monsters cannot attack, except to attack Lionhearted Locomotive. AD#3 activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Limiter Removal, which doubles the ATK of all Machine monsters he controls until the end of the turn (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: 1800→3600).

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks and destroys Lionhearted Locomotive (Anna: 1800→600 LP). Forced Connection is destroyed via its effect. AD#3 activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Forbidden Dress, targeting Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound loses 600 ATK and cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: 3600→3000). AD#3 ends his turn. At this point, the effect of Limiter Removal would destroy Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, but Forbidden Dress's effect prevents the monster's destruction. The effects of Limiter Removal and Forbidden Dress end (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: 3000→1800).

 **Turn 5: Anna**

Anna draws. She Normal Summons Night Express Knight without Tributing by reducing its original ATK to 0 (3000→0/3000/10). As an Earth Machine monster was Normal Summoned to her field, Anna Special Summons Heavy Freight Train Derricrane in Attack Position by halving its original ATK/DEF (2800→1400/2000→1000/10). Anna overlays her 2 Level 10 monsters to Xyz Summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max (3000/3000/10) in Attack Position. Anna then performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change with Gustav Max to Xyz Summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe (4000/4000/11) in Attack Position via its effect. Anna activates Juggernaut Liebe's effect, detaching 1 Overlay Unit to increase its ATK/DEF by 2000, but her other monsters cannot attack (Juggernaut Liebe: 4000→6000/4000→6000/OU: 3→2). As Derricrane was detached from an Xyz Monster and sent to the GY, Anna can target and destroy 1 of her opponent's cards. She destroys Fusion Trench.

Juggernaut Liebe attacks and destroys AD#1's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (AD#1: 4000→0 LP). During each Battle Phase, Juggernaut Liebe can attack Anna's opponents' monsters up to the number of its Overlay Units +1. It has 2 Overlay Units attached, so it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters. Juggernaut Liebe attacks and destroys AD#2's Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (AD#2: 4000→0 LP). Juggernaut Liebe attacks and destroys AD#3's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (AD#3: 4000→0 LP). Anna wins.

* * *

 **Nature Queen vs. Gloria & Grace Tyler**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Gloria and Grace share a field, GY, and LP. Card effects that target cards in a player's hand may target their partner's hand.

 **Turn 1: Gloria**

Gloria Normal Summons Amazoness Princess (1200/900/3). While Amazoness Princess is on the field or in the GY, its name becomes Amazoness Queen. As Amazoness Princess was Normal Summoned, Gloria can add 1 "Amazoness" Spell/Trap Card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Amazoness Village to her hand. Gloria activates the Field Spell Card Amazoness Village, which increases the ATK of all "Amazoness" monsters by 200 (Princess: 1200→1400). Gloria activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Amazoness Call, which lets her take 1 "Amazoness" card from her Deck and either add it to her hand or send it to her GY. She takes Amazoness Swords Woman and adds it to her hand. Gloria activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Princess on her field with Swords Woman in her hand to Fusion Summon Amazoness Empress (2800→3000/2400/8) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Gloria Sets 2 cards. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen draws. She activates the Spell Card Trickstar Fes, which lets her Special Summon 2 Trickstar Tokens (0/0/1 each) in Defense Position. Nature Queen uses 2 Trickstar Tokens to Link Summon Trickstar Holly Angel (2000/2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Nature Queen activates the Field Spell Card Trickstar Light Stage. As Light Stage was activated, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Candina to her hand. Nature Queen activates Light Stage's effect, targeting 1 of Gloria's Set cards. That card cannot be activated until the End Phase, at which point Gloria must activate it or send it to the GY. Nature Queen Normal Summons Trickstar Candina (1800/400/4). As Candina was Normal Summoned, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Lilybell to her hand. As Lilybell was added to Nature Queen's hand outside of drawing it, Nature Queen Special Summons Lilybell (800/2000/2) to Holly Angel's bottom-right Link Marker in Attack Position. Since a "Trickstar" monster was Normal or Special Summoned to Holly Angel's Link Marker, Gloria takes 200 damage (Gloria & Grace: 4000→3800 LP). As Gloria & Grace took damage from a "Trickstar" monster, Light Stage inflicts 200 damage (Gloria & Grace: 3800→3600 LP). As Gloria took damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect, Holly Angel gains ATK equal to that damage until the end of the turn (Holly Angel: 2000→2200). Nature Queen activates the effect of Trickstar Lycoris in her hand, revealing it and targeting Candia. Lycoris is Special Summoned (1600/1200/3) to Holly Angel's bottom-left Link Marker in Defense Position and Candina is returned to Nature Queen's hand. The effects of Holly Angel and Light Stage activate (Gloria & Grace: 3600→3400→3200 LP) (Holly Angel: 2200→2400).

Lilybell can attack Gloria directly. Lilybell attacks Gloria directly (Gloria & Grace: 3200→2400 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Gloria & Grace: 2400→2200 LP). Nature Queen Sets 2 cards. She ends her turn, and Holly Angel's ATK returns to normal (Holly Angel: 2400→2000). During the End Phase, Light Stage's effect activates, and Gloria must choose whether to activate her Set card or not. She chooses not to, and Amazoness Archers is sent to the GY.

 **Turn 3: Grace**

Grace draws. As Grace added a card to her hand. Lycoris' effect activates, and Grace takes 200 damage (Gloria & Grace: 2200→2000 LP). Holly Angel's and Light Stage's effects activate (Holly Angel: 2000→2200) (Gloria & Grace: 2000→1800 LP). Grace activates the Continuous Spell Card Amazoness Magic Mirror. If Grace would take effect damage, she can activate Magic Mirror's effect and inflict the damage to Nature Queen instead. As she controls an "Amazoness" monster, Grace activates the Spell Card Amazoness Palisade, which lets her draw 1 card, then target 1 of Nature Queen's Set cards and prevent her from activating that card until the end of the turn. Lycoris's effect activates, with Magic Mirror's effect activating in response (Nature Queen: 4000→3800 LP). Grace activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Amazoness Tiger in her hand with Empress on her field to Fusion Summon Amazoness Pet Liger (2500→2700/2400/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Grace activates her Set Continuous Trap Card Amazoness Willpower, which lets her Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from her GY in Attack Position, but it cannot change its battle position and must attack if able. Grace Special Summons Amazoness Empress (2800→3000/2400/8). Grace activates the effect of Amazoness Call in her GY, banishing it and targeting Pet Liger. Grace's other monsters cannot attack, and Pet Liger can attack all monsters Hanako controls once each. Grace activates the Equip Spell Card Horn of the Unicorn, equipping it to Pet Liger. Pet Liger gains 700 ATK/DEF (Pet Liger: 2700→3400/2400→3100).

Pet Liger attacks Lilybell, but Hanako activates her Set Trap Card Trickstar Cascade, which lets her return 1 "Trickstar" card she controls to her hand to negate the attack. She returns Lilybell to her hand. Pet Liger attacks Lycoris. While Empress is on the field, "Amazoness" monsters inflict piercing battle damage. As Pet Liger attacked, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step Pet Liger: 3400→3900). The attack continues, but Lycoris isn't destroyed as it is linked to Holly Angel (Nature Queen: 3800→1100 LP) (Pet Liger: 3900→3400). As Grace's "Amazoness" monster attacked, she activates Pet Liger's effect, targeting Holly Angel. Holly Angel loses 800 ATK (Holly Angel: 2200→1400). Pet Liger attacks Holly Angel. Pet Liger's effect activates (Pet Liger: 3400→3900). As Nature Queen's "Trickstar" monster is battling, she activates Trickstar Corobane's effect in her hand, discarding it to increase Holly Angel's ATK by its original ATK until the end of the turn (Holly Angel: 1400→3400). The attack continues, but as her "Trickstar" monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck would be destroyed, Nature Queen banishes Trickstar Fes from her GY instead (Nature Queen: 1100→600 LP) (Pet Liger: 3900→3400). Grace activates Pet Liger's effect, targeting Holly Angel (Holly Angel: 3400→2600). She Sets 1 card. Grace ends her turn, and Corobane's and Holly Angel's effects end (Holly Angel: 2600→400).

 **Turn 4: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen draws. Grace activates her Continuous Trap Card Amazoness Hot Spring. During the End Phase, Grace can gain LP equal to an instance of battle damage she took this turn. Nature Queen Normal Summons Trickstar Candina (1800/400/4). As Candina was Normal Summoned, Nature Queen activates its effect to add Trickstar Temptation from her Deck to her hand. As she controls a "Trickstar" monster, Nature Queen activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Trickstar Temptation, which lets her return 1 monster who's current ATK is different from its original ATK to the hand. She returns Empress to Gloria's Extra Deck. Nature Queen uses Candina, Lycoris, and Link-2 Holly Angel to Link Summon Trickstar Gloriosa Angel (2700/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Gloriosa Angel was Link Summoned using Holly Angel as material, all cards in Grace's Spell & Trap Zone are destroyed, and she takes 200 damage for each destroyed card. Amazoness Hot Spring. Amazoness Magic Mirror, Amazoness Willpower, and Horn of the Unicorn are destroyed (Gloria & Grace: 1800→1000 LP) (Pet Liger: 3400→2700/3100→2400). Light Stage's effect activates (Gloria & Grace: 1000→800 LP). Since Horn of the Unicorn was sent from the field to the GY, its effect activates, and Grace places it on the top of her Deck. As Grace took damage from the effect of a "Trickstar" monster, Gloriosa Angel gains ATK equal to the damage until the end of the turn (Gloriosa Angel: 2700→3500).

Gloriosa Angel attacks Pet Liger. As her "Amazoness" monster was targeted for an attack, Grace activates the effect of Amazoness Priestess in her hand, discarding it to increase Pet Liger's ATK by 200 for each "Amazoness" card in her GY until the end of the Damage Step. As Grace activated a card effect that changed the ATK of exactly 1 monster while she controls a "Trickstar" monster, Nature Queen activates her Set Trap Card Trickstar Solanum Sting, which negates the activation of Amazoness Priestess's effect, then increases Gloriosa Angel's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn (Gloriosa Angel: 3500→4500). The attack continues and Pet Liger is destroyed (Gloria & Grace: 800→0 LP). Nature Queen wins.

* * *

 _ **Academia Duelists:**_

 _ **Ancient Counter Gear Continuous Spell Card  
**_ _Destroy this card if you control no "Ancient Gear" monsters. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; place 1 Gear Counter on that monster (max .1). You can only control 1 "Ancient Counter Gear" at a time._

 _ **Ancient Gear Blaster Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100._

 _ **Leila Thompson:**_

 _ **Wall of Fate Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _Spellcaster monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. During your Standby Phase: Remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field. If you cannot, then destroy this card._

 _ **Spellbook of Aeon Quick-Play Spell Card  
**_ _Activate when a monster(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by a card effect. Target 1 Spellcaster monster you control; that monster can make attacks up to the number of monsters destroyed by that card effect +1 during each Battle Phase this turn, also other monsters you control cannot attack._

 _ **Anna Kozuki:**_

 _ **Forced Connection Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _Activate this card by targeting 1 EARTH Machine monster you control and banishing 1 EARTH Machine monster from your GY; your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack, except to attack the targeted monster. If the targeted monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

 _ **Grace & Gloria Tyler:**_

 _ **Amazoness Priestess  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Warrior/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 800 Level: 4  
_ _When your "Amazoness" monster is targeted for an attack (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand or field to the GY; your monster gains ATK equal to the number of "Amazoness" cards in your GY x 200 until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate this effect of "Amazoness Priestess" once per turn._

 _ **Amazoness Palisade Normal Spell Card  
**_ _If you control an "Amazoness" monster: Draw 1 card and target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; that Set card cannot be activated until the end of the turn. You can only activate "Amazoness Palisade" once per turn._

 _ **Hanako Zaizen/Nature Queen:**_

 _ **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel (name credit to SakushiRyu)  
**_ _Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Fairy/Link/Effect] ATK 2700 LINK-4_ ←↙↘→  
 _3+ "Trickstar" monsters  
_ _This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. If this card is Link Summoned using "Trickstar Holly Angel": You can destroy all cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone, and if you do, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each of their cards destroyed by this effect. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn._

 _ **Trickstar Solanum Sting Normal Trap Card (name credit to Haoh Ryu Z-ARC)  
**_ _When a card or effect is activated that would change the ATK of exactly 1 monster on the field, while you control a "Trickstar" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, increase the ATK of 1 "Trickstar" monster by 1000 until the end of the turn. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; add it to your hand or Special Summon it._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 22 – Lookalikes_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

Which additional legacy characters are you hoping to see in the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions? Sorry, but I've hit my limit for Synchro Dimension legacy characters.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Big thank you to SakushiRyu and Haoh Ryu Z-ARC for looking over the duels and helping me design the new cards.

The opening of the chapter showed us Edo Phoenix, and introduced us to four new characters – Gregor, Rufus, Amelia, and Caster. These four are Commander Phoenix's personal squad, his top commanders, if you will. Sadly, we won't get to see them in action until the Heartland arc, so be patient please. After that, we had the break-in at Academia's storage facility, which let Hanako tap into Academia's communications and give the Resistance a chance. This is mostly to show off Hanako's hacking and infiltrations skills that she's gained from working with SOL Technologies' Security Project. She's not as good as Yuji in either area, but she's no slouch either.

We also had her meet Kaito. I was thinking of a duel between the two, but honestly, that would only end with Kaito's victory, and I didn't want to have him as Hanako's first loss. So instead, I decided to write what I hope was a more meaningful confrontation between them, with Hanako noting similarities between her and Kaito in how they both fear letting their friends down. This part of Kaito's character comes more from the dub, particularly his duel with Shun/Shay, though I think it's applicable and understandable to want to stand alone so others don't suffer from your mistakes. Do you guys think I portrayed Kaito accurately?

As for the duels, they're pretty simple. Leila's and Anna's duels are meant to serve as introductions to their dueling strategies as well as show how powerful the two are. As for Hanako's duel with the Tyler sisters, well I didn't want to have her face another OC, and there just weren't any other meaningful Academia characters she could win against. For those who feel the sisters had a poor showing, don't worry; they'll get a better one in the Heartland arc. As for the ending… well, I think you know where the next chapter's going.

Sorry this took so long to write, but between my job, the stress of COVID-19, video games, and reading RWBY fanfiction, I've just had less time to write. Hopefully, I'll be getting Chapter 22 out sooner. Optimistically, I'm aiming for between two and four weeks. That aside, thank you reading Chapter 21 of Fifth Circuit, and I hope you all stay safe and healthy in these troubled times.


	22. Chapter 22: Lookalikes

**Responses to Reviews**

Thank you to HunterHQ, RoyalTwinFangs, star eyes pendulum dragon, Junk100, suppes1, snowman1989, Xenvic, guiltyr2, ToAruKagakuNoPersona, LazinessRules, SakushiRyu, Dinomain, king, Jason, Malicious hero, ThePLOThand, yuman28, Noobmaster, helios darkus, Dimension Se7en, Ethan Kironus, electriuser, the dragoon of END, doa570047, FlameFireZero X, and various Guests for reviewing Chapter 21.

I hope all of you are staying safe in these troubled times, and I hope you all thoroughly enjoy Chapter 22!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Lookalikes**

"Leila!"

The blonde girl stopped and turned, smiling as she realized who the voice belonged to. "Anna!"

The redhead smiled as she slowed to a stop next to her friend. "You managed to beat your opponents?"

Leila grimaced and held up three cards. Each showed an unconscious Academia duelist. "You?"

Anna nodded and held up her own cards. "Yep! Had to use Juggernaut Liebe though."

Leila narrowed her eyes. "You didn't wreck any more buildings this time, did you?"

"No, of course not! I learned my lesson the last time!"

"You said that before. Three times."

"Yeah well, fourth time's the charm!"

"That's-." Leila sighed. There was never any point in arguing with Anna. The girl was too stubborn. "Never mind. We need to find Hanako. Which way did she run?"

Anna turned around and pointed. "That way, I think. We ran off in different directions, but I'm sure she's this way."

Leila nodded. "Alright. Let's find her and get-."

"You're going nowhere!"

The girls' eyes widened as they spun so they were back-to-back. Three young men in blue uniforms and masks emerged from the ruins on all sides, boxing the duo in.

Leila grit her teeth. "Obelisk Force?" she said in surprise. "They haven't been here since the initial invasion. What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business," the leader, one with a red gem in his mask, said.

"But that task can wait," the one with a green gem said.

"For now, we'll settle for pest extermination," the one with a yellow gem finished.

Anna smirked. "You three got the jump on us, but Leila and I are a lot tougher than we look."

"We'll see about that."

Leila narrowed her eyes. "Anna," she whispered. "The Obelisk Force are meant to be Academia's elite forces. What are they doing here now?"

"No idea," Anna admitted easily. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to bulldoze over these idiots."

Her partner smirked. "Well said. Let's deal with them and rendezvous with Hanako."

* * *

Hanako ran through Heartland's streets, trying to remember the route she took while running from the Tyler sisters.

 _I'm not sure if Anna or Leila will be there, but it's my best chance,_ she thought. She wasn't willing to call out to them and hope for a response; there was the possibility that an Academia squad was nearby and would hear her. Either way, the junction they'd separated at would be the best place to start.

The sound of a falling rock made Hanako stop in her tracks and look around. She narrowed her eyes. "Anna? Leila? Is that you?"

"Not quite."

Her eyes widened as three people in blue uniforms and masks with gems – red, green, and yellow – stepped out from behind a building.

"Your description matches that provided by Commander Abelard," Red said.

"We have orders to bring you in, Nature Queen," Green said.

"Surrender peacefully. Or don't. That will be more fun," Yellow said.

Hanako grit her teeth and took a few steps back. She didn't fancy her odds three-on-one. If only-.

"Get away!"

Hanako's eyes widened as she instinctively leapt away, the Obelisk Force likewise jumping backwards as a beam of light struck the ground.

When the light faded, Hanako turned and looked for the source. She gasped upon seeing him.

"Kaito?!"

The duelist in black leapt down from the roof he was standing on and stood between Hanako and her three opponents.

"These three are Obelisk Force, Academia's elite forces," Kaito told her. His eyes narrowed as his perpetual scowl grew bigger. "Get out of here. I'll take these three out."

Hanako blinked. "What? I can't let you face them by yourself!"

"You can and will!" Kaito turned to glare at her and she took an unconscious step back. "This is Heartland's fight. Not yours." He turned back to face his opponents. "The Obelisk Force rarely travels in a single squad; there's undoubtedly more of them around. And Anna and Leila will need your help more than me."

The girl stared at Kaito before slowly nodding. "Alright. Good luck, Kaito." She turned and resumed running.

"Hey! Get back here!"

The Obelisk Force tried to run after her, but Kaito imposed himself between them. "Sorry, but your fight is with me."

Red grit his teeth. "Bastard."

"Resistance scum. Who are you to get in our way?"

An image of a girl with long purple hair shot through Kaito's head. An image of that same girl with her green-haired brother and their black-and-purple haired friend.

"I'm Kaito Tenjo, and Academia has taken enough from me!" His eyes widened in a fearsome glare, making the Obelisk Force step back. "Now tell me, are you ready to repent?"

They grit their teeth and raised their Duel Disks.

"Duel!"

 **Kaito Tenjo: 4000 LP**

 **Obelisk Red: 4000 LP**

 **Obelisk Green: 4000 LP**

 **Obelisk Yellow: 4000 LP**

"I will take the first turn. I summon Cipher Wing." A golden hexagon with a broken side and six green holographic wings appeared.

 **Cipher Wing ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Since I control Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon a second Cipher Wing from my hand!" Another monster appeared in Attack Position.

 **Cipher Wing ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"I Set two cards. I end my turn."

Red stepped forward. "My turn! Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A green mechanical dog with red eyes appeared.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! Since you control a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!" The dog breathed fire at Kaito, who gestured to his field.

"Continuous Trap activate! Cipher Shield! So long as I control two or more 'Cipher' monsters, those monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no effect damage." A barrier of light appeared around Kaito and his monsters. The flames struck the barrier and quickly fizzled out.

Red grit his teeth. "So you were prepared for that, huh? Well how about this! I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon! This lets me perform a second Normal Summon or Set this turn. Come, Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A second mechanical dog appeared.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! When I control another 'Ancient Gear' monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon. I fuse one Hunting Hound on the field with the Hunting Hound in my hand!" The Fusion vortex appeared, as did another Hunting Hound, which swirled into the portal with the first. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A two-headed green mechanical dog emerged from the vortex in Attack Position.

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Fusion…"

"Hunting Hound's effect activates!" Red declared, pointing to his remaining Hunting Hound. "I fuse it with Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A three-headed mechanical dog in green plating emerged from the Fusion vortex in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Battle! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing!" The three-headed dog leapt forward at the winged monster.

"So long as Cipher Shield is on the field, Cipher Wing cannot be destroyed by battle!" Kaito told them.

"But you will still take damage!" Kaito grimaced as the attack struck and a burst of wind hit him, pushing him back a few inches.

 **Kaito Tenjo: 4000→3600 LP**

"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can make up to three attacks on your monsters during the Battle Phase! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing again!" Kaito winced as he was pushed back again.

 **Kaito Tenjo: 3600→3200 LP**

"The third attack! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing!"

 **Kaito Tenjo: 3200→2800 LP**

Kaito lowered his arm that he had risen to shield his face and glared at his opponent. "I end my turn."

Green stepped forward. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card: Polymerzation and fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Another three-headed mechanical dog appeared and howled in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Limiter Removal! This doubles the attack points of all Machine monsters I control until the end of the turn."

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800→3600**

"Battle! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing!" The three-headed dog leapt forward, its jaws wide but Kaito just narrowed his eyes and took a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of **Cipher Controller** in my hand!" he declared. The card showed a man in black armor with blue light glowed beneath the armor holding two batons, the ends of which glowed with a spectrum of light. "Until the end of the turn, damage I take from battles involving 'Cipher' monsters is reduced to 0! And thanks to Cipher Shield's effect, Cipher Wing isn't destroyed by battle!" The hounds jaws hit a barrier that appeared around the monster. Green grit his teeth and growled.

"Damn it. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Forbidden Dress and target Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound for its effect. Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound loses 600 attack points but can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn."

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 3600→3000**

"I end my turn. During the End Phase, Limiter Removal's effect would destroy Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, but Forbidden Dress's effect prevents its destruction. Thus, their effects come to an end and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's attack points return to normal.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 3000→1800**

Yellow stepped forward. "You've lasted long enough, Xyz scum! My turn! Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"I activate the Spell Card: Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion! I Fusion Summon an 'Ancient Gear' Fusion Monster using monsters from the Graveyard, but that monster's effects are negated. I fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my partner's Graveyard!" Green nodded in agreement. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A third three-headed mechanical dog appeared in Attack Position.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Hunting Hound's effect activates! When I control another 'Ancient Gear' monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon. I fuse Hunting Hound and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A large four-legged mechanical dog made of maroon parts emerged from the Fusion vortex in Attack Position. It had three heads and numerous extensions on its back.

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 9**

"Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect activates! When it is Fusion Summoned, your Life Points are halved!" The dog's heads – and a mouth in its chest – fired bursts of energy at Kaito. The teen narrowed his eyes and gestured to his field.

"Counter Trap activate! **Cipher Block**!" The card showed a block of visible light, showing the entire spectrum, with a beam of energy bending around the block. "The activation of your monster effect is negated!" Yellow gasped as the beams curved around Kaito and hit the ground around him. The unconcerned teen continued, "And then, since I control two 'Cipher' monsters with the same name, I draw two cards."

Yellow grit his teeth. "You… You knew I would do that, didn't you?!"

"Of course," Kaito confirmed. "You Academia bastards have stolen too much from me already. I won't let you steal anything else!"

"Then how do you feel about this?! I activate the Spell Card: Ancient Gear Double Imitation! This lets me Special Summon up to two 'Ancient Gear' monsters from any player's Graveyard with their effects negated. From my partners' Graveyards, I Special Summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The two-headed and three-headed mechanical dogs reappeared, both in Attack Position.

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1400 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! I fuse together the Hunting Hound in my hand with Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The Fusion vortex appeared, and the four mechanical dogs swirled into the center. "Mechanical hunting dogs that inherit the ancient spirits! Merge your ten heads together and let a tremendous power be born from that mass of chaos! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! The ultimate destruction God attributed to all of this world's chaos! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!" A massive – truly massive – blue armored robot emerged from the vortex. Its hands, shoulders, chest, head, feet, and knees were covered by dog heads and a single eye rested inside its head. The giant roared in Attack Position.

 **Chaos Ancient Gear Giant ATK 4500 DEF 3000 LVL: 10**

Kaito scowled and growled. "How dare you…" he muttered. "How dare you bring that monster back into Heartland!"

"Let this monster be your very last sight!" Yellow gloated. "Battle! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attacks Cipher Wing! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant's effect activates! When it attacks, it negates the effects of all face-up monsters you controls, and it can attack each monster you control once each!" The mechanical monstrosity raised its right hand and charged a blaster before firing a beam of blue energy at Cipher Wing. Kaito glared into the attack as-.

BOOM

An explosion of smoke filled the air as the Obelisk Force watched with collective smirks.

"Perhaps that attack was overkill," Red suggested. "You don't want to kill him before we defeat him after all."

"Nature Queen is the priority target," Green reminded him. "All others are disposable."

"Even if he survived the attack, another attack will end him."

"Are you sure about that?"

Yellow gasped at the response to his question. The smoke cleared, revealing an unhurt Kaito, who looked annoyed at their actions.

"What? How did you evade the damage?!"

"By banishing Cipher Block from my Graveyard, I could add a 'Cipher' monster from my Graveyard to my hand," Kaito explained. "I added Cipher Controller to my hand. And while your monster negates the effects of monsters on the field, it doesn't negate effects from my hand."

Yellow grit his teeth. "You discarded Cipher Controller to reduce the battle damage to 0."

"That's right. You can try attacking my other Cipher Wing, but Cipher Shield will prevent its destruction, while Cipher Controller's effect remains active until the end of the turn."

The Obelisk Force collectively growled. "I Set one card. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kaito looked at his card then glared at the Obelisk Force. "You lot have polluted my city long enough. It's time you vanished from my sight! I summon Cipher Wing!" A third monster with six multicolored wings appeared.

 **Cipher Wing ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Cipher Wing's effect activates! By Tributing it, the Levels of all 'Cipher' monsters I control increases by 4!" One of the three monsters disintegrated.

 **Cipher Wing LVL: 4→8 x 2**

The Obelisk Force gasped. "Two Level 8 monsters?"

"With the two Level 8 Cipher Wings, I build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters streamed upwards as yellow lights before entering the galaxy-shaped portal. A beam of energy shot upwards. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" A large dragon with glowing light blue skin and dark blue and red armor covering its body emerged from the portal in Attack Position, two yellow lights orbiting it. Two golden spines emerged from its back, creating wings of light, and a long pronged tail trailed behind it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500 RNK: 8 OU: 2**

Yellow sneered. "3000 attack points? That's not enough to defeat Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

"I don't need to defeat it," Kaito said. "Cipher Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can take control of one of your monsters! Cipher Projection!" One of the lights burst in its chest as the dragon's wings lit up.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon OU: 2→1**

The streaming light struck Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, making it disappear. "And until the End Phase, Chaos Ancient Gear Giant is treated as having the same name and attack points as Cipher Dragon, but it cannot attack directly and its effects are negated." A glowing green version of Cipher Dragon materialized on Kaito's field.

 **Chaos Ancient Gear Giant→Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 4500→3000**

"Y-You stole my monster?!" Yellow said, flabbergasted.

"You've stolen everything from us, so I'll return the favor!"

The Obelisk Force member grit his teeth. "That won't leave me defenseless! Continuous Trap activate! Call of the Haunted! I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position. Resurrect, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The three-headed maroon armored mechanical dog reappeared and howled.

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 9**

"I activate the Spell Card: Cipher Diffusion! By changing the attack points of a 'Cipher' monster with 3000 or more attack points to 0, another 'Cipher' monster I control can attack up to 3 times during each Battle Phase this turn. I change the attack points of the Chaos Ancient Gear Giant treated as Cipher Dragon to allow my original Cipher Dragon to attack three times!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 3000→0**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Cipher Interference! Battle! Cipher Dragon attacks Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Kaito's eyes widened menacingly. "Cipher Interference's effect activates! Once per turn, when I control two or more 'Cipher' monsters with the same name and one battles, that monster's attack points become double its current attack points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 3000→6000**

"In addition, I activate the effect of Cipher Controller in my Graveyard! By banishing it, a 'Cipher' monster I control gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 6000→7000**

"7-7000 attack points?! And able to attack three times?!"

"But that would mean-!"

Kaito's face was set in a glower. "Are you ready to repent? Battle! Cipher Dragon attacks your three monsters! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" The dragon attacked with a stream of blue energy that washed over the two Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds and single Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, disintegrating them into nothing. The attack continued on and knocked all three Obelisk Force members off their feet. The three duelists screamed before they collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

 **Obelisk Yellow: 4000→0 LP**

 **Obelisk Green: 4000→0 LP**

 **Obelisk Red: 4000→0 LP**

Kaito walked up to the three duelists and raised his Duel Disk. "It's time," he said solemnly. "As I said before, vanish from my sight." He pressed a button and enveloped the three in light. When the light faded, three cards had taken their place.

Kaito eyes narrowed, but soon widened as a scream cut through the air. He spun around and his eyes widened as smoke trailed into the air. "Rur-! Hanako!" He took off sprinting for the smoke.

* * *

Leila and Anna sighed in relief as the last Obelisk Force member fell to the ground. "That was too close," the former girl said.

"Yeah. These guys sure were persistent." Anna pressed a button and a light enveloped the three members. Leila grimaced as they turned into cards.

 _An unfortunate necessity_ , she reminded herself as Anna picked the cards up.

She and Anna both straightened as a scream rent the air. The two tensed and looked at each other. "Hanako!" They turned and caught sight of smoke in the air. The two girls raced off.

* * *

Hanako ran away from Kaito and towards where she hoped Anna and Leila were. A part of her felt guilty leaving Kaito alone against this "Obelisk Force," but she remembered the stories Leila had told her about Kaito. If any of them could take that group on alone, it was him. And if he was right about the Obelisk Force having reinforcements then-

Hanako's eyes widened as she abruptly stopped. She spun around, checking every building and corner around her. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Come out! I know you're there!"

A part of her hoped she was being paranoid, that her senses were lying to her.

"Well, I'm impressed. It seems you have better instincts than the others."

But of course they weren't.

Hanako turned to face the speaker as he stepped out of a ruined doorway. Her eyes widened in shock and recognition. "Y-Yuji?!"

The boy sighed. "Again? Really? Well, I have no idea who this 'Yuji' is, but I'm not him. My name is Yuri."

Hanako's eyes narrowed as she took a closer look. Indeed, while his face was very similar to Yuji's – almost frighteningly so – the rest of him was very different. The hair was the wrong color. And the outfit was one that Hanako knew at a glance that Yuji would never wear; he didn't care for anything as fancy as what this boy wore. But the biggest difference were the eyes.

Not the colors, though they were different in that regard too. It was what lay inside them. Yuji's eyes were almost hollow, save for that rare moment when they sparked with determination. This boy's eyes sparkled, but not with life. His eyes were filled with amusement and something… dark. Something that made Hanako want to get as far away from him as possible.

"Yuri…" Hanako repeated, her voice low.

"Yes, that's my name," the boy said in amusement. "You must be the famous Nature Queen I've heard about." He glanced at her wrist and a cruel smile crossed his face as he took note of her bracelet. "And it seems you're the one I'm looking for. I must be really lucky to have found you so quickly."

"You're after me?" Hanako's eyes narrowed. "You're working with the Obelisk Force. You're from Academia!"

"Yes, I am," Yuri admitted easily. "To the second one, at least. I don't so much as work 'with' the Obelisk Force so much as I encourage them to stay out of my way. But I've wasted enough time. So why don't you give up already and come with me to meet the Professor?"

"The Professor? You mean Leo Akaba? What does he want with me?"

"I don't know. I didn't bother asking." Yuri shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me anyway. I just do what the Professor says and get my fun on the way. So how about it? Are you going to come with me?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Hmm, well honestly, I don't really care for your opinion. You can either come with me the easy way…" His smile turned into an excited sneer. "Or the _fun_ way."

Hanako felt her body tense up. This boy was dangerous. Every instinct she'd developed over the last six months told her that. He wasn't like Yuji. Yuji, even if he was cold, was comfortable and familiar. His was a presence that told her everything would be okay. A presence that spoke of a plan, a way out, a way to win.

This boy's presence screamed "Danger."

She could run, hope to find Anna and Leila. She could turn around and go back to find Kaito. But Yuri had positioned himself perfectly. He was halfway between both exits from the area, and she had the feeling that he was much faster than he looked.

There was only one option. Only one choice that she, Nature Queen, could choose.

She raised and activated her Duel Disk.

Yuri smiled in delight as he activated his own Duel Disk's violet blade. "I was hoping you'd choose the fun way. You really are like Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu."

Hanako blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "Ruri? So you're the one who kidnapped her."

"Yes."

"In that case, as Leila's friend, I'll punish you in her place!"

"Duel!"

 **Nature Queen: 4000 LP**

 **Yuri: 4000 LP**

"Master Rule Override activated."

Yuri took note of the voice and checked the duel field. Well, this was interesting. "Feel free to take the first turn," he offered.

Hanako frowned but took him up on it. He must have been confident in his skills, even more so than the Tyler sisters.

"My turn! I activate the Field Spell Card: Trickstar Light Stage! When this card is activated, I can add a 'Trickstar' monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Trickstar Candina to my hand, which I'll then summon!" A blonde girl in an orange dress holding a megaphone appeared.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's effect activates! When she is Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Trickstar' card from my Deck to my hand." She took a card from her Deck, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Trickstar Fes! This Special Summons two Trickstar Tokens to my field!" Two pink hears with wings appeared in Defense Position.

 **Trickstar Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1 x 2**

"Shine, the circuit of courage and determination! The summoning conditions are two Level 3 or lower 'Trickstar' monsters. I set both Trickstar Tokens in the Link Markers!" Her monsters entered the bottom-left and bottom arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Trickstar Divaridis!" A blonde woman in a blue and white dress wielding a microphone stand emerged from the Link portal at the right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Divaridis ATK 1800 LINK-2** ↙↓

"Eh? So this is Link Summoning?" Yuri wondered aloud. "It's not too bad."

"Divaridis's effect activates! When she is Special Summoned, you take 200 points of damage!" Divaridis sprayed Yuri with light particles, making him wince.

 **Yuri: 4000→3800 LP**

"Light Stage's effect! When you take damage from a 'Trickstar' monster's effect, it inflicts 200 more points of damage!"

 **Yuri: 3800→3600 LP**

"I activate the effect of Trickstar Birdhelm in my hand!" Hanako continued. "By targeting a 'Trickstar' monster I control, I can equip it to that monster. I'll target and equip Birdhelm to Divaridis!" Divaridis glowed and gained armor and a helmet. "So long as Birdhelm is equipped to Divaridis, you cannot target Divaridis or Birdhelm in my Spell & Trap Zone with your card effects." Yuri smirked at that. "I activate the effect of Trickstar Lycoris in my hand. By revealing it, I can Special Summon it and return Candina to my hand!" The blonde girl disappeared and a brunette girl in a pink dress armed with a sword appeared at Divaridis's bottom-left Link Marker in Defense Position.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"The equipped Birdhelm's effect activates! Whenever I Special Summon a 'Trickstar' monster, you take 200 points of damage!" Yuri winced again from more golden sparkles.

 **Yuri: 3600→3400 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 3400→3200 LP**

"I Set one card. I end my turn."

"Hmm," Yuri snorted in amusement. "I haven't even had a turn yet, and you've already inflicted 800 points of damage, eh? Not bad. Rin used a similar strategy, though hers was less action-dependent than yours. Nevertheless…" His sneer widened. "Please try to survive this turn. I want to enjoy this duel as much as possible!"

Hanako grit her teeth and took a step back. "My turn! Draw!"

"Lycoris's effect activates! Whenever a card is added to your hand, you take 200 points of damage!" The monster fired a beam from its sword at Yuri and made him wince.

 **Yuri: 3200→3000 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 3000→2800 LP**

"Hmm. So you can damage me from my own actions too. No matter. I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" A green scorpion with a plantlike stinger appeared.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Divaridis's effect activates! When you Normal or Special Summon a monster, you take 200 points of damage!"

 **Yuri: 2800→2600 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 2600→2400 LP**

Yuri ignored the damage and gestured to hi field. "Ophrys Scorpio's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a 'Predaplant' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Predaplant' monster from my Deck. I discard Predaplant Cordyceps to Special Summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!" A green plant-serpent with two heads appeared in Attack Position.

 **Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra ATK 1000 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"Divaridis's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 2400→2200 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 2200→2000 LP**

"Darlingtonia Cobra's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand."

"Lycoris's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 2000→1800 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 1800→1600 LP**

Yuri grimaced at the continual damage but then smirked as he held up a card. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization and fuse Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio!" The Fusion vortex appeared as he spread his arms and his two monsters swirled into the vortex. "Two sweet smelling flowers that invite the abyss! Become one, and give birth to a new terror!" He brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" A massive red flower with green vines growing out of it emerged from the vortex. Two of the vines elongated and grew mouths, roaring at Hanako from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Hanako narrowed her eyes at the Fusion Monster but gestured to her field. "Divaridis's effect activates! Since you Special Summoned you take 200 points of damage!"

 **Yuri: 1600→1400 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 1400→1200 LP**

Yuri burst into laughter. "Amazing!" he said excitedly. "It's only the second turn and you've reduced me to 1200 Life Points! Even Rin wasn't this good at dealing effect damage!" Hanako took a step back, nervous from his excitement. "It looks like I'll have to step things up a bit if I don't want this to end too soon. Chimerafflesia's effect activates! Once per turn, I can banish a monster on the field with a lower Level than itself!" Hanako gasped. "Your Link Monster doesn't have a Level, so I'll banish Lycoris!" A vine lashed out and wrapped around Lycoris. The girl tried to struggle, but the vine tightened until she disintegrated with a scream.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card: **Predapeel**!" The card showed a sweating man holding a knife over Predaplant Cephalotusnail. "I equip it to Chimerafflesia!"

Yuri smirked. "Battle! Chimerafflesia attacks Divaridis!" His eyes widened. "At this point, Chimerafflesia's effect activates! Divaridis loses 1000 attack points, and then Chimerafflesia gains 1000 attack points. And since this effect doesn't target, Birdhelm's effect doesn't prevent it from activating!"

 **Trickstar Divaridis ATK 1800→800**

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK 2500→3500**

Hanako grit her teeth. This wasn't good. "I activate the effect of Trickstar Corobane in my hand! By discarding it, Divaridis gains attack points equal to her original attack points!"

 **Trickstar Divaridis ATK 800→2600**

"And by banishing Trickstar Fes from the Graveyard, I can prevent Divaridis's destruction!"

"You'll still take damage!" Yuri reminded her. The monster's vines whipped out and struck Divaridis, creating a shockwave that struck Hanako and made her wince.

 **Nature Queen: 4000→3100 LP**

Yuri sneered. "You're going to regret preventing Divaridis's destruction. I activate the effect of the Equip Spell Card: Predapeel! If the equipped monster attacked your monster, I can lower Chimerafflesia's attack points by 1000 until the end of the turn to allow it to attack your monster again!" Hanako's eyes widened in horror.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK 3500→2500**

"Go, Chimerafflesia! Attack Divaridis again! And once again, Chimerafflesia's effect activates!"

 **Trickstar Divaridis ATK 2600→1600**

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK 2500→3500**

"No way to save your monster now!" The plant monster's two heads came down on Divaridis. Hanako's face turned white and green as they _ate_ her monster. The two heads then turned and roared at her, knocking her off her feet with a scream as she fell onto her back.

 **Nature Queen: 3100→1200 LP**

"Well that was exciting," Yuri said snidely as Hanako pushed herself to her feet. "Predapeel has another effect. Since the equipped monster destroyed your monster, I gain Life Points equal to Divaridis's original attack points."

 **Yuri: 1200→3000 LP**

"Well? Do you have anything to say, Nature Queen?"

Hanako grit her teeth. "Trap activate! **Trickstar Heartbeat**!" Yuri blinked at the card. It showed Trickstars Lycoris, Candina, and Holly Angel standing atop a stage, each with an arm spread outwards while the other held a microphone. The jumbotron behind them showed a pink heart outlined with vines. "When my 'Trickstar' monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card and gain Life Points equal to my monster's original attack points!"

 **Nature Queen: 1200→3000 LP**

Yuri blinked again before he broke out in laughter. "So we both had ways to recover Life Points! We even gained the same amount and have the same Life Points; just as we did in the beginning!" His cruel smile returned. "Well, you're certainly interesting, Nature Queen. I Set one card. I end my turn, and now Chimerafflesia's and Predapeel's effects end."

 **Chimerafflesia ATK 3500→2500**

"It's your turn now, Nature Queen! Come on! Hurry up! Entertain me more!"

Hanako scowled. Her instincts had been right; this boy was dangerous. More dangerous than any opponent she'd faced before.

Still, she wouldn't give up! She was Nature Queen! She wasn't afraid of this boy.

"My turn! Draw!" Hanako drew and raised an eyebrow at her card. Well, this would be interesting. But first-.

"I activate Light Stage's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Set card in your Spell & Trap Zone. And until the End Phase, you cannot activate that card. But during the End Phase, you must activate that card or send it to the Graveyard. I'll target your only Set card." Yuri showed no reaction to Hanako's move. "I summon Trickstar Candina!"

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's effect activates! I add a 'Trickstar' card from my Deck to my hand." She took the card, then played it. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Trickstar Garden**!" The card showed a greenhouse enclosure filled with pink, red, yellow, blue, green, lavender, and orange flowers. A fountain was in the center, with water pouring out of the megaphone of a statue of Trickstar Candina. "While Garden is on my field, my 'Trickstar' monsters cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn, and battle damage from that battle is halved."

"A nice defensive effect," Yuri allowed. "But how does that help you now?"

"It doesn't. But Trickstar Garden's second effect does. Once per turn, I can Normal Summon a 'Trickstar' monster. I summon **Trickstar Dhatura**!" A pale-skinned girl with solid brown eyes and red hair pulled into a high ponytail appeared. She wore a red dress with a white bodice and purple trim. She wielded a bronze parashu in her right hand, a microphone at the end of the battle-axe's handle.

 **Trickstar Dhatura ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Shine again, the circuit of courage and determination! The summoning conditions are two 'Trickstar' monsters. I set Candina and Dhatura in the Link Markers!" Her monsters entered the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" A long-haired blonde woman in a blue dress emerged from the Link portal at the Extra Monster Zone, armed with a red flail at the end of a long whip.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↙↘

"Dhatura's effect activates! When she's used to Link Summon a 'Trickstar' monster, I can add a 'Trickstar' Ritual Monster and/or Trickstar Ritual from my Deck to my hand."

"Oh? Ritual?" Yuri asked, intrigued. "I heard that you could use that summoning method from Abelard's report. Please, show me how strong it is."

Hanako frowned at the "request." "I activate the Ritual Spell Card: Trickstar Ritual! I can now Tribute monsters from my hand or field whose combined Levels equal or exceed that of the 'Trickstar' Ritual Monster in my hand. And since I control a 'Trickstar' Field Spell Card, I can also banish 'Trickstar' monsters from my Graveyard as material!"

"Oh? From the Graveyard?"

"I banish the Level 4 Candina and the Level 3 Dhatura from my Graveyard!" A performer's stage appeared on Hanako's field. Candina and Dhatura appeared, each on one end of the stage. The two monsters burst into orange and maroon light and entered a magical circle engraved on the stage. The circle lit up and created a pillar of blue light.

"The contract has been made! The idol that sings of determination inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise! Trickstar Band Indigo Keys!" A woman in a long red dress topped by a black waistcoat emerged from the pillar. She had spiky red hair that flowed downwards, with orange bangs and roots and solid blue eyes. The woman played several notes on her dark blue keytar as she was summoned to Holly Angel's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position.

 **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

"So this is your Ritual Monster. Not bad."

"Indigo Keys' effect activates! When she is Ritual Summoned, you take 200 points of damage for each banished 'Trickstar' card! There are four banished cards – Lycoris, Fes, Candina, and Dhatura – so you take 800 points of damage! Shining Note!" The Ritual Monster played more notes that launched a ball of energy at Yuri, making him wince.

 **Yuri: 3000→2200 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 2200→2000 LP**

"Holly Angel's effect activates! Since a 'Trickstar' monster was summoned to her Link Marker, you take 200 points of damage!" Yuri winced from being struck by the monster's flail.

 **Yuri: 2000→1800 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 1800→1600 LP**

"And now Holly Angel's and Indigo Keys' additional effects activate! Whenever you take damage from a 'Trickstar' monster's effect, they each gain attack points equal to that amount. Holly Blessing! Indigo Blessing!"

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000→3000**

 **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys: 2400→3400**

"Battle! Indigo Keys attacks Chimerafflesia!"

Yuri smirked. "Chimerafflesia's effect activates! Your monster loses 1000 attack points and Chimerafflesia gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys ATK 3400→2400**

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK 2500→3500**

"Indigo Keys' effect!" Hanako declared. "When it battles your monster, I can return a banished 'Trickstar' monster to the Deck to increase Indigo Keys' attack points by that monster's attack points until the end of the turn. I return Candina to my Deck and increase Indigo Keys' attack points by 1800!"

 **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys ATK 2400→4200**

"Continue the attack! Keys of Light!" Indigo Keys played more notes and fired a beam of light from her keytar at Chimerafflesia. The plant monster screamed as it exploded and made Yuri wince.

 **Yuri: 1600→900 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates! When a 'Trickstar' monster inflicts battle damage, you take 200 points of damage!"

 **Yuri: 900→700 LP**

Yuri looked from his field to Hanako, a smile on his face. "Heh. Not bad."

"You won't be thinking that for long," Hanako said, her eyes narrowed. "Holly Angel, attack him directly!" The woman spun around and flung her flail's head down on him, but Yuri only smirked.

"I activate the effect of Predaplant Sarraceniant in my hand! When you declare a direct attack, I can Special Summon it!" A six-legged green insect with flowers growing out of its back appeared in Defense Position.

 **Predaplant Sarraceniant ATK 100 DEF 600 LVL: 1**

Hanako grimaced. So much for an easy victory. "Holly Angel attacks Sarraceniant!" The flail spun around again and came down on the insect, shattering it.

"Sarraceniant's effect activates! When it battles your monster, your monster is destroyed after damage calculation!" Hanako's eyes widened as Holly Angel exploded. The smoke cleared soon to reveal a smirking Yuri. "In addition, when Sarraceniant is destroyed by battle or is sent from the field to the Graveyard via a card effect, I can add a 'Predap' card from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Predapruning to my hand."

Hanako grit her teeth. "I Set one card. I end my turn. During the End Phase, Indigo Keys' attack points return to normal."

 **Trickstar Band Indigo Keys ATK 4200→2400**

"And since it is the End Phase, Light Stage's effect requires you to either activate your Set card or send it to the Graveyard. Which will it be?"

"Hmm. I think… I'll activate it." Yuri sneered. "Trap activate! **Fusion Potion**!" The card showed an old man pouring two vials of liquid – one red and the other blue – into a beaker and making a violet mixture. "When I control no monsters, Fusion Potion lets me gain Life Points equal to the attack points of a Fusion Monster in my Graveyard. I increase my Life Points by Chimerafflesia's attack points!"

 **Yuri: 700→3200 LP**

Yuri chuckled as Hanako glowered at him. "I'm honestly impressed; you forced me to raise my Life Points twice now." His easy smile turned cruel as he dipped his head and gave her a look that made her skin crawl. "So I suppose I should stop holding back. My turn! Draw!"

Yuri gestured to his field. "The effect of Chimerafflesia in my Graveyard activates! During my Standby Phase after it is sent to the Graveyard, I can add a 'Polymerization' Spell Card or 'Fusion' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I'll add the regular Polymerization from my Deck to my hand. In addition, I activate the effect of Predaplant Cordyceps in the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower 'Predaplant' monsters from my Graveyard, but I cannot Normal Summon this turn. Resurrect, Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio!" The two-headed plant snake and green-skinned plant scorpion reappeared, both in Defense Position.

 **Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra ATK 1000 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"I could activate their effects since they were Special Summoned… but I don't think I need to do that." Yuri's pupils turned into slits like a snake as he held up a card. "I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization and fuse Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio!" The Fusion vortex appeared and Yuri's two monsters swirled into it. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror!" Yuri brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The dragon that emerged from the portal had a green body covered in purple armor with numerous red and yellow orbs across its body. It had green eyes and a set of yellow horns curved downwards on the sides of its head. The dragon roared as it was summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

Hanako took a quick intake of breath as she took an unconscious step backwards. This dragon… she was getting a _very_ bad vibe from it.

Yuri chuckled on seeing the expression on her face. "That's right. That's the usual terror I expect to see from Starving Venom. And it's only going to get worse, I'm afraid. Starving Venom's first effect! When it is Fusion Summoned using monsters on my field, it gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all Special Summoned monsters you control until the end of the turn." Hanako's eyes widened as the armor on the dragon's shoulders and knees opened, revealing fang-filled mouths. The dragon glowed violet as pink energy was emitted from the mouths, creating its own wings.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 2800→5200**

"5200 attack points?" Hanako whispered, stunned at such an effect.

"That isn't Starving Venom's only ability," Yuri boasted. "It can also negate and steal the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster you control until the end of the turn." Hanako's eyes widened again. "I'll negate and steal Indigo Keys' effect!"

His opponent then narrowed her eyes to his surprise. "That's not happening! Counter Trap activate! **Trickstar Refinement**!" The card showed Trickstars Candina, Corobane, and Lycoris reclining in massage chairs, attendants filing and painting the nails on their hands and feet. "This negates your effect that targets my 'Trickstar' monster, and for the rest of the turn, my 'Trickstar' monsters are unaffected by your card effects!"

Yuri blinked and then laughed. "That's unexpected! And so much better! I guess you'll survive this turn. But trust me on this; you'll wish you hadn't!" His eyes widened. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Burial from a Different Dimension, which returns up to three banished monsters to the Graveyard. I'll return Dhatura and Lycoris to your Graveyard and Cordyceps to mine." Hanako grit her teeth as she no longer had any monsters to use Indigo Keys' effect on. "I activate the Equip Spell Card: Predapruning, which lets me Special Summon a 'Predaplant' monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position. Resurrect, Chimerafflesia!" The giant flower with two vines with mouths reappeared and roared.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Battle! Chimerafflesia attacks Indigo Keys!" Hanako blinked at the unexpected move. "Since Trickstar Refinement prevents Chimerafflesia's effect from affecting your monster, their attack points remain the same."

Hanako narrowed her eyes and gestured to her field. "The effect of Trickstar Garden! The first time my 'Trickstar' monster would be destroyed by battle, it isn't destroyed and the battle damage is halved!" The monster bit into Indigo Keys' keytar, but she shook it off with a disgusted look.

 **Nature Queen: 3000→2950 LP**

Yuri sneered. "I'm aware. That's why Chimerafflesia attacked first. Your turn, Starving Venom! Destroy her Ritual Monster!" The dragon roared as the mouths on its back generated a network of red lines and white spheres behind it. Electricity sparked across the monster as a massive ball of energy gathered in the center while purple tendrils of electricity bound down Indigo Keys. The woman tried to struggle, only to scream in pain as the beam struck her head on, disintegrating her.

The beam moved on to Hanako, who screamed in pain as she was knocked off her feet and sent flying into the wall of a nearby building, hard enough to leave an impact silhouette as she fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

 **Nature Queen: 2950→150 LP**

Yuri's eyes returned to normal. "I Set one card. I end my turn, and Starving Venom's attack points return to normal."

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 5200→2800**

Hanako coughed and gasped as she struggled to push herself to her feet, only to collapse again. Yuri tutted condescendingly as he watched her struggle. "You should really stop struggling now. I mean, you did put up a better fight than Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu already. And in your condition, you're only going to delay the inevitable." Hanako breathed heavily as she stared up at the boy, making him smirk. "Ah, so this is your true self. I see now. Before, you were wearing a mask. One of courage. But this is the real you, isn't it? You're scared; very scared. As you should be." He chuckled. "Why don't you give up? You put up a good fight, but there's no point in delaying the inevitable now, is there?"

Hanako breathed out as she felt her heart racing in terror, the terrifying dragon and its master occupying her gaze. He was right; she had always been scared, had always been a coward. Nature Queen had just been a coping mechanism, a foolish attempt to make herself braver. But against someone like him, she was-

"Hanako!"

She gasped and turned her head. Leila and Anna! The two girls had turned around the corner, and on seeing the downed girl, their eyes went wide as they took the field in. Their eyes narrowed as they saw Yuri.

"You bastard!" Anna growled, unhooking her cannon. "Get the hell away from my friend!"

"Heh," Yuri scoffed. "It's rude to interrupt, you know?" He pressed a button on his Duel Disk, generating a force field around them. Anna fired and her shot impacted the field, but it didn't budge. The girl growled and fired three more shots, only to meet the same result. "Nice try," Yuri said. "But that field is designed to keep pests like you two from interfering."

"How about ones like me?"

Yuri blinked and turned as a powerful beam of light struck the barrier. The boy flinched, but then recomposed himself as the barrier held, an irate Kaito Tenjo and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon on the other side.

"Oh?" Yuri smiled in delight. "You're Kaito Tenjo; you have a reputation among Academia. As much fun as carding you would be, I'm a bit occupied at the moment. Why don't you step back?"

"Not a chance," Kaito said, approaching the barrier. "You're not taking her with you."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Well this is a surprise. I heard you were a lone wolf. And yet you're being very protective of someone you isn't even from your dimension."

"Don't read into it," Kaito replied with a scowl. "I don't care what happens to her; I just don't want you Academia bastards from getting what you want!"

"Kaito…" Hanako whispered, her eyes on the older boy. In any other situation, she would be smiling. How many times had she heard Yuji make similar declarations?

"Stand up, girl!" Kaito said, looking at her. "I know you're afraid of failure, but are you going to let that stand in your way?" Hanako gasped, her eyes wide as she remembered her words to Kaito. "You told me you were fighting because you were weak and you wanted to become stronger, that you were afraid of failing your friends? What would they think if they saw you even considering giving up?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the staring girl. "You said you wanted to get stronger to stand at your friends' sides? Then stand up and show me! Show me the strength you've built and overcome your cowardice!"

…

Hanako chuckled weakly as she turned her head to look back at the curious Yuri. "You're right," she whispered as she pushed herself to her hands and knees. "I am scared. I always have been. Ever since my parents died, it's just been myself and my brother. He always looked after me, and I felt like a burden. I was always too scared to make friends."

She smiled to herself. "But I kept having dreams of a girl, a girl who faced great danger but always did so with calm and confidence. I wanted so badly to be that girl, that I made my VRAINS avatar after her, and hoped her courage would trickle on down to me."

Yuri didn't know what "VRAINS avatar" meant, but he understood the gist of what she was saying. "How pathetic," he said with a laugh. "You wanted more courage, so you put on a mask? That doesn't make you brave, that makes you a coward, hiding behind others. Any courage you felt like that wasn't yours, and it never would be."

"…You're right." Hanako smiled as she pushed herself to one knee. "Nature Queen's courage is hers and hers alone. I can't be the girl in my dreams; I can only be myself. I can only create my own courage." She finally pushed herself to her feet. "The courage and determination that define me! That I, Hanako Zaizen, choose!"

 _So her name's Hanako Zaizen, huh?_ Yuri thought absentmindedly. Outwardly, he kept smirking. "A nice speech, but you'll need a bit more than courage if you want to survive this."

"Then why don't I get started?" Hanako asked, pressing a button on her Duel Disk.

 **Nature Queen→Hanako Zaizen**

"My turn! Draw!"

"Continuous Trap activate!" Yuri declared. " **Predapesticide**!" The card showed Predaplants Flytrap, Moray Nepenthes, and Squid Drosera in a field covered with poisonous green gas. "If your monster attacks, I can banish a 'Predaplant' monster from the Graveyard to negate that attack, then inflict 500 points of damage." His smirk widened. "With only 150 Life Points left, you can't afford to be hasty, can you Hanako?"

"Don't call me that," the girl growled. "Let me show you what I think of your dueling. I summon Trickstar Candina!" The blonde girl in an orange dress reappeared.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Candina's effect activates! I add Trickstar Spotlight from my Deck to my hand."

"That card won't help you against Starving Venom," Yuri said.

"I activate the effect of Trickstar Ritual in my Graveyard! By banishing it and Indigo Keys, I can Special Summon up to two 'Trickstar' monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated. Resurrect, Holly Angel and Lycoris!" The blonde woman in a blue dress and the brunette girl in a pink dress reappeared, the latter in Defense Position.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK 2000 LINK-2** ↙↘

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Shine again, the circuit of courage and determination! The summoning conditions are three or more 'Trickstar' monsters. I set Candina, Lycoris, and Link-2 Holly Angel in the Link Markers!" Her monsters entered the left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "The voice of passion that sings of a new beginning! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4! Trickstar Gloriosa Angel!" A blonde woman wearing a pink, red, and yellow dress emerged from the portal, swinging two silver scimitars in her hands from the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 2700 LINK-4** ←↙↘→

"Gloriosa Angel's effect activates! When she is Link Summoned using Holly Angel, all the cards in your Spell & Trap Zone are destroyed, and for each destroyed card, you take 200 points of damage!"

Yuri blinked. "Eh?"

"Go! Glorious Flames!" The woman's scimitars lit on fire as she swung them, vaporizing Predapruning and Predapesticide before moving on to Yuri, who winced as the flames singed him.

 **Yuri: 3200→2800 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 2800→2600 LP**

"Gloriosa Angel's additional effect! When you take damage from a 'Trickstar' monster's effect, she gains attack points equal to that amount until the end of the turn."

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 2700→3100**

Yuri clapped mockingly. "Not bad. You got around my Trap Card. Not only that, but since Predapruning left the field, my Chimerafflesia is destroyed." The two-mouthed plant monster disintegrated. "Your monster is strong enough to defeat Starving Venom, but not strong enough to win. You'll need more than this to defeat me."

"I know," Hanako said. "I activate the effect of Trickstar Heartbeat in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon up to two 'Trickstar' monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Position with their effects negated. Come back, Birdhelm and Corobane!" A black-haired woman in a black and purple dress with armor and a helmet appeared, alongside a white-haired woman in a green dress and black and white skirt holding a staff.

 **Trickstar Birdhelm ATK 0 DEF 1800 LVL: 5**

 **Trickstar Corobane ATK 2000 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

Hanako smirked. "Trickstar Heartbeat then lets me declare a Level between 1 and 8 and change my monsters' Levels to that Level. I declare Level 4!"

 **Trickstar Birdhelm LVL: 5→4**

 **Trickstar Corobane LVL: 5→4**

Yuri blinked. "Level 4?"

"Here it comes," Leila said with a grin.

Hanako brought her hands in front of her. "I overlay the Level 4 Birdhelm and Corobane!" She then brought her Duel Disk in front of her face, and then raised it above her head as it released a burst of pink energy that struck the sky. From where the bolt struck, the field changed into outer space, streams of pink energy floating in the air.

"What the-?" Yuri blinked as he looked around. "What is this?"

"This is…" Kaito whispered.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Hanako declared. A digital blue cross with four red dots in its corners come down below her monsters, which dissolved into pink particles. The particles flowed into two of the red dots, making a red circle appear beneath the cross. The ends of the cross fired blue beams into the sky, converging on a point and creating a galaxy that exploded with energy.

"The voice that sings in the everlasting night!" Hanako chanted, her Duel Disk still glowing. "Beat the drum of rebellion, and manifest! Xyz Summon!" A string of DNA formed within the galaxy before reforming into a sphere that changed into Hanako's monster. "Appear! Rank 4! **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums**!"

The woman that formed from the sphere had solid yellow eyes and spiky violet hair that covered her forehead but pointed upwards in the back, along with two lighter tails on each side of her face. She wore a violet waistcoat over a white button-up shirt and a knee length lavender skirt. Her legs and feet were covered by black stockings and violet high-heeled shoes. A set of violet and blue drums formed, suspended from her shoulders as she twirled two violet drumsticks between her fingers. The woman winked as she was summoned to Gloriosa Angel's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position, two golden lights circling behind her.

 **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums ATK 2400 DEF 1200 RNK: 4 OU: 2**

Yuri couldn't but stare in surprise. He hadn't expected this. "Xyz Summon…" He burst out laughing. "Magnificent! Link Summoning, Ritual Summoning, and now Xyz Summoning! Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu only had one summoning method each, but you've mastered three!" He adopted a fanatic smile. "You are absolutely my favorite opponent so far!"

Hanako's eyes narrowed but she stood her ground. "I'll be your last opponent as well!" she declared. "Lavender Drums' effect activates! When she is Xyz Summoned, you take 200 points of damage for each 'Trickstar' monster I control! I control two, so she inflicts 400 points of damage!" Lavender Drums beat her drums, creating sound waves that struck Yuri and made him wince.

 **Yuri: 2600→2200 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 2200→2000 LP**

"Gloriosa Angel's effect activates!"

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 3100→3500**

"Lavender Drums' additional effect! When you take damage from a 'Trickstar' monster's effect, she gains the same amount of attack points!"

 **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums ATK 2400→2800**

"Battle!" Hanako declared. "Gloriosa Angel attacks Starving Venom! Shining Glory!" Said idol leapt into the air and spun her swords in her arc, creating a ring of fire. She launched the ring at Yuri's dragon, which cried out in pain as it disintegrated from the heat.

 **Yuri: 2000→1300 LP**

"Light Stage's effect activates!"

 **Yuri: 1300→1100 LP**

Yuri grimaced but then cackled, to his opponent's, Leila's, Anna's, and Kaito's shock. "I'm impressed you destroyed my dragon, but you'll wish you hadn't! When Starving Venom is destroyed, all of your Special Summoned monsters are destroyed, and you take damage equal to those monsters' total attack points!"

"What?!" Leila gasped as a pool of acid appeared on Yuri's field and then launched itself at Gloriosa Angel and Lavender Drums.

"It's over!" Yuri cheered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"…Eh?"

"Lavender Drums' effect activates!" Hanako declared. "When you activate an effect that would destroy my 'Trickstar' monsters, I can detach one Overlay Unit to negate that effect! Overlay Drumbeat!" One of the circling lights hit Lavender Drums' raised drumsticks, which she brought down on her drums and played a fast melody, creating soundwaves that flung back the pool of acid.

 **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums OU: 2→1**

"…You… negated Starving Venom's effect?" Yuri realized, his brain struggling to comprehend what just happened.

"That's right," Hanako said with a smirk. "And with that out of the way, there's nothing to stop me! Lavender Drums attacks you directly! Harmony Beat!" The woman's drumsticks glowed violet before she brought them down and played a new melody. One that produced violet shockwaves that traveled towards Yuri.

"Am I… losing?"

BOOM

Kaito and Leila watched with bated breath as smoke filled Yuri's force field-enclosed space. Anna cackled and raised her arms. "Yes! She won!"

"NOT!"

The three Xyz residents tensed as a cackling filled the air and Hanako's features went slack with disbelief. The smoke cleared, revealing an unhurt and manic Yuri.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Yuri laughed, an almost feral look on his face. "Magnificent! No one's ever worked around Starving Venom's effect before! I haven't had fun like this since I dueled the Kaiser! Of all the opponents I've ever faced, YOU ARE MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE!"

Hanako looked disturbed at the fervent look on his face. "How did you survive my attack?" she asked.

The boy laughed again. "If you attack me directly, I can banish Predapesticide from my Graveyard to negate it."

Hanako grimaced. Looked like she would have to wait for next turn. Even so… "I Set one card. I end my turn, and Gloriosa Angel's and Lavender Drums' attack points return to normal."

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 3500→2700**

 **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums ATK 2800→2400**

Yuri giggled and then broke out into a full laugh. "You are fun! The most fun I've ever had! Ruri, Rin, Yuzu- those three were _nothing_ compared to this!" His eyes turned into slits as his face almost split in half from his sneer. "I'm going to have to go even further out against you. I hope the Professor will accept you being slightly damaged!" Hanako's eyes widened. "My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, as Chimerafflesia was sent to the Graveyard last turn, I add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand. And by banishing Cordyceps from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio!" Yuri's two plant monsters reappeared in Attack Position.

 **Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra ATK 1000 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Again, I could activate their effects, but I have no need for them. I activate the Spell Card: **Predapluck**!" The card showed a hazmat suit-wearing man, reaching out for Predaplant Moray Nepenthes, hoping to pull it out of the ground. "By Tributing a 'Predaplant' monster, I can Special Summon a Dark monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. I Tribute Ophrys Scorpio to resurrect Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The monstrous purple and green dragon reappeared in Attack Position with a roar.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

Hanako grit her teeth. If Yuri attacked Lavender Drums right now, even Garden's effect wouldn't help. "Trap activate!" she declared. " **Trickstar Spotlight**!" The card showed Indigo Keys and Holly Angel standing back-to-back on a stage underneath a spotlight, a microphone in Holly Angel's hands. "Until my next End Phase, my 'Trickstar' monsters gain 1000 attack points!"

 **Trickstar Gloriosa Angel ATK 2700→3700**

 **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums ATK 2400→3400**

Yuri couldn't help but giggle. "Even though you thought you would win, you still brought out a card to empower your monsters. Magnificent! To force me to use my ultimate trump card, you really are the best opponent I've ever had! I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization and fuse Darlingtonia Cobra and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" His two monsters swirled into the Fusion vortex. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you!" He brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A massive new dragon emerged from the portal. Its main body was white, but it was covered in violet armor with red attachments, along with yellow and red orbs. As with Starving Venom, the armor on its back and legs formed extra mouths. The dragon's eyes gleamed yellow as it roared from the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 3300 DEF 2500 LVL: 10**

Hanako's eyes widened. "Greedy Venom…? His dragon evolved?"

"Greedy Venom's effect activates!" Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can negate the effects of one monster on the field and change that monster's attack points to 0 until the end of the turn!"

The girl grit her teeth. "Gloriosa Angel cannot be targeted by card effects!"

"Then I'll negate Lavender Drums' effects!" Four tails grew from Greedy Venom's shoulder and leg mouths and lashed out towards Lavender Drums.

"That won't work either!" Hanako declared. "The turn that Trickstar Spotlight is activated, if you target a 'Trickstar' monster with a card effect, I can send a 'Trickstar' card I control to the Graveyard to negate that effect and destroy your card! I send Trickstar Garden to the Graveyard!" Hanako's Continuous Spell Card disintegrated, along with Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon.

Yuri laughed again. "Greedy Venom's monster effect!" he declared. "When it is destroyed, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and the controllers of those monsters take damage equal to the combined original attack points of the destroyed monsters!" A new pool of acid appeared and launched streams towards Gloriosa Angel and Lavender Drums but Hanako gestured to her field.

"Lavender Drums' effect activates! By detaching her last Overlay Unit, Greedy Venom's effect that would destroy my 'Trickstar' monsters is negated! Overlay Drumbeat!" Another round of drum-produced shockwaves rolled out and beat back the acid, making Yuri laugh.

 **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums: 1 OU→0 OU**

"No one's ever pushed me this far!" he said in delight. "No one's ever pushed me to use every move in my arsenal like this! For that, Hanako Zaizen, you have my extreme gratitude!" His smile turned even more manic. "But this duel is now over! When Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon is Fusion Summoned, it grants effects to its Fusion Material monsters in the Graveyard. And when Greedy Venom is destroyed, I can banish one of those monsters to Special Summon Greedy Venom back to the field!" Hanako gasped. "I banished Darlingtonia Cobra to Special Summon Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" The white, violet, and red dragon reappeared with a roar in Attack Position.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 3300 DEF 2500 LVL: 10**

"Greedy Venom's effects cannot be activated the turn it is Special Summoned by this effect," Yuri said. "But this effect can! By banishing Predapluck and Chimerafflesia from my Graveyard, the former's effect increases Greedy Venom's attack points by Chimerafflesia's attack points until the end of the turn!"

"What?!" Hanako breathed out.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 3300→5800**

"But that's-!" Leila's eyes widened in horror.

Yuri laughed. "Hanako Zaizen! You were by far my favorite opponent! I almost want to let you go, just so we can duel again! But the Professor's will comes first! Battle! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Lavender Drums!" The mouths on Greedy Venom's shoulders and legs opened and produced wings made of pink energy. A ball of violet energy gathered above the dragon, which launched itself at Lavender Drums. The woman watched in panic as the attack approached and then overwhelmed her. The attack continued on into the face of a wide-eyed Hanako and-.

BOOM

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hanako was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow. As she soared through the air, a single thought occurred to her.

 _Brother. Go. Yuji. I'm sorry._

Tears welled in her eyes before she came crashing down on the earth, a pained gasp escaping her as she fell into unconsciousness.

 **Hanako Zaizen: 150→0 LP**

"HANAKO!" Leila screamed.

"No!" Anna screeched.

Kaito sucked in air through his teeth, a wild look on his eye.

As the barrier started to come down, the three Resistance members broke into action, all sprinting towards the downed girl, determined to keep her away from her predator.

Said predator merely smirked. "I'm not letting you three besmirch the fun I just had! Violet Flash!" He played a card and a violet light filled the air, forcing the other three to cover their eyes. Even so, Leila tried to run forward, only to collide with something that knocked her off her feet.

When the light faded and they could see properly, they gasped aloud. Hanako and Yuri were gone.

"No…" Anna whispered, falling to her knees. "No… we…"

Kaito grit his teeth and clenched his fist. _Again… This happened again…_

Leila, sitting on the ground, stared at the spot where her friend had laid. Her friend who looked so much like a previous kidnapping victim. A friend who had helped to give the Resistance a fighting chance. A friend who had stood by her side.

Leila grit her teeth and then yelled out in an impotent scream.

"HANAKO!"

* * *

 **Kaito Tenjo vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow**

 **Turn 1: Kaito**

Kaito Normal Summons Cipher Wing (1400/1200/4). As he controls Cipher Wing, Kaito Special Summons a 2nd Cipher Wing (1400/1200/4) from his hand in Attack Position. Kaito Sets 2 cards. Kaito ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Red**

Red draws. He Normal Summons Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). As Kaito controls a monster, Red activates Hunting Hound's effect to inflict 600 damage to Kaito. Kaito activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Cipher Shield. As he controls 2 or more "Cipher" monsters, those monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and Kaito takes no effect damage. Red activates the Spell Card Double Summon, letting him Normal Summon/Set a 2nd time this turn. He Normal Summons a 2nd Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). As he controls another "Ancient Gear" monster, Red activates Hunting Hound's effect to perform a Fusion Summon using monsters from his hand or field as Fusion Materials. He fuses Hunting Hound on the field with the 3rd Hunting Hound in his hand to Fusion Summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1400/1000/5) in Attack Position. Red activates the effect of Hunting Hound, fusing Hunting Hound with Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) in Attack Position. Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound can make up to 3 attacks on monsters Kaito controls during each Battle Phase.

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing, but Cipher Wing isn't destroyed due to Cipher Shield's effect (Kaito: 4000→3600 LP). Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing (Kaito: 3600→3200 LP). Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing (Kaito: 3200→2800 LP). Red ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Green**

Green draws. He activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in his hand to Fusion Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) in Attack Position. Green activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Limiter Removal, which doubles the ATK of all Machine monsters he controls until the end of the turn (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: 1800→3600).

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks Cipher Wing, but Kaito activates the effect of Cipher Controller in his hand, sending it to the GY to reduce all battle damage he takes from battles involving "Cipher" monsters this turn to 0. The attack continues, but Cipher Wing isn't destroyed due to Cipher Shield's effect. Green activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Forbidden Dress, targeting Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound for its effect. Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound loses 600 ATK and cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: 3600→3000). Green ends his turn. The effects of Limiter Removal and Forbidden Dress end (Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: 3000→1800).

 **Turn 4: Yellow**

Yellow draws. He Normal Summons Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000/3). He activates the Spell Card Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion, which lets him Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster using "Ancient Gear" monsters in any GY as material, but that monster's effects will be negated. He fuses 3 Hunting Hounds from Green's GY to Special Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Yellow activates Hunting Hound's effect, fusing itself and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to Fusion Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (2800/2000/9) in Attack Position. As Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound was Fusion Summoned, Kaito's LP would be halved, but Kaito activates his Set Counter Trap Card Cipher Block, negating the activation of Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect, and since he controls 2 "Cipher" monsters with the same name, Kaito can then draw 2 cards. Yellow activates the Spell Card Ancient Gear Double Imitation, which lets him Special Summon up to 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters from either player's GY with their effects negated. He Special Summons Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1400/1000/5) from Red's GY and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000/7) from his GY, both in Attack Position. Yellow activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Hunting Hound in his hand with Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to Fusion Summon Chaos Ancient Gear Giant (4500/3000/10) in Attack Position.

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant can attack all monsters Kaito controls once each, and if it attacks, it negates the effects of all face-up monsters Kaito controls until the end of the Damage Step. Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attacks Cipher Wing, but Kaito activates the effect of Cipher Block in his GY, banishing it to add 1 "Cipher" monster from his GY to his hand. He adds Cipher Controller to his hand. Kaito activates Cipher Controller's effect, discarding it to reduce all battle damage he takes from battles involving "Cipher" monsters this turn to 0. The attack continues, but Cipher Wing isn't destroyed. Yellow Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Kaito**

Kaito draws. He Normal Summons Cipher Wing (1400/1200/4). Kaito activates Cipher Wing's effect, Tributing it to increase the Levels of his "Cipher" monsters by 4 (Cipher Wing: 4→8 each). Kaito overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (3000/2500/8) in Attack Position. Kaito activates the effect of Cipher Dragon, detaching 1 Xyz Material and targeting Chaos Ancient Gear Giant. Kaito takes control of Chaos Ancient Gear Giant until the End Phase, and while Kaito controls it, its name becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, its ATK becomes 3000, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated (Chaos Ancient Gear Giant→Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: 4500→3000). Yellow activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Call of the Haunted, which lets him Special Summon 1 monster from his GY in Attack Position. He Special Summons Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (2800/2000/9). Kaito activates the Spell Card Cipher Diffusion, doing so by changing the ATK of the Chaos Ancient Gear Giant treated as Cipher Dragon to 0 (Cipher Dragon: 3000→0) and targeting his 1st Cipher Dragon. This turn, Kaito's other monsters cannot attack, and Cipher Dragon can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. Kaito activates the Continuous Spell Card Cipher Interference.

Cipher Dragon attacks Yellow's Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. As Kaito controls at least 2 "Cipher" monsters with the same name, Cipher Interference's effect activates, doubling Cipher Dragon's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase (Cipher Dragon: 3000→6000). Kaito activates the effect of Cipher Controller in his GY, banishing it to increase Cipher Dragon's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn (Cipher Dragon: 6000→7000). The attack continues and Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound is destroyed (Yellow: 4000→0 LP). Cipher Dragon attacks and destroys Green's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Green: 4000→0 LP). Cipher Dragon attacks and destroys Red's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Red: 4000→0 LP). Kaito wins.

* * *

 **Nature Queen/Hanako Zaizen vs. Yuri**

This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen activates the Field Spell Card Trickstar Light Stage. As Light Stage was activated, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Candina to her hand. Nature Queen Normal Summons Candina (1800/400/4). As Candina was Normal Summoned, Nature Queen can add 1 "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Fes to her hand. Nature Queen activates the Spell Card Trickstar Fes, which lets her Special Summon 2 Trickstar Tokens (0/0/1) in Defense Position. Nature Queen uses 2 Trickstar Tokens to Link Summon Trickstar Divaridis (1800/2/↙↓) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As Divaridis was Special Summoned, Nature Queen inflicts 200 damage to Yuri (Yuri: 4000→3800 LP). As Nature Queen's "Trickstar" monster inflicted damage to Yuri, its effect inflicts 200 damage to him (Yuri: 3800→3600 LP). Nature Queen activates the effect of Trickstar Birdhelm in her hand, equipping it to Divaridis. While Birdhelm is equipped to Divaridis, itself and Divaridis cannot be targeted by Yuri's card effects, and each time a "Trickstar" monster is Special Summoned to Nature Queen's field, Yuri takes 200 damage. Nature Queen activates the effect of Trickstar Lycoris in her hand, revealing it and targeting Candina. Candina returns to Nature Queen's hand and Lycoris is Special Summoned (1600/1200/3) to Divaridis's bottom-left Link Marker in Defense Position. Birdhelm's effect activates (Yuri: 3600→3400 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 3400→3200 LP). Nature Queen Sets 1 card. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Yuri**

Yuri draws. As a card was added to Yuri's hand, Lycoris's effect inflicts 200 damage to him (Yuri: 3200→3000 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 3000→2800 LP). Yuri Normal Summons Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (1200/800/3). As Yuri Summoned a monster, Divaridis's effect inflicts 200 damage to him (Yuri: 2800→2600 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 2600→2400 LP). As Ophrys Scorpio was Summoned, Yuri can send 1 "Predaplant" monster from his hand to the GY, then Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from his Deck. He sends Predaplant Cordyceps to the GY and Special Summons Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra (1000/1500/3) in Attack Position. Divaridis's and Light Stage's effects activate (Yuri: 2400→2200→2000 LP). As Darlingtonia Cobra was Special Summoned, Yuri can add Polymerization from his Deck to his hand. Lycoris's and Light Stage's effects activate (Yuri: 2000→1800→1600 LP). Yuri activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio on his field to Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia (2500/2000/7) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Divaridis's and Light Stage's effects activate (Yuri: 1600→1400→1200 LP). Yuri activates Chimerafflesia's effect to target and banish 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to Chimerafflesia's. He targets and banishes Lycoris. Yuri activates the Equip Spell Card Predapeel and equips it to Chimerafflesia. If Chimerafflesia attacks Nature Queen's monster, Yuri can reduce Chimerafflesia's ATK by 1000 and allow it to attack Nature Queen's monster again in a row, and if Chimerafflesia destroys Nature Queen's monster, he gains LP equal to that monster's original ATK.

Chimerafflesia attacks Divaridis. As Chimerafflesia is battling Nature Queen's monster, until the end of the turn, Divaridis loses 1000 ATK and Chimerafflesia gains 1000 ATK (Divaridis: 1800→800) (Chimerafflesia: 2500→3500). As Nature Queen's "Trickstar" monster is battling, she activates the effect of Trickstar Corobane in her hand, sending it to the GY to increase Divaridis's ATK by its original ATK (Divaridis: 800→2600). The attack continues, and as Nature Queen's "Trickstar" monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck would be destroyed, she activates the effect of Trickstar Fes in her GY, banishing it instead (Nature Queen: 4000→3100 LP). As Chimerafflesia attacked Nature Queen's monster, Yuri activates the effect of Predapeel, reducing Chimerafflesia's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn (Chimerafflesia: 3500→2500) to allow it to attack Nature Queen's monster again. Chimerafflesia attacks Divaridis. Chimerafflesia's effect activates (Divaridis: 2600→1600) (Chimerafflesia: 2500→3500). Divaridis is destroyed (Nature Queen: 3100→1200 LP). As the monster equipped with Predapeel destroyed a monster, Yuri gains LP equal to that monster's original ATK (Yuri: 1200→3000 LP). As her "Trickstar" monster was destroyed and sent to the GY, Nature Queen activates her Set Trap Card Trickstar Heartbeat, which lets her draw 1 card and gain LP equal to the destroyed Divaridis's original ATK (Nature Queen: 1200→3000 LP). Yuri Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Chimerafflesia's ATK returns to normal (Chimerafflesia: 3500→2500).

 **Turn 3: Nature Queen**

Nature Queen draws. She activates Light Stage's effect, targeting Yuri's Set card. That card cannot be activated until the End Phase, at which point Yuri must activate it or send it to the GY. Nature Queen Normal Summons Candina (1800/400/4). Candina's effect activates, and Nature Queen adds Trickstar Garden to her hand. Nature Queen activates the Continuous Spell Card Trickstar Garden. While Garden is on the field, Nature Queen's "Trickstar" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn, and battle damage from that battle is halved. Nature Queen activates Garden's effect to Normal Summon a "Trickstar" monster. She Normal Summons Trickstar Dhatura (1500/800/3). Nature Queen uses Candina and Dhatura to Link Summon Trickstar Holly Angel (2000/2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Dhatura was used to Link Summon a "Trickstar" monster, its effect activates, letting Nature Queen add 1 "Trickstar" Ritual Monster and/or 1 "Trickstar Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Band Indigo Keys and Trickstar Ritual to her hand. Nature Queen activates the Ritual Spell Card Trickstar Ritual, which lets her Ritual Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from her hand by Tributing monsters whose combined Levels equal or exceed the Ritual Monster's. Alternatively, if there is a "Trickstar" Field Spell Card in the Field Zone, Nature Queen can also banish "Trickstar" monsters from her GY. Nature Queen banishes the Level 4 Candina and the Level 3 Dhatura from her GY to Ritual Summon Trickstar Band Indigo Keys (2400/1800/7) to Holly Angel's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position. Since Indigo Keys was Ritual Summoned, Nature Queen can inflict 200 damage to Yuri for each banished "Trickstar" card (Yuri: 3000→2200 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 2200→2000 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster was Summoned to its Link Marker, Holly Angel's effect inflicts 200 damage to Yuri (Yuri: 2000→1800 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 1800→1600 LP). As Yuri took damage from the effects of a "Trickstar" monster, Holly Angel and Indigo Keys gain ATK equal to the damage (Holly Angel: 2000→3000) (Indigo Keys: 2400→3400).

Indigo Keys attacks Chimerafflesia. Chimerafflesia's effect activates (Indigo Keys: 3400→2400) (Chimerafflesia: 2500→3500). As Indigo Keys is battling Yuri's monster, its effect activates, and Nature Queen can return a banished "Trickstar" monster to the owner's Deck to increase Indigo Keys' ATK by that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. Nature Queen returns Candina to her Deck (Indigo Keys: 2400→4200). The attack continues and Chimerafflesia is destroyed (Yuri: 1600→900 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 900→700 LP). Holly Angel attacks Yuri directly, but Yuri activates the effect of Predaplant Sarraceniant in his hand. Since Nature Queen attacked directly, he Special Summons Sarraceniant (100/600/1) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Holly Angel attacks and destroys Sarraceniant. As Sarraceniant battled Nature Queen's monster, Holly Angel is destroyed. As Sarraceniant was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, and Yuri can add 1 "Predap" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds Predapruning to his hand. Nature Queen Sets 1 card. She ends her turn, and Indigo Keys' ATK returns to normal (Indigo Keys: 4200→2400). During the End Phase, Light Stage's effect activates, and Yuri chooses to activate his Set Trap Card Fusion Potion. As Yuri controls no monsters, he can target 1 Fusion Monster in his GY and gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK. He targets Chimerafflesia (Yuri: 700→3200 LP).

 **Turn 4: Yuri**

Yuri draws. During his Standby Phase, as Chimerafflesia was sent to the GY last turn, Yuri adds Polymerization from his Deck to his hand. Yuri then activates the effect of Cordyceps in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monsters from his GY, but Yuri cannot Normal Summon/Set this turn. He Special Summons Darlingtonia Cobra (1000/1500/3) and Ophrys Scorpio (1200/800/3), both in Defense Position. Yuri activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio to Fusion Summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000/8) to the right Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. As Starving Venom was Fusion Summoned using monsters on the field as material, it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Nature Queen controls until the end of the turn (Starving Venom: 2800→5200). Yuri activates Starving Venom's effect to negate the effects of 1 Level 5 or higher monster Nature Queen controls and replace Starving Venom's effect with that effect. He targets Indigo Keys, but Nature Queen activates her Set Counter Trap Card Trickstar Refinement, which negates the activation of Starving Venom's effect, then for the rest of the turn, Nature Queen's "Trickstar" monsters are unaffected by Yuri's card effects. Yuri activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Burial from a Different Dimension, which lets him return up to 3 banished monsters to the GY. He returns Dhatura, Lycoris, and Cordyceps to Nature Queen's and his GYs. Yuri activates the Equip Spell Card Predapruning, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from his GY in Attack Position and equip it with Predapruning. He Special Summons Chimerafflesia (2500/2000/7).

Chimerafflesia attacks Indigo Keys. Indigo Keys isn't destroyed due to Garden's effect and battle damage is halved (Nature Queen: 3000→2950 LP). Starving Venom attacks and destroys Indigo Keys (Nature Queen: 2950→150 LP). Yuri Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and Starving Venom's ATK returns to normal (Starving Venom: 5200→2800).

 **Turn 5: Hanako Zaizen**

Hanako draws. Yuri activates his Set Continuous Trap Card Predapesticide. If Hanako attacks, Yuri can banish 1 "Predaplant" monster from his GY to negate the attack, then inflict 500 damage to Hanako. Hanako Normal Summons Candina (1800/400/4). As Candina was Normal Summoned, Hanako can add 1 "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds Trickstar Spotlight from her Deck to her hand. Hanako activates the effect of Trickstar Ritual in her GY, banishing it and Indigo Keys to Special Summon up to 2 "Trickstar" monsters from her GY with their effects negated. She Special Summons Holly Angel (2000/2/↙↘) and Lycoris (1600/1200/3), the latter in Defense Position. Hanako uses Candina, Lycoris, and Link-2 Holly Angel to Link Summon Trickstar Gloriosa Angel (2700/4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Gloriosa Angel was Link Summoned using Holly Angel, all cards in Yuri's Spell & Trap Zone are destroyed, and Yuri takes 200 damage for each destroyed card. Predapruning and Predapesticide are destroyed (Yuri: 3200→2800 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 2800→2600 LP). As Predapruning left the field, Chimerafflesia is destroyed. As Yuri took damage from the effect of a "Trickstar" monster, Gloriosa Angel gains ATK equal to the damage until the end of the turn (Gloriosa Angel: 2700→3100). Hanako activates the effect of Trickstar Heartbeat in her GY, banishing it to Special Summon up to 2 "Trickstar" monsters from her GY in Defense Position with their effects negated. She can then declare a Level between 1 and 8 and change those monsters' Levels to that Level. Hanako Special Summons Trickstar Birdhelm (0/1800/5) and Trickstar Corobane (2000/1000/5) and declares Level 4 (Birdhelm: 5→4) (Corobane: 5→4). Hanako overlays the Level 4 Birdhelm and Corobane to Xyz Summon Trickstar Band Lavender Drums (2400/1200/4) to Gloriosa Angel's bottom-left Link Marker in Attack Position. As Lavender Drums was Xyz Summoned, Hanako can inflict 200 damage to Yuri for each "Trickstar" monster she controls. She controls 2 (Yuri: 2600→2200 LP). Light Stage's and Gloriosa Angel's effects activate (Yuri: 2200→2000 LP) (Gloriosa Angel: 3100→3500). As Yuri took damage from the effect of a "Trickstar" monster, Lavender Drums gains ATK equal to the damage until the end of the turn (Lavender Drums: 2400→2800).

Gloriosa Angel attacks and destroys Starving Venom (Yuri: 2000→1300 LP). Light Stage's effect activates (Yuri: 1300→1100 LP). As Starving Venom was destroyed, its effect activates, and all of Hanako's Special Summoned monsters are destroyed, and Hanako takes damage equal to their combined ATK. As Yuri activated an effect that would destroy her "Trickstar" monsters, Hanako activates Lavender Drums' effect, detaching 1 Overlay Unit (Lavender Drums: 2→1 OU) to negate the activation of Starving Venom's effect. Lavender Drums attacks Yuri directly, but he activates the effect of Predapesticide in the GY, banishing it and negating Lavender Drums' direct attack. Hanako Sets 1 card. She ends her turn, and Gloriosa Angel's and Lavender Drums' effects end (Gloriosa Angel: 3500→2700) (Lavender Drums: 2800→2400).

 **Turn 6: Yuri**

Yuri draws. During his Standby Phase, Chimerafflesia's effect activates, and he adds Polymerization from his Deck to his hand. He then activates Cordyceps' effect in the GY, banishing it and Special Summoning Darlingtonia Cobra (1000/1500/3) and Ophrys Scorpio (1200/800/3) in Attack Position. Yuri activates the Spell Card Predapluck, which lets him Tribute 1 "Predaplant" monster he controls to Special Summon 1 Dark monster from his GY with its effects negated. He Tributes Ophrys Scorpio and Special Summons Starving Venom (2800/2000/8) in Attack Position. Hanako activates her Set Trap Card Trickstar Spotlight. Until the end of her next turn, Hanako's "Trickstar" monsters gain 1000 ATK (Gloriosa Angel: 2700→3700) (Lavender Drums: 2400→3400). Yuri activates the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Darlingtonia Cobra and Starving Venom to Fusion Summon Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (3300/2500/10) to the Extra Monster Zone in Attack Position. Yuri activates Greedy Venom's effect, targeting Lavender Drums, attempting to change its ATK to 0 and negate its effects. As Yuri targeted a "Trickstar" monster with a card effect the turn Trickstar Spotlight was activated, Hanako activates its effect to send 1 "Trickstar" card she controls to the GY to negate the activation of Greedy Venom's effect and destroy it. She sends Trickstar Garden to the GY to destroy Greedy Venom. As Greedy Venom was destroyed, its effect activates, destroying all monsters on the field and inflicting damage to their controllers equal to the combined original ATK of the monsters. As her "Trickstar" monster would be destroyed by a card effect, Hanako activates Lavender Drums' effect, detaching 1 Overlay Unit (Lavender Drums: 1 OU→0 OU) to negate the activation of Greedy Venom's effect. As Greedy Venom was destroyed, Yuri activates the effect of Darlingtonia Cobra in his GY that was granted to it by Greedy Venom when it was Fusion Summoned, banishing Darlingtonia Cobra from his GY to Special Summon Greedy Venom (3300/2500/10) in Attack Position. Yuri activates the effect of Predapluck in his GY, banishing itself and Chimerafflesia to target the Greedy Venom that was Special Summoned from the GY. Until the end of the turn, Greedy Venom gains ATK equal to Chimerafflesia's ATK (Greedy Venom: 3300→5800).

Greedy Venom attacks and destroys Lavender Drums (Hanako: 150→0 LP). Yuri wins.

* * *

 _ **Kaito Tenjo**_

 _ **Cipher Controller  
**_ _Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Warrior/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 1500 Level: 4  
_ _During the Damage Step, when your "Cipher" monster is attacked (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; until the end of the turn, battle damage you take from battles involving "Cipher" monsters you control becomes 0. You can banish this card from your GY and target 1 "Cipher" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. You can only activate each effect of "Cipher Controller" once per turn._

 _ **Cipher Block Counter Trap Card  
**_ _When your opponent activates a monster effect: Negate the activation of that effect, then if you control 2 or more "Cipher" monsters with the same, draw 2 cards. You can banish this card from your GY and target 1 "Cipher" monster in your GY; add that card to your hand._

 _ **Yuri**_

 _ **Predapeel Equip Spell Card  
**_ _Equip only to a "Predplant" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacked your opponent's monster, after damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can reduce that monster's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn; that monster can attack your opponent's monster again in a row. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK. You can only activate each effect of "Predapeel" once per turn._

 _ **Fusion Potion Normal Trap Card  
**_ _If you control no monsters: Target 1 Fusion Monster in your GY; gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK. You can only activate "Fusion Potion" once per turn._

 _ **Predapesticide Continuous Trap Card (name credit to Haoh Ryu Z-ARC)  
**_ _If your opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish 1 "Predaplant" monster from your GY; negate the attack, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Destroy this card if you have no "Predaplant" monsters in your GY. If your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can banish this card from your GY; negate the attack._

 _ **Predapluck Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Tribute 1 "Predaplant" monster you control and target 1 DARK monster in your GY; Special Summon the targeted monster to your field with its effects negated. You can banish this card and 1 "Predaplant" monster from your GY and target 1 monster you control that was Special Summoned from the GY; that monster gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK until the end of the turn. You can only activate each effect of "Predapluck" once per turn._

 _ **Hanako Zaizen/Nature Queen:**_

 _ **Trickstar Dhatura  
**_ _Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 800 Level: 3  
_ _If this card is used as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster: You can add 1 "Trickstar" Ritual Monster and/or 1 "Trickstar Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Trickstar Dhatura" once per turn. If your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) from the Extra Deck: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each monster._

 _ **Trickstar Band Lavender Drums  
**_ _Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Fairy/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 1200 Rank: 4  
_ _2 Level 4 Fairy monsters  
_ _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Trickstar" monster you control. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn. If your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a "Trickstar" monster(s) you control: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation of that effect. You can only activate this effect of "Trickstar Band Lavender Drums" once per turn._

 _ **Trickstar Heartbeat Normal Trap Card  
**_ _When your "Trickstar" monster is destroyed and sent to the GY: Draw 1 card, then gain LP equal to that destroyed monster's original ATK. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon up to 2 "Trickstar monsters from your GY in Defense Position with their effects negated, then declare a Level between 1 and 8; the Special Summoned monsters become the declared Level. You can only activate 1 effect of "Trickstar Heartbeat" per turn, and only once per turn._

 _ **Trickstar Garden Continuous Spell Card  
**_ _The first time each "Trickstar" monster you control would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed, and battle damage is halved. During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately, after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except "Trickstar" monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Garden" once per turn._

 _ **Trickstar Refinement Counter Trap Card  
**_ _When your "Trickstar" monster is targeted by your opponent's card effect: Negate the activation, also for the rest of the turn, your "Trickstar" monsters are unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

 _ **Trickstar Spotlight Normal Trap Card  
**_ " _Trickstar" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK until your next End Phase. The turn this effect is activated, if your "Trickstar" monster is targeted by your opponent's monster effect: You can send 1 "Trickstar" card from your field to your GY; negate the activation of that effect and destroy that card. You can only activate each effect of "Trickstar Spotlight" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. Chapter 23 – Fusion Rebellion_

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter**

New Phantom Knights and Raidraptor cards were announced for the release of the next pack Phantom Rage. Should I use said cards in Fifth Circuit, specifically Arc Rebellion Xyz Dragon?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well this was both a fun and draining chapter to write. Fun because the duels were such a delight, and draining because of how emotional the second duel ended up making me. Thank you to SakushiRyu and Haoh Ryu Z-ARC for helping me with the cards used in this chapter, and thanks to the former for giving me feedback on Kaito's duel. I didn't share Hanako's duel with anyone though; I wanted its ending to be a surprise.

The first duel was meant to serve the same purpose as Anna's and Leila's duels last chapter; to show how powerful Kaito is as a duelist, this time against the Obelisk Force. But a bigger aspect in this chapter is his relationship with Hanako. There are two main aspects with this. The first is her resemblance to Ruri. She reminds him strongly of her, as well as his friendship with Shun and Yuto. This leads to him being somewhat protective of her, from a combination of familiarity and guilt. The second aspect is their conversation from the previous chapter, where Hanako connected to him. This makes him feel somewhat responsible for her. And the feeling of failure he has over her kidnapping will in turn feed into his belligerence towards the Lancers in the Heartland arc.

But the true gem of this chapter is the Nature Queen vs. Yuri duel. Sorry, the Hanako vs. Yuri duel. I honestly feel this is one of the best-written duels of this fic so far, right there with Yuji vs. Reiji. It was so much fun having them go back and forth, with Hanako bringing out her best monsters and her new Xyz Monster. And while she lost in the end, she gave Yuri a harder fight than any other opponent he's ever faced (Except the Kaiser, as that is training and Yuri lost anyway), even forcing him to use Greedy Venom. The anime never says when he obtained the card, but I'm going with Yuri having the card all the time, but not using it for the same reasons Jack Atlas never used Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend before his duel with Yuya; he never had reason to use it before.

Then we have Hanako's emotional development, where she finally finds her own courage and casts aside the Nature Queen mask. This is an important step in her character, and we'll see that through in a later chapter, when we catch up to her. A lot of you expected Hanako to either win, or lose but Yuri being prevented from taking her. But no; she's been taken to Academia now. It might be the expected course of action, but everyone expects a Deus ex Machina, the more likely option becomes unexpected. But don't worry; Hanako's story isn't at an end. She's a strong girl, stronger than everyone thinks. And she does have an ally in the Fusion Dimension. One who has far fewer moral scruples than her teammates when it comes to achieving his goals.

Thank you for reading Chapter 22 of Fifth Circuit. I hope I managed to surprise and awe you in equal measure. Now, I'm sad to say that Chapter 23 and Chapter 53 of Hidden Memories will be delayed, partly because I'm still working on the duels, but also because PERSONA 4 GOLDEN WAS JUST RELEASED ON STEAM! "Cue fanboy squee" I've never had the chance to play this game, and I've always wanted to; do any of you have any idea how expensive a PS Vita and the game on said PS Vita are these days? And it's only $19.99 on Steam! I'm going to be playing the _shit_ out of that game, which is why I rushed to finish this chapter today. Wish me good luck, and I wish all of you a good day!


End file.
